Lake
by Mie Rebus
Summary: Novus, Planet yang jadi tempat pertempuran 3 bangsa. Pertempuran dimana selalu menghadirkan prajurit-prajurit hebat dari berbagai kalangan. Dari Warrior yang perkasa, Spiritualist yang sanggup membelokkan kehendak alam, Specialist yang ga berhenti menciptakan teknologi canggih. Di antara mereka semua, inilah gw. Ranger dengan kemampuan memanah hampir pas-pasan. Welcome to my life..
1. Things to Fight For

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Things to Fight For

"Yakin dia orangnya?"

"Ya, ga salah lagi"

"_Siapa kalian?!" _gw bertanya dengan suara lirih pada kedua orang yang lagi ngobrol di ruangan gelap ini. Di ruangan ini, tiduran di atas altar batu, dan kepala gw rasanya berat banget. Kayanya suara gw ga bisa didengar oleh mereka, karena mereka tetep asik ngobrol.

"Kok keliatan biasa aja sih? kaya ga meyakinkan gitu." Kata sesosok bayangan yang gw yakin dari ukuran, dan bentuk tubuhnya adalah seorang bellato wanita.

"_Woi, jawab pertanyaan gw! siapa kalian, apa yang kalian mau dari gw?!" _Kali ini gw bentak mereka dan berusaha bangun dari posisi telentang, tapi percuma. Mereka tetep ga dengerin, badan ini pun ga mau bergerak.

"Masa kamu meragukan keturunan sendiri sih? Gini-gini juga, dia tetep seorang Grymnystre lho." Sosok bayangan kedua balas berkata kepada si bellato wanita, kali ini bentuk tubuhnya gw rasa dia bellato pria. Suara mereka parau ga jelas, kaya disamarkan. Anehnya, gw tau kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Jadi cuma bisa menebak gendernya dari gesture dan lekuk tubuh aja.

"Aku tau, tapi anak ini masih terlampau hijau. Masih banyak yang harus dia pelajari! Jangan sampai dia gagal kaya generasi sebelumnya!"

"Tenang, dia masih akan terus berkembang." Ucap si pria kalem. "Kemampuan adaptasi dan penalarannya di atas rata-rata."

Keliatan banget kalo bellato wanita begitu meremehkan. Dengan nada tinggi, dia protes. Bodo amat deh mereka mau ngapain. Dari tadi nanya, ga didenger sama sekali. Salut buat si bellato pria yang tetep tenang dan tahan dengerin ocehannya. Gw harus berguru ama dia.

Tetiba pemandangan gelap ruangan tadi berganti. Masih dengan posisi telentang, gw liat poster Ranger Corps guede banget di langit-langit. Celingak celinguk sebentar, ternyata altarnya udah ganti jadi kasur, sinar matahari menyusup dari celah gorden dan kena mata ungu. Kebetulan gw menempatkan kasur di sebelah jendela, bagian timur kamar. Ruangan ini ga mewah-mewah amat.

Yah, namanya juga mesh tentara. Kamar ukuran 4x4 dengan perabot seadanya ala lelaki. Kasur, meja belajar di samping kasur, monitor LCD multi fungsi yang menempel di tembok di depan meja belajar. Daaan fasilitas eksklusif! yaitu kamar mandi! Untung Federasi berbaik hati memberi 1 kamar mandi di tiap kamar. Ga kebayang kalo harus pake kamar mandi bersama, suatu saat gw kebelet 'ngebom' dan harus ANTRI! Faak.

"Ugh, mimpi itu lagi. Ada pertanda apa ya?" Gw bertanya ke diri sendiri, sembari tangan kanan megangin jidat, tahan rasa pusing gara-gara mimpi ga jelas semalem. Udah beberapa hari ini mimpi tesebut jadi bunga tidur tiap malem. Ampe apal adegan-adegannya, percakapannya.

Gw pengen bangkit dari kasur ajaib ini. Kenapa ajaib? Karena ada magnetnya! Arrggh! dia mencegah tubuh gw untuk beranjak dari kelembutannya!

Pas lagi asik bermesraan ama kasur dan bantal tercinta, tau-tau pintu kamar digedor.

"Lake, bangun heeey! Lu pikir jam berapa sekarang?!" Suara perempuan yang amat familiar kedengeran teriak-teriak di luar sana. gw tutup kuping pake bantal, lalu tarik selimut ampe menutup seluruh tubuh.

Tentu gw tau, jam berapa. Sekarang udah waktunya menghadiri kelas pendidikan bagi Kadet pelatihan Ranger Corps. Tapi sial, gw lagi males.

"... Hoo, pura-pura tidur ya?"

"Okelah kalo gitu.. lu yang maksa~" katanya, sambil bersenandung sok imut. Duh malah merinding, kalo dia udah begitu.

Dan bener aja, pintu geser dari campuran baja putih dan titanium digeser paksa! Geblek ni cewe, makan apaan yak kuat begini?

Langkahnya makin dekat. Setelah deket banget, tangannya yang imut dan halus megang pergelangan kaki, lalu gw ditarik paksa dari kekasih-kekasih yang senantiasa temani tidur tiap malam (red: kasur, bantal+guling).

"Kalo udah bangun tuh cuci muka! Sikat gigi!" Sambil teriak, dia narik gw dari atas kasur ampe jatuh tengkurep.

"Uwaaagh.. Ogaaah! Masih mau tidur!" Gw melakukan perlawanan seadanya, dengan pegangan ke salah satu kaki ranjang, dia makin ngotot nyeret ke kamar mandi

"..."

Sesaat dia terdiam, dalam hati gw bersorak "_Y__esss! nyerah juga kan akhirnya"_

Ternyata agaknya gw salah, telapak tangan kirinya megang tumit kanan gw, telapak tangan kanannya megang ruas-ruas jari kaki kanan dengan mantap. Dan dengan satu gerakan, kaki gw dipiting!

"Uuugyyyaaaaaaaa! Iyaiyaiya gw cuci muka! Iyaiya gw sikat gigi! Ampooon, adoooh!"

"Hehehe gitu dong.."

"Gitu dong, gitu dong pala lu rengat! Kaki gw ga perlu diplintir juga kali!" Menggerutu sambil berdiri, pas udah di atas dua kaki, gw munggungin dia. "Ganggu ketentraman aja sih ah."

Tangannya megang bahu kiri gw, kali ini tanpa tenaga. lalu dia nyebut nama gw.

"Lake..." pelaaan banget. Hampir kaya berbisik, tapi masih bisa didenger.

"Hmm?"

Gw balik badan. Sekarang kita saling berhadapan. Gw yang masih pake kaos tidur dan celana pendek, rambut abu-abu sasak pendek masih berantakan, dan semalem pasti ngiler.. abis ada semerbak bau abstrak gitu.

Beda 180 derajat ama ni cewe yang pagi-pagi udah pake armor Ranger warna merah strip putih lengkap dari pala ampe kaki. Poninya panjang, menutupi mata kanan gadis itu. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar, mantul di rambut cokelat yang diikat gaya ekor kuda, dan bikin rambut indahnya, makin indah.

Beberapa saat kami kaya gini, tubuhnya makin mendekat. Kedua tangan mendekap lembut pipi ini. Wajah manisnya cuma terpisah beberapa senti aja, dari wajah gw. Tinggi kita hampir sama, dia cuma sedikit lebih pendek. Kedua tangannya ngarahin kepala gw sedikit ke bawah agar mata kita bisa saling beradu. Sepasang mata cokelat memandang jauh kedalam mata gw.

"Mata lu.. indah. Seperti biasanya." Dia berkata, sambil ngasih senyuman yang bikin hati tiap Bellato pria dijamin bakal kelepek-kelepek. Senyuman pagi yang bikin hati gw adem, hehehe.

Si cewe ini bernama Elkanafia Yeve Nordo, biasa dipanggil Elka Nordo. Kita udah bertemen sejak.. errr, lupa sejak kapan sangking udah lama banget. Dia udah ada di kehidupan gw semenjak belum bisa lap ingus sendiri. Dan ga tau kenapa, dia bilang suka banget ama mata gw yang berwarna ungu, makanya dia sering banget melakukan hal ini. Biasanya pagi-pagi, abis gw bangun tidur kaya pagi ini.

Tiap kali dia ngelakuin itu, gw cuma bisa ketawa kecil dan bilang "Makasih yah Elka, hehehe." Sambil ngusep ngusep kepalanya.

.

.

_...Novus, Bellato's Headquarter..._

Setelah bangun tidur dengan cara yang lebay pagi ini, inilah gw! Lagi berbaris manis bersama para Ranger lain yang tergabung dalam ranger corps, termasuk Elka, berdiri di samping gw. Sedikit keberuntungan, dan kegigihan Elka nyeret gw kemari, jadi faktor utama terhindar dari hukuman terlambat.

Katanya sih hari ini kita bakal dapet pelatihan hand-to-hand combat. Gw penasaran, semua yang ada di sini kan ranger, di medan perang kerjaannya nembak-nembak dari jauh kan? kenapa pake segala dapet pelatihan berantem tangan kosong?

Pertanyaan tersebut gw simpen dalem hati, ga berani nanya karena di depan udah berdiri instruktur yang terkenal kejam di Korporasi. Rumornya sih Punisher Accretia pernah dipretelin ama dia pake, tangan kosong! Hee.. Lebay, dan gw kurang percaya.

"Ensign-ensign menjijikan." Kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut pria botak itu, setelah ia berjalan dari arah kiri barisan menuju ke kanan, terus balik ke tengah sambil mandangin para Ranger Ensign di barisan depan satu per satu. "Kalian pikir, kalian pantes jadi Ranger? HAH?!"

"Keterlaluan! Federasi pasti sudah gila, putus asa sampe-sampe menerima cacing macam kalian untuk terjun ke medan perang! Apa kualitas prajurit selama 10 tahun terakhir terus menurun?!" Si botak terus aja ngomel, teriak-teriak di depan kami, ga ada abisnya ngehina, bener-bener dianggep cacing.

"Nama saya Borr. Infiltrator, Conquest Borr Roggenfellen. Ingatlah baik-baik nama saya karena siapa tau inilah saat terakhir kita akan bertemu. Siapa tau kalian akan langsung mati 5 menit setelah melangkah ke Crag Mine! Hahaha."

"Glekk." Gw dan Ranger lain cuma bisa nelen ludah dengerin kata-kata si botak. Gw lirik ke Elka, ekspresi wajahnya agak tegang, tapi tetep menyeringai dengan tatapan mata membara. Tandanya dia SANGAT TERTARIK dengan pelatihan ini.

Intinya sih kita diinstruksiin untuk sparing, 1 on 1. Abis dapet peragaan teknik-teknik dasar tarung tangan kosong dari si botak, masing-masing kita disuruh berhadepan untuk praktekin teknik-teknik tersebut.

Jadilah sekarang gw sparing ama Alecto. Dia temen seangkatan gw, kenal pas pendidikan. Gw pasang kuda-kuda, dan dengan segenap tenaga meluncurkan kepalan tangan kanan ke mukanya.

"Heeeaaaa! makan nih!" Di saat yakin banget bisa ngeratain mukanya, ternyata dia miringin kepala ke kanan, tipis banget, tinju gw cuma nyerempet rambutnya.

Setelah dia ngindar, dia langsung maju mendekat ke posisi gw. Uh, mati.. cepet banget. Lututnya udah sukses mendarat di perut gw sebelum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Uhhueek!" Reflek, gw bungkuk nahan sakit. Yak, selanjutnya upper cut! Tepat di dagu! "Pfffuug!"

Seakan belum puas, lengan kanannya udah melingkar di bahu gw, dan kaki kanannya jegal kedua kaki gw dari belakang. "Dooohhh!" Akhirnya, gw pun menatap langit.

"Ampun deh.. kok lu masi aja cupu gini sih? hahaha." Dia ngeledek, sembari ngulurin tangan kekar beruratnya, buat bantu berdiri.

"Asem. Tenaga lu terlalu berlebihan, Lec. Heran, napsu amat mukulin gw sih."

"Sorri sorriii.. haha kebawa suasana. Tapi kayanya yang lain ga ada yang serius ya latiannya."

Setelah dibantu diri, gw sedikit bersihin armor yang agak kotor akibat bantingan tadi. "Iyalah, secara ranger kan pakenya busur ama senjata api. Ngapain repot-repot berantem tangan kosong?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia mendongak ke langit, seraya berkata,

"Entah ya, tapi menurut gw sih.. Karena ga ada yang bisa nebak apa yang bakal terjadi saat perang." Tatapannya sendu, kaya menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Eh, liat tuh.." Kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Ranger cewe, sedang bicara sesuatu ama instruktur Bot.. ehem.. Borr. "Hash'Kafil cakep-cakep nyeremin ye haha."

Err.. Asli ga penting. Emang sih, ga salah juga. Hash'Kafil tipe cewe yang jarang ngomong, senyum juga jarang. Rambut itemnya dicepol, mata agak sayu mengundang gimanaaa gitu. Tapi jangan kira dia lemah, dia calon ranger terkuat kedua.. Setelah Elka.

"Ajak sparing aah~" Kata Alecto, sambil nyengir.

Gw sih geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan dia. "Lu mah orang lagi adem, malah dikomporin. Gw ga ikutan ah."

"Yo, Hash.."

"... Lu ngalangin jalan. Bisa minggir ga?" Salam Alecto, dibales ketus. Udah gitu, liat mata Alec pun engga.

"Duh galak bener.. lagi kepanasan? Eh, si Lake ngajakin lu sparing tuh."

Ka.. kampreett! Kenapa nama gw dibawa-bawa?! Udah gw bilang, ogah ngomporin hewan buas, masih aja! Tanpa nengokin kepalanya, gw liat mata Hash ngelirik gw yang berdiri sekitar 3 meter di sebelah kanannya. Ugh.. lirikannya ga nahan. Gahar.

"Ga ada waktu.. buat ngeladenin permainan anak kecil."

Lagi-lagi jawaban ketus yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Fyuuh entah kenapa gw ngerasa lega~. Tapi, belum jauh Hash melangkah, Alecto, si cah sableng bilang;

"Oi Lake, ga jadi. Dia takut katanya." Setengah teriak, ke gw.. Shhhittte! Hash yang tadinya udah menjauh, langsung balik badan, jalan ke arah gw.

Forcenya pekat, napsu pengen bunuh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hash langsung mengepalkan kedua tangan, masang kuda-kuda. Kepala sedikit nunduk, tapi mata tetep fokus ke depan.. ke gw. Kalo udah begini mau ga mau, ya ladenin juga. Makasih Alecto, MAKASIH BANYAK!

"Umm.. Hash, sumpah demi apapun gw sama sekali ga niat sparing lawan lu.. Ini semua kerjaan Alecto."

"..."

Ga denger ada respon, gw manggil lagi, "Hash?"

"Bawel.. Maju sini." Ugh. Sinis bener.

Masih sedikit ragu, setengah hati gw maju menerjang. Hash'kafil masih tetap ga bergerak. Pas jarak gw udah deket, dia melancarkan tendangan yang bener-bener kuat ke tulang kering gw!

"Addd.. duhh duhh duhh." Gw langsung terduduk megangin tulang kering. Sakit bangeet. Ni cewe, kok bisa kuat amat!?

Gw berusaha bangkit setelah kena serangan tak terduga barusan. Tapi Hash udah berdiri tepat di belakang. Satu tangan megang dagu gw, terus lagi-lagi satu tendangan kuat menghantam kedua kaki gw. Di saat bersamaan, tangannya yang di dagu, narik gw ke belakang.

Akhirnya, gw terpelanting. Sebelum ketemu daratan, badan gw muter sekali di udara. Posisi sekarang: Pantat di atas, tengkuk di bawah.

"Untuk ukuran cowo, lu terlalu gampang dijatohin." Hash berkata, sambil mandang rendah gw yang masih asik di posisi pantat di atas ini. Sedangkan Alecto? tu anak cuma nyengir kuda ngeliatin gw dibully.

"Haha.. Yup. Terlalu gampang jatoh. Kaya bukan tentara.. Masa harus diajarin sih?"

"Oh.. Jadi lu mau nyoba juga?" Kali ini, tatapan sinis Hash'Kafil, pindah ke Alecto.

"Hah?! Emm, ga usah deh, laen kali aja kali ya." Cah sableng mendadak panik pas ditantang Hash. Ga boleh gw sia-siain, kesempatan emas buat bales dendam.. muahahaha.

Masih belum berganti posisi, gw langsung inisiatif manasin situasi. "Ya Alecto, tolong ajari saya supaya menjadi tentara yang baik." Diiringi senyum iblis penuh kepuasan menghiasi wajah.

"Huff.. i-iya deh, iya." Asik.. gw sigap berdiri, pengen nonton dari sudut terbaik. Teknik yang dipake Hash'kafil luar biasa. Biar gimana pun, sebenernya tenaga cewe ga akan pernah lebih kuat dari cowo.

Ga peduli seberapa sering cewe latian, aturan alam itu ga bisa diganggu gugat. Gw akui, tendangannya yang kena tulang kering, amat bertenaga, dibanding yang kedua, rasanya lemah, tapi tepat kena di titik tumpu kaki.

"Ehem, gw bukan Lake lho, yang gampang dijatohin." Tsk. Banyak gaya lu, Kuya. "Gw ga akan segan nih."

"Bawel.. maju sini."

5 detik kemudian, Alecto, pemuda berotot yang katanya ga gampang dijatohin, udah berada di tanah. Posisi: Pantat di atas tengkuk di bawah.

makan deh tuh tentara yang baik. Niatnya sok cool, ternyata pake cara yang persis sama, belom juga 10 detik udah nyusruk.

"Teknik yang hebat." puji gw, pada Hash. "Belajar dari siapa?"

"Saudara gw." jawab Hash pendek.

"Hmm.. nice. Gw harap kedepannya, kita bisa bertemen ya.."

"... Tujuan gw gabung Ranger Corps bukan buat ketemu temen baru." Hash membalas kata-kata gw. Nada bicaranya datar. "Apa lagi temen baru itu, orang-orang lemah kaya lu berdua." Lanjutnya ketus.

Wow. Ga cuma bisa beladiri, tapi juga pandai bersilat lidah. Kata-katanya begitu tinggi, dan menghina. Bikin jengkel siapapun yang denger. "Beuh, sombong banget. Cuma gara-gara lu bisa jatohin gw pas sparing, ngerasa jadi jagoan sejagat?" Gw nyoba buat nahan kekesalan, biar ga nambah perkara. "Fokus ama tujuan sih oke aja, tapi setidaknya santai dikitlah. Ada hal lain, selain tujuan yang lu kejar."

Aduh, gw dan mulut besar gw. Harusnya kalimat-kalimat tadi ga keluar gitu aja. Nyerocos tanpa mikirin akibat, hasilnya? Hash'Kafil melakukan tackle keras ke arah perut. Gw jatoh... grrr.. lagi. Hash'kafil nindih tubuh ini, ngunci kedua tangan, dan bersiap meluncurkan pukulan.

"O-oi Hash.. stooop!" Alecto pengen menghentikan Hash, padahal sebenernya mah ga berani.

Tinjunya melayang ke muka gw. "_Aih.. __rata deh." _Itulah yang ada di pikiran gw, pas menutup mata dan nebelin otot muka, guna nahan sakit pukulan Hash.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat, ga ada satu pukulan pun terasa. Pelan-pelan, beranikan buka mata. Seinci.. kira-kira segitulah jarak yang misahin wajah gw, dengan kepalan tangan Hash.

"Lu.. Ngerti apa tentang tujuan? tujuan gw?" dengan kesal, dia bertanya. "Semua yang berangkat ke Novus, pasti punya ambisi serta tujuan yang ingin dicapai, bagaimanapun caranya. Bagi gw, tujuan tersebut merupakan satu bukti nyata, kalo gw masih semangat, terus berjuang menjalani hidup. Dan gw ga akan bisa santai, sebelum sampai di sana!" kata-kata itu deras keluar dari mulutnya. Bola mata hitam itu keliatan berapi-api. "Sekarang gw tanya, Lake Grymnystre.. apa tujuan yang lu perjuangkan?"

Pertanyaan yang bikin gw terdiam. Tujuan yang gw perjuangkan.. apa? Gw ga tau tujuan pas daftar di ranger corps? Gw ga tau buat apa menjalani pendidikan militer selama ini. Atau sebenernya punya, tapi sekedar lupa? Segitu rendahkah tujuan itu, sampe gw sendiri lupa gitu aja?

Di tengah kebimbangan, tiba-tiba gw liat Elka mendekat. Tampangnya serem, dia ngeliatin Hash'Kafil yang masih nodong gw dengan tinjunya. Ternyata, Elka udah merhatiin ke arah sini sejak Hash'Kafil melakukan tackle. Gawat.. Bisa perang galaksi ini sih.

Elka berdiri sangat dekat dengan kami. Menatap ke bawah, dimana kami masih saling tindih. Ga ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, dia menatap Hash'Kafil dengan tatapan predator.

"Heyy Ka, gw gapapa kok! Ini cuma lagi sparing biasa, hehe." Gw berusaha yakinin Elka, kalo keadaan sebenernya ga seperti yang dia liat. Di lain pihak, terjadi sesuatu yang ga terduga.

Hash.. tersenyum kecil. Mukanya keliatan tegang sih, tapi maksa menyeringai gitu, seraya berkata. "Menarik.. Baiklah, kalo itu mau lu." Seolah dia tau apa yang dingiinkan Elka. Wew, semacam insting hewan buas kali ya, bisa saling ngerti gitu tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

"Weii weii, lu jangan memperkeruh suasana dong." Bisik gw pada Hash.

Dia membalas, "... Gw cuma mau nyoba, teknik gw ampuh ga.. Buat lawan monster?" Sambil lepas kunciannya dari tangan gw, dan berdiri menghadap Elka.

"_E__mang lu bukan monster?!" _Gerutu gw dalem hati

Ga ada lagi yang bisa gw lakukan, untuk menghentikan mereka, selain jadi penonton. Penonton sparing antara 2 monster Ranger ensign, Elka Nordo vs Hash'kafil Ilkash. Namun pikiran gw ga fokus. Terganggu oleh satu hal, yang terus terngiang di benak gw. Apa yang harus gw perjuangkan? Kenapa gw ada di sini?

* * *

**A/N: **Halo Internet! Selamat datang di fiksi _Lake. _Ada beberapa hal yang akan saya sampaikan sebelum anda membaca lebih jauh, yaitu: saya menulis author's note ini di 2016, lol. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa walaupun ini fanfiksi RF Online, cerita ini cenderung mengabaikan banyak banget mekanisme dari game RFO. Ada beberapa detail dan konsep orisinil yang saya tambahkan di sana-sini agar cerita ini ga terlalu kaku, dan ga cuma pecinta game RFO yang bisa menikmatinya. Ya, saya pengen membuat cerita yang _reader friendly_. Supaya bisa menyentuh pembaca yang cuma main RF sebentar, atau bahkan ga main RF sama sekali. Ya, harapan saya, para _potensial reader _ga harus main RFO atau paham bagaimana _background lore_ RFO untuk menikmati cerita dari saya.

Kalian akan menemukan author's note yang berisi penjelasan tentang konsep-konsep apa yang saya tambahkan, atau mekanisme apa yang saya hilangkan, dan gimana cara kerja semesta cerita ini. Maka sebelumnya, mohon maaf bila kurang berkenan di mata para pecinta RF sejati. Juga, pada 2014 saya menerbitkan cerita ini tanpa pikir panjang. Penggunaan kata yang disingkat adalah karena saya mengetik di HP, ahaha. Jadi kebiasaan nulis sms kebawa deh. Dan juga maaf bila ada penulisan yang kiranya kurang enak dibaca. Di tengah penulisan chapter yang tengah berjalan, saya sekalian memperbaiki penulisan chapter-chapter awal sedikit demi sedikit supaya jadi lebih baik.

Cerita ini mengandung banyak referensi dari hal-yang saya suka. Mulai dari game, acara televisi, anime, kartun, novel, musik, komik, manga, dll. Contohnya, di chapter ini adalah referensi dari adegan anime Shingeki no Kyojin. Saya adalah penggemar berat anime/manga itu, terutama Mikasa. Ohhhh yeeaah! Mikasa fanboy garis keras! Kalo anda tau referensi-referensi lainnya di cerita ini, berarti kita satu selera! Haha. Adapun inspirasi dari cerita ini, saya jelaskan secara lengkap di author's note chapter 19. Oke, sekian dari saya. Silahkan lanjut membaca!

Regards,

Mie Rebus.


	2. Refuse to Fall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Refuse to Fall

Nama gw Lake Grymnystre, Ranger Ensign dari Bellato. Dari kecil, ga pernah tau siapa orang tua gw karena mereka udah almarhum sebelum gw bisa lap ingus sendiri. Diurus oleh Paman, kakak dari Ibu tercinta. Paman gw sering bilang kalo menyandang nama Grymnystre adalah kutukan, sekaligus berkah.

Gw ga paham kenapa begitu, dia bilang keturunan Grymnystre itu dibenci oleh bangsa sendiri tapi di sisi lain, dicintai. Sebelum Paman kasih tau alasannya, dia keburu meninggal gara-gara penyakit dan usia yang udah tua. Konon katanya sih, leluhur-leluhur gw emang terlahir untuk perang. Semua keturunan keluarga gw adalah prajurit-prajurit terbaik di bidangnya masing-masing.

Dari cerita yang beredar, dulu para leluhur gw overpower di dunia kemiliteran dan haus banget akan kekuatan. Tanpa henti terus coba menembus batas diri mereka sendiri, sampe akhirnya dibutakan oleh obsesi kekuatan berlebih. Ga puas menghancurkan Cora dan Accretia, mereka mulai berpaling ke bangsa sendiri. Hancurkan MAU-MAU Bellato dan menantang para petinggi Bellato. Hal ini bikin pemimpin bangsa terdahulu ngamuk, ia minta seluruh klan Grymnystre ditangkap, diasingkan, dieksekusi, dikutuk 7 turunan 4 tanjakan sampe akhirnya klan gw ga bersisa.

Mungkin hal itu juga penyebab gw ga punya banyak teman. Ada sih beberapa yang bersikap baik, Alecto adalah salah satunya. Banyakan dari mereka menjauh. Entah karena takut atau dianggap aib. Rasanya sih kalo takut, ga mungkin. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan coba dari gw? Ga gigit kok. Di akademi pun, gw cuma kenal segelintir orang. Tapi ga terlalu ambil pusing sih, ga berpengaruh juga buat hidup gw.

Darah overpower terkutuk itu mengalir di seluruh urat nadi. Well, menurut gw itu semua cuma cerita yang beredar di masyarakat lalu dilebih-lebihin aja. Buktinya ampe sekarang, gw masih hidup dan ga merasa punya kemampuan berantem yang baik. Ama cewe aja dibanting, 2 kali.

Ada bermacam tipe orang di Novus ini, orang-orang baik, orang-orang picik. Gw cuma harap mereka bisa liat gw dari keadaan dan tempat yang berbeda. Tanpa peduli dari mana gw berasal, gimana gw lahir ke alam ini, bakal jadi apa gw nanti. Intinya, gw harap gw bukan pengecut, cuma bisa berharap keadaan berubah saat ga melakukan apapun.

"_Apa yang lu perjuangkan?" _Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Hash'kafil bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu terngiang terus di kepala gw. Sampe saat ini belum juga nemu jawaban yang pas.

"Lake.. Lake.. hoii.." Elka manggil sambil nyolek-nyolek pinggang gw, berusaha ngebuyarin lamunan. "Lu kok jadi sering plongo gitu sih akhir-akhir ini? Lagi ada masalah?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah?! Engga kok.. Ga ada apa-apa."

"Kalo gitu jangan banyakan bengong doong.. Lagi jalan juga. Kan jadi ga asik." Balesnya sambil pasang muka setengah cemberut. Hari ini adalah hari berdirinya federasi, semua badan kemiliteran ngadain festival terbuka untuk umum. Acara ini rutin diadain tiap taunnya dan biasanya selalu rame didatengin penduduk dari berbagai kalangan.

Baik dari sipil hingga militer, tua muda, berduit atau engga. Makanya mulai dari sebulan lalu, Warrior Dept, Ranger Corps, Spiritualist Force, serta Specialist Academy sibuk menyiapkan beragam acara untuk memeriahkan festival ini. Gw ama Elka sih, lebih memilih jadi penikmat aja deh. Ogah jadi panitia, ribet.

"Ehehe, iya iyaa, maap deh." Kata gw, coba menghibur. "Eh mending kita ke Spiritualist Force, gw pengen liat atraksi-atraksi di sana." Dari dulu, gw selalu kagum ama Spiritualist. Di mata gw, para Spiritualist keren abis.

Skill-skillnya itu lhoo.. Beuhh ga ada obat. Bisa mengeluarkan api, mengendalikan air, menembakkan angin, hingga mengguncang tanah. Bahkan nyembuhin luka pun bisa. Aah, pengen jadi Spiritualist, sayang otak ga nyampe buat main force elemen.

Seperti taun-taun sebelumnya, basis Spiritualist Force selalu jadi tempat paling rame diantara yang lain pas lagi HUT federasi. Atraksi yang ditampilkan di sini macem-macem. Ada Tornado, atraksi dimana pengunjung bisa menikmati sensasi diterbangkan angin puyuh kecil yang dimanipulasi para Spiritualist terlatih.

Ada juga atraksi monolog yang dilakukan seorang spiritualist di satu panggung, ditonton banyak orang. Sambil cerita kisah klasik ksatria gagah berani melawan naga, Si Spiritualist manfaatkan kemampuan force, buat gambarkan jalannya pertempuran tersebut. Kesatria dibuat dari elemen tanah, terlihat lagi sibuk meladeni serangan naga api raksasa yang terbang di sekitaran panggung.

Gw cuma bisa tepana dan bilang, "Wow Ka.. Keren yah.." Ke Elka, yang juga lagi nganga nontonin aksi panggung Spiritualist kece.

"... Banget." Jawabnya pendek sambil manggut-manggut. Mata cokelatnya ga lepas dari atraksi gokil itu.

"Ya saudara-saudara sekalian, siapakah diantara anda yang bernyali menginjak arena ini?!" Tiba-tiba, fokus gw pecah gara-gara dengar pengumuman dari salah satu speaker Markas Spiritualist Force ini. Gw bergegas mencari sumber suaranya.

Elka sempat berseru, karena gw tinggal "Eh, Lake! Mau kemana lu!?" Tapi ga gw gubris.

Akhirnya gw sampe di sudut barat daya tempat ini. Ada kerumunan massa di sini dan pintu masuk ke sebuah arena sparing. Terdapat tulisan di atasnya,

"_Duel sekali jatuh__?!" _Gw bergumam dalem hati.

"Ya saudara-saudara, di atas arena telah berdiri Spiritualist kebanggan kami. Siapapun yang bisa mengalahkannya di duel sekali jatuh, atau setidaknya bertahan 3 menit di atas arena, akan mendapatkan Grand Prize dari kami. Siapapun boleh mencoba, ayo silahkan! Uji kemampuan anda! Uji nyali anda!" Begitulah kata pembawa acara dengan penuh semangat.

Ga sengaja, gw nguping obrolan 2 orang penonton tentang atraksi baru ini.

"Hahaha yang bener aja. Siapa juga yang mau nyoba. Tau ga? Tadi aja dia ngalahin Berserker, cuma sekali serang sob!"

"Ah serius lu?" Tanya kawannya keheranan. "Yakali, Berserker selemah itu ngadepin Spiritualist aja?"

"Lah seriuuuss.. Gw liat sendiri kok. Bukan masalah kuat apa lemah sob, ini kan duel sekali jatoh. Kekuatan bukan segalanya. Adu tangkas+kecerdikan juga."

"Wew.. Tentara terlatih aja ga bisa lawan, gimana sipil macem kita? Gw jadi penonton aja dah."

Gw menatap ke bawah, ke arena. Berusaha liat tampang Spiritualist berbalut baju training lengan panjang, berkerah agak tinggi ciri khas Spiritualist Bellato dan megang tongkat perak metaliknya dengan mantep.

Rambut hitam rada lebat, hampir nutupin mata kirinya. Belah pinggir ga rapih. Gw bisa liat dia senyum kecil, nanggepin si pembawa acara yang bangga-banggain dia. Ganteng sih, tapi tetep gantengan gw. Kesan pertama yang tertangkap, entah kenapa gw ngerasa harus turun ke sana dan ngadepin dia.

Sebagian kecil diri gw menolak untuk turun ke sana.

"Namanya Rokai... Rokai Leiten. Ensign." Tiba-tiba Elka berdiri di belakang, sambil mengatur napas. "Disebut-sebut sebagai Calon Wizard terkuat dalam sejarah Federasi. Biarpun masih Ensign, tapi kemampuan tempurnya ga main-main. Saat ini, dia peringkat teratas di Spiritualist Force. Mengalahkan senior-senior yang setahun 2 tahun di atasnya." Lanjutnya. panjang dan serius.

Gw terdiam beberapa saat dengerin penjelasannya. Lalu kalimat, "Siapa nanya?" Meluncur dari mulut, tanpa mikir konsekuensi.

"Adooohhhh.. Ampoonn!" Sepersekian detik kemudian, kaki gw langsung dipiting. No mercy cok..

"Hihihi, manis banget ya kelakuan lu." Balesnya senyum, tapi tetep, kunciannya makin kenceng. "Mendadak tinggalin gw sendirian, gw muter-muter lho nyariin lu. Pas ketemu, gw kasih info tentang hal yang bikin lu penasaran. Tapi apa? 'Siapa nanya?' hohoho."

"Waaa! iyaa, maap! Ga lagi, ga lagi! Ampun ini kaki gw, mau lepas bautnya!" Spontan, gw mengiba begitu denger suara 'kreek' dari kaki.

Untung dia rela lepasin. "Naaahh.. gitu doong." Katanya nyengir.

Hosh.. hosh.. Iblis! hosh.. Ini cewe pasti iblis!

"Dia bahaya, Lake." Elka memperingatkan gw. "Sebelum turun, sebaiknya pikirkan lagi deh. Gw aja ga yakin bisa lawan dia." Ujarnya, seolah tau isi kepala gw.

"Gw cuma ga mau lari lagi. Udah cukup selama ini berpaling dari masalah yang gw hadapi."

"Tapi ada cara lain kan? Ga harus dualn lawan dia juga, di festival kaya gini. Apa sih yang lu cari sebenernya?" Tanya Elka dengan nada penuh kecemasan.

"Tujuan." jawab gw pendek. "Tenang aja, ini kan cuma duel sekali jatuh. Bukan duel sampe mati. Lagian ini kan cuma atraksi festival. Ga bakal bikin pesertanya sekarat, kan?" Gw melanjutkan, untuk menenangkan Elka yang keliatan banget lagi gelisah maksimal.

"Gw cuma ga mau lu kenapa-napa..." Uuuhh, tadi aja hampir bikin kaki gw diamputasi. Sekarang jadi manis banget sih lu.

Tangan kanan gw mengusap kepalanya, penuh perasaan, "Gw ga bakal kenapa-napa kok.. hehehe." Seraya melangkahkan kaki, turun menuju arena.

Elka ga bergeming, menatap punggung gw, dan berharap semua bakal baik-baik aja.

Di tengah arena, si pembawa acara ga berhenti mengoceh biar suasana ga jadi garing. "Hmm.. Nampaknya ga ada yang berani untuk adu tangkas melawan jawara Spiritualist kita ini ya. Sejauh ini baru ada 5 orang turun ke arena, dan tiada satupun diantara mereka berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan dan membawa pulang grand prize dari kami! Ayo saudara! kesempatan terbuka bagi anda!"

Langkah kaki gw terhenti di meja pendaftaran. Terlihat ada seorang Spiritualist wanita yang lagi jaga di situ dan sibuk nulis-nulis sesuatu.

"Saya mau daftar jadi penantang." Kata gw ke wanita itu.

Tanpa berhenti menulis, dia bertanya, "Nama?"

"Lake Grymnystre."

"Sipil? Militer?" Lanjutnya.

"Ranger, Ensign."

Tau-tau dia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan langsung melakukan scan dari ujung rambut turun ke kaki gw. Terus lanjut kegiatan tulis-menulisnya. Ehm.. canggung.

"Baiklah, silakan bersiap. Karena ga ada lagi penantang lain, langsung aja masuk arena."

Gw pun mantap masuk arena, diiringi sorak penonton yang cukup heboh. Liat sekeliling, ternyata jumlah penontonnya lumayan banyak, biarpun ga sampe memadati tempat ini. Gw liat ke arah Elka, dan menatapnya sebentar, dia bales menatap dengan pandangan ga karuan.

"Ah akhirnya!" Seru si pembawa acara yang liat gw masuk arena, "Penantang ke-6 hari ini! Akankah ia mampu menaklukan Rokai, Spiritualist terbaik kami?! Kita saksikan sesaat lagi!" Langkah gw, berhenti tepat di depan Rokai. Senyum kecil tadi udah ga ada, berganti dengan ekspresi datar pas dia melihat gw. Ekspresinya datar, ya. Tapi terasa tegas dari garis matanya, dan determinasi dari sikap berdiri.

Shite! Shite! Bukan orang nih! Ini ide buruk! Apa yang bakal gw lakukan buat menghadapi dia? Apa? Rencana apa yang ada di kepala gw?

Berhubung hari ini ga bertugas, otomatis cuma bawa satu inventori 4 dimensi yang isinya beam bow, beam arrows, dan sarung tangan doang. Selagi make sarung tangan, gw diwawancara sedikit ama si pembawa acara, yang ternyata juga bertindak sebagai wasit.

"Oke sebelumnya, yuk kenalan dengan penantang kita! Siapa namamu, wahai prajurit?"

"Umm.. Ranger, Ensign Lake Grymnystre." Jawab gw, sambil mengeluarkan beam bow dan buka jaket olahraga resmi Ranger Corps, ehem.. gratisan, yang dipake. Sisakan kaos dan celana training melekat di tubuh gw.

"Ahh nama yang unik. Pastinya udah tau dong aturan main duel sekali jatuh?"

"Yaa.. Sedikit banyak, tau sih."

"Baik, akan saya jelaskan lagi, kalau begitu! Duel sekali jatuh! Kedua peserta akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk saling menjatuhkan! Cara apapun diperbolehkan! Bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak boleh menyentuh tanah diantaranya lutut, tubuh bagian atas (dada, punggung), kepala. Bila bagian tubuh tersebut menyentuh tanah, maka peserta dianggap kalah! paham?!"

Si pembawa acara menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan lawan gw pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begituuu! Silahkan saling beri hormattt!" Kami sama-sama mengepal tangan kanan di depan jantung, dan menegakkan sikap berdiri. "Daaann, MULAI!"

Begitu pertarungan dimulai, gw inisiatif buka serangan. Tembakan 2 panah beam, dengan cepat sambil lompat ke belakang buat jaga jarak. Rokai ga bergerak. Dari titik dia berdiri, menghentakkan kaki ke tanah. Tiba-tiba muncul pilar tanah tepat di depannya dan blok 2 anak panah gw.

"Shite!" Ga banyak variasi serangan yang bisa gw lakukan, selain memanah dari jarak aman dan lari memutar dia, cari sudut yang tepat. "Heeaa! Fast Shot!" Tapi pertahanan Rokai yang digalang pilar-pilar tanahnya ga bercela, nyaris ga bisa ditembus.

Ayolah, gw bisa lebih baik dari ini! setiap pertahanan pasti punya cela! cari!

Ketika sibuk mikirin gimana cara buat menembus pertahanannya, Rokai membalas serangan gw, "Ignite!" bola api meluncur cepat ke muka. Reflek, gw pake busur buat menghalau.

"Aw, aw, aw.. panasss." Gw terdorong akibat impact yang kuat, untung masih bisa jaga keseimbangan biar ga jatuh.

"Giliran gw." Ucapnya datar. "Ignite!" Lagi-lagi mantra yang sama. Gumpalan api terkumpul di ujung tongkatnya, dengan satu ayunan kuat, bola api itu mengarah ke gw lagi. Kali ini, gw lompat ke samping buat menghindar, dan berhasil! Tapi, kemana tu anak? Tau-tau dia hilang dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Huh.. Cupu!" Ternyata dia udah berdiri di belakang gw! Faak! Cepet banget! "Tempest Brace!" Serunya. Ughh udara di sekeliling gw terasa berputar, dan kumpul di bawah kaki, dengan gaya tekan ke atas yang kuat banget.

Sukses bikin gw mental ke atas! Tinggi, tinggi sekali.

"Uwwaa!" Tubuh gw berputar selagi melayang. Kamprett! Kalo jatoh tiduran atau tengkurap, langsung kalah nih. Gw berusaha mencari kendali tubuh. Ga yakin gimana caranya, tapi kayanya berhasil. Soalnya, putarannya berhenti. Begitu jarak udah menipis ama Rokai, gw salto ke depan dan melancarkan tendangan cangkul ke arah kepala, "Pecah pala lu!" Teriak gw, sangking semangatnya.

Tendangan cangkul dari ketinggian yang diarahkan ke kepala, cukuplah pingsan sehari mah. Namun ternyata, gw terlalu cepet seneng. Rokai menahan tendangan dengan tangan kirinya. "Ngghhh! Ignite!"

Demmit! Dipanggang nih gw! Tangan kanannya yang megang staff berselimut api terayun ke arah gw. Dari jarak sedeket ini, mau menghindar juga telat. Okelah usaha terakhir, gw angkat tangan setinggi muka buat melindungi muka tampan supaya ga gosong.

Kaya sebelumnya, impact yang dihasilkan, cukup buat bikin gw terlempar kesamping. Lutut ini hampir menyentuh tanah, kalo ga mendarat dengan tangan dan kedua ujung kaki!

"Hufffff.. Nyariiiss." Gw hembuskan napas, pertanda lega ini masih berlanjut. Akibat serangan tadi, ini baju sebagian terbakar. Terutama bagian lengan kanan sampe ke bahu. Lengan gw juga kena luka bakar, sedikit, tapi berasa juga perihnya.

Rokai berdiri diam. Gw perhatikan, dia memijat tangan kirinya yang tadi menepis tendangan, sambil sesekali menahan rasa sakit. Pasti setidaknya retak tuh tangan. Hehehe bukan gw doang yang amburadul di pertarungan ini. Tapi bener-bener ini orang, sebagai spiritualist, kekuatan serangannya ga perlu diragukan. Kemampuan bertahan dan kecepatannya... di luar dugaan, luar biasa.

"Hey!" Dia berseru, sambil mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke gw, "... Udah cukup 'pemanasannya'?" Dengan nada menantang, dan niat untuk meningkatkan level pertarungan. Force meledak-ledak dari dalam tubuhnya, dengan muka yang tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Ini pertama kalinya gw merasa seluruh elemen alam bakal bergabung buat bikin gw babak belur. Udara malah bikin napas ga teratur, sebagian darinya berubah menjadi bulir es berjatuhan, sebagian bergesekan dengan kulit gw. Tanah tempat berpijak pun mulai sedikit bergetar. Dan gw bisa liat, api keluar dari telapak tangannya, yang menggenggam erat tongkat sihir.

Hah! Dasar monster. Bener ide buruk nih, lawan orang macem dia. Ahh, begonya gw! sekarang harus ngapain lagi? dia punya seabreg mantra ajib yang bisa bikin gw jadi terong penyet dalam hitungan detik. Aduh, gw ga bisa mikir. Tertekan oleh determinasi yang ditunjukkan Rokai,

"Glekk..." Gw cuma bisa menelan ludah.

Suara langkah kaki Rokai, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran gw. Dia mengurangi jarak di antara kita. 3 bongkah batu berukuran sedang, mengorbit perlahan di atas kepalanya. Saat gw pasang kuda-kuda buat menembak panah lagi, dia angkat tongkatnya tinggi, lalu dihujam ke tanah sekuat tenaga.

"Land Wave!" Serunya. Tanah bergelombang, membuat jalur berbatu keluar dari bawah tanah dan cepat tertuju ke gw. Lompat adalah satu-satunya cara yang ada di benak, supaya terhindar dari serangan.

Gw langsung bales serangannya, "Fast Shot!" Melancarkan skill ini untuk kesekian kali, sekarang bukan pilar tanah yang blok anak panah, melainkan 2 dari 3 batu yang dari tadi berputar di atas kepalanya. Sambil terus menembak, gw berusaha makin persempit jarak. Serangan jarak jauh Spiritualist emang dahsyat, tapi dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, mereka kerupuk kan?

"Ignite; Raze!" Rokai ga tinggal diam, bola api kecil, ga terhitung jumlahnya, terbentuk di depan Si Spiritualist berambut hitam, dan langsung menghujani gw yang lagi mendekat.

"Mati gw." Bola-bola api tersebut meledak ketika menabrak sesuatu. Impactnya ga sekuat Ignite, tapi tetep aja banyak. Perih jadinya. Gumpalan api terbentuk di arena. Dari dalemnya, gw menerjang keluar dan lagi, "Fast Shot!" 3 batu melayang tersebut rupanya semacam perisai otomatis yang selalu siaga terhadap ancaman. Semua panah yang gw tembakkan sukses diblok. Sial!

"Payah... Semua tembakan lu ga jelas. Apa cuma ini, kemampuan Ranger?" Ucapnya, dengan raut muka merendahkan. Demmit! Gw ga bisa menyangkal, tapi emang cuma ini yang bisa gw lakukan sekarang. "Kacangan." tambahnya.

"Si.. sialaan..."

Spiritualist punya Force, Ranger punya Agility. Agility! Bikin dia pusing!

Usaha gw mempersempit jarak berhasil, setelah lompat kiri kanan, menghindar sana sini, akhirnya sekarang, gw tepat di depan Rokai. Ia keliatan ga menduga kalo sang lawan bakal pake cara frontal.

"Bukan cuma lu doang, yang dilatih dengan baik!" Ucap gw, menyeringai dan memukul mukanya.

Tiba-tiba senyum terbentuk di wajah Rokai, "Usaha yang bagus, tapi sia-sia." Bisiknya. 3 batu melayang, berputar cepat dan menghantam tangan, kepala, serta tulang rusuk gw.

"Uhuuuahhk..!" Gw bertahan sekuat tenaga, menahan badan biar ga jatuh. Dihantam batu segede gitu, pusing juga kepala. Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipis yang sobek. Buat berdiri aja, sempoyongan ini.

Gobloknya. Bisa lupa dengan pertahanan itu. Hahh... Haruskah menyerah sekarang? Dada gw... sakit. Paru-paru.. uhuk.. asap semua. Kepala... hampir pecah. Tato (luka) dimana-mana... dibakar mulu, pula.

Gw mendongak, liat langit. Ah, lagi-lagi pikiran untuk menyerah terlintas. Sampe kapan bakal kaya gini? Ketika dihadapkan sesuatu di luar jangkauan bagi gw untuk atasi, gw lebih suka mundur. Kadang membiarkan orang lain selesaikan masalah tersebut.

Sakit.. gw ga suka rasa sakit. Ga mau merasakan sakit. Gw benci disakiti. Mungkin hal yang paling gw inginkan di dunia ini, adalah ga merasakan sakit sama sekali. Kenapa orang saling menyakiti satu sama lain? Duh, pikiran mulai kemana mana.

"Udah selesai?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Rokai, menyadarkan gw dari lamunan.

"_Ya,__ gw nyerah... lu terlalu kuat buat gw. Dan gw udah ga kuat untuk lanjut." _

"_Se__karang gw tanya ama lu, Lake Grymnystre. Apa yang lu perjuangkan?"_

_"Tapi ada cara lain kan? apa sih yg lu cari sebenernya?"_

_"Tujuan."_

"Hahh.. hah.. belum... hah.. hah". Jawab gw ngos-ngosan, sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pelipis, masuk ke mata. Bikin perih. Ini bukan saatnya mikir untuk menyerah, tapi saatnya mikir gimana cara menjinakkan monster di hadapan gw.

Kalo gw masuk arena ini buat menyerah, ngapain masuk dari awal?! Semua luka ini bakal sia-sia. Sejenak gw liat ke arah Elka. Sakit? Ya sakit... tapi sampe kapan berharap seorang cewe melindungi gw dari semua rasa sakit? Buat apa daftar jadi tentara, kalo ga mau merasa sakit? Malu juga ama diri sendiri... gw laki apa bukan?

"Gw akui lu bernyali." Kata Rokai, memuji. "Dari sorot mata lu, gw tau ada ketakutan yang di dalam diri lu. Semua rasa sakit yang lu alami, semua tekanan yang lu hadapi. Kemampuan tubuh yang udah mencapai batas. Alih-alih menyerah, lu terus menolak untuk jatuh." Suaranya begitu terkendali. Macem prajurit veteran.

"Ini cuma sebuah atraksi di sebuah festival, tapi lu rela terluka sampe segitunya. Boleh gw tau, kenapa lu berjuang sekeras ini?"

Gw tersenyum dengar pertanyaan tersebut, biarpun ga tau alasannya. Kebetulan yang aneh, 2 orang berbeda yang sama-sama kuat bertanya, hal serupa. "Fufufuu.. itulah jawaban yang lagi gw cari, Bung." Jawab gw enteng.

"Oke.. gw pikir ini udah kelamaan. Gw ga akan ragu." Cih, kata-katanya mengisyaratkan, seolah dia cuma main-main. "Jangan mati ya!" Rokai memutar tongkat sihirnya, pusaran angin horizontal terbentuk, melibatkan gw sebagai sasaran. Sisa panah gw tinggal sedikit, 10 pun kurang. Tenaga pun udah hampir 0. Entah cukup atau ga, modal nekat. No turning back now.

"Accel Walk! Uuugghhh!" Adrenalin gw terpacu sampe batas maksimal, detak jantung naik drastis, darah terpompa cepet banget ke seluruh tubuh. Syaraf-syaraf gw menegang. Tangan kaki serasa mau copot, kinerja otot dipaksa ekstra keras. Sebagai gantinya, gw merasa waktu di sekeliling, bergerak lebih lambat.

Accel Walk juga meningkatkan sensitifitas ke-5 indera gw berkali lipat. Pendengaran, penglihatan, penciuman, perasa dan peraba. Makanya kalo kena pukul, sakit yang gw rasakan, jadi dahsyat banget. Berkali lipat juga. Sebenernya gw ogah pake skil ini, karena gw pasti tersiksa pas skill ini aktif, tapi ga kepikiran cara lain.

Gw berhasil menghindari serangan tornado horizontalnya, dalam sekejap mata, gw udah ada di belakang Rokai dan bersiap melakukan, "Fast Shot!" Diikuti oleh tembakan berikutnya. Sehingga, belum sempet Rokai kaget oleh gerakan gw yang super gokil, 3 anak panah meluncur hampir bersamaan ke arah punggungnya.

Counter Rearm lagi-lagi jadi penghalang. Tapi ga masalah, karena gw udah berpindah ke depannya sejak tadi, dengan segenap tenaga tersisa, gw hantam mukanya pake busur.

Kali ini, ga ada apapun yang menghalangi Rokai mencium busur. Gila, busur gw sampe patah, sangking powerfulnya. Saat gw pikir bisa jatohin dia dengan serangan tadi, gw salah besar! Dia make Counter Rearm buat nahan badannya.

Akibat serangan gw tadi, hidungnya patah dan berdarah banyak banget.

Krekk, krekk, krutuukk...

Suara itu terdengar pas dia meluruskan hidungnya yang bengkok.

"Lumayan juga, untuk ukuran Ranger sekarat." Ucapnya penuh ketenangan.

Batu-batuan kampret! Udah ga punya busur, panah juga hampir habis, badan serasa mau rontok, ditambah lagi pembawaan Rokai yang super tenang! Gggggrrrhh gw frustasi! Selesai... sekarang gw bener-bener selesai. Ga mungkin pake Accel Walk lagi tanpa memecahkan pembuluh darah.

Tanpa banyak omong, Rokai menerjang. Kecepatannya masih terjaga. Ga! Gw ga mau selesai sekarang! Baru kali ini, gw merasa ga mau kalah, ga mau rusak momentum ini. 2 panah tergenggam erat diantara jemari, dan gw maju juga.

"Frost Shards!" Kali ini Rokai menghujani gw dengan serpihan es tajam. Kedua tangan gw, menyilang di depan muka untuk melindungi wajah sambil terus maju.

"Arrrgggh!" Gw mengerang, memendam sakit luar biasa. Kayanya, efek Accel Walk belum abis sepenuhnya. Alhasil, serpihan es menancap seluruh tubuh gw, terutama tangan. Ga peduli! Tetep tabrak terus! Setelah deket banget, gw halau tongkat sihirnya. Rokai tersentak. Ga menyangka lawannya bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Gw hujamkan anak panah yang tergengam sekuat tenaga, hingga tembus paha kiri si Spiritualist.

"Nggghhh!" Dia meringis, seraya panah menembus otot paha. Belum puas, gw beri uppercut telak.

Liur bercampur darah nyembur dari mulutnya. Berharap ni anak tumbang secepatnya. Namun harapan itu sirna, Rokai tetep berdiri biarpun susah payah.

"A-aseeem!" teriakan penuh kefrustasian gw menggema.

"Entangle!" Belum tersadar dari rasa frustasi, tau-tau dari dalem tanah keluar akar-akar pohon, mengikat sekaligus angkat gw, sehingga ga berpijak di tanah lagi.

Sumpah serapah pun keluar dari mulut gw, yang rasanya udah kering, "Woi bajingan! Apaan nih?! Turunin, woi!" Sambil terus menusukkan satu-satunya panah tersisa ke akar-akar ini. Berharap bisa kepotong.

"Seseorang yang belum tau kenapa dia berjuang, sama aja kaya orang yang belum menemukan jati dirinya sendiri. Dia ga tau kemana jalan hidup yang harus ditempuh, dan resiko apa yang harus diambil. Gw salut akan kegigihan lu, Ranger. Tapi, orang kaya gitu ga akan bisa mengalahkan gw, ga peduli sekeras apapun usaha lu." Rokai menatap dalam-dalam mata gw, lalu merentangkan tongkatnya secara horizontal, kemudian mengucap mantra penghabisan, "Implode!"

"OOWAAAAGHHH!" Sa.. sakit! Seluruh udara di sekitar gw, serasa dipaksa masuk ke tubuh dan meledak ke dalem. Rasanya organ-organ gw digencet MAU, dari segala arah. Anjrit! Dibikin setengah pingsan dengan mulut menganga. Akar-akar yang dari tadi mengikat, kembali ke bawah tanah, meninggalkan tubuh gw dalam posisi berdiri.

Tapi percuma, biarpun berdiri, gw udah ga kuat. Genggaman pada panah terakhir di tangan gw melemah, tubuh sempoyongan ke depan, dan ke belakang. Samar-samar, gw liat Rokai balik badan. Sialan. Ujung-ujungnya, gw cuma bisa menatap punggung orang-orang hebat, tanpa punya kesempatan lampaui mereka.

Ga kuat menahan semua beban luka ini, gravitasi menarik tubuh gw ke belakang. Tanah seolah berkata 'come come Lake, bobo yukk.' Tapi gw menolak semua itu! Menolak untuk jatuh! Tangan kanan kembali megang kuat-kuat panah, yang sedikit lagi nyentuh tanah. Lalu perkuat kuda-kuda kaki, biar seimbang lagi, "Heeenghhhh!" Gw dorong badan ke depan.

"HUUOOOO!" Langkah Rokai terhenti, begitu denger teriakan gw.

Matanya terbelalak, seakan ga percaya penglihatan sendiri. "Masih berdiri setelah kena implode?! Ga mungkin!"

Gw emang berdiri, tapi seluruh tubuh ini, udah ga bisa bergerak akibat serangan sakti barusan. Untuk mempertahankan kesadaran pun, susahnya minta ampun.

"Kepala batu banget sih lu! kalo pengen bunuh diri, bilang dari awal!" Rokai ga lagi terlihat tenang. Liat kegigihan gw, kayanya bisa bikin dia gregetan juga. Spiritualist bermata hitam legam, kembali berlari mendekat. Keliatannya bakal ngulang mantra sakit jiwa yang tadi.

Aduh.. aduh.. aduh.. Kenapa ga jatuh aja sih, biar cepet kelar? Sekarang, ngapain coba berdiri, tapi ga bisa gerak sama sekali? Tuh liat, dia kemari lagi. Udahlah, fix jadi rendang kali ini.

Tiba-tiba Rokai berhenti. Samar-samar, gw liat Elka berdiri dalam posisi menyamping di antara kita. Perempuan itu memanggul senapan runduk besar di bahunya, jemari siap menekan pelatuk, pelontar granat siaga di tangan kiri. Moncong kedua senjata itu mengarah ke kepala Rokai, sehingga dia ga jadi menyerang gw.

"Mundur..." Perintah Elka, "... sebelum gw ratain kepala lu serata-ratanya, sampe lu ga bisa liat kerataan lu sendiri!" Ancamnya dengan tatapan murka. Rokai terlihat ga menyangka akan kehadiran orang keempat selain wasit di arena ini. Tapi keliatannya, udah ga ada niatan menyerang.

"Pfft. Lelucon yang lucu." Balas Rokai singkat, lalu memunggungi kita berdua, menuju keluar arena.

"Ahh, ba-baiklahh!" Kata pembawa acara sekaligus wasit yang dari tadi terbengong-bengong. "Na-na-nampaknya duel ini be... berakhir imbang! hhahaha! Ka-karena Rokai mengalami cedera yang cukup berat, maka dari pihak panitia menutup a... atraksi duel sekali jatuh ini. Se-sekian, terima kasih telah menyaksikan!" Pembawa acara begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Entah syok atau kenapa, ga ngerti.

Panah yang dari tadi gw pegang, akhirnya lepas, bersamaan dengan makin condongnya badan gw ke depan, pertanda bakal ikutan cium tanah juga. Liat gw mau nyusruk, Elka langsung sigap menahan badan gw yang penuh luka dimana-mana, baju compang-camping, banjir keringet, dan darah di pelipis.

"Ka..." Gw berbisik, napas ga teratur di antara sisa kesadaran, "Gw.. deg-degan. Adrenalin gw berasa... meletup-letup." Tangan gw meremas dada sendiri, dan meresapi sensai jantung yang masih berdetak cepat akibat pertarungan tadi. "... baru pertama kali, gw merasa ga mau kalah."

Elka tersenyum. Dalam hangat dekapnya, dia bilang, "Akhirnya lu ketemu 'temen baru' yang sanggup membakar tekad lu." Itulah hal terakhir yang gw ingat, sebelum pandangan bener-bener gelap. Gw pingsan.

.

.

Bangun-bangun, gw lagi tiduran di dalem tabung pemulihan pake kolor doang. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di hidung. Karena tabung ini diisi healing potion yang mempercepat regenerasi sel tubuh. Tangan-tangan mekanik otomatis ga ada hentinya jahit luka-luka yang gw terima. Entah berapa lama ga sadarkan diri, yang gw tau, badan udah berasa enakan, dan tenaga pulih dengan cepat. Yaaa... belum sepenuhnya sih.

Lagi enak-enak diheal, tabung gw digedor, "Woii masih idup lu? Hahaha." Suara itu... ga asing. Pasti si anak kampret, Alecto. Yup! Tebakan gw tepat. Udah hapal banget deh, ama suaranya yang berat sok seksi, dan gede banget kaya pake toa itu. Di sebelahnya, berdiri Elka. "Asli, asli... begitu gw denger kabar lu sparring lawan Rokai, gw langsung nanya lu dikubur di mana! Hhahaha!" Haish... gw acungkan jari tengah buat bales kata-katanya barusan.

"Haha... dia baik-baik aja noh." Ucapnya pada Elka yang cuma senyam-senyum doang dari tadi, nonton gw yang rada kesel dibacotin Alecto.

"Harus dong!" Balesnya. "Gw... ga bisa maafin diri sendiri, kalo dia sampe kenapa-napa."

Denger Elka ngomong begitu, Alecto terdiam sejenak memandangnya, kemudian bilang, "Beruntungnya bedebah itu... punya orang kaya lu selalu di sisinya. Aaahh, gw ngiri!"

"Hehehe, makasih."

"Oke deh, gw cabut duluan. Biasa, Tugas. Woii! Abis dari sini, jangan lupa ganti kolor lu. Kolor basah, jangan dipake mulu... hahaha!" Mendengar kata-katanya, lagi-lagi jari tengah gw terangkat melepas kepergian tu anak. Kalo punya segudang jari tengah, bakal gw kasih semua deh buat dia.

Tersisa Elka di ruangan ini. Satu telapak tangannya diletakkan di sisi tabung, terlihat sarung tangan Ranger yang dipakenya. Dia menatap gw beberapa saat. Ga bisa liat gimana ekspresinya, pandangan gw burem, namanya juga lagi direndem.

"Lake, gw juga... pergi dulu sebentar. Nanti balik lagi kok..." Dia bilang, "... cepet sembuh ya."

Ini anak kelewatan deh rasa khawatirnya. Biarpun ga bilang apa-apa, tapi gw bisa merasakan kecemasannya, yang super berlebihan. Gw ga mau dia terlalu cemaskan gw pas lagi bertugas, yang ada nanti jadi ga fokus. Sebisa mungkin ga akan gw tunjukkan rasa sakit lagi. Sambil nyengir, gw mengacungkan 2 jempol.

Tenang Ka, gw ga koma kok.

Ga lama setelah Elka pergi, masuk sesosok lelaki. Gatau siapa, burem. Tangan kanannya pake penahan lengan. Berarti, lagi patah tu tangan. Jangan-jangan...

"Lake Grymnystre... akan selalu gw ingat nama lu." Woot!? Ro-Rokai?! Ngapain lu di mari?

* * *

**A/N:** Ingat pas saya bilang 'banyak mengabaikan mekanisme RFO'? Jadi, skill-skill di chapter ini ataupun yang nantinya bakal nongol di cerita saya itu akan beda banget dari skill-skill yang kalian tau di RF. Walaupun, ada beberapa skill yang saya pertahankan juga sih. Bukan cuma dari skill, tapi juga dari badan kemiliteran. Pergantian job, masalah pangkat, level, equip.

Saya mengabaikan level, dan lebih mengutamakan hierarki pangkat. Yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi, tentu wajib lebih dihormati. Mengenai equip (senjata dan armor), saya coba menyederhanakannya. Di semesta saya, kemampuan tempur Prajurit bukan ditentukan dari equip apa yang dia pakai, melainkan lebih kepada diri Prajurit itu sendiri.

Hal lain yang pengen saya sampaikan, tentang Force di semesta _Lake. _Force terbagi jadi 2 jenis, Force dasar dan Force lanjutan. Force dasar ada 4: Api, Air, Tanah, Angin. Dan Force lanjutan, bisa dibilang, evolusi dari Force dasar, yaitu: Cahaya (Force of Light), Es (Force of Ice), Alam (Force of Nature), dan Badai (Force of Storm). Kalo di Cora, Api berevolusi jadi kegelapan (Force of Dark).

Regards,


	3. Hell Drill

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters themself. **Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Hell Drill

"Ciee ngaca mulu.. pecah deh tu kaca." Ucap seorang perempuan yang lagi asik baca majalah sambil tengkurap di kasur gw.

"Biarin napa." balas gw, "Lagi seneng nih, badan gw udah mulus lagi haha." 2 hari di ruang perawatan, luka-luka di badan gw udah hilang tanpa bekas. Kecuali luka bakar masih sedikit berbekas di lengan gw akibat serangan Rokai tempo hari.

Ga mengalihkan pandangan dari majalahnya, Elka bilang, "Seneng sih boleh aja, tapi lu udah sejam lebih telanjang dada, di kamar, dan pas lagi ada cewe di kamar lu. Pake baju atau apa kek gitu."

"Yeee namanya juga kamar cowo, tempat dimana cowo bebas buka-bukaan. Lagian siapa suruh kemari? Gw yakin lu ga tahan kan liat keseksian bodi ini?" Gw mengoceh di depan kaca dan bertatapan ama Elka lewat refleksi kaca itu. "Hemmppfft!" Coba bikin otot-otot gw berkontraksi biar kaya binaragawan. Percuma sih, badan gw kerempeng.

"Hemeeeh." Responnya singkat dan merendahkan. Matanya memutar sebelum kembali fokus ke majalah.

Gw cekikikan geli liat kelakuannya itu, masih dengan cermin sebagai medianya. Suasana kamar gw kembali hening. Dalam keheningan, kembali teringat duel yang terjadi 3 hari kemarin. Pertarungan yang bikin adrenalin memuncak sampe tingkat tertinggi. Waktu itu gw janji ga akan membuat Elka melindungi gw dari rasa sakit lagi, ga mau lagi sampe dia harus terjun menghadapi keadaan berbahaya cuma buat menyelamatkan gw.

Beruntung Rokai ga jadi melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Tapi yakin, keadaannya ga bakal sama di medan perang, dia bisa mati gara-gara kebodohan gw. Kalo ingat akan hal itu, gw jadi senewen. uring-uringan, bawaannya kesel. Kesel ama diri sendiri. Ketidak-mampuan gw.. arrghhh.

Sedari tadi, pandangan gw ga lepas dari refleksinya di cermin. Elka masih asik dengan majalahnya, dan ga sadar akan hal itu sebelum gw ganggu dengan panggilan kecil, "Ka.."

"Mm?"

"Kasih gw latian neraka dong." Latian neraka adalah metode latian yang dibuat dan dijalani Elka, diluar materi dari akademi kepada kita. Ya, bisa dibilang dia berlatih lebih dari para Ranger lain. Ga heran kemampuannya jadi luar biasa.

"Mending ga usah deh." Sahutnya dengan nada menyepelekan, "Gw ga yakin lu sanggup, soalnya menu latian gw cukup menyiksa lho. Nanti baru sehari, lu udahan lagi." Gw panas dengar kata-kata Elka, agaknya harga diri sebagai lelaki terusik, digituin ama cewe.

"Gw serius Ka!" Dia tersentak karena gw setengah teriak, abis kesel sih. Gw balik badan dan tatap matanya, "Gw ga mau lagi jadi orang lemah! Gw ga mau mengandalkan orang lain di medan perang! Gw.. gw.. ga mau lu terluka gara-gara melindungi gw terus."

Sejenak, Elka ga mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Raut mukanya pun berubah pas liat keseriusan gw. Ia tutup majalah yang lagi dibaca itu, seraya menghela napas, "Haaah... temui gw abis lu bertugas di Benteng Solus... sore ini." Kata-katanya kali ini ducapkan dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah serius. "Siang ini gw ada urusan, pergi dulu yaa... daaah. Jangan lupa sarapan." Lanjutnya riang, beda 180 derajat dari yang tadi. Elka pun beranjak dari kasur dan keluar. Meninggalkan gw yang cuma memandang dia berlalu cepat.

Kadang gw penasaran apa isi kepala tu anak. Biar kata dari kecil tumbuh bersama, selama ini gw apal ama kelakuan-kelakuannya dia, keadaan emosinya lagi gimana, apa dia lagi marah, atau khawatir, atau sedih, atau lagi hepi. Kalo lagi waras, baiknya sebaik-baiknya Bidadari. Tapi kadang ada saat dimana Elka jadi bener-bener ga terduga, ya itu... kalo lagi dateng buasnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas hari ini, gw langsung meluncur ke tkp yang udah disepakati tadi pagi, Benteng Solus. Begitu nongol di portal tele Solus, ternyata Elka udah berdiri bersandar di pilar penyangga teleport di sebelah.

"... Akhirnya, dateng juga." katanya terdengar lega liat kehadiran gw.

"Maap, maap. Lama ya, nungguin gw?"

"Hmm... engga juga sih. Yaudah yuk, ikut sini."

Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, gw ikut aja dari belakang. Benteng Solus ga pernah sepi dari aktivitas. Sore ini seperti biasa, terliat kerumunan di mesin lelang. Pedagang potion terliat sibuk melayani pembeli.

Di luar, prajurit-prajurit pemula meatih kemampuan bertarung dengan berburu momon yang berkeliaran di sekitaran Benteng. Sore Novus yang rada mendung menghias daerah Solus, diiringi angin sepoi yang berhembus kemudian. Ahhh indah banget.. coba gw bawa bantal, bisa langsung tidur di mari.

"Eitt... tunggu!" Mendadak dia menghentikan langkah gw. "... Buka armor lu, sarung tangan, headband, segala macem." Perintah Elka.

Gw diem sejenak, guna mencerna kata-katanya barusan, "Lu nyuruh gw telanjang? Di sini?" tanya gw heran.

Cewe berambut coklat di depan gw ini, cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala diikuti tepok jidat. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia keluarkan armor suite dari inventori 4 dimensinya, dan dikasih ke gw. Armor apaan nih? Belum pernah gw liat sebelumnya. Bentuknya mirip armor Warrior, tapi kayanya yang satu ini, punya lebih banyak pelindung bagi pemakainya.

"Ini punya kakeknya, kakek dari kakek gw." Jelasnya, setelah liat raut muka penasaran gw. Eeettt.. punya kakek moyangnya dong? Sejak kapan ni anak punya barang ginian?! "Armor warrior jaman purba. Nah, lu wajib pake." Elka melanjutkan.

Cuma butuh beberapa menit bagi gw untuk pake ini armor suite. Lengkap dari ujung kepala ampe ujung kaki.

"... Ka, gw ga bisa gerak." Ampuuun! Sumpah demi apapun, ini suite super berat. Untuk angkat tangan aja, susahnya setengah mati.

"Sipp. Sekarang lu lari deh ke bukit Bellato, latiannya dimulai di sana." Ucapnya santai, santai banget macem ga peduli dengan kata-kata gw.

"Mending lu bunuh gw sekalian! Ini mau melangkah aja berat bangeeet, oii!" Bales gw sambil angkat kaki gw ke depan. "Awawa waaa..." Gw terjatuh akibat gagal jaga keseimbangan, di atas rumput yang lembut. Sinar mentari sore yang menyusup di antara awan, terhalang wajah Elka yang berdiri, hanya memandang gw, bukannya bantu bangun.

Selepas menghela napas, dia bilang, "Belum juga mulai, udah tiduran aja."

"Ya gimana lari?! Lu liat tadi, melangkah aja ga bisa gw!"

"Kalo gini aja ga bisa, gimana gw bisa kasih latian neraka?" Elka menggerutu. Melipat lengan di depan dada. Ugh, sialan. "Mau tau kenapa lu ga bisa?" Dia membungkuk, wajahnya mendekat, lalu dia memetik bunga Dandelion yang ada di sebelah kepala gw. "Itu karena lu sering mikir kalo 'aduh gw ga bisa'. Itu namanya sugesti. Sebenernya bisa kok, tapi karena terlalu sering mendoktrin diri sendiri dengan sugesti itu, alhasil jadi ga bisa." Ditiupnya Dandelion tadi ke angkasa, sehingga anak bunganya berterbangan kemana-mana.

Diceramahin kaya gitu, gw tersadar. Selama ini gw selalu naif. Bener juga sih, gw sering mikir ga bisa, padahal belom juga nyoba. Padahal kan kalo gw berani buat nyoba.. ya belum tentu bisa juga sih, tapi setidaknya ga mundur sebelum perang. Oke, kebiasaan buruk ini harus diubah. Gw yakin bisa lari ke bukit Bellato pake Armor super berat ini! Yakin! Yakin!

"Hhngggeehhh!" Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun, dengan yakin gw bisa, dan yang gw yakini sekarang adalah armor ini ringan! Yeaah! Gw udah hampir berdiri di atas 2 kaki sekarang!

"Modal yakin bisa doang, ga bakal bisa bikin lu lari pake armor itu sih."

GUBRAK!

Lah tadi ceramah semenit tentang sugesti itu buat apa?! Grrr.

"Ah ngeselin lu! Bilang kek dari tadi! zz..." Asli, kenapa ya hari ini dia bikin kesel mulu!? Atau emang gw aja yang sensian ya.

"Untuk bisa melakukannya, butuh latian-latian tiap hari. Dan maksud gw tiap hari, berarti ga ada sehari pun boleh lewat tanpa lu jalani latian yang akan gw sebutkan. Sekarang, apa lu sanggup?"

Tanpa keraguan, kali ini gw yakin. "Sanggup!"

Gw bisa liat senyum terbentuk di wajah manisnya. "Oke, latian dimulai malam ini. Ini yang wajib lu lakukan." Elka kasih gw catetan, dan tinggalkan gw gitu aja dalam keadaan terbaring.

Eh kan gw ga kuat bangun ini, udah menjelang malem pula, udah ga ada orang! "Ka.. ka.. dimana lu? Ka.. hallo, bangunin gw dong plis. Siapapun?"

.

.

Malemnya selepas mandi, gw baca catatan dari Elka. Karena tadi ga sempat baca, sekalian aja lakukan. Hmm.. push up, sit up, pull up 3000x sebelum tidur. Abis bangun tidur, lari selama 45 menit atau lebih. Abis lari, langsung lakukan push up, sit up, pull up 3000x lagi tanpa istirahat. Itu tadi latian pagi. Untuk sore, Lakukan hal yang sama kaya paginya. Setelah selesai, latian jalan pake Armor 'purba' sejauh yang gw bisa. Malemnya sebelum tidur, ulangi dari awal dan lanjut untuk esok harinya.

.

.

-Malam Berikutnya-

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. gilaaaa! Hah.. mau mati gw." Berjalan sempoyongan ke dalem kamar, hari pertama gw lakukan instruksi yang tertera di catatan, bikin gw teramat lelah. Tanpa ganti baju tanpa apa, langsung lempar diri ke atas kasur. Pelan-pelan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa melanda, dihantui kelelahan, kesadaran mulai buyar. Ehh pas dikit lagi pules, kedua kaki gw ditarik sampe gw jatuh.

"Dohhh!" Yah langsung melek lagi kan pas badan gw ketemu lantai. Pasti anak itu pelakunya.

"Tuh kan! Kan udah gw bilang, jangan lewati tiap instruksi yang udah gw kasih!" Teriak Elka, rada kesel. "Lu belum latian sebelum tidur!" Lanjutnya.

"Cape banget ini, melakukan latian lu plus kegiatan satuan Ranger tiap hari, muntah-muntah deh gw." Gw berusaha mengelak supaya ga harus pushh sit up pull up 3000x sebelum tidur.

"Jangan harap bisa tidur, sebelum lu melakukannya.." Hiii.. Mode iblisnya keluar, matanya bersinar merah. Siapapun, tolooong.

Jadi begitulah, hari-hari gw diisi dengan 'Pra-Latian Neraka'. Elka bener-bener ga lepas pengawasannya dari gw, pastikan gw melakukan semua latian ,TIAP HARI! Edaan badan gw selalu dalam keadaan remuk. Bayangin aja, pagi-pagi banget matahari belum nongol, Elka selalu sigap 'bangunin' gw. Dengan berbagai cara yang.. huff.. menurut gw ga Bellatowi. Disetrum, dipindah ke kamar mandi, pipi ditempel biang es, atau bibir gw diolesin odol banyak banget.

Latihan-latihan tersebut emang ga terdengar masuk akal untuk dilakukan pagi, siang, dan sore. Maksud gw, jumlahnya itu lho, 3000! Gw rasa, Elka salah nulis. Nolnya kelebihan barangkali. Faktanya, jumlah push-up, atau sit-up, atau pull-up yang gw lakukan, ga pernah sampe segitu. Yaaa, sekuat-kuatnya ajalah.

Usai melahap latian pagi, langsung disibukkan materi latian lagi dari Ranger Corps. Biar gimana pun, gw masih tentara yang lagi menempuh pendidikan, jadi seluruh kegiatan Korporasi ga boleh ditinggal, kalo ga mau duduk di Pengadilan Militer Bellato. Selepas kegiatan Korporasi, langsung lanjut latian sorenya. Seakan semua belum cukup, malamnya sebelum tidur, latian lagi. Serasa kaya murid baru lagi diospek.

Kini 2 bulan sudah berlalu, gw masih jalani latian yang gitu-gitu aja. Gw bingung, kapan Elka bakal kasih latian neraka sebenarnya? Karena latian yang selama ini gw lakukan, sebenernya standar. Latian dasar yang didapat juga di korporasi. Semua orang juga bisa. Bedanya yaa... lebih intensif. Tapi pelan-pelan hasilnya mulai keliatan. Sekarang gw udah lancar jalan pake Armor 'keramat', tapi jalan aja belum cukup. Gw harus bisa lari!

Elka minta gw untuk memakainya tiap ada kesempatan, supaya bisa lebih terbiasa lagi. Kalo ada waktu dimana gw lepas, adalah saat lagi pendidikan dan latian lari... dan mandi.

Bulan ke 6 setengah, Elka ga pernah lagi bangunkan gw. Melainkan, gw yang pagi buta udah gedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Latian ga banyak berubah, masih sama. Paling kalo ada yang beda, sekarang gw selalu pake armor kakeknya kakek kakek Elka kemana-mana. Pas latihan, pendidikan, kegiatan sehari-hari. Cuma pas lagi mandi aja gw buka. Tubuh gw makin terbiasa sekarang. Kalo dulu melangkah pun setengah mati, sekarang jalan-jalan kemana tau mah, gas terus.

Bahkan gw udah bisa lari! Belum bisa kenceng sih. Sebenernya, mulai bosan dengan latian gitu-gitu aja. Yaiyalah, 6 bulan sudah, tapi ga ada perubahan. Ga bakal ada kemajuan kalo kaya gini sih. Sedangkan sisa waktu, 6 bulan lagi sebelum lulus pendidikan, dan mengabdi untuk Federasi sebagai Ranger seutuhnya. Gw harus terus meningkatkan kualitas diri ini, sekarang gw siap menuju tahapan berikutnya!

"Oke, gw tunggu di bukit Bellato ya." Kata Ranger wanita begitu kita langkahkan kaki keluar dari Benteng Solus. "Jangan lama-lama..." Tambahnya sembari aktifkan booster, lalu meninggalkan gw.

Armor merah ber-strip putihnya, kini udah ga terlihat lagi, pertanda dia udah jauh di depan.

"Huffffff.. baiklah."

.

.

-3 jam kemudian-

"Hahhh.. hahh.. hahhhh.. dikit lagi." Gumam gw, begitu liat bukit Bellato udah di depan mata. Kaki terasa makin berat melangkah di jalan nanjak yang makin curam, napas makin ga karuan, atmosfer yang makin tipis bikin bernapas aja susah. Kalo ga gw paksakan, udah pingsan kali.

"Lama..." protes Elka yang lagi duduk senderan di bawah pohon, pas liat gw sampe tujuan.

Gw menyusruk ke depan, berusaha ambil napas sejenak. "Hahhh.. hahh.. ayo Ka. Gw.. hahh.. siap! hahh.."

Elka terlihat agak gelisah, ketika gw tiba. Kaya orang yang pengen mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi ga berani. Jarang-jarang dia kaya gitu. Ada yang ga beres nih kayanya.

"Sebenarnya... latian neraka tu ga pernah ada, Lake." Wooot?! Kaget pas Elka menyatakan hal itu. Seakan menolak untuk percaya, gw harap salah denger.

"Apa?! Yang bener?! terus selama 6 bulan ini buat apa?!" Nada bicara gw jadi tinggi. "Gw udah melakukan semua instruksi yang lu kasih, tanpa terlewat seharipun. Sepenuh hati jalani latian-latian yang lu kasih! dengan harapan lu bakal kasih gw latian neraka, yang emang dari awal jadi tujuan kita, kan? Tapi apa?!" Belum pernah gw merasa semarah ini terhadapnya. Udah bilang dengan tegas tempo hari, gw mau jadi lebih kuat! Gw ga mau jadi pecundang lebih lama lagi. 6 bulan, jadi selama 6 bulan ini gw dibohongi? Dikasih harapan palsu?

Denger gw marah-marah gitu, Elka terhenyak. "Lake, denger dulu penjelasan gw..." Dia megang bahu gw, berusaha jelasikan tujuannya berbohong.

Sekejap, gw tepis tangannya, "Ga butuh penjelasan. Udah cukup kenyang gw dipermainkan orang-orang di sekitar, tapi ga nyangka, ternyata lu juga..." Tatapan tajam, ga bisa dihindarinya. Terlihat dari sudut matanya, berkaca-kaca mau nangis. "... Silahkan lu jelaskan ke diri lu sendiri. Dan bilang terima kasih ke kakeknya kakek kakek lu, buat rongsokan ini!" Bentak gw.

Oh sial. Kata-kata ga bener, meluncur begitu aja dari mulut gw sambil buka armor warrior super berat, yang udah menemani selama ini, lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah, menyisakan base layer hitam sebagai pelapis di balik armor itu.

Dia tertunduk lesu liat perbuatan gw. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi. Aduh, gw bener kelewatan, ga tau apa yang merasuki gw untuk bentak-bentak kaya gitu, sampe bikin dia nangis. Entah kenapa gw jadi sensian gini, kenapa juga harus cepet banget marah ama dia tadi? Jujur gw merasa bersalah, karena gw paling benci liat Elka nangis.

Terlihat Elka berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia ga mau memperlihatkan matanya. Dia tau, gw ga suka liat dia berlinang air mata. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia berlari melewati gw, meninggalkan teman, dan armornya di sini, di bukit yang diselimuti pemandangan hijau.

Sebenernya, pengen minta maaf dan cegah dia beranjak pergi dari situ, tapi emosi gw yang lagi ga stabil membuat gw memilih untuk ga melakukan apa-apa. Shiiite! dengan satu gerakan, sangking keselnya, gw tendang aja Armor yang tadi terhempas, "Adduh duh duh.." oh kakiku sayang, kakiku malang.

2 bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, keadaan antara gw dan Elka makin canggung. Dia ga pernah lagi menyelonong masuk kamar gw, ga pernah lagi beliin atau masak makanan, ga pernah ikut kemana gw pergi. Biasanya tiap pagi ada yang bawelin, sepi juga rasanya ga ada yang rusuh gini.

Pengen banget bicara sama dia, perbaiki keadaan. Tapi dia menghindar mulu macam petinju. Tiap pagi, dia udah ga ada di kamarnya. Abis pendidikan, tiap sore gw cari, tapi ga ketemu-ketemu. Pake ilmu apa ya? Hilang mulu.

Kesepian? Pastinya. Kadang jengkel sih ama kelakuan tu anak, sering banget mengekor kemana-mana. Kerap mengatur apa yang boleh, dan ga boleh gw lakukan. Tapi ya kalo ga ada dia, ga ada kawan ngobrol selain si Alecto. Bukan maksud untuk bilang Alecto ga enak diajak ngobrol, cuman bacotnya sering bikin gw pengen peluk dia... di leher... pake tali.

Sampe detik ini, gw masih melakukan instruksi dari Elka. Tubuh gw udah terlalu terbiasa dengan latian ini, jadi kalo ga lakukan, badan gw malah berasa ga enak. Kaya ada yang kurang. Itu, dan rasa bersalah udah bikin dia nangis.

Bahkan armor purba ini masih di gw, karena waktu itu ga dibawa. Alhasil gw yang bawa balik dan perjalanan pulangnya makan waktu 3 jam juga.. zzz. Ga mungkin dong gw tinggal gitu aja.

"Lagi berantem ya, ama Elka? Gw perhatkan, lu berdua ga nempel lagi kaya biasanya." Alecto bertanya sambil melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah gw.

"Ya gitu deh." Jawab gw santai, sambil menghindari pukulannya. "Rumit, bakal panjang jelasinnya." Satu tendangan gw siap hantem mukanya, tapi dengan cepat tangannya udah blok aja.

"Latian baru mulai kok, gw punya banyak waktu... awww!" Tiba-tiba dia kesakitan menahan tendangan gw. "Ngomong-ngomong, tendangan lu makin perih aja nih. hahaha."

Akhirnya, di bawah terik matahari siang yang amat sangat menyengat, sambil melakukan latian bertarung jarak dekat dibumbui dengan amukan instruktur Borr, gw ceritakan semua kejadian beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Wah ribet juga." Tanggapnya singkat, padat dan ga kasih solusi. "Menurut gw sih, lu ga perlu sampe semarah itu ke dia. Gw yakin tujuan dia baik."

"Itu sih ga perlu lu kasi tau, kuya. Gw juga tau. Yang jadi masalah kan, semua udah terjadi, gw butuh solusi nih." Pukulan gw bertubi-tubi menghujani dia, sebagian ditepis, sebagian dihindari, ada 2-3 pukulan yang masuk.

Terlihat Alecto rada kewalahan meladeni serangan gw. Kok ni anak ga kaya biasanya ya? Biasanya paling napsu banget mukulin gw, kalo lagi latih tanding gini. Tumben.

"Maaf, gw ga bisa kasih solusi apapun. Tapi, asal lu tau. Latian ga akan pernah jadi sia-sia, apa lagi yang dilakukan sepenuh hati, ga peduli latian apapun itu." Katanya sambil benerin kuda-kuda.

Begitu dia siap, gw menerjang langsung. Alecto ga bereaksi pas gw mendekat, dengan mudah tangan gw melingkar di bahunya, lalu sekelebat kemudian dia kebanting gara-gara putaran tubuh sang penantang.

"Kaya pepatah jaman dulu banget, Latihan membuat sesuatu jadi sempurna." Alecto tersenyum, melanjutkan omongannya yang tadi. Najis, ga usah pake senyum juga kali. Berasa deja vu deh, bedanya yang liat langit kali ini bukan gw.

Sedikit banyak, gw mampu mencerna perkataan Alecto tadi siang. Langit kini menyiratkan sinar orange pertanda dikit lagi malam menjelang. Gw lagi setengah perjalanan ke bukit Bellato, berlari pake armor peninggalan Elka. Entah apa yang bikin gw menuju ke sana.

Selepas ngobrol ama Alec, mendadak pengen ke bukit Bellato. Sesampainya di sana, alangkah terkejutnya gw begitu liat sesosok perempuan berambut coklat lagi senderan nyantai di bawah pohon, pohon yang sama tempo hari, sambil baca majalah.

Gw teriak aja dari kejauhan, bikin dia tersadar akan kehadiran gw. "ELKAAA!"

"Haii.." Sapanya ringan, setelah gw berhasil sampe di tempatnya berada. Senyum manis yang rasanya udah lama banget ga gw liat.

Sebelum buka omongan, gw atur napas dulu sejenak. Soalnya gw seolah kaya lagi asma ini. "Ka, gw.. gw minta ma-"

"Sssttt!" belum selesai gw ngomong, dia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir gw. "Ga perlu, lu ga pernah salah kok. hihihi."

"Kemana aja sih lu? gw nyariin lu terus lho. Niatnya mau meluruskan masalah, tapi lu ga bisa ditemukan."

"Gw percaya lu bakal balik lagi ke sini cepat atau lambat." Jawabnya. wait.. jangan-jangan..

"Jadi lu.. nungguin gw terus di sini?" Gw bertanya, diikuti anggukannya pelan. "Jadi 2 bulan lu tidur dimari tiap malem?"

"Ya enggaklaaah! tetep di mesh. Tiap sore gw selalu ke sini.. menunggu lu." Nekat ni anak. Gw ga tau kalo ternyata dia di sini tiap sore ampe malem, tunggu kedatangan gw.

Kenapa dia yakin banget kalo gw akan kembali lagi? gimana kalo ternyata engga? Apa seumur hidup dia akan selalu duduk di bawah pohon, baca majalah tanpa tau kalo gw ga akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di bukit Bellato?

"Apa lu merasa lebih baik?" Pertanyaan Elka membuyarkan lamunan gw.

"Ya.. Kayanya sih. Pokonya gw lega setelah ketemu lu. Setidaknya, gw tau lu ga apa-apa."

"Maaf, gw udah melakukan hal buruk terhadap lu. Gw ga maksud bohong, tapi gw terpaksa. Dan waktu itu, gw ga dikasi h kesempatan buat menjelaskan alasannya." Kata Elka.

Gw bales permintaan maapnya dengan pertanyaan, "Bukannya sekarang waktu yang pas buat jelaskan semua?"

Elka menarik napas panjang, dan mulai menjelaskan, "Waktu lu minta gw untuk melatih lu, gw merasa begitu banyak Force negatif dari tubuh lu." Hah? gw keheranan. Yang bener? Force negatif adalah force yang tercipta dari emosi berlebihan, misalnya sedih yang amat sangat, amarah membara, depresi, dengki dan sebagainya. Kalo dibiarkan, bisa berbahaya. Seseorang bisa kehilangan sisi baik dirinya kalo terlalu lama dikuasai force negatif.

"Dugaan gw, penyebabnya gara-gara lu kalah dari Rokai. Emang sih sebelum-sebelumnya lu udah sering banget dikalahikan oleh yang lain, tapi lu pernah bilang waktu itu kan? 'Baru kali ini gw merasa ga mau kalah'. Nah, ego lu itulah kemudian menghantui dan bikin kepikiran terus.." Elka menjelaskan detail, sedangkan gw diem aja dengerin penjelasannya. Lalu ia lanjut lagi, "... Saat itu gw tau lu frustasi, biarpun lu ga menunjukkan secara langsung. Tapi dari kelakuan lu yang sering senewen sendiri, udah cukup jadi bukti nyata. Sering marah-marah itu akibat dari force negatif, yang udah menumpuk berlebih di dalam diri lu. Untuk langkah antisipasi, gw harus membuat lu mengeluarkan Force berlebih tersebut. Gimana caranya? Ya dengan membuat lu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra setiap harinya."

Kali ini ia bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk armornya sendiri biar debu yang menempel pada beterbangan. Ooh ternyata itu tujuan sebenarnya dari latian-latian 'ringan' yang dia kasih. Daripada force berlebih menumpuk terus gw lampiaskan ke hal yang ga bener, mending dipake buat rutinitas ekstra tiap hari. Biarpun latihan yang dikasih Elka termasuk latian dasar, tapi kalo dilakukan tiap hari dan diperbanyak bisa bikin tenang pikiran dan mencegah depresi.

"Latihan yang dilakukan saat seseorang memiliki begitu banyak force negatif ga pernah baik menurut gw. Dalam keadaan itu, kita cenderung ga akan puas dengan latihan apapun yang udah dijalani. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya akan membuat kita terobsesi terhadap sesuatu yang ga masuk akal." Woow nice quote. Raut wajahnya serius banget selagi dia berkata seperti itu.

"Terus.. 2 bulan yang lalu?" Gw tanya tentang kejadian yang bikin gw merasa bersalah karena udah buat dia menumpahkan air mata.

"6 bulan ternyata ga cukup buat 'bersihkan' lu dari force negatif." Jawabnya. "Agak shock juga sih, lu bisa semarah itu ke gw. Makanya, gw memutuskan untuk menjauh dulu, supaya lu bisa berpikir jernih. Dan supaya lu tentukan keputusan, apakah terus melangkah, atau diam di tempat? Tapi gw selalu yakin kalo lu ga bakal diam di tempat."

Ughh.. sekelebat flashback selama beberapa bulan melintas di kepala. Semua yang dilakukan Elka, murni untuk kebaikan gw sendiri, dia beneran tulus membantu, tapi gw ga pernah sadar akan hal itu.

"_Gw ga butuh penjelasan. Udah kenyang gw dipermainkan gini." _Siaaal! Jadi ingat kalimat waktu itu! Aduh makin berasa bersalaaaah banget deh, kalo inget kelakuan buruk gw ke dia. "_Ga nyangka ternyata lu juga..." _Faakk!

Sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap, gw bertanya, "Ka, apakah gw makhluk teridiot sejagad raya?"

"... Hihihi, bisa jadi."

"Makasih ya. Selalu deh, lu seolah bisa liat langsung ke dalam diri gw. Selalu tau apa yang dibutuhkan, saat gw sendiri ga tau kemana harus berpijak." Gw alihkan pandangan ke arahnya, yang lagi menatap lembut.

Dia mendekat, "Lu bukan orang yang susah ditebak." Katanya. "Satu hal yang paling gw suka dari lu, yaitu lu selalu jujur terhadap diri sendiri. Dan mata ini memberi tau lebih dari yang perlu gw tau, tentang lu." Kedua tangannya udah mendekap erat pipi gw, dan mata kita saling beradu pandang. Udah lama juga dia ga melakukan 'ritual' ini. Mimpi indah deh hehehe.

"Karena lu udah di sini.." Dia melepas tangannya dari pipi gw, dan berbalik memnunggi, "... Apa masih minat sama latian neraka?" Woow.. kirain, ga ada yang namanya latian neraka. Tanpa ragu, gw mengangguk kegirangan. Muka gw bersinar di tengah gelap. Ini dia nih yang gw tunggu-tunggu!

Tapi semua itu berubah 10 menit kemudian. Mulai malam itu dan seterusnya, gw berharap ga pernah dilahirkan.

.

.

Suara senapan bertaut-taut ditembakkan ke angkasa, menghias langit yang begitu cerah. Di pagi ini kami, seluruh tentara Ensign berbaris di depan lapangan headquarter yang luas ikut upacara kelulusan! yeaah! Akhirnya lulus juga setelah nempuh pendidikan 4 tahun!

Semua latian berat yang gw jalani, semua pengetahuan yang gw dapet, akan diuji ke depannya. Khususnya setahun belakangan ini, Yang bahkan ga mau inget kenangan ketika Elka melatih gw. Ingat dikit aja, bikin mual-mual. hiii.

"Saudara-saudariku sekalian, anak didikku tercinta." Suara Conquest Borr menggema, berpidato sebagai perwakilan instruktur. "Tibalah saat dimana anda menjadi tentara seutuhnya. 4 Tahun berlalu sangat cepat, serasa baru kemarin saya menerima anda sebagai angkatan baru. Betapa bangganya saya, diberi kesempatan untuk melatih anda semua, mengajari anda semua yang saya tau, melatih dan menjadikan anda prajurit-prajurit terbaik Bellato." Seperti biasa, suaranya terdengar gagah. Conquest Borr memang luar biasa, biarpun tua, tapi gayanya selalu enerjik.

"Saya tau, saya tidaklah sempurna. Terdapat banyak cacat dalam metode pelatihan saya. Dan saya juga mengerti, banyak dari kalian membenci saya, karena saya sering berkata yang tidak pantas kepada kalian. Namun, betapa bahagianya saya, ketika melihat dan mengenal anda-anda sekalian, bahwasannya setiap orang yang berdiri di sini bukan hanya memiliki tubuh bugar, tapi juga mental yang kuat, hati yang selalu menolak untuk menyerah. Ingatlah! Tiada obat paling ampuh ketika menghadapi kegagalan, selain hati yang senantiasa menolak untuk menyerah! Tidak sedikit pun ada keraguan di hati saya, bahwa anda semua yang berdiri di sini adalah masa depan Federasi! Masa depan Bellato! Terima kasih atas kesabaran anda menghadapi orang tua ini. Mulai detik ini, saya bukan lagi instruktur kalian. Melainkan kawan seperjuangan yang akan bahu-membahu di medan pertempuran!"

Pidato singkat penuh semangat disambut dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan seluruh peserta Upacara. Ga sangka, Conquest Borr bisa menyebut kita-kita anak didiknya tercinta. Perasaan, tiada hari gw lewati tanpa dicela ama dia.

Abis menerima pangkat baru, gw jadi kaya orang sinting. Suka senyum-senyum sendiri, "Liutenant Lake Grymnystre.. hehehehehe."

Di samping gw, Elka sekadar menatap dengan tatapan jijik ke muka gw yang absurd total. "Gw mohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi." Katanya_. _Ah, ga bisa liat orang seneng apa.

"Woii!" Tiba-tiba suara ngebass terdengar menyapa. Tubuh kekarnya datang menghampiri kita berdua, yang lagi duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan usai upacara. "Huff akhirnya ya, lulus juga." Katanya buka obrolan.

"Alec! Haha yoii... dunia yang keras menunggu kita ni, bro."

"Ngomong-ngomong, abis lulus kalian mau pilih class apa? Dan masuk satuan mana?" Deenggg.. Gw ga siap menerima pertanyaan itu. Karena sampe saat ini, gw belum ambil keputusan. Kayanya untuk saat ini, gw belum akan milih Class lanjutan

"Gw ambil Class Sniper!" Samber Elka antusias. "Terus nanti jadi Infiltrator deh, biar jago menyusup ke hatimu..."

"...?" Entah maksudnya becanda atau engga, gw dan Alecto terpana penuh tanda tanya. "Pfffft.. ahahaha. Gariiiing lalala~" Gelak tawa akhirnya pecah juga diantara kita, lebih tepatnya ngetawain Elka yang langsung jongkok dipojokan mainin pasir.

Satu proses telah sukses dilewati, babak baru kehidupan langsung menanti. Satu doa terucap dalam hati, di tengah hembusan atmosfer Novus, "_Semoga kita semua jadi saksi, berakhirnya perang ini."_


	4. Which Path Do I Have to Walk?

**Disclaimer: **Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Which Path Do I Have to Walk?

3 bulan setelah kelulusan, gw masih galau tentukan Class lanjutan apa yang akan diambil. Elka dan Alecto udah lebih dulu ambil pilihan. Seperti yang pernah dibilang perempuan berambut cokelat, dia ambil class sniper. Sedangkan impian Alecto adalah jadi Hidden Soldier legendaris, makanya dia jadi desperado. Padahal ga lama lagi, para kadet dari class lanjutan bakal naik pangkat. Artinya, wajib pilih concaited class atau class yang lebih tinggi dari class lanjutan. Selama 3 bulan terakhir, gw udah dikasi misi-misi class lanjutan, karena pangkat udah Liutenant biarpun class masih Ranger.

Untuk penempatan tugas pun, masih belum nentuin kemana akan bergabung. Alecto lebih dulu gabung ama Badan Intelligence Bellato. Wew ga nyangka dia bakal diterima di Intelligence. Secara, otaknya kan cuma setengah. Gimana dengan Elka? Yaaa, sebagai lulusan terbaik Ranger Corps, tentu ia direkomendasikan masuk Divisi Artileri yang merupakan pasukan Elitenya federasi. Tapi dia ga mau. Katanya pengen ikut gw aja.

Bukannya ga seneng dia bilang gitu, tapi kalo terus-terusan diikutin, kapan gw bisa jadi kuat?

Hari ini gw ditugaskan di Gurun Sette. Menurut laporan, di daratan Nadir ada Isis ngamuk dan menyerang siapa aja yang ditemuinya. Terus gw dikirim sebagai bala bantuan untuk antisipasi masalah tersebut, walaupun ga yakin bisa banyak bantu. Secara, Isis, kapten! Animus andalan Grazier.

Sesampainya di portal Sette, gw bergegas ke tempat kejadian perkara. Di perjalanan, seraya menyiagakan busur beam, boleh minjem dari Elka. Maklum, belum ada dalant buat beli baru. Huhuhu. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di Daratan Nadir, ga ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Sepi banget, berasa kuburan. Cuma angin gurun panas berhembus, bikin pasir-pasir beterbangan. Suasananya kok jadi mencekam ya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pedang saling beradu. Gw beralih fokus ke sumber suara. Dan kaget setengah mati begitu liat Isis merah di sana. Sesosok Bellato sibuk menangkis serangan-serangannya. Oii oii serius nih, Isis yang dimaksud ternyata Isis merah?! Amy Grade?! Gileee ini mah bukan tugas buat diatasi prajurit bau kencur kaya gw. Asli ga ngotak nih para petinggi yang memberi misi ini.

Bellato yang kayanya Shield Miller itu bener-bener kewalahan, kondisinya kacau banget. Pedang dan perisainya retak di sana-sini. Armornya hancur di bagian lengan, luka-lukanya ga bisa dibilang ringan. Darah mengalir dari kepala dan perutnya sobek kena serangan Isis merah.

Aduh.. maju ga ya? Maju ga ya? Ragu-ragu nih. Mau majuin, tapi takut serangan gw cuma geli-geli doang. Kalo tetep diem atau kabur, bakal dicap pengecut. Meninggalkan kawan prajurit dalam kesulitan, sungguh berlawanan dari kode kemiliteran yang selama ini diajarkan Conquest Borr. Sementara sibuk mikir, Isis merah itu masih asik nyolek-nyolek si Shield Miller. Yah, bobo deh tu orang.

Ahhh demmit! yakali gw cuma nontonin dia dijitakin Isis

"Fast Shot!" Serangan kejutan tereksekusi dengan baik, dengan beberapa tembakan panah sambil lompat mendekat.

Kena! gw berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Isis tersebut, bikin dia meninggalkan Shield Miller tadi dalam keadaan sekarat. Oh nooo! Dia terlihat marah, dan seketika menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh sembari bersiap menyabet pedang panjang super nyereminnya ke gw.

"Hee?" itulah reaksi gw saat tersadar Isis itu udah di depan mata dalam waktu singkat.

Faaakkk.. Serem banget cok! Untung reflek selalu bekerja di saat kritis. Nunduk secepat yang gw bisa, untuk menghindar sabetannya. Tapi Isis belum selesai, ia segera menghujam pedangnya ke tanah.

BLAARR!

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta akibat hujaman pedangnya.

"Se.. selamet." Bisik gw ke diri sendiri. Ajaib.. masi sempet berguling ke samping tadi. Telat sepersekian detik aja, bisa gepeng. Isis terlihat kesulitan mencabut pedangnya dari tanah. Lubang berukuran sedang membekas di tempat gw berpijak tadi. Ohh shite.. Merinding liatnya.

Harus jaga jarak! Ga ada kesempatan menang dari pertarungan jarak deket. Isis jelas lebih superior. Shiite! belum sempet ambil jarak, Isis tersebut berhasil cabut pedangnya yang nyangkut. Lagi-lagi dengan kecepatan yang ga bisa dipercaya, dia maju. "Ohh.. Ayolahh, kasih napas kek!"

"Fast Shot! Concussive Shot! Multi Shot! Nge Shot!"

Segala macem shot gw keluarin, berharap itu bisa menghentikan gerakannya. Atau paling ga, melambatkan deh.

Semua usaha sia-sia, semua panah yang beterbangan ke arahnya ditebas-tebas. Isis sama sekali ga mengurangi kecepatan. Gawaat! Gawaat!

"Waaaaakkkhh!" Gw udah coba menghindar, tapi timingnya telat. Alhasil serangannya nyamber lengan dan paha sekaligus. Gw jatoh terduduk sambil pegang lengan yang sobek panjang banget. Ahhh.. berasa hampir putus. Darah langsung ngalir di sekujur tangan dan kaki.

Setelah sukses melumpuhkan, Isis kembali berdiri di hadapan gw dengan anggunnya. Jarak antara mata gw dan ujung pedangnya cuma terpisah beberapa senti. Bagaikan bidadari kematian yang siap cabut nyawa kapanpun. Ugghh! Apa gw bakal beneran mati? Biasanya sih, Elka yang selalu dateng di saat idup mati kaya gini. Tapi dia lagi jalani misinya sendiri, ga mungkinlah dia bakal muncul. Ugh, gw kehilangan cukup banyak darah kayanya. Meskipun luka di kaki ga separah lengan, rasanya percuma. Kondisi 100% aja sulit ngimbangin, apalagi kaya gini?

Ya ampun, umur gw pendek amat. Belom perang, udah meninggal duluan. Bahkan belom pernah pacaran! woii!

Isis mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bersiap untuk serangan terakhir. Gw cuma bisa tatap dia dengan tatapan amarah. Tapi wajah Isis tetep dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Mati di tangan Animus ga bertuan, hah? ga keren banget." Oceh gw, berlaga sok keren. Bisa jadi inilah kata-kata terakhir yang ga pernah didenger orang lain, selain diri sendiri.

Isis melayang kan pedangnya, gw udah pasrah dan nutup mata menanti ajal.

...

BLUGH!

Gw denger kaya ada sesuatu jatuh. Pandangan masih gelap. Udah mati nih? Kok ga berasa apa-apa? Sedikit-sedikit, buka mata. Isis ga lagi berada di depan gw. Melainkan, udah berdiri Bellato berjubah putih munggungin begitu gagah. Jubahnya tersibak ke samping akibat hembusan angin.

Terlihat armor berwarna biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Di kedua tangannya megang pedang yang.. indah. Well, untuk disebut pedang ukurannya lebih pendek dari pedang kebanyakan. Yang kiri bersinar kuning, yang kanan keluar sinar ijo. Berserker kah?

"Saya penasaran mana yang lebih sehat? Buah sebagai pencuci mulut, atau buah sebagai makanan pembuka?" Ia bertanya, tanpa ngeliat ke gw.

Apa sih? Dateng-dateng nanya hal aneh. Alih-alih jawab, gw malah balik nanya. "Siapa lu? Kenapa lu menolong gw?" Bukannya ga bersyukur, tapi curiga aja.

"Kenapa? Kok pertanyaanmu aneh?"

Saat kita sibuk saling lempar pertanyaan, Isis merah bangkit! Satu tangannya ilang, putus. Dan jatuh ga jauh dari gw. Jangan-jangan, suara yang tadi tuh tangan Isis yang putus? Gara-gara orang ini? siapa dia yang sekali tebas bisa memutus tangan Isis? Darah ngocor dari lengan Isis tersebut. Wew baru tau kalo animus bisa berdarah.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu, prajurit muda. Baiknya tolong dulu kawan kita yang pingsan di sana." Ia mengarahkan pedangnya yang bersinar hijau, ke arah Shield Miller yang dari tadi belum bergerak. Gw berpindah tempat, tapi biarpun dia bilang 'tolongin', gw ga gitu ngerti masalah medis. Jadi cuma bisa kasih pertolongan pertama sekadarnya aja.

Isis dan pria misterius belum bergerak sekali. Kerasa tekanan force luar biasa dari orang ini, menyelimuti udara di sekitarnya. Monster! Kenapa gw selalu bertemu orang-orang berbahaya sih? Nampaknya, tekanan forcenya ga ngefek buat si Isis. Malah kayanya Isis makin geram.

Keduanya bergerak barengan. Kecepatan Isis ga berkurang walau udah luka begitu. Yang bikin gw kagum, si Berserker mampu mengimbangi kecepatan Isis. Ga, malah sedikit lebih cepat.

Mereka saling beradu pedang! Wow! Hampir ga bisa diliat, pergerakan mereka. Edaann, Berserker itu keliatan mendominasi pertarungan karena Isis cuma pake satu tangan doang. Mereka bergerak ke sana-sini, lompat-lompatan. Garis kuning-hijau berasal dari pedangnya, menghias tiap gerakan yang dilakukan si Berserker. Kereen! Langkah potong tangan yang ia lakukan tadi tepat banget.

Ia menghalau tangan Isis ke angkasa, Isisnya ilang keseimbangan! Celaaah! Berserker berambut spike item, ganti cara megang pedang di tangan kiri, jadi terbalik. Namun, mata pedang tearah ke sisi luar.

"Blood Stained Throat." Terus, salto ke depan, seraya 3 kali tebasan vertikal mengiris tenggorokan Isis sampe ke dada dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Nice paraah! Isis merah itu langsung roboh ke belakang. Melihat Isis itu roboh, ia memasukkan kedua pedang indah itu kembali ke inventori 4 dimensinya yang terdapat di balik jubah, lalu mendekat pada kami berdua. Berserker ngeri banget. Bener-bener mesin petarung.

Dia keluarkan botol dengan cairan ijo. Healing pots kayanya, tapi kok keliatan kental ya? Diminumkannya cairan tersebut ke Shield Miller yang masih belum sadar, terus ia mompa dadanya kaya lagi kasih napas buatan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shield Miller tersebut sadar juga.

"Udah enakan, Jizzkar?" Tanya pria itu pada Shield Miller yang sepertinya bernama Jizzkar.

"Komandan!" Seru Jizzkar. "Maaf, saya lalai melaksanakan misi. Sampai membuat anda turun tangan." Komandan? apa orang ini komandan pasukan? Kok gw ga pernah tau ya? Jizzkar yang tadinya keliatan seneng, ekspresinya berubah, dan segera ngejauhin gw. Heyy, heyy! Gw hampir mati gara-gara nolongin lu tau.

"Udahlah, ga usah dipikirkan. Masalah beres. Mari kita pulang." Ajaknya. "Oh ya prajurit muda, saya belum jawab pertanyaanmu, ya?" ia bertanya (lagi) ke gw.

"Nama saya Gatan. Sentinel, Maximus Gatan Valsynvis. Komandan Resimen 1, Join Task Force." Raut kekagetan muncul di muka gw, setelah tau kalo dia bukan Berserker.

Gilaa, Sentinel kan Class dasarnya Ranger. Tapi tadi dia sama sekali ga pake senjata Range! Setelah gw perhatikan lagi, emang sih armornya ga kaya Berserker. Lebih mirip Ranger, tapi lebih tebel. Tepatnya gabungan antara armor Berserker dan Ranger.

"Ga ada alasan khusus untuk nolongin kamu. Kita kan sesama Bellato." Lanjutnya santai.

Waaw, ini orang superrr cool! Pembawaannya tenang dan santai, ga bakal ada yang nyangka kalo dia Komandan Resimen berpangkat Maximus.

Pas di perjalanan balik, keliatan si Shield Miller segan dan ga tenang deket-deket gw. Ga kaya Maximus Gatan, selow bae di sebelah. Tiba-tiba terasa aura aneh mendera, berasal dari belakang. Begitu kita bertiga nengok ke belakang, Isis merah yang tadi tumbang kini bangkit lagi.

Raut muka gw dan Jizzkar berubah tegang. Yaiyalah, Isis merah itu kaya mimpi buruk buat kita berdua.

"Jizzkar!" seru Gatan. "Bawa anak ini kembali ke Markas, dan panggil bala bantuan. Terutama dari Resimen 1! Saya akan ulur waktu."

"SI.. SIAAP, MAXIMUS! Balasnya.

"Saya menolak!" kata gw tegas. "Kalian aja yang cari bantuan, saya punya misi untuk ditangani." Ciailaah gaya banget, padahal ni kaki gemeter dari tadi. Satu-satunya alasan beranikan diri, karena lagi-lagi di selametkan orang lain. Gw udah janji ga bakal lari dari masalah lagi. Lagian, ga bisa dibiarkan penyelamat gw bertarung sendirian.

Gatan dan Jizzkar sempet cengo denger respon gw barusan. Yakin, ga ada yang menduga gw bakal mengucap kata-kata songong begitu. Harapan gw sih, mereka ga serius nanggepinnya. Kalo sampe ditinggal buat 1 lawan 1 ama Isis, mewek gw yang ada.

"Woi, woi! Ini perintah langsung dari komandan! Lu berani bantah?!" Kata Jizzkar lantang.

Gw bales aja, "Komandan lu kan? Bukan gw?"

"A-anak ini.."

"Biarin aja, Jizzkar. Cepat sana panggil bantuan!" Gatan kasih perintah kedua kalinya. "Jangan salahkan saya kalo kamu meninggal ya! Hahaha." Gelak tawanya membahana.

"SIAAAAPP!"

Gw keluarkan busur beam lagi, masuk ke mode tempur! Gatan kembali menghunus kedua pedangnya dan maju duluan. Gw coba cover dengan beberapa tembakan pengalih perhatian. Tapi sia-sia, serangan panah diblok semua. Kayanya ni Isis malah jadi lebih garang dari yang tadi. Liat hal itu, Gatan ga gentar. Sementara Jizzkar ngacir ke portal, tersisa kita berdua di sini.

Mereka berbenturan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Senjata mereka kembali beradu, dan mrnghasilkan tekanan force yang hebat meluas dari titik sumbu peraduan. Jubahnya pun jadi berkibar ga beraturan. Gw coba bidik Isis merah itu, namun ragu-ragu untuk lepas anak panah. Gerakan mereka gesit banget. Takut ada gerakan mendadak, ntar bisa salah sasaran.

Isis melayangkan pedang secara horizontal ke arah perut lawan, Gatan sedikit mundur untuk menghindar. Setelah mundur dikit, ia langsung mendekat cepat. Isis ga tinggal diam, dengan gerakan menusuk, mengincar kepala Gatan. Tapi gagal, Gatan bisa liat itu. Cukup dengan miringin kepala aja, pedang Isis memoles tipis pelipisnya. Dengan satu gerakan memutar, Gatan mengarahkan kedua pedangnya, berusaha belah badan Isis dari kiri ke kanan.

TRAANGG!

Serangan Gatan ditangkis! Tapi belum selesai! Pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya, tetep diadu ama pedang Isis, pria berambut spike item itu pun lompat dan berusaha melancarkan tusukan pedang di tangan kirinya ke bahu Isis. Kaya sadar akan hal itu, Isis yang ga punya tempat lagi buat mengihndar, justru mendekat ke tubuh Gatan. Sehingga tusukannya meleset ke belakang punggung Isis.

"Tsskk..."

Terjebak dalam jarak yang deket banget ama Isis, kalo orang biasa liat, mungkin kaya mereka berdua tuh mau pelukan. Sambil masing-masing bawa pedang, mau bunuh-bunuhan.

"Haaah!" Gatan melakukan sedikit dorongan supaya ada celah. "Blood Straight... Thrust!"

Sumpah kaya lagi nonton sulap, di mata gw, Gatan meledak dari tempatnya melakukan kuda-kuda. Darahnya bececeran di udara, sepersekian detik kemudian segaris kilatan Kuning dan ijo, melesat cepet nembus tubuh Isis, darah tadi berkumpul lagi di belakang Isis. Membentuk lagi tubuh Sentinel senior, tanpa tergores luka sedikitpun, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan, ninggalin lubang di tubuh Isis.

Isis itu masih berdiri! Gila! Jangan-jangan Isis merah ga bisa mati! Sakti banget! Padahal tubuhnya udah amburadul gitu.

"Ciihh.. Serangan kacangan udah ga mempan rupanya." Serangan kacangan katanya? Yakali.. Situ becanda, pak? "Prajurit muda, kamu bisa ulur waktu? Saya akan selesaikan pake skill ini. Tapi persiapannya butuh waktu." Pinta Gatan.

"Baik! akan saya coba!" Gatan akhirnya mundur dan merentangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang pedang, kemudian dihunuskan keduanya ke langit, kaya lagi kumpulkan tenaga. Perhatian Isis masih terpaku ke dia. Gw majuin aja, lompat terus melakukan tendangan voli ke kepala Isis. Wes.. akrobat dikit bolee laah. Mayan, bisa bikin Isisnya sempoyongan lalu ganti target.

Setelah berhasil memancing Isis menjauh dari Gatan, gw lari-larian aja sambil melepaskan anak panah. Bidik, tembak, lari, bidik, tembak, lari. Pokonya ga akan gw biarkan Animus ini deket-deket lagi kaya tadi. Sementara itu, kedua pedang Gatan yang tadinya ngeluarin force berwarna kuning dan ijo, kini jadi merah pekat dua-duanya. Serem banget.

"Heyy! Minggir! Nanti kamu ikutan kena!" Gatan berteriak. "CRIMSON CUT REAPER!" Seketika force merah yang terkumpul di dua pedang tadi menjulang tinggi lalu membentuk sabit raksasa! Guedee banget.

Gw ternganga-nganga. ILMU APE LAGI INI!?

Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menghantamkan pedang yang jadi sumber force sabit itu ke arah Isis.

DUUARRR!

Kena! sabit raksasa tersebut pas kena Isis. Kawah dangkal pun terbentuk, diameternya gede juga. Kepulan asep ngebul, ga terlihat ada tanda-tanda Isis merah masih idup. Yap! Kali ini gw yakin makhluk itu hancur lebur! Ga tau lagi deh harus gimana, kalo belom mati juga.

Gatan sempoyongan abis melancarkan serangan barusan. Dia berlutut, force berbentuk sabit raksasa barusan menguap begitu aja. Ga meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Gw langsung nyamperin ke posisinya

"Maximus, anda ga apa-apa?"

"Ga apa. Cuma kelelahan aja. Ternyata rumor tentang Isis Amy Grade susah dimatiin tuh bener ya." Ucapnya sembari mengatur napas.

Gatan ga mengalami cedera berat. Cuma emang stamina dan forcenya dibikin kering karena dipaksa keluarkan skill-skill imba buat melawan kegigihan Isis merah. Mungkin abis istirahat sebentar, tenaganya bakal pulih dan kita bisa balik ke pangkalan.

"Prajurit muda.." Panggil Gatan, saat gw bantu dia diri. "... Siapa yang ngasih kamu misi? Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditangani Ranger baru lulus, yang belum memilih kelas lanjutan dan belum ditempatkan di pasukan manapun." Wak, kok dia tau semua itu

"Saya sendiri kurang tau, Maximus. Pagi ini seperti biasa, ada misi masuk ke log saya, jadi tanpa banyak tanya, saya langsung kemari." Gw menjelaskan gimana dapet misi ini padanya.

Begitu dapet penjelasan, dia menjepit dagu berjenggot tipis dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Dari raut wajah Gatan, kayanya lagi mikirin sesuatu, diiringi langkah kaki kita menjauh dari lokasi pertarungan.

"Mulai sekarang kamu harus lebih waspada, Ranger muda." Hah? maksudnya? belum sempet nanya, dia ganti topik, "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ga seburuk perkataan orang. Bukan anak dengan darah terkutuk atau apa, kamu calon Prajurit hebat."

Hee? lagi-lagi gw dikejutkan dengan hal yang ga terduga.

"A-Anda kenal saya, Maximus?" tanya gw keheranan.

"Belum kenal, tapi tau siapa kamu." Jawabnya. "Ga sulit mengidentifikasi seorang Grymnystre saat dia ga menutupi rambut abu-abunya." Jelas Gatan sembari ngacak-ngacak rambut kelabu, seolah tau gw penasaran. Kok bisa seorang Komandan, seorang Maximus tau siapa gw?

Belum abis rasa penasaran, tiba-tiba gw ngerasain lagi aura aneh kaya sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi dari belakang! Isis merah! Faaakk! Belum mati juga ternyata. Dia melesat keluar dari kepulan asap dan menargetkan gw. Siaall! Baru nyadar pas jarak antara kita udah deket banget. Ga mungkin bisa bereaksi dari jarak sedekat ini!

Kedua mata ungu melotot, serasa mau copot terima serangan dadakan. Darah segar langsung muncrat deres dari dada yang sukses ditembus dan sebagian berceceran ampe muka. Sekujur tubuh merinding, dan sulit gerak... melihat sesosok tubuh kecil Bellato ada di antara gw dan Isis, mencegah pedang Isis menusuk dada gw.

"MA-MAXIMUUUS!"

Gw berseru sejadi-jadinya liat Gatan rela jadi perisai, nahan serangan Isis. Kedua tangannya pegang tangan Isis di depan dada, yang bersimbah darah.

"Lari..." ucapnya lirih. Ga cuma dari dadanya, cairan merah pekat mulai mengalir dari mulut juga.

Isis itu perlahan mulai mengangkat tubuh Gatan. Abis diangkat, langsung dilempar ke samping. Gw yang masih dalam keadaan shock, tetep ga beranjak dari situ. Sementara Isis kembali mengincar gw. Dengan penuh ketakutan, kaki gw melangkah mundur pelan-pelan, serta mulai terasa gemetar hebat. Isis itu mulai mendekat.

Begitu Isis bergerak mengejar, Gatan bangkit dan menariknya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir.

"APA LU TULI!? UDAH GW BILANG, CEPAT LARI!" Ahh.. Teriakan Gatan menyadarkan dari keadaan shock. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gw berbalik dan langsung ambil langkah seribu, sementara dia menahan Isis merah.

Pikiran gw saat ini dipenuhi kebimbangan. Haruskah tinggalin Gatan? Atau harus balik lagi bantu dia? kalo terus berlari, gw bakal selamet dan bisa terus jalani hidup, anggap hari ini ga terjadi apa-apa. Kalo puter balik, ga tau apa yang bisa gw perbuat untuk bantu dia. Resiko bakal mati pun, tinggi banget. Kayanya, mending terus lari deh. Itu kan kemauan Gatan. Nanti malah diomelin, kalo nongol lagi depan mukanya. Setidaknya kalo dia mati, ga akan sia-sia.

"Uuuaaarghh!" Dari kejauhan, teriak kesakitan Gatan memecah hening. Dia lagi dicabik-cabik oleh Isis. Pergerakannya ga kaya tadi, kali ini udah bener-bener kepayahan.

Demmit! Ga mungkin lah gw bisa anggap hari ini ga terjadi apa-apa. Mana bisa, terus hidup tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah karena biarkan orang yang udah menyelamatkan nyawa gw di saat kritis, 2 kali, mati supaya gw bisa melarikan diri? Malu-maluin banget, lagi-lagi gw biarkan orang lain membahayakan hidupnya sendiri demi prajurit pecundang. Sialaaan. Kenapa gw terlalu lemaaahh!?

Akibat lagi kalap, ga bisa mikir jernih jadi ga tau mau pake skill apaan. Pokoknya di kepala, cuma kepikiran kekuatan pemusnah maha dahsyat. Tiba-tiba, tubuh gw diselubungi force putih. Terus gw keinget sesuatu, langsung gw pusatkan force sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengalirkan ke anak panah. Gawat! Gatan udah terkapar ga berdaya! Kali ini tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, gw bidik Isis merah.

"MATI LO BIADAAB! FIRMAMENT FISSION!"

Begitu dilepas, panah gw langsung ngilang. Langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan lebih dari peluru, disertai hembusan angin besar.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!

Bunyi itu terdengar, seraya panah menembus wind barrier. Ga kaya panah biasa yang kecepatannya bakal menurun dan bergerak secara parabola, tembakkan gw bergerak lurus. Makin jauh target, kecepatannya pun makin naik. Ga peduli arah dan kecepatan angin, hukum-hukum alam berasa diabaikan.

"YESS!" Panah gw sukses menembus Isis, dan membelah badannya jadi 2. Panah gw terus melaju menuju tebing di belakangnya, begitu juga tubuh Isis ikutan kedorong impact tembakan barusan. Tebing itu runtuh seketika, reruntuhannya mengubur tubuh Isis merah, yang kali ini gw yakin selesai selama-lamanya. DEATH IS SERVED NOW, BIEECH!

Gw buru-buru balik lagi, cek kondisi Gatan. Kritis! Masih napas, tapi detak jantungnya melemah. Tanpa banyak omong, gw gotong di punggung, langsung ngacir ke portal. Berlari sekuat tenaga, biar kata kaki kerasa nyut-nyutan. Berusaha untuk ga menghiraukan semua rasa sakit. Karena ini bukan apa-apa dibanding luka Gatan. Pastinya, dia lagi berjuang lawan maut sekarang.

Kejadian hari ini mengajarkan gw banyak hal. Kegigihan, rasa takut, kekuatan. Terutama, adalah keberanian menolong sesama, sesulit apapun situasinya. Seorang Sentinel bertarung layaknya Berserker. Tanpa keraguan. Seorang Komandan pasukan rela mengorbankan diri, rela mati demi prajurit kroco macem gw, yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Alasannya cuma satu, karena kita sesama Bellato. Baru kali ini ada orang selain Elka yang mau menerjang bahaya demi gw.

Hati gw kini yakin, seyakin yakinnya. Ga ada keraguan lagi setelah semua ini. Pertemuan dengan Maximus Gatan membuat gw memutuskan, untuk jadi Sentinel.

"Maximus! hahh.. hahh bertahanlah! saya mohon! hahh.." Gw ajak ngobrol aja dengan nada agak tinggi sambil terus setengah berlari gotong dia. Soalnya dari tadi ga ada tanda-tanda bakal sadar. Takut tau-tau lewat nih. "Saya belum berterima kasih, kan? Saya belum bales kebaikan anda!"

Pas udah deket portal, keliatan beberapa prajurit udah ada di sana. Hmm bala bantuan mungkin. Ciih telat amat sih. Kemana aja dari tadi? Namun begitu mereka liat muka gw yang belepotan darah dan menggotong Gatan dalam keadaan sekarat, mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Lalu serempak bergegas keluarkan senjata. Tadinya, gw pikir buat jaga-jaga kalo ada musuh. Tapi begitu ditodongin ke gw...

"Ah.. faakk."


	5. Series of An Inopportune

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self. **Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Series of An Inopportune

"Diam di tempat, Ranger!" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

Hmm 2 Berserker, 1 Holy Chandra, dan 1 Hidden Soldier. Ugh, kenapa nih? Kok tau-tau ditodong gini? Ga ada waktu lagi! Gatan harus dibawa secepatnya ke ruang perawatan. Tapi langkah gw dipaksa berhenti. Mereka menghalangi jalan. Ekspresi mereka penuh curiga, menatap gw dengan dingin. Keempat pasang mata itu, mengisyaratkan kalo mereka ga lagi liat Bellato, melainkan musuh yang mengancam keselamatan mereka.

Gw beranikan diri untuk ga gubris perintah sebelumnya. Dikit-dikit tetep melangkah menuju portal. Sepatu Ranger gw, mulai terasa agak panas, mungkin akibat terlalu lama bergesekkan ama pasir gurun. Tangan gw yang cedera udah berasa lemes banget, ga tau berapa lama lagi kuat menopang berat badan Komandan di punggung ini. Di kepala, cuma kepikiran gimana caranya Gatan bisa sampe di ruang medis sebelum tenaga gw habis.

Liat perintah kawan Berserkernya ga dipedulikan, tanpa pikir panjang, si Holy Chandra menembak segumpal bola api ke arah tanah tempat kaki gw akan berpijak selanjutnya. Bikin tanda gosong diantara pasir gurun yang udah panas dari sananya. Untung sempet angkat kaki kanan, kalo ga bakal ikutan gosong.

"Tolong jangan paksa kita pake kekerasan!" Tegas si Holy Chandra. "Ga mau kan, luka di tubuh lu bertambah!?" Judes amat mbak. Situ kan Holy Chandra, sembuhkanlah luka saya, jangan malah ditambain.

Kayanya ga ada pilihan lain, akhirnya batal beranjak dari titik gw berdiri. Ga ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut, berusaha mengurai situasi nan aneh ini. si Holy Chandra tetep pertahankan kuda-kuda, sementara 3 kawannya deketin gw. Kedua Berserker itu minta gw menyerahkan Gatan, dari sini biar mereka yang bopong. Sedangkan Hidden Soldier udah di belakang, menodong pake senapan mesin yang ditopang kedua tangannya.

"Gerfaulker R-33 kaliber 25mm Triple Round Magz, fully automatic? Nais, kk." Ucap gw setelah mengidentifikasi senjata itu. Itung-itung coba mencairkan ketegangan.

"Yaya.. bakal lebih nais lagi kalo peluru-peluru gw bersarang di badan lu." Kalimat gw dibales sinis. Galak-galak amat sih mereka. "Jalan!" perintahnya sambil dorong dari belakang, pake senapan yang menempel di punggung gw.

Sialan, kenapa dijadikan macem kriminal gini? Apa salah gw? Perasaan gw ga melanggar apapun. Malah, susah payah bawa Gatan dari sana kemari. Dikira gampang apa? Kalo gw egois, gw ga bakal ada di sini dari awal. Semua pertanyaan muter di kepala.

Penasaran sih, tapi memilih untuk ikut aturan main mereka. Ga nanya apapun, jalan aja ke portal, karena merasa ini tuh keadaan dimana mereka ga bakal jawab pertanyaan gw.

"_Ga usah banyak tanya! jalan aja!" _Pasti gitu deh respon yang gw terima nanti.

Sesampenya di markas, keadaan ga jadi lebih baik. Markas tadinya rame dengan obrolan-obrolan, dan orang lalu lalang, mendadak sunyi begitu liat kita-kita melangkahkan kaki keluar portal. Wew berasa di-silence. Satu-satu gw perhatikan mereka, semua pasang mata tertuju ke gw. Memamerkan kebingungan.

Kesel juga diperlakukan kaya gini. Okelah, gw ga butuh disambut bak pahlawan berkat menyelamatkan Komandan Resimen, tapi apa iya, gw pantes diarak kaya tukang perkosa nenek-nenek setelah semua usaha tersebut?

"Tahan Ranger itu! Masukkan ke penjara!" Terdengar perintah seorang wanita mendekat. Wanita itu pake jubah putih macem Gatan. Pas gw tengok, ternyata dia adalah Maximus Izcatzin. Armor Rider yang juga berperan jadi Wakil Archon Bellato. Pasukan pengawalnya langsung mendekat, dan megangin gw selepas dia memberi perintah.

Otomatis kaget dong, denger omongan begitu, "A-Apa?! Penjara? Emang saya salah apaan, Maximus?" Tanya gw dengan nada tinggi.

Bukan jawaban yang gw dapet, malah pukulan telak di perut. "Uhhuuukk..." Gw langsung jatuh diatas kedua lutut sambil megang perut. Jidat menyentuh lantai markas, dan merasakan dinginnya. Ee-edan, Armor Rider kok pukulannya pedes amat?

"Ga ada yang minta kamu bicara, Ranger." Ucap Izcatzin dingin. Dia berdiri di depan gw, tegak dan anggun. Armor orange bercorak hitam di bagian dada dan bergaris putih dari bahu sampe ke lengan, lindungi tiap jengkal tubuh bagian atas. Ada garis putih vertikal juga dari ketiak dan berakhir di pinggang. Ukurannya pas,makin mempertegas lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing. Hampir-hampir gw cium sepatu yang lagi dia pake. Sial, jadi dibikin sujud gini.

"Cepat bawa pengkhianat ini! Saya ga tahan liat dia." Dafaak! pengkhianat?! Yang bener aja! Gw udah bener-bener ga tahan diginiin. Jadi dari tadi tuh, gw dianggap pengkhianat? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan..

"Sa-saya bukan pengkhianat!" Teriak gw spontan, sambil berusaha berdiri. "Saya ga melakukan apapun yang anda pikirkan!" Lengan gw dipegangin ama pasukan pengawalnya, mau berontak, percuma. Udah ga ada tenaga.

"Kalo emang bukan, coba jelaskan itu!" Perintahnya, sambil nunjuk Gatan yang udah dibawa sepasukan Holy Chandra ke ruang perawatan. Dugaan gw bener. Mereka mikir, gw yang bikin Gatan sekarat?!

Gw terperangah atas tuduhan pengkhianatan ini. Yang bener aja, tadi gw bahayakan diri sendiri! Menolong Jizzkar! Bantu Gatan! Sesuatu yang jarang banget gw lakukan. Terus, ini balesannya? Gilaa.

Dengan tegas gw berseru, "Saya berani sumpah, bukan saya yang melakukannya! Tapi-"

Belum selesai ngomong, udah dipotong duluan, "Uuuugghhh!" Lagi-lagi pake pukulan di tempat yang sama. Alhasil, cium lantai kedua kalinya.

"Setelah dipikir lagi, saya ga butuh penjelasanmu."

Aduuhh kamprett, maunya apa sih? Tadi nyuruh jelasin, udah dijelasin malah begitu. Abis mukul, akhirnya dia balik badan dan berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan gw yang udah lemes, dipaksa bangun ama ajudan-ajudannya. Yaudah deh, pasrah aja, cape. Pala pusing dari tadi. Gw masih jadi tontonan menarik bagi yang ada di Headquarter. Kadet akademi, pasukan penjaga portal, semua ngeliatin kejadian barusan.

Ga ada satupun dari mereka yang membela, cuma diem dan diem. Diantaranya ada juga yang saling berbisik. Bahkan Jizzkar ada di sana, iya, Jizzkar. Tapi dia cuma mager doang, kaya patung. Begitu gw tatap matanya, dia berpaling. Mungkin ga enak, liat ratapan penuh rasa lelah gw. Weeee habis manis sepah dibuang nih? Gilee sakitnya tuh di sini coyyy (megang hati). Haaahh.. tau gitu gw biarin aja dia dijitakin Isis tadi.

Mimpi apa ya semalem? Bisa apes banget hari ini. Hampir mati lawan Isis merah, eh balik-balik difitnah. Udah gitu dipukulin pula, ama tante super galak. Sungguh fitnah lebih bikin cape dari pada fitness.

"Lepaskan dia!" Tiba-tiba Archon Bellato muncul, kata-katanya memecah seluruh kesunyian Headquarter.

"Archon Croiss.." kata salah seorang prajurit.

"Eh, eh, ada Archon Croiss.."

"Itu Maximus Croiss. Wah.."

Sayup-sayup bisikan namanya terdengar, seraya Maximus Croiss berjalan ke arah portal. Seketika seluruh prajurit ambil sikap hormat. Ga terkecuali gw. Dahsyat emang seorang Archon. Auranya tuh beda, ada karisma tersendiri. Jalan kemana-mana, ada aja yang kasih hormat. Kaya kata orang, lu bisa tau wibawa seseorang dari caranya berjalan.

Abis bales sikap hormat dari para prajuritnya, ia berkata "Suruh ajudanmu unutk lepaskan Ranger itu, Izcatzin." Suaranya tegas, agak berat. Tapi di telinga gw kedengeran adem banget. Penuh kebijaksanaan di intonasinya.

"Croiss!" Panggil Izcatzin. "Lu tau apa yang udah dia lakukan?! Gatan..." Tanya si tante berambut oranye kehitaman. Nadanya ketahan pas menyebut nama Gatan.

"Saya cukup tau apa yang perlu saya tau." Jawab Sang Archon. "Harusnya kamu berterima kasih, dia udah bawa balik Gatan dengan kondisi kaya gini." Lanjutnya kalem.

"Tapi.."

Maximus Croiss ngasi tatapan tajem, begitu Maximus Izcatzin mengucap tapi. Tatapan menyiratkan "_Berani bantah Archon lu?!"_

Si tante keliatan ga punya pilihan selain nurut. Secara, perintah langsung dari Archon. Bisa duduk di kursi pesakitan kalo membantah.

"Tsk.. Hey, lepaskan dia." Perintah Izcatzin, kepada para pasukan pengawalnya.

Akhirnya, gw dilepasin. Wakil Archon berambut oranye kehitaman itu, dan para ajudannya beranjak pergi dari hadapan kami, tanpa basa-basi. Rambut berombaknya dibiarkan tergerai sebahu, tersibak begitu dia balik badan. Gw dan Maximus Croiss menatap kepergiannya.

"Kamu udah melakukan hal luar biasa. Saya sangat hargai itu, Ranger." Ucap Croiss. Wew, Archon.. Bilang hal keren.. buat gw. Mungkin hari ini ga buruk-buruk amat. Ugh sakit kepala dari tadi ga ada matinya nyerang. Rasa cape, luka yang telat dapet perawatan. Beuh lengkap deh.

Gw duduk untuk istirahat sejenak, tapi ga lama, karena terlalu cape setelah semua ini. Tanpa peduli dimana gw berada, tanpa peduli ada Archon di samping gw, biarin aja kantuk ngambil alih tubuh ini, kedua mata mulai nutup perlahan. Pemandangan terakhir yang gw liat sebelum bobo, ada beberapa Holy Chandra menghampiri...

.

.

"Heyy, gimana nih? Kalo gini terus, dia ga bakal siap." Kata sesosok bayangan Bellato. Ahh mimpi ini dateng lagi.

"Santai, kasih dia waktu. Aku yakin dia orang yang tepat." Ini pasti bayangan si Bellato cowo. Soalnya dia yang selalu bela gw, saat si cewe ga yakin sama diri gw.

Kaya biasa, gw tiduran di altar batu di suatu ruangan. Ga ada yang bisa gw lakukan, selain dengerin ocehan mereka. Ga bisa gerak, ga bisa ngomong. Biarpun udah tau mereka ga bisa denger omongan gw, entah kenapa di mimpi ini, gw selalu nanya pada dua orang itu.

"_Siapa kalian?! Sebenernya apa sih yang selalu kalian bicarakan?" _Tanya gw penasaran.

"Kasih waktu? Sampe kapan?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari si cewe, intonasinya naik. "Udah ga ada waktu lagi! 'Dia' dan antek-anteknya udah mulai bergerak! Keselamatan Bellato dipertaruhkan!"

"_Dia? dia siapa? siapa yang bergerak? Bergerak kemana?"_

"Iya, tau.. Pada akhirnya anak ini kok yang bakal mengalahkan dia. Percaya deh. Lagian, dia kan keturunanmu juga."

"_Mengalahkan __siapa? Maksudnya, gw menanggung masa depan Bellato? Kalo gw gagal gimana?" _Gw lontarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran gw, tetep ga ada satupun didengerin.

"Dia ga dilahirkan untuk gagal."

.

.

Gw buka mata, tersadar dari mimpi yang sering banget mampir. Kenapa harus gw? Kan gw ga bisa apa-apa. Lagian, siapa sebenernya mereka? Selalu nyebut gw sebagai keturunan mereka. Orang tuakah? Ah, mana mungkin.

"Gimana keadaan lu?" Suara Elka memecah keheningan. "Tadi gw lagi patroli di Solus, mendadak feeling gw ga enak terus. Akhirnya balik aja. Eh, dapet kabar lu dipukulin Wakil Archon."

Sebelum bales, gw diem sejenak. Liat armor, udah ga di badan lagi. Kenyisakann base layer hitam yang biasa dipake buat daleman di balik armor. Dan celana Ranger gw... masih pada tempatnya.

"Iya, udah enakan." Jawab gw.

"Boleh ga gw bunuh dia?" Tiba-tiba mukanya berubah, aura tukang jagal pun seketika menuhin ruangan ini.

"Jangaaaaaan! Lu gilaaa kalii.." Seru gw panik, "Dia tu Warchon, Warchoon, Wakil Archooon!"

"Ya gw kan cuma nanya, ampe segitunya melarang gw." Yaiyalah, lu pasang muka sadis gitu, siapa juga yang ga bakal panik.

Gw pengen tepok jidat pake tangan kanan, sebelum sadar ternyata tangan kanan, ga bisa ditekuk. Lagi dipakein tabung pemulihan mini. Hampir mirip kaya tabung pemulihan, isinya cairan merah healing potion Untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan sel darah putih, jadi luka bisa cepet sembuh. Bedanya, ga ada tangan mekanik buat ngejait luka dan ukurannya lebih kecil aja. Nyeri masih terasa di paha gw yang sobek, terlilit perban pada bagian tersebut.

Elka masih duduk di sebelah kiri gw, menemani. Dia keluarkan majalah dari inventori 4 dimensi. Abis emang ga ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Tik.. tok.. tikk.. tokk.. Sejam kita diem-dieman. Sebenernya, gw pengen ngobrol, tapi pala masih pusing. Males mikir mau ngomong apaan. Perempuan ini tau kayanya, gw lagi males mikirin bahan obrolan. Yaudah aja, kerjaan dia bolak-balik halaman majalah itu.

"Di luar ujan?" Akhirnya, gw juga yang buka obrolan.

"Mendung." Jawab Elka.

"Tau dari mana?"

Dia dorong muka gw, sampe nengok ke kanan, tanpa berpaling dari bacaannya, "Teknologi canggih Bellato yang disebut jendela." Wakakak baru ngeh ternyata ada jendela di ruangan ini.

Sejenak, gw terpaku pemandangan sore menjelang malem di luar. Mendung.. identik dengan awan kelabu yang berdansa menutup sinar matahari. Umumnya mendung jadi simbol suasana hati ga menentu. Kata orang jaman sekarang mah galau. Kenapa begitu ya? Apa gara-gara didominasi warna abu-abu?

Kadang gw kasihan ama abu-abu. Bakal selalu terjebak diantara hitam dan putih. Dia terlalu putih untuk jadi hitam, terlalu hitam untuk jadi putih. Baik hitam atau putih ga ada yang mau menerima. Selamanya terjebak di persimpangan, padahal dia harus tentukan langkah berikutnya dalam kehidupan.

"Ka.."

"Mm?"

"Penah ga si lu merasa sendirian? Maksud gw, merasa seluruh dunia bersatu melawan lu. Sekeras apapun lu lawan balik, percuma. Karena lu cuma sendiri."

"Mmmmmm.." Elka bergumam panjang, nerima pertanyaan gw. "Engga tuh."

"Begitu ya.." Sedikit kecewa sih denger jawaban dia. Soalnya gw harap, dia bisa kasih masukan. Gw lagi merasakan itu sekarang.

"... Karena gw punya elu." Timpalnya, sambil tetep baca majalah.

"Eh?!"

"Lu selalu ada di sisi gw. Mau gw butuh atau ga, lu selalu hadir saat moment yang tepat. Gw yakin biarpun dunia bersatu lawan gw, selama ada lu..." Dia menutup majalahnya, dan deketin bibirnya ke pipi gw.. chuu.. Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi. "... Pasti lu akan berdiri disamping gw, dan bantu buat lawan dunia. Selama lu ga lupa ama janji yang dulu, gw ga akan merasa sendirian." Dia tersenyum. Sama sekali ga ada keraguan dari kata-katanya. Dia bener-bener pegang teguh, apa yang dibilang barusan. Bener-bener yakin gw ga bakal pernah meninggalkan sisinya, apapun yang terjadi.

Manis deh senyumnya, kaya anak kecil. Begitu tulus terasa. Dan memberi rasa sejuk, mengalir dari mata gw yang menatap wajah tersenyumnya, ke seluruh tubuh. Senyumnya gw bales dengan senyum juga. Ciuman di pipi, seolah bisa menenangkan jiwa, yang tadi sempet gelisah beberapa saat.

Dungu.. kenapa juga gw harus merasa sendirian? Selama cewe-yang-kadang-buas ini selalu di sekitar gw.

"Eyy, bukannya lu masih ada shift?" Gw ingetin dia, supaya ga kena sanksi lalai tugas tanpa ijin

"Oh, iya. Yaudah, gw pergi dulu. Ini obat...? Buang?" Kata Elka, seraya meraih beragam pil di atas meja kecil di sampung kasur.

"Buang. Lu tau gw, kan?"

"Iya, iya. Mau nitip apa? Atau mau gw masakin aja?"

"Hmm.. terserah deh, yang menurut lu enak aja."

Janji itu ya.. hehehe. Ga mungkin lah gw lupa.

Ia melangkah keluar, kembali laksanakan tugasnya di Benteng Solus, yang tadi ditinggal. Setelah sendiri, gw keinget Gatan. Gimana keadaannya? Gw bergegas beranjak dari kasur dan cari ruang ICU.

Di sana berdiri Maximus Izcatzin, gelisah mondar-mandir sembari gigit-gigit kuku jempolnya. Sedangkan Maximus Croiss duduk tenang. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kayanya operasi masih berlangsung, dan kedua pejabat penting di depan gw, lagi nungguin hasilnya.

Eh, tau-tau gw masuk jarak pandang si Tante. Target lock! oh demm.

"Kamu... ngapain lagi ke sini?! Masih kurang?" Bentaknya galak, sembari melangkah ke arah gw. Glekk! Salah waktu kayanya nih. Dia merenggut kerah base layer gw yang mepet ke leher, deketin mukanya ke muka gw, lalu berkata dengan penuh amarah, "Belum puas, mencelakakan Wakil Archon?!" Uggh.

Di sini gw baru tau pasti, kalo ternyata Gatan juga salah satu Wakil Archon. Sebenernya, pas liat jubah Izcatzin, dan Croiss, udah kepikiran sih. Asli dungu banget, ampe ga kenal Wakil Archon sendiri! Abis.. Gatan bener-bener ga ada hawa-hawa pejabat.

"Cukup!" Bentak Archon Croiss, sebelum seorang Miller, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami semua.

"Lapor, Archon dan Wakil Archon." Ucapnya, setelah beri hormat. "Barikade Benteng Anacade terancam ditembus oleh 7 grup pasukan Cora! Kami butuh bantuan secepatnya.."

"Apa?!" Izcatzin tersentak, dan lepas genggaman dari baju gw. "Gimana kondisi parimeter di sektor 3?"

"Luluh lantah." Jawab si Miller. "Saat ini kami sedang menahan gempuran 500 meter dari pintu masuk." Lanjutnya tegang.

Denger jawaban Miller tersebut, Archon Croiss bangkit dari duduknya. Sikapnya berubah, tadi adem ayem, sekarang terlihat ekspresi siap tempur dari wajahnya. Tekanan forcenya pun perlahan menguat, dan makin pekat. Armor Berserker tersebut menyala merah kekuningan bak api seraya makin kuat force pemakainya.

"Bilang ke pasukan bantuan untuk ambil jalan memutar ke sektor 3, dan bangun ulang parimeter sejauh 2km." Katanya. "Iztcatzin, bawa Divisi 1 Artileri. Kita gilas mereka dari 2 arah!" Ia memerintah dengan tenang, tapi tegas. Apalagi pas dia bilang "gilas", terasa napsu membunuh liar, seperti mau meledak dari diri Maximus Croiss. "Kami akan tiba dalam 2 menit." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Siap, Archon!" Miller itu bergegas pergi.

"Ayo... Mereka butuh kita." Ajak Sang Archon pada Tante Izcatzin. Sebelum ikut langkah Croiss keluar dari ruang perawatan, dia sempet memandang dalem-dalem mata gw sejenak, dengan tatapan jengkel. Risih akan hal itu, gw alihkan pandangan ke arah lain, berusaha terhindar dari mata kehijauannya.

"Lu tuh terlalu lembek ke dia!" Ujarnya pada Archon. Ia menurunkan volume, mungkin biar gw ga denger. Sayangnya, pendengaran gw cukup tajem buat menangkap semua suara.

"Terus gw harus gimana?! Bertindak kasar macem lu?" Seru Croiss tertahan. "Ga perlu ngatur-ngatur gw! Gimana pun, gw tetep Archon lu! inget!" Itulah percakapan terakhir yang kedengeran di kuping gw, sebelum mereka belok di persimpangan lorong 15 meter dari tempat gw berdiri.

"Fyyyuuuuhh.." Hembusan napas pertanda lega bersitegang dengan Tante berhasil terlalui. Kenapa ya, Maximus Izcatzin ga suka banget ama gw? Kan ga enak dijutekin ama Wakil Archon. Gw nengok ke pintu kamar operasi. Pintu otomatis berlapis metal anti-rudal, anti-nuke, sebagai perlindungan bagi prajurit-prajurit ga siap tempur.

Mungkin Izcatzin bener kali ya, gw penyebabnya. Andai gw ga di sana, mungkin Gatan bisa lebih leluasa lawan Isis merah. Andai gw ga bantah perintahnya, mungkin dia ga harus lindungi gw yang lengah kala itu. Andai gw aja yang ditusuk, bukan dia. Aahhh, gw cuma bisa berandai-andai.

Tiba-tiba, pas lagi menerawang pintu metal itu, eh kebuka. Dari dalem muncul seorang petugas berseragam operasi; ijo terang, sarung tangan plastik putih bernoda merah akibat darah, masker, dan penutup rambut..

Dia menurunkan masker yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya, lalu tarik napas dalem-dalem. "Hhhhhhhhh.." Gw terhenyak, wajah di balik masker tersebut ga asing, raut kelelahan terukir jelas di sana. Kita saling pandang begitu dia sadar, gw liatin dia dari tadi.

"..."

"..."

"Luu!?" Kita ngomong barengan.

"Ngapain lu di sini?" Tanya gw.

"Buta ya? Lagi dinas lah." jawabnya sinis.

"Lu.. jadi Chandra?!" Gw ga percaya penglihatan sendiri. "Katanya mau jadi Wizard, kok ambil class Chandra?"

"Kata siapa? Seinget gw, ga pernah bilang gitu ke siapapun." Sangkal si Chandra muda, dengan nada setengah nyeleneh dan pasang muka songong.

"..."

Beberapa saat, dia liatin gw dari ujung rambut ampe ujung kaki, terus balik lagi ke ujung rambut. Terus celingukan ke keadaan sekeliling. Tanpa bilang sepatah kata pun. Woi.. emang lu apaan? Scanner?

"... Keadaannya udah membaik." Katanya tiba-tiba. "Operasi lancar, tapi dia butuh istirahat agak lama. Untung luka tusuknya ga kena organ vital." Chandra muda ini menjelaskan gimana keadaan Gatan sekarang.

"Kenapa lu jelasin itu, ke gw?"

"Cuma lu, yang lagi nunggu di sini." Jawabnya spontan, sambil lepas kedua sarung tangan plastik itu, dan berjalan ke mesin minuman ga jauh dari sini. Setelah mencet-mencet tombol dan minuman kaleng keluar, dia lempar satu ke arah gw.

Liat ada kaleng melayang, otomatis gw tangkep, terpaksa pake tangan kiri soalnya yang kanan lagi ga luwes.

"_Cora cola? Wah tau aja minuman kesukaan gw." _Gumam gw dalem hati, pas baca tulisan di kaleng merah yang baru aja dikasih. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di batin gw, sebenernya males sih ngobrol ama orang ini. Tapi berhubung ga ada orang laen..

"Hei.. boleh gw tanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan.." Jawab si Chandra, sambil buka kaleng, busa soda sedikit menyembul keluar, lalu bibirnya dimonyong-monyongin menyeruput busa yang tumpah-tumpah.

"Kenapa lu milih jalan sebagai Chandra?"

"... Kepo banget." Jawaban yang sungguh tiada berperasaan.

Grrr! Tuh kan bener ide buruk ngobrol ama dia. Ga jelas banget, tadi dia bilang 'silahkan' padahal. Level ngeselinnya lebih parah dari Alecto. Tau ga sih, perasaan pengen menombak orang.. dari jarak semeter.. dari belakang.. nah itu. Sabar Lake, sabar. Bisa mati kalo nyari masalah ama dia dengan kondisi lu yang sekarang.

"Jadi.." Gumamnya, setelah menenggak minuman kedua kali. "Jawaban yang lu cari.. Udah ketemu?" Iiii kepooo. Gw pengen bales perbuatannya tadi, tapi entah kenapa, lagi males nyari perkara.

Gw geleng-geleng perlahan, tanda kalo pencarian terhadap apa yang jadi tujuan gw berjuang, belum membuahkan hasil.

"Mungkin orang kaya gw lebih cocok jadi Ranger sekarat, persis macem kata lu." Ujar gw tertunduk lesu. Senyum paksaan tersimpul di muka, berusaha menyangkal semua yang lagi gw rasain. "Kalo gw boleh berharap sih, pengennya lahir dianugrahkan badan tahan banting, otak brilian, dan ga kenal takut. Lah ini? macem tulang flem yang bisa ngomong."

"..."

Dia terdiam. Barangkali lagi mikir, kalimat yang tepat buat diucapkan. Kembali menenggak minuman kalengnya, kali ini ampe abis. Sedangkan, kaleng di tangan gw belum kebuka dari tadi, gw lagi ga haus. Abis itu dilempar kaleng merah kosong itu ke tempat sampah.

"Gw cuma pengen kaya kalian, punya sesuatu yang harus dikejar.."

"..."

Ni orang diajakin ngomong, kok diem aja ya? Tadi giliran gw diem, dia yang ngomong duluan. Sekalinya ngomong, bikin orang naik darah. Hadeeh.

"... Kebanyakan orang yang kena Implode, mengalami rontok organ dalam, otak miring 45°, paranoid extra berlebihan, kadang ada yang ingatan jangka panjangnya terganggu." Katanya datar, setelah jeda panjang. "Ga kaya lu, abnormal."

"Weyyy, weyyy, weeey, jangan-jangan lu beneran niat bikin gw modar, ya?!" Tanya gw panik, pas denger efek samping mantra yang pernah dilemparnya ke gw taun lalu.

"... Nafsu, kebawa suasana." Napsu si napsu boss, tapi ga gitu jugaa caranyaa. "Yaudahlah, lu ga mati ini." Lanjutnya enteng seakan-akan ga punya rasa bersalah. Aslee.. tombak mana tombak?!

Abis ngomong begitu, dia berbalik. Menuju kembali ke ruang operasi dimana cuma petugas Spiritualist diijinkan masuk. Begitu pintu kebuka, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dan bilang,

"Kuat, lemah, itu pilihan. Intinya, stop nyoba terlalu keras buat jadi orang yang bukan lu." Gw memperhatikan punggungnya, karena dia ngomong ga ngadep gw. "Coba sekali-kali hargai diri lu sendiri, tulang flem." Katanya, seraya ngelangkah masuk ke ruang operasi.

_"Huh, dasar __sok keren. Ga ada robahnya." _Sebelum pintu metal itu menutup, gw angkat tangan kiri yang lagi megang kaleng Cora-cola dingin traktirannya. "Makasih ya, minumannya." Ia cuma bales ucapan gw, dengan anggukan kecil.

Pintu metal itu tertutup, dan menghadang pandangan gw. Hmm, biarpun belagu tingkat dewa, ternyata bisa sedikit baik juga..

Udah lah, gw mau pulang ke Mesh aja. Lagi room sick nih. Biarin deh luka-luka ntar sembuh sendiri. Di perjalanan, gw buka minuman pemberiannya dan sekali tenggak langsung abis. Puaahhh.. ternyata gw haus sangat!

.

.

Besoknya gw dapet cuti pemulihan dari atasan. Waktu senggang ini gw gunakan buat menjenguk Gatan, soalnya kemaren belum sempet ketemu. Gw melangkah menuju ruang medis sambil menenteng sekeranjang buah yangbaru aja gw beli. Tabung pemulihan mini di tangan kanan, udah dilepas, lukanya sembuh dalam semalam.

Tapi luka di paha sih, masih berasa. Seenganya jalan ga sempoyongan kaya kemaren. Berhubung lagi off, gw pake pakaian santai hari ini. Kaos lengan buntung yang didobel jaket sporty Ranger corps berwarna dominan kuning dan ada garis berbentuk V hitam di bagian rusuk.

Aksen hitam juga dimunculin di bagian pergelangan tangan, serta kerahnya, yang kalo diresleting ampe mentok, bisa nutupin mulut. Ga lupa celana pendek 3/4.

Sesampenya di sana, gw celingak-celinguk, cek sekitar lorong ruang medis. Tiap ada belokan, ga langsung belok. Mojok dulu dikit, terus ngintip dari balik tembok. Ada ancaman berarti, apa engga.

Berasa lagi menyusup ke markas musuh. Pas yakin aman, baru deh gw belok. Ancaman yang gw maksud, ga lain ga bukan adalah Maximus Izcatzin. Dia orang yang paling ga pengen gw temui, baik sengaja atau engga. Bisa rempong urusannya.

Amaan.. akhirnya sampe depan kamar tempat Gatan dirawat. Keadaan masih 50-50 nih. Siapa tau si Tante ada di dalem. Gw tempelin aja kuping ke pintu, coba menangkap suara-suara iblis betina. Kayanya ga ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. setelah pintu gw buka pelan-pelan, kepala gw nyelip ke dalem, buat intip keadaan. Yess! ga ada orang! Cuma ada Gatan doang lagi nonton tipi.

Akhirnya gw ketuk pintu dan buka lebar-lebar. Gatan tersadar akan hal itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tipi ke arah pintu.

"Pagi, Maximus." Kata gw, kasih salam. "Banyak orang makan buah sebagai pencuci mulut, tapi sebenernya lebih bagus makan buah kalo perut kita kosong." Jawab gw atas pertanyaan tempo hari, seraya melangkah, dan meletakkan keranjang buah di meja sebelah kirinya.

Dia keliatan baik-baik aja biarpun dari balik kaos medis yang lagi dikenakan, perban masih melilit tubuh bagian atas sampe ke leher. Sedikit bercak merah menodai perban putih tersebut di bagian dada, bagian yang ditembus pedang Isis kemaren.

"Ahah! Sudah saya duga!" Balesnya terengah. "Tau aja kalo perut saya lagi kosong.. makasih lho." Dia kedengeran, seneng gw bawakan buah, tangannya langsung memyambar pisang, dan langsung dikupas kulitnya, langsung di sosor.

Gw nunduk denger kata makasih, satu kata sederhana yang belum terucap dari mulut ini kepada penyelamat sang penyelamat nyawa, 2 kali.

"Harusnya.. Saya yang bilang makasih, Maximus." Ujar gw pelan. Dia masih asik ngunyah pisang. Pas udah abis, apel langsung dicomot. Ngunyah lagi.. krauss, krauss, krauss.

"Maap juga, gara-gara saya.. Anda luka parah begitu." Lanjut gw.

"Udahlah.. Udah kejadian." Jawabnya, tanpa beban. "Biasanya pas tempur, malah lebih parah." Bener-bener ga ada penyesalan atau rasa kesel atau apa kek gitu dari nada bicaranya. Santai aja gitu, seolah emang udah jadi sarapan, luka begini tuh.

"Saya udah denger tentang kamu dan Izcatzin." Ia membelokkan topik obrolan. "Maafin dia ya. Emang orangnya keras, tapi itu cara dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya." Yeah, rite.. kasih sayang gigi lu meledak! Yang ada gw merasa kaya pengen digilas pake MAU.

"Inget pas saya bilang, 'kamu harus lebih waspada'?"

Anggukan kecil gw kasih, pertanda inget ucapannya di Sette kemaren.

"Saya curiga.. Ada yang pengen mencelakakan kamu." Ujarnya dengan nada serius.. pake banget. Sedikit kaget. Itulah reaksi gw. Siapa? Buat apa nyelakain gw? Apa untungnya?

"Serius? Anda yakin?" Tanya gw, guna menegaskan pernyataan tadi.

"Belum yakin banget sih." Jawabnya. "Tapi indikasinya udah keliatan. Memberi misi menangani Isis merah, yang jelas bagimu susah banget. Belum lagi isu pengkhianatan dituduhkan padamu." Ia menambahkan, bikin gw inget kejadian ga enakin itu. Uggh! Kesel rasanya, dituduh yang engga-engga ama bangsa sendiri.

"Kalo masalah pengkhianatan itu, kayanya Maximus Izcatzin terlibat deh." Kalo diinget lagi, soalnya si Tante emang napsu banget nuduh gw sebagai pengkhianat. Sorot matanya.. bener-bener merendahkan gw.

Gatan menggeleng, "Saya lama kenal dia. Dan saya yakin, dia ga bakal begitu.. kecuali ada yang mengompori. Itulah kelemahannya.. kepala cepet panas. Apa lagi kalo udah bersangkutan ama orang terdekatnya." Jelas Gatan, seolah apal banget sifat partner perangnya. "Untung Croiss ga gampang dikibulin. Yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa kompornya?"

Ga kebayang siapa yang bersedia repot-repot, mencelakakan Ranger cupu macem gw. Ini baru sebatas asumsi, mungkin gw ga perlu khawatir. Paling ga, untuk sekarang.

Belum sempet semua terjawab, perhatian gw teralihkan oleh dua pedang yang bersandar di pojok ruangan ini. Tepatnya di bawah jendela yang letaknya di depan tempat gw duduk, atau dari sebelah kanan Gatan.

Gw bangkit dari kursi dan mendekat ke jendela. "Ini.. pedang yang anda pake, Maximus?" Tanya gw keheranan.

"Yapp!"

Gw heran, karena pedang yang ada di depan mata, bentuknya beda banget dari yang pernah dipake Gatan. Kedua pedang ini keliatan kaya besi kusem. Bilahnya tipis, dan agak melengkung. Luas permukaan dari pangkal pedang lebih gede dari pada ujungnya. Mungkin gw bukan ahli senjata tajem, tapi gw tau mana mata pedang tajem, mana tumpul. Yang ini.. tumpul.

Di sisi bilahnya ada semacam ukiran, gw pikir tulisan, ternyata gambar tribal dari ujung sampe pangkal. Ga ngerti fungsinya buat apa. Hiasan? Diliat gimana pun, pisau dapur masih lebih bagus kali. Satu-satunya bagian yang bagus cuman gagangnya doang. Dibalut bahan merah item gitu. Saling tumpang tindih menghasilkan pola menyilang yang menarik perhatian gw.

"Pegang dong.. Mereka ga akan kasih unjuk warna mereka, kalo ga digenggam bener-bener." Ujar Gatan yang sedari tadi mengobservasi gw, mengobservasi pedangnya. Mungkin ia ga tahan liat tampang blo'on yang menyiratkan "_Busuk amat ni senjata."_

"Ahh.. Boleh nih? Saya ga enak megang-megang senjata Wakil Archon." Tanya gw ragu.

"Lebih ga enak lagi liat mukamu tadi.." Celetuknya kesel, kaya bisa baca isi kepala gw lewat ekspresi. Err, iya iya.. maap. Tapi kan emang sesuai kenyataan. Kalo disuruh milih cangkir kopi atau pedang ini, gw lebih milih cangkir kopi deh.

Sesuai permintaan, tangan kanan gw ambil satu dengan hati-hati. Gagangnya terasa pas, nyaman digenggam. Diikuti tangan kiri megang pedang satu lagi. Dan.. zuumm.. mendadak force gw berasa mengalir dari tangan menuju kedua pedang ini.

"Woow.. bersinar.. indah banget.." Gw tercengang liat perubahan signifikan. Force mengalir seolah mengisi kekosongan pada bilahnya, membuat ukiran tribalnya nyala, dan menyelimuti seluruh bagian pedang.

Membentuk punggung serta mata pedang super tajem. Besi kusam yang tadi gw liat, bertindak sebagai mediator force, dan rangka inti, berubah jadi biru dan merah. Sama warna dengan force yang mengalir tenang di sekelilingnya. Aliran pada punggung ama mata pedangnya bagus deh. Kaya air sungai. Menciptakan pola gerak air dari sirkulasinya. Ga kaya pedang-pedang Warrior, senjata Gatan beratnya di bawah rata-rata.

Selagi gw ga bisa berhenti kagum akan keindahannya, Gatan bilang, "Mereka dinamakan Twin Razer Blades. Kawan saya, seorang Mental Smith jenius, bikinin buat saya. Selama force mengalir dalam tubuhmu, pedang ini ga bisa patah lho."

Begitukah? Hmm, soalnya diselubungin force sih. Udah gitu, punggung dan mata pedangnya juga tercipta dari force. Pas ngadu senjata, rangka intinya bener-bener terlindung lapisan force.

"Pedang yang unik, Maximus. Tapi, kemaren pas anda pake, warnanya kuning-ijo, ini kok biru-merah?" Gw bertanya tanpa hilangkan ekspresi kagum, pada pedang di kedua tangan gw ini.

"Itulah.. Saya ga ngerti gimana cara kawan saya menciptakannya." Jawab Gatan, langsung ke inti masalah. "Warnanya bakal beda-beda, tergantung siapa pemakainya." Wakil Archon berambut hitam menambahkan. "Yang jelas, kedua pedang di tanganmu itu Mahakarya.." Dia diam sejenak. "Dan boleh buatmu.. kalo mau." Kalimat terakhirnya bikin gw kaget.

"Eh?! Tapi.. tapii.. tapi.." Gw jadi ngomong terbata-bata. Inikan pedang yang dibuat kawannya, yang dia pake. Pasti berharga banget buat Gatan. Kenapa malah dikasih ke gw?!

"Ga usah pake tapi. Anggap aja hadiah karena udah menyelamatkan saya. Lagian udah ga kepake. Hehehe." Katanya sambil cengengesan, dan mempreteli anggur satu persatu dari tangkainya. "Katakan, jalan mana yang kamu pilih nanti?" Ia menimpali dengan pertanyaan. Maksudnya nanya, gw mau pilih class apa.

"Umm.. Sentinel. Tapi Maximus, saya ga mungkin menerima Mahakarya yang susah payah dibuat kawan anda untuk anda." Ujar gw ragu-ragu. Sebenernya mau banget, cuma yang IQ-nya tengkurep yang ga mau dikasih pedang super keren ama Wakil Archon. "Lagian saya jarang pake satu pedang, apa lagi dua."

"Oke.. hmm iya iya.. okesip.. makasih ya." Rupanya Gatan lagi menelpon seseorang pake Log-nya. "Tadi kawan saya, dia bilang ga masalah kok." Jawab si Wakil Archon polos. Ja-jadi dia udah antisipasi jawaban gw, bahkan sebelum gw bilang ke dia ya... huff.

"Haa! Sentinel... pilihan bagus." Serunya seneng, denger pilihan gw. "Gini deh, ga masalah sejarang apapun kamu pake pedang, kamu belum ada mentorkan? Saya bakal jadi mentormu. Akan saya ajarkan semua yang saya tau." Entah harus seneng atau engga, seorang Wakil Archon menawarkan diri jadi mentor gw.

* * *

**A/N:** Hierarki pangkat yang saya pake di cerita ini masih ngikutin dari gamenya:

Accretia: Hastati Principe Triarii Centurio Manipel Primpilus Cohort Legion

Bellato: Ensign Lieutenant Captain Major Caters Royal Conquest Maximus

Cora: Turgon Arien Feawen Taralom Aranel Anclaime Erlond Chamtalion

Oh ya, Makasih kk Rhieta atas reviewnya. Chapter-chapter awal emang saya pengen nyeritain gimana perjuangan Lake untuk terus gali potensi, untuk kenal dirinya sendiri, tau batas kemampuannya, nentuin langkah krusial antara hidup dan mati. Tentunya cerita ini akan berkembang lebih dari sekedar pencarian jati diri. Dan saya akan biarkan imajinasi membawa saya kemanapun itu *cialilah*. Sebenernya udah ada beberapa kemungkinan di pikiran saya, tinggal milih aja dan mikir gimana cara nulisnya biar maknanya nyampe ke yang baca.

Kayanya ga juga sih. Beberapa sifat positif Lake jelas bukan saya, tapi lebih ke sifat yang saya harap ada di diri saya. Misalnya, Lake itu overthinking dan suka bimbang dalam hampir segala hal tapi ujung2nya dikerjain juga. Kalo saya, udah bimbang ragu galau akhirnya lebih milih ga dikerjain. Jadi ga maju-maju deh.

Tentunya saya ga bakal biarin cerita ini terbengkalai, sebisa mungkin akan saya selesaikan biarpun ga ada yang baca.

Regards,


	6. Friends? or Foes?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Friends? or Foes?

"Kekencengan ga?" Tanya seorang pria berambut spike item sambil membentuk simpul tali di kedua pergelangan tangan gw yang diikatkan ke bagian belakang bangku yang lagi gw duduki.

"Engga kok." Jawab gw singkat, kemudian disambung pertanyaan. "Ehm, boleh saya tanya lagi kenapa saya diiket gini, Maximus?"

Bukannya memuaskan rasa penasaran gw, dia malah bilang, "Tau ga? Saya dijuluki tukang service lho." Dengan bangga, seraya menggulung kain putih di kepalan tangan.

"Oh.. wauw. Keren! Emang anda bisa betulin apa?"

"Kebiasaan buruk yang dilakukan seumur hidup.." Ia menjawab datar dan dingin, sorot matanya berubah tajem.

"Beufftth." Tiba-tiba bogem mentah melayang ke muka gw, bikin gw tersentak bertanya-tanya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya Gatan pada gw setelah melancarkan tinjunya.

"..." Duh kok nanya pertanyaan yang udah jelas jawabannya sih? Gw masih agak shock, ga langsung jawab pertanyaannya.

Begitu denger ga ada jawaban keluar dari mulut gw... satu lagi pukulan bertenaga mendarat di sebelah kiri rahang bawah gw. Sedikit cairan merah mulai ngalir dari gusi yang kena benturannya, "Ahagghh.."

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" Pertanyaan bermakna sama keluar dari mulut Sang Wakil Archon. Gw coba atur napas.

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah Gatan menawarkan untuk jadi mentor gw. Kala itu, meski bingung mau apa ga, akhirnya gw menyutujui tawaran tersebut. Bisa dibilang termasuk langka bagi seorang Wakil Archon buat ambil bagian dalam mentoring Letnan muda. Biasanya, mentor bagi para lulusan ditentuin sama Ranger Corps pas kita milih class lanjutan. Berhubung gw masih Ranger, ya belum ada mentor. Beberapa pengecualian bagi yang pengen memilih mentor tertentu, harus menghadap sendiri ke seniornya dan mengajukan permohonan.

Oh ya, gw udah bukan lagi Ranger. Minggu lalu gw udah mengajukan proposal pergantian class ke El Dun Tanta, Sang Pemimpin Bangsa. Setelah proposal diterima, akhirnya gw resmi jadi seorang Desperado, sesuai saran Gatan. Emang sih, kalo mau jadi Sentinel, milih Desperado atau Sniper ga masalah. Bisa dua-duanya. Tapi Gatan bilang mending Desperado, soalnya ga terpaku dengan senjata jarak jauh.

Sedari tadi gw lagi ada di halaman belakang kediaman Gatan, ga begitu jauh dari Headquarter, dalam keadaan kedua tangan keiket di belakang. Bilangnya sih mau latihan, tapi yang ada malah dipukulin tanpa alasan begini.

"Be.. saya.. bukannya.. anda yang minta saya dateng ke sini?" Gw bales pertanyaan dia, dengan pertanyaan lain. Gatan keliatan mengernyitkan dahi, tanda ga puas akan apa yang dia denger.

"Salah."

Lagi, tinjunya sukses mendarat di muka gw dan ga ada yang bisa gw lakukan untuk menangkis, ataupun menghindar, "Egghh.."

"Saya tanya lagi, kenapa kamu ada di sini sekarang? Atas tujuan apa?"

"U-untuk dilatih oleh anda, Maximus.."

"Salah."

"Ufft..." Faaak! Darah mulai mengucur dari mulut gw karena menerima beberapa pukulan telak dari Gatan. Membasahi rumput hijau yang nutupin pekarangan. Bener-bener ga nahan diri pas mukul gw. Segenap tenaga dipake buat meratakan wajah super-tampan ini.

Keliatan urat-urat di sekujur tangannya menegang ketika dia kepalkan tangannya. Dooh! Mulai sedikit bingung nih, jelas-jelas minggu lalu dia yang mau jadi mentor gw. Katanya kalo gw setuju, dateng aja ke rumahnya. Setengah jam lalu, gw sampe di sini. Dan pas keluarkan pedang pemberiannya, eh dia malah bilang, "Ngapain mengeluarkan pedang? kita ga akan pake pedang hari ini." Abis itu gw disuruh duduk dan dia mulai ikat tangan gw. Dan inilah yang terjadi kemudian.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" Ia terus tanya pertanyaan itu, dan kalo gw ga kasih jawaban yang diinginkannya, tinju langsung meluncur kuat. Ini gw dijadikan samsak atau gimana sih? Kayanya udah mulai memar-memar deh. Sakitnya pun makin berasa.

"A.. Mempertahankan kejayaan federasi.."

"Salah." BUUUKK!

"Melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagi saya."

"Belum tepat." DUUASSH!

"Hah.. hahh.. jadi.. tukang.. cendol.. hah.." BAAAGHH!

Hal ini berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Ga tau pasti berapa lama. Keparat! Struktur muka gw berubah kalo terus dilanjutin. Bibir gw aja sobek nih, gw meludah buat mengurangi darah yang udah mengumpul di tiap senti mulut. Untung gigi gw tahan banting, ga ada yang rontok satupun.

Kepala gw sakit, nyut-nyutan. Efek sering dihantam di rahang. Mata gw perih, bengep dan agak berdarah. Gw liat kain yang melilit tangan Gatan pun udah ga putih lagi, tapi merah. Dia kayanya juga mulai kelelahan dari tadi. Shite! Emosi gw naik!

Lantang gw teriak, "WOII BANGSAD!" Yang diteriakin terlihat kaget dan menatap gw beberapa saat, "APA-APAAN INI!? KALO CUMA DIJADIIN SAMSAK GINI, MENDING GW TETEP DI KAMAR GW YANG KECIL!" Lanjut gw penuh emosi sampe ga formal lagi ngomongnya. Bodo amat deh.

Udah cukup sabar dari tadi. Semua kemungkinan udah gw jawab, tapi ga ada satupun yang benar menurut Gatan. Mau mukulin gw sampe mati? Silahkan!

Gw menyesal kenapa setuju buat dimentorin orang gila ini. Harusnya gw tolak aja. Ini sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Tadinya di benak gw udah kebayang-bayang latian para pendekar yang sering muncul di film-film gitu. Ternyata, kehidupan nyata 100% beda. Yeah, jangan langsung percaya ama apa yang lu liat.

Setelah teriak gitu, gw udah bersiap menerima fatality dari Komandan Resimen 1. Yakin pasti dia marah setengah mampus denger omongan gw. Dia berbalik ke arah gw, lalu jalan mendekat. Jemarinya menjambak rambut kelabu dan ditarik ke belakang, sehingga kepala gw dibikin mendongak menghadap mukanya. Sorot mata penuh napsu membunuh, gw kasih pas mata kita saling beradu.

Ga pake ngomong, dia langsung melakukan headbutt ke jidat gw, kenceng bangett! "Akkhh..!"

Faakk! Sakit! Hampir pingsan seketika dibuatnya. Tangan Gatan tetep di kepala gw, dan jidatnya tetep ditempelin ke jidat gw selepas saling berbenturan.

"Saya akan tanya sekali lagi, yang terakhir.." Ujarnya tegas, "Liat mata saya, dan jawab! Kalo masih belum tepat.. Silahkan kembali ke rutinitasmu yang menyedihkan!" Kata-katanya terdengar begitu mengintimidasi, kaya bukan Gatan yang gw kenal. Entah kenapa keadaan gw jadi tertekan.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Gu.. SAYA GA TAUU!" Teriakan penuh kefrustasian, melengking, di depan wajah Gatan. Bisa dibilang gw udah gregetan dan ga punya kata-kata tersisa. Dia terdiam, melepas tangannya dari rambut gw dan ambil selangkah mundur.

".. Apa kamu bilang?" Tanya Gatan singkat.

"Saya ga tau.. Siapa diri saya.." Ucap gw lirih sambil tertunduk lemas. Kesekian kalinya gw meludah buat keluarkan darah dari mulut.

Gatan melangkah ke belakang gw, lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil. Dipotongnya tali yang melilit tangan gw, dan begitu lepas, gw jatuh tersungkur kehabisan tenaga, dan terus atur napas buat mengatasi kelelahan ini, baru kemudian berdiri dibantu Sang Wakil Archon.

"Gitu kek dari tadi.." Kalimat itu kedengeran dari mulutnya, ketika gw dibopong ke kamar mandi supaya gw bisa cuci luka-luka yang timbul.

Di wastafel kamar mandinya yang menurut gw wah banget, kedua tangan gw bertumpu. Nuansa putih-cokelat menghias kamar mandi ini. Temboknya bercat putih dan lantainya dipakein keramik cokelat. Cermin persegi panjang ngebentang lebar di depan wastafel ala hotel. Beda banget ama kamar mandi tempat gw yang kecil dan seadanya.

Gw buka keran wastafel, biarkan airnya mengalir deres. Kedua tangan gw gunakan buat tampung sebagian dan mulai basuh muka tiga kali. Seraya usapan di wajah, air melewati tiap jengkal wajah gw yang penuh memar, beri kesegaran pada tiap pori-pori yang dilewati. Ahh.. seenggaknya secuil kelelahan gw ilang. Air yang berjatuhan dari muka gw berwarna kemerahan. Begitupun yang gw muntahkan abis kumur-kumur. Banyak tercampur darah.

Setelah beberapa menit, gw keluar dari kamar mandi. Gatan memberi gw sekantong es batu buat kompres bibir dan bengkak di mata gw.

"Minum?" Dia menyodorkan bir botolan ke gw. Sayangnya, gw harus nolak karena ga doyan bir, ataupun minuman beralkohol lainnya. Enakan juga cendol, kalo ga soda.

"Saya ga minum bir." Bales gw setelah geleng kepala.

"Ah, yang bener? Udah gede gini ga doyan bir?" Tanya Gatan ga percaya.

"Bir, alkohol, rasanya aneh. Kaya kencing Lunker." Jawab gw sekedarnya.

"Wahaha, emang pernah nyobain?"

"Bir? Alkohol?

"Kencing Lunker."

"Umm.. saya rasa.. anda ga pengen tau, Maximus.." Ucap gw menahan malu, karna faktanya, GW PERNAH! Kejadiannya waktu gw masih jadi kadet tingkat 1 di Ranger Corps. Sebenernya ga sengaja sih, tapi tetep aja pengalaman pait. Makasih buat lo deh, Alecto. YOU'RE THE BEST!

"Ngahaha.. Astaga.. Kamu.. Beneran pernah!" Ngakaknya menjadi pas liat reaksi dan denger respon aneh gw, "Yaudah nih, soda aja ya.." Dia kembali menawarkan minuman, yang kali ini dengan senang hati gw terima.

Gw tenggak minuman itu setengahnya, untuk mengobati rasa haus, lalu gw tanya ke Gatan, "Jadi, untuk apa saya dipukulin kaya tadi?" Omongan gw terdengar kesel, tapi berusaha menahan kuat-kuat biar ga meledak. Yaiyalah. Siapa juga yang ga kesel dipukulin tanpa alasan jelas.

"Saya cuma mau liat, sekuat apa mentalmu." Jawabnya enteng. Botol bir di tangannya digoyang-goyang, membuat isinya terombang-ambing di dalam. "Saya penasaran, apa kamu bisa mengakui kekurangan dirimu di bawah tekanan? Demi mengenal dirimu sendiri..." Kok alibinya ga jelas. Ga ada satupun kata-katanya bisa gw cerna. Dan jawaban seseerhana 'gw ga tau' adalah yang diinginkannya? "... saya tau kamu kesel. Tapi, kamu ga berharap bakal langsung pake pedang di hari pertama, kan?" Ujarnya memastikan selepas menenggak bir lagi. Cih, raut muka gw langsung bete. Tangan kanan gw megang kaleng soda rada kenceng, bikin kalengnya sedikit remuk.

"Maaf, Maximus. Kayanya ini bakal sekalian jadi hari terakhir." Gumam gw jengkel, namun tetep jaga rasa hormat terhadap Komandan. "Saya ga punya waktu buat hal konyol gini. kalo anda ga niat, saya bisa belajar sendiri."

Dia menatap gw, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menatap dinding ruang keluarga yang bernuansa Krem. Ada beberapa lukisan abstrak menggantung di sana. Ruangan ini cukup luas, dengan 4 sofa santai ukuran sedang dan sebuah tv plasma dilengkapi sound system paling canggih yang dijamin sanggup bikin gendang telinga meletus. Sebuah meja kaca lonjong dikelilingi sofa-sofa coklat tersebut, di bawahnya beralaskan karpet yang juga warna coklat.

"Huuuffft.." Terdengar helaan napasnya di tengah pembicaraan kami.

"_Penyuka warna cokelat, ya_?" Gumam gw dalem hati setelah sadar rumah Gatan ini didominasi Coklat-putih-krem.

"Sebenernya, saya kenal lho sama Ayahmu." Jelasnya. Gw yang udah mau melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah ini, mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Hah?" Bales gw kaget, dan akhirnya berbalik lagi.

Ayah? Kalo dipikir-pikir, gw ga pernah kenal ama kedua orang tua. Cuma lewat cerita Paman semasa hidupnya gw berkenalan dengan mereka. Ayah gw, Actassi, dan Bunda, Qahazari Grymnystre. Menurut cerita Paman, Ayah adalah seorang Prajurit Federasi juga. Shield Miller hebat yang begitu ditakuti. Sedangkan Bunda seorang Wizard, tapi memutuskan buat pensiun dini pas hamil gw.

"Maximus Actassi. Dulu waktu saya baru lulus, dia mentor saya." Jelas Gatan ke gw, yang pengen tau lebih jauh tentang Ayah gw. "Orangnya luar biasa tegas. Dia kuat banget, cerdas, berwibawa. Tipikal pemimpin ideal." Kenangnya, di sela-sela tenggakan birnya yang udah tinggal dikit.

"Tipe orang yang selalu ada satu langkah di depan. Tapi di balik ketegasannya, dia ga pernah menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari Prajurit lain." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maximus, apa Anda tau gimana Ayah saya meninggal?" Tanya gw penasaran.

Gatan tertunduk denger pertanyaan gw, dan diem beberapa saat. Botol bir di tangannya udah ga berisi. Semua udah ditenggak abis. Diletakkan botol tersebut di atas meja kaca, lalu tubuhnya dihempaskan ke sofa di belakang.

"Bukan sekedar tau. Saya di sana, di hari Ayahmu tewas." Katanya lirih. Jari telunjuk dan jempol mengapit batang hidungnya, kaya berusaha menahan pilu.

"Anda ga perlu cerita kalo ga kuat, Maximus."

"Ga, ga, ga... kamu berhak untuk tau." Sangkalnya. "Kejadiannya kurang lebih 15 tahun yang lalu." 15 taun lalu? berarti waktu gw umur 7 taun dong? Lah? Oke gw tau kalo Ibu meninggal pas melahirkan gw, tapi menurut Paman, Ayah meninggal sebelum gw lahir. Kenapa dalam kurun waktu 7 taun itu Ayah ga pernah muncul di hadapan gw?

"Dia dikhianati oleh kawan seperjuangannya sendiri." Gw sedikit bergidik dengernya. Apa Ayah juga mengalami hal yang sama kaya gw?

"Berawal dari misi penyelamatan di tambang tengah. Kami Skuad ke-12, Resimen 1, Join Task Force ditugaskan buat membawa pulang Skuad patroli yang diserang mendadak oleh Accretia. Para kaleng itu membantai habis Skuad Patroli, namun menurut intel Bellato, mereka menyandera 1 orang. Maximus Actassi jadi Skuad Leadernya. Kami berlima waktu itu. Saya sendiri masih culun, itu misi pertama saya sebagai Sentinel."

.

.

-15 tahun lalu-

..._Crag Mine..._

_"Vis... Valsy... Captain Valsynvis." Perlahan-lahan suara seorang Pria membuat saya berhenti melamun. "Dari tadi kamu dengar ga, apa yang saya katakan?" Dia bertanya dengan datar namun terasa menekan, tetap pastikan suaranya ga terlalu keras karena saat ini kita lagi ada di wilayah netral. Yang artinya, musuh bisa nyergap kapan aja._

_"Eh?! A-ah... tentu saya dengar, Maximus. Saya cuma sedang berpikir terlalu jauh tadi." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut terbata-bata kasih alasan kepada pemimpin skuad. Ga mau dia sampe tau kalo tadi saya melamun di tengah briefing. Karena pemimpin skuad kami, yang juga merangkap mentor saya, terkenal gahar di antara Prajurit federasi._

_"Bagus, saya ga mau misi ini sampai gagal karena satu orang ga mendengarkan rencana. Saya harap kalian ingat apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Nyawa saudara kita jadi taruhannya. Dan apa yang wajib dilakukan saat itu terjadi?" Ia bertanya kepada kami, anak buahnya. Ketegangan ada di balik suara itu. Yah, emang begitulah dia._

_"Jangan pernah tinggalkan mereka!" Seru kami berempat serempak. Pria berambut abu-abu lebat ini ga pernah bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan saat berhubungan dengan keselematan Prajurit. Tadinya, saya pikir dia tipe pemimpin idealis yang ga peduli apapun kecuali tujuan atau keberhasilan misi. 9 bulan dilatih olehnya bisa merubah semua pandangan._

_"Kita istirahat sejenak. 8 menit lagi, kita akan mulai operasi." Perintahnya pada kami. "Bubar."_

_"Duuhh.. Gawat. Tadi gw sama sekali ga dengerin briefing." Gerutu saya kepada salah seorang kawan. "Eh, bantuin dong. Tadi disuruh ngapain aja?" Saya pun sedikit panik._

_"Elu sih, kerjaan melamun mulu." Ujar Diggwar, salah seorang Berserker senior kenalan. "Rencananya gini, para Warrior langsung tabrak, lu berdiri jauuuuh di belakang kita.. Layaknya makhluk kecil nan.. nan lemah." Ledeknya, nyengir mamerin gigi yang rada gingsul._

_Bukannya tersinggung sih, memang tubuh saya lebih kerempeng dan sedikit lebih pendek dari Bellato kebanyakan. Tapi yang saya cemaskan, ini harus ngapain?_

_"Serius dikit napa, gw beneran ga tau sama sekali harus ngapain."_

_"Dia serius kok." Tiba-tiba suara berbeda terdengar menimbrung pembicaraan kami dari arah belakang. "Lu di suruh cover area luar bangunan selagi kita masuk untuk misi penyelamatan ini." Saya berbalik, menghadap ke sumber suara. Sesosok Pria dengan armor lengkap berkerah tinggi yang jadi ciri khas spiritualist. Kerahnya lumayan tinggi ampe menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Dia adalah Wizard bernama Montago._

_"Hmm.. menjauh dari pertempuran ya? ah membosankan." Saya mengeluh, setelah tau ternyata peran saya adalah cover area luar selagi mereka menerobos masuk ke bangunan... semacam bunker gitu di Tambang tengah. Di skuad ini, sayalah yang paling minim pengalaman. Sedangkan Diggwar, Montago, dan seorang Infiltrator yang dipanggil Yehkur udah makan asam garam dalam melakukan misi berbahaya._

_"Lebih baik begini, boy. Daripada nanti lu cuma menghambat." Ujar Diggwar, seraya mengasah kapak gede. Lebih gede dari badannya sendiri. "Lagian kan lu ikut kita buat belajar. Bahaya kalo lu sampe kenapa-napa. Hahaha..."_

_"Meeh. Apa yang gw dapet kalo cuma berdiri jauh di belakang?" Tanya saya kesel._

_"Gatan, butuh kesabaran dalam proses belajar. Seiring waktu berlalu, lu yang nantinya bakal berdiri di depan anak buah lu dan memimpin mereka." Kalimat dari Montago bikin lidah saya kelu. Kali ini, saya menerima dengan lapang dada dan ga ngomong apa-apa lagi._

_Terliat Actassi berbincang ama Yehkur, lalu mereka menghampiri ke tempat kita bertiga berbincang._

_"Oke, inilah saatnya. Ingat baik-baik apa yang udah kita rencanakan."_

_"Siap, Maximus!" Bales kita berempat barengan._

_Akhirnya kita mendekati bunker tersebut. Dari luar, keliatan kaya rumah tua yang udah reot di sana-sini. Bangunan itu seolah udah lama ditinggal oleh apapun yang dulu pernah menempati. Tapi, Yehkur bilang di sanalah tawanan berada, tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah. Menurutnya, rumah tua tersebut cuma kamuflase agar ga ada yang curiga terhadap bungker Accretia._

_Mau disamarkan kaya apa juga, saya mah tetep bakal curiga. Siapa yang mau bikin rumah di tempat begini? Udaranya tercemar oleh aktivitas tambang gelap yang dilakukan ketiga bangsa, tanahnya tandus kaya Sette. Ga banyak tanaman yang tumbuh di sini. Bukan tempat ideal buat rumah._

_"Valsynvis, tetep di sini. Sisanya, ikut saya." Perintah Actassi dengan nada pelan, ketika jarak kira-kira 300 meter dari rumah tua itu. Kami mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yehkur berjalan duluan untuk mengobservasi keadaan. Dual Plasmatic Shell Handgun tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya._

_Saya cuma bisa liat dari kejauhan saat mereka memasuki bangunan tua tersebut. Akhirnya, saya memutuskan buat cari spot aman buat jaga area, bahaya kalo berdiri di dataran terbuka. "Hufft, waktunya menunggu." Gumam saya dalem ati._

_15 menit menunggu, ga ada tanda-tanda musuh bakal menyerang dari luar. Namun, ga ada tanda-tanda juga dari skuad, kalo mereka bakal keluar. Padahal, Maximus Actassi bilang, kita harus menyelamatkan sandera kurang dari 10 menit._

_"Wah, ga beres nih..." Kata saya ngomong sendiri, was-was. Saya menyiapkan Composite Siege Bow, berniat untuk menerobos masuk juga. Mungkin aja mereka lagi kewalahan, atau terjadi suatu keadaan yg ga bisa mereka tangani._

_Begitu mau beranjak dari tempat berjaga, tiba-tiba terasa besi dingin menyentuh kepala saya dari samping. Terdengar suara senjata api di kokang..._

_"Jangan macem-macem, boy!" Perintah si pemilik senjata. Saya bener-bener kaget, karena suaranya bener-bener familiar. Saya palingkan muka ke kanan buat liat apa dugaan tadi benar. Moncong plasmatic shell handgun tepat berada di depan mata._

_"Ha... Hah?!" Itulah reaksi saya saat liat dia. " Ye-Yehkur?! Apa-apaan nih?" Tanya saya, senyum paksaan tersimpul di bibir, namun di balik senyum itu, saya kebingungan. Sama sekali ga sadar akan kehadirannya. Kapan dia keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke tempat saya? Entahlah. Infiltrator sialan._

_"Yah, bisa dibilang 'membereskan masalah' mungkin." Jawabnya enteng._

_"membereskan masalah? Maksudnya? Gimana dengan yang lain!? Maximus Actassi!?" Tanya gw dengan nada makin meninggi. Yehkur tetep keliatan santai._

_"Hhhh... si Actasshit?! Mati..." Balesnya singkat. Mata saya terbelalak dengernya, masih dalam keadaan membingungkan ini. Ketegangan memenuhi dada. "... Ya udahlah, siapa tau lu akan ketemu di alam lain." Jarinya menekan pelatuk senjata. Segumpal cahaya biru muda mulai terkumpul di laras handgun, pertanda akan memuntahkan energi plasma buat meledakkan kepala._

_Ga biarkan diri dalam keadaan shock terlalu lama, saya tepis tangannya ke atas sesaat sebelum plasma gun tersebut mengeluarkan isinya. Cahaya biru muda meluncur cepat ke langit lalu kemudian hilang. saya bergerak mendekat, Yehkur keliatan ga menduga, saya akan bereaksi seperti barusan. "Cih, keparat!" Gerutunya._

_"Uufft." __Saya sikut perutnya pake tangan kiri yang lagi pegang Composite Siege Bow,_

_Diikuti pukulan tangan kanan lalu saya akhiri dengan satu tendangan memutar telak kena telinga kirinya. Yehkur keliatan sempoyongan kena serangan tersebut. Ternyata benar kata Maximus Actassi, untuk bikin shock musuh, lebih efektif kalo incar kupingnya._

_"Keparaaat! Anak haraam!" Caci maki keluar dari mulut Yehkur. Dia mengarahkan kedua senjatanya, dan menembakkan sekaligus._

_Saya mengelak ke samping, membuat tebing di belakang jadi korban kehebatan plasmatic handgun. Dua lubang besar menganga di sana, dengan sisa-sisa api membakar pinggiran lubang. "_Bahaya tuh senjata._" Saya balas tembakannya dengan hujan panah. Meskipun susah payah, tapi semua panah itu berhasil dihindari._

_Terjadi pertempuran senjata jarak jauh yang sengit antara kita berdua. Sebagai sesama Ranger, kami memiliki kelebihan pada kelincahan serta kecepatan. Entah udah berapa banyak plasmatic shell dan anak panah terbuang percuma karena kami mampu saling menghindar dari masing-masing serangan._

_Seolah tau pertarungan jarak jauh ga ada artinya, Yehkur menerjang, namun, pas beberapa meter ngedeket ke saya, dia memegang kuping kirinya sambil mengerang, "AGH!" Kesempatan ini ga boleh kebuang!_

_Saya tembakkan 2 panah beruntun dengan cepat, kurang dari seperempat detik. Sehingga hampir keliatan kalo nembak 2 sekaligus._

_Keduanya menembus kaki Yehkur. Anak panah barusan bukan panah biasa, tapi panah yang diolesin racun neurotoksin sebelumnya. Racun ini harusnya nyerang sistem saraf, menyebabkan kegagalan pernapasan serta kerusakan otak._

_"Percuma melawan, racun di panah gw akan bikin lu tewas sebentar lagi." Saya mendeklarasikan kemenangan. "Gw bakal kasih penawarnya, kalo lu jelaskan apa yang sebenernya terjadi." Pemandangan ini begitu memilukan, meliat di hadapan saya ada sesama Bellato yang sangat menderita menahan efek racun... akibat panah saya sendiri._

_"Hah.. hah.. Semua Grymnystre pantas mati.." Deg! Jantung saya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat denger pernyataan Yehkur diselingi nafas makin tercekik._

_"A-apa? Kenapa, Yehkur?!" Bentak saya karena kesel ga kunjung dapet jawaban jelas._

_"Heh, mana gw tau. Buat gw, alasan ga penting... tapi bayaran tinggi... segalanya." Jelasnya sambil mencabut dua panah yg menancap di kakinya. "Jangan pikir lu bisa bunuh gw pake mainan begini!" Lanjutnya mematahkan anak panah tersebut lalu kembali mengangkat kedua handgunnya dan sprint mendekat._

_Hmm, nekat. Gerakannya seolah ga terpengaruh racun yang saat ini menyebar di tubuhnya. Tapi, saya tau dia udah di ambang batas. Otaknya pasti serasa meleleh di balik tengkorak. Saya lepas busur di tangan, dan menghadapi dia pake tangan kosong. Dengan mudah, hindari peluru plasma yang melesat bergantian. Saya pelintir pergelangan tangan kirinya, supaya dia menjatuhkan satu handgun. Setelah satu handgunnya drop, saya tendang jauh-jauh._

_Saat saya melakukan hal itu, tangan kanannya udah menodong bagian belakang kepala. Terasa hawa panas akibat energi plasma yang udah terkumpul. Sadar akan kematian begitu dekat, saya apit tangan kanannya di antara ketiak, lalu memutar arah laras senjata itu ke arah kepala penggunanya sendiri dengan cepat._

_Energi plasma mengenai separuh wajah Yehkur, bikin setengah bagian mukanya sebelah kanan lenyap gitu aja. Saya bisa liat sisa isi kepalanya yang ga kena tembakan, berceceran. Saya... saya bisa liat otaknya! Uhk... mata kanannya raib, mulutnya tinggal setengah, hidungnya... ga berbentuk. Merah... merah... dimana-mana._

_Tubuh Yehkur jatuh ke belakang. Bahkan ga ada kata-kata terakhir terucap darinya. Mata yang tersisa melotot, pertanda dia mati seketika tanpa sempet nutup mata. Dalam pikiran terbesit umpatan keras, _"Sialan.. sialan.. apa yang udah gw lakukan? Ini pertama kalinya gw bunuh suatu bangsa, bukan... bukan Accretia ataupun Cora_."_

_ Bangsa pertama yang saya bunuh... bangsa sendiri! Gemeter, lemes, gelisah, panik semua jadi satu. Saya berlutut karena merasa kaki ini mati rasa._

_"BANGSAAAAD! BANGSAAD!"_

_Kefrustasian terluap dengan ninju tanah, sampe terasa tangan saya remuk. Harusnya ga begini kan? Maximus Actassi selalu ngajarin untuk senantiasa bantu sesama, saling melindungi ga peduli gimana keadaan mendesak kita. "_Medan perang adalah tempat paling kejam, neraka kehidupan bagi siapa aja di dalamnya. Ga ada cara untuk melewati selain saling melindungi._" Kata-katanya terngiang di pikiran saya._

_Tapi, saya ga punya pilihan. Yang gw lakukan murni pertahanan diri. Dalam keadaan hidup mati, ga mungkin kita diam aja kan? iya kan? Bimbang, ga tau ini bener atau salah. Berusaha mencari pembenaran sekecil apapun. Kembali saya pungut Composite Siege Bow yang tadi saya lepas._

_Pandangan tertuju pada kedua Plasma gun milik Yehkur. Mungkin, baiknya saya ambil buat jaga-jaga. Lalu, saya melangkah masuk kerumah tua berlantai dua tersebut._

_Dengan hati-hati, cek tiap ruangan, berusaha nyari pintu masuk buat ke bunker bawah tanah yang disebut oleh Yehkur. Sebisa mungkin ga mau bikin kegaduhan, tapi lantai lapuk kerap bunyi pas saya napak. Sejauh ini yang bisa saya cerna, Maximus Actassi lagi diincar nyawanya oleh suatu oknum. Entah siapa, atau apa. Yang jelas, oknum ini berani bayar mahal banget sampe membuat Prajurit sekelas Yehkur ikut ambil bagian._

_Entah kenapa saya ga percaya kata Yehkur kalo Actassi udah tewas. Atau emang saya yang menolak terima kenyataan kalo panutan selama ini, udah ga ada? Entah. Saya merasa Actassi ga selemah itu._

_Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menyusuri tiap jengkal bagian rumah tua ini, saya menemukan pintu masuk bunker di salah satu ruangan lantai satu. Letaknya ada di balik lemari. Keliatan pintunya dijebol secara paksa, terdapat penyok di sana. Pasti kerjaan Diggwar.._

_Saya telusuri lorong menurun di balik pintu metal tadi. Gelap. Tapi, bisa merasakan dingin metal di sisi temboknya dengan tangan. Di ujung sana ada secercah cahaya kuning remang-remang. Begitu sampe, alangkah terkejutnya saya liat pemandangan mengenaskan._

_Sesosok Bellato wanita lagi tergantung di tengah ruangan! Tali terikat di kedua tangannya yang menjulur ke atas. Sepertinya dia ga sadarkan diri. Ga tega liat kondisi wanita itu. Armor yang dipake kayanya khusus untuk Armor Rider, soalnya keliatan tipis, dan sobek dari bagian lengan sampe bagian bahu kiri._

_Akibat sobekan itu, dadanya hampir terekspos. Lecet, memar terukir di sekujur tangan. Darah segar keluar dari luka di kening, mengalir ke bagian pipi dan menetes ke lantai. Miris banget. Pengen rasanya langsung lompat ke sana dan langsung bawa dia keluar dari sini. Tapi, sial dia di kelilingi beberapa Accretia. 2 Punisher, 1 Mercenari, 1 Striker, 1 Dementer. Bisa mati konyol kalo saya sembrono._

_"Tau ga sih? Gw ga nyangka ternyata seorang Maximus bisa kejebak trik murahan begini.. hahaha." Suara lain muncul dari sisi lain ruangan yang berbentuk kubus ini. Lagi-lagi saya kenal suara itu. Ya, beberapa saat sebelum misi dimulai, saya bicara dengan orang ini! Dia memanggul kapak besar di punggungnya._

_"Harga untuk kepalanya terlalu mahal ternyata." Ujar seorang Bellato lainnya... Faaak! Apa yang sebenernya terjadi?! Kenapa.. Montago.. dan Diggwar?! Mereka berbincang selagi Maximus Actassi tergeletak lemah di depan mereka dengan terikat tangan dan kakinya. Saya ga bisa liat jelas gimana keadaannya, tapi kalo Maximus Actassi sampe begitu, berarti lukanya cukup parah_

_"Kira-kira Yehkur udah bunuh anak itu belum ya? Lama amat ga balik-balik." Ujar Diggwar kepada Montago._

_"Udah kali. Tu anak cuma Sentinel Junior, colek dikit pingsan paling." Bales Montago enteng. Jadi, Yehkur ditugasi buat bunuh saya juga. Supaya ga meninggalkan saksi atas kejadian ini._

_"Kasian si Gatan. Umurnya pendek banget. Baru aja jadi Sentinel." Kata Diggwar mengiba. "Sayang banget dimentorin ama orang ini, jadi ikutan mati juga... hahaha."_

_Gigi saya saling beradu kuat, saling menggeremetakan satu sama lain dengar kata-kata barusan. Marah, bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan ini, padahal kita sama-sama Bellato. Kesel, tapi ga tau apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang. Ga mungkin menang lawan mereka sekaligus._

_"Beraninya kalian..." Maximus Actassi berkata lirih. Ahh.. lega rasanya pas tau dia masih hidup. "Melibatkan Valsynvis... dia jauh lebih terhormat daripada kalian!" Bentaknya tertahan, pada kedua anak buah sendiri. Saya aja terhenyak dengernya. Ada perasaan seneng timbul denger mentor ngomong begitu._

_"... Terhormat?! Seorang Grymnystre... ngomongin kehormatan? ha.. ha.. ha." Ucap Montago. "JANGAN BECANDA!" Bentaknya._

_"LU DAN KLAN LU YANG NISTA ITU... CUMA TAU BUNUH MEMBUNUH BANGSA SENDIRI! SADAR GA BERAPA BANYAK BELLATO YANG UDAH DIBINASAKAN KELUARGA LU? BERAPA BANYAK RUMAH YANG KALIAN BUMI HANGUSKAN CUMA DEMI KEPUASAN PRIBADI DAN AMBISI KOSONG GA MASUK AKAL?!" Luapan emosi keluar dari diri Montago. Seakan kalo bisa bunuh Actassi sekarang, dia pasti bakal lakukan. "Cih, haruskah tunggu Master ke sini buat cabut nyawanya?" Keluhnya._

_"A-Apalagi sekarang?! Maximus Acctasi... pengkhianat?" Saya menolak untuk percaya omongan Montago. Agaknya ga terima Actassi dituduh yang engga-engga. Tapi, apa bener begitu? Kalo iya, mana yang harus saya bela? Tadinya saya pikir mereka bertigalah yang pengkhianat di sini._

_Melakukan hal kotor untuk jebak Maximus Actassi, dan saya ga akan segan untuk bunuh mereka kalo punya kesempatan. Namun setelah dengar teriakan Montago, faakk! Saya ga tau harus memihak mana!_

_"Ga perlu kamu ingatkan, saya pun tau. Kamu pikir, saya minta dilahirkan sebagai Grymnystre?" Balas Maximus Actassi. "Seumur hidup jalani kehidupan dalam candi caci maki... yang saya inginkan cuma kesempatan kedua." Dengg! Saya langsung tersentuh denger kata-katanya. _

_Yah, emang pernah denger cerita tentang para Grymnystre. Itulah yang bikin saya takut awalnya pas tau bakal jadi murid Maximus Actassi. __Kenyataannya, dia sama sekali ga sama dengan Grymystre yang ada di cerita yang saya denger. Maximus Actassi berdedikasi, dia bukan pembunuh, bahkan dia lebih memilih ga bunuh lawannya di medan perang meski lawannya dari bangsa lain. Meski dia ga pernah bilang, saya selalu tau dia sangat cinta bangsanya sendiri dari hal-hal kecil yang dia ajarkan._

_Hal-hal aneh yang dituduhkan padanya... mungkin itulah masa lalu keluarganya, tapi jelas bukan dia yang bersalah. Dia ga lebih dari kambing hitam atas dosa yang ga pernah dia lakukan._

_Ga boleh ragu lagi. Maximus Actassi adalah korban di sini. Montago dan Diggwar terlihat sedang berbincang dengan para Accretia di sisi lain bunker. Jade talk. Mereka bicara bahasa yang ga Saya mengerti. Saya menyelinap di antara titik buta mereka selagi mereka asik ngobrol ke tempat Maximus Actassi tergeletak buat buka iketannya._

_"Valsynvis..." Seru Actassi pelan. "... saya lega kamu masih hidup." Ketegangan sedikit terangkat dari sarafnya begitu tau saya baik-baik aja._

_"Karena Anda melatih saya dengan sangat baik, Maximus." Balas saya tersenyum seraya memotong tali pake pisau kecil yang selalu saya bawa kemanapun. "Kita harus cari cara keluar dari sini." Lanjut saya._

_"Sebelumnya, kita harus selamatkan gadis itu. Dialah tujuan misi ini." Ujar Actassi. Saya mengangguk tanda mengerti._

_Tiba-tiba cahaya lampu terhalang sesuatu, saya liat bayangan kapak di lantai. Reflek, saya dan Actassi menghindar sebelum kapak itu mnimpa kita berdua._

_BLAARRR!_

_"Wah, wah.. ga nyangka tikus kecil masih idup." Kata Diggwar meledek setelah tau saya berhasil lolos dari kematian. "Dasar Yehkur ga guna.."_

_Semua Accretia yang ada di sini berdiri dan mulai mengepung kami._

_"Yoo Gatan, gimana kalo lu gabung kita aja?" Tawar Montago. "Lu masih muda, berbakat pula. Bisa jadi aset berharga. Ketimbang Yehkur." Ujarnya tanpa ada raut kesedihan, padahal rekan seperjuangan mereka udah ga ada._

_"Cih, ga sudi gw gabung pengkhianat rendahan macem kalian." Bales saya sembari ngeludah. "Gabung sama kaleng rongsok buat jebak Maximus Actassi.."_

_"Ha.. ha.. ha.." Gelak tawa Diggwar pecah. "Kayanya lu salah paham. Satu-satunya pengkhianat, ya yang ada di samping lu. Ah, engg.. bahkan lebih kotor! Dia Grymnystre!" Dia bener-bener merendahkan Sang pemimpin skuad 12._

_"APA SALAH MAXIMUS SAMA LU PADA? SAMPE SEGITUNYA LU PENGEN DIA MATI!? HAH?!" Saya berseru sekuat tenaga, sampe tenggorokan kerasa sakit._

_"Ga salah apa-apa sih. Tapi ada orang berani bayar mahal banget buat kepalanya.. jadi, yah.. ini sekedar bisnis sampingan." Bisnis sampingan, kata Diggwar? Lancang, hina, bangsad. Segitu murahkah harga kesetiaan terhadap darah Bellato yang ngalir di urat nadi kalian?_

_"Ini medan perang, dimana kematian lebih dekat dari leher lu sendiri. Gw ga berharap anak naif kaya lu mengerti apa aja yang terjadi." Kata Montago selagi muter-muterin tongkat sihirnya. "Yaudahlah, kita bunuh aja mereka sebelum Master dateng. Gw muak liat hubungan mentor dan murid ini." Ucapnya melanjutkan._

_Kira-kira siapa 'Master' yang sedari tadi mereka sebut?_

_"Valsynvis..." Saya denger bisikan Actassi. Pelan banget, tapi cukup keras buat didenger. "Pake Flashbang yang kamu punya. Selagi mereka buta sesaat, ambil gadis itu dan lari sejauh kamu bisa."_

_"Gimana dengan Anda?"_

_"Saya akan berada tepat di belakangmu."_

_Perlahan saya rogoh inventory di pinggang belakang. Nyari Granat cahaya yang saya harap ga lupa dibawa. Setelah ngerasa megang barang yang tepat, dengan cepat saya tarik pemicunya dan buang ke depan. Sepersekian detik sebelum granat cahaya meledak, saya tembak tali yang ngiket kedua tangan gadis itu pake busur Composite._

_Sekelebat cahaya putih menyilaukan mata dan suara berfrekuensi tinggi ngeganggu pendengaran kami semua. Tapi saya udah apal seluk beluk tempat ini, semua tata letak barangnya, lokasi gadis itu digantung. Pandangan __saya __saat ini putih semua._

_Ga masalah, tinggal melangkah ke depan beberapa meter, lalu ngelompatin 2 boks perkakas. Gotong tubuh Bellato yang tergeletak di sana, hadep kanan 76°, dan lurus aja. Maka __saya__ akan sampe di lorong tempat gw masuk._

_Saat __saya__ kira bakal berjalan lancar karena__ udah berada di lorong tadi, mendadak kaki __saya__ ga bisa bergerak. Seolah terjahit ke tanah. Perlahan pandangan __saya__ mulai normal lagi. Actassi yang tepat di belakang pun, diam ga beranjak._

_"Gravity... Bind." __Montago mengarahkan tapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka ke arah kita, membuat tekanan gravitasi di area __saya__ dan Actassi berpijak jadi lebih besar, sehingga pergerakan kita terhenti._

_"Seriuslah dikit, lu pikir bisa lolos dari sini, modal Flashbang doang?" Ledeknya sambil mengucek mata pake tangan satunya. Satu persatu mereka mulai kembali pulih penglihatannya. Dan kembali mengepung kita di dekat jalan keluar. Sial! Padahal tinggal dikit lagi!_

_"Valsynvis, saya punya permintaan padamu." Actassi kembali berbisik ke __saya__, tanpa terdengar musuh. "Saya punya seorang putra di Bellator. Mungkin suatu saat, dia akan menginjak tanah Novus. Saat itu tiba, tolong... jaga dia." Hei.. hei.. kenapa dia berkata seolah ini saat terakhirnya? Yang terpenting... ternyata Actassi udah berkeluarga?! S__aya__ sama sekali ga tau!_

_"Ah.. Ta-tapi Maximus... anda ga bisa berbuat begini. Saya masih butuh bimbingan Anda..." Tanpa sadar mata __saya__ berkaca-kaca. Sadar kalo __saya__ takut ditinggal Actassi. Dialah panutan __saya__, biarpun baru kenal 9 bulan, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengakuinya._

_"Adrenalin Pact..." Actassi meledakan laju adrenalin dari tubuhnya, seketika efek gravity bind lepas dari kaki __saya__. Semacam skill purge ternyata. __"Jangan pernah berduka, buat orang yang ajalnya udah dekat." Katanya, tersenyum tanpa beban. Itu... kali pertama __saya__ liat dia tersenyum. Dan sekaligus yang terakhir._

_Ohh faak! Baru sadar benda apa yang ada dilengan Actassi... rangkaian Imposing Grenade __saya__! Total ada 4 buah terlilit di lengannya. Sejak kapan dia colong itu dari inventori __saya__!? _

_"SIALAN, ACCRETIAN! BUNUH GRYMNYSTRE! DIGGWAR! JANGAN BIARIN GATAN KABUR!"_

_Mereka serempak menerjang ke arah lorong sempit, tapi Actassi sekuat tenaga menahan mereka semua di pintu masuk dengan perisai besarnya._

_"MATI LO! SAMPAH!" Seru Diggwar menghantem kapaknya ke perisai Sang Shield Miller._

_Saat __saya__ liat Actassi ga kuat lagi nahan gempuran mereka, dia narik seutas kawat dari rangkaian granat di lengannya. Cuma butuh satu tarikan untuk membuat semua pemicu ledaknya terlepas, dan dia melakukannya tanpa ragu. Ahh, Kenapa dia ga nunggu __saya__ menjauh sejauh jauhnya dulu? Saya ga pernah tau penyebabnya._

_Saya__ lari sekuat tenaga sambil gendong gadis Bellato dalam keadaan panik, karena __saya__ tau persis seberapa besar ledakan 4 Imposing Grenade. Hampir setara 2 rudal Armada Udara Bellato!_

_Ledakan teramat besar terjadi pas __saya __keluar dari rumah tua tersebut. Kobaran api raksasa meluluhlantahkan bangunan itu._

_"WOOOAAH!" __Sayangnya __saya__ belum mencapai jarak aman, akibatnya tubuh __saya__ dan gadis Bellato yang __saya__ gendong terpental sekitar 10 meter._

_Si gadis masih belum sadarkan diri. S__aya__ gendong lagi si gadis dan mulai berjalan. Ga yakin seberapa jauh __saya__ bisa berjalan. Kaki __saya__ terkilir pas jatuh tadi. Jalan sendiri aja sakit, sekarang ditambah harus gendong orang._

_"Skuad 12, skuad 12... Headquarter pada skuad 12." Ketika __saya__ ga kuat melangkah, radio panggil __saya__ berbunyi._

_Saya__ berhenti sejenak dan nyari tempat persembunyian untuk jawab panggilan barusan. perlahan tubuh gadis Bellato, saya letakkan, kemudian duduk bersandar ke dinding tebing._

_"Di-di sini skuad 12, ganti."_

_"Skuad 12! Syukurlah! akhirnya kami bisa melakukan kontak. Frekuensi radio kalian mendadak terblokir selama 2 jam dan ga ada kontak sama sekali. Dengan skuad leaderkah saya bicara?"_

_"Bukan. Saya Sentinel, Captain Gatan Valsynvis. Anak buah Maximus Actassi Grymnystre."_

_"Gatan, dimana Maximus Actassi?"_

_"..."_

_"Captain Gatan, kamu denger saya?"_

_"Gugur.. dalam tugas, Pak. Begitupun anggota skuad lainnya."_

_"Laporkan status misi, nak. Apa cuma kamu yang selamat?"_

_"Misi.. terlaksana. Seorang sandera berhasil diselamatkan. Butuh perawatan medis secepatnya."_

_"Baiklah Sentinel, tetap di tempatmu berada. Kirimkan koordinatmu agar pesawat kita bisa menjemput kalian berdua pulang."_

_"Koordinatnya... Area... sector..."_

_Dan akhirnya, saya nunggu lagi. Kali ini ditemani seorang gadis pingsan. S__aya __sibakkan sedikit rambut orange kehitaman di bagian kening buat bersihin lukanya. Ga banyak membantu sih, setidaknya sekarang wajahnya ga menderita kaya pas pertama __saya__ liat dia._

_"Kamu aman sekarang." Ucap __saya__ halus, mendapati wajah tidur nan damai sebagai balasannya._

.

.

"Dan akhirnya, pesawat angkut jemput kita ga lama abis itu." Gatan pun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Wew ga kerasa 2 jam lewat dengerin masa lalu dia dan Ayah. Kayanya gw bisa nebak siapa cewe berambut orange yang mereka selametin deh.

"Tadinya saya bener-bener ga tau siapa anak Maximus Actassi. Bahkan saya lupa nanya namanya. Satu-satunya yang saya tau cuma dia itu laki, dan punya nama Grymnystre. Sampe akhirnya pas festival ulang taun federasi taun lalu, saya nonton pertarunganmu ama Spiritualist Rokai Leiten. Harus saya akui, saya terkesan."

"Umm... luar biasa, Maximus." Puji gw. "Tapi, saya rasa belum cukup untuk tau siapa saya. Dan kayanya pikiran saya ga berubah." Masa lalu itu adalah tentang Ayah gw, bukan gw. Bukannya gw ga seneng bisa tau lebih banyak tentang sosok Ayah, tapi kok setelah denger cerita barusan malah ninggalin misteri yang makin besar. Kaya ada konspirasi di balik kematian Ayah.

"Yah, saya ga mau memaksakan juga. Ujung-ujungnya semua keputusan balik ke dirimu." Kata Gatan pasrah. "Kalo ntar kamu berubah pikiran, saya akan selalu di sini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Gw sekedar mengangguk buat merespon. Lalu bersiap meninggalkan kediaman Gatan.

Sebelum pamitan, gw berkata padanya,

"Terima kasih, Maximus... hal itu berarti banget buat saya."

Ia menjawab dengan gaya santai seperti biasa, "Ga masalah, itu cuma cerita masa lalu."

"Bukan, bukan untuk ceritanya." Sanggah gw. "Terima kasih udah percaya sama Ayah saya." Ia sedikit terhenyak sejenak, terus tersenyum denger ucapan gw.

Gw beri sikap hormat untuk membalas keputusuannya 15 taun lalu. Ya, gw tau... mungkin udah basi. Tapi, dialah satu-satunya yang berdiri di sisi Ayah gw saat itu. Dan gw merasa perlu melakukannya.

Gatan langsung bales sikap hormat gw, lalu gw pamit pulang ke mesh.

Perasaan gw sebenernya campur aduk abis denger cerita Gatan. Kenapa? Kenapa ada oknum yang pengen klan gw binasa? Apa? Apa dosa yang dilakukan Grymnystre sampe harus dianggep aib? Gimana? Gimana gw harus menghadap semua ini? Siapa? Siapa sebenernya yang harus gw hadapi di perang ga berujung ini? Accretia? Cora? Atau.. Bangsa yang selama ini gw bela dengan pertaruhan nyawa?

############

_"There are different kinds of people on Planet Novus, beautiful people, narrow people. I just hope they can see me from different places and circumstances. No matter where i came from, how i was born to this world, or what will i become. The point is, i hope i wasn't such a coward, who can only hope the circumstances changed when all I did is nothing"_ \- _Lake (Ch.2)_


	7. Morning Glory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Morning Glory

Dari semua pemandangan pagi yang terbayang di pikiran, salah satu yang ga terduga adalah yang lagi terjadi sekarang. Jadi ceritanya gw lagi bobo, terus tau-tau kebelet pipis. Yaudah, mau ga mau kebangun biarpun masih cape gara-gara 'latian' tadi malem.

Dengan langkah gontai, menuju kamar mandi. Gw buka pintunya, dalam keadaan nyawa masih belum terkumpul. Tiba-tiba, gw liat sepasang kaki. Mulus banget. Betis kencang, paha putih bersih, menantang buat dielus. Penasaran siapa yang punya ini kaki, pandangan gw naikin. Menerawang lekuk tubuh nan mungil tapi molek, ciri khas perempuan Bellato.

Busa sabun menari-nari di atas tubuh tanpa busana tersebut. Tubuh bagian atas ga kalah mulus dari kedua kakinya. Dari samping, gw bisa liat dadanya yang bulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya terangkat lagi meratakan shampo ke rambut panjang kecoklatan, bikin "bemper depannya" makin keliatan menggiurkan.

Wew, dibikin nganga pagi-pagi. Ini masih mimpi deh kayanya, antara yakin apa engga, kenyataan atau bukan, ada bidadari mandi di kamar mandi gw. Tadinya pengen langsung terkam, sebelum pandangan mata naik lagi ke muka manisnya yang kaget gara-gara pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka. Bola mata cokelat itupun menunjukkan kegeraman pas kita beradu pandang.

"GUOBLOOOOOKK!" Teriaknya spontan.

GLEPOK!

"FWWAATT DE FWAAKK?!" Respon gw, ga sempet bereaksi kena fatality.

Pukulan ekstra pedas barusan cukup untuk bikin gw kejengkang beberapa meter ke belakang, err dan meninggalkan gw dalam keadaan rahang hampir lepas. Ada asep-asep gitu keluar dari bekas pukulan tadi, kaya di kartun. Anjiiirr cewe Bellato pada makan apaan sih? Kuat-kuat amat perasaan. Seketika dia langsung banting pintu kamar mandi.

"KALO MAU KE KAMAR MANDI KETOK DULU DONG, GILA!" Lagi, teriakannya terdengar nyaring dari balik pintu.

"LAH?! LU TUH GILA! NGAPAIN MANDI DI KAMAR MANDI ORANG!?" Bales gw ga kalah kesal gegara anak ini seenaknya aja menerobos wilayah privasi orang. Pake mandi segala pula.

Seketika, pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi. Perempuan bersurai cokelat panjang keluar. Kali ini handuk melilit keseksian tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir air masih tersisa di sekujur tubuh dan menetes dari rambutnya yang tampak basah.

"Mampus gw..." Bisik gw panik, karena dia berdiri sembari memanggul senapan runduk hitam sepanjang 1550 mm kesayangan di bahunya. Pinvlad SVR-3 Lightning Strike, berkaliber 12,7 x 108 mm. "Ehehhe.. Ka, kok lu mandi bawa-bawa gituan sih?" Gw ketawa kecil, berusaha menutupi ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menjalar.

Tatapannya datar ga ada ekspresi, "Buat ratain tukang intip macem lu..." Dia mengarahkan laras senapan ke gw. Yupp, entering devil mode. Daayyum!

ZJJEDDUURR!

Tanpa ragu, jarinya menarik pelatuk. Suara menggelegar bak sambaran petir kedengeran sampe ke mana tau.

"WATTAAA!" Dengan reflek dewa, gw menghindar ke samping. "Ajegilee! Beneran ditembak! Wooi! Itu peluru bisa menembus plat baja!" Teriak gw masih dalam ketegangan.

"Bodo..."

Waduuh gawat.. Harus kabur secepatnya! Kalo lagi begini, ini anak ga bisa diajak negosiasi. Dengan sigap gw langsung ambil langkah seribu keluar dari kamar, cuma pake boxer doang. Bodo dah orang mau kata apa, yang penting bertahan hidup dulu!

"Ahh.. Oii, mau kemana luh?!" Ucapnya seketika pas gw ngacir.

Gw melakukan sprint di lorong mesh Ranger, hingga ke ruang santai. Papasan ama Alecto beberapa meter di depan yang lagi minum kopi sambil baca Log misi di sofa.

"Pagi, Lec!" Sapa gw tanpa berhenti sprint melewati ruang santai.

Alecto sempat cengo sebentar liat kejadian absurd ini, pemuda Bellato bertelanjang dada lagi dikejar ama pemudi Bellato yang baru abis mandi, handukkan doang.

"... Ngapain lu berdua?" Ga sempet jawab pertanyaannya, karena Elka yang lagi ngamuk tepat di belakang gw!

"Jangan lari lu, Bellato kotor!" Pekik Elka antusias (!?)

ZJJEDUUURR!

"Uuggyaaa.." Keberuntungan ada di pihak gw, lagi-lagi entah gimana caranya gw berhasil menghindar.

"Aaahhh.. Pertengkaran Suami-Istri di pagi hari. Betapa romantis.." Alecto berkata, kemudian menyeruput kopinya. Sok-sok bergaya bangsawan yang lagi menikmati sejuk pagi hari. Liat senyumnya bikin gw jijik.

"Diem lo, kampret! Romantis pale lu rengat!" Bales gw dari kejauhan dengan nada tinggi. Haaah.. Cape deh. Belum hilang pegel-pegel semalem, sekarang dipaksa lari pagi. Dikejar Sniper pula! Setelah dipikir lagi, kok dia selalu bisa menyelonong masuk kamar gw, ya? perasaan tiap malam gw kunci pintu dah.

.

.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Kalo mau numpang mandi, bilang-bilang kek." Kata gw ngos-ngosan. "Dan kuncilah pintunya! Jadi gw ga perlu meregang nyawa gegara ga sengaja liat lo telanjang!" Abis main kejar-kejaran mengelilingi mesh dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan, kita balik ke titik awal, kamar gw.

"Ya itu sih salah lu juga, sampe nganga. Kan gw jadi takut." Katanya sambil menyiapkan sarapan yang dia bawa. Kali ini Elka pake tanktop ijo gelap dilengkapi celana kargo panjang. Setelah ngejar-ngejar gw, tadi dia mandi lagi karena keringat kembali membasahi badannya. Pancuran kamar mandi di kamarnya lagi bermasalah, terpaksa dia mandi di sini.

"Nih, makan dulu. Pasti laper kan?" Ia menyodorkan seporsi sarapan yang dibawa. Ternyata ada jatah buat gw juga. Ni anak.. cepet bener berubahnya. Tadi aja napsu banget mengincar gw, sekarang tanpa beban dia ngasih makanan.

Tangan gw menjulur terima tawarannya, dengan tatapan menyipit akibat tingkah laku si perempuan berambut coklat.

"Apa-apaan tuh mata?" Tanyanya pas liat tatapan penuh curiga. "Minta dicolok?!"

"Ah, ga. Gapapa." Bales gw.

Selagi gw menyantap sarapan, masih dalam keadaan sama kaya tadi -pake boxer doang-, Alecto berdiri di depan pintu kamar gw yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ciailaah.. asik ya, abis berantem langsung sarapan berduaan." Ledeknya setelah liat aksi gw dan Elka barusan. Cangkir kopi yang belum abis masih ada di genggamannya. "Jadi pengen dimasakin sarapan juga deh. Hahaha."

Masih mengunyah, gw bales kata-katanya, "Bwawwel wlu ah, uwe ampheur mathieu gila." Ga gitu jelas gw ngomong apa dengan mulut penuh. Intinya, dia mengerti.

"Ih, laper nih gw." Doi ngasih kode, mau minta gitu deh. tapi gw ga ada niat kasih jatah ke dia. Pura-pura ga denger ah. Gw sendiri kurang segini.

"Alec mau?" Suara Elka bertanya. Yaaah, Ka. Ga usah di kasih dia mah! "Nih, gw ga abis. Makan aja."

"Wahhaa.. serius?" Elka menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Uhuuy, makasih ye. Baik banget sih lu. Ga kaya si itu tuh.. yang berlaga budek." Si kamprett, pake nyindir gw segala. Melirik-lirik pula. Bodo amat, gw terus aja mengunyah.

Elka tertawa kecil. "Gimana di Intel? asik-asik ga orangnya?" Tanyanya pada Alecto.

"Yah, gimana ya..." Alecto keliatan mikir sebentar. "Kebanyakan dari mereka terlalu serius sih." Lanjutnya diikuti suapan pertama dari makanan pemberian Elka.

"Mungkin karena intel memegang peranan vital." Sanggah Elka.

"Mungkin. Gw kangen kumpul bareng lu pada." Pernyataan Alecto bikin sendok yang lagi gw arahkan ke mulut berhenti di tengah-tengah. Biarpun Alecto seringkali bikin gw kesal dan ngajak berantem, tapi harus diakui. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang deket sama gw selain Elka.

Dia ga peduli masa lalu gw, perlakukan gw sebagaimana layaknya Bellato normal. Dia ga takut akan embel-embel Grymnystre di belakang nama gw. "_Yaiyalah, lu lembek begini, apa yang perlu ditakutkan?_" Itulah yang dibilangnya pas awal-awal pertemanan kita.

Entah sadar apa engga, ada sedikit perasaan kangen juga sih sama masa-masa akademi. Dimana kita biasa hunt bertiga, menyelsaikan misi bertiga, melakukan tindakan-tindakan absurd bertiga. Kebanyakan, gw ama dia sih... Elka biasa cuman numpang ngakak doang. Salah satunya melibatkan gw dan kencing Lunker.

Setelah lulus, kita mulai disibukkan kegiatan masing-masing. Bahkan, kita seringkali dapat panggilan tugas berbeda. Tapi biarpun begitu, kalo senggang sedikit, Elka sering nyamperin gw atau sebaliknya.

Jatah gw udah tinggal sesuap terakhir. Tenggakkan soda kaleng yang tadi gw ambil dari kulkas menandakan selesainya sarapan. "Lu ngapain aja sih di Intel?" Gw kepo.

"Ra-ha-si-a..." Jawabnya sebelum menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Beuh, gaya."

"Lah serius. Intelijen erat kaitannya dengan anker, rahasia, misterius, tertutup..." Alecto berusaha jelaskan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi, mukanya ga meyakinkan. Kesannya pamer amat. "Prajurit Badan Intelijen Bellato dilarang keras membocorkan kegiatan yang sudah, sedang, maupun yang akan dilakukan pada siapapun tak terkecuali kerabat dekat. Kerahasiaan adalah napas Intelijen." Jelasnya, mengutip tulisan yang dia baca dari Log. Sial, gw pikir itu kata-kata dia sendiri.

"Pasti berat ya jadi Intel... selalu bergerak di balik layar. Berhasil ga dihargai, gagal pasti dimaki. Matipun ga dikenang." Kalimat Elka bikin suasana jadi hening seketika. Alecto yang lagi makan sampe keselek dengernya.

"Wo-woi, ga perlu disebut bagian matinya laaah.. hehehe." Alecto nyoba buat suasana ga canggung. "Lu berdua gimana? udah gabung satuan tugas belum?" Gw dan Elka saling pandang, lalu geleng-geleng bareng.

"Lu kan direkomendasikan buat gabung Divisi Artileri, Ka. Ga lu terima?" Tanya Alecto.

"Ogah ah, gw pengen bareng Lake aja. Males sendirian." Elka jawab santai

"Dan gw masih bingung mau dibawa kemana karir gw." Ujar gw.

"..."

Suasana kembali hening. Sebenernya ada keinginan kecil dari hati untuk gabung Satuan Tugas Gabungan (Join Task Force), agaknya gw pengen mengikuti jejak Ayah... dan Gatan. Tapi, entah ragu apa ini bener-bener hal yang gw pengen? Secara, memutuskan jadi Sentinel pun gara-gara orang lain. Apa gw ga bisa denger isi hati sendiri? Segitu tersesatnya kah gw?

"Eh, eh... lu mau denger sesuatu yang rahasia ga?" Tiba-tiba Alecto buka obrolan lagi. Wei, wei, kemana ilangnya pidato tentang kerahasiaan tadi?

"Katanya kerahasiaan adalah napas Intelijen?! Ga konsisten amat sih." Gw berdiri dari lantai dan pindah posisi ke bangku putar di deket meja komputer.

Selagi Elka membereskan bekas sarapan kita, Alecto bercerita, "Yeh, ini karena lu pada temen deket gw. Inget! Jangan bocorkan ke siapa-siapa! Bisa disate ama Boss gw nanti!" Bisiknya hati-hati.

"Tau ga? Intelijen dapet info kalo ternyata di Ether, ada jenis batuan baru." Alec menjelaskan ke kita, dengan berbisik. Bener-bener waspada biar info ini ga luber kemana-mana. "Saat ini, kita menyebut batu itu Etheron. Semua tentang batu ini masih misterius. Gw belum tau fungsinya apa, letaknya dimana, dan bahkan gw ga tau apa ini cuma khayalan senior-senior gw atau bukan."

"Haah? Apa-apaan dah?" Respon gw meremehkan, setelah kalimat terakhirnya. "Kalo ga tau ni batu ada apa kaga, terus ngapain juga dipermasalahkan? Lagian, sumber infonya dari mana coba?! Keberadaannya aja masih semu, seenaknya aja udah kasih nama segala." Kata gw menyanggah pernyataan Alecto yang menurut gw 50-50 keabsahannya.

"Makanya, gw bilang jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa dulu. Sampe sekarang belum ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Katanya sih, penemuan ini sempat dijadikan proyek dulu banget. Namun, terbengkalai karena ga kunjung membuahkan hasil. Nah, dalam waktu dekat, ada kemungkinan proyek ini bakal diaktifkan lagi." Cangkir kopi yang dari tadi ga abis-abis ditenggaknya di sela-sela penjelasan. "Mitosnya sih, Etheron lebih sakti dari Relic." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm, yang bener?" Elka yang sedari tadi cuma mendengarkan seraya beres-beres mulai buka suara. "Kalo emang Etheron ada, kenapa ga ada satupun dari tiga bangsa yang buka tambang di Ether? Maksud gw, perang yang selama ini berpusat di tambang tengah pastinya bakal pindah ke Ether."

"Entah, jumlah Etheronnya sedikit banget mungkin? Jadi keberadaannya ga diketahui?" Alecto berspekulasi.

"Bila emang bener adanya, bisa bahaya kalo sampe jatoh ke tangan yang salah." Kata Elka.

"Itulah tugas kita.. memastikan itu ga akan terjadi." Raut wajah Alecto berubah serius.

Gw paling males mikirin hal yang ga pasti. Jadinya, ga antusias deh. Hello, belum tentu juga batu yang lagi dibahas beneran ada. Gw lebih tertarik ama Ether. Hmm, pulau yang menggantung di langit novus. Pulau yang ditutupi salju abadi. Belum pernah kesana, dan gw lagi menanti kesempatan buat liat kaya apa Ether secara langsung. Dingin? pasti. Wajib bawa jaket lapis 15 kayanya.

"Oh iya, sekali lagi makasih ya makanannya. Maknyuuuss deh Ka." Katanya pada Elka, lalu menempelkan telunjuk dan jempol tangannya membentuk O.

"Okee sama-sama.." Elka bales nyengir dan menirukan tangan Alecto.

Terus terdengarlah celetukan gw, "Enaklaaah.. Gratis."

"Hahahaha.." Diapun ketawa dan akhirnya berlalu dari kamar gw.

Dasar, ga ada robahnya tu anak. Hembusan napas gw berat, lelah akan kejadian pagi ini. Tapi bibir gw meyimpulkan senyum penuh arti._ "Temen deket, ya?" _

"Kenapa lu senyum-senyum sendiri?" Eh.. lupa masih ada Elka di mari. Sial, ga mau dia tau gw senyum-senyum gegara ucapan Alecto lewat di otak. "Mandi sana! Bulu ketek lu udah nangis-nangis kebauan tuh!" Segumpal handuk lemparannya melayang, membungkus kepala gw.

Bulu ketek nangis kebauan? yakali. Emang habitat mereka tuh di ketek, ga mungkinlah kalo mereka ga tahan bau ketek gw. Emang sebau itu? Gw gosok-gosok ketek kiri pake tangan kanan. Elka lagi tengkurap di kasur, membelakangi gw. Pelan-pelan dari belakang gw dekati, terus pelan-pelan gw menempelkan telapak tangan bekas ketek ke hidungnya.

"Lu makan nih..." Ujar gw tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelahnya, gw langsung dichokeslam ke bak mandi.

.

.

Selepas mandi, terus berpakaian yang sewajarnya dan wewangian, gw langsung menuju ke meja komputer buat mengerjakan laporan misi Sette waktu itu. Sementara Elka masih di atas kasur. Kali ini, dia lagi melakukan maintenance persenjataan. Bagian-bagian senapan runduknya berserakan di atas kasur gw. Ga cuma senapan runduk, ada juga pelontar granat yang lagi dibongkar. Diletakkan terpisah dari senapan runduknya, yaitu di lantai. Dan sebilah pedang tipis agak lengkung sepanjang 45 sentimeter serta belati serba guna 20 sentimeter.

Elka emang telaten kalo urusan senjata. Dengan tekun tiap 2-3 hari sekali pasti dibersihkan parts senjatanya. Tiap bagian dibongkar, dan diperiksa tiap inci, ada yang bermasalah ga. Katanya maintenance tuh krusial banget. Senjata yang beroperasi optimal jadi kunci Prajurit buat bertahan hidup.

Beda banget dengan gw.

Gw sih, ga pernah deh kayanya. Alasannya cuma satu, males. Yah, jangan salahkan gw terlahir dengan sifat super jelek ini. Selama belum rusak, ya pake. Kalo udah rusak, ganti baru. Mungkin itu juga penyebab busur gw patah dengan gampangnya pas lawan Rokai dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, busur yang di inventori gw pun punya Elka sebenernya.

"Nanti bereskan lagi kasurnya." Celetuk gw tanpa menengok di sela pengerjaan laporan

"Iyaa, tenang aja." Jawabnya. Terdenger bunyi senjata lagi dibersihkan di tangannya. "Kapan sih gw ga beresin kamar lo? Saban hari juga gw yang bersihin rawa-rawa ini."

Err... ga perlu disebut rawa-rawa juga! Oke, emang sih suka 'agak berantakan', tapi kan belum sampe level rawa-rawa. Mulut gw manyun di depan monitor, tapi Elka ga liat karena gw memunggungi dia

Astaga, baru juga setengah perjalanan mengerjakan laporan, gw udah bosan aja. Menguap jadi pertanda kejenuhan gw. Demmit! Padahal baru mandi tapi udah nguap. Gw nampar-nampar pipi sendiri, berusaha fokus ke tugas yang belum rampung. Tapi, diliat gimana pun, gw ga yakin bisa selesai hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, pipi gw terasa ditempelkan kaleng dingin. Bikin gw tersentak sedikit. Elka ambil soda di kulkas dan ngasih ke gw. "Kasian tu pipi, ga salah apa-apa ditampar." Ujarnya tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Hehehe, biar fokus." Jawab gw seraya tangan menggapai kaleng yang ditempelkan ke pipi. "Eh, Ka. Temenin gw yuk." Pinta gw sambil muterin bangku menghadap ke dia yang kembali asik bersihkan senjata.

"Temenin ngapain?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Gw pengen liat laut." Bales gw antusias. "Lagi jenuh dengan pemandangan yang gini-gini aja."

Gw lagi pengen banget liat laut, ga jauh di Utara dari Bellato Headquarter ada tebing yang menghadap ke laut. Bagus deh pemandangannya. Ga sengaja waktu masih tahun kedua di akademi, gw menemukan tempat itu. Sampe saat ini, belum ada yang tau letaknya. Karena gw cuma sekali itu doang ke sana. Nah, sekarang mendadak gw pengen ke tempat itu lagi.

"Eh? Terus laporan lu gimana? Gw juga belum beres maintenance nih." Elka keliatan kebingungan akan ajakan gw.

"Nanti gw kebut deh, udah mau kelar juga lagian." Tanpa ragu, gw yakin bisa pake SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam). Hahaha ga cuma sekali dua kali begini. Bahkan, SKS udah jadi nama tengah gw. "Nanti aja lanjut lagi maintenancenya, tinggalkan aja dulu di mari."

"Hmm.." Dia masih belum yakin mau terima ajakan gw, "Tapi traktir es krim, ya?" Pintanya dengan nada riang. Tsk, banyak maunya.

"Iya iya.."

Akhir kata, kita mampir dulu ke kedai eskrim Tante Marloc di salah satu sudut Headquarter. Tante Marloc terkenal sebagai pembuat eskrim teryahut di federasi. Eskrim buatannya ga ada obat enaknya, kaya pake narkoba. Nagih.

"Tanteeee!" Seru gw pas nyampe sana. Kebetulan lagi ga begitu rame, asiik. "Mau es vanilla dong, jangan dicampur apa-apa ya! Vanilla aja." Pesen gw.

"Aku mau Blueberry mint ya, Tante." Gantian Elka yang mesen.

"Haduuh, semangat-semangat bener sih anak-anak tante... ditunggu yaa~" Tante Marloc selain eskrimnya enak, orangnya ramah banget. Biasanya gw suka teriak-teriak kalo mesen, tapi dia ga pernah marah. Terus, kadang gw suka dikasih porsi ekstra kalo beli di sini. Wehehe.

"Kamu masih ga berubah, ya? Cuma doyan rasa vanilla?" Tanya tante sembari melirik gw. "Dari sekian banyak rasa, tapi kamu pilih cuma vanilla polos."

"Iya nih tante, lebih enak begitu. Lebih murni gimanaaa gitu." Bukannya ga doyan rasa yang lain sih, sebenernya gw cuma ga suka es krim cokelat. Bagi gw, es krim cokelat merusak rasa. Dan.. err, gw alergi cokelat. Selain itu, doyan-doyan aja. Tapi, eskrim vanilla yang ga dicampur apa-apa, jadi favorit! Karena rasa aslinya tuh jadi jelas berasa. Manisnya, susunya, kelembutannya... uuuhh.

"Nih pesanannya~ jadi 10.000 dalant semua~" setelah bayar, kita beranjak menuju ke tebing itu. Di perjalanan, banyak menjumpai kadet-kadet baru akademi yang lagi sparing. Ada juga yang lagi berburu momon. Sambil menjilat eskrim masing-masing, gw dan Elka berbincang dan bercanda, bernostalgia dengan masa-masa di akademi dulu.

"Naaah! Sampee!" Seru gw setelah 45 menit kita jalan kaki. Jalan di belakang kita agak nanjak, jadi lumayanlah ngos-ngosan.

"Woow..." Elka terhenyak, liat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Lautan biru membentang sejauh mata memandang. Garis cakrawala begitu jelas keliatan jadi pemisah antara langit dan lautan. Desiran ombak dan angin sepoi jadi bumbu pelengkap di tengah terik mentari siang. "Bagus banget. Jahat ya lu, merahasiakan tempat sebagus ini." Kepalan tangan perempuan itu memukul pelan bahu gw.

"Yah, gw aja baru kali ini lagi dateng kemari. Sempet lupaa.. hehehe." berusaha mengelak biar dia merasa baikan. Gw bergerak menuju sebatang pohon rindang ga jauh dari tempat gw berdiri. Lalu, duduk senderan ke batangnya, menghadap ke laut. Ga lama Elka pun mengikuti.

"Kenapa lu bawa gw ke sini?" Elka belum tau maksud dan tujuan gw mengajak dia.

"Ga ada alasan khusus sih, ga pengen ke sini sendirian aja." Ya, ga ada alasan khusus. Cuma pengen berbagi keindahan alam Novus bersama orang yang paling deket sama gw. Mumpung kita masih bisa menghabiskan momen bersama. Tempat sebagus ini, sayang banget kalo cuma gw yang tau. Kalo suatu saat tewas pas perang, seenganya ada yang tau selain gw. "Ironis ya Ka? Planet indah begini, dijadikan medan perang tiada akhir."

"Hidup kan emang ironis." Balesnya singkat. Degg! Ucapannya agak mengena di dada. "Hidup itu kejam dan ga kenal ampun. Tapi di saat yang sama, jadi anugerah terindah." Wew perempuan ini punya kemampuan alami mengucapkan kata-kata bermakna dalam tanpa mikir kayanya.

Elka meluruskan kaki gw, diapun tiduran dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha gw. Terus mulai memejamkan mata.

Kedua mata ungu memandang mukanya beberapa saat. Penuh kedamaian. Perempuan inilah yang sekian lama berada di sisi gw. Menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Gw dan Elka dulu sebatang kara, setelah ditinggal selamanya oleh keluarga masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain, apapun terjadi. Bagi kebanyakan orang, masa kecil adalah masa yang indah. Hal itu ga berlaku buat kita.

Masa-masa itu justru jadi masa terberat dalam hidup. Ga punya siapa-siapa lagi guna bergantung di usia yang teramat belia. Kalo anak-anak lain bisa main bareng keluarga, temen sebaya, atau belajar buat karir mereka, kita bermain dengan nasib. Dan belajar buat bertahan hidup di dunia yang ga kenal ampun. Banyak orang bilang pengen balik ke masa kecil, karena jadi dewasa terlalu banyak beban yang harus diemban.

Tapi, gw bersyukur waktu ga bisa dimundurkan. Karena gw ga akan pernah mau balik ke masa kecil. Terlalu banyak air mata tumpah dari mata cokelat gadis ini. Elka yang dulu, ga sekuat Elka sekarang. Dulu dia gadis lemah, sering nangis. Takut akan keadaan di sekeliling yang ga bersahabat pada dirinya. Kadang, suka menangisi keadaan yang jepit kita dari hari ke hari. Hidup di jalanan Bellator ga gampang. Persaingan pun keras soalnya buat makan dari sisaan aja, harus berebut ama gembel-gembel lain.

Dan ga jarang, kita yang notabenenya lebih muda suka ditindas oleh mereka yang lebih senior, lebih tua. Malah ada masa dimana gw dipanggil "Grimm" hasil plesetan nama belakang gw. Perlakuan lingkungan terhadap gw sangat ga wajar cuma gara-gara menyandang nama Grymnystre. Sangking ga wajarnya, ga sudi untuk sekedar ingat kembali.

Kalo gw sih ga apa-apa, tapi jadi masalah kalo mereka mulai menindas Elka. Sebagai anak laki, tentulah gw yang harus maju buat lindungi dia. Kalo ga, siapa lagi? Kerjaannya aja cuma nangis. Kadang, gw bisa melawan, kadang dihajar abis. Gw sih ga peduli, yang penting selama Elka ga kenapa-napa, sakitnya babak belur jadi ga begitu terasa.

Ga begitu inget sejak kapan dia mulai berubah jadi kuat dan (kadang bisa jadi) mengerikan, maupun alasan di balik perubahannya itu. Mulai deh gantian dia yang melindungi gw kalo gw ada masalah. Haha rada malu juga sih jadi laki yang kerap dilindungi perempuan. Biarin dah, yang penting dia udah hampir ga pernah meneteskan air mata kesedihan lagi.

Gw ga mau dia terluka lebih dalam lagi. Bohong kalo gw bilang ga sayang samai ni anak, bohong kalo gw bilang ga peduli gimana keadaannya.

Poninya keliatan nutupin sampe ke mata. Gw arahkan tangan ke situ, terus pake dua jari, gw sibakkan poninya kesamping. "Ih nakal, pegang-pegang." Elka buka sebelah mata yang kanan, pergoki gw mainkan rambutnya.

"E-eh, maap, Ka. Ga maksud ganggu." Takut dimarahin, tangan gw tarik menjauh. "Tidur lagi deh ya, gw ga bakal ngapa-ngapain." Mendadak dia cekikikan denger kata-kata gw. Tangannya meraih tangan gw yang tadi mainkan rambutnya, lalu di arahkan ke pipi.

"Becanda kok, hihihi..." Wow, dia menunjukkan ekspresi paling imut yang belum pernah gw liat selama ini. "Tangan lu kok hangat banget sih? kaya perempuan aja." Matanya kembali terpejam, meresap suhu tangan gw di pipinya.

"Mana gw tau... uah dari pabrikan begitu." Jawab gw asal.

"Jangan-jangan... sebenernya lu perempuan?!" Ia berceloteh di tengah percobaan tidur siang. "Muka lucu, mata ungu, badan hangat. Dandanin dikit, gw yakin ga ada yang tau bedanya."

"Preeet, sembarangan! Macho gini dibilang perempuan? Sowek mata lu!" Dengerin gw sewot malah bikin dia tambah cekikikan sendiri. "Lagian, apa salahnya lelaki bermata ungu?" Lanjut gw nanya.

"Salahlaah! Bikin gw iri!" Pekiknya spontan seraya jari telunjuk dan jempol di kedua tangannya, buka lebar-lebar kelopak mata gw sampe melotot. Gw bales juluran lidah, meletin dia.

"Ga ada niat pendekin rambut?" Tanya gw kemudian, memainkan rambutnya lagi.

"Ini kan mahkota berharga gw..." Jawab Elka terpejam. "Kenapa harus dipendekin?"

"Yaaa... lu kan Sniper, apa ga ganggu pandangan kalo poni lu hampir menutupi mata? terus biar leluasa gerak gitu maksudnya." Kan kalo lagi bidik sasaran, tau-tau poni nusuk-nusuk mata, jadi gatel.

"Ga sih, kalo bertugas biasanya gw kuncir. Terus poninya tertahan headband."

"Hmm gitu ya... tapi kayanya gw pengen liat lu dengan gaya rambut baru." Kata gw.

"Ga mauuu... weee.." Sekarang gantian dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan gw bales dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia merespon dengan satu uppercut yang bikin gw menghentikan aksi barusan.

Aduh, angin laut senantiasa berhembus. Di bawah rindang pohon gini, panas cuaca jadi ga ada pengaruh. Gw pun menguap, berarti kantuk mulai menghampiri. Akhirnya ikut Elka memejamkan mata. Kita terlelap bersama.

####

_"I wonder which is better? Fruits for appetizers, or for desserts? - Gatan (ch4)"_


	8. Daydream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Daydream

Wew, dimana nih? Saat ini gw kebingungan, karena berdiri di tempat berbeda dari yang tadi. Elka hilang dari pangkuan gw. Perasaan... tadi lagi tidur siang di bawah pohon.

Di depan gw terbentang padang rumput luas. Keadaannya agak tandus, bukan padang rumput hijau umumnya. Angin yang berhembus terasa panas. Gw dongak ke langit, ada dua matahari di atas sana. Apa ini Novus? Kok mataharinya dua?

Begitu gw menoleh ke belakang, alangkah kagetnya gw liat sejumlah besar pasukan... gabungan dari 3 bangsa yang selama ini saling bunuh. Accretia, Bellato, Cora. Mereka semua baris berdampingan. Ga ada niatan untuk saling melukai, malah keliatan kalo mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Berserker berdampingan dengan templar, dan Striker. Phantom Shadow berdiskusi dengan kamerad Hidden Soldier. Para animus menerima beberapa spell dari Holy Chandra guna meningkatkan daya tempur. MAU Bellato bertindak sebagai pendobrak di depan.

Gw mendekat dari belakang barisan tersebut. Kayanya mereka ga bisa liat gw karena gw melihat satu persatu wajah tegang mereka, dan mereka ga peduli sama sekali. Gw bagai hantu. Ga ada satupun yang gw kenal di sini. Siapa mereka? Apa yang berusaha mereka perangi sampe harus bersatu mengesampingkan perbedaan?

Gw melangkah ke depan, penasaran akan apa yang ada di depan pasukan gabungan ini. Di barisan paling depan, 7 sosok Bellato berdiri gagah. Tiga orang diantara mereka wanita. Salah satu dari yang Pria di tengah memegang bendera berlambang Federasi, berkibar ga beraturan tertiup angin.

Ketujuhnya berjubah putih. Petinggi penting Federasi nampaknya. Jauh di depan pasukan tiga bangsa, ada sekumpulan pasukan yang kalah jumlah. Hmm, mungkin itulah lawan yang bakal mereka hadapi.

Sekarang gw berdiri tepat di tengah kedua pihak yang akan berperang sebentar lagi. Gw ga habis pikir, soalnya setelah gw teliti lagi, ternyata lawan pasukan gabungan 3 bangsa itu cebol-cebol! Alias Bellato! Woot!? Ga paham deh ama keadaan ini. Apa gw yang salah liat? Engga, mereka jelas Bellato.

Tepat di depan pasukan ada batu besar, di sanalah pemimpin pasukan Bellato tersebut berdiri. Jelas terlihat wajahnya, Pria klimis berambut kuning panjang terhempas angin yang bertiup berlawanan dari arah dia berdiri. Armor suite kelabu tua dengan aksen putih di beberapa titik melindungi tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Entah siapa dia, ga pernah liat. Gw merasa terancam begitu liat matanya yang semerah darah. Tajam, ganas, keji. Gelisah dan ga pengen berada di sini, tapi pengen liat gimana kelanjutan mimpi gw. Siapa dia? Yang bisa bikin 3 bangsa gabung buat lawan dia?

Gw berpaling ke pasukan 3 bangsa di belakang, dengan satu gerakan Bellato yang megang bendera tadi, mereka mulai menerjang maju. Dipimpin tujuh Bellato berjubah putih, diikuti sepasukan MAU guna back-up. Mereka makin deket ke gw.

Gw menengok lagi ke depan, ke si mata merah. Ga ada rasa takut atau gentar di wajahnya maupun anak-anak buahnya. Malah, seringai menakutkan kini menghias mukanya, ketika melihat pasukan besar tersebut mulai bergerak.

Lalu, terjadilah hal mengejutkan lainnya. Kalo tadi gw dianggap hantu oleh orang-orang lain, si mata merah itu seolah sadar akan kehadiran gw di tengah padang tandus. Ga salah lagi, mata ungu gw dan mata merah berisi penuh ambisi bertemu pandang. Keliatan bibirnya bergerak, coba bilang sesuatu.

"Kita punya kekuatan untuk mengubah alam semesta." Begitulah yang gw denger, atau setidaknya yang kira-kira gw denger.

"Hah?!" Gw tersentak ga percaya.

Pasukan 3 bangsa menembus tubuh gw dan terus bergerak maju. Akhirnya, benturan ga bisa terhindari antara kedua pasukan tersebut. Gw berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Suara pedang, tombak, kapak, palu dan segala macam senjata tajam beradu dengan perisai atau dengan senjata lain.

Para Animus dikerahkan buat memukul mundur pasukan Bellato, begitu pun Striker, yang masuk ke siege mode, ga henti-hentinya menembakkan peluru-peluru sakti, membumi hanguskan apapun yang coba menghalangi jauh dari belakang. Rentetan peluru dari MAU jadi backsound utama pertumpahan darah.

Punisher, Templar, dan Berserker mengamuk sejadi-jadinya setelah mesin-mesin metal bermassa teramat besar itu menghancurkan formasi pasukan si mata merah. Membelah tubuh-tubuh mungil yang berusaha menghalangi. Mereka saling bahu-membahu, sambil menerima tembakan perlindungan dari Hidden Soldier dan Adventurer di belakang Mereka. Para Holy Chandra, yang bertugas jadi healer utama, ga lupa ikut beraksi.

Suara pedang membelah daging, palu meremuk, serta mematahkan tulang, maupun peluru-peluru yang kerap menembus perisai hidup masing-masing pejuang. Padang tandus yang sebelumnya dihiasi kecoklatan, mulai menampilkan merah sebagai warna latar. Darah... kental... mengalir dari tubuh-tubuh yang tercabik tanpa ampun.

Mual rasanya liat bagian-bagian tubuh Bellato atau Cora berterbangan ke sana sini setelah kena sabetan senjata tajam dari lawannya. Kalo Accretia sih bodo dah, berhubung kaleng, jadi ga terlalu bikin ngenes.

Salah satu potongan kaki berlumur cairan merah segar jatuh entah dari mana, pas banget di depan gw. Anjiiir! Berasa panik, reflek gw mundur dua langkah.

Bukannya ini terlalu berlebihan? Cuma untuk melawan pasukan kecil Bellato yang bahkan dari jumlah udah kalah banyak... ini sih ga butuh waktu lama udah rata.

Dugaan gw salah, biarpun kalah jumlah, pasukan Bellato balik melawan dengan sengit. Formasi mereka yang tadi diacak-acak, dengan cepat terbentuk kembali. Ampe bikin para tukang dobrak garuk-garuk kepala. Langit mendadak berubah merah gelap. Dari atas, turun meteor raksasa menghantam tepat di tengah pasukan 3 bangsa. Korban berjatuhan dalam jumlah ga sedikit. Hangus, terbakar hidup-hidup, ada yang hancur, ada yang meleleh dilahap panas dari mantra api tingkat tinggi tersebut.

Belum selesai, salah satu Wizard lain dari pasukan si mata merah menghujamkan tongkatnya ke tanah, mengirim retakan sepanjang tanah tempat musuhnya berpijak. Setelah delay kurang dari 3 detik, retakan tadi mengeluarkan ledakan luar biasa. Anehnya, ledakan tadi ga bikin orang di atasnya terpental jauh, justru malah menarik pasukan 3 bangsa mendekat ke retakan. Ledakannya dari luar menuju ke dalam tanah!

Begitu pada kumpul, seorang Berserker, partner Wizard tadi, bersenjata Palu raksasa lompat tinggi. Di udara dia salto sekali, mengumpulkan momentum maksimal dan menghantam retakan yang dibuat oleh kawannya!

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta dari impact Palunya! Kali ini, Cora, Accretia, ataupun MAU yang sebelumnya tertarik, jadi terhempas tinggi ke angkasa. Begitu juga tanah di area ledakan berbentuk lingkaran itu. Ikut berterbangan dan kemudian hancur. Meninggalkan kawah berukuran sedang yang lumayan dalem.

Tubuh ga bernyawa bergelimpangan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Uggh, ada yang bagian atasnya kebelah, yang lain tinggal kepala doang menggelinding, atau hanguss ampe ga bisa dikenali lagi. Bahkan yang gepeng kaya dendeng pun ga ketinggalan.

Besi-besi bagian Accretia pun berserakan. Sekrup dan baut berlumuran pelumas, sisa-sisa launcher kebelah 7. Baru sebentar perang ini, tapi darah, peluh, air mata, oli mesin udah berceceran di mana-mana.

Berbagai pemandangan memilukan, tertangkap mata gw. Seorang Cora pria menangis histeris sembari memeluk jenazah Bellato wanita yang sebagian besar tubuh bagian kirinya udah ga ada.

Beberapa meter dari situ, tepatnya di bagian Timur, seonggok besi Accretia ambruk dengan sekujur badannya keluar listrik dan udah ga bertangan. Pun ga ada sinar keluar dari optik matanya pertanda dia udah ga aktif lagi. Dia kehilangan kedua tangan demi melindungi Corite yang mau ditebas oleh Shield Miller musuh.

Namun, usaha Accretia itu sia-sia, soalnya kepala Si Corite wanita yang mati-matian dilindunginya, ditusuk pedang dari belakang, sampe tembus ke bagian wajahnya oleh Si Shield Miller. Terlalu overpower... gw menutup mulut pake dua tangan, bergidik ngeri. Ke... kejam... Gimana bisa dia melakukan itu dengan tawa sadis!? Maniak!

Di sebelah gw ada MAU Tipe Goliath ga bergerak yang bentar lagi bakalan meleduk.

Asap hitam mengebul dari mesinnya. Spadona udah menembus kokpit tempat pilot berada. Kokpitnya terbuka, pilotnya perempuan dalam keadaan sekarat. Kepalanya bocor, dahi berlumuran darahnya sendiri, dari sikunya menyembul tulang lengan yang menembus kulit putihnya. Perut Si Pilot sedikit tertusuk Spadona tadi. Dia berusaha keluar dari kokpitnya, tapi tersangkut.

Aahh... pengen menolong dia, tapi apa daya, ga bisa. Tiap gw coba menyentuh dia yang lagi meronta-ronta, tangan ini menembus gitu aja. Untuk menyentuh aja ga bisa, gw ga bisa berbuat apa-apa... selain nonton kejadian mengerikan berikutnya.

Terlambat, mesin MAU itu meledak sebelum pilotnya menyelamatkan diri. Api sekejap kemudian udah menjalar keseluruhan. Tubuh perempuan itu dimakan si jago merah. Gw bisa dengar jerit penderitaan dari balik selimut api tersebut. Teriakan penuh kesakitan. Batin gw teriris dengarnya. Gw terdiam, terperanjat, ga tau harus ngapain, ga tau harus komen apa. Air mata gw mulai mengalir deras.

Gi-gila. Beginikah medan perang? Gw yang selama ini belum pernah terjun langsung, merasa ngeri liat pemandangan menyayat nurani di sekitar gw. Biarpun sedikit, tapi pasukan kecil Bellato itu punya orang-orang mengerikan.

Tujuh Bellato berjubah putih yang memimpin pasukan 3 bangsa langsung menuju ke tempat si mata merah berdiri, berencana mengeroyok dia tujuh lawan satu. Ga gentar, senyum mengerikan si mata merah ga pudar dari wajahnya. Seolah emang udah mengira bakal dikeroyok.

Pertarungan pun terjadi. Demm, walau dikeroyok, si mata merah dengan mudah mengimbangi serangan tujuh lawannya. Gerakannya ga normal, di satu waktu dia ada di depan salah satu lawannya, terus begitu gw berkedip, dia udah berpindah menyabet 2 wanita yang coba menyerang dia dari samping, pake tongkat besi panjang miliknya yang punya gerigi tajem di ujung, membuat kedua wanita itu terluka cukup dalem.

Dari belakang kepala si mata merah, dua Pria Bellato berjubah putih lompat dan berusaha menusukkan tombak dan pedang masing-masing. Kembali, usaha mereka gagal karena pedang dan tombak mereka cuma menembus udara. Si mata merah udah berpindah secepat kilat.

Ilmu apaan tuh? Tanpa ancang-ancang, tanpa diduga dia bisa keluar masuk area serangan seenaknya.

Dia sekarang berdiri di atas mesin raksasa yang mendadak muncul dari dalam tanah, diiringi getaran hebat di tanah. Mesin tersebut berbentuk silinder dan menjulang ke angkasa. Ketujuh Bellato berjubah putih dan pasukan tersisa pun tersentak liat kejadian itu. Sampe bikin mereka berhenti sejenak dari pertarungan.

Si mata merah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah limas segitiga berwarna biru muda, dan coba memasukkan ke slot mesin yang berada di puncak. Ketujuh Bellato ga tinggal diam, mereka berniat menghentikan si mata merah memasukkan limas tersebut. Berserker dan Shield Miller yang udah lebih dulu menerjang, menusukkan pedang dan tombak mereka. Kali ini, serangannya kena! Si mata merah ga bergerak dari tempatnya, pedang menembus perutnya dari depan, tombak menusuk rusuknya dari samping.

Tapi, itu ga menghentikan tangannya untuk memasukkan limas tersebut ke slot mesin. Ga lama setelah tusukan pedang dan tombak, seorang infiltrator wanita berjubah putih menembak tangannya pake senapan runduk dari bawah, dan menghancurkan tangan si mata merah, disusul bola petir yang dilempar kawan Holy Chandranya.

Gw pikir bakal mati, namun ternyata, dia masih sanggup berdiri. Malahan, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan keadaan tubuh sekarat. Merah di matanya justru makin nyala, makin pekat. Hawa penghancur sama sekali ga menipis. Mesin raksasa ini mulai nyala setelah dimasukkan limas segitiga tadi.

Nampaknya limas tersebut berfungsi sebagai 'kunci.'

Seketika, sinar kuning menjulang tinggi ke langit. Tinggiii banget, seolah bisa mencapai dua matahari yang menyinari pertarungan ini. E-eh..?! Tunggu... sinar itu... bener-bener menggapai salah satu matahari?! Faak! Satu matahari jadi mengecil perlahan tapi pasti! Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu ga percaya apa yang terjadi, termasuk gw.

Makin mengecil, makin mengecil, makin mengecil, akhirnya me... menghilang! Menyisakan satu matahari di atas sana. Mesin ini... bisa menghancurkan matahari... dari jarak sejauh ini?! Astaga! Shite!

Si mata merah tertawa puas atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Bikin ketujuh Bellato berjubah putih makin geram aja ama dia. Serentak, ketujuhnya melancarkan serangan. Si mata merah, yang kaya udah ga peduli lagi ama apapun, menerima mentah-mentah serangan serempak itu.

Lalu, diapun terhempas jatuh dari puncak mesin tersebut. Tujuh Bellato berjubah putih menyaksikan si mata merah terjun bebas. Sebelum Infiltrator wanita menembakkan senjatanya sekuat tenaga ke slot mesin, dan bikin mesin itu bereaksi aneh, memercikkan aliran listrik dan kobaran api. Terus mengeluarkan ledakan maha dahsyat. Para pasukan tersisa yang berantem di bawah sana langsung berusaha memjauh biar ga kena efek ledakan. Mereka udah ga peduli lagi dengan pertempuran ini, satu-satunya di pikiran mereka adalah gimana cara menyelamatkan diri.

Ga lupa ketujuh Bellato jubah putih mencabut limas segitiga dari mesin raksasa itu bareng-bareng. Sangking dahsyatnya ledakan tersebut, radiasinya mengubah partikel-partikel tanah padang rumput tandus di bawah sana jadi berpasir!

Holy deem! Demi celana dalem berjamur yang jarang diganti, gw menyaksikan kejadian luar biasa di sini. Tempat pertempuran ini perlahan berubah jadi gurun pasir. Radiasi dari mesin raksasa ini kian meluas, kian mengubah keadaan tanah tandus jadi pasir lebih jauh lagi. Gw terhenyak, jantung gw berdetak cepet. Bulu kuduk gw berdiri. karena gurun ini sama sekali ga asing bagi gw. Ini... Gurun Sette.

...

Akibat rasa syok teramat sangat, gw kaget bangun dari tidur. Di depan gw kembali terbentang laut, dan matahari yang kini udah siap terbenam. Keringat mengucur banyak banget gara-gara mimpi barusan. Napas gw berat, lagi-lagi gw mengalami adrenalin rush.

"Hei..." Elka yang kini duduk di sebelah gw, memandang matahari terbenam, menyapa gw, "... mimpi buruk, ya?"

Gw menengok ke arahnya. Liat wajah Sniper menawan yang diterpa kilau jingga matahari sore.

"Kok mata lu sembab gitu? Sedih mimpinya?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan saputangan. Ahh, iya. Mata gw terasa pegel dan berair.

Gw kucek sedikit pake tangan, bener aja, jari gw basah kena air mata sendiri. Uggh, dada gw terasa sakit, perih, sesak, hati gw kerasa diiris-iris banget kalo ingat pemandangan memilukan di mimpi gw tadi. Biar cuma mimpi, tapi bagi gw itu terlalu nyata. Pecah tangis si pria Cora, jeritan pedih pilot Bellato yang terbakar hidup-hidup... kenapa? Kenapa gw dikasih liat mimpi menyedihkan begitu?

"Lu mimpi apa sih? Sampe segitunya." Elka terlihat khawatir, dia beri saputangannya ke gw. Sedari tadi ga ada satupun pertanyaanya terjawab. Ga sadar, lebih banyak air mata keluar dari sudut mata gw tanpa bisa tertahan.

Gw mulai sedikit terisak, tapi sekuat tenaga berusahame nahan biar ga makin menjadi. Ga enak banget nangis di depan perempuan. Liat keadaan gw lagi down, ga mikir panjang Elka langsung memeluk badan gw yang gemeteran.

Dia berbisik di telinga gw, "Hei, hei... lu aman sekarang. Gw di sini buat lu." Bisikkannya sedikit menyejukkan, tapi di satu sisi malah bikin gw tambah pilu.

"Gw takut, Ka... gw takut... gw takut." Berulang kali gw ucapkan sembari balas pelukannya lebih erat. Hangat tubuhnya perlahan merasuki batin penuh kepanikan. Detak jantungnya normal, kerasa di dada gw yang lagi deg-degan parah.

Gw takut kalo harus mengalami langsung apa yang terjadi di mimpi gw. Gw takut harus menghadapi kematian seorang diri. Gw takut kehilangan orang terpenting dalam hidup, dan terus hidup tanpa punya siapa-siapa.

Di benak gw kebayang wajah orang-orang yang gw kenal. Elka, Alecto, Hash'kafil, Rokai, Tante Marloc, instruktur Borr, Gatan... terbakar habis api peperangan yang makin lama makin membara.

Keraguan muncul di hati gw, apa ini hidup yang gw mau? Apa iya gw sanggup mengangkat senjata, padahal mental gw lebih lemah dari serangga. Kenapa gw terlibat perang ini? Padahal baru dikashi mimpi berdiri di medan perang aja udah mewek.

"Bukannya kita semua takut?" Jawab Elka lembut. "Merasa takut itu normal, tandanya lu punya jiwa." Dia berusaha menenangkan gw dengan suaranya.

"No-normal? Apa jadi pengecut yang menghindari konflik, tapi memilih gabung militer... itu normal?" Tanya gw terbata-bata.

"Buat gw sih, normal." Jawabnya singkat.

"Gu... gw... cu... ma dikit orang yang gw kenal... tapi, biarpun sedikit, mereka semua baiknya minta ampun ke gw." Lanjut gw masih terisak. "Gw takut kalo harus kehilangan mereka. Takut kalo gw harus jadi saksi pas ajal jemput orang-orang itu." Di tengah dekapnya, gw curhat.

"Orang-orang itu..." Elka memberi jeda sebentar, " ... apa mereka kuat?" Baru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin..." Langsung gw bales tanpa ragu.

"Apa lu pikir, mereka gampang mati?" Pertanyaan lain yang bikin gw mikir.

"..."

"Kalo mereka kuat, lu harus percaya pada mereka, biarpun harus melewati neraka... mereka ga akan mati segampang itu." Perasaan gw masih ga menentu, karena ketakutan masih menghantui.

"Kematian udah jadi resiko, kan? Semua yang ada di Planet ini sadar bahwa ketika mereka setuju mengisi form pendaftaran militer, kematian bakal selalu lebih deket dari urat leher mereka sendiri." Elka kembali coba menenangkan gw, mengajak gw untuk liat dari sudut pandang berbeda. "Yang bisa mereka lakukan cuma apa yang mereka anggap benar."

"... Gw... merasa ga mau kenal siapa-siapa kalo ujung-ujungnya berakhir mengenaskan. Lebih baik sendiri... bebas dari rasa takut kehilangan."

"..." Dia sejenak menghembuskan napas. "... Tau ga, dulu lu yang mengajari gw... kita selalu butuh seseorang. Saat kita terlalu takut buat menghadapi ketakutan, seseorang akan datang membantu kita untuk melawan ketakutan tersebut, baik secara langsung atau engga." Perlahan Elka mengendurkan pelukannya, mendorong lembut tubuh gw, dan menatap halus bola mata ungu, "Waktu itu, lu berjanji akan selalu jadi 'seseorang' itu buat gw."

Bahunya yang terbuka, tempat bertumpu kepala gw terlihat basah oleh air mata. Tapi, dia ga begitu peduli akan hal itu.

Gw tersentak sedikit. Oh iya, teringat akan salah satu janji yang pernah terucap semasa kita kecil. Kilasan memori mendadak tergambar di otak gw, masa dimana gw mengucap 4 janji kepada Elka di depan makam neneknya. Di hari ketika Sang Nenek meninggal.

Kenapa ya? Gw yang dulu sepertinya lebih kuat dari gw yang sekarang. Selalu optimis bahwa semua bakal baik-baik aja. Sepahit apapun hidup ke depan, selalu yakin bisa jaga Elka segenap tenaga. Selalu positif dan ambil tiap kesempatan guna bertahan hidup. Kemanakah hilangnya Lake itu?

"Seumur-umur kita bersama, ini pertama kalinya gw liat lu nangis." Jemarinya mengusap butiran air mata yang tersisa di kelopak mata. "Hihihi, lucu ya. Jadi ingat waktu kecil dulu. Pas gw lagi cengeng-cengengnya, lu selalu ada buat bikin gw adem lagi. Eh, sekarang gantian." Dia malah cekikikan sekarang.

Gw udah kembali tenang abis liat tawanya, dengar celotehannya. Napas gw udah teratur lagi. Aliran adrenalin gw balik normal seraya detak jantung turun perlahan. Satu tarikan napas dalam-dalam, gw hirup lewat hidung, dan keluar lewat mulut pelan-pelan. Agar pikiran gw makin tenang.

Gw poles dikit kepalanya, gara-gara dari tadi diceramahi pake kata-kata sok bijak... yang menurut gw sesuai fakta. Dia mengaduh megangin kepala.

"Makasih ya..." Cengiran kuda jadi pertanda kalo gw udah baikan. Dia pun balas melempar tawa renyah ke gw.

"Ingat ya, gw selalu siap berbagi beban kapanpun kok." Elka keliatan lega begitu tau gw udah rada tenang. Raut cemas hilang dari mukanya.

"Iyaa, iyaa... balik yuk, udah gelap." Ajak gw sambil berdiri. Tangan gw terulur, ajak dia berdiri juga. Telapak halusnya menyambut gw.

Kita pun balik ke Headquarter, saling bergandengan.

Abis mengantar Elka ke kamarnya, gw ga langsung balik ke kamar. Melainkan, belok ke kediaman seorang Wakil Archon yang gw kenal. Gw berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Bingung, apakah harus mengetuk pintu ini? Karena gw yakin ga ada jalan kembali kalo gw udah melakukannya.

Di sudut hati terdalam, terdapat keinginan buat melatih diri gw biar ga jadi beban. Ga jadi makhluk lemah, dan jadi kuat agar gw sanggup melawan kematian seorang diri. Ga mau kehilangan sedikit orang super baik di sekeliling gw gara-gara mereka harus menanggung beban yang harusnya jadi tanggung jawab gw.

Perasaan itu mendorong gw untuk mengetuk pintu rumah di depan gw beberapa kali. Langkah kaki terdengar dari baliknya, lalu membukakan pintu.

"Saya menunggu lho, kamu balik lagi kemari." Sang pemilik rumah nampak ga kaget liat kunjungan dadakan gw. "Jadi, baiknya langsung mulai aja, ya?" Dia bilang, seraya tersenyum simpul.

####

_"I'm sure eventhough The World turns it's back against me, as long as you're here.. you'll stand by my side and help me to fight back. As long as you don't forget the promises you spoke years ago, i won't feel alone - Elka (Ch.5)"_


	9. The Way of Sentinel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Way of Sentinel

Cuma butuh waktu sehari bagi gw untuk berubah pikiran. Kemarin malam, gw menolak untuk dilatih Gatan karena ternyata cuma dijadikan samsak pas sampe di sini. Sekarang, setelah liat mimpi tadi siang... ga pake banyak protes, gw langsung menghadap lagi malam ini. Tadinya sempat ga enak juga, dan rada bingung apa yang harus gw bilang ke dia kalo gw akan menerima segala macam hal yang bakal diajarkan setelah apa yang gw katakan padanya.

Eh, ternyata Maximus Gatan bilang, dia yakin banget cepat atau lambat gw akan kembali lagi. Yaudah deh, keadaan jadi ga secanggung yang gw bayangkan. Jadi, di sinilah gw. Kembali ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Kembali duduk di atas sebuah kursi, dengan kedua tangan terikat kaya tadi malam. Udah ga banyak tanya, karena gw tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pemukulan terhadap anak buah...

Kali ini ga berlangsung berjam-jam seperti sebelumnya, yah paling setengah jam lebih kurang. Gw udah memutuskan untuk ga mempertanyakan kegunaan latian ini, soalnya gw percaya sama Komandan Resimen 1 di hadapan gw. Apa yang dilakukannya pasti berguna suatu saat nanti.

"Wah, wah... dalam sehari udah berubah nih ceritanya?" Tanya Gatan lalu melepas ikatan di pergelangan gw.

"Haha... kok cuma bentar, Maximus?" Gw bales pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Oo... mau mukamu ga dikenali lagi?"

"Lho, tu tangan belum remuk?"

"Tau ga berapa biaya rekonstruksi muka?"

"Pffftt.. ahaha.." Kitapun ketawa bareng setelah saling ledek dengan saling lempar pertanyaan. Mengingatkan kita pas pertama kali ketemu di Sette lebih dari seminggu lalu.

Padahal sebenernya sih ga lucu-lucu banget, tapi entah kenapa bisa bikin gw ketawa lepas. Mungkin karena dia juga kali ya, liat kelakuannya yang kurang kerjaan meladeni.

Taburan bintang menghias langit Novus, bisa terefleksi jelas di pupil gw. Indah, malam ini kedua bulan yang mengitari Novus berada pada fase purnama. Bulan yang satu menampilkan kuning kusam sebagai warnanya, sedangkan satu lagi memancarkan cahaya ungu pudar.

Setelah istirahat, di bawah langit Novus nan indah, latihan gw yang sesungguhnya bersama Sang Wakil Archon pun dimulai. Gw berhadapan dengannya, sambil memegang Twin Razer Blade. Kedua pedang di tangan gw mengeluarkan sinar biru-merah mencolok di tengah kegelapan.

Maximus Gatan, di depan gw, bermodalkan pedang latian buat murid akademi di tangan kiri, dan pisau di tangan satunya, dengan panjang berbeda. Pedangnya seukuran dengan Twin Razer Blade, pisaunya berukuran setengah dari itu.

"Sesering apa kamu pake pedang, atau pisau?" Tanyanya

"Pedang sih.. ga pernah. Kalo pisau... paling pisau mentega, kalo ga pisau dapur." Jawaban nyeleneh yang membuat Gatan nepok jidat. "_Ga bakal segampang yang gw kira nih."_ Kali gitu pikirannya. Haha.

"Oke, oke. Ini yang harus kamu tau..." Dia menunjuk gw pake pisaunya, "... pedang dan pisau, ga pernah macet, ga pernah kehabisan peluru. Kadang, kalo udah ahli, mereka gampang disembunyikan." Dia memainkan pedang dan pisaunya di depan gw, bikin keduanya hilang dari pandangan dengan kelihaian tangan. Weew, keren. Kaya sulap.

"Daaann... mereka berguna banget pada hampir semua situasi." Gatan mendekat ke gw, masih dengan senjata yang disembunyikan entah dimana tadi. "Khususnya, pertarungan jarak deket. Ohhoho, mereka bisa jadi sahabat terbaik."

"Apa kamu pernah menusuk, atau memotong daging makhluk yang masih bernyawa?"

"Belum... seingat saya sih."

Dia memegang tangan gw, mengarahkan pedang dalam genggaman gw ke perutnya sendiri. Adooh, jangan aneh-aneh napa latiannya. Jangan-jangan nanti gw disuruh menusuk dia..

"Kalo gitu, tusuk saya." Tuh kan bener. Ah elah ada-ada aja sih ni orang!

"Ga perlu ragu. Kalo perlu sekuat tenaga." Ujarnya santai. Iya, dia sih santai, lah gw panik. Yakali, nanti gw disalahkan lagi oleh Maximus Izcatzin kalo Gatan sekarat.

"Ta-tapi.. nanti kalo anda kenapa-napa gimana?" Dalam ketegangan, gw berusaha menolak, tapi dia tetep memaksa.

"Kenapa-napa kenapa sih? Udah, ga apa. Ayo tusuk!" Tangan gw berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga, eh malah dia makin bersikeras menarik tangan gw. Mata pedang udah nyenggol-nyenggol perutnya.

"Ga, saya ga bisa! Ga bisa!"

"Ya ampun, udah cepetan tusuk!"

"Ga mungkin saya menusuk Wakil Archon, Maximus!"

"Yaudah kalo gitu sebagai Wakil Archonmu, saya perintahkan kamu buat menusuk saya!"

"Waaa.. Penyalahgunaan jabatan!"

Asli, malah jadi konyol gini ya? Kita malah saling mengadu kuat tarik-tarikan. Gw berusaha menarik tangan sejauh-jauhnya biar pedang gw ga membelah usus Gatan, di lain pihak, dianya pengen banget ditusuk. Malah tarikannya makin kuat.

Setelah beberapa menit, kayanya dia menyerah. Tarikannya perlahan melemah. Pun gw melakukan hal yang sama. Lega terasa dia berhenti maksa-maksa minta ditusuk.

"Banci." Ucapnya dingin.

"Sa-saya bukan banci! saya cuma menghargai... nyawa! Dan tubuh!" Bantah gw terbata-bata.

"Halah, ganti aja celanamu. Pake rok aja sana." Apa lagi sekarang?

"..."

"Banci ngapain ikut perang? Nambah-nambahin kuburan doang."

"..."

Gatan berusaha memprovokasi gw, ternyata dia belum menyerah. Gw diam aja, sejauh ini kata-katanya belum bikin emosi naik.

"Rupanya Actassi mati ninggalin banci." Deng! Raut wajah gw pelan mulai berubah sedikit geram karena nama Ayah di bawa-bawa.

"..."

"Haaah... Actassi pasti ga tenang di alam sana, liat anaknya ga bernyali. Selalu penuh kebingungan, ga bisa ambil keputusan sendiri, apa-apa takut. Bahkan ga tau apa yang bener-bener dia perjuangkan." Oke, sekarang gigi gw geretak kuat. Kepala gw mulai panas denger kalimatnya. "Kasian, yah?!"

Emosi gw naik, sorot mata gw memicing tajam ke Maximus Gatan. Gw kalap karena seenaknya dia pake nama Ayah buat memancing kemarahan gw. Tangan gw mendorong kuat, menghujamkan pedang ini ke arah perutnya tanpa ragu. Gw udah ga peduli, toh maunya dia juga kan?

"Mati..." Bisik gw pelan.

Tanpa gw sadari, dia memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat, menghindari tusukan gw sekalian menyayat pergelangan tangan gw yang lagi meluncur begitu cepat pake pisau dan pedang yang tersembunyi tadi. Cepat, gw ga bisa bereaksi sama sekali.

"U... uwaaah!" Gw teriak, terasa perih luar biasa di pergelangan tangan kanan. Genggaman tangan gw lepas dari pedang, darah mengucur dari sana. "Aduuuh... tadi itu buat apa, Maximus?!" Dalam keadaan panik, gw berlutut sembari meremas tangan yang tersayat, menekan luka biar darah ga keluar banyak.

"Pelajaran pertama: jangan pernah lengah." Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah seraya memutar pisau di jemari. "Kedua: Sebelum melukai, harus tau rasanya dilukai." Uughh... padahal gw ga suka rasa sakit, "Berdiri!" Perintahnya.

Setelah itu, kita sparing atas perintah Maximus Gatan. Yah, biarpun judulnya sparing, tapi sebenarnya pertarungan ini sepihak banget. Perbedaan skill gw dan dia sangat jauh. Bagai langit dan jurang terdalam Novus.

"AAAKHH!" Dia bergerak dengan gerakan halus, namun mematikan. Mengukir banyak luka di setiap jengkal badan gw. Tangan, kaki, punggung, dada, ga ada yang terlewat. Ga adil! Tiap -tiap serangannya masuk, sedangkan gw sama sekali ga bisa menyentuhnya.

Dengan gampang, dia bisa menghindari semua serangan gw. Ya, semua! Bahkan, dia ga butuh pedang atau pisau di tangannya buat menangkis. Gerakannya.. unik. Kaya waktu dia bertarung lawan Isis. Gw udah sering liat Berserker pake pedang, tapi, gerakan Gatan bener-bener beda dari Berserker yang notabenenya murni petarung jarak dekat.

Gimana ya menjelaskannya? Bagai air mengalir mungkin. Keliatan cepat, seolah ga bertenaga, namun sebenarnya bisa berakibat fatal kalo dia serius.

"Saat pake pedang atau piasu, artinya jarak serangmu jadi terbatas. Bertukar sabetan bakal jadi lumrah ketika dua petarung jarak dekat bertemu." Jelasnya di tengah sparing. Gatan melukai gw tanpa berhenti mengajarkan hal yang perlu gw tau. "Karena itu, kamu perlu belajar mencintai rasa sakit mulai sekarang."

"Hah.. hahh.. hahh."

Gw hampir tersungkur gara-gara semua luka di sekujur tubuh. Sepertinya, dia ga melukai gw terlalu dalam. Yah, kalo ini pertarungan sungguhan, gw pasti udah dicincang dari awal. Tapi tetap aja, kehilangan cukup banyak darah lumayan bikin pusing juga.

Sekuat tenaga gw coba buat menahan kesadaran tetap di badan. Tapi, sia-sia. Ditambah semua rasa sakit ini, gw ga kuat dan akhirnya pingsan di tempat. Sentinel berambut spike hitam itu bawa gw ke ruang medis. Di sana, gw dimasukkan ke tabung pemulihan. Itulah yang dikatakan Rokai yang lagi bertugas pas gw tersadar.

.

.

Haripun berganti, latian gw berlanjut tanpa henti. Pokonya tiap hari dibikin hampir mati, terus begitu selesai, masukkan deh ke tabung pemulihan biar besoknya sembuh. Kesokan harinya, disiksa lagi kaya hari sebelumnya. Siklus ini berlanjut selama 2 bulan. Dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan, Gatan menepati janjinya. Berkat teknologi canggih Bellato, luka-luka gw bisa sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas cuma dalam waktu semalem.

Pas dia bilang bakal mengajarkan semua yang dia tau, dia bener-bener mengajarkan semua yang dia tau. Tapi, ya gitu deh. Gwnya cuma bisa menyerap sebagian aja. Ga sanggup cooy rasanya. Tiap malem gw menghabiskan waktu menyembuhkan diri di ruang medis. Membuat gw sering banget ketemu Rokai di sana.

Sangking seringnya, Rokai sampe bilang, "Lu lagi, lu lagi. Sekarat kok dijadiin hobi."

Hahaha, lu makan tuh. Tapi ga buruk juga sih, karena itu gw jadi sesekali berbincang ama orang yang gw anggap saingan ini tentang satu-dua hal. Bikin gw kenal dirinya yang super belagu lebih jauh. Siapa sangka di balik sifatnya yang keras dan menjurus arogan, ternyata dia pemerhati lingkungan?

Sampe saat ini, gw masih belum tau kenapa Spiritualist sekaliber dirinya, yang menguasai hampir semua mantra Force tanpa cela, memustuskan untuk jadi Holy Chandra. Dia masih enggan kasih tau gw.

"Karena gw jenius. Jenius bebas ngapain aja sesuka hati, kan?" Biasanya itu yang dia bilang ke gw. Faak lu matilah!

Elka dan Alecto udah dengar kabar tentang gw dimentori Wakil Archon.

"Gilee! Yang bener?!" Alecto seolah ga percaya. "Wah, jarang-jarang Wakil Archon mentorin Prajurit kroco lho. Biasanya mereka cuma mau mendidik Prajurit-Prajurit pilihan!" Sialan lo, ngatain gw kroco segala. Rasanya gw satu diantara sejuta yang kelewat beruntung.

Elka di lain pihak, sekedar senyum penuh arti, "Ciee." Entah apa maksudnya.

Selama dua bulan, Elka sesekali datang buat mengamati gw dilatih ama Gatan di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sering dibawakan makanan, atau minuman buat nambah-nambahin stamina. Gw sih ga keberatan, cuma yang jadi masalah, metode pelatihan Gatan di mata Elka ga lebih dari penyiksaan. Pas pertama kali, dia datang cuma bawa makanan doang. Mukanya keliatan ceria.

"Wahh, pacarmu cakep banget. Seksi lagi." Bisik Gatan sebelum mulai latian kala itu.

"Ahaha, dia... bukan pacar saya. Temen deket aja." Jawab gw sambil memutar bola mata.

"Ooo... kamu ga doyan perempuan?!"

"HAH!? Sembarangan! Doyanlah!" Seru gw tertahan, biar ga didengar Elka.

"Meeh, buktinya bidadari gitu ga dijadikan pacar. Apa lagi alibimu kalo ga doyan perempuan?" Kita melirik ke Elka sejenak yang keliatan antusias pengen liat kaya apa latian gw.

"U-udahlah! Jadi latian ga sih?!" Cepat gw belokkan topik pembicaraan.

Nah, begitu Elka liat gimana jalannya latian, garis wajahnya pun mulai berubah datar. Tapi, gw yakin dia tuh marah, soalnya terasa hawa pembunuh pekat di udara dan pandangannya fokus ke Sentinel mentor gw ini. Haduh kacau dah. Latian di hari itu ga sampe bikin gw di cemplungin ke tabung pemulihan kaya biasanya. Sepertinya si Komandan sadar ada yang ga beres.

Besokannya dateng lagi dia, kali ini bawa persenjataan lengkap. Dia cuma duduk dan perhatikan Si Sentinel senior dari jarak agak jauh. Alamak, ada lagi problema. Gimana gw bisa latian kalo gini?

Maximus Gatan kasih isyarat tangan ke gw buat mendekat.

"Kok saya merasa terancam, ya? Suruh pacarmu pulang dong." Hah? Yakali, Wakil Archon takut ama Elka? Ebuseet... segitu seremnya kah dia? Ah bercanda.

Akhirnya, setelah lama gw bujuk-bujuk dan gw yakinkan kalo ga bakal kenapa-napa, kalo semua ini demi kebaikan gw juga, dia mau mendengarkan dan memilih percaya sama gw dan pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang, dia menunjuk kedua matanya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, kemudian langsung diarahkan ke Maximus Gatan.

"A-ahahahaha.." Si Komandan Resimen 1 cuma ketawa setengah tegang dapat tanda, "_G__w mengawasi lu" _Dari Elka tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

Lama-lama terbiasa juga ama metode latian Gatan. Toleransi gw terhadap rasa sakit, jadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Rasa pedang menyayat daging dan darah mengalir dari tiap gores luka hasil pahatan seorang Sentinel berpangkat Maximus udah jadi makanan pokok sehari-hari.

Setiap hari gw memperhatikan gerakan Gatan secara seksama. Beberapa kali sempet coba mempraktekkan. Hasilnya ga begitu baik. Ga segampang keliatannya. Malah kaki gw keseleo sekian kali, gara-gara salah pijak lah, keserimpet sendiri lah.

Dia bilang, gw harus sering-sering melatih kelincahan kaki. Ekspresi terkejut terlintas di wajahnya pas mengurut kaki gw yang keseleo, "Kakimu kuat banget, sayang terlalu kaku." Katanya.

"WADOOOOHHH!" diselingi teriakan histeris gw. Karena diurut tuh sakitnya minta ampun.

Dia selalu mengajari gw sambil dipraktekkan. Bentuk latiannya tiap hari dengan sparing, di tengah sparing itu terselip beberapa teori. Adapun hal yang gw pelajari salah satunya: cara-cara buat membunuh lawan dengan cepat.

"Kamu bisa aja memotong tangan..." Dia menunduk, menghindari sabetan gw, lalu melayangkan pisaunya dari bawah. Pas udah tinggal satu inci jarak antara pisau tersebut dari tangan gw, dia berhenti, "... atau kaki..." Kali ini pedang yang di tangan satunya diarahkan ke kaki gw, "... Tetap ga ada jaminan bisa bikin lawan menyerah. Mereka bisa aja bangkit dan terus melawan..." dengan memutar cepat, dia udah ada di belakang gw, "... persendian di belakang lutut, dan urat di atas tumit. Iris bagian ini, lawanmu ga bakal bisa berdiri..." Terasa dingin logam menempel di kedua bagian yang disebut barusan, "... selalu incar leher di tiap kesempatan..." pisaunya berpindah menodong leher gw dari belakang. Ga lama, dia pindah lagi ke hadapan gw, dan bersiap menusuk pake pedang di tangannya. Ujung pedangnya udah menyentuh kulit dada gw. "... tusukan paling efektif, ya ke jantung."

Semua gerakan tadi dilakukannya cepet banget. Bikin gw ga bisa ngapa-ngapain selain mendengarkan dan melihat pergerakannya. Ini sih bukan membunuh lawan dengan cepat, tapi matiin pelan-pelaaan. Selain itu, katanya dia paling suka gerakan menusuk bahu lawan dari atas secara diagonal. Karena, seringnya lawan ga bakal menyangka diincar bagian itu.

Di samping melatih gw dengan serius, Maximus Gatan bisa jadi teman ngobrol yang baik, terlepas dari jabatan Komandan Resimen merangkap Wakil Archon. Pengaruh pembawaannya yang santai dan ga kakulah alasan utama gw ga khawatir untuk jadi diri sendiri di hadapannya.

Ada beberapa pejabat yang sombongnya ga ketulungan. Membuat prajurit kelas bawah kaya gw jadi segan, malah ada yang sampe takut ke mereka. Beda dengan Gatan, dia ga pernah memposisikan dirinya sebagai Wakil Archon, melainkan sebagai teman. Bikin gw nyaman dan betah ngobrol lama-lama.

Emang sih, kita selalu pake bahasa formal. Bagi gw ga masalah, hitung-hitung penghormatan atas sikapnya itu. Lagian, ga sopan kan ngomong ke yang lebih tua pake gw-elu? Gw juga ga bisa mengesampingkan fakta, biar gimanapun pangkatnya lebih tinggi. Dan udah jadi kewajiban prajurit untuk selalu tunjukkan rasa hormat pada atasan.

.

.

Suatu hari pas lagi istirahat latian, iseng gw bertanya, "Maximus, kenapa anda memilih pake pedang? Padahal Sentinel awalnya Ranger?"

"Hmm... kamu pernah ga kehabisan panah pas pake busur? Atau kehabisan amunisi pas pake senjata api?" Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia suka sekali balas pertanyaan gw dengan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Pernah... seingat saya sih." Teringet pertarungan gw ama Rokai, dimana gw kehabisan anak panah. Tepatnya, kehilangan busur.. Patah duluan.. hahaha.

"Saya juga, pas dikepung musuh pula." Dia melepas kaos trainingnya, lalu digunakan untuk lap keringat di wajah. "Dan itu ga menyenangkan. Untung saya ga sendiri, masih bisa selamat deh." Lanjutnya.

"Ranger yang kehabisan peluru sama aja kaya orang-orangan sawah, cuma bisa nonton dari jauh." Bener juga sih, para Ranger sangat bergantung pada berapa banyak amunisi yang mereka bawa. Bisa aja seorang Ranger bawa segudang amunisi di inventori, namun di lapangan semua bisa terjadi. Ga menutup kemungkinan bakal menghadapi situasi dimana Ranger dituntut buat menghabiskan persediaan amunisi, "Sejak itu, saya sadar. Saya butuh senjata yang ga pake amunisi." Katanya

"Kalo gitu, kenapa ga daftar ke Warrior Dept aja dari awal? Atau Spiritualist Force?" Tanya gw lagi yang kurang paham akan penjelasannya.

Dia menarik napas sejenak, sekadar atur napas sebelum ngomong panjang lebar, "Pertama: Saya sebenernya lemah. Ketahanan fisik dan tenaga di bawah rata-rata standar Warrior. Senjata-senjata Warrior terlalu berat bagi saya. Belum-belum, saya yang kecincang duluan nanti." Jelasnya tanpa keraguan mengungkap kelemahan sendiri, "Kedua: saya ga ada bakat dalam hal-hal berbau spiritual."

Gw coba berpikir lagi. Jadi, sebenarnya apa kelebihan seorang Sentinel? Tiap-tiap class prajurit pastilah punya karakteristik yang membedakan mereka dari prajurit lain. Sebut aja Berserker, Shield Miller, dan Armsman. Biarpun sama-sama Warrior, tapi gaya bertarung ketiganya beda. Berserker terfokus pada kekuatan serang. Daya hancur para Berserker udah ga perlu diragukan, kerap membabi buta mengacak-acak di bagian depan.

Perisai Shield Miller amat dibutuhkan buat meredam gempuran lawan. Pertahanan Shield Miller Bellato konon sanggup menahan 'hujan roket' dari launcher Accretia. Sedangkan Armsman, mereka lebih fokus terhadap gimana cara bikin musuh garuk-garuk kepala di satu area. Tugas Armsman lebih banyak buat mengunci pergerakan banyak lawan sekaligus.

Kalo di Spiritualist, ada Wizard dan Holy Chandra. Bisa dibilang, Wizard adalah Spiritualist penyerang. Force-Force penghancur mereka punya impact luar biasa di pertempuran. Dan bagi yang ga punya bakat menguasai force penghancur, mereka dialihkan jadi Holy Chandra, penyokong pasukan, tim medis.

"Kamu tau? Ga banyak yang berminat memilih Sentinel sebagai jalan karir lho." Ucap Gatan yang dari tadi liat gw mikirin sesuatu.

"Oh ya? Kenapa gitu?"

"Kita, Sentinel, selalu dalam keadaan tanggung. Sebutan lain buat Sentinel adalah 'Ranger jarak dekat'. Para Sentinel ga terfokus pada senjata jarak jauh, tapi juga dituntut buat jago pake senjata dekat. Nah, masalahnya, kalo pedang atau pisau, seperti yang kamu bilang, kenapa ga jadi Warrior sekalian? Buat apa jadi Ranger kalo ujung-ujungnya bertarung dari dekat?" Gw dengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama. Pengen tau lebih banyak tentang Sentinel. "Kekuatan seorang Sentinel ga ada seujung jari dibanding Berserker. Pertahanan pun ga bisa disejajarkan dengan Shield Miller. Kita ini keripik. Sekali getok buyar. Dengan semua itu, Sentinel diharuskan beradu kuat dengan Warrior dari bangsa lain."

Gleek! Gw mulai menelan ludah dengar penjelasan Gatan. Yakali, serius nih? Ga yakin bisa menang lawan prajurit yang murni fokus berlatih senjata dekat, ketimbang gw yang setengah-setengah.

"Tapi..." Gatan tersenyum penuh makna, sebelum lanjutkan kalimatnya, "... Sentinel tetaplah Ranger, unggul dalam hal kecepatan dan kelincahan. Ya, jelas kita kalah bila adu kekuatan. Tapi buat apa diadu kalo bisa dihindari? Armor para Sentinel dirancang sedikit beda dari Hidden Soldier atau Infiltrator. Sedikit lebih tebal dan hampir mendekati Berserker, biarpun ga sekeras itu juga sih. Tujuannya, biar perlindungan terhadap tubuh pemakainya maksimal, sementara meningkatkan mobilitas dengan serat-serat khusus yang lebih ringan." Dia menunjukkan Armor biru gelap kebanggaannya, dan mulai dipakai biar gw tau perbandingannya.

"Oooo." Gw sedikit berdecak kagum. Armornya terliat keren. Suka banget ama warna biru gelap yang dominan.

"Tau ga? Croiss ga pernah bisa menyentuh saya setiap kali sparing." Waah, yang bener? Maximus Croiss, seorang Berserker kenamaan, yang kekuatannya luar biasa... "Ah tapi, dia itu monster. Saya ga sanggup menumbangkan dia. Hahaha." Lanjutnya lepas. Gw jadi penasaran kaya apa pertarungan dua orang pemegang Komando tertinggi federasi.

"Serangan Sentinel ga begitu kuat. Makanya, di tiap pertarungan, kamu wajib untuk selalu tenang gimanapun kondisinya. Cari titik lemah lawan, hindari kontak langsung sebisa mungkin, cari momentum yang tepat, dan serang titik tersebut dengan segenap kemampuan. Intinya adalah momentum. Kalo momentum yang ditunggu ga kunjung dateng, ciptakan aja sendiri. Ingat, itulah cara Sentinel!" Ujarnya panjang lebar. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada penuh semangat. Senyum bangga tersimpul di bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Siap, Maximus!" Bales gw ga kalah semangat.

Momentum, ya? Tergambar di kepala gw kejadian di Sette dulu, ketika Gatan menolong gw yang hampir mati ditikam Isis. Gw berusaha mengingat tiap gerakan, tiap serangan, tiap keputusan yang dibuatnya kala itu, dan membayangkan kalo itulah gimana harusnya seorang Sentinel bertarung.

Kesan pertama yang ga akan mau gw lupakan seumur hidup. Biarpun yang minat jadi Sentinel bisa dihitung pake jari, tapi di mata gw ga kalah keren dengan Prajurit-Prajurit dari class lain.

.

.

5 bulan berlalu tanpa terasa, gw akhirnya beneran jadi Sentinel. Teman-teman seangkatan gw juga udah pada naik pangkat duluan. Sampe sekarang, kayanya baru gw doang yang memilih jadi Sentinel. Ah bodo amat. Gw mau jadi anti-mainstream. Ga lupa berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat Wakil Archon, Maximus Gatan Valsynvis atas semua hal yang udah dia ajarkan.

Sedikit banyak ilmu berpedang gw udah meningkat drastis. Yah, biarpun belum jago-jago banget, seengganya ga nol kaya dulu. Belum bisa dibandingkan dengan Sang Wakil Archon. Yaiyalah dia mah latian bertaun-taun. Ga masalah biarpun cuma 5 bulan, yang penting gw paham dasar-dasar dan konsepnya.

Dia bilang, "Kaya bikin bangunan, yang terpenting pondasinya dulu. Kalo pondasi kuat, ke atas-atasnya mah gampang."

Sebenarnya cuma ada 8 gerakan sederhana yang jadi dasar teknik berpedangnya. Gerakannya gampang, sangking terlalu gampang, gw ga menyangka kalo ini cikal bakal ilmu Gatan.

Tebasan vertikal, horizontal, diagonal, dan mutar. Terus ada tusukan ke tengah, side-steping, back-swing dan kuda-kuda rendah. Kuasai sungguh-sungguh, sisanya terserah gimana gw berkreasi untuk mengembangkan kemampuan.

Pas pelantikan jadi Sentinel, Maximus berambut spike itu hadir menemani. Dia mengacungkan dua jempol dan senyum lebar ke gw, pertanda bangga. Elka dan Alecto, yang duluan lulus pun ga luput hadir. Kami sempat foto-foto buat mengenang moment ini, dari gaya formal sampe gaya bebas. Yang paling konyol menurut gw, adalah foto Alecto menggendong gw bak permaisuri di lengannya. Paling konyol, tapi sekaligus jadi favorit gw. Karena semua di foto tersebut, tertawa, nyengir tanpa dipaksakan.

Dafuq banget emang! Ah yaudahlah. Kapan lagi, sekali seumur hidup lu dilantik. Keliatan Elka masih mendendam pada Gatan, dari tatapan memicing ke arahnya. Alecto berusaha menenangkan dia sebisa mungkin.

"E-ehehehehe." Seperti biasa, Wakil Archon kita cuma bisa cengengesan panik seraya memegang bagian belakang leher sendiri. Kadang bikin gw bertanya-tanya, ini orang beneran Wakil Archon bukan sih?

Setelah pelantikan berlalu, Gatan memanggil gw ke ruang kerjanya. Yup, ruangan Wakil Archon yang terletak di atas Headquarter megah ini. Pas gw masuk ke ruangannya, dia ga terlihat di sana. Ternyata, dia lagi di balkon. Yaudah gw hampiri aja.

"Anda memanggil saya, Maximus?" Tanya gw sembari kasih sikap hormat yang langsung dibalas. Dia cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Coba liat pemandangan ini. Menurutmu gimana?" Dia mengajak gw buat ikut mengagumi pemandangan dari balkon ruang kerjanya. Daun-daun di pohon yang bergoyang tertiup angin, langit berawan Novus yang bersih dari segala polusi.

Di bawah, terhampar hijau rumput. Ada beberapa kadet-kadet baru berlatih berburu Flem. Mentari malu menampakan wujudnya dari balik awan.

"Bagus. Sebagaimana mestinya." Jawab gw singkat.

"Pas kamu udah seumuran saya, pasti bakal bertanya-tanya... apakah sepadan menghabiskan seumur hidup di medan perang?" Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari pemandangan. "Liat deh suasana tentram penduduk federasi yang masih polos, pemandangannya, udaranya. Senyum tunas-tunas Bellato, secuil imbalan atas tumpahan darah para prajurit." Gw cuma bisa terdiam karena ga tau kenapa pembicaraan ini rada sentimentil.

"Makin hari, umur saya bertambah. Pun begitu dengan prajurit Maximus lainnya. Nanti, gantian kamu yang harus melindungi bangsa kita." Gatan menutup mata, nikmati semilir angin berhembus di wajahnya. Gw sedikit terhenyak denger kalimatnya. Melindungi bangsa... tanggung jawab yang berat banget.

"Entah, saya sanggup atau engga. Itu... terdengar lebih cocok untuk orang-orang kuat." Bales gw ragu-ragu, dan sedikit menunduk.

"SENTINEL, CAPTAIN LAKE GRYMNYSTRE!" Teriaknya mendadak, dan langsung melotot menghadap ke gw.

"SI-SIAAP, MAXIMUS!" Kaget tau-tau diteriakin gitu, gw mengambil sikap siap tanpa mikir. Deuh, bisa jantungan nih.

Kedua tangannya memegang pundak gw erat lalu dia berkata, "Kamu itu kuat, jangan biarkan siapapun berkata sebaliknya, termasuk dirimu sendiri." Dia tersenyum, sorot matanya tegas penuh keyakinan.

"Siap, Maximus." Senyum berbalas senyum. Kepala gw mengangguk mantap. Benar, gw harus percaya kalo gw pun termasuk prajurit kuat! Mentor gw aja yakin, masa gw sendiri engga?

Gw harus siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Tentang mimpi itu, sampe hari ini gw belum cerita ke siapa-siapa. Lebih mwmilih untuk dipendam jauh dalam hati. Mungkin, kalo saatnya tepat, gw akan tau apa arti dari mimpi itu sendiri. Untuk saat ini, gw lebih fokus ke realitas yang ada di depan mata.

####

"_Those who set out to Novus, must have an ambition, a purpose on their mind which they'll willingly to die to grab it no matter how. For me, it is a real proof that i'm still alive, still living life full of passion - Hash'kafil (Ch.1)_


	10. Ether, Here I Come

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Ether, Here I Come

.._Ruang Kerja Archon.._

"Lu habiskan banyak waktu ya, buat anak itu?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut oranye kehitaman pada Pria yang pake Armor biru gelap di sebelahnya.

"Iyalah, belum tau emang? Gw kan mentorin dia." Jawab si pria tanpa mengalihkan mata dari pemandangan di luar balkon.

Halaman depan HQ masih terlihat sepi pada waktu pagi kaya gini. Baru terlihat beberapa kadet jogging sebelum mulai aktifitas mereka. Sedikit gerimis bikin dedaunan di pohon sekitar kebasahan, tapi ga jadi penghalang bagi para kadet buat lanjut jogging. Suhu udara ini masuk kategori dingin bagi kebanyakan penghuni Headquarter

"Hah?! Pantesan belakangan lu jarang keliatan." Si Wanita, adalah Wakil Archon Maximus Izcatzin Kirxix. Terdengar kaget dengar jawaban pria itu. "Kok ga bilang-bilang sih?!" Nada kesel terselip di balik kalimatnya.

"Kenapa gw jadi harus lapor ke elu?!" Bales si pria, "Biar lu bisa menggila lagi ke dia? Pfft... engga deh, makasih. Sejak kejadian itu, dia jadi takut sama lu, tau ga?" Lanjutnya meledek Izcatzin, mengingat kemarahan ga jelas Armor Rider tersebut terhadap anak didiknya. Yang nggalin kenangan ga ngenakin tempo hari.

Pria ini, salah satu Wakil Archon sama seperti Izcatzin. Maximus Gatan Valsynvis. Kedua Wakil Archon sedang nikmati waktu senggangnya dengan mengunjungi ruang kerja Archon mereka, Maximus Croiss Kirxix.

"Muahaha! Udah sepantasnya dia takut! Kalo perlu, gw akan membuat dia hidup dalam kegelisahan, selama sisa umurnya! Hahahaha." Tawa jahat yang dibuat-buat keluar dari mulut wanita bermata kehijauan ini, Gatan tampak cuma menghela napas dan memilih buat ga serius menanggapi. Karena dia tau partnernya cuma bercanda.

"Dasar nenek sihir." Celetuk Gatan, seraya tinggalkan balkon dan masuk ke ruangan.

Ga ada perbedaan berarti antara ruang kerja Archon dan Wakilnya. Tata ruangnya sama, ada satu jendela besar dilengkapi balkon. Sebuah sofa panjang yang bisa muat 4 orang, ditemani dua sofa berukuran lebih kecil berfungsi sebagai tempat duduk bila Archon atau Wakil Archon kedatangan tamu ke ruangan mereka.

"Iiih!" begitu dikatain nenek sihir, raut wajah Izcatzin langsung bete. Manyun-manyun ga jelas lalu mengikuti langkah Gatan masuk juga. "Croiiiss! Lu denger ga?! Masa gw dikatain nenek sihir!" Dia mengadu ke Sang Archon, yang dari tadi berkonsentrasi pada setumpuk berkas di meja kerjanya.

Archon, yang sebenarnya ga begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua, malah bisa dibilang terganggu oleh kebisingan yang mereka buat, cuma mengucap satu kalimat singkat, "Cari kamar sana."

Wajah sang Kakak tiba-tiba memerah padam dengar omongan adiknya yang ga dia duga. Ya, Croiss tau kakaknya menaruh perasaan pada Gatan. Tapi, entah Sentinel itu sadar atau engga, sampe sekarang sikapnya seolah cuek dan ga begitu responsif. Izcatzin sempet melirik ke arah Gatan yang sekarang lagi tiduran di sofa panjang.

Daaan... merahnya makin menjadi. Kayanya, Gatan ga memerhatikan gelagat aneh Armor Rider eksplosif tersebut.

"Luuu! Jadi adek jangan kurang ajar dong!" Izcatzin mendadak jadi salah tingkah dan ga tau harus ngapain.

"Ampun deh. Lu cuma lebih tua 3 bulan. Teknisnya, umur kita sama." Kata Croiss sambil terus memeriksa berkas yang seakan ga ada abisnya.

"Biarpun cuma 3 bulan, berarti gw tetap kakak lu tau! Sopan dikit!"

"Terserah." Omelannya dapet tanggapan dingin dari Croiss, bener-bener malas akan gangguan pada kerjaan. Dia ga pernah abis pikir kenapa kakak masih suka bertindak kaya anak-anak. Emosinya yang suka meledak-ledak, bermasalah dengan tempramen, ga bisa diam dan lain-lain. Padahal harusnya menjabat Wakil Archon, dia wajib kasih teladan baik pada anak buahnya kan?

Tapi Croiss lebih memilih kakaknya kaya gitu, ketimbang kalo Izcatzin diam-diam aja, menjadi pertanda kalo dia lagi kenapa-napa. Itu justru bikin Croiss khawatir. Di balik sikap yang mereka tunjukin, mereka tetep saudara kandung yang saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain.

"Gimana menurut lu si bocah berambut abu-abu itu, Croiss?" Mendadak pertanyaan dengan intonasi serius keluar dari mulut Izcatzin. "Gatan melatih dia tanpa bilang-bilang ke kita." Denger namanya dibawa-bawa, si Sentinel mengalihkan tatapannya pada Croiss tanpa bangkit dari posisi tiduran.

"Yah, dia masih muda. Dan ga bakal menyakiti bangsa kita." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tuh kan, bahkan adek lu aja sependapat ama gw!" Sela Gatan tiba-tiba.

"Tapi itu kan sekarang! Siapa yang tau bakal jadi apa dia nanti? Udah gitu lu melatih dia ilmu berpedang lu pula! Bisa jadi makin bahaya!" Sanggah Izcatzin dengan nada makin meninggi.

Gatan terdiam. Garis wajahnya menujukkan kekesalan. Perkataan Izcatzin mengganggu mood baiknya di pagi hari. Dia berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak ke sudut ruangan, tempat dimana kulkas berada.

"Bahaya? Emang lu pikir, dia itu apa?" Tanya Gatan pelan, sebentar kemudian. Tangannya berada di gagang kulkas, bersiap membuka dan liat isi di dalam. "Dia itu Bellato, sama kaya kita. Dia berhak buat memilih jalan hidup sendiri. Berhak berjuang demi darah yang mengalir deras di urat nadinya." Dengan satu tarikan, pintu kulkas pun terbuka. Gatan langsung jongkok dan cari sesuatu.

"Ingat kejadian waktu itu! Lu hampir tewas gara-gara-" Belum selesai Izcatzin bicara, langsung dipotong Gatan.

"Kan udah berkali-kali gw bilang, itu bukan salahnya. Gw lah yang-" Kali ini gantian, Izcatzin yang memotong kalimat Gatan.

"Melindungi dia? Buat apa sampe segitunya? Padahal waktu itu lu baru pertama kali ketemu dia. Kenapa, Gatan?!" Wakil Archon wanita membalas sengit perkataan Sentinel itu. Semata-mata karena perasaan cemas dan perhatian terhadap Gatan.

"... Mau lanjutkan perdebatan ini? Lu tau ga bakal menang adu argumen ama gw, kan?"

Ga ada sekata pun keluar baik dari mulut Izcatin atau Croiss. Keduanya memilih diam karena ga tau harus bilang apa buat menimpali kata-kata Gatan. Mereka terlalu baik mengenal Gatan, dia adalah tipe orang yang sebenarnya sangat sulit ditebak. Bahkan setelah sekian lama bekerja sama, kakak-beradik tersebut kadang masih sukar untuk sekedar tebak isi kepalanya.

Hal lain tentang Gatan yang mereka pahami, dia selalu berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Pendiriannya lebih dari teguh. Ga peduli apapun kata orang, dan sulit buat memperdebatkan pikiran melawan dia.

Croiss emang ga masalah terhadap apapun keputusan Gatan dan lebih sibuk mengerjakan seabrek laporan yang dari tadi ga kelar-kelar. Nampaknya Izcatzin harus belajar untuk jadi berjiwa besar.

"Oh ya, sekedar info. Dia putra Maximus Actassi." Ujar Gatan. Izcatzin dan Croiss tercengang denger kalimatnya. Ngeliat reaksi mereka, Gatan berasumsi kalo mereka baru sadar.

"Tau dari mana?" Croiss mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini kayanya.

"Namanya laaaah!"

"Emang siapa namanya?" Kali ini giliran wanita yang lebih tua 3 bulan bertanya.

"Grymnystre! Lake Grymnystre! Astaga, lu ga tau namanya tapi udah menjelek-jelekkan aja sih!" Kata-kata penuh kejengkelan diucapkan Gatan ke rekan sejawatnya.

"Be-begitu ya." Setelah tau nama anak itu, Izcatzin keliatan ga percaya, terhenyak, tapi sekaligus menyesal udah sembarangan nilai buruk anak dari Actassi, orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya 15 taun lalu agar dia dan Gatan lolos dari lubang jarum. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong... dari tadi lu tuh ngapain?" Ia bertanya pada Gatan yang sedari tadi jongkok di depan kulkas yang kebuka, lagi nikmatin hawa dingin kulkas.

"Ehehhe, ngadem.."

"... Ini kan lagi dingin-dinginnya?!" Kata Izcatzin keheranan.

"Aakkhh!" Kirxix bersaudara dikagetkan suara rintihan. "Bir gw mana? Kemarin gw tinggal di sini, kok raib?" Gatan terlihat menggila di depan kulkas, langsung micingin mata ke arah Izcatzin.

Sadar kalo lagi dituduh ngembat birnya, Izcatzin mengangkat kedua bahu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Isyarat yang menunjukan kalo dia sama sekali ga terlibat atas ra'ibnya bir Gatan. Sentinel berpangkat Maximus langsung pindahkan picingan matanya ke si adik di meja kerja. Croiss ga bergeming dari tumpukan berkasnya, biarpun lagi dapat 'serangan mata'.

Gatan menusuk tajam dengan tatapannya seraya mendekat ke meja kerja Sang Archon, tetep ga ada reaksi.

Croiss, seolah tau dirinya bersalah tapi ga mau ngaku, mulai keringetan diliatin dari jarak deket. Mulai gelisah bolak-balik halaman berkas.

Klimaksnya, Gatan rebahan di atas meja kerja Archon, bikin Croiss menatap langsung picingan mata Gatan ke arahnya. Keringat makin banyak keliatan di pori-pori wajah Berserker terkuat se-federasi.

"Itu... itukan... kulkas gw, apa yang ada di dalemnya ya jadi hak milik gw lah." Akhirnya Croiss mengaku, namun berusaha cari pembenaran dari perbuatan ngembat bir Wakilnya tanpa ijin.

"Ahah! Ternyata benar elu! Pake sok-sok berlaga kalem!" Seru Gatan seraya bangkit dari meja Archon lalu nunjuk-nunjuk Croiss. Bukannya marah, keki atau apa. Cuma Gatan pengen mengerjai Croiss yang kerap keliatan kalem dan penuh wibawa aja. Jadi hiburan tersendiri liat rekannya gelisah begitu. "Sial, botol terakhir gw.."

"Yaelah, berapa sih? Berapa? Nih gw kasih dalant, beli sana segudang!" Kata Croiss mulai tinggalkan sikap wibawanya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tak butuh dalantmu! Aku merasa dikhianati! Tak kusangka, sahabatku sendiri... bedebah! Hidup ini kejam!" Croiss cuma bisa bengong liat kelakuan absurd Wakilnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan Izcatzin ketawa kecil memerhatikan dramatisasi yang dilakukan Gatan.

"Pergi dulu ah. Duluan ya." Croiss mengangguk, balas salam pamit Gatan. Si Sentinel berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa senti di depan pintu. Gatan ga bisa bergerak, karena merasa jubah kebesaran Wakil Archonnya ada yang menahan. Ia menengok ke belakang guna liat siapa sih yang narik-narik jubah dia. Adalah Izcatzin.

"Gatan, menurut lu, apa gw harus minta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih ke anak itu?" Izcatzin menunduk dan ucapannya terdengar lemas kaya belum makan. Ada getir di hatinya, akibat sikapnya yang salah sangka terhadap anak didik Gatan. Belum lagi perdebatan yang sampe bikin Pria di depannya jengkel.

Izcatzin ga menampik kalo perbuatannya terhadap Lake agak keterlaluan. Apalagi, setelah tau bahwa Lake itu anak Actassi. Rasa bersalah makin berkecamuk deh.

Yang ditanyakan ga langsung jawab. Dia balik badan menghadap ke wanita di depannya. Lalu, angkat dagu Izcatzin dengan telunjuk, dan menatap dalam bola mata kehijauan wanita tersebut.

"Lu wanita dewasa, bukan gadis remaja. Ga perlu nanya gw untuk tentukan apa yang harus lu lakukan." Kata Gatan sekalem mungkin. Seolah kekesalannya sirna tanpa bekas, di luar dugaan Izcatzin. "Lakukan aja apa yang menurut lu tepat."

Rona merah kembali menghias wajah cantik Izcatzin begitu liat senyum Gatan tersimpul. Sekepul asap keluar dari ubun-ubunya. Ditambah, dari jarak sedekat ini, dan kata-kata mutiaranya. Bikin jantung Izcatzin serasa siap meleduk bagai MAU yang dibombardir di medan perang. Dia tertunduk lagi, kali ini berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah yang dianggapnya malu-maluin dari pria yang dia suka.

"Kenapa... lu?" Tanya Gatan polos.

"Ga-ga... gapapa kok." Izcatzin jadi tergagap.

"Oke deh, duluan ya, dadah."

Gatan pun berbalik dan berlalu dari ruang kerja Archon. Meninggalkan Izcatzin yang masih menatap punggungnya beberapa saat sampe dia belok di ujung lorong.

"Ahh... anak itu. Padahal dia 5 taun lebih muda dari kita, kok rasanya malah dia yang bimbing kita. Selalu ada jauh di depan." Ucap Izcatzin pada Croiss, yang belum kelar-kelar juga mengurus berkas laporan. Jumlahnya udah banyak berkurang sih. "Seolah gw selalu jalan di belakang dia, mengejar punggungnya. Seolah dia selalu tau apa yang harus dilakukan di setiap situasi." Lanjutnya.

"Itulah kenapa gw memilih dia buat jadi Wakil." Croiss membalas perkataan kakaknya, setelah diam denger obrolan mereka. "Dan ga pernah sekalipun ragu ama keputusan yang dia buat."

.

.

.._Bellato Headquarter, Hanggar Armada Udara Bellato.._

"Kepada para penumpang Pesawat transport tujuan Ether, harap melapor ke sistem administrasi. Sekali lagi, kepada penumpang pesawat transport tujuan Ether, harap melapor ke sistem administrasi. Pesawat akan lepas landas dari landasan satu, kurang dari 30 menit."

"Aiiihh!" Gw mengerang dan naro tangan gw di kuping sebelah kiri begitu denger pengumuman dari toa Hanggar menggema. Karena gw diri pas di sebelah toa! Demm! Untung ga meletus gendang telinga gw. Inilah Hanggar Armada Udara Belllato, yang terletak sekitar 3 kilometer di Barat daya Headquarter. Hanggar nya gedeee banget.

Bangunannya berbentuk bulat dengan atap kubah dibangun murni dari lempengan titanium. Senjata-senjata anti-aircraft siap siaga di sekeliling bangunan, siap menjatuhkan pesawat tempur musuh yang berani mengancam langit federasi.

Di sini tempat pesawat-pesawat tempur Bellato lepas landas atau pun mendarat. Ga cuma pesawat tempur sih, ada juga pesawat buat mengangkut penumpang ke daerah antah-berantah Novus dan distribusi logistik.

Hanggar ini ga cuma dipake sama Armada Udara doang, tapi mereka berbagi bersama Divisi Artileri Bellato. Makanya ga perlu heran, ada MAU dalam jumlah ga sedikit di sini. Beberapa Black MAU tipe Catapult lagi di maintenance oleh Teknisi Specialist, sedangkan lainnya tipe Goliath, ada yang udah stand by siap berangkat entah kemana.

Jadi ceritanya, abis pelantikan kenaikan pangkat, gw memutuskan buat masuk Satuan Tugas Gabungan atau istilah bekennya Join Task Force. Begitu juga dengan Elka, kaya yang dia bilang, dia bakal ikut gw ke Satuan Tugas manapun.

Tadinya, gw berharap bisa ditempatkan di Resimen 1 yang dikomando langsung oleh Gatan. Eh, ternyata Resimen 1 isinya Prajurit- prajurit elit Satuan Tugas Gabungan yang udah pernah merasakan beragam rasa perang. Ga cuma asem-garem doang.

Ya, bisa dibilang level kemampuan mereka hampir setara, atau mungkin malah ada yang sama kaya Gatan. Singkatnya, gw ditempatkan di Resimen 18. Sedangkan Elka di Resimen 22. Wah, ga sesuai harapan Elka. Biarpun sama Satuan Tugas, tapi karena beda Resimen, ya misi yang dikasih pasti bakal beda juga, tergantung dari Resimen masing-masing.

Suara-suara yang dikeluarkan mesin-mesin pesawat sangat mengganggu pendengaran gw, karena gw emang punya kuping yang sensitif. Bau semerbak bahan bakar booster jet dan MAU terasa pekat menyapu hidung gw. Bikin gatel, alhasil gw jadi garuk-garuk hidung.

Belum lagi ditambah dentingan besi, dan suara Specialist lagi reparasi MAU. Rada bikin kuping pengang.

Hmm... Ether, Ether. Sedingin apa ya di sana?

"Jadi, hal pertama yang harus di cek..."

Ah jadi ga enak ama Elka, dia kan pengen liat Ether bareng gw, eh malah gw duluan.

"Adapun detail misi kali ini diantaranya..."

Wooow, cakep juga tuh Specialist perempuan yang lagi reparasi MAU. Pake tanktop ama hotpants doang lagi.

"Kesimpulannya- HEH! LU! DENGER APA YANG GW JELASKAN GA SIH?!" Sangking asiknya mengobservasi hal-hal di sekeliling, kuping gw dijewer dan diteriakin dari jarak deket. Sontak aja gw kaget dan tambah pengang.

"Adududuuuh... kuping! Kuping! KUPING!" Faak! Gw meringis kesakitan, jewerannya bertenaga banget. Ditambah pula teriakannya itu lho, melengkiing ampe 4 oktaf kali ya.

Gundil, vokalis band Rock "Becanda" yang terkenal mah lewat.

"Kalo orang lagi ngomong, dengarkan makanya." Suara perempuan itupun kembali normal setelah melepas jeweran dari kuping gw.

6 orang lainnya berusaha menahan ketawa liat gw kena omel Skuad Leader yang tadi lagi menjelaskan detail misi kita.

Ah, siapa ya namanya? Kalo ga salah tadi dia udah mengenalkan diri. Hmm, Berserker, Caters Sirvat Mess'Ennera. Yupp, itu namanya! Hah! Udah gw bilang, pendengaran gw sensitif. Bisa menangkap suara terus mengolahnya jadi informasi biarpun pikiran kemana-mana. Hahaha!

Yah, dari segi muka, Ketua Skuad gw boleh terbilang lumayan cakep. Postur tubuhnya tegap dan rada berisi. Berserker banget. pasti wanita ini tahan banting. Gw bisa liat otot lengannya yang ga ketutupan armor udah terbentuk dibalut kulit kuning gelap. Beuh, pantesan pedas banget dijewer pake itu tangan.

Biarpun tegap dan berisi, lekuk khas perempuan Bellatonya tetap nampak. Rambutnya hijau cerah, dicukur pendek di bagian belakang, tapi jambangnya dibiarkan memanjang sampe menjuntai melewati pipi.

POOOKK!

"UGH!"

Di saat alam bawah sadar lagi mengirim sinyal ke otak gw biar ga lupa gimana rupa Ketua Skuad baru, alias gw lagi bengong mengamati Sirvat dari atas ampe bawah, punggung gw ditepok keras banget.

"Biasa aja kali liatnya." Suara Elka terdengar menggoga gw. Dia tau gw lagi perhatikan wanita yang berkulit lebih gelap itu dari tadi.

"Astaga... ngagetin aja sih lu ah!" Omel gw yang jantungnya nyaris lompat keluar, paling mengesalkan tuh kalo lagi bengong, terus dikagetin. Pikiran yang lagi jauh menjelajah, tau-tau dipaksa balik lagi ke badan.

Ternyata Elka ga sendiri, di belakangnya ada Maximus Gatan. Yah, agak jaga jarak gitu deh dari si Elka. Wah, rupanya mereka menyempatkan datang buat mengantar kepergian gw ke Ether untuk pertama kali!

"Ehehe." Elka cuma cekikikan, "Hey, pokoknya lu harus balik dalam keadaan utuh!" Ancamnya serius. Yaiyalah, emang lu pikir gw bakal kepotong-potong di sana?

"Jangan meninggal di sana, repot ziarahnya." Kali ini, giliran mentor gw yang kasih kata-kata 'penyemangat'.

Tanpa banyak omong, sikut Elka mendarat di perut Maximus Gatan begitu selesai berkata-kata, "UGH!" Wo-woi woi... sopan dikiit ama Wakil Archooon!

"Ahaha." Gw pegang erat kedua bahu Elka, gw tau sebenarnya dia pengen banget ikut ke Ether. Terasa kekhawatirannya terhadap gw yang bakal jauh dari dia untuk waktu yang ga pasti. "Lu udah melatih gw dengan keras, Ka. Neraka! Ga bakal gw pulang ga utuh."

"Cium, cium, cium." Gatan bersorak liat gw dan Elka.

"INI GA SEPERTI YANG ANDA PIKIRKAN!" Bentak gw. Bener-bener ya, ga ada wibawanya Wakil Archon satu ini.

"Berjanjilah..." Pinta Elka singkat. "... janji kalo lu bakal pulang dengan selamat." Lanjutnya. Entah kenapa gw bisa ngerasain sisi lemah Elka saat ini.

Ampun deh, selalu aja cemasnya berlebih. Padahal gw udah bukan prajurit culun. Apa boleh buat, bila cuma itu yang bisa bikin dia tenang, "Oke, oke. Gw janji. Hehe."

Abis itu, gw beralih ke mentor gw.

"Huuu... ga seru ah. Ga ada cium mencium." Ujarnya dengan nada meledek. Anjiiir dah ini orang! Makin lama kenal kok makin ngelunjak.

"Ma-Maximus, saya mohon... CARI ISTRI SANA!" Gw bales aja ledekannya. Eh, dia diem pas gw gituin. Mukanya bersungut-sungut, seolah ga percaya gw berani berkata kurang ajar ke mentor yang udah kasih ilmu berharga.

"Pfffft..." Ga lama, kita tahan ketawa bareng, lalu lepas bersama-sama juga. "Ahahahahaha..."

Tapi mungkin kalo Maximus Gatan, ketawa dipalsukan kali ya. Dibalik tawanya itu tersimpan rasa miris kenapa di usia nikahnya, dia masih sendiri. Au ah, bodo. Rese sih lagian.

"Saya serius lho tadi..." mendadak tawanya berhenti. "Jangan meninggal ya di sana." Kepalan tangannya memukul pelan bahu gw.

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat mempertahankan nyawa, Maximus."

Akhirnya, tiba saat pesawat lepas landas gw dan anggota skuad udah ambil posisi duduk masing-masing. Sebelum berangkat, terdengar speaker di langit-langit pesawat menyala.

"Laahooo semua, selamat pagi! Saya akan jadi pilot anda untuk perjalanan ke Ether kali ini. Major Hevoy Kene dari Skuadron 2 'Terror Wave', Bellato Air Force. Dengan pengalaman lebih dari 6000 jam terbang. Hahaha! Bersama Co-pilot di sebelah saya, Captain Thisack Bonnsana." Suara lelaki nge-bass keluar dari speaker tersebut.

"Ah berhentilah menyombongkan jam terbang dan bawa kami ke Ether secepatnya, Hevoy!" Geram Sirvat kepada si Pilot.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.. Sirvat, Sirvat, dari dulu selalu deh.. Ga pernah nyantai. Ya kan, Thisack?"

Ga ada jawaban dari si Co-Pilot. Yah cian, dikacangin.

"Haha, dan lu masih ga berubah ya!? Masih aja dicuekin terus ama Co-pilot lu sendiri." Dari cara bicara mereka berdua, ga salah lagi. Mereka pasti saling kenal.

"Ah udahlah, kencengkan sabuk pengaman lu! Jangan ada yang berdiri ketika pesawat lepas landas!" Perintah sang pilot.

Pas pesawat udah mengudara, tiba-tiba ada yang berbisik di telinga gw. "Heyy, heyy, apa lu anggota baru?"

Ternyata lelaki yang duduk di sebelah gw mengajak ngobrol, "Umm, ya.. gw baru aja dilantik jadi Sentinel kemaren lusa." Jawab gw.

"Wah, sama dong. Gw juga baru jadi Shield Miller. Berarti kita satu angkatan." Dia terdenger senang menemukan temen sebaya, wajahnya jadi sumringah. "Kenalkan, nama gw Ish'Kandel." Katanya mengenalkan diri seraya mengulur tangan.

"Lake." Gw balas uluran tangannya.

"Lake..." Tau-tau ekspresinya berubah pas denger nama gw. Matanya mengusut curiga. Dahinya berkenyit, seolah ga percaya apa yang dia dengar. Ugh! Mukanya ga enak diliat! Selalu kaya gini tiap orang tau nama gw. Cih, di saat gw berharap mulai bisa diterima oleh orang lain. "Wow, nama unik yang gampang diingat! Salam kenal ya!" Ucapnya dengan nada ceria sambil lempar senyum lebar.

"A-ahaha." Gw ketawa canggung pasang muka blo'on liat kelakuannya, setelah salah sangka menginterpretasikan ekspresi sebelumnya. "Banyak yang bilang gitu sih, salam kenal juga." Barangkali dia bukan orang yang kaya begitu.

Hmm, entah kenapa gw merasa muka lelaki ini kok ga asing ya. Rambutnya kuning pendek, acak-acakan kaya ga pernah di sisir. Sikapnya ramah, tapi itu nabrak ama matanya yang punya sorot setajam belati Goliath.

Struktur muka itu, kaya sering gw liat di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana? Yang terpenting, mirip siapa? Belum rampung mikirin pertanyaan itu, dia bertanya ke gw.

"Lu Sentinel, berarti dari Ranger Corps kan?" Gw mengangguk untuk kasih jawaban.

"Kenal ama Hash'kafil dong?"

"Yaaaa, ga begitu kenal sih... sekedar tau aja."

_"Sekarang gw tanya, Lake Grymnystre. Apa hal yang lu perjuangkan?"_ Pertanyaan Hash'Kafil lebih dari setaun lalu berdengung di kepala gw. Pertanyaan yang sampe sekarang belum gw temukan jawabannya. Oh ya, kenapa ini anak nanya-nanya tentang Hash?

"Dia itu kakak gw." Pernyataan yang bikin gw cengo sejenak dengan mulut setengah nganga. Baru kemudian, kaget ga karuan.

"HAH? lu... adeknya Hash? Hash.. Hash punya adek?!"

"Sebenarnya sih kita kembar. Dia cuma lebih tua 3 menit."

"HAH?! KEMBAR?!" Volume suara berusaha gw tahan serendah-rendahnya, biar ga mengganggu penumpang lain.

Liat reaksi gw, dia cuma mengangguk dan senyum-senyum ga jelas.

Pantesan berasa mirip siapa gitu. Ga.. ga, abis gw teliti lagi, MIRIP BANGET! Lesung pipinya, dagu, warna mata yang sama kaya rambut, bentuk alis. Kalo dia memanjangkan rambut, terus rambutnya dicepol kaya Hash, gw yakin ga ada yang bakal sadar mereka tertukar. Yaaa, selain dari warna rambut mereka yang beda.

Pantes, nama mereka juga setipe. Hash'Kafil dan Ish'Kandel Ilkash. Kalo Hash'Kafil biasa dipanggil Hash biar singkat. Berarti, manggil dia Ish aja kali ya. Bener-bener ga menyangka, ternyata Hash'Kafil ada versi laki di Warrior Dept.

"Heyy..." Selesai Ish ngomong, kali ini suara ketua skuad menyapa gw.

"Si-siap, Caters!"

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Tadi di Hanggar gw ga sadar, apa lu... Lake Grymnystre?!" lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka gw.

Dekat banget, sampe gw bisa merasakan napasnya berhembus. Wa-waduh. Diliatin dari deket gini ama perempuan bisa bikin hilang konsen.

"Y-ya, Saya Lake Grymnystre." Mata krem terangnya menyipit coba memastikan kalo gw bener Lake.

"Lake yang itu!? Yang pernah bertarung seimbang ama Rokai Leiten!?" Gw bisa liat binar dari tatapannya, berharap kalo gw beneran Lake. Dibilang seimbang sih, ga juga. Secara gw hampir mati dulu.

Gw mengangguk aja deh buat jawab rasa penasarannya. Biarpun ga tau apa yang dia mau.

"Kyaaa! Aku fans berat kamu lhooo..!" Hesemelewenesbil! Dia langsung meluk-meluk gw tanpa pikir panjang. APA LAGI INI?!

"HA-HAAAH?! Maksudnya?!" Gw agak berontak dari pelukannya, karena bikin sesak! Edan Berserker, meluk aja berasa diremukin ini badan.

"Iya, aku nonton pertarungan kamu itu. Dan kagum banget ama kegigihanmu melawan calon Spirirualist terkuat dalam sejarah federasi." Katanya senang. Beda banget ama tadi pas di Hanggar. "Tau ga? Warrior aja kesusahan melawan Rokai sampe ampun-ampunan. Eh, tau-tau ada Ranger yang bisa mengimbangi dia. Setelahnya, Kamu jadi bahan gosip para perempuan di Warrior Dept." E-emang, segitu hebatnya ya? Perasaan biasa aja.

"Di tengah arena, aku memahami sakit yang kamu alami. Tapi, kamu ga berhenti. Ga, malah determinasimu terasa makin kuat. Walaupun busurmu patah dan cuma modal Beam Arrow, cahaya di bola mata ungu itu ga pernah pudar, separah apapun tubuh kecilmu dapet serangan Force. Apalagi pas akhir-akhir, kamu kena mantra Implode dan nyaris ambruk ke belakang, dan ternyata kamu melawan gravitasi supaya tetep berdiri! Aaaaa! Ga kuat!"

Aduhh... udah dong, udaah! Jadi senyum-senyum sendiri kan gw disanjung mulu, "A-ahaha, ga kok. Itu cuma beruntung aja. Beneran deh, ga ada yang spesial."

"Aku suka lho sama kamu, mau ga kalo kapan-kapan kita kencan?" Buset dah ni cewe, berani amat yak! Apa semua cewe Berserker kaya dia? Mukanya juga makin mepet ke gw. Pelukannya makin kenceng, well.. gw bisa merasakan dua.. bola.. kenyal.. di dadanya.

Jujur, kalo ada kaca, pasti merah semua muka gw. Aslilah, antara tahan malu atau napsu, udah ga tau. Ini pertama kalinya ada wanita yang bilang suka ke gw. Gw ga tau harus bilang apa, gw bahkan ga tau apa gw suka perempuan kaya Sirvat.

"O-oke, Caters. Tapi bisa ga, lepaskan saya dulu? Sesak nih... atas bawah... uugh."

"Upss... maaf. Hehe." Sirvat pun melepas pelukannya dan menjauh. "Asik, tadi kamu bilang oke kan? Janji ya berarti. Daaah." Ucapnya riang lalu balik ke tempat duduknya.

Huwaaat? Gw belum bilang apa-apa woyy! Maksudnya Oke tuh, mak-maksudnya... 'oke, gw akan jawab, tapi lepasin dulu pelukan lu dari gw!' Bukan 'oke setuju ama permintaan lu!' Arggh!

Gw melirik ke Ish'Kandel, yang dari tadi pasti liat adegan barusan. Dia lagi terbengong-bengong ke arah muka gw yang masih memerah padam.

"Bro, lu beruntung banget." Dia menepuk bahu gw dan bilang begitu. Demm, gw ga nganggep hal malu-maluin itu sebagai keberuntungan.

"Beruntung pala lu rengat!"

.

.

Setelah 5 jam bermanuver di udara, akhirnya pesawat yang gw tumpangi diizinkan mendarat oleh menara kontrol di Bellato Wharf, tempat pesawat-pesawat menurunkan penumpang bertujuan Ether. Pulau penuh salju yang menggantung di langit ini berada di Utara Novus. Normalnya, ga bakal makan waktu ampe 5 jam, cuman tadi begitu udah mendekati Ether, Air Traffic Controller mengirim pesan bahwa cuaca ga memungkinkan buat mendarat.

Malah, sempet terjadi adu mulut antara Sirvat, Hevoy, dan menara kontrol. Soalnya, kita disuruh putar balik.

...

-Beberapa menit sebelumnya, kokpit-

_"Pokoknya ga mau tau! Kita harus mendarat biarpun harus nabrak!" Bentak Sirvat._

_"Kita?! Lu aja sono yang nabrak! Gw mah ogah!" Bales Hevoy._

_"Tenang, tenang Pilot Pesawat Transport BEO-212. Berputarlah lagi sebelum mendarat, semoga badai saljunya sedikit mereda." Jawab menara kontrol._

_"Ah! Banyak bacot lu!" Sirvat makin geram dengar pesan tersebut._

_"Kita udah berjam-jam berputar sampe pusing!" Hevoy pun menimpali._

_Sirvat menggebrak radio pesawat sangking kesalnya, untung cuma pake tangan kosong. Keliatannya sih ga apa-apa._

_"Woiii! Perempuan sarap! Bisa rusak! Itu Radio bagian penting dari pesawat! Gimana gw komunikasi ama menara kontrol kalo rusak?!"_

_"Bodo!"_

_Ha.. ha.. ha.. apa wanita feminim udah punah dari Bellato?! Yang pendiam gitu, pemalu, anggun atau imut-imut kek. Perasaan, gw kenal lawan jenis macem preman semua. Kacau._

.

.

"Oke semua, kumpul dulu." Perintah Sirvat begitu kita menginjak Bellato Wharf. "Sekali lagi gw mau jelaskan detail misi. Sebelumnya, ga perlu formalitas deh ama gw. Cape juga lama-lama." Suaranya terdengar penat akibat marah-marah.

Bah, gw sampe lupa sebenarnya tujuan perjalanan ke Ether ini ngapain.

"Berdasarkan laporan Intel, hasil kerjasama dengan Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, telah ditemukan jenis batuan baru di Ether." Hmm? Tu-tunggu dulu. Masa sih? "Mereka menyebut batu ini dengan nama Etheron. Adapun diperkirakan lokasinya terdapat di White Hole, atau sekitarnya. " Ini... yang waktu itu diceritakan Alecto! Batu yang waktu itu gw anggap remeh keberadaannya.

"Rumornya sih batu ini lebih kuat dari talic. Kalo persenjataan ditempa pake Etheron, bisa lebih besar daya hancurnya dari Relic. Maka, atas permintaan Maximus Khortenio yang mengepalai Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, Skuad pertama dari Resimen 18 Satuan Tugas Gabungan ditugaskan buat mencari Etheron, ambil sampel dari objek yang dimaksud, lalu kembali ke Headquarter. Intinya, ini cuma misi pengamatan aja. Sebisa mungkin hindari kontak dari para kaleng karatan ataupun penyihir sok alim." Jelas Sirvat panjang lebar. Wahh, di saat lagi brifing gini kerasa banget karismanya sebagai Skuad leader.

"Oke, ada yang kurang jelas?" Ga ada satupun dari kita yang nanya. "15 menit lagi kita berangkat. Bubar!"

Wiiii! Dingiiin. Walau Armor Bellato dilengkapi pengatur suhu, tapi udara yang gw hirup serasa bikin paru-paru beku. Tiap kali hembuskan napas, asap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidung menandakan perbedaan drastis antara suhu lingkungan dan tubuh gw. Sejauh mata memandang, terhampar padang salju tanpa batas. Putih adalah warna favorit gw, dan ini pertama kalinya gw liat pemandangan serba putih. Lokasi lain mah ga bakal ada yang begini.

Di luar Wharf, badai salju yang sukses bikin kita muter-muter udah lebih reda. Meski hujan salju masih terjadi, tapi ga separah tadi.

Gw makin penasaran, ada apa di luar sana. Di balik tirai putih yang menutupi seluruh permukaan Ether, misteri apa yang nunggu untuk naik ke permukaan.

"Selamat datang di Ether, Resimen 18!" Terdengar suara pria mengucap salam buat kami. "Ahh, Sirvat! Gw liat ada beberapa anak baru nih." Ia langsung menyapa Skuad Leader berkulit gelap itu.

"Oritzi! Ngapain di sini?" Sirvat keliatan terkejut senang liat kawannya. Di belakang pria itu ada sesosok perempuan berambut pink yang kayanya malu-malu.

"Perintah Maximus Izcatzin, Divisi ke-4 Artileri diminta sebagai tenaga tambahan. Yaudah deh, di sinilah gw. Hahah."

"Serius?! Lu bakal ikut kita? Bawa berapa orang dari Divisi 4?"

Diapun bersiul dengan irama tertentu untuk memanggil anak buahnya, yang berada di sekitar Wharf. Begitu dengar siulan si Pria ini, beberapa orang berkumpul dan baris di depan kita. Ada 5 orang termasuk si pria yang bernama Oritzi. 2 diantaranya perempuan.

"Kenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Perintahnya.

"Major Inaki Khulzi, Armor Rider dari Divisi ke-4 Artileri Bellato."

"Captain Chubasca Jev, Armor Rider dari Divisi ke-4 Artileri Bellato."

"Captain Gaizka Uhusto, Shield Miller dari Divisi Ke-4 Artileri Bellato."

"Caters Darr Kandarr, Infiltrator dari Divisi Ke-4 Artileri Bellato."

"Royal Oritzi Istoris, Armor Rider dari Divisi ke-4 Artileri Bellato."

Mereka gantian mengenalkan diri dari kiri ke kanan. Yang namanya Darr dan Chubasca adalah perempuan. Semoga aja tabiatnya ga kaya skuad leader gw. Kebanggaan tersirat dari sikap mereka jadi bagian dari Divisi Artileri.

"Wah bagus, bagus. Tapi di skuad lu ga ada pemakai Force, apa?" Tanya Sirvat.

"Hmm? Ah, heyy, ayo ga perlu malu. Kenalkan siapa dirimu." Ujar Oritzi pada perempuan yang dari tadi sembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Aihh, imuut! Di saat gw pikir gadis imut nan pemalu udah punah.

"A-aku... Captain Meinhalom, Wizard dari... Divisi ke-4, Artileri Bellato.

Meinhalom... nama yang cukup unik.

Tau-tau pas lagi perhatikan wajah mereka satu-persatu, bahu gw ditepuk dari belakang. Gw tersentak pas liat siapa pelakunya. Dia ada di sana, pas kejadian Isis waktu itu... Jizzkar.

Jadi dia di sini juga?! Hmm, emang sih kalo ga salah dia memanggil Gatan 'Komandan' pas di Sette. Berarti dia bagian dari Satuan Tugas Gabungan juga dong? Ada urusan apa kali ini... setelah dia melakukan semua itu ke gw.

"Uhh, gw... harusnya berterima kasih pada lu. Berkat lu, gw masih ada di sini." Ucapnya canggung. Mungkin, dia merasa ga enak karena tempo hari dia balas air soda yang gw kasih dengan air comberan. "Dan.. gw minta maaf, maaf banget." Tangannya terkepal, dia tertunduk seolah menahan malu.

"Pas Maximus Izcatzin menuduh lu pengkhianat.. padahal gw ada di sana... ta-tapi... yang gw lakukan... yang gw lakukan justru belaga bego... cuma berdiri tanpa berani bela lu." Suaranya bergetar penuh penyesalan. Dia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian buat minta maap ke gw.

"Gw tau lu pasti marah, benci ama gw yang biarkan orang lain menjadikan lu objek kesalahan mereka. Ga ada seharipun gw lalui tanpa mikirin hal hina it.. Gw berharap bisa kembali ke ke masa lalu dan... dan memperbaiki sikap... bener-bener ga terhormat! Tolong! Pukul gw! Tembak gw pake busur lu! Gw pantes menerima itu semua!" Duh, kesian juga liat senior memelas begini.

"Woww woow, santai bung, santai." Setelah cukup lama mendengarkan dia ngomong, gw buka suara. "Pertama, gw ga benci lu. Okelah, gw sempet marah. Tapi, hey, cuma awalnya aja. Sekarang udah ga." Sebenernya dulu sih gw kesel banget, tapi semua udah gw anggap angin lalu. Lagian, gw juga pasrah-pasrah aja pas semua terjadi.

"Kedua, seumur hidup gw jalani dengan banyak pasang mata memandang rendah kepada gw. Ya, gw pernah merasakan kebencian lebih dari itu. Persetan, gw masih tetap hidup. Gw bukan tipe yang ambil pusing terhadap gunjingan orang. Percuma, ga bakal ada abisnya. Ketiga, gw ga bakal memukul lu, atau menembus badan lu pake panah. Buang-buang tenaga aja. Lagian, kita sesama Bellato, saling membutuhkan. Di luar sana ada musuh sebenernya. Yang berlalu udah berlalu. Ga masalah walau lu ga bisa mengulang kembali waktu, yang penting teruslah hidup kedepan untuk tebus kesalahan lu dibelakang."

Jizzkar terdiam, keliatan matanya berkaca-kaca. Lah? Lah? Lah? Kok malah nangis? Gw salah ngomong kali ya?

"Lu... orang yang berjiwa sangat besar, Lake Grymnystre!" Serunya.

"Haah?! Eh, ehm, yah... iya deh terserah. Apa lu kata aja udah bener." Gw udah ga tau mau ngomong apaan.

"Gw akan merasa sangat terhormat bertarung di sisi lu."

"Ahaha, lebay lu ah." Iapun beranjak pergi untuk bersiap, udah waktunya berangkat ke White Hole.

Skuad pertama Resimen 18 Satuan Tugas Gabungan yang ditugaskan total berjumlah 8 orang. Gw, Ish'Kandel, Sirvat, Jizzkar (Dipindah tugaskan sementara dari Resimen 1. Pasti kerjaannya Maximus Gatan) , Namaste; Holy Chandra, Samus; Infiltrator, Rhenesagg; Hidden Soldier, dan terakhir Ulkatoruk; Holy Chandra.

Selain Sirvat dan Jizzkar, kami berenam masih tergolong prajurit yang baru dilantik jadi class akhir. Alias masih berpangkat Captain. Dan ini misi pertama kami di Ether. Cuma ambil dan pulang, kan? Bisa lah. Semoga.

Divisi Artileri stand by di Wharf bersama pasukan penjaga, siap siaga akan memberi bantuan bila dibutuhkan. Gw berharap kita ga akan terjebak situasi dimana kita butuh mereka.

Begitu kita udah jauh dari Wharf, Sirvat menginstruksikan pada para Ranger buat jalan duluan. Mengamati area jauh di depan. Rhenesagg dan Samus sigap beranjak. Sedangkan gw... "Lho, kamu ga ikut? Kamu kan Ranger." Ah iya! Ucapan Sirvat menyadarkan gw. Yah ketinggalan deh.

Rhenesagg dan Samus udah berada jauh di depan. Entah dimana posisinya, gw coba kontak dari komunikator tapi ga ada jawaban. Sementara hujan salju dari tadi masih belum berhenti, malah tambah lebat kayanya.

Cuaca makin ga bersahabat. Sekarang ditambah lagi ama kabut cukup tebel membungkus sekeliling gw. Sebenernya gw ragu buat melangkah lebih jauh. Dibelakang, Sirvat dan lainnya masih dalam jarak pandang.

Ughh, perasaan aneh apa nih? Gw merasa banyak pasang mata lagi memerhatikan kita-kita. Shite! Gw harap cuma perasaan aja. Dari dulu, biarpun kemampuan berantem gw pas-pasan, tapi insting gw terbilang tajam. Akibat pengaruh skill Accel Walk juga barangkali.

Ga cuma pendengaran gw yang sensitif, tapi semua indra gw sama tajamnya. Kalo gw merasa ada yang lagi liatin gw, biasanya... emang beneran ada. Salju di bawah sepatu gw terasa menebal. Bikin langkah gw sedikit lebih berat. Gw ga suka perasaan gelisah ini, ada yang ga beres. Gw berhenti sejenak buat cek keadaan sekeliling. Ga keliatan ada tanda-tanda siapapun. Tapi, gw yakin dari balik kabut itu ada sesuatu.

Mendadak sesosok siluet tubuh kecil mendekat ke arah gw dari depan. Jalannya keliatan sempoyongan. Gw samperin aja. Begitu mendekat, baru keliatan mukanya. Dia Samus! Tubuhnya tersungkur yang langsung gw tahan pake kedua tangan.

"SAMUS! Lu kenapa?!" Tanya gw terkejut, "Mana Rhenesagg?" Mulutnya bergerak, berusaha bilang sesuatu tapi rasanya susah banget.

"Co.. Cora.." Ucapannya lirih dan lemah. Samus langsung hilang kesadaran.

"Cora?"

Ga berapa lama, dari tubuh Samus tiba-tiba muncul sebuah anak panah beam. Rusuknya tertembus anak panah itu! Tapi, dari mana datangnya anak panah ini? Tadi tuh ga ada, dan gw ga merasakan ada yang menembakkan busur pas tubuh Samus gw pegangi. Panah ini muncul gitu aja dari badan Samus... kaya... kaya... "Cora..."

Cuma satu jawabannya, Cora punya cara buat bikin anak panah mereka ga terlihat. Apa mungkin?

"Lake! Apa yang..." Tukas Sirvat begitu sampe di posisi gw. Liat Samus ga sadarkan diri, tentu yang lain ikut syok.

"Entah, Rhenesagg ga ada kabar. Heyy! Tolong dong medis!" Bentak gw pada kedua Holy Chandra yang cuma bengong, padahal ada prajurit butuh perawatan.

Perasaan gelisah dan merasa diperhatikan makin kuat gw rasakan. Siapa? Dari mana? Kesekian kali gw liat sekeliling, hanya terlihat kabut menutupi dataran salju.

"Andai kita bisa singkirkan kabut ini." Jizzkar berharap kabut cepet hilang supaya ga batasi pandangannya.

"Gw bisa." Salah satu dari Holy Chandra, Ulkatoruk, berkata. "Kebetulan, gw fokus ke Force air dan udara." Sementara Namaste mengobati luka Samus.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Tempo detak jantung gw bertambah cepet. Ga salah lagi, ada yang ga beres.

Dia pun berdiri dan memusatkan sejumlah force di telapak tangan kanannya. Dengan gerakan lembut, dia menggerakkan tangannya menyapu arah dia menghadap dari kiri ke kanan, dan perlahan kabut di sekeliling kita mulai bergerak menjauh.

"Engga! Jangan, jangan!" Seru gw.

Terlambat, Ulkatoruk membuat kabut menjauh. Membuka tirai putih yang dari tadi membungkus kita rapat-rapat. Kami, 6 Bellato di tengah padang salju, ga pernah merasa sekaget ini. Setelah kabut disapu bersih, terlihat jelas di tiap pasang mata masing-masing dari kami sejumlah pasukan... Corite! Yang kayanya dari tadi udah berada dibalik putihnya kabut. mereka manfaatkan terbatasnya jarak pandang guna menyergap pasukan kami!

1, 2, ..., 10. Jelas sudah kenapa gw merasa ada yang memerhatikan. Ternyata para Cora udah mengamati gw, dan yang lain dari balik kabut ini. Mati! Pasukan kami berada di tengah kepungan mereka yang menodongkan senjata ke arah kita. Buruk! Gawat!

Liat _keadaan_ ini, langsung Ulkatoruk melakukan gerakan kebalikan dari yang tadi. Kali ini tangannya gerak dari kanan ke kiri dengan satu sapuan cepat. Kabut yang tadi dia jauhkan, langsung balik membungkus kita lagi. Gerakannya tuh kaya gw menarik selimut pas mau tidur, tapi dia melakukannya sambil berdiri.

"Aduh... mampus nih kita." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Kan udah gw bilang, jangan."

"Sirvat, gimana nih?" Ish'Kandel nanya ke Sirvat yang keliatan lagi bingung gimana cara kabur dari situasi ini.

"Cih..." Gadis tersebut ga berkata apa-apa, cuma mendecih didesak keadaan.

Seketika ketegangan merembet sepanjang tulang punggung kami. Rencana awal menghindari kontak sebisa mungkin dengan musuh kayanya bakal berantakan. Pada akhirnya, kenyataan ga bisa diprediksi sama sekali. Faak! Disergap plus kalah jumlah. Apa bisa lebih buruk lagi?

####

"_To be strong or weak, that's an option. The point is, stop trying so hard to be someone who aren't you. Try to appreciate yourself once in awhile." - Rokai (Ch.5)_

* * *

**A/N: **Mekanisme lain yang saya hilangkan adalah Kartela. Sebagai gantinya, saya melibatkan Armada Udara ketiga Bangsa yang berperang di Novus.


	11. First Encounter, Faithful Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 11: First Encounter, Faithful Encounter

Kabut yang ditarik kembali oleh Ulkatoruk jadi satu-satunya perlindungan bagi skuad kami. Dibaliknya, 10 prajurit Cora udah menunggu buat menyerang. Jumlah skuad kami yang bisa melawan cuma 6 orang akibat Rhenesagg hilang entah kemana dan tumbangnya Samus. Jelas kesempatan buat menang kecil banget, belum lagi Namaste memusatkan perhatian untuk pulihkan luka Samus. Bisa-bisa 5 lawan 10 ini sih.

"Kita harus balik ke Wharf. Bisa mati konyol kalo melawan di sini." Sirvat kasih solusi paling rasional pada keadaan terjepit. Tapi, gimana caranya?

"Posisi kita terlalu jauh dari Wharf, mereka pasti bisa mengejar pas keluar kabut. Jangan lupa, kita pun harus gotong Samus." Jizzkar nimpalin.

"Satu-satunya cara, gw akan kontak Hevoy dan minta dia jemput pake pesawat." Ujar Sirvat sambil menyembunyikan ketegangan di balik suaranya. "Hevoy, masuk Hevoy! Lu denger ga?!"

"... Apa maksud lo ganggu tidur siang, HAH?! Kami disergap! Seorang anggota terluka! Butuh penjemputan! Koordinatnya.. 112° - 57 - 18; 07° - 37 - 19! Bawa pesawat rongsok lu kemari sebelum gw ke sana, dan bunuh lo sendiri!" Skuad leader kami berkata setengah teriak kepada pilot pesawat transport melalui komunikator.

Kesel pas kita lagi menghadapi situasi hidup-mati, eh kawannya malah enak-enakan santai di tempat aman. "Sekarang, kita harus bertahan sampe jemputan tiba!" Ia melanjutkan.

Wah kayanya ini bakal jadi pertarungan pertama gw sebagai Sentinel. Dan langsung lawan Corite! Salah langkah bisa tamat riwayat gw. Tenang, tenang. Gw harus tenang. Gw hirup udara dingin Ether sebanyak-banyaknya biar santai, biar otot-otot ga tegang.

"SEKARANG! ULKATORUK!" teriak Sirvat pada Holy Chandra di depannya. Dia minta Ulkatoruk buat menghilangkan kabut kaya tadi, begitu kabut hilang, terjang siapapun yang bukan Bellato! Begitu perintahnya.

Ulkatoruk menyalurkan Force ke tongkatnya, dan mengumpulkan energi angin di sekitar dia. Lalu Holy Chandra itu berputar. "TEMPEST!"

Energi Angin yang terkumpul di ujung tongkatnya, berhembus kuat ke segala arah, dan membuat semua kabut kali ini bener-bener hilang. Hembusan angin bikin para Cora sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Mungkin mereka ga nyangka gerakan tersebut bakal dilakukan.

"PASSIVE SURGE!" Sebelum kita menyerang, ia merapal mantera Force air yang bikin darah kita bergejolak! Widiiih gw bisa merasakan tiap bagian tubuh gw serasa lebih ringan dan bisa bergerak lebih cepat.

Ga pake lama, kami segera menerjang ke Cora terdekat dengan kecepatan ga normal. Gw cabut keluar pedang pemberian Maximus Gatan yang gw simpan di inventori 4 dimensi di paha kiri dan paha kanan. Sasaran pertama gw adalah Cora yang pake perisai. Aduuuh! Black Knight!

Tusukan pertama gw beradu dengan perisainya. Tangan Si Cora yang lagi pegang pedang ga tinggal diam begitu gw masuk jarak serang. Dia balas melayangkan satu tebasan menyilang yang sukses gw hindari dengan lompat ke samping.. tapi.. Ebuset!

Sebuah panah melayang dari belakang Si Black Knight dan hampir kena telak kepala gw. Kalo aja tadi gw ga memiringkan kepala, bolong pasti. Untungnya panah tadi cuma menggores pipi gw sedikit.

"_Heyy! This guy is my prey!_"

"_Don't act so cocky, you might actually die. Haha!_"

Mereka berdiskusi dengan bahasa yang ga gw pahami. Setelah itu, kembali bersiap buat lawan gw. Ugh, satu aja belum tentu menang, ini lagi lawan dua Cora. Apa ga bisa lebih sial lagi?

Si Black Knight maju ke arah gw, lalu sekali lagi melancarkan serangannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ga mungkin menghindar. Terpaksa gw tahan pake kedua pedang gw.

Astaga! Tenaganya kuat banget! Tangan gw sampe gemetar pas adu kekuatan. Padahal gw menahan tebasannya pake dua tangan. Disusul Combo dua tebasan horizontal dan vertikal bertenaga, faak! lagi-lagi bikin tangan gw sakit menangkisnya.

Diakhiri satu tusukan ke perut. Ga berani adu tenaga, gw berguling karena tadi dibikin berlutut pas menangkis sabetan vertikalnya.

Ahh! Gw lupa akan Adventurer tadi! Dia udah bidik pake panahnya! Sepersekian detik dia melepas banyak anak panah dalam sekali tembak. Karena kelengahan dikit aja, gw telat bereaksi. 7 panah meluncur cepat, gw coba lindungi kepala dengan angkat sebelah lengan sembari tutup mata, bersiap menghadapi sakit yang bakal terasa.

"PALLADIUM OF THE ICEWRACK!" Tetiba, dinding es bangkit dari bawah permukaan salju di antara gw dan jalur laju panah-panah itu. Melindungi tubuh gw dengan kokoh. Ulkatoruk! Cinta deh ama lu!

"Lake! Urus Black Knightnya!" Dia berseru. "Biar gw lawan Adventurer ini..." Percaya diri juga anak ini. Okelaaaah!

"Ehh?!"

CRASSHH!

Ugghh! Bahu gw teriris oleh serangan mendadak Si Black Knight. Kayanya dia pengen mengajari ga boleh meleng dari lawan kalo lagi berantem. Luka gw ga terlalu dalam, tapi tetep lumayan perih. Untung armor Sentinel lebih tebal dari Ranger.

Abis sukses melukai bahu gw, dia tersenyum sadis. Dan... menjilat darah gw yang tersisa di pedang, lalu ditelan! Anjreet! Maniak! Psikopat! Kembali dia ambil inisiatif serangan. Dengan brutal mengayunkan pedangnya, sebisa mungkin gw hindari. Karena kondisi bahu yang terluka, genggaman gw jadi terasa melemah.

Pedang di kedua tangan gw membelah udara dari tanah ke langit, berusaha membalas serangan si Black Knight di tengah gencar gerakan penuh aura membunuh mengarah ke tubuh gw.

Di tengah gerak pedangnya, dia melompat tinggi! Gilee bawa perisai gitu masih bisa lompat?! Dengan segenap tenaga, dia menghantam gw dari atas! Gw menyilangkan kedua pedang di atas kepala buat menangkis. Genggaman yang tadi melemah, gw paksakan biar kuat lagi.

Benturan ga terhindarkan, "FAAK!"

Bah, salah banget! Tenaga yang luar biasa! Tekanannya bikin kaki gw sampe melesak beberapa senti ke dalam tanah. Bahu gw serasa pindah sendi. Yakin, kalo aja ga pake Twin Razer Blade, pedang biasa pasti udah patah akibat serangan barusan. Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari syok, dia menubruk gw pake perisai begitu kakinya kembali menginjak tanah.

Alhasil, tubuh kecil ini terlempar beberapa meter akibat ditabrak perisai yang ukurannya berkali lipat dari badan gw sendiri. Gw berusaha bangkit secepatnya, sebab orang gila ini ga kasih waktu buat napas sedikit pun. Shite! Kalo itu yang lu mau, sini maju!

Gw berdiri menyamping, Kuda-kuda gw perkuat sekaligus bikin serendah mungkin kaya ajaran Gatan. Kedua ujung pedang terarah ke depan, ke arah Black Knight yang lagi sprint ke gw.

Pedang Si Black Knight udah bersiap menusuk leher gw. Sebenernya pada pertarungan ini, gw kurang diuntungkan, lawan lebih tinggi dari gw, artinya serangan harus mengarah sedikit ke atas biar bisa kena.

Tapi, ini bisa gw jadikan senjata utama! Harus bisa lebih tepatnya! Gw menunduk buat menghindari serangannya seraya mendekat cepat. Pedangnya cuma membelah rambut abu-abu. Seperti kata Gatan, "_Intinya adalah momentum. Kalo momentum ga kunjung datang, ciptakan aja sendiri."_

Si Cora kaget setengah mati pas gw tepis tangannya ke atas. Membuka celah kecil di pertahanan ga tertembus itu.

"Shadow Turn!" Salto vertikal seraya 3 kali tebasan cepat gw lancarkan. Sialnya, kaki gw keserimpet dikit. "Ah! Kutu loncat!" Diantara ketidaksempurnaan itu, dia sempat lompat mundur, sehingga cuma satu serangan yang masuk, meninggalkan segaris luka membujur di dadanya.

Kami terdiam, baru kemudian sama-sama menekan luka akibat bertukar sabetan tadi. Darah dari luka bahu gw mulai merembes basahi Armor. Sama hal dengan luka di dada Black Knight itu.

Ekspresinya malah keliatan makin senang dilukai begitu. Seringai jahat muncul, dan dia meracau ga jelas. "_Finally, an opponent worth to kill! Almighty Lord DECEM! Thank you!_"

Jarak antara kita kurang dari 10 meter, terus dia tutup mata sembari atur pernapasan. Weetsss enak aje lu! Gw ga akan biarkan istirahat! Sama kaya yang dia lakukan tadi. Segenap kekuatan, gw pusatkan ke betis dan paha buat mendorong tubuh secepat mungkin kearahnya.

"_HOOOOOAAAA!" _Tau-tau, dia meraung keras. Dari tubuhnya keluar tekanan force yang besar. Jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Auranya meledak seketika. Deg! Deg! Perasaan gelisah kembali menghantui. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mengayunkan pedang buat menyerang gw yang lagi menerjang pada kecepatan maksimal.

Pedang kembali bertemu pedang. Tapi, kali ini gw ga kuat tahan serangannya yang bertenaga jauh melebihi tadi. Tangan gw mental ke arah sebaliknya, sedangkan dia ga berhenti sampe di situ. Ayunan pedangnya makin membabi buta dengan kecepatan yang berkali lipat!

Sial! Meski masih bisa mengikuti pergerakannya, namun ga ada celah buat balik menyerang! Yang bisa gw lakukan murni cuma bertahan dan menghindar. Efek luka juga makin terasa. Jemari gw perih dibuatnya pas menangkis hujaman pedang bertubi-tubi.

"Hah.. hhah.. hahh.." Ga semua serangannya mampu gw antisipasi. Beberapa sukses mengiris-iris kulit, meninggalkan goresan luka dan bonyok di sekujur tubuh. Gw udah mulai kelelahan meladeni permainan Black Knight ini. Jantung gw seolah berhenti berdetak pas dia mengarahkan tusukan cepat ke dada dari arah bawah. Beruntung! Reflek seperti biasa, selalu bisa diandalkan di saat kritis!

Gw sikut aja punggung pedangnya, sehingga tusukannya melenceng ke ketek gw sebelah kiri. Tapi, Gerakan ini bikin hilang keseimbangan. Cora itu ga buang kesempatan, dia menyapu kaki dengan tendangan rendah. Gw langsung jatuh di atas tumpukan salju.

Tanpa buang waktu, dia sekali lagi lompat dengan mata pedang tertuju ke gw. Bersiap mengerahkan seluruh Force buat mengakhiri hidup gw di pulau langit nan dingin. Ga ada keraguan sedikitpun. Ah.. Haruskah berakhir di sini?

"_THOSE WHO DARE TO OPPOSE DECEM, SHALL HAVE THEIR BLOOD SPILLED!"_ Ini orang ngomong apa sih? Teriak-teriak macem hilang akal sehat aja. "_AND T__HEIR FLESH TORN APART FROM BONES BY THE TIP OF MY BLADE!"_

Sekelebat memori tentang perjalanan hidup gw terlintas di kepala. Orang bilang, kalo udah mau mati emang suka gitu, suka liat flashback kehidupan lu sendiri sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir. Wajah orang yang gw kenal, kejadian yang gw alami bersama mereka, canda, suka, duka.. semua kenangan ikut naik ke permukaan.

Seraya tubuhnya di udara, Black Knight itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Udah yakin banget pertarungan ini miliknya. Kali ini gw memutuskan buat menghadapi kematian dengan mata terbuka. Gw ga mau menutup mata ketakutan liat pedang Cora membelah Bellato.

"_DIE, INFIDEL!"_

Namun tiba-tiba, Si Black Knight dihantam bola salju besar dari samping, membuatnya batal mencabut nyawa Bellato super hoki yang lagi asik tiduran di atas empuk salju Ether. Di bola salju itu kayanya ada Cora lain yang ikut kebawa deh. "_Woow! Apaan tuh!?_"

Pas gw menengok ke arah datangnya, di sana berdiri Ulkatoruk, kembali merapal mantra Force menandakan serangannya belom usai. Berarti Cora yang ikut kebawa, Adventurer tadi kali ya. Dengan mantap, Ulkatoruk memijak kakinya ke tanah,

Lapisan salju yang ada di permukaan tanah terangkat semua. Sekali lagi, dia melakukan gerakan sapuan cepat kaya pas dia menarik kabut tadi. Salju yang terangkat akibat injakan kakinya langsung berubah jadi air dalam jumlah besar! Dia pun mengumpulkan momentum dengan tarik tangannya sedikit ke belakang. Air yang melayang-layang, mengikuti pergerakan telapak dan jemarinya, berputar lembut di sekeliling tubuh.

"CHANGE OF THE TIDE!" Ia berteriak.

Air yang tadi bergerak lembut nan anggun, kemudian menerjang buas bagai ombak ganas kala badai di laut ke arah Black Knight dan Adventurer yang masih berjibaku buat keluar dari timbunan salju.

"_Decem, show us mercy..."_ Ucap salah satu dari kedua Cora itu pas liat gelombang besar menuju mereka. Gemuruh ombak sekejap memenuhi telinga semua yang ada di Ether.

"SOLIDIFY!" Kembali mantra lain keluar dari mulut Holy Chandra ini, seraya mengepalkan telapak tangan terjulur ke arah musuhnya, langsung membekukan gelombang besar, guna melumpuhkan kedua Cora yang terjebak di dalam. Weew, jago juga ni anak. Jujur, gw dibikin melongo ama aksi barusan.

"Waahh! Mantep banget aksi lu!" Gw mencoba bangkit, belum lepas dari rasa kagum.

"Hehehe, untung lagi di Ether." Balesnya merendah dan memeriksa luka gw. Lalu dia ambil segenggam salju. "Salve of The Clarity!" Dengan sejumlah Force terkonsentrasi, salju tersebut berubah jadi cairan bening kental semacem salep gitu.

Emang deh Spiritualist ga pernah berhenti bikin gw tercengang. Ada aja trik-trik manipulasi alam yang ga pernah gw liat sebelumnya. Salep dari salju itu dia oleskan di luka bahu yang kebuka makin lebar akibat terlalu dipaksakan. Brrr! Rasanya dingin-dingin geli, tapi nikmat! Hahaha!

"Aa.. ahaha!" Tubuh gw bergelinjang pas salep itu membalur luka-luka. "Ge- geli bro! Geli!"

"Etdah, diem ngapa! Belum meresap ini!" Bentaknya kesel. Ini juga lagi nahan-nahan geli!

Sementara beberapa meter dari tempat pertarungan gw, terlihat Jizzkar, Ish'Kandel, dan Sirvat bahu-membahu menghadapi beberapa Templar, Spiritualist, dan Assassin sekaligus. Kondisi mereka ga bisa dibilang baik. Dikeroyokin gitu bisa bikin mereka memar-memar juga.

"Kita harus bantu mereka!" Ucap gw spontan.

"Tapi, bahu lu.." Cemas Ulkatoruk pas selesai ngobatin luka gw. "Nanti makin parah!"

"Ga apa..." Gw bergegas menuju ke sana buat bantu. Disusul Ulkatoruk yang geleng-geleng liatin gw.

Perlawanan yang diberikan ketiga Warrior Bellato tersebut cukup sengit, biarpun dikepung dari berbagai arah, mereka masih sanggup berdiri. 3 Templar menerjang Ish'Kandel dengan tombak mereka bersama-sama. Liat serangan datang, Ish ga gentar.

"MAJU LO SEMUA! HEAAAAHH!" Teriakan Ish'Kandel membahana ke seluruh penjuru Ether, dia memukulkan pedang ke perisai layang-layang itu. Secara mengejutkan, force hijau keluar dari perisainya, dan mulai berubah bentuk. Bagian sampingnya membuka, menjadikan perisai tersebut lebih lebar hingga sanggup menutupi hampir seluruh badan Ish.

Tompak-tombak Templar menghajar perisai Ish'Kandel, namun si Shield Miller muda mampu bertahan tanpa terdorong sedikitpun dari titik dia berdiri. "_The hell with this Bellato?! He's ridiculously strong!"_

Seringai puas muncul di wajah Ish begitu liat reaksi kaget lawan-lawannya. Tapi, itu ga lama. Pas dia sadar akar-akar tanaman muncul dari bawah kakinya dan mengikat kuat, wajahnya berubah tegang.

"ARGHH! Apaan nih?" Ia mulai dilanda kepanikan. Ternyata itu ulah Spiritualist yang berada di belakang ketiga Templar tersebut.

"NUNDUK, ISH'KANDEL!" Merasa anak buahnya kesulitan, Sirvat ga tinggal diam. Dia langsung lompat dan menyerang Templar-templar yang masih berusaha menmbus pertahanan Ish. "FURY SWIPE!" Satu ayunan bertenaga dari kapak besar gadis ini menghajar ketiga Templar sekaligus. Biarpun mereka sempet tahan pake senjata masing-masing, tenaga benturan membuat para Cora terpental mundur. Ga sampe di situ, dia masih terus menyerang ketiga Templar dengan penuh semangat.

"DEATH BOMB!"

"TERRA STOMP!"

Kapaknya hantam tanah berturut-turut meledakkan area sekeliling! Gileee! dan melukai Templar-Templar tadi. Serpihan tanah bercampur salju putih berhambur ga beraturan.

"SIRVAT! AWAS!" Teriak gw, begitu liat sesosok Animus menerjang cepat dari titik butanya. Kedua tangan Animus itu merupakan pedang panjang berwarna emas. Di bahunya terdapat semacem booster hitam besar dengan lingkaran emas di kedua sisi. Membangkitkan kenangan lama di Gurun Sette.. Isis.

Sirvat kaget dengar teriakan gw, lalu baru sadar kalo Isis udah angkat pedang buat nebas dia.

Jizzkar mencegah tubuh Sirvat kepotong-potong dengan perisainya. "Duh aduh, jangan meleng dong di saat begini."

"Upss... maaf dan makasih." Tukas Sirvat pada penyelamatnya. "LAKE! Grazier itu!" Gw mengangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung berlari menuju Spiritualist Cora yang ternyata seorang Grazier.

Sementara Jizzkar ladeni Isisnya, dan Grazier itu lagi teralih perhatian dari Ish, ini kesempatan buat bunuh sang pemilik! Tapi, apa gw sanggup mengakhiri sebuah kehidupan? Kenapa pikiran 'bunuh-membunuh' terlintas segitu gampang di otak gw? Gimana kalo misalnya Grazier ini punya orang-orang terkasih yang menunggu kepulangannya dari Ether? Pasti mereka bakal sedih luar biasa.

Aduh! Bukan saatnya mikirin yang engga-engga! Musuh tetap aja musuh! Kalo ga dibunuh, mereka yang bakal bunuh kita, kan? Lagian kenapa juga baru kepikiran sekarang? Perasaan tadi ga kenapa-napa pas menebas Black Knight.

Grazier itu kaget liat gw yang tau-tau mendekat. Dia berpaling ke gw. Dari gelagatnya, keliatan kalo dia panik, seolah ga tau harus ngapain. Mantra pengikat pada Ish pun langsung hilang karena dia hilang konsentrasi.

Dia udah masuk jangkauan pedang gw! Kalo gw serang dari sini, pasti ga bakal bisa menghindar. Gw incar leher jenjangnya pake gerakan menusuk. Dia cuma bisa pasrah akan keadaan. Menerima kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi bakal pulang ke pangkuan Dewa yang mereka puja.

"BUNUH DIA, LAKE!" Sempet terdengar teriakan Jizzkar.

Grazier itu menutup mata, berharap kematiannya ga menyakitkan. Pedang gw meluncur tanpa ada penghalang.. . kecuali.. tangan gw sendiri.

Errr.. Sedikit lagi! Ujung lancip pedang gw udah menyentuh kulit lehernya padahal! Setitik luka muncul akibat goresan pedang. Tapi, ga tau kenapa gw malah berhenti.

Sial! Ga bisa! Mungkin gegara liat ini Cora cuman pasrah aja kali ya, malah muncul perasaan ga tega. Kalo Black Knight tadi kan nyolot tuh, jadi kebawa napsu.

Di tengah keraguan gw, dia perlahan kembali buka mata. Kami saling bertatapan. Sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya. Mungkin dia heran, kenapa dia masih hidup, padahal ada Bellato dengan pedang yang berjarak kurang dari satu senti lagi buat menembus tenggorokannya.

GABRUUGGHH!

"HEEGH!" Anjreet! Tau-tau gw ditabrak (lagi) oleh sesuatu yang besar dari samping. Ga diajarin sopan santun apa? Maen tabrak-tabrak aja dari tadi!

Gw terguling-guling akibat tabrakan itu. Sakit melanda rusuk gw, kayanya mengalami keretakan pada salah satu tulangnya. Adalah Paimon, Sesosok Animus lain dengan armor ekstra tebel dan sebilah pedang besar yang jadi pelakunya.

Beda dengan Isis, yang berwujud wanita anggun bawa-bawa kulkas aneh di bahu, Paimon lebih mirip monster besar menyeramkan dan terlihat gagah perkasa.

"_How dare you touch her, you filthy rotten imbecile!" _Grazier pemilik Paimon terlihat marah, dan bilang sesuatu dalam bahasa Cora. "_Are you alright?" _Dia bicara dengan Cora yang tadi gw serang.

"_I-I'm... I'm fine... thanks."_

Cih, masih ada Grazier lain rupanya.

"Kacau.. mereka punya Animus, tapi kita ga ada MAU." Tukas Ish'Kandel.

"Dari awal, komposisi pasukan kita emang bukan buat tempur." Kata Sirvat seraya menyeka keringet di dahi. "Baiknya kita kumpul dulu dan mundur sedikit!"

Kami mengangguk setuju. Memutuskan buat kembali ke tempat dimana Namaste berada.

"NA-NAMASTEEE!" Kami tersentak begitu Ulkatoruk berteriak. Dialah yang pertama balik badan dan liat posisi kawan sesama Holy Chandra.

Kami ga kalah terkejut dengan Ulkatoruk. Ga mungkin! Gi.. gimana bisa dia melewatikita?! Kenapa ga ada satupun dari kita, atau bahkan gw, yang sadar akan keberadaannya?

Sesosok Cora.. lagi berdiri di depan Namaste.. dengan sebilah belati menembus jantung Namaste yang sedari tadi fokus menyembuhkan Samus. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari dada dan mulutnya. Untuk sejenak, Namaste nampak mencari pegangan pada armor yang dipake Cora tersebut, seolah ga rela tubuhnya jatuh walaupun udah ga ada kekuatan.

Tapi percuma, pelan-pelan Holy Chandra itu kehilangan pegangan. Mulai tersungkur, mengubah warna salju jadi ternoda merah. Sedangkan, Si Cora masih tetap berdiri menatap korbannya tumbang tanpa perlawanan. Sesaat dia liat kami, dan melempar senyum penghinaan!

Mata Ulkatoruk melotot selebar yang dia bisa, penuh amarah, frustasi, dan tertekan putus asa.

"BIADAAAB!" Ulkatoruk kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri. Ga pake mikir, dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Cora tersebut. Kami ikut di belakangnya.

Ish'Kandel, Sirvat, Jizzkar dan gw saling pandang, ya, kami bisa merasakan amarahnya, kesedihannya. Gw sampe gigit bibir sendiri sangking kesal akan perbuatan Cora sialan terhadap teman kami. Senyumannya itu lho! Ga bisa diampuni!

Tiap langkah Ulkatoruk membuat salju di sekitarnya kembali terangkat, kali ini salju dalam jumlah banyak berubah jadi batu-batu es besar bergerigi tajam di sisinya.

"WRATH OF THE FREEZING CARNATION!" Batu-batu yang tadinya melayang mulai berjatuhan bagai hujan meteor es. Cora tadi terkena lumayan parah, tapi ga menyerah meski susah payah buat menghindari serangan Ulkatoruk sebelum menghilang dari pandangan kita semua. Biarpun wujudnya ga keliatan, tapi gw bisa merasakan dimana dia berada. Langkahnya terdengar makin menjauh, menuju pasukan Cora.

"SIALAN! CORITE BANCI! KELUAR LU BANGSAT!" Ulkatoruk kian menggila, ga berhenti menjatuhkan batu es ke area Assassin tadi menghilang. Berharap serangan buta mampu melukai atau bahkan mematikan dia. "KALO BERANI LAWAN GW, LAWAN GW! JANGAN NAMASTE! ARRRGH!"

"Ati-ati, siapa tau Assasin itu masih di sekitar sini." Jizzkar memperingatkan. Gw menggeleng pelan.

"Dia udah balik ke pasukannya." Kata gw singkat. Dapat respon tatapan bingung dari ketiga Warrior. "Ah.. Insting."

"Keparat! Hevoy ngapain aja sih? Masa belum sampe juga?!" Umpat Sirvat penuh amarah.

Sejenak gw palingkan muka ke Ulkatoruk yang sekarang berlutut di sebelah tubuh bersimbah darah Namaste. Dia balikkan ke posisi telentang supaya bisa liat muka kawannya.

"Healing! Restoration!" Ulkatoruk merapal mantra penyembuhan. Air mata Holy Chandra spesialis Force udara dan air itu mulai berjatuhan di atas dingin daratan Ether. "Healing! Restoration! Hea... ling, Re... resto... ration."

Berkali-kali... ga terhitung lagi berapa kali dia mengulang kedua mantra tersebut. Tapi, ga juga membuahkan hasil. Yang disembuhkan ga bangun-bangun. Dia mulai sesegukan, terisak, dan napasnya makin berat. Pemandangan yang menyayat perasaan. Kita cuma bisa liat punggungnya Pemuda Holy Chandra, ga tau harus bilang apa buat sekedar hibur anak ini. Gw hampiri aja, dan menepuk bahunya.

_"Turut berduka atas kehilangan lu. Gw ngerti kok rasanya." _Itulah yang ada di benak gw, tapi mulut ini ga kuasa berucap. Ga berhak gw bilang 'gw ngerti kok rasanya', padahal engga. Ga perlu menambah kebohongan di hatinya yang tengah berlubang.

Tiba-tiba bola api berjatuhan. Para Spiritualist Cora mulai menembaki kami dengan beragam Force api. Sialan! Di saat duka begini. Gw itung ada 4 Spiritualist, 2 diantara mereka Grazier. Berarti sisanya, kalo ga Dark Priest, Warlock. 3 Templar tadi kembali bangkit dan berada di garis depan. Mereka berencana menyerang bareng-bareng kayanya. Kedua Grazier tadi ganti Animus, sekarang jadi pake Hecate.

Walau berhasil mengurangi jumlah mereka, rasanya tetep sulit menang. Dengan kondisi sekarang, terkepung lagi ama mereka, pikiran serta tenaga dibikin hampir kering.

Saat kita udah kehabisan akal buat keluar dari situasi terpojok ini, terdengarlah suara mesin pesawat melintas di atas kami. Para Cora pun terdiam liat pesawat yang terbang rendah tersebut.

"Laho, Sirvat. Kangen ga ama gw?" Ujar sang pilot melalui radionya.

"... Kangen?! KEMANA AJA SIH LO DARI TADI?! Udahlah, cepat turun dan bawa kita keluar dari sini!"

Spiritualist-Spiritualist Cora mulai menyerang satu-satunya jalan keluar kita dari situasi genting. Mereka mulai membombardir BEO-212 dengan sejumlah Force jarak jauh.

"Oke, oke, sebelumnya amankan dulu dong zona pendaratannya. Mana bisa mendarat nih kalo ditembaki mulu!"

"Manja banget si lu ah! Tembak aja sendiri! Lu kan bawa pesawat!"

"Woy sarap! Ini pesawat transport! Bukan jet tempur! Kasih gw jet tempur, gw tuh semua Cora sampe ga bersisa."

Cih! Bahkan setelah jemputan dateng pun, kita masih harus melawan lagi? Entah masih sanggup apa engga nih. Tapi, kayanya ga ada pilihan lain. Gw kembali pasang kuda-kuda, bersiap ngadepin mereka.

Tanpa diduga, pasukan penyergap Cora berhenti menyerang. Malah, mereka ambil langkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Bala bantuan kami akhirnya tiba! Yeaah! Divisi Ke-4 Artileri dengan ketiga MAU ikut juga ternyata!

Black Catapult yang dipiloti oleh Inaki muntahkan peluru sebanyak mungkin sebagai tembakan perlindungan.

"Maaf telat, Sirvat! Lokasi kalian lumayan susah dicari." Suara Royal Oritzi terdengar dari Black Goliath yang langsung aktifkan boosternya biar cepat berada di garis depan. "Chubasca! Ayo amankan zona pendaratan!" Perintahnya pada Pilot Black Goliath terakhir.

Ga bisa dikira lagi deh sebesar apa rasa lega di dada gw, liat ketiga MAU beraksi memukul mundur pasukan Cora yang sekarang lagi ketar-ketir. Di sebelah gw, Meinhalom, Si Wizard berambut Pink udah berdiri. Wew, sejak kapan... dia?

Matanya sayu, melihat ke arah skuadnya yang sibuk berantem. Di tangan kirinya terdapat tongkat sihir berukuran melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Di kelima jari tangan kanannya, ada 5 bola api kecil.

"Fireflies..." Dia meniup jemarinya, dengan Cora sebagai sasaran. Kelima bola api itu terbagi lagi jadi lebih banyak titik-titik api seukuran kunang-kunang dan mulai berterbangan ke tempat Cora berpijak begitu cepat.

Wooow! Ledakan yang dihasilkan segitu banyak titik api kecil yang dilepaskan Meinhalom ternyata gede-gede coy! Dalam waktu singkat, zona pendaratan sukses diamankan sehingga Hevoy bisa mendarat. Lebih tepatnya terbang amat-amat rendah. biar gampang terbang lagi nanti.

"Buruan naik! Bawa yang terluka juga! Yang tewas tinggalkan aja!" Begitu palka pesawat terbuka, Hevoy ikutan turun buat bantu gotong korban luka, menyerahkan kemudi pada Co-pilot kepercayaannya.

"Gw ga sudi tinggalkan dia di sini!" Perkataannya dibantah keras ama Ulkatoruk, yang lagi berusaha bawa jenazah Namaste.

"..." Akhirnya, Hevoy bantu Ulkatoruk bopong tubuh Namaste yang udah ga bernyawa. Sedangkan Jizzkar dan Ish'Kandel mengangkut Samus.

Gw tarik tangan Meinhalom, yang selesai merapal mantra force api untuk ikut ke dalam pesawat. Dia sempat kebingungan liat tindakan gw, tapi ga ada penolakan sama sekali.

"Thisack, berangkat!" Perintah Hevoy pas semua udah naik. Para Armor Rider yang sadar pesawat udah pergi segera menarik diri. Black Catapult Inaki mengeluarkan beberapa bom asap.

"Pasukan darat sekarat, Armada Udara cuma nonton sambil terban.g.." Sirvat menyindir Hevoy, napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Kesel soal keterlambatan si Pilot.

"Hahaha.. Itulah kenapa gw cinta banget ama kerjaan gw." Hevoy bales sindirannya dengan nada meledek, tapi Sirvat seolah ga mendengarkan.

Malah, gadis berambut kehijauan ini tersenyum tulus. Ga marah-marah kaya biasa. Dia berkata lirih, "... Makasih banyak, Hevoy."

"... Ga masalah, itulah kerjaan gw."

Kami nonton percobaan kabur ketiga MAU dari pesawat. Raut cemas menghias wajah Meinhalom karena Cora-Cora itu kaya ga kenal kata menyerah. Gagal tembak jatuh pesawat, mereka mengalihkan sasaran ke MAU.

"..." Ulkatoruk berdiri di sisi palka yang masih terbuka sembari membujurkan tongkatnya. Dia menarik napas dalem-dalem. Berkonsentrasi kumpulkan sisa-sisa Force di tubuhnya. Kali ini, apa lagi yang bakal dia lakukan?

Holy Chandra itu mengangkat tinggi tongkatnya, sampe mentok langit-langit pesawat. "Bless... of The Frozen Hell."

Gambar lambang federasi Bellato raksasa muncul di atas permukaan salju, di ruang kosong antara pasukan Cora dan MAU. Dan dari area seluas gambar itupun keluar ledakan besar sebanyak 3 kali! Salju terhempas tinggi banget akibatnya, hampir mencapai ketinggian pesawat, bukit es raksasa muncul tiba-tiba menyediakan perlindungan bagi MAU-MAU Bellato buat kabur dari kejaran Cora. Abis itu Ulkatoruk langsung mimisan! Dari idungnya mengalir darah banyak banget.

"Ahh.. gw terlalu banyak make force hari ini." Kata dia seraya mendongak dan menadah hidung pake tangan, pada kita yang khawatir akan keadaannya. Emang sih di pertarungan tadi, kita semua kelelahan dan mengalami luka-luka. Tapi, ga bisa dipungkiri anak inilah yang dapat luka paling parah. Bukan luka fisik, melainkan luka batin dan pikiran, liat orang yang berharga baginya tewas di depan mata.

Inikah medan perang? Biarpun dalam skala kecil, tapi berdampak besar bagi kita. Kehilangan 3 anggota dalam sehari, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Entah berapa orang yang bakal mati kalo terus kaya gini.

Sepanjang perjalanan balik ke Wharf, ga ada satupun dari kami yang berkata-kata. Semua diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin lelah, mungkin lagi memikirkan duka yang baru kita lalui, entahlah. Gw sendiri ga tau mau ngomong apa. Ulkatoruk senantiasa ada di samping jasad Namaste seraya berusaha bendung air matanya supaya ga keluar lebih banyak.

Hal pertama yang kita lakukan begitu sampe di Wharf adalah mengubur jenazah Namaste. Upacara pemakaman yang terbilang seadanya berlangsung khidmat. Sebagai penghormatan terakhir atas perjuangannya. Setelah selesai, satu persatu dari kita meninggalkan lokasi makam. Tersisa dua orang terakhir, yaitu Ulkatoruk dan gw. Untuk beberapa alasan, gw merasa perlu nemenin dia.

"Lu pasti sayang banget ya ama dia?" Tanya gw tiba-tiba.

"... Entah, tepat atau ga kalo dibilang sayang." Jawabnya tersenyum paksa. "Sebenarnya kita baru beberapa bulan kenal."

"Dia begitu pendiam ya. Kayanya, selama misi ini gw belum pernah denger suaranya sama sekali."

"Waktu masih di Spiritualist akademi, pikiran gw pun sama kaya lu." Ulkatoruk mulai coba mengingat kembali masa-masa itu. "Dulu kita ga deket, soalnya gw pikir gadis ini pendiam banget. Selalu menyendiri. Ya, gw ga ambil pusing kalo ada orang yang memilih untuk jadi sok misterius. Itu urusan mereka. Gw ga tertarik ama orang yang terlalu menutup diri."

"Semua berlalu cepat, akhirnya kami lulus dari pelatihan Spiritualist. Tepat 4 bulan lalu pada suatu misi, kami dipasangkan bersama-sama. Dan kala itulah gw baru tau kalo dia itu diam bukan karena ga mau ngomong atau sok misterius. Melainkan, emang ga bisa ngomong." Gw sedikit kaget denger ceritanya. Jadi, selama ini Namaste..

"Dia... bisu?" Alis gw terangkat sebelah seakan ga percaya.

"Pita suaranya mengalami disfungsi akibat dihantam benda tumpul pas dia masih kecil. Selama ini, dia selalu bawa catatan kecil biar bisa komunikasi sama gw." Dia kasih liat catatan kecil yang dimaksud. Penuh dengan tulisan.

"Dari catatan ini, bisa lu liat. Sebenernya dia suka banget ngobrol. Sifatnya juga lumayan ceria, bukan gadis pendiam murung kaya yang dikira banyak orang. Dari dulu, Namaste itu lemah dan ga bisa bertarung. Ga ada satupun Force penghancur yang dia kuasai. Tapi hatinya kuat banget untuk selalu menolong orang di sekitarnya. Makanya... makanya... liat dia dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu... gw... gw..." Air matanya kembali tumpah mengingat kejadian tewasnya Namaste. Gimana Namaste tersungkur pelan-pelan tanpa bisa melawan, atau sekedar teriak minta tolong. "Ga ada di sana buat melindungi dia... mungkin bakal jadi penyesalan gw seumur hidup."

"... Dari hati yang paling dalam, gw turut berduka ya bro."

"Hati... ?" Mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ratapan kesedihannya berubah penuh amarah. Dari sudut mata masih tersisa air mata yang mengalir ke pipi. "Gw udah isi hati ini dengan kebencian." Ujarnya tegas. Gw pun dibuat terperangah ama kata-kata barusan.

Mulai bingung gimana harus menanggapi, "... Ehmm, oke deh. Bagus kalo gitu. Udah makin dingin nih, balik yuk ke Wharf."

"Duluan... gw mau di sini bentar lagi." Ia menolak ajakan gw seraya gelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya gw balik sendiri, meninggalkan Ulkatoruk di makam Namaste. Pas sampe, Jizzkar menyender di depan gerbang masuk Wharf, seolah menanti kedatangan gw.

"Gimana keadaannya?" Ia bertanya soal Ulkatoruk.

"Baik... gw rasa." Sebenernya ga yakin juga sih apa emang dia baik-baik aja atau engga.

Kami terdiam. Ga tau kenapa, gw langsung merasakan hawa-hawa canggung di antara kita. Karena ga ada lagi yang diomongin, yaudah gw melangkah lewati Jizzkar. Menuju Mesh Wharf, yang merupakan fasilitas penginapan bagi tentara Bellato yang lagi bertugas di Ether.

Begitu posisi kita saling memunggungi satu sama lain, dia berkata, "Lu... punya kesempatan buat bunuh Grazier itu tadi." Deng! Bener kan, ternyata dia mau bahas itu! "Kenapa ga lu lakukan?"

Sejenak berpikir, jawaban apa yang mesti gw beri, "... Gw terlalu takut untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." Hela napas panjang terselip diantara kalimat yang gw ucapkan, "Gimana sedih orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangannya dari Ether, keluarganya, pacar atau suaminya, atau sahabat-sahabatnya."

"Jadi lu lebih memikirkan Cora dari pada bangsa sendiri? Gimana dengan orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangan Namaste? Apa lu ga memikirkan perasaan Ulkatoruk? Atau keluarga Rhenesagg!? Samus!? Ga terlintas di pikiran lu!? Liat sendiri kan, penghinaan Assassin itu!? Mereka mana peduli dengan pemikiran lu!"

Intonasinya perlahan makin meninggi, lama-lama Jizzkar jadi setengah teriak. Gw pun balik badan buat menghadapi perdebatan ini.

"Iya, gw paham! Gw paham maksud omongan lu! Di sudut batin gw pun merasa bersalah sama Ulkatoruk! Liat gimana sedihnya dia, marahnya dia, tangisnya! Belum lagi liat Namaste dibunuh tanpa sempat melawan, tersungkur dalam diam! Penyesalan itu... penyesalan itu langsung mendatangi gw secepat kilat."

"... Kalo lu paham, kenapa? Kenapa masih menikirkan hal ga penting begitu? Gw... ga habis pikir... nyawa kita dipertaruhkan di sini."

"Maap... kalo jawaban gw ga sesuai harapan lu. Kasih tau gw Jizzkar, apa yang harus gw lakukan?! Apa saling bunuh adalah hal yang benar buat atasi masalah?!"

Si Shield Miller yang lebih senior terdiam beberapa saat, "... Ini medan perang, lumrah antara kita atau mereka yang mati. Saat dihadapkan situasi kaya tadi, lebih baik bangsa lain yang mati, kan?" Jizzkar berjalan mendekati gw dan menepuk bahu gw. "Ada masa dimana gw pernah meragukan lu, Lake. Cukup sekali, gw bener-bener ga mau terulang lagi."

Ia berlalu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan gw yang masih terpaku. Banyak orang bilang ke gw, saat lu kehilangan arah, ga tau apa yang harus lu lakukan, dengarkan aja kata hati lu. Lakukanlah apa yang lu anggap benar. Tapi, sebenernya... apa sih hal yang benar itu? Menurut Jizzkar, bunuh Grazier itu adalah tindakan yang tepat. Namun, di lain sisi ada perasaan gw yang mengatakan 'jangan'. Apa kata hati gw salah?

Setiap orang pasti punya sudut pandang masing-masing. Sesuatu yang gw anggap benar, belum tentu demikian di mata orang lain. Hidup untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ekspektasi orang lain emang merepotkan ya.

####

_"You're strong. Never let anyone or even yourself tells you otherwise." - Gatan. (Ch.9)_


	12. Afterthought

**Disclaimer: **** I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini.

####

**A/N: **Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak semua yang udah kasih review. Saran dan kritiknya pasti bakal saya pertimbangkan.

Saya harap Guest bisa kasih point yang lebih detail, hal sepele dan ga pentingnya kaya gimana. Perspektif orang kan beda-beda, biar kedepannya saya ga terlalu ekspos hal tersebut. Hehe.

Maap ya Rhieta, ga bisa update cepet. Beberapa minggu kemaren lagi dikejar deadline skripshit dan shitdang. Tapi sekarang udah beres sih, jadi banyak waktu luang, aww yeaah! Moga aja bisa lebih cepet ngupdatenya yah.

Nanti bakal saya bantu sebisanya, Baydzofi. Soalnya masih newbee nih:D

Sooo, Here goes Ch.12.. Enjoy :)

Regards,

...

* * *

Chapter 12: Afterthought

Peristiwa penyergapan pasukan Cora bisa dibilang jadi pukulan telak bagi Skuad pertama Resimen 18. Kami kehilangan 3 anggota sekaligus di hari pertama misi ini dimulai. Seorang tewas, seorang hilang tanpa jejak, sedangkan seorang lagi terluka cukup parah sampe ga bisa bertarung lagi. Gw anggap diri ini masih beruntung, karena luka yang gw derita cuma satu sabetan di bahu dan kemungkinan retak di salah satu rusuk.

Setelah perdebatan cukup intens dengan Jizzkar, gw langsung masuk ke kamar dan coba untuk tidur. Sumpah, lelah banget. Kelopak mata pun coba pejamkan, berharap bisa segera terlelap. Namun sia-sia, gw ga kunjung tidur. Segala macam posisi udah dicoba, siapa tau kan kalo dapet posisi enak, langsung ngorok. Entah kenapa kaya ada yang ganggu pikiran.

Ish'Kandel, di lain pihak, keliatan pules banget . Ya, gw berbagi kamar dengan Shield Miller kembaran Hash'kafil ini. Sejenak mata gw menyelidik kondisi Ish yang terpejam di ranjang terpisah sebelah gw. Memar-memar terdapat di sekujur lengan dan mukanya. Dia udah berjuang keras jadi perisai buat kami semua.

Mata gw kembali menerawang langit-langit kamar, seraya sebelah lengan taro di jidat. Agaknya gw salut dengan Ish'Kandel dan Ulkatoruk. Biarpun sama-sama anak baru, sama-sama baru dilantik jadi class akhir, tapi mereka keliatan lebih kompeten dibanding gw. Pas pertarungan tadi, mereka keliatan percaya diri. Percaya kalo mereka sanggup menghadapi apapun walau situasi udah ga memungkinkan. Percaya kalo mereka punya kemampuan untuk menghadapi lawan yang bahkan lebih hebat dari mereka.

Sedangkan gw? Lagi-lagi cuma bisa diselamatkan ama orang lain. Apa semua latian yang udah gw jalani sia-sia? Ditambah lagi, gw masih kepikiran percakapan dengan Jizzkar tadi. Beban dibaliknya keliatan lebih berat dari yang bisa gw tanggung. Mungkin gw terlalu berlebihan mikirin sesuatu, mungkin hal ini sebenarnya ga perlu terlalu jauh untuk dicari solusinya, tapi ya tetap aja berputar-putar di kepala gw.

Arrghh! Pusing! Gw ngacak-ngacak rambut sendiri pake dua tangan dengan segenap rasa frustasi. Hah! Mending cari angin dulu deh! Daripada ga jelas gini di kamar. Akhirnya, gw beranjak dari kasur dan menuju keluar. Buat jaga-jaga, gw bawa inventori 4 dimensi.

Kondisi cuaca Ether di waktu malam jelas dinginnya berkali lipat. Kalo pas siang aja dingin udah menusuk tulang, ini lagi, malam-malam. Berasa ditaro di dalam kulkas. Alhasil, untuk menangkal rasa dingin, mau ga mau gw pake Armor suite. Di landasan ketemu Hevoy dan Co-pilotnya, Thisack, lagi sibuk membenahi peralatan mereka.

Thisack yang pertama sadar akan keberadaan gw. Tanpa keluar sepatah katapun, pandangan kita saling bertemu. Ini orang jangan-jangan bisu juga kali ya? Dia ga pernah mengucap apapun lho. Kasih tatapan menyelidik ke gw, seolah nyari tau apa yang gw lakukan malam-malam gini belum tidur.

Baru kemudian, Hevoy liat gelagat aneh Co-pilotnya yang tiba-tiba ga bergerak dan terpaku ke satu arah. Major itupun langsung ikutan mengalihkan pandangan ke gw.

"Oii.." Ia berucap sedikit terhenyak. "Ngapain lu malam-malam gini? Bukannya tidur malah keluyuran." Alisnya diangkat sebelah pertanda heran.

"Uhm, ga bisa tidur nih." jawab gw singkat sambil melangkah mendekat ke mereka. "Kalian sendiri, malam-malam ngapain sibuk banget?" Gantian gw yang nanya, Hevoy dan Thisack melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. "I.. Itu.. Samus?" Gw kaget pas tengok ke bagian dalam pesawat, tergeletak Samus yang masih belum sadar.

"..." Mereka berdua liat-liatan sebelum jawab pertanyaan gw. Barulah Hevoy berkata, "Kayanya luka yang diterima anak itu lebih parah dari yang terlihat. Fasilitas medis di Wharf ga cukup buat mengobati dia.." Pilot itu kasih jeda di antara kalimat. ".. Kita harus bawa balik ke Headquarter supaya bisa dirawat lebih lanjut."

"Ha.. hah? Apa ga ada yang bisa menyembuhkan dia di sini?" Gw seolah menolak untuk terima fakta harus kehilangan satu lagi anggota skuad. "Ulkatoruk! Dia pasti bisa kok!"

Namun, respon Hevoy ga seusai harapan gw, diiringi gelengan kepala pelan. "Holy Chandra itu udah coba bantu sebisanya, tapi dia sendiri ada pada titik dimana ga bisa lagi pake force. Menurut lu, apa gunanya Holy Chandra tanpa force?"

"Ibarat Ranger.." Gigi gw geretak, tangan mengepal, dan tertunduk lesu. "... Yang kehabisan peluru. Jadi kaya orang-orangan sawah, cuma bisa nonton dari jauh." Satu-satunya jawaban yang kepikiran di otak gw begitu dengar pertanyaan si Pilot.

"... Benar banget." Hevoy cuma balas sekedarnya lalu pake helm. "Oh ya, ati-ati kalo keluyuran malam di Ether. Cuaca ekstrim, fluk magnetis, ditambah momon buas.. paket lengkap mimpi buruk. Hahahaha." Terus dia masuk ke kokpit. Si.. sial. Semoga dia cuman nakut-nakutin doang.

Abis dengerin kata-kata Major Skuadron 2 Armada Udara itu, Thisack meletakkan telapak tangan di dada gw, tepat di jantung. Gw cukup terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.. buat apa? Tapi pertanyaan itu terucap cuma di batin. Mulut gw terkunci rapat. Percuma nanya, ga bakal dijawab juga.

Mungkin gegara liat kelesuan gw. Mukanya seperti biasa, datar. Baru kemudian balik badan, menyusul Hevoy ke kokpit. Meninggalkan gw yang masih penasaran atas perbuatannya.

Deru mesin pesawat transport BEO-212 terngiang di telinga, bersiap berangkat dari Wharf. Angin yang dihasilkan jet pendorong di sekitar meniup rambut gw, bikin berantakan. Beberapa menit gw berdiri mrnyaksikan proses lepas landas vertikal sampe cahaya dari lampu pesawat tersebut hilang di antara kegelapan malam bertabur bintang.

"_Semoga mereka selamat deh selama perjalanan."_ Harap gw dalem hati.

.

.

..._Cora Wharf, saat bersamaan..._

Sesosok gadis Corite lagi bengong sambil dongak liat bintang-bintang di tengah dinginnya suhu udara. Asap putih keluar diantara kedua bibir tipis merah muda tiap kali dia bernapas. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Ga keberatan hembusan angin mainkan rambut ungu panjangnya yang dikuncir ala ekor kuda. Selepas kemudian, jemari lentiknya melepas kunciran itu dan biarkan rambutnya kini tergerai sepunggung guna merelaksasi kepala yang terasa penat.

"Faranell.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki menyebut namanya dari belakang. Iapun sedikit tersentak. "Tidurlah, kamu butuh istirahat. Biar aku yang gantian jaga." Ujar Corite lelaki itu pada si gadis.

"Gann.. aku belum ngantuk." Faranell menolak halus permintaannya, biarpun dia ga memungkiri kalo sebenarnya kelelahan udah melanda seluruh badan. Tapi, si Grazier ga bisa tidur. "Mendingan kamu aja gih sana tidur. Kamu pasti juga capek banget kan."

"Gimana luka di lehermu?" Si lelaki bertanya sambil ikutan duduk bersila sebelahan, setelah liat leher Faranell dililit perban akibat pertempuran lawan Bellato tadi.

"..." Faranell memegang leher jenjangnya dengan tangan kanan sembari tersenyum tipis. "Cuma luka kecil kok, bukan masalah."

"Bukan masalah? Kamu tuh tadi nyaris mati!" Nada Gann tiba-tiba naik, bikin Faranell kaget. "Kalo tadi aku telat sedetik aja, kamu ga bakal ada di sini!" Faranell nampak bingung harus gimana buat redam amarah Gann.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Faranell ga menganggap dia bisa selamat karena pertolongan Gann. Lelaki ini ga tau detail kejadiannya. Di dalam kepala Faranell, terulang kembali ingatan yang masih segar itu. Pengalaman nyaris mati yang benar-benar bikin bulu kuduknya berdiri.

...

_"Nature's Bind!" Seru Faranell, merapal mantra pengikat pada Shield Miller yang menahan serangan 3 templar sekaligus. Mendadak, sesosok Bellato berambut kelabu berlari cepat dengan dua bilah pedang di tangannya. _

_Merasakan hawa membunuh kuat, Faranell dilanda kepanikan. Karena dia sama sekali ga berpengalaman dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Selama ini, Isisnya lah yang jadi andalan kalo lagi melawan Prajurit-prajurit bangsa lain._

_Sayangnya, Isis tengah bertarung lawan salah satu Shield Miller Bellato lainnya. Dan dia ga mungkin sempat menarik kembali Isis terus panggil Paimon, sedangkan jarak antara dia dan Bellato berambut kelabu tersebut makin sempit. _

_Faranell kehilangan fokus, mantra pengikatnya jadi batal. Terbesit segala kemungkinan di kepalanya guna selamat dari keadaan ini. Tapi, ga satupun keliatan memungkinkan._

"Oh Decem, bila ini saatnya Hamba berpulang, janganlah Kau biarkan Hamba merasakan sakit kematian." _Sepenggal doa terucap dalam batin gadis ini liat mata pedang tertuju ke lehernya. _

_"KILL HER, LAKE!"_

_"_U.. Ungu." _Sesaat sebelum Faranell tutup mata, dia sempat liat tatapan tajam Bellato tersebut dari bola mata ungu menatap mata kuningnya. Setelah itu pandangan Grazier itu gelap, karena dengan cepat dia menutup mata serta bersiap terima kenyataan kalo umurnya bakal abis._

_Satu tusukan ke leher harusnya cukup buat bikin orang mati seketika. Faranell cuma berharap dia langsung tewas tanpa sempat merasakan sakitnya ditembus pedang._

_Terasa perih di salah satu titik lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan sensasi ujung lancip pedang menyentuh kulit._

"Uuuuuhh.. Ini nih."_ Gumamnya membatin. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, sambil masih terus menutup mata. Tapi ga terasa ada perubahan._ "Hmm, apa Aku udah mati? Wah, ga terlalu sakit rupanya." _Ga berapa lama, Faranell memutuskan buat kembali buka mata. Pengen tau kaya apa pemandangan dunia setelah kehidupan._

_Betapa terkejutnya gadis Corite ini begitu liat pemandangan sekitar ga berubah sama sekali. Dia tetap berdiri di atas permukaan penuh salju, udara dingin setia menggelitik kulit putih tubuhnya. Sebilah pedang berwarna biru menodong leher. Dia mengalihkan pandangan bingung ke arah Bellato tersebut, dan kebetulan Bellato itu melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mata mereka kembali beradu. _

"Eh!? Kenapa!?"_ Lagi-lagi dia berucap di pikirannya._

_Faranell berusaha mengurai situasi yang lagi dihadapi. Bercak darah terlihat jelas dari bahu kiri si Bellato, giginya menggertak dan gadis berambut ungu ini merasa kalo tangan yang lagi pegang pedang di lehernya sedikit gemetar. Napas berat keluar dari sistem pernapasan Bellato itu seolah... dia ragu buat mencabut nyawanya._

_"HEEGH!" Erangan Bellato itu terdengar begitu mendadak ditabrak Paimon milik Gann._

_"Beraninya lu sentuh dia, makhluk kotor nan busuk!" Gann berseru kepada si Bellato, tanpa peduli dia bakal mengerti atau ga kata-katanya. "Kamu ga apa-apa?" Cemasnya pada Faranell._

_"A.. aku.. aku ga apa-apa. Makasih ya."_

...

Bukanlah Gann penyebab dia masih hidup. Melainkan Bellato itu yang ga jadi menusukkan pedang ke lehernya, padahal tinggal dikasih tekanan dikit lagi pada pedangnya, tembuslah. Terlambat sedetik? Yang benar aja, harusnya dia udah beneran tewas walau ga ada Gann.

"Aku ga bisa kehilangan kamu." Kalimat yang bikin mata Faranell melebar, ia menatap Lelaki berpostur tegap itu yang kini ikutan dongak menatap bintang. "Jadi tolong, jangan anggap itu 'bukan masalah'." Sikapnya berlawanan dari yang tadi. Kali ini, ucapannya lirih.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Faranell seketika, membawa tubuhnya buat memberi pelukan hangat pada Gann. "Iya iya.. Maaf yah."

"Wahh wah wah, mesra betul kalian berdua. Iri deh liatnya. Hehehe." Ucap gadis Corite lain yang ikut menimbrung, ganggu momen kemesraan Faranell dan Gann. Mereka buru-buru lepas pelukan.

"Apa siih, Raha! Rese deh ah!" Ambek Faranell pada Adventurer bernama Raharata yang lagi membalut tubuhnya dengan 5 lapis selimut.

"Ngehehe.. aduuhh brr, brrr.. dingiiiiin banget astaga. Kok ga ilang-ilang yah efeknya?" Sekujur tubuh Raha menggigil kedinginan. Bukan gara-gara kondisi cuaca Ether, tapi akibat dibekukan oleh Holy Chandra Bellato.

"Rasakan! Emang enak! Week!" Juluran lidah Faranell tertuju pada Raha dibarengi ledekan. Sebenarnya Faranell merasa kasian sih, soalnya tadi aja setelah pasukan Bellato mundur, butuh waktu sejam lebih buat mengeluarkan dia dan seorang Black Knight dari kubik es hasil dari mantra Holy Chandra itu. Tapi rasa kesal lebih dominan dalam diri Faranell saat ini.

"Kalo kamu iri dan kedinginan.." Lagi-lagi seorang Corite lain bergabung dalam obrolan mereka. Dia telanjang dada, mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya yang kekar dan penuh bekas luka. Luka sabetan pedang, luka tusukan tombak, luka ditembak peluru ataupun dihujani panah, ada semua. Yang terbaru, luka melintang di dada hadiah dari seorang Bellato. "... Kenapa ga bilang aku?!" Kemudian ia mendekap erat tubuh Raha dari belakang.

"Kyaaa.. Sadaaa!" Pekik Raha tertahan begitu merasakan tangan berkulit agak kasar mulai menjelajah perut, lanjut naik ke dadanya. Raha memalingkan muka berusaha menatap wajah Corite di belakangnya sambil bilang, "Ja.. jangan di sini doong. Malu diliat... uuumpphhh!" Kalimatnya ga sempat selesai karena bibir Raha keburu disambar Sada.

Awalnya Raha terbelalak, tapi lama-lama tutup mata dan mulai nikmati perlakuan Skuad Leader yang ternyata pacarnya juga. Bibir kedua Corite tersebut saling pagut satu sama lain. Tangan Raha ga tinggal diam, mulai main dan menekan bagian belakang kepala Sada supaya ciumannya makin lekat.

Selama beberapa detik, kedua insan Corite ini pamer kemesraan pada level yang lebih tinggi dari yang dilakukan Faranell dan Gann barusan.

"Ahhh~ Sada.." Nama itulah yang pertama diucap Raha pas Sada melepas pagutannya. Adventurer itu menatap sayu pupil hitam Black Knight, rona merah muncul di tiap jengkal wajah Raha akibat terbuai permainan lidah serta rabaan sang kekasih.

"Emang kamu malu diliat siapa sih? Ga ada yang liat juga lagian.." Kata Sada sembari senyum. Raha yang ga mengerti apa maksud omongan Sada, diem sejenak. Ga ada yang liat? Jelas-jelas mereka melakukannya di depan Faranell ama Gann.

Tapi, semua jadi jelas pas Raha berpaling ke arah mereka berdua. Ia pun ketawa kecil liat Faranell yang menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan, dan Gann lagi buang muka ke samping, berusaha buat ga peduli terhadap adegan lumayan panas di depan mereka.

"... Iya kan, Faranell? Gann?" Lanjut Sada, bertanya pada mereka.

"Si-siap! Ka... kami ga liat apa-apa, Anclaime!" Seru Gann salah tingkah. Mukanya ga kalah merah dari Raha.

_"Wahai Decem, kenapa Engkau perlihatkan pemandangan itu padaku!? Akkkhhh..!" _Faranell mengeluh pada Dewa yang selalu jadi pujaan Bangsanya, dengan tangan masih tetep menutup muka.

"Ihihi, kalian lucu deh. Nanti juga kalian bakal merasakan kok." Kata Raha menggoga Faranell sambil tarik tangan yang menutupi mukanya supaya dia bisa liat ekspresi Si Junior. Ga jauh beda dengan Gann, mukanya jadi kaya tomat.

"Ra.. Raha. Kamu tuh ya, benar-benar deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anclaime.." Gann menyahut, berusaha belokkan topik pembicaraan biar keadaan ga canggung. "Misi kali ini.. apa Bellato juga mengincar hal yang sama?"

"Hmm, ada kemungkinan begitu. Berita cepat sekali menyebar yah. Intel masing-masing bangsa ga bisa dianggap remeh."

"Ta.. tapi intel kita lebih hebat, kan? Buktinya kita jauh lebih dulu tiba di sini ketimbang mereka!" Faranell berkata antusias.

"Iyaa dong." Perkataannya dibales Raha. "Sampe kita bisa merencanakan buat sergap pasukan mereka. Hehe.. pokoknya kita ga boleh biarkan Etheron jatuh ke tangan Accretia ataupun Bellato."

Faranell sumringah denger kata-kata penuh percaya diri dari Raha, lalu kemudian beralih pada Skuad leadernya. Ia sadar, luka di dada Sada belum dapat perawatan optimal. Dan Faranell khawatir akan hal itu.

"Anclaime, luka anda.." Namun, si Grazier ga berani lanjutkan kalimatnya karena liat perubahan sikap Sada.

"Hmm? Ini?"

"Perlukah.. saya panggil Inana buat merawat luka anda?"

"Ga usah." Seringai maniak kembali muncul di wajah Sada, persis kaya pas lagi lawan Bellato bersenjatakan dua pedang tadi siang. "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada juga lawan yang sanggup mengukir luka di tubuh saya lagi!" Sada merasa darahnya berdesir bila ingat lagi pertarungan antara dia dengan si Bellato. "Bellato itu, darahnya luar biasa manis.. ha.. haha.. hahaha." Lagi-lagi sisi lain diri Sada keluar. Sisi liarnya, yang gila tempur dan ga pernah puas sama pertumpahan darah. Membuat pasangan Grazier muda bergidik ngeri liat kelakuannya.

Sedangkan Raha santai-santai aja, seolah udah biasa menghadapi kelakuan aneh pacarnya. Wajar sih, dia udah memutuskan buat jalin hubungan ama Sada, pasti mau ga mau harus bisa terima diri si Black Knight seutuhnya.

"Rambut kelabu, lain kali kalo ketemu lagi, bakal saya hancurkan!" Serunya tegas.

"Rambut kelabu?!" Spontan Faranell berkata. Menarik perhatian Sada.

"Kamu.. tau sesuatu tentang dia?" Sada bertanya dengan antusias. Namun Faranell gelisah dan merasa ga aman soalnya Skuad leader satu ini mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Ah.. engh.. engg.." Kata-katapun jadi susah meluncur dari mulutnya, begitu Sada mendekatkan wajahnya pada Faranell.

"Dia nyaris dibunuh oleh Bellato itu." Liat kegelisahan Faranell, Gann ambil posisi antara Sada dan Faranell. "Luka di lehernya.. kalo aja saya telat sedikit, Faranell pasti.." Gann menolak buat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"..." si Black Knight diem sejenak.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke White Hole dan lanjutkan misi ini. Kalian istirahat deh mendingan. Hari ini, kita baru ketemu Bellato. Siapa tau besok kita akan ketemu lagi sama mereka. Lalu, bisa jadi Accretia bakal gabung berpesta dalam waktu dekat." Kata Sada tersenyum buas abis jeda agak lama. Di kepalanya cuma ada tempur, tempur, dan tempur. Ga peduli perasaan anak buahnya yang tertunduk takut buat kembali ke medan liar. "Tenang, saya akan bantai habis semua yang menentang Decem." Akhirnya dia berlalu, kembali ke dalam Wharf untuk istirahat.

"..."

"..."

Kedua Grazier muda itu ga merasa lebih baik biarpun abis denger kata-kata Sada. Apa mereka bisa bertahan? Apa mereka cukup beruntung buat lolos lagi dari kematian? Biarpun Skuad Leader mereka kuatnya bukan main, tapi gimana kalo kejadian hari ini terulang lagi? Gimana kalo lain kali lawan mereka ga melakukan apa yang dilakukan si Bellato berambut abu-abu ? Ga ragu buat menikam jantung, gorok leher, menembak kepala mereka?

"Jangan takut. Di balik kegilaannya, Sada juga peduli kok terhadap anggotanya." Raha yang dari tadi diam, buka suara. "Sebenarnya dia pengen bilang, kalo dia ga akan biarkan anggotanya tewas. Dia merasa bersalah lho, pas tau Faranell hampir terbunuh. Kalo sampe itu terjadi, semua gara-gara kelengahan dia, kan? Beban tanggung jawabnya berat." Kata Si Adventurer wanita, "Yaudah, pokonya sekarang kalian istirahat ya! Tenaga kalian dibutuhkan buat misi ini." Raha segera balik badan, menyusul pacarnya yang udah duluan.

Faranell dan Gann terpaku di satu tempat. Menatap punggung Adventurer wanita itu. Si Grazier berambut ungu bergumam dalam hati, _"Rambut kelabu, saat itu.. kenapa..? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu..?"_

_._

_._

_...Bellato Wharf..._

"HUAACHIIEEOOWW!" Tiba-tiba aja, gw bersin kenceng banget. Mungkin jalan-jalan keluar dari Wharf malam hari gini bukan ide bagus. Ditambah lagi, tanpa sebab yang jelas, kuping gw kok berasa panas ya? Wahhh kayanya ada yang lagi ngomongin gw nih.

Gw memutuskan buat ga keluyuran jauh-jauh dari Wharf, ngeri juga ama kata-kata Hevoy tadi. Ga lucu kan kalo tau-tau gw diculik Chooty. Yaudah, alhasil gw main salju aja, jongkok lalu ambil segenggam. Teringat mantra Ulkatoruk yang bisa mengubah salju jadi salep.

Jemari mulai beraksi, kedua telapak tangan pun gw kepal dan menekan salju tersebut sampe berbentuk bola. Setelah selesai, gw pun berdiri lalu coba sekuat tenaga buat lempar bola salju yang tadi gw buat. Abis itu kaki gw ga berhenti menendang salju di bawah sepatu. Ini... bener-bener kurang kerjaan. Udah tau kurang kerjaan, tapi kenapa tetep gw lakukan, ya?

Pas lagi asik main, Deg deg! Tetiba, gw merasa kaya ada yang memperhatikan. Shite! Jangan-jangan pasukan Cora lagi! Gw langsung ambil sikap siaga dan waspada terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Duh, mana gelap gini lagi. Dari balik pohon yang ada di sebelah kanan, terdengar sesuatu. Asumsi gw sih, jumlahnya ga banyak. Paling satu... pait-paitnya yaa.. tiga. Tapi jangan sampe deh.

Oke, kali ini gw ogah kena sergap lagi. Kali ini, gw yang harus lancarkan serangan kejutan. Kali ini, gw ga akan ragu! Dengan cepat berlari ke arah pohon itu, sambil cabut keluar kedua pedang andalan. Sinar merah dan birunya keliatan mencolok banget kalo lagi malam gini.

Sekuat tenaga gw ayunkan kedua pedang di tangan, berusaha menyerang apapun yang ada di balik batang tubuh pohon berumur itu. Gw masih belum bisa liat rupanya. Karena gelap banget. Yang bisa gw liat cuma perawakannya doang.. pendek, tingginya sedagu gw.

Sadar kalo pemilik siluet itu bisa aja sesama Bellato, gerakan gw langsung terhenti sebelum menebas kepalanya.

"Waww..." pekiknya datar begitu liat ayunan pedang gw berhenti di sebelah kepalanya. "... instingmu beneran tajam yah." Lanjutnya tersenyum memuji, tanpa ada rasa takut.

"C-Caters Sirvat!" Seru gw kaget pas liat wajah familiar pemimpin skuad pertama. Dia pake mantel tebal warna putih corak-corak abu-abu yang ada tudung kepalanya. "Aduhh! Jangan menakuti saya doong! Nyaris kepala anda rata, kan!"

"Lho harusnya aku yang bilang gitu, kamu kan menodong kepalaku pake senjatamu itu." Ujar Sirvat dengan nada riang membuka tudung mantel, seraya telunjuknya colek lembut hidung gw.

"A-ahaha. Maap, saya kira bakal disergap lagi oleh Cora." Gw jadi agak tegang digituin, salah tingkah sih lebih tepatnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Kedua pedang gw kembali masuk ke inventori.

"Liatin kamu."

"..." Pernyataan yang bikin mulut gw ga bisa nutup.. hah? Ngapain ni cewe liatin gw? "Se.. sejak kapan?"

"Dari pas kamu nonton Hevoy lepas landas. Tadinya aku cuma pengen ke kamar mandi, eh terus liat kamu jalan keluar. Penasaran, jadi diam-diam ikuti aja."

Oh demm, perempuan ini liat gw dari saat itu? Berarti kegiatan gw main salju ga jelas tadi juga.. arrghh! fix sekarang, gw pasti bakal dianggap orang aneh. Udah gede tapi noraknya kebangetan pas liat benda putih dingin di Ether.

"Kamu suka banget salju, ya?" Pikiran gw dibuyarkan pertanyaan Sirvat.

"Hmm, lumayan sih. Tapi, kayanya ga pake banget."

"Masa? Buktinya dari tadi keliatan senang betul main-main di sini."

"Mungkin karena jarang-jarang bisa liat salju, Caters. Anda sendiri? Suka?"

"Benci..." Gw terdiam dengar jawaban itu. "Benda ini begitu dingin." Sirvat menunjukkan ekspresi yang ga pernah gw liat sebelumnya. Menatap sendu ke bawah seolah kesedihan mengambil alih sejenak wajahnya. "Aku... kehilangan orang yang paling berharga kala musim dingin."

"Waktu itu, terasa sakit banget, sesak dan berat di dalam sini..." Dia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Yang kubutuhkan adalah kehangatan, tapi justru matahari melemahkan sinarnya dan cuma ada salju yang bikin hatiku makin kedinginan." Duh jadi ga enak, gw mengingatkan dia pada kenangan pahit yang lama terpendam.

"Maap, Caters. Bukan maksud saya buat... ungkit masa lalu anda."

"Ahha, ga kok. Kamu ga salah. Aku sendiri yang memilih buat ingat itu semua."

Kenangan, satu-satunya hal yang tersisa tentang kita dari masa lalu. Tentang orang-orang yang pernah ada ataupun meninggalkan kita gitu aja. Tentang kesedihan, kesenangan yang kita alami sekecil apapun itu. Kenangan manis, kenangan pait.

Perubahan waktu itu seram yah, di satu saat lu lagi berpegangan tangan dengan orang yang paling lu cintai, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli pada diri lu. Dan semenit kemudian, tiba-tiba lu bisa aja kehilangan semua itu tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. Kadang, gw sendiri bergidik ngeri liat perubahan yang teramat cepat pada hal-hal di sekitar gw. Bayangkan gimana kalo gw ga bisa mengimbangi perubahan tersebut, dan akhirnya, gw jauh tertinggal.

Dari kata-kata Sirvat, gw berasumsi dia dan Ulkatoruk punya kesamaan. Yaitu, sama-sama kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangin dalam kondisi dikelilingi hawa dingin. Entahlah, mungkin kalo gw jadi mereka, boro-boro mikirin suhu udara. Pasti bakal kelelep air mata duluan.

"Heyy, Lake?"

"Ya, Caters-" Kata-kata gw langsung dipotongnya.

"Sirvat, panggil aja Sirvat. Udah kubilang kan, denganku ga perlu formalitas."

"Oke.. Ss.. Si-Sirvat," Canggung. Manggil Skuad leader nama langsung, canggung. Berasa ga sopan hhaha. "Ada apa?"

"Kamu suka ga sama aku?"

Bfffft.. Dengar pertanyaan itu, gw nyaris tersedak ludah yang gw telan sendiri, "Emh, ahmm... saya, ga benci kok. Tapi, ahduh... bingung kalo ditanya begitu."

"Begitu ya..." Jawabnya singkat, "waktu aku bilang 'suka' ke kamu di pesawat aku ga bohong." Iapun melanjutkan.

Pikiran gw agaknya jadi ga menentu. Ga nyangka kalo cewe perkasa macam Sirvat bisa juga bikin cowo deg-degan plus salah tingkah. Ya wajar sih, biar kata cewe macho, tapi Sirvat dianugrahi rupa yang ga kalah mentereng dari cewe kebanyakan. Cuma, kelakuannya emang rada mirip preman kalo ke yang lain, ke gw doang engga. Eh pernah sih sekali, waktu jewer kuping gw di Hanggar. Uggh.

"Ehm, emang.. apa yang kamu.. suka dari aku? Padahal kita baru aja sehari kenal."

"Kekuatanmu.." Dia tersenyum nakal.

"Hah?!" Belum sempat menangkap maksud dari perkataannya, Sirvat melepas mantel putih yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Di balik mantel itu, ternyata dia pake armor suite lengkap!

"Sentinel, Captain Lake Grymnystre! Aku, Berserker, Caters Sirvat Mess'Ennera, menantangmu untuk duel!" Omaigad.. Serius?

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya gw kebingunan.

"Duel ya duel, masa ga ngerti?" Dia balas kata-kata gw seraya mengeluarkan kapak yang biasa dipakenya. "Lagian, kamu kan utang janji... kencan denganku."

Weeew, kapan gw janji kaya gitu yaa? Perasaan keputusan itu dibuat sepihak! Lagian, hasilnya udah bisa ditebak! Mana bisa gw lawan Berserker?!

"Wowowow, tunggu dulu... aku menolak! Ga mau ah lawan kamu!" Gw mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk ga terlibat keinginannya. Cedera gw masih belum pulih, ditambah lagi... masa gw harus lawan perempuan? Kalo kalah kan, malu juga nanti.

"Huhuhu.. Sayang sekali." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku ga terima 'engga' sebagai jawaban." Abis ngomong gitu, gadis Berserker ini langsung menerjang dengan kapak di tangan. Shite! Ini bukan kencan yang gw kira!

Ayunan kapaknya kuat, tapi ga terlalu cepat, yah setidaknya bagi Ranger. Dengan gampang, gw menunduk hindari serangan pertama Sirvat.

"Si-Sirvat! Plis! Jangan gila dong!"

"Hmm, ini lagi waras kok. DEATH BOMB!" Buseet! Ni cewe napsu banget. Tanpa ragu kapaknya menghujam tanah sekuat tenaga. Gw lompat ke belakang sebelum kena telak. "Heaaah!" Seperti biasa, Sirvat selalu nyerang dengan penuh semangat, siapapun lawannya. Kembali dia mendekat...

Berkali-kali dia mengayunkan senjata di tangannya itu ke kiri, ke kanan, balik lagi kanan kiri, atas bawah, bawah atas, segala arah deh pokonya! Tapi, ga ada satupun yang mendarat di sasaran. Keliatannya, gw cukup mengelak terus-terusan aja nih sampe Sirvat kehabisan tenaga. Sebagai tanda penolakan gw untuk melawan. Kalo kepancing menyerang, berarti gw melakukan sesuai kehendaknya.

"Ayo dong, cabut pedangmu! Lawan aku sekuat tenaga, kaya pas kamu duel lawan Rokai, dan Black Knight tadi siang! Aku ga segan-segan lho!" Uggh! Sialll kenapa Sirvat jadi bersikeras yak? Gw mulai berlari menjauh darinya, berusaha mengelak dari segala serangan buas yang ga kira-kira.

Pas gw menoleh ke belakang, dia ga terlihat lagi. "Kayanya berhasil mengecoh dia nih. Mendingan balik ke Wharf dah sekarang." Oceh gw sendiri.

"Jackpot~"

"Eh!?" Mendadak dari samping, seorang cewe Bellato melompat keluar dari bayang malam sembari melayangkan kapak hitam bercorak merah pada sisi tajamnya.

"FURY SWIPE!" Kilau merah di kapak tersebut terefleksi jelas di kedua mata gw yang melebar akibat terkejut liat tu kapak makin dekat buat membelah kepala. Sialaan! Terpaksa deh!

Detik-detik terakhir sebelum serangannya kena, gw keluarkan kedua pedang dan gw posisikan vertikal di depan guna menangkis Fury Swipe Sirvat. Pedang di tangan kanan gw pegang secara terbalik. Tubuh gw sedikit terdorong dari titik awalnya. Gilee.. apa ini beneran tenaga perempuan?! Ga normal amat! Di samping itu, gimana caranya dia bisa muncul di samping gw dengan cepat? Padahal tadi dia jauh di belakang!

"Nah.. gitu dong! Kan permainan jadi makin seru kalo begini." Seringai puas tersimpul di wajahnya.

"Sirvat! Sebenarnya ini buat apaan sih? Kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk duel sesama Bellato!" Bentak gw di tengah adu kuat-kuatan.

"... Sejak nonton duelmu lawan Rokai, aku langsung jadi fansmu. Aku pernah bilang, kan?!" Ujarnya, sambil terus melancarkan serangan kapak. Sedangkan gw, sesekali menangkis dan terus melangkah mundur, "Bahwa aku suka banget liat kegigihanmu, liat gimana kamu susah payah melawan musuh yang jelas jauh di atasmu," lutut kanan Berserker wanita itu, sempat mendarat keras di perut gw, di antara serangan kombinasi, "seolah sekuat tenaga berusaha menjebol tembok raksasa yang teramat kokoh di hadapanmu."

"Huff, huff, huff.." Napas gw jadi ga teratur.

"Padahal cuma dari bangku penonton, tapi ketegangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku mau merasakan itu secara langsung dari melawan kamu! TERRA STOMP!"

Aaayaa... dia serius. Serius jadi gilanya! Apa semua Berserker cuma mikirin bertarung di kepala mereka? Kapak Sirvat berhasil menyerempet badan beberapa kali pas dia lagi mengoceh sambil menyerang. Dari tekanan force di sekelilingnya aja, gw merasa tertekan! Belum lagi satu dengkulannya tadi, sukses masuk telak area perut gw. Agaknya, dia terus-terusan bikin gw tersudut.

Gw berusaha perkuat genggaman, supaya pedang di tangan ga lepas.

"Kita kehilangan kawan seperjuangan, Sirvat! Tiga orang! Tiga sekaligus! Bukan saatnya kita duel ga jelas gini!" Gw mulai berteriak ke skuad leader, mengingatkan kembali kondisi kita sekarang, berusaha menyadarkan dia dari kegilaan ini.

"..." mendengar teriakan gw, dia tertunduk sambil menggertakkan gigi. Genggaman pada kapaknya keliatan makin erat. "AKU TAU! TANPA PERLU DIKASIH TAUPUN, AKU TAU!" Teriaknya kesal, "Kamu pikir, aku berusaha menyangkal kalo anggotaku tewas!? Kamu pikir, aku berusaha menyangkal kalo aku gagal jadi pemimpin!? Kamu pikir, aku mencari pelarian dari rasa bersalah akan kegagalan!? Iya!?" Teriakannya ga sekeras tadi. Kali ini, kalimat penuh kefrustasian dilampiaskan ke gw.

"Engga.. aku sama sekali ga berpikir kaya gitu.. sumpah!" Sanggah gw cepat setelah dengar reaksinya. "Tapi, ini semua cuma buang-buang tenaga..."

"RABID! BERSERKER TRANCE!" Seru Sirvat. Force tipis berwarna lime keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kalo kamu ga berpikir begitu, biarkan pedangmu yang bicara!" Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah Gada dari inventori 4 dimensinya. Sekarang, Berserker di hadapan gw memegang dua senjata!

Hmm, gerakan Sirvat ga terlalu cepat pas pake kapak doang. Mungkin bakal jadi lebih lambat begitu dia bawa gada. Harusnya ga jadi masalah.

Tapi, pemikiran gw salah total! Langkah Sirvat justru makin ringan! Berat dari kedua senjatanya kaya ga ada pengaruh! Sekelebat, dia udah berada di depan gw lagi. Menyerang gw dengan kombo-kombo mematikan yang cepat banget.!

"..." Rentetan ayunan kapak dan gada.. ga ada yang.. berhasil gw antisipasi. Kecepatan geraknya meningkat jauh, pun begitu dengan kecepatan serang. Tapi, bisa gw rasakan, kekuatannya melemah. Turun drastis dibanding awal-awal. Mungkin efek dari kemampuan tadi?!

"Ughh!" Gw berusaha untuk tetap di atas kedua kaki, walau agak sulit. Serangannya emang jadi lemah, tapi kalo secepat itu, gw jadi ga bisa menghindar atau menangkis. Bahaya juga.

"Masih bisa berdiri ya? Luar biasa.." Puji Sirvat. Luar biasa apanya? Jelas-jelas ini pertarungan sepihak. Sedari tadi gw ga ada niat buat menyerang. "Ahh.. kuharap bisa jadi kaya kamu, Lake."

"... Jadi.. kaya..?" Gw tunjuk diri sendiri.

"Iya.. berjuang sekuat tenaga memegang teguh apa yang kamu yakini. Gigih pertahankan keinginan bertarung sampe penghabisan. Andai, aku kaya kamu.. mungkin aku bisa jadi pemimpin yang lebih baik.. pemimpin yang ga akan membiarkan anggotanya tewas, pemimpin yang ga ragu di setiap keputusan yang diambilnya." Ada sedikit getir di balik nada bicaranya, ada semacam.. penyesalan? Atau lebih tepatnya perasaan ga bisa maapkan diri sendiri.

Heyy, heyy, ngomong apa sih lu? Semua itu sama sekali bukan gw! Memegang teguh apa yang gw yakini? Faak! Sampe detik ini aja gw belum tau atas dasar apa gabung militer! Gigih pertahankan keinginan bertarung sampe penghabisan? Itu.. itu cuma karena gw ga pengen mati tanpa perlawanan! Seringnya, insting gw lah yang mengambil alih akal sehat.. tubuh tinggal bergerak dengan sendirinya. Gw.. ga setangguh yang lu pikirkan, Sirvat.

"Lawan aku layaknya Prajurit, Captain Lake! Tunjukkan kekuatanmu! Atau kamu bakal menyesal ga bisa liat matahari esok! YAAAAAAH!"

Dengan gerakan yang ga bisa ditangkap mata biasa, lagi-lagi Sirvat menyerang. Sialan, kalo ga pake ini, bisa-bisa gw bakal jadi samsak lagi!

"ACCEL.. WALK!" seraya detak jantung gw meningkat, aliran darah di sekujur urat nadi pun terpompa kencang banget. "Arrrghh!" Gw mengerang tahan sakitnya letupan adrenalin yang melimpah dari dalam tubuh.

Demmit! Ga pernah suka efek samping dari skill ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, benda-benda di sekitar gw bergerak lebih pelan. Kini, pergerakan Sirvat mulai keliatan seiring melambatnya sang waktu.

"!" Si Berserker kaget bukan main ketika gw berhasil membaca semua serangannya. Kayanya dia ga menyangka, dalam keadaan Rabid dan Berserker Trance-nya aktif, ada yang sanggup mengimbangi kecepatannya. Entah ya, gw merasa ini belum apa-apa dibanding serangan yang biasa gw terima dari Maximus Gatan kala latihan.

Dalam keadaan ini gw melihat begitu banyak celah buat menyerang, sebenarnya. Perutnya bisa dibelah, tusukan gw mampu menjangkau dadanya, Atau bahkan, gw bisa melumpuhkan pergerakan Sirvat dengan memotong persendiannya. Tentu, gw ga segila itu sampe sanggup motong-motong sesama Bellato. Akal sehat gw masih berfungsi.

Asalkan bisa bertahan dari serangan Sirvat, semua ga jadi masalah sih.

Sekilas, gw tatap matanya.. berkaca-kaca.. kaya mau nangis. Kenapa? Perempuan sekuat dirimu.. apa yang bikin kamu menumpahkan air mata?

Tu.. tunggu. Kayanya gw mulai paham situasi ini.

Senjata gw dan dia kembali beradu. Lalu, kita sama-sama lompat mundur jauh. Itu semua ga lama, karena dia bersiap melancarkan serangan terakhir dengan sisa-sisa Force dan stamina yang dia miliki. Kecepatan abnormalnya pun udah mau abis.

"TUMBANGLAH!" teriaknya.

Hal yang sama gw lakukan, yaitu menerjang ke arahnya sambil berpikir apa yang harus gw lakukan buat kalahkan Sirvat tanpa perlu menyerang?

"A.. ahh.." Belum sampe pada titik peraduan, efek skill penambah kecepatan milik wanita itupun habis. Kesempatan! Tanpa kedua skill itu, mustahil Sirvat bisa mengimbangi kecepatan gw. Berserker wanita tampak belum mau menyerah.

Dia fokuskan penglihatan kedepan, berusaha membaca gerakan gw dan dari mana gw akan datang. Dengan mantap, dia mengayunkan kedua senjata Warrior di tangannya ke sebelah kanan, karena emang dari situ gw berniat mendekat. Hehehe.. percuma, cantik. Gerakanmu terlalu lamban, bak di slow 50%.

Tanpa rintangan berarti, serangan tersebut berhasil gw hindari.. dan akhirnya..

"Ha.. hah..!?" Pekik Sirvat kaget begitu tau tubuhnya gw peluk. Ya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri duel yang bagi gw tanpa tujuan ini, dengan sebuah pelukan. Sirvat keliatan ga terima, setelah itu sedikit berontak. Namun gw perkuat lengan ini, ga membiarkan Sirvat lepas dari dekapan, "Kenapa? Kenapa... pelukan di tengah duel?" Tanya Sirvat heran. Tenaga dorongan wanita ini lemah, ga kaya sebelum-sebelumnya. Ada yang ga beres.

"Menangislah..." Ujar gw pelan, "... menangis itu wajar kok, apa lagi saat sakit di hati udah ga tertahan... lagi." Berusaha berkata selembut mungkin. Hal yang gw pelajari dari Elka, saat sakit mulai berontak naik ke permukaan dari dasar hati terdalam, yang lu butuhkan adalah seseorang yang rela menanggung rasa itu bersama, dan sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang kepercayaan.

"Lake, kamu..." Dia sedikit dongak biar bisa menatap mata gw. Saat dia melakukan itu, gw cuma bisa kasih senyum tulus. Matanya jadi makin berkaca-kaca. Kapak dan Gada yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggaman, jatuh di atas tumpukan salju, "Aku... aku... sebenarnya takut, Lake..." Dia mulai benamkan wajah di dada gw. kedua tangannya melilit erat pinggang ini.

"Bukannya kita semua takut?" Kata gw singkat. Tangan gw mulai mengelus-elus rambut hijau.

"Semua ini... semua ini terlalu berlebihan buatku. Aku belum punya pengalaman memimpin tim... ini misi pertamaku sebagai skuad leader..." Sirvat mulai membuka perasaannya. Biarpun sambil sesegukan. Tubuhnya gw rasakan bergetar. "... aku udah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk jadi skuad leader yang baik. Dan berusaha buat melindungi semua anggotaku. Berbulan-bulan aku latihan dan latihan demi semua itu... tapi apa? Pada akhirnya aku gagal! Gagal!" Rengek wanita yang berkulit lebih gelap, "Semua latihan itu belum cukup. Karena itu.. karena itu.. sadar kalo ada yang kurang, aku menantang kamu buat duel. Dengan harapan aku bisa sedikit belajar darimu. Karena selama ini, aku selalu kebayang-bayang akan kegigihanmu." Ahh sial. Gw ga pernah baik dalam berkata-kata. Biasanya, Elka ahli banget nih masalah ginian. Apa yang harus gw katakan?

"Aku ga sekuat itu kok, Sirvat." Dia masih tetap membenamkan mukanya di dada gw. "Emang sih, pertarungan lawan Rokai itu jadi yang paling menegangkan selama aku hidup. Beberapa orang bilang mereka terkesan terhadap aku yang bisa mengimbangi Rokai.." Ujar gw menenangkan, "... ga benar. Bagiku, itu sama sekali ga imbang. Jelas Rokai menang telak waktu itu, karena aku ditinggal di arena dalam keadaan hampir mati." Sirvat mendengar penjelasan gw secara seksama, "Anggapanku, itu kegagalan besar. Entah kenapa banyak orang yang berpikir sebaliknya. Kamu, mentorku, sahabat, orang yang baru kukenal... entah dari mana kalian liatnya."

"Di mataku.. apa yang kamu lakukan bukan kegagalan." Gadis ini menyanggah. "Justru, itulah teladan seorang Prajurit. Selalu menolak untuk jatuh, ga pernah ragu menghadapi lawan."

"Dan di mataku... kamu bukanlah pemimpin gagal." Ujar gw kepada gadis ini. Gw balikin kata-katanya, biar dia paham, ga semua hal keliatan seperti yang terlihat.

Dia kembali dongak biar bisa liat mata gw lagi. Raut wajah ga percaya tersirat di sana. Gw berkata, "Kamu kuat, keras kepala, dan tegar. Sanggup menyimpan rapat kecamuk batin di balik sikap seorang Berserker. Di kala Ulkatoruk kehilangan Namaste, ga ada orang lain yang lebih paham rasanya selain dirimu. Tapi, sebagai pemimpin, kamu ga bicara sepatah katapun padanya... karena kamu tau... pemimpin ga boleh menunjukkan kelemahan pada anak buahnya, meski berat bagimu untuk melakukan itu."

"Ta..tapi, aku-" Kata-kata Sirvat langsung gw potong.

"Inilah medan perang... neraka kehidupan bagi siapapun yang ada di dalamnya. Prajurit kaya kita, udah paham betul bahwa kematian lebih dekat dari urat leher sendiri. Tiap hari kita hidup dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan. Satu-satunya cara biar bisa bertahan adalah saling bekerjasama, saling bantu sesama Bellato, saling menjaga." Gw teringat perkataan Ayah dari cerita Maximus Gatan, dan Kalimat yang diucapkan Elka tempo hari. Alhasil, gw gabung-gabung aja. Keren juga. "Ga ada satupun keputusanmu yang salah. Buktinya, kami semua masih bisa selamat. Sirvat Mess'Ennera bukanlah pemimpin gagal. Melainkan, pemimpin yang siap belajar untuk jadi lebih baik. Setidaknya itulah dia, di mataku. Hehehe"

"Kamu... menilaiku terlalu tinggi." Ujarnya tersipu malu.

"Sama, kamu juga. Kata siapa aku ga pernah ragu? Justru aku ragu dalam setiap hal yang kukerjakan. Semua itu cuma masalah sudut pandang, kayanya. Intinya, kamu ga sendiri, anggota skuad pertama resimen 18 selalu berjalan di belakangmu. Siap menanggung semua beban bersama."

Sirvat ga bicara agak lama, mencerna makna di balik perkataan gw, "... Heyy Lake, maaf udah kasih liat sisi lemahku." Akhirnya, wanita ini menyapu air matanya, "Pinjamkan kekuatanmu sekali lagi, untuk membuat misi kali ini sukses."

"... Ish'Kandel, Jizzkar, Ulkatoruk, mereka semua Prajurit hebat yang siap berjuang di bawah kepemimpinan seorang Sirvat." Kata-kata gw meluncur dengan mantap. "Dan tanpa dimintapun... aku bakal bertarung di sisimu."

"Kalo gitu, boleh aku perintahkan satu hal?"

"Boleh."

"Cium dong... di bibir."

"..."

"Uuu.. uwaak! Jangaaan! Saya masih perjaka!" Reflek, gw jauhkan tubuhnya pas dengar kata-kata itu. Anjerlah, frontal amat nih cewe. Sampe detik ini, gw belum pernah cium siapapun, SIAPAPUN! Bahkan kedua orang tua gw pun ga.

"Lho?! Ahaha! Kan cuma ciuman... kenapa jadi nyambung ke perjaka?" Yah, bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin itu hal biasa. Tapi, gw merasa hal-hal macem gituan bukan sesuatu yang bisa lu lakukan sembarangan.

"Ahmm... ehmm... Udahlah, ga usah dibahas. Lebih baik kita balik ke Wharf." Gw pun balik badan menuju ke Wharf, ga peduli akan apa lagi kelakuan Sirvat berikutnya.

"... Lake." Dari belakang, Sirvat memanggil. Gw sedikit menoleh buat merespon panggilan tersebut tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa.. lalu.. cupp. Bibir halusnya mendarat lembut di pipi, bikin gw beku di tempat seketika. "Aku hormati keputusanmu. Suatu saat di masa depan, bibirmu akan jadi milikku seutuhnya. " Diiringi kedipan mata, serta senyum genitnya.

Setelah itu, dia berjalan dengan langkah riang melewati gw. Pas sadar gw masih ga bergerak, dia berbalik ke belakang, melambai seraya berkata, "Heyy! Kok diem aja? Ayo balik!"

Hahaha dasar. Bibir gw menyungging senyum. Kayanya semua perempuan emang susah dimengerti. Malam ini, gw liat sisi lain dari Sirvat yang mungkin ga bakal ditunjukkan ke orang lain. Sisi kewanitaannya. Di balik lapisan otot seorang Berserker, dia membuktikan kalo bendungan air matanya bisa jebol saat udah kepenuhan. Memendam kenangan pait kehilangan. Di balik sikap kasar, diapun ga lupa cara jadi gadis yang begitu menarik dan sanggup menggoda lawan jenis.

Sekeras-kerasnya Sirvat, dia tetap seorang wanita yang melibatkan perasaan dalam tiap keputusan. Bagaimanapun, dia tetap butuh tenaga kita, para lelaki buat dukung mengingat ini misi pertamanya sebagai skuad leader. Dibebankan tanggung jawab keselamatan anggota serta kewajiban misi, itu besar banget. Tentu ga gampang.

Oh ya.. satu lagi yang kepikiran... "_Apa semua kencan bikin badan secapek ini?_"

Selagi balik ke Wharf, Saat itu, gw belum sadar. Kalo ternyata ada sesuatu yang lain mengawasi kita berdua, di balik rimbun semak, di tengah terang sinar satelit alam Planet Novus.

####

"_Battlefield is the cruelest place. A living hell for those who are in it. There are no way to pass through, other than take care of each other's back." - Actassi (Ch.6)_


	13. Sense of Deprivation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Sense of Deprivation

..._Bellato's Headquarter..._

"Ka, pelan-pelan dong jalannya."

"..."

"Oi.. lu denger ga sih?"

"..."

"Ampun deh."

Elka ga peduli Alecto ngoceh di sebelahnya. Moodnya pagi-pagi lagi ga baik. Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong Headquarter, sampe tiba di depan ruang salah satu Wakil Archon. Pintu otomatis yang terbuat dari titanium campuran jadi satu-satunya penghalang. Mereka terhenti, sebelum beberapa saat pintu itu terbuka. Di dalam terlihat pria berambut spike lagi senderan santai di kursi kerja.

"Pe-permisi, Maximus Gatan." Sapa Alecto terbata-bata.

"Ohh.. Pagi." Bales si Wakil Archon santai. "Ada perlu apa nih pagi-pagi?"

"Saya.. Hidden Soldier, Captain Alecto Adastan dari Badan Intelijen Pusat (Central Intelligence Service)."

"..." Elka masih belum mengucap sepatah katapun. Dari tadi cuma kasih Gatan tatapan tajamnya dan mendekat ke meja kerja.

"Ehm, begini, Maximus. Kita mau-" Liat sikap Elka yang udah mau meledak, Alecto ngambil alih pembicaraan. Tapi, langsung dipotong oleh gadis itu.

"Izinkan kami ke Ether!" Ujar Elka. Tatapannya ga lepas dari Wakil Archon paling santai seantero Novus.

"..."

Untuk sesaat, Gatan balik menatap mata cokelat Infiltrator perempuan tersebut sebelum berkata, "... Saya ragu, bisa kasih kalian izin." Dengan nada serius. "Lagian, kamu kan dari Intel. Saya ga punya hak buat kasih izin ke kamu." Lanjutnya melirik ke Alecto.

"Kalo begitu, biar saya sendiri yang ke sana!" Tegas Elka, sebelum Alec sempet jelaskan apapun kepada Gatan.

"Negatif! Untuk saat ini saya ga mengizinkan skuad lain dari Satuan Tugas Gabungan buat ke sana."

Dengan penuh emosi, Elka melayangkan kepalan tangan ke meja kerja Sang Wakil Archon. Gatan tetep tenang menghadapi prajuritnya yang lagi kesal.

"Ka! Lu gila ya!?" Alecto berseru panik seraya menahan tubuh Elka yang kayanya udah ga tahan pengen nampol Gatan. "So-sopan dikit ama Komandan!"

"Skuad pertama Resimen 18 disergap pasukan Cora. Satu Prajurit hilang, satu tewas, dan satu lagi tiba di HQ pagi ini dalam keadaan koma..." Elka bersikeras, tapi tetap coba buat ga teriak bak orang gila. Sekuat tenaga dia tahan getir di dalam dada, "... Lake ada di antara mereka! Tolong, izinkan saya ke sana sekarang juga, sebelum dia kenapa-napa!" Dia gerakin bahunya biar lepas dari pegangan Alecto.

"... Dan apa yang akan kamu lakukan begitu sampai sana?" Gatan balik nanya.

"Melakukan apa yang ga bisa dilakukan anak buah anda." Elka jawab pertanyaan itu tanpa keraguan, agaknya Gatan merasa gadis ini udah kelewatan meski volume suaranya tetep rendah.

Emang sih, selama ini Gatan bersikap seolah terancam oleh keberadaan Elka yang over-protektif terhadap Lake. Tapi, bukan berarti Gatan beneran takut ama Elka. Semua itu semata-mata biar ga ada kekakuan aja di antara Komandan dan anak buah. Dan liat kelakuan Elka yang kurang ajar, Gatan tersenyum sinis. Hal yang jarang banget dia lakukan.

"Hoo... begitu. Kamu tau apa yang ga bisa dilakukan anak buah saya, tentu kamu tau apa yang saya bisa, kan?" Tanya Gatan penuh makna. Elka ga gentar, sedangkan Alecto udah merasa ga enak dengan ketegangan yang terjadi antara Infiltrator Junior dan Sentinel Senior, berharap bisa segera keluar dari ruangan ini. "Saya Maximus Gatan Valsynvis, Wakil Archon sekaligus Komandan Resimen 1 dan juga bertanggung jawab atas seluruh Resimen Satuan Tugas Gabungan, yaitu Satuan Tugas di mana kamu ditempatkan. Artinya saya punya hak buat mencabut semua embel-embel keprajuritanmu, serta memulangkanmu ke Bellator sekarang juga, Captain Elkanafia Yeve Nordo! Tolong sikapnya dijaga."

Denger ancaman begitu, Elka merasa dikalahkan. Biar gimanapun Gatan emang punya kuasa lebih tinggi. Di dunia militer dimana hierarki pangkat adalah segalanya, ga ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan gadis berambut cokelat ini buat bantah kalimat Sentinel tersebut selain menggertakkan gigi dan mengepal tangan dalam diam.

"Elka..." Bisik Alecto yang juga ikut denger kata-kata Gatan. Ia mengiba, tapi sama kaya Elka, dia ga tau harus ngapain.

"Setidaknya percaya sedikit dong pada Lake." Kata Gatan melanjutkan. "Saya percaya, dia ga selemah itu sampai kemana-mana harus kamu lindungi." Pria itu beranjak dari meja kerjanya, dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Dia bakal pulang dalam keadaan utuh, seperti janjinya."

"..." Elka tetep ga bergeming. Kepalanya tertunduk memikirkan apa yang baru diucapkan Sang Komandan. "_Apa iya, selama ini gw ga percaya kalo Lake bisa jaga diri?" _Gerutunya dalem hati.

Merasa kalo usahanya minta izin berangkat ke Ether ga membuahkan hasil, Infiltrator itu berbalik untuk segera keluar dari ruangan Gatan tanpa sepatah kata.

"O.. oii, Ka!" Alecto cepat nyusul Elka, tapi dia sempet pamit dan minta maap atas sikap temennya itu. "Ahhm, kami mohon diri, Maximus Gatan. Mohon Maaf segala perbuatan kurang mengenakan temen saya." Katanya seraya memberi hormat.

Gatan berbalik dan membalas sikap hormat Alecto dengan anggukan kecil. Pertanda ia memaklumi perbuatan Elka, yang semata-mata didasari perasaan cemas berlebihan.

Kedua Ranger muda itu angkat kaki dari ruangan Wakil Archon yang menatap ke ruang kosong. Pintu otomatis itu pun menutup dengan sendirinya begitu mereka menjauh. Hela napas lega, Gatan kembali menghempaskan badannya ke kursi kerja.

"Pacarmu serem amat sih, Grym." Dari sudut bibirnya tersungging senyum inget-inget kejadian barusan. "Apa semua perempuan selalu berlebihan saat khawatir terhadap orang yang mereka peduli?" Terbesit di pikiran Gatan sesosok wanita Bellato berambut orange yang memiliki masalah tempramen.

"_Situasi Ether lagi panas, kemampuan pacarmu emang terlampau bagus. Tapi, bukan berarti dia bisa bertindak konyol._"

...

Sementara Elka jalan cepat di depannya, Alecto berusaha mempercepat langkah buat menyusul. Hidden Soldier bertubuh kekar ini ga tau kemana tujuan Elka selanjutnya. Tapi, dia merasa kalo saat ini Elka harus diawasi biar ga bertindak nekat.

"Jangan gitu lah. Gw tau lu khawatir, tapi ga bentak Komandan juga kali." Kata Alecto. Dia mengingatkan Elka kalo tindakannya tadi bisa berakibat fatal. "Yang ada, lu bisa disidang di pengadilan Militer. Pait-paitnya yah, lu pulang ke Bellator dan ga bisa ketemu Lake lagi."

Sontak langkah si Infiltrator berhenti. Begitu juga dengan Alecto.

"Kalo Lake mati saat gw ga ada buat dia, sama aja ga akan bisa ketemu dia lagi... selamanya, kan?" Alecto sedikit terhenyak. Bukan karena kata-kata Elka, melainkan karena Elka meliriknya udah kaya monster buas yang siap mangsa apa aja. Ga pandang kawan atau lawan.

"_Oh shite.. ekspresi itu lagi. Duh pawangnya ga ada, jadi gini nih."_ Pikir Alecto bergidik ngeri. "_Woii_,_ kuya! Awas aja lu ampe kaga balik dari Ether!" _Dia mengumpat buat Lake, dalem hati.

Alecto merasakan rasa kehilangan Elka. Biasanya, Lake dan Elka emang nempel terus dan baru kali ini kayanya mereka terpisah cukup jauh. "_Mungkin itu yang bikin dia uring-uringan."_

"Seandainya gw ketemu cara buat ke Ether... lu mau bantu gw ga, Lec?" Tiba-tiba Elka bertanya. Alecto berpikir sebentar lalu nyengir.

"Pastilah! Lu dan Lake kan temen gw juga! Pasti gw bantu sebisa mungkin." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Mendengar jawaban si Hidden Soldier, Elka keliatan senyum lega. Amarah dan keselnya ilang sedikit begitu tau dia masih punya seorang teman yang bisa diandalkan.

"Makasih ya, Alecto. Cuma lu satu-satunya yang gw percaya selain Lake." Tatapan tajamnya seketika ilang, berganti mata lembut melihat Alecto.

Alecto terperangah, ga nyangka Elka segitu percaya ama dia. "Ehehe, sama-sama. Suatu kehormatan bisa dipercaya ama Infiltrator elite." Elka menyikut "pelan" perut Alecto sembari cengengesan maksa begitu denger sebutan untuk dirinya. "DOOH!"

.

.

..._Bellato Wharf, Ether..._

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Napas gw begitu berat. Udara dingin Ether terasa membekukan paru-paru. Leher serasa dicekik sesuatu, padahal pas diliat, ga ada apa-apa. Ini masih di Ether, kan? Dalam pikir ragu-ragu, biarpun jelas-jelas membentang di hadapan gw, padang salju. Tapi, entah kenapa ada yang aneh.

Di tengah hujan salju, berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Gw sendiri ga tau mau kemana, tapi benak gw bilang, harus cari sesuatu.

"Elka! Elka!" Mulut gw dengan sendirinya, menyebut nama itu beberapa kali, sembari nerkeliling. Lho? Lho? Kenapa tubuh gw bergerak tanpa diperintahkan? Situasi yang aneh. Seinget gw, Elka kan di HQ, dia ga ikut ke sini. Kenapa gw jadi nyarii dia? "Elkaaaa!" Gw masih berusaha cari Elka, dari tadi belum ketemu juga.

Lama juga nih gw jalan-jalan. Tau-tau, agak jauh di depan gw, tergeletak sesosok tubuh kecil perempuan. Bukan, bukan Cora. Ukurannya terbilang kecil bagi Cora. Jangan-jangan... Elka...?!

Masa sih? Ga mungkin ah! Elka ga selemah itu! Ga.. ga mungkin dia geletak ga berdaya gitu! Dari berjalan pelan, langkah gw jadi makin cepet. Dari jalan cepet, langkah jadi lebih cepet lagi dan akhirnya gw berlari sekuat tenaga buat memastikan kalo dugaan gw bener.. bener-bener salah.

Ga peduli sama paru-paru yang kerasa makin sakit ditusuk udara dingin. Padahal, rasanya udah kaya ditusuk-tusuk banyak banget jarum kecil. Gw cuma pengen bisa sampe ke sana secepatnya.

"ELKAAAAAA!" Gw teriak memanggil namanya, karena makin deket, makin yakin kalo itu Elka.

Bener aja, begitu gw sampe, semua keliatan jelas. Perempuan ini.. beneran Elka! Rambut cokelatnya tergerai ga beraturan. Headband merah yang biasa dia pake, kebelah tinggal setengah. Tubuhnya luka parah. Lengan kirinya hancur, ada luka tembak di bagian perut dan paha. Armornya retak di segala bagian, malah ada bagian yang pecah.

"Elkaa! Elkaa!" Panggil gw sembari nampar-nampar pelan pipinya, berharap kalo ni anak masih hidup. Pelan tapi pasti, sebelah matanya membuka begitu denger panggilan gw.

"L.. L.. Le.. La.. Lake.." Balesnya pelan dengan sangat sangat susah payah. Suaranya ga kaya Elka yang gw kenal. Ternyata pas gw liat, tenggorokannya ada bekas hantaman benda tumpul. Barangkali pita suaranya terluka. Faak! Siapa yang bikin lu jadi gini, Ka?! SIAPA!? BIAR GW MATIIN DIA!

Itulah yang ada di benak gw dan gw pengen banget nanya ini itu. Apa yang sebenernya terjadi, apa yang dia lakukan pas ga ada gw, kenapa dia bisa ada di Ether, dan lain-lain. Pengen marah, pengen mukul-mukul tanah, pengen teriak kaya orang sinting liat Elka sekarat sedangkan gw sama sekali ga bisa jaga dia.

Tapi tubuh gw ga terima perintah. Napas gw makin berat, sedih banget nliat Elka dalam keadaan gini. Kaya mau nangis sejadi-jadinya, anehnya air mata gw sama sekali ga keluar.

Gw berlutut di sebelahnya, dan merangkul kepala Elka di lengan gw. Berusaha buat sedikit angkat kepalanya.

"Uhukk! Ehuuhk! Eheegk!" Elka terbatuk pas gw melakukan itu, dan darah pun ikut keluar dari mulutnya berbarengan dengan batuk tadi. Satu matanya, sebelah kanan, menatap lemah ke mata gw. Dengan sisa tenaga yang udah tinggal sedikit, dia berusaha angkat tangan kanannya, dan menyentuh pipi gw.

"_Yo.. Your.. e.. eyes, are.. Uhhukkg!.. Beautiful. Like.. Al.. ways." _Ha.. hah?! Elka terbata-bata bilang sesuatu, tapi gw ga ngerti. Ga tau dia pake bahasa apa. Kedengeran asing banget di telinga. "_When i.. said, i lo.. love y.. your eyes.. i didn't lie.. Ahhagh! Ahhak!"_

"Jangan ngomong lagi, plis. Tenggorokan lu ancur." Kata gw singkat. Biarpun gw ga paham kata-katanya, tapi gw tau dia berusaha sekeras mungkin buat bilang itu, sampe batuk-batuk.

"_Th.. thank.. you, for knowing.. me so well."__  
_

"Ka, tolong..."

_"You.. know.. i ju.. st,_

_"_Udah, gw mohon..."

"_Don't wa.. want to, i'm affraid.. to, die.. alone."_

"Diem! Jangan ngomong lagi!"

Untuk selanjutnya, gw ga denger apa-apa lagi dari Elka. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pipi gw dari tadi mulai terkulai lemas. Matanya tetap tertuju ke gw, tapi sinarnya udah ilang sama sekali. Kosong, ga ada lagi kehidupan di dalamya. Jantung berhenti berdetak, napasnya tercabut dari raga gadis ini. Elka.. telah berpulang.

Ga perlu ditanya perasaan gw saat ini. Parah. Sesak. Sakit. Dada gw seolah berlubang ditombak dari jarak satu inci mengalami semua ini. Pusing. Kepala gw terasa nyut-nyutan. Tapi, biarpun perasaan gw berkecamuk, gw tetep tenang. Ga melakukan hal gila, bahkan nangis pun engga. Kenapa?! Jiwa dan raga gw kaya ga sinkron.

Gw ga bisa melakukan apapun sesuai kehendak. Cuma bisa liat tubuh gw bertindak sendiri, dan menonton kematian Elka. Seolah ini bukan tubuh gw, tapi gw ada di dalemnya.

Gw peluk sejenak tubuh Elka, sebelum rasakan ada sentuhan di bahu.

"Kamu harus merelakan. Dia udah ga ada." Sahut suara itu dari belakang. Hmm, suara cewe ini sih.

"Iya.. udah tau." Jawab gw sekenanya.

"Yuk, balik ke Wharf. Yang lain mencari kamu tuh."

"Oke. Ayo."

Akhirnya, gw bangkit dari posisi berlutut dan berbalik ke sumber suara. Di depan gw berdiri sesosok gadis Corite berambut ungu. Eh?! Co.. Cora? Kenapa gw bisa paham bahasa Cora!? Sedangkan perkataan Elka, yang notabennya sesama Bellato, ga ngerti sama sekali?

Dan lagi, gadis ini ga asing. Dia.. yang waktu itu nyaris gw penggal lehernya. Masih inget jelas mata kuning dan wajah yang luar biasa rupawan ciri khas Bangsa Cora. Apa maksud semua ini? Kita jalan berdampingan, kaya udah saling kenal. Padahal, seumur-umur baru kemaren gw ketemu Cora beneran.

Woiiiii! Apa yang gw lakukan? Meninggalkan Elka yang udah ga bernyawa gitu aja? Membiarkan tubuhnya terkubur hujan salju yang makin lebat buat menerima ajakan musuh yang harusnya gw perangi? Faaak! Apa yang sebenernya terjadi ama gw?!

"Ngun.. Bangun." Gadis Corite itu bergumam di sebelah gw.

"Hmm?"

.

.

"Bangun, bangun."

"Hemfft? Hash?! Bwehh!"

Gw kaget pas buka mata, soalnya liat Hash'Kafil memandangi wajah gw dari jarak yang deket banget

"Haha, lu mimpiin kakak gw ya?"

"Weleeeh.. Muka lu kedeketan, kuya!" Begitu pandangan gw mulai ga ngeblur akibat efek nyawa belum kekumpul, baru keliatan jelas kalo yang ada di depan gw ini kembarannya Hash'Kafil. Reflek, tangan gw dorong mukanya menjauh. Ngapain coba laki ngeliatin laki laen tidur?! jijik!

"Santai aja kalii, pagi-pagi dah ngomel aja."

Gw celingak-celinguk kaya orang blo'on buat memastikan keberadaan. Padang salju tadi berubah jadi kamar Mesh Bellato Wharf yang ditempatin gw dan Ish'Kandel buat bermalam. Oh ya, abis duel ama Sirvat, gw emang langsung tidur. Berarti, itu.. mimpi?

Sialan, selama ini gw emang sering mimpi aneh yang ga gw pahami maksudnya apa. Tapi, tadi bener-bener mimpi paling menyakitkan dari semuanya. Gw selalu dibikin bangun dalam keadaan keringetan, deg-degan, dan gelisah kalo lagi kejadian. Soalnya, mimpi itu terasa amat nyata bagi gw.

Biarpun gitu, selama ini sih cuma gw anggep bunga tidur aja. Mungkin gw terlalu mikirin sesuatu sebelum tidur, sampe kebawa mimpi. Semoga aja.. bener-bener ga ada hubungannya ama kehidupan nyata.

"Lu keringetan banyak amat? Kok bisa sih, cuaca lagi sedingin ini?" Ish'Kandel keheranan liat kondisi gw.

"Ah.. ya. Gw.. mimpi buruk aja kok." Jawab gw datar.

"Buruk banget ya pasti? Mimpi apaan?"

"... Mending ga perlu gw ceritain deh." Gw beranjak dari kasur, buat ke kamar mandi. Butuh cuci muka nih kayanya biar seger. "Males inget-inget lagi." Sembari lempar senyum maksa ke Ish, biar ga canggung.

"_Ka, jangan ke Ether ya." _Terbesitlah di pikiran gw kata-kata itu. Sedikit banyak, gw takut mimpi barusan tuh pertanda Elka bakal kenapa-napa kalo dia menginjakkan kaki di Ether.

Aneh, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya gw ga pernah ngerasa segelisah ini gara-gara mimpi. Semoga aja.. perasaan gw salah total.

Males-malesan gw menuju ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, gw melakukan "tugas" yang biasa dilakukan abis baru bangun tidur. Pipis, cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan lain-lain. Gw tampung air sedingin es itu pake kedua telapak tangan, terus langsung guyur ke muka.

SPLAASHH!

Anjreet! Brrr, brr.. Urat-urat muka langsung mati rasa. Tiga kali gw basuh muka, tiga kali gw menggigil ampe badan ikut bergelinjang juga. Pas lagi cuci muka, Ulkatoruk masuk dan melakukan hal yang sama di wastafel sebelah.

SPLAAASH! CEBUURR! JEBUUR!

Buset dah bang, ga nyantai amat. Cuci muka apa mandi? Selepas cuci muka, dia dongak ngeliat langit-langit kamar mandi, menatap hampa ga ngucap apapun. Gile jugak ni anak. Kayanya kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi ikutan ngefek ke indera perabanya, yah. Udah ga bisa ngerasain apa-apa lagi, atau gimana?

"SEMPAK BOCOR!" Sumpah, gw tersentak kaget setengah mampus denger teriakannya yang tiba-tiba. "INI DINGIN AMAAAT!"

"YAEYALAAH, GUOBLOK! MAKANYA, CUCI MUKA TU MIKIIIR!" Reflek, gw ikutan teriak juga. Kesel sendiri jadinya. Lu pikir ini Sette, boss?

"WOI, BERISIK BANGET LU PADA!" Terdengar suara Jizzkar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. "GANGGU GW LAGI NYETOR AJA!" Rupanya dia lagi melaksanakan panggilan alam dari sebelum gw masuk kemari.

"..."

"..."

Gw dan Ulkatoruk terdiem, lalu timbul niat iseng yang ga tau dari mana asalnya. Seringai iblis muncul di wajah kami berdua pas saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Bergegas gw ambil ember yang ada di salah satu sudut kamar mandi, terus Ulkatoruk mengisi ember dengan air dari keran

Begitu udah penuh, kami berdua mengangkat ember yang penuh air es itu, dan berdiri di depan bilik kamar mandi di mana Jizzkar berada. Sekuat tenaga, kami melayangkan tendangan ke pintunya buat dobrak.

Di dalem, Jizzkar yang lagi duduk ngeden, kaget bukan main. "EEEYY!"

"SELAMAT PAGEEE!" Seru gw dan Ulkatoruk barengan, diiringi guyuran air yang tadi kita kumpulkan. Membasahi seluruh tubuh Jizzkar dari kepala ampe kaki. Baju ama celananya pun ikut basah, gw yakin basahnya ampe ke celana dalem.

"WUANJRREEET! KAMPRETT! ANAK HARAM!" Segala macem umpatan keluar semua dah pokonya dari mulut Jizzkar. Gw dan Ulkatoruk ngakak sejadi-jadinya liat ekspresi Shield Miller senior itu, dari yang asik ngeden, tau-tau nganga ga jelas. "Lu.. berdua.. mau mati, ya..?" Tanyanya menggigil sambil memicing ke kita.

Okee saatnya ambil langkah seribu! Ulkatoruk udah duluan ngacir keluar dari kamar mandi, diikuti gw.

"JANGAN KABUR LU, BEDEBAH!" Teriak Jizzkar ngejar-ngejar kita. Oh noo, dia keliatan marah sambil bawa ember dan celananya belum berada di tempat semestinya.

"Ahahahahahah.." Gw dan Ulkatoruk ketawa puasss. Kami jadi main kucing-kucingan muterin Wharf. Divisi ke-4 Artileri yang siaga dibikin geleng-geleng kepala akibat ulah kami. Sirvat yang baru bangun sampe kaget liat pemandangan absurd ini.

"INI PADA NGAPAIN DAH?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau.

"HEEEYY, SIAPA NIH YANG ABIS 'NYETOR' GA DISIRAM?" Ish'Kandel ikutan bikin suasana pagi di Bellato Wharf makin riuh. Wakakakak! Pasti bekasan Jizzkar tadi. Napsu ngejar-ngejar ampe lupa nyiram toilet. Lu makan tuh pisang goreng! "ASLE LAH, BINATANG KALIAN!"

"Astaga.. bener-bener deh. Tua-tua, kelakuan kaya bocah semua." Sirvat tepok jidatnya sendiri, pusing akan kericuhan yang kita perbuat.

"Haha.. Bagus lah. Anggota lu masih semangat berarti." Celetuk kawannya, Oritzi si Armor Rider. "Liat keadaan ini, mengingat kejadian kemaren, kita tau kalo mereka bermental baja."

"Yah, gw beruntung.. punya anggota kaya mereka. Sanggup menanggung beban bersama."

...

Gw dan Ulkatoruk memilih buat sembunyi di balik batang pohon gede yang ada di luar Wharf. Kayanya Jizzkar ogah ngejar kita sampe sini dalam keadaan kuyup begitu. Yeaah! Lolos! Kita duduk buat istirahat sejenak dengan napas tersengal-sengal, terus tanpa diduga dia bilang,

"Makasih ya, Lake."

"... Buat apa?" Tanya gw heran.

"Tadi itu.. menyenangkan." Katanya sambil nyengir. "Untuk sesaat, gw ga merasakan sakit lagi."

Yah, syukur deh kalo ni anak masih bisa ketawa. Masih bisa diajak gila-gilaan.

_"Hati...? Gw udah isi hati ini dengan kebencian." _Tadinya gw sempet khawatir pas dengar kata-katanya kemarin. Takut kalo misalnya dia udah jatuh terlalu dalam ke lubang kesedihan yang ada pada dirinya sendiri. "Untunglah.. Gw pikir, hati lu udah penuh ama kebencian." Bales gw padanya.

"Emang udah kok." Jawabnya pelan. "Gw paham, kehilangan adalah hal biasa. Dan gw udah belajar merelakan." Dia menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. "Tapi ga bisa disangkal, kalo sampe ketemu lagi ama Cora, khususnya Assassin yang udah bunuh Namaste.. bakal gw tunjukkan kaya apa neraka yang membeku." Sejumlah besar force keluar menyelimuti tubuh Ulkatoruk. I.. itu sih sama aja lu kaga rela!

Sepertinya dia dapet istirahat yang cukup. Kemaren, gw denger katanya dia sangat kelelahan ampe ga bisa make force lagi. Liat force keluar dari tubuhnya gitu, lega terasa.

"Gw denger banyak hal tentang lu." Katanya kemudian. Menyenderkan badan ke batang pohon tempat kita sembunyi. "Dari cerita yang beredar di masyarakat, dari orang tua gw."

"Oh ya? Hmm gw harap yang lu denger hal-hal bagus."

"... Sayangnya, engga. Orang tua gw di rumah bilang, 'jauh-jauh deh kalo ketemu yang punya nama Grymnystre'." Shite! Ga kaget sih, hal itu udah biasa banget buat gw. Tapi, tetep bikin gw terhenyak. "Orang bilang, dalam tubuh Grymnystre mengalir darah terkutuk. Mereka berbahaya, ga peduli mana temen mana musuh, yang penting bunuh."

Faak! Sebenernya, apa salah keluarga gw ampe bisa dibilang begitu ama Bangsa sendiri? Salah satu teka-teki yang belum gw temukan kebenarannya. Apa pengabdian keluarga gw, termasuk Ayah, masih kurang di mata Federasi?!

"Mungkin ada benarnya." Bales gw menahan luapan emosi. "Udah terlalu lelah ama penilaian orang lain. lebih memilih buat jauhi orang-orang yang ga ada berhentinya gunjing gw." Tangan gw terkepal penuh kekesalan. "Kalo lu pikir gw sama kaya yang lu denger di cerita-cerita itu, ga masalah. Gw ga akan menyalahkan lu." Hening melanda kami berdua setelahnya. "Ahaha.. Karena itulah gw ga punya banyak temen." Lanjut gw lagi.

Ulkatoruk menatap gw. Tatapannya antara memelas atau menyelidik seolah pengen memastikan kalo apa yang dia dengar tentang Grymnystre itu salah.

"Buat gw, lu ga se-terkutuk apa kata orang." Dia bilang, seraya membuat salju yang digenggamnya melayang-layang. "Pas pertama sih, gw bertanya-tanya. Apa iya ni anak berbahaya kaya di cerita? Terus gw merasa apes banget harus satu tim ama lu. Gimana kalo misalnya lu mulai lepas kendali kaya leluhur-leluhur lu?"

Weyy, weyy, yakali! Jangan samakan gw ama orang yang udah lama ga ada lah!

"Yaa, mungkin lu bisa membekukan gw dalam kubik es kaya dua Cora kemaren?"

"Hahaha. Mau tau pendapat gw tentang lu?" Gw jawab pertanyaannya dengan mengangguk sedikit. "Fleksibel. Tau gimana caranya berperilaku tergantung kondisi yang terjadi. Selalu coba buat pura-pura cuek terhadap semua gunjingan orang atau terhadap lingkungan tempat lu berada, tapi ujung-ujungnya ga bisa. Karena di balik kecuekan itu, lu suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang sering dianggap remeh orang lain."

Gw ternganga denger penjabaran Ulkatoruk, merasa sebagian besar... emang gw banget, meski selama ini ga nyadar kalo gw kaya gitu. Pas , gw berkata dalam hati, "_Iya juga sih.." _Yah, yang bisa nilai kita, emang cuman orang lain. "Wauw." Seru gw singkat sebelum Ulkatoruk melanjutkan.

"Dan, lu pendengar yang baik. Selalu lebih banyak dengerin pemikiran orang lain ketimbang menuturkan apa yang ada di pikiran lu sendiri."

"Gilee boy.. jago banget lu baca orang." Sontak gw memujinya, ga nyangka kalo itu semua bakal keluar dari mulut Ulkatoruk. "Seolah-olah kaya.. lu udah kenal gw lamaaa gitu."

"Itu bakat, hahaha."

"Ga nyangka, lu pun bisa jadi orang yang menyenangkan. Biarpun mempelajari Force Air dan sering maen es, tapi gw ga kedinginan di deket lu."

"Yakali. Apa hubungannya Force yang gw pelajari ama gituan?!"

"Ahaha.. Coba aja, kita kenal dari dulu. Yakin kita bisa jadi sahabat baik."

Asli ngobrol ama Ulkatoruk ga sangka bisa seasik ini. Ampe lupa kita lagi ngumpet dari Jizzkar. Salut ama Holy Chandra ini.. mengerti gw yang sebenarnya padahal baru juga ketemu kemaren.

"Ga pernah telat untuk mulai sesuatu kok." Celetuk Ulkatoruk sambil terpejam. "Kondisi mental gw yang sekarang, kayanya butuh kehadiran seorang sahabat." Hela napas panjang kedengeran di telinga. "Mau jadi sahabat baik mulai detik ini?" Terus dia nyengir ke gw.

Mata gw melebar ke arahnya, bertambah lagi orang baik yang mau jadi kawan gw. Orang yang ga semerta-merta menilai gw berdasarkan cerita dari sumber ga jelas. Dengan senang hati gw terima tawaranya sambil senyum. "Hal kaya gitu, ga perlu ditanyain lagi lah.."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu nepok-nepok bagian belakang kedua pahanya buat bersihkan salju yang nempel. "Hey Lake, apa lu punya seseorang yang deket banget sama lu? Sangking deketnya, sampe-sampe lu ga kebayang gimana hidup tanpa orang itu?"

"Ada.." Satu-satunya wajah yang muncul di benak gw pas Ulkatoruk nanya gitu, adalah wajah Elka.

"Begitu.." Ulkatoruk tertunduk dan membuang salju yang dari tadi dia terbangin. "Jaga orang itu dengan taruhan nyawa. Tetap di sisinya selama mungkin, jangan biarkan dia sendirian. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan jadi kaya gw."

"Ulkatoruk..." Dari kata-kata yang dia ucapkan, ternyata ni anak masih ngerasa bersalah. Masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Namaste. Gw pengen bilang, "_Itu bukan salah lu." _Tapi takutnya dia tersinggung dan malah bilang gw ga ngerti rasanya kehilangan.

Ga paham rasanya kehilangan karena dari awal emang ga punya apa-apa.

KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!

GABRUUUSSHH!

Mendadak, pohon yang kita pake buat ngumpet dibelah jadi dua secara vertikal. Belahannya tumbang ke kiri dan kanan bersamaan.

"Mau kemana sih, bro!? Buru-buru amat.." Dari belakang terdengar suara berat Shield Miller yang ga asing, penuh napsu membunuh, bikin kita merinding.

"EEEEKHH!" Udah aja, gw dan Ulkatoruk nengok pelan-pelan pasang muka panik, mau mastiin bener ga kalo yang punya suara ini... Jizzkar! Faak! Mampus dah, doi udah pake equip Shield Miller lengkap kaya mau tempur. Niat banget mau ngeratain kita!

"Plis deh, jangan pikir lu bisa lolos dari gw." Kali ini, gantian seringai devil menghias wajah Jizzkar. "MAKAN NIH! PRESSURE BOMB!"

"UUUGGYAAAA!"

Fix, gw dan Ulkatoruk langsung jadi tempe bacem.

...

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Oke, apa kalian udah siap?" Tanya Sirvat pada kami semua.

"SIAP, CATERS!" Jawab kami serempak. Muka gw bonyok-bonyok dan mengeluarkan asep abis dihajar Jizzkar. Kampret tu orang, napsu bener gebukin gw. Ulkatoruk pun mengalami hal serupa. Yang lain mah cuma ketawa doang liat kelakuan kita. Sedangkan Jizzkar, mukanya masih bersungut-sungut.

Masih kesel kali momen sakralnya (re: B.A.B) terganggu. Wakakak, sangat sepadan!

"Udah ya, main-mainnya. Sekarang, serius nih." Nada serius terdengar dari kata-kata cewe bermata krem ini. "Kita bakal kembali ke White Hole dan lanjutkan misi ini." Kami yang mendengar, agak terhenyak. Well, kecuali gw.

"T-tapi... kita tinggal berlima! Beneran nih kita harus balik lagi ke tempat itu?!" Tanya Ish'Kandel ga percaya.

"Skuad pertama Resimen 18 belum dapat perintah buat pulang ke Headquarter. Kayanya Divisi Sains dan Teknologi bersikeras mau meneliti Etheron." Sirvat menjelaskan, buat menenangkan Ish. "Gw tau, kita kehilangan anggota. Maka dari itu, kali ini, beberapa anggota dari Divisi Artileri akan ikut kita." Lanjutnya.

"Heh.. seperti biasa, Satuan Tugas Gabungan dianggap kumpulan Prajurit yang bisa 'dibuang' demi orang-orang pintar di belakang meja." Umpat Jizzkar kesel. Seolah dia udah pernah berada di situasi gini sebelumnya.

"Entah itu benar atau engga, yang jelas, gw ga bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Gw butuh kekuatan kalian yang ada di sini buat bikin misi ini sukses." Kata Sirvat sambil memandang satu-persatu anggota skuadnya. "Jadi, sudi ga pinjamkan kekuatan kalian sekali lagi, untuk bantu gw?"

Sinar keyakinan terpancar di mata Sirvat. Dia beri kita pilihan, mau bertarung bersamanya atau mundur dari pertempuran. Ga ada unsur paksaan sama sekali. Kita cuma harus mikir baik-baik.

Sirvat ga memaksa kita buat ikut dia ke White Hole, ga nahan-nahan kita buat tetep di sini juga. Semua kembali pada diri masing-masing. Siapkah kita, bila harus dihadapkan situasi kaya kemarin? Harap-harap cemas, saling nunggu sampai salah satu buka suara duluan.

"... Gw ga akan biarkan kematian Namaste jadi sia-sia." Ulkatoruk yang pertama jawab. "Kalo perlu, gw mutilasi semua Cora!"

"Haaahh.. Yaudah lah. Cuma ada 2 pilihan kalo mau pulang. Selesaikan misi atau jadi koma kaya Samus. Opsi 1 jelas lebih baik." Diikutin Jizzkar.

"Ga perlu nanya lagi kan, skuad leader?" Sirvat tersenyum denger kata-kata gw, pertanyaan yang udah diketahui jawabannya.

Tinggal Ish'Kandel, yang masih keliatan ragu. Kami berempat melirik ke arahnya. Menanti jawaban apa yang bakal dia kasih. Dia narik napas, lalu buang napas memantapkan pikiran. "Lebih banyak perisai, lebih baik." Dia bilang. Jawaban yang bikin kita tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, Prajurit. Gw sangat menghargai keberanian kalian semua." Mungkin saat ini Sirvat merasa terharu. Dari sudut matanya keluar setetes air mata. Mungkin yang lain ga ada yang sadar, soalnya dia langsung balik badan menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "15 menit lagi, kita berangkat!"

"SIAP, CATERS!"

.

.

..._Cora Wharf, Ether..._

"Kamu ga tidur ya semalem?" Tanya seorang Grazier muda pada gadis Corite berambut ungu.

"Tidur kok." Jawab gadis itu. "Tapi, ga begitu nyenyak.. huaaaammfftt.." Dia menutup mulutnya pas nguap.

"Masa tidur tapi menguap terus?" Selidik si pemuda, liat kantuk masih bersarang di mata kuning si gadis.

"Aku.. mimpi aneh semalam."

"Mimpi apa emang?"

"Mimpi... si rambut kelabu."

"Astaga, dia lagi?!" Gann terlihat kesel. "Itu gara-gara sebelum tidur, kamu mikirin kejadian itu terus!"

"Tapi ini beda!" Faranell menyanggah. "Dengarkan dulu dong!" Gadis itu jadi ikutan jengkel.

Gann terdiam setengah kaget. Rasanya baru kali ini dia liat Faranell bersikeras. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan buat denger Faranell cerita.

"Semalam, aku.. berjalan di tengah padang salju. Ga tau ngapain, rasanya tuh kaya ada sesuatu yang dicari. Tapi, ga tau apa. Lama berjalan.. terus tiba-tiba jauh di depan, aku liat sesosok laki-laki berlutut. Terus, makin deket, makin deket, makin jelas keliatan rambutnya yang kelabu. Tapi, kelabunya ga sama kaya yang aku liat kemaren. Ada beberapa helainya bercorak cokelat kekuningan. Dia.. lagi meluk tubuh wanita Bellato yang belum pernah kutemui. Tubuhnya terluka amat parah. Saat itu, kayanya udah ga bernyawa. Aku merasa.. prihatin banget ama si rambut kelabu. Seolah bisa ikut merasakan pahit kehilangan. Pengen banget menutup lubang di hatinya.

"Terus, tau-tau, aku menepuk pelan bahunya dan bilang, 'Kamu harus merelakan, dia udah ga ada.' Lalu, dia jawab, 'Iya.. udah tau kok.' Aneh, kok dia bisa bicara bahasa Cora? Tadinya kupikir, mungkin dia bukan si rambut kelabu. Eh, pas dia berpaling, wajahnya ga salah lagi. Aku masih ingat jelas sepasang mata ungu itu."

"Ya itukan cuma mimpi, Faranell. Hal-hal aneh bisa aja terjadi." Kata Gann, menganggap hal itu biasa.

"Ta-tapi bukan cuma itu." Faranell kembali menyanggah. "Si rambut kelabu.. di mimpiku.. pake Armor Cora! Di akhir mimpi aku berkata, 'Balik yuk ke Wharf, yang lain mencarimu tuh.' Lalu, kita jalan berdampingan ke Cora Wharf! Ka-kaya udah lama banget saling kenal. Dia.. dia.. bagian dari kita!" Faranell gelisah, berusaha ambil kesimpulan dari mimpi tersebut.

"Heyy, heyy, Faranell! Dengar aku, dia itu Bellato! Musuh kita! Ga ada secuilpun bagian Cora darinya."

"Tapi gimana kalo itu suatu pertanda dari Decem, Gann?

"Pertanda apa? Itu cuma mimpi! Bunga tidur! Ga rasional!"

"En... entahlah. Pertanda... sesuatu. Mungkin." Faranell berusaha menghindari mata Gann yang menyorot marah ke arahnya.

"Decem ga akan menciptakan Cora kaya dia, Faranell." Gann berbalik, mempersiapkan peralatannya, karena skuad mereka akan kembali ke White Hole untuk mencari Etheron. "Jangan sampe kamu prihatin juga pas berhadapan lawan mereka."

Faranell masih terdiam dan menolak buat melihat ke arah Gann. Dia masih kepikiran akan mimpi tersebut. "_Kenapa ya, ada perasaan kemarin ga akan jadi pertemuan terakhir dengan si rambut kelabu?" _Pikirnya dalam hati.

Yaiyalah. Karena kedua belah pihak memiliki tujuan yang sama. Membulatkan tekad buat kembali ke White Hole.

####

_"Heart...? I've filled my heart with hatred." - Ulkatoruk (Ch.11)_


	14. Second Encounter, Sudden Outburst

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 14: Second Encounter, Sudden Outburst

"AAAAAARRRRGGHH!" Gw teriak sampe tenggorokan lecet, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Di atas padang salju di sektor White Hole, tubuh bergeliat, guling sana-sini buat mengurangi apa yang lagi gw rasakan.

Satu-dua ledakan jadi suara latar di telinga. Pasukan kami kembali ketemu pasukan Cora yang kemaren. Pertempuran lagi-lagi ga terhindarkan. Sayup-sayup senjata para Warrior saling menabrak masih terdengar. Gw berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kesadaran yang sedikit lagi hilang dari diri.

"Haah.. hahh.. UUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Huff..hufft." Lagi, erangan keluar dari mulut gw. Sebisa mungkin atur napas, tapi percuma. Pas rasa sakit akibat mantra aneh Spiritualist Cora mendera, gw ga berdaya. Hidung pun mulai mimisan.

"Lake! Tahan, boy! Lawan rasa sakitnya!" Pandangan gw rada kabur, tapi dari suaranya, gw yakin yang ngomong nih Ulkatoruk. "PRAJURIT TERLUKA!" Teriaknya lantang.

Sirvat yang dengar teriakan tersebut, kehilangan fokus sejenak. "Hah?! Lake? EGGH!" Bogem mentah dari Templar Cora mendarat mulus di wajahnya karena lengah sesaat. Ga pake lama, dia langsung bales melayangkan kapaknya. "Sialan lu! Makan nih! FURY SWIPE!" Serangan sapuan area, menerbangkan tubuh si Templar. "ISH'KANDEL! COVER LAKE DAN ULKATORUK!" Perintahnya pada Ish.

"SIAP!"

Rasa sakit yang gw rasakan, datang dan pergi. Sesaat hilang, terus nanti balik lagi. Pas sakitnya datang, buseet dah.. Serasa di gampar Red Goliath bolak balik. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGG! HEEEEEENGGGGHHHHH! HUFFFT! haahh.. hahh..! FAAAAKKKK!" Tangan gw, remas dada sendiri, terasa sesak banget. Jantung terasa diblender.

"Kenapa tu anak?" Tanya Ish'Kandel sambil membentang perisai besarnya buat melindungi kami.

"Hell Bless..." Pertanyaannya langsung dijawab cepat ama si Holy Chandra. "Mantra Force kegelapan yang mematikan kemampuan regenerasi sel dalam tubuh korban, dan membuatnya merasakan sakit luar biasa sebelum mati."

"E-edan. Sakit banget tuh kayanya. Lu bisa menyembuhkan?"

"Negatif. Penyembuhan Force air gw cuma meningkatkan kemampuan regenerasi dari subjek itu sendiri. Sedangkan, Hell Bless memblok segala macam regenerasi sel." Jelas Ulkatoruk. Shite! Apa ga ada cara buat bebaskan gw dari rasa sakit ini?

"Sel ga bisa regenerasi, kemampuan pembekuan darah pun jadi hilang. Penyambungan tulang pun mustahil. Dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, ni anak bisa mati kehabisan darah." Ulkatoruk meraba-raba sekujur lengan gw.

"EEEEEEERGHHJJ!" Dengan dua kali gerakan mendadak, dia mengembalikan tulang siku gw yang mengalami patah, dan dislokasi ke posisi semula. Rasanya? Ga usah ditanya boss. Pedas!

"Mau ga mau, gw harus buka jalan ke urat sarafnya, dan mengeluarkan racun Hell Bless secara manual." Holy Chandra ini mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari inventori. Isinya seperangkat alat medis. Pisau bedah, silet, sarung tangan, dan kawan-kawannya.

"AAAAAHHHH! SAKEEET! UUUAAAAGGHH!" Kembali, sakitnya datang. Lagi-lagi gw guling-guling ga jelas. Meronta. kaya cacing dikasih garam. Anjrit! Kalo mau menolong, buruan kek! Ga usah pake penjelasan segala!

"Jangan banyak gerak woi!" Bentak Ulkatoruk. Dari mukanya, keliatan sih kalo dia panik juga sebenernya.

Ya abis gimana? Ga tahan banget coy. Kalo gw diem aja, malah makin kerasa.

"A-anu." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan terbata-bata di sebelah gw. Mukanya ga keliatan jelas, tapi dari warna rambutnya yang pink, se... sejak kapan dia?! "A-aku... bisa, sembuhkan temanmu."

Ulkatoruk keliatan ga percaya ama ucapan Meinhalom. "Sembuhkan? Elu? Bukannya yang lu bisa cuma menghancurkan doang?"

Meinhalom keliatan terperangah dengar cibiran itu. Mulai gelisah dan ga tenang. Biasanya langsung kabur nih bentar lagi. Tapi di luar dugaan, dia geleng kepala kuat-kuat.

"Engg-enggaa!" Jawabnya lantang sambil terpejam. "Aku... aku bisa... sembuhkan dia!" Pelan-pelan dia buka mata, tapi kepalanya tetep menunduk. "Lagian... kamu tau kan, terlalu beresiko buka... urat saraf pas, dia lagi... begini." Kata-katanya logis, tapi diliputi keraguan.

"Kasih dia kesempatan, Ulkatoruk." Ish'Kandel menyeletuk tanpa balik badan.

"... Sial. Gw benci mengakui, tapi lu ada benernya."

Ulkatoruk bergeser dari posisinya, menyerahkan tanggung jawab buat menyembuhkan gw pada Wizard perempuan tersebut.

"UUUUUUUGGGGHHH! Haaaahh.. hahhh.."

Tangan kiri mungil Meinhalom menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan gw. Terasa agak panas, kontras banget ama suhu udara Ether. Satunya lagi ada di jidat gw.

"Heat.. Addict.." Setelah mengucap mantra itu, tangan yang di jidat gw, bergerak menyapu seluruh badan sampe ke ujung kaki. Seketika, gw kaya diselimuti lapisan udara panas. Ga terasa lagi salju dingin yang tertindih, atau angin beku yang kerap berhembus. Meski panas, anehnya gw malah merasa nyaman banget.

Ulkatoruk cuma diam memerhatikan apa yang bakal dilakukan Meinhalom selanjutnya. Wizard itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya, meletakan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya sendiri, lalu berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan force. Dikit-dikit, segumpal bola energi berwarna merah mulai terbentuk.

"Lu mau menembak dia pake bola api?! Udah gila ya?!" Liat hal itu, Ulkatoruk bangkit dari posisinya, langsung mencegah Meinhalom lanjutkan mantra itu. Bola energi tadi lenyap gegara Meinhalom hilang konsentrasi. "Yang ada lu bukan menyembuhkan, tapi bikin dia mati!"

"Aakkh..." Pekik Meinhalom begitu kehilangan energi yang susah payah dikumpulkan. Matanya keliatan sedih. "Kamu... harus percaya... padaku..." Ujarnya tersenyum kecut. "Api... ga cuma, bisa... menghancurkan." Ia menatap Ulkatoruk, ratap memelas rasa kepercayaan.

Ditatap mata memelas gitu, Ulkatoruk cuma hela napas "Hhhh.." Dan balik ke tempatnya.

Sekali lagi, Meinhalom mengulang hal yang coba dilakukannya tadi. Mengumpulkan segumpal energi dan membentuk bola api merah... bukan oranye.

"Ember's End..." Setelah dirasa cukup, dia melepaskan bola api itu ke tubuh gw.

Bola api meluncur cepat dan berbenturan dengan badan gw. Terus berubah bentuk lagi jadi tali-tali api yang mengikat kuat badan gw, lalu meresap ke dalam kulit. Ditodong bola api, harusnya gw merasa kebakar dong? Ajaibnya, gw malah merasa nyaman. Panas sih, tapi gw malah pengen lagi.

Selepas beberapa saat, tubuh gw mengeluarkan sepancar energi panas. Diikuti aura hitam pekat bercampur merah. Tubuh gw... terasa... normal. Sakit yang dari tadi mendera, ataupun lapisan panas hasil mantra Meinhalom hilang ga berbekas! Kaya gw ga pernah mengalami papun! Tapi badan masih lemas, luka parah. Tersisa pendarahan dari luka yang gw terima gara-gara pertempuran.

"A-apa-apaan... barusan itu!?" Ulkatoruk ternganga.

"Aura hitam pekat, kemerahan... itu efek, Hell Bless. Berhasil... kuhilangkan." Kata Meinhalom menjelaskan.

"Tanpa luka bakar?! Bohong! Gw ingat dengan jelas! Bahkan Namaste kesulitan buat menyembuhkan luka bakar akibat mantra lu tadi!" Entah kenapa, Holy Chandra lelaki yang satu ini sering marah-marah ke Meinhalom.

"E-Ember's End adalah, energi panas murni... dalam bentuk bola, yang bisa membakar... sekaligus hilangkan semua... efek. Positif atau negatif, dari mantra... force apapun." Meinhalom agak ciut menghadapi Si Holy Chandra di depannya, tapi tetap aja menjelaskan. "Dia ga mengalami... luka bakar... karena Heat Addict, memblok efek... damage. Dari force, yang bersifat... panas."

Ulkatoruk kaget bukan kepalang dengar penjelasan itu. Mungkin dia ga pernah menyangka Force api bisa dipake dengan cara begitu.

"Sekarang tinggal... satu hal lagi." Meinhalom menatap dalam mata gw. "Untuk sembuhkan... lukamu, aku harus tanya... kesediaanmu. Apa kamu sanggup, tahan rasa sakit... dibakar hidup-hidup?"

Ga sempet mikir, gw mengangguk aja. Soalnya, udah mau pingsan sangking parah kondisi gw. Yang ada di benak ini, apapun rela gw lalui biar bisa pulih cepat.

"Sakit yang kumaksud, bukan sakit biasa... tapi sakit yang, bener-bener mengerikan. Lebih menyiksa... dari Hell Bless. Kamu... bakal berharap, lebih baik... mati."

"Kalo gw balik dalam keadaan amburadul gini, Elka bisa ngamuk." Bales gw lirih. "Sama... aja mengerikannya."

"Elka...?" Meinhalom berpindah pandangan ke Ulkatoruk, yang mengangkat kedua bahu pertanda ga tau maksud ocehan gw.

"Baik... kuharap semangat, itu bisa... mempertahankan nyawamu." Ujar Meinhalom seraya membujurkan tongkatnya di atas tubuh gw. "Tolong... tahan temanmu." Pintanya pada Ulkatoruk. Meinhalom menarik napas panjang dalam satu tarikan, "Overheat Purgation..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Faaaak! Gw beneran dibakar hidup-hidup! Selimut api muncul di beberapa titik badan. Sontak , gw berontak. Kejang-kejang karena syok. Badan sampe menegang ke atas, Ulkatoruk menahan gw biar tetap di tempat. Teriakan kepedihan kedengeran ke segala penjuru Ether, sampe bikin semua perhatian yang ada di White Hole tertuju ke gw, "AAAAAAKHH! PANAAAAS! PERIIIH! UWAAAA! TOLOOONG!"

"APA YANG LU LAKUKAN, GOBLOK?!" Liat api makin menjalar, Ulkatoruk menerjang Meinhalom, dan mendorong dia sampe kejengkang. Sedangkan gw? Guling-gulingan lagi kaya cacing kremi.

"Kyaaa..!" Respon Si Wizard berambut pink, terjerambab di atas padang salju.

Ternyata beneran, sakitnya gila-gilaan! Gw pikir Meinhalom cuma melebih-lebihkan aja. Taunya emang bener, lebih parah dari Hell Bless. Ahh... sial. Pandangan gw makin ga fokus. Terakhir, gw liat Ish'Kandel coba menahan kemarahan Ulkatoruk terhadap si Wizard berambut pink itu... sebelum...

"AWAAAAS! DOOMBLAAAASST!"

Mati weh, mati.

Aduuh.. kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?

.

.

-Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya, Bellato Wharf-

Ada satu anggota dari Divisi ke-4 Artileri yang menarik perhatian gw sejak pertama dateng ke Ether. Yaitu satu-satunya pengguna Force di bawah komando Royal Oritzi, si perempuan berambut pink kuncir dua, Meinhalom. Dia tuh aneh. Bukan dalam artian mencurigakan atau gimana sih, mungkin lebih ke unik. Ga tau kenapa, dia sering banget berada di balik punggung Oritzi.

Ga tau apakah dia pemalu tingkat dewa, atau ga punya kepercayaan diri sama sekali buat tampil di depan orang banyak. Yang jelas, ni anak sering kedapetan memerhatikan gw dari balik tembok. Bukannya gede rasa lho ya, tapi emang kenyataan. Tau sendiri kan, feeling gw rada tajam kalo masalah ginian. Nah, di beberapa kesempatan, gw memergoki dia yang lagi ngeliatin aja dari sudut Wharf. Begitu sadar kalo gw liatin balik, biasanya dia langsung panik-panik gitu dan berusaha berpaling.

Penasaran, kadang gw coba dekati. Eeeh... pas didekati, dia malah kabur. Kalo ga sembunyi lagi di balik tembok, paling cari Oritzi terus berlindung di belakangnya macam anak kecil yang takut diperkosa om-om pedopil. Padahal belom juga bilang apa-apa. Muka gw seram kali ya? Ah kaga! Perasaan ganteng gini dah.

Akhirnya, merasa buntu buat dekati perempuan itu, nanya-nanya aja ama sahabat baru gw, Ulkatoruk. Siapa tau dia kenal. Secara, sesama Spiritualist.

"Meinhalom? Ya... kenal kok." Jawab Ulkatoruk sambil membersihkan tongkat kesayangannya, "Kenapa emang?"

"Merasa ga sih, kalo gelagatnya aneh? Dia suka ngeliatin gw gitu dari pojokan. Kalo gw liatin balik, dia buang muka. Apa lagi kalo gw samperin, kabur doi."

"Suka kali sama lu." Balesnya enteng.

"Yakali. Banyak amat yang suka ama gw."

"Abis lu ganteng sih. Kalo gw jadi perempuan, mungkin gw bakal suka juga."

We-weew. Dafaak ni anak! Denger kata-katanya gitu, gw menatap Ulkatoruk dengan tatapan ngeri. Senang sih dibilang ganteng, tapi kalo yang bilang laki... Rasanya merindiiing disko cok. Pelan-pelan gw berjingkat mundur.

Begitu sadar gw makin menjauh ketakutan, dia berkata, "Woiii! Becanda woii! Gw masih doyan kali ama perempuan!"

"Ma-makanya jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh napa." Ucap gw. Sedikit kepanikan masih tersisa.

"Hmm, Meinhalom. Dari dulu di Spiritualist Akademi, dia emang gitu orangnya." Kenang Ulkatoruk datar. "Penyendiri. Padahal bukannya para Kadet ga pernah coba buat berteman. Tiap mau diajak ngobrol, dia kaya orang gelisah gitu. Ga tenang, panik. Terus, tau-tau beranjak pergi entah kemana."

"Ooh." Ternyata udah dari pabrikannya toh. Sepertinya Royal Oritzi punya suatu hubungan istimewa dengannya, abis cuma ama orang itu, Si Wizard perempuan tersebut ga takut. "Keliatannya tipe perempuan lembut super pemalu yang canggung dalam bersosialisasi."

"Hahaha. Jangan ketipu dengan tampilan luarnya, bro." Ujar Ulkatoruk, masih asik lap tongkatnya. "Gitu-gitu, dia Spiritualist terkuat kedua se-akademi."

"Se-serius?! Perempuan kaya dia?!" Ulkatoruk cuma senyum, lalu nlmengangguk, "Tu-tunggu. Jangan bilang kalo Spiritualist terkuat..."

"Ya yang pernah lu lawan dulu, Rokai."

Astaga, ga menyangka level kekuatan Meinhalom cuma berada satu tingkat di bawah Rokai. Gw pikir dia sama modelnya kaya mendiang Namaste, yang lemah-lemah gitu. Emang sih, kalo diingat lagi, mantra Fireflies yang dipake kemaren cukup mengerikan sebenernya. Kalo dia lemah, ga bakal jadi Wizard lah!

"Di Spiritualist Akademi, ada tradisi kasih nama panggilan buat para Kadet Spiritualist dengan kemampuan unik." Ulkatoruk meneruskan, ganggu pemikiran gw. "Contohnya, Rokai. Dia punya banyak nama. Gudang Mantra, Penyihir Agung, Monster Elemental, dan lain-lain gara-gara sanggup menguasai hampir semua mantra dari ke-4 force yang ada." Woaah.. Gilee juga tu orang! Gw terperangah dengerin penjelasan Ulkatoruk.

"Berlawanan 180° dari Meinhalom."

"Maksud lu?" Tanya gw masih bingung.

"Dia dijuluki Meinhalom 'Mempelai Wanita Sang Lidah Api' di Akademi." Jawab Ulkatoruk, "Umumnya, kami para Kadet diwajibkan buat menguasai minimal dua Force. Kaya gw, Udara dan Air." Usai lap tongkatnya, Ulkatoruk memperagakan mantra sederhana manipulasi Udara. "Tapi, federasi memberi pengecualian buat Meinhalom. Dia satu-satunya Spiritualist yang cuma bisa pake satu Force doang... Api."

Gw manggut-manggut dengarkan penjelasannya, seraya mencoba buat mencerna lebih lanjut. "Jadi, kalian udah kenal? Kenapa pas pertama ketemu di sini, ga saling sapa?"

"Namaste ga suka ama Meinhalom." Jawabnya kembali datar. Raut sedih muncul akibat teringat akan kawannya yang telah tiada. Gw terdiam, sedikit terperanjat.

"Ati-ati, Lake. Mungkin diliat sepintas, dia rada canggung dan rapuh. Tapi beda banget kalo dia udah di lapangan." Nada serius keluar dari mulutnya. Ulkatoruk menarik kerah tinggi ciri khas Armor Spiritualist yang dipake, menunjukkan bekas luka bakar cukup serius dari leher sampe ke dadanya. "Gw rasa kepribadiannya rada cengkok. Ini yang gw dapet pas sparing lawan dia."

Gw kaget banget pas liat lukanya. Gilaaa gedee banget. Beneran tuh gara-gara Meinhalom?!

"Anjreet! Ngilu liatnya!" Kata gw sambil bergidik.

"Hahaha. Ini belum seberapa. Lu harus liat gimana badan gw sebelum dirawat Namaste." Senyum kecut tersimpul dari bibir Ulkatoruk, lagi-lagi karena bawa-bawa Namaste. "Dia rela ga tidur 4 hari 4 malam cuma buat merawat luka ini."

"Terus, terus... lu sendiri julukannya apa?" Tanya gw berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan biar ini anak ga murung. "Tukang pecahin es batu, ya?" Tebak gw asal.

"Hahaha, ga ada kok. Itu cuma buat yang 'menonjol' aja di akademi. Sedangkan gw, ga suka jadi pusat perhatian kaya gitu. Sebisa mungkin pengen jadi kadet yang biasa-biasa aja. Jago engga, cupu engga."

"Lu berdua lagi bicara tentang apa? Seru banget kayanya." Tetiba sosok pria berambut kuning acak-acakan nongol dari belakang kami, bikin gw sport jantung.

"Wuaseem! Ngagetin aja lu cuk!" Bentak gw pada Ish'Kandel.

"Haha maaf, maaf."

"Si Lake punya fans baru lagi tuh." Waaat!? Sembarangan aja bocah Holy Chandra! Cengar-cengir pula!

"Gilee... jadi, skuad leader kita belum cukup buat lu?!" Seru Ish'Kandel sambil mengapit kepala gw di bawah ketek terus dipoles-poles. "Bagi-bagi napa ama temen! Perempuan disikat semua dia mah. Siapa yang jadi korban si 'bengal' kali ini?" Kampreet! Kulit kepala gw jadi panas woi!

"Aaa.. woiii! Apaan dah! Sakit, kuya!" Gw berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan betonnya. "Lu juga, Ulkatoruk! Sekata-kata! Belom tentu Meinhalom-" Kata-kata gw langsung dipotong Shield Miller sebaya gw itu.

"Waaa... jadi Meinhalom?! Dari wanita tomboy, lu beralih ke gadis pemalu-pemalu gitu nih?" Asli ni anak mulutnya sowek amat. Gw cuma bisa memutar bola mata, males menanggapi.

Ulkatoruk cengengesan aja liat gelagat gw. Ahh... biarpun kesal, tapi suasana kondusif ini bener-bener bikin hati adem. Di tengah ketegangan misi yang lagi kita emban, obrolan-obrolan random santai begini bisa mengurangi kengerian di dalam diri.

Kita ga lupa, tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kita ga lupa, kawan-kawan kita yang gugur. Semua itu tetap ada di memori kita. Tapi, hari terus berganti. Waktu ga menunggu pribadi yang terus-terusan bermuram durja. Hari baru, perjuangan baru.

"Heyy, heyy." Terdengar suara khas wanita Bellato yang jelas kami kenal mendekat. "Kondisi optimal nih kayanya." Sirvat tersenyum tipis ke kami bertiga. Armor Berserker mempertegas postur tubuhnya. "Gimana luka bahumu, Lake?" Ia bertanya.

"Jauh lebih baik. Berkat Ulkatoruk! Pulihnya cepet banget." Jawab gw semangat.

"Hahaha. Itulah kerjaan gw."

"Dan lu, yakin masih bisa tempur?" Kali ini, Berserker berambut hijau bertanya ke Si Holy Chandra.

"Gw udah nlmengembalikan sebagian besar Force yang hilang. Belum sepenuhnya sih, tapi udah lebih dari cukup dan siap berangkat, Caters." Kalimat Ulkatoruk tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Abis dengar jawaban Ulkatoruk, Sirvat melirik ke arah Ish'Kandel. Shield Miller itupun berkata, seolah udah tau maksud lirikan Sirvat. "Ga ada yang bisa bikin gw ragu lagi, Sirvat."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jizzkar kemana ya? Udah waktunya nih." Tanya Sirvat pada siapapun diantara kami bertiga.

"Lagi 'panggilan alam' kali. Tadi kan ga tuntas." Gurauan Ulkatoruk bikin gw ikut cengengesan juga, tanpa sadar... lagi-lagi dari belakang, kepala kita dijitak keras banget!

"Aiiishh!" Kami memekik tahan pedih.

"Belum pernah keselek perisai lu, ya? HAH?!" Kalimat bernada kesal keluar dari Shield Miller yang lebih senior dari kami, kayanya masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan kami. Hehehe.

"Udah, udah. Haha." Royal Oritzi ketawa liat kejadian itu. "Gimana, Sirvat? Skuad lu siap kan?"

"Siaplah! Mereka mah urat baja semua."

"Oke, perjalanan kali ini, anggota Artileri akan ikut kalian. Mengingat, kalian kehilangan 3 anggota." Ujar pria berambut burgundy belah pinggir itu. "Darr dan Gaizka." Dengan isyarat dari Oritzi, Infiltrator Caters Darr dan Shield Miller Captain Gaizka pun bergabung bersama kami.

"Lalu untuk Armor Rider, yaitu saya, Inaki, dan Chubasca akan berangkat belakangan. Biar ga terlalu menarik perhatian musuh. Oh ya, Meinhalom juga ikut nantinya." Tuh kan, Anak itu menempel terus ama Oritzi. Jangan-jangan pacarnya ya? Ah, tapi ga keliatan kaya sepasang kekasih.

"Itu aja dari saya, selanjutnya saya kembalikan ke Sirvat."

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Darr, Gaizka." Ucap Sirvat pada kedua prajurit pinjeman itu.

"Iya, mohon bantuannya." Bales Darr merendah. Wah, sopan betul. Padahal, dia dan Sirvat pangkatnya sama.

.

.

..._Near White Hole, Ether..._

"Lu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Darr seraya nengok ke belakang, ke arah gw.

"Si-siap! Saya baik-baik aja, Caters!" Jawab gw semangat. "Ini sih belum apa-apa. Hehehe." Pembohong! Padahal napas gw makin cepet selagi mengikuti dia.

Seperti sebelumnya, sebagai Ranger, yang punya kecepatan, ketangkasan, dan stamina lebih dari prajurit lain, gw dan Darr ditugaskan buat scout area. Masalahnya, gw yang masih minim pengalaman, agak kesulitan buat mengimbangi pergerakan Darr yang cekatan banget. Medan Ether masih terasa asing bagi gw. Di lain pihak, segini sih cuma jadi tempat main doang buat Si Infiltrator senior itu.

Alhasil, gw jadi sering tertinggal. Tapi dia baik sih. Pas sadar gw ketinggalan terlalu jauh, dengan tenang dia menunggu gw sambil mengamati area sekelilingnya. Baru kemudian kalo gw udah menyusul, lanjut lagi. Tipe orang yang jarang ngomel juga kayanya. Mungkin dia maklumi kali ya, partnernya masih ijo. Ga ada keluhan atau racau kesel keluar dari mulutnya.

Siapa tau padahal dia ngedumel dalem ati. "_Hah, cupu amat ni anak udah kecapean aja. Ketinggalan mulu pula, gw jadi harus nungguin dia.. Faak." _Kali.

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan beranjak kemana-mana." Bisiknya pelan lalu hilang dari pandangan gw. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di telinga, dia mengendap-endap menuju arah jam 11 dari tempat gw berdiri. Udah beberapa kali dia melakukan itu sejak dari awal kita disuruh jalan duluan.

Bilangnya sih, ada saat dimana dia bisa merasakan bahaya. Dan dia lebih suka memastikan benar atau engganya sendirian, tanpa melibatkan orang lain. Apa lagi kalo orang lain itu masih junior kaya gw. Yaudah, gw disuruh menunggu aja kaya gini. Keadaan di daerah ini berkabut, biarpun ga setebal kemarin. Gw ga merasakan ada musuh yang mengintai atau apa. Hmm, lebih tepatnya... belum.

Kita berdua terpisah cukup jauh dari anggota lainnya. Sirvat dan kawan-kawan belum terlihat. Ada baiknya, gw laporkannsituasi dulu deh. "Sirvat, masuk Sirvat."

"Sirvat di sini. Laporkan status, Lake." Suara Sirvat terdengar jelas dari komunikator di telinga gw.

"Keadaan aman. Belum ada tanda-tanda Cora atau Accretia. Cuma ada beberapa Hobo, tapi harusnya ga jadi masalah."

"Bagus. Kami akan segera sampe ke tempatmu. Lanjutkan ya."

"Dimengerti, Caters."

Wooott! Usai kontak dengan Sirvat terputus, Caters Darr udah berdiri di depan tanpa gw sadari. Bikin kaget aja, gw kira siapa.

"Kenapa kaget gitu?"

"Ah.. ahaha. Tadi saya lagi mikirin sesuatu sampe ga fokus, Caters."

"Oh." Cuma satu kata singkat keluar dari mulutnya. Kami saling diam beberapa menit. Gw kembali liat sekeliling, tunggu perintah selanjutnya dari senior ini. Caters Darr keliatan sibuk memyiapkan sesuatu.

Gw agak malas nanya-nanya apa yang lagi dia siapkan. Jadi, biar aja si Infiltrator ini sibuk sendiri. Dari kejauhan, mulai terlihat Sirvat dan sisa team mendekat. Raut lega di wajah gw liat mereka baik-baik aja, berubah karena ketegangan menghias muka-muka mereka.

"Ada yang aneh." Ucap Sirvat pas gw dan Darr kembali ke dalam tim. "Liat nih." Dia krnunjukkan Radar di tangannya, ada titik hijau dan merah. Titik hijau ini jelas kami, dan merah mengindikasikan musuh dari bangsa lain. Titik-titik merah muncul dari Barat dan Timur.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Jadi kita punya radar?! Kenapa ga ada yang bilang ke gw? Ngapain susah-susah scout area kalo ni cewe pegang radar!?

"Mereka jelas punya tujuan yang sama dengan kita." Celetuk Jizzkar, setelah liat pergerakan titik merah makin lama makin makin mengarah ke satu titik. "Baiknya kita bergegas, Kamerad. Kali ini kayanya Accretia juga mulai bergerak."

"Gw udah set banyak trap di beberapa titik. Jaga-jaga semisal kita harus berhadapan dengan mereka." Ohhh, ternyata tadi Darr menghilang sekalian pasang trap.

"Tugas kita adalah ambil Etheron, jangan lupa! Tabrak kalo perlu aja." Sirvat menegaskan. Kami mengangguk paham. Gw juga ogah kalo harus bertarung lagi. Cape!

DUUUAAARRR!

WAT DA FAK? Baru aja pikiran itu lewat, eh tebing es di samping kami meledak akibat kekuatan besar. Seketika runtuh gitu aja. Tentu kami dibuat kaget bukan main. Ketegangan makin mendera dalam tim pas di balik kepulan asap dari es yang menguap, muncul seonggok besi besar bawa-bawa launcher. Accretia!

Kelas Striker, eh? Launcher yang dibawanya terlihat cukup mengerikan. Dari moncongnya menyala oranye bukti abis dipake menembak tadi. Di belakang Striker tersebut muncul beberapa Accretia lainnya. 2 Mercenary, 2 Punisher, Dementer dan satu Striker lagi.

Ini... pertama kalinya gw liat Accretia dalam keadaan aktif. Sebelumnya, gw cuma pernah liat mereka dalam keadaan udah ga aktif lagi alias goler waktu ambil kelas bengkel di Ranger Corps. Hasilnya? Pfft. Gagal! Mesin ga pernah bersahabat dengan gw.

"Shite! Kayanya emang harus bertarung ya, kalo di sini." Ujar Sirvat sambil mengeluarkan kapak andalannya.

"Lu ga bakal di sini kalo mencari kedamaian, Sirvat." Balas Ulkatoruk. Yang lain pun mulai pasang kuda-kuda, ga terkecuali gw. Siaga akan bahaya yang mengancam di depan.

"Ulkatoruk, Lake." Panggil Sirvat. "Kita akan tahan mereka. Lu berdua terobos ke tengah, ke tempat Calliana bersemayam. Ambil Etheron!" Perintahnya dengan tegas.

He? Ke tempat Calliana, dia bilang? Suku asli Ether yang bentuknya kaya wanita salju pake sayap di kepala dan pinggang ntu? Ga... ga salah?

"Buruaaan! Ga pake lamaa!"

"Siaaaap!" Jawab gw dan Ulkatoruk kompak. Lalu beranjak lari diliputi keraguan.

"Gimana nih, bro?" Tanya gw pada Ulkatoruk. "Lu pernah menghadapi Calliana sebelumnya?"

"Au dah. Yaudah si, jalani dulu aja." Jah.. ketauan sama-sama ga punya pengalaman nih kita.

Degg! Degg! Degg!

Saat di tengah pelarian kita, rasa was-was mengusik dada gw. Tulang punggung gw merasakan sensasi tegang menjalar. Detak jantung meningkat. Merasa ada sesuatu yang membelah angin dingin yang setia meraba kulit, meluncur cepat dari depan. Yakin, sesuatu itu menargetkan kita berdua. Dengan sigap, gw tarik kerah tinggi Ulkatoruk yang lari di depan gw sampe bikin dia tercekik dan berhenti, "HUUEEEK!"

Terdengar suara panah menembus tepat ditanah tempat kaki Ulkatoruk berpijak selanjutnya, kalo aja gw ga berhentikan langkahnya. Tapi pas diliat, ga ada apa-apa.

"Cora." Desis gw pelaaaan banget.

Mereka masih pake trik yang sama. Yaitu membuat panah tembus pandang yang membuat Samus koma. Percuma! Gw ga akan terjebak! Makasih, instingku. Muahaha.

"Eeey! Lu mau bikin gw mati, ya!?" Omel si Holy Chandra ini, ga sadar kalo gw baru aja menolong dia. Pasalnya, dia ga bisa liat anak panah transparan itu. Hadeuuh.

Gw julekin aja kepalanya ke arah panah transparan yang kini perlahan mulai nampak wujudnya. "euw, wew."

Dia merasa bersalah karena ga tau apa-apa, dan mukanya keliatan bego. "E-ehehe. Makasih ya." Untung lu punya temen kaya gw.

_"Hello, Grey Hair. So we meet again." _Si-sialan! Suara ini... dari balik kabut tipis muncul sesosok Corite berarmor lengkap dengan sebilah pedang dan perisai sebagai senjata. Black Knight maniak!

"_Aww, he's with that Cold Guy again. I Wonder if they're a couple?" _Perlahan-lahan, Adventurer wanita berjalan ke sisinya. Kayanya, dia yang menembak panah transparan itu. "_Do you want to fight him again, dear?" _Sisa timnya pun mulai berdatangan.

Dan si gadis Corite berambut ungu yang muncul di mimpi, yang kemarin hampir tewas di tangan gw pun ga ketinggalan. Dia... menatap gw? Mata kuning itu ga lepas dari mata ungu, kasih pandangan penuh rasa bimbang, ga yakin.

"_Want?_" Telan ludah, begitu liat si Black Knight menatap gw dengan tatapan mengerikan. Bagai predator yang siap menerkam herbivora. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum keganasan. Sumpah ni orang, psikopat abis. _"I wish for it."_

"Lake, Assassin yang kemarin..." Ulkatoruk bertanya dengan berbisik. "... kasih tau gw, dimana dia?" Ekspresi penuh amarah. Aura dendam menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Khawatir ni anak bakal bertindak gegabah.

Jujur, gw ga tau dimana Assassin itu berada. Gw sama sekali ga bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Langkahnya pun belum bisa ditangkap telinga.

"Entah." Jawab gw singkat.

"Woii! Ngapain lu berdua masih- oh shite!" Umpat Ish'Kandel begitu sadar apa yang lagi terjadi. "Cora.."

"Cih. Gw pikir keadaan ga bisa lebih buruk lagi." Kata Sirvat.

Pelan tapi pasti, Ulkatoruk dan gw ambil langkah mundur. Selangkah demi selangkah. Salju Ether ga bakal cukup buat dinginkan panasnya atmosfer yang dirasakan ketiga bangsa. Ketiga fraksi masih belum bergerak, sambil saling beri komando dalam bahasa masing-masing, dan pikirkan langkah apa yang harus dilakukan. Belum ada satupun yang berani bergerak buat buka pertempuran.

Pertempuran 3 arah begini nih yang merepotkan. Ga cuma harus menghadapi banyaknya tukang santet, tapi juga harus waspada kaleng rombeng. Gw cuma bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Setetes keringat keluar dari dahi gw. Segini tegangnya kah gw?

"Jangan lupa rencana awal." Kata Ulkatoruk. Yaaa... gw sih kaga lupa. Tadinya gw pikir rencana itu paling rasional, sekarang ada satu masalah.

"Black Knight itu... mengincar gw." Ucap gw tanpa ragu tapi pucat. "Dan kayanya, dia ga bakal melepas gw gitu aja kali ini." Adoh dosa apa yak, sampe diincar maniak gini.

Black Knight itu ambil ancang-ancang. Alamak, tuhkan bener. Baru juga diomongin, dia udah menerjang gw tanpa basa-basi. Terpaksa pasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk ronde kedua. Pas perhatian gw tertuju ke si Black Knight, salah satu Striker Accretia menembakkan launchernya dari samping.

"Demmit! HEAAAH!" Ulkatoruk langsung banting tongkat ke tanah, buat dinding es keluar dari balik lapisan salju, melindungi kita. Dinding es Ulkatoruk hancur seketika dihantam peluru launcher. "Astaga... kuat amat itu."

"UGHH!" Mata pedang gw dan si Black Knight beradu tajam, pertanda pertarungan kami pun dimulai.

"_Hahaha.! I'll kill you for sure this time, Grey Hair." _Katanya di tengah peraduan kekuatan. Yaelah, percuma cuk. Gw ga mengerti bahasa lu!

"Gw akan bantu mereka lawan Cora! Ish'Kandel, Jizzkar, Darr, dan Gaizka, tolong daur ulang tu kaleng ya!" Perintah Sirvat dengan tegas.

"Siap!"

Satu- dua sabetannya bisa gw baca dengan baik. Agaknya, gw udah tau pola serangannya berkat pertarungan pertama kami. Biarpun dari segi tenaga, gw masih kalah jauh dari dia.

Gw menunduk buat menghindari sapuan pedangnya ke arah kepala, lalu melayangkan satu pedang gw ke arah kakinya. Sadar akan serangan balik gw, dia mengangkat kaki kirinya yang berada satu langkah di depan kaki kanan terus menginjak pedang yang gw ayunkan.

"FAAK!" Injakkannya kuat amat, ga bisa menarik kembali pedang gw. Dia tersenyum, meledek. Lalu dengan gerakan menusuk, incar bahu gw yang cedera.

Tubuhnya agak membungkuk buat menjangkau gw dibawah. Kesempatan! Gw lepaskan tangan kanan dari pedang yang diinjaknya, terus pegang bagian bawah lengannya yang lagi meluncur cepat ke bahu gw, biar tusukannya ga tepat sasaran.

Dari posisi jongkok, sekuat tenaga gw kontraksikan otot paha dan betis kaki kiri. Lengan yang gw pegangi, gw tarik, biar kepaanya makin nyusruk lagi. Begitu masuk jangkauan tendangan... satu tendangan over-head mendarat di telinga kanannya. Sontak, si Black Knight terhuyung-huyung dan mengangkat kakinya dari pedang gw. Buru-buru aja gw ambil.

"CHANGE OF THE-" Ulkatoruk berniat merapal mantra ombak besar lagi buat melumpuhkan Si Black Knight. Emang cuma dia dah yang paling susah dimatiin kayanya. Namun, belum kelar kalimatnya, dan lagi asik memutar air tau-tau, telapak tangannya bolong. "WAAAAAGH!" Bentuk bolongannya bulat kecil, dan gw bisa liat melalui bolongan itu, sebelum sebuah anak panah muncul mengisi kekosongan. "ANJREET!"

_"Hoho, dont think same spell is gonna work on us twice, Cold guy." _Ucap Adventurer yang pernah dibekukan Ulkatoruk. "_Let them fight on their own, will ya?"_

"Kupret lu! Mentang-mentang cakep, lu pikir bisa seenaknya jepret tangan mungil gw, hah!?" Dengan kesel Ulkatoruk mencabut panah yang menembus telapak tangan kanan. Jepret? Lo pikir dia bawa ketapel? "Oke, kalo lu minta dibekukan lagi... harusnya bilang dari awal!" Si Holy Chandra mematahkan panah itu jadi dua pake paha.

Ulkatoruk sibuk meladeni Si Adventurer. Tapi sesekali, perhatiannya masih teralih ke pertarungan gw. Biar gimanapun, sebagai Holy Chandra, perannya ya emang jadi penyokong.

"_Hahaha!..." _Si Black Knight yang masih berdiri, walau tadi udah goyah, tertawa. _"More... show me more... what you're capable of."_

Ke-kenapa lu ketawa? Ada yang lucu? Bedebah! Lawan yang kaya begini sih ga boleh setengah-setengah! Wajib gas pol dari awal. Gw harus bisa bereskan dia secepatnya. Diliat dari gelagat kawan-kawannya yang menahan diri buat bantu Black Knight ini, sepertinya dia pengen menghadapi gw satu lawan satu.

"Accel walk!" Kalo gitu, gw harus bikin dia tumbang di tangan gw sendiri, gimana pun caranya. "Uuukh..."

Gw berlari semaksimal mungkin kearahnya. Black Knight itu keliatan kaget liat perubahan signifikan dari kecepatan gerak lawannya. Sistem pernapasan gw di saat yang sama, bekerja ekstra keras.

Liat gw mendekat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, dia perkuat kuda-kuda sambil memantapkan perisai di depannya buat antisipasi. Heh! Siapa bilang gw mau menyerang dari depan?

Sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi, gw udah ada di belakangnya kurang dari sepersekian detik.

"MAKAN NIH!" Gw sedikit lompat, membuat kaki mengambang beberapa senti di udara untuk sesaat. Kedua bilah pedang kembar tak serupa di tangan, terayun penuh napsu seraya putaran 360°, gw lancarkan selihai-lihainya. Seolah ga sabar pengen mencicip darah Corite.

Tapi... keadaan ga pernah semulus rencana awal.

Dia menghentak tubuh ke belakang dengan posisi rebah, bak atlit lompat galah yang melompat tanpa galah. Sekarang, Black Knight maniak ada tepat di atas gw, selisih beberapa inci aja. Wat de fak? Apa mungkin itu bisa dilakukan selagi semua persenjataan berat itu melekat di tubuhnya?!

"UUGHH!" Lagi-lagi, gw dikejutkan oleh gerakannya yang ga masuk akal. Di udara, dia sanggup memutar badannya dan mendaratkan sikutan maut tepat di pelipis kanan! Dan belum selesai... masih di udara, dia menghantam punggung gw pake perisai yang jelas-jelas ga tau diri ukurannya kalo dibandingkan ama gw.

Faaak! Tubuh gw langsung nyipok salju ditiban begitu. Tau sendiri kan... kalo Accel Walk aktif, tingkat kepekaan ke-5 indra jadi berkali lipat. Serangan yang gw terima, jadi luar biasa juga biarpun barang secuil. Tulang punggung gw berasa rontok.

"_Looks like i expect too much from you, huh?" _Sial... dia memandang rendah sambil masih menekan perisai, dan memusatkan berat badannya biar gw ga bisa gerak. _"Oh well, you'll die anyway." _Mata pedang di tangannya diarahkan ke tengkuk guna mengakhiri pertarungan singkat ini.

Shite! Shite! Ga bagus, ga bagus! Gw berontak sekuat tenaga buat lolos dari tindihannya. "MINGGIIIIRR DARI BADAN GW, BANGSAAAT!"

Entah gimana caranya, tapi Black Knight itu agak lengah sehingga usaha gw ga percuma. Dengan sigap, gw berdiri dan secepatnya ambil jarak.,"_Njiiirr... nyaris."_

"Huffff.. huuff..." Corite yang satu ini ga bisa diremehkan ternyata. Dia bisa sempurna prediksi gerakan Accel Walk tanpa skill apapun! Dasar monster psikopat! Pelipis gw sobek cuma dengan sekali sikut. Cairan merah mulai mengalir keluar. Adududuhhhh... punggung gw.

Jarak antara kita berdua kira-kira 5 langkah. Gw perhatikan, tubuhnya masih tegap berdiri. Padahal, tadi yakin banget kalo ini Corite udah sempoyongan akibat menerima tendangan gw.

Sekali lagi, gw mendorong tubuh ke arahnya dengan cepet. Kedua pedang biru dan merah terhunus ke depan, menuju Black Knight yang tersenyum sinis.

Kenapa? Kenapa lu tersenyum!? Apa usaha gw sesuatu yang lucu?

Oke, gw tau ini bodoh. Coba menabrak perisai Black Knight dari depan. Aki-aki mabok genjer juga tau kalo ini sia-sia. Tapi ada kekesalan yang entah dari mana sumbernya, siap meledak liat kelakuan Si Black Knight.

Selagi saling dorong, mata gw bertemu dengan matanya di satu titik. Pandangannya tetap sama kaya tadi, tatapan tajam predator yang siap menerkam herbivora. Namun, anehnya kali ini ga ada lagi rasa takut, atau gugup, atau gelisah dalam diri gw. Melainkan berganti rasa marah dan kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kenapa... lu tersenyum? Lu pikir ini semua lucu, HAH?!" Gw sembur mukanya dengan omelan sepenuh jiwa. "Gw bakal tunjukkan betapa tipis garis antara hidup mati, dan kita liat apa lu masih bisa senyum, Corite ampas!"

Ya, gw marah karena dipermainkan. Ya, marah karena dia memandang rendah. Tapi, yang paling bikin gw marah... dia menertawakan nyawa yang sedang bertaruh di atas medan perang, seolah itu semua cuma rutinitas membosankan lainnya dari kehidupan.

Kami kehilangan beberapa kamerad. Meski cuma beberapa, tapi biasanya mereka yang meninggalkan kita adalah kerabat dekat. Sahabat. Bahkan saudara. Pribadi yang meninggalkan kenangan mendalam. Menbayangkan gimana ekspresi Ulkatoruk saat kehilangan Namaste, senyum penghinaan Assassin yang udah bunuh dia, ditambah lagi... tawa Corite di depan gw. Ga bisa dimaapkan!

Adrenalin gw masih meletup-letup ga tertahan. Gw menghilang dari hadapannya, berusaha cari celah buat menyerang. Akhirnya, gw lompat setinggi mungkin, coba serangan dari atas.

Dia membujurkan pedang buat nangkis. Secepat kilat gw pindah lagi, kali ini dari depan. Kembali pedang gw ketemu perisainya.

Jangan pikir gw selesai! Sebelum benturan terjadi, gw menyelinap ke belakangnya, melebihi kecepatan suara.

Bahkan gw ga kasih dia waktu untuk kaget. Tangannya yang pegang pedang masih membujur keatas, dan tangan satunya yang pegang perisai masih ada di depan. Kali ini, ga mungkin dia punya waktu buat bereaksi kalo diserang dari belakang!

Gw ga akan melakukan kesalahan kaya di pertarungan pertama. Salto vertikal, 3 kali tebasan cepat semuanya mendarat sempurna di punggung si Black Knight. Pedang gw ga mengalami kesulitan buat menembus plat Armor yang melindungi punggungnya, dan menembus kulit kasar Corite tersebut.

Beberapa tetes darahnya menyiprat sampe muka gw, meninggalkan punggung Si Black Knight dalam keadaan tergores panjang.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia ga bisa ngapa-ngapain, karena semua terjadi cepet banget. Satu setengah detik.. engga. Segitu pun udah kelamaan, kali. Gw memaksa tubuh kecil ini melampaui batas. Lebih dari pas lawan Rokai dulu. Bodo amat! Urusan gw belum kelar ama si kampret ini!

Kali ini, gw sikat dia dari samping. Begitu perisainya bergerak menghalangi serangan dari kiri, gw berpindah ke sisi satunya. Pas di sisi kanan diblok oleh pedang, gw langsung pindah lagi, menyerang dari celah terbuka! depan!

Dalam gerak lambat, keliatan kalo Si Black Knight sadar akan niat gw. Dengan segera, kedua tangannya berusaha melindungi tubuh bagian depan. Siaaal! Sempet ga ya? Sempet ga ya? Celah itu makin kecil sementara jangkauan pedang gw belum sampe.

Ayunan pedang berwarna biru di tangan kanan gw sempat menggores bagian perutnya sebelum celah itu bener-bener tertutup. Walau hasilnya ga terlalu dalam. Membuat Corite itu sedikit bungkuk tahan sakitnya. Ohoho, gw ga akan biarkan lu istirahat, bung.

NYUT! NYUUT! NYUT! NYUUT!

_"Arrrgh!" _Erang gw dalam hati. Gila! Pembuluh darah serasa mau pecah. Otot-otot gw nyut-nyutan semuaa. hampir keram nih sebentar lagi. Kepulan asap putih keluar masuk dari hidung dan mulut, seiring napas yang makin memburu, berusaha hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu singkat. Bodoo amaat! Urusan gw belum kelar!

Sayatan mematikan ini berlanjut, dengan bergerak cepat ke sisi kanannya dan membelah angin dari bawah ke atas pake pedang merah di tangan kiri. Langkah gw ringan. Seringan bulu ketiak terombang-ambing angin sepi. Satu lagi luka berhasil terukir panjang di sisi tubuh Si Black Knight. Selesai? Belum!

Kali ini, gw langsung ambil jarak beberapa meter di sisi kirinya. Setelah itu, ancang-ancang mau sprint mendekat. Dengan sekali hentak, tubuh gw mengambang di udara, lompat. Dan lagi, seluruh tenaga gw fokuskan ke kaki, buat mendaratkan tendangan bertenaga di telinga kirinya!

Dan itulah! Si Black Knight sempoyongan lagi, tapi tetep berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Shite! Apa ini orang ga bisa tumbang? Yah, biarpun susah payah. Setelah gw perhatikan lebih teliti, ternyata kedua telinganya yang kena tendang, mengeluarkan darah. Gw harap gendang telinganya pecah sekalian!

Dia menggeleng kuat. Berusaha mengusir puyeng di kepala kali ya, gw tendang mulu. Ga ada lagi senyum terpapar di mukanya. Yeah! Makan tuh! Tapi mata itu... tetap ga berubah. Tetap tajam, setajam pisau dapur.

Keringat keluar banyak banget dari lubang pori-pori. Ether ga bisa mencegah metabolisme aneh di tubuh gw ini. Pertarungan satu lawan satu bikin White Hole serasa milik kita berdua. Oke... bukan itu sih maksud pemikiran gw. Intinya, kami bener-bener ga peduli kekacauan apa yang udah terjadi di White Hole. Gimana keadaan skuad gw? Apa mereka baik-baik aja lawan para kaleng? Entahlah. Musuh gw saat ini cuma satu.

Bahkan udah ga tau gimana keadaan Ulkatoruk yang tadi bertarung di dekat gw. Yang ada di pikiran, adalah seribu satu langkah buat bikin Corite badak itu tersungkur.

Gw berdiam diri beberapa saat. Menanti apa lagi yang bakal terjadi. Sekalian istirahat. Menarik napas panjang buat turunkan aliran Adrenalin yang begitu tinggi. Detak jantung gw perlahan menurun. Tapi gw yakin pertarungan ini belum selesai.

Aura membunuh Si Black Knight ga redup sama sekali. Biarpun gw udah ambil inisiatip penyerangan dari awal buat bikin mentalnya down... kayanya percuma. Setidaknya tebasan-tebasan gw ga ada yang meleset tadi. Semua kena. Dan lukanya ga bisa dibilang ringan.

Dengg dengg! Dia menatap geram ke gw. Giginya merapat, matanya memicing tajam. Armornya sobek di bagian punggung dan perut. Darah menetes dari sana. Tubuh Corite itu perlahan mulai mengeluarkan... uap?

Ya, diapun berkeringat juga kaya gw. Bedanya, kulit tubuhnya yang tadi putih berubah jadi merah marun. Wew macam bunglon aja bisa berubah warna gitu. Suhu tubuhnya juga naik, makanya uap panas keluar, menyelimuti seluruh badannya dari kepala sampe kaki akibat perbedaan drastis suhu badan dengan iklim Ether.

Jangan-jangan, itu... kemampuan Black Knight yang sering gw dengar? Katanya sih, Black Knight dari Cora punya kemampuan untuk meningkatkan pertahanan saat kritis. Semakin kritis, makin keras. Namun, harga yang harus dibayar adalah kekuatan serang mereka. Bakal turun drastis. Gitulah yang gw pelajari.

Dia melangkahkan kaki, mendekat. Gw masih ga bergerak, cuma menatap datar. Sekali lagi, gw kembali naekin tempo detak jantung dengan memanipulasi adrenalin, dan bertahan dalam keadaan Accel Walk buat jaga-jaga. Karena lawan gw belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah.

Si Black Knight berenti tepat selangkah di depan gw, berdiri mantap. Mukanya nunduk, sedangkan gw dongak buat liat matanya. Perbedaan tinggi kami sangat mencolok. Sialan para Cora makan apaan ya? Tinggi gw ga nyampe seketiaknya coba!

"_You truly are... worth to kill." _Katanya. Tanpa seringai, melainkan keseriusan.

"Gimana rasanya, pedang gw?" Tanya gw, seraya senyum Meledek.

"_I'll offer your blood to DECEM."__  
_

"Gw akan bikin lu lebih babak belur lagi."

Lalu, kalimat selanjutnya kami ucapkan berbarengan sambil tukeran mimik muka. Kalo tadi dia serius gw menyeringai, sekarang kebalik.

"_No matter how..."_

"Gimanapun caranya..."

"_I'LL BRING YOU DOWN!"_

"GW BAKAL KALAHKAN LU!"

Seringai buas kembali menghias bibirnya, ini Cora mukanya jadi makin menyeramkan aja sejak berubah warna. Dan gw? Seumur idup ga pernah merasa seserius ini!

Selepas berkata-kata, kami saling tusuk, dengan gerakan yang sama, mengincar jantung masing-masing. Gw ntusuknya keatas, dia ke bawah. Serangan gw sukses menembus dadanya!

"ARRRGHH! SIALAAAN!" Pedang gw di tangan kiri, sempat menepis mata pedangnya dari bawah, sehingga dia ga berhasil menusuk jantung gw. Tapi, nyasar sedikit ke bahu kiri... lagi. Demmit! Sakit banget! Sumpah! Luka yang kemarin udah tertutup, jadi terbuka. Logam dingin membelah kulit dan daging, tanpa ampun. Terus langsung terasa basah oleh darah di bagian itu.

"Eh?!" Tu-tusukan gw... meleset!? Ga mungkin! Tadi gw liat dengan jelas! Dan kerasa kok! Kalo pedang gw menembus dadanya. Tapi, kenapa? Ternyata gw melenceng kemana-mana!

DUAAAASHH!

ANJIR! Dia jedotin kepalanya ke jidat gw! Kuda-kuda gw goyah, dan gantian sekarang gw yang sempoyongan. Kaget, tersentak, ga siap antisipasi. Headband di kepala, langsung pecah berantakan. Ke-keras bener cok! Jidat ini terluka kena pecahan headband sendiri.

Lapisan ototnya makin keras. Uap panas dari tubuh Si Black Knight makin banyak. Matanya makin tajam memburu, bersamaan makin pekat Force yang menyeruak, bergesekan dengan Force dari tubuh gw.

Uuh... apa gw... berhalusinasi? Kok pandangan jadi berbayang gini ya? Di mata gw, Si Black Knight jadi ada... tiga? Tangan gw mengenggam erat kedua pedang, dan mulai melancarkan serangan. Mengandalkan kecepatan, kombo lima tebasan sukses mencabik salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi, di saat perhatian gw teralih, dua yang lain menyerang bersamaan. Gw melakukan side-step buat menghindari serangan pertama, namun langkah ini terbaca, dan bayangan ketiga udah melayangkan pedang buat membelah punggung, tepat di titik gw berada selanjutnya.

Serta-merta berguling, begitu merasakan pedangnya di punggung gw, supaya luka ga terlalu dalem.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh." Sialan! Pasti cuma ada satu diantara mereka yang asli! Dua lainnya pasti ilusi! Soalnya, yang tadi dibacok-bacok ga terluka sama sekali. Pantesan! Tadi tusukan gw melenceng, padahal yakin banget udah menusuk jantungnya. Ternyata ini toh.

Kali ini, ketiga Black Knight itu maju menerjang. Kayanya, udah cukup kali kasih gw ruang terus dari tadi. Dengan brutal, sekali ayun 3 pedang melayang.

Heh... lambat. Berkat Accel Walk, waktu masih berjalan lambat bagi gw. Mau 3 pedang kek, 30 pedang kek, pasti bisa gw hindari. Sayangnya, gw terlalu congkak sampe ga sadar akan satu hal.

"GAAAAH!" Penggunaan Accel Walk yang terlampau lama, membuat tubuh hampir sampe batas maksimal. Udah ga dengarkan perintah, susah banget buat digerakkan. Untung aja serangannya ga kena bagian vital. Cuma nyerempet paha, lengan, dan... nyaris memenggal leher gw.

Entah harus bersyukur, atau mengutuk kemampuan gw ini yang kaya pedang bermata dua. Imba, tapi merugikan juga kalo sampe penggunanya kena serang. Plus, sebenernya ga bisa dipake lama-lama. Pokonya, umur gw berasa makin pendek aja tiap pake Accel Walk. Haaaah!

Tenang, Lake! Kalem... pikir langkah apa yang harus gw ambil selanjutnya?

Gw harus akhiri dengan satu serangan terakhir nih. Kalo ga, bahaya. Bisa blunder gara-gara skill sendiri.

"_You've fought well, Grey hair. For that, i salute you." _Ujar Corite itu. "_Now, just die! HOOOOAAA!" _Dia meraung keras lalu melompat. Diikuti dua ilusi lainnya.

"_Percaya aja dengan instingmu."_

_"Ciptakan momentum."_

_"Selama Force mengalir di tubuhmu, pedang itu ga bisa patah lho."_

"_Ini yang harus diingat: Kamu bukan saya. Ga perlu meniru teknik-teknik yang saya lakukan. Kuasai 8 gerakan dasar, terus kembangkan sesuai gaya bertarungmu."_

Wejangan-wejangan pas dilatih Gatan, terlintas di otak. Gw pertaruhkan sisa tenaga yang ada.

"HEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Teriakan gw ga kalah keras dari raungannya. Force di kedua pedang, yang tadinya biru merah, perlahan berubah jadi putih. Terus lama-kelamaan force putih itu membentuk... sabit? I-ini... kaya ilmu Gatan yang itu! Bedanya, sabit force gw ga berukuran raksasa dan ga semerah darah.

_"THUNDER COLLAAAAPSE!"_

_"_8 CRESCENT STOOOORM!"

Ke-8 gerakan dasar yang diajarkan Gatan, gw lakukan bergantian dengan sangat cepat, sangking cepatnya... hampir keliatan kalo gw melakukannya secara berbarengan. Sabit putih mencabik tubuh Black Knight dari 8 penjuru sekaligus. Ga begitu paham gimana caranya, tapi pedang gw seolah menembus pedang dan perisai yang menghalangi tubuhnya.

Faak! Terdengar bunyi tulang retak di beberapa bagian tubuh gw. Engkel, pergelangan tangan, jemari, sendi bahu. Terutama pergelangan tangan kanan, beuuuuh. Berasa diplintir 180°! Membuat genggaman gw terlepas dari pedang dan menjatuhkan begitu aja.

Darah segar bercampur ludah menyembur dari mulut Si Black Knight. Matanya terpejam menerima serangan dahsyat. Ototnya yang mengeras, seolah ga ada apa-apanya. Sama seperti gw, pedangnya pun lepas dari genggaman, sedangkan perisainya masih tetap di tangan kiri. Tapi, mengejutkan. Dia... masih berdiri! Gila! Sumpah, gila! Monster macam apa ini?!

Telapak besarnya memegang erat kepala gw. Erat banget! Seolah tiap jemari Black Knight maniak, sanggup menembus batok kepala mungil lawannya. Sakiiit! Apa dia berniat megenggam kepala gw sampe pecah?! Gw mengerang kesakitan, "UAAAAAAGHHH!"

Panas. Telapak tangannya terasa panas dan berat. Dan begitu kokoh. Ga nyangka tenaganya tersisa sebesar ini! Matanya kini membuka. Gw syok! Amat syok karena tatapannya ga ada perubahan. Tetap ganas dan tajam. Ga kehilangan sorotnya meskipun udah melalui pertarungan keras.

Mental gw sempet _down_, karena jujur, gw ciut liat determinasi Black Knight ini. Kalo dia masih melawan, udah ga tau deh mesti gimana lagi. Badan gw udah ga bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali. Yang tersisa tinggal naluri.

Tangan kanan gw reflek mengepal, dan meluncur mulus ke dagunya. Sebelum upper-cut mendarat, dia berkata lirih, "_Those moves... Blood Raider... Gatan."_

_"Hah? Gatan, dia bilang? Ga salah denger gw?"_

Anjreeeet! Pas tangan gw menghantam dagunya, terasa keras betul kaya batu kali!

KRAAAK!

"HEEEGH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ga peduli dengan bunyi tulang retak, ga peduli ama nyeri yang makin parah terasa, gw terus dorong tangan ini hingga tubuh Si Black Knight yang dilengkapi persenjataan berat, yang seluruh badannya merah marun dan keras banget, melayang di udara

Tau-tau benda putih menyembul keluar, merobek permukaan kulit siku... tulang siku gw... patah!? Seketika tangan kanan gw ngilu luar biasa, dan ga bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Lunglai, kehilangan segala daya seketika. Aah... sial. Armor gw sobek di sana-sini.

Tapi akhirnya, untuk pertama kali, gw liat Black Knight maniak tumbang.

####

_"I honor your decision. Someday in the future, your lips will be mine completely." - Sirvat_


	15. The Flame's Bride & Frost Point Icewrack

**Disclaimer: I ****own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 15: The Flame's Bride and Frost Point Icewrack, Battle Is Still Raging On

_"Pertanyaannya bukan '**gimana**', tapi '**apa**'. Kalo ga ada yang bilang 'Sentinel itu lemah, ga bakal bisa mengalahkan Warrior', dan saya kasih kamu senjata, dan minta kamu lawan seorang Warrior, '**apa**' yang akan kamu lakukan? Biar naluri yang jadi pemandumu."_

Agaknya gw masih ga percaya bisa menumbangkan seorang Black Knight dari Cora, yang terkenal akan kebadakannya. Ya, dia terbaring ga berdaya di atas salju... dan gw masih berdiri. Biarpun... keadaan tubuh gw ga bellatowi.

Selain luka tebasan, yang paling bikin nyeri tuh keretakan tulang di beberapa bagian setelah melakukan serangan terakhir tadi. Belum lagi patah tulang siku gara-gara bikin si dia melayang di udara. Kaki gw gemetar menumpu tubuh kecil ini. Seolah hampir ga mampu menahan berat badan. Kedua telinga gw pengang, hampir ga bisa menangkap suara apapun. Cuma ada bunyi ngiiiiiiiing panjang. Gontai, pilu, lelah, campur aduk jadi satu.

Gw berulang kali menarik napas panjang dan buang lewat mulut buat menenangkan pikiran. Sayup-sayup suara latar pertempuran mulai kembali kedengeran secara perlahan.

"_DA... SADAAA!" _Teriakan seorang Wanita Corite jadi hal pertama yang kembali kedengeran setelah pengang. Adventurer yang dilawan Ulkatoruk langsung berlari tinggalkan pertarungannya, dan menghampiri Si Black Knight. Dia meletakan jemari di leher si Black Knight guna cek denyut nadi, "_You... killed him. YOU KILLED SADA!" _

Dia berteriak ke gw sambil menatap marah. Tetes air mata berurai di balik kemarahan itu. Kenapa dia terlihat marah? Kenapa dia menangis? Si Black Knight itu ga mati, kan? Reaksinya terlalu berlebihan gw rasa.

"_FARANEEEELL!" _Teriaknya lagi, kali ini dapat respon dari perempuan Corite berambut ungu panjang dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia... yang hampir gw tusuk lehernya kemarin. Faranell... itukah namanya?

_"Oh my Decem... Anclaime!" _Pekiknya kaget liat si Black Knight terkapar, "_Inana! Come fort!" _Grazier itu memanggil Inana, Animus penyembuh milik Decem. Lingkaran sihir muncul dari tanah, sesosok Animus bertudung keluar. Raut kepanikan, dan cemas keliatan dari tempat gw berdiri. Sedangkan, Si Adventurer masih memandang gw dengan geram.

"_Ra-Raha, I'm so sorry. But... Anclaime Sada... is gone." _Ujar Grazier itu pada temannya. "_Inana... couldn't heal him if he's... not alive."_ Kalimatnya terdengar penuh duka.

Adventurer itu berdiri tanpa melepas matanya dari gw, lalu mengangkat busurnya, bersiap menembak anak panah. Sial! Kalo dia beneran nembak, gw ga punya kesempatan buat menghindar. "_Die, Infidel!"_

Dia melepaskan tiga buah anak panah bergantian, dengan gw sebagai sasaran. Ugh! Gw berusaha buat mengelak, tapi nyeri-nyeri langsung menyerang begitu gw gerakkan badan. Ga bisa! Arrgh! Gawat...

"LAKE! KENAPA LU DIAM AJA!?" Ulkatoruk berseru sembari mengayun tongkatnya dalam sudut lengkung. 3 buah untaian air mulai terbentuk dari udara dingin. Untaian tersebut langsung membeku, dan jadi tajam ujungnya. Masing-masing seukuran lengan. Es tersebut makin terasah setajam tombak dengan tekad bertarung Ulkatoruk.

Begitu si Holy Chandra mengayun tongkat untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga batu es itu melaju secepat peluru ke arah panah yang ditembakkan si Adventurer.

Es batu pertama mengenai satu anak panah. Pas esnya berbenturan dengan anak panah, langsung pecah berserakan bak serpihan kaca yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari siang.

Diikuti juga dua sisanya. Mencegah badan gw ditembus anak panah. Senyum lega tersimpul di bibir Ulkatoruk, "Fyuuh... nyaris." Tapi, senyum itu sirna pas liat hal berikutnya. "Hah..!?"

Rasa sakit mendera perut, dan dada gw sebelah kanan. Bercak darah mulai merembes dari situ. Seolah ada benda panjang tajam menusuk perut dan dada. Benar aja, kenapa gw ga menduga sebelumnya? Anak panah transparan mulai tampak kokoh sampe tembus punggung.

Ternyata, si Adventurer itu menembak 5 kali. Yang keliatan cuma tiga doang. Dua lagi luput dari penglihatan Ulkatoruk. Begitu dua anak panah transparan itu keliatan, semua udah telat.

"Egh!" Gw mencabut paksa kedua panah yang menancap di perut, dan dada gw. Lalu buang ke mana tau.

"_Faranell, use your Hell Bless!" _Katanya pada kawan Grazier, yang seolah ga percaya pendengarannya sendiri.

"_Bu-but... he's already dying! It will torment him even more." _Balas si Grazier.

_"That is exactly what i want. I could just blow his head away, and kill him. But I don't want this filthy creature die quickly. I want him suffer the pain. I want him die as slow as possible, i want you to..." _Tetiba, hal super aneh terjadi. Entah penyebabnya apa, kedua Corite di depan gw itu berganti bahasa... sehingga... gw... mengerti kata-kata dari mulut mereka, "... membalas kematian Sada! Aku ingin kamu tunjukkan kaya apa rasanya diteror kematian!"

"T-tapi Raha... dia..." Grazier ini berusaha menolak apapun yang diperintahkan ke dia.

"Apa kamu berani bantah perintah atasanmu, Faranell Trinyth!?" Ancam si Adventurer. "Lakukan, demi Sada! Bellato kotor di hadapanmu udah bikin Skuad leader kita menghembuskan napas terakhir! Kalo kamu bantah perintahku... kuanggap kamu pengkhianat!"

Ragu-ragu, Si Corite berambut ungu itu pun berdiri beberapa meter di depan gw. Tongkatnya menodong gw. Mukanya pucat, mata kuningnya mengiba ke gw. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak, kaya ada yang pengen diucapkan. Tapi, apapun itu, sama sekali ga keluar barang sepatah kata dari sana.

Jadi... gw udah membunuh Si Black Knight itu, ya? Padahal gw sama sekali ga berniat melakukannya. Gw kan cuma meladeni aja. Dia duluan yang mulai sih.

Tapi biar gimanapun, gw paham. Membunuh teteplah membunuh... ga peduli segala macam dalih. Pada akhirnya, gw mencabut sebuah kehidupan dari raga makhluk hidup yang meninggalkan memori berharga bagi orang-orang terdekat. Gw yakin betul, dua Corite wanita ini pasti mengalami duka mendalam kehilangan salah satu kawan seperjuangannya.

"Maap..." Ucap gw lirih pada kedua Corite di depan gw. "Maap atas apa yang udah gw perbuat. Semua itu... ga disengaja."

Kedua pasang mata itu tampak melotot bagai hendak melompat keluar. Mereka kaget bukan kepalang mendengar kata-kata gw... karena... "Kamu... mengerti bahasa kami!?"

Hah? Bahasa... siapa? Bukannya kalian yang... berbicara bahasa Bellato? Lah? Gw jadi ikutan bingung.

"LAKE! CEPAT PINDAH DARI SANA!" Ulkatoruk berlari mendekat.

"FARANELL! LAKUKAN!"

"Tapi... dia... kenapa paham bahasa kita, Raha!?"

"AKU GA PEDULI! YANG PENTING DIA MATI PELAN-PELAN!"

"LAAAKE! SADAR, BOY!"

"UUUWWAAAAA! HELL BLEEEESS!"

Semua teriak-teriak kaya orang gila. Bikin pusing bukan kepalang dengarkan suara-suara mereka. Dunia serasa berputar di kepala gw. Semua terjadi dalam gerak lambat, padahal gw lagi ga make Accel Walk. Si Grazier berambut ungu itu mengayunkan tongkat keemasannya. Angin langsung berdesir lumayan kencang, diikuti aura kehitaman menggulung-gulung.

"SIALAAAN! PALLADIUM OF THE ICEWRACK!" Ulkatoruk berusaha melindungi gw dengan tebing es panjang, karena posisinya sendiri masih agak jauh dari gw. Tapi percuma. Aura kehitaman itu dengan mudah menembus tebing es, kemudian membungkus tubuh gw.

Napas gw langsung sesak dan berat, mata berkunang-kunang, organ dalam seolah diobok-obok tangan ga bertanggung jawab.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Gw teriak sampe tenggorokan lecet, tahan sakit yang luar biasa.

.

.

"UDAH, WOII! UDAH!" Shield Miller sebaya gw berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan badan sesosok Holy Chandra, yang terlihat marah-marah pada seorang Wizard perempuan. "GA PERLU TAMBAH PERTIKAIAN DI TIM SENDIRI DALAM SITUASI BEGINI!"

"DIA MEMBAKAR LAKE, ISH'KANDEL! TANPA PIKIR PANJANG!" Telunjuk Ulkatoruk tertuju tegas pada Meinhalom yang cuma tertunduk lemas. "LU KEBAYANG GA? ORANG LAGI SEKARAT MALAH DIBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP!? OTAK LU TU DIMANA?!" Matanya memicing tajam ke si Wizard.

"A-aku... menyembuhkan dia..." Jawab Meinhalom pelan, "Lagian, itu semua... atas persetujuannya."

"KALO GA BISA MENYEMBUHKAN, BILANG DARI AWAL!" Jawaban itu malah bikin Holy Chandra muda ini makin naik darah, "WIZARD GA USAH SOK BERLAGA HOLY CHANDRA DEH!" Lanjutnya kasar.

Betapa terkejutnya Ulkatoruk menerima satu pukulan telak di wajahnya. Pelakunya ga lain ga bukan, adalah Ish'Kandel. Meinhalom pun ga kalah kaget atas perbuatan kameradnya, "Kenapa lu jadi tempramen gini sih, bro?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning acak.

"..." Ulkatoruk terdiam.

"Lu harus ingat, setidaknya dia melakukan satu hal yang ga lu bisa. Dia menghilangkan efek Hell Bless."

NJLEB! Kata-kata Ish menusuk Ulkatoruk aja deh tuh. Pait bet pait.

Sial. Keadaan ini bener-bener di luar kendali. Semua gara-gara gw. Cuma gara-gara mau sembuhkan luka aja, sampe perang urat sarap semua

"Ulkatoruk..." Akhirnya gw angkat bicara, dan mengubah posisi dari tiduran jadi duduk. Mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan ke gw. "... dia berkata jujur kok. Dia... menyembuhkan gw." Lengan gw terulur, menujukkan ke mereka. Kepulan asap bekas mantra Meinhalom masih terus keluar dari luka-luka.

Sssssshhhh! Ssshhh! Sssshh! Kira-kira begitu bunyinya.

Mantra penyembuhan Meinhalom bener-bener ekstrim. Ekstrim sakitnya, tapi ekstrim juga manjurnya. Setelah sakit dan panas yang mengerikan banget, efek heal barulah terasa kemudian. Goresan-goresan di lengan, bahu, leher, paha... luka bolong di dada, dan perut menutup sendiri.

Tulang-tulang keseleo, remuk, retak, bahkan siku patah terasa menyambung lagi dengan kecepatan yang ga bisa dipercaya. Luka yang harusnya butuh berhari-hari buat sembuh, jadi cuma butuh setengah jam doang. Kurang malah.

Berulang kali gw mengepalkan telapak tangan kanan, yang tadinya mati rasa dan ga bisa gerak sama sekali. Seolah tangan kanan gw diamputasi. Terus buka lagi, mengepal lagi, buka lagi. Untuk pastikan kalo tangan gw bener-bener masih ada di tempatnya.

Ulkatoruk dan Ish'Kandel terbelalak liat gw. Syok kali ya, beberapa saat lalu keadaan gw parah banget, eh sekarang bangkit dari keadaan hampir mati dalam waktu berapa menit doang.

"Seumur hidup... kuhabiskan untuk, mempelajari... satu-satunya Force, yang kukuasai; mengendalikannya, cari tau apa... aja yang bisa, dilakukan energi panas... memahami sampe, partikel terkecil..." Kata Meinhalom memecah keheningan. "Dengan api, aku bisa melakukan... apapun." Senyum kecil polos diberikan perempuan imut ini.

Apa iya kepribadiannya cengkok kaya kata Ulkatoruk? Ah, perasaan kaga deh.

Tubuh gw udah jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi. Gw sigap berdiri tanpa kesulitan berarti. Ga lupa gw berterimakasih pada Sang Penyelamat, "Makasih ya, Meinhalom."

Dia cuma mengangguk sembari masih tersenyum. Ish'Kandel menyikut pelan lengan Ulkatoruk, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Ma-maaf. Gw udah marah-marah, dan salah sangka pada lu." Ujar Si Holy Chandra sambil megang bagian belakang leher sendiri.

"Gapapa... aku mengerti, kamu masih kesal... gara-gara, sparing... itu."

"Lu... masih inget?"

"Tentu. Ga ada lagi, lawanku yang... menguasai Force, Air dan Udara... sebaik kamu." Kata Meinhalom kalem. "Aku tau... ini agak telat. Tapi... turut berduka, buat... Namaste." Dia keliatan ragu-ragu buat mengucap itu. Takut menyinggung perasaan Ulkatoruk. "Dan aku minta... maaf juga. Dulu, sebenarnya... aku ingin, menyembuhkan lukamu. Karena itu semua... gara-gara, aku... kelewatan. Padahal... ga pernah, ada niatan... untuk melakukan... sampe, separah itu. Tapi, mendiang Namaste... bersikeras mencegahku."

"... Kayanya kita impas yah sekarang." Akhirnya, Ulkatoruk tersenyum pada Meinhalom untuk yang pertama. Ciee ciee.. udah baikan nih.

"AWAAAAASS DOOM BLAAAAAST!" Moment kita terganggu oleh teriakan peringatan Jizzkar, yang lagi bertarung lawan Accretia bersama Darr dan Gaizka. Ohh sial.. para Striker Accretia udah masuk Siege mode, dan mengarahkan moncong Launcher mereka... ke tempat gw berdiri. OH AYOLAH! kenapa selalu gw yang diincar? Kaya ga ada yang lain aja sih!

Mampus dah. Baru juga keluar dari keadaan sekarat! Yah, mungkin sebenarnya serangan mereka tertuju ke pasukan Cora. Apesnya, kita berempat ada di tengah-tengah jalur tembakan para kaleng. Ish'Kandel ga tinggal diam. Dia bersiap menyerap benturan dahsyat dari peluru-peluru launcher, dilengkapi ekspresi panik.

"CHUBASCA! INAKI!" Royal Oritzi terdengar memberi arahan dari radio Black Goliath, "HALANGI JALUR PELURU PARA KALENG ITU, JANGAN SAMPE KENA PASUKAN KITA DI SANA!" Suaranya terdengar lantang melalui komunikator.

Woooh... jadi para Armor Rider yang jalan belakangan udah tiba rupanya. Tapi mana sempat MAU-MAU itu blok Doom Blast-nya para kaleng? Kami cuma bisa berharap perisai besar Ish'Kandel ga hancur lebur dihujani roket.

Tiba-tiba, Meinhalom udah berdiri agak jauh di depan Ish'Kandel. Seperti berusaha buat gantikan Si Shield Miller itu dalam tugasnya melindungi kita. Gila kali ya ini Wizard!? apa yang ada di kepalanya sampe bisa kepikiran mau menghadang? Tembok es Ulkatoruk aja langsung berantakan kena tembakan biasa, ini lagi Doom Blast! Ish'Kandel pun keliatan ragu-ragu.

"MEINHALOM! APA YANG LU LAKUKAN?" Sontak gw berseru.

"WAH TU PEREMPUAN PASTI UDAH SARAP BENERAN!" Ish'Kandel ga kalah tegang.

Pas kita berdua mau cegah Meinhalom supaya ga bertindak nekat, Ulkatoruk menghadang dengan tangannya. Berbeda dari kami berdua yang panik dan tegang, Si Holy Chandra keliatan santai-santai aja. Dia malah bilang, "Lu mau tau ga, kenapa dia yang terkuat kedua se-Akademi?"

Kedua peluru Doom Blast Accretia bertabrakan dengan tubuh kecil Meinhalom. Efek ledakan teramat panas berwarna kuning kehijauan berbentuk kubah raksasa tercipta. Areanya makin lama makin meluas dari titik pusat ledakan. Seketika, salju dalam ruang lingkupnya meleleh, berubah jadi asap, menghilang, seolah ga pernah ada salju di sana. Batang-batang pohon ga berdaun terbakar semua.

Bahkan, radiasi ledakannya aja sampe di tempat gw menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"MEEEEIINHALOOOOOOM!" Teriakan gw penuh putus asa, menggema ke seluruh penjuru Ether. Ga bakal ada yang hidup setelah kena ledakan sedahsyat itu. Ga ada! Pasti langsung lenyap! Sisa mayat aja masih untung. "BEDEBAAAH! SOK IDE BANGET SIH TU ANAK!"

Kesel banget gw. Sangking kesel sampe tangan ini meninju tanah sekuat-kuatnya. Kesel karena membiarkan orang yang udah mengobati gw, tewas tanpa bekas di tangan Accretia, sedangkan yang bisa gw lakukan cuma mengumpat. Ga ada usaha buat menolongnya. Kenapa!? Kenapa gw masih aja terlalu lemaaah!?

Perasaan Ish'Kandel pastinya ga menentu abis liat kejadian itu. Di satu sisi, dia menyesali pengorbanan Meinhalom yang suka rela gantikan dia buat menghadang Doom Blast. Malu. Agaknya dia malu, sebagai Shield Miller... engga. Sebagai Lelaki, hatinya masih ragu-ragu untuk jadi tumbal. Sedangkan, seorang Wizard, PEREMPUAN! Tanpa takut, tanpa gentar, dengan mantap maju guna menghadapi kematian absolut.

Di sisi lain, dia lega. Bahwa bukan dirinya yang berdiri di sana. Mungkin saat ini, dia mengutuk perasaan itu. Apa boleh buat, ga bisa dipungkiri, 'keinginan hidup lebih lama' masih dominan di hatinya.

Gw ga menyalahkan Ish'Kandel atas perasaan tersebut. 'Keinginan untuk hidup' itu hak setiap makhluk bernyawa. Wajarlah kalo kerap diliputi keraguan, ketakutan, ga tau apa yang harus dilakukan pas dihadapkan situasi genting gini. Kami baru jadi Prajurit kemarin sore. Masih sering tersesat, dan masih butuh banyak panduan. Liat kekuatan Launcher Accretia... kaya jadi semut di tengah badai.

"Tau ga, susahnya mengumpulkan energi panas di sini?" Entah apa maksud Ulkatoruk bertanya gitu ke kita, yang jelas-jelas ga pernah belajar Force sama sekali. Kepala gw masih tertunduk, coba mencerna pertanyaan itu. "Sama kaya mengumpulkan partikel air di Sette. Hampir mustahil."

Tunggu... setelah gw pikir lagi... jangan-jangan...

Sigap gw angkat wajah, menyelidik seksama ke titik ledakan besar tadi. Di tengah kepulan asep item dan lidah api menjilat tinggi ke angkasa, sosok siluet kecil ciri khas Bangsa kami terlihat berdiri.

"Ga selamanya Force Air bisa leluasa dipake. Semua tergantung lingkungan gw berada."

Wueedaan! Sulit dipercaya! Rahang gw ga bisa menutup liat pemandangan di depan. Meinhalom... masih utuh! Kedua kuncirannya terbakar, membuat rambut pink tergerai, dan berkibar ga beraturan diterpa angin kencang. Untung rambutnya ga ikut kelalap api. Armor Wizard yang dia pake ga ada lecet sedikitpun.

"Makanya, gw belajar Force Udara juga."

Force merah bergejolak dari dirinya. Seolah melindungi raga Wizard tersebut dari kobaran api ganas. Kedua tangan berada di dada, tongkat tergenggam di tangan kiri. Mata menatap sayu pada Striker Accretia. Ga ada lagi senyum polos nan imut yang tadi dikasih.

"Tapi, semua itu ga berlaku. Karena Meinhalom, pengecualian."

Posenya sama kaya waktu dia menembak bola api buat mengobati gw. Ya, dia memusatkan sejumlah besar Force, dan membentuk bola energi merah. Lidah api membara akibat ledakan Doom Blast yang ada di sekitar dia tersedot masuk ke bola energi tersebut.

"Satu kesalahan para kaleng, mereka 'main api' di hadapan Mempelai Wanita Sang Lidah Api." Kata Ulkatoruk sembari menyeringai tegang menyaksikan kemampuan perempuan berambut merah muda yang disebut-sebut Spiritualist terkuat kedua se-Akademi.

"Ember's End.." Dengan satu gerakan anggun, Meinhalom mendorong bola merah itu. Bola energi tersebut melaju kenceng ke salah satu Striker Accretia.

Sadar lagi jadi sasaran, Striker itu melepas siege kitnya supaya bisa gerak, lalu langsung mengaktifkan booster, dan melayang menjauh. Belok sana, belok sini. Si Striker bergerak zig-zag, berusaha menghindari mantra Meinhalom. Percuma, bola energi itu tetep mengikuti pergerakan Si Striker bagai misil yang udah mengunci target.

Merasa ga bisa lari, Striker itu berhenti, dengan segera balik badan, dan kembali pasang Siege Kit-nya. Dia menembakan Launcher buat hancurkan bola energi itu.

Ledakan dahsyat lagi-lagi tercipta akibat kekuatan besar saling beradu. Gw, Ish'Kandel, Ulkatoruk cuma diem nontonin sambil ga bisa lepas ekspresi kagum sekaligus ngeri.

Ha-hahh? Launcher dan Siege kit-nya... hancur lebur... sekalian lebih dari setengah badan sebelah kanan penggunanya... dihantam bola energi merah yang tetap terbang cepat. Doom Blast ga sanggup menghalangi bola merah itu mencapai target. Lalu, tali-tali api keluar dari tubuh Striker dan mengikat kuat, matikan total pergerakannya.

Percikan-percikan listrik keluar dari bagian tubuh yang tersisa. Begitu juga dengan ledakan-ledakan kecil akibat arus pendek pada sirkuit Accretia itu. Sinar merah pada lensa optiknya makin lemah, tapi masih nyala kedap-kedip.

"..." Si Wizard ga berkata apa-apa, namun mempertahankan mata sayunya. Kini, dia senyum sinis kepada lawan yang udah ga berdaya.

BUUUUUUUMMMM!

Gilaa! Black Goliath Royal Oritzi mendaratkan serangan dari atas! Hancurkan sisaan Accretia yang masih terikat mantra Meinhalom. Gepeng dah tu kaleng, Komandan.

"Bagus, Meinhalom!" Kata si Armor Rider dari radionya. Meinhalom merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Kombinasi yang cukup mengerikan bagi gw. Kerusakan akibat Ember's End melemahkan Si Striker, sekaligus bikin ga bisa gerak. Memudahkan Oritzi buat eksekusi.

Akademi Spiritualist isinya monster gahar semua kali ya? Kalo dulu pernah melawan Spiritualist yang ga cuma pintar merapal seabrek mantra, tapi juga kuat bela diri, kali ini gw ketemu Wizard yang ga modar diDoom Blast... dua kali! Jangankan meninggal, luka barang sedikit pun ga ada! Ditambah lagi, sekali serang bisa bikin seonggok Striker kehilangan kemampuan tempur!

Gw sedikit lirik Ulkatoruk, yang masih terpana liat aksi kedua anggota Divisi ke-4 Artileri, dan bergumam dalam hati, "_Ni anak juga, ga kalah hebat sebenarnya."_

Kayanya gw paham maksud pertanyaan Ulkatoruk tadi. Sumber kekuatan Meinhalom adalah Api atau apa aja yang bersifat panas. Nah, berhubung lagi di Ether, dinginnya bukan main, tentu hal itu jadi hambatan buat mengeluarkan potensi maksimal kemampuannya.

Makanya, dia percaya diri banget menghadang Doom Blast. Ledakan super gedenya itu lho. Dimana-mana kalo namanya ledakan, pasti erat kaitan dengan api dan panas, kan? Itu sih 'makanan' bagi dia.

Kemampuan Oritzi bermanuver pake MAU-nya juga luar biasa. Sampe bisa bikin robot yang menjulang lebih tinggi dari Accretia lompat begitu. Divisi Artileri... keren-keren! Ga heran mereka jadi pasukan Elitnya federasi.

Sementara itu, Sirvat berhasil mengalahkan seorang Templar. Pipi Sirvat tergores tombak lawannya, tapi sebagai balasan, Templar itu dibikin goler di tengah kawah dangkal berdiameter sedang hasil kreasi Berserker tersebut. Dia melambai ke gw setelah menumbangkan Templar itu, sambil tersenyum girang. Dasar. Kayanya ga ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari dia.

"Lake! Cepat ambil Etheronnya, supaya kita bisa pergi dari sini!" Perintahnya. Oh iya! Ampe lupa ama rencana itu!

Mendadak, terasa aura membunuh pekat dari belakangnya walaupun ga ada siapa-siapa. Assassin! Pasti Assassin keparat itu mau ambil kesempatan pas Sirvat lengah! Ga akan gw biarkan! Ga akan gw biarkan lu lolos dari pengawasan gw kali ini!

Degdegdeg! Gw kembali pake Accel Walk buat mempercepat langkah, langsung gw ambil pedang yang tadi lepas dari genggaman, lalu mulai lari sebelum semua terlambat, "AWAS, SIRVAT!"

"Hah?!" Gw tepat waktu! Tubuh Sirvat gw dorong sekuat tenaga sampe ambruk ke samping. Pedang gw menangkis belatinya, yang mengincar leher skuad leader kami.

Dalam posisi terduduk, perempuan berambut hijau pendek ini keliatan bingung apa yang lagi terjadi karena Si Assassin belum nampak wujudnya. Dan dia ga kalah heran, kenapa pedang gw bisa bunyi gitu padahal cuma menusuk angin.

Semua jelas, pas mulai muncul batang hidung Si Assassin.

_"Cih, you little..."_ Ujarnya geram. Hmm, aneh. Perasaan pas gw sekarat, untuk sesaat gw paham kata-kata para Corite. Kok sekarang ga lagi, ya? Apa tadi cuma halusinasi gw aja? "_What the-" _Ekspresinya terlihat kaget seraya menunduk.

Penasaran, gw ikutan nunduk juga. Ternyata kaki Assassin itu... keduanya beku dari telapak hingga tulang kering. Bikin dia ga bisa kemana-mana.

"Kena lu sekarang..." Suara Ulkatoruk terdengar dingin. Dia melangkah santai, tapi dari sorot matanya, penuh dendam. Salju di sekitar bergetar hebat seolah pengen ngamuk. Angin dingin tadinya tenang, jadi kerasa menyayat permukaan kulit. Tiap langkah Si Holy Chandra membuat salju terangkat lalu berubah jadi batu es besar bergerigi tanpa dia melakukan apa-apa.

Batu-batu es tersebut makin bertambah jumlahnya, bergerak memutar di balik punggung Ulkatoruk. Kalo gw hitung-hitung, mungkin ada 20-an lah. Tangan kirinya makin erat genggam tongkat. Ga peduli rasa sakit melanda telapak tangan kanannya yang bolong gegara dijepret Adventurer. Meski dia keliatan tenang, gw yakin banget emosinya mendidih.

Si Assassin makin panik. Esnya makin lama makin naik. Tadi sampe tulang kering doang, sekarang udah sampe pinggang. Gw melangkah mundur, begitu juga Sirvat. Karena kami sadar, Ulkatoruk udah ga bisa diapa-apakan. Corite itu melempar pisaunya pada Ulkatoruk. Tindakan putus asa. Pisaunya diblok salah satu batu es. Sementara, es udah membekukan dada si Assassin, lanjut ke leher.

"_He-Help! Help m-" _tanpa sempat selesaikan kalimatnya, es udah mencapai mulut Corite itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ujung rambutnya udah beku.

"Gimana rasanya, ga bisa teriak minta bantuan?" Pertanyaan sarkastik dari mulut Holy Chandra, ingat Namaste yang ga bisa ngomong pas tewas di tangan Corite. Dia ga mengharap jawaban, soalnya keadaan udah ga memungkinkan.

Satu batu es melesat cepat, dan menghancurkan kaki kanan Si Assassin. Ga ada setetes darah pun keluar, karena udah dibikin beku sebeku-bekunya, "Itu untuk Namaste."

Es batu kedua mengincar tangan kirinya. Sama kaya tadi, bagian itupun pecah berantakan, "Itu untuk Namaste."

Biarpun serpihan esnya indah, tapi tetap aja ada merah-merah lapisan daging yang terlihat... ugh! Kayanya gw ga bakal sanggup liat kelanjutannya.

Es batu ketiga menembus tubuh bagian atasnya, tepat di tengah-tengah antara dada dan perut. Faak! Bolong! Organ dalam Assassin yang masih segar itu, berceceran kemana-mana. Shite, shite, shite! Gw langsung buang muka aja. Sirvat juga memejamkan matanya. Entah apa Corite itu masih hidup, atau engga di balik es. Ulkatoruk tepati omongan yang pernah dia bilang, _"Kalo perlu gw mutilasi semua Cora!"_

_"_Itu untuk Namaste." 3 kali terucap kalimat sama persis. Di balik sikap biasa aja yang ditunjukannya, dia emang belum bisa lepas kepergian Namaste. Saat ini, dia lagi memperlihatkan pada kita, hatinya yang udah penuh dengan kebencian, "DAN INI... UNTUK NAMASTE, BANGSAAAT! WRATH OF THE FREEZING CARNATION!"

Seluruh batu es yang masih ada, menghujani Si Assassin tanpa ampun sampe cuma sisa serpihan doang. Badai meteor es hebat. Siapa aja yang liat pasti bergidik ngeri, ga terkecuali gw. Bulu kuduk gw berdiri nih!

"Lake..." Panggilan Sirvat mengembalikan fokus gw. "... cepetan deh mendingan." Gw mengangguk tanda ngerti dan bergegas menuju pintu masuk goa.

Sementara, Warlock Cora menyerang kami pake rentetan Force Udara. Angin bertiup kencang, diiringi sambaran gledek menggelegar. Ish'Kandel langsung lompat melindungi gw dan Sirvat dari serangan itu. Dari belakang Si Warlock, tersisa dua Templar yang masih bisa melawan. Keduanya menerjang penuh napsu.

"Di sini biar kita yang urus." Celetuk Berserker wanita singkat.

"Oke." Dengan itu, gw lari tinggalkan mereka.

Selagi berlari, banyak hal kepikiran di kepala gw. Di antaranya, yang baru aja terjadi. Segitu sakitnya kah luka hati akibat kehilangan? Sampe bisa bikin nurani kita buta sesaat? Cuma gegara dendam, orang yang sebenernya menyenangkan, jadi berubah mengerikan. Terus... setelah sukses balas dendam, apa lagi?

Pas lari di tengah medan pertempuran, gw berusaha buat fokus terhadap tanggung jawab yang diemban. Selihai mungkin menghindari peluru-peluru nyasar, dentuman Launcher, roket salah tembak, amukan Force, trap-trap yang meledak di sekitar. Wuiih... berasa keren nih gw.

Nengok dikit ah cek keadaan. Dari sudut mata gw, tertangkap adegan pertarungan Jizzkar dan Gaizka, meladeni dua Punisher dan Mercenary. Striker Accretia tinggal satu, menyokong Warrior dalam Siege Mode. Tembakannya diarahkan ke pasukan Cora. Black Catapult Inaki berulang kali menembaki Accretia-Accretia itu.

Tadinya gw mau lurus terus. Eh, begitu sadar Siege Kit Striker berubah arah, sontak aja gw belok. Ujung Launchernya kini membidik Jizzkar, "JIZZKAR! STRIKERNYA!" seru gw.

Jizzkar berusaha lompat ke samping, tapi ada Isis dan Hecate milik sepasang Grazier ikutan menutup pergerakan Shield Miller senior.

Hecate melancarkan serangan pada Jizzkar dari jarak jauh. Dia langsung memindahkan perisainya di depan badan, dan menangkis.

"CIIH!" Isis dengan cepat melayangkan pedangnya dari celah pertahanan Jizzkar yang terbuka. Rusuknya kena bacok! Dia langsung berguling ke kanan, maksudnya sih buat menjauh... sayangnya satu peluru Launcher kena! "BAAH!"

Untung dia sempat angkat perisainya di saat terakhir. Tapi, kekuatan Launcher Ranger Accretia bikin Jizzkar terpental jauh ke belakang. Jizzkar langsung bangkit, karena Isis udah deket buat mencabik-cabiknya.

Gw melompat, dan melakukan hobi yang baru gw kembangkan akhir-akhir ini; melakukan tendangan voli akrobatik ke kepala.

Ga Cora, ga Animus... sama aja! Pasti sempoyongan kena tendangan imba gw. Kali ini, giliran Jizzkar yang lompat. Di udara, dia teriak penuh semangat, "PRESSURE BOMB!"

Saat bersamaan, gw ga mau kalah! Salto ke depaaan! "SHADOW TURN!"

Karena gw lebih cepat, serangan gw yang masuk duluan. 3 tebasan kilat meninggalkan luka cukup dalam sekujur dada Isis, bikin dia makin pusing aja. Diakhiri Pressure Bomb Jizzkar.

Buseeeng, setelah dipikir-pikir, gokil juga nih kombinasi kita. Padahal semua spontan aja. Ga pernah direncanakan sebelumnya. Meninggal dah tu Isis.

Gw dan Jizzkar langsung melakukan toss dengan gaya cool beraaat. Biarpun Armor kita udah compang-camping, yang penting tingkat ketampanan meningkat 87%. Hahaha.

"_I-Isis!" _Pekik Grazier pemilik Isis yang ternyata si rambut ungu, "_Animus heal! __Come back..." _Dia menarik kembali Isis yang udah semaput itu, dan langsung mengeluarkan Paimon. Saat liat gw, ekspresi kaget, keringat dingin, ga percaya tergambar di wajahnya. Seolah lagi liat hantu. "_You're... still alive!? But... how!?" _Kali ini gw ga paham apa yang dia bilang.

"_A living who can survive The Hell Bless while in dying state. What kind of monster are you?__" _Kawan Adventurernya yang ada di dekat situ ga kalah kaget. Kayanya mah kesal liat gw masih hidup. "W_hy... WHY DON'T YOU DIE ALREADY!?" __  
_

_"_Itu tukang santet ngomong ama lu, ya?" Tanya Jizzkar heran.

"Ehm... iya kayanya."

"Ngomong apa mereka? Emang lu ngerti Bahasa Cora?"

"Kagalah! Mana gw tau mereka ngoceh apaan!"

Baiknya gw ga kasih tau dulu kalo sebenarnya tadi gw sempet mengerti Bahasa Cora. Bisa ribet urusan. Ngomong-ngomong, Darr kemana ya? Dari tadi ga keliatan.

Gaizka dan Inaki makin kewalahan menghadapi Punisher dan Mercenary. Perisai Gaizka nampak penyok-penyok digempur Mercenary.

Dengan satu tebasan vertikal yang kuat banget, Punisher memisahkan tangan kanan Black Catapult Inaki dari badannya. Yah, ngebul deh senjata andalan kita. Inaki berusaha kabur supaya ga terjadi kerusakan lebih lanjut, sembari tetap menembaki pengejarnya pake senjata mesin di tangan kiri Catapult.

Punisher ini gesit juga rupanya. Dengan cepat mempersempit jarak antara dia dan Black Catapult. Begitu dirasa udah dekat, dia melompat ke atas Black Catapult... dan menusukkan Spadonanya berkali-kali ke peluncur roket yang terdapat di bahu kiri Black Catapult hingga meledak.

Gawat! Inaki udah ga bisa ngapa-ngapain selain kabur! MAU-nya rusak berat gitu. Persenjataannya ngebul semua. Modal satu senapan mesin doang mana cukup.

BRUUUAAANGG!

OMAIGAD! Sebuah Black Goliath melaju cepat, kemudian melayang beberapa senti dari tanah! Belati super menyeramkannya menyambar Punisher yang lagi asik merusak MAU Inaki itu. Oritzikah?

"INAKI, MUNDUR SANA!" Ouh suara dari radionya suara perempuan. Pasti Chubasca. Abis menghempas Si Punisher, dia langsung tancap gas, hajar abis tu Accretia. Di luar dugaan, Punisher ini masih sanggup melawan sengit! Anjeerr gw berasa nonton Teranspormer! Dua logam saling bergulat, adu kuat membuktikan diri.

Black Goliath Chubasca memberi tinju maut ke bagian perut Punsher. Begitu dia tertunduk, bagian punggung Punisher dihajar lagi oleh Chubasca sampe tengkurap. Black Goliath angkat sebelah kaki, niatnya menginjak si Punisher... namun, si Punisher sigap menghindar dan langsung balas mengayunkan Spadona bertubi-tubi.

Gilaa ni Punisher... kuat betul! Chubasca yang pake Goliath sampe kewalahan!

Ga bisa dibiarkan! Kaleng ini bahaya boy! Gw langsung bergerak buat bantu Chubasca. Ga pedulikan perhatian Corite yang terheran-heran ga jelas dari tadi, serta meninggalkan Jizzkar di tempatnya berdiri.

Tuh kan bener, Si Punisher masang kuda-kuda, bersiap menusuk kokpit MAU yang dipiloti Chubasca.

"UGHH!" Tau-tau, gw teringat mimpi yang pernah gw alami tempo hari. Dimana gw lagi ada di medan pertempuran, dan liat ada MAU hampir meledak. Pilot MAU-nya perempuan, Spadona menembus kokpit sekaligus ama perutnya. Di mimpi itu, ga ada yang bisa gw lakukan selain nontonin tu cewe dilalap api gara-gara tersangkut alat pengaman pas mau nyelametin diri dan akhirnya tewas. "Accel Walk!"

Nyeseknya ga bisa gw lupakan. Sampe bikin gw nangis di pelukan Elka.

Tapi, ini bukan mimpi coy! Ga akan gw biarkan hal di mimpi gw itu jadi kenyataan! Gigi gw menggertak, saling beradu atas bawah. Sekuat tenaga, gw melancarkan tendangan terbang ke sisi Spadona yang lebar itu supaya tusukannya melenceng.

Usaha gw ga sia-sia, Spadona batal menembus kokpit Chubasca. Biarpun lengan kanan Goliath yang jadi gantinya. Tangan kiri Goliath serta merta meluncur deras ke tubuh Punisher, dan mementalkan dia jauh-jauh.

Pertempuran ini bener-bener ga kasih kita napas! Dari kejauhan, Siege Mode Striker Accretia udah bidik kita aja. Moncongnya bersinar biru muda, pertanda udah siap nembakin Doom Blast!

Tetiba, suara senapan runduk ditembakkan begitu nyaring kedengeran. Entah dari mana asalnya, yang pasti, tembakan itu tepat menembus kepala Si Striker dan membuat dia mati seketika. Meski mati, Launchernya masih tetep aktif! Eh tapi, karena badan penopangnya goyah, Siege Kit-nya berubah arah... jadi memuntahkan Doom Blast ke tempat Calliana bersemayam!

Ledakannya ga sampe meruntuhkan goa. Tapi cukup buat bikin kita semua terdiam sejenak dari pertempuran seraya pandangan tertuju ke tempat itu. Ga ada satu suara pun terdengar, kecuali hening. Suasananya kok jadi mencekam gini ya?

Hawa dingin makin mencekik leher, dari dalam kegelapan goa, Calliana Atroc dan Calliana Crue berhamburan keluar. Di belakang mereka, Sang Tuan Rumah... Calliana Princess! Waduh, kayanya mereka ngamuk nih.. karena kita udah ganggu ketentraman rumah mereka.

Yaiyalah... siapa yang ga jengkel kalo rumahnya ga salah apa-apa, tau-tau di Doom Blast? Liat kemunculan Calliana, di tengah pertempuran 3 arah yang belum kelar ini, ditambah lagi tanda-tanda bakal datang badai salju,

Gw tepok jidat dan gumam sendiri, "Serius nih?"

_####_

_"There was once a time when i ever doubt you, Lake. Once is more than enough, i don't want it happen again. Ever." - Jizzkar (Ch.11)_


	16. (Side Story) Elka and Hash'Kafil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini.

####

**A/N:** Chapter yang akan anda baca sekedar selingan aja, berhubung penulis lagi nyari-nyari ide buat nerusin plot utama *plaak* (a slap for a reason). Dan alasan lainnya, kepikiran reviewnya Bayd dan Rhieta yang berharap karakter di awal-awal buat ditongolin lagi *plaak* (two slaps for other reason). Makasih banyak buat semua yang baca cerita ini. Kalian luar biasa!

Saya sendiri heran, bisa-bisanya kepikiran chapter ini padahal harusnya mikir gimana kelanjutan Ether Arc.. hahaha mohon dimaafkan :'(

Timeline kira-kira terjadi setelah chapter 1, sebelum chapter 2. Jadi pas Lake cs masih nempuh pendidikan di matra masing-masing.

Here goes Elka's Side Story.. Enjoy :)

**Warning: This chapter contents some adult materials. Parental guidance will be trully advised.. I guess. Lol :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Elka and Hash'kafil.. ?!

Harusnya materi-materi pelajaran yang dikasih di Ranger Corps bukan masalah berat buat Elka, yang notabenenya kadet calon lulusan terbaik dari satuan Ranger. Selama ini, dia ga pernah ngalamin kesulitan buat jalanin pendidikan. Mau teori atau praktek, semua disikat abis ama doi dengan nilai tertinggi.

Tapi, di tahun ketiga ini, pertama kalinya dia ngerasa ga sanggup nyelesain tugas dari Instruktur Ranger Corps yang terkenal gahar. Siapa lagi kalo bukan pria paruh baya udah ga berambut yang lagi diri di depan kelas, Conquest Borr Roggenfellen.

Sebenernya kelas Elka terbilang beruntung, dapet projek gampang. Udah jadi tradisi, pembagian tugas projek untuk tiap-tiap kelas dilakukan pake undian. Perwakilan dari tiap kelas bakal narik satu kartu undian di satu kotak gitu, dan apapun yang tertulis di kartu tersebut bakal jadi projek yang harus diselesaikan dengan baik. Tentu, bobot nilai projek tuh gede dan nantinya jadi bahan pertimbangan prajurit buat nunjang karir.

Elka masih inget betul pas dibilangin betapa "menariknya" tugas projek Orientasi Kehidupan ini. Sampe-sampe kelas penuh diisi ama suara keluhan, keluhan, dan keluhan. Apa lagi pas Conquest Borr jelasin kalo tugas projek mereka tuh ngerawat replika bayi Bellato. Semacam boneka yang punya kecerdasan artificial. Miriiiip banget ama aslinya.

Perilakunya pun ga jauh beda, nangis kalo ga seneng, bisa minum susu, bisa pup juga.. dan hal lain yang biasa dilakukan bayi. Lagi, keluhan dan suara-suara ketidak-tertarikan terdengar. Banyak dari mereka nanyain kegunaan dari projek ini, maksud dan tujuannya apa, gaduh dan riuh langsung menjadi.

_"Ini kan Militer, kenapa pake ada projek ngurus bayi segala sih? Harusnya kan kita dilatih perang! Matahin tulang kek, nembak dari jarak 2000 meter kek, atau pretelin Accretia pake tangan kosong kek.. kenapa malah jadi pengasuh bayi gini?!" _Gerutu Elka dalem hati di tengah rasa ga puas. Tapi dia tetep diem, berusaha dengerin.

"Diam semua!" Satu teriakan bengis dari Borr sanggup bikin seisi kelas diem. "Saya ga mau kalian mempertanyakan materi yang saya kasih. Cukup satu hal yang kalian tau dan saya mau kalian tau kalo saya hanya ingin satu hal, yaitu kalian mengerjakan projek ini sungguh-sungguh!" Veteran satu ini emang selalu bisa deh bikin anak didiknya sport jantung. Ga terkecuali kadet teladan macem Elka.

"Dengerin dan ingat baik-baik! Projek ini nilainya teramat besar.. jadi tolong.. jangan hancurkan bayinya!" Pandangan tajemnya langsung tertuju ke salah satu kawan deket Elka, pemuda berambut kelabu yang duduk di bagian tengah kelas. Pandangan yang kayanya bilang, _"Kalo ampe ancur, ucapkan selamat tinggal Novus."_

"E.. ehehe.." Dari bangkunya, Elka cuma geleng-geleng liat Lake cengengesan kaya orang blo'on. Dia kenal terlalu baik ama orang itu. Dan kalo ada satu hal yang paling teramat sangat banget ga bisa dilakukan Lake.. ngerawat sesuatu.

Begitu Conquest Borr ngangkat replika bayi itu supaya semua bisa liat, "benda" itu mulai nangis sejadi-jadinya. Lagi, keluhan ga puas terdengar dari para kadet.

"Sayangnya, dia ga punya tombol ON OFF. Jadi kalian harus lakukan yang terbaik buat bikin dia diam. Saya pikir ini akan ngajarin kalian banyak hal.. salah satunya biar ga beranak sembarangan!"

"HEEEEE?" Satu kelas kedengeran kompak dengernya.

Borr tersenyum keji, di lain sisi, puas. Puas ngerjain kadet-kadetnya mungkin. Dia naro bayi itu ke kadet yang ada paling deket dari dia.

"OMAMA!" Kadet itu kaget ampe kejengkang dari kursinya. Si instruktur dan seluruh kelas tertawa. Lalu, Borr nepuk kedua tangannya sebelum berkata,

"Oh ya, ini projek kelompok. Kalian akan berpasangan dengan kadet di sebelah kalian."

Elka nengok ke sebelah buat ngeliat siapa yang bakal jadi partnernya.. ekspresi cewe berambut coklat berubah dengan rahang mau jatoh.

"Shite." Bisiknya.

Hash'Kafil menatap tajem sesaat begitu denger bisikan Elka lalu buang muka. "Bukan cuma lo yang ga seneng." Gerutunya.

Sejak kejadian di tackle-nya Lake oleh cewe berambut item ini, keadaan diantara mereka berdua bisa dibilang agak memanas. Apa lagi, setelah itu mereka langsung berhadepan satu lawan satu. Pertarungan itu terlihat imbang, mengingat mereka kadet no.1 dan 2. Tapi Hash'Kafil lebih tau dari yang lain. Kalo aja Borr ga misahin mereka, kalo aja pertarungan itu berlangsung sedikit lebih lama, dia pasti udah dihajar abis ama Elka.

Bulu kuduk Hash diri kalo inget-inget gimana teknik hand-to-hand combat hasil ajaran Ayahnya dipatahin tanpa kesulitan berarti. "_Demm hewan buas."_

Elka nengok ke arah lain. Ke arah Lake yang nerima bayinya dari Conquest Borr. Nerima kenyataan Alecto sebagai partnernya, cukup buat bikin dia teriak kalo dia ga mau membesarkan anak bareng bocah sableng.

Conquest Borr cuma ketawa lepas dan lanjutin bagi-bagi replika bayi. Tiap replika dibagiin sekalian ama kebutuhannya kaya popok, baju, botol susu dan semacemnya. Bikin Elka makin sakit perut. Dia mana pernah gendong bayi? Kalo gendong senapan atau grenade launcher mah sering. Dalem hati kecilnya, dia berharap Hash'Kafil punya pengalaman biar kata cuma secuil.

Yang bikin bulu kuduk Elka diri, yaitu kecanggihan teknologi pada replika tersebut. Bener-bener mirip aseli! Sampe berambut segala!

Begitu Borr sampe di mejanya, dia ngasih Elka boneka plus senyum penyemangat, "Kamu pasti bisa!"

Elka cuma liatin tuh boneka yang geletak di atas mejanya, terus ngeliat Hash'Kafil yang ternyata lagi ngeliatin dia. Sebelum Elka bilang sesuatu, cewe berambut hitam langsung sigap ngangkat tangan di depan wajahnya sehingga Elka batal ngomong.

"Bayi lu.." ujarnya singkat.

.

.

..._Ranger Mesh, Elka's Room..._

Elka merhatiin Hash'Kafil yang lagi gendong-gendong boneka itu layaknya bayi beneran. Akhirnya, mereka bisa sedikit ngerasain ketenangan begitu boneka itu terlelap. Kamar ini udah mirip kapal meledak. Berantakan. Popok dimana-mana, selimut acak-acakan, botol, dot, baju. Padahal baru juga beberapa jam mereka "punya bayi".

"Heyy.. perlu kita namain ga sih dia?" Elka nanya dengan lembut. Soalnya.. serius deh. Benda ini sensitif banget ama suara. Teknologi Bellato udah terlalu canggih kalo gini caranya.

Hash'Kafil mengernyitkan dahi denger pertanyaan itu, "Hah? Bayi beneran juga bukan.."

"Iya tau. Tapi kali aja dapet nilai lebih kalo bener-bener nganggep dia anak kita."

"Plis stop! Kata-kata lu bikin gw ngeri." Perkataan Hash'Kafil agak keras dari yang tadi. Membuat Boneka itu nangis lagi di lengannya. "Tau ga? Setan. Itulah nama baru lu." Bayi itu udah berhenti nangis. Seolah nerima nama baru dari Hash.

Elka ngerasain horor menjalar di sarafnya denger hal itu. Ya emang sih, tu boneka dah kaya setan. Ganggu ketentraman dan ketenangan dan bikin stres. Tapi tetep aja dia ga bakal manggil bayinya setan.

"Lu ga boleh namain dia begitu!"

"Oke. Elka. Sama aja kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi apa ga aneh, kalo pas presentasi nanti.." Hash'Kafil senyum penuh makna. Cewe berambut coklat ini akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu, "... Eeyy! Jadi lu nyamain gw ama setan?!" Dengan nada tertahan setahan-tahannya biar setan ga bangun.

"Ssssssttttt!" Kesel, Hash'Kafil naro telunjuk di depan idung. Ngingetin Elka buat nurunin volume.

Sangat-sangat perlahan, Hash'Kafil meletakan si bayi di atas kasur beralaskan selimut. Dia dan Elka sedikit bernapas lega kebisingan itu ga bangunin setan.

"Terus.. apa." Gumam Hash.

"Gimana rencananya?" Tanya Elka sembari ngumpulin barang-barang berserakan di kamarnya.

"Gw ninggalin Elka sama lu dan balik ke kamar."

"Ga! Ga bisa. Dan stop manggil dia pake nama gw."

"Ogah amat maen mamah-mamahan sama lu."

Elka mengerutkan alis pada Hash, kedua lengannya penuh ama baju bayi, popok, dan ada satu botol di genggaman.

Hash cuma mendengus terus duduk seraya bilang, "Lagian lu cocok kok jadi mama imut nan manis."

"Itu ga ngubah pikiran gw ya. Pokonya lu harus bantu gw selama akhir pekan, jalanin projek ini atau gw laporin Instruktur Borr kalo lu ga ngapa-ngapain biar lu gagal dan gw akan tersenyum ngeliat lu melambai salam perpisahan buat Novus." Dia berujar, lalu balik badan lanjutin beresin perlengkapan.

Kalimat si cewe berambut coklat berhasil membuat Hash'Kafil terhenyak dan ngangguk setuju diliputi kepasrahan. "Lu punya nyali rupanya, Nordo."

"Tentu.. bukannya lu udah kenalan ama nyali gw?" Elka melirik tajem ke arah Hash'Kafil. Ciri khas dia banget nih. Lirikan ganas yang bisa bikin semua ciut.

"Ya.. tapi apa lu punya pikiran?"

Pertanyaan Hash terdengar nantangin di kuping Elka. Cewe berambut item itu tersenyum tegang pas ngeluarin pertanyaan tersebut. Elka natap langsung ke hadapannya tanpa ragu. Meski ga bisa dipungkiri, darahnya jadi ikutan berdesir Juga.

Pasalnya, waktu terakhir sparing ama Hash, Elka sangat menikmatinya. Partner projek yang satu ini susah buat ditumbangkan.

"Gw ga keberatan kalo lu 'mau tau lebih jauh' tentang gw." Ujarnya dengan nada serius. Kedua pasang mata itu beradu sengit. Atmosfer di kamar ini langsung terasa menjerat leher kedua Ranger cewe paling ditakuti se-Ranger Corps.

Ketegangan diantara mereka buyar seketika begitu bayinya mulai nangis lagi.

"Omaigad.."

"Hadeeuuhh.."

Keluh mereka secara bergantian. Hash'Kafil nepok jidat, inget paitnya situasi ini masih harus dihadepin beberapa hari lagi.

"Terus gimana nih sekarang?" Dia frustasi. Ketauan dari nada bicaranya.

"Ya gatau. Dia butuh susu kali."

"Kalo gitu kasilah susu."

"Gw belum pernah bikin susu formula. Dan ga tau caranya." Sepatah pengakuan keluar dari mulut Elka. Dia beranjak ke kasur buat gendong bayi.

"Setan mau susu lu kali."

"Susu gw?" Elka bingung ama maksud dari pernyataan Hash'Kafil. Sedangkan, cewe berambut item itu cuma ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan datar. Muka poker. "Ooooo.." Abis beberapa saat, mata Elka membuka lebih lebar.

"Ooo?" Bales Hash'Kafil nyari penegasan.

"Oh. Karena gw ngerti maksud lu." Elka menjawab kalem. Ada garis keraguan di wajahnya. "Tapi.. apa lu pikir.."

"Pikir apa?" Hash nanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Mereka ini mungkin bisa ditenangin kalo 'disusuin' langsung?"

Hash'Kafil ga percaya apa yang baru aja didenger. Sama sekali ga pernah terlintas di benaknya, seorang Elka Nordo bakal nanya pertanyaan bodoh. Dari mana pemikiran itu dateng? Emang *ehem* nya bisa ngasilin susu? Seolah imej dalam pikirannya tentang Elka hancur berantakan.

Dengan nada paling serius yang dimilikinya, Hash'Kafil ngeluarin skill acting terbaik saat ini. "Dari yang gw baca-baca sih, begitu. Mereka bakal tenang kalo nyusu langsung dari bemper depan."

"... Beneran?" Mata Elka bergantian natap tu boneka, terus ke Hash, terus ke boneka lagi.

"Iyah.." Hash'Kafil agak nyender ke belakang, kedua tangan berada di belakang leher. Nyoba buat santai dan setengah mati nahan ketawa biar ga meledak. Kalo Elka sampe kejebak, dijamin, dia bisa mati ketawa.

"Yakin luh?"

"Yakin banget." Hash meyakinkan Elka sambil senyum tulus. Senyum tulus paling palsu yang pernah diberikannya untuk orang lain.

Sebelah tangan Elka yang bebas mulai ngangkat kaos bagian bawah dengan tegang, ga yakin, gelisah dan setengah hati. Di lain pihak, Hash'Kafil merhatiin sambil tetep tenang. Padahal di balik ketenangan itu, tubuhnya agak bergetar gegara nahan ketawa biar ga ngakak. Kayanya Elka ga sadar akan gelagat anehnya.

Di luar dugaan Hash, baru kaosnya terangkat sampe bagian perut dan nunjukin lapisan otot perut Elka yang atletis, cewe berambut coklat itu berhenti. Lalu sesaat ngeliatin Hash'Kafil.

"Mendingan.." Dia berjalan mendekat, bungkuk sedikit buat ngasih bayi itu ke pelukan Hash'Kafil. "Lu yang harus melakukannya."

Hal ini membuat Hash'Kafil bingung sekaligus tercengang. "Ogah banget! Punya lu kan lebih gede!"

"Hash, lakukan!" Tangan Elka terjulur guna meraih sweater bertudung yang dikenakan Hash'Kafil. Tapi cewe berambut item itu berontak, nepis tangan Elka dan malah narik ke atas bagian bawah kaosnya.

Dua cewe ini ga ada yang mau ngalah. Alhasil pergulatan diantara keduanya jadi makin panas. Replika bayi di gendongan Elka pun nangis sejadi-jadinya seiring mereka ngelanjutin "petarungan".

"Tunggu, tunggu." Elka menghentikan serangan dan menatap mata Hash'Kafil yang telentang di bawahnya. "Ada hubungan apa antara 'punya gw lebih gede' dengan hal itu?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya kalo lebih gede, lebih ajib kan.."

"Tapi ga semua yang gede tuh enak."

"Oo jadi lu ngakuin kalo punya lu ga enak?"

"Ga jugaaa, tapi..."

Tangisan si setan pecah lagi, membuat mereka langsung menghentikan perbincangan absurd tersebut.

"Susuin buruan!" Pinta Hash'Kafil. "Astaga benda ini berisik banget dan nyebelin maksimal!"

"Kenapa harus gw?" Elka bertanya sambil ngayun-ngayun si bayi guna menghentikan tangis yang teramat mengganggu.

"Lo kan emaknya!"

"Ya lo kan emaknya jugaa!"

"Bukan. Gw adalah orang yang siap keluar dari sini!"

"Lu ga bisa dong pergi gitu aja."

"Liat nih." Ujar Hash'Kafil seraya bangkit dari kasur dan beranjak ke pintu kamar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di tengah-tengah oleh Elka yang megang erat bahunya.

"Jangan tinggalin gw sendirian."

Hash'Kafil bergidik. Entah ngeri atau jijik denger kata-kata itu. "Omaigad.. kita udah kaya pasangan di ambang perceraian aja sih." Keluhnya.

"Kalo gitu kerjain bagian lu lah. Gw akan kerjain bagian gw. Dan kita bakal lewatin ini semua." Elka ngangkat boneka bayi itu ke bahunya dan mulai nepuk-nepuk lembut punggung si bayi.

"Oke, oke." Hash'Kafil mendengus kesel, namun berbalik dan kembali duduk di atas kasur. Kedua tangan menyila di depan dada. "Lu dan Elka tidur di lantai."

"Hash'Kafil Ilkash! Sadar ga sih, ini kamar siapa!? Lagian kasur gw muat kok buat 2 orang."

Hash keliatan ga puas dan ngangkat sebelah alis untuk kesekian kalinya. "Terus Elka?"

"Di tengah kan bisa. Dan bukannya udah gw bilang ya jangan namain dia pake nama gw?"

...

-2 jam kemudian-

"Ini sama sekali ga beres." Gerutu Hash'Kafil. Emang, kasurnya muat buat dua orang. Tapi kalo ditambah boneka bayi di tengah gini, bikin posisi tidur mereka kaya ikan sarden. Dan itu sama sekali ga nyaman buat cewe berambut item ini.

Akhirnya dia turun dari kasur sambil meraih salah satu selimut. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berhasil bikin kasur tiruan dari selimut yang mirip-mirip sarang suatu makhluk. Abis itu, dengan sangat perlahan, dia mindahin tu boneka ke bawah.

"_Setidaknya ga langsung kena lantai." _Pikirnya.

Dia kembali merangkak ke atas kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Elka, saling berhadepan. Mata mereka yang dihiasi kantuk dan kelelahan kembali bertemu. "Uhh.. situasi yang aneh nih."

Aneh, berada satu kasur ama orang yang hampir bikin dia babak belur pada pertarungan tangan kosong. Orang yang dianggep hewan buas, satu-satunya yang sanggup bikin Hash nelen ludah gegara terlalu tegang pas sparing. Ga pernah terpikir kalo Hash'Kafil bakal menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan cara ga biasa.

"Iya.. bener." Bales Elka singkat, kemudian berbalik ngadep tembok dan meremin mata. "Met malem." Ucapnya.

"Malem." Kata Hash sembari matiin lampu tidur di samping kasur dan bergeliat nyari posisi enak.

...

3 jam. Adalah waktu berharga yang diberi si setan buat mereka istirahat. Baru juga 3 jam tidur, bayi itu udah nangis lagi. Hash'Kafil yang pertama bangun.

"Elka, bangun!"

Dia nyoba bangunin Elka yang masih lelap. Percuma, bahkan dia ga bergeming sama sekali. Hela napas panjang dan berat, Hash'Kafil ngasih dot ke mulut si bayi, harapan akan berhasil. Pas sadar perbuatannya ga guna, dia turun dari tempat tidur, ngambil botol, dan naro di mulut si bayi. Lagi-lagi cuma tangis si bayi makin keras terdengar. Hal terakhir yang kepikiran di otaknya adalah yang paling paling paling buruk.

Setan harus ganti popok. Dengan hati-hati, Hash buka popok lamanya, lalu sontak ngerasa jijik. Biarpun bo'ongan, tapi tetep keliatan realistik. Dan ganti popok kotor bukan satu hal menyenangkan baginya. Apa kecanggihan teknologi Bellato ga bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Elka!" Hash'Kafil teriak. "Dia e'ek nih! Gw ga mau ah bersihin ginian!" Teriakannya sukses bikin Elka sedikit merespon.

"Bersihin aja sih.. elah." Gumam Elka dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ga, ga, ga, ga, ga! Ga mau!"

"Itu bukan pup beneran kok. Bersihin aja udah."

"Bodo! Ga peduli! Dia kan anak lo."

"Anak kita." Sempet-sempetnya Elka koreksi kata-kata Hash'Kafil sambil meluk guling.

"Yapp. Anak kita. Anak kita butuh popok baru, dan kenapa lu ga bangun, gantiin dia popok lalu balik tidur? Demi dia juga." Hash'Kafil maksa.

Elka menggerutu, gusar, ogah-ogahan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya bangun juga. Ga nyampe 5 menit, setan udah bersih dan kembali tenang.

"Ga sesulit keliatannya." Komentarnya pelan, sebelum kembali menghempas tubuh ke atas kasur. Diikuti Hash'Kafil.

Sebelum lupa apa yang udah terjadi, mereka udah terlelap lagi.

...

Pagi harinya, keadaan malah lebih parah. Elka dan Hash'Kafil serasa ngalamin mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk abadi dimana mereka ga akan bisa bangun selamanya. Replika bayi itu nangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ga ada satu hal pun yang bisa bikin dia diem. Ga ada! Hash'Kafil ampe ilang kesabaran dan berkali-kali hampir ngancurin si bayi. Untung Elka selalu sigap mencegah saat itu terjadi.

Elka mutusin buat mandi lebih awal. Sekalian jernihin pikiran, katanya. Emang ga ada yang lebih seger dari mandi pagi-pagi. Selagi dia di kamar mandi, Hash'Kafil bertugas jagain tu bayi. Kalo bisa nenangin sekalian.

"Pliss.. diem dong! Sebentar aja.." Hash'Kafil memohon. Putus asa. Ga ngerti lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Kayanya permohonan itu terkabul. Boneka itu menghentikan tangisnya. Sangking bahagia Hash'Kafil, sampe-sampe netesin air mata kebahagiaan pas kesunyian mendadak ngisi kamar Elka.

Dia berusaha nempatin si bayi di atas kasur dengan ekstra hati-hati. Biar dia ga terjebak lagi dalam mimpi buruk itu. Setelahnya, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, buka pintunya, terus liat ke dalem. "Setan udah tenang tuh."

"Iya gw juga denger.. kesunyian yang menentramkan jiwa." Elka memalingkan wajah kepada Hash'Kafil.

"Jadi punya lu beneran gede, ya." Hash'Kafil mengomentari bagian tertentu dari tubuh Elka.

"Bagus banget pengamatan lu." Elka memicing pada cewe yang bertubuh lebih pendek dikit darinya. "Ga mandi?"

"Ntar aja, gw balik dulu mau mandi di kamar. Lagian gw ga ada baju di sini."

"Jangan tinggalin gw sendirian ama setan dong. Gw pinjemin baju deh."

"Iya iya.." Cewe yang lebih pendek itu memutar bola matanya sambil angkat kaki dari kamar mandi. "Kalo gitu, gw ga akan sungkan." Dia buka lemari Elka yang bertipe laci 3 tingkat gitu, dan mulai menggali tumpukan baju. Setelah beberapa saat nyari yang pas, pilihannya jatoh pada kaos tipis berwarna biru muda.

"Salah satu kaos favorit gw.. Pilihan yang cakep banget." Ujar Elka selepas mandi dan gantungin handuk ke gantungan yang ada di deket pintu kamar mandi.

Hash'Kafil seolah ga gubris kata-kata partnernya dan melangkah masuk kamar mandi. Dilemparnya kaos favorit Elka tersebut dan lemparannya sukses bikin kaos itu nyangkut di gantungan kamar mandi.

Tanpa rasa canggung, dia mulai buka tiap helai pakaian yang membalut badannya satu persatu. Ga ambil pusing terhadap pintu kamar mandi yang belum ditutup. Elka, yang juga masih mondar-mandir tanpa busana, sama sekali ga terganggu.

Tubuh keduanya punya ciri khas masing-masing. Elka memiliki tubuh yang lebih berisi dan lebih tinggi dari Hash'Kafil. Biarpun lebih berisi, bukan berarti kegemukan. Justru gara-gara ditunjang tinggi badannya, Elka keliatan proporsional -untuk ukuran Bellato tentunya- banget. Lapisan otot di bagian perutnya terlihat jadi. Bukan artian jadi macem binaragawan, melainkan otot perut yang nunjukin 'dilatih dengan baik, tapi ga berlebihan'. Belum lagi 'senjata pamungkas'nya sob.. Dijamin bikin tiap pria ngiler.

Hash'Kafil ga jauh beda sih sebenernya, cuman lebih langsing aja. Tapi otot lengan ama kakinya keliatan kenceng. Hal yang paling banyak narik perhatian para pria di korporasi tuh matanya. Walaupun setajem belati Goliath, di balik itu semua menyiratkan tatapan seduktif gimanaa gitu. Bikin darah berdesir pas ditatap ama Hash.

Elka selesai berpakaian sebelum Hash'Kafil kelar mandi. Mereka ga ngerasa terganggu akan kehadiran masing-masing. Dia tidur-tiduran di atas kasur. Bakal tidur beneran Kalo aja ga keganggu langkah Hash keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia bangkit dan ngeliat cewe yang lebih pendek itu. Hash terlihat mempesona dalam balutan kaos longgar. CUMA dalam balutan kaos longgar.

"Wow.." Sepatah komentar keluar dari mulut cewe yang lebih tinggi.

"Iya iya paham, gw menggairahkan."

Elka cekikian kecil, "Ah-hah.."

"Terus ngapain lagi nih kita?" Tanya Hash.

Beberapa detik Elka mikir, "Bikin laporan projek?" Usulnya kemudian.

"Ga." Dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Nonton?"

"Ya."

"Oke.. lu mau nonton apa?" Elka pindah dari kasur buat nyalain komputernya.

"Apa aja." Jawab Hash'Kafil sembari nguap dan nyender, ngambil posisi santai.

Selagi Elka nyari-nyari film di list favoritnya, Hash'Kafil merhatiin seksama tubuh Elka dari belakang. Tanktop item melekat erat, ngasi liat dengan jelas tiap jengkal lekuk tubuh proporsional itu. Ditambah lagi hotpants biru dongker. Pakaian santai. Baru kali ini Hash'Kafil mengobservasi Elka dengan teliti, dan baru nyadar kalo partnernya punya badan yang bagusnya minta ampun.

Sepasang kaki terawat nan mulus,otot paha dan betis yang udah terbentuk sempurna. Demm. Bukti kalo ga cuma dirawat, tapi juga dilatih. Belum lagi bemper belakangnya.. busyeeed dah. Kelas eksekutif, kapten!

"Elka?"

"Ya?"

"Pantat lu dahsyat banget."

"Hehehe.. seksi kan?" Tanya Elka riang sambil goyangin bagian itu. Dia masih aja ngeklik beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Nah.. ini aja deh." Setelah film diputer, Elka gabung bareng Hash'Kafil di kasur.

Tanpa sadar, posisi Elka makin bergeser, tambah deket ama cewe berambut item tersebut, tapi kayanya Hash'Kafil ga terlalu mempermasalahkan.

Mereka nyantai. Nonton untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mungkin sampe pertengahan film sebelum keluhan, gerutu, dan umpatan batin lagi-lagi kedengeran dari mulut mereka karena denger tangisan bayi.

"Hash?"

"Ga!"

...

Akhirnya, siksaan selama akhir pekan yang mereka alami akan segera berakhir seiring mentari pagi terbit di hari baru. Para kadet kumpul di kelas kaya biasa, guna menjalani pendidikan teori. Keliatan dari muka-muka surem para kadet, kalo mereka ngalamin akhir pekan neraka. Tanpa terkecuali.

Biasanya kalo kelas dah penuh gini, suasana bakal riuh. Pengecualian buat hari ini. Kelelahan masih numpuk di mata para kadet, sampe ga ada satu suara obrolan pun kedengeran sangking pada males untuk ngomong.

Instruktur Borr masuk ke ruangan yang rada mirip aula ini dan bertanya,

"Jadi, siapa yang pengen punya anak?" Kalimat tanya yang bersifat ngeledek, begitu liat aura suram dari setiap kadetnya. Ga ada satupun yang menjawab. Keheningan pecah ketika Lake jadi satu-satunya yang angkat bicara.

"Saya ga akan mau punya anak! Ga akan pernah mau! Apa lagi punya anak sama dia!" Seru Lake lantang sembari nunjuk partnernya dalam projek ini, Alecto.

"Idiooot! Siapa juga yang mau kawin ama elu woi! Gw normal, bukan hay!" Alecto naik pitam.

GLEPAAK!

GLEPOOK!

"Uggh!"

Akibat kebisingan mereka, Conquest Borr ngasih hadiah berupa satu selepetan di bagian belakang kepala pake buku yang di gulung.

Seisi kelas sekedar tersenyum, ada juga yang ketawa kecil liat kejadian itu. Belum punya energi buat ketawa lepas kayanya.

"Baiklah, semua akan dapet kesempatan untuk presentasi laporan. Buat saya bangga!"

Satu-persatu dari mereka mempresentasikan hasil laporan projeknya. Semua dapet jatah dan ada giliran.

"Mending bunuh saya aja, Conquest.. Mending bunuh sayaaaa.." Presentasi yang dilakukan Lake malah berakhir jadi ajang curhat lampiasin kefrustasian cowo berambut kelabu itu. "Ga kuaat!" Mata ungunya berkaca-kaca. Dikit lagi mau nangis.

"Eh, kuya! Lu kira gw kaga stress?!" Bentak Alecto. "Gw juga sama menderitanya kaya lo!" Lah malah jadi berantem depan kelas.

Pas tiba giliran kelompok Elka, dia harus bangunin partner berambut item yang ketiduran di meja. Dengan enggan, Hash'Kafil ngikut Elka maju presentasi.

Keseluruhan presentasi ditanganin Elka dengan sangat baik. Wajar, kebanyakan dari laporannya dia yang bikin. Ga, ga. Malah dia semua yang bikin gegara Hash'Kafil nunda-nunda ngerjain kemaren. Alhasil karena waktu mepet, mau ga mau dia ngedit-ngedit aja dari berbagai berkas yang dia cari di jaringan maya tentang perawatan bayi Bellato.

Instruktur Borr ga sadar kayanya, berhubung Elka berimprovisasi semaksimal mungkin. Sanggup menghipnotis seisi kelas dengan caranya bawain presentasi. Bahkan Borr sendiri.

"Hash'Kafil?" Instruktur Borr beralih pada Hash yang sedari tadi bengang-bengong ngeliatin tembok.

"Ya?" Dia berpaling menatap wajah instruktur yang mulai berkeriput itu, pake muka nge-blank. Kadet-kadet yang ngeliat ekspresinya ketawa kecil. Bisa-bisanya dia sama sekali ga naro perhatian pas presentasi.

"Coba jelaskan, kesan pesan.. atau pelajaran apa yang bisa kamu ambil dari tugas projek ini?"

"..." Hash muter otak bentar.

"... Saya lega, saya ga suka lawan jenis." Katanya nyantai. Entah serius atau engga, ga ada yang tau kecuali dirinya sendiri. Abis itu, dia ngedip genit sebelah mata buat Elka.

Instruktur Borr dan para kadet lainnya melotot lebar-lebar ke arah Elka.

Cewe berambut coklat itu kayanya butuh waktu buat memproses kata-kata Hash akibat kelelahan luar biasa, "Ngapain lu nged.." Sebelum akhirnya paham dan kaget ga karuan. "... APA!?"

Kulit putih wajahnya langsung memerah terang.

"_Demmit Hash!"_

_####_

_"Happy holiday, Readers! Selamat tahun baru!" - Mie_


	17. For Whom The Tears Shed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 17: For Whom The Tears Shed

..._Ranger Mesh, Bellato Headquarter..._

"Eh?"

Di tengah sinar jingga Matahari sore yang menyusup diantara tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar, Elka menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan untuk dibawa dalam perjalanan. Kegiatan tersebut terhenti pas tali kalung yang menggantung di leher tiba-tiba putus tanpa sebab.

Kalung itu jatuh tepat di kakinya. Dia memandang sesaat penuh tanda tanya, sebelum membungkuk buat ambil kalung. Itu. Bukanlah kalung mewah dari logam mulia atau apa, melainkan cuma kuku flem yang diawetkan, terus diamplas, diukir inisial E.Y.N, dibolongi, dan dikasih tali kulit di pangkalnya.

Masih jelas di memori, pas dia dikasih kalung itu beberapa taun lalu. Pas dia baru jadi Kadet Ranger Corps.

...

_"Ka, Ka!" Terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang begitu familiar, menerobos masuk gym Ranger Corps, memanggil namanya di tengah latihan rutin. __Elka lagi melatih kemampuan bertarung tangan kosong, 3 kali pukulan bertenaga menghantam samsak sebelum dia jawab panggilan itu._

_"Apaan?" Tanyanya seraya menoleh ke yang manggil._

_"..." Lelaki berambut kelabu itu cengo liat pukulan pedas Elka. Horor sedikit terpancar dari sepasang mata ungu. "Ranger Corps bisa rugi oi, kalo harus ganti samsak tiap lu selesai latian." ledeknya setelah jeda berapa saat._

_"Kok lu songong sih?! Minta jatah juga?!" __Satu pukulan ringan dari perempuan ini sanggup bikin samsak nyaris bocor._

_"Be-bercanda, Ka. Gw bercanda! Sumpah!" Balas si lelaki terbata-bata. "Istirahat dulu sini, nih gw bawakan minum dan cemilan. Hehehe." Dia duduk di bangku panjang ga jauh dari Elka berdiri, dan mengajak Elka duduk juga._

_Alis coklat terangkat tanda keheranan. Perempuan itu menyeka keringat di wajah dengan handuk di tangan. Seluruh tubuh yang dibalut tanktop ungu gelap, basah akibat keringat. Garis otot di sekujur lengan terlihat jelas, dan masih keliatan tegang seusai latian barusan._

_"Ada badai apa lu beliin gw makanan? Tumben banget." Rambut panjang coklat nan indah terkuncir, dan sedikit basah juga di beberapa bagian._

_"Hahaha, gapapa kan. Sekali-kali. Gaji pertama nih." Ujar lelaki itu sambil nyengir. Elka duduk di sebelahnya, dan buka botol minuman yang dibawakan buat dia._

_"Puuaah! Segar ya rasa gaji pertama lu." Kata Elka abis menenggak minuman itu sampe tinggal setengah._

_Si rambut kelabu mengerutkan dahi dengar kata-katanya, tapi cepat banget berubah ekspresi jadi riang. "Eh, gw punya sesuatu buat lu."_

_"Apaan?"_

_"Balik badan."_

_"Ga ah."_

_"Ish... Buru ah!"_

_"Hufff.." Abis satu helaan napas, Elka memunggungi lelaki itu, masih dalam posisi duduk, menunggu apa yang mau diberikan._

_Setelahnya, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kulit leher putih yang dia miliki. Lelaki di belakangnya mengalungkan benda tersebut dengan hati-hati. Elka coba liat kalung itu, yang berada di depan dada sekarang. Dan matanya membuka lebih lebar. Di sana terukir inisial nama dengan huruf yang indah._

_"Apaan nih?" _

_"Hadiah. Dari gw, buat elu." _

_"Iya, tau. Tapi ini apaan?" _

_"Itu... kuku dari flem pertama yang gw buru di Novus. Ehehe." Elka keheranan denger jawaban itu. Ngapain coba ni anak bikin kalung dari kuku flem, dan dikasih ke cewe? Ga kreatip amat. "Oke, gw tau lu pikir gw ga kreatip, tapi setidaknya gw bikin sendiri."_

_"Jelek ih." Ucap Elka ketus._

_"Hah?! Astaga, tega lu Ka. Susah payah lho gw bikin ini." Jawab si lelaki. Nadanya terdengar kecewa._

_"Ihihi." Elka ketawa kecil. Dia berbalik ke si Lelaki itu seraya genggam kuku flem berukir inisialnya erat-erat. "Tapi ini ga ternilai banget." Bibir tipisnya menyimpulkan senyum tulus yang bisa bikin adem. Kedua mata coklat memandang lembut seraya bilang, "Makasih ya, Lake."_

_..._

Sejak saat itu, ga pernah sekalipun dia biarkan kalung itu lepas dari lehernya. Pas latian, jalani misi, pendidikan, mandi atau tidur. Ga pernah. Dia bener-bener menganggap kalung itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Bahkan lebih berharga dari senapan runduk hitam legam yang biasa dia pake.

Dan liat tali kalung itu putus, entah dari mana asalnya, perasaan was-was langsung melanda gitu aja. Khawatir kalo itu mungkin pertanda terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada si pemberi kalung.

Elka geleng kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis semua anggapan aneh tersebut. "_Semua baik-baik aja! Semua baik-baik aja!" _Pikirnya membatin.

"Siap berangkat?" Fokusnya teralih pada suara ngebass dan berat lelaki kekar di depan pintu kamar. "Gw harap lu sadar, kalo lu bakal melanggar lebih dari 9 aturan federasi."

"Bodo amat, Lec."

"Konsekuensinya terlalu berat, Ka."

"Lu ga harus terlibat kok. Gw bisa sendiri."

Alecto cuma bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia tau kalo apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, ga akan bisa cegah Elka buat berangkat ke Ether. "Sebaliknya, ga mungkin lah gw biarkan lu nyemplung comberan sendirian."

Elka sekedar senyum dengar kiasan itu. Di lubuk hati, dia berterima kasih, Alecto ga ragu buat ikutan kotor juga demi ego perempuan itu. Dengan segala akses yang Alecto punya di Badan Intelijen Pusat (Central Intelligence Service), dia menemukan cara buat 'menyelundupkan' Elka dan dirinya ke Ether. Dengan sedikit bantuan temen Alecto.

Pas Elka masih menyiapkan amunisi, tetiba terdengar ringtone lagu BKT 48, i love you baby, baby, baby, alihkan lah padaku... yang disukai Alecto dari lognya. "_Wat da fak!?" _Elka mengumpat dalam hati dan memutar bola matanya.

Alecto baca pesan yang baru aja masuk, lalu ekspresi kaget tergambar di wajahnya setelah beberapa saat. "Ka, kita harus ke Hanggar sekarang!"

"Kenapa? Gw belum selesai menyiapkan amunisi nih."

"Pasukan ekspedisi Ether udah balik!"

Elka ga kalah kaget abis denger kabar itu, dan ga buang waktu buat melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Diikuti Alecto di belakang. Sekuat tenaga, Elka berlari ke Hanggar Armada Udara Bellato, dimana semua penerbangan dan pendaratan berpusat. Alecto sampe susah payah mengikuti langkah perempuan berambut coklat itu.

"_Lake... Lake... Lake... tolong.. .semoga lu ada di sana." _Perasaan was-was bukannya malah reda, justru makin parah. Berkali-kali di tengah lari, dia telan ludah. Begitu tegang berharap Lake ada diantara mereka yang balik dari Ether.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Napas Elka teramat memburu pas sampe sana. Lari 3 kilo secepat yang dia bisa tentu sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi, dia ga peduli. Di pikirannya cuma pengen liat Lake pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

Di sana, seorang Sentinel berambut spike item lagi mengawasi pasukan yang jadi tanggung jawabnya. Armor biru gelap melekat di tubuh Si Sentinel, ga lupa jubah kebesaran Wakil Archon. Alecto tiba ga lama setelah itu.

Satu persatu, Elka mengamati penumpang-penumpang pesawat transport BEO-212 yang turun. Dia terhenyak liat keadaan mereka begitu parah. Petugas medis lalu lalang mengangkut penumpang terluka.

Seorang wanita berkulit agak gelap ditandu keluar. Elka ingat siapa dia. Lake sempat bengong memerhatikan wanita itu sebelum berangkat ke Ether. Petugas medis berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dari sebelah kakinya yang hilang. Armor Berserker merah hitam, udah hampir ga berbentuk lagi di tubuhnya. Sisakan base layer sobek-sobek yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh.

Lalu, diikuti Lelaki berambut kuning acak-acakan. Elka ga kenal siapa dia, tapi wajah si Lelaki itu dikenali karena mirip banget ama Hash'Kafil. Dia dipapah oleh seorang petugas medis, terpincang-pincang. Badannya bersimbah darah dan ada luka menyilang, berbentuk X besar di tubuh bagian atas. Jidatnya terlilit perban, bernoda merah tanda luka itu masih segar.

"MEDIS! TOLONG GADIS INI AJA! DIA LEBIH BUTUH PERAWATAN KETIMBANG SAYA!" Teriak seorang lelaki yang menggendong gadis berambut pink di lengannya. Gadis itu meingkuk. Sepertinya ga sadarkan diri. Tubuh gadis itu juga sama dengan yang lain, ga luput dari luka.

"Oritzi!" Pekik Wakil Archon wanita liat anak buahnya. "Kamupun butuh perawatan segera! Lukamu ga bisa dibilang ringan!" Serunya pada Lelaki bernama Oritzi. Darah membasahi rambutnya.

"Saya ga apa-apa, Maximus Izcatzin. Berada di dalam Black Goliath cukup melindungi saya dari gempuran musuh... tapi Meinhalom..."

"Udah, ga usah membantah! Cepat ikut mereka ke ruang perawatan!"

"Tapi-"

"Ga usah pake tapi!"

"Siap!"

Sejenak Elka berharap-harap cemas. Menanti siapa lagi yang akan keluar dari pesawat itu. Terutama, menanti sosok Lake. Jantungnya makin dag dig dug. Tapi, udah berapa lama, ga ada lagi penumpang turun selain pilot pesawat.

"Major Kene." Gatan memanggil pilot pesawat itu. Hevoy buka helm di kepala, dan memberi sikap hormat pada Wakil Archonnya, "Apa ga ada lagi?" Tanya Gatan padanya.

Dengar pertanyaan itu, Elka makin ga karuan tegang. Dia ga siap kalo harus menerima kenyataan terburuk. Hevoy cuma tertunduk lesu sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, Maximus. Cuma mereka yang tersisa." Getir terselip diantara kalimat. Penyesalan ga bisa bawa pulang kameradnya yang lain.

Elka bagai disambar petir sore hari. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dengar jawaban si pilot. "Ha-hah!?" Gumamnya.

"Ka..." Alecto berbisik, berusaha menenangkan Elka yang sedikit lagi bakal kacau.

"Ma-Maximus... Gatan..." Ujarnya pada si Wakil Archon. "Lake... di mana?"

Sepasang mata biru gelap Gatan mengiba pada gadis ini. Kaya ga tau jawaban apa yang mesti dia beri. Gatan enggan jawab, karena dari apa yang terjadi di sekeliling aja, harusnya Elka tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Tapi Sentinel senior itu ga sampe hati liat sisi rapuh Elka saat ini. "Dia... ga berhasil balik dari sana." Jawabnya ragu.

DEENG!

Semangat hidup Elka seolah langsung dicabut dari raga, pas dengar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang paling ga mau didengarnya dari siapapun. Kedua kakinya bergetar dan sedikit lagi hilang keseimbangan. Elka sekuat tenaga menahan akal sehat biar ga hilang sepenuhnya.

Gatan sempat liat mata Elka dipenuhi kebimbangan, kegelisahan, pedih. Berkaca-kaca. Tangisnya nyaris pecah. Cuma untuk sepersekian detik. Sebelum kedua mata coklat gadis ini kembali ke tabiat asalnya. Memicing tajam dengan tatapan mematikan. "Begitu... terima kasih infonya, Maximus. Saya mohon diri."

Elka berhasil mempertahankan kewarasan. Gatan keliatan agak terkejut gadis itu bisa begitu tenang menerima realita. Tapi, Wakil Archon sekaliber Gatan ga bisa gampang dibohongi. Gatan yakin, di balik ketenangan itu, Elka bener-bener syok berat. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi bisa bikin orang jadi gila, siapapun lu. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Captain Adastan."

"Si-siap, Maximus!" Alecto yang lagi bengong, tersentak pas Gatan manggil.

"Jaga dia, ya."

"Siap!" Dan berlalu mengikuti Elka.

Elka berjalan menjauh, entah gimana menjelaskan perasaan di dadanya saat ini. Semua kepedihan campur aduk hasilkan rasa pahit yang ga mengenakan. Dia benci perasaan ini. Dia benci menerima kenyataan. Dia menolak untuk percaya kalo Lake udah tiada.

"Alecto!" Seru Elka, "Ayo berangkat!"

"Ka! Lu denger kan, tadi? Lake udah-"

Kata-kata Alecto langsung ditepis keras oleh gadis itu, "Lake ga akan mati segampang itu! Ga akan! Dia udah janji sama gw!"

Terlintas di benaknya, wajah Lake mengucap beberapa kalimat yang ga pernah dia lupakan dengan gaya cengengesan.

"_Ga mungkin lah gw pulang ga utuh."_

"_Gw akan bertahan hidup. Supaya bisa menemani lu untuk waktu lama."_

_"Tenang, saat lu terlalu takut buat hadapi ketakutan sendiri, gw bakal ada di sana buat bantu usir ketakutan itu!_

_"Iya, iya. Janji!"_

_"_Dia... udah janji. Dia udah janji... dia udah... janji." Kalimat dari mulut gadis itu terdengar lirih.

"... Baiklah, baik. Yuk deh, kita berangkat." Ucap Alecto enteng, "Si kampret itu! Awas aja kalo ga hidup pas gw sampe sana!"

.

.

-Beberapa jam sebelumnya-

..._White hole, Ether..._

"WATTTA!" Gw kaget bukan main dikepung 3 Calliana Atroc sekaligus. Sebisa mungkin nenghindari sabetan-sabetan pedang hitam yang mereka pake buat nyerang gw.

Keadaan makin runyam. Para Calliana langsung menyerang semua yang ada di White Hole tanpa pandang bulu. Mereka ga peduli mau Bellato kek, Cora, atau Accretia. Amukan mereka sempat bikin kita kewalahan.

Calliana yang berada di depan gw melancarkan satu tusukan ke arah dada, yang sukses gw belokkan pake pedang di tangan kiri, jadi bikin dia menusuk temannya sendiri di sebelah kiri gw. Satu Atroc berada di belakang, berusaha menyambar leher gw dengan kedua pedangnya.

Sadar akan hal itu, sebelum dia mengayunkan pedang hitamnya, pedang biru dan merah gw udah memutar 360° membelah setengah badannya. Satu Artroc tersisa, yang tadi menusuk teman sendiri. Liat pemandangan itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Serta merta, dia menerjang gw sekuat tenaga.

Malang, gw sigap salto ke depan sambil menebas dia 3 kali, "Shadow Turn!"

Atroc itu tumbang tanpa perlawanan berarti. Hmm, agaknya gw ga mengalami kesulitan lawan pasukan Calliana. Yang bikin ribet ya... jumlah mereka terlampau banyak.

Sirvat, Ish'Kandel, dan Ulkatoruk yang lagi tarung 3 lawan 3 lawan seorang Warlock, dan 2 Templar harus susah payah membagi konsentrasi gara-gara diganggu Calliana Crue. Di samping harus waspada terhadap Corite yang siap menyerang pas mereka lengah.

Angin berhembus bak badai di tengah pertempuran itu, ditambah kilatan petir akibat Warlock dan Ulkatoruk beradu mantra Force Udara. Weeew silau meeen. Ga ada satupun yang mau kalah, terutama Ulkatoruk. Si Holy Chandra menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat dan keluarkan segenap kemampuan. Ga cuma udara, dia melempar Force Air andalan juga.

"HEAAAH! RABID! BERSERKER TRANCE!" Teriak Sirvat lantang lalu mengeluarkan gada dari inventori 4 dimensi. Dia mulai menyerang kedua Templar dengan kecepatan yang meningkat drastis. Lawannya kesulitan buat baca serangan Sirvat.

Sayang, kekuatan Sirvat cuma geli-geli doang bagi para Templar tersebut. Itulah kenapa, Ish'Kandel selalu siap bantu.

"MAGNETIC POLARITY!" Dengan memanipulasi medan magnet di permukaan tanah, Si Shield Miller bikin kedua Templar yang lagi sibuk menangkis serangan Sirvat, jadi nempel satu sama lain, "STEEL, DISCHARGE!" Satu hentakan tenaga maksimal yang disalurkan melalui perisai besarnya udah lebih dari cukup buat bikin kedua Templar terpental jauh kebelakang.

Ga tinggal diam, Sirvat manfaatkan situasi itu buat menyerang. Ketika kedua Templar mengambang beberapa senti dari tanah, Sirvat langsung mengejar dengan kecepatan tinggi!

"FLYING DESOLATION!" Rentetan ayunan kapak serta gada menghantam lawannya yang ga bisa berbuat banyak di udara tanpa henti, secara bergantian. Ke-kereen! Abis itu, Si Berserker mendarat anggun. Kecepatannya hampir setara dengan gw pas pake Accel Walk.

Tapi kedua Templar ga menunjukkan tanda menyerah. Justru, mereka langsung bangkit buat ronde 2. Biarpun tergopoh-gopoh.

Di sisi lain, Gaizka dan Jizzkar bahu membahu bereskan segerombolan Calliana, sekalian menghadapi Hecate dari seorang Grazier laki dan Mercenary.

Pasukan Accretia tinggal beberapa doang, setelah dua Striker mereka tumbang. Sisakan 1 Punisher, 2 Dementer dan 1 Mercenary. Menurut gw sih, kaleng-kaleng dulu yang harus didaur ulang biar ga merusak lingkungan.

Wuaanjiir! Apaan tuh cuk? Pilar merah terbentuk dan menghujam tanah dari langit. Pilar tersebut menimbulkan ledakan area saat nyentuh tanah. Ga cuma satu, tapi beberapa pilar lainnya ikutan jatuh kemudian.

"Firefall.." Ternyata itu mantra Meinhalom, memanaskan suasana dan membakar kumpulan Calliana di sekelilingnya. Matanya masih sayu, dan senyum sinis liat para Calliana meronta diselimuti api. Liat kekuatan Meinhalom, dua Dementer ga gentar menghadapinya.

Dan akhir kata, Wizard berambut pink yang tabiatnya berubah dari imut jadi ganas itu hampir bikin Ether mengalami perubahan iklim! Tornado api merah menjulang tinggi ke angkasa! Ebuset. Ngeri banget liatnya.

Gegara sibuk memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling, gw lupa ama Punisher tadi. Bayangan hitam besar menutupi tempat gw berdiri.

"FAAK!" Pas gw nengok ke atas, seonggok besi karatan udah lompat dan menghujam tubuh kecil gw dengan Spadonanya. Gw perkuat tumpuan di kedua kaki, menyilangkan kedua pedang di atas kepala, dan siap terima benturan. "Eh!?"

Belum sempat benturan terjadi, tau-tau, Chubasca melindungi gw dari serangan Si Punisher. Lengan kanan Goliath jadi perisai yang mencegah Spadona Punisher itu bersentuhan dengan kedua pedang gw. Tapi kerusakan yang tadi ga seberapa, jadi meledak akibatnya.

"CHUBASCA!" Gw berseru. Bingung, kenapa ni anak repot-repot melindungi gw?

"LAKUKAN APA YANG HARUS LU LAKUKAN! JANGAN TERPANCING KEADAAN!" Teriakan Armor Rider menyadarkan gw akan hal yang harusnya gw selesaikan. Ambil Etheron! "Ambil Etheronnya, supaya kita bisa cepat pulang." Lanjutnya lebih tenang.

Gw mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Ragu juga sih, meninggalkan Chubasca lawan tu Punisher sendirian. Secara, kemampuan bertarung Punisher itu sanggup bikin MAU Inaki dan Chubasca kalang kabut. Belum lagi, sebelumnya kokpit Chubasca nyaris ditembus Spadona.

Tapi, gw ga boleh ragu ama kawan seperjuangan! Mereka Prajurit hebat, terpilih buat bela Bangsa di Planet ini! Dan untuk saat-saat kaya ginilah mereka menjalani latihan berat bertahun-tahun.

"Oh ya, Lake." Sebelum gw beranjak, Chubasca sempet manggil.

"Ya?"

"Makasih udah menyelamatkan gw." Gw terhenyak denger ucapan terima kasih itu. Ga nyangka. Harus gw akui, ada perasaan seneng juga pas usaha gw dihargai orang lain, biarpun harganya sekedar ucapan makasih.

"Ga masalah!" Ujar gw semangat. Gw kembali ke tujuan awal, menuju rumah para Calliana. Sang Tuan Rumah, Calliana Princess masih siaga jaga pintu masuk kediamannya.

Beberapa Artroc dan Crue yang menerjang ke arah gw, tanpa ragu gw sayat-sayat sambil terus lari. Liat ada Bellato mendekat, Calliana Archer mulai menghujani dengan panah. Ugh! Banyak amat panahnya!

"Accel Walk!" Degdegdegdeg! Gw miringkan kepala, lompat, mengelak, berputar-putar kaya penari balet berusaha hindari semua panah itu, "HEEEGH!"

Tetiba, sebilah pedang besar panjang berwarna hijau gelap membentang dari depan, terayun penuh napsu, dikit lagi meratakan muka ganteng gw. Ga mau muka rata, gw tekuk kedua kaki, merebahkan tubuh dan meluncur di bawah ayunan pedang besar itu di atas kedua lutut.

Gw tahan napas, tegang banget! Bayangin aja, jarak antara mata gw dan pedang itu cuma berapa inci pas gw meluncur di bawahnya. Pedang itu sempat nyerempet beberapa helai rambut. Setelah melewati tebasan pedang, gw langsung berdiri buat liat lebih jelas, siapa pemilik pedang itu. Atau... lebih tepatnya... apa.

"Paimon..." Desis gw begitu liat Animus raksasa ga menapak di atas tanah.

Animus yang satu ini emang keliatan gagah perkasa. Jantan. Laki banget. Animus lain mah, mbak-mbak seksi yang bajunya kekurangan bahan.

Pandangan gw tertuju ke pemiliknya yang berdiri ga jauh dari situ. Si rambut ungu! Kenapa gw ga kaget ya, bakal berhadapan lagi dengan dia setelah sembuh dari Hell Bless? Tapi kayanya pikiran kita beda. Soalnya mata itu... dipenuhi kegelisahan dan ga percaya. Entahlah. Cuma dia dan Dewanya yang tau.

"_Why..? Why didn't you kill me that time!?" _Dia bilang ke gw. Muka gw menunjukkan kebingungan nyari respon yang tepat, soalnya gw ga tau dia ngomong apa! Yaudah, gw diam aja. "_Don't fooling around! You spoke Corite's tongue! You get what i'm saying!"_

Heran, kok Corite-Corite ini demen banget ngajak gw ngobrol ya? Padahal gw jarang menanggapi pas mereka bilang sesuatu. Apa jangan-jangan... dia mikir gw paham bahasa Cora gara-gara kejadian tadi!?

"Gw ga ngerti bahasa lu." Balas gw singkat. Grazier berambut ungu itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Kepalanya agak dimiringkan, ekspresi bingung ditunjukkan wajah yang bener-bener manis itu. Ya gw juga ga kalah bingung, sih. Akhirnya, gw tambahkan bahasa isyarat asal aja.

"Gw..." Tangan gw menepuk dada sendiri.

"Ga ngerti..." Kepala geleng-geleng.

"Bahasa..." Telapak tangan gw menirukan gerakan mulut ngomong.

"Lu..." Diakhir telunjuk mengarah pada dirinya.

Mata kuningnya terbelalak. Kayanya dia paham deh. Karena itu muka orang yang baru paham akan sesuatu.

"_Liar! You spoke Corites before, now you don't?"_ Lha? Si Grazier malah membentak gw._ "What a non sense!" _Jangan-jangan gw salah ngomong, sampe bikin dia geram.

"Oke, gw beneran ga punya waktu buat ngobrol, dan ga ada niat buat lawan lu juga, jadi..." Ucap gw padanya, bodo ngerti apa engga, lah dia juga begitu. Gw melirik ke arah goa yang sekarang ada di belakang gw, nyari cara buat mengalihkan perhatian Calliana Princess biar gw bisa menerobos masuk.

Liat gelagat gw mau kabur, dia pasang kuda-kuda dan mengarahkan tongkat keemasannya ke gw. Paimon miliknya pun perlahan melayang kemari, "_You're not going anywhere!" _Katanya tegas.

Ohh demmit! Daripada berantem, gimana kalo kita pacaran aja?

"_Flame Burst!" _Segumpal api terkumpul di ujung tongkatnya yang terarah ke gw. Setelah berapa lama, dia menembak 4 bola api sekaligus.

Mendadak, akal bulus gw bekerja. Serangannya bisa gw manfaatkan! Posisi berdiri gw sejajar dengan Calliana Princess berjarak sekitar 20 meteran, yang artinya, kalo gw menghindar...

"_Eeeekkh!" _Grazier itu memekik, serangan Force Apinya malah kena Calliana Princess. Dan mukanya langsung panik begitu liat Calliana Princess melayang ke arahnya. Yapp! Si Tuan Rumah mulai bergerak! "_Why did you do that? Why did you dodge? Why... why you didn't let me hit you!?" _Dia sewot ke gw, dan meracau. Hahaha. Mukanya jadi lucu deh.

"Hahaha... selamat menikmati, cantik." Gw balas aja dengan ledekan. Calliana Princess makin mendekat, dikelilingi pasukan-pasukannya: Atroc, Crue dan Archer. Grazier muda itu takut menghadapi gerombolan Calliana plus majikan sendirian dan memilih mundur.

Calliana Princess masih mengikuti Grazier itu balik ke pasukannya, dan para Corite disibukkan menolong Si rambut ungu. Kami semua sempat terdiam, tapi tetap waspada terhadap pergerakan Calliana Princess seraya terus melawan Atroc dan Crue yang seakan ga ada abisnya.

"_Wah, ga sesulit keliatannya." _Gw bersorak girang dalam hati. Tadinya, gw pikir bakal sulit bikin Si Putri Salju pindah dari pintu masuk goa. Eh, ternyata... cuma gitu doang.

Yaudah, gw melenggang santai ke pintu masuk goa. Aww yeaah! Lake, lu emang super hoki!

Tu-tunggu dulu...

Kayanya gw terlalu cepat senang. Pasalnya, Gw merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kaya aura dingin menusuk tulang punggung. Terus gw tengok ke belakang, faak! Calliana Princess sadar akan keberadaan dan niat gw! Dia berbalik meninggalkan pasukan Corite, dan melayang cepat ke sini.

Sayap di kepala dan pinggangnya mengepak anggun. Sekedar info aja, Putri Salju ini punya 16 sayap; 8 di kepala, 8 di pinggang. Sayap di kepalanya berukuran lebih kecil dari yang di pinggang, bersenjatakan pedang emas di kedua tangan. Hmm, serupa Isis.

"_Ga dingin apa ya, ga pake baju gitu!?" _Entah kenapa gw malah mikir yang engga-engga. Begitu liat cuma sedikit bagian tubuhnya yang ketutup bahan gitu.

Dua Crue menerjang gw dari dalam goa, yang dengan gampang gw penggal kepalanya sekali tebas.

"Okelah, Tuan Putri. Sudikah anda berdansa dengan saya?" Ucap gw diantara ketegangan pas Calliana Princess berada di depan gw, menunduk untuk menatap sosok Bellato di depannya. Kedua tangan gw menggenggam erat Twin Razer Blade dan bersiap menerima kehormatan diajak dansa di tengah ruang pesta.

Ga pake peringatan, Tuan Putri langsung lancarkan serangan. Area di sekitar gw meledak, salju terhempas kemana-mana. Gw lompat untuk menghindari serangannya 3 kali. Satu ayunan pedang dari Calliana Princess bikin bilah-bilah es berterbangan ke gw.

Cih! Saingan Ulkatoruk nih, mainannya salju. Gw potong-potong tiap bilah yang meluncur cepet, sambil cari cara buat mendekat di tengah badai salju hasil kreasinya.

Sang Tuan Putri masih tetap melayang anggun. Jarak gw udah dekat, dan dia menyabet pedangnya secara diagonal. Pedang kami saling beradu. Gw tusuk lehernya dengan satu pedang lain. Tapi ga disangka, ternyata dibalik keanggunan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, dia gesit juga.

Dia menepis pedang gw yang meluncur cepat dari atas. Sehingga tusukan gw melenceng. Shite! Posisi gw jadi ga seimbang! Kaki gw goyah, dan kesempatan ini ga dibuang gitu aja ama dia.

"UUAAAG!" Salju terhempas dari bawah kaki, bikin gw terombang-ambing di udara. Sialan! Dibikin muter-muter gini jadinya! Gw harus cari kendali terhadap tubuh ini! Entah gimana caranya, putaran gw berhenti dan gw bisa berakrobat sedikit pas badan gw mencapai titik tertinggi di udara.

Begitu kembali ditarik gravitasi, gw memutar tubuh buat kumpulkan momentum di kaki. Salto kedepan satu kali... dan... satu tendangan cangkul sukses mendarat di kepala Calliana Princess! Tumit gw langsung terasa dingin banget begitu bersentuhan dengan kulit kepalanya. Seolah suhu tubuh Calliana yang beku itu bisa menembus sepatu yang gw pake dan bekukan darah gw juga.

Tendangan gw seakan ga ada pengaruh, Atroc dan Crue ga tinggal diem liat majikannya dapat perlakuan kurang ajar. Beberapa dari mereka langsung lompat mengerubungi gw, berusaha menimpa gw.

"WAAAT!?" Adoooh usia gw masih terlalu muda buat mati diperkosa wanita salju! "Vanquish!" Gw mengayunkan kedua pedang biru dan merah ini ke atas secara bersamaan, menyapu sebanyak mungkin Atroc dan Crue yang ada. Malah kalo bisa, semua. Ada delay sedetik, ga terjadi apa-apa sebelum kemudian, angin akibat ayunan pedang gw mencabik-cabik tubuh Atroc dan Crue yang berusaha menimpa badan gw.

Tubuh mereka tumbang satu persatu bersimbah cairan yang gw asumsikan sebagai darah, keluar dari ukiran pedang di tubuh-tubuh Calliana tersebut. Wuiih, ternyata gw jago jugak.

Calliana Princess terlihat marah liat pasukannya berjatuhan. Dan serta merta mengayunkan pedang menyilang buat bikin gw meninggal.

"UUGH!"

Tiba-tiba, sesosok Accretia menghantam tanah kosong di antara gw dan Calliana Princess, membuat si Tuan Putri ambil langkah mundur, sedangkan gw mental terguling-guling. Kaleng kampreeet! Ga tau sopan santun! Nyerang secara mendadak!

Di tengah gw dan Calliana Princess, udah berdiri seorang Punisher Accretia dengan sebilah Spadona diletakkan di bahunya. Dia... Punisher yang nyaris bunuh Chubasca! Apa yang dia mau? Apa dia mau lawan gw juga?

Gw yang masih terduduk di atas salju, dibikin tambah tegang oleh situasi ini. Masalahnya, kaleng di depan gw ini bukan kaleng sembarangan. Bisa jadi, kaleng ramah lingkungan. Dafaak! Bukan saatnya mikir aneh-aneh!

Sejenak, optik merah di kepalanya mengunci gw. Entah maksud tatapannya apa, gw bahkan ga tau apa kita saling adu mata atau engga. Terus dia berbalik menghadapi Calliana Princess. Kayanya dia pengen ikutan berdansa bareng Tuan Putri juga.

Yaudah, gw sih sukarela kasih spot gw buat diambil dia. Siapa juga yang mau repot-repot lawan Princess? Akhirnya, gw berjingkat menjauh, sebisa mungkin coba ga menarik perhatian Tuan Putri atau si kaleng itu.

Pertarungan Punisher vs Calliana Princess pun dimulai. Mereka saling bertukar hantaman, dan kemampuan bikin salju berterbangan. Pertarungan keduanya berlangsung sengit. Gw cuma nonton sebentar, terus fokus buat menyusup masuk ke peristirahatan para Calliana yang kali ini ga ada yang jaga.

Terakhir gw liat, si Grazier berambut ungu ikutan menembaki Calliana Princess dengan berbagai macam Force Api, Udara, maupun Air. Beuh, tadi aja, mau mewek dikejar-kejar Princess.

Daaan... YEEES! Gw berhasil masuk ke goa! Ohh yeaaah! Akhirnya, setelah berbagai rintangan mengalihkan fokus gw, sampe juga di tempat ini.

Waauw... gw berdecak kagum liat keseluruhan tempat ini terbuat dari es. Ada Stalakmit dan Stalaktit di semua sudut. Dindingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran hasil karya suku Calliana, yang ga gw pahami maknanya. Gambarnya sih cukup indah. Pun begitu dengan pahatan-pahatan pada batu es di sana sini.

Goa ini ternyata lebih gede di dalam ketimbang keliatan dari luar. Gw berlari kecil menyusuri lorong-lorong goa yang cukup membingungkan. Bahkan gw ga tau kemana harus melangkah, pokonya jalan dulu dah. Di satu kesempatan, gw melewati singgasana dari es berukuran gede banget.

"_Pasti singgasana si Princess nih." _Batin gw bicara. Cocok deh tu, dengan ukuran Princess yang esktra besar, tempat duduknya ya juga harus besar. Ga berlama-lama di situ, gw lanjut lari kecil sampe di suatu belokan. Di depan gw ada jembatan es panjang. Di bawahnya adalah jurang gelap kaya ga ada dasarnya.

Ruangan di seberang sana gelap, ga keliatan apapun dari tempat gw berdiri. Gw ga liat ada jalan lain selain menuju ke sana. Dan ga ada cara lain selain... lewat jembatan ini. Shite!

Gelisah, gw ambil sebongkah es batu. Terus gw lempar ke jurang. Kedua kuping siaga, buat menangkap suara batu yang bakal menyentuh dasar jurang.

"Faak..." Umpatan keluar dari mulut setelah ga ada suara sekecil apapun dari bawah sana. Masa iya, ni jurang ga berdasar? Masih belum percaya, gw ambil tongkat cahaya dari inventori 4 dimensi, gw patahkan supaya bercahaya, terus gw lempar ke bawah.

"..." Rahang gw nyaris lepas liat cahaya dari tongkat itu makin ditelan kegelapan, lama-lama hilang. Anjrreeet! Apa-apaan ini!? Ga! Ga ada cerita! Ogah banget gw menyebrang jembatan ini! Kalo ga sengaja kepleset, terus jatuh, gimana!? Lenyap gitu aja cok!

Diliputi keraguan, sebelum balik badan, gw dengar suara langkah kaki makin deket. Si-siapa? Apakah Sirvat dan lainnya? Rasanya si ga mungkin, secara Sirvat menginstruksikan gw buat ke dalam sini. Mana mungkin dia menyusul.

Kemungkinan terburuk, kalo ga Accretia, Cora, atau para Calliana yang balik abis pertempuran. Dan ternyata... pemilik langkah itu adalah... Gadis Corite berambut ungu. Grazier itu mengikuti gw rupanya. Dia tersentak liat gw berdiri, mikir langkah apa yang harus gw ambil selanjutnya, "_Ah, Grey hair!"_

Haaah! Mau ga mau, gw melangkah ke atas jembatan es. Harus gw tuntaskan semua ini supaya kita bisa pulang. Jembatan es ini licin bangeet! Gw wajib ekstra hati-hati jalannya. Tiap langkah gw seolah bisa bikin esnya retak kapan aja.

Di telinga gw, terdengar bunyi retakan pelan dari jembatan es itu. Kalo dapat tekanan yang lebih berat sedikit lagi, pasti langsung buyar nih.

"_Shite! Shite! Federasi ga menggaji gw cukup tinggi buat semua ini!"_ Lagi-lagi gw mengumpat dalam pikiran.

Pas sampe di tengah, gw tengok ke belakang. Grazier itu masih keliatan ragu-ragu buat memijakkan kaki ke jembatan. Bagus, jangan sampe gara-gara berat badan lu, kita berdua jatuh ke kegelapan.

Sayangnya, dia kaya bisa baca pikiran gw. Disinggung masalah berat badan, dia memicing ke gw dan beranikan diri melangkah lebih jauh. Cih... Wanita. Ga Bellato, ga Cora, sama aja.

Suara retakan es makin sering kedengeran sejak Si Corite memutuskan buat menyebrang juga. Sumpah, mukanya pucat abis. Penuh ketakutan, dan panik. Yaaa... gw juga sih sebenernya. Gw udah sampe 3/4 jalan, sedangkan dia di belakang gw udah sampe di tengah. Merasa ga bisa menyusul gw, dia keluarkan Animus Isis! Grrr! Curaang abees! Animus kan bisa melayang, dan mudah sampe ke tempat gw sekarang!

Saat Isis melayang makin deket, lagi-lagi kedengeran suara langkah lari. Kali ini, langkahnya terdengar berat dan kuat. Gw dan Si Grazier otomatis sama-sama menoleh ke belakang buat cari tau siapa.

Deng deng deng deng!

Punisher yang tadi melawan Calliana Princess! Dia masih bawa-bawa Spadona andalannya. Liat ada Bellato dan Cora di atas jembatan es, udah aja ga pake mikir, dia langsung lari ke arah kami.

"WO-WOII! STOP! STOOOP!" Teriak gw panik begitu dia berlari di atas jembatan. Gestur gw mengisyaratkan agar dia berhenti. Tapi, teriakan gw ga digubris.

BRRUUUAAASSHH!

GUOBLOOOK! Ni kaleng keparat ga sadar diri kali ya? Kalo dia tuh seonggok LOGAM! Pastinya BERAT! Belum lagi segala macam Armor plus persenjataan di tubuhnya, ya bikin jembatan es ini runtuh seketika lah! Punisher itu yang pertama jatuh, terus sisa jembatan yang masih utuh, perlahan runtuh.

Ahhh sialaaan! Kalo udah gini sih, ga pake ati-ati lagi. Langsung lari aja, Kapten! Si gadis Corite itu telat bereaksi, kecepatan larinya ga bisa mengalahkan kecepatan runtuhnya jembatan. Alhasil, dia jatuh juga. Isisnya yang melayang mengejar gw pun hilang.

Tinggal gw tersisa. Njiirr! Berasa kaya di film-film nih, adegan klasik jembatan runtuh. Secepat mungkin gw berlari, di belakang gw, udah ga tersisa apa-apa lagi. Di bawah gw, jurang! Aduuuuh masih jauh pula buat sampe seberang! Begitu gw coba lompat, kaki gw udah di udara. Jembatan es itu udah runtuh sepenuhnya.

Gw gagal kumpulkan momentum buat lompat sejauh mungkin. Untungnya, tangan kiri gw masih bisa meraih tepian tebing es.

"Hahhh.. hahh.. hahh." Gw liat ke bawah sejenak. Gelap. Hitam. Legam. Betapa malang nasib Accretia dan Corite itu. Dan lega gw ga ikut jatuh bareng mereka. Seluruh berat badan gw bertumpu di tangan kiri. Semua ini gegara si goblok itu! Robot kok ga bisa mikir!? Heran gw.

Gw brrusaha angkat tubuh dari tepian tebing ini dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba, begitu gw menoleh ke atas, di sana berdiri seseorang bermantel serba hitam. Kepalanya tertutup hood hitam juga. Jadi gw ga bisa liat jelas mukanya. Cuma keliatan giginya doang putih, tapi udah ompong, menyeringai sinis ke gw.

"Si-siapa!?" Tanya gw penasaran. Ga sangka ada orang lain di tempat ini selain kita-kita; para Prajurit yang lagi tempur di luar tadi.

Sosok bermantel hitam itu ga memuaskan rasa penasaran gw. Dia cuma diam sebentar...

DUUUGGGHHH!

"WAAAADAEEEEUUUWW!" Hesemelewenesbil! Dia menginjak tangan kiri gw sekuat tenaga! Reflek sangking sakitnya, tumpuan gw lepas dari tepian tebing. Tangan kanan gw megangin tangan kiri yang nyut-nyutan, sementara tubuh gw untuk sedetik, berhenti di udara, "Oh shite..." Maki gw begitu sadar udah ga pegangan lagi. Tubuh gw akhirnya masuk jurang juga. "UGGYAAAAA... AAA... AA... A...!" Teriakan gw makin lama makin pudar, seiring makin dalam gw jatuh.

Ahh... maap ga bisa tepati janji, Elka. Selamat tinggal.

_####_

_"Federation didn't pay me enough for all these shites." - Lake (Ch. 17)_


	18. Let's Cut Through Reality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 18: Let's Cut Through Reality

Ahh, dimana ini? Sekeliling gw gelap banget. Ga ada cahaya barang secuil. Suhu udara gw rasakan dingin menggelitik kulit. Ahh, gw kan jatuh ke jurang. Berarti, gw tewas dong? Terus kalo gitu, ini di dunia setelah kehidupan?

Aduh, jangan-jangan gw ga masuk sorga... gelap-gelapan gini. Belum sempet mengucap salam perpisahan pula ke Elka. Apa ga bakal ada yang tau kalo gw udah meninggal? Secara, matinya di dalam sarang Calliana. Mana ada yang bakal mencari sampe ke sini?

Pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terus berputar di kepala gw, berhenti saat mendadak secercah cahaya berpendar dari depan sana. Gw coba bangkit berdiri.

"Adudududuh..." Badan gw sakit semua. Pinggang serasa encok. Ruas-ruas tulang punggung gw nyeri. Tapi biarpun sakit, kayanya ga ada yang patah. Eh... tunggu, "_Kalo gw mati, kenapa masih kerasa sakit?" _Pikir gw.

Berarti masih hidup, dong? Hmm... sebenernya seberapa dalam sih jurang itu? Gw perhatikan keadaan sekitar. Pendar cahaya biru muda itu sekarang menerangi seluruh ruangan. Gw lagi ada di ruangan yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari es. Gadis Grazier cengeng dan Punisher tak berotak terbaring, masih ga sadarkan diri ga jauh dari gw.

Yang pertama gw observasi adalah si Accretia itu. Waaauw. Ni robot emang deh, terlihat kuat dan menakutkan kalo dari jarak sedekat ini. Tinggi pula. 2 kali lipat Corite. Armor Punisher di tubuhnya berwarna biru navy dengan corak putih di sana-sini. Bikin badannya lebih keliatan gede lagi. Spadonanya tergeletak di sebelah.

Terus, mata gw berpindah ke si Grazier. Sama kaya Animus mereka, pemiliknya juga pake Armor yang kekurangan bahan. Ni perempuan lucu juga kalo diliat-liat. Apa lagi ketika tidur gini. Iyalah! Perasaan, Corite emang kaga ada yang jelek dah.

Armornya merah marun dengan aksen pink gelap. Cuma menutupi 'bemper depan' yang waaaah, dan lengannya. Bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka, pun begitu dengan daerah perut. Mengekspos kulit putih super bersih. Kerahnya mirip kaya Armor Spiritualist Bellato. Tinggi, hampir mencapai idung.

Di bawah sana... minimalis abis! Pahanyaaaa, Kapten! Mulus bet mulus! Kakinya jenjang pula. Teriak-teriak minta banget dielus. Ternyata, ga semua Corite tuh tinggi ya. Gw baru sadar, kalo selisih tinggi Grazier dan gw ga terlalu mencolok. Yaa gw sedagunya dia lah kira-kira.

PLAAAK!

Gw tampar pipi sendiri sekeras mungkin sampe bunyi menggema, akibat terbuai pemandangan barusan. Dia itu musuh! Musuh! "_Hell Bless nyaris __bunuh lu, Lake! Hell Bless nyaris bunuh lu!"_

Kembali mata gw tertuju ke si Accretia. Pas lagi liat bagian optik yang tadi sempet mengunci gw dengan seksama, tau-tau gw dikagetkan oleh nyala merah dari sana!

Tangannya sigap banget mencekik leher gw, sampe ga bisa bereaksi sama sekali, "EEHEEEEK!"

Napas gw tersumbat, logam dingin terasa makin erat menggenggam leher kecil gw. Si Accretia itu perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu berdiri sembari terus mencekik. Bikin kaki gw terangkat dari pijakan. Optik merahnya menatap fokus mata ungu gw.

"Leher... eggh, leher... LEHER!" Kata gw panik sambil nepok-nepok tangan besi yang cekik gw. Kaki gw menendang angin karena makin lama makin kehabisan napas. Suara gw melengking kaya Flem ketiban lemari.

Pas si Accretia teralih perhatian ke sumber cahaya biru muda, dia melepas genggamannya dari leher gw, "Uhhukk.. Eeuhuuk! Haahh.. Hahh.. hahh.." Gw terbatuk, langsung hirup udara banyak-banyak.

Corite itu melenguh panjang, terus akhirnya terbangun gara-gara kebisingan yang kita buat, "_Ennngghh... aakh!" _Omaigad! Terkutuklah kalian para wanita Corite atas dosa terlahir menggemaskan!

Gw jedotin kepala ke lantai es guna mengembalikan akal sehat. Kenapa juga dia harus bikin suara se-menggairahkan itu!? Kenapaaa!? Denger bunyi jidat kejedot, Si Grazier dan Punisher itu penasaran apa yang lagi gw perbuat beberapa saat, keheranan.

Gw angkat tinggi jempol tangan, sambil tetep menempelkan jidat ke lantai, kasih kode kalo semua baik-baik aja. Gadis Corite ga kalah bingung abis bangun tidur. Dia celingukan kaya mencari sesuatu. Terus kedua tangannya meraba-raba badan sendiri, terus naik ke leher, abis itu ke kedua pipi. Barangkali mau memastikan kalo dia masih hidup.

Ekspresi mukanya dramatis amat. Sampe bola matanya berair.

Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya dan menerima fakta bahwa masing-masing dari kami masih hidup, kami melangkah lebih dekat ke sumber cahaya yang nlmenerangi seluruh ruangan.

Di tengah ruangan, sebuah pecahan batu berwarna hijau muda melayang di antara stalakmit dan stalaktit yang mengapitnya. Ukuran pecahan batu itu ga lebih besar dari telunjuk gw. Pandangan kami bertiga terpaku.

"Wauw... cantiknya." Kata si Grazier. E-eh? Gw... ngerti omongannya... lagi? Tangan gadis itu terjulur, berniat pegang pecahan tersebut. "Aawww!"

Semacam kilatan listrik muncul ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan pecahan batu tersebut. Kilatan itu sempat menjalar di sekujur lengan sebelum hilang sama sekali. Kaget, dia langsung cepat menarik tangan.

"Ahh... saya liat, kalian udah menemukan apa yang kalian cari." Mendadak, kami dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sosok lain. Naluri prajurit kami langsung aktif, dan langsung menodong senjata masing-masing ke sumber suara. "Wowowow! Santai nak, santai."

Di belakang kami muncul sosok pendek bermantel hitam. Ga lebih tinggi dari gw. Bellato rupanya. Dari wajahnya yang berkeriput, pastilah usianya tua. Punya rambut putih pendek dan pitak di tengah.

"Pertama-tama... saya mau minta maaf dulu, padamu." Dia melirik ke arah gw. Minta maaf... buat? "Karena tadi saya udah bikin kamu jatuh dari atas sana. Hahaha." Woot? Jadi dia pelakunya?

"Aduuh, Pak tua! Kenapa saya juga harus ikutan nyebur jurang?"

"Eeh! Kamu! Tuhkan kamu paham bahasa Cora!" Hadeh, apa deh ini si Corite nyamber aja.

"Apaan sih." Tukas gw.

"Karena ekspresimu kala itu... benar-benar sepadan! Hahaha!" Si Kakek Bellato ketawa lepas mengingat kejadian tadi. Cuk! Gw nyaris modar cuma gegara dia pengen liat ekspresi pas gw jatuh? Terkampret. "Sekedar info, gadis manis. Anak ini ga bicara bahasa Corite." Lanjutnya.

"Setidaknya kan bisa bilang baik-baik." Gw menggerutu.

"Emang kalo ada yang minta baik-baik, kamu mau masuk jurang?" Tanya si Corite pada gw.

"Yaaa.. Engga juga sih." Jawab gw.

"Hahahaha." Si kakek melanjutkan ketawa.

"Jadi... bahasa apa yang kita gunakan, pak tua?" Gw tersentak pas si Accretia ngomong. Pasalnya, suara yang dihasilkan si robot itu... ga kedengeran kaya robot. Tenang, dan gw bisa merasakan arogansi di balik nada bicara itu. Tadinya gw pikir kaya di musik-musik techno, terus kaku-kaku gitu kan. Haha.

Pertanyaan yang bagus, gw dan si Corite juga penasaran kenapa kita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Bahasa Manusia." Jawabnya singkat.

"Manusia?" Tanya gw, masih bingung.

"Ras kuno yang telah punah, berasal dari Bumi." Si Accretia melanjutkan. Seolah tau gw ga paham apa-apa.

"Hoo, tau aja kamu." Ujar si kakek.

"Tentu, mereka ras nenek moyang kami."

"Terus, kenapa kita semua yang ada di sini, Bellato dan Cora paham bahasa Manusia? Itukan bahasa kuno." Si Grazier gantian nanya.

"Accretia, Bellato, Cora. Apa bedanya?" Kakek itu justru balik nanya, "Kalian semua dulunya pun manusia, kan?"

"Emang iya?" Satu pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari mulut gw.

"..." Si kakek itu mendekat dan nepuk bahu ini. "Nak, perbanyaklah baca buku, arsip, browsing atau apapun untuk memperkaya pengetahuanmu. Tanyalah kalo ga tau. Malu bertanya, bisa salah kamar." Katanya dengan muka meledek. Sialan. Yakan gw nanya, karena ga tau.

"Oh ya, nama saya Aethelflaud. Kalian bisa panggil Aet, Aethel, atau Flaud supaya singkat. Seperti yang kalian liat dari tinggi tubuh, saya seorang Bellato. Dan satu-satunya penyebab kita bisa mengerti bahasa manusia adalah..." Dia menunjuk pake jempol ke arah belakang, ke pecahan batu yang melayang dan bercahaya di balik punggungnya.

"Etheron." Ucap si Accretia datar.

"Etheron? Oh ya, banyak juga dari mereka yang menyebut begitu. Tapi, nama asli dari batu itu adalah..." Dia berhenti sejenak. Buat efek dramatis barangkali. "... Grymnystone." Jawabannya bikin kita terhenyak. Terutama gw.

"Grymny... apa?" Gw nanya lagi buat memastikan ga salah dengar.

"_You heard me." _Gumam Kakek Aet.

"Saya yakin, kalian penasaran setengah mati, kan? Apa lagi yang di paling kanan." Pernyataan Aet ditujukan buat gw. "Ya, batu ini hasil kreasi Ilmuwan terdahulu. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan Grymnystre, lebih tepatnya. Diciptakan dari bahan yang sangat sangat langka dan ga bisa didapat dengan cara menambang. Hanya ada dua di seluruh alam semesta. Satu tinggal serpihan ini, satu lagi tersembunyi entah dimana. Batu ini adalah energi mentah, menyimpan kekuatan, kejernihan, kebijaksanaan, pengetahuan. Itulah kenapa, kalian paham bahasa yang ga pernah kalian pelajari sebelumnya walaupun tanpa Jade Talk. Batu ini berbagi pengetahuan dengan kalian. Bahan untuk membuat batu ini diperkirakan udah punah, tapi ternyata, fakta itu salah hingga hari ini."

"Kek! Pelan-pelan dong menjelaskannya! Aku jadi ga mengerti nih!" Omel si gadis Corite pas denger penjelasan panjang Kakek Aet.

Siapa sebenernya Kakek ini? Apa dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga gw? Gw pengen tanya banyak hal kalo emang iya. Tapi, belum sempet bertanya, dia duluan yang bicara, "Tubuhmu bereaksi terhadap batu ini, kan?" Kakek Aet mengalihkan pandangan ke gw, "Dan batu ini pun bereaksi terhadap kehadiranmu." Dia melanjutkan.

Hah? Awalnya gw ga paham maksud perkataan kakek Aet. Terus gw coba merasakan tubuh gw sendiri. Degdegdegdegdegdeg... bener! Detak jantung cepat, dan aliran adrenalin di dalam tubuh gw makin tinggi. Sensasinya kaya Accel Walk. Padahal, gw sama sekali ga pake skill itu.

Sebenernya dari tadi gw udah merasakan hal serupa, tapi gw pikir itu cuma deg-degan biasa gara-gara liat keseksian si Grazier. Pendar cahaya di pecahan batu itu juga makin terang dan agak kelap-kelip sesuai irama detak jantung di dalam dada.

"Grymnystone terbuat dari esensi para Grymnystre. Partikel-partikel kecil dari tubuh mereka. Darah, sel, lapisan kulit, DNA, selaput otak, yang terutama, adrenalin. Direkayasa sedemikian rupa, sehingga mampu dikristalkan sebagai sumber energi besar yang bisa bertahan sangat lama." Kakek Aet kembali menjelaskan asal-usul batu itu. "Dan akibat punya intisari yang sama, tubuh seorang Grymnystre akan memicu reaksi kimiawi bila dekat-dekat dengan Grymnystone."

Uggh! Yang bener!? Jadi... itu.. sisa-sisa dari bagian tubuh Nenek moyang gw?

"Euuyy... menjijikan! Terus, apa hubungannya dengan Si Rambut Kelabu?" Corite itu bergidik denger fakta tersebut.

Kakek Aethelflaud keheranan denger pertanyaan si Corite. Sesaat dia memandang mata kuning, lalu menengok ke arah sebaliknya. "Kamu ga kasih tau temenmu?"

"Ehm..."

"Kasih tau apa?" Tanya si Corite polos.

"Dia ini kan Grymnystre."

Mendadak kesunyian mengisi udara di ruangan ini. Si Corite dan Accretia itu sama-sama menoleh ke kanan bawah, ke gw.

"HAAAH!? Ka-ka-kamu...? Seorang Grymnystre?" Mukanya bukan main kaget. Hah... lagi-lagi. Kayanya kalo gw jadian ama dia, terus mau kasih kejutan, bukan hal sulit. Dari pertama ketemu, kagetan mulu.

"Yaa... gitu deh."

"Kenapa ga bilang apa-apa ama aku?"

Serius ni perempuan? Jangan-jangan, cantik tapi ga ada otaknya.

"Masa ketemu di medan perang, terus tau-tau gw mengenalkan diri? Ga mungkin lah, dungu. Lagian... GW GA NGERTI BAHASA LU!" Gw jadi sewot sendiri.

"Gw pikir, semua Grymnystre udah mati." Si Accretia mengemukakan pendapat.

"Kalo gitu, bisa dibilang gw... Grymnystre terakhir?"

Mendadak si Accretia menghunus Spadona ke leher gw. "Kalo gitu, lawan gw sekarang juga... Grymnystre terakhir."

Astaga, kenapa mendadak semua orang selalu mengincar gw belakangan ini?

"Gw udah menanti kesempatan buat bertarung lawan Grymnystre yang melegenda, tapi mereka keburu punah." Kata si Robot dingin. "Ini jelas ga boleh dilewatkan."

GLEK! Gw menelan ludah.

"Ohho... simpan senjatamu, anak muda. Ga perlu pake kekerasan." Ujar Kakek Aet. Untungnya, si Accretia yang keliatan keras dan dingin itu menurut aja pada kata-kata Aethelflaud.

"Ternyata kamu Grymnystre. Ga heran kamu sanggup bertahan dari Hell Bless dalam kondisi sekarat." Ucap si rambut ungu tercengang.

"Itu sih hoki, bukan skill." Gw bisa bertahan karena ada Meinhalom di sana. Kalo ga ada dia, sekarang tinggal nama paling.

"Tapi... tetep aja..."

"Hah?"

"Ga. Gapapa."

"Hey, Bellatrean tua, saya harus bawa pecahan batu itu ke Kaisaran. Untuk itulah saya kemari." Ujar si Accretia.

"Lu pikir, lu doang yang pengen bawa pulang batu itu? Gw juga woi!"

"Ah, aku juga!"

"Cih, dasar makhluk berdaging."

"Hahaha, anak muda. Selalu penuh semangat. Sayangnya, kalian ga bisa bawa batu itu keluar dari sini..." Kakek Aet berkata, seraya menghembuskan napas. "... Tanpa membuat Ether jatuh dari langit." Nadanya langsung berubah serius.

Kami bertiga cengo denger pernyataan barusan, memandang fokus pada Mata kelabu gelap Kakek Aet.

"Kalian ga tau, ya? Ether kan bisa melayang, gara-gara pecahan kecil Grymnystone ini. Ibarat, ini tuh mesin anti-gravitasinya Ether. Kalo mesinnya dibawa pergi, ya jatuhlah pulau ini beserta makhluk hidup di atasnya." Kakek Aet melanjutkan penjelasan.

"A-APAAA!? Jadi, sia-sia dong kita jauh-jauh ke sini!? Sia-sia dong saya mati-matian berantem lawanbtukang santet dan kaleng kerupuk!?" Gw menggerutu setelah sadar kalo perjuangan gw bakal percuma.

"Heh, cebol!" Semprot Si Grazier

"Mau jadi daging ga bernyawa, hah!

?" Disusul kaleng rombeng.

Kedua 'kawan' gw mengomel setelah denger ejekan terhadap sebangsanya. Mata gw sekedar menyipit kesel ke arah mereka.

"Tergantung dari sudut mana kalian liatnya." Ujar Kakek Aet di tengah ketegangan kami. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Tau ga? Saya ini cuma serpihan memori dari seseorang yang bernama Aethelflaud. Sebuah konsep abstrak dari apa yang biasa kalian sebut kenangan. Direalisasikan ke dalam wujud multi-dimensi berkat energi Grymnystone."

"Arti lain: Kakek sebenernya udah ga ada?" Kata si Corite ragu-ragu.

Kakek Aet berbalik menghadap si Corite. "Yapp! Tepat sekali! Dan saya ga bisa berada terlalu jauh dari pecahan ini kalo ingin tetap mempertahankan wujud saya."

Cakep. Dari tadi ternyata kita lagi ngobrol ama hantu. "Jadi.. Kakek ini.. semacem hologram?" Tanya gw.

Agaknya kepala gw masih belum sanggup mencerna banyak informasi baru sekaligus. Penjelasan dari Kakek Aet panjang-panjaaaang dan terus berganti topik.

"Kalo saya hologram, mana bisa menginjak tanganmu?"

"Ahh..."

"Anda mengada-ada, Kek." Si Accretia menyela. Sepertinya omongan Kakek Aet ga logis. "Anda bilang serpihan memori, tapi anda bukan hologram. Anda udah ga ada, tapi di sinilah anda. Punya wujud solid dan bicara panjang lebar pada kami, bahkan sampe sanggup merespon omongan kami. Gimana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Udahlah, kalian ga bakal mengerti. Kalo dijelaskan pun, bakal makan lebih dari satu bab." Bales si Kakek tenang. Iya juga sih, gw aja udah kesulitan buat pahami omongan sebelumnya. "Okelah. Mari kita ke bagian serunya. Saya udah lama menunggu ada yang datang ke tempat ini, untuk menyampaikan peringatan."

"Dan kebetulan banget yang datang adalah orang yang bersangkutan langsung." Kakek Aet menyeringai penuh makna ke gw. Agak serem jadinya, gegara banyak lipatan kulit mengkerut di wajah tua itu. "Aahh.. takdir memainkan peran tersendiri di dunia ini."

"Apa peringatannya, Kek? Dari tadi bertele-tele terus ih!" Gerutu gadis Corite.

"Nyawamu dalam bahaya besar, Bellato muda."

"Hee?" Gw menunjuk diri sendiri. "Kenapa gitu?" Cakep. Lagi-lagi kayanya gw terlibat hal yang ga gw inginkan.

"Pertama: karena kamu Grymnystre. Kedua: karena kamu Grymnystre." Haah!? Jawaban macem apa itu!? "Para Grymnystre membawa kehancuran terhadap garis keturunannya sendiri dengan penemuan Grymnystone. Seperti yang udah saya bilang, dibutuhkan esensi Grymnystre guna menciptakan Grymnystone. Di luar sana, ada musuh yang sangat-sangat kuat bertujuan memakai energi batu ini untuk sesuatu yang mengerikan. Pecahan kecil batu ini tentu ga akan cukup, jadi mereka ga akan susah payah mencari ini. Pilihan mereka tinggal 2: cari Grymnystone yang tersisa atau bikin baru."

"Sampe saat ini, lokasi batu kedua masih belum diketahui. Dan demi ambisi, agaknya mereka akan mencoba segala kemungkinan. Bikin Grymnystone baru sambil tetap cari yang satu lagi. Mereka tau keluarga pendahulumu ga akan tinggal diam. Berdiri tanpa perlawanan pas dijadikan bahan percobaan, bukan Grymnystre namanya. Makanya, mereka melakukan pendekatan lain: memburu Grymnystre satu persatu. Mereka difitnah, dibenci, dikucilkan, dikarungi ketika jalan sendirian. Kamu adalah Grymnystre terakhir. Mengekstraksi tubuhmu akan jadi tujuan utama mereka."

GLEK! Gw cengo dengar omongan Kakek Aet yang belum pasti kebenarannya. Jangan-jangan... itukah sebabnya... Ayah dikhianati oleh timnya sendiri!? Gw mengepal tangan kuat-kuat. Merasakan kemarahan meletup bak air mendidih di dalam dada.

Tapi, dibilang kalo tubuh gw mau di ekstrak begitu... rada bikin syok juga. "Sa-saya kan bukan kulit manggis."

"Ini akan jadi ujian berat bagi kalian. Dan ujian yang bahkan lebih berat lagi bagi kamu, Bellato muda. Karena musuh tersebut, ada diantara bangsa yang kamu bela sepenuh hati. Sesama Bellato."

"Biar saya tebak, pemimpin mereka... berambut kuning panjang dengan kedua bola mata semerah darah!?" Jadi ingat akan serentetan mimpi yang kerap dateng di tidur gw. Entah kenapa gw selalu ngerasa kalo itu pertanda, tapi seringnya ga gw gubris.

"Ya... tau dari mana?" Kakek Aet keliatan heran.

"Mimpi. Saya pernah mimpi ada di tengah padang rumput tandus yang jadi medan perang. Perang tersebut antara pasukan 3 bangsa lawan pasukan Bellato." Jawab gw kembali ingat-ingat kejadian tempo hari. Kesempatan bagus buat nanya apa arti mimpi itu. "Pemimpinnya punya ciri kaya yang saya sebut tadi. Perang itu dahsyat banget, sampe bisa ngubah padang tandus itu jadi Gurun Sette."

"_Holy War of Sette." _Desis si Corite dalam bahasanya. "Perang Suci Sette."

"Apaan lagi tuh?" Tanya gw.

"Aku ga yakin, tapi kayanya pernah baca salah satu perkamen kuno di perpustakaan Istana Numerus. Tentang perang legenda 215 tahun lalu yang konon sanggup mengubah kondisi daratan. Engga, Galaksi. Konon katanya dulu, Novus Mataharinya dua. Dan sebenci-bencinya Cora pada Bellato, betapa bangsa Cora berhutang budi pada keluarga Grymnystre dari Bellato, sampe diizinkan mengungsi dan menetap akibat eksistensi mereka terancam." Jelas si Corite.

"Utang budi, ya? Dan sebelumnya lu-lu pada napsu banget pengen gw meninggal." Gw mendengus sinis pada makhluk cantik itu.

"Itukan karena kita ga tau kalo kamu ternyata seorang Grymnystre." Sanggahnya cepet.

Hmm setidaknya kepingan teka-teki tentang keluarga gw mulai tersusun pada tempatnya, biarpun gw sendiri masih belum puas dan pengen cari tau lebih banyak lagi. Tapi.. apa iya kalo mimpi yang gw liat waktu itu adalah kejadian masa lalu? Maksud gw, bagian Novus punya dua Matahari itu, terus sekarang tinggal satu.. terlalu pas kalo sekedar disebut kebetulan.

"Saya juga sering mimpi-" Belum selesai gw ngomong, Kakek Aet menyela. Tatapannya dongak ke langit-langit es tembus pandang. Cahaya Grymnystone menembus es tersebut, dan membias.

"Sebagai keturunan terakhir, tentu arwah para leluhurmu senantiasa mengawasi dari atas sana." Ucap Kakek Aet. Dia tersenyum, dan matanya terpejam. "Ga ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mengunjungimu lewat mimpi, sekedar memberi potongan-potongan kebenaran baik yang udah atau akan terjadi melalui kilatan kejadian yang kamu anggap semu."

Sial. Jadi sedikit banyak, mimpi yang gw alami emang suatu pertanda. "Si mata merah ini, siapa dia sebenernya?"

"Sayang, saya ga punya informasi tentang hal mendetail. Serpihan memori yang ditinggalkan diri saya semasa hidup ga mencakup keseluruhan, melainkan sebagai gambaran besarnya aja. Asal kamu ngerti situasi yang sedang terjadi. Intinya, mereka udah mulai bergerak, nak."

Cakep. Bukan cuma gw masih harus nyari tau tentang keluarga gw lebih jauh, tapi juga harus tau siapa sebenernya musuh yang harus gw perangin. Well, setidaknya gw dapet kata kunci baru; Perang Suci Sette 215 tahun lalu.

"Anda tau, pak tua?" Si Accretia yang dari tadi ga mengucap sepatah katapun akhirnya mulai bicara. "Saya alergi terhadap omong kosong." Dia bilang, dengan nada sombong dan datar. Kok ni robot mirip-mirip ama seorang Holy Chandra belagu yang gw kenal, ya?

"Saya ga ambil pusing terhadap masa lalu Grymnystre atau apalah itu. Bahaya besar? Cih. Terus kenapa? Toh itu urusan Bellato ingusan ini. Sebagai prajurit, harusnya dia tau gimana cara mengatasi tiap masalah yang menyangkut dirinya. Dan jangan harap saya percaya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang cebol!"

"... Saya sih cuma kasih peringatan. Urusan kamu kalo memilih untuk ga percaya, ya ga apa." Bales si Kakek Aet santai. "Kamu pikir, saya peduli? Engga juga. Karena saya udah ga ada. Mau planet Novus luluh lantah pun, bodo amat."

"Tapi camkan baik-baik, Accretia muda. Akan ada masa, dimana kalian bertiga harus siap bertarung sampe titik darah penghabisan demi kelangsungan Galaksi ini. Dan masa itu makin dekat. Saran saya, akur-akur deh mendingan dengan mereka berdua."

"Blablabla, sebagai Prajurit Kekaisaran, saya ga butuh orang lain buat berjuang. Kesempurnaan diraih berdasarkan logika individual." Si Accretia mendebat sengit kalimat-kalimat Kakek Aet. Memantapkan prinsipnya. Wauw. Salut. Robot aja punya prinsip yang kuat, masa gw engga? "Sekarang, kalo anda udah selesai, tunjukkan jalan keluar dari sini! Saya udah terlalu lama buang-buang waktu!"

"... Kalian ga bisa keluar dari sini." Jawab Kakek Aet.

"Jangan bercanda, pak tua! Tunjukkan dimana jalan keluarnya, atau saya akan cari sendiri! Dan saya ga jamin keadaan bisa berjalan dengan lembut!" Tegas si Accretia.

"Apa maksud anda, Kek!? Anda berniat mengurung kami di sini?" Tanya gw heran. Jangan-jangan gegara kita tau lokasi Grymnystone, jadi ga diizinkan hidup lagi, kaya di film-film gitu.

"Lho? Kalo kalian mau keluar, silakan aja. Ga ada yang melarang kok." Bales Kakek Aet. Pak tua yang satu ini dari awal selalu aja ga pernah to the point kalo menjelaskan sesuatu. "Tapi, Bellato itulah yang akan jadi tiket keluar kalian dari sini." Lanjutnya menunjuk ke gw.

Gw lagi, gw lagi. Kenapa selalu gw? Kenapaaa?

"Sebenarnya, kita lagi dimana sih? Aku penasaran dari tadi." Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Corite.

"Tempat yang sama, dasar jurang kalian jatuh tadi." Jawab Kakek Aet.

"Heh! Berarti tinggal memanjat aja kan? Ga ada masalah bagi saya." Celetuk si Robot. Dalam diam, perasaan gw ga enak. Pasti dikit lagi Kakek Aet bakal mengejutkan kita dengan informasi yang ga terduga.

"Tentu jadi masalah, kalo kalian berada di dimensi lain." Nah lho, kan. Gw bilang juga apa.

Si Accretia dan Corite terdiam dengernya. Lu mamam tuh. Oh ya, maksudnya 'gw tiket keluar dari sini' tuh apa ya?

"Dan satu-satunya yang bisa buka celah buat balik ke dimensi kalian berasal, cuma si Bellato muda itu." Mendadak Accretia dan Corite itu memandang penuh harapan ke gw. Say waat!? Gimana caranya, cuk!?

"Kamu... bisa melakukan hal semacam itu!?" Selidik si Corite.

"Cepat buka celah itu, cebol. Gw mau balik ke Kaisaran secepatnya!"

"Wooiii! Stop!" Bentak gw pada mereka semua. "Mana ada, Pak! Buka celah ke dimensi lain? Yakali! Emang gw apaan? Ki Jaka Jenius?! Ayolah Kakek, tolong bilang kalo situ becanda." Lanjut gw, wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Saya ga bercanda. Itu salah satu keahlian yang hanya dimiliki Grymnsytre, selain kemampuan mereka memanipulasi adrenalin; mereka bisa memotong ruang realitas. Yaa biarpun cuma beberapa Elite mereka yang bisa melakukannya. Slogan mereka terkenal lho. Realitas adalah ilusi. Aseedap."

Oke, Kakek ini pasti udah gila. "Ga! Mana ada hal semacem itu. Mustahil!" Seru gw.

"Banyak hal mustahil yang sebenarnya sangat mungkin dilakukan, cuma kadang karena terlalu ga masuk akal, kita lebih memilih buat menyangkal." Kakek Aet bilang, sambil nyengir. Menunjukkan deret giginya yang udah ompong di beberapa bagian. "Pikiran kita cenderung terlalu takut untuk coba memahami hal yang ga kita mengerti. Iya kan?"

"Tapi... memotong ruang realitas... buka celah dimensi... tiket keluar dari sini... apa iya saya bisa?" Gw sangat dipenuhi keraguan saat ini. Semua itu ga masuk akal sama sekali. Apa leluhur gw pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama?

"Diantara kalian bertiga, kamu yang paling mungkin melakukannya. Karena saat ini, dan berada di sini, kamu yang paling kuat."

"Hoo... benarkah?" Si Accretia terdengar menantang. Ga terima kayanya kalo si Kakek bilang ada yang lebih kuat dari dia.

"Merasakan perubahan ga, pas bertarung di Ether?" Kakek Aet bertanya tanpa pedulikan Accretia itu. "Pecahan batu itu kerap bereaksi semenjak kamu tiba di pulau ini. Yang artinya, tubuhmu pun mengalami reaksi serupa. Harusnya."

Hmm, kalo diingat lagi... emang sih... gw merasa jauh lebih keras pas di sini. Kaya, gw sanggup maksa diri gw buat melebihi batas yang seharusnya dalam keadaan cukup lama. Tiba-tiba terlintas semua pertarungan yang udah gw lalui di pulau salju abadi ini.

Gimana gw bisa menyimbangi Sirvat pas duel, pake Accel Walk berkali-kali, menumbangkan Black Knight maniak saat tubuh gw bahkan udah ga dengar perintah lagi, menolong sesama Kamerad gw pas dibutuhkan, menghadapi Calliana Princess sendirian, bahkan menyapu bersih Atroc, Crue dan Archer tanpa kesulitan berarti. Semua gegara pecahan batu itu, kah?

"Luar biasa, kan?" Lamunan gw buyar oleh kata-kata Kakek Aehelflaud.

"Oke. Cukup. Cebol! Keluarkan pedang lu, dan lawan gw sekarang juga! Tunjukkan kemampuan terbaik lu!"

Lagi-lagi si Accretia ini ngajak ribut. Menodong Spadona biru cerahnya ke gw. Beneran ga terima kalo dibilang ada yang lebih kuat dari dia.

"Heh Kaleng, dia satu-satunya jalan buat keluar dari sini! Kalo sampe dia celaka, gimana!?" Corite itu menggerutu, tapi langsung ciut pas Accretia menengok ke dia. Hahaha. Pemandangan yang lucu.

Dengan punggung tangan kiri, gw tepis sisi Spadona yang menghalangi muka gw. Saat ini, gw lagi males berantem-berantem.

"Tunggu, Kek. Sebelumnya anda berada di dimensi kami, kan? Pas anda menginjak tangan saya?" Tanya gw berusaha memastikan. Kakek Aethelflaud mengangguk tanda membenarkan. "Kalo gitu, anda pun bisa melakukan hal itu! Kenapa ga anda aja yang bawa kita keluar dari sini!?"

"Kalo gitu, ga bakal seru dong. Hahahaha!" Uugh. Ngeselin. Sumpah. Bete. "Oh ya, saya kira kamu ga akan bisa melakukannya dalam waktu sehari atau dua hari. Dan pastinya butuh ribuan kali percobaan. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Mau bertarung full Force pun ga apa. Ga bakal runtuh. Jadi, anggap aja rumah sendiri ya! Itung-itung menemani saya lah, yang ga pernah kedatangan tamu selama ratusan tahun." Kakek Aethelflaud melanjutkan, seraya berlalu menuju ruangan lain. Meninggalkan kami bertiga di ruangan Grymnystone.

"Ugh! Kenapa gw harus terjebak di situasi kaya gini!" Kaleng itu mengeluh. Kerjaannyame ngeluh dan ngomel terus perasaan. Hidupnya terlalu serius gw rasa.

Huff... kayanya ga ada pilihan lain. Gw harus keluar dari sini, dan balik ke Headquarter sesegera mungkin. Satu tarikan napas panjang mengisi tiap paru-paru, "_Alright then, lets cut through reality." _

_"And now you speak Corites, huh?" _Gadis Corite itu menyindir gw dengan wajah nyeleneh, setelah dengar gw ngomong bahasa Cora.

_"I know. That Shard is pretty awesome stuff, right?"_

_####_

_"I hope you realise, that you're about to break more than 9 Federation's laws at once."_

_"I don't care, Lec." - Alecto &amp; Elka (Ch. 17)_

* * *

**A/N: **Waktu yang saya pake di cerita ini ukuran Bumi, 1 tahun 365 hari, biar ga ribet. Lol.


	19. There's No Particular Reason

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 19: There's No Particular Reason

"Ah ga bisa ah!"

Seru gw penuh frustasi seraya banting kedua pedang di tangan. Warna biru-merah nan indah hilang dan berubah. Balik ke wujud asal; hitam kusem dan tumpul. Udah lebih dari dua jam setengah gw coba buat 'memotong ruang realitas'. Dan ga ada tanda-tanda bakal membuahkan hasil.

Merasa omongan Kakek Aethelflaud ga masuk akal, tapi gw ga punya pilihan selain tetap mencoba. Di benak gw pas denger kata-kata Kakek Aet, gw pake pedang buat membelah ruang kosong sampe membuka celah dimensi. Tapi ga begitu yakin apa gw udah melakukan yang benar? Kalo emang hal itu bisa dilakukan, setidaknya tunjukkanlah caranya. Barangkali abis dapet gambaran, bisa lebih gampang.

"Jangan putus asa doong. Kalo kamu ga bisa, kita bakal kejebak lama di sini." Kata suara lembut cewe Corite. Dia duduk bersimpuh nonton percobaan gw sedari tadi. Tongkat keemasan diletakkan melintang di atas kedua paha.

Dengan gusar gw menghempas pantat ke lantai es dan duduk selonjoran di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan menopang badan gw di belakang. "Bodo. Cape."

"Ihh.. ga boleh! Coba lagi sanaa!" Omelnya sambil mengguncang badan gw pake sebelah tangan. Kepala yang lagi pusing ikutan terombang-ambing juga akibatnya.

"Apaan sih!" Tangan kanan gw menepis tangan kirinya. Risih karena diguncang terus. Dikata gw milkshake kali.

"Iiiisss!" Dia mendengus kesal, alisnya berkerut, tapi tetap dengan muka menggemaskan. Mata kuningnya menatap langsung mata ungu gw. Ugh. Cakeeep bangeeet, Kapten! Gw langsung berpaling ke arah lain sebelum muntah pelangi. Di sisi lain, si Accretia lagi duduk bersila deket tembok. Nyenderin badan besinya itu. Ga berkata apa-apa sejak gw memulai percobaan. Abis batre kali ya.

Ga ada satu suara pun terdengar. Keheningan mengisi ruangan ini karena kita saling diam cukup lama. Gw cuma bengong menghitung stalaktit dan stalakmit sangking ga ada kerjaan. Ga ambil pusing ama si Corite yang celingukan. Sesaat ke gw, sesaat ke Accretia, sesaat ga tau kemana.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, gw ga tertarik buat cari tau. Tapi sikap gw seolah waspada. Mungkin karena di hati kecil, gw masih nganggep dia musuh. Dan terhadap musuh, kita ga boleh lengah, kan?

"Aku ga pernah menyangka..." Tetiba dia bersuara. Bikin gw kehilangan jumlah stalaktit yang lagi gw itung. "... Kalo bisa duduk di sebelah Bellato kaya gini." Sesaat gw menoleh ke sebelah. Mukanya agak nunduk. Gw bisa liat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Sama.." Bales gw datar, dan kembali menghitung Stalaktit.

Dari sudut mata, keliatan kalo ni Corite menatap gw abis denger gw ngomong. Tatapan menyelidik kaya pengen tau isi kepala gw.

"Masih inget, pas pertama kali kita ketemu?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi bikin gw berhenti menghitung. Mana mungkin lupa? Baru juga beberapa hari kemarin. Tentu masih tergambar jelas.

"Masih kok. Gw kan belum pikun." Jawab gw sekenanya. Pasti ini Corite mau bahas kejadian waktu itu. Wajar sih, pasti itu membingungkan banget bagi dia.

"Aku bener-bener mikir kalo akan mati begitu kamu mendekat." Si Corite mengenang moment pertama kita tatap muka. "Tapi kenyataannya engga. Sejak saat itu.." Bola mata kuningnya penuh rasa ingin tau. "... Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Gw terdiam. Sejenak menatap wajahnya yang fokus ke gw. Lalu, pindah liat telapak kaki yang gw gerak-gerakin di ujung sana. Haruskah bilang yang sejujurnya? Tentang hal-hal di kepala? Secara, dia ini Corite. Terlebih lagi, dia melempar Hell Bless dan bikin gw merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Agak aneh emang, ga pernah kebayang kalo gw bakal ngobrol ama Corite. Di medan perang, mana ada yang begini. Bahasa kita berbeda. Ga mungkin kita saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kalo gw pengen dia tau isi hati gw, bisa jadi ini kesempatan bagus. Mumpung di sini, kita bicara bahasa yang sama.

Si Corite masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Wew. Padahal gw mikir rada lama. Sabar juga dia.

"Huff.. Gw.. ga punya alasan khusus." Sepatah kalimat keluar selepas hembusan napas berat. Mata kuning si Corite melebar, makin nunjukin rasa penasaran. "Cuman terlalu takut aja.. buat mengakhiri kehidupan."

Dia terhenyak denger jawaban gw. "Maksudnya?"

"Ya lu taulah. Gw diliputi keraguan. Apa iya, gw bisa segampang itu bunuh lu?" Tanya gw tanpa berharap jawaban. Karena sebenernya, pertanyaan itu ga ditujukan buat siapa-siapa selain diri sendiri. "Dan.. ini terdengar konyol, tapi.. gw kepikiran ama orang-orang yang bakal lu tinggalkan kalo lu meninggal."

"Kamu... beneran berpikir sejauh itu?"

"Ya. Susah dipercaya, kan? Entah lagi kesambet setan apaan."

"Iya. Susah dipercaya." Ujarnya. Masih belum bisa lepas rasa kaget. "Tapi, aku percaya." Lanjut si Corite lagi memapar senyum. Kali ini, gantian gw yang dibikin terhenyak.

"_Apa-apaan nih anak?" _Gumam gw dalem hati.

Suasana kembali hening. Ga tau lagi apa yang mau diomongin. Tetiba gw kepikiran satu hal. "Turut berduka... buat Skuad Leader lu." Si Corite kembali liat gw. "Gw.. sama sekali ga ada niatan buat bunuh dia." Kata gw agak pelan. Karena gimanapun, ga enak banget sebenernya mengungkit hal ini.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok." Ujar si Corite. Matanya terpejam. "Mungkin, itu balasan setimpal... atas keberingasannya yang udah-udah." Dadanya turun naik seiring napas berhembus. "Meski akupun ga tega liat Raha, kekasihnya, ditelan kesedihan. Tapi, kurasa... itulah perang." Si Corite masih lanjutkan ocehannya, "Sering bantai nyawa musuh tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa peduli kalo mereka sebenarnya ga jauh beda dari kita. Punya orang-orang kesayangan yang menunggu kepulangan mereka dari medan perang." Gw sekedar diam dan dengar seksama. "Padahal, sebagai sesama prajurit... kita udah paham betul pahitnya rasa itu. Tapi kenapa...? Kita masih terus mengulang lagi? Haruskah kita kehilangan segalanya, baru bisa berhenti?"

Sumpah, ga menyangka bisa sepemikiran ama Corite! Kata-kata yang diucapkan Si Corite bener-bener yang ada di benak gw selama ini. Dia kaya jadi juru bicara otak gw yang enggan mengucap keras-keras isinya pada seluruh dunia.

"Gw rasa... itulah perang." Ga menemukan kalimat yang pas buat balas kata-katanya, jadi gw balikin aja kalimat dia yang tadi. Bulatan ungu kembali beralih ke Stalaktit di langit-langit. Dia jadi tersentak. Kayanya ga berpikir kalo kalimat sama yang diucapnya tadi, bisa jadi jawaban buat pertanyaan sendiri. Lalu bibirnya menyungging senyum penuh arti.

"Kamu unik deh." Dia bilang. Hahaha. Bahan langka sampe mau diekstrak, kurang unik apa coba? "Kupikir, Bellato tuh serakah, egois, dan rela melakukan apa aja demi tujuan."

Sebenernya ga salah juga sih. Para pejabat tinggi banyak yang kaya gitu di mata gw. Korup, kotor, banyak maunya, ga ragu buat mengorbankan prajurit kroco demi ambisi mereka. Make dalih 'Kejayaan Federasi' sebagai topeng kebusukan. Kadang, dianggap apa pengorbanan prajurit yang mati tanpa dikenang?

"Ga semuanya begitu kok." Tukas gw di tengah aliran pemikiran. Satu kalimat sanggahan terhadap dua anggapan sekaligus. Anggapan gw sendiri dan dia. "Tau ga? Gw ga pernah nyangka kalo Skuad Leader lu tewas gara-gara satu uppercut. Padahal sebelumnya, setelah serangan pedang gw mencabik, dia sempet meremaas kepala gw sampe mau pecah."

Emang, sempet diliputi kemarahan pas lawan si Black Knight itu. Ga bisa maapkan gimana dia menyeringai seolah nikmati pertarungan, menganggap kalo itu bukan masalah besar. Gw cuma pengen bikin dia babak belur. Kasih pelajaran... walau akhirnya jadi kelewatan.

"... Anclaime Sada tewas akibat syok dan pendarahan hebat." Si Corite menjelaskan. Getar pilu terselip di balik nada bicaranya. "Pukulanmu di rahang bawahnya, membuat lidahnya yang berada diantara deretan gigi, tergigit hingga.. putus."

GLEEK!

Gw membayangkan sambil gigit pelan lidah di dalem mulut.. dan.. merasa ngilu sendiri.

"Ditambah lagi... organ dalamnya juga banyak yang luka parah." Jelas si Corite tertunduk lesu menahan duka. Apapun pengalihan yang dia bilang, tetep aja tersisa kesedihan kalo orang yang lu kenal tewas di depan mata lu.

"Maap." Kata itu sekali lagi terucap dari mulut, semata-mata gegara ga enak ngungkit-ngungkit hal tabu ini. Dan semua itu, gw lah penyebabnya.

"Ga apa, kamu udah minta maaf juga lagian." Jawab si Corite seraya kembali lempar senyum super manis. "Selama ini, aku selalu manggil kamu rambut kelabu. Padahal banyak yang udah kita lalui, dan udah ngobrol kaya-"

"Lake." Tanpa pikir panjang, gw potong sebelum dia selesai. Pasti dia pengen nanya nama gw. "Lu boleh manggil gw Lake." Ujar gw sambil menatap hampa ke depan.

Si Corite terkejut karena gw bisa tau kemana arah omongannya jauh sebelum dia selesai. Ekspresi kaget itu ga dipertahankan lama-lama, sebelum dia bilang,

"Faranell. Namaku Faranell Trinyth." Tangannya terulur, menunggu gw bales uluran telapak lembut nan halus, terbungkus sarung tangan Grazier. Selepas berapa detik mempertimbangkan antara genggam tangannya atau engga, akhirnya, gw genggam tangan Faranell_. _"Lake itu artinya danau lho, kalo di bahasa Corite." Jelasnya antusias.

"Oh ya? Keren juga."

"Kalo punya waktu buat pacaran, mending lu pake buat buka celah dimensi." Mendadak, suara tenang dan arogan si Accretia kedengeran. Dia masih belum pindah dari posisinya. "Buang-buang waktu!"

"_Emang robot ngerti istilah pacaran, ya?" _Tanya gw membatin.

Hmm, mungkin ingatan pas masih jadi makhluk berdaging masih membekas di hard drive mereka.

"Heh! Robot gedek! Si.. siapa yang pacaran!? Sembarangan aja!" Seru Faranell pada si Accretia, agak tergagap pas di tengah kalimat.

"Masalahnya, gw ga tau gimana caranya. Kalo aja Kakek itu ngasih sedikit petunjuk."

"Ga perlu beralibi, cebol!" Bales si Accretia dengan nada ketus. "Mungkin lu mewarisi kemampuan seorang Grymnystre, tapi ga punya keahlian dan kekuatannya." Ugh. Kata-katanya cukup menusuk juga. "Percuma, tetep aja lemah!" Gw telen mentah-mentah perkataan, soalnya anggap itu bener.

Emang sih, gw bisa manipulasi adrenalin layaknya Ayah dan para Grymnystre lain. Dan gw dengar, bentuk dari manipulasi adrenalin sendiri, beda-beda pada tiap anggota keluarga. Tapi kemampuan itu ga dibarengi keahlian menggunakannya. Tubuh gw juga belum cukup kuat untuk menahan aliran adrenalin yang tiba-tiba melonjak drastis.

Alhasil, gw cuma bisa bertahan paling lama 10 menit. Itupun kalo ga gerak sama sekali. 5 menit pas lagi berantem, dan pait-paitnya.. 2 menit kalo terlalu maksa.

Hal itu ga pernah berakhir baik, karena setelahnya.. pasti tubuh gw langsung luka parah sampe ga bisa gerak. Sekarang gw masih hidup karena punya kamerad yang kerennya minta ampun. Elka, Resimen 18, kawan-kawan dari Divisi 4 Artileri. Mereka ga tinggal diem ngeliat gw sekarat. Apa jadinya kalo ga ada mereka dan gw masih tetep menerapkan gaya bertarung yang sembrono? Hahaha. Umur gw ga bakal panjang pastinya.

Jengkel menerima fakta yang dipaparkan ama kaleng, gw bangkit dari duduk dan beranjak ke tempat lain.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Ni Faranell kok kepoan yah.

"Kamar mandi." Jawab gw tanpa balik badan. "Mau ikut?" Tanya gw meledek, sambil liat dia pake muka mesum.

"Hiiih!"

Gw cengengesan liat ekspresinya. Ternyata di balik tampilan mereka yang keliatan dewasa, anggun, rupawan, serta sempurna secara fisik, ada juga Corite yang kaya anak kecil.

Awalnya gw sempet gelisah. Kakek Aet bilang, dia cuma serpihan memori. Otomatis ga perlu dong, melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan makhluk yang masih idup? Mungkin, dia dan si kaleng ga butuh kamar mandi, lah teruuus nasib gw ama si Corite gimana?

"_Telusuri aja lorong ini, mentok belok kiri." _Lega terasa begitu dia jawab pertanyaan gw sebelum pergi tadi. Untunglah. Ada ternyata.

"Wow." Gw dibuat terkesan ama keapikan arsitektur kamar mandinya. Terbilang luas banget buat ukuran tempat buang hajat. Sama kaya ruangan lain, interiornya berasal dari es yang dipahat. Kloset, wastafel, cermin. Cahaya pecahan Grymnystone berpendar sampe sini juga. Biarpun ga terang-terang amat. Menjalar dari langit-langit transparan.

Sesaat gw liat refleksi diri sendiri di cermin. Berpikir ini-itu, berusaha nyari dimana gw salah? Abis itu menghela napas_. _Masih tampan, ga ada yang salah.

Bola mata ungu terpaku ke kloset dari es. Ga lucu juga kalo lagi ngeden digelitikin hawa dingin. Gw jadi ketawa sendiri, teringat muka Jizzkar pas diguyur air es.

Oh, tadi gw mau ngapain ya? Udah di kamar mandi, malah lupa mau buang air kecil apa besar. Yaudah deh, yang penting buka celana dulu. Nanti juga inget. Haha.

"KYAA!"

Baru juga nurunin resleting, tetiba gw dikagetkan oleh sebuah getaran yang cukup gede diiringi teriakan perempuan. Yah, kaga jadi dah. Padahal udah di ujung tanduk! Ggrrr! Gw langsung berhambur keluar kamar mandi, lari menyusur lorong tadi.

Shite! Tangan gw sibuk naikin resleting dengan hati-hati. Takut 'masa depan' gw terancam kebodohan sendiri. Jangan coba-coba naikin resleting sambil lari kalo ga punya kemampuan khusus, sob.

Jelaslah sudah, sumber suara dan penyebab getaran tersebut. Di ruangan Grymnystone, mata gw terbelalak pemandangan yang bikin leher tersedak. Faranell terkapar ga berdaya! Sekujur tubuh putih mulusnya jadi penuh warna pekat merah. Darah keluar dari mulut dan membasahi bagian yang luka-luka.

Si kaleng berdiri gagah di depannya, Spadona terhunus. Pelan-pelan melangkah deketin Corite yang sekarat itu! Asep keluar dari sela rangka besi. Retakan di lantai es bikin gw berasumsi kalo dia udah nyerang Faranell!

"Aggressor Mode.." Kata si Accretia datar. Sinar biru kehijauan menyala dari balik Armor Punisher tersebut. Sedangkan Faranell masih belum buka mata.

"_Pedang gw, mana pedang gw!?" _ Tangan ini langsung ngubek-ngubek inventori 4 dimensi, sebelum sadar kalo senjata gw masih geletak di sisi lain ruangan, berlawanan dari posisi mereka berdua. Demmit! Ga akan sempet kalo gw ambil dulu, terus mencegah si Accretia! Soalnya, kaleng ga berotak itu udah keburu angkat Spadona yang diselimuti pendar cyan-nya!

WUUUUSSHHH!

Spadona si Punisher bergerak turun, mengarah ke tubuh Faranell dengan tenaga penuh! "Accel Walk!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, gw tendang sisi lebar Spadona itu setelah berlari secepat mungkin. Spadona cyan tersebut melenceng sekitar setengah meter dari kepala Faranell yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

"... Sekali lagi lu menapak kaki di Spadona, gw amputasi kaki kurus lu itu!" Seru si Accretia geram. Mengingat sebelumnya gw pernah melakukan hal serupa.

"Lu nyaris bunuh dia!" Bentak gw dengan nada tinggi. "Tau sendiri kan, dia ga punya kesempatan menang lawan lu!? Kenapa!?"

"Dia duluan yang mulai." Jawab si Kaleng. "Lagian, siapa suruh macem-macem?" Intonasinya terdengar merendahkan. Ga ada sedikitpun penyesalan.

Faranell duluan yang mulai? Ga mungkin! Grazier cengeng begini, ga mungkin menyerang si kaleng duluan! Lah tadi aja cuman diliatin doang langsung ciut.

"Pembohong..." Desis gw pada si Accretia.

"Beneran." Si kaleng masih keliatan santai. Kedua bahunya sekarang sedikit terangkat. "Dia menggila, selepas kita sedikit tuker pikiran tentang.. _Decem."_ Penekanan pada kata 'Decem' sebagai tanda ejekan.

Cih! Itu sih provokasi namanya! Sialan! Wajar kalo sampe Faranell terpancing. Dia manfaatkan hal yang paling sensitif bagi para Corite buat bikin Grazier itu buka serangan. Licik.

"Sebaiknya lawan gw sekarang juga, Lake Grymnystre." Tantang si kaleng, dan lagi-lagi menodong Spadona ke muka gw. "Punisher, Centurio GR-133, Code Name Gabberwockie ga akan segan-segan!"

"... Oke, kalo emang itu mau lu." Lelah karena dari tadi diajakin berantem, akhirnya gw terima tantangan si kaleng. "Tapi sebelumnya, gw harus menolong Corite ini dulu." Gw pun langsung berbalik, keluarkan kotak pertolongan pertama yang udah jadi standar prajurit Bellato dari inventori 4 dimensi.

Mungkin gw bukan Holy Chandra, mungkin gw bukan Kadet peringkat top di Ranger Corps, tapi bukan berarti gw ga pernah perhatikan hal-hal yang diajarkan waktu masih jadi Kadet. Setidaknya gw tau prosedur standar pertolongan pertama.

Hal pertama yang gw lakukan, bersihkan darah dari tubuh, sekitar bibir, terus bersihkan luka-lukanya. Luka yang paling parah terdapat di lengan. Kayanya keseleo. Ditambah lagi sabetan panjang Spadona si Accretia menyebabkan pendarahan. Gw iket kuat-kuat pake perban supaya darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Sial! Ini mah harus dijahit! Gw mulai ragu. Soalnya belum pernah jahit luka. Gimana nih? Gimana nih? Ah! Bodo amat! Coba dulu dah. Selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal kan? Jangan dendam ya Nell, kalo gagal.

Akhirnya gw buka sarung tangan Sentinel dan mulai mensterilisasi peralatan buat jahit luka, serta tangan gw sendiri dan mulai bersiap buat salah satu moment menegangkan. Ggrrr! Tangan gw gemeter disco! Keringat mengucur dari pori-pori muka gw. Biarpun udah berusaha sepelan dan setenang mungkin.

Jarum yang gw pake mulai menembus kulit Faranell. Awalnya tegang dan meresahkan, tapi seiring gerakan tangan menjahit lukanya, gw paham apa yang harus diperbuat. Gemetar pun mulai berkurang. Dan gw sukses menyelesaikan jahitannya tanpa kesalahan.

"Fyuuuuh.." Hela napas lega, gw melilit perban di luka tersebut. Lumayanlah, itung-itung percobaan pertama. Tapi Faranell belum juga sadar. Gw jadi mikir yang engga-engga. Jangan-jangan.. ni anak juga mengalami pendarahan internal?!

Jangan sampe deh! Gw angkat tangan kalo sejauh itu! Luka luar sih masih bisa, lah kalo luka dalem? Hmm, Denyut nadi di tangannya lemah. Masih kerasa, tapi lemah. Perlahan, gw tempelin kuping gw ke dadanya.

Deg... Deg...Deg... Deg... Deg...

Jantungnya berdetak pelan. Tiap intervalnya agak lama. Makin melemah! Napasnya juga.. kaya tersumbat. Duh, gimana nih sekarang? Coba aja, gw bisa berbagi kemampuan meningkatkan detak jantung.

Tu.. Tunggu. Apa itu mungkin dilakukan? Ga pernah terpikir sih, Accel Walk bisa dipake buat gituan. Tapi, mengingat bentuk manipulasi adrenalin tuh beda-beda.. siapa tau.. tapi, gimana caranya!? Apa ga bakal ada efek samping?

Tanpa mikir lagi, gw iris ruas kedua, tulang rusuk sebelah kiri si Grazier, yang paling deket ke jantung. Sebenernya gw ga yakin, namun ada suara di kepala gw yang seolah menuntun untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Jari telunjuk dan tengah di tangan kanan, gw rapatkan dan langsung masukin perlahan ke irisan yang gw buat tadi. Gw takut dia mengalami rasa sakit kalo ga dilakukan pelan-pelan. Belum lagi, kemungkinan infeksi senantiasa mengancam. Hangat lapisan daging dan becek darah Corite kerasa di ujung jari seraya makin dalem menjelajah rusuknya.

Begitu kedua jari gw udah terbenam keseluruhan, degdegdegdegdegdegdeg. Gw tingkatkan detak jantung sendiri, berharap hal itu menyambar ke jantung Faranell melalui jemari gw. "_Napas dong! Napas dong! Napas dong!"_

Semenit, dua menit. "Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." Faranell tarik napas. Satu tarikan panjang kedengeran sebelum dia buang napasnya. Barulah, sistem respirasi Faranell normal lagi. Dalam keadaan kaya gini, gw merasa kaya kedua jantung kita terhubung jadi satu. Gw bisa merasakan detak jantungnya mulai pulih.

Gadis Corite berambut ungu ini susah payah buka kelopak matanya. Abis berhasil setengah buka mata, dia liat sejenak ke gw. Terus langsung tutup mata lagi. Gw cabut kedua jari dari rusuknya, dan langsung kasih perawatan. Ternyata bener Accel Walk bisa dipake buat hal semacem ini! Wew. Baru tau. Makasih suara aneh di kepala yang menuntun gw.

Selepas bersihkan tangan dari cairan merah, kembali gw pake sarung tangan Sentinel dan melangkah buat ambil kedua pedang gw di sisi lain ruangan. Begitu tangan gw menggenggam kedua gagangnya, seperti biasa, mereka langsung menyala terang. Indah banget.

Abis itu, gw jalan santai muterin si Accretia yang masih belum beranjak. Cuma melihat gw sambil berdiri tegap, Spadona terpanggul di bahu.

"Kenapa sampe segitunya, lu menolong Corite?" Si Accretia, yang tadi nyebut dirinya Gabberapatadi, nanya ke gw. "Padahal, sesama bangsa juga bukan." Omongannya penuh kesombongan.

"... Ga ada alasan khusus." Bales gw kalem sambil masih jalan muterin dia. "Cuman ga tahan aja, kalo harus terjebak berdua ama lu di sini." Gw ledek dia biar suasana makin panas. Dari awal, gw emang ga demen ama gaya songong Gabber.

Punisher itu langsung balik badan dan menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh. Spadona masih di bahunya, langsung melayang, mengincar badan gw. Sebagai langkah antisipasi, gw lompat mundur. Gabber masih tetep majuin.

Melancarkan dua sabetan maut dari kanan ke kiri, lalu dari atas ke bawah. Diakhiri tusukan tepat ke kepala yang semua sukses gw hindari. Gerakannya amat bertenaga. Biarpun serangannya meleset, kerasa aliran udara di sekeliling Spadona itu menyapu bagian tubuh sasarannya.

Untuk ukuran Punisher, lincah juga ni kaleng. Tapi kalo masalah kelincahan dan kecepatan, tentu gw cukup pede. Lagi, dia menusuk gw. Kali ini mengarah ke dada. Gw bergeser sedikit ke samping dan menggesek dua pedang di tangan ke sisi lebar Spadonanya.

Bunyi itu terdengar seraya gw lari deketin dia, Pedang gw dan Spadonanya saling bergesekan, warna cerah biru-merah-cyan saling beradu menghasilkan pendar keindahan. Pas udah deket banget, gw ayunkan kedua lengan ini, dan pedang gw pun ikut menebas kepala kaleng. Karena dia jauh lebih tinggi, gw harus lompat guna jangkau kepalanya.

Dia menarik kepala ke kiri, jadi terhindar rata oleh tebasan gw. Reaksinya oke juga. Ga buang waktu, liat gw masih di udara, tangan kirinya meninju perut gw.

"UHUUUK!" Busyeeet! Pedes banget! Tangan dari logam emang beda rasa ye, kalo mukul. Gw masih mendarat di atas dua kaki, tapi agak bungkuk menahan sakit di perut. Keadaan lengah ini dimanfaatkan baik-baik ama Gabber. Dia kembali mendekat dan bersiap memutar Spadona buat blender gw. Gerakan memutarnya gw blok sekuat tenaga. "KKHHH!"

Tiap pedang kita ngadu, jelas keliatan perbedaan kekuatan di antara kita. Punisher ini bahkan lebih kuat kayanya, dibanding Black Knight maniak. Barangkali, karena dia mesin kali ya?

Ga kuat adu tenaga lagi, gw melakukan slide tackle di antara kedua kakinya. Punisher itu langsung menusukkan Spadonanya ke tanah, berharap kena gw yang lagi meluncur tiduran.

Tsaaah! Ga kena! Tusukannya telat sepersekian detik. Spadona Punisher menancap kokoh, tembus lantai es sangking niat banget menusuknya. Pas gw lewat dua kaki logam, sekalian aja sabet dikit. Pedang gw beradu dengan kaki logam Gabber. Menghasilkan percikan api, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sekarang, gw udah pindah tempat ke belakangnya. Si kaleng itu sempet berlutut sambil tetep bertumpu ke Spadona yang masih menancap kuat. Dia pun berdiri dan mencabut senjata andalannya tersebut.

"Lumayan, cebol." Ujar Gabber tetep tenang. Udah kena serang, masih aja songong.

"Nyaring juga bunyi lu, kaleng."

"Tapi tetep, gw jauh lebih kuat dari pada lu!"

"... Segitu pentingnya?" Tanya gw dibalut nada heran. "Segitu pentingnya buat buktikan kalo lu lebih kuat dari gw?"

"Iyalah. Gw ga bisa terima si Kakek itu bilang kalo lu yang paling kuat di antara kita! Bakal gw buktikan kalo itu cuma omong kosong."

"Asal lu tau ya, gw ga peduli siapa yang lebih kuat dari siapa! Dan lu ga perlu menyerang Faranell sampe separah itu!" Gw jadi geram juga liat kelakuannya.

"Hah! Lu itu dungu atau gimana? Ini medan perang, boss! Kalo emang dia ga mau menderita, lebih baikntetap di rumah, maen boneka!" Omongan yang keluar dari mulut si Gabber malah makin jadi. Well, ga salah juga sih sebenernya. "HEAH!" Dia berseru, kemudian berlari mendekat.

"Aggressor Mode." Tubuh si Accretia agak sedikit berubah. Beberapa lapisan logam di beberapa bagian; lengan, dada, kaki membuka dan keluar cahaya biru-kehijauan diantara sela-sela rangka logam. Kaya pas dia niat bunuh Faranell! Optik merah di matanya pun berubah warna pula.

"UUGH!" Gerakan Gabber makin beringas dan bertenaga! Dia bisa melakukan sabetan berturut tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Gw berlari menjauh. Tapi dengan gampang, kaleng ini sigap banget mengejar!

"Assault!" Dia bergerak zigzag, begitu lihai sebelum menyambar perut gw. Arrg! Madafaka! Badan gw jadi muter-muter pas dia lewat. "Punisher's Pierce!" Kali ini, dia menembus udara dengan tusukan yang lebih cepet dari sebelumnya. Untung masih keliatan di mata gw.

Mau ga mau, gw adu aja. Pedang di tangan kiri melintang, sedangkan yang kanan berdiri vertikal di belakang yang kiri, supaya jadi penopang buat menahan tenaga dorongan si Accretia. Gigi gw menggertak tanda memgerahkan seluruh tenaga.

Asep mulai keluar lagi dari sela-sela tubuh logam Gabber. Biarpun udah usaha maksimal, masih aja pijakan gw mental ke belakang. Sialan! Gw terdorong cukup jauh juga. Rasa perih melanda sekitaran perut. Tersadar kalo ternyata perut gw tergores Spadonanya tadi. Tetes darah mulai keluar.

"Apa lu ga mau serius menghadapi gw?" Gerutu Gabber di tengah pertarungan. "Gw tau lu lemah, tapi kemampuan lu pasti bisa lebih dari ini." Entah maksudnya muji atau ngejek, gw ga ngerti jalan pikiran robot. "Setidaknya bikinlah gw senang. Gegara lu juga kan, kita masih terjebak di sini." NYITT! Dahi gw mengkerut abis denger kalimat terakhirnya.

Ga pake lama, gw kumpulin momentum di kedua otot betis dan paha. Badan _condong_ ke depan, dan.. secepat mungkin dorong tubuh gw ke hadapannya. Mata pedang terarah mantap. Gw sempet berputar diagonal biar tenaga ayunan pedang bertambah. Gabber keliatan tersentak dan buru-buru membentang Spadonanya secara diagonal juga guna antisipasi serangan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, senjata gw dan dia beradu kuat. Gw liat jauh ke dalem bola optik yang sekarang balik lagi jadi merah sembari senyum menyindir.

"Emangnya, lu pikir.. gara-gara siapa.. kita jatoh ke tempat ini?" Manis banget kelakuannya dah. Seenaknya aja bilang masih kejebak di sini gara-gara gw, padahal kita bisa ada di sini ya karena dia! Guoblok!

"Ahhh.." Cuma itu yang terucap dari prosesor suaranya. Mungkin dia merasa bego setelah inget fakta itu. Yang jelas, jengkel aja gw, dia ga nyadar kesalahan sendiri malah seenaknya nyalah-nyalahin orang.

"Lho.. temen kalian kenapa tuh?" Kami dikejutkan suara Kakek Aet yang dateng kemari.

Gw dan Gabber langsung berhenti adu pedang. "Kaleng rombeng ini yang bikin dia sekarat!" Jawab gw lantang, sembari menunjuk muka besinya pake pedang di tangan kiri.

"Oalah. Yaudah kalo gitu, bawa ke ruangan sebelah aja. Nanti saya obati dia."

"Anda bisa menyembuhkan, Kek?" Gw sedikit kaget dengernya.

"Tentu. Semasa hidup, saya seorang Astralist lho. Jadi, pernahlah belajar satu-dua Force penyembuh." Abis berkata begitu, dia beranjak ke ruang yang dimaksud.

Terus, gw coba gotong Faranell di punggung. Masalahnya.. karena badan gw lebih kecil, ni cewe jadi kerasa lebih berat biarpun sebenernya ga gemuk-gemuk amat. Sempet nyaris nyusruk berapa kali!

Liat gw kesusahan, Gabber jalan deketin kita. Sontak, gw waspada. "Mau ngapain lu?"

Dia ga bilang apa-apa, tapi ambil Faranell dari punggung gw dan gendong di lengannya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Bak pangeran yang gendong permaisuri. Wew. Apa-apaan tuh? Oke. Ini aneh. Satu-satunya alasan gw ogah minta tolong ama dia, ya karena dialah penyebab Faranell terluka! Gw ikut di belakang, eh beneran dibawa dong ke ruang sebelah.

Ga berapa lama, Gabber keluar. Dan balik ke posisinya semula. Duduk bersila deket tembok, senderan. Bener-bener deh, ga paham jalan pikiran robot. Sebenernya gw penasaran, kenapa dia melakukan itu. Pengen nanya, tapi merasa ntar kata-kata gw bakal dibalikin. "_Ga ada alasan khusus. Cuman ga tahan aja, kalo harus kejebak berdua lu di sini."_

Kan bikin bete kalo digituin. Cuma gw yang boleh balikin kata-kata orang lain.

Udah lebih dari sejam. Belum ada tanda-tanda selesai kayanya. Gw memutuskan buat ke ruang sebelah. Mau nanya-nanya lebih banyak ke Kakek Aet tentang 'motong ruang realitas' sekalian cek kondisi Faranell.

Tanpa ngetok dulu, gw langsung buka aja tu pintu geser. "Permi.. SSSIIIII!"

Ga nyampe sedetik, langsung gw tutup lagi tu pintu. Degdegdeg! Jantung gw berdebar kenceng! Hidung gw panaas, hampir mimisan. Dibalik pintu, Kakek Aet pake penutup mata, lagi merawat tubuh Faranell. Dari telapak tangannya keluar Force kehijauan diletakkan berjarak 5 senti dari punggung cewe Corite itu.

Dan yang bikin gw syok setengah mati, Armor tu cewe GA PADA TEMPATNYA! Bening tubuhnya, perut langsing, leher jenjang, bemper.. Biarpun cuma sekilas, tetep MUANTAAAAB! Gw langsung berlutut dan menadah tangan ke langit-langit.

"DECEM! Ciptaan lu emang the best deh!"

Btw, kampret juga tu aki-aki. Menang banyak doi! Sial!

Abis itu, pintu itu kebuka lagi. Faranell menatap gw penuh amarah. Mukanya merah semerah-merahnya tomat. Kali ini dia udah pake Armornya lagi. "TORRENT!"

"WAAAAAAHHGGH!"

Dia merapal Force air ke bawah kaki gw, bikin air menjulang tinggi dari sana dan melempar badan gw ke udara, terus dia langsung banting pintu dan masuk lagi.

Ke.. kepala gw menancap di langit-langit, alhasil badan gw jadi kegantung dengan kepala sebagai tumpuannya. Sakit! Kejedot langit-langit es ampe jebol pula! Gabber yang kayanya ga gitu ngerti apa yang terjadi, cuma geleng-geleng pala. Tolongin gw kek sikit!

"_Dasar tukang santet.." _Umpat gw dalem hati.

...

"Hahaha, lagian sih ga ngetok dulu." Kata Kakek Aet. Tawanya lepas begitu denger kejadian lengkapnya.

"Ga adil! Kakek Aet juga liat dia tanpa busana! Tapi kenapa ga diapa-apain?" Gw protes karena merasa ditindas. Muka Faranell masih keliatan geram sekaligus merah. Berasa pengen lempar meteor aja.

"Lho? Saya merawat dia sambil pake penutup mata. Jadi ga bisa liat apa-apa." Kakek Aethel menjelaskan. "Lagian, saya cuma serpihan memori. Ga punya napsu. Hahahaa." Lagi-lagi dia ketawa ngakak.

"Lu pada kenapa sih, dari tadi?" Tanya seonggok kaleng di ruangan ini yang ga ngerti arti 'terbuai napsu'.

"DIAM!" Bentak gw dan Faranell padanya, berbarengan.

"Ohh mau mati ya.." Liat Gabber ngeluarin Spadona, Faranell langsung ciut dan bergeser deketin gw. Sedangkan gw, muter bola mata.

"Hahaha kalian udah mengakrabkan diri rupanya." Eerrr, ga yakin juga sih, apa rentetan kejadian itu bisa disebut 'mengakrabkan diri'.

"A-aku ga suka ama dia!" Teriak Faranell sambil menodong Gabber pake tongkat keemasan. Tangannya gemeteran.

"Kakek! Saya mau nanya hal penting! Gimana caranya buka celah dimensi? Soalnya saya dari tadi ga bisa-bisa."

"Hoo.. akhirnya nanya juga. Dari tadi saya nunggu kamu, kok ga nanya-nanya ya ni anak. Saya pikir kamu tau."

GUBRAK!

Oke. Itu salah satu kesalahan gw. Heyy! Gw ga sempurna!

"Ga sulit kok sebenernya, asalkan kamu punya; pikiran yang jernih, batin yang tenang dan tentram."

"Hah!?" Gw miringin pala, ga ngerti omongan si Kakek.

"Iya. Memotong ruang realitas adalah teknik tersulit, Bellato muda." Ucap Kakek sambil mondar-mandir di depan gw. "Seringnya kita berpikir.. bisa melakukan hal yang luar biasa ketika keadaan terjepit, atau ketika keadaan emosi meluap; marah misalnya."

"Ga salah sih, tapi bayangkan, saat kehilangan kontrol aja, bisa melakukan hal menakjubkan. Gimana kalo misalnya, kamu punya kendali penuh terhadap pikiranmu sendiri?" Kakek Aet mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan muter, seraya gambar lingkaran di atas lantai es. "Batinmu pun punya peran penting, dimana aktifitas emosi kebanyakan terjadi di sana. Kalo kamu bisa menemukan ketenangan sejati, dijamin, kamu bisa melakukan apa aja."

Gw cuman diem dengerin omongannya karena ga begitu paham. Gw tengok ke Faranell, dia juga kaya orang blo'on. Nempelin telunjuk ke dagu sambil mikir. Gabber.. mana mungkin percaya mentah-mentah ama beginian.

Kakek Aet selesai menggambar lingkaran di lantai es. Di dalem lingkaran itu ada lingkaran kedua. Dan di dalem lingkaran kedua, ada lingkaran lagi di dalemnya. Jadi, ada 3 lingkaran. Belum tau fungsinya buat apa.

"Ini adalah lingkaran paradoks." Kakek Aet menerangkan gambar yang dibuatnya. "Tiap-tiap lingkaran merepresentasikan sekat realitas. Dimana di satu ruang, ada 3 realitas yang berbeda. Lalu, kini, dan nanti."

"Jadi.. saya bisa menjelajah waktu?"

"Hahahaha! Ya enggalah! Mana ada. Mustahil nak. Itu cuma gambaran aja." Kakek Aet meletakkan tongkatnya, lalu menyalurkan sejumlah force ke jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Di tiap sudut dunia, terbungkus oleh sekat realitas ini. Biarpun ruang di depanmu kosong, sebenernya ada sekat transparan yang jadi pembatas. Bayangin aja lagi merobek pembungkus yang menghalangi kamu dari makananmu." Dia gerakin jari ke bawah dan.. membuka.. celah dimensi! Kami bertiga dibuat terheran-heran.

"Atau kalo udah ahli, kaya buka gorden di jendelamu aja." kata Kakek Aethel sambil praktekin gerakan orang buka gorden di pagi hari. Celah dimensi pun kebuka lebar. Gabber langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, "Woops, tapi kalian ga boleh keluar lewat sini. Hahaha." Terus dia menutup celah itu kaya orang nutup gorden. Ahh.. sial. Jadi tetep harus gw?

"Baiknya jangan mikir macem-macem dulu deh. Saya bikin gambar ini buat bantu kamu konsentrasi. Sebenernya, kamu bisa belajar meditasi lho, dari temen Coritemu ini." Faranell mengangguk setuju, bersedia ngajarin gw meditasi. "Sangat membantu menjernihkan pikiran dan menenangkan batin."

"Ehm.. pasti ada tapinya kan, Kek?"

"Tau aja. Kalo udah masuk, jangan sering-sering keluar dari lingkaran itu. Ga efektif." Sesuai dugaan gw, ada aja kejutan kecil yang diberi Kakek Aethelflaud buat kita. Khususnya.. GW!

"Oke deh. Ayo segera kita lakukan!" Ujar gw semangat, ogah buang waktu karena gw pengen cepet balik ke HQ. Kakek Aet sekedar senyum, dan Faranell pindah ke depan gw. Gabber, lagi charge batre kali.

Begitu semua udah siap dan suasana berubah serius, sebelum nginjek ke dalem lingkaran, badan gw ngerasain sensasi menggelitik ga nyaman di bawah sana. Tepat diantara kedua paha. Lupa kalo tadi ga jadi...

"Ehem.. boleh saya ke kamar mandi dulu? Udah kebelet nih dari tadi." Denger kata-kata gw, semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tepok jidat.

####

_"Throw this rat into the jail! I couldn't stand to see his face." - Izcatzin (Ch. 5)_

* * *

**A/N: **Terkait review yang masuk tentang kemiripan cerita ini dengan salah satu fiction lain, saya ga akan menyangkal. Karena cerita ini bisa terlahir di benak saya setelah baca cerita tersebut. Jujur, ampe sekarang saya udah baca banyak fiction RF tapi ga ada yang sampe menggerakan saya buat nulis selain dari cerita tersebut. Saya agak lupa detail ceritanya, judul cerita apa, dan gimana kejadian para tokoh per chapter. Yang saya inget nama penulisnya Kuru. Soalnya udah lama banget (saya baca waktu itu mgkin taun 2008). Dan cerita itu buat saya sangat seru ampe membekas kuat. Sayang seribu sayang, pas lagi seru-serunya, eh berhenti di tengah jalan (tipikal).

Garis besar yang bener-bener saya inget, adegan pas lawan Isis merah, si jagoan (yang merupakan seorang mage) berangkat ke Ether, jatoh ke jurang bareng dua bangsa lain. makanya saya adopsi hal itu ke cerita ini. Sebenernya Mage dkk dapetin senjata myth disana, tapi di cerita ini Lake dkk ga dapet senjata-senjataan.

Sangat disayangkan cerita yang begitu seru ga pernah terselesaikan. Sempet nyari ke berbagai blog dan situs lain, tapi nihil. Cerita itu bener-bener bikin saya penasaran, terus terbesit di pikiran, apa saya lanjutin aja ya? Tadinya, niat saya pengen post hasil daur ulang dari cerita itu di ffn, bukannya Lake ini. Tapi, saya sadar akan beberapa hal krusial: 1. Gaya penulisan kk Kuru beda dari saya. 2. Sama sekali ga kebayang kelanjutannya kaya gimana (Biasanya saya bisa nebak2 jalan cerita begitu baca beberapa chapter) 3. Kebanyakan jalan ceritanya (selain yg saya sebut di atas) udah lupa.

Akhirnya, niat itu batal dan saya rombak total. Tambain ide2 dari kepala saya di sana-sini biar nanti ketemu ending yang jelas. Dan ternyata, ceritanya malah jadi berantakan. Wakakak.

Alasan saya ga ngasih note tentang ini di awal, karena saya sendiri ragu. Pembaca kk Kuru jelas sangat banyak kala itu, dan banyak dari mereka yang kecewa gegara ga ada kelanjutan. Takutnya, saya ga bisa ngasih kelanjutan/ending yang mereka harapkan. Dan pastinya mereka akan kecewa ceritanya berubah (di kepala saya, ceritanya udah bener-bener beda detail). Tulisan saya emang terkesan jiplak, ga apa sih kalo ada yang beranggapan demikian, tapi niat saya sebenernya mengadopsi adegan yang sangat membekas di kepala saya selama hampir 6 tahun. Maka dari itu, Kk Kuru, dimanapun anda berada, saya dedikasikan cerita ini untuk anda. If it's not because of your story, Lake would never been written at the first place.

Ah makasih untuk Baydzofi yg masukin Lake dkk di salah satu chapter fictionnya. Seneng rasanya ide sederhana mengenai pembagian matra (yg awalnya saya anggep aneh) bisa diterima. You guys should check out his work aswell :D

Regards,


	20. Clear Mind, Silent and Serene Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 20: Clear Mind, Silent and Serene Heart

"Kami bangsa Cora, bermeditasi guna menjernihkan pikiran. Sekaligus mengurangi stress akibat rutinitas sehari-hari." Kata Faranell, dia duduk bersimpuh di depan gw. Batang tubuh dalam posisi tegap, kedua tangan berada diatas kedua paha super mulus. Matanya terpejam seraya helaan napas perlahan keluar masuk dari hidungnya. "Intinya, membebaskan tubuh dari segala aktivitas berpikir."

Jadi ceritanya, Kakek Aet minta dia untuk berbagi ilmu dengan gw. Supaya bisa melakukan teknik yang konon katanya cuma bisa dilakukan Elit Grymnystre, gw harus punya pikiran jernih, hati yang tenang dan tentram. Tapi, gw sendiri ga paham kaya apa kedua hal itu. Bagi gw, itu adalah sebuah konsep abstrak dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa diajarkan.. soalnya kan pemahaman orang tentang pikiran dan hati pasti beda-beda.

"Sebenarnya, aku ga bisa mengajarkan gimana cara bermeditasi yang benar." Ujar Faranell masih terpejam. Kayanya lagi-lagi dia sepemikiran ama gw. "Satu-satunya guru meditasi terbaik, ya pengalaman. Karena cuma kamu sendiri yang paham pikiran dan hatimu; apa yang bisa bikin kamu tenang, damai, dan terkendali. Kamu harus langsung praktekkan sendiri, supaya tubuhmu ingat apa yang harus dilakukan." Jelas Si Grazier Wanita begitu kalem, "Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan; meditasi bikin kita paham walau tubuh bebas dari aktivitas berpikir, kita ga mati... tapi tetep dalam keadaan sadar."

"Jadi.. lu ga mikir, sekarang?"

"Iya." Akhirnya, dia kembali buka mata. Pupil kuning menyambut pupil ungu. Dia senyum kecil. Garis wajahnya tenaang banget. Berasa agak beda dari tadi. "Kamu kebanyakan berpikir. Udah coba dulu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Gw duduk bersila di dalem lingkaran paradoks. Awalnya coba buat bersimpuh kaya cewe Corite itu, tapi... kaki gw langsung keram ga nyampe 5 menit. Dan gw penasaran, bisa-bisanya dia duduk begitu lama.

Kedua mata gw pejamkan. Tubuh tegak, dan berkonsentrasi tenangkan pikiran.

"Napas adalah unsur utama. Atur tempo napas, rasakan tiap partikel udara masuk dari hidung, menjelajah ke tenggorokan, sebelum akhirnya memenuhi relung paru-paru. Rasakan aliran darah di urat nadimu, mengalir deras terpompa oleh jantung ke seluruh tubuh."

Jadilah gw melakukan instruksinya. Bebaskan tubuh dari aktivitas berpikir, bebaskan tubuh dari aktivitas berpikir. Atur tempo napas selambat mungkin. Gw bisa dengar detak jantung sendiri. Masih berdegup normal, belum ada perubahan. Namun, gw bisa rasakan satu perasaan damai yang baru kali ini gw alami... sebelum tiba-tiba..

PLAAK!

"Aduh!" Pala gw dikeplak dari belakang. Sontak gw buka mata, dan menoleh buat cari tau siapa pelakunya. Etdaah.. betapa kagetnya gw pas liat Paimon di sana. Ja.. gw.. di.. ama.. Animus!? Dafuk!

Faranell masih ada di depan gw, mata menyipit kesal dan bibir manyun menggemaskan. "Pasti kamu hampir ketiduran!" Omelnya. Ketahuan deh kalo hampir pules barusan.

"Ya tapi ga perlu pake Paimon juga kali!" Gw menggerutu padanya.

Dengan santai dan tanpa dosa, dia bilang, "Abis mager sih. Posisiku udah enak."

"Hoo.. jadi lu pemalas yah. Ga jauh beda lho dari gw."

"Sembarangan! Kamu ga liat nih? Cewe semanis dan seproporsional ini calon pendamping idaman! Ga mungkinlah kelakuannya minus!"

Najong, pede banget Corite yang satu ini. Mirip siapa ya? Ah ya, mirip gw. "Jangan-jangan lu juga suka pake Animus buat disuruh-suruh lagi? Bersihiin rumah, sikat kamar mandi, atau semacemnya."

"Aa.. ah? Engh.. eng.. ga kok!" Grazier itu menyangkal. Rona merah kembali muncul di kulit putihnya. Dia buang muka biar ga bertatap mata ama gw. Iris ungu gw masih mengunci muka paniknya dengan tatapan datar. Kalimat yang terbata-bata itu bikin gw yakin kalo itu bohong.

Bisa dibilang penyalahgunaan Animus ga, ya?

Dalem hati, gw tersenyum sebenernya. Setelah sadar kalo ternyata Corite wanita ini punya ga cuma satu, tapi beberapa kesamaan ama gw. Lucu deh mikirinnya. Senyum di hati merangkak naik ke bibir jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

PLAAK!

"Adoh!" Lagi, telapak tangan Paimon yang segede gaban itu melayang ke kepala gw. Grrr!

"Ja.. ehemm.. ngapain senyum-senyum gitu kaya orang sinting!?" Ujarnya sambil tetep liat ke arah lain dan ga berani menghadap gw. "Jangan mikir macem-macem ya!"

Sumpah ni anak kepedean abis. Emang sih, gw lagi mikirin beberapa hal tentang dia, tapi kan bukan yang aneh! Dikira ga sakit apa dikeplakin Paimon? Gw sekedar mendengus, tanda males merespon omongannya.

"A-apa?!" Faranel beraniin diri lirik gw. Membentak sok galak tapi ga berasa ada galaknya.

"Ga. Gapapa."

.

.

Begitulah kira-kira gw menghabiskan waktu di sini. Lebih banyak bercengkrama sama Faranell ketimbang Gabber, karena Corite ini lebih suka bersosialisasi. Gw sih ga keberatan sebenernya, untuk sekedar meladeni buat jadi temen ngobrol. Perasaan waspada di dada perlahan mulai terkikis dan berkurang. Entah ya, ini kaya yang pernah gw rasakan di mimpi. Kaya udah kenal lama, dan ga merasa asing dengan kehadiran Faranell.

Tentang mimpi itu, gw belum niat buat cerita ke dia. Penasaran sih, kenapa dia bisa sampe kebawa mimpi. Tapi, ya percuma juga. Kaya bakal tau aja artinya apa. Dan.. satu hal yang paling bikin males untuk inget-inget mimpi itu.. karena Elka mati di sana. Terlalu sakit bagi gw.

Gimana dengan Gabber? Well, sebagai kaleng, kayanya dia punya kemampuan buat mematikan saraf motoriknya. Soalnya, dia habiskan waktu duduk senderan di tembok. Sinar merah yang keluar dari optik redup sekali. Kalo ibarat log, barangkali masuk ke mode hemat batre.

Apa semua Accretia kaya dia? Songong, arogan, dan agaknya terobsesi banget jadi paling kuat. Langsung sewot pas dibilang ada yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Di saat dia lagi ga duduk senderan, paling dia mengeluarkan Spadonanya dan berlatih sendiri. Melakukan beberapa gerakan membunuh kebosanan.

Gw baru boleh keluar dari lingkaran paradoks per 3 jam sekali. Jadi, gw harus di dalem sini 3 jam, baru abis itu boleh keluar. Abis itu masuk lagi. Duduk selama itu bisa bikin pantat tepos juga, boss. Kaki gw udah berkali-kali kesemutan pas diajarin meditasi ama Faranell. Biasanya gw langsung ke kamar mandi begitu tiba waktu 'istirahat'.

Suka kasian liat tu Accretia nebasin angin kaya orang dungu. Yaudah sesekali gw temenin sparing. Namanya Sparing sih, tapi doi sering kelewatan gitu deh. Napsu banget kalo udah berhubungan ama berantem. Kalo udah begitu, Faranell yang jadi perelai diantara kita. Secara ga langsung. Pake Paimon. Mana mau dia terjun ke tengah-tengah sparing Bellato dan Accretia? Hahaha.

Gw cukup terkejut liat sikap Faranell. Ternyata si Corite berambut ungu satu ini pemaap juga yah. Dan ga pendendam. Padahal, dia udah dibikin sekarat ama Gabber, tapi dia sama sekali ga mengungkit masalah itu. Berlaku sewajarnya aja ke si Accretia seolah Gabber ga pernah memprovokasi dia atau semacamnya. Ya emang sih, kadang dia masih suka agak takut gitu. Wajarlah. Perempuan lembut periang begitu diserang robot gedek, ga modar pun udah bagus.

Gabber di sisi lain, ga pernah mengucap kata maap atau basa-basi apa kek. Bener-bener macem ga punya dosa. Apa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi buat sekedar mengakui kesalahan? Atau jangan-jangan dia merasa karena udah nolongin Faranell, dengan gotong, ya.. cuma gotong ke ruang sebelah, jadi ga perlu minta maaf? Au ah, gw emang ga pernah bersahabat kalo berurusan ama mesin.

Kakek Aethelflaud sesekali cek keadaan kita. Ngobrol bentar, kasih satu-dua wejangan, abis itu pergi lagi ga tau kemana. Ga kerasa waktu berlalu lama. Entah pastinya berapa lama, karena di sini ga ada alat penunjuk waktu. Ga bisa pula bedakan siang malem, semua keadaan terlihat sama. Gw tengok log misi, angka digitalnya berganti ga beraturan. Penyebabnya? Mana gw tau.

Hal serupa juga terjadi pada log misi Faranell dan Gabber. Jadilah kita buta waktu. Kayanya sih udah dua harian lebih kita di sini.

Karena biasanya selepas gw dan Gabber sparing, gw kembali ke dalem lingkaran paradoks buat meditasi lagi, gw jadi agak paham garis besarnya.

.

.

Salah satu wejangan Kakek Aet yang gw inget tuh, "Bentuk dari manipulasi adrenalin yang kamu miliki adalah; bisa meningkatkan detak jantung sesuai kehendak. Sebagai imbas dari tempo detak jantung yang tinggi, aliran darah pun terpompa makin cepet, betul?" Ujarnya sambil mondar-mandir di depan gw dan Faranell. Kita berdua sekedar manggut-manggut aja buat jawab. Eh, tunggu.. kenape ni cewe ikutan sok ngerti!?

"Aliran darah yang tinggi ini, memaksa seluruh pembuluh darah menegang.. guna menahan darah yang lagi deras tetap di jalurnya. Pun begitu dengan otot-otot di seluruh tubuhmu. Pasti ikutan tegang juga kan, pas kamu melakukannya?" Sekali lagi, gw anggukkan pala.

"Singkatnya, kamu 'memaksa' otot buat menegang lebih dari keadaan biasa, supaya bisa mengeluarkan potensi maksimal tiap anggota tubuh; bergerak jauh lebih cepat, dan sedikit lebih kuat. Plus, di matamu, waktu jadi keliatan melambat. Kemampuan neuron menangkap impulse reflek pun ikut meningkat. Betul?" Kakek Aet masih lanjut ceramah. Sejauh ini fakta yang dipaparkannya emang bener. Bikin gw makin penasaran, kenapa dia bisa tau sejauh itu. "Di samping itu, kemampuan panca inderamu juga jadi makin tajam. Kedengeran hebat memang, tapi di balik semua kehebatan itu, ada cacat luar biasa."

GLEKK..

Gw menelan ludah. Setelah tadi denger bagian bagusnya, sekarang masuk deh ke bagian minus.

"Tau ga, kalo jantung seseorang terus berdetak cepat gitu, kelenjar adrenalin akan melepas hormon-hormon stress dalam jumlah besar." Nah yang satu ini bikin gw terhenyak. Karena gw ga pernah sadar akan fakta tersebut. Gw pikir Kakek Aet mau bilang, kalo minusnya, rasa sakit yang gw alami bakal jadi berkali lipat. "Itu bahaya lho. Jadi bisa dibilang, selama ini tubuhmu selalu dalam keadaan stress. Makanya, kerasa rapuh banget kan pas manipulasi adrenalin?"

Denger pertanyaannya, gw cuma bisa buka telapak tangan kanan dan menatap kosong ke sana beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Lalu gw mengepalkannya. Jelas sudah kenapa selama ini gw selalu tersiksa ketika, atau sesudah make Accel Walk. Bukan karena indera peraba gw yang makin sensitif, tapi karena tubuh gw terlalu stress. Tertekan. Jadi makin rapuh tanpa gw sadari. Keadaan yang amat ga sehat.

"Manipulasi adrenalin dan memotong ruang realitas adalah dua anugrah yang saling berlawanan. Kalo manipulasi adrenalin menuntut seluruh bagian dirimu bekerja ekstra keras, maka memotong ruang realitas kebalikannya. Yang perlu dilakukan tubuhmu adalah rileks."

"Jadi, saya salah dong ya?" Tanya gw heran.

"Yah, hampir bener. Sayang, belum tepat aja. Makanya saya menyuruhmu belajar meditasi sama dia." Jelas Kakek Aet. Dia nunjuk Faranell pake tongkatnya. "Supaya tubuhmu bisa serileks mungkin. Ketika memotong ruang realitas, jangan coba-coba menegangkan urat biarpun cuma sesaat. Pasti ga akan berhasil deh. Kamu harus dalam kondisi 100% santai."

Dan selama ini gw kira, gw selalu nyantai

.

.

"Kamu siap, nak?" Tanya Kakek Aethelflaud. Setelah cukup banyak dapet wejangan dan diajarin meditasi, tibalah saat untuk menerapkan semuanya. Gw mengangguk pelan sembari menatap Kakek Aet.

Gabber dan Faranell berdiri tepat di belakang gw. Satu tepukan di bahu dari tangan lembut Grazier itu dan senyum lembutnya seolah menyiratkan kalimat, "_Kamu pasti bisa!"_

Gw bales senyumannya dengan anggukan juga. Kok jadi banyakan ngangguk gini dah?

Sejenak gw menutup mata dan atur napas sepelan mungkin. Berusaha memperlambat detak jantung, menjernihkan pikiran dari segala ketegangan, urat-urat serta seluruh otot gw lemaskan, tapi sisakan sedikit tenaga buat sekedar menggenggam kedua pedang di telapak tangan yang udah renggang.

Terasa. Aliran darah yang mengalir pelan dari jantung ke seluruh tubuh. Udara yang gw hirup, dingin. Namun ga menusuk paru-paru. Sensasinya.. luar biasa melegakan. Bener-bener bertolak belakang dari Accel Walk. Gw merasa.. jernih. Pelan-pelan gw kembali buka mata.

Keliatan force putih tipis menyeruak keluar dari tubuh gw. Di bawah kaki, lingkaran paradoks pun ikut menyala putih. Twin Razer Blades juga jadi putih kaya waktu gw lawan Sada. Bedanya, bentuk force putih di pedang ga berubah jadi sabit saat ini.

Cuma butuh 5 langkah ke depan bagi gw untuk keluar dari lingkaran paradoks. Accretia dan Corite di belakang gw menatap penuh harapan.

Dengan mantap, gw tarik pedang kebelakang, mengumpulkan momentum, sambil mikir gimana caranya mengayunkan pedang ini tanpa menegangkan satupun otot di tubuh gw. Entah bener apa engga, tapi setelah ribuan kali percobaan, kali ini gw merasa lebih pede kalo gw bisa.

"Dimensional.. Paradoks." Ga tau kenapa, dua kata itu terbesit di kepala gw pas kedua pedang terayun dari bawah keatas ke arah depan. Seluruh force di tubuh gw terasa banget disedot keluar sampe abis melalui kedua pedang ini.

Dan.. itulah. Akhirnya! Berhasil juga. Di hadapan gw kebuka celah vertikal yang cukup lebar. Di sisi lain celah tersebut, adalah pemandangan dataran putih Ether. Angin dingin Ether bertiup kenceng lewat celah dimensi itu. Gabber ga buang waktu, dia langsung berlari ke sana dan jadi yang pertama keluar dari sini tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Wah. Temen logammu buru-buru amat ya." Celetuk Kakek Aet.

Gw ga ambil pusing akan hal itu. Karena.. rasa kantuk yang dahsyat banget tiba-tiba aja menyerang. Kalo ga gw lawan, bakal langsung bobo di tempat ini. Gelengin kepala buat ngusir kantuk pun percuma, "Huuuuaaaah.." Yang ada malah nguap lebar.

Ogah jadi ga tau terima kasih kaya si Gabber, gw menghadap Kakek Aet dan kasih hormat. "Makasih.. banyak, Kek." Dia bales sikap hormat dari gw sambil senyum bangga. "Atas semuanya.. kepingan puzzle, peringatan, .. nasihat, .. ini." Omongan gw jadi ada jeda gitu sangking ngantuknya.

"Itu adalah hal pertama dan terakhir yang bisa saya ajarkan, Bellato muda." Bales si Bellato yang jauh lebih tua itu. "Perbanyak latian lagi ya, kamu terlalu banyak tuh melepas force." Kepala gw mengangguk kesekian kalinya.

Segera gw balik badan dan berjalan gontai menuju celah dimensi. Faranell yang tadi jalan duluan, batalkan niatnya. Berhenti beberapa meter di depan dan menunggu gw.

Liat jalan gw ga lurus, dia nanya dengan polos pas gw lewat disampingnya, "Kamu ga apa-apa?"

"Ga apa-apa." Jawab gw singkat tanpa berpaling. Terus fokus ke depan biar langkah ga belok-belok.

Shite! Ga kuat! Sekeras apapun berusaha buat tetep melek, mata yang udah tinggal 2 watt ini akhirnya menutup juga. Otomatis pandangan langsung gelap dong. Tau ga sih, moment pas lagi mau tidur, dan saat pikiran hampir jatuh ke dalam tidur lelap? Nah rasanya kaya gitu.

Kedua kaki gw hilang keseimbangan, badan makin condong ke depan pertanda bentar lagi nyusruk. Ah bodo ah, ga peduli. Lantai es udah gw anggap kasur dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba, satu tangan lembut mencegah itu terjadi. Faranell dengan sigap udah berdiri di sebelah dan menopang dada gw dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ga jadi nyusruk deh. Ga nyangka, sejenak gw paksakan buat buka mata dan dongak sedikit, tatap wajah manisnya. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas di sana.

"Ini sih bukan 'ga apa-apa' namanya. Tapi 'kenapa-napa'." Ucap gadis Corite itu. Betapa lembut suara yang terdengar di kuping Bellato ini. Alisnya bergerut dan pupil kuning ga bisa lepas dari gw.

"Makasih, yah." Gw bilang, dan menundukkan wajah. Senyum simpul tersungging di sudut bibir gw. Ga tau makna dari senyum itu apaan. Aduh.. dikasihani gini ama musuh yang harusnya gw perangi. Seberapa jauh gw bisa jadi menyedihkan, sebenernya?

"Sama-sama." Senyum berbales senyum, biarpun gw ga tersenyum buat dia. Faranell mengaitkan lengan kanan gw ke bahunya, dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang gw buat menahan badan. Dia memapah gw, dan kita melangkah barengan melewati celah dimensi.

"Ati-ati ya di jalan!" Seru Kakek Aet dari belakang kami.

.

.

Kedua pasang kaki kita kembali menapak salju nan dingin. Celah dimensi itu langsung ketutup begitu kita lewati. Gabber udah ga keliatan. Kayanya udah sampe di markas Kekaisaran duluan. Mata gw menyapu pemandangan sekitar. Ini.. sektor White Hole. Tepat di titik pertama kita ketemu waktu itu. Kenapa keluarnya di sini? Kebetulan? Atau..

Faranell masih memapah gw. Apa ini anak mau memapah ampe Bellato Wharf? Yakali. Terlalu bahaya woy. Gw beri isyarat supaya lepaskan pegangan dari tubuh. Dia keliatan ga yakin, malah makin erat. Tapi gw geleng kepala. Berusaha menyiratkan, "_Udah, sampe sini aja."_

_"Are you sure?" _Dia bertanya. Kaya yang gw duga.. gw ga ngerti omongannya. kita udah ga ngomong bahasa manusia lagi. Gw bersikeras jauhkan diri darinya. Faranell keliatan ga punya pilihan, jadi yaudah. Dia menarik lengannya dari tubuh gw.

Kita saling berdiri hadapan sebentar, ibaratnya salam terakhir lah. Karena setelah ini, kita bakal berpisah. Siapa tau ketemu lagi di medan perang, keadaan belum tentu sama kaya gini. Bisa jadi kita diwajibkan saling bunuh lain waktu.

Kitapun mencar. Dia ke arah Cora Wharf, gw ke Bellato Wharf. Kantuk yang masih bersarang bukannya berkurang, malah makin parah. Serasa udah sampe ubun-ubun. Gw jalan masih sempoyongan di tengah padang salju, sendirian. Ga ada yang menemani kecuali udara dingin. Belom juga 100 meter, tau-tau udah pules aja dalam keadaan berdiri.

Yap, gw langsung terjerembab di atas tumpukan salju empuk. Lucu juga ya. Baru tau orang bisa mendadak pules pas lagi jalan. Tunggu, bukan saat buat mikirin itu! Gw tidur di White Hole cok! Bisa hipotermia ini! Yah sudahlah.. bobo dulu deh diutamakan.

.

.

Ga tau berapa lama tidur, bangun-bangun, gw ada di sebuah goa batu kecil. Tengok ke kiri, ada sosok gadis cantik bertudung melayang lagi mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan ke tubuh gw. Di sebelah kanan, gw liat sesosok Corite berambut ungu duduk menekuk lutut di depan wajahnya. Ternyata dia punya gaya duduk selain bersimpuh.

Gw bangkit dari posisi tiduran, Inana jadi agak terkaget dan bikin pemiliknya sadar kalo gw udah sadar. Rasanya gw udah tidur lumayan lama. Seberapa lama ni anak nungguin di sini?

"_I felt that would happen again, so i turned around... and saw you unconcious." _Gumamnya. Dia sadar ga sih, kalo kita udah ga saling mengerti bahasa masing-masing? "_Don't call that 'okay'."_

Gw sama sekali ga tau mau ngomong apa. Mata kita saling beradu penuh buat bicara hanya melalui gestur dan garis wajah.

"_It seems we're no longer understand each other. Too bad. There're still a lot of things i want to talk with you. Like.. i actually saw you.. in one of my dream. Ahha.. maybe i should talk about it earlier.." _Matanya sedikit sayu, bibirnya senyum. Tapi senyuman yang beda dia beri. Dibumbui rasa penyesalan. "_I haven't even say a single thanks."_

Gw ga barkata apapun dengerin ocehannya. Berusaha menerka makna di balik kalimat yang terucap. Kayanya balik dari sini, gw harus belajar bahasa bangsa lain juga deh. Susah juga kalo gini caranya.

"_Thank you, Lake. For everything you've done; spared my life, saved my life, even... gave it your all to getting us out of there. Those are really... huge things to do for someone you never met before. I'm really glad i had a chance to meet such a Bellato." _Kata-katanya terdengar tulus. Walau gw ga mengerti artinya, tapi kerasa banget kalo dia mengucap itu sepenuh hati melalui kehangatan di matanya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa gw lakukan adalah senyum selebar mungkin tanpa memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan mengacungkan jempol ke dia.

Faranell malah cekikikan, "_Don't have any idea to what i'm saying, and yet you do that." _

Lagi, gw senyum selebar mungkin dan mengacungkan jempol.

"_Ihihi.. .you trully are unique."_

Ga pake lama, gw berdiri. Diikuti Faranell dan beranjak keluar goa batu kecil itu. Hujan salju cukup lebat pula. Setelah tidur cukup lama, sedikit energi gw udah balik. Kantuk yang mendera ga separah tadi. Apalagi Inana ambil bagian menghangatkan. Tapi Grazier itu masih ragu-ragu melepas kepergian gw. Ciailah.

Wanita. Ga Bellato, ga Cora sama aja. Kalo khawatir ama seseorang kok bisa gitu ya, mengeluarkan ekspresi paling atraktif yang mereka punya. Imut-imut gimanaaa gitu. Bikin yang dikhawatirkan kadang malah ga enak hati dan bawaannya pengen meluk walau jantung dagdigdug. Wah bahaya nih kalo gw sampe merasakan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Ah.. ehm.. sekali lagi, ma.. kasih ya! Daadaaah!" Setelah kasih salam hormat, gw langsung balik badan dan jalan cepet. Tinggalkan dia terpaku di depan pintu goa. Tingkah gw pasti bener-bener ga beres.

"_Heyy, shorty!" _Seruan Faranell bikin gw berhenti melangkah selepas beberapa puluh meter. Gw balik badan untuk liat sosok yang keliatan anggun, dewasa, lembut dan manis dari luar tapi ternyata masih tulus dan polos kaya anak kecil di dalem itu melambai. "_Take careee!" _Gw ga bisa menahan diri buat ga tersenyum. Lengan kanan terangkat tinggi, bales lambaiannya dan kembali jalan cepet ke Bellato Wharf.

Beberapa menit jalan, gw mulai lari supaya cepet sampe. Soalnya Bellato Wharf udah masuk jarak pandang. Ohhh yeaaah! Udah kebayang-bayang kasur bau abstrak di kamar Mesh gw yang kondisinya abstrak juga. Kangen berat ama kekasih-kekasih yang kerap gw tidurin tiap malem, oh bantal, oh guliiing!

Eh mendadak, di tengah asik lari, gw jatuh dalam keadaan tidur lelap.. lagi. Sialan.

.

.

_...Aethelflaud's Sanc..._

Aethelflaud mengamati dengan cermat ketiga bola yang melayang di tengah ruangan kosong nan gelap, di atas altar es. Ruangan yang berbeda dari ruangan Grymnystone. Ketiga bola tersebut memancar warna biru-putih-merah. Masing-masing bola itu menampilkan gambar tiga tamu yang baru aja pergi dari kediamannya.

Biru menampilkan sosok Grazier muda berambut ungu, yang putih terlihat keturunan terakhir dari Grmnystre, sedangkan bola merah memperlihatkan gerak-gerik Punisher yang memanggul Spadona dengan gagah.

"Gimana, Aethelfrith? Masih ragu?" Ucap si Kakek. Mendadak, entah dari mana, muncul satu lagi sosok Bellato berumur. Hampir mirip dengan Aethelflaud, yang jadi pembeda, Aethelfrith adalah seorang perempuan.

"Kamu tau kan, dari awal aku memang ga pernah yakin ama dia?" Kata-kata Frith terdengar merendahkan. "Tapi, setidaknya, aku harus memujinya... yang sanggup memotong ruang realitas."

"Apa kubilang. Pasti bisa lah.. Makanya, percaya sedikit ama keturunanmu sendiri. Hahaha."

"Dia masih harus banyak belajar, Flaud. Banyak banget. Dia masih terlampau hijau! Kalo kaya gitu caranya, yang ada dia bakal tidur terus setelah memotong ruang realitas." Frith melanjutkan argumennya. Mereka berdua emang selalu berselisih paham, padahal kembar. Flaud cuma santai aja bagai masuk telinga kiri, keluar kanan. "Sedangkan, pergerakan '_Mereka' _udah lebih aktif kali ini. Dia ga punya banyak waktu!" Nada bicara Bellato wanita itu makin tinggi.

"Pernahkah kubilang, kalo dia ga dilahirkan untuk gagal?"

Pertanyaan Flaud bikin Frith diam sejenak, sebelum bilang, "... Oke. Aku pegang kata-kata itu." Frith merasa malas beradu argumen, ujung-ujungnya pasti dia bakal terbukti salah. Mengalihkan pandangan ke dua bola yang menampilkan gambar bergerak seorang Corite dan seonggok Accretia. Dia nanya, "Gimana dengan dua yang lain?"

"Masih nanya lagi." Flaud menggerutu. Pasalnya, dia tau selama mereka bertiga masih di sini, Frith menggunakan kemampuan Infiltratornya yang teramat Legendaris buat menginspeksi dari dekat. Di tengah-tengah mereka, tepatnya. "Kan kamu liat sendiri, segala yang terjadi di sini." Lanjut Flaud. Kemampuan yang bahkan bisa mengecoh indera sensitif milik keturunan terakhir Grymnystre.

"Aku mau tau apa yang kamu pikirkan." Frith membalas, seraya mengobservasi lebih jauh. "Karena kita ga pernah sepemikiran."

"Pikiranku ga pernah berubah. Mereka punya '_Itu' _di dalam diri." Pertama, dia mengarahkan tongkat di tangannya ke bola biru yang memperlihatkan gelagat Corite berambut ungu. "Kebijaksanaan yang bahkan sanggup menerangi jalan tergelap. Satu-satunya senjata andalan diantara prajurit terkuat Decem, 'Semawarwen'."

Terus tongkatnya menunjuk bola merah, menunjuk Accretia yang lagi berada di pesawat pulang ke Markas Kekaisaran. "Kebaikan yang bahkan sanggup menembus Armor paling tebal. Satu-satunya kehangatan yang bisa melelehkan tebing es abadi, 'Crimson Alpha'."

Terakhir, mantan Astralist itu tertuju ke bola putih. Di sana terlihat pemuda berambut kelabu ga sadarkan diri lagi digotong beberapa orang. "Keberanian yang bahkan sanggup memukul mundur badai terkuat, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Kebijaksanaan dan Kebaikan bertarung demi satu tujuan, 'Storm Repulser'."

"... Jujur, aku ga mengerti dari sudut apa lu liat kebijaksanaan dalam diri si Corite. Atau keberanian si itu. Dan yang paling konyol, Accretia Punisher.. dimana kebaikannya? Otakmu udah miring kayanya." Frith menyanggah, karena dia sama sekali ga liat mereka bertiga merepresentasikan mentalitas yang dibilang Flaud.

"Percuma dijelaskan juga, kamu ga bakal paham. Bakal makan lebih dari satu bab." Ledek Flaud pada kembarannya yang mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tunggu dan liat aja sendiri." Seringai penuh makna dari Flaud menutup perbincangan mereka.

.

.

..._Bellato's HQ, Ruang medis dan perawatan..._

Pelan gw sedikit buka mata. Kerasa empuk alas yang lagi ditidurin ini. Aaah.. kasur. Biarpun bukan kasur sendiri, yang penting kasur. Melirik di sudut mata, keliatan dua Bellato memunggungi gw. Yang satu Armornya ga keliatan gara-gara pake jubah putih dan berambut spike item.

Yang satu lagi pemuda dengan warna rambut sama kaya pria di sebelahnya. Gaya rambut lebat belah pinggir ga rapih, poni hampir menutup mata kirinya. Dia pake Armor Holy Chandra lengkap. Di tangannya ada catetan medis. Dengan mudah gw langsung tau siapa mereka. Gw memutuskan buat pura-pura tidur. Supaya bisa mencuri denger pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia ga mengalami luka berat. Aneh, padahal kalo diliat dari kerusakan Armor yang dikenakan, menunjukan kalo dia melewati pertarungan keras di sana." Ujar Rokai seraya kasih liat catetan medis itu pada Pria di sebelahnya. "Penyebab dia ga sadarkan diri masih jadi tanda tanya. Saya berniat kasih tes lanjutan guna cari tau penyebabnya, Maximus."

"Dia emang mengalami pertarungan keras di sana. Jumlah personel tim ekspedisi Ether yang balik kemari jadi buktinya, kan?" Gw jadi penasaran, apa semuanya berhasil selamet? Terakhir gw terpisah dari tim, pas pertikaian 3 arah masih berlangsung. "Kerja bagus, Captain Leiten. Pantau dan lanjut terus. Oh ya, saya minta tolong beri kabar skuad pertama resimen 18 tentang kepulangan anggota mereka." Perintah Gatan pada Holy Chandra itu.

"Siap, Maximus." Rokai angkat kaki dari ruangan ini.

Gw bangun dari tiduran dan duduk menyender di atas kasur. "Ada berapa yang selamat, Maximus?"

Gatan berbalik. Wajahnya agak terhenyak. "Saya yakin kamu pasti balik dalam keadaan utuh." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Tentang itu, biar temen-temenmu yang jawab ya." Ujarnya datar. Oke.. feeling gw mulai ga enak. "Gimana Ether?" Dia bertanya. Bola mata biru gelap tertuju ke arah lain.

"Lumayan." Jawab gw singkat. Lumayan keras. Ampe bikin gw hampir mati beberapa kali.

"..." Gatan menghampiri dan meremas bahu gw. "Apapun yang udah kamu lalui di sana, saya bener-bener bangga terhadapmu." Ucapnya. Mata biru itu sedikit basah. Wew. Bisa juga gw bikin Wakil Archon nangis haru.

"Makasih, Maximus. Saya merasa terhormat." Bales gw sambil memapar senyum sekedarnya.

Ga lama kemudian, Rokai balik ke ruangan ini dan bawa serta dua orang. Ekspresi kedua orang tersebut ga karuan. Campuran antara syok, kaget, ga percaya, dan ngeliat hantu.

Gw pun ga kalah kaget dari mereka, ngeliat keadaan salah satu dari mereka, seorang cewe berkulit agak gelap yang sekarang harus pake kursi roda akibat kehilangan kaki kanan. Temennya, yang punya tubuh kekar dan tegap berambut pirang acak-acakan, jadi orang yang berada di belakang kursi roda tersebut.

"La-Lake!?" Suara Sirvat seolah tertahan sesuatu di tenggorokan.

"Gw kira.. lu udah tewas." Sekarang, gantian Ish'Kandel yang mengutarakan pendapat.

"Sirvat.." Perasaan gw berkecamuk liat keadaan Sirvat kaya gitu. "... Maap. Semua salahku."

"Engga, engga! Bukan salahmu!" Sanggahnya sambil mencoba nyengir kecut. "Aku dilahirkan dengan sepasang kaki, hilang satu bukan masalah besar! Hehehe..." Bohong. Dia cuma berusaha menutupi kesedihannya aja biar ga bikin gw merasa bersalah.

"Kita udah seneng kok, liat lu berhasil balik bro." Ish'Kandel menambahkan.

"Ah ya, Mana Jizzkar dan Ulkatoruk?" Tanya gw pada mereka. Ditanya begitu, tiba-tiba suasana ruangan jadi hening. Sirvat dan Ish'Kandel tertunduk. "He.. heyy, jangan bilang kalo.." Perasaan gelisah makin memenuhi dada. Takut kalo misalnya hal yang gw pikirkan dari tadi itu bener.

"Mereka.. tewas dalam tugas." Bisik Sirvat lirih. Air mata mulai berlinang dari iris krem gadis ini. Pun begitu dengan Ish'Kandel. Gw bisa liat segaris jejak air mata di pipinya. "Royal Jizzkar dan Captain Ulkatoruk.. demi keselamatan.. kamerad yang lain." Sirvat mulai terisak.

Ga.. ga.. ga mungkin. Jizzkar dan Ulkatoruk.. udah ga ada? Kenapa? Kenapaaa? Gw ga percaya akan apa yang baru aja dikasih tau Sirvat. Mungkin emang kita baru berapa hari kenal, tapi kita udah jadi lebih deket dari sekedar temen. Terlintas kilatan memori tentang hal-hal yang udah kita alami. Gambaran tersebut berganti begitu cepet di dalem otak gw.

Mulai dari pertemuan pertama dengan Jizzkar di Sette, gimana dia buang muka pas gw dipukulin Maximus Izcatzin, terus minta maaf sebelum mulai misi Ether. Bahu membahu ama Ulkatoruk ketika pertama kali lawan Corite, Ulkatoruk berusaha keras menyembuhkan gw, ekspresi Holy Chandra itu pas kehilangan Namaste, kegilaan kamar mandi yang kita lakukan, marah-marah ke Meinhalom.

"_Woy! Berani lu bantah perintah Komandan?"_

_"Maaf, gw udah melakukan hal hina itu. Gw pengen banget balik ke masa lalu dan.. merubah sikap."_

_"Lu punya kesempatan buat bunuh Corite itu! Kenapa ga lu lakukan?"_

_"Ada masa dimana gw pernah meragukan lu, Lake. Cukup sekali, gw ga mau itu terjadi lagi."_

_"Gw udah isi hati ini dengan kebencian."_

_"SEMPAAK BOCOOR INI DINGIN AMAAAT!"_

_"Mungkin kalo gw jadi cewe, gw bakal suka juga."_

_"Mau jadi sahabat baik mulai detik ini?"_

Semua kalimat yang pernah terucap dari mulut mereka diputar ulang berkali-kali oleh otak gw bak rekorder rusak. Gambaran tiap ekspresi yang mereka tunjukan pun terpahat jelas di benak. Marah, sedih, hancur, putus asa, senang, nyengir, ketawa,senyum. Campur aduk jadi satu.

Tanpa sadar, mata gw banjir. Air mata tumpah membasahi kedua bola mata gw dan menetes banyak banget. Gw memejamkan mata buat tahan tumpahannya, tapi justru itu bikin penglihatan gw makin buram.

"Khhh.. kkkhh.." Pelan tapi pasti, gw juga mulai terisak kaya Ish'Kandel dan Sirvat. Ga kuasa menahan perasaan ini. Sialaaan! Ini semua salah gw! Ga ada saat tim butuh! Faak! Yang bikin hati gw makin sesak, kenapa harus secepet ini? Kenapa cuma sebentar?

Di saat gw pikir bisa menjalin persahabatan dengan seorang baru. Di saat gw pikir mulai bisa diterima apa adanya, di saat gw pikir setidaknya ga semua menilai berdasarkan cerita masa lalu, gw harus kehilangan mereka. Ga punya cukup waktu buat sekedar kenal lebih jauh. Ga punya cukup waktu buat melakukan lebih banyak lagi kegilaan bareng mereka. Aaaarrgghh! Niat mau nahan tangis, malah makin getir di dada.

"Mereka berdua.. emang.. orang-orang tolol." Kata Ish'Kandel di tengah isak tangisnya. "Orang-orang tolol yang terlampau baik dan terhormat." Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari menyapu air mata sendiri.

Denger kalimat Ish'Kandel, gw jadi kebayang muka nyengir mereka berdua. Bikin mata gw makin sembab dan berat. Bahkan gw belum sempet mengucap salam terakhir.

Mendadak, terdengar langkah lari seseorang dari lorong di luar, padahal dilarang lari-larian di ruang medis. Dengan kasar, dia buka pintu ruangan gw tanpa peduli ganggu yang lain.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Sepasang mata cokelat melebar pas bertatapan ama pupil gw. Jujur, gw kaget liat gaya rambut si Infiltrator yang beda. Dulu, rambutnya panjang ampe punggung dan biasanya dikuncir ponytail. Poninya udah ga lagi menutup mata kanan. Sekarang, rambut cokelat itu ga nyampe sebahu. Dicukur sesuai alur kepala belakangnya. Dan potongan pendek sama sekali ga bikin kecantikan perempuan itu berkurang.

Tatapan yang sama kaya Sirvat dan Ish'Kandel tadi. Gw bisa merasakan kerapuhan di balik mata itu. Tapi itu cuma sesaat, karena sorotnya langsung tajam mengunci gw. Glekk.. lirikan maut. Pasti mau ngamuk nih gegara gw ga balik-balik. Sasarannya? Siapa lagi kalo bukan gw?

"Ha-hai.. Elka." Ucap gw terbata-bata dilanda kepanikan.

Dia menghentak kaki ke lantai dan mempercepat langkah. Gw merem aja, siap-siap terima fatality dari lulusan terbaik Ranger Corps. Udah menebalkan urat nih. Semoga gw masuk sorga deh.

GREEP!

Eh? Bukannya malah sakit, tapi badan gw kerasa hangat dan dipeluk.

"Gw kira, gw kehilangan lu." Begitu gw buka mata, Elka menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada gw. "Gw kira, gw kehilangan lu. Gw kira, gw kehilangan lu." Kalimat yang sama terdengar digumamkan oleh gadis berambut cokelat ini. Badannya bergetar hebat. Tangannya biarpun melingkar di batang tubuh gw, tapi kerasa pegangannya lemah.

"Gw kira gw kehilangan luuuu... huuuwaaaa.. aa..aaa. Hikssss.. aaaahh.. hiks.. Huuwaaa.." Tangis Elka pecah sejadi-jadinya tanpa bisa tertahan. Air mata teramat banyak, langsung membanjir di base layer yang gw pake di bagian dada. "Jahaaat! Hikkss.. lu udah janji ga akan tinggalin gw sendiriaan.. lu udah janjii! Lu udah janji! Lu udah janjii ga akan tinggalin gw sendiriaan! Aaah.. hiks.. huwaaa.."

Elka paling tau kalo gw paling benci liat dia nangis. Jadi dia makin dalem membenamkan wajah di dada gw buat menyembunyikan air mata. Gw ga akan menyalahkan, semua ini emang salah gw. Ga becus mengemban tugas, ga bisa pegang janji, membiarkan kawan seperjuangan tewas tanpa gw berada di sana.

Batin ini entah pilu atau harus senang. Pilu denger tangisan Elka, tapi ada rasa senang juga. Pertanda masih ada orang yang sangat banget peduli ama gw yang notabennya bukan siapa-siapa.

"Maaf. Ga seharusnya gw janji kalo ga bisa menepati." Entah udah berapa kata maaf terlontar dari mulut gw. Tangan kanan gw mengelus rambut halusnya berulang kali. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang amburadul. "Tapi, satu janji yang gw tepati; balik dalam keadaan utuh." Dia ga bereaksi.. cuma sesegukan aja sambil tetep memeluk gw. Ga ada kontak mata diantara kita. Elka ga akan mau tatap mata gw kalo matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Woii, Kuya! Kenapa ga mati aja sih sekalian!? Biar gw sini yang gali kuburan lu sendiri!" Alecto muncul beberapa saat kemudian. Langsung teriak-teriak kaya orang dungu. "Mau dikubur dimana!? Bilang ama gw!" Nadanya terdengar kesel banget.

"Alecto.." Dibilang begitu, ga tau kenapa gw bukannya marah, malah tersenyum lega. Ya, gw kehilangan kamerad baru, sahabat baru. Tapi hidup ga berhenti cuma supaya lu bisa meratapi nasib. Waktu terus berjalan. Betapa beruntung gw masih punya mereka yang ada di ruangan ini. Khususnya dua orang yang terakhir dateng. Ya, gw masih punya mereka. "Sialan lu, Kuya." Ucap gw pada Alecto. Dia langsung melayangkan kepalan tangan ke bahu gw. "Njir!"

Ga terlalu kenceng sih sebenernya. Berusaha mengalihkan ekspresi bahagia di balik kekesalan yang dibuat-buat. "Nyusahin aja lu."

Elka masih terisak dan belum lepas pelukannya dari tubuh gw. "Ka, udah dong. Kan gw udah di sini. Lagian kenapa lu jadi lebay gini dah? Gw kan cuma pergi 3 hari."

Denger gw mengucap kata '3 hari', semua mata yang ada di ruangan ini, kecuali mata Elka, mengarah ke gw. Mereka terdiam. Rahang nyaris lepas dalam kebisuan.

"3 hari?" Tanya Ish'Kandel memecah keheningan.

"Eh!? Kenapa?" Gw balik nanya, karena ga ngerti apa yang lagi terjadi.

"Tulang flem, lu udah hilang selama hampir 3 bulan." Rokai yang sedari tadi diem, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hah?! 3 bulan!?"

Padahal perasaan cuma... apa jangan-jangan... tempat itu punya semacem distorsi waktu? Kejutan kecil lainnya dalam kehidupan gw. Cakep.

.

.

..._Ranger Mesh, Bellato HQ..._

Karena dianggep ga mengalami luka berat, malem harinya gw udah diperbolehkan balik ke Mesh oleh Rokai. Ya.. dia lah yang jadi Dokter gw selama beberapa hari kedepan. Tes kesehatan dan detail medis apalah itu. Ugh! Ga yakin apa gw bisa tahan menerima saran dari dia dengan gaya songong plus ngeselinnya itu.

Tadinya, gw mau dibawa oleh anak buah Maximus Izcatzin buat diminta keterangan lengkap, tapi Gatan mencegah. Dia bilang gw harus dikasih istirahat dulu sebelum kasih laporan apapun.

Denger kabar kalo yang balik dari Ether cuma 4 orang, makin bikin gw meerasa bersalah. Kita udah berkorban begitu banyak, tapi ga dapet hasil apa-apa. Gw gagal bawa Grymnystone.. atau Etheron kembali. Yaiyalah, abis gimana lagi? Daripada Ether jatoh dari langit.

Mereka semua minta diceritakan apa yang gw alami di Ether, setelah masuk sarang Calliana. Tapi, ga yakin apa yang harus gw bilang. Gw takut mereka ga percaya sama gw dan menganggap itu semua omong kosong. Jadi gw cuma bilang, "Ntar deh, jangan sekarang. Gw ragu kalian bakal percaya."

Saat ini, gw udah tidur lagi di kamar sendiri. Lampu kamar gw matikan dan tidur menyamping ngadep tembok. Waktu menunjuk lewat tengah malem. Dini hari, ketika tau-tau gw merasa kasur makin sempit, dan di punggung terasa hangat suhu tubuh seseorang.

"Elka, ini lu ya?" Tanya gw setengah sadar. Ga denger ada jawaban, gw tengok ke belakang. Yapp.. tu anak udah tiduran di balik punggung gw. Menghadap ke arah yang sama, ke tembok. Nyempit-nyempitin aja. "Yaudah, lu tidur sini deh. Gw di lantai aja ya." Ujar gw sambil nyamber bantal dan selimut.

Tapi pas mau bangkit dari kasur, lengannya merangkul erat lengan gw. "Jangan pergi.." Ucapnya lirih.

"Pergi kemana sih Ka? Gw ga kemana-mana kok."

"Plis, tetep di sini. Gw pengen merasakan kehangatan lu. Sebagai bukti kalo ini bukan mimpi. Sebagai jaminan kalo lu bener-bener masih ada."

"Oi... lu kan tau gw. Mana bisa tidur kalo sempit dan panas gini? Ga leluasa nih..." Kata gw, menjelaskan alasan ga bisa sekasur berdua. "... Gw takut salah senggol."

"Kalo gitu jangan tidur." Dia malah mendekatkan tubuh. Kepalanya terasa terbenam di punggung gw. Ternyata emang masih tersisa tuh, tangisannya di ruang perawatan tadi. "Cukup jangan kemana-mana aja."

"Terlalu banyak 'jangan' di kalimat lu." Celetuk gw sambil hela napas. Apa boleh buat, ga ada pilihan lain. Mau ga mau, gw harus coba tidur dalam keadaan kaya gini. Berbagi kasur tercinta, dengan perempuan satu ini. Memutuskan buat biarin Elka melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Ternyata, bisa terlelap juga. Walau agak lama gw harus terjaga.

Paginya, kasur gw terasa luas. Pas gw cek, Elka udah ga ada. Akhirnya. Gw bisa ganti gaya setelah semaleman ngadep tembok.

Tapi ternyata, gw ga dibiarkan tidur lama-lama. "Heyy, bangun." Tangan halus nampar-nampar pelan pipi, bikin gw terpaksa buka mata.

"Gw libur hari ini." Ucap gw begitu buka mata, liat cewe berambut coklat pendek memandang muka gw dari jarak 30 cm. Berharap dia kasih waktu supaya bisa tidur lebih lama.

Pasti dia udah mandi deh, soalnya udah wangi. Ga kaya gw yang masih bau iler. Kaos longgar kasual melekat di tubuhnya, dan dia pake celana kargo panjang warna ijo gelap.

"Iya, tau." Jawabnya sambil memberi senyum dan memandang jauh ke bola mata gw. "Mata lu.. indah. Seperti biasa." Abis itu, dia langsung narik tangan gw. "Ikut yuk!" Ajaknya semangat.

"Hah? Ikut kemana?"

"Gw punya kejutan buat lu."

"Kejutan apa?"

"Makanya, ikut aja."

Yaudah, akhirnya tanpa perlawanan, gw pasrah aja. Nyawa belum terkumpul pula. Biar Elka menuntun gw kemana pun. Ternyata dia bawa gw ke tebing deket laut yang waktu itu. Tempat dimana kita pernah tidur siang bareng. Pohon yang gw pake berteduh aja masih ada. Di bawahnya, ada kursi kecil. Ketutup bayang rindang.

Dia belum lepas pegangan dari tangan gw, lalu menarik gw ke arah pohon itu. Terus dia mengisyaratkan supaya gw duduk di atas kursi yang ada di sana. Masih nebak-nebak apa kejutannya, yaudah gw duduk sesuai instruksinya. Menghadap ke laut. Waw. Pemandangan yang cukup bikin hati adem.

Pas lagi asik memandang laut, tiba-tiba kerasa rambut gw dipotong.

"Lah lu bisa cukur rambut?" Tanya gw pada Elka, yang sekarang lagi pegang gunting dan sisir. "Kenapa nyukur rambut gw?" Masih bingung akan tindakannya, tapi sama sekali ga beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ga keberatan perempuan ini memotong helai demi helai rambut kelabu di kepala.

"Bisa dong." Jawabnya singkat. Hahaha kayanya ga ada yang ga bisa dilakukan Elka Nordo yah. "Kejutan! Karena rambut lu udah harus dicukur."

"Hmm, iya juga sih." Gumam gw sambil tarik poni ke bawah. Ga sadar kalo dikit lagi sampe mata. Rambut gw bener-bener tambah panjang cuma dalam beberapa hari pergi.. ehem.. 3 bulan. "Jadi ini, kejutan yang lu maksud?"

Elka sekedar mengangguk pelan, dan berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang lagi dilakukannya. Gw pikir mau ngasih apaan, taunya mau memangkas rambut. Ya lumayan deh, cukur gratis.

"Ka."

"Mm?"

"Kok rambut lu dicukur sih?"

"Kan lu sendiri yang bilang, pengen liat gw dengan gaya rambut baru."

"Bukannya waktu itu lu bilang ga mau, ya?"

Mendadak Elka berhenti memangkas tanpa ngomong apa-apa, untuk beberapa saat. "... Karena gw pikir... ga akan pernah liat lu lagi." Deng... Salah ngomong nih kayanya. Pembicaraan kembali mengarah ke perasaan. "Dan gw... bener-bener nyesel... ga bisa untuk sekedar mengabulkan.. keinginan sederhana lu itu." Setetes air mata jatuh di tengkuk gw.

"Maap... gw terlalu egois. Selalu mikirin diri sendiri. Selalu beranggapan ga punya siapa-siapa tanpa peduli perasaan segelintir orang yang sebenernya selalu ada, dan peduli sama gw."

"..."

Elka ga merespon kata-kata gw. Tapi tangannya kembali melanjutkan cukur yang tertunda. Pikiran gw menerawang jauh entah kemana. Waktu kita lalui dalam diam. Diantara semburat emosi di hati, satu hal yang pasti. Biarpun dalam diam, gw merasa tenang saat Elka ada di samping gw.

_.::The End of Ether Arc::_.

_ ####_

_"You're not hard to read. One thing i love about you the most, is that you always honest to yourself. And these purple eyes tell more than i need to know." - Elka (Ch. 3)_


	21. Give Me A Break!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 21: Give Me A Break!

Matahari merangkak ke atas kepala pas Elka selesai beri kejutan kecil buat gw. Ya, dicukurin. Hahaha. Jujur, ga nyangka bisa-bisanya kepikiran hal itu. Kejutan yang sangat sederhana. Gw pikir apa gitu. Tapi, biarpun sederhana tetep bisa tentramkan pikiran. Masih kerasa semerbak bau ombak yang menggelitik hidung dan sepoi angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut tercukur. Setelah apa yang gw alami, pengen rasanya bersantai untuk waktu lama. Minimal seminggulah.

Yah tapi namanya juga militer, daftar kegiatan seakan langsung penuh begitu kembali menginjak HQ. Hari ini ada janji temu ama dokter gw di ruang medis. Gw diwajibkan menjalani serangkaian tes kesehatan. Katanya sih mau pastikan kalo gw ga bawa virus atau suatu wabah. Khayalan mereka terlalu tinggi, gw rasa. Yaudah, mau ga mau terpaksa deh ikuti prosedur yang ada.

"Hmm." Gw bergumam depan cermin di kamar, mencermati hasil kerja Elka.

"Mantap, kan?" Dia yang lagi tengkurap di kasur gw, bertanya.

"Ga jelek kok."

Potongan rambut gw udah rapih lagi kaya dulu. Sasak pendek, dan bagian sampingnya ditipisin biar macho. Rambut di bagian belakang kepala juga dipendekin, bikin gatel soalnya. Poni gw ga lagi hampir tutupi mata. Baguslah, ga perlu jadi polem... poni lempar macem Andoki si mantan vokalis rindu band.

Agak lama juga gw bercermin. Mengamati tiap jengkal badan. Wajah, siku, dada, perut, abis itu nganga lebar liat deretan gigi putih sempurna. Berat gw naik kayanya, kalo diliat dari badan yang ga sekurus dulu. Patah siku kanan sama sekali ga ada bekas. Lidah terjulur keluar, hmm. Sukar dipercaya emang. Setelah semua kejadian yang menurut gw cukup brutal di Ether terlewati, ga ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh ini. Kecuali... bekas sabetan Gabber di perut pas pertama kali kita satu lawan satu.

"Hari ini ada janji ama dokter di ruang medis." Ucap gw pada Elka.

"Gw anterin ya."

"Gw bisa sendiri."

"Ga!" Perempuan itu sedikit membentak, bikin gw terlonjak. "Tar lu ilang lagi!" Elka bangkit dari kasur dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan gw. Cengkramannya kuat betul. "Pokoknya harus gw anterin!"

Yaelah... ilang lagi? Dikira gw anak kecil kali.

"Eh, tunggu!" Gw menyanggah seraya berusaha melawan tarikannya. "Belum mandi belum sikat gigi nih!"

"..." Tapi dia malah makin ngotot menarik gw. Arahnya berubah haluan... ke kamar mandi. Oh shite. "Mandi! Buruaaan! Jorok!"

Dengan satu gerakan, Elka lempar gw ke dalam kamar mandi. "WAAAATTTAAA!"

Alhasil, jadi nyusruk deh. Pantat di atas, pala di bawah. Etdah. Apa dia beneran perempuan yang menangisi kepulangan gw kemarin? 3 bulan ditinggal, perasaan ga ada robahnya. Masih aja semena-mena. Tapi entah kenapa itu justru bikin gw lega.

.

.

Suasana HQ seperti biasa, rame banget. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kadet-kadet yang baru usai latihan, lagi istirahat, dan ada juga yang bersiap berangkat berburu kembali. Gw berusaha ga ambil pusing terhadap satu-dua pasang mata penasaran alihkan pandangan ke gw begitu kita melangkah menuju ruang medis.

Gosip kepulangan gw cukup menggemparkan sepertinya. Sebagai satu-satunya prajurit hilang yang balik setelah berbulan-bulan. Dan berita cepat banget tersebar, lebih cepat dari wabah penyakit. Bisa dibilang gw udah terlalu terbiasa dipandangi begini. Jadi ga sulit bagi gw untuk ga peduli.. atau mungkin pura-pura cuek.. kalo kata Ulkatoruk.. terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Liat gw mendadak murung, Elka menegur pelan. "Lu kenapa?"

"Ah, ga apa-apa." Jawab gw datar sambil coba senyum sembunyikan perasaan.

"Lake, ini gw." Infiltrator berambut coklat menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap gw. "Mungkin lu bisa bohongin orang lain pake jawaban 'ga apa-apa' lu itu. Tapi lu ga bisa bohongin gw."

Sial. Ni anak emang paling bisa baca pikiran gw deh.

"Cuma teringat almarhum temen setim gw pas di Ether kok." Wajah gw sedikit tertunduk pas mengucap kalimat barusan. Elka tetep menatap gw, sebelum tangannya mendarat di kedua pipi dan angkat wajah gw supaya sejajar dengan pupil coklat.

"Mereka berkorban supaya kalian bisa terus hidup." Ujarnya diantara tatap mata. "Kalo lu bermuram durja begitu, kematian mereka bakal sia-sia." Elka tersenyum tulus, jadi hiburan tersendiri bagi hati gw yang masih ga karuan.

CTAAK!

"Aww.." Gw sentil unyu jidatnya karena lagi-lagi dikasih ceramah ama ni perempuan. Dia mengusap-usap bekas sentilan pake telapak tangan. Yah itulah kemampuan lain dari Elka, jago banget mengeluarkan kata-kata bermakna cukup dalam tanpa mikir.

"Iya, iya. Paham. Hehehe."

...

Sesampenya di depan ruangan si dokter, gw agak enggan buka pintu. Well, sebenernya gw enggan ketemu lagi ama tu orang. Mungkin kalo dokternya yang lain, gw ga segini keberatan.

"Telat 2 menit." Kata Holy Chandra lelaki berkacamata di dalam ruangan itu. Agak kesel juga, 2 menit aja dipermasalahkan. Tapi, perhatian gw malah fokus ke hal lain.

"Lah... lu pake kacamata?" Tanya gw heran. Selama ini gw ga pernah liat dia pake kacamata.

"Ya. Masalah?" Balesnya ketus.

"Ga juga sih." Jawab gw biasa aja sembari tarik bangku di depan mejanya, dan duduk di situ. "Cuman tampilan lu jadi kaya kutu buku."

"Dan lu orang yang dibikin babak belur ama kutu buku ini."

Uugh. Kali ini lidah gw dibikin kelu ama kata-kata Holy Chandra itu.

"Apa gw harus jalani tes-tes ini?" Langsung aja gw ganti topik pembicaraan. Haha. "Kan udah gw bilang Ro, gw baik-baik aja."

"Itukan menurut lu."

BREEGH!

Rokai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar berkas, dan diletakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Secara terbalik, gw bisa baca nama gw tertera di situ. "Gw udah baca semua riwayat medis lu. Dan tiap-tiap hasil menyatakan 'cukup baik'."

Alis kelabu gw terangkat sebelah denger penjelasannya. Bukannya bagus kalo gitu? "Terus?"

"Ada satu hal yang jadi perhatian gw. Yaitu pola makan lu yang ga sehat."

"Hah?"

"Lu terlalu banyak konsumsi soda." Uhm... satu lagi hal yang ga bisa gw bantah.

"Te-terus kenapa?"

"Perlu gw sebutkan satu-satu?" Rokai menggerutkan dahi denger pertanyaan gw. Pertanyaan sarkas. Secara, hari gini siapa sih yang ga tau akibat kebanyakan minum minuman berkarbonasi? "Kandungan asam fosfat dalam soda bikin tulang ga bisa menyerap kalsium. Akibatnya, tulang dan gigi lu bakal mengalami kropos lebih dini. Ga punya ketahanan, dan gampang dirusak."

"Kadar kafeinnya bikin frekuensi detak jantung meningkat, aliran darah makin cepat, dan tegangnya seluruh urat syaraf. Belum lagi gula darah lu bakal tinggi karena soda dipenuhi pemanis buatan, dan kandungan gas karbon bisa bikin sistem pencernaan lu bermasalah, ditambah pula resiko gangguan ginjal, terus-"

"Oke, stop!" Ga tahan denger ocehan tentang dampak buruk soda, gw potong sebelum dia lanjut lebih jauh. "Gw... udah tau sebenernya."

"..." Sejenak ia ga berkata apa-apa. Cuma menyelidik dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Udah tau tapi masih aja dilakukan. Entah beneran bego, atau emang ga punya otak."

Ka... kayanya kedua pilihan tersebut bermakna sama dah.

"Kok lu jadi dokter begitu sih?" Seakan ga percaya bisa-bisanya dia berkelakuan menyebalkan begini. "Gw ini pasien lu tau! Ramah dikit napa." Muka gw jadi bersungut-sungut.

"Oh ya? Gw ga ingat punya kewajiban buat ramah ke elu." Grrr! Aslilah. Umur gw bakalan pendek kalo lama-lama ngobrol ama orang ini. Pengen nampol, tapi takut diimplode. Bisa modar ditempat yang ada.

Rangkaian tes yang gw jalani ga jauh beda dari yang selama ini gw lakukan. Ronsen, tes mata, urin, sampel darah, fisum blablabla. Tapi karena udah prosedur, ya gimana lagi? Elka masuk seusai Rokai selesai. Dan Holy Chandra berambut item ngasih beberapa instruksi padanya.

"Cegah dia minum soda tiap hari. Cukup sekali aja per 3 hari."

Elka mengangguk.

"HAAAH?" Gw tersentak.

"Batasi makanan manis, atau apapun yang bisa bikin gula darahnya makin tinggi."

Sekali lagi, Elka mengangguk.

"HEEE?" Kembali, gw tersentak. Selama ini gw demen banget makanan manis. Soalnya yang manis-manis bikin gw merasa bahagia.

"Kurangi daging-dagingan. Apalagi yang digoreng dan dipanggang. Tapi kalo direbus, boleh. Tanpa bumbu."

Lagi-lagi Elka mengangguk.

"UUUGH!" Sedangkan gw tersentak lagi. Apa rasanya daging rebus?

"Kasih dia sayuran tiap makan. Kalo perlu jejelin aja mentah-mentah. Itu lebih bagus."

Untuk kesekian kali, Elka mengangguk.

"FAAK!" Ebuset. Dikata gw kambeeng, dikasih sayuran mentah!?

Akhir kata, gw keluar dari ruangan Rokai agak lesu. Kaya kata pepatah lama, udah jatuh ketiban MAU pula. Udah dapet dokter yang ngeselin, dikasih arahan yang ngeselin pula.

Balada perut lapar mulai disenandungkan oleh perut gw yang dari pagi belum diisi apa-apa. Cacing ganas udah berubah jadi anaconda dan lagi unjuk rasa di dalam sana. Emang sengaja ga makan, soalnya kan mau tes medis. Sekarang, semua udah beres, tinggal isi perut dulu.

"Bentar ya, gw mau beli makanan dulu." Seolah paham situasi, Elka sigap beranjak. Gw mengangguk kecil bales perkataannya.

"Jangan lama-lama, ntar gw ilang lagi." Ledek gw, dan bikin dia memicing tajam.

Sembari menunggu, gw duduk manis di bangku yang tersedia di lorong ruang medis. Cuman ada segelintir orang mondar-mandir keluar masuk. Di antara mereka adalah para prajurit dengan berbagai macam keperluan. Ada juga penduduk sipil yang datang mengunjungi kerabat terluka. Bau obat kimia sangat ganggu penciuman gw. Satu lagi alasan gw ga suka berada di ruang medis. Namun, sepadan lah.. mata gw mencuri-curi pandang kalo ada petugas Holy Chandra perempuan yang lewat.

Soalnya, Spiritualist Force, dan Specialist Akademi terkenal punya banyak stok wanita lucu. Mayan, cumat. Cuci mata. Kalo Ranger Corps dan Warrior Dept agak hopeless, cewenya.. ugh. Buas-buas. Di tengah asik cuci mata, gw kepikiran satu hal. Kenapa ga ikut Elka aja ya tadi? Kan gw yang mau makan, biar sekalian gitu. Kenapa jadi ditinggal sendiri gini?

Pandangan gw teralih ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis ga jauh dari tempat gw duduk. Jadi ingat, di sinilah Rokai pertama kali menyebut gw 'tulang flem'. Gw berjalan ke sana dan menatap isinya. Berbagai produk minuman kemasan terdapat di mesin tersebut. Dari sekian banyak, iris gw mengunci kaleng soda. Aduh, pengen. Tapi, baru aja dibilang harus mengurangi soda.

Aaakh. Godaan! Kenapa diantara sekian banyak minuman, gw harus terpesona kaleng soda itu!? Beberapa menit gw berdiri di depan mesin, ga bergerak sama sekali. Sampe diliat keheranan oleh beberapa orang yang lewat.

Terjadilah peperangan antara baik dan buruk di batin gw. Yang baik bilang, "_Jangan!"_

Yang buruk bilang, "_Udah, sikat aja boss!"_

Ujung-ujungnya, kaya biasa. Dosa itu emang lebih nikmat dilakukan. Sambil masukkan duit yang gw ambil dari dompet, terus mencet tombol di mesin itu, gw nanya buat pastikan ke diri sendiri. "_Satu kaleng ga akan bikin gw langsung mati, kan?_"

Pas mau buka pengunci kalengnya, tau-tau... tu minuman hilang dari genggaman gw.

Rokai mendadak udah berdiri di sebelah, dan dengan kecepatan tangan bak tukang begal, dia menyambar kaleng soda di tangan gw lalu langsung ditenggak sampe abis. Gw cengo, kelopak mata gw mengedip cepat beberapa kali, ga sempat bereaksi. "Udah dibilangin masih aja ngeyel." Ujarnya.

Ga sampe disitu, dia juga menyambar dompet di tangan gw yang satu lagi, ambil duit dari sana, masukkan ke mesin itu dan mencet tombol buat keluarkan sekaleng produk susu. Anehnya, lagi-lagi gw ga bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cuma diem, memerhatikan kelakuannya.

"Mending ini aja." Dia lempar kaleng susu itu, yang gw tangkap pake dua tangan. "Kurang baik apa tuh gw, sampe traktir lu susu segala."

"Traktir? TRAKTIR!?" Uhh... kayanya ni anak deh, yang ga ada otaknya. Atau karena terlalu jenius, pola pikirnya jadi beda dari orang awam? "Lu beliin gw susu, pake duit yang lu ambil dari dompet gw!" Nah kan, jadi sewot, ga tahan lagi ama sikapnya. "Ya secara ga langsung, gw menraktir diri sendiri... jenius!"

Denger nada bicara gw makin tinggi, ga ada perubahan dari garis mukanya. Tetep tanpa ekspresi seolah ga merasa bersalah.

"Ups." Cuma kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Holy Chandra super menyebalkan ini.

"Ga bisa dipercaya."

"Gw ini dokter lu! Terimalah kenyataan."

Kupret. Kalo gini caranya malah bikin tensi darah gw makin tinggi.

Ga lama, Elka balik ke tempat gw dan Rokai. Sebelum pergi, Rokai mengingatkan perempuan berambut coklat. "Jangan lengah mengawasi dia, ya." Abis itu berbalik meninggalkan kita berdua.

Eh.. tunggu.. kayanya ada yang kelupaan, "Woii! Dompet gw!"

"Untuk sementara, gw tahan." Katanya, sembari angkat tinggi dompet gw di tangan kanan tanpa balik badan. "Biar lu ga jajan sembarangan."

"Serius, Ro!?"

"Gw ini dokter lu!"

"Ga bisa dipercaya!"

"Terimalah kenyataan!"

Yakali. Baru tau ada dokter yang bisa seenaknya menyita dompet pasien begitu. Dimana hak asasi Bellato yang gw miliki!?

"Sssst! Jangan berisik di ruang medis!" Salah satu petugas Holy Chandra yang kebetulan lewat memperingatkan gw gegara teriakan tadi.

"Ah.. iya.. maap mbak." Sadar kesalahan, gw langsung pasang sikap sopan.

Gw sedikit lirik Elka yang dari tadi banyakan diam dan terima instruksi Rokai mentah-mentah. "Kok lu ga bilang apa-apa sih, Ka?"

"Ya.. gw ga bisa lebih setuju lagi." Jawab si Infiltrator tersebut. Setuju ama Rokai, maksudnya. "Itu semua demi kebaikan lu, lagian."

"Pengkhianat!" Desis gw padanya. Ternyata dia memihak si kupret itu! Aakh! Serasa ditikam dari belakang. Apa gw bener-bener sendiri di dunia ini!?

"Ga usah lebay deh." Elka memutar bola matanya. "Nih, makan." Seraya menyodorkan kotak makanan yang isinya.. sayuran semua. Astaga. Semua ini udah dimulai kah? Tapi berhubung lagi laper, ga pandang bulu. Hidup herbivora pun rela gw jalani. "Abis ini mau kemana?" Dia bertanya.

"Wammil ammol wi hifisi sais an tenoowi." Mulut lagi penuh dan ngomong sambil ngunyah adalah dua hal yang bisa bikin lu ngomong bahasa alien.

"Hah? Telen dulu kek, baru ngomong."

GLEEKK! GLEEK! "Hiiiikk! Aer! Hiiikkk! Buru! Hiiikkk!"

Akibat makan kecepetan, dan menelan dalam jumlah banyak, gw jadi cegukan. Napas gw sesak, makanan mampet di kerongkongan, ga, bukan sesak lagi. Ga bisa napas! Aduh! Ajal berasa di depan mata. Panik, gw merampas botol air di tangan Elka dan buka paksa. Abis itu minum sebanyak yang gw bisa.

"Kebiasaan sih, makan kaya diuber setan." Kepala bermahkota coklat geleng-geleng liat cara makan hewan liar.

"Ambil Armor di Divisi Sains dan Teknologi." Gw ulang kalimat dalam bahasa alien tadi, tanpa merespon kata-katanya barusan. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk yang sulit gw ubah, makan selalu ga nyantai.

Gatan bilang, Armor gw yang rusak berat dibawa ke sana buat diperbaiki. Syukur-syukur kalo masih bisa diselamatkan. Kalo ga, mau ga mau beli baru deh. Haduuh. Duit lagi, duit lagi. Emang sih, duit ga bisa beli segalanya. Tapi hari gini, segalanya dijadikan duit. Ironis. Dan keadaan miris itu yang bikin dompet prajurit rendahan kaya gw menjerit histeris.

Ngomongin dompet, di tengah perjalanan ke kantor Sains dan Teknologi, baru ingat kalo dompet gw disita. Beuh, apes banget. Calon-calon ga bisa diambil hari ini kayanya. "Eh, Ka. Kalo nanti orangnya minta biaya reparasi Armor, gw pinjem duit lu dulu ya. Dompet gw lagi ga ada nih."

"Tergantung." Balesnya singkat padat dan ga jelas.

"Tergantung apaan?"

"Kalo sanggup, ya gw talangin. Kalo ga, ya maap-maap nih. Gw bukan orang kaya."

Haaah.. Nasib prajurit kecil. Berdoa aja deh supaya yang betulin Armor gw ga kejam. Senoga ga minta nego alus, kalo perlu banting harga. Tawar sadis sekalian.

.

.

Kantor Divisi Sains dan Teknologi terletak di Timur HQ. Ga jauh-jauh banget dari ruang medis, paling hanya makan 15 menit jalan kaki. Dinding Kantornya di cat full putih. Macam Laboratorium rahasia super canggih yang biasa gw liat di film-film.

"Permisi..." Saat ini kita lagi berdiri di depan pintu masuk terbuat dari kaca yang ada gambar lambang Divisi Sains dan Teknologi. Belum juga sore hari, tapi kantornya kok udah sepi? Gw coba intip ke dalem, percuma.

Kacanya bukan kaca bening. Melainkan kaca burem gitu. Jadi gw ga bisa liat secara jelas apa yang ada di balik pintu ini.

"Ada orang tuh." Celetuk Elka, yang liat siluet bergerak di sudut ruangan. Akhirnya gw tarik pintu itu, eh ternyata ga dikunci. Yaudah. Kita melangkah masuk, menuju ruangan tempat siluet tadi berjalan.

Terdengar suara besi saling bertautan, baut dan skrup diputar-putar. Gw dan Elka melongok ke dalam ruangan, yang super berantakan kaya gudang... mungkin tepatnya bengkel kali yah. Bagian-bagian dari persenjataan maupun barang elektronik tergeletak dimana-mana. Komputer, senjata api, obeng, perkakas. Solder. Bahkan, buset, sampe MAU yang lagi dibongkar pun ada.

Kabel-kabel malang melintang di sana-sini. Dari yang tipis sampe yang rada tebel, ada. Warna-warni, entah fungsinya buat apa. Lampu di runagan ini agak redup, tapi masih cukup menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Ruangan yang sebenernya luas ini jadi keliatan sempit akibat penataan barang yang sembarangan.

"Auuch!" Pekik seorang pemuda di tengah ruangan, nampak duduk membelakangi kita di lantai, lagi asik perbaiki tv sebelum keluar percikan kecil dari salah satu kabelnya. Bikin dia cepat tarik tangan dari tv tersebut.

"Tv kuno rongsokan malfungsi keparat!" Umpatnya geram.

Wew, barangkali kesal gegara ga bisa bikin tu tv nyala, udah aja dihujani tendangan. Gw dan Elka angkat sebelah alis masing-masing begitu liat kelakuan pemuda itu. Ajaibnya, abis ditendang beberapa kali, tu tv langsung menayangkan acara musik lenje joget-joget tanpa makna.

"Hah! Akhirnya... cara lama emang paling paten dah." Lagi, dia bergumam sendiri. Kalo itu sih, gw juga bisa. Modal gebrak tv yang gambarnya kriyep-kriyep, lu bisa jadi tukang servis dadakan.

"Permisi..." Sapa gw, pemuda itu berbalik dan sadar akan kehadiran kami. Keliatannya dia sepantaran dengan kita.

"Ya?" Balas si pemuda. Dia naikkan kacamata debu yang lagi dipakenya ke jidat.

"Ahm... saya xari orang yang bernama..." Gw buka kotak masuk log misi, soalnya agak lupa ama pesan Gatan tentang nama orang yang dimaksud. "Bay... dzofi Hardji...?"

"..." Pemuda itu ga mengucap sepatah kata. Malah, mengernyitkan dahi dan mencermati kita berdua dari atas ke bawah. "Ada perlu apa dengannya?" Tanya pemuda itu ati-ati.

"Mau ambil... Armor. Katanya dia yang perbaiki."

"Sebentar, saya panggilkan." Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan ini. "Tunggu di sin, dan jangan sentuh apapun!" Perintahnya sebelum belok ke ruangan lain.

Siapa juga yang mau pegang-pegang? Kalo mendadak meledak, kan ga lucu juga. Udah cukup isi dompet gw terkuras buat kebutuhan misi. Ga perlu ditambah biaya ganti rugi kerusakan satu divisi. Hiks... bisa nangis darah kalo sampe beneran terjadi.

"Fyyuuh... akhir-akhir ini banyak orang aneh, jadi gw harus selalu waspada." Ga lama, Suara pemuda tadi kembali terdengar. Membuyarkan lamunan gw yang lagi liat barang-barang aneh di ruangan ini. Katanya mau panggil Si Baydzofi, kok malah datang sendiri? "Maaf, ijinkan gw kenalkan diri secara baik dan benar. Armor Rider, Captain Baydzofi Hardji dari Divisi ke-10 Sains dan Teknologi." Katanya seraya tersenyum dan ulurkan tangan.

Tangan kanan gw menyambut uluran tangannya, "Sentinel-"

"Captain Lake Grymnystre, kan?" Belum juga nyebut nama, dia udah potong duluan.

"Eeuh.. Iya. Dari Resimen-"

"18, Join Task Force. Gw udah tau kok siapa lu." Muka gw menunjukkan kebingungan. Wew, kok dia tau gw ya? Perasaan ga pernah ketemu sebelumnya. Apa jangan-jangan pernah, tapi gw lupa? Seinget gw sih engga. "Gw denger banyak hal tentang lu, Sentinel yang balik setelah hilang 3 bulan."

"Oh... ya. Gosip. Menyebar lebih cepat dari wabah penyakit." Ucap gw abis mengerti situasi.

"Yapp. Hahaha. Apalagi teknologi informasi udah canggih. Gw bisa tau apa yang terjadi di luar sana tanpa harus keluar dari ruang kerja." Gw anggap perkataannya sebatas perumpamaan. Mana ada yang tahan ga keluar-keluar dari ruangan bau pekat logam dan bisa kebakar kapan aja tanpa peringatan gini? Atau jangan-jangan... dia bisa!? "Ah, dan siapakah gerangan Nona cantik ini?" Matanya beralih pada Elka.

"Infiltrator, Captain Elkanafia Yeve Nordo dari Resimen 22, Join Task Force." Bibir Elka menyungging senyum ramah. Pertanda pemuda ini ga 'berbahaya'. Yah kadang perempuan ini bisa jadi indikator yang cukup akurat untuk urusan itu. "Boleh panggil Elka Nordo biar singkat."

"Oh wauw... lu Elka Nordo yang itu? Lulusan terbaik Ranger Corps tahun lalu? Yang menurut legenda, ga pernah meleset? Rekam jejak 100% tiap kali latihan atau ujian menembak berapapun jaraknya?" Baydzofi mendadak jadi mengintrogasi Elka.

Terkenal juga yak ni anak, baru setaun lulus, udah ada legendanya segala.

"Ehehe.. begitulah. Tapi itu cuma dilebih-lebihkan aja, ga mungkin sampe 100% juga kali." Halah, Elka berusaha merendah di depan orang lain. Gw memutar mata denger responnya. Coba aja kalo lagi sama gw doang. Pasti menyombongkan diri.

"Waah... suatu kehormatan bisa kenalan dengan Infiltrator Elit." Kata Armor Rider itu sambil mengguncang tangan Elka di genggamannya sangking antusias. "Dan kalian boleh panggil gw Dzofi.. biar singkat."

"Teman gw pasti seneng deh, kalo bisa kenalan dengan lu. Dia juga punya kemampuan yang paten dalam urusan hancurkan target jarak jauh." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu, kalo ada waktu. Gw ga keberatan kok."

Yah, mereka jadi asik deh tu. Ngobrol berduaan. Gw dilupakan. Tujuan utama gw juga ikut terkubur bersamaan dengan keberadaan gw di ruangan ini, di tengah tumpukan barang elektronik yang menggunung.

"Ehem... Armor." Celetuk gw, sekalian nyindir juga sih.

"Ah ya... Armor." Dia langsung jalan ke sisi lain ruangan ini, melewati berbagai macam perkakas di lantai. "Maaf, berantakan banget. Hahaha. Maklum, tukang servis."

"Santai, gw pernah liat yang lebih parah dari ini kok." Ujar Elka sambil melirik penuh makna ke gw. Err, pasti maksudnya kamar gw bersemayam.

"Jadi... Armor Rider, ya?" Tanya gw, begitu kedua iris ungu mengamati MAU yang lagi dibongkar. "Kenapa ga gabung Artileri aja? Malah pilih Sains dan Teknologi?" Agak penasaran juga, jarang-jarang ada Armor Rider nyasar jauh dari Artileri.

"Yapp..." Tukasnya, sambil masih berenang di atas tumpukan peralatan elektronik, mencari Armor gw. "... lho? Emang kenapa? Ga boleh ya?"

Sebelum bales omongannya, iseng gw ngetok-ngetok lengan MAU Goliath berwarna hijau itu, "Ga apa sih. Nanya aja."

"Mungkin karena gw suka ngotak-ngatik barang. Haha." Jawabnya enteng. "Gw merasa... kalo perang ini ga melulu tentang seberapa besar kekuatan pasukan yang dimiliki masing-masing bangsa." Kali ini dia memanjat rak besi buat cari barang gw di tempat tinggi, "Ada kalanya, kita harus pake ini." Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kepala sendiri.

Pake otak, ya? Kadang emang ada masa dimana otot ga bisa menyelesaikan masalah.

"Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan teknologi; menyadap informasi, mengumpulkan intel, mempermudah akses ke pihak lawan guna menyusun rencana tempur berdasarkan data-data yang ada. Belum lagi, dari segi persenjataan. Kalo teknologi kita bisa lebih canggih dari Accretia dan Cora, otomatis kita selangkah didepan mereka."

"Hmm... bener juga sih." Gumam gw membenarkan, obeng muter-muter di tangan kanan gegara ga ada kerjaan.

"Tapi kalo personilnya gaptek, percuma juga." Ujar Elka tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha! Justru di situlah serunya! Hupp!" Dzofi melompat turun dari rak besi tadi. "Makin canggih suatu Teknologi, ya harusnya makin gampang dimengerti dong. Walau ama orang gaptek sekalipun. Nah, itulah tugas kami, Divisi Sains dan Teknologi. Terus menembus batas diri, memerah ide-ide briliant dari otak cemerlang para anggotanya. Ga pernah berhenti untuk terus berusaha ciptakan inovasi baru. Menganalisa permasalahan, lalu membawanya ke tahap lebih tinggi. Menyederhanakan konsep mentah yang rumit supaya bisa diterima siapa aja." Lanjutnya semangat, tapi tetep sambil cari Armor gw. "Aduh, gw taro dimana ya?" Dia jadi garuk-garuk kepala, kebingungan.

"Wauw. Penjelasan yang luar biasa. Bravo." Puji gw sambil tepuk tangan pelan. Sebenernya karena ga tau mau bilang apa buat menanggapi, sih.

"Makanya, gw merasa terpanggil buat gabung Sains dan Teknologi." Eh... masih lanjut ternyata. "Tapi, di lain sisi, gw juga pengen banget berjuang di garis depan. Melindungi mereka yang gw sayang, dan bertarung bersama kamerad Bellato." Tangannya terkepal penuh kebulatan tekad. "Karena itu, Armor Rider adalah jalan yang gw pilih."

Gw terhenyak. Sungguh alasan yang begitu kuat baginya untuk berjuang. Satu prinsip ga akan goyah biarpun dihempas tornado. Dalam diam, sudut bibir gw menekuk ke atas. Menyimpul senyum. Di baliknya, ada rasa iri. Andai gw punya tujuan sekuat itu.

"Ahah! Ketemu juga!" Seruan Dzofi lagi-lagi membuyarkan pemikiran gw. "Sebelumnya maaf nih, sebenernya gw ga bisa betulkan Armor lu karena kerusakannya terlalu berat." Agak syok denger pernyataan Armor Rider tersebut. "Bisa sih dipake, tapi terlalu beresiko soalnya ga bakal bisa kasih perlindungan maksimal lagi." Yaaah.. terus gw pake apa dong?

"Jadi, gw bikin yang baru." Dia bilang, lalu buka koper besi perak yang dari tadi dicar-cari.

Di dalamnya ada satu set armor baru, lengkap dari headband sampe sepatu. Mirip-mirip dengan punya gw yang hancur. Bedanya, kalo yang lama warna putih-hitam, yang ini dominan perak dengan corak hitam di pinggang. Garis hitam vertikal membujur dari perut dan bercabang ke kedua bahu pas sampe bagian dada. Warna hitam juga melingkar di kedua lengan.

Kombinasi perak-hitam pun menghias celana, sarung tangan, dan sepatunya. Ga jauh beda sih, cuma beda bentuk garis dan coraknya dikit.

"Wew... satu set nih?"

"Ya lah. Masa gw bikinin Armornya doang? Ga pake celana? Nyeker men?" Katanya meledek. "Coba aja." Dzofi menyarankan. Yang beginian mah ga sampe 2 menit pakenya.

"Gimana?" Tanya lelaki itu pas Armor suite udah melekat lengkap di tubuh gw.

"Sedikit lebih berat." Jawab gw seraya kepalkan tangan kanan beberapa kali. "Tapi keren kok. "

"Wajar, bahannya terbuat dari serat Titanium sintetis. Platnya juga, Makanya lebih berat dari Armor lu yang lama." Wakk.. pantesan. Gokil jugak ini anak, bisa menempa Armor sekeren ini dalam waktu semalam. "Gw bikin itu berdasarkan desain Armor lama lu. Cuma diubah dikit biar lebih oke. Oh ya, serat titanium sintetis biarpun lebih berat, tapi lebih elastis lho. Pergerakan lu bisa jauh lebih bebas dari sebelumnya."

"Wah mantep nih boy." Puji gw atas hasil kerjanya. "Gimana, Ka?" Gw beralih pada satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan ini.

"Bagus, bagus." Elka mengangguk setuju. "Berapa nih biayanya?"

Deng Deeng! Gw lupa akan satu hal itu! Kalo Dzofi ngasih harga yang bikin Elka ga sanggup nalangin, ga jadi deh gw punya Armor ini. Gw berharap-harap cemas, nungguin jawaban dari si Armor Rider.

"Gratis..."

"SERIUS!?"

Dia menganggukkan kepala.

Sontak gw langsung berlutut dan mengepalkan kedua tangan ke udara. Back song lagu Ratu - Kamilah Sang Juara terdengar nyaring di kepala gw.

"Dzofi, mulai sekarang lu resmi jadi sahabat gw." Ucap gw sembari menepuk pundaknya. Mata gw berkaca-kaca, terharu. Ternyata masih ada orang kaya doi.

"Dikasih gratisan aja, langsung deh jilat-jilat." Sanggah Elka yang mengamati kelakuan gw.

"Bodo. Dari pada lu, berkhianat! Sekongkol ama si kupret!"

Perempuan itu tepok jidat denger kalimat barusan.

"Ahahahaha." Dzofi ketawa lepas, dan menyeka setetes air mata dari sudut matanya.

"Eh, serius nih... gratis?" Gw memastikan.

"Iya, seloow. Lagian Armor itu masih purwarupa."

"Purwarupa?" Tanya gw.

" ... model awal."

"Tapi udah diuji dooong?"

"Belum. Makanya gw kasih gratis. Biar sekalian elu yang menguji."

"..." Rahang gw serasa mau lepas. "Jadi... gw kelinci percobaan, nih?"

Dzofi sekedar angguk buat jawab pertanyaan gw. Senyum nyeleneh terukir di wajahnya.

Bikin gw jedotin pala ke lengan MAU yang sebelumnya gw ketok pake tangan. Arrgh! Ini gratis sih... jadi gw ga dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan buat protes. Faak! Apes amat yak hari ini! Ketemu dokter kupret dan pilot merangkap teknisi gila sekaligus.

"Ini mesin apaan, yang oranye?" Tanya Elka, tangannya menyapu debu di permukaan benda berbentuk kubus setinggi dengkul.

"Ah... itu. Gw namakan Electrifier." Jawab Dzofi yang melangkah mendekat ke mesin tersebut. "Salah satu ciptaan terbaru gw. Pemanfaatan energi listrik skala besar buat bongkar parts 2 senjata atau lebih, terus menggabungkan parts tersebut guna menciptakan senjata baru secara otomatis."

"Keren dong. Jangan-jangan semua senjata di ruangan ini hasil kerja mesin ini?" Elka menerka, setelah liat Crossbow yang bentuknya kaya Vulcan geletak ga jauh dari situ.

"Gitu deh. Tapi jadinya masih amburadul. Hahaha." Terdengar dari nada bicara pemuda itu, lemes. Ketawanya ketara banget dipaksakan. "Maklum, masih purwarupa. Sampe detik ini aja belum lulus uji laboratorium." Wajahnya tertunduk. Sepertinya semua barang di ruangan ini masih purwarupa yah.

Liat dia lesu gitu, gw saling tatap dengan Elka. Bingung mau bilang apa untuk sekedar menyemangati. Perempuan berambut coklat itu cuma angkat kedua bahu. Sial. Biasanya, dia paling jago berkata-kata.

POOOK!

"UGH!"

Gw tampar aja punggung Si Armor Rider biar kaget. Eh, dia terlonjak.

"Kalem Kapten. Kalo lu ga gagal, lu ga bakal punya alasan buat mengejar berhasil." Asedaap. Kesambet setan apaan nih gw, bisa dapet kalimat gituan?

Ada gunanya juga mantengin acara Maria Runtuh; Wrong Ways.

Mata Si Armor Rider mengunci pupil gw, berkedip cepat beberapa kali lalu berkata, "Iya juga. Kalo dipikir, di ruangan ini emang lebih banyak kegagalan daripada keberhasilan. Tapi, ga pernah bikin gw berhenti! Karena terlalu asik buat dilewatkan!"

"Apa Armor yang lu kasih termasuk salah satu kegagalan dari ruangan ini juga?"

"Ga tauuu dah. Hahaha."

"Cih."

"Oh ya, keluarkan senjata kalian. Barangkali gw bisa meningkatkan performanya." Usulnya tanpa diminta. Yaudah, gw dan Elka mengeluarkan senjata yang lagi dibawa saat ini.

"Pedang?" Dia keheranan liat gw mengeluarkan Twin Razer Blades dari inventori 4 dimensi. Gw emang cuma bawa ini doang. Busur yang dipinjam dari Elka, gw tinggal di kamar. Jarang dipake juga lagian. "Lu kan Ranger, kenapa pedang?"

"Uhm... panjang ceritanya."

"Gw sama sekali ga paham masalah senjata tajam. Jadi, kayanya ga bisa bantu deh." Yah, apa boleh buat. Masukin lagi dah. Setidaknya gw udah dapat Armor baru.

"Wow! Pinvlad SVR-3 Lightning Strike!" Reaksinya berubah begitu liat senapan runduk hitam legam dalam dekapan Elka. "Salah satu senapan yang ga dijual secara utuh. Parts-nya dijual terpisah, dan terbilang susah banget dicari. Dapet dari mana?"

"Beli terpisah. Susah mengumpulkan parts-nya. Sampe harus main di pasar gelap dan... transaksi yang agak... ilegal." Elka sedikit terbata menjelaskan. Mungkin ada perasaan risih, harus kasih tau orang yang baru dia kenal tentang asal-usul senapan kesayangannya, "Terus setelah terkumpul, gw rakit sendiri."

Jadi ingat, dulu gw sampe ikutan dibikin repot nyari-nyari gegara dia ngebet banget pengen punya senapan itu.

"Boleh gw...?" Dzofi bertanya, tanpa lepas rasa kagum dari senjata itu. Kedua tangan terjulur minta izin membopong senapan Elka.

"Boleh." Elka menyerahkan senapan itu pada si Armor Rider.

"Hmm..." Armor Rider tersebut menutup kedua matanya, lalu menimbang-nimbang senapan tersebut, "16.23 kg, ya?"

"16.37 tepatnya." Infiltrator itu mengoreksi.

"Si cantik ini... panjang 1550 mm dari ujung laras hingga popor, menggunakan amunisi jenis Lightning Bullet berkaliber 12,7 x 108 mm. Jarak tembak efektif mencapai 2800 meter, dan mampu menembus plat baja setebal 3 senti dari jarak 1350 meter." Untuk kesekian kali, dia bergumam sendiri. Hmm.. cukup terkesan juga gw, pengetahuannya tentang senjata hampir menyamai... atau bisa jadi, lebih baik dari Ranger. "Ada satu bagian terakhir yang kurang, bener ga?" Dia bertanya pada Elka, masih terpejam.

"Ya... kok tau?"

Pemuda itu membuka mata seraya nyengir lebar. Dia mengembalikan senapan pada Elka, terus nyebur ke tumpukan spare parts, mengacak-acak berbagai macam barang dari tumpukan tersebut.

"Ahah! Karena gw punya kepingan terakhir dari puzzle SVR-3!" Dia ambil benda berbentuk silinder hitam kecil seukuran jari tengah. Ada lempengan penyanggah di kedua sisinya dan agak menekuk di bagian bawah. "P.R.B.S! Pinvlad's Recoil Breaker System!"

"Senapan itu terkenal akan recoilnya yang luar biasa besar. Hampir ga ada yang sanggup menahan getaran pas menembak. Bahkan Pria aja kesusahan." Jelas si Armor Rider. "Kemampuan lu pasti hebat banget ya, sanggup menahan daya ledak dari Pinvlad tanpa ini." Dia menyerahkan silinder tersebut ke tangan Elka.

"... Buat gw nih? Ini mahal banget lho. Dan sangat langka."

"Iya tau. Dikasih sepupu gw tuh. Tapi percuma juga, parts SVR-3 ga bisa dikanibalkan ke senjata lain. Dari pada gw jual dan jatuh ke tangan yang salah, mending gw kasih elu, kan?" Katanya, mulut nyengir lebar kasih liat deretan gigi. "Setidaknya gw tau benda itu dipake oleh salah satu Infiltrator andalan Federasi. Hehehe." Dzofi melanjutkan. Ga ada beban banget dari kalimatnya.

"Makasih ya." Kata Elka.

"Ga masalah!"

Gw yang agak tersisihkan, mulai tertarik dengan pistol berukuran kecil imut di atas meja. Ga lebih besar dari telapak tangan gw. Sangking kecilnya, gw kira itu mainan.

"Emang itu buat apa sih?" Tanya gw pada Elka, yang langsung duduk bongkar senapan. Keliatan lagi senang, dapet kepingan terakhir dari senjatanya setelah sekian lama.

"Sesuai namanya, menyerap recoil." Jawabnya sambil pasang parts yang dikasih Dzofi. "Biasanya momentum yang dihasilkan senapan pas muntahkan peluru, bertumpu di popor dan membebani bahu. Tapi kalo ada ini-"

"Energi momentum tersebut dibuang ke bawah. Meminimalisir gaya balik yang menuju ke bahu, supaya penembak bisa mempertahankan posisi lara, dan peluru bisa melaju lebih stabil, serta akurat pada target." Bukanlah Elka yang bicara kali ini, melainkan si Armor Rider yang menyambung kalimat si Infiltrator.

Ni orang berdua... "_Maniak senjata."_

"Oh... gitu." Sedikit banyak sih, gw paham penjelasan mereka. Sayang, ga tertarik melanjutkan lebih jauh. "Eh miniatur handgun lu lucu juga." Ujar gw, mengarahkan pistol kecil itu ke depan seolah itu pistol beneran. Jari telunjuk bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"JANGAN! ITU-" Teriakan Baydzofi ga kuasa menahan jari gw, karena reaksinya amat telat.

"FWAAAT DWEE FWAAK!?" Cuk! Daya ledaknya bikin gw mental keluar jendela dan...

"Aww!"

"DUH!"

"Ugh!"

"Hegh!"

Gelinding di halaman luar HQ beberapa puluh meter, sebelum akhirnya berhenti, dan geletak ga berdaya. Kepala gw berputar-putar jadinya.

"... Meriam udara bertekanan ultra-tinggi." Pemuda itu lanjutkan kalimatnya dengan volume kecil, "Purwarupa."

Sinar matahari menerpa wajah, mendadak terhalang tubuh kekar seorang lelaki yang berdiri di atas kepala gw.

"Kayanya lu tuh emang magnet masalah ya." Terdengar suara ngebass berat teramat familiar. Alecto yang rupanya lagi mengorientasi Kadet baru Ranger Corps di sekitar situ, menghampiri. Lalu memandang gw dengan seringai mencela. Tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Diem lu." Bales gw geram, masih geletak menatap mukanya di atas muka gw secara terbalik.

Rokai, pastinya dengar juga ledakan barusan, buka jendela ruang kerja, dan menengok keluar, "Lu lagi, lu lagi."

"_Sial."_

"Eh, temen lu ga apa-apa tuh? Gelindingnya lumayan jauh lho." Baydzofi nanya ke Elka, yang masih asik oprek senapan. Ga peduli lingkungan sekitar.

"Tenang, orang dungu susah matinya."

"_Sial."_

"Dzofi! Astaga!" Seorang gadis berambut putih yang datang dari arah pintu masuk kantor, kaget bukan main pas liat jendela ruang kerja pemuda itu hancur sampe bingkai-bingkainya. Langit-langit ruangan sebagian jebol gegara ledakan udara barusan, pecahkan lampu, dan bikin kabel di balik plafon menjuntai ke bawah, memperparah kondisi awal yang emang udah berantakan, "Ini kenapa? Kamu ga apa-apa, kan?" Tanya gadis itu di tengah kepanikan.

Kedua tangan gadis itu dengan cepat udah megang kedua pipi si Armor Rider, dan langsung bolak-balik tu muka, ke kiri ke kanan atas bawah, memastikan ga ada cedera serius. Bola mata biru muda bener-bener mencermati tiap jengkal badan kawannya. Ga pengen ada luka ga terduga.

"Ah- eeh, uhuk. Aku... ga apa-apa kok, Sab." Dengan sigap pula, Dzofi melepaskan diri dari telapak tangan gadis itu. "Kamu ngapain ya, ke sini?"

"Mau ketemu kamu. Tapi, pas tadi di depan... aku denger ledakan. Yaudah, langsung lari aja kemari." Tanpa sebab yang jelas, muka pemuda itu langsung memerah padam cuma gegara denger jawaban gadis berambut putih. Gadis itu seperti ga sadar akan perubahan sikap kawannya.

"Auuch!" Tetiba, muncul lagi seorang wanita, langsung moles bagian belakang kepala Baydzofi. Bikin dia nyaris nyusruk ke depan.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kamu perbuat, sepupu sableng!?" Bentaknya agak keras.

"Kak Ulfa!" Membuat yang dipoles terkaget-kaget. "Sumpaah, bukan aku! Aku ga ngapa-ngapain, asli, ga bohong!" Katanya panik, membentuk simbol V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanan. "Itu tuh, biang keladinya yang itu!" Dia langsung nunjuk gw yang masih belum berubah posisi.

"CAPTAIN BAYDZOFI HARDJI! KE RUANGAN SAYA! SEKARANG!" Suara lantang keluar dari speaker intercom nyaris copot di sudut ruangan.

"SI-SIAP, MAXIMUS!"

Sebelum beranjak pergi ke ruangan yang dimaksud, dia melangkah terburu-buru ke tempat gw geletak, kemudian meraih engkel kanan gw, "Lu harus ikut, dan menjelaskan semuanya." Dia bilang, sambil menyeret gw.

"_Hiks... hiks... gw kan cuma pengen istirahat. Apa itu terlalu susah dikabulkan? Hiks... Ayolaaah! Hiks... KASIH GW ISTIRAHAT!"_

Aku menjerit dan menangis dalam hati, tanpa ada satupun yang peduli. Ah, betapa kejam dunia ini. Di saat mereka bilang selalu hadir di sini, namun nyatanya, kehadiran mereka bikin kepalaku pusing sendiri. Ketika keinginan kecilku tak pernah terwujud, kini nampaknya aku beneran harus ganti kerugian satu Divisi. Yasudahlah~

_####_

_"Curse you, Corite women. For the sin of being born adorable." - Lake (Ch. 18)_

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter ringan edisi balas dendam, sebelum masuk ke Arc baru. Sama kaya Baydzofi yang memunculkan Lake di Fic-nya, saya harap ini ga ngeganggu storyboard dari Journey for identity. Penggambaran tokohnya mungkin agak OOC (Out of Character), entahlah. Sorry-sorry nih hehehe.

Makasih berat buat respon positif, kritik, support serta sarannya di ch. 20.. really glad you like it and thank you so much for reading! You guys made my rocking world goes round! :))


	22. Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 22: Questions

"DASAR CECUNGUK BAU KENCUR GA ADA OTAK!" Teriak seorang perwira Maximus paruh baya berambut cepak magenta pada kami berdua. "GA MIKIR APA, BIAYA PERBAIKAN KERUSAKAN FASILITAS GARA-GARA ULAH KALIAN TUH SELANGIT!?" Ajegile.. disemprot gini gw. Berasa ditodong toa raksasa depan muka.

Selepas ledakan meriam angin, Dzofi menyeret.. ya, secara harfiah, menyeret gw ke ruangan atasannya guna menjelaskan kronologi kejadian. Siapa sangka, atasan si Armor Rider adalah orang yang terlampau eksplosif gini? Begitu selesai denger penjelasan kami berdua, doi langsung menyembur ga karuan. Kami yang lagi berdiri di depan meja kerjanya, cuma sanggup tunduk tanpa perlawanan.

Sebenernya jarak antara kami berdua dengannya, ga deket-deket amat. Ditambah lagi, dia melakukan hal tersebut sambil tetep duduk. Tapi gelombang kejut dari ledakan suaranya sungguh dahsyat sampe bikin kami nyaris terpental ke belakang.

"Uhh.. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat.. semua salah saya, Maximus." Gw menyanggah, berusaha sesopan mungkin biar cepet keluar dari sini. "Orang ini cuma jadi penonton." Lanjut gw lagi, jempol tangan kiri terarah ke Dzofi di sebelah kiri.

"Yapp! Bener! Ini semua salahnya! Saya ga tau apa-apa!" Shite! Antusias amat ni anak menyalahkan gw. Denger reaksinya begitu, gw memandang padanya dengan geram tanpa berkata-kata. Dia cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian pikir saya peduli...?" Pria di hadapan kami menurunkan volume suaranya. "SAYA GA PEDULI APA SALAH SIAPA, ATAU SIAPA MENYALAHKAN SIAPA.. KALIAN ADA DI SANA DAN TERLIBAT BERSAMA!" Sebelum tiba-tiba kembali berkata lantang. Omaigad! Ni orang butuh terapi mengendalikan emosi! "Haaaahhh..." Abis itu dia menghembus napas panjang, seolah lelah hadapi segala masalah.

"Saya sebenarnya berharap banyak padamu, Captain Baydzofi." Ucap pria paruh baya itu. Yang diajak ngomong malah makin tertunduk. "Banyak yang ragu sama keputusan saya. Mereka menggangap kamu ga pantas ada di Divisi ini." Kedua tangan pria itu terlipat dan diletakkan di atas meja. Mata masih memandang si Armor Rider. "Bisa dibilang, saya mengambil resiko besar buat terima kamu di sini." Baydzofi masih belum berani angkat wajah untuk sekedar bertatap dengan atasannya.

Bekas luka bakar di sekitar mata kirinya, menutupi ebagian wajah sampe leher. Bikin tatapan si Boss makin nyeremin.

"Semua masalah yang kamu bikin hingga hari ini, kegagalan, kerusakan, udah ga keitung lagi. Imbasnya apa? Tentu saya sebagai atasan sekaligus mentormu-lah yang harus tanggung jawab." Dia masih panjut ceramah. "Ide-idemu kadang terlalu gila dan ga masuk akal. Kalo aja bukan saya, orang lain pasti udah ga tahan dan kamu udah dikeluarkan dari divisi ini dari kapan tau." Kami bener-bener ga berdaya. Sejumlah kata yang terpikir, ga kuasa keluar dari mulut.

Rupanya Dzofi cukup bermasalah di sini. Dan lagi, dimentorin ama orang super galak!? Selamet deh buat lu. Duh, jadi ga enak denger si Boss ampe ngomong gitu. Kesian jugak, gegara gw..

"TAPI!" Wuanjreet! Lagi-lagi dia membentak dadakan! "Kamu memiliki segala yang dibutuhkan buat Divisi Sains dan Teknologi. Ide-ide birilian, pemikiran yang ga biasa, dan berani untuk selalu lawan arus biarpun semua orang bilang 'apaan sih ni anak'. Aset yang terlampau berharga." Kali ini, dia menyebutkan poin-poin positif yang dimiliki anak buahnya itu. "Saya harap kamu ingat seberapa besar ekspektasi saya padamu." Kata si Boss, tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

"Ssi.. siap.." Bales pemuda itu, lunglai. Macem ga ada harapan lagi.

"Okelah, sebagai hukuman kelalaianmu, jalani 30.000 jam kerja bakti."

"Ti.. ti.. ti.. tiga puluh ribu!?" Astaga! Asli, kaget dengernya. Gw beneran tersentak. "Dengan segala hormat, biar saya aja yang gantikan posisi dia buat jalani hukuman itu, Maximus."

Prajurit berpangkat Maximus itu langsung menatap tajam ke gw, posisi duduk masih belum berubah. "Gantikan? GANTIKAN!? KAMU PUN BAKAL JALANI HUKUMAN YANG SAMA, GIMANA MAU GANTIKAN!?" Shite.. paket mimpi buruk. Ga bisa males-malesan lagi dong nanti? "HUKUMAN YANG SAMA PLUS GANTI RUGI!"

_"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!" _Yup, terdengar teriakan dompet gw biarpun lagi di tangan Rokai. Hmm, sebenernya hati gw sih yang teriak.

"Kamu.." Masih lanjut ngomong ke gw. Demmit. "Kamu tau siapa saya!?" Ia bertanya.

"Aahhmm.." Kepala gw geleng ragu-ragu. Takut akan respon yang bakal gw terima.

"Astaga.." Dzofi, di sebelah gw, berbisik pelan dan menutup muka sendiri pake telapak tangan kanan.

BRAAAAKKK!

Si Boss serta merta gebrak meja kerja terus bangkit dari duduk. Dari mukanya, keliatan sih kalo dia kesel. Sial. Jawaban yang salah! Jangan salahkan gw lah kalo ga kenal tiap-tiap prajurit Bellato di Novus!

"SEMPRUL! BISA-BISANYA KAMU GA TAU SIAPA SAYAAA!?" Bentaknya lantang seraya jalan mendekat ke muka gw. Errr.. Gw lebih milih ga kenal ama orang berisik macem lu deh, dari pada harus bolak-balik ke dokter THT. "MENTAL SMITH, MAXIMUS KHORTENIO KARTEA, KOMANDAN DIVISI SAINS DAN TEKNOLOGI! CATAT ITU DI OTAKMU YANG KARATAN, RANGER!" Buseeet! Diteriakin dari jarak kurang dari 30 cm sama sekali bukan sensasi menyenangkan!

Ooh, jadi dia yang namanya Maximus Khortenio... orang yang minta Join Task Force buat kirim pasukan ke Ether, menyelidiki Eth.. Grymnystone. Arrg! Hierarki keparat! Mati-matian gw berjuang di Ether cuma sekedar buat memenuhi permintaan tersebut, dan inilah balesannya! Diteriakin berasa gendang telinga mau pecah. Faak!

"Saya ga abis pikir, bisa-bisanya Gatan memberi pedang itu buat biji karet kaya kamu." Bi-biji karet!? Tunggu, kok dia tau hal itu!? Mental Smith!? Jangan-jangan.. "Ya, saya yang menempa Twin Razer Blades.. atas permintaannya." Jelasnya, seusai menerima tatapan menyelidik penuh tanda tanya gw.

Ooohhh.. jadi dia, kawan yang dimaksud Gatan tempo itu? Sang Mental Smith jenius pencipta pedang anti-patah selama force mengalir di dalam tubuh? Ga pernah menduga bakal ketemu dengan cara gini.

Kalo dari tampilan, Maximus Khortenio kayanya lebih tua dari Gatan. Entah emang mentor gw yang awet muda, atau Khortenio yang cepet tua gegara sering marah-marah. Mental Smith itu jalan memutar kami sejenak, sebelum balik ke tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Jawab pertanyaan saya, Ranger." Duh apalagi kali ini?

.

.

..._Cora's HQ, Spiritualist's Dorm..._

Cahaya matahari siang yang menyusup diantara celah gorden ga kuasa bangunkan sesosok gadis Corite berambut ungu dari lelap tidur. Wajahnya begitu damai, seolah ga pernah tidur sepuas ini sebelumnya. Ga terganggu dengan suara bising di luar jendela, bising pelatihan calon prajurit Cora baru yang dari pagi jadi suara latar di kamar tersebut.

"Faraneeell!" Terdengar dari luar, pintu kamarnya digedor. "Fa-ra-nell!"

Membuat gadis Corite itu mengeluarkan lenguhan mengundang, "Uuuuhhmm..." Disertai tarikan selimut sampe menutup seluruh badan dan makin dalem menenggelamkan kepala ke bantal.

"Faranell, bangun hey." Suara pria dari luar pintu, dengan gampang bisa diketahui siapa pemiliknya. "Udah jam berapa ini!?" Dia mengingatkan, setengah teriak.

"Uuuhhh.." Merasa terganggu, Faranell bangun. Kedua tangan ngucek-ngucek mata beberapa saat. Pupil kuning masih sisakan sedikit kelelahan. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan bermaksud menyambut tamu di luar kamar itu. Begitu tangan udah siap buat buka pintu, gadis itu ingat sesuatu. Muka manis menggemaskannya mendadak langsung merona. Dia balik badan, dan mencari suatu barang di tengah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan untuk ukuran kamar gadis.

Genggamannya jatuh pada kaos longgar merah marun tipis dan celana dalam berenda ga jauh dari kasur. Ga pake lama, langsung dikenakan. Kaos itu lumayan gede, ampe menutupi pahanya. Yahh, Faranell emang punya kebiasaan tidur telanjang di saat lagi sendirian. Untung tadi sempet ingat, kalo ga ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuh terlampau molek tersebut.

Setelah yakin badannya udah ketutup busana, dibukalah pintu kamar. Di depan, berdiri seorang pria dengan Armor lengkap Spiritualist. Grazier, lebih tinggi dari gadis Corite itu, memunggungi si gadis.

"Ka-kamu udah pake baju belum tuh?" Tanya pria itu, kaya udah apal banget kebiasaan Faranell.

"Ihihi." Tawa lembut keluar dari bibir Faranell, ngeliat kelakuan kawannya. "Udah kok, liat aja sendiri." Si pria, masih ragu-ragu, perlahan memutar badannya menghadap Faranell. "Selamat pagi, Feawen Gannza Qhadara." Ucap gadis itu, melempar senyum teduh pada rekan satu tim.

"Pagi gundulmu. Udah sia-AAA... Apanya yang 'pake baju'!? Astaga Faranell!" Begitu Gann liat apa yang dikenakan Faranell, sigap dia buang muka ke arah lain. Rona merah menghias wajah rupawan Grazier lelaki itu. "Ganti! Buruan! Pake baju yang waras sana!"

"Aaaahh.. maleees. Aku masih mau tiduuur." Rengek gadis Corite dengan manja. Tangan kanannya garuk-garuk kepala, bikin rambut ungu tergerai yang berantakan abis bangun tidur itu, makin ga beraturan. "Lagian ngapain sih, pake nyamperin segala?"

"Kamu harus menghadap Archon, tau! Mandi sana!" Ujar Gann, sembari membalikkan badan Faranell dan dorong perlahan punggungnya ke kamar mandi.

"Hhuuuueeeeeehhhh..." Emang dasar Faranell, ga sadar umur. Masih menganggap dirinya daun muda. Padahal, dia berada di tahap dimana harus mulai belajar bersikap dewasa.

Dia bukan lagi anak baru gede, fisik Grazier berambut ungu panjang itu telah bermetamorfosis sepenuhnya jadi wanita anggun. Bentuk wajah oval ditambah lesung pipi pas dia tersenyum, makin mempertegas betapa manis Faranell.

Tapi kelakuannya kadang bikin orang yang kenal betul dengan dia, geleng-geleng ga percaya. Setidaknya beberapa taun belakangan, dia lebih berusaha jaga image sih, kalo di depan orang yang ga terlalu dekat.

Diantara orang terdekat, adalah Gannza. Pria yang dikenalnya dari sejak pertama Faranell menapak kaki di Novus. Bisa dibilang, awalnya Gannza emang ditugaskan buat jaga Faranell. Sebagai pewaris keturunan keluarga Trinyth, keluarga yang begitu kental mengalir darah Spiritualist, keselamatan Faranell jadi prioritas utama.

Dulu, Gadis itu sangat ga menyukai hal tersebut. Dia sangat merasa ga bebas, ga nyaman diikuti kemana-mana. Namun perlahan, perasaan itu terkikis. Dia mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Gann. Ditambah lagi, Gann selalu memposisikan dirinya sebagai sahabat, bukan bodyguard.

Kini, hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan beberapa kamerad mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Bener atau engga, mereka sendiri ga tau. Faranell ga berani berspekulasi akan berakhir dimana hubungan ini, pasalnya, dia udah merasa cukup senang Gann selalu ada di sisinya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Si Grazier lelaki, gadis itu gelisah untuk sekedar bertanya.

Kadang, ada perasaan 'takut untuk mencintai' di hati gadis itu. Mengingat, Cora adalah bangsa yang terikat 1001 praturan Decem. Salah satunya, larangan menikah bagi Bangsa Cora.

Tubuh Cora adalah Kuil Decem itu sendiri. Didedikasikan bukan untuk sesama, melainkan untuk Decem. Itulah kenapa, semua Prajurit Cora tampak sempurna secara fisik. Mereka selalu merawatnya, sebagai bentuk ketaatan pada Sang Dewa.

Cora cuma diizinkan menikah untuk tujuan menghasilkan keturunan. Begitu tujuan itu terlaksana, kedua pasangan menikah tersebut harus bercerai, berpisah.

Hal itu yang kadang suka ganggu pikiran Faranell. "_Kenapa harus dipersatukan, kalo cuma sementara? Apa gunanya mencintai, kalo ga bisa bersama?"_

Pertanyaan batin yang sampe sekarang, ga berani diperdebatkan lebih jauh. Soalnya, dia sendiri seorang yang taat.

Selain perlindungan dari Gann, ga ada perlakuan khusus yang didapat oleh Faranell. Menyandang nama Trinyth, ga semerta-merta bikin dia 'spesial'. Dia tetep jalani pelatihan layaknya prajurit Cora lain. Tapi emang udah turunan, dia tumbuh jadi seorang Grazier dengan bakat natural. Mampu membuat Isis mengakuinya sebagai Master di ulang tahun yang ke-9.

Kemampuan menguasai Force elemennya juga ga main-main. Ga cuma mempelajari semua Force dalam waktu relatif singkat, tapi juga kadang berkreasi ciptakan mantra baru. Bikin Gann suka penasaran, _"Apa iya, dia masih butuh pengawasanku?"_

Kejadian di Ether adalah jawabannya. Bakat Faranell ga cukup buat menghindarkan dia dari bahaya. Biarpun kuat dalam hal Spiritual, tapi gadis itu bener-bener mati total dari segi pertarungan jarak dekat. Dan pengalaman tempur Faranell masih teramat minim. Bikin dia nyaris tewas ditusuk Bellato berambut kelabu. Bellato yang sanggup membunuh skuad leader mereka juga.

Accretia dan Bellato... mereka pun punya 'monster-monster' mengerikan. Mungkin lebih mengerikan dari 'monster' di pihak Cora. Kalo inget hal itu, bikin Gann menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga.

"Pap skipap pap.. cuap cuap_~" _Suara senandung dari dalem kamar mandi menyapu bersih pikiran itu dari kepala Grazier lelaki. Alasan lain Gann nyuruh Faranell mandi, karena gadis itu selalu bernyanyi pas membasuh tubuhnya.

Suara Faranell yang pas ngomong terdengar biasa aja, cenderung nyaring dan ga kekontrol, berubah 180° kalo lagi di kamar mandi. Gann menutup matanya, menanti senandung lagu yang sebentar lagi akan terdengar.

"World is breaking down onto my back, You just have to go cause you don't know wack. So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see. You won't get out of the country cause you're bad and free. You've got a new horizon and it's ephemeral style. In this Melancholy World, where we never smile. All i wanna hear is a message beep. My dreams, you've got to kiss me cause i don't get sleep, no_~"_

Di dalam kamar mandi, Faranell berdansa seraya meratakan busa sabun ke seluruh tubuh berkulit putihnya. Sesekali meniup busa tersisa di telapak tangan. Begitu riang dan santai, menikmati waktu pribadi. Disinilah dia bisa sesuka hati nyanyi tanpa merasa ganggu orang lain, tanpa harus takut dikatain cepreng. Dia ga sadar, suaranya pas lagi nyanyi bak bidadari.

_"_Windmill, windmill on the land. Turns forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. It is sticking, falling down. Love forever, love is free. Let's turn forever, you and me. Windmill, windmill on the land. Is everybody in?_~"_

Selesai sabunan, dia menuang shampo langsung dari botol ke ubun-ubun. Abis itu baru mengusap sampe berbusa dan diratakan ke seluruh rambut. Ga lupa sesekali jemarinya pijit-pijit kulit kepala. Cara shampoan yang aneh, emang.

Di luar, Gann masih berdiri ga bergerak sambil terpejam. Tersenyum dalam moment sunyi mengagumi keindahan suara yang baru aja terlantun. Diiringi suara rintik air pancuran sebagai latar, saling bertaut di tengah harmoni kesempurnaan.

Sayang, cuma saat kaya gini aja Gann bisa dengar idolanya beraksi. Melodi indah itu cuma kedengeran saat gadis itu mandi. Sebab, Faranell selalu menolak kalo disuruh nyanyi depan umum. Takut bikin gendang telinga orang pecah, katanya. Lagu-lagu dari mulut Faranell murni ciptaannya sendiri. Walau, dia mengarang lirik tanpa sadar. Tergantung suasana hatinya aja.

"Pamparara.. pamrampampam.. pampara pam.. pam pam~"

"_Cinta selamanya, cinta itu bebas.." _Selagi asik mijit kulit kepala, dia terpikir kata-kata yang dirangkai tanpa sadar. "_Bebas, ga terikat, ga terbatas..." _Entah kenapa, di otaknya tergambar wajah Bellato muda tersenyum lebar sambil ngacungin jempol. Teringat lagi semua hal yang udah mereka lalui di Ether. _"Berputar selamanya, kamu dan aku..." _Sontak, seluruh kulit wajah gadis itu memerah kaya diguyur air panas. Dia langsung tertunduk. Air dingin pancuran yang mengguyur kulit kepalanya, langsung berubah jadi uap.

Keliatan seolah-olah, ubun-ubunnya mengeluarkan asap. Tempo detak jantungnya perlahan naik. Berdiam di bawah shower ga cukup buat dinginkan panas di balik kulit putih halus itu.

"_OOO DECEEEM YANG MULIAAA! Mohon ampuuun.. bisa-bisanya Hamba kepikiran hal memalukan begini!" _Faranell berteriak dalem hati. Titik-titik air masih setia mengalir melewati lekuk tubuh super aduhai. "_Hamba yakin akan segala yang Engkau tentukan, wahai Decem. Semua yang terjadi bukanlah kebetulan, melainkan rencana-Mu atasku." _Grazier berambut ungu itu bingung gimana jelaskan perasaan di hatinya dengan tutur kata. Karena baru kali ini dia merasakan bimbang, tapi bimbang yang menyenangkan sampe bikin dia tersenyum. Pas sadar kalo bibirnya menyungging senyum, kepala bermahkota ungu tersebut langsung geleng-geleng kencang. "_Engga! Engga! Engga! Dia itu Bellato! Musuh!"_

Teringat waktu si Bellato menodongkan pedang ke lehernya, mereka bertatap mata dalam ketidak pastian. Lalu saat Faranell merapal Hell Bless pada Bellato tersebut sampe bikin dia meronta di ambang kematian. Betapa kaget Faranell, ketika mereka terjebak di kediaman Aethelflaud, Bellato berambut kelabu bersikap begitu santai. Ga sedikitpun menyimpan dendam, atau berniat balas perbuatan yang hampir membunuhnya. Awalnya, dia gelisah. Menerka-nerka reaksi apa yang akan diberi Bellato tersebut. Lucu juga kalo diingat lagi, mereka nyaris saling bunuh di dua pertemuan awal, gantian.

Namun ujung-ujungnya, karena dialah Faranell masih bernapas hari ini. Berkat dia yang ga jadi menusuk lehernya, berkat dia yang lompat menerjang spadona Punisher, dan menyelamatkan gadis Corite itu ketika detak jantungnya melemah. Moment itu ga bisa disingkirkan dari benaknya.

Terutama saat jemari Bellato menembus lapisan otot Faranell, dan tepat sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Faranell merasakan sensasi yang begitu unik. Seolah jantungnya terhubung langsung dengan jantung Bellato itu. Impuls dari detak jantung Ranger Bellato yang begitu cepat menjalar ke seluruh urat nadi, mengalir di antara sel darah, menghangatkan tubuh, dan melancarkan sistem pernapasan Si Corite.

Ketika itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Faranell merasa kuat. Merasa dipeluk oleh hangat yang menentramkan hati. _"Tapi Kenapa, Decem? Kenapa Engkau mempertemukanku dengan Bellato yang begitu.._ berbeda_!? Sungguh aku tiada paham.."_

Faranell keluar dari kamar mandi udah berpakaian lengkap Spiritualist. Karena dia ga bisa ganti baju di kamar, ada Gann di sana. Rambut ungu panjang acak-acakan udah ga keliatan lagi, kini terkuncir rapih bergaya kuncir kuda ciri khasnya. Sinar Matahari memantul di permukaan rambut, makin nambah kesan halus bak sutera.

"Udah siap?" Tanya Grazier lelaki yang lagi duduk di pinggiran kasur gadis itu.

"Yukk." Bales Faranell singkat.

.

.

..._Bellato's HQ, Kantor Divisi Sains dan Teknologi_...

Gw menutup pintu ruangan Maximus Khortenio, setelah Dzofi dan gw melangkah keluar. Ekspresi bingung masih lekat di muka, menebak-nebak makna dua pertanyaan Maximus itu.

"Haaahh. Kali ini 30.000 jam. Ugh.." Di sebelah gw, Dzofi menggerutu. Harusnya gw bilang sesuatu, tapi pikiran gw masih teralihkan. Jadi gw diem aja. "Padahal kan ini gegara lu, kenapa gw jadi kebawa juga yak? Asem." Kami masih terus jalan pelan. Gw sama sekali ga gubris omongan pemuda itu. "Oi, denger ga sih, gw ngomong?"

"Apa ya, maksud pertanyaan itu?" Alih-alih jawab, gw malah balik nanya, tatapan masih lurus kedepan.

"Ooo.. Lu mikirin itu toh, dari tadi." Armor Rider itu menyimpulkan. "Maximus Khortenio selalu nanya pertanyaan yang pertama ke semua anggota Divisi Sains dan Teknologi. Tapi, ampe sekarang ga ada yang tau maksud dibaliknya. Kami cuma bisa berspekulasi. Ada yang bilang psikotes menentukan tingkat kegilaan, ada yang bilang cuma iseng, macem-macem." Lanjut Dzofi panjang lebar. "Untuk pertanyaan kedua, ini pertama kalinya gw denger dia nanya gitu. Jadi, ga tau deh."

Oke, inti yang gw tangkep dari omongan panjang barusan; dia ga tau makna kedua pertanyaan tersebut. Siip.

"Jujur, gw kaget lho denger jawaban lu yang pertama." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa gitu?" Keliatan sih, dari ekspresinya tadi.

"Ga ada seorang pun yang pernah jawab kaya gitu, men. Biasanya kita-kita milih salah satu."

"Harusnya sih, kalo akal sehat lu jalan... ga ada masalah." Bales gw enteng.

"Entah ya, gw rasa itu lebih dari sekedar- woi! Maksud looo? akal gw ga sehat, gitu!?"

"Gw ga bilang gitu lho ya." Apaan dah ni anak, sewot sendiri karena salah menginterpretasikan kali... mat.

Tau-tau, gw merasa harus balik badan dan benerin jawaban atas pertanyaan kedua. Yaudah, tanpa basa-basi gw puter balik dan jalan cepat.

"Eh, mau ngapain lagi lu?!" Seru Dzofi.

Serta merta, gw buka pintu ruang kerja Maximus Khortenio, hampir kaya orang dobrak. "Ga merasakan sakit!" Kalimat gw keluar agak tinggi, bikin Maximus Khortenio sedikit kaget lalu menyipit ke gw. "Oke saya tau, saya bilang 'menari di tengah hujan' tadi. Tapi, dari hati yang paling dalam, jawaban paling jujur adalah 'ga merasakan sakit'." Mata kami saling beradu. Jadi agak takut liat luka bakar di mata kirinya itu, dan gw menelan ludah sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu, Ranger." Ucapnya singkat. Huff, untung aja. Kalem gitu doi.

"Saya... mohon diri, Maximus." Kembali gw tutup pintu itu. "Huuuuffff~" Entah kenapa abis bilang itu, terasa lega. Beban di dada terasa sedikit keangkat.

...

_"Jawab pertanyaan saya, Ranger." Pikiran gw berusaha ingat lagi kejadian tadi. "Kamu lagi di perjalanan pulang, di tengah malam naik mobil. Di tengah jalan, Kamu bertemu 3 orang yang butuh tumpangan. Yang pertama, seorang nenek tua sekarat, akan mati kalo ga secepatnya diantar ke rumah sakit." Gw coba dengerin seksama, setengah terancem juga sih, soalnya dia galak banget. "Kedua, seorang pria bugar. Kamu berhutang nyawa pada pria ini, dan dia perlu menuju ke suatu tempat." Oke, soal cerita. Dan si Boss belum menyebutkan pertanyaannya. "Ketiga, gadis impianmu. Yang sangat kamu idamkan untuk jadi pendamping hidup sampe akhir hayat." Setelah itu, barulah bertanya, __"Kalo kamu cuma bisa pilih satu diantara mereka untuk diberi tumpangan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, dan kenapa?"_

_Bola mata gw melirik ke arah atas kanan. Alis terangkat sebelah dan memutar otak mengolah informasi yang baru gw terima. Dalem hati, gw bertanya, "_Ini pertanyaan jebakan bukan, ya?"

_Agak lama gw mikir, kedua orang lain di ruangan ini menanti dengan sabar jawaban dari gw, __"Hmm, saya akan... turun. Kasih kunci mobil pada pria kedua, lalu minta dia untuk bawa nenek sekarat itu ke rumah sakit terdekat sebelum ia menuju tempat tujuan. Sementara, saya... akan menunggu bus atau... moda transportasi umum lainnya bersama wanita impian saya di tempat itu."_

_Semua sampe tujuan, semua selamat, dan gw bisa habiskan waktu lebih lama bersama gadis impian gw di perjalanan. Semua bahagia._

_Ekspresi mereka langsung tercengang. Kedua pasang mata melebar denger jawaban gw. Wew salah ngomong lagi ya? Tatapan gw bingung, tertuju pada Dzofi, terus pindah ke Khortenio, pindah lagi ke Dzofi, balik ke Khortenio._

_"Kenapa?" Khortenio bertanya lagi. "Kenapa ga pilih salah satu?" Glekk... intonasinya tertahan, kaya nahan emosi mendidih._

_Akh! Jadi tertekan dan panik gini gw. Kalimat agak susah keluar dari mulut. "Ahm.. yaah... An... da nanya... 'Apa yang akan saya lakukan', bu-bukan 'siapa yang akan saya pilih'." Tangan kanan gw garuk-garuk kepala bagian kanan juga. "Saya kira... itulah yang akan saya lakukan, Maximus."_

_Dahi Dzofi bergerut ketika dia memandang gw. Bibirnya ga menutup, pertanda heran._

_"... Okelah." Muka si Boss masih keliatan geram. Entah emang lagi marah, atau konstruksi mukanya emang nekuk mulu. "Pertanyaan kedua." Huh..? Masih lanjut?_

_"Mana yang paling kamu suka: berkendara dengan kereta, menari di tengah ujan, atau ga merasakan sakit?"_

_..._

Dan biarpun udah inget-inget, tetep aja gw ga paham maksud dari pertanyaan Maximus Khortenio. Ga berani nanya ah, takut disembur lagi.

"Ngapain lu tadi balik lagi?" Dzofi yang nungguin, bertanya.

"Ada yang kelupaan. Hahaha." Jawab gw, biar ga ribet. Untungnya dia ga nanya lebih jauh.

Kami berjalan balik ke ruang kerja si Armor Rider yang udah ga beres. Sesampenya di sana, disambut beberapa orang yang kami kenal.

"Dzofi!" Gadis berambut putih tadi, yang pertama menghampiri kami. "Lama banget sih, diapain aja di dalem?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Paling digibas abis ama Maximus Khortenio. Hahaha." Kata seorang wanita lain yang ga gw kenal. "Lagian ga ada kapoknya sih, eksperimen aneh-aneh."

"Itu bukan salahku, Kak Ulfa. Ugh." Untuk kesekian kali, Dzofi menggerutu.

"Kalo gw liat dari muka lu, pasti lu disuruh ganti rugi." Infiltrator berambut coklat pendek mendekati gw dari belakang. Kok dia bisa tau cuma dari muka gw, ya?

"Kok lu tau, Ka?" Tanya gw.

"Akal sehat, kuya." Sesosok Hidden Soldier bertubuh kekar, tau-tau menyambar.

"Diem lu." Liat gw kesel, mereka cuma menahan ketawa. Teman macam apa kalian? "Bukannya lu lagi bertugas, kasih orientasi ke kadet baru? Ngapain masih di mari?"

"Suka-suka gw lah, kenapa lu yang sensi?" Gggrrr... Gw bejeg juga lu lama-lama!

"Ah.. Kak Ulfa, Sabilla, kenalin. Ini biang kerok ledakan tadi." Ujar Dzofi. I-iya, iya. Semua salah gw! Ga perlu ditambain di tiap kalimat bisa, kan?

"Hidden Soldier, Royal Ulfa Hardji dari Divisi pertama Artileri. Hahaha, pasti kamu sama bermasalahnya ya, kaya sepupuku ini." Dia bilang, oh. Sepupuan. Wanita ini lumayan cakep, menurut gw. Tapi kenapa mereka ga ada mirip-miripnya? Ah ya, sepupu.

"Infiltrator, Captain Sabilla Roseblood dari Divisi ke-9 Artileri." Wauw. Cewe yang berambut putih satu ini imuuuuuut banget. Luthuuuuu. Matanya biru dan jernih, gw ampe bisa liat refleksi diri gw di pupilnya.

Biarpun dia agak memandang gw dengan tatapan kesel, gara-gara bikin temennya dapat hukuman padahal ga bersalah, tapi itu ga mengurangi aura imut gadis ini.

"Lu... cakep banget." Dafak!? Ga tau apa penyebabnya, gw mendadak bilang gitu pada gadis yang bernama Sabilla. Tangan gw masih menjabat erat tangan mungil alusnya.

Gw terpaku. Terhipnotis tatapan iris biru muda yang sanggup menembus jauh ke dalam jiwa.

"Ha-hah?" Responnya. Gw yakin, dia bingung setengah mampus. Dan fix, gw dianggap freak. Diantara milyaran kata di kamus besar bahasa Bellato, bisa-bisanya yang keluar 3 kata barusan. Pas baru kenalan pula! Dzofi dan sepupunya cengo ngeliatin kita.

Pas sadar ada yang aneh, langsung gw gelagapan. "E-eh.. uhh.. eheem. Gw ga.. mak..sud... kata-kata gw, ga maksud gitu.."

"Hee?"

"Uhmm, ga, ga. Bukan maksud buat bilang lu ga cakep. Ta- ehm, lu cakep banget, uhuk... tapi, aaarggh!" Ujung-ujungnya frustasi sendiri menjelaskan maksud perkataan gw.

"Kok lu ga pernah bilang gitu sih ke gw?" Kali ini, giliran Elka bertanya.

"Okesip! Kenalin nih, temen-temen gw. Elka, Alecto... ini Sabilla dan Ulfa. Sabilla, Ulfa.. ini Elka dan Alecto." Sebisa mungkin gw skip permasalahan barusan. Udah ga tau mau jawab apaan kalo ada yang nanya lagi.

Mereka saling bersalaman. Ga ada keanehan terjadi, sampe saat Elka dan Sabilla saling berjabat tangan.

"Ini lho, Ka. Temen yang gw ceritailkan tadi. Yang punya kemampuan paten menghancurkan target jarak jauh." Kata Dzofi, sembari memegang kedua bahu Sabilla dari belakang.

"A-apasih. Lebay deh." Jawab gadis berambut putih itu malu-malu. "Salam kenal ya. Ga nyangka bisa kenalan ama Elka di sini." Dia tersenyum polos. Gyyaaa... Lucu bangeeet.

"Iya, salam kenal juga." Raut wajah Elka berubah. Membalas senyum Sabilla masih dengan senyuman, tapi bukan senyum cerah, melainkan senyum saat dia tertarik pada suatu tantangan. Ga kaya pas dia kenalan ama Dzofi atau sepupunya.

Mata coklatnya menajam, dan kerasa tekanan force tukang jagalnya sedikit merembes keluar. Perubahan itu teramat kecil. Dan Elka paling pinter 'memalsukan' gelagat supaya ga ada seorang pun yang bisa 'baca' emosinya... selain gw.

Hasil tumbuh bersama belasan taun, jadi apal.

Ini nih, yang gw maksud 'parameter menentukan level berbahaya seseorang' ala Elka Nordo. Gw kembali melirik Sabilla, kali ini menyelidik. Bukan tatapan mau muntah pelangi kaya tadi.

Kalo Elka ampe kaya gitu, berarti ni cewe punya kemampuan diatas hebat. Wajar sih, anggota Divisi Artileri. Gw raih lengan Elka dan tarik sedikit ke belakang, pas mereka bertiga ketawa-tawa ama Alecto. "Tu anak... berbahaya?" Bisik gw.

"Mematikan." Jawab Elka singkat. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. We.. wew. Serius? Selama ini, gw tau ada 4 level yang ditetapkan parameter Elka: Biasa aja, lumayan, berbahaya, mematikan.

Dan gw sedikit ga percaya, cewe lucu menyerempet polos kaya Sabilla ada di level 'mematikan'.

"Lu yakin, bukan Royal Ulfa yang lu maksud? Dia dari Divisi 1 Artileri, lho." Infiltrator itu menggeleng pelan.

"Royal Ulfa terampil, tapi gadis Sabilla itu... sesuatu yang lain."

Ga nyangka, cewe se-innocent Sabilla bisa bikin insting hewan buas Elka berdesir. Jadi ingat Meinhalom, Si Wizard berambut pink yang kaya punya dua kepribadian bertolak belakang.

"Eh, Elka... apa kamu ikut partisipasi di festival olahraga nanti?" Ga sadar lagi diomongin, dia menegur Elka.

"Ah... Engga deh kayanya." Jawab cewe bermata coklat ini, belaga kalem.

"Yaaah, kenapa?" Nada kekecewaan terlontar dari mulut Dzofi. "Harusnya lu bertiga ikutan aja, rame-ramein!" Lanjutnya nyaranin.

"Gw sih pasti ikut. Kalo mereka mah lebih seneng mojok berduaan di tempat sepi pas yang lain sibuk terjebak euforia festival." Kata si bedebah Alecto, meledek kami dengan ucapan barusan.

"Mojok pala lu rengat!" Bantah gw kesel gegara dia ngomong aneh-aneh. "Gw cuma ga tertarik aja ama yang gitu-gituan! Malesin!"

"Wah masih kecil jangan suka mojok bedua, orang ketiganya setan nanti. Hahaha." Royal Ulfa jadi ikut-ikutan. Sama sekali ga dengerin penjelasan gw. Gggrrr!

Festival Olahraga Tahunan Federasi, diadakan setaun sekali sebagai ajang kompetisi sesama Patriot Bellato, sekaligus refresing. Tujuannya? Ya bersenang-senang. Tapi tetep junjung tinggi persaingan secara sehat. Lepas penat dan ketegangan dari pertempuran yang kerap pecah di Novus. Juga supaya ikatan kami, sesama kamerad makin erat satu sama lain serta menumbuhkan rasa persatuan.

Gw sendiri ga pernah ikut ambil bagian. Soalnya, itu kesempatan buat libur dan santai seharian. Sebenernya gw bukan 'mojok', tapi jauhi keramaian. Gw ga suka tempat yang terlalu padat. Bising, pengap, sesak, bikin pusing.

Elka juga belum pernah daftar jadi peserta. Pas gw tanya kenapa, dia bilang, "Gw ikut kalo lu juga ikut." Jeh, kebiasaan.

BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP..

Tiba-tiba, Log misi Baydzofi berbunyi. "Woot.. pesan masuk." Langsung aja dicek. "Dari Maximus Khortenio." Beberapa saat, dia baca. Ekspresinya berubah seketika. Pesan penting kayanya.

Kira-kira apa isinya?

"Kalo salah satu diantara kalian berdua -Kamu atau Ranger itu- menang di festival minggu depan, Saya akan cabut hukuman barusan. Plus, biaya ganti rugi yang harus dibayar Ranger itu, biar saya yang tanggung." Seolah tau gw penasaran, dia baca pesan tersebut agak keras.

"AYO DAFTAAAR COK! SEBELUM DEADLINE!" Denger kalimat 'biaya ganti rugi saya yang nanggung', otomatis jiwa gw terbakar api tekad abadi yang ga akan padam selama raga masih sanggup melawan. "UWOOOHH!"

"Kawan kalian gampang banget dibaca, ya..." Ujar Royal Ulfa, memandang gw tanpa ekspresi.

Sama hal dengan Sabilla. "Berubah haluan demi uang..."

"Maklum, otaknya masih tahap sinkronisasi." Alecto menimpali.

Sedangkan Elka cuma tersenyum kecil sambil hela napas.

Maaf kawan, ga bermaksud jadi materialistis, tapi saat ini dompet gw lagi menghadapi situasi hidup mati. Jadi, gw harus manfaatkan tiap kesempatan yang ada buat memperpanjang napas finansial gw.

.

.

..._Bellato's HQ, Ruang Komandan Divisi Sains dan Teknologi..._

PIIP...

Khortenio masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia mematikan log misi seusai kirim pesan ke salah satu anak didiknya, lalu diletakan di atas meja. Tangan kanan Mental Smith itu meraih gelas yang berisi air hangat. Dengan perlahan, dia minum sedikit isi dari gelas tersebut. "Aahh.."

Ga banyak emang, tapi cukup untuk melepas dahaga abis teriak-teriak pada dua pemuda yang berbuat masalah di kantornya.

Matanya ga lepas dari air dalam gelas itu. Transparan, dan berubah mengikuti wadah bila pria paruh baya menggoyang, muter, atau mengguncang pelan gelas di tangan kanan.

Untuk beberapa saat, dia tersenyum. Layaknya pria normal yang ga nlmenyeramkan. Penyebabnya karena jawaban dari mulut Ranger bermata ungu atas pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan.

"Pfffft.." Lama-lama, Khortenio jadi menahan ketawa. "Actassi, Qahazari. Kombinasi kalian bener-bener deh. Kalian harus liat anak itu, dia tumbuh jadi anak aneh."

####

_"Countless times we slaughter our enemies without even think. Without even care that they're actually not any different from us. They have people who love and waiting for them to come home. Though as fellow fighters, we already understand clearly how that feels. But why...? We keep on doing it over and over again? Do we have to lose everything, just to stop?" - Faranell (Ch. 19)_

* * *

**A/N: **Original lyrics by Gorillaz - Feels Good. Inc. Great song, Beautiful lyrics. Sedikit saya modifikasi supaya cocok ama karakter dan suasana hati Faranell. Suara Faranell nyanyi di kepala saya, bisa search u-tub: Celia Pavey - Feels Good Inc Cover (gw jatuh cinta pada detik pertama pas denger suaranya!)


	23. That Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 23: That Day

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, pintu kulkas terbuka oleh tangan gw. Bikin cahaya dari kulkas di kamar ini menerangi kegelapan akibat lampu tidur gw matikan. Tau-tau terbangun di tengah malam. Perut keroncongan, menghambat upaya buat balik tidur. Dan udah jadi kebiasaan kalo kebangun gini, yang gw cari ya... sesuatu buat dimakan.

"_Ugh!_" Gw rada tersentak begitu liat isi kulkas sendiri. Semua stok soda dan makanan ringan udah ga ada pada tempatnya. "_Elka..._" Batin mendesis disertai tatapan menyipit.

Shite! Pasti dia buang semuanya, dan diganti dengan... buah-buahan.

Kapan tu anak bongkar kulkas gw? Perasaan, seharian ini dia ga lepas dari gw. Masa iya, dia punya cukup waktu buat beli segini banyak buah terus dijejelin sampe kulkas tumpah-tumpah, tanpa gw sadari? "_Demm Infiltrator." _

Hmm, pisang. Yah seengganya tetep manis. Lampu tidur di atas meja, gw hidupkan lagi buat sedikit terangi kamar. Setelah itu, menghempas pantat ke atas kasur dan duduk.

Perlahan, gw kupas pisang di tangan, terus langsung arahkan ke mulut. Waah, pisang mateng begini nih yang gw demen. Manis luar biasa. Nikmat terasa di lidah, serasa jiwa gw melayang sesaat keluar dari raga. Mulut gw mengunyah perlahan, supaya tiap intisari buah kuning muda bener-bener meresap di tiap sudut indera perasa.

Salah satu kebahagiaan kecil di Dunia. Haha. Ga cukup satu, kembali gw buka kulkas dan ambil sekaligus 3 pisang lagi dari kulkas. Hmm, Tumben tu anak ga seenaknya menyelonong masuk macem maling kaya kemaren malam.

PIIP.. PIIP.. PIIP..

Log misi gw berbunyi. Tanda ada pesan masuk dan sedikit ganggu kebahagian kecil gw. Tangan kiri gw meraba-raba bawah bantal, mencari Log misi yang biasa gw taro di sana sebelum tidur. Buat alarm. Ga guna juga sih, tetep aja gw punya masalah bangun pagi.

Siapa yang malem-malem gini mengirim pesan ke gw ya? Ah paling Sistem Administrator. Atau pemberitahuan seputar kegiatan besok dari Satuan Tugas Gabungan.

"_Sirvat..." _Mata gw melebar, mulut berhenti mengunyah begitu liat nama yang tertera di layar log. "_Masih bangunkah?" _Dalam hati gw baca isi pesan itu.

Dengan cekatan, tangan kiri gw bales pesan tersebut. Sementara pisang masih tergenggam di tangan kanan.

_Masih. Kebangun sih, tepatnya._

PIIP.. PIIP.. PIIP..

Selang 2 menit, kembali log gw berbunyi.

_Bisa ketemuan ga? _

Tanya Sirvat melalui pesan. Hah? Muka gw menekuk keheranan. Yakali jam segini.

_Ketemuan? Sekarang?_

PIIP.. PIIP.. PIIP..

_Iya. _

Wew. Singkat amat.

_Tapi_ _ini tengah malem. Besok aja, gimana?_

PIIP.. PIIP.. PIIP..

_Besok aku operasi. Pengen ketemu malem ini. _

Operasi? Operasi apaan? Baiknya gw turutin permintaannya aja deh. Daripada nanya panjang lebar via pesan gini. Lagian, gw emang belum menyempatkan waktu buat ngobrol-ngobrol ama skuad gw yang tersisa sejak balik dari Ether.

_Yaudah __deh. Tunggu de__pan mesh Warrior aja ya. _

Pesan terkirim. Log di tangan, gw lempar ke atas kasur seraya masuk kamar mandi buat basuh muka dikit. Biar ga keliatan kusut.

PIIP.. PIIP.. PIIP...

Pas lagi cuci muka, benda itu bunyi lagi. Keluar kamar mandi, gw langsung menyambar jaket sport Ranger Corps dan baca pesan sebelum keluar kamar.

_Oke. Makasih sebelumnya :)_

.

.

Angin dari lembah berhembus sepoi di sekitar markas besar. Keadaan markas udah sepi. Cuma ada segelintir penduduk sipil lagi kumpul-kumpul bareng ama kadet ataupun prajurit. Tapi ada juga sih, salah satu sudut markas yang masih agak rame. Tempat dimana banyak terdapat jajanan malam. Kedai-kedai tersebut biasanya baru buka dan menjajakan servis kala Matahari terbenam. Untung dompet gw lagi di Rokai. Kalo ga, bisa abis dalem semalem.

Di perjalanan, gw berpapasan ama satu-dua Prajurit jaga. Tapi berhubung ga kenal, yaudah gw sekedar senyum basa-basi sembari lewati mereka.

Sesampenya di depan mesh Warrior, gw liat ada sesosok wanita duduk di kursi roda. Di bawah kuning cahaya lampu di pinggir jalan masuk mesh. Langkah gw makin cepet menghampiri sosok itu.

"Heyy." Dia menyapa, begitu jarak gw udah deket.

"Heyy juga." Gw jawab sapaannya. "Maap ya, agak lama."

"Engga kok. Santai aja... hehehe."

Gw diri sejenak, memerhatikan skuad leader dari atas ke bawah. Rambut hijau agak bergelombang masih sama kaya pas terakhir ketemu. Pendek, dan jambang menjuntai lewati pipi. Bola mata krem menghias wajahnya. Tubuh berisi ala Berserker wanita itu dibalut kaos daleman putih yang didobel ama sweater rajut tipis krem sebatas diafragma.

Dan yang bikin gw ga percaya.. dia pake rok panjang. Mungkin untuk menutupi 'kehilangannya'? Entahlah.

"Heyy, kok bengong sih? Penampilanku aneh, ya?" Ia bertanya, bikin gw balik ke realita. Matanya tertuju langsung ke pupil gw.

"Ah.. engga kok. Ma-malah keliatan..." Sejenak gw mikir kata apa yang pas buat deskripsiin penampilannya. Denger gw gagu, bibir Sirvat nekuk ke atas. Membentuk senyum sambil tetep nunggu kalimat gw selesai terucap. "... Feminim."

Haish.. ga tau deh apa 'feminim' kata yang pantes diucap pas seorang cewe nanyain penampilannya pada cowo.

Mata krem Berserker itu makin fokus ke gw, sebelum ia ketawa lalu bilang, "Pffft.. Hahaha. Mukamu kaya ngasih kode kalo kamu ga percaya aku bisa terlihat feminim."

"E.. ehehe." Aaah, jadi bingung gimana harus bereaksi. Gw garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Karena sejujurnya? Emang ga percaya.

Sejauh yang gw tau, Sirvat tu cewe tomboy dan keras. Tabiat khas Berserker gila pertarungan dan ga ragu buat ngebentak bila sesuatu ga sesuai pikirannya. Tapi, sejak duel kita di Ether, kerasa kalo dia sedikit.. berubah. Sedikit lebih tenang. Kaya berusaha mempertahankan kepingan kesadaran tetep utuh di balik tengkorak, setelah menganggap dirinya gagal melindungi nyawa anggota skuad.

Kalo dipikir lagi, gw ga pernah bener-bener paham apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Semua omongan dari mulut gw mungkin cuma hal-hal yang pengen didengernya aja. Bukan berarti gw berbohong pada Sirvat, tapi di benak gw waktu itu cuma gimana cara supaya Skuad Leader ini bisa melepas beban di punggungnya.

"Jadi.. kenapa aku disuruh ketemuan malem-malem?" Tanya gw. Dan satu lagi perubahan signifikan, kita jadi pake 'aku-kamu' kalo ngobrol.

Abis gimana dong? Dia melarang gw untuk bersikap formal, tapi gw ga enak nyebut 'gw-elu'. Pasalnya, perempuan ini lebih tua. Berasa ga sopan. Ga jauh sih, perbedaan usia diantara kita. Cuma... ehem... 5 taun.

"Pengen ngobrol aja." Jawabnya enteng. "Jalan-jalan yuk." Lanjut wanita itu sembari memutar roda di kursi yang didfufuki. Gw minggir sedikit, biar dia gampang lewat.

Begitu posisinya sejajar, gw langsung beranjak ke belakang kursi roda. "Bolehkah saya...?"

Sirvat tersenyum, menghembus napas karena dia tau ga ada yang bisa cegah gw melakukan kehormatan ini dan berkata, "... Silahkan."

Pelan, gw dorong kursi roda. Tanpa tau kemana harus melangkah. Karena semua spontan aja gitu. Ga ada rencana mau menuju tempat tertentu.

"Kayanya aku harus mundur ya." Ujar Sirvat.

"Mundur? Dari apa?" Menyerah maksudnya? Apa gara-gara kekurangannya sekarang, dia jadi ga semangat lagi jalani hidup?

"Perebutan hatimu."

"Oh." Fyuuuh~ Ternyata gw salah sangka. Baguslah. Eh.. tunggu... "Ha... haaah!?"

"Kenapa kaget gitu? Kaya baru tau aja kalo aku suka kamu. Hahaha." Haish.. masih ga berubah rupanya. Wanita ini tetep frontal. Ga ragu sedikitpun buat mengucap hal yang terlintas di pikiran.

Dan ga sadar kalo hal itu bisa bikin gw tersentak dan ga tau harus ngapain.

"Kurasa semua lelaki bakal kaget pas menghadapi wanita yang ga terduga." Ucap gw, yang berjalan di belakang kursi roda.

"Itu kan karena kebanyakan dari mereka mikir kalo perempuan tuh harusnya duduk manis, menunggu sambil malu-malu tapi mau, kasih kode ga jelas supaya lakinya gerak." Jelas Sirvat dengan nada nyeleneh. "Giliran difrontalin, malah pada ilfeel. Terlalu agresif lah, bukan tipe gw lah. Klise."

"Ahahaha." Lucu juga denger sudut pandang perempuan tentang hal-hal ginian. Jujur, gw ga paham masalah ini soalnya emang belum pernah mengalami sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan... gw sedang mengalaminya? "Udah insting, barangkali. Pria menganggap Wanita lebih lemah. Jadi, kalo ada Wanita yang perilakunya dominan, kadang jadi terintimidasi."

"Huh. Itu sih namanya sok kuat."

"Haha... mungkin." Gw pribadi sih ga keberatan, kalo ketemu perempuan yang lebih kuat. Karena sehari-hari, tipe begitu selalu di sekitar gw. Si itu tuh. Yang rambut coklat.

Pembicaraan terhenti sebentar. Sedangkan, langkah tetep lanjut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sirvat kembali bicara. "Aku ga punya kesempatan menang, lawan perempuan yang menumpahkan segitu banyak air mata pas kamu balik dari Ether."

Gw belum berkomentar.

"Dia pasti tulus banget sayang padamu. Sampe ga peduli keadaan sekitar waktu itu."

"Begitulah..." Bales gw sekenanya.

"Tenang, aku tau diri kok. Setelah tau kamu punya pacar, aku akan mundur teratur."

"Sebenarnya.. hubungan kami ga kaya... yang kamu kira." Gw coba meluruskan. Karena semua orang selalu berpikiran demikian.

Wajah Sirvat berpaling, memandang gw di belakang. Minta kejelasan maksud kalimat barusan.

"Dia... orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Udah kaya Ibu, kakak, adik, bibi, sepupu, sahabat, partner... dan akupun sayang, ama dia... peduli, dan kami saling menjaga." Kata-kata gw agak kurang lancar ngalir. Soalnya, gw ga pandai jelasin perasaan ini ke orang lain. "Bisa dibilang... segalanya, tapi bukan pasangan." Kami saling kenal sejak usia.. hmm, entahlah.. 6, 7, 8? Kami tumbuh bersama dan paham karakteristik luar dalam. Ya, makanya gw merasa aneh kalo membayangkan dia jadi pasangan hidup. "Aku ga mau menyakiti hatinya.. lebih dari yang pernah dia alami.'

Sirvat masih belum menanggapi, terus balik menghadap depan lagi. Menatap lurus jalan remang-remang. "... Udah pernah nanya, apa yang dia rasakan?" Satu pertanyaan yang bikin gw berusaha inget-inget lagi. Taun-taun dimana gw dan gadis itu jalan berdampingan.

"... Belum."

"Kalo gitu, kamu cuma bersikap egois."

PLAAK!

Ugh! Serasa ditampar sekuat tenaga ama omongan perempuan berambut hijau pendek ini.

"Perasaan ga bisa dipaksa, kan? Kita ga bisa maksa orang untuk suka, atau sayang, atau cinta. Ga bisa pula maksa supaya ga suka, ga sayang, ga cinta. Contohnya aku. Aku tau, perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ga ada yang bisa kamu perbuat untuk cegah rasa sukaku ke kamu."

"Hufft.. Berat ya." Tukas gw, entah harus merasa senang atau ga enak. Seneang karena ada juga yang bilang gitu ke gw, tapi ga enak, soalnya ga mampu bales perasaan Berserker itu. "Ngomongin perasaan."

"Hati orang, siapa yang tau." Sirvat membalas. Telapak tangan kiri diletakkan di depan dada. "Apalagi perempuan, kaya labirin yang ga punya jalan keluar." Kira-kira kalimat tamparan apa lagi yang keluar berikutnya? "Seenaknya bilang 'ga mau menyakiti' perasaannya tanpa tau apa yang lagi dia rasakan. Huh! Klise!"

PLAAKPLAAKPLAAK!

Ugh! Terlalu tu da poin!

"I-iya deh. Nanti kutanyakan." Gw tertunduk lesu dibuatnya.

Setelah agak lama ngobrol, ternyata kita berdua udah sampe di taman tengah. Sesuai namanya, taman ini terletak tepat di tengah Koloni Federasi. Kaki gw tanpa sadar bawa kita ke sini. Kalo sore, taman ini tempat paling rame. Penduduk sipil pada kumpul buat sekadar rekreasi gratis.

Tapi pas malem, tempat ini biasa dipake buat pacaran... li-liat pemandangan langit.. malam.. atau dua orang dalam status temen yang cuma jalan-jalan... atau sekelompok orang yang ga punya pasangan, ngumpul dan bercanda gurau.. atau... ah sudahlah.

Normal kan, kalo gw sekedar jalan-jalan di tengah malam ama skuad leader gw, yang kebetulan wanita lebih dewasa?

"Pas kamu masuk ke rumah Calliana.." Suara Sirvat mengembalikan perhatian gw. "Apa yang kamu lalui, apa yang terjadi, sampe hilang 3 bulan?" Dia bertanya lirih

"..." Ga langsung jawab, langkah gw berhenti di depan air mancur yang ga nyala. Hati diliputi keraguan untuk sekedar berbagi cerita. "... Aku bakal cerita semua. Setelah kamu cerita apa yang terjadi selama aku ga ada." Ujar gw kemudian.

Akhirnya, gw memilih untuk berani cerita ke Sirvat. Masalah dia percaya atau menganggap ini omong kosong, belakangan lah. Dia berhak tau, sebagai orang yang nyaris kehilangan semua. Dan gw pengen tau detail saat Jizzkar dan Ulkatoruk.. tewas.

"Oke.." Berserker itu menghela napas berat. Kelopak mata menutup, lalu berusaha gali kenangan di memorinya. "Hari itu.." Sirvat mulai bercerita.

.

.

-3 bulan lalu-

..._White Hole, Ether..._

_"Lake udah masuk ke sana!" Aku berseru, mengabarkan Ish'Kandel yang berdiri di dekatku. "Sekarang, tinggal tahan mereka sampe dia balik!"_

_Suara gemuruh petir menyambar tanah, Ulkatoruk masih sengit mengadu mantra dengan Warlock. Holy Chandra itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang._

_"Ugh! Ngomong sih gampang!" Gerutunya, di tengah kewalahan meladeni Warlock Corite. Diliat dari kondisi, Ulkatoruk sangat kelelahan. "Bedebah! Susah banget sih dimatiin!"_

_"Lu bisa minta bantuan kok, kalo mau. Ada kita, ingat?" Shield Miller berambut pirang meledek Ulkatoruk, yang seakan lupa ama rekan setim. _

_Ulkatoruk berbalik ke arah Ish'Kandel dengan banyak gaya __dan bicara, "Hah! Ga perlu!" _

_Kami berdua tersentak, bukan karena perkataan Ulkatoruk. Namun karena liat darah begitu deras mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Dia mulai mimisan kaya waktu di pesawat._

_"Doh!" Dia bilang, menadah tangan ke hidung. Sapu cairan merah itu. Holy Chandra hampir mencapai batas. Emang sih, seingatku, dia belum sepenuhnya pulih saat itu. Makanya, wajar kalo Ulkatoruk ga bisa lama-lama bertarung._

_"Lu ga apa-apa? Ga perlu memaksakan kalo ga kuat." Kataku, khawatir akan keadaan tu anak. "Santai aja dulu." _

_"... Tenang, gw ga apa kok. " Jawabnya senyum tipis._

_Keadaan White Hole masih sama kacau seperti terakhir kali kamu liat. Kecuali, pasukan Accretia yang tersisa hanya satu, setelah seorang Punisher mereka ikut kamu ke dalam._

_Pihak Cora dan pihak kita memutuskan untuk bereskan Accretia, berhubung pasukan mereka jumlahnya paling sedikit._

_Oritzi yang pertama maju ke arah Mercenary terakhir. Dengan Black Goliath, dia melancarkan pukulan-pukulan bertenaga. Satu diantaranya menghantam tanah._

_Mercenary itu bukannya tanpa perlawanan, ia berusaha memblokir serangan Oritzi. Tapi Meinhalom sigap melompat dari belakang Black Goliath dan menembak bola api dari jarak deket._

_"Ember's End..."_

_Bola api tersebut, melumpuhkan sistem motorik Mercenary. Dan menghancurkan parts-nya dari dalam ke luar. Dia meledak di tempat, disertai lelehan tubuh logam akibat api Meinhalom._

_Dari awal aku selalu dibikin merinding liat keganasan api Meinhalom. Dan kadang mikir, betapa beruntung dia ada di pihak kita. _

_Sisa pasukan Corite 6 orang. Sedangkan kita masih lengkap minus kamu. 8. Meskipun keadaan MAU Inaki udah ga memungkinkan buat tempur. Mesinnya mengebul. Asap hitam pekat keluar._

_Tapi, masing-masing dari kita yakin, kalo kita bisa mengatasi mereka._

_Angin dingin berhembus kencang, salju turun makin lebat, bikin jarak pandang terbatas. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat kapak dan gada. Kami berkumpul, dua pihak saling berhadapan. Dan siap-siap untuk babak terakhir pertarungan. _

_Lelah, letih, napas terengah-engah. Goresan luka, Armor yang rusak, semua mengalami hal serupa. Kecuali Ulkatoruk, Armor Spiritualistnya masih utuh. __Meinhalom melirik sejenak pada kamerad sesama Spiritualist. Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran dibalik mata sayu itu. Tapi ia ga bilang apa-apa._

_Mendadak, belum juga bergerak selangkah, aku merasakan tekanan force kuat banget dari dalam gua Calliana. Niat membunuh pekat. Kayanya, bukan cuma aku.. tapi semua yang ada di sana merasakan juga._

_Kami terdiam, mata tertuju ke pintu goa. Menanti apa yang bakal keluar dari dalam sana._

_"Sirvat..." Jizzkar berbisik di belakang telingaku. Sedangkan aku cuma bisa menelan ludah sangking tegang perasaan. Tekanan force itu terasa... jahat. Keji. Entahlah makhluk apa yang bisa-bisanya punya force kaya gitu._

_Pertanyaan kami terjawab pas liat 5 sosok pendek keluar dari dalem gua itu. Kelimanya bermantel hitam dan bertudung. Dari tinggi tubuh, dugaan kami, mereka sesama Bellato. Tapi, hal itu ga berarti bikin lega. Pertanyaan lain muncul di kepala kami. Gimana bisa mereka muncul dari sana? Sejak kapan? Apa mereka ga ketemu kamu? Kenapa di sini? Yang paling utama, siapa?_

_Mereka jalan perlahan, berpencar. 2 menuju ke pasukan Cora, 3 menuju pasukan kita. Corite-Corite itu segera angkat senjata pas liat sosok itu mengeluarkan senjata dari balik mantel. Berupa pedang dan tombak yang belum pernah kami liat sebelumnya. Pedang dan tombak itu berwarna dominan hitam legam, dengan sedikit sentuhan merah darah, bercorak tribal dari ujung sampe pangkal. Ngeri diliat. _

_Pun begitu dengan 3 sosok yang ke arah kami. Dua diantara mereka menggunakan pedang dan tombak sama persis. Terakhir, salah seorang diantara mereka menggenggam tongkat Spiritualist dengan nyala lava diujung._

_Tanpa peringatan, dua sosok bermantel hitam menerjang pasukan Corite dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka menyerang! Ga tinggal diem, para Corite sekuat tenaga bales serangan mereka._

_Masih tersisa seorang Grazier lelaki yang masih cukup muda diantara Corite. Dia memanggil Isis untuk serangan balik._

_Tapi, kami dibuat menganga. Gimana engga? Skuad Corite yang masih tersisa 6 itu, kalang kabut melawan dua orang aja. _

_Gerakan dua orang itu.. sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan gaya bertarung Warrior. Begitu cepat kombinasi pedang dan tombak mencabik, menyayat, menusuk lawan yang menghadang. _

_Mereka membantai pasukan Corite dengan cara sadis. Dalam waktu singkat, darah berceceran di atas salju putih. Mantra-mantra Spiritualist beterbangan ke arah sosok bermantel, ga ada artinya. Seolah mereka kebal atau semacem itulah._

_Salah satu Templar berusaha menghadang, demi ulur waktu buat dua kawannya lari. Malang, sosok bermantel yang memegang pedang, menangkap satu tangan Templar tersebut dan ditariknya hingga membentang. Lalu, tanpa ampun melayangkan pedang di tangan yang satu._

_"UUAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!"_

_Corite itu teriak, keras banget. Lengan kanannya langsung terpisah dari tubuh. Disertai pendarahan hebat. Ga sampe di situ, sosok bermantel yang memegang tombak, menghujam leher Templar malang itu dari belakang... bikin dia tewas seketika._

_Biarpun Corite, musuh yang kita lawan sebelumnya, tetap pemandangan di depan kami bikin bulu kuduk berdiri. Ngeri. Kami diliputi ketakutan karena ga tau apa-apa tentang mereka. Apakah kawan atau lawan? Gimana bisa, dua orang memukul mundur pasukan Corite yang mati-matian kami lawan, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit?_

_Kekuatan menakutkan! Cara membunuh keji!_

_Potongan tubuh Corite bergelimpangan ga jauh dari kami. Setelah membiarkan dua Corite lolos, mereka berpaling ke arah pasukan kami. Iklim Ether cegah kami berkeringat. Kalo aja ga dingin, keringat pasti bercucuran dari tiap pori-pori. _

_Apa yang mereka mau? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Jadi bikin kami lebih waspada._

_Dengan satu anggukan pelan dari salah satu sosok bermantel, mereka berlima gantian menyerang kami. Cepet banget menyerbu. Aku merasakan firasat buruk saat itu. Tapi satu pertanyaan terjawab, mereka jelas bukan kawan._

_"ISH'KANDEL, JIZZKAR! BARIKADE!" Perintahku lantang, kedua Shield Miller segera ambil posisi di sebelah kiri dan kananku, gigi saling beradu, bersiap menerima benturan._

_"E-eh!?" Namun lagi-lagi, kami dikasih kejutan. Tubuh kelima sosok tersebut.. menembus barikade kami bertiga. Ya, bener-bener tembus. Kaya tubuh mereka ga terbuat dari material solid, melainkan cuma asap, atau ilusi, atau bayangan, atau.. entahlah._

_"INAKI!" Terdengar suara teriakan Chubasca, pas liat dua orang menusuk tombak tepat ke kokpit Catapult Inaki, sampe tembus ke belakang. Bisa dipastikan, pilotnya berada diantara lajur kedua tombak itu. Akibatnya langsung meledak. Lidah api bercampur asap hitam membumbung tinggi dari MAU tipe Catapult itu._

_Membakar Catapult sekalian ama Pilotnya._

_Gi-gimana caranya? Inaki berada jauh di belakang kami, dan ga mungkin kurang dari 3 detik mereka melewati barisan formasi kami._

_Chubasca, yang berada di dalem Black Goliath menggebu. __"SIALAN KA-"_

_Namun belum sempat selesai teriak, Black Goliath itu terbelah dua secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah. Dan.. ugggh! Saat bagian kokpitnya terhuka, memamerkan pemandangan mengerikan. Pilotnya... ikut terbelah juga. Potongan yang begitu rapih dan sempurna, membelah tubuh Pilot perempuan itu. Bola mata Chubasca melotot, tapi udah ga ada nyawa di tubuh yang udah ga utuh. Dia tewas tanpa menduga serangan itu. Syok, pasti. _

_"A-Apa yang.." Oritzi bener-bener ga percaya kejadian yang baru aja menimpa anggotanya. Ke.. kenapa? Kenapa mereka lebih milih menghancurkan formasi kami dari belakang, kalo awalnya mereka menyerang dari depan? Kok tubuh mereka bisa menembus material padat? Menembus tubuh kami?_

_"RABID! BERSERKER TRANCE!" Perasaan geram udah mengalahkan perasaan takutku. Aku ga bisa mikir saat itu, dikasih liat pembantaian seketika gitu. "PECAH FORMASI! SERANG APAPUN YANG BUKAN PASUKAN KITA!" Itulah perintah yang kepikiran di kepala._

_Aku liat dua orang berlari ke arah Goliath terakhir, Goliath yang dipiloti Oritzi. Dia dalam bahaya, aku tau itu. Mereka bisa menghancurkan MAU segampang bunuh kecoa. Sigap, aku beranjak mendekat._

_Bener aja, cuma sekali tebasan ringan, Goliath Oritzi kehilangan lengan kiri. Dua sosok bermantel itu buas sekali. Satu ayunan tombak berusaha diblok oleh Oritzi, pake tangan Goliath yang tersisa, tapi sia-sia. Yang ada malah belati raksasa Goliath hancur berkeping-keping._

_"Fireflies..." __Meinhalom menghujani mereka bertiga dengan titik api kecil, yang timbulkan ledakan dahsyat. Dia ga khawatir Oritzi terluka, berhubung ada di dalam Goliath. __"Firefall..." Disusul mantra selanjutnya, sembari mengangkat tongkat, lalu diarahkan kebawah. Membuat pilar-pilar api jatuh dari langit._

_Tanpa henti, Wizard berambut pink itu merapal mantra. Ether bak dihantem badai api. Satu-dua, ada yang kena. Membakar mantel yang mereka kenakan. Tapi, tetap api Meinhalom ga cukup buat kenumbangkan mereka._

_Aku masuk di kala perhatian mereka teralih mantra Meinhalom. "HEAAH!"_

_Segenap kemampuan, kuserang mereka. Percuma. Gerakan mereka cepet banget. Biarpun aku udah pake kemampuan meningkatkan kecepatanku juga, keliatan kalo mereka bisa mengimbangi._

_Menghindari tiap serangan yang kulancarkan, sama persis kaya yang kamu lakukan pas kita duel._

_"HEEEGHH!" Dari sudut mata, Ish'Kandel berlutut di depan lawannya. Tubuh Shield Miller itu bersimbah darah. Perisai di tangan, pecah tinggal setengah. Armor tebal seolah ga berguna. Karena di dadanya, luka besar berbentuk X terukir ngilu. _

_Sedangkan, lawannya siap ambil ancang-ancang, bersiap memenggal kepala pirang Ish'Kandel._

_Aku ga tau harus berbuat apa, karena sama sekali ga mungkin untuk bergerak ke sana dalam waktu sesempit itu. Ditambah, aku sibuk meladeni mereka yang menyerang Oritzi. Aku akan kehilangan satu teman lagi, pikirku._

_"CHANGE OF THE TIDE!" __Di saat genting, Ulkatoruk merapal mantra Force air dan mengirim gelombang besar buat cegah kematian kawannya. Dari posisi berlutut, tubuh Ish'Kandel langsung tersungkur._

_Liat temennya tumbang, seusai merapal mantra, Ulkatoruk terhuyung-huyung mendekati Ish'Kandel. Mengucek pelan mata sendiri, diiringi tetesan darah dari idung. "Hahh.. Hahh.. hahh.." Napasnya ngos-ngosan banget._

_Untunglah masih ada sisa-sisa Force Holy Chandra itu. Aku bersyukur atas keajaiban kecil barusan._

_"Salve of The Clarity." Ucap Ulkatoruk, sambil genggam segumpal salju di sekitar tubuh Ish'Kandel dan mengubah salju itu jadi cairan bening. Berkali-kali dia lakukan hal itu. Membalur luka Ish'Kandel dengan cairan bening kental, lalu menyeret sekuat tenaga buat memindahkan lokasi badan Ish'Kandel menjauhi sosok misterius._

_Nyala api Meinhalom masih membara, buatku percaya kalo kita masih punya kesempatan melawan biarpun cuma seujung jari. Tapi, semua berubah sehabis aku dengar jeritan perempuan._

_"KYAAA!"_

_Serta merta, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Saat itu, aku ga percaya kalo ga liat sendiri. Meinhalom diserang selimut lava oleh seorang yang memegang tongkat Spiritualist. Dia menggunakan api Meinhalom untuk balik melawan._

_Bukannya Wizard berambut pink itu kebal terhadap apapun yang punya sifat panas? Gimana bisa Spiritualist bermantel hitam itu.. bikin Meinhalom dimakan forcenya sendiri?_

_Satu kali. itulah jumlah serangan yang diperlukan Spiritualist misterius untuk bikin Meinhalom meringkuk di tengah padang salju. Dibumbui luka bakar serius di sekujur tubuh gadis imut tersebut, asap bekas terbakarnya kulit masih terus keluar. Beberapa bagian, keliatan dagingnya berwarna merah di balik kulit terkelupas, tanpa ada sedikit darah pun mengalir._

_"__MEEEEIIIIINNN!" Teriakan Oritzi memekakkan telingaku. Bergetar nada yang meluncur dari mulut Armor Rider itu, liat satu-satunya anak buah tersisa, meringkuk dalam kesakitan. Goliath bertangan satu langsung menyerang Spiritualist misterius tersebut. Oritzi mengaktifkan booster sampe tenaga tertinggi. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Serangan membabi-buta, dan terlalu sembrono._

_Ga pake lama, Ulkatoruk berlari mendekat. Selagi lari, dia menyeka darah yang ga ada henti keluar dari hidung. Dia menghampiri Meinhalom, berlutut kemudian susah payah mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya salju di sekitar tempat gadis itu meringkuk._

_Ulkatoruk mengubur seluruh tubuh Meinhalom dengan salju, lalu dipadatkan. Wizard perempuan itu berada di bawah gundukan salju kecil. Si Holy Chandra lelaki meraih tongkatnya, dipegang dua tangan diatas gundukan._

_Dua sosok berpedang dan tombak beralih dari melawan aku, jadi menuju Ulkatoruk. Seolah ga pengen Holy Chandra itu menyembuhkan Si Wizard. Aku lengah, cuma sesaat aja, tapi cukup buat bikin mereka lepas dari pengawasanku._

_BRAAG! _

_"KHHH!" Jizzkar menahan laju mereka. Aneh, mereka ga tembus lagi kaya awal-awal. Ada apa sebenernya? Aku bener-bener bingung._

_"Embrace of The Deep Freeze." Ulkatoruk mengucap mantra, sinar biru muda berpindah dari ujung tongkatnya ke gundukan dimana Meinhalom berada. Gundukan di hadapan Si Holy Chandra jadi memancar sinar biru muda, berkelap-kelip dalam interval rendah._

_"TAHAN, JIZZKAR!" Aku berseru, sembari menerjang dua sosok yang menurut penilaianku adalah Warrior, berdasarkan senjata yang mereka pake. "YAAAAH!" Aku berusaha menghajar mereka pake dua senjata di tanganku. Saat kuyakin pasti kena... _

_Kapak dan Gadaku lewat gitu aja. Bener-bener menembus tubuh bermantel hitam itu. Kaya mukul angin, padahal dia ada di depanku. Tau-tau, sosok di depanku ngilang, dan..._

_"AKKHH!" Dia udah berpindah ke belakang dan menyabet pedang ke rusukku. Aku berguling menjauh, memegang rusuk yang kena tebas. _

_"HAAAH!" Jizzkar mendorong satu yang lagi dihadang perisainya, kemudian lompat dan salto di udara. Urat di sekujur lengan sampe keliatan sangking kuat genggaman. "PRESSURE BOMB!"_

_Lagi, serangan Jizzkar harusnya kena telak. Tapi Pedang Shield Miller senior cuma menembus sosok itu. Sedangkan, tubuh solidnya udah berada beberapa meter jauh dari area pressure bomb._

_Aku mulai berteori, apa jangan-jangan karena gerakan mereka begitu cepat... "Afterimage.."_

_Ilusi optik yang menyebabkan mata masih liat suatu benda, walau objek udah berpindah atau ketika mata kita melihat ke arah lain. Dugaanku, gerakan mereka lebih cepat dari yang kita kira. Begitu cepat sampe bisa menipu mata. Mereka bersembunyi, di balik kecepatan ultra-tinggi lalu keluar menyerang pas lawan tertipu Afterimage._

_"Mereka terlalu kuat. Terlalu licin. Kita ga mungkin bertahan lebih lama." Jizzkar berkata, kami berkumpul di dekat Ulkatoruk._

_MAU Oritzi dibombardir oleh Spiritualist misterius. Dan coba bermanuver untuk menghindari serangan-serangan Spiritualist itu, meninggalkan jejak asap hitam selagi Black Goliath bergerak zig-zag._

_Tangan kananku menekan luka di rusuk. Ulkatoruk liat tindakanku, dan berpindah. Menyingkirkan tanganku untuk cek keadaan luka yang kuderita. "Sirvat... sini gw sembuhkan." Dengan muka yang udah pucat banget._

_"Ga perlu. Lu udah terlalu banyak pake force. Liat tuh muka pucat gitu." Akibat mimisan terlalu banyak pasti. _

_"Tenang, udah tugas gw buat menyembuhkan orang." Dia memaksa, dan mengarahkan tangan ke rusukku. "Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Kutangkap aja pergelangan tangan Ulkatoruk, kasian liat dia sangat kelelahan._

_"Udah cukup gw kehilangan anggota." Ujarku padanya. _

_BUUUSSHH!_

_"UAAGH!"_

_Kali ini, salah satu sosok bermantel hitam yang membawa pedang, mengejutkan kami dengan muncul dari bawah permukaan dataran salju. Tepat di tengah-tengah kami. Dia menendang Ulkatoruk dan Jizzkar sehingga terpental beberapa meter. Aku yang lagi memegang kapak di tangan kanan, langsung aja mengayunkan ke depan secara horizontal. Dia menunduk untuk antisipasi seranganku... dan langsung menyerang balik._

_Aku tertegun saat dia menghindar dan leherku tercekat sesaat. Aku coba untuk terlihat ga gentar saat merasakan niat membunuh orang itu. Tapi apa daya, aku ga bisa mengkhianati batin. Jujur, aku hampir nangis. Dan ingin mohon supaya dia ga melakukannya..._

_Di-dia... gampang banget pedangnya... memotong paha kananku dengan satu ayunan tanpa ragu. Hal itu berlangsung cepat banget. Aku hampir ga merasakan pedangnya membelah lapisan otot. Cuman, beberapa detik kemudian, sakitnya baru datang._

_"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Spontan, aku teriak. Air mata keluar membasahi pipi. Rasanya perih... sekali. Kaya ribuan jarum terus bergantian menusuk urat sarafku. Merah mewarnai salju di sekitarku seketika, sumbernya dari paha. Otomatis tubuhku hilang keseimbangan gara-gara tumpuannya hilang sebelah._

_Aku terjatuh, dan meremas paha pake kedua tangan. "Hiks... ahh... hiks..." lalu mulai terisak diiringi ketakutan._

_Dia masih berdiri, aku ga bisa liat wajah orang itu karena tertutup tudung. Yang bisa kulihat cuma seringai di mulutnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi. Seringai orang puas atas tindakan yang baru dilakukan. Dia menodong pedang kearahku, dan bersiap mengakhiri hidup Bellato._

_"SIRVAAAAAAT!" Teriakan Jizzkar ga membuatku merasa lebih baik. Shield Miller itu langsung menabrakkan perisainya ke orang yang memotong kakiku. Kembali, tembus. Sosok bermantel hitam langsung menjauh._

_"Tahan Sirvat, tahan!" Sayup-sayup gw denger suara Jizzkar. Kehilangan darah bikin kepalaku pusing dan pandangan berkunang-kunang. Jizzkar mengikat kuat paha kananku pake tali karet untuk bikin pendarahannya berhenti. Kondisiku lemas, mau gerakkan badan tapi ga mampu._

_Ulkatoruk bangkit dan menghampiri. Tapi dia terdiam. Mengonsentrasikan Force di telapak tangan kanan, dan membekukan paha kananku, supaya pendarahanku berhenti, "Royal Oritzi..." Ia memanggil satu-satunya Armor Rider yang tersisa. "Bawa mereka kembali ke Wharf. Saya yakin, Black Goliath mampu bawa mereka yang terluka walau cuma sebelah tangan, kan?"_

_"Ulkatoruk... Apa yang-" Kata-kata Jizzkar dipotong oleh si Holy Chandra._

_"Seperti kata lu, kita ga bisa bertahan lawan mereka. Baiknya kalian pergi, gw akan ulur waktu selama mungkin." _

_"Ja-jangan! Gw ga mau lu... mati konyol." Suaraku lemah sekali terdengar. Tenagaku udah sama sekali ga ada. "Gw mohon... kalo mau balik, kita balik bareng."_

_"Lu pikir, mereka bakal melepas kita? Engga!" Ulkatoruk menegaskan, meyakinkan kalo emang cuma ini pilihan terbaik. "Lebih baik satu orang mati konyol, ketimbang semuanya."_

_"... Berlaga sok keren. Liatlah kondisi lu. Hidung ingusan merah semua, muka lebih putih dari salju." Jizzkar berpendapat, menunjukkan kalo ide Ulkatoruk sia-sia. "Gw akan ikutan ulur waktu bareng lu." Dan aku kaget, tadinya kupikir Jizzkar mau cegah Ulkatoruk. Tapi malah bergabung jalani ide gila itu. "Oritzi, bawa yang terluka ya."_

_"Ga... kalo mereka tinggal, gw juga!" Perkataanku seolah ga digubris oleh mereka. _

_"Harusnya luka bakar di tubuh Meinhalom udah agak mendingan. Maaf, gw cuma bisa bantu sampe sejauh itu." Kata Ulkatoruk._

_"I-ini perintah! Berani kalian melanggar perintah Skuad Leader?!" Oritzi terlihat berusaha melakukan kontak radio, tanpa menanggapi kalimatku._

_"Titip temen kita ya." Ujar Jizzkar, seraya membopong tubuh Ish'Kandel._

_"Jizzkar, jangan... tolong."_

_"Gw udah kontak Hevoy dari radio Goliath, dia dalam perjalanan." Kata Oritzi._

_"Biarkan gw berjuang... bareng kalian sampe akhir." Aku ga kuasa menahan gejolak emosi. Mataku ga ingin menumpahkan air, wajahku ga ingin menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan. Berulang kali aku nyoba bilang ke diri sendiri, aku ini skuad leader, aku ini skuad leader. Ga boleh menunjukkan kelemahan di depan anak buah. "Seengganya gw pengen mati terhormat... ketimbang harus selamat dengan mengorbankan anggota tim. Gw.. gw.. ga akan pantas menyebut diri gw Skuad leader... lagi." Bergetar suara dari mulutku. Berulang kali aku minta mereka. Permintaan yang sama. _

_"... Anda adalah Skuad Leader yang sangat baik, Caters Sirvat Mess'Ennera. Peduli terhadap keselamatan anggota. Saya merasa sangat terhormat, berkesempatan bertarung di sisi Anda." Jizzkar memberi penghormatan padaku, padahal aku ga minta itu. Aku ga butuh hormat-hormatan. Ga butuh. Aku cuma ga ingin kehilangan teman seperjuangan._

_Si Armor Rider turun dari kokpit Black Goliath dan mengeluarkan tubuh Meinhalom dari bawah salju, lalu memangku gadis itu di dalam kokpitnya. Jizzkar meletakkan Ish'Kandel yang hilang kesadaran di sisi lengan kiri Goliath. _

_Sedangkan yang membantuku naik ke dekapan Black Goliath adalah Ulkatoruk. "Salam buat Lake, kalo nanti ketemu. Dan Ish'Kandel, kalo nanti dia bangun." Ia memaksa wajah pucatnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Waktu bareng kalian, menyenangkan."_

_"Engga! Gw perintahkan lu, turunkan gw! Atau lu akan duduk di pengadilan militer akibat melanggar perintah langsung!" Aku membentak, tapi Ulkatoruk ga peduli. Lalu rasanya, aku mulai putus asa. "Lu ga bisa gitu... ke gw... ga bisa..." Senyum dari Holy Chandra itu ga pudar. _

_Liat kita mau kabur, kelima sosok itu langsung mendekat cepat. Ulkatoruk dan Jizzkar berbalik menghadap mereka._

_"Huff... gw harap lu siap kena hipotermia." Tukas si Holy Chandra, pada Shield Miller di sebelahnya. _

_"Pfft, diguyur air es pas ngeden, bikin ketahanan terhadap suhu dingin meningkat, boy." Balas Jizzkar, tanpa beban._

_Keduanya langsung menerjang ke tengah mereka berlima. Oritzi masih berusaha menyalakan mesin Black Goliath. Karena mesinnya terkena impact Force dari Spiritualist misterius_

_Jizzkar memukul perisai sendiri sambil berteriak, "STONEHOLD BARRICADE!" Seketika, perhatian kelima sosok bermantel hitam tertuju pada Jizzkar. Mencegah mereka sampe di tempat kita._

_Ulkatoruk memegang tongkat Spiritualist biru tua bercorak kuning dengan dua tangan di depan dahi, menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. _

_"Bless of The Frozen Hell, Freezing of The Fallen Heaven..." Beberapa detik kemudian, dia buka mata, "... CRYSTALLINE SPHERE!" Teriaknya._

_Holy Chandra itu mengangkat tinggi tongkatnya, lalu dihujamkan ke tanah sekuat tenaga sampe menancap kokoh. __Dari tanah, muncul gambar raksasa lambang Federasi Bellato._

_Angin dingin berputar kencang di sekitar White Hole. Berkumpul di satu area, seluas gambar lambang Federasi. Suhu Ether yang udah dingin, diturunkan jadi lebih dingin lagi, bikin butiran es langsung terbentuk dari udara tipis. Entah udah minus berapa derajat saat Ulkatoruk melakukan mantra itu. Tubuh mereka semua yang ada di area lingkaran tersebut langsung membeku. _

_Kelima sosok misterius ga menyangka akan hal itu. Mereka tersentak, berusaha berontak. Semua udah telat. Udara dingin yang berputar kencang langsung berubah jadi serpihan es, kubah kristal perlahan terbentuk dari bawah. Bunga-bunga es tercipta menutupi bagian tubuh Jizzkar dan Ulkatoruk dengan cepat._

_"KALO GW MATI, KALIAN HARUS IKUT MEMBEKU BARENG GW, BAJINGAN!" Aku masih sempat dengar teriakan Holy Chandra itu. Ditujukan buat kelima sosok bermantel hitam._

_"BARENG KITA, WOI!" Jizzkar menimpali. _

_Lama-lama, kubah itu terbentuk sempurna. Mengunci pergerakan semua yang ada di dalam kubah. Mesin Black Goliath udah nyala, Oritzi langsung tancap gas menjauh dari sana. Pandanganku juga makin buram abis itu. Soalnya sebelum dibekukan, lukaku udah keluar terlalu banyak darah. Terakhir yang kuingat, awan mendung di langit sedikit membuka. Dan tepat di atas kubah es Ulkatoruk, jatuhlah dua tombak es raksasa. GEDE BANGET!_

_Seluruh Ether bergetar hebat begitu tombak es membentur tanah, gelombang angin menggulung-gulung menyebar dari titik dimana Jizzkar dan Ulkatoruk berada. Black Goliath Oritzi terguncang di tengah perjalanan._

_Kubah itu hancur berkeping-keping ditimpa dua tombak yang ukurannya ga main-main secara berturut. Rata salju. Kami dengan cepat menjauh dari White Hole. Pemandangan tombak es raksasa itu makin kecil seraya makin jauh._

_._

_._

"Setelah itu, aku ga tau lagi. Begitu sadar, aku udah ada di ruang perawatan.." Sepanjang cerita Sirvat, gw cuma diem dan dengerin. Wajah Sirvat tertunduk. Gw tau, susah baginya buat inget-inget kenangan itu. Belum lagi, kecacatan yang ditinggalkan musuh misterius, membuatnya diberhentikan sementara.

Siapa sebenernya para sosok bermantel hitam itu? Kekuatan mereka begitu mengerikan. Kenapa hal yang ga gw pahami terus naik ke permukaan? Tapi, gw bangga. Perjuangan Jizzkar dan Ulkatoruk terbayar, mereka berempat berhasil kembali ke HQ biarpun hampir mati.

Sirvat mengangkat wajah, menatap mata gw. Berserker berambut hijau berusaha tersenyum menyembunyikan getir perasaan. "Itulah. Sekarang giliranmu yang cerita."

Sesaat gw menatap langit malam berhias bintang di Planet Novus, berharap kalo omongan Kakek Aet tentang para pendahulu yang udah ga ada, beneran mengaeasi yang masih hidup dari atas. Apa Jizzkar dan Ulkatoruk udah sampe sana? "Hari itu..."

Gw cerita semua pengalaman di kediaman Kakek Aet, tentang keluarga gw, tentang asal-usul Etheron yang ternyata adalah Grymnystone, tentang cara gw keluar dari sana, semua. Kecuali... bagian kenalan ama Corite dan Accretia. Hati kecil gw belum siap untuk membuka rahasia ini ke orang lain.

Resah dan gelisah terasa. Gw bilang ke Sirvat, kita bertiga jatuh ke jurang. Dan pas bangun, gw cuma sendiri. Berdalih kalo bisa selamat berkat Kakek Aet menyelamatkan gw di detik terakhir dengan memindahkan gw ke dimensi lain.

Sepanjang cerita, gw perhatikan ekspresi perempuan ini. Kadang alisnya terangkat, kadang dahinya bergerut, kadang cengo bak anak kecil yang dengerin orang asing ngomong untuk pertama kali.

Mata krem Sirvat melebar, bibir ga menutup rapet pas gw selesai. Ga bisa maksa buat percaya juga, soalnya emang ga bisa dipercaya. Kalo aja orang lain yang mengalami itu, terus gw disuruh dengerin cerita ga masuk akal ini, pasti akal sehat gw menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi mau gimana? Inilah kenyataannya, tanpa ditambah atau dikurangi bumbu.

"Aku.. ga tau harus bilang apa." Kalimat pertama yang terucap dari bibir Sirvat.

"Ga harus bilang apa-apa kok. Aku sendiri juga bingung." Bales gw, sembari celingukan ke arah lain. "Oh ya, besok.. Operasi apa yang dimaksud?"

"Bulan lalu, aku ditawari teknologi bagian tubuh mekanik. Sebagai pengganti kakiku yang ilang." Sirvat bilang, tangan kanan mengelus permukaan rok panjang yang menutupi kaki. "Awalnya, aku ragu. Entah apa aku beneran mau sebagian diriku jadi logam." Berserker wanita kembali menunduk, sambil tetep senyum. "Tapi, aku pengen banget.. berjalan lagi.. berlari lagi.. berjuang.. lagi. Belajar lagi.. untuk jadi pemimpin yang jauh, jauh lebih baik." Telapak tangan yang tadinya cuma mengelus, tiba-tiba meremas rok panjangnya. "Demi mereka yang.. bilang aku.. pemimpin yang baik.. demi mereka yang.. menyerahkan hidup supaya kita bisa melanjutkan perjuangan. Aku ga mau berakhir menyedihkan kaya gini." Intonasinya bergetar.

Gw tersentuh ama kata-kata Sirvat. Betapa luar biasa dia, keinginan untuk terus berjalan di atas dunia yang selalu berputar, terasa begitu ambisius. Demi mereka yang telah tiada, kamilah pengganti mereka. Kematian kamerad, ga boleh sampe sia-sia. Satu pelajaran baru darinya. Mungkin bener kata Jizzkar, dia bener- seorang skuad leader yang baik.

"Aku gelisah, ga tenang. Tegang menanti hari esok sampe ga bisa tidur. Mungkin karena diriku belum yakin sepenuhnya, tentang hal ini."

Tangan gw memegang erat kedua bahu Sirvat, bikin dia kaget. Dia mengangkat wajah, sedangkan gw menunduk dan sedikit bungkuk untuk menatap mantap mata krem itu.

"Kamu ga menyedihkan! Apapun yang kamu alami, gimanapun keadaanmu, kamu bukan Sirvat yang menyedihkan! Sebagai prajurit di bawah komandomu, aku akan selalu dukung apapun keputusan yang kamu ambil, Caters!"

Ga pake ngomong, lengan Sirvat melingkar di leher gw, wajahnya makin deket, jadi makin terasa hembusan napas pelan wanita itu. Kedua tangan menggantung di leher, menarik gw mendekat.

Begitu wajah kita deket banget, ia berhenti. Menatap sayu iris ungu, kemudian berpindah sedikit ke bawah, ke bibir gw sambil gigit pelan bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk sesaat. Sebelum tatapannya balik lagi ke mata gw.

Aduh! Jantung gw berdetak makin cepet, sensasi tegang menyenangkan menjalar ke seluruh urat syaraf. Kaya di sengat listrik bervoltase rendah.

Dalam diam, gw menelan ludah. Sampe mana ini berlanjut?

Kami teralun jauh oleh keadaan yang emang pas banget malem ini, bikin terpaku di titik gw berdiri. Ditambah lagi, gw ga nyangka tatapan Sirvat bisa begitu... sensual. Efek suasana juga, mungkin.

Kembali ia mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini dengan mata tertutup.

"Wooww, woww.. wow!" Sigap, gw tekan kedua bahunya biar dia ga beranjak kemana-mana. Muka gw agak menjauh dari tarikan kuat Berserker. "Ga.. ga pake cium... bisa, kan?" Gw tersadar di detik terakhir, dimana salah satu keputusan krusial dalam hidup, harus diambil.

"Huh, sial. Dikit lagi padahal." Dia menggerutu. Bibir manyun karena kesel. Bener-bener deh, ga boleh lengah dikit kalo lagi ama doi.

_####_

_"I've spent life time to learn the only force i could master; to control it, to find out what the heat energy can possibly do. Figure how things work to it's tiniest particles. With fire, i can do anything." - Meinhalom (Ch. 15)_


	24. Get Me Cornered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 24: Get Me Cornered

Jalanan Ibu Kota Bellator bener-bener kosong, kaya baru aja abis ditimpa musibah dahsyat. Bulan di atas kepala gw berdenyut bagai hidup, berukuran gede banget sebelum menyusut jadi ukuran normal lagi. Udara terasa diisi kabut tebal, menutupi jalan dengan warna gelap, suram. Kota ini terasa membentang dari bawah kaki gw sampe ujung cakrawala. Jadi labirin yang mencegah gw keluar dari sini.

Meski begitu, gw tetap berlari untuk hidup. Lari dari kejaran pemburu yang mengincar nyawa gw. Bahkan ga berhenti untuk istirahat sedikit, gw tengok ke belakang, melihat sesosok bayangan menembus kabut tebal, kadang lompat dan melayang di udara, begitu cepat. Gw cuma bisa liat asap biru dan hitam seraya sosok yang entah siapa, atau apa.. mengejar gw, berpindah dari satu tiang ke tiang lain, satu gedung ke gedung lain. Makin dekat.

Gw harus memperpanjang langkah, coba untuk ambil jarak. Tapi, tenaga gw terus terkuras, semakin lama gw berlari. Kaya udah lama banget ga melakukan latihan rutin. Walaupun merasa udah mempercepat dan ambil langkah panjang, pemburu gw tetep lebih cepat, makin lama malah makin cepat dan jarak kita makin sempit.

Di salah satu perempatan, gw belok tajam. Berharap bisa mengecoh sedikit. Tau ini beresiko, tapi gw ga punya pilihan lain. Pas tengok lagi ke belakang, dia udah ga ada. Seketika, rasa tenang memenuhi dada. Lega berhasil lolos dari apapun yang mengejar, seraya menyendrrkan punggung ke tembok bangunan terdekat, atur napas. Gw tersenyum, saat ketenangan datang menghampiri. Segera setelah itu, mata melebar merasakan bahaya, getaran di trotoar dan gedung yang lagi gw senderi.

Gw menjauh dari tembok itu, buat liat apa yang lagi terjadi. Tiba-tiba gempa bumi hebat datang, dan tembok tadi rubuh menimpa tubuh kecil gw, di tengah jalan. Tembok itu hancur berantakan. Sedangkan gw masih tergeletak ga berdaya.

Akhirnya makhluk itu menampakan wujudnya. Melayang di atas tubuh gw, di atas kekacauan yang dia sebabkan, dua pedang sepanjang ukuran tubuhnya teruntai di kedua tangan. Sekarang gw sadar, pemburu gw tuh berwujud seorang lelaki.. atau sejenisnya. Tubuh lelaki ini bersinar akibat nyala api -atau itulah anggapan gw- ga alami berwarna merah-kebiruan.

Setelan ketat sejenis base layer hitam kaya yang biasa gw pake buat daleman Armor, menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Kepala lelaki itu tertutup helm yang pecah di beberapa bagian, namun masih melindungi bagian wajah. Rambut berwarna coklat muda, tapi ada beberapa helainya kekuningan.

Dia menyeringai, menusuk langsung dua pedang ke perut gw sedalam mungkin. Gw merasakan sakit yang begitu membakar. Panas, kaya keberadaan gw saat itu lagi dihapus perlahan. Berusaha buat tarik kedua pedang itu dari tubuh, tapi tangan gw kebakar begitu menyentuh pedang yang juga bersinar merah-kebiruan dari bilahnya.

Sebisa mungkin gw coba tahan orang itu, dorong dia menjauh dari badan gw, memukul dia sekuat tenaga. Kepalan tangan gw ketemu mukanya, dan membuat helm yang dikenakan orang itu langsung terlepas. Ngerinya, wajah kita bertemu seraya gw menginspeksi tiap jengkal sosok itu di saat-saat terkakhir.

_Makhluk itu, _yang dari tadi mengejar, ternyata.. diri gw sendiri! Mata gw menatap wajah sosok itu bak bercermin, kecuali.. Lake ini punya garis ungu vertikal tepat di bawah kedua matanya, dan ga punya pupil. Mungkin punya, tapi gw ga bisa liat. Entahlah. Entah kenapa, biarpun rambut dan mata beda, gw tetep punya perasaan kuat kalo dia adalah gw.

Mata kita memandang satu sama lain. Ekspresi sekarat gw begitu kontras dengan seringai mengerikan yang dimiliki Lake lain itu.

Suaranya aneh. Pecah, bak ada tiga orang atau lebih bicara barengan, "_..._ _We all owe a life, i'll take yours."_

.

.

Degdegdegdegdegdegdegdegdegdeg..

Mata gw langsung terbuka, pemandangan suram ibukota Bellator berganti jadi ruangan bernuansa putih, lobi tamu ruang medis. Jantung gw berdetak cepet, berkali-kali gw menelan ludah. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh seperti biasa kalo gw mengalami mimpi aneh. Napas ngos-ngosan, perut gw panas, tepat di titik gw ditusuk. Telapak tangan gw terasa perih, tapi ga ada luka sama sekali.

"_Apa-apaan, yang tadi?_"

Rokai berdiri di sebelah sofa yang gw tiduri, sambil pegang gelas di tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan kiri, nyipratin air ke muka gw sedikit-sedikit. Mukanya kaya biasa, ngeselin. Ga ada ekspresi.

"Kenapa lu nyipratin gw?" Tanya gw begitu buka mata, sambil tetep tiduran.

"Ngapain tidur di sini? Lu kira rumah nenek?" Dia membalas pertanyaan gw dengan pertanyaan ledekan.

Kalo ga salah, gw ga tidur semalam gegara temani Sirvat sampe waktu operasinya tiba. Pas dia masuk ruang operasi, gw terlanjur terlalu ngantuk. Yaudah, niatnya sih pengen tiduran bentar... taunya kebablasan. Gw bangkit dari posisi tiduran, dan bengong menatap lurus ke depan. Ga pedulikan Rokai yang masih berada di situ.

"..." Holy Chandra berambut hitam itu menyodorkan gelas di tangan tanpa berkata-kata. Maksudnya nyuruh gw minum, setelah liat keadaan gw kaya abis kesurupan.

Gw ambil gelas itu dan masukkan air ke mulut. Tenggorokan gw terasa kering banget.

"Itukan bekas tangan."

"BFFFTTT!" Gw langsung nyembur begitu ingat kalo dia ngobok-ngobok gelas itu tadi. "Sialan lu. Ga bisa dipercaya!" Omel gw sambil bersihkan lidah pake jari.

Dia geleng kepala, dan berkata, "Gw ga mengira lu segitu gampang dibodohi."

"..." Ga tau kenapa, rasanya gw malas meladeni.

"... Liat lu kaya gitu, cukup mengganggu, tau?" Kaya gitu gimana maksudnya? Gw sedikit dongak liat mukanya, yang masih pake raut minta ditampol. "Gw mungkin ga suka sama lu, tapi lu tetep pasien gw. Kalo ada keluhan, gw siap mendengarkan."

"..."

Ga denger ada satu kata dari mulut gw, dia sekali lagi geleng kepala.

"Selama ini.. gw sering mimpi aneh." Akhirnya, gw putuskan buat buka mulut. "Dan akhir-akhir ini, malah makin sering." Kepala gw tunduk, menatap lantai kuning pudar ruang tunggu. "Gw tau itu cuma mimpi, tapi bagi gw.. terlalu nyata."

"... Apa lu ingat mimpi-mimpi yang udah lu alami selama ini?"

"Ya.."

"Semua?"

"Begitulah.."

"Nah, itu baru aneh." Ujarnya kalem. "Bahkan gw ga ingat mimpi apa semalam. Sedangkan lu bisa ingat semua mimpi yang lu alami."

"Ga juga... c-cuma mimpi yang gw anggap... aneh aja." Jawab gw agak tergagap, "Kaya tadi, gw mimpi diburu, dan dibunuh diri gw sendiri."

"..." Rokai terdiam sebentar. "Menurut gw itu bentuk lain dari 'ketakutan' lu." Abis itu berujar setelah jeda.

Mata ungu gw mengarah ke wajah Holy Chandra, beradu dengan iris berwarna kolam tinta hitam tersebut. "Ketakutan? Tapi, kayanya.. gw ga punya ketakutan tertentu."

"Gw akan bilang, lu mungkin ga sadar. Ketakutan itu, hal yang paling gampang diingat oleh otak ketimbang perasaan lain."

"Jadi, menurut lu.. gw takut sama diri sendiri?" Tanya gw memastikan inti omongannya.

"... Hal itu cuma lu yang tau, tulang flem."

Cakep. Jawabannya Sama sekali ga membantu. Makasih deh, _dokter_. Gw ga harus bayar biaya konsultasi, kan?

Mendadak, seorang lelaki datang menghampiri kami berdua, yang ga gw kenal siapa. Dia pake Armor.. hmm, Berserker kayanya. "Rokai Leiten?"

"Ya?"

"Kenalkan, gw Captain Rect Tel. Jadi gini, gw diperintahkan Maximus Izcatzin untuk jemput salah satu pasien lu yang bernama Lake Grymnystre." Denger nama gw disebut, otomatis gw mengalihkan fokus ke dia. Tapi masih belum bilang apa-apa soalnya denger nama Izcatzin. "Apa lu tau dimana dia? Gw datangi ke kamarnya, ga ada. Nanya ke yang kenal, ga ada yang tau dia hilang kemana." Aduh... males banget sumpah.

Holy Chandra itu melirik ke gw, lalu balik ke Si Berserker tadi. Setelah itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kalo 'itu lho, orangnya'. Ah ilah, rese amat sih. Dia cuma angkat bahu, tak acuh dengan konsekuensi.

"Ohh..." Serta merta, Berserker yang bernama Rect itu nyamperin gw. "Lu Lake Grymnystre?"

"Satu-satunya."

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Gw udah mencari lu ke seluruh HQ." Ucapnya, seraya lap keringet di dahi. "Maximus Izcatzin-"

"Iya, tadi gw denger kok." Gw beranjak dari sofa yang jadi kasur sementara untuk satu malam.

"Ikut gw ya." Kata Rect, gw cuma mengangguk sebagai respon.

Kami tionggalkan Rokai sendirian di ruang tunggu medis. Ga berapa lama, dia juga pergi entah kemana. Gw ikut Rect ke tempat tujuan, ke ruang Tante Izcatzin. Kali ini ga tau deh, bakal diapain lagi ama Si Tante. Pertemuan pertama, dan terakhir kami ga berlangsung baik waktu itu. Semoga dia ga kaya tempo hari deh.

"Kalo mengaku lebih awal bahwa lu itu Lake, bisa memudahkan kerjaan gw, tau?" Berserker itu berjalan di depan gw, dan tiba-tiba aja ngomong. Kayanya agak kesal, sayang gw ga bisa liat raut mukanya, "Ga perlu menunggu ditunjuk ama temen lu dulu. Lu ada di sana tadi."

"Ahh, maap." Gw bilang, merasa ga enak juga, padahal masalah sepele sih sebenernya. "Denger kata-kata 'dijemput atas permintaan Maximus Izcatzin', bikin gw ngeri."

"... Iyakah?"

"..."

"Dia ga begitu galak kok." Ga begitu galak kepala lu rengat! Masih membekas di ingatan gw kejadian waktu itu, gw dituduh yang engga-engga olehnya! Plus bonus dijadikan samsak tinju pula. Gw benci itu, "... Kalo lu ga bikin masalah, sih."

"Itulah masalahnya. Kayanya di mata dia, gw tuh teramat bermasalah."

"Berarti nasib lu emang apes, bang."

"_Hah! Ga usah ngomong, kuya_."

Kenapa ya selama ini, perasaan... gw selalu berusaha menjauh dari masalah. Sebisa mungkin ga terlibat hal-hal gila yang bikin perhatian orang tertuju ke gw. Tapi kayanya, usaha gw gagal. Dimana ya salah gw? Bener kali kata Alecto. Gw emang magnet masalah. Huff...

Langkah kaki si Berserker menuntun gw lorong per lorong, melintasi keramaian HQ, dan berlalu menuju ruang... interogasi?! Wew, gw pikir mau dibawa ke ruangan si tante. Pintu itu terbuka begitu Rect berdiri di depannya. Dia memberi gestur untuk masuk, namun gw ragu-ragu. Kaki gw berhenti, karena agak bingung, kenapa gw dibawa kesini? "Uhm... kena-"

"Simpan pertanyaan lu buat nanti, _Sentinel_." Nada bicaranya berubah, kaya mengucap kalimat sarkas. Mungkin dia berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi kegeraman di balik eskpresi itu jelas terasa. Apa-apaan dia? "Semua bakal cepat prosesnya, kalo lu kerja sama."

Perasaan kok ga enak nih. Gw mengerutkan dahi, setengah terpaksa masuk ke ruang interogasi. Berada di dalam sini bikin gw merasa kaya kriminal. Suasananya ga enak betul. Panas. Dan ga ada jendela, berlampu putih terang, dan dicat hijau pudar tembok di sekeliling gw. Dan... bau apaan tuh?! Bau catnya pekat, menyapu hidung gw dan ngasilin sensasi ga nyaman.

Gw duduk aja di bangku yang tersedia, dengan meja didepannya. Meja itu berbentuk persegi panjang, ada semacam lubang di tengah dengan sebatang besi kecil melintang. Beberapa menit gw duduk, tangan terlipat di atas meja, mengira-ngira apa yang akan gw hadapi. Pastinya sih Maximus Izcatzin... maksud gw, apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini?

Kemudian masuklah seorang wanita berambut jingga kehitaman, bergelombang, sampe ke punggung. Tatapan yang dikasih mata kehijauan itu... tajam. Dan dia sama sekali ga tersenyum. Sama kaya waktu itu... ugh.

Pintu di belakang punggungnya otomatis tertutup begitu dia masuk. Dengan langkah cepat, dia makin dekat.

Gw dibikin tersentak, karena meja di ruangan ini langsung digebrak! Ga... masih ga berubah. Dia mencondongkan badan ke gw, dan menatap dalam-dalam muka gw. Wooot? Dengan kelihaian tangan yang ga bisa gw liat, dia memborgol kedua pergelangan tangan gw ke batang besi di lubang di tengah meja itu. Gw coba angkat tangan, tapi ga bisa. Cuma bisa terangkat beberapa senti aja akibat tertahan rantai borgol miliknya.

"A-ah..." Muka gw langsung panik dan tertekan.

"Ga usah sok-sok 'A-ah...' sama saya, Ranger. Kamu pasti tau alasan kenapa dipanggil kemari." Wanita itu berkata tegas, mimik merendahkan pas meniru reaksi gw, tanpa melepas pandangan tajamnya. Gw berusaha mundur dikit, tapi ga bisa gegara diborgol. "Cuma masalah waktu, sampe kamu muntahkan semua."

"Mu-muntahkan? Muntahkan... apa maksudnya, Ma... ximus?" Kalimat gw ga lancar mengalir, ketegangan langsung mengisi dada ini.

"JANGAN BELAGA BEGO!" Serunya, sambil merenggut kerah jaket gw, dan menarik ke mukanya. "Kebenaran. Saya mau tau kebenaran di balik hilangnya kamu selama 3 bulan." Intonasi Izcatzin berubah jadi ditekan, "Gimana bisa kamu balik nyaris tanpa luka, sedangkan kawan-kawanmu menderita luka parah... bahkan sampe terbunuh!?"

"S-saya..."

"JAWAB YANG TEGAS!" Dia nyemprot lagi, dan makin menarik kerah jaket yang gw pake, sampe bikin gw agak berdiri dengan tangan tetep terpatri di meja. "KAMU TENTARA, KAN?!

"O-oke! Oke! Saya... akan cerita, semuanya..." Kata gw, merasa tersudut dan menyerah. Izcatzin dorong menjauh, bikin gw terhempas balik ke bangku, "Agh!"

Di bawah tekanan prajurit Maximus paling galak sejagat raya, gw buka mulut tentang kejadian Ether, mulai dari saat terpisah dari tim sampe gimana caranya bisa balik dari sana. Sama kaya gw cerita ke Sirvat, bagian kenalan ama bangsa lain gw skip.

"_Dia mau membalikkan meja ini, dia mau membalikkan meja ini..." _Itulah yang ada di pikiran gw, liat mata Izcatzin menyipit sepanjang cerita. Kalimat-kalimat gw banyak yang terbata-bata, kalo udah gitu, dia langsung berseru tegas kaya tadi.

Iya siapa juga yang ga bakal gagap, digalakin atasan?

Dia nanya-nanya terhadap hal ga masuk diakal yang didengernya, gw cuma bisa beri penjelasan sebatas apa yang gw tau aja.

"Memotong ruang realitas, katamu?" Ia bertanya, masih menyipit ke gw.

GLEK!

Gw telan ludah, gelisah terhadap reaksi apa yang akan dia beri.

"Dimensi lain?! Bahaya!? Serpihan memori dari orang yang udah mati!? Grymnystone!? Omong kosong! Apa cuma itu!?" Kepala gw tertunduk dan ngangguk pelan. "Apa kamu ga bisa lebih baik dalam hal berbohong, HAH!?" Ujar Armor Rider berambut oranye kehitaman dengan galak.

Gw tersentak dan langsung ngangkat muka, "T-tapi... itu bener yang terjadi, Maximus Izcatzin. Saya ga mengarang... cerita."

Tangan wanita itu terkepal kuat, kalo aja ga pake sarung tangan, yakin pasti keliatan semua tu urat. Aduuuuh bakal jadi samsak lagi ini sih. Pas kepalan tangannya melayang, gw menutup mata tebelin muka.

Kedua kalinya dia memukul meja, penuh kekesalan. "Menurut laporan yang saya terima dari Oritzi; mereka diserang lima sosok misterius yang diduga sebangsa Bellato, muncul dari rumah Calliana, tepat sesaat setelah kamu masuk ke sana." Pupil kehijauan makin tajam, seolah pengen merobek-robek gw di tempat. "Saya yakin itu bukan kebetulan, ada sesuatu yang lebih besar, terencana di balik kejadian ini dan kamu terlibat di dalamnya, _Grym-nys-tre.__"_

Bener dugaan gw, lagi-lagi dia menuduh yang aneh-aneh. Mata gw terbelalak, dan ga percaya akan tuduhan ga berdasar ini. Pengen membantah keras, tapi langsung teringat gimana terakhir kali gw membantah perkataan wanita ini. Ga berjalan lancar.

Akhirnya, gw memutuskan untuk berkata sesopan mungkin, dengan volume rendah yang masih bisa didengar, "Sumpah, Maximus. Saya sama sekali ga tau siapa mereka, atau apa yang mereka mau, atau rencanakan. " Berusaha ga naikan nada bicara, "A-apa anda pikir saya ga sedih, ga menyesal, liat keadaan rekan seperjuangan saya cacat? Meregang... nyawa?"

Sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata, karena ga tahan liat orang menatap begitu ke gw. Sakit rasanya, saat lu disangka melakukan hal yang justru sama sekali paling ga pengen lu lakukan.

"Kamu emang pintar berkata-kata ya... ah, mungkin itu sebabnya saya jadi kesal." Izcatzin membunyikan ruas jemarinya, bersiap latian tinju. Yah, gw apa atuh? Butiran debu.

"Sebaiknya kamu mulai berdoa, karena saya ga akan berhenti sampe tau lebih dari ini." Gw pasrah, soalnya udah ga tau harus bilang apa. Ga ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan. Yang tersisa cuma bagian Faranell dan Gabber, tapi ga ada Force di langit dan daratan yang bisa bikin gw membeberkan rahasia kecil itu.

"Stop, Izcatzin!" Tetiba, pintu ruangan ini kebuka dan seorang Sentinel berarmor biru gelap berseru menghentikan tindakan Izcatzin. "Lu terlalu berlebihan!"

"Halah! Lu lah yang berlebihan, belum juga gw apa-apain!" Si Tante membalas, seruannya ga kalah tegas. "Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, gw bisa menciumnya! Gw bisa merasakannya!" Lanjutnya, telunjuk tertuju ke gw.

"Itu baru dugaan sementara..." Lelaki tadi menurunkan paksa lengan wanita itu, dan menatap tajam padanya, sembari bilang, "... bukan berarti lu berhak memperlakukan anak didik gw macam penjahat perang."

"Di situlah kesalahan lu, Gatan. Lu jadikan dia anak didik! Sekarang, liat apa yang dia perbuat!"

"Yang gw liat adalah seorang pemuda rela berjuang bagi Federasi, ga peduli sesulit apa tugas yang diberikan." Ucap Gatan mantap. Deengg... ada sensasi merinding menjalar di seluruh saraf gw pas dengar kata-katanya.

"Lu dan Croiss sama aja, terlalu lembek ke dia..." Izcatzin geleng kepala, seraya mijet dahi. "... entah dibutakan oleh apa, sampe mempengaruhi penilaian lu."

"Dia menyelmatkan nyawa gw." Telapak tangan Gatan menepuk dada sendiri, gw terkaget, ga menyangka Gatan masih ingat kejadian itu. Rasa kaget jadi tercampur haru. "Dan bukannya lu bilang mau memperbaiki sikap, terhadap anak dari orang yang udah menyelamatkan kita!?"

"Tsk... setidaknya gw _belum _menghajarnya lagi."

Asli, perdebatan panas antara dua Wakil Archon bener-bener bikin gw serasa digencet, gerah, tambah keringetan, seakan sesi interogasi solo oleh Si Tante belum cukup bikin gw ciut.

"Dua Wakil Archon berselisih paham di depan prajurit, amat ga professional." Perdebatan mereka disela oleh... wow... orang itu bikin gw tahan napas, dan untuk kesekian kalinya tersentak hari ini. "Bukan contoh yang bagus."

"_Max... imus, Croiss!?" _Yapp, Archon Bellato, Berserker terkuat se-federasi, menapakkan kaki pula ke ruangan ini. E-edan... 3 sosok penting Komando Tertinggi Pasukan Federasi berkumpul, dan gw merasa secara ga langsung jadi penyebabnya.

Suasana tegang makin bikin gw ga nyaman, dan lebih milih habiskan waktu sehari bersama Maximus Khortenio, ketimbang diantara mereka.

"Ga perlu bela kakak lu, Croiss. Lu tau ga ada bukti buat memperkuat tuduhannya." Ucap Gatan tanpa ragu.

"Gw ga butuh pembelaan dari dia, untuk buktikan kalo gw benar!" Sanggah Izcatzin.

"Heyy, heyy... gw ga kemari untuk bela salah satu diantara kalian. Posisi gw netral. Yang mau gw bilang, sebaiknya kita diskusi dulu tentang segala kemungkinan, sebelum ambil tindakan sendiri-sendiri."

Maximus Gatan seolah ga mendengarkan perkataan Archon Croiss. Dia keluarkan sebilah senjata tajam, pedang yang sama kaya yang dia pake pas melatih gw. Dengan presisi tinggi, dia memotong borgol dipergelangan tangan gw tanpa melukainya, gerakan Sentinel itu begitu cepat. He-hebat bener, gitu doang udah bisa membelah logam. Cuma pake pedang latian pula.

"Kamu boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap Gatan, gw masih melongo dibuatnya, mencerna apa yang lagi terjadi.

"Hei! Gw belum selesai dengan dia!" Izcatzin berkata, dan mendekat. Sigap, Gatan mengarahkan ujung pedang ke dagu Izcatzin secara vertikal, dari bawah.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh anak didik gw seujung jaripun, atau..." Datar nada bicara Gatan, setengah mengancam.

Mata hijau giok Izcatzin melebar, ga percaya Maximus Gatan bisa begitu padanya, lalu ambil selangkah mundur. Diam seribu bahasa. Maximus Croiss maju, dan geser tubuh Maximus Izcatzin, gantikan kakaknya buat menghadapi pedang Si Wakil. "Atau apa, Gatan?"

"Posisi netral, ya?" Gatan menyeringai. Aduh, makin runyam nih kayanya.

"Posisi gw memang netral. Tapi saat kakak gw ditodong pedang, beda cerita."

"Gw bisa melawan lu kapan aja, _Kirxix_."

"Sesuai permintaan lu, _Valsynvis_."

"Uhm..." Gumam gw, bener-bener ga tahan berada di ruangan yang penuh tekanan force tertahan dari dua Bellato itu. "Saya... pamit dulu ya, Maximus sekalian. Mo-mohon maaf bila ada salah kata." Setelah kasih penghormatan, Maximus Croiss dan Gatan membalas, sedangkan Maximus Izcatzin cuma diam, menatap gw geram.

"Nanti sempatkan ke ruangan saya, ya. Temui saya di sana." Perintah Gatan, gw mengangguk, dan langsung ambil langkah seribu. Huff, legaaa. Akhirnya terbebas dari bersitegang Archon dan para Wakil. Gila juga boy, kalo dipikir lagi. Penyebab mereka kumpul tadi, emang gara-gara gw ya berarti? Hadeuh.

Kejadian itu bikin gw kehilangan nafsu makan. Padahal, biasanya kalo bangun tidur, gw pasti lapar. Tapi kali ini, tetap lapar sih, cuma males makan. Ah... lagian ga ada duit juga. Kira-kira sampe kapan Holy Chandra sinting itu berniat menahan dompet gw?

Untuk tenangkan pikiran, gw jalan menuju ke tebing dekat laut, tempat rahasia gw dan Elka. Eh ternyata pas sampe sana, ada sepasang Bellato, lelaki dan perempuan lagi menikmati pemandangan. Wah udah ga rahasia lagi dong, tempat favorit gw.

Begitu gw perhatikan lebih dekat, kayanya kenal deh ama dua Bellato itu. Hmm, yang perempuan berambut pink panjang dikuncir dua, tubuhnya lebih pendek dari si lelaki. Dan yang laki memiliki rambut warna burgundy dengan potongan cepak bertekstur kasar.

Si perempuan, padahal gw ga berbuat apa-apa, tapi tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang. Seolah bisa merasakan keberadaan gw. "Ahh." dia menarik lengan si lelaki dan membuatnya ikutan nengok juga.

"Hmm? Ohh, Lake!" Oritzi manggil gw.

"Ehm, hai!"

"Apa kabar? Lama ga ketemu, ya?"

"Ya. Anda keliatan sehat, Royal." Jawab gw singkat. Meinhalom seperti biasa, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Oritzi. "Lu juga, Meinhalom." Gw tersenyum padanya.

"..." Tapi dia ga bilang apa-apa, malah makin menyembunyikan muka.

"Sungguh keajaiban, kami semua mengira kamu udah tewas lho." Lelaki itu menepuk bahu gw, dan tertawa kecil. "Sangat disayangkan, mereka ga seberuntung kita." Dia memalingkan wajah ke pinggir tebing. Gw penasaran, ada apa di sana. Dan cari tau. Sebuah prasasti berbentuk kubus berukir nama-nama mereka yang gugur di Ether. Nama Ulkatoruk dan Jizzkar ditulis paling atas. "Meinhalom yang membuatnya, sebagai pengingat atas jasa mereka."

"Mein..." Gw berpaling pada gadis itu. Dia masih sembunyi di balik punggung Oritzi. "... makasih." Gadis itu menatap gw, melempar senyuman dan anggukan pelan.

Abis itu dia bertatapan dengan Oritzi, berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu. Lelaki itu meng-iyakan. Entah apa yang mereka omongin.

Hal yang ga gw duga terjadi, Meinhalom... berjalan ke arah gw. Wew, ga salah nih? Sebelum-sebelumnya selalu kabur padahal kalo kita beradu pandang.

Malu-malu, dia bilang dengan nada pelan dan terputus, "Boleh ga... aku... dengar, detak jantungmu?"

"Hah? Apa?" Alis gw terangkat denger pertanyaannya. Denger detak jantung gw? Oke, permintaan yang aneh untuk terlontar dari mulut perempuan.

"Detak jantungmu... boleh?"

Gw menoleh ke Oritzi, minta pencerahan harus gimana menangani gadis ini. Lelaki itu cuma senyam-senyum.

"Hmm, yaudah deh." Perlahan, Meinhalom mendekat. Ragu-ragu tapi mau, menempel telinga ke dada gw. Dia menutup mata, dan bertahan beberapa detik. Apa iya ini anak pengen denger detak jantung gw? Kenapa?

"Indah. Begitu... hangat..." Gumam perempuan itu. "Kaya... kakak."

Timbul niat iseng, gw naikkan detak jantung secara drastis.

Wizard itu terlonjak dan agak menjauh, "I-ih... kamu, aneh."

Hahaha, lucu juga ekspresinya. Gw tahan ketawa supaya ga menyinggung.

"Ahahah." Oritzi tertawa liat kami berdua. "Kayanya Meinhalom tertarik pada lu juga." Gadis itu langsung balik lagi ke punggungnya. Ada ya, perempuan yang suka ama laki cuma gegara detak jantung?

"Saya kok ga ngerti ya?" Tanya gw bingung.

"Meinhalom suka banget merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang, dan mendengar detak jantung. Dia bilang, suhu tubuh kita ibarat sidik jari, semua punya ciri khas masing-masing." Oritzi menjelaskan, sebagai juru bicara gadis itu. "Dan detak jantung, bagai musik di telinganya."

Gw tau Meinhalom itu aneh, tapi ga menyangka bakal seaneh ini. Seakan belum cukup ni anak punya kepribadian cengkok.

"Aku... suka dia. Kaya aku... suka, Oritzi... dan kakak." Ucap Meinhalom sambil senyum menunjuk gw. Lalu berpindah ke sisi lain tebing, keluar dari punggung Oritzi, berdiri di bawah pohon dan menatap dedaunannya yang tertiup angin. Sedangkan kita duduk-duduk tampan.

"Pasti kamu mikir, dia aneh." Selagi nyantai, Oritzi berujar.

"Ahha, sedikit."

"Dia punya masa lalu yang rumit." Jelas Oritzi, gw mengikuti tatapan mata lelaki itu, yang tertuju pada Meinhalom, masih terpaku liat dedaunan. "Dulu, dia membakar kakaknya sendiri." Waat? Mulut gw reflek menganga. "Hal itu ga disengaja, tapi tetap tinggalkan trauma mendalam."

"Kalo trauma, bukannya dia takut?"

"Awalnya, dia hancur. Kehilangan semangat, dan menolak untuk lanjutkan hidup yang udah tanpa makna. Dalam diri gadis itu, seolah kehilangan cahaya. Dihantui rasa bersalah, semacam itulah." Lanjut Armor Rider berambut burgundy. "Dia melawan trauma itu, Lake. Dengan cara terus menggunakan Force api. Lama-lama menciptakan sifat lain dalam dirinya." Pasti yang dimaksud sifat penyihir api tanpa perasaan itu, "Sekarang, dia cenderung mencari sosok lain yang punya kehangatan mirip seperti Kakaknya. Gw, dan lu contoh nyata."

"Oohh, jadi begitu... maksudnya. Begitu pun pas di Ether? Dia suka banget perhatikan saya dari jauh, dari balik tembok. Tapi, saya belum berkesempatan ngomongin itu. Meinhalom selalu kabur duluan kalo didekati."

"Ahahaha, iya. Dia emang gadis pemalu yang agak susah bersosialisasi. Jadi, maklumi aja ya."

"Saya sih ga keberatan." Balas gw, sambil menyanggah badan pake tangan ke belakang. Menikmati bunyi desir ombak dan tiupan angin laut.

Kami menikmati momen itu cukup lama, sebelum Meinhalom selesai memandang dedaunan, dan menghampiri Oritzi. Armor Rider itu berdiri, "Minggu depan, ikut festival olahraga ga?"

"Ikut kok."

"Wah, bakal seru nih. Kita juga ikutan soalnya." Waduh, mampus dah kalo harus berhadapan ama Meinhalom. Eh, tapi... siapa tau dia ga bisa olahraga. Hahaha. "Kita balik duluan ya."

"Sampe ketemu... minggu, depan." Ucap Meinhalom, jalan di samping Oritzi dan melambai. Tangan gw terangkat, balas lambaian Wizard itu.

Semua orang punya masa lalu dan cerita latar yang susah dimengerti. Beberapa berhasil menemukan solusi dari beban masa lalu mereka, banyak juga yang masih tersangkut labirin itu. Dengan cara berbeda-beda, solusi mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diinstruksikan oleh orang lain, melainkan harus datang dari diri sendiri.

Ga gampang untuk melawan trauma, tapi Meinhalom, gadis imut itu, bisa melakukannya.

"_Melawan trauma, melawan takut. Eh, tunggu.. tu anak kan juga pernah membakar gw!"_

.

.

Seminggu bukan waktu yang lama. Ga kerasa, dengan seabrek kegiatan militer, tibalah hari dimana gw biasanya bersantai seharian full. Yup, hari festival olahraga. Selama kurun waktu itu, ga ada pergerakan berarti dari Accretia maupun Cora. Hmm, kebetulan yang aneh.

Taun ini pengecualian bagi gw, karena 'dipaksa' ikut ginian dan harus menang kalo mau terbebas dari ancaman ganti rugi. Para pesertanya kebanyakan dari kalangan Militer, baik yang masih junior atau senior, semua boleh mendaftarkan diri. Seperti biasa, Elka selalu menepati omongannya. Dia jadi peserta, karena gw daftar juga. dan langsung jadi kandidat juara.

Mungkin dia bakal jadi salah satu rintangan terbesar. Shite!

"Tumben, taun ini ikut." Pas lagi di lorong menuju ruang ganti, ada yang ngajak gw ngomong.

Tau suara siapa itu, gw langsung balik badan. "Hmm, iya nih, dipaksa." Maximus Gatan berdiri dengan setelan Wakil Archonnya, bersandar santai ke tembok.

"Ahha... saya udah dengar ceritanya dari Khortenio." Ujarnya, seraya beranjak menghampiri gw. "Punya nyali juga kamu, meledakkan kantor divisi sains. Hahaha." Ledeknya, tawa lepas keluar dari mulut .

"Sa- Ehem... itu kan ga sengaja." Gw cuma bisa garuk-garuk pala.

"Yah, biar gimanapun, emang udah waktunya kamu unjuk gigi." Tatapan mentor gw itu berubah jadi serius. "Tunjukkan kengerian Grymnystre. Bikin mereka menjerit, menderita, penuh ketakutan." Seringai muncul di wajah Sentinel itu.

Gw sekedar menghembus napas, dan muter bola mata. "Anda ga serius, kan?"

Raut mukanya balik lagi jadi santai, "Siapa yang tau, Grym? Siapa yang tau... hahaha. " Sumpah, orang ini makin lama kenal, malah makin nyentrik.

Yah, gw bisa apa? Dialah yang udah mengajarkan gw banyak hal. Diantara hal itu, banyak pelajaran krusial yang bikin gw masih bernapas saat ini. Seengganya, dia ga palsu. Gw menaruh hormat pada Maximus Gatan, sebagai anak didik, sebagai prajuritnya, dan sebagai... teman.

Terlebih, Maximus Gatan adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri membela gw di depan Izcatzin. Itu sesuatu banget.

Lelaki berambut spike hitam memunggungi gw, dan berniat pergi. Sebelum gw cegah gegara perkataan, "Saya melawan seorang Black Knight waktu di Ether." Langkah kaki Sentinel senior itu terhenti, dia menengok ke gw, dan balik badan. "Dan... saya ga tau dia ngomong apa, tapi saya yakin dia menyebutkan nama 'Gatan' di akhir pertarungan kami." Kata gw menjelaskan kejadian yang masih membekas di ingatan. "Anda tau sesuatu, Maximus?"

Wakil Archon di depan gw menutup mata sejenak, terus menatap gw abis itu. "Saya udah terlibat banyak pertempuran. Dan jumlah Corite, maupun Accretia yang mati di tangan saya... sampe ga terhitung lagi." Jawab Gatan, tatapannya terasa berat pas menjelaskan. "Banyak dari mereka yang takut dengar nama saya, jadi... wajar kalo beberapa menyebut-nyebut di medan perang." Senyum paksaan terlempar dari bibir pria berambut spike hitam.

"Ah, iya sih." Kalo dipikir, gw belum pernah liat Gatan beraksi ngadepin Accretia atau Cora.

Cuma pas lawan Isis merah doang, di Sette waktu itu, satu-satunya kesempatan gw liat kemampuan Maximus Gatan. Dan pas dia melatih gw, bisa dibilang itu kemampuan juga sih. Tapi sayang, ga sempat liat 'sisi serius' Wakil Archon yang konon Archon Croiss pun ga sanggup menyentuhnya saat sparing.

"Apa kamu tau, nama Black Knight itu?"

"_Anclaime Sada tewas... akibat pendarahan hebat..." _Tetiba, kalimat Faranell lewat di pikiran, begitu denger pertanyaan Gatan.

"Anclaime Sada, kayanya."

Si Sentinel senior terdiam. Kaya berusaha ingat-ingat sesuatu di kepala, mata biru gelap beralih menatap tembok di sebelah kanannya. "Astaga..." pas dia menemukan hal yang ganjal itu, dia terhenyak. "Anggap dirimu beruntung, bisa lolos dari cengkraman Corite itu."

"Uhm... i-itulah masalahnya, Maximus." Gatan menyelidik, pengen tau apa yang sebenernya gw sampaikan. "S-Saya... membunuh Corite itu." Ucap gw, terputus-putus. Ragu buat bilang.

Gatan terbelalak, ga bergeming, coba untuk mengolah kata-kata gw. "Kamu ga serius, kan?"

Gw diam, dan memalingkan muka. Menolak untuk beradu mata dengan sepasang iris biru gelap. Ga tau penyebab kenapa gw harus ungkit masalah ini. Entah, jawaban apa yang pengen gw dengar dari mulut Gatan.

"Astaga... beneran..." Masih belum lepas keterkejutan, "Sada itu salah satu... bisa dibilang, musuh bebuyutan saya ketika masih Royal. Dia itu gila, dan haus darah." Ga usah ditanya itu sih.

"Banyak kawan saya dibantai olehnya, belum lagi beberapa anggota Resimen 1, sebelum akhirnya saya turun tangan. Kami sering berhadapan satu lawan satu sejak saat itu. Black Knight yang susah ditumbangkan. Dia cukup terkenal di kalangan Corite, Bellato, sampe Accretia."

Hmm, ternyata gitu. Ga heran, gw merasa terancam banget oleh tekanan forcenya. Seolah tiap ayunan pedang Black Knight maniak itu emang ditujukan buat mencabut nyawa. Dan satu lagi yang nyangkut di benak, "Hebat betul dia, seorang Anclaime jadi musuh bebuyutan Maximus."

"Anclaime Sada harusnya udah jadi Chamtalion sejak lama." Gatan langsung jawab pertanyaan gw, kali ini gantian gw yang terhenyak. "Tapi dia selalu menolak, demi kepuasan menumpahkan darah langsung di medan pertempuran." Hah? G-ga mungkin! Berarti... gw... "Secara ga resmi, kamu udah mengalahkan seorang Chamtalion."

"Ga mungkin..." Syok memenuhi dada gw begitu cepet, tangan kanan memegang dahi, sedikit remas rambut kelabu. Dan kali ini gw yang ambil langkah mundur. "Ga mungkin..."

Ga mungkinlah gw bisa mengalahkan seorang yang setingkat Chamtalion. Mustahil! Tapi biar gimana pun berusaha menyangkal, fakta ga bisa diubah.

"Kamu bener-bener seorang Grymnystre, ternyata." Kata Gatan, berbalik sekali lagi dan meninggalkan gw. "Buat saya bangga jadi mentormu, Ranger muda." Ucapannya agak menggema di lorong ini, diiringi suara langkah yang makin menjauh. Sedangkan gw cuma berdiri sambil tetep pegang rambut.

"Woi!" Dan dikagetkan seseorang, "Bengong aja, bisa kesambet boss!" Dia merangkul pundak gw. "Hahaha, udah siap nih kayanya, buat menang!"

"Jangan terlalu berharap ama gw deh." Orang itu berambut hitam pendek, Dzofi si Armor Rider. Semangat amat yak ni anak.

"Haha, tenang, Lake. Kita bakal menangkan ini! Gw merasa maximal dan bisa menghadapi siapa aja!"

Ya... tunggu aja sampe lu berhadapan ama Elka. "Wah, berarti gw ga harus ikut dong ya?" Ledek gw.

"Ga, ga, ga, ga ada cerita. Ayo siap-siap." Dia bilang, sambil masih tetep merangkul leher, dan menarik gw ke ruang ganti. Sial, emang ga ada cara buat kabur dari sini.

Di ruang ganti, udah banyak juga yang kumpul. Prajurit ataupun Kadet, lagi bersiap, pake baju training dari satuan masing-masing.

"Eh temen lu tuh." Dari salah satu sudut ruang yang masih lega, Alecto beri isyarat untuk ke sana.

"Niat banget lu, udah datang aja." Ucap gw buka obrolan.

"Ya lu tau lah, gw kan ga suka ngaret." Alecto membalas, seraya pake sepatu. "Terus, lu berdua gimana? Bisa menang ga nih? Hahah."

"Ga ya-"

"Bisa dong! Gw ga akan ada di sini kalo ga bisa!" Dzofi memotong kalimat gw.

"-kin."

"Oh ayolah positif dikit. Ada gw, selow."

"Tau lu, pesimis amat." Timpal Alecto.

Ya bukannya pesimis sih, secara ini pertama kalinya ikut ginian, otomatis gw buta terhadap keadaan yang bakal gw hadapi nanti.

Pas lagi buka baju, Rokai menghampiri gw. Alecto dan Dzofi terdiam, penasaran akan tindakan Holy Chandra itu selanjutnya.

Mata hitam legam Rokai tertuju menusuk. Dia berdiri di depan gw, dipisahkan jarak 2 langkah. Atmosfer terasa bertambah intens seketika.

"Dari segi kemampuan, gw yakin unggul dari lu dalam segala aspek." Ucapnya dengan ketenangan yang bisa membunuh, "Biarpun lu pasien gw, tapi gw ga akan segan. Gw ga di sini buat beramah tamah." Kalimat demi kalimat terdengar tajam. "Kali ini, gw ga akan kalah lagi dari lu, tulang flem."

Degdeg!

Terasa tekanan Force Holy Chandra memenuhi ruang ganti. Kata-kata Rokai membuat aliran adrenalin gw meletup, dan darah berdesir. I-ini... sama banget kaya yang gw rasakan waktu pertama kali melawan dia. Kalah lagi!? Apa dia merasa dikalahkan saat itu?

Rahang gw nyaris lepas, Alecto ga jauh dari situ berkata di tengah suasana hening. "Ohhoho, deklarasi perang dari calon Holy Chandra terkuat sepanjang sejarah Federasi."

Demmit! Ga perlu dipertegas juga!

Gw bingung mau bilang apa, ketegangan ini bikin kehadiran Rokai jadi beda, ga kaya pas di ruang medis, atau dimanapun selain lapangan. Determinasinya begitu kuat. Lidah gw kaku. Selesai mengucapkan itu, Rokai beranjak dari hadapan gw.

Apa gw... takut? Tersudut... lagi? Setelah sekian lama, gw masih aja gini-gini terus. Ga ada perubahan. Seolah semua yang udah gw lalui cuma jalan di tempat, ga bikin maju barang selangkah.

Tapi,

Belum telat untuk merubah, kan? Semua butuh proses, gw yakin itu. Dan untuk jadi lebih baik, seengganya harus dimulai dari tindakan kecil dulu. Kalo gitu, mari mulai ' tindakan kecil' versi Lake. Telapak tangan kanan gw terkepal dan gw melihat punggung Holy Chandra itu.

"Ga usah dikasih taupun, gw sadar, lu lebih baik dari gw dalam segala hal." Rokai berhenti, dan melirik ke belakang, dengar gw ngomong, "Dan gw yakin, lu bisa mengalahkan gw kapanpun lu mau." Sigap, jari tengah gw teracung padanya tanpa pikir panjang, "Tapi camkan baik-baik, Ro. Gw bakal kasih neraka sebelum lu melakukannya."

Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis, "Gw tunggu 'neraka' lu." Dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

PLAAAK!

"UUUGH!"

Punggung gw ditampar kenceng banget. Njir! Periiih! Mana belum pake baju pula! Makin berasa cok!

"Hahahha, 'gw bakal kasih neraka sebelum lu melakukannya'? Wow! Itu baru semangat!" Seru Dzofi lantang.

"Dzo... sakit, woi!" Bales gw kesel.

Alecto pun ikut-ikutan, mengapit kepala gw di bawah ketiak sambil di gosok-gosok. "Ga nyangka keren juga gaya lu, kuya. Pake ngacung jari tengah segala. Hahha."

Ahh shite! Mungkin harusnya gw ga bilang gitu ya tadi. Aku dan mulut besarku.

Setelah semua bersiap tibalah upacara pembukaan. Di tengah arena, para peserta berkumpul. Baris dalam aturan yang rapih. Dipisahkan antara barisan lelaki dan perempuan. Hmm, gw belum liat Elka dari tadi.

Archon Croiss mengawali dengan pidato pembukaan tentang sportifitas, tubuh sehat, jiwa kuat, blablabla, yadayada... gw ga dengerin.

"Untuk selanjutnya, pidato dari peserta, akan diwakilkan oleh Captain Rokai Leiten." Pembawa cara mempersilahkan yang bersangkutan.

"Kok dia ditunjuk jadi perwakilan sih?" Tanya gw, berbisik

"Iyalah, dia yang terbaik kan?" Tukas Dzofi di sebelah gw.

"Yupp, dia yang terbaik." Timpal Alecto, yang berdiri tepat di belakang kita.

Rokai melangkah ke atas podium yang disediakan, lalu memulai pidato dengan salam pembuka. "Selamat pagi, salam sejahtera bagi Federasi. Yang terhormat, jajaran Archon beserta Wakil. Yang terhormat, petinggi dan para prajurit senior, yang tentunya tidak bisa saya sebut satu-persatu..." Lalu dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas, yang sebelumnya diberi oleh pembawa acara sebelum upacara dimulai.

"..." Agak lama dia baca kertas itu, sampe-sampe suasana hening canggung memenuhi arena. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tinggal baca doang, masa ga bisa?

Tanpa diduga, dia meremas kertas di tangan, dan lempar ke belakang, mendekatkan mulut ke mikropon, lalu berujar datar namun tegas. "Gw akan makan lu hidup-hidup, Lake Grymnystre."

Wat de fak!? Gw bener-bener ga percaya akan apa yang baru aja dikatakan dokter sinting itu di atas panggung, di depan kerumunan orang banyak.

Hening masih mengisi seluruh arena, peserta lain dan para penonton pun sama ga percaya kaya gw. Rokai seolah ga peduli, melangkah turun dari podium dan kembali ke barisan.

"... Yaa- ehem, itulah pidato dari perwakilan peserta. Dengan ini, festival olahraga tahunan federasi yang ke 23 resmi dibuka!" Pembawa acara memecah keheningan, diiringi riuh tepuk tangan. Membuat suasana sepi hengkang.

"Tu anak kenapa sih!? Astaga!" Gw berseru.

"Apa yang telah lu perbuat sebenarnya?" Dzofi nanya.

"Ga ngapa-ngapain, asli!"

"2 kali deklarasi perang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Hahaha mati luh! Mau dikubur dimana, bang?" Beneran deh, muak juga lama-lama denger Alecto dan joke kuburannya.

Pengen jambak-jambak rambut sendiri sampe botak, kalo gini caranya. Harusnya gw tau, ini bukan ide bagus.

_####_

_"In term of skills, i'm sure, better than you in every single aspect. Though you're my patient, i won't hold my self back. I'm not here to make friends. This time i won't lose to you again, flem bone."_

_"Without being told, i realise, you're better than me in everything. And i'm sure, you can beat me anytime you want. But mark my words, Ro.. I'll give you hell before you do that." - Rokai &amp; Lake (Ch. 24)_


	25. In The Eyes of A Corite

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 25: In The Eyes of A Corite

-Seminggu lalu-

..._Cora's Headquarter, Depan ruang Archon_...

"Kyaaa!"

Faranell ga pernah menyangka, satu tamparan rasanya akan begitu sakit. Bukan sakit secara fisik, melainkan pedih di batin. Ya, satu tamparan dari seorang teman membuat gadis berambut ungu itu terjerembab di atas lantai dingin markas Cora, di depan ruang Archon, tepat setelah mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruangan pemegang tongkat Komando tertinggi Aliansi Suci.

"Anclaime Raha! Apa yang-" Gann berseru pada seorang Adventurer wanita.

"Diam di tempat, Feawen. Ini bukan urusanmu." Ujar Raha dingin, tapi tetap terkesan mengancam sambil mengarahkan telunjuk pada Gannza. "Pengkhianat ini pantes menerimanya." Ia melanjutkan, kali ini menatap tajam pada Faranell.

"..." Syok bukan main terasa, dengar kalimat itu terucap dari teman dekat selama ini. Masih belum berdiri, mata kuning Faranell mulai berair, Grazier itu buang muka, lebih memilih menatap lantai ketimbang mata lawan bicara.

Beberapa kadet militer dan sipil yang berada ga jauh dari situ, melihat keheranan. Penasaran tau ada apa gerangan.

"Dengan segala hormat, ini Faranell yang kita bicarakan... sahabat anda!" Segera, Grazier lelaki itu ambil posisi diantara Faranell dan Raha. "Ga sepatutnya anda-"

"Saat kamu kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai, apa masih bisa kamu bicara kaya gitu?" Lidah Gann terasa beku ditembak begitu. Karena dia emang ga mengerti rasanya kehilangan. Dan dia ga pandai membaca perasaan orang lain. "Terlebih... dia bukannya bunuh Bellato itu, malah berteman."

"Tapi..." Pemuda Grazier itu coba bantah, namun ga ada kata-kata yang dianggap pas buat menimpali.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang Warlock berparas tampan keluar dari ruangan, menyela pembicaraan. Pria itu punya rambut perak panjang sampe punggungnya, dan halus mirip wanita. Bagian depan rambut disisir rapih belakang, mengekspos dahi begitu putih dilengkapi tanda berkat Decem. Dagunya membentuk sudut tajam, garis wajah tegas, keliatan berwibawa. Aura lembut terasa banget di sekitarnya. Jubah kebesaran Archon Aliansi Suci melindungi punggung. "Raha! Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini!" Kedua mata berwarna pucat menatap Raha, selepas liat Faranell terjatuh di lantai.

Dialah Chamtalion Ivkor Karkharoz. Archon Corite.

"Saya hanya beri... pelajaran." Jawab Adventurer ketus.

"Kita udah bahas tadi, kan? kejadian ini masih butuh penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Dan bila yang dibilang Faranell benar, maka tindakan yang dilakukannya tepat."

"Tapi, Sada tewas di tangan Bellato kotor itu! Sampe kapanpun saya ga bisa maafkan perbuatannya, demi Decem, ga bisa!" Raha membantah keras perkataan Archonnya sendiri, lalu liat Faranell dengan tatapan hina. "Dan dia... dia... Uh!" Tangannya terkepal, pengen melayangkan satu pukulan, namun niat itu diurungkan.

"Dia ga sekotor yang kamu pikir! Di... dia b-beda!" Kata Faranell, mata masih tetep tertuju ke lantai, sambil memegang pipi bekas tamparan Raha. "D-dia... ga pernah bermaksud bunuh Anclaime Sada." Lanjut gadis itu, lirih terdengar.

"Faranell..." Gann membisikkan nama gadis itu, mengiba, namun ga tau harus gimana selain berdiri di sampingnya.

"Liat itu, Chamtalion! Bisa-bisanya dia membela bangsa lain! Apa pantas?!" Kalimat terdengar lantang dari mulut Adventurer, campur aduk antara senang, sedih dan marah. "Ditambah, ga keliatan sedikit penyesalan pun... TIM KAMI NYARIS GA BERSISA!" Senang karena Faranell selamat dari bencana itu, sedih karena kehilangan kekasih dan hampir seluruh tim, sekaligus marah abis tau fakta sahabatnya malah bersikap ramah terhadap Bellato yang membunuh Sada. "... Kelakuannya bikin saya muak!"

Semua keributan ini terjadi setelah Faranell dipanggil Ivkor untuk jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama 3 bulan dia hilang. Tanpa ragu ceritakan semua, termasuk pertemuannya dengan dua 'teman baru'. Begitu denger bagian ini, raut wajah Raha, yang juga ada di sana, mendadak berubah. Faranell belum sadar, dan terus aja lanjutkan. Di lain pihak, Ivkor mendengarkan dengan tenang sampe selesai.

Fakta tentang distorsi waktu, tentu sangat mengejutkan bagi Grazier perempuan itu. Dia ga pernah menyangka, udah pergi begitu lama. Tapi masalah itu bahkan bukan lagi jadi hal utama di benaknya, abis menerima amarah Raha mentah-mentah.

Belum lagi fakta lain yang bilang kalo timnya nyaris dibantai habis oleh 5 sosok pendek misterius, yang diduga Bellato. Udah pasti menanam rasa ngeri dalam-dalam saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi kala dia ga di sana.

"Bellato itu, seorang Grymnystre." Ivkor coba menenangkan prajuritnya yang lagi kalap. "Dan kamu tau kan, bangsa kita berutang budi pada mereka."

"Cih... masa itu udah lama berlalu. Mereka udah ga ada! Biar gimanapun, Bellato tetap aja Bellato. Kafir ga berperasaan! Lagipula, ga ada bukti pasti bahwa Bellato berambut kelabu itu adalah Grymnystre!"

Faranell dan Gann masih terdiam, sama sekali ga berani menanggapi perdebatan dua senior mereka.

"_Kamu salah. _Dia _punya perasaan." _Batin perempuan berambut ungu berkata. Air mata Faranell pelan tapi pasti, menetes. Coba membendung isak, namun gagal. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Gann berlutut dan mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Makanya saya bilang, masih butuh penyelidikan." Balas Ivkor kalem. "Setau saya, Grymnystre terakhir, Actassi, tewas 15 taun lalu." Jelasnya kemudian, begitu berwibawa. "Bukan berarti dia ga meninggalkan keturunan. Dan saya takut, ini semua ada kaitan dengan hilangnya 'Warlock itu'."

Tanpa respon sedikit pun, Raha berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, dia berhenti sejenak dan menyindir, "Kamu harus berhenti melindungi dia, Gann. Udah waktunya dia belajar mandiri. Kalo terus manja gitu, bisa jadi dia giliran berikutnya."

Yang disindir masih ga bergeming, cuma bisa sesegukan. Bahkan untuk berdiri aja masih enggan, biarpun Raha telah berlalu.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa Raha jahat padaku?" Dia bertanya, tapi ga ditujukan buat siapa-siapa. Ga berharap jawaban, karena sedikit banyak, Grazier berambut ungu udah tau penyebabnya. "_Wahai Decem, apa benar ini kehendak-Mu?"_

Tanpa diduga, Archon Ivkor ikut berlutut, memposisikan dirinya di depan Grazier perempuan. Gann aja sampe dibuat tercengang. "Liat saya, Grazier." Katanya.

Perlahan, mata kuning Faranell beralih dari lantai, kini menatap lesu wajah Ivkor, yang memiliki mimik jernih. Masih tersisa rasa sakit itu, biarpun jelas terliat refleksi pupil pucat di mata kuningnya.

"Wajah semanis ini, ga pantas dihias ekspresi putus asa. " Warlock itu tersenyum, seraya mengusap setitik air mata yang tersisa di sudut kelopak mata Faranell pake jempol tangan kanannya, membuat gadis itu tersipu dan malah menunduk. Kemudian Ivkor berdiri, menjulurkan tangan. "Angkat dagumu dan berdiri, Prajurit Decem."

Merasa ga enak bila harus mendiamkan ajakan sopan dan bersahabat dari Archonnya, Faranell menyambut uluran tangan Ivkor, lalu bangkit berdiri. Tapi masih menundukkan muka, seolah malu memperlihatkan rupa manis yang sedang ternoda putus asa.

Dengan lembut, Ivkor menempatkan lipatan jari telunjuk di dagu Faranell, dan angkat sedikit agar mata mereka bertemu. "Decem lebih cinta senyuman kita, para Corite."

Beberapa saat mata kuning itu menatap dalam mata Archonnya yang begitu yakin akan setiap ucapan. Kepala terlindung mahkota ungu ga berhenti mikir kata apa yang pas buat mempertanyakan kebimbangan batin.

"Ka-kalo..." Sepatah kata keluar dari bibir tipis merah muda, "... kalo Decem... cinta sama senyuman, kenapa Dia menciptakan kesedihan, Chamtalion?" Kedua Spiritualist lelaki yang denger pertanyaan itu terhenyak. "Kalo... semua terjadi atas kehendak-Nya, kenapa Dia... ga bikin perang ini berhenti, agar para hamba-Nya ga lagi menumpahkan darah, dan air mata?" Seusai bertanya, Faranell memaksa bibirnya menyungging senyum, jejak air mata masih tersisa di pipi berlesung, penuh getir kepaitan di balik senyum itu bila harus mengingat kejadian Ether, cuma sebagian kecil dari perang di Novus.

Ya, kecil. Tapi sanggup meninggalkan dampak yang terlampau besar bagi beberapa individu. Dalam hal ini, Raha, tentu.

"Kamu..." Gann akhirnya buka suara, setelah diem lama. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "... apa yang udah dilakukan Si rambut kelabu padamu?" Merasa kalo temen wanitanya agak 'berubah'.

Entah kenapa emosi Faranell tersulut, begitu denger pertanyaan Gann. Ada suatu perasaan kesal meletup di dalam dada, karena pertanyaan itu terkesan semua salah Si Bellato itu.

"Si rambut kelabu, _punya nama._" Dia mengalihkan mata pada kawannya, geram, tajam, seolah mampu menyayat jiwa Grazier lelaki. "Namanya _Lake._" Semakin dekat wajah Faranell, sampe hembusan napasnya bisa dirasa oleh Gann. "Dan dia _membiarkan aku tetap bernapas!" _Penegasan pada beberapa katanya emang disengaja, agar Gann paham, bahwa ga semua yang mereka tau tentang Bellato itu benar.

Faranell ga minta Gann untuk mengerti, tapi ga perlu ikut menyudutkan dia atau bahkan si rambut kelabu. Ga gampang untuk paham bangsa lain lebih jauh, ketika mereka berniat saling bunuh.

Ingatan Faranell sedikit membawa potongan gambar saat bersama mereka. Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sekedar bertemu mata. Saling duduk bersama, meski minim terucap kata, setidaknya mereka tau.. satu sama lain sedang membuka hati, dengan ekstra hati-hati, saat berada di tempat itu. Begitulah kira-kira yang dirasakan gadis berambut ungu.

Segera, Faranell balik badan dan lari sekuat tenaga, menjauh dari ruang Archon. Ninggalin Gann dan Ivkor yang ngeliat punggungnya makin jauh.

"Faranell, tunggu!" Seruan Gann sama sekali ga digubris. Dia berniat ngejar, namun dihadang lengan Ivkor.

"Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia sendiri dulu." Ujar Sang Archon. "Beri ruang baginya buat berpikir." Pandangannya masih terpaku ke arah wanita itu berlari, yang kini hampir ga keliatan.

"Kenapa anda ga jawab pertanyaannya satupun, Chamtalion?"

Sang Archon nengok ke sebelah kiri, dimana prajuritnya yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu berdiri. "Menurutmu, apa dia akan menerima gitu aja, jawaban dari saya?"

Gann nampak bingung, kedua bahu terangkat. "Entah."

"Temenmu punya pikiran yang luar biasa." Ivkor menepuk bahu Gann seraya mengumbar senyum penuh wibawa, lagi. "Pikiran ga terbatas yang kini sedang memberontak untuk bebas, akibat terlalu lama dikekang. Idealis.." Mata pucat Sang Archon terpejam, napas terhela, terus lanjutkan omongan, "... Ga akan menerima jawaban apapun, kecuali dia sendiri yang menemukan jawaban tersebut."

"... Begitukah?" Tanya Gann memastikan. Ivkor mengangguk dikit, membenarkan. "Biarpun suka ga paham jalan pikirannya, tapi saya lumayan lama kenal dekat sama dia." Pernyataan itu membuat mata Ivkor teralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Dan kalo ada saat dimana dia paling butuh bantuan, inilah saatnya. Jadi apapun yang anda bilang, saya tetep akan mengejar dia. Kalo perlu.. bantu berpikir." Lanjut Gannza pada Ivkor. "Terima kasih, Chamtalion. Saya mohon diri."

"Decem memberkati." Bales Ivkor singkat, sambil terus liat Gann berlari mengejar Faranell. "_Jiwa-jiwa muda keras kepala." _Ivkor membatin, setelah menengahi pertikaian singkat barusan. "_Oh Decem nan agung, lindungilah tunas-tunas harapan Cora, kemanapun mereka melangkah. Naungi mereka, bimbing mereka, jalan manapun yang mereka pilih." _Sepenggal do'a terpanjat dalam hati Warlock berambut perak panjang tersebut.

...

"Huff.. huff.. kemana ya tu anak? Cepet banget!" Gumam Gann di tengah markas Cora, celingukan nyari jejak Faranell.

.

.

Faranell duduk termenung di pinggir sungai Dataran Spire, yang merupakan terusan dari laut menuju Gua Pemburu. Menatap refleksi diri sendiri di permukaan air, banyak hal yang terus berputar di kepala. Gadis ini punya begitu banyak pertanyaan, tapi ga tau kemana harus cari jawaban.

Biasanya, Decem adalah satu-satunya tempat mengadu bagi Faranell. Biarpun pembawaan gadis itu riang, dan suka bersosialisasi, dia ga bisa sembarangan buka perasaan. Karena dia merasa, yang dilakukan orang lain cuma menghakimi, tanpa berusaha untuk paham. Namun kali ini, biarpun udah curhat berkali-kali, dia masih ga tenang.

Ga tenang, karena Decem dirasa belum memberinya petunjuk atau hidayah, tentang hal yang terus membelit pikiran.

Banyak prajurit lalu lalang, sebagian menatapnya kagum, ada yang menatap penasaran, ga sedikit juga yang ga ambil pusing. Kenapa kagum? Karena dia Faranell Trinyth. Kalo yang udah-udah, dia akan tersenyum ramah pada mereka, tapi kali ini lagi ga pengen melakukan apa-apa.

Mungkin banyak orang berharap dilahirkan memiliki garis keturunan tertentu, agar mereka bisa mengubah eksistensi mereka yang ga seberapa, jadi dianggap berharga. Terlahir sebagai pewaris keluarga Spiritualist termahsyur semerta-merta ga bikin hidup lebih indah. Faranell ga pernah minta untuk dilahirkan sebagai seorang Trinyth. Satu hal yang paling diinginkan Corite itu, melihat berbagai realita dari perspektif berbeda, memahami perspektif tersebut tanpa harus kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Pas lagi tenggelam di lautan pikiran, mendadak sakit kepala menyerang.

NYUT! NYUUT! NYUT!

"A-Aww, aww, aww!" Faranell langsung tutup mata dan megangin sisi kepala. Karena terasa banget tiap denyutnya timbulkan nyeri. Gadis itu berusaha menahan sakit, Pelan-pelan ia buka mata, begitu sakitnya dirasa mendingan. Pemandangan Dataran Spire masih belum berubah, cuma, ada yang aneh. Dia liat simbol-simbol aneh berlarian di depan mata, berwarna putih dan agak buram. Bentuknya aneh, kaya ular melingkar diatas pagar. Kebanyakan menyerupai m, n dan u. "_E.. Eh? Apa.. itu?_" Pikirannya bertanya.

Simbol-simbol itu bergerak agak cepat, menari ke sana kemari, tapi masih bisa ditangkap mata Faranell. Tetep aja, dia ga tau apa artinya.

Corite itu menutup mata lagi, dan geleng kepala kuat-kuat. "_Halusinasi?" _Gagal, simbol-simbol itu masih juga bergerak ga menentu di pemandangan. "_Bukan?! Kalo gitu, apa?!_"

NYUT! NYUT! NYUT!

"Akkkhh!" Dia memekik, gegara sakitnya balik lagi. Tutup mata sekali lagi dan megangin sisi kepala, kali ini lebih kerasa. Sejenak kemudian, sakitnya ilang.

Begitu dia buka mata lagi, simbol-simbol tadi udah ilang total, meninggalkan Faranell dalam keadaan bingung dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang dia alami? Kenapa bisa begitu? Kemana simbol-simbol barusan ilang? Baru kali ini dia mengalami hal kaya barusan.

Setitik dingin terasa di pipi, bikin dia tersentak. Begitu nengok kanan, Gann udah di sana. Bawa dua eskrim coklat dalam kemasan gelas plastik di kedua tangan. "Kamu gapapa?"

"... Kalo kamu bermaksud sogok aku pake eskrim, percuma! Kali ini ga akan berhasil!" Ambek Faranell sembari buang muka, masih kedengeran sedikit marah.

"Siapa bilang? Dua-duanya buat kumakan sendiri." Bales Gann enteng, meledek. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia liat mata Faranell melirik gelas eskrim dengan ati-ati. Sok-sok ga mau, padahal dia tau, Faranell paling ga kuasa menahan kenikmatan produk coklat. Pemuda itu mulai senyum.

"Aku bakal kasih satu, tapi ada sya- Wooops!" Kedua tangannya terangkat, akibat Faranell berusaha menyambar gelas eskrim. Gerakan Grazier perempuan cepat banget, untungnya Gann udah menduga itu akan terjadi, jadi ga telat bereaksi. "Senyum dulu dong."

Hal ini dilakukannya, semata-mata karena ga tahan liat muka Faranell ditekuk murung terus. Dia sama sekali ga suka. Murung bukanlah gaya Faranell, dan itu sangat mengganggu si pemuda.

Faranell kembali ga bergeming, tapi udah keliatan ga tenang, kakinya bergerak-gerak, kaya ga tahan. Yaudah, Gann lanjutkan godaannya. Mendekatkan gelas eskrim ke depan muka Faranell, lewati hidungnya, sambil bernyanyi. "I know you want me, you know you want me, i know you want this~" Senandung Si Grazier lelaki, "Ga mahal lho, cuma satu senyuman harganya."

Akhirnya Faranell menyerah, berhubung udah ga tahan juga liat kelakuan Gann yang berusaha menghibur, sebenernya. Gadis itu senyum, dan memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang menambah nilai tersendiri, menghargai usaha Gann yang berusaha bikin dia merasa lebih baik.

Setelah pemuda itu liat senyuman gadis di depannya, dia biarkan tangannya terdiam. Kasih ijin bagi Faranell untuk menyambar gelas eskrim itu. Tanpa ragu, Faranell melakukannya.

"Jahat! Kamu jahat!" Happ.. satu suapan masuk ke mulut gadis itu. "Pake kelemahanku buat negosiasi!" Happ.. sekali lagi nyuap, "Selalu gitu! Maafku tuh lebih mahal dari eskrim cokelat!" Happ.. masih ga berhenti ngomel, "Licik! Ini ga bisa dimaafkan! Auuuuhh~ enaaak bangeet..." Happ.. gerutunya lagi, sambil tetap makan tu eskrim. Ekspresi kesalnya berubah seketika.

Gann sekedar ketawa kecil, ternyata Faranell ga sepenuhnya berubah. Masih tetep polos dan gampang berubah haluan. Mungkin pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan mikirin sesuatu. "Maaf ya, ga ada maksud untuk menyinggungmu tadi."

"..." Faranell diam, tapi masih makan eskrimnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Semua itu karena.. aku selalu mikirin keselamatan kamu."

"..."

Ga denger ada respon, Gann coba pendekatan lain. "Kamu tau? 3 bulan ga ada kamu, semua terasa beda. Setelah apa yang dialami tim kita, kupikir, udah kehilangan kamu selamanya. Tapi tiap malam, ga lupa aku berdo'a pada Decem, berharap ada secercah keajaiban yang terjadi, dan entah gimana caranya, supaya kamu bisa kembali. 3 bulan ga ada kamu, bikin aku sadar, selama ini aku tersesat."

Dengar kalimat panjang dari Gann, Faranell menatap kawan lelakinya. Mulai berkurang rasa kesal dan geram dari mata kuning itu. Gann tertunduk, mata tertuju pada gelas eskrim yang dari tadi ga dimakan isinya, cuma diaduk-aduk.

"Selama ini, aku dilatih untuk jadi tentara. Aku ga punya bakat hebat atau apa, makanya, satu-satunya cara ya habiskan waktu buat belajar dan latian force, memahami hubungan antara kita dan animus. Bukan berarti aku ga suka, cuma, merasa kalo masih ada sesuatu yang kurang. Perasaan yang bilang kalo, 'ini bukan tempatku'."

"Terus, dimana harusnya kamu berada?" Faranell bertanya.

"... Tempat dimana aku selalu bisa liat senyumanmu dari dekat. Di sampingmu. Di sinilah harusnya aku berada."

Tangan kanan Faranell yang memegang sendok plastik, berhenti di tengah-tengah antara gelas dan mulutnya yang terbuka, pas dengar jawaban Gannza. Dia ga menyangka akan dengar kalimat demikian terucap dari mulut pemuda itu, padahal dia udah berlaku kasar tadi.

"Ahh, uhm.. Maaf.. aku ga seharusnya bertindak kasar sama kamu." Ucap Faranell gelisah, sesaat menghentikan aktifitas makan eskrimnya. "Aku... aku cuma, emosiona. Semua ini bikin... aku ga tau kemana harus melangkah, ga tau apa yang harus kurasakan."

"Kamu lagi bimbang, aku mengerti. Semua orang pasti pernah mengalami kejadian besar yang mengubah hidup mereka. Wajar."

"..."

"Ini bisa jadi kejadian yang mengubah hidupmu. Dan saat ini aku ga pengen bahas itu. 3 bulan kamu ga ada, aku baru sadar, aku butuh senyumanmu."

"Makasih buat pengertiannya, kamu emang yang terbaik." Jawab Faranell sembari kasih senyum berharganya buat Gann, orang yang selama ini selalu ada di dekatnya saat dibutuhkan.

"Mau pelukan?" Tanya Gann seraya merentangkan lebar kedua lengan. "Keliatannya kamu lagi butuh dipeluk."

"Ihihihi, boleeh." Ia membawa tubuhnya masuk ke pelukan hangat Gann, sedikit mengobati rasa sakit di hatinya akibat kemarahan Raha. Faranell tau, dia masih harus cari cara supaya benang kusut persahabatannya dengan Raha, bisa lurus lagi. Untuk saat ini, dia belum kepikiran apapun.

Kecuali, "Kamu tau sesuatu ga, tentang Perang Suci Sette?" Faranell bertanya, selagi di pelukan Gann.

Perlahan, mereka melepas pelukan, saling jauhkan tubuh, "Hmm, ga terlalu. Kenapa?"

"Ehhm... pengen tau lebih banyak aja."

"Itu udah lama banget, kan? Lebih dari 200 taun yang lalu kalo ga salah."

"215."

"Cuma segelintir orang yang punya akses lebih jauh terhadap info itu, prajurit bawahan kaya kita cuma diijinkan buat tau permukaannya aja... atau bahkan ditutupi sama sekali."

"Masa sih..?" Faranell ga percaya. "Tapi aku yakin pernah baca perkamen tentang itu di perpustakaan Istana Numerus." Dia menjepit dagunya dengan telunjuk dan jempol. "Kalo emang ditutupi, kenapa informasinya ditempatkan di ruang publik?"

"Jangan tanya akulah." Gann angkat kedua bahu, mulai menyuap eskrim di tangan yang udah hampir meleleh total.

"... Temenin aku yuk, ke Numerus." Ajak Faranell.

"Temenin ga yaaa~"

"Iiish. Yaudah." Grazier perempuan itu langsung bangkit dan beranjak dari situ, ngambek dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Gann geleng-geleng kepala, malah nahan ketawa, liat Faranell menjauh. Ga lama kemudian, Faranell balik lagi dengan langkah menghentak, bibir manyun menggemaskan pertanda kesal, dan menarik lengan Gann sekuat tenaga sambil berkata, "Ayooo!"

"Iya, iya, iyaa!"

.

.

_...Istana Numerus..._

Numerus, Sektor garis depan Corite. Di bangun di atas dataran yang sedikit berpasir di daerah pegunungan. Seperti di sektor lainnya yang diduduki Corite, Istana ini senantiasa dinaungi hawa sejuk. Setelah keluar dari portal, sepasang Grazier muda langsung menuju perpustakaan Numerus, tempat dimana semua penduduk sipil dan militer berhak menimba ilmu, sebagaimana perintah Decem, bahwa merupakan salah satu kewajiban bagi setiap Corite.

Mereka ga buang waktu, langsung pergi ke perpustakaan Numerus, yang paling lengkap dan besar banget. Segala macam hasil karya tulis tentang beragam hal hampir pasti bisa ditemukan di sini. Begitu kaki mereka menapak melewati pintu perpustakaan yang terlihat elegan terbuat dari granit abu-abu, kesunyian langsung memenuhi dua pasang telinga Corite.

Nyaris tanpa suara di dalam sini, mungkin mereka bisa dengar detak jantung sendiri. Tempat yang emang cocok buat konsentrasi.

"Ahh, Nona Trinyth, pengunjung favoritku." Sapa seorang pustakawati paruh baya berkacamata, di meja depan. "Seiring berjalan waktu, parasmu makin mempesona." Katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Ehehe, anda bisa saja, Nyonya Dasanka." Bales Faranell, ganti gaya bahasa jadi sedikit formal pas ngomong ke pustakawati itu.

"Dan.. Wauw, Tuan Qhadara." Wanita itu sedikit terkejut liat partner Faranell. "Aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu kemari lagi setelah sekian lama."

"Saya dipaksa oleh pengunjung favorit anda." Canda pemuda itu.

"Karena kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini." Bales gadis berambut ungu. Karena emang Gann bukan tipe yang suka baca buku dan datang ke perpus. Kecuali terpaksa. Aneh emang, ada aja Spiritualist ga suka buku dan perkamen.

"Lebih enak praktek, oke?"

Dasanka ketawa kecil denger ocehan mereka, "Memang kalian serasi dari dulu. Silahkan, nikmati waktu kalian. Dan ingat, jangan gaduh."

"Siap, Nyonyaaa~" Jawab kedua Grazier muda, nada agak diayun.

Tanpa buang waktu, Faranell melangkah menuju tempat perkamen yang dimaksud. Ga ada kecanggunggan sama sekali, seolah perpus ini udah jadi rumah kedua baginya. Dengan lihai dia nyusurin lorong-lorong yang terbentuk akibat susunan apik rak-rak buku teramat besar dan tinggi. Diikutin Gann yang terkesan santai dan berjalan pelan.

Bau kayu asli pepohonan Novus yang masih terawat biarpun udah puluhan taun, masih jelas tercium di hidung mereka. Ditambah aroma khas dari tumpukan kertas, berbaur jadi satu merelaksasi pikiran. Cuma berada di sini selama beberapa menit, serasa udah bisa bikin pintar kayanya. Di sinilah tempat Faranell biasa menghabiskan waktu, saat masih jadi kadet. Sampe sekarang pun, dia masih suka main-main ke perpus.

Mendadak, tepat abis belok di lorong keempat, sakit kepala kembali menyerang.

NYUTT! NYUTT!

"Ssshhh.." Gadis itu berhenti, mendesis pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan sakit dari Gann yang belum sampe di tempatnya berdiri. Tapi gegara suasana yang begitu sunyi, tentu pemuda itu bisa dengar. Simbol-simbol putih aneh tadi mulai bermunculan lagi di penglihatan Faranell, bergerak tanpa order.

"Hey, kamu kenapa sih, dari tadi?" Gannza bertanya, ekspresi bingung tergambar di sana.

Faranell menengok ke arah sumber suara, satu simbol melompat dari lantai dan menghalangi wajah Gann, sedangkan simbol lain menjelajah rak-rak buku. Seolah hidup dan lagi mengajak gadis itu main. Begitulah yang dia pikir.

"Faranell.. Haloo?" Gann melambai tangan di depan muka Faranell. Sesekali jentikkin jari, soalnya Faranell cuma menatapnya, ngedap-ngedip ga jelas.

NYUT! NYUTT! NYUTT!

"Ukkh!"

"E-eh, kamu sakit ya?"

"Eng... engga kok, ga apa." Seketika, simbol-simbol itu hilang, bersamaan dengan sakitnya.

"Bener?"

Faranell cuma mengangguk buat jawab pertanyaan itu.

"... Lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri. Mau kupanggil Inana?"

"Ihihi, aku kan juga bisa. Udah, ga usah khawatir."

Gann menghela nafas, memandangi punggung gadis yang jalan ke rak beberapa meter di depan. Faranell udah sampe di rak yang diingatnya, namun garis muka Grazier itu berubah kaget. "Lho, kok ga ada?!"

"Yakin, di sini letaknya?" Tanya Gann.

"120%! Aku inget banget, harusnya di sini..." Ujarnya bingung, sambil liat satu-persatu buku dan jongkok, ngubek-ngubek rak di bagian bawah, berharap perkamen yang dicari keselip-selip. "_Nyonya Dasanka..._" Faranell bangkit, lalu bergegas balik ke meja depan. Gann, masih kaya tadi, mengikuti santai.

"Maaf, Nyonya Dasanka. Apakah anda mengetahui dimana perkamen yang menjelaskan Perang Suci Sette berada?" Ia bertanya dengan sopan dan lembut.

"Perkamen Perang Suci Sette?" Alis wanita paruh baya itu terangkat, pertanda belum mengerti maksud Faranell. "Kita tidak memiliki hal semacam itu, Nona."

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." merasa ga percaya atas informasi yang baru aja didengar, Faranell terhenyak. "Tapi aku yakin pernah membacanya di perpustakaan ini. Apa anda yakin?"

"Nona Trinyth, aku sudah menjaga perpustakan ini dari sebelum kamu lahir." Wanita paruh baya itu melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya. "Bila perkamen yang kamu maksud memang ada di suatu tempat di ruangan mulia ini, maka tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya." Jawabnya sambil bersandar sedikit ke kursi besar yang dia duduki dari tadi.

"T-tapi... Oh, ya! Apakah barangkali, ada yang meminjamnya?"

"Apa kau mempertanyakan integritasku sebagai pustakawati?" Wanita yang lebih tau itu menyindir.

"Ahm, ehm... bu... kan begitu."

"Maafkan sikap kami, Nyonya Dasanka. Kami akan izin pamit." Dari sini, Gannza ambil alih, pas liat Faranell udah ga tenang gitu.

"Eh!? Tapi Gann..." Grazier perempuan itu ga berdaya melawan tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari Perpustakaan Numerus, Gann mengendurkan pegangan. "Mungkin kamu terlalu lelah."

"... Kamu juga ga percaya?" Mata kuning menyelidik, coba pastikan maksud perkataan si lelaki.

"Untuk sekarang, terlalu banyak yang kamu pikirkan. Mending perbanyak istirahat, kembalikan kondisi fisik dan mental."

"..." Faranell diam, mengalihkan mata ke arah lain, ga mau bertemu pandang sama Gann. Dia tau apa yang diingat, tau perkamen itu ada di sana, harusnya. Yang dikatakan Gann benar, terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan Faranell saat ini. Belum selesai satu persoalan, muncul lagi hal aneh yang ga jelas. Seolah mata rantai kejadian ini malah bertambah panjang, sebelum sempet dihancurkan satu persatu.

"Kutinggal dulu ya, ada panggilan tugas nih." Setelah dapat anggukan setuju dari Faranell, berlalu lah Gannza, memenuhi panggilan tersebut. Faranell masih belum melangkah sedikitpun, mempertimbangkan kata-kata Gann barusan.

"_Hmm, mungkin aku emang butuh istirahat." _Batin Corite itu berkata, sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

####

_"Relax, i'll slaugther those who dare to oppose Decem." - Sada (Ch. 12)_

* * *

**A/N: _Achievement Unlocked:_ **Reach 25 chapter and 50 reviews. Lol :D

cora6666: Thank you sir, really glad you like it!

behammer: Ini update kok mas haha.

guest: ahha, ga kebentur lisensi emang gan? :p

Ga kerasa udah 25 chapter, dan wow..makasih guest! Anda memberi saya review ke-50! Di sini saya cuma pengen ngucap banyak terima kasih, makasih buat temen-temen author di fandom RF, Bid'ah Slayer, Rhietav, Hafidz, Slask, dan Ahlinujum(let's pray this last guy come back to life). Yang udah bersedia ngikutin cerita saya, ngasih masukan-masukan dan penilaian, support, sampe masukin beberapa tokoh yang saya bikin ke karya mereka sendiri. Makasih banget! Itu wow lho. Buat para pembaca yang saya ga tau siapa, karena akhir-akhir ini view cerita saya naik terus. Makasih banyak udah luangin waktu kalian yang berharga!

Hal lain yang pengen saya sampein, hape saya agak rusak nih touch screennya (ga bisa mencet i, j, ama n). Jadi mungkin, sedikit banyak bakal menghambat saya dalam penulisan. Yapp, percaya ga percaya, mulai dari chapter 2 saya ngetik cerita ini di hape gegara laptop hancur. Dan saya ga konsen kalo nulis di tempat kerja, kecuali ngedit-ngedit draft yang udah jadi dari hape aja (Saya bukan tipe pria multi-tasking). Saya belum sempet baca ulang chapter ini, mungkin nanti kalo ada typo dan error, atau mungkin tambahan, bakal saya replace. Tapi inti cerita sih ga bakal berubah jauh. Akhir kata, maap kalo ada review saya yang kurang berkenan di cerita temen-temen, mungkin saya terlalu lelah. 'Till next chapter! :))


	26. First Roar of The Sports Festival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 26: First Roar of The Sports Festival

..._Bellato's HQ, Arena serba guna..._

"Lu udah sarapan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek ke gw, yang lagi duduk-duduk di pojokan, agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Belum." Tukas gw pendek, "Cuma habiskan stok pisang dari lu aja." Muka gw nunjukin ekspresi menahan mual.

"Lho, bukannya lu doyan?"

"Iya sih, tapi ga segitunya juga." Emang, pisang itu enak dan manis, tapi siapa juga yang ga bakal eneg makan pisang tiap hari?

Jadi ceritanya, abis upacara pembukaan tadi, ada jeda 15 menit sebelum festival dimulai. Jeda waktu ini dipake peserta lain buat pemanasan, ada juga yang ikat-ikat tali sepatu, padahal tadi udah diikat. Entah kenapa dibuka lagi, terus diikat lagi. Apa coba maksudnya?

Langit diatas kepala gw begitu biru, dengan beberapa awan mengambang dan bergerak pelan banget. Pergerakan awan-awan itu ga sampe halangi cahaya mentari menerpa dataran Novus. Riuh masih terdengar memenuhi arena. Mata gw menjelajah dan liat bangku penonton. Ugh, penuh banget. Mungkin hampir ga ada tempat kosong tersisa. Bising, belum juga mulai, tapi mereka udah keliatan antusias.

Pandangan gw terpaku sebentar di salah satu tribun arah jam 10, pas liat bendera merah gede, lagi dikibar-kibarkan oleh seorang wanita berok panjang yang duduk di kursi roda. Ada tulisan warna putih di bendera itu. Berbunyi_, "ISH'KANDEL DAN LAKE, SIKAT MIRING!"_

Ahha, dasar. Sayang, dia ga bisa ikut partisipasi. Kata dokter dan teknisi yang menangani operasinya, dia masih harus jalani terapi pasca operasi selama kurang lebih 5 bulan. Dalam kurun waktu itu, dia dilarang terlibat aktifitas berat.

"_Eh berarti, Ish ikut juga ya?" _Pikir gw abis baca tulisan di bendera itu.

Mata gw kembali lanjut jalan-jalan. Di sisi lain, Dzofi lagi pemanasan sambil diceramahi tentang suatu hal oleh sepupunya yang.. wow.. seksi dalam balutan ketat setelan training, pamer lekukan apik tubuhnya yang luarrrr biasaaa muantaap.

GLEK!

Aduh, gw jadi telan ludah begitu liat sepupunya agak membusungkan dada, bikin 'bemper depannya' makin.. oh shite.. demm! Pusing pala berbi. Dari jauh sih keliatan gelagat Armor Rider itu kaya pengen mengelak dari hal apapun yang dilontarkan Royal Ulfa. Tapi, ga ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain dengar sampe selesai. Kesian.

Pas lagi diceramahi, tau-tau gadis berambut putih yang super imut, Sabilla, idolakuuu unyu-unyuu, ehem... melangkah riang ke arah mereka. Gw berasumsi, mungkin lagi disemangati. Hahaha, diperhatikan oleh dua perempuan aduhai bersamaan.. kampret juga tu anak! Bisa bikin iri dan dikutuk hamba johones dari seluruh sudut alam semesta.

Karena gw malas pemanasan dan buang-buang tenaga sebelum acara mulai, yaudah akhirnya memutuskan buat duduk aja sambil goyang-goyang kaki, terus Elka nyamperin gw deh.

"Nih gw bawa roti, mau?" Ia nanya lagi, sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal hijau.

Sontak aja muka gw sumringah. "Aseeek, mau dong!"

Elka duduk di sebelah gw, ambil satu roti dan dikasih liat sejenak, sebelum meletakkan roti itu di telapak tangan gw, yang dengan senang hati gw terima. Pas mengarahkan roti pemberiannya ke mulut, tetiba, gw mikir dua kali. "Apaan nih?"

"Blueberi." Elka menjawab, sambil kunyah roti lain, terus kasih liat isinya, selai keunguan. "Gw ga niat bikin lu menderita kok, sampe tega kasih roti coklat."

Yakin kalo isi rotinya bukan coklat, barulah gw bisa makan tanpa rasa was-was. Wuihh enak. Lembut, terus pas digigit, membuat selai blueberinya tumpah di dalam mulut, menggelitik permukaan lidah dan timbulkan rasa manis menyegarkan.

"Ada cerita apa dibalik lu dan coklat?" GIIIT! Faak! Pas lagi asik ngunyah, gw dikagetkan ama suara dari belakang, bikin lidah kegigit.

"Aseem cuk, lu harus berhenti kaya gitu! A-duduh!" Bentak gw pada lelaki berambut kuning acak-acakan, sambil menahan nyeri di lidah.

"Kaya gitu gimana?" Ia nanya dengan muka tanpa dosa njir. Belum paham maksud pernyataan gw.

"Tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang! Lu kan Shield Miller, bukan Infiltrator!"

"Lebay lu ah. Buktinya, dia biasa aja tuh." Ucapnya sembari liat Elka di sebelah gw, tampak ga terpengaruh kehadirannya tadi. "Eh, gw Ish'Kandel Ilkash, ngomong-ngomong." Tangan kanannya menjulur, mengenalkan diri sendiri ke Elka. Wew, muka tebal amat ni anak.

"Elka Nordo." Infiltrator itu menjabat tangan Ish'Kandel, kaya biasa, dengan senyum ramah. "Ilkash? Saudaranya Hash'Kafil ya?" Elka nanya.

"Saudara kembar, tepatnya." Jawab Ish'Kandel sambil nyengir.

"Ooow.. pantesan.." Mata Elka menyusuri tiap jengkal muka Ish, menggambarkan raut muka orang yang baru aja memecahkan misteri.

"Wah, ternyata si 'bengal' ini pacarnya banyak, ya? Sirvat masih kurang lho. Ckck."

"Pacar...? Sirvat...?" Pernyataan Ish'Kandel bikin Elka memberi tatapan menyelidik ke gw. Aduh.. Mulut baskom. Bertolak belakang banget dengan kesan dari tampilan luarnya sebagai Shield Miller.

"... Skuad leader gw, yang rambut hijau. Dan bukan, dia bukan pacar!" Ujar gw tegas, berusaha yakinkan Elka dan Ish'Kandel. 'Dia' di sini sebagai Elka, jelaskan kalo Elka bukan pacar gw ke Ish'Kandel. Sekaligus sebagai Sirvat, jelaskan kalo Sirvat bukan pacar gw ke Elka.

"Hhooo.." Itulah reaksi barengan dari mereka, entah ada makna apa. Mungkin percaya, mungkin kaga. "Oke." Bikin gw memijat dahi sejenak.

"Jadi, ada cerita apa dibalik lu dan coklat?" Belum denger jawaban, dia mengulang pertanyaan tadi, kembali berpaling ke gw di sisi kirinya. Plis deh, haruskah lu kepo akan hal itu?

Alis gw terangkat sebelah, dahi bergerut, mengisyaratkan kalo ogah buat kasih tau, tapi kayanya otak Ish'Kandel ga sanggup menangkap isyarat tersebut. Keliatan dari senyum blo'on menghias wajah Shield Miller itu.

"Dia alergi coklat." Sambar Elka seraya menghabiskan potongan roti. Akh! Cakep. Bocorlah sudah.

"Serius!?" Ish'Kandel kaget dengernya, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Heyy! Emang salah, kalo gw alergi terhadap sesuatu!? "Gw pikir dia tipe lelaki omnivora! Asli!"

_"O-omnivora... katanya...?"_

"Sekilas emang gitu, tapi sebenernya dia alergi 3 hal; kopi, obat, coklat." Tunggu, kenapa lu beberkan itu ke orang yang baru banget lu kenal, Ka!? Emang sih, gw udah kenal sebelumnya ama ni anak, tapi lu kan.. baru kenal.. tadi. "Makanya kalo lu mau meracuni dia, gampang kan?"

"EHEEG!" Kalimat lanjutan dari Elka bikin gw tersedak roti blueberi. "Wo-woii! Gw duduk di sebelah lu ini!" Anjreet! Kenapa topiknya jadi 'meracuni' gw, padahal gw masih di sebelahnya pisan.

"Hmm, hmm.. jadi gitu ya." Ish'Kandel ngangguk-ngangguk sembari.. wat de fak!? Mencatat!?

"Sarap! Ngapain pake dicatat!? Beneran mau bunuh gw, ya!?" Akhirnya gw jadi ngomel-ngomel kan, menghadapi kelakuan mereka.

"Ahahaha, kalem boss, kalem. Bercanda kali." Kata Ish'Kandel menenangkan gw. Ya bercandanya jelek banget, sumpah! Serius, emang ga susah buat meracuni gw, makanya jangan sampe bener kejadian! Gw ga mau mengalami semua itu.. LAGI! Ugh.. Amit-amit!

Elka sekedar ketawa kecil liat reaksi sewot gw. Hadeeuh. Tapi.. denger tawa lembut Elka, serta eskpresi bahagianya. Kedua mata terpejam dan bibirnya senyum, bikin emosi gw mereda seketika. Gw menghela nafas, lebih baik begini, ketimbang harus liat dia buang-buang air mata.

"Tapi serius, obat? Okelah, apes. Cokelat dan kopi? Wow... lu ga bisa merasakan cinta dong?"

"Ehm, apa hubungannya semua itu dengan cinta?" Lagi-lagi gw ga paham maksud perkataan Ish, karena merasa ga ada kolerasi nyata dari hal yang dibilangnya.

"Kaya kata pepatah jaman dulu, 'merasakan cokelat adalah merasakan cinta', dan 'kopi adalah surga dunia'." Ucapnya sumringah.

"Hhaha, gaya lu. Sesama jomblo ngomongin cinta-cintaan."

"Yee sok tau. Gw punya pacar kali." Wew, yang bener? Pengakuan pemuda berambut kuning bikin gw terhenyak. Pasalnya, dia ga pernah bilang apapun seputar itu, dan gw ga pernah liat dia dekat dengan perempuan, "Cuman dia lagi kesasar aja di hati lelaki lain." Wat de fak... kalo aja gw bisa bawa MAU, ini bocah udah gw lindas dari tadi.

Ngomongin.. ehem.. ginian, mendadak, gw jadi mikirin obrolan dengan Sirvat minggu lalu, "... _Udah pernah tanya, __apa yang dia rasakan?"_

_"Hati orang, siapa yang tau? Apa lagi perempuan, kaya labirin yang ga punya jalan keluar."_

_"Egois." _

"Ka..."

Panggilan gw bikin dia berhenti ketawa, tapi tetep mempertahankan senyuman tentram di bibir, dan merespon dengan satu gumaman, "Mm?"

"..." Tadinya gw pengen tanya perasaannya, terus ingat kalo Ish'Kandel ada di sini. Gw sedikit lirik ke arah Shield Miller itu, yang ikutan menatap seraya cengar-cengir, kaya pengen tau omongan apa yang bakal keluar dari mulut gw. "Ga jadi deh."

"... Selalu begitu." Keluh Elka, raut mukanya berubah ga senang.

"Hah?"

"Tiap kali punya sesuatu yang ganjal, lu pasti gitu. Setengah-setengah ngomongnya." Gadis berambut cokelat itu jengkel, keliatan banget.

Gw berusaha mengelak, kasih alasan yang paling klise sepanjang sejarah. "Bukan gitu. Waktunya lagi ga tepat aja."

"Lu tau kan, lu ga bisa bohong ke gw?"

"Hah!? Gw bahkan belum mencoba buat bohong..." Gw bantah perkataan Elka mentah-mentah. "... yang gw bilang tadi, 'waktunya lagi ga tepat aja'. Itu bukan satu kebohongan."

Mata coklat gadis itu menatap gw dengan seribu makna, bikin gw enggan beradu pandang.

_"_Apa... gw ganggu?" Ish'Kandel menyela, mungkin merasa ga enak gegara obrolan kami berubah suasana.

"Ah engga kok, sama sekali engga." Bales gw, berusaha kabur dari percakapan dengan Elka, supaya kecanggungan sesaat tadi hilang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kembaran lu ikutan juga?"

"Oh, Hash'Kafil? Ya, ikut. Dan kayanya dia antusias betul taun ini."

"... Hmmpft, gw penasaran sebabnya." Celetuk Elka, dengan mimik sarkas.

"Kompak banget ya, bakal susah nih kalo lu kerjasama ama dia." Gw bilang, ga gubris omongan Elka barusan.

"Ahhhh... Itu... Ga akan semulus anggapan lu..." Kata Ish, sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya sendiri.

Gw dan Elka terdiam sejenak, kedua pasang mata kita berkedip cepat, kesekian kalinya ga menangkap maksud omongan pemuda berambut kuning acak-acakan tersebut.

"Yaaaaa, bisa dibilang, kita ga saling suka." Lanjutnya, seolah tau maksud dari tatapan kita. "Gw benci terhadap sikap menyebalkannya." Dia mengaku. Haha, bahkan kembarannya sendiri ga tahan dengan sifat Hash. Tapi apa iya, ampe segitunya? Biar gimanapun, mereka kan kembar.

Kemudian di depan kami, lewat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam dicepol. Bola mata sewarna dengan rambut menatap Elka, mulutnya berseru, "Awasi terus kepala lu, Nordo! Lu juga, _buruk rupa._" Tangannya kasih gestur memotong leher sendiri ke Ish'Kandel.

"Liat kan?! Gila ga tuh!?" Ujar Ish sambil berdiri. "Kita ini KEMBAR, jenius!" Shield Miller itu ngomel-ngomel, berlalu mengejar kembarannya. "Muka kita ga ada bedanya!"

"... Hmm, seengganya sekarang kita tau, kenapa Hash'Kafil antusias." Kata gw, tersenyum menyindir, lirik si Elka yang lagi makan potongan roti tersisa.

"Temen lu aneh-aneh."

"_Bukannya lu juga aneh?" _Batin gw berkata, enggan ngomong terang-terangan, takut kena fatality.

"Bagi para peserta Festival Olahraga Tahunan Federasi ke-23, harap berkumpul di depan panggung. Saya akan memberi arahan tentang festival tahun ini." Ucap pembawa acara tadi, suaranya terdengar melalui speaker-speaker di sekitar arena.

Arahan, ya? Kira-kira kaya apa sih, prosedur festival ini? Apa aja yang dilombain? Gw sama sekali ga tau, pun begitu dengan Elka, sama-sama ga punya gambaran.

Kami berdua beranjak dari pojokan, mendekati kerumunan peserta. Dzofi dan yang lain udah berada di sana, berkata pas liat gw jalan, "Hehei, Lake!"

Dia mengayun tangan kanan diatas kepala, ngajak tossan, tangan kanan gw ikutan menyambutnya.

PRAAKK!

"Buat mereka menderita?" Ia bertanya, senyum semangat terpampang di wajah, pamerkan deretan gigi menggertak semangat. Tekad membara terefleksi jelas di kedua bola mata.

Kata orang, semangat itu bisa ditularkan. Kayanya itu benar, dan anak ini melakukannya dengan baik, berbagi energi positif. Setelah omongan gw ke Rokai di ruang ganti, rasanya ga ada alasan buat setengah-setengah. Seengganya, gw harus keliatan semangat juga, demi terbebas dari jerat ganti rugi! "Buat mereka menderita!"

"Awas kamu, kalo jadi beban buat Dzofi!" Seru Sabilla, yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah, ahaha..." Aduh lagi kesel aja, tampangnya masih imut gitu. Ga kuaaat~

"Dia ga akan jadi beban." Kata Elka datar.

"Ssstt, hei! Tenang dikit!" Royal Ulfa ngasih peringatan, telunjuk berada depan bibir. "Gimana mau menang, kalo ga dengerin arahan?" Matanya fokus ke depan, ke si pembawa acara di panggung. Serius banget kayanya.

Bikin gw penasaran, "Hmm? Bukannya kalian pernah ikut sebelumnya? Pasti tau dong, arahan-arahannya?"

"Huh, amatir." Celetuk Sabilla. Wew, kayanya nambah lagi nih cewe yang kesel ama gw selain Maximus Izcatzin.

"Jangan judes-judes, Sab. Nanti dia ga konsen. Kalo dia ga konsen, peluang kita bebas dari hukuman, mengecil.." Kata si Armor Rider menengahi. Nah, setuja deh, ama kamu. "Peraturan dasar emang ga pernah berubah, tapi lombanya selalu berubah-ubah tiap taun, selalu beda." Bisik Dzofi.

"Jadi gini, ada 3 tahap, yang biasa disebut 'raungan'. Raungan pertama, raungan kedua, dan raungan utama. Raungan utama itu bisa dibilang puncak acara, tiap taun ga pernah berubah, yaitu duel sekali jatuh. Sedangkan, dua lainnya selalu berganti, ga pernah sama." Jelasnya agak cepet.

"Begitu.. Berarti ga ada istilah 'peserta lama atau baru', ya? Yang ada di sini sama-sama ga tau apa yang akan dihadapi." Elka menyuarakan pendapat.

"Yapp! Seru kan?! Tiap taun kita selalu jadi 'peserta baru'." Bales si Armor Rider antusias.

Jadi, kesempatan sama rata buat menang, mengingat semua sama kaya gw, buta keadaan. Lumayan adil, Federasi. Abis tau fakta ini, gw jadi makin semangat!

"Begitulah kira-kira peraturan dasarnya! Bagi para peserta yang baru pertama kali ikut, ada pertanyaan?" Kata si pembawa acara, setelah penjelasan singkat yang kebetulan berbarengan ama penjelasan Dzofi tadi. "Bila tak ada, selanjutnya saya serahkan pada Instruktur kehormatan kita, Conquest Borr Roggenfellen!" Ohh demm.

"Baiklah kalian, belatung busuk! Setelah ini berakhir, saya tak sudi liat muka-muka kalian lagi!" Astaga. Itu dia. Senantiasa mencaci kami layaknya taun-taun pendidikan. "Tapi sebelumnya, saya yang akan bertindak sebagai wasit! Jadi, berdo'alah." Dia bilang itu dengan nada ngancem. Njir, gw jadi mikir, ini beneran festival olahraga bukan sih? "Raungan pertama; Larintang!"

Larintang? Apaan tuh?

"Lari rintang.. ugh, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kreasi nama ini!? Akan saya gantung dan jadikan target latian menembak!" Instruktur Borr ngomel-ngomel, nganggep penamaan itu aneh. Ga bisa dipungkiri emang, itu salah satu permainan kata yang jelek. "Intinya, kalian para belatung, berlomba lari dari sini sampai ke outpost, terus balik lagi. Bebas menggunakan segala kemampuan guna menghindari segala rintangan maupun menghalau pesaing. Tapi camkan di otak karatan kalian! Ini adalah festival olahraga, tak diizinkan pake senjata, ataupun peralatan canggih lainnya!"

"... Sial." Dzofi menggerutu, lalu keluar dari kerumunan, diikuti beberapa orang lain, kayanya sesama Specialist. Mengeluarkan segala macam gadget dari seluruh bagian tubuh. Kantong celana, ikat pinggang, di balik lengan kaos training, dalam sarung tangan, dalam kaos kaki, di punggung, sol sepatu, sampe ke bagian bawah perut. Semua dikumpulkan di meja juri, sampe membentuk gundukan kecil. Buset, mau olahraga apa buka pameran teknologi?

"Di outpost akan ada check point berupa mesin scan sidik jari, pastikan kalian menyentuhnya. Niatan mencederai lawan, langsung diskualifikasi!" Suara pria paruh baya ga berambut, lantang terdengar, biarpun tanpa mikropon. Wow, tua-tua keladi. "Pakai portal, eliminasi!" Teriaknya lagi. "Sesuai aba-aba..."

Gw tengok ke sekeliling, semua peserta bersiap, ambil ancang-ancang, mata fokus ke gerbang keluar arena yang ukurannya ga gede-gede banget. Elka, Dzofi, Sabilla, ga terkecuali. Mata mereka penuh ambisi. Well, gw rasa.. gw juga harus bersiap, kalo gitu.

"MULAAIII!" Raungan Conquest Borr jadi tanda dimulainya 'raungan' pertama festival olahraga. Serentak, semua peserta lari sekencang mungkin. Gw juga ga ketinggalan. Seengganya cukup pede, dengan kemampuan lari yang gw punya.

.

.

..._Arena Serba Guna, Ruang VVIP..._

"Ah, udah mulai rupanya." Kata Gatan memecah keheningan, sambil bawa dua botol bir di tangan dan beranjak ke sofa. Sebelum duduk, dia menyodorkan bir di tangan kanan pada Croiss.

"Dari mana aja lu?" Archon Bellato bertanya.

"Biasa, jalan-jalan."

"Paling menemui Sentinel itu." Tukas seorang wanita berambut oranye kehitaman. "Percuma deh, jagoan lu ga bakal menang! Divisi Artileri bakal mendominasi lagi kaya yang udah-udah! Hahaha."

"Hoho, percaya diri banget lu." Ledek Gatan. "Taruhan?" Tantang pria berarmor biru gelap tersebut.

"Heh! Siapa takut!" Izcatzin menimpali. "Croiss, ikutan ga!?"

"... Boleh." Jawab Sang Archon kalem.

"100 juta, gw pegang Grymnystre yang bakal menang raungan pertama!" Gatan menegaskan.

"Oke, gw bertaruh pada.. uhm.. aduh, siapa ya? Divisi Artileri banyak yang menjanjikan nih~" Nada omongannya pamer-pamer gitu.

Croiss dan Gatan memutar bola mata. "Udah sih, pilih satu!"

"Hash'Kafil!" Izcatzin menetapkan pilihan.

"Gw Rokai, ya." Gatan dan Izcatzin langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh hina. "Apa? Ogah juga 100 juta melayang." Ucapnya ga ada beban, lalu menenggak bir pemberian Wakilnya.

"_Mungkin benar, Divisi Artileri punya banyak 'kartu kuat' di tangannya." _Pikir Gatan, mengalihkan mata pada salah satu peserta gadis, berambut coklat pendek yang lagi serius berlari. "_Tapi 'as sekop' lebih memilih Satuan Tugas Gabungan."_

Ingatan Sang Wakil membawanya kembali ke masa 3 bulan lalu, di hari kepulangan tim ekspedisi Ether.

.

.

-3 bulan lalu-

..._Hanggar Armada Udara Bellato..._

_"Saya minta kamu berhenti lakukan apapun yang lagi kamu lakukan, Captain Nordo." Ucapnya pada anggota Resimen 22, yang lagi bersiap naik ke pesawat penumpang bersama kawannya, Alecto._

_"... Maaf, Maximus. Kalo ga ada tindakan pencarian buat Lake..." Dia berkata, tapi kepala tetap lurus ke depan. Cuma matanya aja yang melirik Gatan di sampingnya, "... bukan maksud untuk lancang, tapi anda harus 'memaksa' saya." Kalimat itu terdengar dingin di telinga Gatan, tapi begitu yakin dan menantang. Seolah tanpa keraguan dan ga pandang pangkat maupun jabatan._

_Wajah Alecto diliputi ketegangan, keringat mengalir dari pelipis ke pipinya pas denger reaksi Elka. Dia ga sanggup berkata-kata. Ga kebayang sedikitpun kalo Elka berani sejauh itu membantah Komandan._

_"... Kalo itu yang kamu mau." Gatan bilang, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari inventori 4 dimensi di pinggang belakang. Suasana berubah mencekam._

_Elka menjatuhkan barang bawaannya, putar badan hadap Gatan, dan berujar, "Lec, mundur."_

_Tajam sorot mata coklat itu, terasa menusuk Gatan langsung di jantung. Begitu gelap, menekan, buas. Sentinel senior udah melalui berbagai macelam pertarungan, dan paham betul jenis mata apa yang dimiliki anggotanya. "_Mata yang ga ragu bunuh apapun yang menghadang. Itu jelas bukan mata Prajurit baru. Seolah dia udah terjun ke ratusan pertempuran dan bertahan hidup."

_Elka langsung menerjang, satu hentakan kaki sanggup mengirim tubuhnya langsung ke arah Gatan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akselerasinya membuat Gatan lengah sesaat, karena ia menganggap itu luar biasa. _

"Tangan kosong?" _Pikir Gatan, ga liat Elka mengeluarkan senjata apapun._

_Tangan Elka, yang tadinya terkepal, perlahan membuka, dan jemarinya tertuju menusuk leher Sentinel berambut Spike hitam._

_Gerakan Elka begitu cepat dan lihai, sayang, Gatan jauh lebih cepat dan lihai. 0.0001 detik sebelum serangan Elka kena, dia udah menunduk dan maju selangkah, mendaratkan gagang pisau di tangan kanan, pada diafragma gadis itu. Membuatnya pingsan seketika. Si Wakil Archon langsung menopang tubuh Elka yang goyah supaya ga cium tanah._

_"E-Elka!" Alecto berseru, ga pake mikir, menghampiri._

_"Pas saya bilang 'awasi dia', yang saya maksud, cegah dia melakukan hal gila, Captain Adastan." Jelas Gatan, lalu menyerahkan Elka pada Alecto. "Tenang, dia cuma pingsan. Bawa aja ke kamarnya."_

_"S-siap, Maximus. Mohon maaf atas kelancangan teman saya." Ucapan Alecto dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Gatan._

_Pas Alecto berbalik sambil membopong Elka, suatu benda perak berukuran sekitar 5 cm jatuh dari telapak tangan gadis itu._

_Sinar matahari memantul dari logam tersebut, bikin silau mata biru gelap. Gatan berlutut dan mengambilnya, "_Obeng?" _Ternyata itu adalah obeng khusus yang biasa dipake bongkar-pasang senjata api. "_Dia serius berniat bunuh gw, rupanya."

.

.

"_Kalo bukan gw, pasti serangannya bakal kena." _Benak Gatan masih mikirin pertarungan singkat itu. "_Langkah kaki acak, ga bisa diprediksi kecuali pada detik terakhir." _Wakil Archon menenggak birnya sedikit. "_Elkan__afia Yeve Nordo... siapa kamu sebenarnya?"_

_._

_._

"HEEEGHH!" Anjret! Gerbang keluar dari arena serba guna ini.. KURANG GEDE! Alhasil, kerumunan peserta yang jumlahnya diperkirakan 200-an orang, desak-desakan berebut keluar. Menghimpit badan gw dari segala arah. Duh, belum apa-apa, udah jadi perkedel.

**"DAN KITA LIAT SODARA-SODARA! PARA PESERTA MASIH BERJUANG MELEWATI PINTU KELUAR TERNYATA! Padahal baru mulai ya, tapi nampaknya, pada detik pertama.. peserta memang sudah harus memperjuangkan jalan mereka. Bagaimana menurut anda, Bung Binder?"**

**"Ya, memang sebenarnya ini keliatan sepele, namun disadari atau tidak, pintu keluar itulah rintangan pertama mereka, Bung Kus. Kalau kita liat dari dimensi, gerbang itu tidak akan cukup bila harus dilalui sekian banyak peserta sekaligus. Maka disinilah akal mereka diuji. Ibaratnya ini adalah 'saringan pertama'."**

Perbincangan komentator membahana di seluruh arena, tertangkap kuping gw. Sial! Bukan saatnya dengerin ocehan komentator!

"Minggir.." Dengan satu pijakan kuat ke tanah, Rokai membelah tanah dan bikin permukaan berbatu terangkat, dan buka jalan buat dirinya. Bikin heboh dan panik peserta lain, serta membuyarkan lautan Bellato yang memadati pintu keluar.

"UWAAAHH!"

"WAAK!

"APAAN NIH?"

Wew, dia bisa pake force tanpa tongkat sekarang!? Egileee.

**"OHOHO! ROKAI LEITEN MEMBUKA JALAN, SEOLAH KERUMUNAN PESERTA BUKANLAH APA-APA!"**

**"Ya, luar biasa sekali ya Bung Kus, seorang Spiritualist merapal mantra Force tanah bahkan tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Ini bisa jadi keuntungam yamg sangat luar biasa bagi Rokai Leiten."**

Setelah dokter sinting itu jadi orang pertama yang keluar, dia terus berlari sampe beberapa puluh meter di depan, lalu balik badan dan.. Menghentak tanah, membuat jalan kembali seperti semula, lalu mengepal tangan dan menggerakkan dari bawah ke atas,

WAT DE FAAAK! Dia tutup gerbangnya pake lapisan tanah yang diangkatnya tadi.

"WOIII CURAAANG!"

"AMPAS! GW BAKAR LU IDUP-IDUP!"

"SEMPAAAK!"

Teriakan frustasi keluar dari mulut kami, tapi ga mungkin kita bisa hancurkan tembok kreasi Rokai dengan tangan kosong. Kami berharap pada beberapa peserta Spiritualist yang ada, tapi sia-sia. Kayanya mereka ga bisa merapal force tanpa tongkat kaya Rokai.

"SIALAAAN! KALO AJA ADA PERALATAN GW!"

Dzofi teriak kesal sambil menendang tembok itu.

**"Menghalangi jalan peserta, apakah itu diperbolehkan, Bung Binder?"**

**"Pada dasarnya, seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Conquest Borr, bahwa menghalau peserta asalkan tidak dalam konteks mencederai, sah-sah saja, Bung Kus."**

Gigi gw menggertak, tangan terkepal, membayangkan gw ga bisa apa-apa tanpa senjata, sedangkan Rokai sanggup menahan ratusan orang di belakang. Segini jauhkah perbedaan kemampuan kami? Apa omongan gw di ruang ganti sekedar delusi? Bagai ada jurang besar yang memisahkan jarak antara gw dan Rokai yang terus lari di depan. "_Kampret lu, Ro!"_

Tiba-tiba, kepala yang dihias warna pink, lewat di sebelah kiri gw. Melangkah pelan tapi pasti. Gadis itu melirik sedikit ke gw, pas dia selangkah di depan, menyungging senyum dengan tatapan sayu. Oh iya! _Dia _juga bisa!

"Dzo! Awas!" Gw menghampiri Dzofi dan kasih peringatan.

"Eh!? Kenapa?"

"Ada 'Mempelai Wanita' menyusuri altar." Jawab gw nyengir yakin.

"Hah?!"

"Fireflies..." Titik-titik api muncul di semua ujung jemari gadis itu, sambil tetap jalan mendekat. Semua peserta terdiam, tahan napas, telan ludah, berharap-harap cemas. "Reign of Flames..."

Begitu Meinhalom meniup jemari, seperti biasa, titik api tadi langsung melesat, di udara, ke sepuluh titik api terbagi lagi jadi lebih kecil. Dan.. wow, kali ini jumlahnya bak tak terhingga!

Rentetan titik api menghujam bagian bawah tembok tanpa henti, hasilkan suara ledekan bertaut besar memenuhi seluruh arena, sampe bener-bener hancur dan roboh, barulah hujan api itu reda. Meinhalom melangkah santai, jadi orang kedua yang keluar dari arena. Para peserta masih belum gerak, sampe Wizard itu bener-bener keluar sepenuhnya... barulah...

"ROKAAAAAIII! JANGAN KIRA LO BISA LOLOS GITU AJA!" Teriak kami, hampir barengan seraya berhambur keluar.

Sial, yang diteriakin udah jauh di depan, di ujung lainnya jembatan besar depan markas menuju Wind Cliff. Aduh, haruskah gw pake Accel Walk? Masa baru mulai langsung gas pol? Bisa kehabisan tenaga duluan gw. Baiknya, nyantai aja deh sambil liat situasi kondisi.

Kalo ga salah, total jarak yang harus dilalui 8 km. Masih banyak kesempatan! Masih terlalu dini untuk pake satu-satunya kartu as gw.

"Lake, ayo! Kita harus kejar Rokai!" Seruan Dzofi menyadarkan gw.

"Oke!" Dia berlari di depan gw, menyusul Royal Ulfa dan Sabilla. Tunggu, dimana Alecto... dan Elka?

"YO, ROKAI!" teriakan Alecto keras, suara nge-bassnya masih bisa gw dengar. "DEKLARASI PERANG LU, GA SALAH SASARAN? HAHAHA." Waaat!? Sejak kapan dia tepat di belakang Rokai!? Elka juga! Cepat banget memotong jarak, dan kini mereka bertiga jadi yang terdepan, tiba di Wind Cliff.

Sedangkan gw, ada di gelombang sebelum terakhir, baru aja lewat jembatan. Beberapa meter lewati jembatan, gw liat Meinhalom...

GUBRAAAK! "Aw..."

Nyusruuuuk!? Lari gw langsung berhenti, sejenak liat ke arah Wind Cliff, dan para peserta yang berlalu meninggalkan gw. Sebentar liat ke Meinhalom, yang masih tengkurap di atas tanah. Astaga. Kenapa gw merasa harus cek keadaannya di saat genting gini? Kayanya gw terlalu baik jadi laki. Pantes jomblo.. eh.

"Ehm, Mein... lu ga apa-apa?" Tanya gw, sambil jongkok dan nusuk-nusuk perempuan ini pake ranting pohon. Memastikan kalo dia masih hidup.

"Uuuu.." Pelan dia angkat wajah, yang kotor dengan tanah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, beda banget ama tampilan Wizard yang tadi menghancurkan tembok Rokai. "O-Oritziii..." Yah, yah, yah, jangan nangis dong.

"Aduuh, dimana Royal Oritzi?" Peserta terakhir baru aja melewati kami, yang artinya, kami paling belakang! Shiiiite! "Uh, Mein, Oritzi pasti udah di depan, yuk kejar dia!" Ajak gw sembari ulurkan tangan. Gw berdiri, lalu mulai lari pelan.

Kenapa pelan? Karena gw sambil gandeng tangan mungil Meinhalom. Kalo gw lari kencang, yang ada nyusruk lagi ni anak.

Sebisa mungkin gw coba buat samakan langkah Meinhalom, Wizard itu keliatan menyeka air mata pake telapak tangan kiri. Duh, sorry ya Dzo.. sepertinya harapan tinggal di pundak lu doang.

.

.

-sementara itu, barisan depan-

Gelombang terdepan yang terdiri dari Rokai, Alecto, dan Elka, udah tiba di Wind Cliff, dan dikejutkan oleh rintangan pertama; Sergapan MAU. Dari segala penjuru, MAU basic tipe Goliath dalam mode Auto-pilot bermunculan dalam jumlah cukup banyak, menghadang jalan Rokai. Para Specialist yang ikut ambil bagian sebagai panitia, memprogram MAU-MAU ga kepake itu supaya jadi hambatan buat para peserta.

Holy Chandra itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap datar, "Federasi ga pernah mempermudah urusan gw." Gerutunya kesal. Dia memukul tanah tempatnya berpijak, menghasilkan retakan berdiameter 30 cm, mengirim Force terkonsentrasi melalui bawah tanah, tertuju tepat dimana salah satu MAU di depannya berdiri gagah.

Satu pilar tanah raksasa muncul dari bawah kaki MAU tersebut, dan membuatnya melayang di udara. Masih pada posisi yang sama, Rokai kemudian menghentak kaki kanan, diikuti gerakan menarik ke atas pake tangan yang tadi memukul tanah. Satu pilar tanah besar, muncul lagi di depannya, kembali membuat satu lagi MAU melayang. Total dua Goliath yang diterbangkan Rokai.

"BAGUS! Ka, dia buka jalan buat kita!" Seru Alecto kegirangan, pada Elka di sebelahnya. Tanpa ragu, mereka berdua mengikuti Rokai melalui celah-celah kecil yang tercipta di antara kumpulan MAU. Diikuti juga peserta-peserta lainnya; Hash'Kafil dan Ish'Kandel yang ga ada hentinya ribut, Dzofi yang juga masih coba mengejar Ulfa dan Sabilla. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa dia ga bisa menyusul dua perempuan itu dari tadi?

"Jangan..." Gumam Rokai datar pada mereka, tapi masih terus menatap ke depan. "... MAU itu bakal jatuh tepat di atas kalian."

"GYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Bener aja, kedua MAU tadi, jatuh dan menimpa beberapa MAU lainnya, yang beneran pas lagi dilalui peserta di belakangnya. Membuat ledakan besar dan teriakan syok membahana. Sedangkan dia, tetap ga nengok belakang barang sedikit. Meninggalkan asap, serpihan tanah, sekalian spareparts Goliath di belakang.

Laik a bawss.

Di antara kepulan asap ngebul, dari bawah tumpukan besi MAU, Alecto lompat keluar. "Orang gila, dasar!" Makinya, muka Hidden Soldier itu agak cemong. "Gimana kalo bukan gw coba? Ga bisa hidup yang ada!"

Di sebelahnya, ada tangan yang geser lempengan baja sisa Goliath yang meleduk. "Sekarang gw baru paham, kenapa Lake suka kesal padanya." Kata Elka, muka ditekuk akibat kekacauan ini.

Karena ulah Rokai, jadi ada perubahan pada posisi sementara. Ulfa dan Sabilla terhindar dari peristiwa jatuhnya Goliath, geser Alecto dan Elka dari posisi 2 dan 3. Langkah mereka begitu ringan, lompat, kadang meluncur di antara selangkangan MAU yang menghadang, mempersulit para Goliath menangkap dua Ranger cekatan itu. Sementara para peserta lain ga seberuntung mereka.

Ga lama, Dzofi menyusul Alecto dan Elka, "Eh gw duluan ya... hhehehe."

"Jangan harap!" Elka ga mau kalah, langsung bangkit dan sprint lagi.

"Woi! Tungguin!" Diikuti Alecto sedetik kemudian.

Para Ranger masih mendominasi gelombang terdepan, cuma ada Spiritualist dan Specialist di urutan 1 dan 4. Emang sih, Ranger bisa dibilang diuntungkan kalo lomba lari. Tapi, semua tetep ga nyangka, yang memimpin lomba adalah seorang Spiritualist.

Perebutan posisi udah mulai sengit, padahal baru juga masuk ke rintangan kedua di Gateway Valley; Jalan di atas tali. Jajaran panitia dari kalangan Spiritualist udah membentuk pilar tanah tinggi kaya yang dilakukan Rokai, membentuk permukaan datar di atasnya supaya bisa dipijak. Jumlahnya ada puluhan, terhubung satu sama lain dengan seutas tali.

Untuk melaluinya, peserta harus memanjat pilar tanah itu terlebih dulu. Ga buang waktu, Rokai lompat dan mengumpulkan udara di kedua telapak tangan.

Lalu dibuang ke bawah, menghasilkan tenaga dorong yang begitu kuat. Alhasil, dia jadi cepat banget sampe atas.

"Tu orang curang banget, asli!" Lagi-lagi Alecto memaki, sambil mulai memanjat pilar, mata kelilipan hembusan angin Holy Chandra itu.

"Yaaa sebenernya sih ga juga. Dia pake kemampuannya buat lewati rintangan, dan menghalau pesaing. Itu diperbolehkan." Timpal Dzofi, kini mereka berada di urutan 2 dan 3, karena perempuan-perempuan Ranger itu nampak kesulitan menghadapi gaya gravitasi.

Rokai nampak ga ada beban mempertahankan keseimbangan di atas tali baja, dan melenggang mulus. Beda hal dengan Dzofi dan Alecto, yang awalnya keliatan ragu-ragu.

"Njiir! Tinggi bener cuk!" Pekik Dzofi, bola mata melebar pas liat ke bawah, baru sadar ternyata lumayan juga berada di ketinggian

"Buruan sih ah, elah!"

DUGH!

Ga sabar, Alecto menabrak tubuh kurus si Armor Rider,

"WAWAWAWA!" Bikin dia panik dan seketika meniti tali baja. Dzofi berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan, dan dadanya deg-degan, merasa nyawanya cuma bertumpu pada bidang yang teramat sempit.

"HOSH! HOSH! HOSH!" Napasnya ngos-ngosan, pas sampe seberang, jantung masih dag-dig-dug bukan main. "TERKUTUK LO ALECTO!" Umpatnya.

"Hahahahaha." Yang diumpat cuma ketawa dan lanjut lari.

Sedangkan Elka, baru setengah jalan di atas tali, tau-tau dari belakang, denger teriakan Hash'Kafil. "AWASI TERUS KEPALA LU, NORDO!"

Sambil menerjang di tengah udara ke arah Elka. Sadar akan kemungkinan serangan, gadis berambut coklat itu sengaja miringkan badan, sampe jatuh dari tali. Namun, sigap popliteal -bagian belakang lutut- kanannya menjepit tali baja, akibatnya dia jadi gelantungan terbalik, dan terhindar dari terjangan Hash'Kafil.

Posisi ini membuat kaos trainingnya tersibak, sekalian tanktop ungu gelap yang dipake sebagai dalaman, mengeskpos otot perut terlatih si Infiltrator.

Perempuan berambut hitam dicepol mendarat mulus di atas tali, semeter di depan Elka, lalu balik menatap mata coklat si Infiltrator, menantangnya. Keseimbangan tubuh Hash'Kafil emang hebat banget, dia bener-bener punya kendali penuh terhadap tubuh langsing.

"..." Elka yang masih dalam posisi terbalik, balas menatap Hash. "Ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk berantem." Ujar Elka pada pesaingnya.

"Emang..." Hash'Kafil mendekat, tenang dan begitu stabil, seolah lagi menapak di permukaan datar nan luas. "... tapi ini waktu yang paling pas untuk menyamakan skor."

"Hmmpfft..." Elka mendengus, darahnya berdesir ditantang begitu. Apa lagi, yang melakukannya adalah Hash'Kafil. Udah lama juga ga lawan dia lagi. Si rambut coklat membetulkan posisi, kembali berdiri, tubuhnya berdiri agak menyamping. Tatap tajam sembari mengulur tangan kanan ke sang lawan, menekuk jemari beberapa kali, kasih gestur menantang Hash untuk... "Maju, itupun kalo lu _bernyali_... Ilkash." Bibirnya tersenyum sinis.

Di pilar lainnya, Sabilla sukses menyebrang tanpa hambatan berarti. Saat dia mau mengejar Ulfa, gadis berambut putih ga kuasa menahan keinginan tengok kiri, dimana terjadi pertarungan antara Elka dan seseorang yang kayanya pernah dia liat di Divisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Mata biru Sabilla melebar, ga percaya dengan adegan aksi yang lagi terpampang di depan mata. Dua Ranger perempuan, bertukar pukulan dan tendangan, sambil mempertahankan keseimbangan di atas tali. "Ya-yang bener aja..."

"Yang rambut hitam itu, kembaran gw lho." DEG! Tau-tau, Sabilla dikejutkan suara lelaki dari belakang.

Serta-merta dia balik badan, belum lepas ekspresi kaget dari muka, "S-siapa kamu!?" Ia bertanya, nada agak tinggi. "Ngagetin aja!"

"Ah, kenalkan, Ish'Kandel Ilkash, dari Resimen 18, Satuan Tugas Gabungan."

"Hee?! Kok malah kenalan?"

"Lho, gapapa kan? Nambah koneksi, hehe."

"I-iya juga sih. Sabilla Roseblood, Divisi ke-9 Artileri." Sesaat dia memastikan muka Ish'Kandel. "Oh iya ya, mirip banget dengan yang rambut hitam itu, beda warna rambut, alis, dan mata doang." Ujar Sabilla, kembali fokus ke arah kedua Ranger perempuan yang masih sengit berantem. Hash'Kafil keliatan lebih mendominasi, karena Elka masih harus biasakan diri terhadap terbatasnya ruang gerak. Tapi Infiltrator berambut coklat tetap bisa mengimbangi.

"Yang rambut coklat pendek, Elka namanya. Hash'Kafil antusias banget taun ini. Mau kalahkan Elka gimana pun caranya, dia bilang." Kata Ish'Kandel, kasih penjelasan singkat. Dia ga tau kalo Sabilla dan Elka udah saling kenal. "Duluan ya, daaaah."

"_Elka... Hash'Kafil._" Gadis berambut putih itu membatin, sambil berbalik meninggalkan Gateway Valley, "_Ga ada obat._" Sudut bibirnya menekuk ke atas, membentuk senyum penuh gairah.

.

.

-Gelombang paling belakang-

"A-apa yang...!?" Gw kaget liat Wind Cliff, dimana bergelimpangan MAU-MAU Basic yang udah ga gerak sama sekali. Beberapa ada yang masih jalan ga beraturan, kesana-kemari.

Saling tabrak, terus goler. Mulut gw ga menutup, tetap lari pelan melalui Wind Cliff. Tercengang. Sumpah, kaya abis perang di sini. Tapi kalo dipikir, hoki juga sih, gw tinggal lewat doang tanpa harus susah payah... Hahaha. Ga kebayang apa yang dialami peserta-peserta di barisan depan tadi.

Kok gw jadi makin ragu, ya? Ini... beneran festival olahraga bukan sih?

Gw cek salah satu MAU itu, yakinkan diri kalo ga ada pilot di dalemnya. Dan ternyata bener, kokpitnya kosong. Di sebelah MAU yang udah ga aktif, tergeletak satu lempengan besi bekas sparepart berbentuk persegi panjang. Tingginya kira-kira sepinggang gw, dengan lebar yang cukup buat menutupi punggung.

"_Mungkin nanti bakal berguna." _Ga tau kenapa, gw mikir gini. Padahal harusnya, sebisa mungkin tinggalkan segala macam beban ga penting. Ada utas kawat di kedua sisi lempeng besi ini, yaudah gw sangkutin aja ke bahu, kaya pake tas punggung.

Napas Meinhalom kedengeran agak terengah. Kelelahan, barangkali. Dia kan Spiritualist, wajar sih kalo ga kuat lari. Sebenernya gw berharap, dia kuat-kuatkan diri. Soalnya udah ketinggalan jauh ini. Telapak tangannya terasa agak panas begitu gw genggam, "Masih kuat ga?"

"Tentu... masih." Jawabnya tersenyum, biar kata mukanya keringetan. Bikin gw jadi senyum juga akhirnya.

"Bagus! Ayo cari Oritziii!"

"Yaaaa... Ayoo..."

...

"Faak..." Umpat gw, dongak liat pilar-pilar tinggi di Gateway Valley dengan tali-tali membentang. "Oke, Mein... gw coba panjat duluan ya." Gw kehabisan akal sebenernya, buat bantu Meinhalom. Masa iya, gw gendong dia ke atas sana? Ga kuat kali.

Di atas sana masih ada beberapa orang yang coba lewati rintangan ini. Berarti, kita belum jauh-jauh amat ketinggalan rombongan. Semoga.

Wizard berambut pink mengangguk buat merespon, dan cuma berdiri nonton gw yang lincah banget cari celah diantara bebatuan.

Pas udah mau sampe atas, gw denger kaya ada sesuatu ledakan dari bawah. Gw tengok ke tempat Meinhalom berdiri tadi, tapi dia udah ga ada di sana. Kurang dari 5 detik, gw udah mau sampe atas. Dan betapa kagetnya gw, ketika Meinhalom mengulur tangan mungilnya buat bantu gw. Sejak kapan, dia...?

Tangan kanan gw menyambut uluran tangan Wizard itu, dia berusaha menarik gw sekuat tenaga pake dua tangan. Padahal sebenernya, gw bisa sendiri sih. Ga enak aja membiarkan bantuan tulus terabaikan.

Gw agak keheranan menatapnya, "Lu... bukannya tadi, ada di... tapi sekarang kok...?" Telunjuk gw nunjuk dia, terus ke bawah, abis itu nunjuk ke tempat kita berada.

"Mm... Apa?"

"Udahlah, lupakan." Ni anak ga cuma aneh, tapi kok kayanya bisa tau-tau muncul di tempat ga terduga. Haduh, jadi abis ini masih harus menyebrang di tali nih? "Gw coba duluan ya." Kata-kata yang sama terlontar dari mulut gw.

Pelan, gw langkahkan kaki. Nyebrang-nyebrang jembatan tali gini, jadi ingat pas nyebrang jembatan es di Rumah Calliana. Waduh, lumayan juga kalo jatuh nih.

"Adududuh!" gw mengaduh, Meinhalom ga sabar, dia ikuti gw melangkah di atas tali juga. Karena getar, gw jadi goyang deh, terus langsung pegangan tali pake dua tangan dan kedua kaki gw jepit erat tali itu. Alhasil, gw gelantungan terbalik.

"A-ahh.." Wizard berambut pink itu kikuk banget dalem hal menyeimbangkan diri. Jatuhlah dia. Aduuuuh. Perkara!

"Mein!" Mau lompat nolongin, tapi bingung juga. Apa yang akan gw lakukan selanjutnya? Kalo jatuh, langsung eliminasi. Gw kan ga bisa terbang.

Lagi-lagi suara ledakan terdengar. Sesosok tubuh melesat ke atas. Meinhalom.. terbang...!? Tangan kanannya terarah ke bawah, keliatan jelas aliran api merah di sana. Lalu, dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke belakang,

Dan mengeluarkan ledakan aneh yang bikin badannya melesat maju! Astaga! Ilmu apa lagi itu? Dengan selamat sentosa, tu anak enak bener mengambang di udara, langsung lewati pilar-pilar sampe ke ujung sana. Suwe.

Penasaran, gw cepet-cepet meniti seengganya tiga jembatan tali lagi, baru bisa menyusul dia. "Lu... ngapain tadi!?" Tanya gw terlalu terkejut. "Gimana bisa!? Apa itu!?"

"Daya... dorong, yang dihasilkan akibat... ledakan spontan... energi, panas..." Jawab Meinhalom, putus-putus seperti biasa. "Dengan api... aku bisa, melalukan... apapun." Dia angkat tangan kanan, kasih liat telapaknya yang masih keliatan nyala merah. "... Jetstream." Wizard itu tersenyum polos, kaya lagi bahagia.

_####_

_"I'm alergic to bullshite." - GR-133, Gabberwockie (Ch.19)_

* * *

**A/N: **cora6666: Oke kalo gitu gw respon pake bahasa aja ya gan :)) Usia Faranell 21 taun, Gannza 24, Raha 28, Sada seumuran Gatan 33. Ivkor 41 taun. Sedangkan jagoan kita, Lake 22 taun. Elka setahun 4 bulan lebih tua darinya. Meinhalom 20 taun. Untuk tokoh lain, ada bnyk hints bertebaran mengenai hal tersebut muehehe.

Cedric: Makasih udah baca, kk! Ahha, ga masalah yg penting imajinasi di kepala gw bisa tercurah. Kalo ada satu-dua reader yg ninggalin review seperti kk cedric, Alhamdulillah. Haha. Hmm, gw bukan penggemar anime mainstream (naruto, bleach, dll) jadi agak malas bikin cerita di sana. Kecuali SnK, mungkin (Mikasa fanboy garis keras) :D


	27. My Luck Buff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini.

Yes, i'm back. And no, i'm not dead yet. Mohon maaf sekali atas pending updetannya. Semoga hal ini tidak terjadi lagi, Amiin. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 27: My Luck Buff

"Jetstream!?" Tanya gw bingung. Perempuan berambut pink masih senyum polos, kali ini diiringi anggukkan. Kami ga lama-lama berada di Gateway Valley. "Jadi.. selama ini, lu bisa terbang?"

Dia geleng kepala, "Bukan terbang... tapi, lompat dengan... gaya." Kaki kita masih berlari pelan, abis lewati rintangan kedua tadi.

Ga ada perubahan berarti dari kecepatan lari gw, masih santai, ikuti langkah si Wizard. "Kalo gitu, kenapa ga lakukan dari awal? Dengan skill itu, jadi yang terdepan pasti ga susah."

"Ada, beberapa... huff... huff... alasan." Jawabnya, diantara napas ngos-ngosan. "Huff... Penggunaan force... tanpa tongkat, melelahkan banget... huff." Duh kesian liat ni anak, baru setengah jalan, udah semaput. "Dan, aku... cuma ingin, lari... bersama Oritzi, bersenang... senang... huff... nikmati, waktu."

Segitu capenya, ya? Kok Rokai bisa melakukannya sambil terus pimpin lomba lari ini? Shite.

Nikmati waktu. Kalo dipikir, ga salah sih emang. Festival olahraga ini harusnya emang jadi ajang bersenang-senang. Harusnya ga perlu mikirin kalah menang pun, ga apa kan? Agaknya ancaman ganti rugi dari Khortenio, omongan Rokai ke gw, dan ketegangan diantara kamerad lain bikin gw lupa esensi dari kegiatan berlari. Gw putuskan buat lepas raungan pertama.

Udah ketinggalan jauh juga, ga ada lagi peserta di belakang kita. Kayanya gw harus siap-siap nyari pinjaman duit dari sekarang, jaga-jaga, siapa tau Dzofi gagal. Bukannya ga yakin ama si teknopat itu, tapi... antisipasi di tiap kondisi adalah penting bagi prajurit! Ciaelah.

Lebih baik temani Meinhalom aja deh, seengganya sampe garis finish. Itupun... kalo dia kuat. "Hmm, gw bukan Oritzi, tapi... semoga lu ga keberatan lari ama gw."

Meinhalom terhenyak, matanya menatap gw sebentar, entah kaget atau bingung, atau dua-duanya. "... Tentu."

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Napas Meinhalom makin berat, langkahnya terhenti, dia bungkuk sambil memegang kedua lutut. Mukanya menatap tanah, dengan beberapa helai poni tergerai menutupi mata. "Duluan, aja... aku, aku... hahh..."

"_Mati deh ni anak.._"

Saat ini kita baru sampe tengah jembatan depan Outpost. Outpost udah di depan mata, tanggung banget kalo harus berhenti di sini. Tapi, ga baik juga kalo dipaksakan. Mata gw sekilas menoleh ke arah Outpost, terus ke Wizard berambut pink. Mikir, apa yang harus gw lakukan? Tadi dia bilang sih, suruh duluan. Ga salah dong, kalo gw tinggal di mari? Lagian emang ga ada kewajiban juga buat menolong peserta lain. Harusnya gw langsung aja lari sekuat tenaga buat kejar ketertinggalan.

"Bisa ga, titip ini? Ga terlalu berat kok." Pinta gw, sambil meloloskan plat yang sedari tadi gw bawa, tutupi punggung.

"... Dari tadi, aku ingin... tanya." Ujarnya, seraya nerima pemberian gw. "Ini... buat apa?"

"Uhm, belum tau." Gw berlutut, membelakangi Meinhalom pas dia menyampirkan plat logam tersebut ke punggungnya. "Yuk, gw gendong."

"A-aah?" Pekiknya, ajakan gw bikin dia mundur beberapa langkah, ditambah ekspresi panik memerah dari muka.

"Ga perlu ragu, biarpun paling belakang, seengganya harus injak garis akhir." Hal ini semata-mata karena gw tau, Meinhalom dilanda kelelahan, dan pasti kakinya melepuh plus lecet-lecet. Keliatan dari langkah yang dipaksakan dan tertatih.

Umum terjadi, bagi orang yang ga biasa lari jauh. Dulu gw juga sering gitu.

"T-tapi... tapi..." Wizard itu masih ragu. Untung ga langsung kabur kaya waktu di Ether.

"Mau nyusul Oritzi, ga?"

Sejenak dia diam, terus barulah pelan-pelan mendekat, mengangguk berkali-kali. Haaahh... kadang ga percaya juga, gadis tipe gini bisa jadi Spiritualist terkuat kedua. Kecemasan gw minggu lalu tentang kemungkinan berhadapan dengan dia, ga berarti sama sekali.

Kedua lengannya melingkar di sekitar leher gw, kedua lengan gw menopang kedua paha Meinhalom, sedangkan punggung gw ketemu bagian depan batang tubuhnya yang... ehem... empuk. Bikin gw agak geli-geli enak jadinya. Suhu badan Meinhalom begitu terasa. Gadis ini selalu punya suhu tubuh diatas normal, kaya orang demam gitu. Padahal mah ga kenapa-napa.

"Maap ya, kalo agak berguncang." Kata gw, kasih peringatan sebelum lari. Agak berat juga ternyata.

"Aku, pegangan... kok." Lengannya terasa erat di bahu gw. Dan ga buang lebih banyak waktu lagi, gw mulai lari sambil gendong Meinhalom di punggung.

"Jadi, cerita dong tentang kakak lu. Katanya kan gw kaya dia, bagian mananya?" Tanya gw iseng, biar ada bahan obrolan aja.

"..."

Ga ada balasan dari mulut mungil Mein, mungkin sulit baginya buat mengenang orang yang begitu dia pedulikan. "... Atau, kita bisa ngobrol hal lain."

"... Hangat. Kakak ga pernah... jahat padaku. Dia, selalu baik... selalu kasih senyuman... kalo aku, nangis. Ga pernah, marah... ga pernah, naikan nada bicara..." Jawabnya terbata. Wow, gw kira dia enggan bicara tentang kakak yang udah tiada. "Kami berasal... dari keluarga, biasa. Ga ada, latar belakang... tentara. Orang tua kami... cuma pesulap, jalanan... kekurangan, harta."

Gw dengarkan cerita Mein sambil terus masuk Outpost, lalu cari tempat scan sidik jari yang dimaksud sebagai checkpoint. "Ayah dan Ibu... teramat pilih kasih, mereka lebih sayang... padaku... ketimbang, kakak. Aku kasian padanya, dia begitu ga... dianggap... keluarga. Padahal... dia selalu... ada, untukku. Apalagi ketika, orangtua kami... tau kalo, aku mampu... menguasai... force api. Kemampuanku, membuat usaha sulap... kami makin, berkembang."

"Tapi... perlakuan Ayah, dan... Ibu, bikin aku... makin ingin... mencurahkan... semua, rasa sayangku... padanya, sebagai ganti... kasih sayang, orang tua... yang langka bagi... kakak. Tapi, apa dayaku... gadis cengeng, dan... manja? Yang ada... malah terbalik. Dia terima... segala perlakuan, dengan lapang... dada. Ga pernah protes, ga pernah... marah. Dalam senyum ataupun, tangis... dipendamnya semua, kepahitan... jauh, di dasar... hati. Ketika... putus asa, atau pedih... sekalipun. Kehangatannya... ga pernah, pudar."

Bergetar suara Meinhalom mengenang semua itu. Kaya berusaha nahan letupan perasaan biar ga nunjukin kesedihan. Gw ga bisa liat gimana ekspresinya, karena fokus ke depan. "... Wauw. Lu punya kakak yang hebat."

"Begitulah... kamu dan Oritzi, punya 'kehangatan'... yang sama." Balasnya.

Gw masih belum paham sih, miripnya tuh dimana? Apa berarti, gw mirip juga ama Oritzi? Haha. Yasudahlah, suka-suka dia.

"Kata Oritzi, lu membakar dia..." Ujar gw hati-hati, biar ga menyinggung perasaannya. "... sulit bagi gw untuk percaya. Tapi, apa benar?"

"... Ya." Jawabnya pendek, setelah diam beberapa saat. Kepala gw sedikit tertunduk, merasa kalo pertanyaan gw terlalu bikin dia risau. Entah kenapa, gw pengen tau lebih jauh. Ga tau apa yang akan gw lakukan saat ia kasih jawaban tersebut. "Overheat Purgation... adalah pedang, bermata dua."

"Overheat... maksud lu, mantra api penyembuhan itu?"

Kerasa di punggung gw, kalo kepala Si Wizard makin terbenam. Gw menoleh sedikit, dan liat dari sudut mata, dia anggukkan kepala. "... Selama hidup, ternyata kakakku... sakit keras. Entah... kenapa orangtua, kami... seolah, ga peduli. Dan aku, baru, dua bulan... belajar force api..."

"... k-kakakku selalu, bilang... 'hati-hati, kalo main... api, karena api... itu hidup, bisa tumbuh... dan punya, keinginan... sendiri. Menghanguskan segala... yang kita, miliki bila... ga terkendali'." Terdengar suara gadis ini tertahan. "Terkadang... keegoisan mengalahkan, akal sehat. Saat liat, orang... yang kita, sayang... menderita, kita... bersedia, melakukan hal, yang... paling ga, rasional. Biarpun... bi-biarpun..."

Wizard berambut pink ga bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setitik dua titik air terasa menggelitik tengkuk, yang gw asumsikan berasal dari mata Meinhalo,. "Mein, itu bukan salah lu."

"Biarpun... ujung-ujungnya, hal itu membunuh... kami, berdua?"

Kesimpulan yang bisa gw tarik, Meinhalom merapal mantra yang pernah dia pake buat sembuhkan gw, pada kakaknya yang sakit keras. Tanpa tau akibatnya, berhubung dia baru mendalami force api pas kejadian itu. Gw ga tau sedalam apa luka hatinya, sampe-sampe menganggap kalo dia ikut 'membunuh' diri sendiri. Rasa sakit itu, mungkin ibarat kehilangan separuh jiwa lugu.

"Lu belum padam kok." Kata gw, sambil tetap liat kedepan. "Api lu terus tumbuh. Bukan menghanguskan, tapi menghangatkan banyak orang, termasuk gw." Sekarang gantian dia yang dengerin. "Gw yakin, kakak lu pasti bangga, dan kagum, kalo dia bisa liat lu begitu 'hidup'."

"... Beneran?" Dia nanya pelan. "Kenapa... kamu, begitu... yakin?"

"Yaaa... gw mirip kakak lu, kan? Hehehe." Ucap gw ringan, seraya nyengir dan menoleh ke belakang. Meinhalom terhenyak, kedua lengan yang melingkar di leher gw, kerasa makin erat.

"Iya... Begitulah..."

Kami udah keluar dari outpost, dan udah sampe rintangan ketiga di Dry Moor. Ga sampe 5 menit berlalu setelah Meinhalom cerita sedikit tentang masa lalunya. Setelah kejadian itu, dia merasa sangat bersalah, dan marah. Bersalah, karena gegara mantra yang belum sempurna, kakaknya meregang nyawa. Marah, pada mereka yang ia sebut keluarga, tapi malah menelantarkan salah satu anggota.

Tapi, biarpun begitu, Mein dilanda dilema. Dia ga bisa semerta-merta menimpakan kesalahan pada orang tua, sedangkan, tangannya yang jadi penyebab tragedi pilu tersebut.

Jadi, dia putuskan buat buang semua. Kabur dari rumah, tinggalkan mereka tanpa kabar berita. Dikubur dalam-dalam semua kasih sayang yang pernah dia terima, dan lebih memilih medan perang sebagai jalan keluar dari pedih duka penyesalan.

Informasi itu diolah otak gw sedemikian rupa, dan lahirkan beberapa pertanyaan baru.

Kenapa orang tuanya pilih kasih sampe segitu parah? Oke, gw emang ga paham tentang cinta orang tua ke anak, secara, belum pernah rasain dan belum jadi orang tua juga. Tapi, harusnya ga gitu, kan? Anak adalah darah daging orang tua, kalo akal sehat mereka masih fungsi, mereka ga akan kaya gitu. Kecuali, mereka Bellato gila.

Itu adalah satu langkah besar, entah harus kagum atau prihatin, tapi gadis imut nan pemalu macam dia, berani ambil pilihan ekstrim. Ga semua bisa melakukannya. Mungkin, gw ga akan pernah sanggup kalo harus alami kisah hidup Wizard itu. Dia yang awalnya takut akan bakat sendiri.

Sempet terbesit di pikirannya, ga akan pernah pake force api lagi. Tapi nyatanya, ga pernah berhenti dan terus lawan rasa trauma, ketakutan dalam dirinya, sampe berhasil. Cerita itu bikin gw yakin, ga salah emang, dia jadi Spiritualist terkuat kedua.

"... Stop." Omongan Meinhalom bikin gw berhenti.

Baru nyadar pas liat ke bawah, dimana kaki gw perlahan ambles dari pijakannya. Ternyata tekstur tanah di Dry Moor yang biasa kering dan padat, udah berubah jadi berpasir. Sangat berpasir, mirip-mirip gurun. Inikah rintangan ketiga? Faak. Ga bagus nih kayanya.

"Wowow!" Tercengang, gw langsung angkat kaki kanan, pas pasir itu mulai bergerak-gerak! Dan menggerayangi kaki! Gw ngambil selangkah mundur, keluar dari jangkauan area dry Moor. Mikir, gimana cara mereka melakukan semua ini!? Pa-pasirnya seolah hidup dan ngincer gw. "Gimana nih?"

Meinhalom terdiam. Ga ada sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Pandangan gw menyapu keadaan di depan, dan ngeliat banyak peserta lain ketangkep 'pasir hidup' itu, Beberapa masih berusaha ngelawan, berontak sekuat tenaga biar bisa lepas dari cengkaraman daratan berpasir.

Kayanya rintangan ini punya tingkat kesulitan yang lebih tinggi, sampe-sampe bikin kami bisa nyusul rombongan depan, biarpun, orang-orang yang gw kenal ga termasuk diantara mereka.

"Aku udah, baikan..." Kata Meinhalom pelan. " ... kamu bisa, turunkan aku... sekarang." Pintanya terbata.

"Yakin? Gw ga keberatan kok, kalo harus gendong lu." Bales gw.

Kalimat barusan direspon dengan gelengan kepala. Setelahnya, dia bilang, "... Aku ga, mau... jadi beban."

Gw ga bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menghela napas, lalu senyum kecil, biarkan dia turun dari punggung. "Okelah. Ga perlu maksain, ya."

Dia balas senyum juga, dan mengangguk pelan. Lucu juga.

"Batu..." Ujarnya, sambil nunjuk batu gede yang permukaannya ga begitu rata, beberapa puluh meter di depan. "... Pijakan kakimu, di sana."

"Ga masalah. Gimana dengan-" Pas gw liat lagi ke gadis itu, tatapan matanya berubah sayu, dan Force merah tipis merembes keluar dari tubuhnya. "-Lu..?"

Dia ga jawab, cuma kasih lirikan dingin dan sedikit menyungging seringai tipis. Woot! Mempelai wanita sang lidah api menampakkan diri. Gw paham makna tindakannya itu biarpun dia diam aja. Wizard ini menyiratkan "S_antai, gw tau apa yang harus dilakukan"._

Jadi, gw tinggal melakukan bagian gw aja.

Mulai mencondongkan badan gw ke depan, kumpulkan gaya dorong di kedua kaki, bersiap buat sprint sekuat tenaga. Medan berpasir jelas bukan lawan yang enteng buat pelari, bakal bikin kaki terasa lebih berat.

Dengan satu hentakan, gw melesat maju, sol sepatu lari ketemu daratan berpasir Dry Moor. Baru juga 5 langkah, pasir itu mulai bergerak, lalu perlahan seolah berdiri, dalam bentuk kerucut panjang. 1, 2.. 5 kerucut pasir, siap menerjang.

Kerucut pasir pertama langsung menusuk dari depan, gw langsung mengelak ke kanan bawah, sambil mempercepat langkah. Tapi, semerta-merta, terjangan pasir kembali siap menyambut di titik hindaran gw. "FAAK!"

Dengan mengandalkan gerak reflek, abis menunduk, gw lompat, sambil pake lengan kiri buat menyapu terjangan butiran pasir yang terasa kasar meraba kulit, dan mengayun badan sehingga melewati bagian atasnya.

Bentuk kerucut dari pasir yang gw tepis tadi, langsung hancur ga berbentuk. Ternyata, bisa dipukul! Gw kira, padet dan keras. Liat itu, gw sedikit senyum lega.

Oke, terlalu cepat senang saat keadaan jadi sedikit aja lebih baik, selalu jadi kelalalian terbesar. Terbukti, tubuh gw yang masih mengambang di udara, dihantam kerucut ketiga dari sebelah kanan.

"HEGH!" Erang gw, sambil tempatkan lengan kanan terlipat di depan tulang rusuk, biar ga cedera. Ugh, biarpun cuma pasir dan bisa dipukul, tapi impactnya yahut juga.

BRAAGH!

Tubuh gw terpental, punggung sampe menabrak tebing gini. Untungnya masih terlindung plat logam. Asem! Cuma pasir aja, songongnya ga ketulungan.

"Maju lu semua!" Seru gw, pasti gw udah gila, teriak-teriak ama pasir. "Kalo bera-" Mereka bahkan ga kasih kesempatan buat selesaikan omongan, "-Oh shite!" Pasir hidup kembali membentuk beberapa kerucut pasir panjang, dan langsung nyerang gw barengan!

Refleksi pergerakan pasir hidup, jelas keliatan di mata ungu, makin lama, makin dekat. Untuk sesaat gw baru sadar, ini kok kaya ilmunya salah satu tokoh di kartun Narto, ya? Si itu tuh, Gaaruk, yang kemana-mana bawa bedug.

Arrghh! kadang, gw benci dengan kemampuan 'mikirin hal yang ga penting pas keadaan terdesak' ini.

Tetiba, telinga gw menangkap suara ledakan, suara yang sama persis kaya pas di rintangan kedua, pas Meinhalom... meluncur cepat di udara! Wizard itu melesat ke arah gw, dengan kedua telapak tangan terarah ke belakang, dari telapak tangannya keluar letupan energi panas, bertindak layaknya jet booster.

Begitu jaraknya udah dekat ama gw, dia ganti posisi. Masih melesat, coba buat berdiri, dan sekarang dari udara yang tadinya ga ada apa-apa, muncul dua cakram bergerigi yang terbuat dari api.

"Destructo Disc.." Ucapnya pelan, sebelum kehilangan momentum, Meinhalom melempar kedua cakram api itu bergantian ke arah kerucut pasir yang menyerang, memotong semua hingga setengah, gagalkan pasir hidup itu menggapai tubuh gw. Meski begitu, bagian yang udah kepotong-potong cakram api, tetap aja kena muka gw sedikit. Kelilipan deh.

Wizard berambut pink itu menghancurkan sisanya dengan gaya. Ya, dia mendarat dengan kedua kaki, ngesot dulu, sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya tepat di depan gw.

"Mantap, kk." Mata gw ga berkedip liat aksinya, walau butir pasir menempel di muka. Sedangkan, mata sayu Mein belum berubah, kali ini tanpa senyum, cuma menatap mata gw dalam-dalam. Terus, lengan kanannya terangkat sejajar ama bahu, menunjuk ke arah batu gede tadi tanpa berkata-kata, tapi mata masih lekat menatap. Kayanya sih, doi kesel deh. "Siap, Nona!" Jawab gw tegas, sambil kasih sikap hormat, seolah lagi diperintah atasan.

Begitu gw beranjak dari depan perempuan berambut pink itu, pasir hidup kembali beraksi. Membentuk kerucut-kerucut panjang di sekeliling Meinhalom, siap ngepung dan ga ngasih ampun. Sambil lari, gw tengok belakang, penasaran apa lagi yang bakal dilakukan si Wizard.

"ADOH!" Terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda yang telentang, terperangkap pasir. "Liat-liat dong, kalo lari." Gerutunya kesel, gegara gw injek kakinya yang ga ketutupan perangkap pasir.

"Ah, maap. Ga sengaja..." Sontak, gw berhenti. "Ehm, lu butuh bantuan?"

"Bantuan? Gw udah tereliminasi kali." Jawab pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu, aliran pasir terus bergerak di sekitarnya, mengunci kebebasan si pemuda. "Lu harusnya mulai lari lagi." Kelopak mata kirinya tertutup, kemasukan pasir barangkali. "Jangan biarkan mereka menangkap lu."

"Siap, Kamerad!" Rintangan Jebakan Pasir ini makan banyak peserta, ga cuma pemuda tadi, di kiri kanan gw, ada juga yang masih terus lari sambil hindari jerat-jerat kasar yang berdatangan ke arah mereka.

Gw pun ga terkecuali, di bawah kaki, kerasa kalo dataran yang gw injak, terus berubah dan gerak bergelombang, siap menerkam kaki gw kapan aja.

Ga sia-sia, 4 tahun menempuh pendidikan Ranger. Semua hadangan berhasil gw hindari dengan aduhai, sebelum akhirnya putuskan buat lompat, dan sedikit berakrobat. Salto ke depan, dan memijak tepat di atas batu gede. Tapi gw masih belum tau, kenapa Meinhalom nyuruh kemari?

Balik badan, buat cek keadaan Meinhalom yang tadi gw tinggal. Betapa kagetnya gw, pas liat gundukan pasir lumayan tinggi, dan Wizard itu ilang dari pandangan. "MEIN!" Tubuh gw pengen beranjak dari situ, berniat bantu dia.

"Azrath... Rathrion..." Niat gw batal, begitu dengar suara gadis itu mengucap mantra. Gundukan pasir yang menutupi badannya nyala merah, pun begitu permukaan di bawahnya. "... Sintosh."

Kobaran 3 lidah api merah berbentuk cincin langsung melebar dari dalam gundukan itu, buyarkan pasir yang mengurung dia ke segala arah. 2 cincin saling silang, sedangkan 1 cincin ada pada sumbu horizontal, diiringi gerakan berputar sekali dari Meinhalom.

Api merah masih menari-nari di sekujur lengan Si Wizard. Mata sayunya tertuju ke tempat gw berdiri. Pas dia menghadap sini, lidah api di lengan bergerak ke telapak tangan. Liat telapak tangannya makin terang merah, gw yakin, dia bakal 'terbang' lagi.

Dan benar aja, ledakan energi panas langsung mengirim tubuh gadis itu cepat ke arah gw, makin lama, makin naik. Begitu posisinya lebih tinggi dari gw, dia ulurkan tangan kanan. Yaudah, gw pun angkat tangan buat menyambut.

Meinhalom menyambar tangan gw, dan angkat seluruh tubuh gw dari pijakannya. Raga kami melesat bersama. Hal itu terjadi amat cepat. Haha asik juga, tapi... ada satu masalah...

"Aw, aw, AWW! Panas... panas... PANAS!" Tangannya terasa puanaaas banget di kulit gw! Shite! Gw meronta-ronta tahan perih, bikin dia oleng juga, sampe-sampe ketinggian kita makin berkurang, kaki gw menyeret di atas daratan berpasir. Akibatnya, jebakan pasir kembali aktif, dan menjerat kaki. "Mein! Tolong, TOLONG!"

"..." Kaya tadi, dia cuma menatap gw kesel. "Fireflies.." Dan mengirim titik-titik api buat menghalau pasir yang gerepe-gerepe kaki gw dari tadi.

Akhirnya, begitu keluar area Dry Moor, Meinhalom langsung lepaskan tangan gw. Bikin gw guling-guling di daratan. Soalnya masih tersisa energi momentum dari 'lompatan' Wizard itu. Setelah berhenti, gw langsung megangin lengan kanan, "Fuuuh... Fuuh... Fuuuh..." Dan meniup bagian yang dipegang gadis itu. Aduuh! Apa dia ga sadar, suhu tangannya tadi udah kaya teflon dikomporin?

Perhatian gw teralih, pas dengar suara tubuh tumbang. "Astaga..."

Meinhalom ambruk, badannya naik-turun akibat napas cepat dan pendek. Sial! Apa yang gw pikirkan? Bukan saatnya mengeluh cuma karena luka bakar kecil, sedangkan anak ini memaksakan diri lebih dari yang seharusnya!

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Begitu didekati, terdengar suara dari pernapasannya yang kacau. Bayangkan, dia yang sebelum sampe Outpost aja udah mau mati, ditambah lagi beban rintangan Jebakan Pasir. Udah gitu, dia sendiri yang bilang, penggunaan Force tanpa tongkat, capenya minta ampun.

"Bukannya udah gw bilang, ga perlu maksain?"

"... Sepadan, kok." Jawabnya pendek. Ternyata masih sadar, dan berusaha bangkit. Gw bantu dia berdiri, walau agak goyah.

"Mending istirahat dulu." Gw menyarankan, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia langsung geleng kepala.

"Oritzi... ada, di dekat... sini." Balasnya, seraya jalan gontai. Kali ini, dia yang menarik pergelangan tangan gw. Suhunya terasa turun, ga sepanas tadi. "Aku bisa... merasakan."

Dan ternyata benar, ga jauh kita jalan, masuk area Lode Fall, tampak seorang berambut cepak burgundy. Pria itu lari santai, seperti lagi menunggu peserta lain menyusul dia. "Royal Oritzi! Seru gw manggil.

Yang dipanggil, menengok belakang. Terus terhenyak, menjurus kaget. "Lake?" Kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke Wizard berambut pink, berubah dari kaget, jadi ekspresi lega, "Mein!" Armor Rider itu langsung balik badan, dan menghampiri kami. Mein melepas tarikannya, pas Oritzi berkata, "Maaf ya, kita sempet terpisah tadi."

Gadis itu ngangguk pelan, "Dia temani, aku..." Lalu nunjuk gw.

"Ahh, makasih ya. Udah repot-repot, sampe harus ketinggalan jauh." Ujarnya sembari nepuk pundak gw.

"Bukan masalah, Royal." Balas gw, lempar senyum sekenanya.

"Jujur, ini pertama kalinya liat dia berinteraksi sama orang selain saya." Lanjut Oritzi, sambil beralih ke Mein, yang udah berada di balik punggungnya. "Saya sempat kepikiran dia, jadi ga konsen ke kompetisi. Ragu, antara ketinggalan, atau udah jauh di depan."

"Semua aman dan terkendali. Anda ga perlu kuatir lagi, haha."

"Kalo lu mau duluan, silakan aja. Mungkin saya akan disini dulu, menemani Mein istirahat."

"Yaaa, saya ga keberatan kalo harus nunggu bareng kalian." Kata gw santai, sambil garuk-garuk bagian kepala belakang sendiri. "Posisi terdepan pun pasti udah terlalu jauh sekarang."

Meinhalom geleng kepala, "Kamu bisa... menang..."

"Ahha, bakal susah pasti."

Sekali lagi, dia geleng-geleng, lalu beranjak dari balik punggung Oritzi. "Kamu harus... menang..." Tanpa diduga, dia balikkan badan gw, menghadap ke jalur yang benar. "Kamu pasti... menang..." Oritzi cuma cengengesan, liat tindakan anak buahnya.

"Uhh, Mein. Apa yang-" Tau-tau, mata sayu itu kembali lagi.

Ga pake ngomong, Wizard itu menepak pantat gw tanpa pikir panjang, "Jetstream.."

"O'ow..." Seketika, energi panas meledak dari bemper belakang, mengirim badan gw melesat tinggi plus cepat ke depan, macam roket tenaga nuklir, "WAAATTTTAAAA!"

.

.

-Barisan depan-

..._Rear Garden..._

Peserta yang pimpin lomba lari ini, udah masuk area Rear Garden, dimana rintangan terakhir yang 'cukup' bahaya, menunggu mangsa; Ladang Ranjau. Para panitia Ranger kali ini ambil bagian untuk siapkan rintangan peserta, dengan menebar trap berupa ranjau di sekitaran area rear garden sampe ke arena serba guna.

Ini akan bener-bener jadi tantangan sulit. Di satu sisi, peserta harus hati-hati melangkah, kalo ga mau bikin rentetan trap meledak. Di sisi lain, rasanya ga mungkin melangkah hati-hati, saat mereka berebut posisi. Belum lagi, cuma garis finish yang tersisa abis ini.

"Ga buruk juga..." Elka berkata, sambil menempel ketat Rokai. Mereka berdua jadi yang terdepan setelah melewati Lode Fall, dengan selisih jarak yang cukup jauh antara peserta di posisi tiga. "... untuk ukuran Spiritualist."

Rokai agak kaget, ga menyangka ada yang bisa imbangi kecepatan larinya yang udah dipercepat dengan pusaran angin kecil pada dua telapak tangannya. Tapi Holy Chandra itu tetap terlihat tenang, "Ga buruk juga... untuk ukuran perempuan." Balasnya.

"Lu belum liat semuanya." Ucap Infiltrator berambut cokelat, "Emang, lu luar biasa cepat, tapi sampe kapan itu bisa bertahan?" Elka tau, Rokai udah memakai begitu banyak Force.

"Cukup lama, sampe lu kelelahan." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam, sambil tetap liat kedepan.

Elka senyum sinis denger jawaban itu, "Sayangnya, gw sanggup sprint sepanjang hari."

.

.

"Ajegile, kenceng amat ya mereka." Alecto, berada di posisi ketiga, namun jarak diantara dua peserta terdepan kurang lebih 6 detik.

"Iya... Elka luar biasa."

"Hee?! Sabilla? Sejak kapan?" Terhenyak, Hidden Soldier berambut denim nengok kanan-kiri. "Lha? Dzofi mana?" Dia nanya, baru sadar kalo posisi Armor Rider itu udah direbut kawannya sendiri.

"Belakang, woy!" Seru Dzofi, berada ga jauh dari mereka.

Kecepatan Dzofi udah mulai melambat, berusaha ga tertinggal dari Alecto dan Sabilla. Pemuda itu masih nyoba atur napas dan jaga irama langkah biar ga makin lambat.

"Gini nih, juara lomba lari antar divisi?" Ledek sepupunya, yang muncul entah dari mana.

"K-kak Ulfa! Ayolah, itukan udah lebih dari 4 taun lalu." Elak Dzofi, berusaha bela diri sendiri.

"Udah kakak bilang, olahraga itu wajib, minimal seminggu 3 kali." Royal Ulfa mulai menceramahi sepupu yang lebih muda. "Pacaran mulu sih, dengan benda mati." Lanjut perempuan berambut cokelat panjang itu. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda, terombang-ambing pas dia lari. "Makan tuh teknologi."

Wajah si pemuda berambut hitam sedikit memerah, tahan malu dibilang begitu. Alecto dan Sabilla di depan, cengengesan.

"Kak... kamu ga harus kasih ceramah di sini, kan?" Kata Si Armor Rider muda, menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

"Keliatan dari ekspresi, pasti lu kalah telak darinya." Kata Shield Miller berambut pirang acak-acakan.

"Diam lu, _buruk rupa_." Kembaran Shield Miller itu menjawab ketus, kesal mikirin ketidak-mampuannya imbangi si pesaing. "Satu hari nanti... satu hari nanti, gw yang bakal mengalahkan dia!" Tegasnya, sembari megangin bagian lengan kiri jersey yang sobek akibat pertarungan singkat di atas tali.

"Lu tau? Andaikan lu bisamengurangi kebiasaan mencela gw buruk rupa, gw bisa lebih sayang sama lu." Protes si Shield Miller, "Apa bedanya coba, muka kita?"

Kembarannya yang berambut hitam, menatap balik wajah si Shield Miller sejenak, kemudian berkata, "... Muka lu jelek."

.

.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Meinhalom pada pantat gw, tapi yang jelas, sekarang gw lagi melesat kencang banget! Dan di ketinggian yang lumayan tinggi pula! Kenapa ledakan spontan energi panas harus keluar dari bagian nista itu!? Kenapaaa!?

Ga makan waktu lama, gw udah menyusul peserta-peserta bagian depan di Rear Garden. Ish'Kandel dan Hash'Kafil tercengang liat gw 'terbang' di atas kepala mereka. "Lake! Ngapain lu?! Kok bisa?" Teriak Si Shield Miller.

"..." Gw ga bisa jawab, karena ga kepikiran mau jawab apaan.

Abis lewati mereka, gw bisa liat Alecto, Dzofi, dan dua wanitanya. Mereka saling susul satu sama lain. Errr, ga perlu ditanya reaksi mereka, pas liat gw.

"Lah? Anjir!" Alecto berseru.

"Ihh, pantatnya keluar api." Ujar Sabilla dengan polosnya.

"Aku bahkan ga mau komentar..." Tukas Royal Ulfa.

"Hahaha! Majuuu, brooo!" Dzofi malah menyemangati gw.

Tubuh gw masih terus melaju di udara, cepat mempersempit jarak sama duo 'monster' terdepan. Oke, belum tau ada rintangan apa di Rear Garden, tapi setelah gw perhatikan peserta yang udah terlewati, mereka seolah pilih-pilih titik berpijak. Ada beberapa titik yang mereka hindari, repot-repot ambil langkah agak ke samping saat bisa lurus. Cuma satu yang kepikiran di kepala gw.

"_Trap..."_

Rokai dan Elka sedikit dongak dan kaget, ketika sadar kehadiran peserta yang sanggup memotong jarak, bahkan sampe merebut posisi pertama dalam waktu singkat, lewat jalur udara. Hehehe.

"Lake! Ga ada takut-takutnya lu, balap gw!?" Teriak Elka sewot. Haha, begitulah dia. Memendam pribadi yang selalu senang berkompetisi dan jadi yang terbaik. Ga buang waktu, dia mempercepat pergerakannya.

"..." Pun begitu dengan Rokai, walau ga ada kata terucap. Pusaran angin kecil tercipta di kedua lengannya, dan mendorong badan Si Holy Chandra, mempertahankan posisi ga jauh dari Elka.

Mereka yang tadinya saling sikut, kini berhenti menjegal satu sama lain dan mulai sibuk mengejar gw. Sial! Mantra Jetstream Meinhalom makin berkurang kecepatannya, pertanda ga lama lagi abis. Arrgh! Jangan abis dulu dong! Kalo gini, mereka bisa gampang lari melewati gw. Bakal susah kejar ketertinggalan, karena pendaratan ini pasti makan waktu. Mana posisi gw udah engga banget, kepala di bawah, kaki di atas!

"_Kamu bisa... menang."_

"_Kamu harus... menang."_

_"Kamu pasti... menang."_

Faak! Faak! Faak! Gw ga bisa lepas kesempatan, ga sekarang! Yang begini belum tentu datang lagi, moment saat posisi mereka sejajar!

Kalo gw ga bisa lewati mereka, berarti ga ada yang boleh lewat!

Aneh juga, bila dipikir lagi. Gegara anak itu, semangat bertanding gw yang tadinya udah redup, bisa kembali membara setelah dia 'memercikan' bunga api di dalam dada. Bantu gw sampe abis tenaga untuk lakukan hal yang hampir mustahil. Demi secercah harapan yang udah dia beri, jangan sampe ini sia-sia!

Di udara, gw meloloskan plat logam yang dari tadi dibawa-bawa, dan pegang pake dua tangan. Merasa waktunya benda ini berguna.

Mereka berdua udah di posisi yang sama dengan gw, ada celah di tengah, enggan dipijak ama mereka. Pertanda ada trap disana. Bener engganya, urusan nanti. Yang penting, layak dicoba! Eh, tapi, apa ga bahaya? Kalo para peserta terluka gegara perbuatan gw, gimana?

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, gw dihadapkan beberapa kemungkinan. Keadaan nuntut untuk cepet ambil keputusan. Otak gw memproses itung-itungan nan rumit tentang presentase realitas, untuk mempertimbangkan cara paling efektif. Dan akhirnya gw dapat satu solusi.

_"Bodo Amat."_

Monster ga bakal mati cuma gegara ledakan ranjau di festival olahraga, kan? Haha.

Rokai di kanan, Elka di kiri, gw di tengah. Mereka menggertak gigi liat satu aksi gila karena pasti mereka tau, di tanah tempat gw berpijak nanti, ranjau siap menyambut. Gw sempat berputar di udara, guna kumpulkan tenaga, dan betulkan keseimbangan, dilanjutin memukulkan plat logam yang gw pegang sekuat-kuatnya.

"Awas ledakan..." Ucap gw pelan dan menyeringai.

Mata Elka dan Rokai terbelalak. Mereka langsung melindungi muka dengan lengan masing-masing sebelum plat logam yang gw pegang, menyentuh tanah.

Satu ledakan udah cukup buat jadi pemicu reaksi berantai dari semua ranjau yang tersisa, sampe ke belakang-belakang. Ga perlu ditanya lagi, Rear Garden udah kaya merayakan pesta petasan. Gw yakin peserta yang masih di belakang, kena imbasnya juga. Asap dan butiran tanah berhamburan kemana-mana. Bahkan pandangan gw sampe terhalang.

Karena mendarat di atas ranjau, gw mental lebih jauh ke depan. Ternyata keputusan untuk bawa-bawa plat logam ini ga sia-sia. Terbukti cukup jadi pelindung tubuh, biarpun minimal sih.

Duh! Tubuh gw bergesekan dengan tanah dan terlempar sampe 15 meter kali. Kuping jadi pengang luar biasa. Gw terus lari, tinggalkan hamburan tanah dan kekacauan yang gw timbulkan. Jersey yang gw pake jadi sobek-sobek, celana training gw jadi panjang sebelah, gara-gara yang kanan sobek sampe lutut.

Pintu masuk Arena Serba guna udah di depan mata. Seraya langkah kaki menuntun ke arena, sayup-sayup riuh penonton yang memadati tiap sudut, makin mengaburkan pengang, dan kuping gw kembali bisa menangkap suara.

**"ASTAGA! SALAH SATU PESERTA EDAN MELEDAKKAN SEMUA RANJAU DI SEKITAR REAR GARDEN! ENTAH APA YANG ADA DI OTAK PEMUDA ITU, BUNG KUS?!"**

Waat!? Edan katanya?

**"Tenangkan diri anda, Bung Binder! Tidak ada yang mengira ini akan terjadi, tapi inilah yang terjadi!"**

Komentator yang satu lagi nyaut, biarpun ga sekeras partnernya tadi.

**"AREA REAR GARDEN TELAH BERSIH DARI RANJAU, SAYA ULANGI! AREA REAR GARDEN TELAH BERSIH DARI RANJAU!**

ini yang satu kok heboh amat sih, heran gw.

**"Info dari pihak panitia; Mohon maaf bagi penonton baik di arena, ataupun yang menyaksikan di tempat lain, droid kamera yang disediakan panitia, mengalami kerusakan saat mengambil gambar dari jarak dekat, saat ledakan terjadi. BAGAIMANA INI BUNG KUS!? KITA TAK PUNYA VISUALISASI LEBIH LANJUT!"**

**"Artinya.. kita hanya bisa menanti, siapa yang akan menginjak arena ini pertama kali.."**

**"DAN SIAPAKAH YANG AKAN DATANG DARI GERBANG ITU!? KITA SAKSIKAN BERSAMAAAA!"**

Seru sang komentator, suaranya membahana lewat speaker-speaker Arena.

Gw menyusuri lorong masuk. Di ujung sana, terang Matahari bersinar, menaungi bagian dalam Arena. Penonton terdiam, begitu gw menginjakkan kaki di tengah-tengah. Gw liat sekeliling, kebanyakan dari mereka terhenyak. Saling berbisik, ga percaya, dengan kenyataan di depan mata.

Mata gw tertuju ke arah ruang VVIP. Gw yakin, Gatan ada di sana, dan jadi saksi atas apa yang baru terjadi. Napas gw agak ngos-ngosan, tangan kanan terkepal kuat, biarpun masih tersisa perih akibat melepuh. Kemudian dengan mantap, gw angkat tinggi.

**"Se-Sentinel... SENTINEL, CAPTAIN LAKE GRYMNYSTRE! LAKE GRYMNYSTRE! LAKE GRYMNSYTRE!"**

Bersamaan dengan Komentator meneriakkan nama gw tiga kali, diikuti teriakan penonton dan tepuk tangan meriah seluruh tempat ini. Seketika keadaan hening tadi, berubah drastis. Mereka bersorak, berseru. Apa yang mereka teriakan? Entahlah, semua teraduk jadi satu.

Luapan emosi ini ga nahan, boy! Gw memejamkan mata dan teriaaak sekuat tenaga, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Biarpun suara gw pasti ketimpa ama bising nan riuh, tapi tetap aja, puas rasanya. Kaya baru menang piala. Padahal, ini baru raungan pertama. Bodo amat, seengganya gw merasakan kemenangan.

Peserta yang tersisa mulai memasuki arena. Rokai masuk setelah gw, diikuti Elka. Alecto, Sabilla, Hash'Kafil, Ish'Kandel, Ulfa, dan Dzofi setelahnya. Keadaan mereka ga lebih baik dari gw, debu dan noda tanah mengotori Jersey mereka.

Ga yakin gimana gambarkan ini pake kata-kata, karena rasanya luar biasa. Semua lelah dan keringat, serta ekspektasi, terbayar sudah. Perjuangan Meinhalom juga jadi ga sia-sia.

**"Mengawali start dengan buruk, menempati posisi paling belakang selama hampir seluruh pertandingan, namun tiba-tiba mengejutkan dengan keluar sebagai pemenang! Luar biasa, Ranger yang satu ini, Bung binder!"**

**"ANDA TIDAKLAH SALAH, BUNG KUS! BRAVO, BRAVO! Ahh, inilah masa muda! Dimana tiada kata mustahil!"**

"Cih..." Mata gw menangkap reaksi Rokai. Ciee kesel.

"Weey, edan! Hahaha." Suara Dzofi memanggil, dan menepuk pundak gw. "Menang kan? Apa gw bilang?" Tukasnya pede.

"Haha, kebetulan." Bales gw pendek.

Alecto, yang jalan di belakang Dzofi, nyeletuk. "Lain kali, bilang-bilang kek, kalo mau melakukan hal sinting. Biar gw ga ikutan kena, Kuya!"

"Ah, elu lebih sering nyeret gw supaya ikutan terlibat keidiotan lu, tau!?" Ujar gw, merespon protesnya.

"Hahaha! Gw dan Dzo duluan yeh, cari minum."

"Yoo..." Gw nyengir ke mereka, dan mengangguk sedikit. Dasar, sinting teriak sinting.

"Oh ya, Lake..." Dzofi, sempet jalan 5 langkah, balik badan. Mengalihkan Perhatian gw padanya. "Yang tadi itu, di luar akal sehat!"

Sebenarnya, gw ga begitu paham maksud perkataannya. Entah pujian atau apa, tapi gw anggep pujian aja deh. "Hahah. Makasih, makasih." Mereka berdua berlalu cari sesuatu buat diminum.

BUGH!

"Aww, heyy!" Elka memukul lengan kiri gw, pake tenaga yang lumayan kuat. Selang berapa detik, dia memukul lagi, kali ini yang kanan. "Weey! Kenapa lu!?" Omel gw.

"Itu karena udah mengalahkan gw, dan seenaknya meledakkan ladang ranjau." Ujar Elka, terkesan jengkel di balik kalimatnya. Infiltrator berambut coklat mendekat, gw kira mau mukul lagi, eh ternyata salah. Dengan cepat, dia kecup lembut pipi gw, "Dan itu, hadiah kemenangan lu." Terus, diapun senyum.

Gw diam sebentar, dan cengo liat senyuman gadis itu. Gerakannya tadi begitu lihai, sampe gw ga sempet bereaksi.

"Kumur-kumur dulu dong, pasir semua nih." Canda gw, mengusap-usap pipi, merasakan pasir masih menempel.

"Ulangi lagi, dan kepalan tangan gw yang akan mendarat di situ." Candaan gw dibalas ancaman. Hhaha. "..." Dia menatap tangan kanan gw, yang tertutup base layer hitam lengan panjang, dan langsung dipegang. Lengan panjangnya, dia gulung ke atas, mengeskpos luka melepuh karena pegang tangan Meinhalom. "Lu... terbakar!?" Tanya Elka, dengan nada kuatir.

"Ah, bukan. Ini..."

"A-anu..." Begitu mau jelaskan, mendadak, ada suara perempuan dari belakang gw. Suara yang ga asing, dan gw tau siapa pemiliknya. Gw balik badan, ke perempuan itu. "Makasih udah, temani... aku." Dia berkata. Oritzi ada beberapa meter dari tempat kita berdiri, liat kemari sambil senyam-senyum.

"Ahha, harusnya gw yang bilang makasih, Mein. Kalo bukan karena lu, gw ga bakal menang." Gw berkata, sambil menepuk ringan bahunya.

"Maaf, karena aku... tanganmu..."

"Cuma luka kecil kok, santai aja." Gw nyengir, supaya dia ga merasa bersalah.

"..." Meinhalom diem beberapa saat. Lagi mikir barangkali, mau ngomong apa lagi. "Lain kali, mau ga... lari lagi?"

"..." Kali ini, gw yang tercengang. Ga nyangka Mein berani ngajak olahraga bareng.

"Lari bareng, kamu... seru."

"Ah-ahaha, boleh. Boleh banget malah!" Baru nyadar kalo gw kelamaan cengo. "Kabarin aja, gw selalu siap."

"Janji...?"

"Janji."

"Sekali lagi, makasih ya... El-L-La... L-Lake." Kepala bermahkota pink menunduk pas coba mengucap nama gw. Tersendat, tapi akhirnya berhasil juga. Haha, emang deh anak ini uniknya ga ketulungan.

"Iyoo, sama-sama." Gw bilang. Wizard itu langsung balik pada Oritzi. Liat Punggungnya menjauh, gw baru nyadar... tadi tuh pertama kalinya dia nyebut nama gw.

Udah berapa kali ya, dia menolong gw? Jadi ingat waktu di Ether, pas gw hampir mati abis berantem lawan Corite. Dia yang menetralisir Hell Bless Faranell, dan sembuhkan luka di tubuh ini. Waktu itu, ga sekalipun nama gw terucap dari mulutnya.

Sekali lagi, gw mengamati tangan kanan, dimana tulangnya pernah patah. Melepuh gini sih, bukan apa-apa. Dia ga perlu sampe minta maap padahal. Secara, dialah yang bikin tangan gw tetap nyambung. Sekarang pun sama. Agaknya gw merasa beruntung juga sih, memutuskan buat berhenti saat dia nyusruk tadi.

"Itu siapa?" Pertanyaan Elka bikin gw balik ke realita.

"Meinhalom, buff hoki gw."

"Buff hoki...?" Dahi Elka bergerut, denger jawaban gw.

"Eh, temen maksudnya. Temen gw..." Kenapa gw bisa asal nyebut gitu ya?

_####_

_"Which one do you prefer? Ride on a train, dance in the rain, or feel no pain?" - Khortenio (Ch. 22)_


	28. Second Roar of The Sports Festival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 28: Second Roar of The Sports Festival

..._Ruang VVIP, Arena serbaguna..._

Archon Croiss bersama dua wakil, menyaksikan jalannya raungan pertama melalui layar LCD eksklusif, berhubung event ini mengambil tempat di luar arena. Berserker berambut kemerahan itu terlihat santai, nonton sambil sesekali menenggak bir pemberian wakilnya, Gatan. Begitu kontras dengan sang kakak dan sahabat, yang lagi harap-harap cemas, jagoannya masing-masing ga akan kalah.

Karena biarpun udah melalui rintangan kedua; Jebakan Pasir di Dry Moor, belum ada tanda-tanda Rokai bakal goyah posisinya. Cuma ada seorang Ranger Wanita berambut coklat pendek yang jadi saingan terdekat Holy Chandra itu. Namun sayang, diantara mereka bertiga, ga ada yang jagokan dia.

Kalo keadaan ini ga berubah sampe garis akhir, artinya, Izcatzin dan Gatan wajib bayar 100.000.000 Dalant pada Sang Archon.

"Ohho, gw bisa cium bau-bau 200 juta nih." Ledek Croiss, sumringah.

"Arrrgghh! Hash'Kafil! Kenapa dia harus meladeni gadis Ranger itu tadi!?" Keluh Armor Rider, sambil acak-acak rambut oranye kehitaman dengan penuh frustasi. "Ga penting banget!"

Sedangkan Gatan belum bilang apa-apa, cuma liat aksi Sentinel junior masih berusaha mengejar di posisi paling belakang.

"Kayanya ekspektasi lu terlalu tinggi, Gatan." Croiss berkata.

"... Bisa jadi."

"Heh... tu anak emang pantas ada di urutan terakhir." Kali ini Gantian Izcatzin nyeletuk.

"... Ingat, raungan pertama belum selesai." Bales Gatan, ga pindahkan pandangan mata. "Anak itu pasti bakal melakukan sesuatu..." Sentinel senior yakin, anak didiknya ga akan menyerah gitu aja. "… AYO NORDO! JANGAN BIARKAN LEITEN MENANG!" Croiss nyaris tersedak bir, dan Izcatzin menatap hampa, ga percaya Gatan berubah keyakinan begitu cepat.

Ternyata yang dia maksud tu Elka. Secara, Infiltrator wanita itulah harapan satu-satunya biar taruhan ini berakhir imbang.

"Jadi segitu doang, keyakinan lu pada anak didik sendiri!?" Tanya Izcatzin dengan intonasi sedikit naik.

"Ah... gw yakin Grym punya potensi yang luar biasa. Tapi... ini masalah duit!" Wakil Archon berambut hitam itu bilang, mata biru gelapnya melirik Croiss yang duduk di sofa. "Gw ga rela 100 juta masuk ke kantongnya gitu aja." Yang dilirik cuman pamer seringai di atas angin.

"Lagian sih, salah sendiri pede banget ngajak taruhan." Izcatzin yang semula berdiri, menghempas tubuh ke sofa di sebelah adiknya. "Potensi apa yang dia punya, sampe lu segitu yakin tadi?" Lanjutnya menyelidik, pengen tau penilaian Gatan terhadap Lake.

"... Tau ga? Dia punya kaki yang kuat. Sangat kuat." Ucap Gatan pada dua rekannya, setelah jeda sejenak. "Mungkin, kalo cuma diliat, ga bakal ketauan. Tapi, dulu gw pernah mengurut kakinya yang cedera akibat latian. Dan saat itu gw baru sadar, dia kaya punya pegas di balik lapisan otot itu."

"Pegas?" Tanya Sang Archon singkat. Dijawab anggukan kecil dari Gatan.

"Berapa rekor tercepat Federasi dalam lari 36.5 meter?"

"4.2 detik, dan itu rekor lu sendiri." Ujar Izcatzin seraya memutar bola mata, anggap Gatan nanya sambil menyombongkan diri.

"Hahaha. Tepat. Kita, Bellato, punya fisik yang lebih kecil, kaki yang lebih pendek ketimbang Corite, kan?"

"Ya, Prajurit tercepat Aliansi punya rekor 4.1 detik. Sejauh ini, bahkan 4.2 detik tu batasan yang masih mustahil dijangkau Bellato kebanyakan. Kecuali lu, tentunya." Croiss menegaskan.

"Benar. Ga peduli sekeras apapun mencoba, gw ga bisa memperbaiki rekor, biarpun cuma 0.1 detik." Gatan senyum simpul, sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "Si Grym itu, betisnya bagai pegas yang sanggup ngumpulin momentum dalam waktu singkat, berakselerasi dari 0-36.5 meter cuma butuh 4.0 detik. Lu tau apa artinya?"

"Ga... ga mungkin... itu kan berarti..." Izcatzin keliatan kaget dengar fakta itu, raut wajah Croiss berubah serius mendengar penjelasan sang Wakil.

"... Dia melewati batas kecepatan yang ga pernah sanggup ditembus Bellato normal. Dan yupp, dia bisa menempuh jarak 100 meter kurang dari 9 detik." Gatan langsung menginterupsi kekagetan mereka. "Tulang Pahanya, bertindak sebagai penetralisir kecepatan. Membuat tubuhnya stabil ketika melakukan manuver ekstrim pas menghindar, menyerang, ataupun deselerasi dari kecepatan maksimal ke 0. Segala macam hentakan akibat energi gerak, diredam oleh tulang punggung. Tubuh anak itu juga punya pusat gravitasi yang cukup rendah, bikin gerakannya begitu fleksibel, dan leluasa berakrobat di udara."

"Oke, oke. Gw percaya pada lu." Sela Izcatzin, keliatan cape dengerin Sentinel itu nyebut poin-poin positif anak didiknya. "Tapi lu lupa satu hal penting, Gatan."

"... Apa?"

"Lu ga akan bisa menang dalam pertarungan, kalo cuma lari dan lari." Kritik Izcatzin begitu tajam.

"Dia ga-"

"Astaga.." Perdebatan singkat Gatan dan Izcatzin disela oleh gumaman Archon Croiss, bikin mereka berdua balik ke pertandingan.

"Kenapa, kenapa!?" Tanya Armor Rider wanita, penasaran apa yang terjadi. Di layar LCD terlihat seorang lelaki berambut kelabu, terbang cepet, dan mulai melesat ke bagian terdepan. Begitu cepet, sesaat tadi dia masih terbelakang, sekarang udah berebut posisi pertama.

"_G__a cuma bisa lari..." _Ucap Gatan membatin, bibirnya menyungging senyum.

Rentetan ledakan ranjau mulai terdengar, lelaki berambut kelabu itu tanpa ragu mendarat tepat di atas ranjau, memicu reaksi berantai. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ketiga Bellato di ruang VVIP ga kuasa menebak. Agaknya mereka tercengang, dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Tetiba layar LCD kehilangan gambar.

Terdengar pengumuman dari komentator bahwa, droid kamera yang lagi ngambil gambar dari deket, ikut kena imbas ledakan tadi, dan penonton pun jadi ga punya visualisasi.

Archon dan kedua wakilnya masih diem seribu bahasa, dan ga bergerak sama sekali, ketiga pasang mata mereka melebar. "Anak itu, gila.." Celetuk Izcatzin, memecah hening.

"Gw ga bisa lebih setuju lagi, sama lu.." Kali ini, Sentinel berambut item sependapat.

"Lu mengajarkan hal ga benar, ya?" Sang Archon, juga masih belum percaya.

"Gw mengajarkan banyak hal, tapi bersihkan ladang ranjau dengan cara gitu, bukan salah satunya."

Seraya Izcatzin bangkit dari sofa, dan menempelkan muka ke kaca, liat ke arah gerbang masuk, dia berseru. "Terus... ini gimana?! Siapa yang menang!?"

Penasaran, Archon Croiss ikutan bangkit juga. Menanti moment penuh ketegangan, dimana 100 juta dipertaruhkan.

Tenggorokan mereka tercekat, mata terbelalak, mulut rapat tahan napas, saat liat sesosok berambut kelabu pendek, jalan ke tengah arena. Bersimbah peluh, lelah, dan beberapa gores luka, ga jadi penghalang bagi pemuda itu untuk mantap angkat tangan kanan terkepal setinggi-tingginya, sebagai tanda kemenangan.

"YEESS! YEAHAHA!" Saat bersamaan, Gatan juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan teriak spontan, "Bayar, bayar, bayar~" Diikuti gerakan tarian absurd di depan rekan sejawatnya.

"Ro-Rokai... kalah?" Ekspresi tenang dan kalem Croiss berubah seketika, bak ilang harapan, kaya ga ada lagi yang bisa diperjuangkan. Berserker terkuat se-federasi jatuh di atas dua lutut. "Biji karet! Biji karet! Biji karet!" Lalu mulai mukul-mukul lantai ruang VVIP.

Sedangkan kakaknya, Izcatzin, mulai jedotin pala ke kaca anti peluru. "Makan cacing.. makan cacing.. makan cacing.." Dan mengumpat dengan nada datar.

Situasi kini beda 180°. Sekarang, Gatanlah yang nyengar-nyengir kesenangan, dan siap jadi lebih kaya 200 juta.

"_Apa yang ga mereka tau, tubuhnya bener-bener fit dan dilahirkan untuk beradaptasi dengan kecepatan tinggi._" Gumam Sang Wakil Archon dalam hati, sembari menatap ke tengah arena. "_Mungkin dia sama sekali bukan prajurit kuat, tapi dia Ranger yang sangat cepat." _Lanjutnya lagi. "_Kecepatan itu sendiri, yang jadi kekuatan terbesarnya."_

_._

_._

Punya teman dekat kaya Elka, yang tulus perhatian adalah satu hal yang patut banget disyukuri. Tapi kadang, perhatiannya itu bisa jadi menyebalkan. Gimana engga? Rasa khawatir anak ini bisa sampe pada titik berlebihan. Kaya sekarang, kami berdua duduk-duduk di bagian pinggir arena, biasa, jauh dari keramaian. Dia lagi membalut setiap jengkal tangan kanan gw, mulai dari ujung jari sampe pangkal lengan. Padahal, luka bakar ga gede-gede amat.

"Uhm, Ka... lu terlalu berlebihan." Ucap gw, "Lukanya kan cuma dari sini ampe sini." Telunjuk kiri gw nunjuk telapak sampe ke daerah sekitar pergelangan tangan kanan, barangkali dia lupa.

"Ini bukan cuma perawatan." Balasnya, masih sibuk melilit perban. "Tapi sekalian pencegahan." Pencegahan, dia kata? Emang dikira, lukanya bakal menyebar gitu?

"Aduduh!" Tetiba, perban di bagian yang luka, dililit terlalu kuat ama dia. Gw jadi menampar-nampar tangan Elka. Akibatnya, Infiltrator itu meraih tangan kiri gw dengan satu genggaman, terus dipelintir tanpa ampun. "EEEKKH! Iya, iya, iya... ampun, AMPUN!" Asem cuk, ni anak niat merawat ga sih!? Malah menyiksa gini.

"... Gw cuma, ga pengen lu kenapa-napa." Kali ini dia berkata pelan, mata coklat tertuju pada apa yang lagi dikerjakan. "Lu tau kan?" Mata kita ga saling ketemu. "Apa itu terlalu susah buat jadi nyata?" Tangannya selesai membentuk simpul, dan simpul itu disembunyikan di balik lilitan perban.

"..." Mungkin ga ada orang lain yang merasa, kecuali gw, kalo Elka sedikit berubah. Semenjak balik dari Ether, dia makin sering ada di sekitar gw. Seolah ga biarkan gw lepas dari pengawasannya barang sesaat. Di mata orang-orang yang kami kenal, udah ga aneh bila liat kami dekat. Tapi, ini beda.

Gw ga bisa marah untuk itu. Karena, kalo aja posisi kita tukeran, gw pun hampir pasti bakal melakukan hal yang sama. Ga, ga yakin gw bisa menghadapi situasi itu sebaik dia.

Bola mata ungu mencermati hasil kerja Elka. Diperban gini aneh juga kerasa. Ga leluasa, mengepal aja ga enak. Gadis itu masih agak menunduk, gw sentil lembut aja dahinya. "Aww..." Elka memekik, sambil angkat muka, lalu mengusap dahi.

"Makasih lho, udah diperbanin." Ujar gw, senyum tulus sebagai tanda syukur atas perawatan yang berlebihan, namun berharga.

"Oi... tangkap!" Terdengar seruan Dzofi, melempar kaleng soda. Dengan sigap, Elka menangkap pake satu tangan, sebelum kaleng itu sampe di tangan gw yang udah siap menadah.

"... Kenapa lu belikan soda?!" Elka nanya, kayanya agak jengkel.

"Hah!? Uh... Kata Alecto, dia suka banget soda." Si Armor Rider muda keliatan ati-ati memilih kosakata. Infiltrator perempuan langsung mengalihkan mata ke Alecto.

"Apa? Emang ada larangannya?" Celetuk Hidden Soldier berambut denim.

"Ya, ada."

"Ka, tenanglah." Ujar gw, coba menengahi. "Itu bukan larangan, tapi pembatasan, kan? Gw masih boleh minum soda sekali per 3 hari." Tangan gw meraih kaleng soda dalam genggaman gadis itu. "Dan udah seminggu gw belum minum soda."

"..." Agak susah, karena Elka masih mencengkram kaleng soda warna merah itu dengan penuh tekanan, sambil menatap gw.

"Uhm, le-lepas, heegh! Bisa ga, lepas... genggaman lu?" Gile, kaleng soda sama sekali ga gerak dari cengkraman kuat gadis berambut coklat. Sebelum akhirnya dia hela napas, terus lepas tangan. "Makasih." Ucap gw pada mereka bertiga.

"Kepada seluruh peserta yang lolos raungan pertama, harap berkumpul di depan panggung guna mendengarkan penjelasan raungan kedua." Baru sekali menenggak, instruktor Borr udah nyuruh kumpul aja. Mau ga mau, kami beranjak ke sana.

Ke-52 peserta yang berhasil lolos raungan pertama, dengan cepat berkerumun di depan panggung. Wow, banyak banget berkurangnya. Dari 200-an sampe tinggal 50-an. Keras juga ya berarti. Dan kalo ingat gw yang ada di urutan pertama, "_Njir, betapa hoki diri gw."_

_"_Baik, inilah dia! Raungan kedua festival olahraga!" Seru Conquest Borr, begitu keras supaya kedengeran semua peserta. Di layar besar muncul tulisan; Perkatpala. Bikin kami semua terheran. "Pertahanan Ikat Kepala... baiklah, saya tak ingin berkomentar." Haha, pria botak paruh baya itu lagi-lagi kesel.

Perkatpala, ya? Itu sih permainan yang umum dimainkan pas kami masih jalani masa pendidikan. Ga kebayang kalo itu dijadikan kompetisi gini. "Permainan ini tidak jauh berbeda dari yang kalian kenal, namun hanya ada satu perubahan; di festival kali ini, kalian akan memakai peraturan Perkatpala tim."

"E-eh? Peraturan tim?" Raut kaget keliatan dari wajah-wajah kami semua. Soalnya, selama ini Perkatpala yang kami tau, adalah permainan individu. Dimana setiap pemain saling berebut ikat kepala yang dipake. Gampangnya sih, ini mirip-mirip survival game gitu deh. Kehilangan Headband, sama aja kehilangan nyawa. Dan siapapun yang bisa mengumpulkan headband terbanyak dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan, adalah pemenangnya.

Tapi kali ini, peraturan tim? Berarti, para peserta harus membentuk tim? Kalo setim ama yang ga kenal, bakal asing terasa.

Gw coba ingat-ingat lagi peraturan Perkatpala tim. Karena udah lama betul ga ikutan main. Kalo ga salah, terdapat 4 orang dalam satu tim, dimana 4 orang ini punya peran masing-masing.

_Carry_; pembawa, yang dipercaya pake iket kepala. _Interceptor_; pengganggu, bertugas mengintersepsi ancaman yang mengarah ke Carry. _Support_; pendukung, berperan buat bantu Carry merebut ikat kepala Carry lawan. _Decoy_; pengalih, umumnya anggota tim yang punya mobilitas tinggi. Peran ganda, bisa menjaga Carry dengan mengalihkan serangan pada dirinya sendiri, bisa juga bantu merebut headband secara ga langsung.

Yang boleh menyentuh dan rebut iket kepala Carry lawan cuma Carry dan Support. Sedangkan, Decoy dan Interceptor ga diizinkan menyentuh sama sekali.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, total ada 52 peserta yang berhasil melewati raungan pertama. Ke-52 peserta ini akan mendapat poin kelipatan 5 sesuai dengan urutan masing-masing. Jadi, peserta urutan terakhir dapat poin 5, yang ke-51 dapat poin 10, dan begitu seterusnya." Jelas Conquest Borr, suaranya masih terdengar lantang. Hoo, begitu rupanya. Pake sistem poin. Hmm, berarti poin gw sampe 200-an lebih nih.

"Satu tim terdiri dari 4 peserta. Nantinya, poin tiap anggota akan diakumulasikan, dan tiap tim hanya akan memperebutkan ikat kepala yang dibawa salah satu anggota yang punya poin individu terbesar. Decoy akan diberikan pin khusus, yang jadi penanda bila dialah '_Decoy_'." Lanjut Infiltrator paruh baya, sambil kasih liat pin perak kecil berlambang federasi. "Pin ini bernilai terpisah dari poin yang diakumulasikan dalam satu tim. Artinya, bila seorang Decoy bernilai 100 poin dikalahkan, maka otomatis pinnya akan jadi hak milik tim yang merebut. Dan tim peserta tadi akan kehilangan 100 dari total poin. Berbeda dengan Headband, pin ini boleh direbut oleh siapapun."

"... Ikat kepala hanya boleh dipakai di bagian kepala sampai leher. Tidak diperkenankan diikat di bagian yang sulit dijangkau. Sedangkan untuk pin, kalian bebas menyembunyikannya. Decoy dan Interceptor tidak diperkenankan menyentuh Headband tim lawan. Ketahuan melanggar, akan langsung diskualifikasi. Tiap tim diperkenankan menggunakan peralatan pendukung. Tim yang kehilangan Headband, tidak langsung tereliminasi. Bila waktu masih ada, maka tim tersebut bebas merebut kembali headbandnya atau merebut headband tim lain. Batas waktu yang diberikan adalah 45 menit. Setelah 45 menit, akan dipilih 4 tim dengan poin terbanyak untuk melaju ke raungan utama."

Oke, seengganya gw udah paham garis besar peraturan tim ini. Ga terlalu jauh lah bedanya dengan permainan individu. "Oh ya, terakhir. Pengecualian untuk peserta urutan pertama, dia mendapat 6.000.000 poin." Kalimat terakhir instruktur Borr sangat ga terduga.

"BFFTT! UHUK! UHUUK!" Gw yang lagi nenggak soda kaleng, otomatis tersedak akibat kaget, nyembur dan terbatuk ga karuan. Waat!? Ga salah denger nih!? Kepala gw dihargai 6 juta?!

"Kalian punya waktu 5 menit, untuk mencari rekan tim."

Seketika, terasa tiap pasang mata mengarah ke gw, dengan tatapan tajam siap mutilasi di tempat, disertai aura pekat iblis-iblis pembunuh, menyeruak dari jiwa-jiwa peserta haus kemenangan. Terbesit di pikiran gw, "_... Faak. Mati. Tamat."_

"K-Ka, Lec, gimana nih? Semua pasti mengincar kita" Ucap gw pada Elka dan Alecto. Pasti mereka tau apa yang harus dilakukan, dan udah yakin aja, mereka mau setim ama gw.

"Ah, maaf Lake..." Bales Alecto, seraya benerin posisi sarung tangan, tanpa bertatap muka.

Sedangkan Elka kasih gw lirikan maut. Mata coklatnya keliatan menyeramkan banget, sumpah... ga bohong. "... Ati-ati, pala ilang."

_"Pe-Pengkhianat!" _Shite! Ternyata mereka juga termasuk peserta yang mengincar gw! Akh! Kemana Elka yang tadi ga pengen gw kenapa-napa!?

Rasanya langsung _down. _Pengen undur diri aja pas liat sekeliling, peserta lain udah mulai membentuk tim masing-masing. Dari jauh, keliatan Holy Chandra kampret dan kembaran Ish'Kandel tersenyum sinis dan menantang. Faak.

Jelaslah peserta lain ga ada yang mau setim ama gw. Dengan jumlah poin yang jauuuuh di atas, mereka lebih memilih merebut ketimbang mempertahankan. Kaya kata pepatah, mempertahankan emang selalu lebih susah. Waktu 5 menit makin menipis, dan gw mulai panik. Siapa yang kira-kira bersedia? Kalo ga ada yang mau juga, masa iya, gw harus menghadapi ini sendirian? Modar yang ada.

"Siapa kira-kira, dua orang lagi?" Eh? Dzofi bergumam di sebelah gw, menjepit dagu dengan jempol dan telunjuk terlipat. "Kita butuh Interceptor yang baik."

"Ki-kita?" Tanya gw terbata.

"Ng? Ya, tim kita." Jawabnya enteng, sambil nengok ke gw. Ni anak..

"Lu, mau... jadi tim gw?"

"Yaiyalah, kita harus menang bersama! Wajar kan, kalo gw setim sama lu?"

Denger jawaban pemuda itu, mata gw langsung berkaca-kaca, begitu terharu, dan spontan gw meluk dia. "Huaaaa! Dzooo! Makasih, makasih, makasih! Cinta deh sama luu!"

"... Aaa, woot!? Oke, ga! Ga! Jauh-jauh!" Eh dia malah nampar sambil dorong-dorong muka gw, maksa menjauh. "Lu ga perlu meluk-meluk! Dan jangan pernah ngucapin 'kalimat itu' ke gw! Jangan pernah!" Santai aja kali, ga usah pake napsu namparnya. "Oke, kita masih butuh dua orang lagi. Ada saran?"

"Kita butuh seseorang buat jegal Elka." Ujar gw, berubah 180° jadi mode serius. "Seseorang yang setara... atau seengganya mendekati kemampuan Elka." Sebenarnya, saat mikir gitu, nama Hash'Kafil muncul di benak. Tapi, kecil banget kemungkinan dia mau gabung kita. Lagian... senyuman tadi, bukan kode ngajak kerjasama.

"Gimana kalo Kak Ulfa? Semok-semok, jago lho dia." Agak terperanjat, denger Dzofi menyebut sepupunya sendiri semok. Maksud gw.. Ulfa kan sepupu! Sepupu! Kalo misalnya gw yang bilang gitu sih, wajar. Kan ga ada hubungan sodara. Lah ini!? Jadi curiga, jangan-jangan teknopat ini napsu ama sepupu sendiri. "Ah, sial. Dia gabung ama tim Elka. Woi, kenapa lu, ngeliatin gw gitu?"

Saat lagi ga konsen, ada seorang perempuan berambut putih mendekat. Mata birunya begitu cerah, sebiru langit tanpa awan. "Dzofi.." Ia menyapa.

"SABILLA!" Semerta-merta, Armor Rider itu berseru, bikin gw dan Sabilla tersentak barengan. "Ini nih, Ranger yang bisa menjegal Elka!"

"E-eh!? Apa maksudnya?" Gadis itu nampak bingung. Kawan berambut hitamnya berusaha jelaskan situasi.

Hmm, emang sih, Elka sendiri yang bilang kalo gadis ini ada pada level 'mematikan'. Dzofi juga mengakui, kalo dia salah satu Ranger yang punya kemampuan paten dalam menghancurkan target jarak jauh. Anggota Divisi 9 Artileri pula. Ga ada salahnya dicoba!

"Tapi... kenapa? Apa Elka..." Sabilla keliatan masih belum paham biarpun udah dengar penjelasan Dzofi.

"Gini ya, Sab. Gw udah kenal Elka terlalu baik. Dan bisa dipastikan kalo dia mengincar kepala gw, dari tatapan matanya..." Gw berkata, sembari bergidik ngeri ingat tatapan maut itu. "... Kalo udah gitu, dia ga bakal berhenti. Kita butuh lu buat antisipasi."

Sabilla tertegun sejenak, sebelum tergagap bilang, "Tapi, aku ga yakin bisa... lagian, lagian... tim lain juga akan menargetkan kalian. Terus... te-terus aku..."

Gadis itu makin ga tenang, keliatan ga yakin dengan kemampuan yang dia punya. Kalimatnya ga lancar mengalir, dengan muka tertunduk.

"Heyy, heyy! Sabilla! Liat mataku!" Liat temannya gentar, Dzofi deketin dia, dan memegang sebelah pundak Sabilla, membuat dia menatap dalam bola mata hitam si Armor Rider. "Kamu bisa! Aku yakin, Elka ga ada apa-apanya dibanding kamu! Kenapa? Karena aku kenal siapa itu Sabilla Roseblood!" Dzofi berkata dengan mantap. Perkataan itu bikin bola mata Sabilla sedikit melebar. "Karena itu, jangan takut gagal. Kami ada di belakangmu."

Gadis berambut putih itu tercengang, terus senyum dengan hiasan rona merah di kedua pipi. Uuuu~ jadi makin luthuuu. "Iya Dzofi, aku akan coba. Makasih ya, penyemangatnya."

"Ahm, ehm... sama-samaa. Hehehe." Sambil garuk-garuk belakang leher, kali ini, muka si teknopat ikutan tersipu juga. "Sekarang, satu orang lagi!" Katanya, alihkan pembicaraan. Well played, Dzo.

"Gw tau orang yang tepat." Gw bilang, sambil beranjak pergi nyari orang yang dimaksud. Begitu ketemu, gw langsung tarik lengannya tanpa banyak basa-basi, menuju tempat Dzofi dan Sabilla. "Orang ini!"

"Eww, ditarik-tarik ama Bellato 6.000.000 poin." Ledeknya ringan, ga melawan tarikan gw. "Paham kan? Kaya di film itu lho, Bellato 6.000.000 Dalant."

"..." Asli, ga penting banget. Bisa ga, ga pake lawak garing?

"Eh, kamu yang ga ada angin ga ada ujan ngajak kenalan!" Pekik Sabilla, sambil nunjuk lelaki berambut kuning acak-acakan yang gw bawa.

"Ehehe, ketemu lagi ya, Sabilla." Kata Ish'Kandel cengengesan.

Gw dan Dzofi sedikit heran, "Kalian udah kenal?" Dan berujar barengan.

"Kenalkan. Shield Miller, Captain Ish'Kandel Ilkash dari Resimen 18, Satuan Tugas Gabungan." Tangannya terjulur ke Dzofi. Lagi-lagi bung..

"Ehm, Armor Rider, Captain Baydzofi Hardji dari divisi ke-10, Sains dan Teknologi." Awalnya keliatan ragu, tapi akhirnya si Armor Rider nyambut uluran tangan Ish'Kandel. "Shield Miller, ya? Dia bisa jadi Interceptor!"

"Siaap!"

"Nah, lengkap deh. Sekarang tinggal.." Gumam gw, sambil mainin pin perak kecil di antara jemari. Ish'Kandel udah pasti jadi Interceptor, dan gw, mau ga mau ya Carry. Tinggal pilih siapa yang jadi Decoy antara Dzofi dan Sabilla. "Gw ga tau nih, harus kasih ke siapa." Karena gw baru kenal ama mereka, dan belum pernah liat apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Pilihlah, Lake. Lu Kaptennya! Apapun keputusan lu, kita akan coba yang terbaik." Mata gw tertuju pada Dzofi, pas denger dia ngomong gitu. Pemuda itu tersenyum yakin, begitu percaya ama gw. Kapten, katanya. Padahal, sama sekali belum siap disuruh pimpin tim.

Abis itu, pandangan gw pindah ke Sabilla. Berbeda dari yang tadi, dia keliatan lebih percaya diri. Mata biru langitnya begitu bercahaya, memancarkan keinginan berjuang demi rekan seperjuangan.

Dzofi? Sabi? Dzofi, atau Sabi? Entah apa keputusan ini tepat, namun berhubung waktu udah ga ada, keputusan gw bulat. "... Gw yakin, lu akan jadi Decoy terbaik!"

...

**"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklaaaah! Raungan kedua akan segera dimulai saudara-saudara! Ohh Bung Kus, saya sangat bersemangat sekali menanti apa yang akan terjadi, setelah melihat aksi peserta pada raungan pertama!"**

**"Saya pun sependapat, Bung Binder. Kemurnian festival olahraga yang menyajikan sejuta aksi menawan, membuka semua kemungkinan untuk terjadi begitu cepat, sehingga tidak mengijinkan kita mengedip mata! Luar biasa. Dan kita nantikan, apakah Lake 'Bellato 6 juta poin' akan kembali melakukan kegilaan lainnya?"**

**"Saya harap ia melakukannya lagi, Bung Kus. Saya ga akan bosan melihat kelakuan ga masuk akal sepanjang hari." **

Kadang, gw mikir kalo dua komentator yang dibayar buat memandu jalannya festival ini yang justru agak miring otaknya.

Ke-52 peserta yang terbagi dalam 13 tim, telah bersiap di posisi, di pinggir Arena. Sebelum nanti akan saling bertabrakan di tengah sana. Gw perhatikan tiap tim, dan anggota-anggotanya.

Elka jadi Carry di timnya, yang beranggotakan Ulfa, Oritzi, dan seorang prajurit anak buah Izcatzin... uhm, Rect, kalo ga salah. Yang pernah antar gw ke ruang interogasi.

Alecto, dimana Alecto? Sempet mencari tu anak, dan nemu di timnya Rokai. Ohho, jadi mereka bergabung, rupanya. Satu orang di tim itu, ga gw kenal. Sedangkan satu lagi, wow.. itu kan.. Thisack. Co-pilot Major Hevoy! Ikutan juga toh. Jangan-jangan, Hevoy juga ikut?

Dan bener aja, ternyata Hevoy berada satu tim dengan Meinhalom. Di tengah mereka, berdiri seorang perempuan berambut hitam dicepol, pertanda dialah Carry tim itu. Satu orang lagi, lelaki berambut kasar kecoklatan. Tapi mukanya ga terlalu keliatan dari tempat gw.

Gw berdiri di tengah formasi segitiga. Di arah jam 12, Ish'Kandel berdiri gagah. Dzofi dan Sabilla agak di belakang gw. "Tegang, bro?" Dzofi memecah kediaman.

"Sedikit.." Jawab gw sambil nengok ke arah kanan belakang.

"Santai, ada kita di sekitar lu." Kata Dzofi, berusaha nenangin atmosfer panas. "Kita akan kasih mereka neraka, kan?"

"..." Gw ketawa kecil denger kata-kata itu, yang sebelumnya terucap buat Rokai. Kayanya, dalam kondisi gimanapun, doi selalu mikir positif ya. Rasa pesimis selalu dipinggirin dulu jauh-jauh. Iket kepala bertuliskan angka 6.000.690, mulai gw iket, menutup dahi. "Kamerad, pertama; makasih banyak udah bersedia jadi tim gw. Kedua; maap, kalo gw belum bisa jadi kapten yang baik." Setelah selesai mengikat, baru sadar kalo ternyata panjang juga ekor headbandnya. Sampe sedikit lewatin tengkuk. "Ketiga; Ya! Kita akan kasih mereka neraka!"

TREEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!

Signal tanda dimulainya raungan kedua; Perkatpala, nyaring terdengar. Buseeet! Seperti yang udah gw duga, ada kali 5 tim, menuju ke posisi tim kami berada. Mereka bergerak begitu cepat, tapi tetep terkoordinasi. Tim Elka dan Hash'Kafil, jelas ada di paling depan.

"Serangan datang!" Seru Sabilla. "Hampir dari segala arah, jalur kabur terhalang!"

"Cih.." Dzofi berdecih, lalu menyentuh punggung gw. "Lompat!" Katanya, dengan nada tinggi.

"Lompat? Kemana!?" Gw masih bingung mencerna keadaan, sedangkan tim Elka dan 3 tim lain udah ngepung kita.

"Kemana aja! LOMPAT!" Sekarang, dia teriak. Ugh, emang lompatan gw bisa lewatin mereka!? Tapi gegara diteriakin, ya terpaksa. Gw sedikit merendahkan posisi, dan bikin otot kaki berkontraksi. Begitu lepas tenaga, tubuh gw melesat tinggi.

"WAAAAUUUWW!" Kenapa bisa gini!? Badan gw kaya ga punya bobot! Tim lawan yang tadi mendekat, langsung kaget dan dongak ke atas. Ga menduga gw lolos dari atas kepala mereka.

"**Lihat itu, Bung Kus! Lagi-lagi Lake Grymnystre melakukan atraksi udara guna lepas dari cengkaraman lawan-lawannya!"**

**"Seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan, Bung Binder. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi! Tak ada yang menduga dia memilih jalur udara lagi. Kira-kira, bagaimana mungkin, prajurit bisa lompat setinggi itu, Bung Binder?"**

**"Saya menduga itu adalah hasil kerja peralatan rekan setimnya, Bung.. ASTAGA! KITA LIAT APA YANG TERJADI..!"**

Ternyata, ada seorang yang udah menduga percobaan kabur ini. Dengan cepat, dia lompat dari permukaan tanah, sampe berada di ketinggian yang melampaui gw. Rambut hitamnya tersapu angin di sekitar. Ikat kepala bertuliskan '905', keliatan jelas. Ga ada ekspresi di mukanya, seraya berkata datar, "Mau kemana lu?"

"_Shite..."_

Dia tadi ga termasuk dalam salah satu tim lawan yang mengepung, tau-tau malah berada paling deket. Seolah udah mengira gw bakal lompat tinggi. Tangan kirinya mulai diselimutin api. Masih membekas jelas di memori, saat dia lempar mantra Force api itu di pertarungan pertama kami. "Ignite!"

Gw cuma bisa menyilangkan tangan buat lindungin wajah.

KABOOM!

Bunyi ledakan akibat impact Force api terdengar memecah angin. Suhu terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Di saat gw pikir bakal kena, ternyata Sabilla menendang sembari salto pergelangan tangan kiri Rokai dengan kaki kanan! Sehingga serangan Holy Chandra itu berbelok.

Tetep aja, ninggalin percik api kecil di perban yang melilit tangan kanan.

Ga tau gimana cara Sabilla bisa sampe sini, kayanya cara sama yang tadi dilakukan Dzofi. Dengan menyentuh punggung kami pake tangan kirinya yang terdapat suatu alat.

"Bagus, Sabilla!" Armor Rider itu teriak dari bawah.

Akibat aksi akrobatik Sabilla, Rokai agak terpental. Begitupun gw, karena impact ledakan mantra Ignite masih cukup kerasa. Badan mulai terasa ditarik gravitasi lagi. Sayangnya, gw ga bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh, karena semua ini bisa dibilang begitu tiba-tiba. "WAA! TOLONG!"

Untungnya, Ish'Kandel rela jadi 'bantal' buat ditimpa. Shield Miller itu ikutan jatuh, begitu gw tubruk dari langit. "Ma-makasih, bro..." Ucap gw, dalam keadaan puyeng.

"Ga.. masalah. Hadeuuh.."

"Lu berdua gapapa?" Dzofi menghampiri kita.

"Tau ga? Gw kesal dengar pertanyaan itu." Hampir kena ledakan api plus jatuh dari ketinggian, gimana menurut lu!?

"Apa itu tadi?" Bukannya jawab, Ish'Kandel malah balik nanya.

"Gravity nullifier." Armor Rider itu merespon, sambil nunjukin alat di tangan kiri yang mirip-mirip sarung tangan. "Menghilangkan gravitasi dari objek yang gw sentuh, untuk beberapa detik." Jelasnya tanpa ditanya. "Purwarupa."

"Weyy, Sabilla gimana?! Tadi tu lumayan tinggi, cuk!" Gw baru inget, ama anggota kami yang paling cantik.

"Aku ga apa-apa kok." Syukurlah, dia berdiri cantik di depan kami, memunggungi. Lalu ambil langkah mundur biar sejajar dengan tim. Wew, kemampuannya sesuatu banget.

Setelah serangannya dipatahkan, tim Rokai mulai bergerak untuk serangan kedua. Siapa, siapa Supportnya? Alecto? Thisack? Atau satu orang lagi?

Ga mau ketinggalan, Elka mulai mengunci gw juga. Emang deh, bagian tentukan siapa Support siapa Decoy, susah. Soalnya, beda tipis. Gw ga boleh lengah, karena ancaman bisa datang dari mana aja.

Ish'Kandel dan gw langsung bangkit, segera susun ulang formasi segitiga, dengan gw di poros. "Bro, Sist, kita cukup bertahan aja! Ga perlu main agresif. 6.000.000 udah ditangan! Selama bisa dipertahankan, itu udah lebih dari cukup!" Seru gw mengingatkan.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju. Masalahnya, bisa ga, kita bertahan 40 menit kedepan dari gencarnya ancaman yang mengarah ke tim ini?

Eh tunggu... lagi diincar Rokai dan Elka nih?! Alamak, kelar hidup gw.

"Serangan! Arah jam 2!" Salah satu peserta random melompat ke arah gw. Ga ada ikat kepala di kepala peserta itu, pertanda dia support. Ish'Kandel tanpa buang waktu, menahan terjangan peserta random tersebut, dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"_Mana Carry-nya?!" _Gw liat sekeliling, ga ada tanda-tanda sama sekali. Tiba-tiba, dari sudut mata, peserta random lainnya coba merebut iket kepala senilai 6 juta.

"Dia Decoy!" Teriak Dzofi. Rupanya, yang ditahan Ish'Kandel adalah Decoy, bukan Support.

"UGH!" Ga mungkin lah cuma mengandalkan teman saat perhatian serangan tertuju pada gw. Cepat, gw menunduk guna hindari tangan Si Support random, terus segera berguling menjauh. Kayanya, saat lu punya poin jutaan, poin receh yang dipegang Decoy jadi ga ada artinya. Wajar aja, kalo mereka terus-terusan fokus ke Carry.

"Lake! Lu kejauhan!" Seruan Ish'Kandel bikin gw sadar, udah menghindar terlalu jauh. Carry tim tadi, akhirnya muncul, ga mau lewati kesempatan ini.

"Gw ambil 6 jutanya, ya! Hahaha" Ujar dia kegirangan. Gw harus menghindar, gw harus menghindar!

BLETAK!

Satu bongkah kecil batu, melayang tepat kena mata Carry yang berusaha merebut headband gw, bikin langkahnya goyah sambil megangin mata. "ARRGH!" Erangnya.

Situasi berbalik jadi menguntungkan! Ada celah di pergerakannya! Gw berputar di samping badannya seraya tangan kanan nyamber iket kepala bernilai 185. "_Yesss!" _Ga besar nilainya emang, tapi tetap berasa keren aja gitu. Haha.

Pas liat ke arah Sabilla, gadis itu masih dalam pose kaya abis lempar sesuatu. Bikin gw yakin, yang tadi itu ulahnya. Dia tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup, seraya mengacungkan jempol. Gw balas aja dengan nyengir kuda.

"Jangan lengah, bro!" Kesekian kalinya, Dzofi berseru. Teriakannya kedengeran begitu deket di samping.

"Eh?" Dari belakang gw, ada lagi lawan yang melancarkan serangan. Sigap, Dzofi menyentuh tubuh lawan itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Wa, wa, waaa... kenapa niih!?" Dia kaget bukan kepalang, pas kerasa melayang. Gw tangkep tangan si lawan, dan puter-puter sejenak seluruh badannya yang udah ga berbobot. "Wadaalaaah! Pusing, kapteeen.." Baru kemudian, gw lepas gitu aja. Kelempar jauh dah tu orang.

Ketika gw pikir bisa sedikit napas lega, pikiran itu bener-bener salah. Terasa tekanan Force dari kanan, dan begitu menengok, di sanalah dia berdiri. Sesosok 'monster' betina berambut coklat pendek, tajam menatap lekat mata penuh ketakutan mangsanya. Ragu, kalo ini masih bisa disebut hoki. Shite! Shite! Shite!

"Uhh, haruskah kita lari?" Tanya Dzofi polos.

"Kalem, bro. Jangan ada gerakan mendadak. Pelan, tapi pasti." Asli cuk, macam berhadapan dengan monster beneran. Gw dan Dzofi perlahan mulai berdiri, dan mundur teratur. Dia masih belum bergerak sama sekali. "Pelan... perlahan." Gw berbisik, sesekali menelan ludah.

Pas liat jarak antara kita makin melebar, 'monster' itu mulai bergerak. Awalnya jalan, jalan, terus jalan cepat, jalan cepat, lama-lama dia sprint!

"Uuuuuh, gw yakin ini saat yang pas buat lari!" Dzofi berkata dalam kepanikan.

"Yupp, lari dan jangan liat belakang!" Kita mulai balik badan, lari ke arah Ish'Kandel, dan berusaha menjauh dari kejarannya. Liat teman setimnya dikejar, tentu Ish'Kandel ga tinggal diam. Sebagai Interceptor, dengan berani pasang badan. Shield Miller itu bersiap menjegal 'monster' yang menerjang kecepatan penuh.

"UGH!" Ish'Kandel berusaha menangkap tubuh 'monster' itu, tapi gagal. Entah gimana caranya, Si Shield Miller kaya dibuat menangkap angin, dan jatuh gitu aja. Kini, dia menuju ke arah kita.

"Arrgh! Sialan! Kalo gini, gw yang akan hadang dia!" Dzofi berkata, maju sambil siapkan Gravity Nullifier. Berharap dia bisa hambat 'monster' itu, barang sedikit aja.

Ahh, Dzofi. Percuma. Gw kenal terlalu baik 'monster' itu. Lu cuma akan berakhir kaya Ish'Kandel, tersungkur, tanpa tau apa yang terjadi. "Percuma, lu ga akan bisa sentuh dia."

"Coba dulu, sob! YOLOOO!" Ga menunggu saling beradu, Dzofi mengedepankan tangan kiri, supaya 'monster' itu kehilangan bobotnya dan terganggu saat sprint begitu bersentuhan dengan peralatan aneh. "Ha-hah!? Tembuuuss!?" Seperti yang udah gw bilang, tubuh Elka lewat dengan gampang.

Keliatan tembus, emang. Tapi, sebenernya ga beneran tembus. Elka punya gerak kaki yang teramat lincah, dan susah dibaca. Hal itu yang bikin dia gampang banget buat mengecoh lawan. Soalnya, dia bisa begitu leluasa ganti arah biarpun keadaan sprint.

Pas berhadapan dengan Dzofi, dia melakukan gerakan ke kanan, dan kiri berulang kali. Cepat banget, sampe ga keliatan kalo dia bergerak kanan-kiri buat hindari Dzofi. Seolah di mata Armor Rider itu, Elka keliatan tembus.

Cuma ada satu cara buat antisipasi! Cari tau kemana dia mendaratkan serangan. Untung gw tau pasti, yang jadi incerannya. Lengan gw melintang, lindungi headband tepat di depan dahi.

DAGH!

Bener kan, genggamannya ketemu lengan gw. Mencegah dia menyambar ikat kepala. Gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit tersentak. "Lumayan." Bisiknya di dekat kuping lancip gw. "Tapi belum cukup." Tenaga dorongnya bikin gw rebah ke belakang, terus jatuh telentang.

"Rrrrgghh!" Sebelah lutut Elka menekan dada gw. Sedikit sesak terasa. Lengan kanan gw masih tahan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan lengan gw yang satu, ga dikasih gerak oleh tangan kanan perempuan ini. Ah! Kupreet! Dikunci gini, dia bener-bener tau cara matikan pergerakan gw.

"Kenapa lu ga nyerah aja, dan kasih gw ikat kepala itu?" Dia bertanya. Ini ibarat basa-basi klise di film action, pas penjahat butuh waktu lama buat bunuh protagonist. "Udah kekunci lho ini~"

"Heh... kita sama-sama di situasi ga menguntungkan, tau." Balas gw, menyembunyikan perasaan gentar. "Tangan lu aja sibuk menahan tangan gw, mau ambil pake apaan? Kaki?" Gw tersenyum meledek.

"..." Elka membalas senyum ledekan gw, "Mulut ga cuma dipake buat ngomong." Dan mulai menarik tangan kanan gw yang menghalangi ikat kepala menjauh.

"Aaakh! Engga! Jangaaan!" Sekuat tenaga, gw pertahankan tangan kanan tetap pada posisi, tapi apa daya. Ni anak bukan perempuan normal! Pelan-pelan, tangan kanan gw mulai terkulai di tanah, dan ditekan. Wajahnya makin lama makin dekat kepala gw, berniat gigit headband dan merebutnya. Wew, ini kaya mau diperkosa. "Engga, engga, ENGGAA!"

Geleng kepala kiri kanan, meronta, berontak, sia-sia.

"!?" Tetiba, saat harapan dianggap ga ada, datanglah keajaiban. Seseorang menjegal Elka, yang ada di atas tubuh gw dari sebelah kiri. Hal ini sangat ga terduga, Elka dan seseorang itu terguling-guling, bergulat sengit. Di tengah pergulatan itu, satu tangan dari perempuan berambut putih berusaha menggapai Headband yang dikenakan Infiltrator berambut cokelat.

Dengan cepat, Elka menepis tangan nakal itu, berguling ke belakang, sambil melakukan satu dorongan menggunakan kaki, bikin si rambut putih terlempar dari atas tubuh Elka.

Kini mereka kembali berdiri, saling berhadapan. Kedua pasang mata bertemu di satu titik, tekanan force kedua Ranger wanita saling bergesekan diantara ruang terbuka. Ga ada kata yang perlu terucap, dari gestur aja udah keliatan kalo mereka ga bercanda.

"Sabilla...!?" Gw kaget bukan main, pas liat mata Sabilla berubah. Ga ada lagi mata biru indah nan jernih, melainkan berganti warna merah menyala.

_####_

_"I know what i need to know." - Croiss (Ch. 5)_


	29. I Have A Team

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 29: I Have A Team

Keadaan ga bisa lebih runyam lagi saat Sabilla, Infiltrator berwajah imut, kalo ngomong seringnya lemah lembut, mengkonfrontasi Elka yang lagi dalam keadaan tukang jagal. Perubahan warna pada mata Sabilla, juga diikuti perubahan tabiat, kayanya. Gw ngerasa tekanan force gadis itu jadi lebih intens dari yang tadi.

Adu kemampuan antar Infiltrator bener-bener ga terhindarkan. Dan itu terjadi di depan mata gw. Gerakan Sabilla sedikit lebih gesit, dan.. beda. Memberi kesan ancaman pada siapa aja yang berada di sekitarnya. Tanpa ragu, dia menerjang Elka dan berkali-kali nyoba meraih headband yang terikat erat di kepala bermahkota cokelat dengan penuh napsu.

Elka, di lain pihak, masih tetep keliatan tenang dan terkendali, ga kehilangan ketajaman sorot mata. Biarpun lawannya begitu gencar ngincer kepala, seolah ia mampu melihat dari mana serangan datang. Ia memiringkan kepala sedikit ke kanan, pas tangan kanan Sabilla meluncur dari depan, lalu langsung nunduk begitu sadar itu cuma tipuan.

Gadis berambut putih melayangkan tangan ke kiri, namun sia-sia, karena Elka udah nunduk duluan dan dengan cepat melakukan tendangan rendah ke arah kaki, seraya berputar satu kali, supaya Sabilla ilang keseimbangan.

Tapi, Sabilla kayanya juga bisa baca gerakan dan niat Elka, sehingga dia lompat untuk ngindarin sapuan rendah itu, dan langsung melakukan serangan balasan. Satu tendangan voli menghujam deras bagian wajah sebelah kiri dari Elka, namun tentu dia ga akan biarin semua berjalan gampang bagi Sabilla.

Satu tangan. Cuma itu yang dibutuhkan Elka untuk antisipasi tendangan voli yang pastinya begitu bertenaga. Suara ketika kaki Sabilla bertemu tangan kanan Elka beradu aja, sangat nyaring kedengeran. Cengkraman kuat Elka bikin Sabilla ga bisa narik kembali kakinya. Hanya bertumpu pada kaki kiri, gadis berambut putih coba melayangkan tinju agar Elka ngelepasin kakinya.

Gagal, justru sebaliknya, Elka kembali nangkep kepalan tangan kiri Infiltrator berambut putih make tangan yang satunya. Biarpun lagi ditekan terus oleh serangan bertubi dari sang lawan, gw bisa liat senyum tipis di bibir Elka. Senyum tipis khas saat dia lagi ngerasa tertantang. Yang bikin terhenyak, ternyata Sabilla pun sama. Menyungging senyum di sela pertarungan.

Senyumnya bukan senyum kaya pas disemangatin Dzofi, bukan. Lebih tepatnya seringai, seringai nyeremin maniak haus darah, mengingatkan gw sekilas pada Black Knight yang pernah gw lawan di Ether.

Sempet bengong ngeliatin tontonan seru, akal sehat kembali ke kepala. Gw harus bantu! Mumpung perhatian Elka lagi fokus ke Sabilla, ini kesempatan buat rebut Headbandnya. Gw lari mendekat, berusaha sebisa mungkin ga narik perhatian Elka. Begitu tegang pas mau nyomot headbandnya, ampe nahan napas.

"Ga secepat itu, _Sentinel._" Ucap seorang Berserker, seraya mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan gw, supaya ga menyentuh headband Carry timnya.

"Ugh.." Kampreet! Padahal tinggal dikit lagi.

"Elka! Ga perlu ngeladenin Support mereka! Ga akan dapet poin!" Teriak Royal Ulfa pada rekan Infiltratornya, yang masih belum meloloskan kaki dan tangan Sabilla. "Incer Carrynya aja!" Lanjutnya, sambil dengan cepet nerkam gw yang masih dalam kuncian lengan Rect. Sial, ternyata Ulfa berperan sebagai Support tim Elka! Artinya, headband gw terancam!

"... Maaf, aku ga bisa biarin kakak melakukannya!" Liat Royal Ulfa beringas nerkam, Dzofi pun melakukan lompatan dari samping dan menjulurkan tangan kiri pada Sepupunya.

Semua bak terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Keliatan jelas tangan kiri si teknopat itu, pas banget menyentuh.. ehem.. bemper depan sepupunya sendiri. Ouu deeeeemmm... Gw dan Rect yang melihat seksama kejadian itu, sampe ga ngedip dan susah mingkem.

"KYAAA! DZOFI!" Dia memekik histeris. Perlahan, tubuh semoknya kehilangan gravitasi, melayang sembari melipat kedua tangan di area sakral tersebut, wajahnya keliatan memerah nahan malu.

"A-aku udah minta maaf dulu tadi!" Armor Rider itu berusaha membela diri.

"Permintaan maaf DITOLAK, Sepupu sintiiiing!"

"Yah, sedikit banyak gw membunuh diri sendiri." Ujar Dzofi, nengok ke gw dengan muka memelas, kaya ini hari terakhir dia idup. "Tolong jangan mati juga.." Dia nyoba senyum, tapi ketara banget dipaksain. Lagian sih, aneh-aneh bae. Bemper sepupu sendiri, masih aja..

"Uhm.. apa cuma gw yang mikir, dia agak-agak..?" Rect bertanya pelan.

"Engga, bang. Bukan cuma lu doang." Jawab gw dalam volume rendah juga.

BREEGH!

Mendadak, Ish'Kandel nyeruduk Berserker yang lagi mengaitkan lengan gw, membuatnya lepas kuncian, dan berseru kaget. "AAAGHH!"

Gw jadi ikutan goyah juga, dan tersungkur. Tapi, dengan cepat gw kembali berdiri. Satu hal yang ganggu pikiran gw, dimana satu orang lagi!? "_Oritzi! Dimana dia!?"_

"O'ow.." Gumam Dzofi sembari dongak, ngeliat tubuh sepupunya yang masih melayang. Gw ngikutin pandangan Armor Rider muda ke atas, dan di sana, bukan cuma ada Ulfa, tapi ada Oritzi juga. Armor Rider yang lebih senior memanfaatkan energi booster untuk mencapai posisi Ulfa, kemudian megang kedua lengan wanita itu, dan bersiap melempar balik ke.. uhm, antara gw atau Dzofi. "Kayanya mulai sekarang, lu harus berusaha lindungin diri lu sendiri, bro."

Masih dongak, gw belum bisa mencerna makna perkataan rekan setim yang satu ini. "Kenapa.. gitu?"

"Soalnya gw bakal sibuk lari dari kejaran malaikat maut." Dia berkata, terus balik badan dan ambil langkah seribu.

Oritzi langsung mengubah arah, dan melempar Royal Ulfa sekuat tenaga. "DZOFIIIIII!" Teriak wanita itu, geram, penuh amarah, pas tubuhnya melesat balik menuju tanah. Mati dah lu.

BADAGUUM!

Dentuman kecil tercipta saat Ulfa menimpa Dzofi, diiringi kepulan debu beterbangan nutupin sekitar area mendarat. Saya tidak akan lupa jasa-jasamu, Kamerad..

Sekarang, kembali pada headband Elka. Etdaah, ni cewe berdua masih ngotot-ngototan ternyata. Sama sekali belum ganti posisi dari tadi.

Baru aja gw mau gerak ke belakangnya, Hash'Kafil udah muncul di sana. Dia berujar buat Elka, ngasih senyum sinis, "Terlalu asik dengan apapun yang lu lakukan sampe lupa ama gw, bukan satu hal bijak, Nordo." Dan langsung merebut headband Elka dari belakang.

Hadeuuh, gw tarik pikiran yang tadi. Ternyata keadaan bisa lebih runyam lagi, dengan kehadiran orang ketiga. Oke, baiknya gw ga terlibat perseteruan diantara mereka.

"..." Kehadiran Hash'Kafil sangat ga disangka, bahkan oleh Elka. Dia terhenyak sejenak, mata cokelat melebar, ngeliat kibaran headband yang tadi terikat di kepala, kini ada di genggaman Hash'Kafil. Untung Hash'Kafil ga ikutan ngincer poin 6.000.000 gw. Sepertinya, cuma Elka yang ada di kepalanya.

Tatapan Elka kembali menajam. Malah, lebih parah. Terlihat lebih buas.

Dia berdiri, sehingga bikin Sabilla terangkat pijakannya dari tanah. Dengan satu gerakan memutar, Elka melempar Sabilla menuju titik gw berdiri, tanpa kesulitan berarti.

"Ufft!" Sigap, gw nangkep tubuh gadis berambut putih yang melayang cepet, dan bikin gw terdorong nahan energi lemparan Elka.

"... Cari mati." Elka mendesis, kemudian meregangkan jemari tangan, sambil melangkah menuju Hash'Kafil. Njir, ga ada takut-takutnya tuh cewe berambut item. Ini pertama kali gw ngerasain tekanan Force Elka segini gelap. Setidaknya gw harus berterima kasih ama Hash'Kafil, karenanya, Elka jadi ganti sasaran dan ga lagi ngancem tim kita.

"Ah sialan! Headband kita direbut!" Rect berseru, ngasih tau rekannya yang lain.

Ulfa yang sibuk 'memperkosa' sepupu edannya, jadi kehilangan fokus. "Haah..!?"

"Antara merebut kembali, atau merebut yang lain." Ujar Oritzi, barulah kemudian berkumpul kembali buat bantu Sang Carry yang kehilangan iket kepala, namun taring masih ada.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Terdengar Sabilla ngatur napas di dekapan. Entah apa yang tadi itu, tapi kini matanya membiru kembali. Berkat cewe ini, pergerakan Elka sedikit terhambat pas menyudutkan gw. Biarpun ujung-ujungnya, dia dilempar dengan mudah.

"... Siapapun dia, seengganya berkat dia, kita terbebas dari duo Warbeast." Dzofi berkata lirih, dengan sekujur bonyok di muka. Keadaannya compang-camping. Bajunya sobek di bagian bawah, dan celananya agak turun.

"Abis perang dimana... lu?" Tanya Ish'Kandel, yang beranjak ke sisi gw, heran.

"Ah, diamlah."

...

Raungan kedua udah berlangsung 40 menit. Sejak kehilangan Headband, Elka ngamuk. Ngamuk di sini bukan dalam artian teriak-teriak hilang kendali macem Bellato ijo raksasa di film The Klenger, bukan. Justru sebaliknya, dalam diam, mata cokelat tajamnya senantiasa ngincer mangsa. Mereka yang diincer, berasa ga berdaya, ga bisa melakukan apa-apa begitu Elka mendekat.

Dia 'memakan' semangat juang tim-tim lain, nunjukin jurang kemampuan yang memisahkan Elka dengan mereka. Sampe bikin tim-tim tersebut bahkan enggan untuk sekedar nyoba kembali rebut iket kepala yang ada padanya.

Setidaknya ada 3 tim yang jadi korban keganasan lulusan terbaik Ranger Corps. Hebatnya, dia merebut ketiga headband itu secara solo. Alias, ga dibantu. Seakan belum ngerasa cukup, akhirnya berhadapan ama tim Hash'Kafil.

Tim gw sendiri, bukan tanpa masalah. Sabilla terlihat begitu kelelahan terus menerus melindungi gw, Carry tim. Awal rencana, cuma Ish'Kandel yang berperan jadi Interceptor, tapi, namanya keadaan lapangan, sama sekali ga bisa diprediksi. Ya.. bisa sih, gw udah tau bakal jadi inceran utama peserta yang berharap lolos ke raungan selanjutnya.

Mau ga mau, Sabilla dan Dzofi ikut ambil andil mengganggu ancaman yang dateng. 5 menit tersisa, terasa lamaaa banget bagi kami yang berusaha mati-matian bertahan, berharap detik bisa berputar lebih cepet. Sedangkan, bagi mereka yang masih mencari poin, 5 menit terlalu singkat.

"Bertahan, Kamerad! 5 menit! Tinggal 5 menit lagi!" Teriakan Ish'Kandel memberi secercah semangat bagi kami.

"Yaaa!" Kami membalas serempak, diantara keringat yang membasahi tubuh, debu dan tanah sebagai ganti perias wajah.

Mendadak, ketika fokus kami teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang lain, hembusan angin kuat menerpa dari samping, "Death Gale!"

"WAAGH!" Menghempaskan ketiga kamerad gw jauh-jauh, sehingga ada ruang terbuka. Sedangkan gw, nutupin mata dengan lengan biar ga kelilipan.

Gw nelen ludah, penuh ketegangan. Di depan gw berdiri sesosok Holy Chandra berambut hitam. Matanya yang juga hitam legam, beradu dengan mata ungu. Dia melakukan gerakan sapuan ke area sekeliling dengan tangan kiri, membuat dinding es tercipta, melingkar, membatasi ruang gerak kami.

Sebagai pertanda, ga ada yang boleh keluar, ataupun masuk, mengganggu saat konfrontasi itu. Ikat kepala bernilai 905 masih ada di kepalanya, tambahan 4 ikat kepala, menggantung di leher. Ga keliatan berapa nilai-nilainya, karena semua sisi yang ada angka, dibalik. Berarti selama ini, dia merebut iket kepala tim lain dulu, ya? Baru kemudian.. ah kampret! Kenapa harus dia yang nyamperin di saat waktu menipis?!

Seperti biasa, dia terlihat begitu tenang. Ugh, satu hal yang justru bikin gw makin tegang. Mengira-ngira, gimana dia akan nyerang. Gigi gw menggertak kuat, dan nyoba buat ga terlihat bimbang.

Sebenernya, pilihan terbaik adalah ngindar. Nyari aman, tapi sialnya, ruang gerak gw dipersempit.

"Kekalahan tadi, bikin gw cukup kesel." Ujarnya padet dan jelas, tetep tajem dan tegas. "Sekarang, gw akan makan lu hidup-hidup, tulang flem." Lanjutnya, seraya ngumpulin api oranye di tangan kiri. Pasti dia mau lempar Ignite lagi. Gw harus ngindar, begitu dia melakukan gestur melempar!

Ternyata gw salah, dia ga ngelempar bola api, malah mendekat lari! Berniat nyerang dari jarak deket. Saat gw mau gerakin kaki, ga bisa! Liat ke bawah, udah ada tanaman merambat ngiket kuat kaki gw biar ga berpindah kemana-mana. Alhasil, panik sendiri. "Eeekh! Tu-tunggu! Curang, curaaang!"

Rokai ga gubris permintaan gw. Lompat dengan tangan berbalut api, mata ga lepas dari lawan di depannya. Ekspresi muka gw udah ga karuan, absurd dah. Gila kali ni orang! "Ignite!"

KABOOM!

Ledakan itu berhasil gw belokin. Terima kasih Elka, atas perawatan berlebihan! Berkat lilitan perban tebel, sesaat sebelum ayunan tangannya mendarat di muka, gw beraniin diri buat nepis serangan berbalut Force api itu, dan badan gw condong ke kiri. Karena gw tau, Rokai itu kidal. Serangan ke target yang berada di sisi berlawanan dari sisi dominannya, tentu bakal menyulitkan.

Ledakannya gede banget, ampe ngancurin dinding es di belakang gw. Kebiasaan buruk dokter sinting ini; kalo lagi di lapangan, suka lupa diri. Alibinya napsu kebawa suasana, tapi yang begini sih jelas napsu bikin gw modar! Gw pasien lu, woi!

Sedikitnya bisa lega, serangannya gagal. Biarpun suhu tinggi bikin gw menggertak gigi. Segera setelah sadar mantra Ignitenya ga kena, dia langsung ambil ancang-ancang, nendang bagian perut gw. "UFFFT!"

Gw mental keluar dari area dinding es dalam keadaan terguling-guling, melalui lubang akibat mantra Force api tadi. Rokai ga berhenti sampe di situ, lanjutin serangan mantra. Kali ini menggunakan Force tanah. "Land Wave!"

Kaki kanannya menginjak kuat permukaan tanah, ngirim tanah bergelombang, cepat menuju gw. Dan membuat jalur berbatu keluar dari bawah.

Ga biarin diri terguling lama, gw kembali di atas kedua kaki. Lompat ke kiri guna mengelak dari jalur serangan Rokai. Begitu kaki gw napak tanah lagi, tetiba ada yang berbisik di belakang telinga gw.

"Ada untungnya, kenal banget sama lu." Hah!? A-Alecto!? Kehadirannya sama sekali ga terasa! Dia berkata, "Gw tau lu akan dateng kemari!" Di kedua punggung tangan, terdapat senjata Grappler. Faak! Apa dia Support? Decoy? Celakalah..

Alecto menembakkan Grapplernya.. tapi melenceng! Yakali, masa iya dari jarak sedeket ini, ga bisa ngenain gw? Tulul amat. "Ga bisa nembak!? Kebanyakan minum susu deterjen sih!" Ledek gw padanya.

Alih-alih bales ledekan, dia malah senyum penuh makna sebelum berkata, "... Lu ga tau aja, apa yang jadi niatan gw."

Setelah denger dia ngomong gitu, gw langsung ngikutin arah kawat besi tembakan tadi, nyari ujungnya berakhir dimana. Ternyata.. ke Rokai. Holy Chandra itu terlihat lagi membentuk topan kecil di kedua tangannya, dan ngambil ancang-ancang mau melesat kencang. Kawat besi melingkar di batang tubuhnya, dan ngiket cukup erat.

Gawat.

"AMBIL, ROKAAAI!" Teriak Alecto, sambil narik Rokai balik ke tempat gw berada. Di saat bersamaan, Holy Chandra itu membuang topan kecil di tangan, ke belakang, sebagai tenaga pendorong. Mengirim tubuhnya melesat sangat cepat!

Dia melewati gw, sembari nyamber iket kepala 6 juta. Sedangkan gw cuma tercengang, kaget, terdiam, masih ngeliat ke depan. "A.. Ah.." iket kepala berpindah hak kepemilikan, setelah lebih dari 40 menit susah payah dipertahankan.

Seolah ga tau apa yang udah terjadi, gw balik badan menghadap dua lawan di belakang. Rokai ngiket headband yang baru direbut di lehernya, nambah jumlah jadi 5.

"Ke-kenapa...?" Tanya gw heran. "Bukannya lu mau satu lawan satu!?" Gw sama sekali ga nyangka, dia bakal nerima bantuan dari Alecto. Padahal, tadi sampe bikin dinding es. Apa jangan-jangan, itu cuma permainan pikiran?

"... Gw punya tim, ngapain harus satu lawan satu?" DEG! Ga berharap Rokai yang arogan, songong, dingin, dan nganggep diri sendiri begitu tinggi, ngucap kalimat itu. Alecto nyengar-nyengir di sebelahnya. Dia punya tim. Artinya, percaya dengan anggota yang dipilih. Ketegangan akibat berhadapan ama dia, bikin lupa ama fakta tersebut. Ini bukan pertarungan individu.

Ketenangan yang dimiliki si Holy Chandra, bikin salah kaprah. Sulit untuk mengira-ngira, karena semua jalan pikiran tersimpan di balik kokoh dinding determinasi. Gw pikir, gw kenal dia, tapi ternyata, engga.

"Lake!" Dzofi manggil, sembari menghampiri. "Headbandnya!?" Terkejut ngeliat di kepala gw ga ada apa-apa.

"Maap." Ucap gw. Sialan! Gara-gara lengah dikit aja, usaha tim bisa sia-sia! "Waktu?!" Gw nanya, sedikit membentak. Ga, ga akan gw biarin percuma!

"30 detik! Cukup untuk nyari poin dari tim lain!" Dzofi masih belum putus asa, sesuai dugaan gw. Tapi, dia nyaranin buat ngincer tim lain, demi kemungkinan berhasil lebih tinggi.

"Ga! Ga ada waktu mengira-ngira tim mana yang megang poin gede!" Bantah gw mentah-mentah. "Kita harus rebut kembali headband 6 juta."

"... Lu yakin?"

"Banget."

"..." Si Armor Rider cuma ngeliatin gw, lalu sudut bibirnya nekuk ke atas, dia tersenyum. "Okee! Gw selalu di belakang lu, Kapten!" Ya, gw pun punya tim.

Kapan lagi saat yang pas buat make skill andalan, kalo bukan saat genting kaya gini? Biarpun efeknya bikin badan ngilu-ngilu, tapi, mau ga mau. DEGDEG!

"Accel.. Walk.." Irama detak jantung yang meningkat, memompa aliran adrenalin begitu cepat. Desiran darah di urat nadi, bergerak ga normal, bikin seluruh otot di badan gw menegang, dan menghasilkan rasa sakit bak ditusuk ribuan jarum dari dalem keluar. "UUUGH!"

Gw liat ke sekeliling, waktu udah berjalan lebih lambat. Gerakan orang-orang di sekitar gw, jadi keliatan lucu dan aneh.

Ga buang waktu, gw lari sekenceng-kencengnya menuju Rokai, yang masih terpaku. Ninggalin Dzofi yang awalnya bergerak duluan. Alecto ga tinggal diam, dia coba menghadang laju lari gw dengan berdiri di depan target. Kaki gw sontak menendang tanah di pijakan selanjutnya, begitu tepat di depan Hidden Soldier berambut Denim, guna berganti arah lari.

DUAASGH!

Hentakan tadi bikin gw berbelok tajam ke kiri, meninggalkan jejak kaki sedalem beberapa senti, setelah itu belok lagi ke kanan, kembali menuju Rokai. Ngelewatin Alecto dari samping. Kayanya, Alecto bisa liat pergerakan dan manuver gw, tapi ga sanggup berbuat apa-apa karena gw dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ga bisa berlama-lama cooy, dihadang Decoy!

Alecto lewat, sekarang tinggal nebak-nebak diantara 5 headband yang melingkar di leher Rokai, mana yang bernilai 6 juta. Kayanya tadi dia ngiketin di paling atas dah. Oke, gw ambil yang itu!

Raut wajah Rokai terlihat berubah. Dari yang tenang, sekarang jadi tegang. Merapatkan gigi, pas liat gw dateng menerjang. Tangan kirinya secara reflek, melintang di depan leher. Gw harus meraih headbandnya sebelum tangan itu menghadang total! Tangan kanan gw terjulur sebagai perjuangan di detik-detik terakhir.

Mendadak, masih dalam gerak lambat, dari tangan dominan si Holy Chandra keluar percikan listrik. Dari kecil, lama-lama makin besar. Sampe menjalar di seluruh lengannya. "_Pe-petir!?"_

Faak! Kenapa harus sekarang!? Selama ini, padahal dia ga pernah sekalipun make Force badai! Sebelum peraduan terjadi, gw siap-siap nebelin urat, benturannya pasti bakal berasa.

"UUUAAAGGHH!" Gw kesetrum, begitu tangan kita beradu. Tau ini tindakan bodoh, tapi ga liat ada pilihan lain. Kilatan petir kini menjalar juga di tangan gw. Panas rasanya, sangat menyengat. Sakit! Tapi nyoba nahan sekuat tenaga. Perban gw ampe kebakar dan kebuka sebagian.

Lagi-lagi ledakan tercipta. Bener-bener dah, kalo berantem ama dia, heboh banget. Sering banget terjadi ledakan elemen. Sesaat sebelum ledakan terjadi, sempet liat Dzofi mendekat juga. Entah apa yang dia rencanakan, gw ga sempet nyari tau.

Gw terpental melewati atas kepala Rokai, dengan satu headband tergenggam di tangan! Yeaah! Berhasil! Misi merebut kembali headband tim, sukses!

TTREEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!

Bunyi nyaring langsung terdengar, ketika badan gw nubruk tanah. Pertanda waktu abis. Njirr pas banget. Ah shite! Efek nyetrum-nyetrum unyu masih kerasa. Ada beberapa bagian tubuh gw yang kejang-kejang, gapapa lah. Yang penting kerasa di tangan, ada iket kepala 6 juta.

Napas yang keluar masuk mulut dan idung gw, sangat ga teratur. Jantung gw masih berdetak lebih cepet. Rasa pegel luar biasa, merembet dari betis sampe paha. Padahal, cuma bentar doang make Accel Walk.

Gw berdiri, pelan-pelan. Lalu nengok ke arah Rokai. Holy Chandra itu cuma megangin tangan kiri dengan tangan yang satunya, sambil menatap hampa ke telapak tangan kirinya yang membuka di depan wajah.

"Heyy, gimana!?" Dzofi berlari menghampiri. "Dapet ga?"

Gw tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil nunjukin tangan kanan. Dimana ada iket kepala.

"Yeah! Mantep banget lu! Dengan begini, aman deh." Ucap si Armor Rider girang.

Ga berapa lama, Ish'Kandel mendekat ke kami, sambil memapah Sabilla. Ngeliat itu, Dzofi langsung berseru. "Sabilla!"

"Aku.. gapapa kok. Cuma cape aja." Ujar si gadis berambut putih, nenangin kawannya yang terlihat kuatir. "Wah, kalian hebat. Sukses ngambil kembali apa yang jadi milik kita."

"... Engga. _Kita _yang hebat. Kontribusi kalian pun ga ternilai." Kata gw. Ish'Kandel, Sabilla, dan Dzofi, mereka udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melindungi gw. "Makasih banyak."

"Kita adalah angota yang lu pilih, udah sewajarnya." Ish'Kandel merespon. " Dan lu udah bilang makasih tadi, jadi secara harfiah, lu udah banyak bilang makasih. Jadi ga perlu pake 'makasih banyak'. Paham, kan? Makasih banyak karena lu udah banyak bilang makasih." Lanjutnya sembari nyengir. Kali ini kelakar ga lucunya bikin kita semua ketawa kecil.

"Baiklah! Perhatian para peserta, akan diumumkan ke-4 tim yang akan lolos ke raungan utama!" Seru Conquest Borr di atas panggung. Di layar besar, muncul 4 slot dengan jumlah poin masing-masing. Dan kami berempat kaget banget, ngeliat nama tim yang muncul pertama. "Tim pertama, dengan total poin 6.001.560; Rokai!"

Ga.. ga mungkin! Gw langsung buka telapak tangan kanan, dan ngecek angka yang tertulis di headband di tangan; 125.

DEEEENGGG! Ish'Kandel dan Sabilla terdiam, pun begitu gw. Rasa lega tiba-tiba ilang, berganti lagi jadi panik dan gelisah. Gw salah.. ambil!?

Bedebaah! Si kampret itu, dia ngacak posisi iket kepala di lehernya ternyata! Faak! Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia selangkah di depan gw. Biarpun berada di urutan pertama, tapi dia ga keliatan seneng. Masih aja megangin tangan kiri sambil diliatin. Tapi kali ini, dari matanya, gw nangkep kegeraman, kemarahan, kesel. Semua itu coba disembunyiin dari lingkungan sekitar. Kenapa dia? Harusnya kan gw yang kesel.

"Tim kedua, total 1750; Elka!" Oh wow, Elka berada di urutan kedua rupanya. Dia melambai ke arah gw, mamerin senyumannya. Aduh! Gw lagi terjepit gini, malah senyam-senyum.

"Tim ketiga, dengan poin mencapai 1025; Hash'Kafil!" Kayanya, Hash'Kafil kalah ngelawan Elka, keliatan. Dia masih memandang Elka dengan tatapan penuh napsu... napsu bertarung, maksudnya.

"Tim keempat.." Yah, inilah dia. Tim terakhir. Kayanya, bukan tim kami. "Dengan total poin 845.." Yup, fix bukan tim kami. Secara, kita cuma punya dua headband. Masing-masing nilainya 125 dan 185. Kalo ditambain, cuma 310. Nunduk lesu, bila inget ini akibat kecerobohan gw. Udah bikin perjuangan Ish'Kandel, Dzofi, dan Sabilla sia-sia. "Lake!"

"Ha-hah!?" Ga salah denger nih!? Gw, Ish'Kandel, dan Sabilla kaget denger pengumuman Conquest Borr. Kok bisa!? Gimana mungkin? Apa sistemnya ada kesalahan?

"... Gw percaya, ada kemungkinan lu bakal mengacaukan kesempatan terakhir tadi." Tukas Dzofi, ngasih unjuk tangan kiri. Dia megang ujung headband yang melayang ke atas, kehilangan gravitasi. Ga berkibar, cuma bergerak perlahan, dengan angka 535. "Berkat kenekatan lu, membuka banyak celah di pertahanan Rokai. Gw jadi bisa ambil satu. Hehehe." Si Armor Rider nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi. Terus ngelepas iket kepala itu, kini iket kepala tersebut mengambang di udara. "Ini bukan pertarungan individu, kan?"

...

-Beberapa saat sebelum raungan kedua dimulai-

_"... Gw yakin, lu akan jadi Decoy terbaik." Kata gw pada Sabilla, sambil memberi pin berlambang Federasi._

_"Siap!" Jawabnya tegas._

_"Kalo gitu, gw akan jadi Support terbaik." Dzofi keliatan ga mau kalah. "Dan kayanya gw ada ide bagus."_

_"Apa itu?" Ish'Kandel bertanya._

_"Sini..." Ajaknya, ngumpul lebih deket biar rencananya ga kedengeran luas. "Kita akan mengaburkan presepsi antara Decoy dan Support." Alis kami bertiga naik, belum nangkep maksud yang pengen disampein. "Sabilla, selama pertandingan nanti, bertindaklah seolah kamu Support. Coba pura-pura rebut Headband lawan."_

_"Eh!? Emang boleh?"_

_"Tentu, selama kamu ga nyentuh headband lawan, ga masalah." Dzofi berkata begitu yakin. "Yang paling susah di permainan ini, ya nentuin Decoy dan Support. Salah presepsi, bisa jadi kelemahan yang menentukan hasil akhir." Lanjutnya ngejelasin. "Gw akan tetep tenang nunggu kesempatan. Saat itu tiba, kita bisa selangkah di depan mereka."_

_"... Oke juga ide lu. Patut dicoba." Ujar gw, mengakhiri penyusunan rencana kami._

_._

_._

"Apa gw bilang, Support terbaik!"

Kaki gw lemes, kaya ga ada tenaga. Jantung serasa mau copot, semua rasa gelisah, tegang, maupun kecemasan, seketika dicabut keluar dari raga. "UWAAAA! DZOFIII!" Gw langsung lompat ke dia dan meluk-meluk unyu, sembari berlinang air mata. Lolos lewat lubang jarum, INI DRAMATIS!

"A.. WOYY! STOP, JIJIK!" Dia menghindar, alhasil, gw jadi nyusruk. Ish'Kandel dan Sabilla ketawa ngeliatin tingkah kami. "Bagian mana dari 'jangan meluk-meluk' yang ga lu pahami?!"

"Saya ucapkan selamat, pada keempat tim, KALIAN TELAH MENUNJUKKAN APA ARTI SEMANGAT JUANG!" Teriak Conquest Borr, sangat membara.

Kata-kata dari Conquest Borr bagai obat penghilang lelah. Apalagi bagi tim gw, yang udah mikir ga bakal lolos. Gw berdiri, dan menghampiri tim, ngangkat tangan, ngajak tosan di atas kepala. Mereka bertiga paham, maksud dari gestur gw. Langsung ngikutin angkat tangan juga, sehingga keempat telapak tangan kami bertemu di udara, diiringi nyaring suara. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Teriak kami, meluapkan emosi.

Bahkan, Sabilla yang tadinya dipapah, ikut larut. Lupa sama cape di seluruh badan, ga peduliin masalah urutan.

"Ahhh, Kuya! Hoki banget sih lu, masih bisa lolos!" Kata Alecto, jalan ke arah kami. Elka ada di belakangnya. Sialan ni anak, berharap gw terjungkal ternyata.

"Heyy!" Pas baru pengen bilang, 'emang itu hoki', mendadak Dzofi nyela. "Itu bukan hoki, itu disebut kerjasama."

Denger kata-kata itu, Elka tepuk tangan pelan. "Hmm, kata-kata yang bagus."

"A-ah.. Elka.." Terdengar suara lembut Sabilla memanggil.

"Mm?" Yang dipanggil cuma jawab dengan gumaman.

"Kamu.. kuat banget. Tekniknya juga luar biasa." Puji Sabilla, sambil tersipu-sipu. Tapi memancarkan kekaguman dari mata biru.

Elka sedikit tercengang denger pujian itu. Tentu dia udah sering dapet pujian, tapi kayanya yang satu ini, ga disangka. Dia melempar senyum untuk Sabilla, lalu berkata. "Kamu juga hebat kok. Tinggal harus yakin aja, ama kemampuan yang kamu punya."

Bola mata gadis berambut putih melebar, kulit wajahnya yang bening pun agak memerah di sekitar pipi. "Kapan-kapan, kuharap bisa sparing lagi sama kamu." Dia menjulurkan tangan, ngajak salaman.

"Boleh. Kapan aja, akan kuladeni." Jawab Elka kalem, dan nyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Uhh, bro.. Sist, tinggal dulu ya. Mau ngecek sodari gw. Makasih, kamerad! Pertandingan yang seru!" Ujar Ish'Kandel sambi lari nyamperin Hash'Kafil.

"Harusnya gw yang bilang makasih!" Seru gw padanya, yang udah menjauh. Makasih atas jasa menghadang lawan, Ish.

"Bayd-zo-fi... Hard-ji..." Suara perempuan nyeremin, nyebut nama si Armor Rider. "Kuharap kamu ga lupa... urusan kita belum... kelarrrr..." Royal Ulfa terlihat geram, mata menyala, urat-urat nongol semua, asep hasil pernapasan keluar dari mulut dan idungnya. "Tiada tempat bagimu untuk larrrrii... sepupu sinting..."

"WAAKH! Mampus gw." Kami ketawa ngeliat dia dikejar-kejar Royal Ulfa. Ada sedikit rasa kasian sih, tapi mau bantuin, serem juga liat sepupu ngamuk gitu.

"Makasih ya, perawatan berlebihannya." Kata gw pada gadis berambut cokelat pendek. "Berkat ini, gw bisa nepis mantra Rokai." Gw ngangkat tangan, perban yang dipakein Elka, kini sebagian udah kebuka lagi. Menjuntai ke tanah, dengan noda hitam angus di sana-sini. "Jangan-jangan, ini ya, 'pencegahan' yang lu maksud!?" Tanya gw mastiin, curiga apa ni anak bisa liat masa depan?

Dia cuma ngangkat bahu, "Siapa yang tau?" Dasar, anak ini, selalu tau apa yang gw butuhkan. Selalu bantuin gw biarpun hanya dari hal kecil yang dilakukannya. Dia tau, gw akan berhadapan langsung ama Rokai. Dia tau, Rokai sering make Force api juga. "... Dia percaya ya, sama lu." Ucapnya, tatap mata ga lepas dari Armor Rider yang dichokeslam sepupu galak.

"Begitulah..." Jawab gw. "... Lu tau? Dia ga cuma percaya ama apa yang bisa gw lakukan, tapi juga percaya ama kelemahan gw." Bibir gw menyungging senyum, kalo inget kesempatan terakhir tadi. "Dia percaya, terhadap kemungkinan gw ceroboh dan mengacaukan kesempatan yang kami punya."

"Enak kan, kalo ada seseorang yang percaya diri lu apa adanya?"

"... Ya. Bebas dari rasa kuatir." Gw jawab pertanyaan itu dengan singkat. Baydzofi Hardji.. padahal belum ada 2 minggu kenal, tapi dia bisa memahami plus minus yang gw punya. Salut.

"Kepada para peserta, diharap berkumpul, karena akan diumumkan susunan pertandingan Raungan Utama; Duel Sekali Jatuh!" Pengumuman dari Conquest Borr, kembali mengalihkan perhatian kami. "YAAK! Inilah dia bagan pertandingan!" Terpampang lah bagan dengan 16 slot di layar besar, dengan masing-masing nama kami dipasangkan, yang artinya; bakal saling menjatuhkan satu lawan satu.

Bagannya terbagi dua blok, ada nama gw di duel pertama. Ahh, shite! Gw selalu males kalo harus jadi acara pembuka. Bikin grogi. Kira-kira, begini susunan bagannya;

Blok 1

Lake v Lace.

Hash'Kafil v Rugaray.

Elka v Sabilla.

Ish'Kandel v Ulfa.

Blok 2

Thisack v Meinhalom.

Oritzi v Hevoy.

Dzofi v Rect.

Rokai v Alecto.

Ngeliat bagan pertandingan ini, bikin gw bertanya-tanya, ke Elka maupun Alecto. "Lace itu yang mana dah? Kok namanya mirip-mirip gw sih?"

Elka menggelengkan kepala, pertanda ga tau.

"Uh.. kalo ga salah.." Raut wajah Alecto berubah, raut wajah mikirin sesuatu begitu serius. Kalo si Kuya ini udah ngasih ekspresi itu, bisa berarti satu hal; ga bagus.

_####_

_"It was not luck, it was called teamwork!" - Baydzofi (Ch. 29)_

* * *

**A/N: **Sesuai request dari Hafidz, saya mengikut sertakan Lace pada mini arc festival olahraga ini. Dia ga semerta-merta lolos, engga. Dia berada di timnya Hash'Kafil (Lelaki berambut kasar kecokelatan). Alasan kenapa nongolnya di babak ketiga, karena Lake ga kenal dan belum pernah berinteraksi ama dia. Jadi, ga begitu masuk ruang lingkup perhatian Lake. Tapi sebelumnya, perlu saya informasikan, karakter Lace akan berubah dari fic aslinya. Karena, saya ngerasa karakter Lake dan Lace ini nyerempet-nyerempet mirip. Mau ga mau, ya dia harus ngalah. Judul cerita ini kan "Lake" :p Hal ini udah saya sampaikan ke Hafidz dari lamaaa banget dan udah diijinkan juga mengeksplorasi karakter Lace lebih jauh.

All else, have a good day and thanks for reading!


	30. Main Roar of The Sports Festival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 30: Main Roar of The Sports Festival

"Bagi mereka yang gugur, tenang saja. Bagaimanapun, ini tetaplah festival olahraga. Sebelum Raungan Utama dimulai, akan kita isi dengan berbagai perlombaan rekreasi yang seru. Bagi mereka yang menang, kalian bebas memilih, untuk ikut serta lomba rekreasi atau tidak. Selebihnya, salam olahraga." Conquest Borr menjelaskan, lalu angkat kaki dari atas panggung. Oke, waktunya sedikit nyantai.

Alecto dan gw, milih untuk latian nembak di salah satu sudut arena ketimbang ikut perlombaan rekreasi. Itung-itung, nyimpen energi buat raungan utama nanti. Di tangan, udah tergenggam busur yang tersedia. Sedangkan Alecto, lebih memilih dual handgun.

"Gw yakin, pernah denger nama itu. Tapi, lupa-lupa inget sih." Hidden Soldier itu bilang, sembari mengisi peluru, dan siap narik pelatuk. Dia nembak tiga kali, masing-masing peluru, kena target berbentuk bulat, nyaris tepat di tengah. Di papan skor digital muncul angka 89.

"Jadi.. lu inget, atau lupa?" Nada bicara gw agak ngeledek. Abis, omongannya ga konsisten. Tangan gw meraih anak panah, lalu narik tali busur di tangan, ke belakang. "Kalo lupa, ya lupa. Jangan lupa, tapi inget-inget." Panah tersebut melesat bersamaan dengan lepas jemari. Hal itu gw lakukan 3 kali, membuat papan digital ngasih skor 78.

Ugh, jauh bener selisihnya. Perasaan, dulu ga gini-gini amat.

"Hahaha, kayanya lu deh, yang lupa." Ledek Alecto, dengan tawa keras. "Lupa cara nembak! Pffft."

"Kayanya." Secara, ini pertama kali pake busur lagi sejak dilantik jadi Sentinel. Gara-gara Gatan. "Gw udah kelamaan pake pedang."

"Nah, tu tau." Tetiba, Elka udah berdiri di sebelah gw. Megang busur juga. "Gini nih, caranya." Ujar si Infiltrator, nyengir kecil, melepaskan anak panah 3 kali berturut tanpa ngalihin pandangannya dari mata ungu. Alias, ga liat target.

Udah ga heran, kalo semua tembakannya tepat di tengah lingkaran, dan pasti bikin angka 100 keluar. "Lu nahan napas. Curang!"

"Lho, kok curang?" Jelas tergambar di kedua mata cokelat, refleksi X dengan lingkaran di tepi saat kita bertatapan tadi. "Itu namanya 'skill'." Nyengirnya makin ngerendahin.

Liat muka gw bersungut-sungut, Alecto nimbrung, "Hahaha, dia iri ama lu, Ka."

"Bodo ah. Suka-suka lu pada." Di sela canda dan cengkrama, ada 3 orang yang berjalan sembari berbincang juga, melewati kami. Karena ga kenal, kami ga ambil pusing dengan keberadaan mereka. Tapi, gw ngerasa salah seorang dari mereka, sempet ngasih senyum simpul dari ujung bibir. Hal itu terjadi dalam hitungan detik, bikin ragu, apa bener, itu yang terjadi? "... ?" Gw nengok ke belakang, mandangin punggung mereka yang berlalu. Salah seorang diantaranya, lelaki berambut cokelat agak panjang. "... Orang itu, senyum ya, ke gw?"

"Mm? Siapa?" Tanya Elka, Alecto pun ikut berhenti ketawa.

"Ga tau.."

"Perasaan lu doang kali." Timpal Alecto.

"... Mungkin."

Di sisi lain arena, lagi-lagi gw ngerasa ada yang ngawasin. Diantara kerumunan, Rokai menatap tegas. Begitu tau dia sukses membuat fokus gw tertuju, dia memiringkan kepala, ngasih isyarat untuk mengikuti langkahnya, lalu berjalan ke lorong ruang ganti.

Dasar. Apa dia ga tau, cara normal untuk ngajak orang bicara 4 mata?

"Eh, bentar ya. Butuh kamar mandi." Gw pamit pergi sebentar, pada Alecto dan Elka.

"Jangan main sabun banyak-banyak." Si kampret, peringatan macam apa itu!?

"Kadang gw ga ngerti deh. Ada apa sih dengan kalian, para cowo, dan sabun?" Ahh, Elka. Percuma dikau jadi lulusan terbaik, tapi hal gitu aja ga paham. "Sering banget dikait-kaitin."

"Hmm, jadi gini lho, Ka. Kita tuh suka- BEUFFT!" Sebelum perkataan Alecto selesai, sarung tangan yang gw lempar, mendarat keras di mulutnya.

"LU GA PERLU JELASIN KE DIA, SARAP!" Demmit! Ga bisa dipercaya!

"Suka sabunan lebih, biar ga gatel-gatel.. pikiran lu kotor aja sih."

"Kotor...?"

"PENDUSTA!" Akhirnya, gw menghentak kaki, ninggalin mereka. Terserah lah! Heran, hobi bener bikin orang kesel.

...

Ngomong-ngomong soal kesel, mata hitam legam itu keliatan lebih kesel. Rambut hitam belah pinggir ga rapih nyaris nutupin mata kiri. Kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, tatapannya bikin gw ga nyaman. Apa lagi yang dia mau? Bukannya udah menang tadi? Kenapa? Banyak yang pengen gw tanyain, tapi ga ada satupun kalimat tanya keluar dari mulut.

"... Uhm." Gw menggumam pada lawan bicara, yang dari tadi ga berkata apa-apa, cuma berdiri menatap, sambil nyender ke tembok di lorong menuju ruang tunggu ganti. "Kenapa manggil gw?"

Tanpa tau maksud dan tujuan, gw mutusin untuk ikut ajakannya, ninggalin Alecto dan yang lain sementara. Ini udah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi dia belum bilang barang sepatah kata.

Gw tau dia bisa jadi ngeselin, tapi ga gini juga kan? Kalo ada yang mau disampein, bilang sesuatu kek. Kalo ga ada, biar gw beranjak dari sini.

"... Ada satu Force, yang paling ga pengen gw pake." Akhirnya, dia mulai bicara. "Selama ini, gw melarang diri sendiri untuk menggunakan Force badai." Kali ini, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke tangan kiri yang terangkat setinggi dada, sedikit terbuka. "Dan lu, diantara sekian banyak orang.." Kemudian, kepal tangan kuat-kuat, nahan emosi mendidih.

"Lho, bukannya badai bagian dari Force angin?" Tanya gw, heran dengan pernyataan barusan. "Gw ga liat ada masalah, pas lu seringkali pake mantra angin."

Entah ada sebab apa, yang jelas, omongan gw bikin Rokai makin jengkel. Terbukti, abis gw ngomong gitu, dia melangkah maju dan menyudutkan lawan bicara. "Badai adalah Force yang gw anggep hina. Gw ga sudi menggunakannya, atas dasar apapun!" Telunjuknya, lalu menekan dada gw, "Dan lu, dari sekian banyak orang, membuat gw reflek pake petir!"

"..." Terhenyak, ngeliat Rokai berseru demikian. Padahal, Holy Chandra ini selalu datar, tenang, dan sulit dibaca. "Kenapa.. lu semarah ini, Ro?" Tapi, ada secuil rasa seneng sih. Tandanya kan, gw satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendesaknya ampe melanggar larangan sendiri. "Biarpun lu mengutuk Force badai, tapi itu tetep kemampuan lu. Dan lu udah menang dengan kemampuan itu."

"... Gw menolak untuk nyebut itu kemenangan." Bantahnya, nada bicara kembali datar. "Persaingan kita belum usai. Di raungan utama, gw tunggu lu di final." He? Asli kaget. Belum usai!? Apa artinya, dia ga terima hasil raungan kedua tadi!? Arrg! Bener-bener deh, gw ga paham jalan pikirannya!

Sambil berbalik munggungin gw, Rokai melangkahkan kaki, menuju pintu keluar Arena serba guna.

"Gw udah terima kekalahan dengan lapang dada!" Bentak gw, agak keras. "Jadi, kenapa lu ga terima aja kemenangan lu!? Hah!?"

Rokai berhenti, sejenak kemudian bilang, "... Karena, bila lu pernah dikhianati, diasingkan, dibuang, oleh mereka yang lu sebut 'keluarga', lu akan berhenti percaya. Lu akan mulai mengganggap hina segala tentang mereka." Dia sama sekali ga ngadep gw. Selesai berkata gitu, lanjut melangkah.

Mulut gw terdiam, ga tau mau bales apa. Yang tadinya sedikit membuka, kini tertutup rapet.

Lagi-lagi, masalah keluarga lainnya. Bahkan, orang sehebat Rokai, ga luput dari cobaan hidup. Entah bener apa engga, dia juga ga pernah berniat cerita. Yang bisa gw simpulkan, Holy Chandra itu ngerasa dilukai keluarga sendiri. Membuatnya berhati-hati dalam hal percaya pada orang lain, dan membenci Force badai.

Keluarga.. pemikiran itu membuat gw sedikit tertunduk, dan tersenyum getir. "_Mana mungkin pernah, keluarga aja ga punya.__"_

Tetiba, dari cabang lorong di sebelah kanan Rokai, muncul sesosok wanita di atas kursi roda. Kemunculannya tepat banget setelah Holy Chandra itu ngelewatin pertigaan, seolah emang sengaja nunggu pergi. "Heyy." Sapanya.

"Heyy juga." Bales gw singkat.

"Maaf, ga ada maksud nguping." Tukas wanita itu. Rambut kehijauan masih terlihat segar di siang hari, beda banget deh ama gw yang celana aja udah panjang sebelah. "Kebetulan, kalian lagi ngobrol pas aku pengen nyamperin kamu."

"Ohh.. denger, ya?" Gw nanya, penasaran. Wanita yang berkulit kuning gelap cuma ngangguk pelan, sembari tersenyum manis. "Sejak.. kapan?"

"Hmm, dari awal sih. Ehehe." Yah bukan sekedar kebetulan, udah sekalian kepo itu mah. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamet ya udah lolos! Pertandingan tadi seruu banget!" Kata Berserker wanita ini, intonasinya berubah jadi penuh semangat. "Aksimu yang ga mundur, bahkan sampe detik terakhir berubah jadi 0, terus menekan Rokai tanpa takut, luar biasa! Ish'Kandel juga oke banget, performanya! Bangga deh, punya anak buah kaya kalian!" Sangking semangat, dia ampe menjulurkan, lalu narik lengan, memperagakan beberapa gerakan. "Ahhh, ga nyesel pokonya, dateng kemari."

"Ahaha, ma-makasih ya. Dukunganmu juga.. luar biasa." Aduh, jadi malu, dipuji-puji. Tangan kanan gw, megang bagian belakang leher sendiri. "Tapi, itu semua berkat timku yang hebat banget. Tanpa mereka, entah bakal jadi apa."

Mata krem Sirvat mengunci gw, "Kamu ga buruk, sebagai pemimpin." Ujarnya, tenang dan masih tersenyum. "Pantesan, Rokai emosi bener."

"Hmm? Kenapa emang?"

"Soalnya-"

"Lake." Perkataan Sirvat terpotong oleh suara Elka yang manggil gw. "Ngapain aja sih? Lama banget." Otomatis, pandangan gw dan Sirvat tertuju padanya. "Dia.."

"Ahh, Elka, kenalin. Ini Sirvat. Sirvat, Elka." Baru inget kalo mereka berdua belum resmi kenalan, biarpun masing-masing udah tau muka.

"Lahoo, Caters Sirvat Mess'Ennera di sini. Skuad leader sekaligus pacar Lake." Ucapnya enteng, sambil ngerangkul lengan gw.

"Yupp, dia skuad leader sekaligus.." Eh tunggu, kayanya ada yang salah..

"Pacar...?" Elka nanya, curiga, alis terangkat penuh ingin tau. "Kalo ingatan gw ga salah, lu bilang ga ada hubungan apa-apa... ama dia." Pernyataan yang terlontar dengan nada ditekan. Faak.

"P.. pa-pacar?!" Shite! Moment kelengahan! Gw nyoba lepasin lengan dari rangkulannya, gagal. Biar kata lagi pake kursi roda, tenaga khas Berserker ga berubah.

"Ahaha, becanda kok. Gw bukan pacarnya." Kata Sirvat, meredakan suasana. Rangkulan di lengan gw, kerasa melemah. "Melainkan, calon istri.." Cuma sesaat, abis itu, kuat lagi.

"..."

"... HA-HAAAH!?" Deklarasi yang teramat ngagetin! Muka gw memerah, salah tingkah nahan malu. Levelnya udah naik dari pacar, jadi calon istri! Tatapan Elka, makin menyipit. Sedangkan Sirvat, seolah ga peduli. Senyam-senyum, dan makin deketin diri ke tubuh gw yang berusaha menjauh. "Ss-si.. ehem.. bukan, dia skuad leader gw! Bukan pacar, apalagi calon istri!"

"Jangan bilang kamu udah lupa, kencan pertama kita yang indah di Ether." Wanita berambut hijau masih ngelanjutin godaannya.

"Kencan...?"

"I-tu.. bukan kencan! Kita berantem di sana! Duel! Dueeel!" Aduuh, kenapa Sirvat jadi begini dah!? Seengganya, tunjukinlah kewibawaan seorang Caters, bukan malah manasin suasana!

"Oi, Kuya!" Lalu munculah Alecto, berlari dan nyamber pergelangan tangan gw, narik ke ruang ganti. "Ikut gw, sekarang!" Njir, ga pernah merasa selega ini, gegara kehadiran Alecto. Biasanya, dia nongol untuk memperkeruh keadaan, tapi saat ini, dia nyelametin gw dari situasi ga terkira.

Napas kami terengah-engah, pas pintu ruang ganti ketutup. Gw duduk di salah satu bangku panjang, sedangkan Alecto, masih nyender ke pintu. "Makasih ya. Lu penyelamat gw."

"Penyelamat?" Eh, justru balik nanya. Kayanya, dia narik gw ke tempat ini, bukan gegara situasi yang gw alami tadi. "Ooo.." Terus, dia baru nyadar. "Bukan, bukan. Gw baru inget perihal nama itu."

"Oh ya? Apa yang lu tau?"

"Denger baik-baik.." Alecto buka pintu sedikit, ngecek keadaan di luar. Terus, berkeliling di dalem ruangan ini sebelum lanjut. Memastikan ga ada siapapun yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami. "... Gw ga seharusnya ngomongin ini, jadi jangan sampe bocor kemana-mana. Apapun yang lu denger di ruangan ini, tetep tinggal di ruangan ini. Setelah lu keluar nanti, pura-pura semua ini ga terjadi. Paham?"

Wew, serius banget si Kuya. Jarang-jarang omongannya bisa bikin gw nelen ludah. Kepala gw ngangguk pelan, merespon omongannya.

"Ada istilah dalam Badan Intelijensi Pusat, bahwa 'rahasia adalah nafas Intelijensi'. Dan gw yakin pernah jelasin itu, pada lu dan Elka." Hampir terdengar berbisik, ati-ati banget ngomongnya. "Kami bergerak di belakang layar, ngumpulin data serta profil musuh dengan segala cara. Kadang, ga ragu untuk melakukan cara kotor." Gw ngangguk dengerin penjelasan Alecto. "Sebut aja; menculik, interogasi, penyekapan, penyanderaan, peretasan, pemerasan. Semua pernah kami lakukan, cuma demi secuil informasi yang bisa bikin Federasi tau siapa, atau apa yang sedang dihadapi."

"Kami dilarang ngasih info sekecil apapun tentang operasi yang sedang berjalan, pada tiap individu di luar Badan Intelijensi. Kecuali pada pihak-pihak tertentu yang punya otorisasi khusus seperti Archon dan Wakil Archon. Itulah kenapa, lu jarang nemu anggota Intelijensi berkoordinasi dengan badan kemiliteran lain. Kami independen."

Alis kelabu gw terangkat sebelah, "... Apa hubungannya ama Lace?" Penjelasannya panjang lebar, tapi sama sekali ga jelasin tentang lawan pertama gw di pertarungan pembuka. "Dia anggota Intelijensi juga?"

"Lebih buruk lagi.." Jawab Alecto, masih dalam keadaan serius. "... Pernah denger Skuad Taktis Rahasia?" Gw geleng-geleng. "Itu adalah skuad elitnya Badan Intelijensi Pusat."

Waat? Gw tersentak ga percaya, denger fakta dari Alecto. "Badan Intelijensi punya skuad elit!? Kok ga pernah kedengeran?"

"Sesuai nama, 'Rahasia'. Skuad itu dirahasiakan keberadaannya. Bagi orang-orang di luar intel, mereka ga pernah ada. Anggota Skuad ga punya Kartu kependudukan, ga punya jaminan sosial, nama mereka ga ada dalam basis data komputer utama. Eksistensi bak hantu, ada, tapi sulit dipercaya. Banyak jasa yang udah mereka lakukan, contohnya menyusun taktik perang dan intersepsi strategi musuh, sebagai referensi Archon dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi itu cuma bikin nama mereka makin samar. Apalagi pas mereka gugur, bahkan ga dikenang sama sekali." Tangan Alecto yang santai di awal, kini bergetar, dan mengepal. Nongolin urat-urat di sekujur lengan. "Dan mereka ga pernah pake nama asli, melainkan nama kode tiap menjalankan misi. Royal Lace 'Hantu Pencuri Kehidupan' Lachrymose, salah satu diantara mereka."

"Dia terdengar.. berbahaya." Gw tertunduk lesu denger penjelasan Alecto. Lawan yang akan gw hadapi, kayanya bukan lawan sembarangan.

"Emang. Royal Lace selalu dapet informasi yang dibutuhkan." Jawaban Alecto ga bikin gw ngerasa baikan. Faak. "Orang itu, dikenal dengan kemampuan manipulasi pikiran. Gw pernah liat, dia memeras semua informasi dari Corite yang jadi tawanan perang kita. Dia memutar balik dunia yang diketahui si Corite, mempermainkan mental dan menekan perasaan selama interogasi. Udah gitu, dia ga berhenti, sampe Corite itu kehilangan diri sendiri."

"Manipulasi pikiran? Maksud lu, semacem hipnotis?"

"Bukan. Entahlah, gw juga ga tau pasti. Mungkin lebih pas kalo disebut serangan psikologis." Serangan psikologis, ya? Lumayan berbahaya. "Saran dari gw, jangan kepancing ama omongannya. Gimanapun caranya, jangan terprovokasi. Kalo sampe lu jatuh ke dalem permainan pikirannya, abislah."

"Makasih, Kuya. Udah jelasin begitu detil." Ucap gw, seraya mengepal tinju di depannya. Dia membenturkan kepalan tinjunya ke tangan gw. "Gimana dengan lu? Rokai jadi lawan lu nanti, kan?"

"Selow, gw tau cara efektif ngadepin Holy Chandra itu." Dia berkata, penuh percaya diri. Lalu melangkah ke pintu ruang ganti, dan membukanya. Sebelum keluar, dia ngingetin lagi. "Yang tadi, ga pernah terjadi. Oke?"

Ayolah, lu pikir, gw sepolos itu apa? Paham akan maksudnya, gw bertanya sarkas, sok-sok lupa. "Yang tadi apa?"

Alecto tersenyum, lalu ninggalin ruang ganti. Sosoknya ilang dari pandangan, seraya pintu tertutup. Jadi penghalang antara mata gw dan tubuh kekar si Hidden Soldier. "Gw tunggu lu di final!" Seru Hidden Soldier itu, dari balik pintu, dengan penuh semangat.

"Iyeee!" Bales gw, ga kalah keras. Hmm, penasaran, cara apa yang akan dia pake buat lawan Rokai.

...

Detik menit berlalu, semua peserta yang ga berkesempatan lolos ke raungan selanjutnya, keliatan menikmati banget berbagai macem pertandingan hiburan di arena ini. Sedikit dari finalis raungan utama yang turut ambil bagian, contohnya; Oritzi, Meinhalom, dan Hevoy. Sisanya, lebih milih nyiapin mental.

Festival olahraga.. ternyata event yang selama ini gw anggep remeh, punya makna mendalam juga. Setelah dipikir lagi, ini ga cuma sekedar hiburan, atau penyegaran. Tapi, untuk melatih insting kita, sebagai prajurit, dari berbagai aspek.

Di raungan pertama, kami saling adu kecepatan dan ketahanan. Mempertajam pengaturan stamina dan energi yang dibutuhkan, saat berada di lapangan. Raungan kedua, para peserta diwajibkan bekerja sama, serta saling percaya. Menguji kapabilitas untuk cepet beradaptasi dengan individu-individu berbeda.

Dan raungan ketiga, saat semua hasil latian, dirangkum jadi satu-kesatuan, mempertaruhkan kemampuan untuk ngadepin musuh di depan mata. Duel sekali jatuh, ga kasih ijin bagi peserta melakukan satu kesalahan, mendoktrin mental 'menolak untuk jatuh' ke dalem kepala-kepala kita, karena saat lu jatuh di medan perang, nyawa lu bisa melayang.

Terus, yang sebelumnya saling kerja sama, bahu-membahu demi satu tujuan, kini harus menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Rokai dan Alecto, contohnya.

Ini bukan lagi sekedar pertandingan, tapi udah jadi pertarungan. Arena inilah, medan perang. Dan agaknya bagi gw pribadi, ini udah bukan tentang terbebas dari jerat ganti rugi, melainkan tentang, siapa yang akan terus berdiri tanpa harus jatuh.

**"Baiklaaaaah para penonton yang di sini, yang di sanaaa, yang ada dimana-mana, Raungan yang sudah anda tunggu-tunggu! Puncak acara, menampilkan 16 finalis dengan kegigihan tanpa batas, akan memperjuangkan posisi pertama! Oh betapa saya tak sabar menanti aksi apa lagi yang akan kita lihat, Bung Kus."**

**"Setuju sekali, Bung Binder. Para finalis telah berjuang terlampau keras, demi satu tiket menuju raungan utama. Dari peserta awal sebanyak 235, telah disaring tinggal 16 saja. Jelas, betapa sengit persaingan yang terjadi, dan mereka tidak bisa berhenti, tidak sekarang, Bung."**

**"Mereka tak bisa berhenti, begitupun dengan kita, Bung Kus! Maka, tanpa banyak basa-basi, langsung saja kita mulai, Raungan ketiga; duel sekali jatuh! Yang bertindak sebagai wasit dalam duel kali ini, tentu saja, tak lain tak bukan, siapa lagi kalau bukan! Conquest Borr Rogenfellen!"**

**"Untuk pertarungan pertama; di sini sudah ada dua nama yang hampir-hampir mirip, Bung Binder. Hanya beda satu huruf saja. Antara Lake dan Lace. Bagaimana prediksi anda?**

"Kepada Lake Grymnystre, dan Lace Lachrymose, silahkan memasuki arena!" Seru Conquest Borr. Gw narik napas panjang, lalu menghembus, untuk ngurangin ketegangan. Ga kaya raungan kedua, dimana gw berjuang bersama rekan tim, kali ini, adalah pertarungan gw sendiri.

Mencoba untuk terlihat mantap dalam melangkah, biar ga malu-maluin. Haha. Tapi, tetep.. tampil dengan dihujani tatapan banyak pasang mata gini, ga enak banget.

**"Entahlah, Bung Kus. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Lake Grymnystre adalah peserta paling mengejutkan sejauh ini. Keluar sebagai pemenang raungan pertama, lalu mendadak hampir tidak lolos raungan kedua. Pemuda itu punya 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya terus berjuang sampai waktu habis, dan itulah yang membuat saya yakin, Bung. Dia tak akan jatuh tanpa perlawanan."**

Haha, bisa aja nih, mas komentator. Jadi malu saya.

Begitu gw jalan sampe ke arena, lawan gw udah berdiri nunggu. Itukah.. Lace Lachrymose? Lelaki berambut cokelat kasar agak panjang.. Oohh, dia yang satu tim ama Hash'Kafil, kalo ga salah. Di tangan kirinya, tergenggam sebuah busur dominan warna hitam dengan bentuk unik, seperti pahatan sayap di kedua sisi. Ornamen biru gelap, jadi warna pelengkap.

**"Di lain pihak, Lace Lachrymose, biarpun tidak terlihat menonjol dan menampilkan aksi kontras, performanya tetap konsisten, Bung Binder. Low profil, kalem, dan bergerak di bawah bayang peserta lain, sampai tiba di sini. Saya ingatkan sekali lagi, Bung. Lace Lachrymose memiliki kemampuan yang belum ditunjukan pada kita."**

**"Saya rasa, saya akan memanggil mereka dengan inisial LG dan LL, Bung Kus. Terdengar lebih mudah."**

Kalo di liat-liat, pemuda itu ga lebih tua dari gw. Tapi, udah berpangkat Royal aja. Jadi bukti, kemampuannya pasti ga main-main.

"Hei.. Udah selesai, menganalisa gw?" Ujarnya, dengan senyum terpapar di wajah. Bikin gw tersentak. Ugh! Perasaan ini.. sama kaya tadi! Waktu lagi ngobrol-ngobrol ama Elka dan Alecto. "Tau ga? Tadi gw sempet ngasih senyum ke elu, tapi dicuekin. Kasarnya.." Ternyata bener, dia yang melakukannya.

"Uhm, maaf, Royal. Saya ga nyuekin, kok." Bales gw, sambil garuk kepala. Itukan salah dia sendiri, senyam-senyum doang, tapi ga negor. Ya mana tau, dia senyum buat siapa? "Cuman ga sadar aja." Sebisa mungkin berkilah.

"Ga perlu formal gitu. Toh usia kita ga terpaut terlalu jauh." Dia memainkan busur di tangan, dengan santai. Dilempar, lalu ditangkep. Pindah-pindah antara tangan kiri dan kanan. "Cuma 2 taun di atas lu." Wew, serius? Bahkan dia lebih muda dari Sirvat, tapi pangkatnya udah setara Oritzi. Eh tunggu, gimana dia bisa..

"Dari mana, anda tau.. usia saya?" Tanya gw, hati-hati. Perasaan, ini pertama kalinya kita ketemu. Dan gw belum sekalipun ngasih tau info pribadi.

Tangan kirinya nangkep busur yang meluncur jatuh, lalu langsung nodongin busur itu ke arah gw, seringai di bibir, seolah nunjukin kepercayaan diri tinggi. Kemudian, dia berkata, "... Gw tau _banyak _tentang lu, Lake Grymnystre."

"..." Ga beres, ada yang ga beres ama ni orang. Sekilas, emang dia keliatan layaknya Ranger biasa, ga ada yang istimewa. Tapi, perasaan ini.. bilang, kalo dia punya trik mematikan yang ga terduga.

"Kedua peserta, harap mendekat." Lace melangkah santai, sedangkan, gw belum bisa ngilangin kecemasan di dada, mendekat penuh waspada. "Peraturan duel, seperti biasa, siapapun yang berhasil menjatuhkan lawan, keluar sebagai pemenang. Bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak boleh menyentuh tanah diantaranya; area antara lutut hingga leher, kecuali tangan sampai siku. Bila salah satu dari kalian dibuat tidak sanggup bergerak, biarpun masih dalam keadaan berdiri, maka ada 2 pilihan; terus melawan, atau menyerah. Paham?"

Di saat Conquest Borr ngasih penjelasan, gw cabut keluar kedua pedang kembar tapi beda dari dua inventori 4 dimensi di paha kiri dan kanan. Seperti biasa, begitu gw sentuh, Force di tangan serasa mengalir perlahan, mengisi relung bilah tumpul hitam kusam pedang, jadi ngeluarin sinar biru yang kanan, dan merah di yang satunya.

Kami ngasih jawaban pada saat yang sama, seraya ngangguk kecil. "Paham."

"Kalau begitu, saling beri penghormatan." Kami sama-sama mengepal tangan kanan di depan jantung, dan menegakkan tubuh. "MULAI!"

Ga buang waktu, gw langsung ambil inisiatif serangan. Orang ini pake busur, bisa dipastiin bakal lebih sering ngambil jarak nanti. Sebelum terlalu jauh jarak yang memisahkan kita, kedua tangan gw udah nyabet menyilang dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah.

"Woops.." Cih, cepet juga reaksinya. "Unik juga ya, gaya bertarung lu. Padahal Ranger, tapi lebih milih pake pedang." Katanya, masih belum apus seringai di bibir.

"..." Lace berpindah, sekarang di sebelah. Ogah bales perkataannya, gw lanjutkan serangan dengan tebasan horizontal. Lagi-lagi, dia berhasil membaca. Tubuhnya meliuk ke belakang, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

Ga akan gw biarin lu memperlebar jarak! Satu sentakan dari kaki, melesatkan badan gw, makin condong ke depan. Kemudian melancarkan kombo 5 sayatan yang ikut membelah udara tipis di sekitar. Biarpun kedua tangan gw udah bergerak dalam sinergi yang bagus, Lace sanggup menghindari 4 diantaranya, sedangkan sayatan terakhir, tertahan busur si Infiltrator, tepat di sisi kanan wajahnya, nyaris nyukur rambut cokelat.

"Wah, wah. Serem betul." Katanya lagi. Ni orang, dari tadi belum berniat bales serangan. Keliatan banget dari gayanya, yang cuma mengamati. Niat duel ga sih? "Tiap ayunan pedang itu, kaya mau membunuh gw."

DEG!

Perkataan tadi, malah bikin gw yang mundur. Perasaan ga enak apa ini? Dari tadi, ada rasa gelisah yang ga jelas asal-usulnya, apalagi setelah dia berkata begitu. Kaya ada tangan terbuat dari bayangan yang nyoba masuk, dan ngacak-ngacak kepala gw. "_Cuma khayalan, cuma perasaan._"

Gw berusaha yakinkan diri sendiri. Ngeliat lawannya ga tenang, seringai Lace makin nunjukin dominasi.

"Saat gw bilang 'tau banyak tentang lu', itu beneran." Dia berkata, dengan tenang, lalu melangkah maju. Cuma sadar akan langkahnya aja, udah bikin gw waspada dan nguatin genggaman pada pedang di tangan. Padahal, dia bahkan ga nyiapin busurnya dalam posisi penyerangan. "Gw udah cek latar belakang lu, dan siapa sangka, kita punya banyak kesamaan."

"Sama-sama ga mengenal kasih sayang keluarga, sama-sama pernah menjalani hidup di dasar tempat sampah, sama-sama pernah terjepit keadaan dimana dunia berbalik melawan lu." Lace masih terus ngoceh. Apa tujuan orang ini, sebenernya? "Tenggelam dalam emosi ga berujung yang biasa disebut frustasi, ga berdaya ditelan histeria. Lari, berusaha sembunyi dari pikiran terperangkap oleh perasaan rendah diri yang rumit."

"Tapi, di sinilah lu berada, di Novus. Milih jadi tentara untuk mengalihkan kenyataan yang terjadi di depan mata. Bukan, mungkin tepatnya masuk realitas ga terhindarkan yang selalu terpatri pada nama keluarga lu, Grymnystre. Fakta itu, yang ga bisa lu ubah seenaknya. Gimanapun keadaan lu, darah penuh kebencian ngalir deras di urat nadi, dan keinginan untuk menikmati perang, ga kuasa lu sembunyikan."

DEG!

"_Jangan kepancing omongannya, jangan terprovokasi._" Kalimat Alecto terlintas di benak. O-orang ini.. kayanya nyoba memprovokasi gw. Tapi, kenapa? "_Kalo sampe lu jatuh ke dalem permainan pikirannya, abislah._"

"Wah, lu bagai cangkang telur yang sulit dipecahin." Ujarnya lagi, makin deket. Jarak kami terpisah kira-kira selangkah. "Biarpun gampang dibaca, kaya buku yang kebuka." Entah apa sebab yang bikin gw ga bisa bereaksi, padahal, ini kesempatan bagus untuk nyerang. Malah cuma diem, dengerin omongan si Infiltrator. "Dari tadi, gw berusaha menembus pertahanan cangkang telur lu, lho. Tapi, lu sama sekali ga ngasih respon. Hebat juga. Udah gw duga, Grymnystre emang beda."

Shite! Ayo, gerak dong! Jangan diem aja! Dia udah masuk jangkauan pedang gw, kalo ga diserang, dia ga akan bungkam. Satu gerakan nusuk, mungkin cukup untuk bikin duel pembuka ini selesai. "... Apa lu pernah bunuh seseorang, Lake?"

DEG!

Lagi-lagi, dia mengelak ke samping, kali ini ke sisi kiri gw, "Gerakan lu, begitu mantap. Tanpa keraguan. Ga ada kebimbangan untuk membuat lawan sekarat." A-apa? Tempo detak jantung gw sedikit naik, seiring ketegangan menghampiri. "... Ga ada jawaban, akan gw anggep sebagai 'ya'." Ngeliat mukanya, bikin gw mulai kesel. Sekuat tenaga, tangan kiri gw terayun kepada sang lawan, dengan gerakan menyapu area. "Siapa dia? _Bangsa _apa? Apa lu tau, cerita tentangnya, sebelum lu bikin dia berhenti bernafas?"

Berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Gw ga melakukannya dengan sengaja!

Serangan gw makin gencar, berbagai macem teknik yang udah dipelajari, gw keluarin semua. Abis itu lompat, ganti cara megang pedang di tangan kanan, jadi digenggam secara terbalik, dan berputar di udara. "Shadow Turn!"

3 tebasan vertikal yang cepet, tetep belum bisa mendaratkan barang segores luka di tubuh Lace. Pake busur untuk bertahan, dia membentangkannya di depan kepala, dan nahan pedang gw! Cukup kaget, busur hitam corak biru gelap bisa segitu kuat. Twin Razer Blades sama sekali ga ninggalin bekas sayatan di senjata tersebut. Kayanya, itu bukan busur biasa.

"2 pedang yang indah, biru merah. Pas lu berputar kaya tadi, kecampur dan lahirkan warna baru. Ungu. Kaya mata lu." Setiap perkataan pemuda berambut cokelat terus berdengung di kepala, dan yang paling menyiksa, gw ga bisa berkata apa-apa. "Ngomong-ngomong, pertanyaan gw belum dijawab. Siapa dia, yang pernah lu bunuh? Atau, harus gw tebak sendiri, mungkin?"

"..." Gw ga ada niatan untuk jawab pertanyaan lu, wartawan.

"... Coba gw tebak, hmm.. Black Knight dari Corite, mungkin?"

DEG!

Gi-gimana bisa? Raut muka gw berubah ga percaya. Kaget, bikin gw reflek lompat mundur, ambil jarak. Kebetulan, atau emang dia udah tau?

"Siapa ya namanya? Coba liat.. Sada?"

DEG!

Bukan, ini bukan kebetulan. Dia emang tau. Tapi, darimana? Rasa gelisah mulai nyerang, cemas terus tumbuh di pikiran, membesar. Diiringi napas terengah.

"Kaget?" Ucapnya kalem, ga ngilangin seringai dominasi itu. "Ga perlu. Gw tau banyak tentang lu. Dan gw mengenal lu lebih baik, ketimbang lu kenal diri sendiri." Ugh. Bajingan. Lu kenal gw lebih baik ketimbang gw kenal diri sendiri!? Jangan ngelawak! "Apa lu menikmatinya, Lake? Menikmati momen saat lu mencabut nyawa Corite itu?"

DEG!

"Gw tau, gimanapun caranya, lu berusaha nepis perasaan itu. Ngubur jauh di dalem dasar hati yang terlampau gelap, supaya ga ada orang yang tau."

Ga, ga! Ga ada sedikitpun kenikmatan yang gw rasain, pas lawan Sada! Yang ada malah penuh kesakitan.

"Tapi, secercah perasaan nikmat dan puas, tetep akan memercik dari dasar hati lu, terutama saat semakin keras lu menyangkal. Puas udah mengakhiri nafas seseorang."

Ga bener! Gw sama sekali.. engga! Itu cuma mempertahankan diri! Salahkah gw, berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk terus hidup!? Puas? Menikmati? Satu-satunya yang gw rasain cuma lega, dan bersyukur, gw masih ada di sini. Salah!?

"Yah, kayanya, emang ga ada yang bisa lu lakukan terhadap kepuasan bersalah tersebut." Dia ngangkat kedua bahu, lalu ngeluarin kalimat berikutnya, "Gw maklum kok, namanya juga _Grymnystre._" Penekanan pada nama belakang gw, bener-bener ga enak di denger.

DEG!

Oke, cukup! Udah ga tahan lagi, untuk diem lebih lama. Gigi menggertak terlalu keras, nahan letup kekesalan. Dari arena, gw bisa liat bangku yang disediakan untuk peserta. Alecto berdiri, dan teriak lantang dari sana, "LAKE, JANGAAAN!" Seolah tau apa isi kepala gw.

Maap, Lec. Tapi, ini udah kelewat batas! Gw berseru pada Infiltrator senior, "Gw ga pernah menikmatinya! Gw ga pernah berniat bunuh-membunuh! Kita ga-"

DEG DEG!

Ugh! A-apa ini? Ga bisa.. ngomong!? Kalimat dari mulut gw, ga sempet selesai. Biarpun mulut masih kebuka, tapi kaya ada sesuatu yang nyumbat tenggorokan. Tubuh gw... ga bisa bergerak! Wtf! Kinerja otak serasa diblok begitu aja. Mata gw terbelalak, syok. Masih berusaha nyoba gerakin tangan dan kaki, percuma. Sekuat apapun urat berontak, tetep terpaku di tempat.

"Ah.. akhirnya. Pecah juga." Tangan dari bayangan yang tadi nyoba masuk, kini udah ada di dalem kepala. Gw kira, itu cuma khayalan, ternyata bukan. Itu gambaran hampir nyata. Pusing, berat, tertekan. Bener-bener bukan sensasi menyenangkan. "Maaf kalo lu ngerasa ga nyaman, tapi tenang.." Genggaman pada kedua pedang di tangan, terlepas dengan sendirinya. "... Semua yang udah kena Mind Snare, ga butuh waktu lama." Pandangan gw makin burem, tapi masih jelas banget denger suara Lace.

Mind.. Snare!? Ini.. yang dimaksud Alecto?

"Gw ini sebenernya atasan yang baik, gw ga akan minta lu untuk berdiri dan terus bertarung."

"... _Fight._" Hah? Apa? Ada suara lain yang terdengar, dan gw ga paham arti bahasa asing itu.

"Pasti pegel kan, kalo berdiri terus? Makanya, gw cuma minta lu.." Tu-tujuh pasang mata, muncul di hadapan gw. Tepat di ruang kosong antara gw dan Lace. Ini salah liat, atau gimana? "... Untuk _berlutut._"

Gw ga bisa nahan tubuh yang udah ga sinkron ama pikiran. Lutut gw perlahan menekuk, bersiap untuk melakukan perkataan Lace, walau ga mau sama sekali buat kalah. Udah berusaha untuk ngelawan, ga ada guna. Kedua bahu ini bak ditekan ke tanah ama Goliath. Berat banget.

"... _Fight._" Wajah tetep lurus ngadep depan, ketujuh pasang mata, menatap gw dengan tajemnya. "... _Fight_." Gw ga tau, siapa pemilik mata-mata tersebut, tapi ada satu tempat di sudut hati yang bilang, mereka 'dekat'.

"... _Fight__._" Kata itu, terus aja terdengar, seiring lutut gw makin turun. Tunggu, kayanya.. gw pernah denger suara ini! Suara beberapa orang ngomong barengan. Perlahan, citra seseorang, muncul di depan barisan mata. Sesosok lelaki. Lelaki yang gw anggep diri sendiri, dalam mimpi tempo hari. Tubuhnya terdapat nyala api merah-kebiruan, namun, dia muncul tanpa dua pedang. Sosok itu memandang rendah ke gw, mulutnya bergerak, ngucap sepatah kata, "... _Fight._"

_####_

_"A place where i can always see your smile up close. By your side. This is where i belong." - Gannza (Ch. 25)_

* * *

**A/N: **Julukan "Hantu Pencuri Kehidupan", mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi, saya ga tau terjemahan lain yang paling mendekati dari "Phantom Lifethief."


	31. Morale Support

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 31: Morale Support

-Beberapa menit sebelumnya-

Sekelebat Hidden Soldier narik pemuda berambut kelabu ke ruang ganti, ninggalin kedua wanita, yang punya rambut sama-sama pendek, namun beda warna. Mereka ga beranjak dari situ, saling menatap dengan pandangan berlawanan pula. Wanita berambut cokelat, ngasih tatapan gusar tertahan. Sedangkan, yang rambut hijau, tersenyum halus. Mata krem seolah berusaha nepis 'serangan imajinatif' dari mata cokelat.

"Elka, ya? Lake cerita banyak tentang lu." Kata Sirvat, memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang lu mau?" Tapi, cepet Elka bertanya.

"Galak betul." Si Berserker membalas. "Gini-gini, pangkat gw tetep di atas lu." Dia nyoba untuk tetep ramah, nahan diri untuk ga bersikap kasar. "Bisa kan, sopan dikit?"

"Lake juga cerita banyak tentang lu." Tukas Elka, tanpa ganti mimik. "Dan dia bilang, lu ga suka formalitas."

"Hmm, ada benernya sih." Wanita berambut hijau membenarkan pernyataan itu, sambil jepit dagu dengan telunjuk terlipat dan jempolnya. "Untuk jawaban pertanyaan lu yang tadi, sama kok, ama apa yang lu inginkan."

"... Apa? Kita baru kenal, lu ga akan tau apa yang gw mau."

"Hati Lake seutuhnya." Jawaban langsung Sirvat, bikin Elka merapatkan Gigi. Cuma sesaat, terus tenang kembali.

"... Bukan." Infiltrator berambut cokelat ngerasa ga ada gunanya lanjutin percakapan tanpa isi ini, dia berbalik untuk kembali ke arena. "Lu salah.."

"... Terus, apa yang lu inginkan?" Pertanyaan Sirvat, memaksa Elka berhenti. "Sekali liat aja, gw udah tau kalo lu adalah gadis yang kuat, dilengkapi kemampuan hebat. Dari postur, figur, proporsi, cara melangkah. Bahkan, gw yang Berserker, ga yakin sanggup adu kekuatan ama lu." Mata krem wanita yang lebih tua, berubah tajem. "Kenapa lu memilih berbalik dari 'lawan'?" Tanya Sirvat sarkas, 'lawan' yang dimaksud, merujuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"... Itu bukan urusan lu."

"Pertanyaannya bukan apa yang _gw _mau. Karena semua udah jelas, gw suka Lake. Dan berharap perasaan ini terus tumbuh jadi sayang, dan cinta." Tangan kanan Sirvat menepuk dada sebelah kiri. "Tapi gw sadar, ga akan bisa maju, kalo masih ada orang lain yang lebih peduli padanya, lebih dari gw. Engga, lebih dari apapun. Membuat kepedulian gw, semu di mata." Kini, tangan di dada, sedikit remas sweater rajut yang dikenakan Berserker tersebut. "Pertanyaannya balik lagi ke lu. Apa yang _lu _mau?"

"..." Erat genggaman tangan kiri Elka pada kalung yang menggantung di leher, kalung kuku flem dengan ukiran inisial si Infiltrator. Ia berbalik lagi, berhadapan dengan lawan bicara, menatap lemah. Pilu sorot di mata itu, bagi Sirvat.

"Apa arti Lake bagi lu?" Wanita di atas kursi roda, nanya hal tersebut, merhatiin tangan kiri Elka mengepal kalung, sambil terngiang di kepala, perkataan lelaki yang disukainya, saat mereka jalan-jalan tengah malem di taman. "_Dia orang terpenting dalam hidupku, udah kaya Ibu, kakak, adik, bibi, saudara, sahabat, partner. Bisa dibilang.. segalanya, tapi bukan pasangan." _Sirvat udah tau jawaban Lake, yang tersisa tinggal, apa yang ada di benak Elka. _"Aku ga pengen nyakitin hatinya, lebih dari yang pernah dia alami." _Kata-kata itu.. sakit seperti apa, yang pernah dialaminya?

"Bagi gw, dia.." kemudian, ga diduga oleh Sirvat, sebuah senyum menghias wajah Elka. Senyum sayu penuh makna. "... Sokongan moril." Membuat Berserker berambut hijau terhenyak. "... Kalo lu mau mencintainya, silahkan. Gw ga keberatan. Asal, jangan ambil dia jauh dari gw. Yang paling gw inginkan, cuma berada di deketnya. Gw harus denger suaranya, liat wajahnya, merasakan kehadirannya. Semua itu, supaya gw tetep waras, untuk menjaga kesadaran tetep utuh." Saat itu, denger jawaban barusan, mata Sirvat melebar, sadar akan satu hal.

Di balik embel-embel kehebatan, di balik figur yang dianggep Sirvat begitu sempurna untuk seorang prajurit wanita, "_Gadis ini.. begitu rapuh. Bahkan, lebih rapuh dari gw._" Batin si rambut hijau. "_Dia butuh __Lake, lebih dari siapapun._"

Kali ini, Elka mendekat pada Sirvat. Berdiri tepat di depan seniornya di Satuan Tugas Gabungan, tanpa canggung sedikitpun. Kepala Elka agak nunduk, sedangkan Sirvat sedikit dongak, supaya mata mereka beradu.

"Jangan sakiti dia.." Elka berkata, lebih tepat ngarah ke perintah. "Kalo sampe itu terjadi, lu ga akan punya kesempatan buat tau apa yang lu hadapi." Raut wajah sama sekali ga nunjukin senyum, kecuali keseriusan.

Setelah berkata, Elka berjalan melewati Sirvat, ke arah kamar mandi. Wanita berambut hijau terdiam beberapa saat, cuma terduduk dan lirik sedikit ke belakang, ke arah juniornya yang berlalu.

Barulah kemudian, Sirvat bilang, "Menyakiti dia, ga pernah ada dalam agenda kegiatan gw."

Melihat peringai si Infiltrator, denger jawaban yang terlontar, menyisakan beberapa kebingungan di benak Sirvat. Apa Elka ngasih jalan untuk maju, atau justru menghadang? Apa Elka setengah ngancem atasan? Gadis itu sama sekali ga punya rasa takut di mata. Hierarki Militer seolah ga berarti apa-apa. Ga ragu bertindak begitu jauh untuk lindungi orang yang penting baginya.

"_Mereka.. bener-bener saling menjaga._" Gumam Sirvat, dalem hati.

.

.

**"Kira-kira, apa yang sedang terjadi, Bung Kus? Mendadak, LG berhenti menyerang, cuma terdiam. Sampai melepas senjatanya, dan sekarang malah siap-siap menyerah!?"**

**"Saya rasa, ada kaitannya dengan LL, Bung Binder. Entahlah, sayapun tidak mengetahui detail yang terjadi di arena, karena hanya peserta saja yang mengetahui pasti, apa yang dia alami."**

Gw berhadapan ama sosok ketiga di arena, yang muncul tiba-tiba. Terus-terusan bilang, "... _Fight._" Padahal gw ga paham apa artinya. Kepala gw begitu penuh terasa, kena pengaruh kemampuan aneh dari Lace, dan lutut gw sebentar lagi nyentuh tanah. "_... Fight._"

Sosok yang gw yakin adalah diri sendiri, namun punya rambut cokelat muda dengan beberapa helai kekuningan. Serta garis ungu vertikal tepat di bawah mata tanpa pupil. Ia menjulurkan tangan kiri ke jantung gw, sambil menyeringai. Ekspresi kami sangat berlawanan.

Biarpun ga bisa bergerak sesuai kehendak, ataupun ngeluarin suara, tapi tubuh gw masih bisa ngerasain sakit. Dan itulah yang gw rasakan saat tangan kiri itu nyentuh dada, lalu perlahan mulai maksa masuk. Sakit, panas, perih membakar. Gw udah pernah alami rasa sakit ini, saat dia nusuk gw pake pedangnya tempo hari, tapi itu dalem mimpi. Kali ini, di dunia nyata.. bener-bener terjadi.

Gw bisa rasain tangan itu menembus tiap serat otot, ninggalin jejak panas di titik-titik syaraf, terus dan terus, berusaha menggapai organ gw yang senantiasa berdetak memompa darah ke seluruh badan. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan, timbulkan pedih yang bikin gw pengen sekuat tenaga teriak, saat inci demi inci tangan itu bergerak. Tapi, ga ada sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulut terbuka.

Tubuh gw gemetar ketakutan. Tegang, bimbang, apa tujuannya?

Sesak memenuhi dada, saat tangan itu meraih, lalu menggenggam jantung. Panas, dengan cepet membungkus. Napas pun udah ga beraturan. Gw nutup mata, ngerang nahan perih tanpa suara. Tempo detak jantung yang udah cepet akibat takut, makin cepet lagi gegara diremas kuat.

Aliran adrenalin di seluruh tubuh, makin deres ngalir, serasa hampir meletus ga beraturan. Tiba-tiba, kelingking tangan kiri gw, gerak sendiri. Tepatnya, seolah ada yang megang, lalu pelan-pelan ditekuk ke sisi luar oleh 'sesuatu'.

Lemah awalnya, lama-lama makin kuat. Diiringi satu sentakan, terdengar bunyi tulang patah dari sana. 'Sesuatu' itu mematahkan kelingking gw! Ngilu langsung kerasa, bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Lake lain dan ketujuh pasang mata langsung ilang seketika. Pandangan ga lagi burem, kembali fokus. Dan kendali tubuh yang sempet direnggut Lace, kembali. Sontak gw berdiri, walau sempoyongan.

Lutut batal nyentuh tanah. Rasa mual hebat, datang nyerang. Pengen muntah, tangan kanan gw, reflek nutup mulut nahan apapun isi perut biar ga keluar, "U-uuk.. Huuuuk... huuuoook... hahhh.. hahh.. hahh."

"Ga.. mungkin.." Lawan duel, Lace Lachrymose, ga kalah kaget. "Lu mematahkan.. Mind Snare..!?" Ucapnya ga percaya.

"_A.. apa-apaan, kemampuannya itu..!?_" Terlintas di benak gw, pertanyaan tersebut. Kemampuan yang bisa maksa target melakukan perbuatan berlawanan dari kehendak. Ninggalin rasa pusing dan mual, biarpun udah lepas efeknya.

"Gimana..? Gimana bisa lu melakukannya!?" Seru Lace dengan nada tinggi, ilang sudah ketenangan yang tadi dia tunjukin. Tangannya makin kuat ngepal busur.

"_Gimana..?_" Gw angkat tangan kiri, dan liat udah jadi apa ni kelingking. Ugh, nyeri, dan tulangnya bengkok ke sisi luar. Ga bisa digerakin. Kalo gini, bakal susah buat megang pedang. Sedangkan, Twin Razer Blades ga bisa dipake sebelah-sebelah. "... Ga tau." Jawab gw singkat.

"BEDEBAH!" Infiltrator berambut cokelat agak panjang, langsung menyiagakan busur dalam posisi nyerang. Aneh, padahal dia pake busur, tapi kenapa ga ngeluarin anak panah? "Mind Snare bukan sekedar serangan psikologis yang bisa dinetralisir gitu aja!"

Lagian, kok jadi marah? Lah emang beneran ga tau gimana melakukannya tadi. Gw sendiri masih bingung, siapa sebenernya sosok itu? Apa dia cuma ilusi, atau kesadaran yang lain? Kalo dia bagian dari diri gw, kenapa ngomongnya pake bahasa asing? Lagian, dia sama sekali ga keliatan kaya gw. Yang jelas, gw bisa bebas berkat segala macem sakit yang dia kasih.

Lace narik tali busurnya kebelakang, ngasih gestur Ranger yang bersiap melepas anak panah. Beberapa saat, ga ada apa-apa di busurnya, sampe kemudian, segumpal Force mulai menyeruak dari tangan kanan, dan membentuk panah dari ruang kosong. "Force.. Arrow.."

Di-dia bisa make Force buat jadi anak panah!? Gw yang masih ngatur napas, dan nahan rasa mual yang belum membaik, kaget.

"Fast Shot!" Lace melepas anak panah tersebut, dan melakukannya sekali lagi, dengan cepat. Dua buah panah, nyaris berbarengan, melesat... lambat!?

Gw ngerasain di dalam dada, tempo detak jantung sama sekali ga turun, semenjak diobok-obok Lake lain itu. I-ini.. Accel Walk!? Skill ini aktif tanpa gw sadari! Pantesan, napas gw segini pendek dan cepet. Karena udah dalam keadaan Accel Walk, ga boleh sampe mubazir kalo gitu!

Dua panah kecepatan pelan begini, jelas bukan halangan berarti. Gw lompat ke samping buat ngindar, terus langsung tancep gas! Berlari, dan ngeluarin kecepatan yang gw miliki. Cuma satu targetnya, yaitu lawan duel pertama, yang udah nyiksa gw dengan hujan pertanyaan, dan skill psikologis aneh itu!

Mutusin buat ga make pedang, karena keadaan kelingking yang ga memungkinkan, gw terus berlari.

Sekali lagi, Lace mengkonsentrasikan Force pada busur hitam, sambil berusaha mengunci pergerakan gw yang terus melaju kenceng. "DESTRUCTIVE SHOT!"

Ugh! Terasa tekanan Forcenya makin mencekam! Dia melancarkan tembakan berdaya rusak besar, ditambah lagi, pake anak panah terbuat dari Force. Kalo sampe kena, pasti bolong ni badan.

Sebagai sesama Ranger, gw kenal betul potensi tembakan itu. Walau Accel Walk bikin waktu di sekitar berjalan lebih lambat, tapi panah itu tetep melesat cepat, kaya ga terpengaruh apapun. Berusaha mengelak, gigi menggertak tegang. Tubuh gw dan tembakan berdaya rusak gede itu cuma terpisah sekian inci. Bahkan, aliran angin yang ditembus anak panah Force itu di sekujur permukaan kulit, kerasa banget. Tajem, ngeri! Untung bisa terhindar!

Petugas arena yang ada di jalur laju anak panah si Infiltrator, ketar-ketir ngeliat tembakan itu mengarah ke mereka. Destructive Shot membentur dinding, dan ngancurin sebagian. Menerbangkan material dinding yang tercerai-berai.

Lace keliatan ga bisa membidik dengan bener, karena satupun tembakan panah Forcenya, ga ada yang mendarat di sasaran. Mungkin gegara terlalu cepet juga sih, gerakan gw.

Tangan kanan gw terjulur, pas udah deket, nyoba megang erat kepalanya dari atas ubun-ubun. Tapi.. "Shadow Step!" Dia menghilang. "Huh! Untung, gw belajar skill ini dulu!" Ia berkata, sebelum pudar dari pandangan.

_Untungnya_, dia ga langsung ilang! Ada waktu memudar sekitar 0.15 detik, sebelum dia bener-bener ga keliatan. "Gw masih bisa liat lu, karet sempak!" Berkat Accel Walk, 0.15 detik udah lebih dari cukup untuk mengunci keberadaannya. "Kalo lu mau tau apa yang gw rasain, pas mencabut nyawa Black Knight itu.." Sekarang, tubuhnya tersembunyi dari mata awam. Tangan kanan gw megang kuat-kuat kepala si Infiltrator, layaknya tindakan Sada di saat terakhir waktu ngelawan gw. Lace mengerang kesakitan, lalu gw ambil ancang-ancang buat nyundul. "... MAKAN NIH!"

Bersamaan dengan majunya kepala dengan mantap, gw jambak rambutnya yang agak panjang, lalu narik sekuat tenaga ke arah kepala sendiri, dan membuat jidat kami saling berbenturan keras! Pake banget! Keras banget!

Astaga, kepalanya batu juga ternyata! Rasa sakit yang gw terima, berkali lipat! Salah nih kayanya, headbutt lawan pas make Accel Walk. Nyaris pingsan di tempat, akibat syok dari benturan disengaja.

"A-AARHGG!"

"GAAAHHK..!"

Lenguh kami, barengan. Tubuh Lace kembali terlihat wujudnya, dan jomplang ke belakang, nerima tabrakan kepala. Sedangkan gw, biarpun nyaris pingsan, tapi kaki kanan sigap napak di depan kaki kiri, kembali menyeimbangkan badan yang terlalu nyusruk ke depan. Dibantu juga ama telapak tangan kanan, yang cepet jadi penyanggah antara badan dan tanah. Cegah bagian-bagian terlarang, ikut menyentuh permukaan arena.

Sang lawan, kini telentang di hadapan gw. "Rasain baik-baik.." Mulut gw berkata dalam volume rendah.

Liat keadaan ini, Conquest Borr sebagai wasit, ngasih pernyataan. "Duel pertama, pemenangnya; Sentinel, Captain Lake Grymnystre!"

Riuh seruan penonton, dan tepuk tangan mulai terdengar, hapus kesunyian yang sempet mengisi arena sejenak. Sebagai latar suara pengiring kemenangan pertama di raungan utama.

**"LL tumbang! Saya ulangi, Lace Lachrymose tumbang! Ohoho, satu sundulan yang terlihat menyakitkan, Bung Kus! Berhasil membawa kemenangan bagi Lake Grymnsytre!"**

**"Pertarungan singkat yang menegangkan, Bung Binder. Sempat saling terpaku di pertengahan, namun kembali mempertontonkan jual beli serangan di akhir. Bravo."**

**"Saya menyarankan supaya cedera kepala kedua peserta, segera diperiksakan, mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan."**

**"Mungkin dengan benturan tadi, otak mereka justru bisa kembali normal, Bung Binder."**

Gw megangin jidat, sebagai upaya ngilangin rasa sakit. Woi, woi. Kadang kalo ngomong, suka ga diayak deh, komentator-komentator ini. Maksudnya, otak gw tadinya ga waras, gitu!?

Setelah selesai, gw berbalik guna ambil lagi Twin Razer Blades, terus langsung jalan keluar arena seraya megangin tangan kiri yang ngilu-ngilu. Sempet nengok lagi ke belakang, liat Lace digotong pake tandu oleh tim medis. Yah, gw harap, itu cukup untuk jawab rasa keponya.

Berhasil menang, bukan berarti gw merasa enakan. Rasa mual dan pengen muntah, belum ilang-ilang. Ditambah lagi, kelingking kiri patah, dan dahi sedikit memerah. Hampir berdarah, malah.

Sampe di lorong, Elka udah nungguin ternyata. Tau-tau, dia langsung pengen meraih tangan kiri gw gitu. "Sini, liat tangan lu."

"Ja-jangan! Jangan sentuh!" Sontak, gw nolak, dengan perasaan was-was. "Sakit..."

Cewe berambut cokelat cuma menghela nafas, sembari geleng kepala. "Gw anter ya, ke ruang perawatan?" Sebelum akhirnya sedikit senyum.

Gw ngangguk pelan sebagai respon. Aduuh, kepala juga masih puyeng sih sebenernya.

...

Setibanya di ruang perawatan, ada petugas medis wanita yang berjaga. Dia lagi nulis sesuatu, sambil nonton acara live festival dari televisi kecil di ruangan ini. Perhatiannya tertuju pada kami, ketika berada di depan pintu. "Permisi.."

"Ah, silahkan masuk." Ujar wanita tersebut, dengan senyum yang begitu menyejukkan hati, gw dan Elka sampe dibikin tertegun sejenak. "Kamu peserta duel pembuka tadi, kan?" Suaranya alus banget, begitu lembut mendayu di telinga. Padahal, mbaknya cuman ngomong biasa. Tapi, rasanya.. bagai melangkah di tengah padang rumput hijau nan luas, sambil menikmati angin sepoi yang senantiasa berhembus.

Elka yang sadar duluan dari perjalanan sesaat ke padang rumput khayalan, menyikut sisi perut gw, "UGH!" Biar sadar juga. "Ah, ehm.. iya Mbak. Tangan saya.."

"Sini duduk, biar saya liat keadaannya." Ia langsung menyodorkan kursi yang berada ga jauh di samping kanan.

Petugas medis berambut biru pudar tergerai lurus sepinggang ini, mulai menginspeksi tangan kiri gw yang udah membengkak, dan jadi membiru di sekitar kelingking. Dari name tag di dada kanannya, terpampang nama si petugas. "_R. Iuigi._"

Saat dia meraba perlahan, terasa nyeri di daerah itu, perhatian gw pun langsung teralih dari name tag. "Aw, aw.." Gw mendesis, dan sedikit narik tangan.

"Ga bisa digerakin, kan?" Tanya wanita itu, tentulah gw menggeleng. Gw udah kehilangan fungsi dari bagian yang cedera, akibat nyeri yang terasa. "Untunglah, ga ada jaringan syaraf yang mengalami kerusakan gara-gara patahan tulang." Lanjutnya, kali ini, kedua pasang mata kami bertemu. Lagi-lagi, ia pamer senyum menyejukkan hati itu. Bikin gw sedikit tersipu. "Saya bisa melakukan reposisi terhadap fraktur tulangmu, tapi, ini akan sakit. Gimana?"

"..." Waaaw, senyum itu adem banget. Asli, ga cakep-cakep banget sih sebenernya, cuman sangat ga bosenin dipandang. Suaranya.. lembut, menggelitik sanubari. Kedua kalinya kami berdua dibikin tertegun ama kehalusan garis wajah petugas yang bernama Iuigi. "AWW!" Pekik gw kaget, pas Elka yang kembali sadar duluan, nyelepet tengkuk pake karet gelang. Mbaknya ikutan tersentak juga. "Ehem, boleh sih Mbak.. Iuigi, kalo bisa cepet sembuh."

"Saya lebih suka dipanggil Rylit." Tukas Petugas tersebut, seraya senyum ramah, lalu berniat beranjak buat ambil suatu botol obat. "Dikasih obat penghilang sakit dulu ya.."

"Eh, jangan Mbak!" Seru gw, mencegah tindakan tersebut. "S-saya.." Mulai deh, tangan garukin kepala yang ga gatel.

"... Alergi obat." Samber Elka cepet, liat gw ga jawab-jawab.

"... Oh, begitu." Rylit kembali duduk, ga berapa lama, force hijau terkonsentrasi di telapak tangan kanannya. "Ga masalah kok."

"Kalo boleh tau, apa Mbak Holy Chandra?" Iseng nanya, begitu liat force hijau itu ngumpul.

Dia tersenyum, lalu geleng pelan. "Saya Astralist." Jawabnya. "Tapi, sebagian besar mantra yang saya pelajari, dipake buat menyembuhkan." Force kehijauan itu, mulai diarahin ke bagian cedera. Bikin gw kepo, apa kegunaannya? "Ini biar ga terlalu sakit."

**"Duel kedua, antara Hash'Kafil melawan Rugaray, akan segera dimulai, Bung Binder. Kedua peserta saat ini sedang dalam kondisi prima, di mata saya. Terlihat dari cara mereka melangkah ke Arena. Bagaimana menurut anda, Bung?" **

**"Keduanya memang memiliki kemampuan mempuni, Bung Kus. Semua yang mencapai tahap ini, tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata! Adu kemampuan antar individu jelas tak bisa dihindari! Kita lihat, apakah Hash'Kafil sanggup mengimbangi kekuatan seorang Armsman!" **

Ocehan komentator mulai terdengar dari tv kecil di ruangan ini, pertanda duel kedua segera dimulai. "Ah, Rugaray! Semangat!" Tetiba, pas kamera nyorot si peserta lelaki, Rylit berseru nyemangatin. "Ehehe, maaf. Dia itu salah satu dari dua anggota Brigade Support Federasi yang lolos ke raungan utama. Makanya, kami para anggota, begitu antusias dukung." Jelas wanita itu, ketika liat gw dan Elka naikin sebelah alis liat reaksinya tadi.

"Brigade Support Federasi? Saya kira, kita bertanding cuma bawa nama masing-masing." Elka yang sedari tadi diem, mulai buka suara.

"Ah, emang. Sejatinya begitu." Rylit bales berkata, "Tapi, selain bawa nama pribadi, secara ga tertulis, kita juga bawa gengsi Badan Militer masing-masing lho. Karena melalui festival inilah, tiap satuan tugas juga bersaing secara sehat untuk jadi yang terbaik tiap tahun, melalui perjuangan anggota mereka yang ikut jadi peserta." Force hijau di tangan Astralist Wanita, mulai pindah dan perlahan membungkus bagian tangan gw yang cedera.

"Oh, begitu.." Gumam si Infiltrator berambut cokelat pendek. Itu artinya, gw, Elka, dan Ish'Kandel, bawa nama Satuan Tugas Gabungan juga ya? Haha.

"Selama ini, anggota Divisi Artileri Bellato yang kerap mendominasi. Wajar sih, karena emang mereka Prajurit-Prajurit terbaik Federasi. Taun ini juga, banyak dari mereka yang lolos ke raungan utama."

"Uhm, kira-kira, selain temen Mbak itu.." Mulut gw berucap, sembari liat duel kedua yang udah dimulai melalui layar kaca. "... Siapa yang satu orang lagi?"

"Kamu ga tau?" Dia terperangah, ekspresi ga percaya terpapar di wajah. Kesekian kalinya, gw geleng-geleng. "Padahal dia bilang di pidato pembuka, 'gw makan lu hidup-hidup, Lake Grymnystre'." Ucap Rylit, seraya niru gestur warbeast, atau lebih tepatnya, young flem betina unyu dengan tangan membentuk cakar, bersiap nerkam.

Gw cengo beberapa detik, karena masih belum mencerna informasi yang baru aja diterima otak. "... DIA!?"

"Kalo yang kamu maksud dengan dia, adalah Rokai Leiten, iya." Kata Astralist berambut biru pudar enteng. Jadi dokter sinting itu, bagian dari Brigade Support!?

Ya, ga aneh sih emang. Secara, selama ini, dia lebih banyak bersarang di ruang perawatan ketimbang di tempat lain. Tapi, gw kira dia di situ cuman bantu-bantu. Maksud gw, dulu dia kan calon Wizard terkuat sepanjang sejarah Federasi, dengan segudang mantra penghancur mengerikan. Sekarang masih sih, cuman Wizard-nya diganti aja jadi Holy Chandra.

Namun, ngebayangin monster macem dia ga berada di jajaran pasukan elit Federasi, tentu ninggalin tanda tanya. Jadi inget, pas dulu gw nanya, kenapa dia lebih milih jadi Chandra, ketimbang Psyper. Selalu dijawab pake kalimat; "_Karena gw jenius. Jenius bebas ngapain aja sesuka hati, kan?_"

"Tahan nafas di perut, ya." Gw gigit kerah jersey sendiri, sambil narik napas dalem-dalem, dan tahan di diafragma, guna antisipasi sakitnya direposisi. Setelah siap, gw ngangguk sekali pada Mbak Rylit.

"EEEEEENNGGGGHHH! KKKKKHHH!" Erangan gw keras namun tertahan, pas tangan berbalut force kehijauan mulai ngurut-ngurut. Gila! Ngilu banget! Segini udah pake mantra si Astralist, yang katanya buat ngurangin nyeri. "Hahh.. Hahh.. UAAAAAA... DUDUDUUUH!"

Mendadak, Rylit menyentak tulang gw kuat-kuat, balik ke posisi awal. Jadi simetris lagi dengan yang kanan. Gw melakukan apapun biar ga mikirin sakit yang kerasa, headbang, nginjek-nginjek tanah, mukul-mukul paha sendiri, nepokin jidat, dan masih banyak lagi, saat si Astralist lanjutin perawatannya guna ngancurin darah beku di sekitar tangan, biar ngalir normal lagi.

"Sekarang, tinggal diperban." Astaga! Untung deh, udah selesai! Entah berapa lama lagi gw sanggup 'disiksa' gini. Petugas medis itu melilitkan perban di sebagian tangan kiri, khususnya jari kelingking, dan dikencangkan biar ga banyak gerak. "Ini sengaja, saya kencengin, soalnya ga boleh digerakin dulu. Tapi, kalo terlalu ketat, bilang ya. Takutnya, peredaran darahmu tersumbat. Hehehe."

"... Segini pas kok, Mbak." Celetuk gw. Terlihat di televisi, duel masih terus berlanjut, dan yang bikin kaget, sejauh ini cukup imbang ternyata. Rugaray, si Armsman, meski kekuatannya diatas kertas jauh melebihi sang lawan, nampak kesulitan nyerang Hash'Kafil yang begitu lincah dan punya keseimbangan yang baik. "Mbak, mau nanya.. Apa Mbak kenal Rokai? Kaya gimana dia, di Brigade Support?" Tanpa sebab yang jelas, pertanyaan itu keluar gitu aja dari mulut gw.

"Hmm, kami sekedar kenal sebagai kamerad di satuan tugas." Jawab si Astralist berambut biru pudar, seraya mata ngarah ke televisi. "Anaknya ga banyak bicara, datar, dan cepet belajar. Tapi sekalinya ngomong, suka tajem." Dia ketawa kecil, di tengah penjelasan. "... Tapi, dia bener-bener bisa diandalkan saat harapan seolah sirna."

"Saya sendiri masih ga percaya, Spiritualist sekaliber dirinya, gabung Brigade Support. Saya dan Senior yang lain, bersyukur dia berada di tengah kami. Ketenangannya, dan pengambilan keputusan, bikin kami percaya, kami bisa nolong banyak orang, sekritis apapun kondisinya. Namun, biarpun begitu, dia tetep ga lupa diri. Tetep menaruh hormat pada para Senior. Dan.. Oh! Dia termasuk pemerhati lingkungan."

Dahi gw bergerut, denger penjelasan Rylit. Perasaan, dia lebih ngeselin dari itu. Arogan, dan kerap nganggep rendah orang lain. Tepatnya, nganggep rendah gw, sih. "Kok.. kaya bukan dia.."

"Ihihi, koin selalu punya dua sisi, kan?" Lagi-lagi, si mbaknya cekikikan. "Tiap orang, juga selalu punya dua sisi. Negatif, dan positif."

"Iya, bener juga sih." Gw membenarkan, ngangkat tangan kiri, dan liat ke luka di tangan. Lalu, senyum tersimpul di sudut bibir. "Makasih banyak ya, Mbak. Kami permisi dulu." Gw dan Elka pamit dari ruang perawatan.

"Sama-sama." Bales petugas itu singkat, dan kembali mamerin senyum lembut menyejukkan hati sebelum kami beranjak dari ruangannya.

Mungkin selama ini, yang gw kenal, cuma satu sisi dari Rokai. Bisa jadi, ini hari paling pas buat liat apa yang ada di sisi satunya, di final nanti.

Di tengah perjalanan balik ke arena, tepatnya ke bangku yang tersedia bagi peserta, ga ada perbincangan berarti antara kami. Cuma suara langkah menggema di lorong yang jadi pengiring.

"... Menurut lu, siapa yang menang di duel kedua?" Pertanyaan tersebut memecah keheningan. Karena, antara Hash dan Rugaray, salah satunya bakal jadi lawan kedua gw nanti.

"Hash'Kafil." Tanpa pikir dua kali, Elka menjawab. Begitu yakin. "Si Armsman itu, sama sekali ga punya kesempatan di hadapan Hash'Kafil." Padahal, ni anak cuman liat sekelebat pertandingan di tv tadi, yang keliatan cukup imbang.

"Oh ya?"

Elka mengangguk, sambil tetep liat lurus kedepan.

"Kalo gw?"

Dia menoleh ke gw, terus baru deh nunjukin seringai merendahkan. Kaya menyiratkan "_Yah elah, elu lagi. Hopeless._"

"A.. apa-apaan tuh muka?"

"Kesempatannya kecil, tapi ga 0." Elka menutup mata, dan nyungging senyum. Terliat dadanya mengempis, karena dia menghembus napas. "Gw yakin, lu bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"..." Sebenernya ga terlalu paham, dia percaya ama kemampuan gw atau engga. Tapi seengganya, ada sedikit rasa lega. "Yah, seengganya, gw jadi sedikit lebih termotivasi."

"... Dukung gw ya, pas lawan Sabilla." Pintanya halus, dan bikin gw terhenyak. Soalnya seinget gw, sekian lama ni anak ngelewatin banyak ujian ataupun rintangan, baru kali ini minta dukungan. Barangkali, dia bener-bener nganggep Sabilla lawan yang berat.

Ga nyangka, ternyata seorang Elka bisa gugup juga. Walau cuman secuil, tapi agak keliatan dari gelagat. Reflek, tangan kanan gw mendarat di kepala berambut cokelat itu, ngusap beberapa kali, dan nyoba tenangin. "Kalo bukan lu, siapa lagi yang harus gw dukung?"

"Ya gatau.. bisa aja Alecto, kan?" Yakali. Respon itu sama sekali bukan yang gw harapkan. Bikin gw narik tangan dari kepalanya. Tapi, tepat sesaat setelah tangan gw terangkat dari kepala, Elka menekan balik tangan gw, dengan kedua tangannya. Nahan telapak ini tetep di kepalanya, sambil senyum polos kaya anak kecil. "Makasih, ya. Gw jadi sedikit lebih termotivasi." Lalu dia balikin kata-kata yang tadi, bikin gw nyengir mamerin deret gigi.

"Lu duluan aja." Ujar gw padanya, "Mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Jangan lama-lama." Ucap Elka, seraya lepasin tangan gw, kemudian melangkah duluan.

"Iya, iya." Gw berlalu, nyari kamar mandi. Butuh cuci muka, setelah rasain mual yang nyaris ga ketahan.

Tampak ga ada seorangpun, begitu gw masuk kamar mandi. Sepi. Tujuan gw cuma wastafel yang terbuat dari keramik berbentuk oval. Tangan kanan, mulai memutar keran dan biarin airnya ngalir tanpa tertampung. Gw ga langsung basuh muka, melainkan ngabisin sejenak waktu buat inspeksi refleksi di cermin gede depan wastafel.

Ada citra seorang lelaki berambut kelabu, dengan potongan rambut sasak di seberang sana. Rambut yang terbilang pendek, biar ga ganggu pergerakan, ataupun beri sensasi gatel di dahi, kuping, maupun tengkuk. Balas menatap gw dengan sepasang iris ungu, seperti biasa. Ga ada garis ungu, atau garis apapun di bawah mata. Jersey putihnya, yang dipake di luar lapisan base layer hitam lengan panjang, udah ternoda berbagai macem warna, dengan balutan perban di kedua tangan.

"_Itu __gw, kan?_" Batin ini penasaran, akan apa yang sebenernya ada di balik refleksi tersebut. Sosok itu, yang tiba-tiba muncul di arena, ninggalin teka-teki, mengemis minta digali. Mata gw mulai tertuju pada hasil kerja Rylit. Perban di tangan kiri, begitu kuat melilit. Berkat rasa sakit itu, menyelamatkan di saat tepat. "_Siapa lu?_"

Pertanyaan aneh, kalo ditujukan buat diri sendiri. Secara, gw pun ga tau jawabannya. Tapi, entah kemana harus bertanya. Karena ini begitu sulit untuk dibahas. Hampir mendekati omongan kosong dari Bellato ga berakal.

Air yang dari tadi terbuang percuma, mulai gw tampung pake telapak tangan kanan, dan nutup mata pas basuh muka beberapa kali.

"Sebagai lawan yang udah mematahkan Mind Snare, lu keliatan cukup menyedihkan." Mendadak, gw dikagetin suara di wastafel samping. Begitu gw dongak, ngeliat refleksi Lace di cermin, bikin gw lompat ke belakang. "Hohow, tenang Bung. Ga perlu pasang kuda-kuda gitu. Lu udah menang, inget?"

"..." Sial! Gw ga akan kejebak lagi kali ini! Ogah jatuh lagi untuk kedua kali!

"Astaga.." Dia geleng kepala, liat reaksi gw. "Gw lagi ga nyoba 'membajak' pikiran lu, oke?" Perban nutupin dahinya, diantara helai poni cokelat muda tersebut. "Jadi, ga masalah kalo lu nanggepin omongan gw, Pelari cepat."

"_Pelari cepat?_" Haruskah gw percaya kata-katanya? Masih waspada, tapi kepikiran juga sih. Apa untungnya dia bohong? "... Oke. Saya pegang kata-kata anda."

"Hahaha, gw ga serendah yang lu pikir." Lelaki itu ketawa lepas. Entahlah harus disebut apa, 'membajak pikiran' lawan supaya melakukan keinginan lu. "Sebelumnya, maaf gw harus melakukan 'itu' ke lu. Bukannya mau, melainkan terpaksa."

"... Kalo anda ga mau, kenapa tetep dilakukan?" Gw bertanya, kami saling natap melalui cermin besar. "Rasanya ga enak, Royal."

"Jujur, gw ga bisa ngalahin lu, kalo lu mulai ngeluarin kecepatan ga masuk akal itu." Jawabnya ringan. "Makanya, harus dicegah dari awal. Tapi, tetep aja. Gw gagal. Yang ada, lu malah balik melawan." Sesaat, dia ngusep-ngusep jidat, kemudian cuci tangan, lanjut berujar. "Grymnystre bukan sekedar hiasan di belakang nama lu, ya?"

"Tolong, Royal. Stop lakukan itu."

"... Apa?"

"Bawa-bawa nama.." Gw memalingkan mata ke arah lain, dan kalimat gw terhenti sebentar. "... Keluarga saya."

"Jangan salah sangka, maksud gw positif kok." Infiltrator Senior ini, terlihat berlebihan make sabun. Terbukti dari busa di tangan yang terlampau banyak. "Pas gw bilang 'kita punya banyak kesamaan', itu bukan sekedar kata-kata tanpa dasar. Gw tau kaya apa rasanya, jadi kambing hitam atas dosa yang ga pernah lu lakukan."

"A.. pa?"

"Yupp, kita ga jauh beda. Itulah kenapa, gw lebih milih hidup di bawah bayang orang lain. Untuk menjaga tingkat pencahayaan tetep minimum. Agar ga ada satupun mata tertuju pada gw." Air mengalir, membilas busa terlampau banyak dari tangan Lace. Mata gw cuma tertuju pada kelakuan ga wajar itu, saat dengerin ucapannya. Berusaha ga narik perhatian? Emang terdengar sama, dengan apa yang coba gw lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan.

Ngeliat tatapan sayu pada mata si Infiltrator berpangkat Royal, bikin gw mikir kalo dia bilang itu semua, atas dasar kejujuran. Mungkin, jadi anggota Skuad Taktis Rahasia, adalah satu jalan yang ia miliki untuk terhindar dari segala tudingan yang mengarah padanya. Memilih untuk menghilangkan jejak keberadaan, dan hidup dalam bayang. Menghapus bukti keanggotaan pada database utama, dan rela ga punya identitas. Ada, tapi sulit dipercaya. Bagai.. hantu.

"Menurut anda, saya harus melakukan hal yang sama?" Gw bertanya, sehabis dia selesai bilas tangan.

"Kita ga jauh beda, banyak kesamaan bukan berarti 100% sama." Bales Lace, seraya benerin gaya rambut. "Tingkat pencahayaan lu lebih tinggi, ketimbang gw." Apa maksudnya itu? Alis kelabu gw bergerut.

Lace melangkah ke pintu keluar, begitu urusannya selesai di sini. Dia buka pintu, namun langkah tertahan ama pertanyaan gw, "Gimana anda bisa tau, tentang Black Knight itu?"

"Gw yakin, lu udah dapet info sebelumnya dari kawan lu, Alecto." Ujarnya, sembari nahan pintu tetep kebuka. "Dan pastinya lu udah tau, di badan militer mana gw ditempatkan. Di sana, gw tau lebih dari yang seharusnya, biarpun ga pengen tau."

"... Pertanyaan terakhir, Royal." Kata gw, penasaran akan satu hal terakhir yang masih ganjel. Lace berbalik ngadep gw, tapi tangan tetep di gagang pintu.

"Boleh.." Ucap Lace singkat.

"Anda bilang, kenal saya lebih baik, daripada saya kenal diri sendiri." Kepala gw nunduk ngeliatin lantai, "Saya ini.. apa?" Tapi mata gw langsung tertuju pada mata merah terang si Infiltrator, ketika nanya.

Raut wajah Lace keheranan denger pertanyaan tersebut. Ga nyangka barangkali, denger pertanyaan absurd begitu. Sekitar lewat 5 detik, ia terdiam.

"Bellato." Jawabnya, teramat singkat. Setelah itu, langsung jalan keluar.

Gw balik ngaca, abis ditinggal. Terus ngomong ke refleksi cermin, yang tentunya menghasilkan mimik serta gerak mulut persis sama. "Lu denger?" Gw nunjuk refleksi tersebut, "Lu itu Bellato."

.

.

"Ahh~ Lamiaaa~" Pas lagi jalan di lorong, eh papasan lagi ama tu orang. Gw langsung mepetin badan ke dinding, biar dia ga nyadar ada gw di deket situ. Keliatan, dia lagi nyamperin seorang cewe berambut pirang panjang, dengan mata berwarna hijau hutan, yang dipanggil Lamia. "UGH!"

"Auch.." Gw mengaduh sendiri, dalam bisik, liat tu orang bukannya dapet sambutan hangat, malah dapet satu polesan kepalan tangan di kepala. Lumayan tuh, diliat dari postur cewe itu yang cukup berisi dan ga tepos-tepos amat, pasti jitakannya berasa.

"Ke-kenapa...?" Lirih terdengar, suara si Infiltrator yang masih nyium tanah. Asep keluar dari bekas pukulan kawan wanita.

"Kemana aja sih lu, HAH!?" Semprot Lamia, dengan nada tinggi. "Baru juga diperbanin, udah keluyuran ga jelas! Gw nyariin dari tadi, tau!?" Buset. Ternyata 'Hantu' pun bisa ga berkutik disembur wanita.

"... Gw ke toilet! Buang hajat, ga boleh!?" Lelaki berambut cokelat, langsung berdiri sembari megangin kepala. "Lu yang rawat luka gw, lu juga yang mukul-mukul seenaknya! Kebangetan..."

"Bukan ga boleh, ya gw kan cemas!" Ambek si cewe pirang tersebut. "Ga paham amat sih!" Dia berbalik, munggungin Lace, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Anggota Badan Intelijensi Pusat, jadi garuk-garuk kepala, dan menghela napas. "Gw beliin lu cokelat, lho." Dia merogoh kantong celana, dan ngeluarin sebatang cokelat, berharap itu bisa ngademin ambekan Lamia. "Cokelat ini beda, warnanya merah." Tangannya mulai buka kertas pembungkus. Cokelat apaan, yang warna merah? Emang ada?

"..." Pelan-pelan, Lamia ngelirik penasaran. "Mana merah? Itu mah cokelat biasa. Buta warna, ya?" Tatapan mata hijau itu menyipit.

"Wah iya.." Lace berkata, seolah baru nyadar kesalahan. "Maklum, cinta emang bikin buta." Anjreet. Gombaaal abis. Faak lah!

Ga pake mikir dua kali, Lamia melancarkan tinju sekuat tenaga ke perut Lace, "UHUGG!" bikin pemuda itu bertekuk lutut sambil megangin perut.

"Ranger dungu! Tukang gombal! Sok kegantengan! Kerikil jalanan! Baut generator! Bemper bemo, ga tau diri!" Omel Lamia, kaki menghentak jengkel, ninggalin kawannya dalam keadaan sekarat. "Dungu! Dungu! Dunguuu!" Biar kesel, tetep aja cokelatnya diambil, dengan muka memerah padam macem tomat.

"Ke-kenapa.. salah, lagi...?" Kesian. Tapi lucu juga sih, ngebayangin 'Hantu Pencuri Kehidupan', yang punya kemampuan manipulasi pikiran, tersungkur dua kali berturut, gegara seorang wanita.

Ah ya, ga boleh berlama-lama berada di sini, duel ketiga udah mau mulai. Gw harus nonton kaya apa pertarungan antara Sabilla dan Elka. Di sektor yang khusus buat peserta, Dzofi melambai.

"Lake! Sini, sini!" Di sana, udah ada Alecto dan Royal Ulfa. "Duel yang keren! Dan cukup bikin kita bertanya-tanya. Hahaha." Dia bilang, keliatan makin semangat dari sebelumnya.

"Ahha, biasa aja kok." Respon gw. "Siapa yang menang, duel kedua?"

"Hash'Kafil." Wew, tepat kaya yang dibilang Elka. "Juniorku itu, bener-bener sesuatu." Tukas Royal Ulfa. Ohh, ya. Mereka sama-sama dari Divisi Artileri. Pun begitu dengan lawan Elka di arena, si gadis berambut putih.

Berarti fix, duel kedua gw nanti, Hash'Kafil siap menjegal.

Panjang umur, abis diomongin, nongol orangnya. Hash'Kafil kembali ke sektor peserta, dan melangkah lebih kedepan, supaya bisa liat lebih deket, duel pesaing terberatnya. Mata hitam Ranger tersebut sangat fokus, mengunci Elka.

"Kelingking lu kenapa lagi, yang kiri?" Alecto, yang duduk di belakang gw dan Dzofi, nanya.

"Oh, patah."

"Kok bisa? Perasaan, tadi lu ga banyak pake tangan kiri."

"Yaaa.. mana gw tau? Namanya lagi duel. Nyadar-nyadar, udah ngilu aja." Elak gw, nyoba belokin kebenaran. Karena males juga nyari kata-kata yang pas buat jelasin.

"Ada-ada aja.."

**"DUEL KETIGA SODARA-SODARA! SUDAH DIAMBANG MATA! Entah kenapa, makin ke sini, saya malah makin membara, Bung Kus."**

Astaga! Ngagetin! Sumpah!

**"Siapa yang tak membara, bila melihat aksi menawan para peserta, Bung Binder? Bahkan kita yang sudah di ujung jalan kehidupan, akan berharap bisa memundurkan langkah kaki, supaya diberi kesempatan melakukan hal bodoh yang menakjubkan untuk terakhir kali."**

**"HIPERBOLA DAN KONOTASI! Ah, betapa saya bersyukur, andalah yang selalu jadi partner saya, Bung Kus!"**

"Kedua peserta, harap mendekat!" Seru Conquest Borr lantang. Sabilla yang menggunakan pisau lempar, serta Elka yang memegang sebilah pedang tipis di tangan kiri, dan handgun di tangan kanan, saling mendekat. Mata mereka begitu lekat, ga lepas-lepas, bagai ga ngasih ruang bagi lawan untuk memanfaatkan celah sekecil apapun. Padahal, belum juga mulai.

"... _Dukung gw ya, pas lawan Sabilla._" Inget gelagat ga biasa dari Elka tadi, kok gw jadi ikutan tegang? Dia pasti bisa, mengatasinya.

"Beri hormat!" Mereka saling mengepal tangan kanan di depan jantung. "MULAI!" Teriakan pria botak paruh baya, udah kaya lonceng pertarungan di telinga siapapun yang ada di tengah sana.

_####_

_"IF I DIE, YOU HAVE TO FREEZE WITH ME, SCUM!" - Ulkatoruk (Ch. 23) _

* * *

**A/N: **Sejauh ini, udah ada 6 badan kemiliteran di Federasi, dan kemungkinan besar ga akan nambah lagi.

Ahhw! Achievement Unlock! 100 review! Wohooo! Rasanya baru kemaren dapet 50 review, sekarang udah 100 aja. You guys have been awesome readers! Special mention buat RhietaV yang ngasih ke-100 (biarpun maksa), please, penuhi tanggung jawab anda sebagai penulis. UPDATE YOUR STORY! All else, have a good day and thanks for reading! :)


	32. Thorn of The Blood Rose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 32: Thorn of The Blood Rose

Keadaan udah cukup bikin deg-degan dari tempat gw duduk, apalagi bagi mereka yang ada di tengah arena. Tanda dimulainya duel telah dikumandangkan oleh Conquest Borr, bikin Sabilla langsung lempar pisau di tangan, ke arah kepala lawan. Ga tinggal diam, Elka menepis pisau yang melesat dengan pedang di tangan kirinya, lalu maju mendekat!

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kaki kanan Sabilla udah sigap terayun di depan muka Elka, menendang gadis berambut cokelat pas lagi menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh. Benturan ga terhindarkan, karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka begitu sempit. Mau ga mau, pilihan Elka cuma satu; melindungi kepala pake lengan.

Tenaga tendangan Sabilla, sukses bikin Elka terpental beberapa meter ke samping! Untung, serangan dadakan itu ga membuatnya tumbang. Namun, Sabilla ga berhenti sampe situ. Liat Elka masih dalam posisi goyah, 3 pisau lagi keluar dari balik jersey lengan panjang si gadis berambut putih. Wew, berapa banyak pisau yang dia bawa?

Jari tangan Elka tarik pelatuk handgun, muntahkan 3 peluru yang masing-masing tepat kena pisau beterbangan. Nyaring suara handgun terdengar memenuhi arena. Satu pisau ekstra, melesat belakangan. Elka yang telat sadar akan hal itu, segera miringkan kepala, sehingga pisau lemparan Sabilla cuma mengiris beberapa helai rambut cokelatnya.

Sabilla belum berhenti menekan. Kali ini, dia yang memangkas jarak dari Elka, sembari terus lempar pisau yang seolah ga ada abisnya. Semua serangan pisau tersebut, tepat mengarah ke titik vital, ga ada satupun melenceng dari sasaran, bikin Elka susah payah tepis satu-satu. Untuk menghindar aja, keliatan susah banget.

Tapi yang bikin gw salut, Elka masih bisa fokus dan ga panik. Terbukti, ayunan pedang dan tembakan handgunnya, tepat banget kena pisau-pisau sang lawan yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Itu ga gampang sama sekali. Lah gw aja tembak target diam, cuma dapat nilai 78.

Pas jarak dirasa dekat, lagi-lagi Sabilla melakukan gerakan akrobatik, kaya di raungan kedua tadi. Kakinya mengambang di udara, terus memutar tubuh pada sudut vertikal! Gw paham betul apa tujuannya, karena gw juga sering melakukan itu. Gadis berambut putih kumpulkan momentum, dan berniat tusuk tubuh lawan sekuat tenaga, dari atas!

Tentu hal tersebut ga akan dibiarkan berjalan mulus. Berdiri tanpa perlawanan, biar kata lagi terdesak, bukan Elka namanya. Dia make pergelangan tangan kanan, untuk tahan laju tangan kanan Sabilla, yang lagi pegang pisau secara terbalik, menghentikan mata pisau kurang seinci dari bahunya.

Mereka adu kekuatan dalam posisi itu. Yang satu menekan ke bawah, yang satu setengah mati dorong ke atas, supaya bahunya ga ditembus senjata sang lawan. Tapi, keadaan itu ga berlangsung lama. Sontak, Elka melantingkan tangan Sabilla. Buka celah pada pertahanan gadis berambut putih, kemudian membuktikan kalo ga cuma Sabilla yang punya tendangan keras.

Setelah memutar badan sekali, bertumpu pada kaki kiri, tendangan kuat Elka mendarat tanpa halangan di perut Sabilla! Anggota Divisi Artileri tersebut, terdorong mundur 4 langkah, sembari nunduk megangin perut. Ugh! Pasti mules banget tuh.

Sekarang, giliran Elka lakukan serangan balasan. Moncong handgun di tangan, terarah tepat pada Sabilla! Jarinya lagi-lagi ga ragu tarik pelatuk! Terhitung, 5 letusan senjata api terdengar di telinga kami. Segera setelahnya, ada bunyi logam saling beradu, sebanyak 5 kali. Gi.. gila! Sa-Sabilla bisa.. nangkis peluru pake pisau!? Biarpun posisi gadis itu, keliatan ga memungkinkan?!

Kedua Infiltrator di tengah arena, bener-bener saling pamer kemampuan. Belum ada 5 menit duel ini mulai, tapi keduanya udah terlibat pertarungan tempo cepat! Sama sekali ga kasih lawan kesempatan buat istirahat. Tiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan, ga ada yang sia-sia. Begitu efisien. Semua dilakukan demi satu tujuan; saling menjatuhkan.

Selongsong peluru dan pisau hasil serangan mereka, bergelimpangan di arena. Sekian banyak terbuang, tapi belum ada satupun yang sukses melukai lawan. Sejauh ini sih, baru bertukar tendangan doang.

Sejenak, mereka saling tatap. Mengatur napas, barangkali. Yang nonton aja cape, liat mereka udah gas pol gitu dari awal. Senyum kecil tersungging dari bibir Elka, mengingat kemampuan Sabilla yang bisa dibilang mengimbangi dirinya. Di lain pihak, gw menangkap ekspresi tegang bercampur semangat dari wajah Sabilla. Gadis berambut putih itu ga tersenyum, tapi mata biru langitnya keliatan belum pasrah.

**"Ohho, membuka duel dengan tempo cepat! Ini yang saya tunggu, Bung Kus! Tidak banyak kata terucap, hanya PAW! PAW! BAAANG! BANG!"**

**"Luar biasa, Bung Binder. Kedua Ranger jelas tidak ada yang sudi mengalah di menit-menit awal. Karena mereka tahu, bila momentum mulai berpihak pada salah satu diantara mereka, akan menyulitkan bagi sang lawan untuk membalik keadaan."**

GLEK!

Gw, Dzofi, dan Alecto barengan telan ludah, seraya cengo. Ga ngedip liat dua cewe bening binti ga ada duanya, pertontonkan level pertarungan yang terasa berada jauh di atas kami. Penonton yang lain juga, ga bersuara, tahan napas. Seisi arena kaya kena global silence.

"... Wew." Akhirnya, gw memecah keheningan.

"Iya.. Wew." Balas Dzofi.

"Temen lu, boleh juga." Tukas Alecto.

"Kan gw udah pernah bilang, kemampuan Sabilla tu paten."

"... Kalo ga salah, waktu raungan kedua, gw sempat liat warna iris Sabilla berubah merah." Gw berujar, sambil pastikan mata Sabilla masih biru. "Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"..." Armor Rider itu ga langsung jawab, melainkan saling bertatapan dengan Royal Ulfa dulu. Keliatan ga yakin, perlu jelasin atau engga. "... Pernah dengar, cerita tentang klan Rosseblood?" Barulah kemudian, nanya pada kami berdua.

Gw dan Alecto geleng-geleng, sebagai jawaban.

Sekali lagi, kedua orang yang punya hubungan sepupu itu, saling pandang. Kali ini, Royal Ulfa yang gantian jelasin. "Kita juga ga tau pasti, tapi menurut salah satu instruktur, Rosseblood terkenal dengan kemampuan berburunya. Tiap keturunan mereka, tanpa terkecuali, punya bakat alami dalam tembak-menembak dengan akurasi yang cukup tinggi."

Wow, ga pernah denger ada klan spesialis berburu di Bellato. Ga heran, Elka mewaspadai Sabilla ampe segitunya. "_Gadis Sabilla itu.. sesuatu yang lain._" Masih membekas di ingatan gw, pas Elka bilang gitu. "Tapi, itu belum menjawab pertanyaan saya yang tadi, Royal." Pertanyaan tentang kenapa iris Sabilla bisa berubah warna. "Apa cuma salah liat ya?"

"Lu ga salah liat " Lagi-lagi, Dzofi ambil alih penjelasan. "Awalnya, gw juga mikir begitu. Tapi ternyata, dia emang bisa melakukannya." Ujar pemuda itu, sambil sesekali alihkan mata ke arena. Jual beli serangan kembali terjadi antar peserta duel ketiga. "Rosseblood punya satu bakat khusus yang jadi ciri khas, yaitu kemampuan membunuh secara sadis."

"Hah...? Serius?! Cewe imut kaya Sabilla?!" Alecto berseru, kaget dengar penjelasan Dzofi. Gw juga kaget sih, cuman ga ngomong apa-apa. Soalnya, fokus lagi terbagi ke duel.

Sengit banget! Sekarang Sabilla coba pendekatan lain. Menyerang Elka bertubi dari jarak dekat. Pisau lemparnya di kedua tangan, ga dilempar. Melainkan dipake sebagai senjata jarak dekat. Namun, hal ini jelas ga menguntungkan. Pedang tipis di tangan kiri Elka, lebih panjang dari pisau. Otomatis jarak jangkauannya pun lebih jauh.

"Tapi, diantara garis keturunannya pun, kemampuan khusus ini terbilang langka. Karena cuma diturunkan pada satu orang per generasi." Sambung Royal Ulfa, gantikan sepupunya. "Ditambah lagi, kemampuan ini, diturunkan secara matrineal, alias.. pada wanita."

Njiir.. ngeri jugak cuk. Jadi mikir dua kali, kalo mau macam-macam dengan Sabilla. "Jadi.. kemampuan ini, apa yang dilakukannya?"

Serangan Elka, beberapa sukses menyayat kulit putih sang lawan. Biarpun cuma pake satu tangan buat ladeni permainan dual pisau Sabilla, jelas Elka ga kalah mahir main senjata tajam. Dentingan logam saling tabrak, diantara genjar gerakan mereka. Saling hindar, serta sekian kali beradu tajam saat ga memungkinkan untuk menghindar.

"Lu liat kan, di raungan kedua tadi?" Dzofi malah balik nanya, "Sabilla kaya bukan Sabilla. Saat dia meningkatkan konsentrasi sampe 101%, maka secara ga sadar, matanya berubah merah. Insting berburunya ikut naik drastis, dan mengubahnya jadi 'Pemburu psikopat'. Kemampuan ini juga bikin kinerja otot meningkat, dan cuma satu hal yang ada di kepalanya.." Dia menatap mata gw, dengan ekspresi penuh kecemasan. "... 'Mangsa' di depan mata."

_"Itu sih, Elka banget..." _Itulah yang lewat di benak gw, usai dengar penjelasan pemuda berambut hitam. Apa dia lupa, kita sempet dikejar 'monster' juga? Nasib. Sekarang ini jaman dimana lelaki yang jadi 'mangsa' wanita. Demm.. efek emansipasi.

Kayanya gw mulai paham, kenapa gelagat Elka aneh. Karena pesaing yang dihadapinya kali ini, _hampir _mirip. Bikin dia menggangap, lagi berhadapan dengan diri sendiri. "Tapi dengan kemampuan sehebat itu, kenapa nama teman lu hampir ga pernah terdengar?"

"... Sebenarnya, Sabilla gadis lembut yang halus kelakuannya. Kadang, juga suka ga yakin dengan kemampuan yang dia punya. Makanya, sering banget ragu-ragu. Padahal, dia lebih dari mampu melakukan apa aja." Tangan Dzofi terlihat mengepal, dan giginya beradu di dalam mulut, dengan wajah menunduk dikit. Seolah lagi tahan suatu perasaan. "Lagian, dia pernah bilang, sama sekali ga suka dengan kemampuan tersebut. Dia takut melukai temen-temennya.. pas lepas kendali. Kaya... kejadian itu.."

"Kejadian.. itu?" Tanya gw, masih penasaran.

"Ahh.. maaf. Gw ga mau ngomongin itu." Elak si pemuda anggota Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, sambil lempar senyum setengah maksa. Barangkali, masalah pribadi. Ya sudahlah, kalo ga mau cerita ya ga apa.

Intinya, Elka dan Sabilla ga jauh beda. Sama-sama punya potensi buat jadi mengerikan, dengan cara yang berbeda. Kata kunci 'pemburu psikopat', 'lepas kendali', dan 'takut melukai temen' bikin gw berspekulasi, ada kemungkinan saat iris Sabilla memerah, dia bisa jadi gelap mata. Lain hal dengan Elka, masuk mode tukang jagal, bukan berarti hilang kesadaran.

Tetep ga abis pikir, susah dipercaya. Cewe imut idola gw itu.. aaahhh!

"Ibarat bunga, temen lu kaya mawar putih, ya.." Celetuk Hidden Soldier berambut denim. "Suci, polos, lembut, halus, rendah hati, murni.. tapi menyimpan kesungguhan dan rahasia."

"Mungkin..." Bales si Armor Rider. "... Gw ga pernah kepikiran, sih."

Kembali ke arena, Elka terus memojokan Sabilla dengan permainan pedangnya. Ga kasih kesempatan pada gadis berambut putih, untuk ambil jarak lagi. Gatau deh, apa Sabilla masih punya banyak pisau untuk dilempar, atau engga. Yang jelas, dia terdesak! Faktor kelelahan, bisa dipastikan jadi penyebab utama.

Biarpun awalnya keliatan imbang, seiring menit berlalu, stamina Sabilla terkikis. Napasnya terengah, keringat bercucuran dari pori-pori gadis itu. Apalagi, dihadapkan tajamnya mata cokelat sang lawan. Bikin dia menggertak gigi ketika antisipasi serangan-serangan yang datang. Di lain pihak, Elka masih keliatan sanggup berantem sepanjang hari.

Perasaan gw saat ini, ada di perbatasan antara tenang dan gelisah. Gelisah setelah dengar penjelasan Dzofi, tentang Sabilla yang punya kemampuan membunuh secara sadis. Kalo emang gitu, bisa-bisa Elka dalam bahaya.

Tapi, perasaan yang bilang, "_Elka pasti bisa mengatasinya.._" Menetralisir sedikit kegelisahan gw.

Belum ada tanda-tanda mata Sabilla berubah warna. Gadis itu masih berdiri, dan kembali menerjang Elka dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Langkahnya mulai keliatan dipaksakan, melayangkan satu tusukan ke arah perut. Di mata Sabilla, dan kami para penonton, tusukan tersebut 'menembus' tubuh Elka. Padahal nyatanya, cuma menembus angin.

**Wauw! Lagi-lagi Elka Nordo melakukan gerakan itu, Bung Kus! Gerakan yang mebuat tubuhnya seolah tidak dalam wujud padat!"**

**"Masih ada kelanjutannya, Bung Binder! Kita lihat yang terjadi..!"**

Setelah tusukan itu, Elka langsung balas menyerang!

Satu, dua, tiga, empat tebasan cepat Elka, menggores luka di rusuk, lengan, serta paha Sabilla. Ditambah hantaman lutut pada diafragma Infiltrator berambut putih, diakhiri sikutan keras tepat di tengkuk, ketika Sabilla tertunduk. Bikin dia nyaris tersungkur, kalo kedua tangannya ga sigap tahan badan dari permukaan tanah.

Gerakan Elka begitu terkoordinasi dengan baik. Seolah udah liat satu langkah di depan. Tanpa ampun, dingin mata cokelatnya, dia ga segan-segan. Force tipis mulai menyeruak dari sekujur badan Elka. Heyy, heyy, yang benar aja! Lawan lu udah hampir kalah, lu malah makin bernapsu?!

"... E-edan, serangan Elka masuk semua." Dzofi berujar, dengan nada terisi ketegangan. "Gw tau, Sabilla kelelahan. Tapi ga bakal gampang diserang sampe segitunya."

"... Dia tahan napas." Dzofi dan Royal Ulfa, mengalihkan mata ke gw. Cuma ada satu penyebab hal itu terjadi. "Uhm.. X-Struck. Mencegah serangan Elka meleset, selama dia tahan napas."

"A.. pa?! Yang bener!?" Pemuda itu tampak kaget, dan belum percaya. "Jangan-jangan.. Legenda rekam jejak 100% itu..."

"Lu liat kan?" Alecto menimpali. "Elka jadi lulusan terbaik Ranger Corps, bukan tanpa alasan. Dia _ga pernah _meleset."

"Uhh.. Sabilla.." Si Armor Rider mulai nunjukin ekspresi kuatir. Gw paham sih, perasaannya. 2 temen deket kita, bertarung segitu serius. Cuma 1 yang bikin kita cemas, kalo ini terus berlanjut, yang ada mereka saling mencelakai.

Kemungkinan terburuk, cukup untuk jadi alasan kita berharap itu ga akan terjadi.

Royal Ulfa yang cuma dengerin, ikut nimbrung juga. "Kalo gitu dia bisa menang mudah dong? Kenapa ga dari awal?"

"... Karena dia harus tahan napas, Royal." Gw menjelaskan, sebagai orang yang paling dekat, tentu udah paham ama plus-minus. "Biasanya, X-Struck itu dipake untuk pertarungan jarak menengah dan jauh, dimana dia bisa konsentrasi penuh pada target tanpa diganggu." Ya, karena spesialisasi Elka yang sebenarnya adalah penembak runduk. "Dia jarang banget pake itu, untuk kondisi jarak dekat. Apalagi satu lawan satu. Kebayang ga, berantem dengan tempo cepat sambil tahan napas?"

"... Melelahkan. Volume udara di paru-paru, cepat terkuras."

Kepala gw ngangguk pelan, merespon pernyataan Royal Ulfa. "Bener banget. Elka emang punya stamina di atas rata-rata, tapi sekuat-kuatnya dia, kalo ga napas.. pasti sesak juga. Sedangkan, sekalinya narik napas, X-Struck jadi inaktif."

Sabilla masih dalam keadaan setengah tersungkur, mata tertuju ke bawah. Wajah tertutup helai rambut, biarpun udah acakadut, tapi masih keliatan indah. Gores luka hasil ukiran Elka, tertinggal di sekujur tubuh. Lengan, paha, betis, ga luput. Memar-memar mulai membiru, kontras dengan kulitnya yang cerah.

"**Elka Nordo mulai mendominasi Sabilla Rosseblood, Bung Kus. Stamina jelas jadi kunci utama dalam duel lama begini, ya.."**

Jejak darah dari sudut bibir, belum sempat diseka. Tangan kirinya, megangin rusuk sebelah kiri, tempat dimana terkena serangan paling telak. Walau udah cukup parah, tapi dia bahkan belum kasih ijin bagian-bagian tubuh penyebab kekalahan, menyentuh permukaan arena. Pertanda dia belum habis. Dia.. kembali berdiri.

**"Tapi nampaknya, ini semua belum akan selesai, Bung Binder."**

Melihat sang lawan berdiri, Elka melangkah perlahan. Kian mendekati gadis berambut putih. Ga lepas mata cokelatnya, menatap Sabilla. Masih belum lepas kewaspadaan, gegara pesaingnya belum tunjukkan tanda-tanda mau lempar handuk putih.

Apa yang mau lu lakukan, Ka? Apa?

Pliss.. jangan kejam-kejam.

Begitu Elka tepat berada di depan Sabilla, kaki kanannya ambil ancang-ancang.. lalu melancarkan tendangan tinggi! Kalo berhasil, bisa dipastikan ini adalah serangan penutup. Pasalnya, keadaan Sabilla aja udah sulit pertahankan keseimbangan. Dihantam kaki di kepala mah, pasti jomplang.

Seisi arena kembali terdiam, menunggu moment tersebut. Kami berempat, tercengang. Hash'Kafil balik badan, keliatan ga tertarik lagi. Kaya udah tau apa hasil dari duel ini. Sedangkan Rokai, peduli ga peduli.

DUUUUAAAAASSSHHH!

Keras banget bunyinya, sampe terdengar dari sini. Ketauan banget, ga nanggung-nanggung tuh si Elka. Tapi, kesekian kalinya kami dibikin terhenyak oleh apa yang terjadi. Kaki Elka, tertahan cengkraman tangan kanan Sabilla! Ugh! Gw bisa melihatnya! Mata kanan Sabilla, yang ga ketutupan tangan.. Merah. Bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah, pamerkan seringai mematikan.

Sangking kuat cengkraman gadis yang kini bermata merah, Elka sampe ga bisa tarik kembali kakinya. I-ini.. deja vu raungan kedua!

"Oh.. astaga.." Dzofi berdesis, ekspresinya ga karuan. Hash'Kafil yang tadinya membelakangi arena, kini balik lagi. Duel ini ga sesuai perkiraan!

Sabilla berputar, lalu melempar Elka sejauh yang dia bisa. Lemparan begitu sih, belum cukup bikin Elka jatuh. Jarak kembali melebar diantara mereka. Kesempatan ini dipake oleh Sabilla, buat membuka resleting bagian depan jerseynya, dan kasih liat deretan pisau dibalik jersey yang dikenakan.

Anjreet! Pantesan ga abis-abis dilemparin mulu dari tadi. Bawanya segitu banyak.

"Ahhh sial. Pake kaos dalam ternyata.." Rutuk kekecewaan terdengar dari mulut bocah sableng, saat tau dibalik jersey Sabilla, ada selapis tanktop olahraga hijau gelap yang menutup tubuhnya. Alhasil gw dan Dzofi kompak menjitak kepala Hidden Soldier berambut denim. "BUANGKE! Kenapa pake jitak, njir!?"

"SEMPET-SEMPETNYA LO MIKIR BEGITU, KUYA!"

"PIKIRAN, APA JAMBAN!? KOTORNYA GA KETULUNGAN!" Timpal Dzofi, ga kalah geram dari gw.

"Ya wajarlah, gw kan laki normal. Ga kaya lu berdua." Akhirnya, kami memutuskan buat melakukan double suplex guna membungkam mulut Alecto, "Bu-buangke..."

Abis buka resleting jersey, Sabilla mengeluarkan semua pisau yang tersisa. Menyelipkan di antara jemari, ada juga yang digigit, dan diapit di ketiak. Sembari tetap menyeringai seram.

Seraya melemparkan pisau-pisau di tubuhnya ke atas, dia berkata, "Thorn.. of The Blood Rose." Lalu melakukan gerakan lembut menyapu udara tipis, ketika pisau-pisau itu ditarik gravitasi.

Aliran udara, memutar di sekitar tubuhnya, diiringi force pekat dari tubuh Sabilla. Pisau-pisau yang terlempar, jadi mengikuti aliran udara itu, berputar cepat. Melindungi tubuhnya yang berada tepat di tengah.

Tangan kanan Sabilla, terjulur pada Elka. 4 Jemari gadis itu menekuk beberapa kali, kasih gestur menantang lawan untuk nyerang, sambil tetap pamer seringai merendahkan. Kayanya, duel ini masih jauh dari kata usai.

"..." Sejenak, Elka isi ulang handgunnya. Abis itu, ga pake lama, keduanya langsung maju berbarengan! Pisau-pisau yang berputar cepat di sekeliling Sabilla, ga cuma bertindak sebagai pelindung, kayanya. Gadis itu maju sambil melemparkan beberapa pisau yang lagi berputar, pada Elka.

Hal itu ga bikin Elka gentar. Dengan handgun yang baru terisi, menggugurkan serangan pisau tertuju padanya. Dari awal, baik lemparan pisau Sabilla, atau tembakan Elka, ga ada yang melenceng. Kalo ada penghalang yang jadi penyebab gagalnya serangan, itu adalah kemampuan mereka yang sanggup antisipasi satu sama lain.

Jarak dengan cepat kembali berkurang, Elka melompat lalu sigap menghujam Sabilla dengan tikaman dari atas. Tapi sia-sia, bahkan anggota Divisi Artileri itu ga perlu melakukan gerakan bertahan. Pisau di sekelilingnya, yang ambil alih pekerjaan berat.

Perisai pisau tersebut, ga cuma jadi pelindung, tapi sekalian menyayat-nyayat tangan Elka! Ekspresi kaget, tergambar jelas di wajahnya, liat tangan kiri mulai teteskan cairan merah.

Momentum ini ga dibuang percuma oleh Sabilla. Gadis itu ga biarkan Elka menjauh. Alhasil, putaran pisau kembali melakukan tugasnya. Mengiris tubuh bagian depan Elka, tanpa ampun. Njir! Udah kaya diblender! Elka ga bisa apa-apa, selain minimalisir serangan dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan badan. Jersey yang dikenakannya, langsung sobek-sobek beberapa bagian, sekalian ukir luka baru.

Sial! Selama perisai pisau itu masih ada, gimana bisa diserang!? Yang ada, Sabilla malah bahaya untuk sekedar didekati! Pisau-pisau itu.. bak duri dari tangkai mawar, siap melukai siapa aja yang berani mengusik keindahan kelopaknya.

Mumpung lagi deket-deketan, Infiltrator berambut putih menghujamkan satu pisau, sampe tembus paha kanan Elka! Keliatannya, dia pengen melemahkan pergerakan lawan.

Elka menggertak gigi, ga nyangka, saat rasakan dingin logam menerobos masuk lapisan kulitnya. Bercak merah langsung membasahi kain celana. Dia lompat mundur, dengan andalkan tenaga kaki kiri, sembari megangin luka di paha kanan. Pas mendarat, tumpuannya goyah, akibat nyeri yang terasa.

Lalu, dia cabut paksa pisau yang tertancap, dan dibuang kesamping. Gw ga salah.. liat kan? Elka.. ngos-ngosan! Kejadian langka, ga nyangka ada orang yang sanggup menyudutkan dia sejauh ini!

"Ihihi... ahah... ahahahah..." Liat kondisi Elka makin lemah, Sabilla mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Terus, berlari menuju Elka! Dia keliatan belum puas..

Mata cokelat Elka, masih keliatan tajam dan buas. Walau dihadapkan dengan psiko Sabilla, dia ga akan kehilangan aura tukang jagalnya. Sayang, luka di paha kanan, berimbas besar pada keleluasaan untuk bergerak.

Berusaha menembak dengan handgun, berharap itu bisa menghambat pergerakan Sabilla, jadi opsi terakhir bagi Elka. Namun peluru-pelurunya gagal menembus pertahanan pisau nan solid itu. Kayanya emang ga ada celah, ya..

Refleksi X dengan lingkaran di tepi, muncul di mata Elka. Pertanda lagi pake X-Struck. Ia menarik tangan kanan ke belakang, lalu mengayunkan ke depan pada sudut lengkung, seraya menarik pelatuk. Te-teknik itu.. dia membelokkan peluru.. tapi, untuk apa?

Tembakan itu, tampak mengenai bahu kiri Sabilla! Ternyata, Elka bisa nemu celah diantara pertahanan yang keliatan ga tertembus! Meski udah kena tembak, hal itu ga membuat Sabilla berhenti. Ia terus berlari melewati Elka. Otomatis, putaran pisau.. lagi-lagi menyambar tubuh perempuan berambut cokelat. Jerseynya.. teriris-iris, makin amburadul.

Luka yang digoreskannya pada tubuh Sabilla, dapet balasan setimpal. Cipratan darah Elka.. sebagian menodai wajah si 'pemburu'...

"Nordo..." Hash'Kafil sama sekali ga percaya, orang yang selama ini begitu susah ia tumbangkan, ada di ambang kekalahan. Tangannya menggenggam kuat batang besi yang jadi pembatas antara bangku penonton dan arena.

Gw pun mulai ga tenang, kaki ini ga bisa diam, liat Elka terluka begitu. Pengen rasanya, langsung lompat ke arena dan menghentikan mereka. Royal Ulfa dan Dzofi juga, mungkin merasakan hal yang sama.

Genggaman Elka pada handgunnya, terlepas. Berdiri aja, udah sempoyongan. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk.

Sabilla menjetikkan jari, putaran pisaunya berhenti. Pisau-pisau tersebut bergelimpangan di sekitar. Saat tubuh Infiltrator anggota Satuan Tugas Gabungan makin condong ke depan, dengan sigap, dia menjambak rambut cokelat dengan tangan kiri! Mencegahnya terjatuh!

Ratap kelelahan Elka, bertemu senyum senang melihat ekspresi putus asa.

Sabilla mengepal tangan kanan, sambil tetep menjambak, lalu... memukul keras perut Elka. Sangking kerasnya, tubuh Elka sampe menyentak ke belakang.

Sekali lagi, dia melakukannya. Kepalan tangan Sabilla mendarat mulus, Elka.. udah ga bisa melawan. Ugh.. pemandangan yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri.

Ketiga kalinya, Sabilla menarik tangan, ambil ancang-ancang. Ketiga kalinya, pukulan kuat itu menghantam deras. Akhh.. Pukulan ketiga tersebut.. membuat Elka keluarkan darah dari mulut..

"Si-sial.. Terjadi lagi.." Gumam Dzofi, hampir seperti berbisik.

**"A-astaga.. Bung Kus. Rasanya.. saya tidak kuat melihat penyiksaan ini.. Elka Nordo jelas-jelas kehabisan tenaga. Ini.. tindakan yang tak perlu. Seharusnya.. ia biarkan saja Elka Nordo terjatuh tadi."**

**"Tanpa ampun, Bung Binder. Tanpa ampun. Saya tidak menyangka ada kekuatan lain pada diri Sabilla Rosseblood. Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak dilarang. Selama kedua peserta masih berdiri, maka duel ini belum bisa ditentukan pemenangnya."**

Gw.. gw.. Shite! Ga tahan liat pemandangan pilu begini! Sontak, gw berdiri untuk segera masuk ke arena. Bodo amat, kalo Elka harus kalah atau apa, yang penting ini harus dihentikan!

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal aneh, rambut kelabu!" Bentakan Hash'Kafil, mencegah gw beranjak.

"Lu buta, ya?! Kalo ga dihentikan, bisa-bisa Elka-"

Kalimat gw, langsung dipotong perempuan berambut hitam, "Dia ga selemah ini! Serunya geram, seraya menatap mata ungu gw. "Sebagai orang terdekat, lu harusnya tau!"

"..." Hash... Sebenarnya, gw juga percaya, Elka itu kuat. Tapi.. tapi.. mana bisa gw diam aja, saat dia udah ga bisa melawan?! Gw melangkah menuju tangga, yang menghubungkan lorong menuju arena, ga menuruti kata-kata Hash'Kafil.

"Gw ikut!" Seru Dzofi, sambil mengejar gw.

Sampe di mulut lorong, baru aja mau masuk arena, Sabilla kembali bersiap melakukan pukulan keempat! Ahh! Kayanya, kita bakal telat.

Mendadak, Hash'Kafil teriak lantang. "GW MELARANG LU UNTUK KALAH, NORDO! CUMA GW YANG BOLEH MENJATUHKAN LU! CAMKAN ITU!"

Sorot mata Elka, balik lagi jadi tajam, seolah membuang semua rasa lelah, biarpun hanya sesaat. Berharap tubuhnya masih dengar perintah terakhir, untuk terus melawan.

Kepalan tangan Sabilla yang tengah melayang, ditangkap begitu aja! Membuat Sabilla tersentak! Mungkin ga nyangka, Elka masih punya sisa kekuatan. Apa mungkin, teriakan itu, dukungan terselubung dari rivalnya, memberi setitik tenaga? Entahlah.

Segera setelah menangkap tangan kanan Sabilla, dia menepis tangan satunya yang menjambak rambut cokelat, lalu keduanya ditahan kuat-kuat. Kini, Elka menarik tubuh Sabilla, menuju dekapnya, dilanjut hantaman lutut ke rusuk kiri Sabilla yang terluka.

"AAAKKHH..!" 3 kali hit, cepat nan bertenaga, cukup untuk membuat Sabilla mengerang, dan lengah sebentar, karena menahan sakit.

Celah ini, dimanfaatkan Elka, untuk merenggut rambut putih Sabilla! Dengan sisa-sisa daya, dia meraung, "UUAAAAAAHH!"

Dan membanting kepala Sabilla, dengan muka menghadap tanah! Retakan kecil tercipta akibat tenaga bantingan tersebut. Gadis berambut putih.. tengkurap.. ga bergerak. Jatuh.. jatuh..

"Skak.. mat.." Ucap Elka lirih, melihat lawan tersungkur di hadapannya.

Ja-jadi.. Elka.. menang...?

"Sabilla Rosseblood; jatuh! Pemenang duel ketiga; Elkanafia Yeve Nordo!" Seru Conquest Borr, sebentar kemudian. "Medis! Kami butuh medis!" Perintah pria botak paruh baya itu.

**"DU-DUEL KETIGA, SELESAI! SAYA ULANGI, DUEL KETIGA, SELESAI! Bantingan Elka Nordo, mengakhiri duel terlama sejauh ini, Bung Kus!"**

**"Kedua peserta telah mempertontonkan kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa, Bung Binder. Keduanya sama hebat, tapi sayang, yang namanya pertandingan, salah satu harus gugur."**

**"Bagi saya, semua peserta pantas disebut pemenang, Bung Kus! Keringat mereka, luka perjuangan tanpa batas!"**

Sigap, tim medis langsung masuk arena, ga ketinggalan tandu. "Permisi, permisi, permisi!" Ujar mereka, pas melewati kami. Gw dan Dzofi, sedikit menyingkir.

Dua tandu, telah tersedia. Masing-masing peserta ditandu keluar. Biarpun tadi Elka masih berdiri, tapi lukanya cukup bikin susah jalan. Lagian, wajarlah. Pasti cape juga, melewati durasi duel yang terbilang lama.

Gw mengikuti Elka, sedangkan Dzofi menghampiri kawannya yang belum sadarkan diri, kedua gadis itu langsung dibawa ke ruang perawatan terpisah. Kebetulan, Elka dibawa ke ruang gw dirawat tadi, ruangan Mbak Rylit.

"Kamu tunggu diluar dulu ya." Astralist itu berkata. Gw mengangguk, dan langkahkan kaki keluar.

Gatau apa yang harus gw lakukan selama menunggu, yaudah, diri aja bersandar, dekat pintu. Ga lama, Dzofi mendekat. "Oi.."

"Oi.." Bales gw, "Gimana keadaan Sabilla?"

"Masih belum sadar. Kata perawatnya sih, butuh waktu buat sembuhkan lukanya. Sekalian operasi buat keluarkan peluru di bahu." Ujar si Armor Rider. Lesu kalimat dari mulutnya. "Terus, gw disuruh tunggu diluar."

"Sama dong.."

"Ngeri ya, liat duel mereka..?" Kata Dzofi, mata menatap hampa ke depan.

Meskipun gw udah pernah terlibat pertarungan 3 arah dengan bangsa lain, tapi ga bisa disangkal, duel mati-matian antar kamerad begini.. sangat bikin hati gusar. "... Iya."

"Tau ga? Liat teman gw bertarung sampe segitunya, kaya ada rasa sakit di sini." Dia menepuk dada sendiri. "Kadang, suka berharap lebih baik gw yang mengalami semua itu, ketimbang harus liat mereka yang gw sayangi, bersimbah darah."

Bener juga sih, ada perasaan pilu liat Elka memaksakan diri. Tapi, perkataan Dzofi, bikin gw mikir.. Apa perasaan ini, juga dirasakan Elka pas liat gw terluka? "Mereka yang lu sayangi.. pasti punya pikiran yang sama. Mereka pasti ga pengen liat lu kenapa-napa."

Tindakan-tindakan nekat gw juga, yang bikin Elka suka cemas berlebih. Ga bisa melihat hal sesederhana itu, termasuk kebodohan, bila dipikir ulang.

"..." Sejenak, matanya menatap gw. "Iya, bener juga." Dia tersenyum, terus lanjut bicara, "Egoisnya gw, ga kepikiran hal itu. Lu jago juga ya, masalah ginian."

"Ahaha, ga juga.." Kenyataannya, gw pun sama. "Gw juga egois, kok. Suka ga mikirin perasaan orang lain. Lagian, kita semua pasti punya ego masing-masing."

"Tapi seengganya, lu peduli." Tukasnya ringan seraya nyengir, abis dengar kata-kata gw. "Itulah yang jadi pembeda."

Sedikit terperanjat, itulah reaksi gw. Kalimat ni anak.. Apa iya, gw kaya gitu? Perasaan ga terlalu.

Belum sempet merespon, dateng Royal Ulfa bersama Alecto. "Heyy, kalian. Gimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Royal Ulfa.

"Sabilla masih menjalani operasi, Kak. Perawatnya bilang, butuh waktu buat sembuhkan lukanya." Jawab sepupunya.

"Sama. Elka juga dapat perawatan." Gw menimpali. "Tapi dia ga pingsan, sih."

"Kalo dia pingsan, salto gw, dari sini ke Solus." Dasar Kuya, yakin banget kalo Elka emang tahan banting.

"Haha.. harus kuakui, temen kalian emang hebat." Royal Ulfa memuji kemampuan yang dimiliki Infiltrator berambut cokelat. "Andai dia gabung Divisi Artileri, tentu pasukan elit kita akan jauh lebih kuat."

"Ugh..!" Alecto menyikut gw, apa maksudnya coba!? Ya bukan salah gw, dia menolak rekomendasi buat gabung ke sana!

"Kak Ulfa, duel berikutnya, giliranmu kan? Ga siap-siap?" Dzofi bertanya.

"Ada jeda 10 menit untuk bersiap, kok. Makanya aku sempatkan ke sini."

"Aku pengen nonton sih, tapi.."

Liat sepupunya tertunduk, Hidden Soldier berbadan aduhai menepuk lembut kepala si Armor Rider. "... Ga apa. Sabilla lebih butuh kamu sekarang. Temenin dia, ya?" Keliatannya, senyum itu cukup jadi pelipur lara bagi Dzofi.

"Oke!" Seru pemuda itu.

"Duluan ya semua, doakan biar menang. Hehehe.." Dia bilang, sambil melambai tangan pada kami, dan berlalu.

Lawannya Ish'Kandel, ya? Yah, gw doakan yang terbaik aja dah, buat mereka. Soalnya ga tau, mau dukung yang mana.

"Eh, jangan bangun dulu." Terdengar suara halus Mbak Rylit dari dalam ruangan.

"Lake... Lake.." Disusul Elka, yang manggil-manggil. Gw langsung masuk aja, untuk liat keadaannya. Elka coba bangkit dari tempat tidur ruang perawatan. Di tubuhnya hanya melekat tanktop ungu gelap, yang udah sobek sana sini, perban di beberapa titik. Serta celana bolong di paha kanan.

"Oit.. Gw di sini kok." Ujar gw, sambil menahan dia biar ga kemana-mana. "Benar kata Mbak Rylit, jangan bangun dulu."

"Gw udah mendingan.. a-aww." Haish. Ni anak bantah aja kerjaannya, padahal mau bangun aja, ga bisa. Sampe terduduk lagi.

"Ga! Ga ada! Lu harus tetap di sini, sampe pulih!" Jengkel, gw jadi membentak.

Elka tersentak, langsung buang muka ke bawah. Pasrah. "I-iya..."

Aduh.. kenapa jadi membentak ya tadi? Lupa walau Elka itu kuat, lulusan terbaik, luar biasa hampir dalam segala hal, ga takut apapun.. tapi entah kenapa, kalo gw bentak, pasti nangis. Makanya, ga pernah mau marah atau naikin nada bicara ke dia. Gw benci liat air mata gadis itu.

"Maap.. gw cuma.. kuatir." Kata gw pelan, setelah menghela napas. Menyesali perbuatan barusan.

Mata cokelat itu menatap gw, berkaca-kaca. Menahan bendungan air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Dia tersenyum sipu, dan berucap, "... Sekarang lu tau kan, perasaan gw pas liat lu terluka, gara-gara terlalu maksa?"

Haaahh.. dasar. Bisa aja. "Jangan bilang, lu maksain diri cuma buat bales gw?" Ledek gw enteng.

"Siapa yang tau?" Eh, dia malah balik nanya, sembari merebahkan tubuh lagi ke kasur. Senyum itu belum ilang dari bibir menggemaskan. Mbak Rylit kembali melanjutkan perawatannya, tanpa bilang sepatah kata.

"Wah, bener ya kata lu.." Ujar Dzofi, dari depan pintu. "Mesra betul."

"Emang, mereka mah gitu orangnya." Samber Alecto.

Demmit! Apa-apaan maksud perkataan itu? Gw sekedar menyipit geram pada dua orang tersebut.

"Hai, Elka! Selamat! Duel yang bener-bener bikin tegang!" Seru Dzofi antusias.

"Ahh.. iya. Makasih."

"Apanya nih, yang tegang?" Tanya Alecto.

"Hah? Tensinya lah. Emang apanya?" Ah, pertanyaan polos sok innocent dari si teknopat.

"Oh.. kirain yang bawah."

"Yang bawah...?" Kata Dzofi, seraya liat ke bawah, terus mikir. Pas dirasa udah nemu makna di balik kalimat Alecto, dia ngomel-ngomel. "Bukanlah, gila!"

"Ahahaha." Gw jadi ketawa juga. Otak somplak dasar. "Mau minum sesuatu, Ka? Biar gw beliin."

"Mau jus blueberi." Jawabnya. Emang ada tukang jus dimari? Harus nyari dulu nih urusannya.

"Biar gw yang beli. Sekalian, gw juga haus." Ga diduga, Alecto menawarkan diri. Tumben. Ga ngapa-ngapain, haus.

"Pake duit lu dulu ya. Hehehe.." Kesempatan emas, ga boleh gw lepas. Haha.

"Cih.. sudah kuduga.." Gerutunya, kemudian berbalik dan keluar.

"Dzofi.. Apa Sabilla udah bangun?" Tanya Elka.

"Hmm, belum. Operasinya aja belum kelar." Jawab yang ditanya. Pasti dia punya sesuatu yang mau disampaikan, tapi, ga tau apa. "Kenapa emang?"

"Engga, mau minta maaf aja. Kayanya gw kelewatan, ampe bikin dia pingsan." Woii.. woii.. diapun udah bikin lu menderita! Inget ga sih? Impaslah!

"Yaudah, gw cek dulu. Kalo dia udah siuman, gw kabarin deh."

"Yoo.." Bales gw singkat.

"... Lukamu sebagian udah pulih, tapi masih butuh istirahat. Regenerasimu cepet juga ya." Mbak Rylit, yang sedari tadi diem, mulai ngomong begitu tinggal kami bertiga. "Kalo orang normal, pasti belum bisa sekedar bergerak kaya tadi."

"Yah, namanya juga Elka, Mbak. Dia kan ga normal." Celetuk gw asal. Alhasil, dapet hadiah satu tinju 'ringan' di pinggang. "UHUGK!"

Ka-kampret! Sempet-sempetnya, mukul orang.. selagi terluka begitu... sambil tiduran pula.

####

_"I have to hear his voice, see his face, feel his presence to keep me sane, to make me whole." - Elka (Ch. 31)_

* * *

**A/N: **Fyuh.. perlu diingat, saya bukan bermaksud membuat Sabilla, atau karakter lain yang saya pinjem, lebih lemah dari karakter saya sendiri. Ga ada yang lebih kuat atau lemah, saat karakter dari Fic lain terlibat dalam satu semesta. Semua unik dengan cara masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, tergantung penulis aja, mau bikin script gimana. Dan juga, keadaan semesta tiap Fic itu beda-beda. Apa yang mau ditonjolkan, siapa bintangnya, tentu ga sama :)


	33. Icewrack's Legacy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 33: Icewrack's Legacy

Dikelilingi ruang tanpa batas nan putih, gw berjalan tanpa henti. Ga membiarkan diri tertelan kebingungan ketika melihat sekitar, ga ada satupun objek yang bisa diliat. Sepasang mata di kepala, nunduk dan menangkap gerakan kedua kaki mungil yang melangkah bergantian antara kiri dan kanan, terus bergerak, dengan depan sebagai tujuan.

Entah ada apa di depan sana, ada suara kecil yang bilang, gw harus jalan terus. Yaudah, emang ga ada yang bisa dilakukan juga, mau ga mau, ya jalan. Langkah gw terasa beda, ga lebar. Akibat ukuran kaki yang lebih pendek. Gw menatap kedua tangan yang sedikit terangkat setinggi dada, berukuran lebih kecil dari biasanya. Ini.. balik jadi anak-anak? Padahal, tubuh gw setelah masa pubertas, pendek juga.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ini? Mimpi? Ah, iya. Kayanya sih. Saat macem gini, mana bisa bedain nyata atau engga? Terlebih, semua yang _pernah _gw alami... membuat kesadaran serasa nyebrang benang tipis yang jadi batas pemisah antara mimpi dan dunia nyata.

Dan di depan sanalah _dia _berdiri. Seorang Bellato, memunggungi gw, tanpa gerak barang seinci. Nyala api ga alami merah-kebiruan di punggung Bellato itu, terpapar jelas di pupil ungu. _Dia.._ Kedua tangannya, menggenggam dua bilah pedang dengan nyala api yang sama, layaknya waktu itu. _Dia.. _Langkah kedua kaki mungil ini makin cepat, mendekati sosok tersebut. _Dia _masih belum bergerak sedikitpun.

Begitu kontras warna merah-kebiruan itu, di tengah ruang tanpa batas yang diselimuti warna putih. Ga salah lagi, itu _dia. _Dari belakang, gw mendongak, liat rambut cokelat muda dengan beberapa helai kekuningan. Dengan tubuh anak-anak gini, Bellato pun jadi keliatan tinggi, ya.

Setelah jarak kami begitu dekat, barulah gw menelan ludah, merasa tegang, diselubingi perasaan ga pasti. "_Siapa lu?_"

Segenap nyali, terkumpul demi mengucap pertanyaan tadi. Mulut gw bergerak, namun ga ada satu kata terucap. Kedua telinga lancip, ga nangkep suara apapun, kecuali batin yang berbicara. "_Ngomong dong! Kenapa lu selalu bicara bahasa yang ga gw pahami!?_"

Ga ada reaksi darinya. Entah denger atau engga. Barangkali, _dia _bahkan ga sadar ada anak kecil di belakang. Perasaan tegang dan gelisah di hati, timbul akibat ga paham akan semua ini, akan keberadaannya, asal-usulnya, dan juga.. takut _dia _bakal 'membunuh' gw lagi. "_Siapa... gw...?_"

Dengan tetep munggungin, _dia _angkat tinggi tangan kanan, dan menghunuskan pedang setinggi mungkin. Bak hendak menghujam langit putih. Kemudian, telinga gw nangkep satu-satunya suara di ruang imajiner. Suara _dia. _"_... We were one of those, who considered death as an old friend._"

Selepas perkataan itu, ruang putih tanpa batas, mendadak berganti jadi hitam. Apa lagi ini!? Secercah cahaya muncul di atas kepala, namun belum cukup untuk menerangi bayang. Sosok _dia_... ga ada lagi. Melainkan kini, sesosok anak perempuan, hampir seumuran ama gw, ada di sana. Berambut cokelat, dengan baju terusan hijau muda yang cerah. Mendongakkan kepala ke arah secercah cahaya tersebut.

Gw kenal anak ini. Waktu kecil, kami tumbuh bersama. "_Elka.._"

Telapak tangan kanannya memamerkan jemari lentik gadis kecil, membuka lebar ke arah cahaya yang menyinari tubuh kami, seolah coba meraih sumber kehangatan nan terang di atas sana. Beberapa kali, telapak tangan mungil itu menutup, lalu membuka. Alih-alih menggenggam secercah cahaya, justru dapet udara tipis sebagai gantinya.

Senyum kecut sebagai obat rasa sakit, ga kuasa bikin air mata berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Pemandangan pilu, sukses membawa kembali kenangan pedih yang berusaha kami tanggung bersama.

Tepat saat gw melangkahkan kaki buat nyamperin, pemandangan itu ilang seketika. Kini gelap gulita.

.

.

"Lake.. Lake."

Suara panggilan Elka, berdengung di kepala. Biarpun bisa denger, tapi sekeliling gelap gulita. Kondisi gw lagi sadar ga sadar.

"Hoii.. Lake.."

Lagi-lagi, dia manggil. Kali ini, kerasa sentuhan jemari di kepala, mengusap perlahan rambut kelabu, membuat gw buka mata. Elka masih terbaring di kasur ruang perawatan, sedangkan gw duduk di sisi kirinya. Tangan kiri Elka masih memagut erat tangan kanan gw. Ternyata yang nyentuh kepala tadi, adalah jemari tangan kanannya.

"Uhhhuam.." Lenguh gw, seraya nguap lebar. Di ruangan ini, cuma ada kita berdua. Entah kemana perginya Mbak Rylit.

"Katanya mau nemenin, tapi malah tidur." Keluh Elka, abis bangunin gw dari alam lelap.

Gw ngambil waktu sebentar buat meneliti sosoknya. Tubuh perempuan mencapai tahap dewasa, dibalut tanktop ungu sobek-sobek plus perban akibat luka pertarungan, dengan potongan rambut pendek. Bukan gadis kecil yang tadi gw temui.

"Heyy.. Kenapa?" Lamunan gw buyar oleh pertanyaan tersebut. Sorot mata cokelat itu terlihat menyelidik, ketika ga denger jawaban.

"Ahh.. maap." Malu-maluin dah. Padahal Elka yang luka berat, eh malah gw yang molor. "Udah berapa lama...?"

"20 menit." Jawabnya, mata cokelat mengarah ke televisi kecil di ruangan ini. "Duel keempat ampe udah selesai." Pandangan gw, akhirnya menuju arah yang sama.

"Siapa yang menang?" Tanya gw ingin tau.

"Royal Ulfa. Seru lho, temen lu sengit ngelawan." Ujar cewe berambut cokelat pendek.

"Hmm, gitu ya." Jadi, dia bakal lawan orang yang berhubungan deket ama Dzofi, lagi. Gw harap, kejadian sebelumnya, ga terulang. "Hhuuaam.. fft." Selepas nguap kedua kali, kembali gw benamkan muka ke pinggiran kasur. Kepala ini agak pusing, kayanya.

"Lu kenapa deh?"

"Cape.." Bales gw singkat.

"... Lemah banget." Haha, gw tau ni anak bakal bilang gitu. "Harusnya gw kan, yang begitu." Ga ada respon apapun terlontar dari mulut gw, karena males nanggepin. Ya mau gimana? Inilah gw. "... Udah berapa kali pake 'itu'?"

Tangan kiri gw terangkat, dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah tegak berdiri. Mengisyaratkan angka 2.

"Pantesan.. gimana ga cape? Udah dua kali sih lagian."

"... Bukan berarti gw mau, Ka. Tapi emang ga ada pilihan lain." Gw berusaha menyanggah, dengan muka masih ngadep kasur. "Kalo ga begitu, gw ga punya kesempatan imbangin Rokai.." Kalimat gw terdengar lemes, kaya seminggu ga makan. "... Dan di duel pertama tadi, kemampuan itu aktif sendiri tanpa gw sadari."

Sebenernya, gw berusaha untuk ga pake Accel Walk hari ini. Sebisa mungkin ga menguras tenaga ampe ambang batas, dan terus menjalani pertandingan. Namun, kondisi ga terduga pasti akan selalu ada. Semua lebih gampang kalo gw nyerah, tapi, entah motivasi dari mana yang terus mendorong maju.

Motivasi biar ga ganti rugi sih, salah satunya. Seiring festival ini berjalan, orang-orang di sekitar gw, terus ngasih dukungan baik secara langsung, maupun ga langsung. Yang tadinya ogah-ogahan ngikut acara ginian, sekarang malah ga pengen kalah. Meinhalom 'memaksa' gw untuk menang di raungan pertama, terus di raungan kedua, gw dibebankan tiket masuk raungan utama. Dan wajib membawa harapan anggota tim lainnya.

Gw rasa.. ga mau mengecewakan harapan mereka, jadi faktor lain.

"Lagi-lagi lu memaksakan diri terlalu jauh." Ucapnya, seusai menghela napas. Jempol kirinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan kanan gw, yang masih dibalut perban. "Apa dari tahun lalu, jawaban yang lu cari belum ketemu?"

Sembari tetep membenamkan muka ke kasur, gw menggelengkan kepala. Beberapa saat tetep dalam posisi itu, kepala gw terangkat, lalu menatap sepasang mata cokelat. "Lu juga maksain diri terlalu jauh tadi. Kenapa?"

"Gw... cuma pengen bikin dia ngeluarin segenap kemampuannya, kok."

"Buat apa? itu konyol, kalo menurut gw." Sigap, gw menyanggah. Kedua mata ungu, menatap tajem.

Elka terdiam, agak lama. Selama sekitar 10 kali hela napas. Cuma sunyi yang mengisi di ruang ini. Matanya tertuju ke langit-langit ruangan yang dicat putih. Nunjukin sedikit lesu, dan gelisah, seumpama gw ga bisa nerima jawabannya. "Ya karena, Sabilla itu kan-"

Ga pake mikir, gw potong perkataan Elka. "Lu tau Sabilla itu mematikan, tapi malah menekan dia terus-terusan sampe tabiatnya berubah, dan.. dan.." Kata-kata di bagian akhir, jadi terbata. "... Dia nyaris mencelakakan lu!" Nada bicara gw sedikit naik, diliputi rasa getir di hati.

Denger ketidak-tenangan gw, Elka bangkit dari tiduran, duduk di pinggir kasur, sehingga kami berhadapan. Kedua telapak tangan memegang kedua pipi gw, dan sedikit diangkat supaya tatapan kami tetep bertemu.

Seraya tersenyum lembut, dia berkata. "Lucu deh, muka lu kalo lagi kuatir."

"Ka.." Bukan itu yang pengen gw denger. "... Tolong, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Gw ga kuat liatnya." Ucap gw, dengan ekspresi setengah memohon.

"Bisa ga, gw minta lu untuk melakukan hal yang sama?" Tanya si Infiltrator. "... Saat liat lu terluka, saat liat lu dirawat, apalagi saat liat lu berdiri, terus melawan dengan kondisi dibasahi darah, hati gw kaya dicabik-cabik di tempat." Pernyataan dari Elka, bikin gw terhenyak. Ahh.. iya.. selama ini... gw pun... "Malah, gw akan senantiasa melarang lu melakukannya. Karena gw terlalu takut kalo harus kehilangan lu, Lake."

"I-itu.. bukan pertanyaan yang adil." Lidah jadi ga leluasa merangkai kata, begitu Elka mengutarakan perasaannya. Tatapan gw pun berganti arah jadi ke tembok di sisi kanan. "Gw ini lelaki. Mau luka kaya gimana, wajarlah. Dan lagi, kemampuan gw pas-pasan. Kalo ga maksain diri, mana bisa ngejar kalian yang berada jauh di atas?"

Tangan kiri Elka, memalingkan wajah lawan bicara, kembali ke hadapannya. Seolah ga mau berucap kata tanpa tatap mata. "3 bulan kehilangan lu, udah lebih dari cukup untuk bikin gw gila. Itu bagai mimpi terburuk, waktu terberat, jalan berbatu paling tajem yang pernah gw lalui seumur hidup." Mata cokelat itu mulai sedikit basah, mengingat saat gw ga balik-balik. Sekarang, dia menundukkan wajah, ngindarin kontak mata. "Silahkan bilang gw lebay, gw ga peduli. Gw.. gw.. ga minta lu untuk jadi kuat, supaya bisa jagain gw. Cuma satu yang gw.. minta. Jangan pernah lupa janji lu, yang ga akan ninggalin gw sendirian."

Apa lagi-lagi.. gw bersikap egois? Minta Elka untuk ga memaksakan diri, dengan dalih 'gw ga kuat liatnya', padahal sendirinya sering banget melakukan hal tersebut. Gadis berambut cokelat ini, jadi lebih sering ngerasain apa yang lagi gw rasain sekarang. Penyebabnya ya cuma satu, tindakan nekat dari pecundang lemah.

Liat mukanya tertunduk lesu, gw peluk erat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi balutan perban, sembari membelai bagian belakang kepalanya. "... Mana mungkin lupa, kalo selalu diingetin terus. Hehehe." Ucap gw, diiringi tawa kecil di akhir kalimat.

"Lu mungkin dungu, tapi gw butuh kedunguan lu." Elka berkata, tepat di telinga kiri gw.

Waat?! Serius!? Lu harus bilang itu, saat ini!? "Ugh.. Kalimat lu.. penghancur mood banget."

Eh, dia cuman senyam-senyum tanpa penyesalan. Demmit.

"... Ehem. Bukan maksud jadi perusak suasana, tapi keburu anget pesenan lu." Ujar satu suara ngebass dari lelaki yang sangat gw kenal. Di tangan kanannya terdapat kemasan gelas plastik transparan, yang dipenuhi cairan ungu. "Nih, jusnya."

"Makasih ya, Lec." Kata Elka, masih senyum setelah melepas pelukan kami, lalu meraih jus yang disodorkan padanya. Ga segan-segan, langsung diminum pake sedotan.

"Gw mana?"

"Apanya?" Pertanyaan gw, dibalas pertanyaan lainnya oleh si Hidden Soldier.

"Ga beliin buat gw, apah?"

"Lah.. beli sono sendiri! Enak aja luh! Ngasih dalant juga kaga, Kuya!" Aduh, sinisnya.

"Cih, perhitungan banget!" Gerutu gw, bermaksud ngeledek. "Temen macem apa itu?"

"Anjreet.." Balesnya, sambil mendekat ke gw. "Masih untung gw bersedia modal tenaga plus biaya buat beliin Elka jus blueberi. Tau ga, gw keliling-keliling nyariin stand jus? Sedangkan lu?! Mesra-mesraan dimari, dan seenak jidat minta jatah jus?! Mati aja sekalian!" Faak! Kedua tangannya merenggut kerah jersey gw, terus digoyang-goyangin dengan keras. Bikin kepala gw terombang-ambing tenaga Alecto. "Arrgh! Gw kan juga pengen mesra-mesraan.."

"Ihihihi." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Elka.

"Pu-pusing woi! Jangan digoyangin bisa kali!" Gw ngomel, gegara kerasa puyeng akibat tindakan Alecto. "Lagian siapa yang mesra-mesraan coba!? Lu tau sendiri kan hubungan Elka ama gw kaya apa?"

"Hahaha! Tentu gw tau." Dia menarik tangannya dari kerah jersey gw, sambil ketawa lepas. "Tetep aja, orang lain bisa punya anggapan sendiri. Semua orang ngira lu tuh tukang PHP, ga tau diuntung, sampe pake pelet biar Elka nempel terus."

"HAH!?" Gw tersentak dengernya. Ada aja ya, omongan orang. Heran gw. "Tudingan ga masuk akal." Bukannya peduli sih, tapi biar gimanapun, bisa jadi ga enak nanti.

"Makanya, perjelas lah status lu. Kesian kan, si Elka. Hahaha!"

"Hmm, ga juga." Bantah Elka santai. "Hubungan kami, lebih dalem dari itu semua."

Denger sanggahan itu, si Kuya melongo sejenak, terus nyengir. "Ahaha.. Sialan lu, Kuya! Bikin ngiriii anjir!" Sembari melakukan gerakan kuncian pada leher gw, pake kedua lengan lumayan kekar.

"AAKHH! FAAK! STOOP!" Wat de faak! Lu kira lagi di ring gulat!? "Bukannya lu lebih 'pengalaman' ya, kalo urusan perempuan?" Seinget gw, ni anak kan playboy cap badak. Kerjaannya gonta ganti pacar mulu. "Siapa tuh, yang waktu itu.. Az-Azag..lae.. Azaglae?"

"Azgalea.." Alecto mengoreksi ucapan gw, yang kesulitan nginget nama pacar terakhirnya. "Uhh.. gw sadar, banyak hal ga akan berjalan mulus diantara kita." Ekspresi muka si Hidden Soldier berambut denim berubah, kaya hampir muntah.

"Lho kenapa? Dia tipe lu banget, kan?" Gw coba memastikan. Kalo ga salah, Azgalea itu seorang Specialist. Entah Armor Rider atau Mental Smith, lupa. "Bohay, handal bongkar pasang segala macem peralatan, jago masak, baik, dan penyayang."

"... Biar gw tebak, pasti ada yang ga beres ama kepribadiannya." Celetuk Elka asal, dengan tiba-tiba.

Gw dan Alecto terhenyak, kemudian, bersamaan menatap Elka dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Perempuan berambut cokelat meminum jus sedikit, lalu bertanya, "Apa?" Dengan muka ga bersalah. "Orang yang terlalu baik, biasanya aneh."

"... Kaya elu ya berarti." Lagi-lagi, gw dapet hadiah satu pukulan 'ringan' di perut. "HEEGH!" Tuh kan, hobi betul nyiksa gw.

"Ahaha, yah.. lu ga salah, Ka. Gw rasa, emang ada yang ga bener ama otak tu cewe." Alecto berkata, berusaha ketawa di balik ekspresi hampir muntah. "Di-dia terobsesi sama penelitian. Kalo perlu, semua hal di sekelilingnya, dijadiin bahan percobaan!"

Haha, yang begitu sih, tipikal anggota Divisi Sains dan Teknologi banget. "Yaudah sih, seengganya dia sayang banget ama lu." Kata gw.

"Sayang pala lu peyang! Dia ga sayang, tapi _terobsesi _ama gw!" Ujarnya, sembari bergidik ngeri pas inget kenangan bersama mantan. Kemudian, ngangkat bagian bawah jerseynya sendiri, untuk mamerin luka jahitan di perut bagian kiri. Beberapa senti di atas pinggul. "Bayangin aja, dia membedah perut gw untuk diteliti pas gw lagi tidur, di kamarnya! Selama 5 jam! Dan gw bahkan ga sadar akan hal itu!"

Ebuset. Ngeri amat cuk. Nambah lagi kayanya, pribadi ga waras. Kok bisa-bisanya ya, Federasi nerima orang-orang gila buat jadi tentara? Dimana Federasi terus-terusan nemu orang macem mereka?

"Wahaha, rasain! Itu akibat suka mainin perempuan!" Sebenernya kesian juga sih, ama ni anak. Tapi maap, gw lebih milih ketawa ketimbang bersimpati. "Kayanya lu tidur bareng perempuan yang salah." Lanjut gw, ngeledek. Yah, hukum sebab-akibat akan selalu ada. Dan itu mungkin balasan setimpal karena suka.. ehem.. melakukan kenakalan remaja.

"Ah, ayolah. Ga lucu, bro.. Gw langsung panik begitu bangun-bangun ada jaitan di perut."

"Udah periksa ke dokter? Tipe perempuan kaya gitu, bisa melakukan tindakan di luar akal sehat lho." Kali ini, Elka kasih peringatan pada Alecto. "Siapa tau, organ lu ada yang ilang, diambil buat dijadiin pajangan.. tapi lu ga sadar sampe sekarang, kalo udah kehilangan organ tubuh.." Ucapnya dengan intonasi horror, nyoba nakut-nakutin si Hidden Soldier lebih jauh.

"... Oke, lu bikin gw takut! UNTUNGNYA... gw udah kepikiran akan kemungkinan itu, jadi gw langsung ke dokter dan jalanin pemeriksaan. Semua masih utuh, pada tempatnya!"

"Yakin...? Soalnya gw yakin, dia teramat mahir sampe-sampe lu ga bisa ngerasa ada yang salah ama diri lu." Etdah, Elka masih lanjut bikin takut si Alecto. Nadanya kedengeran serius. Serius dibuat-buat.

Pemuda berambut denim itu, keliatan menelan ludah. Dan mukanya tegang banget, asli. Lucu juga sih. "Ahk.. Eh.. Uhh.."

"Ihihi, becanda kok. Jangan dipikirin yah." Ucap si Infiltrator enteng.

"Gi.. Huff.." Desah napas melepas tegang, terdengar keluar dari mulut Alecto. "Gimana ga kepikiran, lah lu ngomong gitu! _Makasih _deh!" Pemuda itu jadi bersungut-sungut sendiri, ngambek barangkali. "Punya temen kaya lu pada... Orang lagi _down_, bukannya dihibur, malah diketawain, diledekin. Faak laah! Faak!"

"Untuk ukuran orang yang abis dibedah tanpa persetujuan, lu keliatan baik-baik aja." Respon gw, sambil ngambil kemasan gelas plastik berisi jus yang disodorkan Elka, diiringi anggukan Elka yang setuju ama pendapat barusan.

"Haaaahhh... Susah emang, ngomong ama kalian." Keluhnya pasrah. Hahaha. Cape juga kali, ngeladenin kita.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat. Ihihi." Tawa kecil Elka, bikin gw ikutan ketawa juga. Jahat sih, sahabat macam apa yang ketawa diatas penderitaan sahabat sendiri? Ya sahabat macem kita-kita ini.

Tapi masing-masing dari kita paham kok, biarpun suka saling lempar makian, dibalik tiap ledekan dan celaan yang sering terlontar, biarpun kadang suka saling sikut-pukul, selalu terdapat perasaan kuat untuk saling menyokong satu sama lain. Baik saat butuh atau engga, kami akan selalu ada untuk saling peduli. Gw lebih memilih sahabat kaya gitu.

Mencela di depan, tapi saling support di belakang. Ketimbang saling support di depan, tapi mencela di belakang. Orang-orang seperti mereka inilah, yang layak dipertahankan, gimanapun caranya.

...

**"Duel antara Ulfa Hardji dan Ish'Kandel Ilkash, jadi penutup duel di blok 1, hadirin sekalian! Dan mereka yang lolos dari Blok 1 diantaranya; Lake Grymnystre, Hash'Kafil Ilkash, Elka Nordo, dan Ulfa Hardji. Wah, nampaknya Blok 1 ini didominasi para wanita perkasa, Bung Kus!"**

**"Otomatis, Lake Grymnstre jadi yang paling tampan, Bung Binder. Bukan itu saja, dia menyelamatkan harga diri lelaki. Di pundaknya sekarang terpatri beban itu, guna membuktikan, bahwa lelaki belum habis masanya!" **

"Yahahaiii! Lu denger itu? Masa depan lelaki blok 1 bergantung sama lu, kuya!" Ledek Alecto, setelah denger komentator berkicau melalui layar kaca televisi kecil. "_Kejantanan_ lu dipertaruhkan." Cih, penekanan kata. Yakin, pasti punya makna lain.

"Ahh.. Tsk." Duo komentator itu, selalu deh ngeluarin komentar aneh-aneh. "Hash'Kafil, bro. Yang pernah jatuhin kita, lebih gampang dari nyobek kertas." Jawab gw, mengingat lawan berikut, adalah kembarannya Ish'Kandel.

"Ya itu sih derita lu. Hahaha." Bajingan. Apa dia lupa kejadian pas sparing dulu, gegara siapa?

"Udah lah, mau sekeras apa lu usaha, yang maju ke final dari Blok 1, tetep perempuan.." Elka berkata, membusungkan dada dan mengepal tangan kanan di dada kiri, seraya senyum mantap. "... Yaitu gw."

"Ugh.." Dan kalopun menang dari Hash'Kafil, berikutnya, gw harus berhadapan ama Elka, atau Royal Ulfa. Pilihannya ga ada yang bagus. Sama-sama hamsyong, zonk, perangkap maut. "Ogah ah lawan lu. Gw masih sayang nyawa." Ucap gw, pada Infiltrator berambut cokelat.

"Dih.. kenapa? Gw bakal nyantai kok."

"Ga. Ga percaya."

Alecto menimpali debat singkat kami, "Awas aja kalo lu berdua bukannya duel, malah mesra-mesraan nanti." Yakali. Mana ada, ditontonin orang begitu, lagian... siapa juga yang mesra-mesraan!

Gw menatap jengkel pada si sableng, dan teriak di depan mukanya. "KOCAK!"

...

**"Dan dengan ini, duel untuk blok kedua, akan segera dimulai! Untuk acara pembuka, sudah hadir dua peserta yang sangat berbeda latar belakang. Yang satu, Co-Pilot dari Skuadron 2 'Terror Wave', Armada Udara Bellato, Captain Thisack Bonnsana!"**

**"Yang akan menjadi lawannya, adalah seorang Wizard yang memiliki kemampuan Force Api tiada terkira. Disebut-sebut sebagai Spiritualist terbaik kedua semasa di Akademi, anggota Divisi Ke-4 Artileri, Captain Meinhalom Karkas!"**

"_Meinhalom.. Karkas.._" Batin gw menggumamkan nama si Wizard berambut pink. Soalnya, ini pertama kali gw denger nama lengkap Mein. Setelah apa yang pernah kita lalui, bener-bener aneh, gw baru tau nama keluarganya detik ini.

"Buff hoki lu tuh." Perkataan Elka, membuyarkan fokus.

"Eh.. i-iya."

"Buff hoki?" Alecto keliatan ga paham.

"Dia.. nyelametin hidup gw, saat hampir mati di Ether." Jelas gw, pada si Hidden Soldier. "Terus, berkat dia juga, gw bisa menang raungan pertama."

"Ooo.. Jadi dia, yang bikin lu terbang dengan pantat kebakar?" Udah dijelasin, malah nyeleneh ni anak. "Epik lho."

"Ga perlu diingetin, Kuya!" Dia cuma ketawa, ngeliat gw nahan malu inget kejadian itu. Kampret.

Thisack, ya.. Co-Pilot dari Major Hevoy Kene. Lebih memilih menggunakan dual handgun dalam duel ini. Ga banyak yang gw tau tentangnya. Waktu misi di Ether juga, ga pernah bicara. Kalo ada satu hal yang gw inget, adalah saat dia meletakkan telapak tangan di dada kiri gw, sebelum balik duluan ke Markas. Sampe sekarang, ga ngerti apa maksudnya melakukan itu.

Menarik untuk ditonton, apa yang akan dia lakukan guna antisipasi mantra api Meinhalom. Wizard itu, kalo lagi di lapangan, kekuatan forcenya emang _hampir_ setara ama Rokai.

Di layar kaca, terlihat kedua peserta saling beri hormat. Dengan aba-aba dari Conquest Borr, duel kelima dimulai.

Rentetan tembakan dari senjata Thisack, langsung terdengar. Mein ga tinggal diam, tongkat sihir di tangan kiri, terayun diiringi lidah api yang tiba-tiba muncul, menyapu semua peluru tersebut.

Ahh, mata Wizard itu.. sayu. Dia pasti lagi bersemangat. Kayanya ini akan jadi duel jarak jauh yang seru.

"Huff.. udah selesai, ya.." Ujar Elka, yang bikin kaget Alecto dan gw. "Buff hoki lu, jago juga."

"Ha-hah? Apa maksud lu, Ka?" Gw ga paham, kenapa dia bisa ngomong gitu.

"Ini baru mulai, kan?" Timpal Alecto.

"... Udah terlanjur skak mat, bagi si Co-pilot itu." Jawab si Infiltrator berambut cokelat. Matanya fokus ke duel di televisi. "Dia ga punya tempat buat kabur."

Thisack keliatan mengucurkan keringet banyak banget, padahal belum ngapa-ngapain. Seolah hawa di arena bener-bener panas. Pun begitu dengan Conquest Borr, sampe ngeluarin saputangan dan nyeka dahi.

"Bahkan sebelum Co-pilot itu sadar, energi panas udah melawannya duluan." Elka lanjut menjelaskan.

"Scorched Space.." Samar, terdengar suara Meinhalom merapa mantra. Tanah di sekeliling gadis itu, terbakar.. dalam bentuk lingkaran, dengan Meinhalom sebagai pusatnya. Ruang lingkupnya lumayan luas, sampe menjangkau titik Thisack berdiri. Ngerasa panas dari bawah, ia melompat mundur.

Liat reaksi lawannya, Meinhalom melangkah maju. Sehingga, ruang lingkup mantra api tersebut ikut berpindah juga, makin menyudutkan Thisack. Co-pilot itu ga bisa kabur, karena ga ada tempat buat kabur. Cuma sebagian kecil arena yang ga tertutup karpet api Meinhalom. Kalo mundur selangkah lagi, Thisack bakal keluar arena. Kalo keluar arena, ya sama aja kalah.

Tapi, Thisack belum mau nyerah. Kembali menodongkan kedua pistol di tangan, pada si Wizard berambut pink. Ga mau kalah, Meinhalom sigap mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke depan. Seketika, pistol perak di tangan Thisack, jadi kemerahan! Energi Pa-panaskah!?

Karena ga kuat nahan suhu tinggi di genggaman, terpaksa Thisack menjatuhkan kedua senjatanya, sembari menahan perih. Lingkaran karpet api makin memojokkan. Ga mau nginjek pijakan panas, ia melangkah mundur.. membuatnya keluar arena. Ga-ga mungkin! Belum apa-apa.. pemenangnya udah ditentukan!

"Thisack Bonnsana, keluar arena. Pemenang duel kelima; Meinhalom Karkas!" Seru Conquest Borr.

"Tuh kan, apa gw bilang." Sahut Elka.

**"UOOO! Sukar dipercaya, duel kelima berakhir begitu cepat! Meinhalom memojokkan lawan, bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan keringat, Bung Kus!"**

**"Yah, kalo beberapa saat lalu kita mendapati duel terlama antara Elka dan Sabilla, ini adalah duel tercepat dalam festival tahun ini, Bung Binder. Ternyata, Spiritualist terbaik kedua, bukan sekedar sebutan yang disematkan pada Meinhalom."**

**"Jujur, saya tidak sabar menanti, apa yang akan terjadi bila Rokai dan Meinhalom beradu kemampuan! Karena kemungkinan itu ada, mengingat mereka di blok yang sama, Bung Kus!"**

"HAAAH!? Komentator sembarangan! Ga mandang gw, apa!? Maaf kalo gw mematahkan penantian lu, karena gw yang bakal menumbangkan Rokai, camkan itu!" Denger kata-kata si komentator, Alecto langsung ngomel ga jelas.

"Kenapa jadi marah-marah dah? Dia bilang 'kemungkinan itu ada', woi. Jadi, mereka masih belum yakin Rokai bisa menang, kan?" Kalimat penenang gw, nampaknya ga terlalu digubris ama ini anak.

"Muke gile! Yang gw denger, 'Rokai pasti bakal terus melaju, karena ga ada tandingan di blok 2, karena semua di blok 2 selain dia dan Wizard itu, ampas'. Gw akan tunjukin, siapa yang ampas!"

"... Uhm, kayanya ada yang salah ama kuping lu." Ucap gw, dengan males-malesan. Jauh banget yang dia denger.

...

**"Baiklah, duel keenam antara Oritzi Istoris melawan Hevoy Kene! Kedua peserta harap memasuki Arena!"**

**"Duel antar pilot, Bung Binder. Yang Satu pilot pesawat, yang lain, pilot M.A.U. Saya perkirakan, duel akan berjalan alot."**

Dan bener aja perkiraan komentator yang bernama Bung Kus, alot. Biarpun keduanya berjuang keras, tapi ga ada yang spesial dari duel ini. Oritzi begitu beda saat lagi ga naik MAU, kurang greget. Padahal, kemampuan bermanuver dengan Black Goliath pas di Ether, amat membekas di ingatan gw.

Coba aja, mereka diijinkan pake kendaraan perang spesialisasi masing-masing. Gw yakin, duel ini bakal jadi yang paling kacau. Di benak gw, kebayang aksi gila dan ledakan dimana-mana, melibatkan MAU dan jet tempur. Pertarungan antar logam, sampe keok kaya di film-film.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa waktu, Oritzi sukses menjatuhkan Hevoy dengan lintingan tubuh. Wow, teknik yang cukup mengesankan, bagi orang yang senantiasa di dalem kokpit pas perang.

Hmm, berikutnya kalo ga salah.. giliran si teknopat itu, kan? Tiba saat gw bisa liat apa yang mampu dilakukannya.

...

**"OOOHHH, kita hampir menyelesaikan pu****taran pertama, Bung Kus! Tinggal 2 duel lagi, tinggal 2 duel lagi! Tak perlu buang waktu, mari kita panggil! Armor Rider dari Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, Captain Baydzofi Hardji!"**

Seperti sebelumnya, dia keliatan pede melangkah di sana.

**"Dan dari Berserker Divisi 7 Artileri, Captain Rect Tel!"**

Mana lawannya? Kok ga nongol?

**"Ehem, diulang sekali lagi.. Dari Divisi 7 Artileri, Captain Rect Tel!"**

Udah diulang, masih juga belum muncul.

**"... Uhm, baru saja info masuk, Bung Binder. Bahwa peserta Rect Tel mengundurkan diri dari festival akibat keracunan makanan."**

BFFT! APA!?

"Ciahahaiii.. menang W.O dong tu anak." Seru Alecto.

**"Wah, wah, kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Karena pengunduran diri sang lawan, otomatis pemenangnya adalah; Baydzofi Hardji!"**

Yang bener aja.. Hokinya lebih kenceng dari gw, ternyata. Bahkan, Dzofi sendiri ampe keliatan ga percaya. Mukanya masih blo'on gitu, sebelum akhirnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aih, coba kalo gw sehoki itu." Ujar gw berandai-andai. "Ga perlu susah payah jadinya."

"Semangat ya, Lec. Terakhir, giliran lu kan?" Elka menyemangati Alecto, yang siap tanding.

"Yup! Keburu karatan nih, kelamaan nunggu." Si Hidden Soldier nyengir lebar pada kami, sembari membunyikan ruas jemari.

Apa dia bener-bener siap, lawan Rokai? Ga keliatan ada ketegangan dari gelagatnya. Justru, kayanya ga sabar pengen bikin dokter sinting itu babak belur. Gw harap, tabiat itu terus dibawa ampe ke arena nanti, dan ga ilang tertelan tekanan lawan. Karena gw tau betul, seperti apa suasana pas berhadapan ama si Holy Chandra.

"... Lu yakin, bisa ngalahin doi?" Tanya gw.

"Bisalah. Ga ada yang ga bisa, bro." Wew, kepercayaan dirinya tinggi juga.

"Hoo.. Cara apa yang lu persiapkan buat ngadepin dia?"

"Itu Ra-ha-sia. Hahaha!" Suwe. Diajak ngomong serius, malah dibecandain. "Lu santai aja, dan nonton aksi gw." Lanjutnya, sekarang baru pake nada serius. Cara bicara yang jarang dia keluarin. Dia berbalik, dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang perawatan. "Gw tunggu lu di final."

"_Yah, siapa tau.. dia bisa menang._" Batin gw bergumam, dan bibir menyimpul senyum.

"Gimana menurut lu?" Elka bertanya, setelah Alecto ninggalin kami. "Siapa yang akan menang?"

Ditanya begitu, tentu gw ga akan segan jawab, udah pasti Rokai. Tapi.. lawannya kali ini adalah sahabat gw. Ada kala dimana otak Alecto cuma setengah, kerjaannya ngusik orang, dan konyol. Ada kala dimana tindakannya bisa berbahaya, karena ga ada struktur khusus yang memetakan tindakan tersebut.

Sebenernya, Alecto tipe prajurit yang senantiasa nyiapin langkah antisipasi sebelum ngadepin berbagai situasi. Dia akan mengenal lawan lebih jauh, gw yakin itu.

Di raungan kedua, dia sukses mengejutkan gw, karena dia kenal gw. Alhasil, dia udah prediksi kalo gw bakal menghindar ke dekatnya. Ditambah lagi, mereka berdua pernah satu tim.

Tadi kerjasama, sekarang saling sikut. Dengan segala minus yang dimiliki si Kuya, dia tetep ga bisa diremehin di bidangnya. Diterima di Badan intelijensi Pusat, udah lebih dari cukup buat jadi bukti. Dia tau, apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ga tau.." Jawab gw singkat. Biarpun, dari sudut kecil di hati, masih berpikir Rokai yang bakal menang.

...

**"Rokai Leiten, dan Alecto Adastan, dipersilahkan untuk memasuki arena!"**

**"Duel terakhir di putaran pertama, Bung Binder. Kedua peserta sempat terabung dalam satu tim di raungan sebelumnya. Tentu ini akan menarik untuk disaksikan."**

**"Setuju, Bung Kus! Sayang sekali saya sebagai komentator, diwajibkan bersikap netral! Kalau tidak, saya akan bertaruh untuk Rokai Leiten."**

**"Hahaha, ingat selalu posisi kita sebagai komentator, Bung Binder. Jangan sampai lupa." **

Pfft..gw yakin, pasti Alecto gedeg banget denger komentar tu orang berdua. Mukanya aja udah asem gitu. Di kedua tangan Hidden Soldier berambut denim, terpasang sarung tangan yang sekaligus menjadi senjata grappler. Dia akan menggunakan itu lagi, rupanya.

Sedangkan Rokai, seperti biasa, sekedar mengandalkan tongkat sihir kesayangan berwarna perak metalik, tergenggam di tangan kanan.

Mereka berhadapan, dan saling beri hormat, menanti aba-aba Conquest Borr untuk mulai pertarungan. Entah kenapa, moment ini selalu bikin gw ikutan tegang juga, sampe nahan napas sesaat.

Figur Rokai tegak dan tenang, penuh determinasi, ga peduli siapapun lawannya. Mata hitam legam itu keliatan lebih dari siap ngadepin ancaman apa aja. Mata yang selalu ngincer satu hasil, kemenangan. Gw ga lepas memperhatikan layar kaca, memperhatikan gerak-gerik si Holy Chandra dengan seksama, sampe pada saat ia nyempetin diri mendongak ke langit.

Membuat gw agak terheran, "_Ngapain dia?_"

Mulutnya bergerak, ngucap sesuatu, tapi sama sekali ga tertangkep peralatan audio. "_Ngomong.. apa tu orang?_"

Setelah itu, kembali menatap Alecto yang berada di depannya.

"MULAI!" Aba-aba dimulainya pertarungan, membahana. Rokai langsung pasang kuda-kuda, bersiap mengeluarkan satu dari sekian banyak mantra yang dia kuasai.

Tapi,

"YAHAHAA!" Diiringi tawa ngeselin, senjata grappler Alecto, mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan si Holy Chandra sebelum ia sempet ngeluarin Force. Wah, nice! Gw kira, Rokai yang bakal ambil inisiatif serangan, ternyata, Alecto berhasil mencuri ide tersebut! "SORRY, ROKAI! TAPI, GW HARUS SELESAIKAN SECEPATNYA!"

Dengan satu ancang-ancang, si Hidden Soldier menarik tubuh Rokai ke samping, ke arah pinggir arena, sekuat tenaga. Di-dia.. berencana ngeluarin Rokai! Tenaga tarikan Alecto yang lebih besar, jelas membuat Rokai ga bisa melawan, sehingga tubuhnya terpelanting, ngikutin arah tarikan Alecto.

Holy Chandra berambut hitam, keliatan tersentak, dan merapatkan gigi. Kedua kakinya ngambang di udara. Ga nyangka sang lawan akan ngambil langkah demikian!

Bener juga, mungkin bisa berhasil! Alecto tau, ga mungkin dia ngalahin Rokai kalo aja ini perang. Kemampuan Spiritualist itu.. ga normal. Tapi, ini duel dengan berbagai peraturan yang bisa dimanfaatkan! Ga perlu ngadepin dia selama mungkin, atau bertahan dari Force yang akan dipake.

Sergap dari awal, saat-saat kelengahan terbesar. Jangan kasih kesempatan forcenya keluar. Cukup cegah pergerakan kedua tangannya, yang sering kali jadi media ngeluarin Force-Force gokil, dan keluarin dia dari arena secepat mungkin.. udah cukup buat menang.

"... _Apa bisa segampang itu?_"

Rokai, yang tadinya kehilangan pijakan, memaksa kedua kaki kembali napak di tanah sebelum bener-bener keluar batas arena. Tipis banget, jarak antara kaki kanannya dengan garis pembatas. Dia menghentikan tarikan Alecto, dengan.. dengan tenaga yang seimbang.

"Cih!" Alecto berdecih, ga menduga Spiritualist itu bisa pulih dari kekagetan begitu cepet.

Masih dalam keadaan pergelangan tangan terikat oleh kabel grappler, Rokai menarik tangan kirinya sedikit ke belakang, merendahkan posisi berdiri, seolah.. ga peduli Alecto yang berusaha nahan sekuat tenaga pergerakan itu. Se-seberapa kuat fisiknya?

Kini, tangan kirinya menyentuh permukaan arena. Mata hitam legam fokus, mengunci si Hidden Soldier. Sejumlah besar lapisan force menyeruak dari tubuh Rokai. Dan.. dan gw ga percaya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, sampe berdiri dari tempat duduk, lalu mendekat ke tv. Mata gw terbelalak, mulut ga bisa nutup.

Lambang Federasi Bellato berukuran raksasa, muncul di arena. Membuat gw tergagap, "G-Ga, Ga mungkin."

"Lake, kenapa..?" Pertanyaan Elka, sama sekali ga gw gubris.

"Bless of The Frozen Hell." Ucap Rokai, dengan sangat mantap. Gw makin ga percaya, ama apa yang bakal dia lakukan. "Frost Point Icewrack!" Serta merta, tangan kirinya terayun cepat dari bawah ke depan, tepat pada Alecto! Diiringi serpihan es yang muncul dari lambang raksasa itu!

"UWAAAAGHH!" Teriak Alecto, diselimuti serpihan es, perlahan ngumpul dan menjulang tinggi banget! Buset! Layaknya bukit es raksasa. Tubuh pemuda berambut denim terjebak di dalem, nyisain mukanya doang yang ga membeku.

"Ma-mantra.. Ulkatoruk!" Sumpah! Gw dibikin cengo. Selain karena Rokai melakukan mantra andalan Ulkatoruk, juga karena ngeliat bukit es hasil kreasinya, dengan sisi ga rata, kokoh ngelebihin tribun paling atas. Lengan kiri si Holy Chandra, tertutup es dari ujung jemari sampe bagian leher, begitu selesai.

"A-apa k-kk-kamu bbb..b-bisa bergerak, A-a..Alecto?" Conquest Borr ikutan menggigil akibat mantra itu, dan bunga es menutupi kulit kepala.

"E-e.. Engga, Conquest.. bbrr.. brr.." Jawab Alecto, merinding serta gemeteran. Pucet, plus ekspresi blo'on. Suhu turun drastis di sekitaran arena, serpihan es juga mencapai dinding pembatas antara arena dan bangku penonton.

"B..B-bb.. Baik..lah.. Pe-pe-pemen..nang duel kedelapan; Ro.. kai L-leiten!" Biarpun kedinginan, namun Conquest Borr tetep lantang menyerukan hasil.

"Ah.. tindakan gw terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Rokai santai, dan mendekat pada Alecto yang membeku. "Maaf, lu ga apa-apa?" Kali ini, tongkat sihirnya bersinar terang dan panas, melelehkan es yang mengunci lawan, dan yang ada pada dirinya.

"G-g..Ga-gapapa... sih.. Pp-pa-paling cu-cuman kena, brr.. brr.. Hipotermia dadakan.."

Mantra itu.. Bless of The Frozen Hell. Mantra Ulkatoruk waktu di Ether, yang menyebabkan seluruh Forcenya terkuras abis. Bahkan di Ether aja, Ulkatoruk langsung mimisan begitu usai merapal.

Lah ini, di kondisi cuaca cerah, langit tanpa awan, matahari bersinar teramat terang, Rokai sanggup melakukannya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Seakan itu cuma salah satu mantra dasar.

Siapa yang coba gw beri alasan? Ga ada celah bagi Alecto buat menang. Dokter sinting itu.. terlalu overpower!

Tanpa sadar, tangan gw gemetar, dan langsung mengepal. Gigi saling beradu antara atas dan bawah, gelisah. "_Di-dia.. apa dia bener-bener nyata?_"

_####_

_"Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Readers!" - Mie  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Kalimat yang diucap Rokai sesaat sebelum duel mulai adalah; "_You better watch this._" (Lu liat nih.)

Iseng, saya bikin ilustrasi dari Lake, Elka, dan Faranell. Kenapa cuma mereka? Karena cuma mereka yang kebayang wujudnya kaya gimana. Haha. Bisa dicek disini; s1026 . photobucket . c0m (ganti 0 jadi o) / user / aldyhryd / library / ?sort=3&amp;page=0 (spasinya diapus yo~)


	34. Am I Afraid?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 34: Am I Afraid?

Seperti biasa, irama langkah Rokai terdengar kalem namun mantap. Bunyi itu memantul di sisi dinding lorong. Beresonansi secara simultan, sebelum akhirnya ditangkap indra pendengaran. Ada yang ga biasa. Kepalanya.. tertunduk, berjalan sembari liat lantai. Hmm, ga pernah liat dia kaya gitu sebelumnya. Aneh.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan gw. Sepasang mata itu masih melihat kebawah. Kaki si Spiritualist berhenti, bukan karena hal apapun, melainkan gegara gw menghadang jalan.

Segera setelah selesai mengeluarkan Alecto dari bukit es, dia langsung menuju ruang ganti. Pas liat dia memasuki lorong menuju ruang ganti itulah, gw beranjak kemari, tunggu kedatangannya. Gw beranikan diri menatap tajam, biarpun masih ingat jelas gimana tadi tangan ini gemetar, timbul rasa takut, saat liat dia melakukan mantra Ulkatoruk dengan sempurna. Padahal, sekadar liat dari layar kaca.

Dia ambil langkah ke kiri, tapi dengan cepat, gw ambil langkah ke kanan. Saat dia ke kanan, gw langsung ke kiri, mencegahnya lewat.

"Minggir.." Kata itu terdengar datar, dan dingin, kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk.

Meskipun dengar dengan jelas, gw menolak untuk melakukan hal itu. Entah apa yang ada di kepala saat ini, gw sendiri belum bisa pastikan. "Itu mantra Ulkatoruk, kan?"

Pertanyaan barusan, membuatnya sedikit angkat wajah, balik menatap gw dengan tatapan yang ga kalah menusuk. Jengkel, kesal, geram, ga sanggup disembunyikan dari mata hitam si Holy Chandra.

"… Bukan urusan lu." Balasnya kalem, sambil menerobos hadangan gw. Bahu kami saling berbenturan, karena sama-sama ga mau minggir.

Rokai memaksa lewat, dan menggeser tubuh gw dari titik berdiri. Cih! Gw ga tahan dengan kelakuan songong orang ini!

"Woi!" Pas posisinya udah di belakang gw, tangan kanan gw sigap mencengkram bahunya, membuat Rokai berhenti seketika. "Ulkatoruk itu sahabat gw, dokter sinting!"

Lalu terjadi hal yang ga terduga. Rokai segera berbalik, tepis tangan gw di bahunya, lalu mendorong tubuh gw ke tembok dengan lengan kiri.

"AHHAG!" Lumayan keras punggung ini membentur tembok, sampe bikin meringis. Lengan kirinya menekan leher, tahan pergerakan serta bikin napas tersendat! Tatapannya begitu membara, menembus tepat ke jiwa, melalui mata ungu.

Napasnya berat, tapi berusaha disembunyikan. Dia berkeringat, padahal lengannya terasa dingin. Meski ga sampe mimisan, ternyata mantra force es itu bisa kasih dampak lumayan besar. Tapi tetap aja, dia masih bisa memojokkan gw gini!

"… Liat mata gw, dan jawab!" Si Holy Chandra membentak dalam intonasi rendah dan menakutkan! Shite! Wajahnya makin mendekat. Kini cuma terpisah kurang dari 5 senti. "Siapa nama belakang Ulkatoruk!?"

Pertanyaan dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam ini, benar-benar bikin terhenyak. Mati gaya, lidah kelu. Kalo dipikir lagi, sampe dia almarhum pun, gw.. gw.. gatau nama lengkap orang itu. "_Si-siapa…?_"

Ga ada jawaban apapun dari mulut, gw cuma bisa menatap matanya, dengan penuh ketegangan. Ketauan banget, kalo aja kita lagi di arena sekarang, gw udah tinggal nama kali.

"… Dia ga kasih tau nama lengkapnya, kan?" Rokai menganggap diam gw sebagai pertanda ga tau. "Apa pantas, menyebut dia 'sahabat', tanpa tau hal sepele semacam itu?" Kesal sih, tapi ga ada yang bisa gw lakukan untuk menyangkal kebenaran kalimatnya.

Ulkatoruk emang ga pernah sedikitpun menyebutkan nama keluarga, ga ada sebab khusus, dia juga ga pernah ungkit masalah pribadi. Seluruh skuad pertama resimen 18, ga ada yang tau cerita dibaliknya. Kecuali mendiang Namaste... mungkin.

"_Nama gw Ulkatoruk. Nama yang panjang, gw tau. Tapi gw lebih suka kalo ga disingkat-singkat, oke?_" Ingatan tentang sesi perkenalan di Ether, kembali diputar otak gw. Terekam jelas, senyum ramah pemuda spesialis Force Air dan Udara. Tapi, ga ada satupun rekaman yang menyebutkan informasi lebih dari itu.

"Orang-orang naif kaya lu, yang paling sering bikin gw jengkel.." Kedua pasang mata kami masih tetep beradu pandang. "Seenaknya ambil kesimpulan, tanpa tau kenyataan. Lu pikir, siapa lu? Lu bukan siapa-siapa. Ga lebih dari orang egois yang menganggap dirinya tau banyak tentang orang lain."

Ugh! Kalimat itu, kerasa banget menusuk di sanubari. Ga satu jawaban yang dirasa tepat untuk balas perkataan Rokai. Entah karena tau itu benar, atau karena berusaha menyangkal? Untuk sepersekian detik, keliatan mata hitam itu melirik ke arah tangan kanan gw.

"… Jangan bilang kalo lu takut." A-apa? Y-yang benar aja! Awalnya gw ga paham kenapa dia bisa bilang gitu, tapi lama-lama, terasa! Menghadapi tekanan dari Rokai, tangan gw gemetar tanpa sadar! "Apa lu takut.. sama gw?"

"Gw.. ga takut! Justru.. sebaliknya." Sanggah gw. Biarpun, dibumbui sedikit kebohongan sih. "Tangan ini gemetar..." Gw angkat tangan kanan yang masih diperban akibat melepuh, supaya dia bisa liat jelas. "… Karena ga sabar buat kasih lu neraka."

"… Bagus." Dia berkata, sembari tarik lengan dari leher gw, membuat napas kembali normal. "Menghancurkan lu yang ga punya semangat tempur, bakal membosankan." Pas sibuk atur napas, dia berbalik dan menjauh, ga bilang apa-apa lagi.

Haahh.. pada akhirnya, ga dapat info apapun. Udah ga tau ada hubungan apa antara Rokai dan Ulkatoruk, malah dipojokkan pula. Kayanya, gw emang ga ada bakat dalam hal-hal berbau nyari informasi. Tapi, perasaan aja, atau emang kelakuan Holy Chandra itu sedikit berubah? Perasaan, di awal raungan pertama, tetep nyebelin sih, cuman ga gini-gini amat. Kerasa beda tuh sejak… sejak.. dia pake Force Badai di raungan kedua.

Iya. Ga salah lagi, sampe dia langsung marah-marah ke gw abis itu. "_Dan lu, dari sekian banyak orang, membuat gw reflek pake petir!_"

Emang itu salah gw, ya? Kenapa juga dia seenaknya nyalahin orang? Kan gw berusaha melakukan yang terbaik aja. Namanya juga pertandingan. Ada menang, ada kalah..

Eh.. Tunggu.. Apa menang kalah jadi masalahnya? Kayanya engga juga. Arrghh! Tau ah! Ngapain juga dipikirkan!? Mau spekulasi gimanapun, percuma! Kecuali orangnya sendiri yang jawab.

Sejenak, gw menatap hampa ke telapak tangan kanan, masih sedikit berkedut. Alis kelabu terangkat sebelah, dengan tatapan ga puas, kemudian melempar pertanyaan sarkastik. "Harus ya, pake gemetar sekarang?"

Bisa diketawain nih ama Alecto, kalo dia tau, gw ngomong ama tangan.

.

.

"J-J..j..jj.. Jangan.. Brr..brr.. Cengar-cengir lu, Kuya!" Omel si Hidden Soldier berambut denim, pas gw masuk ke ruangan yang sama, tempat dimana Elka dirawat.

Ya gimana ga nyengir? Beberapa menit lalu, dia keluar dari sini dengan gaya sok keren dan kepedean lebih tinggi dari gedung pencakar langit, lah balik-balik, tepar dalam keadaan menggigil kedinginan. Sisa-sisa bunga es, masih terdapat di sekujur badannya.

Alecto tergeletak di kasur sebelah Elka, usai menerima perawatan dari Astralist Rylit. Sedangkan gw, berdiri di celah ruang antara kedua kasur perawatan, dengan tatapan menghina.

" 'Gw tunggu di final', hah? 'Ga ada yang ga bisa', hah?" Alhasil, ga sanggup tahan perasaan pengen meledek yang dari tadi ditahan-tahan.

"Yyy..y..Brr.. Yah, brr, gw udah ny-ny-nyoba yang terbaik.." Ucapnya, efek mantra tadi benar-benar meresap ampe tulang, kayanya. "T-ta-tapi, percobaan terbaik gw, ga cukup baik.. brr.."

Jiah, kata-kata 'andalan' itu lagi. Gw melipat tangan di depan dada, dan senyum sinis padanya, sambil bilang, "Alibi yang sama, tiap kali lu mengacaukan sesuatu."

"K-k-.. kaget, anjj.. anjirrrrrrrrrr! Ditt.. ditembak.. Force gede.. ggg.. ggg-g-g-gitu..."

Iya juga sih, siapa yang ga mencret, baru mulai, tau-tau doi langsung keluarkan mantra dahsyat.

"… Kemana aja lu?" Tanya Elka. "Lama banget."

"Kamar mandi, biasalah." Jawab gw enteng.

"Iyalah lama, main ss-ssa.. sa-"

"DIAM!" Anjir ni anak! Menggigil gitu, masih aja rese! Heran. "Gimana keadaan lu, Ka? Putaran 8 besar bentar lagi mulai." Lalu gw beralih lagi pada Elka. Kuatir, waktu yang singkat ini ga cukup buat memulihkan luka akibat duel lawan Sabilla tadi.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu langsung bangkit dari kasur, berdiri, dan melakukan beberapa gerakan peregangan. Wow, benar kata mbak Rylit, regenerasinya di atas rata-rata. Walau bekas jaitan di pahanya, masih basah dikit. "… Udah lebih baik. Lu sendiri?"

Sejenak, gw angkat tangan kiri, dan lirik ke sana. Yang namanya patah, udah pasti ga bakal bisa sembuh sehari dua hari, kecuali diobati Meinhalom. Dan gw lebih milih menunggu beberapa hari ketimbang harus 'dibakar' lagi. "Kayanya, bakal susah buat pegang pedang."

"Lake." Elka menggumamkan nama gw, dan menatap dalam-dalam. "Hash'Kafil itu Ranger yang cekatan. Kemampuannya jauh di atas lu."

Ugh, sialan. Kirain mau menyemangati, taunya malah bikin down. "Itu sih ga usah dikasih tau, semua juga tau!"

Hash'Kafil adalah lulusan terbaik kedua dari Ranger Corps, setelah Elka. Ya pastilah jauh banget dengan gw yang duduk manis di peringkat 58, satu setengah tahun lalu. Sedangkan Alecto? Yaahhh… walau otaknya sengklek, entah pake ilmu apa, dia masuk jajaran 10 Ranger terbaik.

Gw dan si Kuya ini, udah pernah berhadapan dengan Hash'Kafil dulu. Kami berdua dijatuhkan secara bergantian, semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Infiltrator di depan gw, memegang erat kedua bahu, dan berkata mantap, bikin gw agak tersentak akibat tindakannya. "Karena itulah, jangan tunjukkan rasa takut, dia bisa menciumnya."

"Ngomong sih gampang…" Iya, dia sih enak, punya kemampuan tempur di atas rata-rata, lah gw? "… Selama ini, lu selalu di atas dia, makanya, lu ga tau gimana rasanya memandang ke atas."

"…" Dia terdiam, melepas pegangan dari bahu gw, dan mundur. Memperlebar jarak diantara kami. "… Kata siapa?" Elka bertanya lirih. Entah kata siapa, tapi logikanya, saat lu jadi yang terbaik, emang ga ada lagi yang bisa lu liat pas mendongak, kan? "Selama ini gw selalu memandang ke atas, buat liat lu." Respon dari si Infiltrator bener-bener bikin gw terhenyak.

Apa maksudnya? Dahi gw bergerut, mencerna sekali lagi perkataannya. Garis kebingungan muncul di muka. Dia memandang ke atas, buat liat… gw? "… Hah?"

Elka hanya memejam mata, diiringi hela napas, "Lu tuh ya, percaya diri dikit kek." Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ketawa kecil. Kedua iris cokelat kembali terlihat. "Tapi jangan terlalu nekat, gw yang khawatir nanti."

"Akan gw coba..." Ga ada yang bisa gw lakukan, selain balas senyuman itu. Ya, ga ada alasan untuk ga mencobanya. Kalo masih aja kepikiran, berarti gw emang beneran pengecut. "… Tinggal dulu ya, mau siap-siap. Cepat meleleh lu, Kuya! Hahaha."

"Berisik, cebong!" Suara itulah yang terakhir gw dengar, saat berlari keluar dari ruang perawatan, menuju ruang ganti sembari cengar-cengir.

Banyak hal lalu-lalang di kepala gw saat ini, sampe ga bisa tentukan satu hal yang harus jadi prioritas untuk lebih dipikirkan. Arrgh! Kebiasaan buruk! Kenapa sering mikirin secara berlebihan tentang sesuatu yang gw anggap mustahil dicapai? Kenapa selalu mikirin banyak hal dalam satu waktu?

Setiap orang, selalu punya zona nyaman. Ga terkecuali gw. Ga sedikit orang-orang yang berani melangkah keluar dari zona itu. Butuh keberanian besar untuk ambil resiko. Salut buat mereka, hal itu ga segampang buka kaleng soda. Mereka berani mencoba, dan menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Sedangkan, di sinilah gw, mikirin hal-hal sepele yang belum tentu akan terjadi.

Sering berada di bawah, membawa efek tersendiri bagi diri sendiri. Atau seengganya, itulah yang gw kira. Karena saat memandang ke atas, gw melihat banyak orang di sana. Elka, Hash'Kafil, Ulkatoruk, Ish'Kandel, Meinhalom, dan terutama… Rokai. Bahkan si kampret Alecto pun ada di sana.

Apa yang membedakan mereka dengan gw? Kenapa perasaan 'ga bisa sejajar' dengan mereka, selalu hadir? Apa mungkin karena gw selalu melihat lewat sudut pandang negatif? Apa gw segitu pesimistik jadi prajurit?

"_Apa lu pernah bunuh seseorang, Lake?" _

_"Sada itu salah satu.. bisa dibilang, musuh bebuyutan saya ketika masih Royal._"

"_Black Knight dari Corite…? Sada…?_"

"_Anclaime Sada harusnya udah jadi Chamtalion dari kapan tau, tapi dia selalu nolak. Secara ga resmi, kamu udah ngalahin seorang Chamtalion."_

"_Apa lu menikmatinya, Lake? Menikmati moment saat lu mencabut nyawa Corite itu?_"

"_Kamu bener-bener seorang Grymnystre, ternyata._"

Atau jangan-jangan, yang gw takutkan sebenarnya bukan mereka yang berada di atas, melainkan… hal-hal yang _mampu_ gw lakukan…?

Engga, engga, engga! Ketika berlari, gw menggeleng kuat-kuat, berharap perkataan itu ga meracuni benak lebih jauh. Biarpun duelnya udah selesai, biarpun orangnya udah minta maap, pertanyaan profokatif dari Royal Lace masih tinggalkan jejak ga mengenakan di memori. Sialan!

Apa salah, terlahir dengan menyandang nama Grymnystre? Gw sama sekali ga seperti yang mereka kira! Diri gw.. diri gw yang sebenarnya- "WADOOH!"

Tenggelam dalam lautan pikiran, kehilangan fokus terhadap arah lari, mendadak gw menabrak orang di perempatan lorong, alhasil jatuh terduduk sambil tutup mata. Kayanya, orang yang gw tabrak, lari juga. Tiba-tiba nongol dari kanan. Makin tepos dah ni pantat.

"Adududuh… Ma-maap.." Seraya usap-usap pantat, terus inisiatif minta maap. Karena sadar ini kesalahan gw. Pas buka mata, kirain bakal liat orang itu ikutan jatuh, ternyata, dia masih kokoh berdiri!

"Ahh, lu ga apa?" Kata pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek di depan gw. Dia mengulur tangan, guna bantu berdiri. "Harusnya gw yang minta maaf, udah seenaknya lari di koridor." Lanjutnya.

"_Eh geblek! Apa-apaan ni orang?!_" Batin gw berdecak, mata gw menyusuri wajahnya, terlihat dua bola mata berwarna biru menatap sedikit ke bawah, keheranan, sembari tangan masih tetap terulur. "_Perasaan, gw nabrak dia sambil lari juga kan tadi? Kuat amat!_"

"Hoi, Hoi.. Kok bengong? Lu ga apa?" Liat gw terpaku lebih dari 10 detik, dia mengulang pertanyaannya. Hal itu sekaligus jadi penghancur lamunan.

"Eh, iya.. gapapa." Tangan kanan gw, menyambut uluran tangannya. Genggaman pemuda itu keras, tapi tau gimana cara pegang kendali tenaga. Dan permukaan telapak tangannya, sedikit kasar. "Makasih, ya."

"… Lake Grymnystre. Lu Lake Grymnystre, kan?" Serta merta, dia langsung bertanya, begitu gw berdiri.

"Uhm.. ya." Jawab gw, agak ragu. Kok dia tau nama gw? Kalo ternyata kita pernah ketemu, dan gw lupa, uhh, betapa ga sopannya seorang Sentinel berpangkat Captain ini. "Maap nih sebelumnya, apa… gw mengenal lu?"

"Oh ya, betapa ga tau etika. Nama gw Lech, Captain Lech Kroznan." Rupanya anggota militer juga. Gw kira warga sipil, eh taunya pas diliat lagi, pake jaket Warrior Dept. Telat sadar. Kaos dilapis jaket, dan celana pendek santai warna cokelat tua. "Berserker dari Brigade Support Federasi." Satuan Tugasnya Rokai...

"Lech.. Kroznan.." Desis gw pelan, menambahkan info baru di database pikiran. Yap, ini pertama kalinya gw ketemu dia.

"Kenapa ekspresi lu begitu?" Tanya si Berserker, enteng.

"Ehm, engga, memastikan doang." Sudut bibir gw menekuk senyum simpul, biar ilang canggung. "Gw ga begitu kenal banyak orang, sebenarnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini... banyak yang tau siapa gw, sebelum gw tau siapa mereka."

"Yaiyalah.. kembali dari Ether setelah dinyatakan ilang 3 bulan- Oh, turut berduka buat tim lu." Tukas Lech. Hufft, lagi-lagi gegara kejadian itu.

"Iya, makasih. Sampe sekarang, kejadian itupun belum ketemu ujungnya." Wajah gw sedikit tunjukkan kemurungan, bila menggali memori tentang pembantaian tim ekspedisi Ether.

Tangan bertenaga si Berserker, menepuk bahu gw. Untung ga terlalu kencang. Bisa patah tulang yang ada. "Gw paham perasaan lu. 3 bulan yang lalu juga… Brigade Support mengalami bencana serupa di Sektor Solus."

"Bencana..?" Tanya gw penasaran.

"… Satu regu pasukan keamanan, dibunuh secara keji di Twin Cave. Bahkan sahabat gw… ikut jadi korban. Sedangkan gw, dikit lagi menyebrang ke alam sana waktu itu." Gw perhatikan, tangan pemuda berambut hitam makin kuat mengepal, dan deretan giginya beradu. Dia lagi tahan emosi meletup. "Itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah gw alami. Andai gw bisa sebut itu sekedar mimpi buruk, tapi itu realita."

Pembantaian.. Twin Cave..? Mungkin terjadi pas gw lagi di Ether, makanya ga pernah dengar kabar tersebut. Mungkin ga ya, pelakunya sama? Maksud gw, membantai regu pasukan keamanan, bukan hal gampang. Yang melakukannya pasti punya kemampuan abnormal.

"Turut berduka, buat mereka yang gugur. Terutama sahabat lu. Menghadapi kehilangan ga pernah menyenangkan."

"Ahh, Makasih ya. Hufft… gw masih ga percaya, dia udah ga ada." Hembus napas diantara percakapan kami, serta senyum ditabur bumbu pilu, jadi penanda si Berserker masih berat menanggung beban tersebut. "Entah udah jadi apa dunia ini, kematian massal dimana-mana." Keluhnya, seraya mendongak, liat langit-langit lorong.

Sebenarnya, gw ga tau harus bilang apa. Ya namanya Novus medan perang, hal-hal kaya gitu, cepat atau lambat, pasti bakal menimpa pihak yang bertikai tanpa terkecuali. Percuma mau dicegah, ga akan bisa, selama kebencian antar ras masih ada. "… Kematian selalu lebih dekat dari urat leher kita masing-masing, bro."

"… Hmm." Mata biru itu kembali mengarah ke bawah, menyipit, dan menatap gw sebentar, penuh makna. Bisa jadi, dia ga setuju ama tanggapan gw kali ini. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, lu melakukan banyak hal keren di festival taun ini." Agaknya, dugaan gw meleset.

Sedikit terkejut, dia bakal bilang gitu. Ga sadar, tangan gw garuk-garuk tengkuk. "Ahaha, ga juga. Hoki aja itu mah."

"Ahh, ga perlu merendah. Lu tau kalo gw benar, kan?" Katanya, sekarang nyengir. Yaaaa, ga sepenuhnya salah sih. Tapi gw mah gitu orangnya, ga mau sombong. Pffft.

"… Apa lu ga ikut festival taun ini?" Pengalihan pembicaraan, supaya ga perlu lanjutkan topik tadi. Udah gitu, kalo inget badan gw mental abis nabrak doi, masih aja susah dipercaya. Emang gw seringan itu apa? Gw kan ga kerempeng-kerempeng amat.

Ga jauh bedalah dengan Lech. Okelah, dia lebih berisi. Tapi kayanya, ini bukan masalah berat badan, tapi kekuatan dan keseimbangan. Dia bukan Berserker sembarangan.

"Engga, sibuk bantu-bantu Kakak gw jualan kue dan roti." Ringkas Lech, terus menunjuk arah pintu keluar dengan jempol, "Kami punya stand di luar, tapi karena dilarang gelar lapak di dalam, ya mau ga mau, gw yang jajakan ke penonton." Dia menjelaskan, tanpa beban. _Terlalu _tanpa beban.

"Ohh, begitu ya."

"Yap, makanya gw lari-larian terus, biar ga buang waktu dan bisa jual sebanyak mungkin selama festival berlangsung! Hehehe." Mata birunya terlihat bersemangat nyari rejeki. Yah, gw juga jadi terpengaruh energy si Berserker berambut hitam, ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kalo gitu, harus lebih ati-ati. Soalnya, lu bisa gepengin orang lain kali." Ledek gw padanya, diiringi tawa kecil. Sumpah, orang ini nabrak macem Red Goliath.

"Hahaha.. Emang gw apaan? Red Goliath?" Oh, liat itu! Kami punya pemikiran yang sama. "Hei, mampir yuk, ke stand kami." Selepas bales ledekan, dia malah ngajakin gw ke stand kue dan rotinya.

"Hmm, pengen sih. Tapi, gw giliran duel berikutnya." Aiiih, gw dan mulut yang ga singkron dengan otak. Padahal, anaconda di perut udah menabuh genderang perang lawan rasa lapar! Pasti gw akan menyesali keputusan ini nantinya. Faak.

"Owhh.. Bener juga. Raungan ketiga masih berlangsung." Seraya nepok jidat sendiri, dia berkata. "Lain kali, kalo ada waktu, mampir-mampir ke toko kami di sector Barat Markas, ya!"

"Tentu."

"Oke, cabut dulu. Order menanti." Pemuda itu balik badan, dan bersiap lanjutin lari ke arah pintu keluar, yang tadi terhenti.

"Ati-ati lu, nabrak lagi." Sembari berlalu ke ruang ganti, sekarang gw mutusin buat jalan aja.

Pas tangan gw mendorong pintu ruang ganti untuk dibuka, tau-tau tu orang berseru, "Heyy, Lake!"

Suwe, bikin kaget aja. Kepala gw nengok buat menatap figure tegapnya, tepat di tengah perempatan koridor. Terus, sekali lagi, Lech berseru, dan mamerin deretan gigi. "Senang berkenalan ama lu!"

"_Hah..?_" Sebenernya, kurang nangkep makna dibalik tindakan si anggota Brigade Support Federasi, ampe dahi gw bergerut. Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, coba? Tapi yaudahlah, ikutin aja. Mungkin, dia berusaha sopan. Ga ada maksud jahat juga, lagian. Bibir gw senyum lebar, dan bales berkata agak keras biar kedengeran. "Yoo, sama-sama!"

…

**"PARA PENONTOOON! YANG DI SINI YANG DI SANA YANG ADA DIMANA-MANA! Saya yakin, seyakin-yakinnya, dari keyakinan yang paling yakin, anda sekalian sudah tidak sabarrrrr untuk melihat kelanjutan raungan ketiga! Maka, kami persembahkan putaran 8 BESAR DI DEPAN MATA ANDA!"**

**"Hahaha, sepertinya anda terlampau eksplosif kali ini, Bung Binder. Penonton bisa kabur, bila anda terus seperti itu."**

**"Ohho, ini adalah bukti semangat masa muda saya belum padam, Bung Kus! Biarpun dari segi usia... Ya sudahlah. Hahaha. Mari sejenak kesampingkan topik tadi, dan kembali ke Arena! Sudah ada Lake Grymnystre, dan Hash'Kafil Ilkash yang akan berhadapan sebentar lagi."**

Hmm, berada di sini, ga membuat gw peduli akan ocehan komentator. Dengar sih, mereka ngomong apa. Tapi tetap aja, mata ungu tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut hitam dicepol yang berdiri ga jauh di depan gw, memegang senjata jenis Crossbow di tangan.

Sedangkan gw…

**"Ohoho, nampak Lake Grymnystre mengganti senjata yang digunakan, Bung Kus. Tidak ada pedang beda warna untuk kali ini."**

Membawa Beam Bow, yang udah lama nganggur di inventori 4 dimensi.

**"Begitulah, Bung Binder. Entah apa yang jadi penyebab di balik hal tersebut. Tapi baiknya, kita saksikan saja jalan duel ini."**

Alasannya, ga lain ga bukan, karena kesulitan megang pedang pake tangan kiri. Tadi gw udah coba di ruang ganti, jari kelingking susah banget buat nekuk. Sakit pula. Ga mungkin pake satu doang, Twin Razer Blades ga lebih dari sekedar besi usang, kalo terpisah. Akhirnya, dengan segala pertimbangan, gw mutusin milih Beam Bow.

Ga tau deh, gimana hasilnya nanti. Sembari pake kedua sarung tangan, benak gw nyoba ingat-ingat kembali, kapan terakhir kali pake busur. Kalo ga salah sih, sejak kejadian Isis merah di Sette. Hmm, 2 bul- ah, engga, _setengah tahun. _Semoga, kemampuan gw secara ajaib, bisa lebih baik daripada saat latian menembak dengan Alecto sebelum raungan ketiga.

"Kedua peserta, harap mendekat." Sesuai tanda dari Conquest Borr, kami melangkah maju. Hash'Kafil punya tatapan ga biasa, sepasang kelopak matanya cuma kebuka setengah. Selalu keliatan kaya tatapan orang ga peduli terhadap segala hal, tapi sebenernya dia berambisi, lebih dari siapapun. "Saling beri hormat!" Mata hitam dan ungu, belum lepas beradu. "MULAI!"

Tangan kanan gw, sigap ambil 5 anak panah beam dari inventori di paha kanan, lalu posisikan busur sejajar sumbu horizontal, menembak kelima panah sekaligus ke arah sang lawan. Namun, Hash'Kafil ga mau kalah! Dengan cepat, menembak 5 kali beruntun guna antisipasi tembakan panah gw yang meluncur deras.

Gw ga diam di satu titik, seusai melepas 5 anak panah pertama, melainkan langsung beranjak ke sisi kanan dan nyari sudut yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangan lanjutan. Lagi-lagi, Hash'Kafil nampak sepemikiran. Perempuan itu juga berpindah ke kiri, supaya ga kehilangan kuncian terhadap lawan.

"Fast Shot!" Kali ini, dua anak panah, melesat nyaris tanpa jeda dari Beam Bow di tangan kiri.

"Fast Shot..." Cih! Kembali dia niru tindakan gw!

Ga membiarkan diri untuk diam, kembali tangan kanan gw menarik tali busur ke belakang, ancang-ancang tembakan berikutnya. Kali ini 3 kali berturut. Sebagai sesama Ranger, kami harus mampu saling mengungguli, mengandalkan kelihaian masing-masing. Di situlah letak kesulitannya. Saat adu tembakan di arena terbuka gini, kita dituntut untuk kreatif. Karena, sulit melakukan variasi serangan, maupun berlindung dari tembakan lawan.

Bunyi desingan panah saling beradu, terdengar nyaring berkali-kali. Sama halnya dengan bunyi perisai udara yang ga kuasa menahan laju tembakan dua Ranger dari satuan tugas berbeda. Kami ga bicara, biarkan aksi yang menjelaskan semua.

Hash'Kafil menerjang maju, sambil melakukan tembakan. Gigi gw menggertak, dan memiringkan tubuh ke samping, hindari 3 anak panah yang terukur akurasinya. Satu anak panah, sempet menggores tipis pipi. Kalo aja ga bereaksi tadi, entah gimana nasib gw! Faak! Perempuan ini ga main-main! Ga ragu arahkan tembakan ke kepala!

Alhasil, gw lompat mundur, berusaha untuk terus jaga jarak darinya. Berkali-kali, tangan gw mondar-mandir dari inventori 4 dimensi ke busur, coba perlambat gerakan Hash'Kafil walau sebentar aja dengan tembakan-tembakan gw.

Gerakan Hash'Kafil emang cekatan, keseimbangannya juga bagus, persis kaya yang dibilang Elka! Dia lihai banget mengelak, tapi sambil tetep maju, njir! Sesekali, dia memblok lesatan panah gw, dengan lesatan panahnya sendiri.

Duel ini udah kaya kucing-kucingan, dia maju terus, ngotot mempersempit jarak diantara kita. Sedangkan gw kebalik, setengah mati nyoba menjauh dari kembaran Ish'Kandel.

Cape juga, lari-larian mulu! Demmit! Gw berhenti seketika, memperkuat pijakan, dan kuda-kuda. Hidung narik napas sebanyak mungkin, terus buang pelan-pelan, mempertajam fokus supaya akurasi ga berantakan. Oke, kita liat apa lu bisa ngindar kali ini!

Sentakan adrenalin, terpusat di sekujur lengan kanan, dan meningkatkan kecepatan gerak sampe lewat maksimal. Mungkin gw emang bukan pemanah jitu macam Elka, sama sekali bukan Ranger yang punya akurasi sempurna. Bahkan ga lebih baik dari Alecto. Tapi kalo soal habiskan amunisi, beda urusan! Gw cukup pede dalam hal memanah cepat, menyamai kecepatan senapan serbu otomatis,"Rapid Fire!"

Faak! konsekuensinya ya gitu, gw kesulitan arahkan tembakan dengan benar. Hujan panah hampir ga keitung, terbang bak peluru nyasar ke arah Hash'Kafil. Upss.. Seengganya, gw udah nyoba yang terbaik buat menargetkan satu titik, tapi kayanya beberapa agak melenceng.

Raut wajah Ranger berambut hitam, berubah sedikit. Bibirnya perlahan menggariskan senyum penuh arti, padahal lagi dihadapkan serangan super keren dari gw. Tsk. Apa dia putus asa? Tapi mata itu, bukan mata orang putus asa.

"Ga jelek, ga jelek sama sekali…" Ucap Hash'Kafil pelan, dia liat jauh ke dalam mata ungu. "… Tapi, apa lu beneran mikir, bisa mengalahkan gw, Lake Grymnystre?"

Mata gw dibuat terbelalak oleh pertanyaannya, "_Apa!?_"

"… Ya, bisa." Jawab gw singkat, satu jawaban yang juga berperan sebagai tambahan kepercayaan diri.

"… Naif." Hinaan yang singkat, "Lu ga punya tujuan untuk diperjuangkan, dan gw ga sudi kalah dari orang kaya lu."

Mendadak, Hash'Kafil lempar Crossbow yang sedari tadi digenggam dengan tangan kanan, ke atas. Dari inventori 4 dimensi yang terdapat di punggung, tangan kirinya menarik keluar sebuah Crossbow lain, terus lagi-lagi dilempar keatas.

Gerakan itu terbilang cepat, bikin kedua Crossbow melayang di udara dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. Gw pikir, itu udah semua Crossbow yang dia bawa, ternyata, Hash'Kafil membuktikan kalo pemikiran barusan, sama sekali salah!

Saat dua Crossbow yang melayang, kembali ditarik gravitasi, kedua tangan kosong perempuan itu menarik keluar dua buah Crossbow lagi dari inventori! Woot!? Banyak amat! Sekarang, senyum berganti jadi seringai di bibir Hash'Kafil. Dia berseru, "Strafe!"

Detik seperti berdetak lebih lambat, memaksa kami terjebak sesaat dalam permainan waktu. Bukan, ini bukan Accel Walk, karena gerakan gw ikut terpengaruh. Begitupun hujan panah hasil tindakan gw beberapa saat lalu. Lesatannya hampir mendekati berhenti.

Jari Hash'Kafil menekan pelatuk kedua Crossbow dengan mantap secara bergantian dalam interval kurang dari setengah detik, memuntahkan dua panah nyaris sekaligus. Tepat setelah menembak, dia langsung lempar kedua crossbow di tangan, ke atas. Seperti tadi, dimulai dari yang kanan terlebih dulu, baru diikuti yang kiri. Timingnya benar-benar sama persis.

Tanpa harus melakukan gerakan ekstra, dua Crossbow yang dilempar pertama kali, langsung jatuh tepat dalam genggaman Hash'Kafil. Ga buang waktu, dia sigap membuat kedua Crossbow itu bekerja, terus gerakan tadi diulang.

Gerakan Ranger berambut hitam tersebut begitu terkoordinir, ritme sempurna, keren banget diliat dengan gerak lambat, dan terus dilakukannya dalam pengulangan tanpa cela! Waktu kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sekejap, rentetan anak panah balasan telah beterbangan di tengah arena!

Mampus! Ternyata, dia juga bisa menembak cepat! Cerdas juga, mengakali mekanisme Crossbow yang punya jeda waktu sekitar 1.02 detik diantara tiap tembakan pake cara kaya gitu. Menghilangkan 1.02 detik itu, yang notabenenya terlalu berharga buat dibuang saat ini.

Gilaa! Ga bakal ada yang kepikiran, pake 4 Crossbow dalam pertempuran! Kecuali… lawan di hadapan gw…

"Lu bahkan ga punya keberanian untuk percaya pada Nordo! Itu karena lu terlalu lemah, terlalu pengecut." Ujarnya, di tengah pertukaran panah. "Lu ga pantas berdiri di sisinya. Dia itu kuat, _sangat_ kuat. Dia ga akan kalah dari siapapun kecuali gw, dia ga butuh lu buat jadi beban." Kalimatnya terdengar jelas oleh kedua kuping lancip gw. "Sebaiknya lu menyerah sekarang, supaya gw bisa kalahkan dia di duel berikutnya!"

"… Kkkhh!" Gw ga bisa balas cibiran Hash'Kafil, soalnya sebagian besar benar. Dia mengungkit niat gw turun ke arena, saat duel ketiga masih berlangsung. Bukannya ga percaya pada Elka, tentu gw percaya. Tapi ga mungkin lah diam aja pas nyawanya terancam, kan?

Baik gw dan Hash'Kafil, sama-sama ga mau kalah. Masih saling adu kemampuan menembak cepat, tanpa jeda. Ratusan panah saling berbenturan, banyak bergelimpangan di arena, ga sedikit juga yang lolos, lewat di kiri-kanan tubuh kita. Nyerempet-nyerempet beberapa bagian tubuh, tapi ga sampe menancap atau kena bagian vital.

Cukup lama kami melakukan ini, sampe gw merasa lelah, gerakan tangan mulai melambat. Eh, tunggu, ja-jarak kami.. sejak kapan makin dekat!? Apa dia menembak sambil perlahan maju? Shite! Gw benar-benar ga sadar!

"Huh, udah setahun lebih lewat, lu tetap aja jalan di tempat." Cibirnya lagi.

"Gw ga jalan di tempat! Gw udah tau kenapa gw berjuang!"

"Oh.. kalo gitu..."

Terlambat! Hash'Kafil melempar dua Crossbow ke atas, tapi kali ini sedikit beda. Lemparannya agak kedepan! Abis tangkap dua senjata yang jatuh, dia langsung menerjang gw!

Shite! Shite! Shite! Tangan gw meraba-raba paha kanan, berusaha ambil sebuah panah beam, tapi gagal gegara panik. Jadinya, terpaksa mata gw melirik sedikit, buat liat letak mulut inventori. Lalu langsung mengincar Hash'Kafil yang lagi berlari kecepatan penuh. Sayangnya, tu cewe tau-tau udah hilang dari pandangan pas mata gw balik ke depan!

"_Dimana dia!? Dimana!?_" Setitik bayangan di arena, menyadarkan gw akan posisi sang lawan, "…_ ATAS!_"

"... Kasih tau gw…"

Dia melompat tinggi, dan berakrobat di udara! Salto, sembari menembak dalam posisi kepala lagi di bawah, kaki di atas! Faak! Dua panah melesat, gw menghindar dengan lompat ke samping.

Sehingga serangannya cuma menghujam permukaan arena. Tapi ga sampe situ, Hash'Kafil masih lanjut pake teknik 4 Crossbownya. Lempar dua, langsung tangkap dua, lanjutkan serangan! Ogah cuma jadi sasaran tembak, gw membidik tubuh langsingnya. Mumpung lagi di udara, ga mungkin dia bisa mengelak!

Gw tarik tali busur, kasih daya pada talinya, lalu langsung melepas begitu udah mentok. Satu panah Beam memburu keberadaan Hash'Kafil. Kali ini gw yakin, ga ada yang bisa dia lakukan!

"… Apa tujuan lu, Grymnystre?"

Ga ada, kecuali menghalau panah beam tersebut dengan Crossbow di tangan kanan… lalu langsung balas menembak begitu Crossbow lain jatuh di genggaman tangan kiri. Tsk! Terpaksa mundur, karena dia bakal mendarat di tempat gw berdiri, dan untuk hindari serangan balasannya.

YAK! Dia mendarat tepat di depan gw! Untungnya, udah siap nodong dia dengan panah. Namun, usaha gw sia-sia. Ketika udah mau lepaskan tali busur, dia berputar, langsung menendang bagian bawah busur gw! Jadinya, bidikan melenceng ke kanan. "UGH! Sialan!"

Selesai menendang, dilanjutkan tembakan Crossbow di tangan kanan. Tapi ga mau kalah, tangan kiri gw yang pegang busur, melayang keras secara diagonal guna ubah arah tembakannya. Sesaat sebelum panah keluar, bidikan Hash'Kafil melenceng ke kiri bawah.

"Gw tau, gw lemah... ga pantas kalo dibandingkan dengan kalian, mungkin gw cuma seonggok sampah ga berarti!"

Sangking keras ayunan busur, Hash'Kafil sampe menjatuhkan Crossbow itu. Langsung aja gw tendang jauh-jauh, biar ga bisa diraih lagi.

"… Dan sadar, betapa beruntung gw punya sahabat kaya Elka..."

Shite! Dia masih punya 3 senjata sisa! Biarpun keadaan berubah dari pertarungan jarak jauh, jadi pertarungan jarak dekat, tapi ritme pengulangan itu tetap ga berubah. Lihai, dia berdiri. Satu Crossbow jatuh lagi di tangan kiri, mengarah ke dada gw! Jari telunjuk si anggota Divisi Artileri udah menekan pelatuk.

"… Persetan dengan jadi yang terbaik, terkuat, mendominasi Novus, atau apalah itu!"

Ga pake pikir panjang, gw sedikit rebahkan tubuh, salto ke belakang seraya nendang lagi, sekuat-kuatnya. Kali ini membuat Crossbownya mental entah kemana.

"… Gw ga peduli, selama masih ada dia…"

Begitu di atas dua kaki, gantian gw nyerang! Kali ini, gw harus lebih cepat lepas panah beam, supaya dia ga sempet ngindar! Tapi lagi-lagi, seakan udah baca kemana arah tembakan, dalam jarak segini dekat, dia memiringkan badan ke kanan. Biarkan panah lewat begitu aja.

"… Hal itu yang paling penting bagi gw. Karena itu…"

Tangan kanan Hash'Kafil, kembali udah pegang Crossbow yang jatuh dari atas, menembak lagi tanpa buang waktu. Gw melakukan tendangan berputar, untuk melucuti senjatanya, sekaligus sebagai manuver hindaran, sembari meraih salah satu panah beam yang kebetulan tertancap di dekat gw, dan berniat balas tembakan.

"… Gw berjuang, untuk bertahan hidup, supaya selalu bisa berdiri di sisinya!"

Tangan gw batal melepas tali busur. Gerakan kami terhenti, mata hitam perempuan itu sama sekali ga perlihatkan emosi. Ujung anak panah beam tepat mengarah ke lehernya. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Crossbow terakhir, tepat di genggaman, yang langsung membidik ke... ehem... 'Si Joni'.

Kami saling todong, saling bertatap mata, tempo napas jadi meningkat, dada naik-turun. Pertarungan jarak dekat itu begitu cepat, kurang dari 10 detik kami adu tangkas. Tau kalo Crossbow itu lagi bidik tepat ke tengah kedua paha, di bawah perut, gw telan ludah, berteriak dalam hati, "_Bertahanlah, Joni! Abang ga akan biarkan kamu celaka!_"

"… Ga jelek, ga jelek sama sekali." Responnya pelan, tetap tenang. "Keliatannya, lu bukan jalan di tempat, tapi _lompat _jauh ke depan." Hah? Apa lagi maksud perkataannya? Apa dia mencibir gw lagi? "… Mengesalkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalah, ya kalah." Hash'Kafil angkat Crossbownya, kasih liat kalo udah... ga ada satupun anak panah tersisa di sana. Abis itu, buang senjata ke samping.

"Apa kamu bisa bergerak, Hash'Kafil?" Tanya Conquest Borr.

"Negatif." Hash'Kafil menjawab lugas, sambil terus memandang datar mata gw yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Baiklah! Pemenang duel pertama putaran 8 Besar; Lake Grymnsytre!" Seru Pria botak paruh baya, konfirmasi hasil duel.

He? … menang nih? Udah, gitu doang!? Agaknya, masih ga percaya terhadap apa yang terjadi. Ranger wanita itu memunggungi gw, melangkah keluar arena. Sebelum berhenti gegara gw nanya, "Kenapa? Setelah semua yang lu bilang, ga bakal kalah dari gw, kenapa segitu gampang mengaku kalah?"

"… Liat sendiri kan, gw kehabisan amunisi." Jawabnya ringan.

"Selama musuh ga tau lu kehabisan amunisi, harusnya itu memberi lu banyak pilihan lain, kan?"

Sejenak, dia hadap kiri 90 derajat, tengok ke gw, dan berkata sinis, "Lu dungu, ya? Anggap aja itu hadiah. Lain kali, jangan harap gw akan melakukannya lagi." Abis itu, lanjut berjalan.

Kenapa sih, dia ga langsung ke intinya? Biar gw paham gitu lho, ga usah bertele-tele.

####

"_Well, i tried my best. But my best wasn't good enough._" – _Alecto (Ch. 34)_


	35. Pretension

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 35: Pretension

Siang menjelang sore, matahari masih kuat menyorot panas ke area pendudukan Corite, Markas Besar Aliansi Suci, tepatnya.

Dimana sepasang Grazier, duduk santai di kedai es krim yang cukup rame, seusai patroli di sekitar Istana Haram. Salah seorang dari mereka, Grazier berambut ungu. Terkuncir rapi seperti biasa. Tangannya asik aduk es krim cokelat favorit, tapi pikirannya sedang terbang jauh di balik awan.

Gadis itu bengong, menatap hampa pada pergerakan sendok yang mengacak-acak isi gelas di atas meja.

Dalam benaknya, memproyeksikan sirat wajah sesosok Bellato. Dengan sepasang mata ungu, senada dengan rambut Grazier itu. Rambutnya bukan putih, atau hitam. Melainkan perpaduan antara keduanya. Berada di tengah-tengah antara hitam dan putih, kelabu. Raut wajah nyebelin, saat pertama kali mereka bicara. Pria kecil itu bahkan berbincang sambil menatap langit-langit ruang es, awal-awal.

Beberapa saat saling bicara, tanpa bertemu pandang. Perkataan pria kecil itu, begitu hati-hati, dan kaya ga peduli. Ga niat sama sekali, untuk ngobrol lebih jauh.

Tapi saat Bellato itu menoleh pada Faranell, moment ketika mata kuning dan ungu beradu, perempuan berambut ungu memastikan perasaan mengganjal di hati, perasaan yang hinggap, sejak dia melukai leher si Grazier. Sesuai dugaan Faranell, mata ungu itu, benar-benar jernih. Seolah gampang banget ditebak, kalo kala itu, ada keraguan terpancar dari sana.

Gelisah, masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Faranell yang duduk begitu dekat. Cari pembenaran, menimbang-nimbang konsekuensi dari perbuatan ke depan. Belum pernah Faranell bertemu Bellato, atau bahkan Corite lain yang punya mata sejernih itu.

"_Gw.. ga punya alasan khusus. Cuman terlalu takut aja.. buat mengakhiri kehidupan._"

"_Gw diliputi keraguan. Apa iya, gw bisa segampang itu bunuh lu?_"

"_Dan ini terdengar konyol, tapi.. gw kepikiran ama orang-orang yang bakal lu tinggalin kalo lu meninggal._"

Kata-kata itu, ga akan pernah dilupakan oleh Faranell. Kata-kata yang sanggup bikin dia tercengang di tempat. Kata-kata yang ga pernah disangka akan keluar dari mulut sesosok Bellato, yang kerap disebut makhluk kerdil serakah, tidak punya kepercayaan.

Itu bukan perkataan makhluk kotor, hina. melainkan makhluk yang sama-sama menjunjung tinggi kehidupan.

"Gann.." Ujar Faranell, pada pria yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ngg?" Gumam si Grazier lelaki, gara-gara mulut diisi es krim.

"… Aku mau ketemu Lake."

"Oh.. yaudah." Jawabnya santai. "Mau dianterin?"

Faranell ngangkat muka, menatap hampir ga percaya. "Se-Serius!?"

"Ngg? Kenapa kaget?"

"… Aku mau ketemu Lake." Gadis berambut ungu, mengulang perkataan.

"Iya, terus?"

"Lake. L-a-k-e."

"…" Sejenak, Gannza mikir, sembari mengulum sendok. Agak bingung, ama sikap Faranell. "Emang.. siapa…?"

Wajah Faranell mendekat, condong pada telinga Gann, dan berbisik, "Rambut kelabu."

"HUGH! AP-" Serta merta, Gann tersedak. Berdiri, dan mau teriak. Tapi dicegah oleh tangan kiri Faranel yang langsung membekap mulut Grazier lelaki.

"Sssst! Ssstt! SSSSSSSTTTT!" Ditambah, tangan kanannya, menekan bagian kepala Gannza, mencegah suara keluar lebih jauh. "Ah, Eheh- ehehe.. Maaf, maaf." Ucap Faranell, pada orang-orang di sekitar, yang memusatkan perhatian ke mereka berdua, "Semua baik-baik aja." Lalu narik serta si Grazier lelaki menjauh dari kedai.

Setelah dirasa berada di tempat yang jarang dilalui orang, di salah satu sudut terasing markas besar, hanya ada satu toko armor yang sedang sepi pembeli di dekat situ, Faranell melepas tangan di mulut kawan lelakinya.

"Aku ga berhak ditampar gini, tau?" Gerutu Gannza, mengusap bibir sendiri. Ngerasa hampir jontor.

"Abis kamu sih, ancang-ancang teriak."

"Menurutku normal, kalo seseorang abis denger _hal gila yang diutarakan temennya_!" Sindirnya lagi, dengan nada tertahan biar ga kedengeran orang.

"Ma-maaf.." Faranell menunduk, gelisah, menerka-nerka perasaan si lelaki.

Gannza hela nafas, sedikit lebih tenang dibanding tadi, "Udah berapa kali kubilang, jangan mikirin dia terus! Dia bawa pengaruh buruk buat kamu."

"Tapi, aku mau ketemu dia, Gann! Mengenal dia lebih jauh!" Bantah Faranell, di tengah kegelisahan. "Mengenal Bellato lebih jauh!"

Kedua tangan Gannza, memegang erat bahu Faranell, yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku ga bisa biarin kamu melakukan itu! Apa kamu lupa, Anclaime Sada tewas di tangannya!?"

"… Udah berapa kali kubilang, dia ga melakukannya dengan sengaja! Yang dia lakukan.. cuma mempertahankan diri." Bola mata kuning Faranell, menatap dalam-dalam mata Gannza, seakan meneguhkan kalimat terucap. "Kumohon.."

"Keadaan dengan Anclaime Raha udah runyam, sekarang kamu mau nambah perkara?"

"Aku akan pikirkan cara buat perbaiki hubungan dengan Raha, tapi untuk sekarang, aku mau ketemu Lake dulu." Faranell masih bersikeras, bikin Gann tersentak. Pasalnya, semenjak pertemuannya dengan si rambut kelabu, dia emang sedikit berubah. Lebih berani mempertahankan keinginan, ketimbang gelisah, dan mundur akibat tekanan.

"… Aku masih ga percaya sama dia, Faranell." Masih ada kecemasan di hati Gannza, mengingat dulu Faranell hampir mati juga oleh Bellato itu.

"Kalo gitu, kamu ga perlu percaya sama dia.." Tangan halus si Grazier perempuan, usap lembut pipi Gannza, dengan tatapan sejuk, berusaha padamkan api kecemasan. "… Kamu cuma perlu percaya sama aku."

Ditatap mata memohon begitu, akhirnya meluluhkan keras sikap Gannza. Pada poin ini, pemuda itu tau, udah susah meyakinkan Faranell, seberapapun ngotot dicoba. Grazier lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan pada kedua bahu perempuan berambut ungu, menggenggam tangan Faranell di pipinya, terus berkata pasrah, "Oke. Akan kulakukan. Demi kamu."

Denger respon positif itu, bibir tipis Faranell menyungging senyum lebar, selebar-lebarnya. "Yaaay!"

"Tapi inget, kalo dia mencelakakanmu, atau kalo perlu, pas dia baru niat melakukannya, aku ga akan segan mengurai molekul tubuhnya." Gannza memperingatkan.

"Hahaha, tenaaang. Dia ga kaya gitu." Sanggah Faranell ringan, "Harusnya kalian juga saling mengenal lebih jauh, pasti cocok."

"Ga!" Gerutu si pemuda, tegas. "Aku ga bisa percaya gitu aja sama Bellato yang hampir membunuh kamu." Alasan lain Gannza bersedia terlibat, karena ini lebih baik, supaya bisa melindungi Faranell. Daripada membiarkan gadis ini melakukan hal ga wajar sendirian, tanpa sepengetahuan orang terdekat. "Jadi, gimana rencananya?"

"Hhmmmmmmmmm…"

Gumaman panjang Faranell, dilengkapi pose mikir; kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, memejam mata, alis berkedut keras-keras, cuma berarti satu hal. "… Kamu ga mikir sampe ke sana, kan?" Tanya Gannza, dengan nada datar.

Ga lebih dari sekedar gelengan kepala, yang dilakukan si Grazier perempuan buat jawab.

"Bisa menghubungi dia, atau apa gitu?"

Kembali, Faranell geleng-geleng.

Membuat Gannza menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan sendiri, keluh ga percaya, "Astaga, Faranell.."

"Ahh, akan kupikirkan suatu cara- ehm... nanti." Bales Faranell, ragu-ragu.

"Apa, tepatnya!? Kita ga mungkin ketok pintu depan Markas Besar Bellato, dan berkata 'Hai, kami ingin bertemu Lake, prajurit Bellato berambut kelabu!'" Gann berusaha sebisa mungkin merendahkan volume, biarpun sebenernya, dia udah pengen banget berseru.

Mata kuning Faranell melebar, denger omongan Gannza. Begitu semangat berujar, "Ide bagus!"

"Ya. Ide- APA!?" Pemuda Corite itu udah ga bisa lagi menahan luapan kaget dari dalem. "Itu bukan ide bagus, itu namanya _bunuh diri_!"

"Pfft, AHAHAHA! ADUH-ADUH, APAAN INI!? INI MAH SAMPAH!" Mendadak, terdengar suara keras wanita pemilik toko Armor, ga jauh dari tempat mereka. "MASIH ADA TOH, YANG PERCAYA KALO NGUMPULIN GINIAN,BISA JADI KAYA!?" Faranell dan Gannza, terlonjak dengernya. Dan sejenak berhenti berdebat, buat liat ada apa gerangan. Kedua pasang mata Grazier, berkedip cepet.

"Hah...?" Sesosok Corite bertubuh tinggi banget, lebih tinggi dari Gannza, maupun Corite pada umumnya, masuk pandangan sepasang Grazier tersebut. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Aduh, mas. Kalo lagi butuh uang, bilang aja. Pasti kukasih kok. Udah biasa, dimintain uang mah. Ga usah ngumpulin sampah gini." Jawab si pemilik toko, diiringi tawa ledekan. "Kasian banget sih, lagi putus asa ya? HAHAHA!" Lanjutnya menghina.

"Lho, saya cuma menjalankan misi doang; ngumpulin kulit Villain Cannibal. Jadi ya.. saya kerjakan." Sanggah sosok tinggi berambut pirang dengan potongan cepak. "Kan katanya, situ sendiri yang pesan." Keringat dingin mulai mengucur, sekuat tenaga nahan malu.

"Masa? Kata siapa? Saya ga pernah minta gituan. Kamu ditipu kali." Si wanita pemilik toko, langsung membalikkan pernyataan prajurit tinggi itu. "Tau ga? Tadi ada juga yang ngumpulin sampah macem kamu. Pas dikasih ke orang yang disangka klien, malah diketawain satu markas." Timpalnya lagi. "Tiati mas, banyak aksi tipu-tipu bermodus cepet kaya."

Si prajurit tinggi, syok bukan main, selepas denger fakta absurd di salah satu poin penting kehidupannya sebagai tentara Aliansi. Tergambar jelas dari garis wajahnya, "Ma-maksudnya… Saya ditipu.. gitu?"

"Yaiyalah!"

"Sialan! Bisa-bisanya… ARRGH!" Dia meluapkan kefrustasian, garuk-garuk kepala, sambil dongak. "… Liat aja, tu orang, akan kubuat _lebih pendek.. LAGI_! Bangsat!"

"Udah, udah.. ga usah marah-marah. Badan udah tinggi, nanti darah ikutan tinggi lho." Ucap si pemilik toko, seraya ngeluarin uang, sedikit. Seratus ribu aja ga nyampe. "Nih, saya kasih receh." Si prajurit tiang listrik itu, ga punya pilihan, selain menerima pemberian, dihias ekspresi mau ga mau.

"… Uhm, apa itu tadi?" Tanya Gann pada Faranell, masih belum beranjak sedikitpun.

Yang ditanya, sekedar ngangkat kedua bahu, masih belum berganti arah pandang, dan keheranan, dari toko armor tersebut. "Mana kutau.."

"Oh ya, kuharap kamu ga serius, tentang 'mengetuk pintu depan Markas Besar Bellato'." Bisik Gann, mendekatkan mulut pada telinga kiri Faranell.

"Tentu.." Sudut bibir Faranell, menekuk ke atas, sebelum berbalik dan beranjak dari hadapan Gannza. "… Bisa jadi."

"Heyy, heyy, apa arti senyum itu..?" Tanya Gannza kesel, mencium bakal ada yang ga beres, sembari nyusul Faranell. "Aku ga suka. Bener-bener ga suka. Faranell! Tunggu!"

Keduanya kembali berbaur di tengah ramai Markas Besar Aliansi Suci, lalu lalang menggerakan roda kehidupan di salah satu koloni para Corite, di Planet Novus. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Entahlah, bahkan mereka berdua ga berani untuk menebak. Yang bisa mereka lakukan, cuma menjalani hal yang mereka- atau Faranell, yakin itu benar.

.

.

Di lain tempat, suatu dataran berpasir, bersuhu tinggi, berdiri koloni dari makhluk bertubuh logam, yang ikut ambil bagian dalam perang di Planet ini. Kekaisaran Accretia. Tubuh ga berdaging, dengan tinggi menjulang, hampir setara MAU Bellato, bisa menguntungkan kala harus menghadapi kondisi lingkungan gersang dan kekeringan kaya gini. Karena, mereka ga perlu cemas terhadap ancaman dehidrasi.

Lembah Cratter, tempat para kadet Accretia menjalani pelatihan awal, terlihat dua prajurit Accretia berpangkat Centurio sedang melakukan sparing. Yang satu, seonggok Mercenary, lengkap dengan Armor merah tua kehitaman. Sedangkan, sang lawan, adalah Punisher, bersenjatakan sebuah Spadona berwarna Cyan.

Keras, sparing di antara mereka. Biarpun cuma sparing, tapi ga ada yang mau ngalah. Dentingan senjata tajam bertemu perisai, nyaring terdengar berkali-kali. Begitu focus, ga menghiraukan beberapa logam yang berhenti sejenak untuk menonton aksi gratis.

Mereka nyaris imbang, sampe ketika tubuh si Punisher, yang terlindung armor biru navy bercorak putih, sedikit berubah. Beberapa lapisan logam di beberapa bagian seperti lengan, dada, kaki, membuka dan bercahaya biru-kehijauan. Optik merahnya pun, jadi biru-kehijauan. "Aggressor Mode."

Dengan satu hantaman telak pada perisainya, si Mercenary ga sanggup menahan beban yang diberi si Punisher, melalui Spadonanya. Bunyi bak ledakan tercipta akibat tenaga luar biasa. Alhasil, dia tersungkur, seusai menyerap benturan.

"Ini cuma sparing, lu ga perlu pake 'itu', sebenarnya." Gerutu seonggok logam dominan merah.

"Percuma sparing, kalo ga ada hasil." Bales si Punisher lugas. "Dan ketidak-mampuan lu menahan serangan barusan, jadi bukti kalo lu masih lemah, Ironall."

Accretia bernama kode Ironall tersebut, bangkit dari tanah, dan memungut perisai serta pedangnya yang sempet lepas. Dengan santai, mencibir, "… Mentang-mentang baru servis plus ganti oli, bawaannya mau gas terus, ya?"

"Ah, diamlah." Balas si Punisher, kembali menodongkan Spadona pada Ironall, "Ayo, lagi."

"Wowowow, gw rasa cukup untuk hari ini, Gabber." Namun, sang lawan malah menyimpan kembali persenjataan. "Udah 3 kali kita melakukannya, dan udah 3 kali juga lu menang. Masih belum puas juga?"

"… Masih kurang. Gw harus bisa lebih kuat lagi." Jawab Gabber, masih belum menurunkan Spadona.

Kawan Mercenary-nya sekedar menggeleng, melihat kelakuan Gabber. Dia kenal betul, sifat Accretia yang satu ini. Ga pernah puas kalo soal pertarungan, seolah emang itu hobinya. Entah kekuatan kaya apa lagi yang dia cari, padahal.. diantara jajaran Punisher muda, dia terbilang di atas rata-rata.

"Turunkan senjata lu. Itu menyebalkan, tau?" Ujar Ironall, diiringi gerakan tangan menekan ke bawah, permukaan Spadona si Punisher berarmor biru navy. Setelah Gabber menurunkan Spadona, lengan merah Ironall, merangkul leher kawannya. "Gw kasih tau ya, semakin keras kita mencari kekuatan, justru akan semakin menjauh dari kekuatan sejati." Ucap Ironall, mengingatkan dengan gaya jenaka. "Itu akan datang sendiri, kalo udah waktunya."

"... Film busuk apa yang lu tonton, sampe meracuni otak dengan omongan ga masuk akal?" Bantah Gabber jengkel, akibat prinsipnya ga sesuai dengan perkataan Ironall. "Mana mungkin bisa jadi kuat, kalo yang lu lakukan cuma nunggu kekuatan itu datang?" Dia menepis tangan Ironall di bahu.

"Oke, oke, sebenernya yang ingin gw sampaikan, masih banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan dengan tubuh luar biasa ini! Nikmatilah sedikit, ketimbang ngerasa ga puas-puas, ujung-ujungnya malah membebani diri lu sendiri."

"… Satu-satunya hal memuaskan dari tubuh ini, adalah saat bisa bikin gepeng para kurcaci, atau penyihir sok alim, sekali hantam." Ujar Gabber sarkas, sembari memanggul Spadona di bahu kanan.

"Hahaha. Dasar. Kabel intelijensi di otak lu, koslet kayanya. Nyambung ke streeength mulu." Ledek Ironall, mengangkat sebelah bahu sambil ketawa. "Yah, sengganya, gw udah bilang. Sisanya, terserah."

Beberapa saat selepas perbincangan mereka, terlihat seorang prajurit kekaisaran berjalan menghampiri Gabber. Sensor optic berwarna hijau cerah, serasi dengan satu set armor tempur berwarna hijau safari. Bila diliat dari bentuk, dia adalah seonggok Ranger. "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Triarii SS-101, Code Name Scattershot. Saya diperintahkan langsung oleh Legion Warwick, untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada anda, Centurio GR-133."

Perkataan prajurit tersebut, menarik perhatian Gabberwockie, yang merasa memiliki nama tersebut, menanggapi. "… Pesan apa?"

"Anda diminta menghadap secepatnya." Kata Scattershot lugas, dan menanti perintah selanjutnya.

"Okelah, kalo gitu, gw pergi dulu. Sekalian menjalani beberapa misi tersisa." Si Mercenary, pamit pada kawannya, berhubung dia dipanggil ke ruang Archon. Jadi ga ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan lagi.

Pandangan optic merah Gabber, balik lagi pada Scattershot, yang masih sabar menunggu. "Dimengerti. Kamu boleh pergi, Triarii."

Dengan sepatah kata dari si Punisher, maka berlalulah SS-101.

Ruang Archon kekaisaran Accretia, bernuansa gelap, dan abu-abu. Di hadapan Gabber, berdiri Accretia berjubah merah, memunggungi dirinya. Sedang menatap keluar jendela besar untuk beberapa lama. Di lantai, tepat di depan meja kerja berlapis logam, dilengkapi layar antar muka canggih sebagai penggerak pasukan dari garis belakang, terdapat sebuah karpet persegi yang cukup besar, berwarna merah dengan garis hitam di pinggir. Menambah kesan menegangkan.

"Jadi, apa kamu sudah memastikannya, Centurio?" Tanya Accretia berjubah, begitu formal, tanpa balik badan.

"Ya, Legion. Tidak salah lagi." Jawab Gabber yakin.

"Begitu." Ucapnya singkat. Accretia itu, adalah Archon dari pihak Kekaisaran. Legion WK-09, Code Name Warwick, seorang Striker kelas berat. Bisa dibilang Veteran yang menjabat sebagai Archon, untuk periode waktu terlama. Mengenakan Armor putih dari ujung kepala, hingga kaki. "Tidak kusangka, masih tersisa satu.. Grymnystre di semesta ini. Nampaknya, misi Ether tidak sepenuhnya gagal." Dia berbalik, kali ini menghadap Gabber. Kedua sensor optic, bertemu di satu titik. "Apa dia.. kuat?"

"…" Si Punisher diam sebentar, "… Sepintas, dia tidak terlihat kuat, namun kemampuan tempurnya cukup mengejutkan. Dari berhasil menumbangkan Black Knight Corite seorang diri, sampai pada titik sanggup mengimbangi Aggressor Mode."

"Ahh, Grymnystre. Memang tidak pernah mengecewakan." Ujar Warwick, puas mendengar pernyataan bawahannya. "Klan Bellato, yang disebut-sebut terlahir hanya untuk bertarung. Memporak-porandakan baik Kekaisaran, maupun Aliansi Suci. Bahkan, sampai Federasi. Membawa kekacauan, kemanapun mereka menapakkan kaki." Lanjutnya, seolah menjadi saksi atas sepak terjang para Grymnystre. "Tidak peduli seberapa keras kamu menghajar, menjatuhkan mereka, mereka akan kembali berdiri, dan balik menghajar lebih keras."

"… Saya pernah dengar berbagai rumor tentang itu."

"Itu bukan Rumor, Centurio. Itu fakta." Sanggah Sang Archon, jalan menuju sisi kiri ruangan, memandang pajangan berupa bendera kebesaran dengan lambang Accretia, melekat di dinding. "Cobalah memojokkan mereka. Saya tidak pernah melihat keputus-asaan, ataupun ketakutan. Mereka tidak pernah takut mati, tidak pernah takut apapun."

"… Kalau begitu, mereka sama seperti kita." Kata si Punisher. Warwick segera berbalik, membenturkan kepala logamnya, dengan kepala logam Gabber. Menimbulkan bunyi denting yang cukup keras. Biarpun begitu, si Punisher berarmor biru navy, ga bergeming.

"Hampir, Centurio! _Hampir_! Kamu tahu? Saya selalu punya keinginan kecil, di luar kejayaan Kekaisaran; yakni setidaknya membuat salah seorang dari mereka, menderita. Saya ingin mendengar seorang Grymnystre menjerit, berteriak, memohon ampun, berjuang mempertahankan nafas, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.." Warwick Sang Striker, mengangkat telapak tangan kanan yang terbuka, lalu mengepal dalam gerak perlahan, di depan sensor optic Gabber yang masih mematung. "… Tiap tetes darah, tiap jengkal kulit, tiap tulang, tiap serat kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya, saya ingin melakukan lebih dari sekedar menghancurkan." Caranya bicara, terbilang menakutkan. Dijamin bisa menggetarkan mental lawan bicara, kalo ga cukup kuat.

"… Haruskah kita bawa dia kemari?"

"Belum, belum waktunya Centurio, belum waktunya."

Tanpa dikasih taupun, Gabber udah tau gimana rasanya melawan Grymnystre. Menegangkan, sengit, lebih sengit dari pada berbagai pertempuran yang pernah dia alami. Di lain sisi, seru dan menyenangkan, karena akhirnya, ada kondisi dimana si Punisher merasa wajib keluarkan kemampuan maksimal pas bertarung. Lake Grymnystre, satu nama Bellato yang akan selalu tersimpan dalam data base memorinya.

Juga jadi alasan, makin getolnya dia, mencari kekuatan lebih besar lagi untuk bisa melampaui kurcaci itu. Tapi, satu pertanyaan terbesit di otak organiknya,

"_Apa keinginan ini, sama aja keinginan untuk menghancurkannya?_"

"Ahh, hal lain yang ingin saya sampaikan; mengenai pemindahan tugas." Lanjut Sang Archon, nada bicaranya lebih tenang kali ini. "Saya akan melakukan transfer data, seputar tim barumu."

Seketika, dalam lingkup pandangan Gabber, terpampang berbagai arsip digital seputar beberapa prajurit, disertai banyak listing kode pemrograman, berkelebat cepat. Ada nama Ironall dan Scattershot di sana. "Kamu mengenal Ironall, dan saya yakin, kamu sudah bertemu Scattershot. Mereka termasuk di dalamnya."

"Ranger hijau safari itu? Ya, saya sudah bertemu dengannya." Namun, ada beberapa nama kode yang masih asing, alias belum dikenal Gabber sejauh ini. "_Crosshair, Linkbuster, Cloudrake? Siapa cecunguk-cecunguk ini?_"

"Bagus. Untuk sisanya, mungkin kamu akan segera bertemu dengan mereka.." Ujar Warwick.

"… Keputusan di tangan anda, Legion." Ia merendah. Suka ga suka, perintah Archon tetaplah mutlak. Dan Gabberwockie ga berhak protes, terhadap keputusan apapun terhadap penempatannya.

Tetep aja, dia berpikir, siapapun kameradnya, asal mereka ga jadi beban, itu ga akan mempengaruhi tujuan utama; pencarian kekuatan untuk berdiri di puncak tertinggi. "_Melebihi siapapun, melebihi si cebol itu._"

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dicepol, menghempas tubuh ke bangku penonton di arena serbaguna yang masih kosong, tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut kuning acak-acakan. Belum ada kalimat sapaan, atau sekedar basa-basi keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Wajah serupa, ga bikin keadaan bakal berjalan baik. Beberapa orang bilang, saudara kembar itu harusnya akrab dan rukun. Tapi, hal itu _kurang _berlaku bagi Ilkash bersaudara.

Setelah kalah dari duel cukup sengit, tanpa diduga, Hash'Kafil yang biasanya lebih berambisi dari orang lain, ga keliatan frustasi atau mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Mata hitam Ranger itu masih memperlihatkan jemu pada siapapun yang liat. Jelas, itu bikin Ish'Kandel agak heran.

Liat tatapan penuh tanda tanya kembarannya, Hash'Kafil mencela, "Apa lu liat-liat, _buruk rupa_?"

"Ga. Gapapa. Aneh aja, liat lu nyerah gitu tadi." Bales Ish'Kandel, dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Ga biasa."

"Ga cuma buruk rupa, lu juga buta ya?" Respon sinis dari kembarannya, membuat Ish'Kandel memutar bola mata.

Masih tergambar jelas ekspresi terhenyak dari pemuda berambut kuning, "… Heyy, kayanya lu lupa ya, kalo kita ni kembar? Muka kita ga ada beda!"

"Salah. Jelas beda. Lu _lebih jelek._"

"Luar biasa." Jawab Ish'Kandel, seraya nepok jidat sendiri. Mulai males ngadepin sikap menyebalkan kembaran perempuan. "… Bukannya lu bilang mau ngalahin Elka tahun ini, gimanapun caranya? Liat lu nyerah, kaya liat lu buang salah satu ambisi yang lu punya. Dan itu aneh… _banget._" Lanjut Ish'Kandel.

Hash menghembus nafas sekali, baru kemudian bilang, "Udah jelas, kan? Gw kehabisan amunisi."

"… Bohong." Mata kuning Ish'Kandel belum lepas dari perempuan itu, biarpun Hash'Kafil sama sekali ga menatapnya dari tadi. "Mungkin kita emang ga pernah akrab, tapi tetep aja kembar. Gw lebih kenal lu, ketimbang orang lain." Ucapan yakin Ish'Kandel, sukses mengalihkan tatapan Hash'Kafil. "Saudara kembar, punya 'koneksi' tersendiri."

"Sial.." Keluh Hash'Kafil pasrah. Dia tau, emang hampir mustahil bohong pada si kembaran. "… Si Grymnystre.. hampir bikin nyawa gw melayang tadi." Lanjutnya, masih dalam nada males-malesan.

"Hah? Ahaha, bisa aja becandanya-" Ekspresi jenaka si Shield Miller, berubah kaget, pas tatapan Hash'Kafil berpindah, menatap kesel pemuda berambut kuning. "… Serius?"

"Kalo bukan gara-gara dia batal melepas jemari di tali busur, gw ga akan ngobrol ama lu sekarang." Ujar Ranger berambut hitam.

"Tapi, posisi kalian berimbang tadi! Okelah dia nodong leher lu, tapi kan lu juga nodong.. nodong.." Reaksi ga percaya Ish'Kandel, rada memuncak, terhenti sebentar. Ragu buat meneruskan kalimat yang tertunda. "Ehem.. nganunya!"

"… Itulah yang lu liat, karena lu sendiri ga di sana." Hash berkata, menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan kiri. "Gw ga nyangka bakal bilang ini, tapi.." Tatapan mata hitam, keliatan berusaha menampik fakta. Menatap kosong ke arena. "… Dia lebih cepat dari gw. Kalo aja itu di medan perang, Hash'Kafil Ilkash udah tinggal sejarah."

Mata kuning si Shield Miller berkedip beberapa kali, terheran liat reaksi kalem si kembaran. Biasanya, Hash'Kafil bukan type orang yang santai, abis dikalahkan. Biasanya, ga suka terima kenyataan, kalo dia bisa kalah. Benak Ish'Kandel jelas mengingat, pas dulu Ranger perempuan itu uring-uringan setelah dihajar Elka Nordo. Dan kekalahan itu, malah bikin Hash'Kafil 'terobsesi' buat bales Elka.

"Biar lu jelasin begitupun.. tetep aja aneh." Celetuk Ish'Kandel, masih belum paham prilaku Hash'Kafil.

Ga cuma Ish'Kandel yang ngerasa aneh. Bahkan, Hash'Kafil sendiri, merasakan hal tersebut. Dia ga nyangka bisa setenang ini, dan ngerasa tanpa beban biarpun dikalahkan. Mungkin karena satu hal yang dibisikkan oleh setitik kesadaran, jauh di dasar nurani. Dia penasaran, sejauh mana hal ini bisa jadi menarik. "_Apa yang akan lu lakukan, Nordo? Saat berhadapan satu lawan satu ama 'pacar', yang selama ini selalu mati-matian lu jaga?_"

Dia percaya, Elka bakal terus melaju di raungan ketiga. Yang ga disangka, yaitu Lake yang masih bertahan sejauh ini. Mau karena hoki atau emang menyimpan potensi kemampuan.. menang, ya menang.

_####_

_"You can win. You must win. You'll absolutely win." – Meinhalom (Ch. 27)_


	36. You Can (Not) Advance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 36: You Can (Not) Advance

"Hebat." Puji Elka, sembari tepuk tangan pelan. Kami berpapasan di lorong, dan dia tersenyum buat gw. Kombinasi ungu dari tanktop, yang dilapis putih dari jersey Ranger Corps, membalut tubuhnya. Tapi jersey tersebut udah ga bisa diresleting, rusak. Keadaannya aja udah terkoyak.

"Uhm.. makasih." Ucap gw reflek, karena lagi jalan sambil melamun. Seketika, langkah pun berhenti. Ahh, di lehernya, tergantung seuntai kalung dari kuku flem, pemberian gw dulu. Masih dipake ternyata. Talinya keliatan disambung seadanya dengan tape.

Elka liat raut muka gw yang ga wajar, terus dia nanya. "… Kok keliatan ga seneng?"

"Hmm, entah. Rasanya.. agak aneh." Mata gw beralih pada busur di genggaman tangan kiri, "Gw masih ga percaya, dia kaya.. ngalah, atau ga serius.. atau apalah.. dan yang bikin makin bingung, kenapa? Dia Hash'Kafil, kan?" Biar kata sedikit, tapi gw kenal ama Hash. Dan biasanya, dia itu paling senewen kalo kalah. Sedangkan tadi, tu cewe nyantai-nyantai aja.

Elka mendekat. Mukul pelan bahu gw, dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Masih dengan senyum di bibir, dia bilang, "Lu menang. Titik. Ga usah dipikirin lebih jauh."

"… Iya juga sih." Ga salah, omongannya. Tapi, tetep aja, hal itu belum bisa ngusir pikiran gw gitu aja. "Si Alecto, udah mendingan?"

"… Ga bakal mati." Jawab Elka, e-enteng bener kalo ngomong. "Keliatannya."

"Uuhh.. Apa itu ga terlalu kejam?"

"Kadang, dia pantes kok digituin."

"Setuju!" Seru gw lantang, sependapat. Maap ya, Lec.

"Yang penting, sekarang dukung gw ya, biar menang.." Oh ya, berikutnya giliran dia lawan Royal Ulfa. " … Supaya nanti kita ketemu di babak berikutnya." Faak. Kalimat itu bikin gw ilang semangat seketika.

"Aduhhh. justru gw berharap lu kalah, biar ga perlu lawan lu." Gerutu gw, tanpa pikir panjang. "Pokonya kalo lu menang, gw bakal mundur otomatis."

"Dih, kenapaaa?" Njir, sok polos amat ni anak.

"Au ah."

Dia langsung nepok-nepok ringan punggung gw, mamerin cengiran yang makin memojokkan, sambil setengah ngancem pake nada lugu. "Hehehe, jangan gitu dong. Coba aja mundur, gw ga akan masak buat lu lagi."

"Ugh, itu ga adil!" Ancemannya ga banget, asli! Dan omelan gw, cuma bikin dia nyengir makin lebar.

Di tengah perbincangan kami, terdengar suara langkah kaki ringan mendekat. Sosok perempuan, dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Elka, dikuncir ponytail, terlihat jalan dari arah ruang perawatan. Badannya itu lhooo. Ajib tingkat Bellato langit! Semok bangeeet kapten! Dijamin menggoda mata lelaki biarpun ga ada niat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Hai hai. Gimana keadaanmu, Ka?" Dia menyapa Elka terlebih dulu, calon lawannya.

"Udah lebih baik, Royal." Jawab perempuan berambut cokelat pendek, seraya menghadap badan pada Royal Ulfa. "Makasih udah bertanya."

"Ahaha, ga perlu. Wajar toh, aku nanya? Karena lukamu ga bisa dibilang ringan, abis lawan Sabilla." Kata Royal Ulfa santai.

"Iya, lumayan."

"Nah, makanya aku mau memastikan.." Bales si Ranger senior, "… Kan nanti aku jadi sungkan, kalo.._ lawanku masih luka-luka_." Mendadak, gw ngerasain ada perubahan kecil, sangat kecil dari tatapan Royal Ulfa. Padahal, dia tersenyum, tapi seolah sedikit.. hmm.. menantang, mungkin?

"…" Elka menatap lekat mata cokelat, hampir mirip dengan yang dimilikinya. Balik menyungging seringai tipis, "… Anda ga perlu sungkan, Royal. Saya _profesional_ kok." Daaaaan… tantangan diterima.

"… Itulah yang mau kudengar." Uh.. cuma perasaan, atau emang atmosfir di sekeliling mereka sedikit berubah? Gw ga tau harus bereaksi apa, selain ngangkat sebelah alis. "Oh ya, selamet yaa!" Eh, tau-tau, dia ganti pembicaraan, langsung beralih ke gw. "Ciee masuk semi-final!"

Bikin gw tersentak sedikit, ga menduga secepat itu ganti mood. "Eh..? Ehm.. iya, Ma-makasih, Royal Ulfa."

"Yaudah, aku permisi dulu." Pamit wanita berambut cokelat yang lebih tua, sambil melambai tangan. "Sampe ketemu di arena, Elka."

"Ya…" Elka bales melambai, keduanya saling melempar senyum. Hmm, mungkin yang tadi itu, cuma perasaan doang. "… Sampe ketemu di arena." Atau.. begitulah yang gw kira.

"… Yakin, lu udah mendingan?" Tanya gw padanya.

"Tentu. Buat apa bohong?"

"Hmm, lawan lu kali ini pun, ga akan gampang kayanya." Mata gw masih menatap ke arah Royal Ulfa melangkah. Elka kuat, gw ngerti. Tapi tetep aja, dia berhadapan ama prajurit lebih senior berpangkat Royal. "… Gw jadi was-was."

"Hihihi." Lah, dia malah cekikikan. "… Muka itu lagi." Heyy, heyy, apa yang salah dari muka gw? "Ga usah khawatir. Gw ga pernah ngerasa sebaik ini."

Kayanya, dia percaya diri banget kali ini. Baguslah, kalo kondisinya membaik. Tapi biarpun susah dipercaya, Elka bisa pulih secepet itu. "_Dasar, abnormal._"

"Udah, cari tempat duduk yang pas sana, ambil cemilan, terus tinggal nonton kemenangan gw." Wuih, sombong bener kata-katanya, kaya emang udah pasti aja hasil duelnya.

"Tsk. Iya, iya." Kami berpisah, dia melangkah menuju arena, sedangkan gw ke ruang ganti. Mau ambil botol minuman yang gw bawa dari Mesh. Haus juga, berantem mulu. Tapi belum jauh pisah, gw balik badan lagi, "Oh ya, kalungnya.. rusak, ya? Kenapa ga bilang? Kan bisa gw bikinin lagi yang baru."

Dia menoleh seraya ngasih senyum manis, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan, menggenggam kalung itu, "… Ga perlu. Kalo bikin yang baru, kalungnya ga akan sama lagi." Terus, langsung kembali melangkah.

Hmm.. gw kurang paham, makna kalimat barusan. Menatap heran, tapi males nanya-nanya lebih jauh.

.

.

Ruang ganti udah sepi, soalnya peserta yang gugur, udah mengambil kembali barang bawaan mereka. Ga bisa dipercaya, ruangan ini tadinya penuh sesak, sekarang begitu lega. Loker yang masih ada isinya aja, tinggal 4. Punya gw, teknopat, Oritzi, dan.. si dokter sinting. Wahaha, dari sekian banyak laki, yang bertahan cuman 4!

Ehm.. Ga yakin, itu satu hal yang patut diketawain, atau bukan.

Ada sesosok lelaki berambut hitam, lagi duduk di bangku panjang, kedua telapak tangan berpagut, dan pandangannya agak nunduk. Abis denger pintu kebuka, dia langsung nengok, "Ah, elu rupanya."

"Oit.." Sapa gw padanya. "Kok ga nemenin Sabilla?"

"Ehm.. gw cuma ambil sesuatu, tadi. Abis ini juga langsung balik ke sana." Jawab si Armor Rider.

"… Oh." Kayanya, itu bukan jawaban yang jujur. Mungkin, ada yang dipikirin ampe sempet keliatan gelisah. "Dia.. ga kenapa-napa, kan?"

"I-iyalah! Operasinya lancar, sekarang udah siuman." Fyuuuh. Untunglah, perkiraan gw salah. Sedih juga kan, kalo sampe terjadi sesuatu ama sang idola.

Tangan kanan gw, meraih botol air minum literan, kemudian duduk di bangku panjang di tengah ruangan, deket dengan si Armor Rider.

"… Mau?" Gw menyodorkan botol minum, kali aja haus juga, ampe muka ditekuk begitu.

"Engga, makasih. Udah kembung. Hehehe."

"… Oke." Respon gw singkat. Penuh napsu, gw nenggak air dalem botol tersebut. Setenggak, langsung tinggal setengah liter. "Aaaahhhh…" Ngerasain air ngalir deres di tenggorokan yang lagi kering minta ampun, emang nikmat tiada tanding!

"Huuffftt.." Abis minum, gw menghela napas, sambil liat langit-langit ruang ganti. Berusaha melepas lelah, dari kegiatan festival yang begitu nguras tenaga. Dan kalo inget-inget, masih ada beberapa duel lagi yang harus gw lakukan… Jadi bikin rasa lelah itu, balik lagi. "_Faak_."

"Wew. Dehidrasi, boss? Hahaha." Dzofi ketawa, liat cara minum gw, yang sanggup nenggak setengah liter sekaligus.

"Ehehe.. gw paling ga tahan, panas gini." Yup, bukannya ga suka cuaca cerah, tapi.. entah kenapa gw merasa ga berdaya kalo sinar matahari kelewat terik. Metabolisme aneh, bakal bikin keringet keluar berlebih. Di Ether aja, gw bisa lho keringetan.

"Ah, masa? Tapi ga keliatan tuh, dari awal festival mulai." Katanya, dengan sumringah. "Lu ga ada hentinya bikin gw tercengang."

"Ahaha.. itu-"

Sebelum kalimat gw selesai, Dzofi udah motong duluan, "Plis jangan bilang, kalo semua itu hoki." Wew, kok tau, gw mau bilang itu? Bisa baca pikiran, ya? "… Kenapa? Kenapa lu selalu bilang itu? Rasanya, lu ga mengakui pencapaian yang diraih dengan kemampuan sendiri." Matanya berganti arah, kembali tertuju ke lantai. Dari sudut bibirnya, dia nyoba untuk senyum. Tapi, kerasa beda. Ga kaya senyum si teknopat yang biasa. "Mulai kerasa menyebalkan, tau?"

"Ehm, g-gw…" Mata gw melebar, denger intonasi lesu si Armor Rider. Agak kaget juga, digituin. Sejenak, otak gw berputar keras, merangkai kata buat jadi jawaban utuh. "Ga tau.. juga sih." Bingung, mikirin alasan apa yang harus gw beri.

Jujur, karena dari awal, ga ada niat untuk ikut ginian. Kalo bukan terpaksa, tentu gw ga bakal ada di sini sekarang. Tetep meyakinkan diri kalo semua itu sekedar beruntung, adalah usaha terakhir untuk terus merendah. Jadi pusat perhatian, ga pernah jadi tujuan gw, sama sekali.

Yang gw lakukan murni insting, ga lebih! Dibandingin ama peserta lain, yang punya keahlian khusus di suatu bidang, memanfaatkan keahlian itu buat terus menatap kedepan, gw ga merasa istimewa.

"Ahha, maaf. Jadi ngomong yang bukan-bukan." Ucap Dzofi. Si Armor Rider keliatan menyesal. "Kayanya, gw cuma iri.. sama lu." Lagi-Lagi, pernyataan yang ga terduga. "Ngeliat kegigihan lu, entah apa gw bisa melakukannya juga.. menghadapi Rokai. Maksud gw, abis liat duelnya lawan Alecto tadi.."

Ni anak.. ternyata punya sisi pesimis juga toh. Gw kira, dia selalu positif dan punya tekad kuat di setiap keadaan. Sumpah, ga nyangka dia berpikiran begitu. Secara, harusnya gw yang iri, dan belajar dari dia, tentang apa itu arti pantang menyerah.

Bangke tuh, dokter sinting. Sampe bisa bikin doi ciut. Yaaa.. sama sih. Siapa juga yang ga bakal ciut? Mungkin itu, yang bikin gelagat Dzofi rada aneh. Barangkali, lagi mikirin duelnya nanti.

Masih tertunduk, Dzofi berkata, "… Biarpun harus kalah, seengganya.. gw pengen bisa melawan. Supaya Kak Ulfa, dan Sabilla liat, gw juga bisa melakukan sesuatu, diluar ngoprek peralatan."

Udah gw duga, selalu aneh rasanya, kalo liat dia murung begini. Punggung si Armor Rider, gw tampar sekeras mungkin, sampe bunyi nyaring banget. "WUAANJJIIIR! KENAPA, BRENGSEK!?" Dia aja sampe bangkit dari bangku, berusaha ngusep-ngusep punggung pake tangan, tapi ga nyampe.

"Lu ngomong apa sih? Ya pasti bisalah!" Seru gw lantang, "Denger ya, ga ada yang istimewa dari tindakan gw, selain ngikutin suara dari nurani, yang selalu nyuruh gw untuk terus berjuang saat di lapangan, biarpun udah pengen nyerah." Ya, suara-suara itulah, kerap gw anggep insting. Di saat udah ga tau harus ngapain, merekalah yang ambil alih navigasi, supaya gw ga kehilangan arah. "Lagian, hal yang lu lakukan, jauh lebih keren."

"Haaah!? Emang, apa yang gw lakukan!?" Si pemuda berambut hitam, malah kebingungan sambil terus ngusap-ngusap tangan ke punggung. Masih pedih pasti.

"Kalo bukan gegara lu yang nyeret gw ke ruang ganti, gw ga akan melangkahkan kaki ke arena. Kalo bukan gegara lu yang ngatur siasat 'mengaburkan presepsi antara Decoy dan Support', lu ga bakal punya kesempatan untuk seenaknya manfaatin gw, buat ngambil salah satu headband Rokai, dan kita ga bakal lolos dari lubang jarum." Jelas gw, panjang lebar. Mengingatkan kembali, efek dari semangat yang dia tularkan. "Lu _percaya_, seutuhnya. Kelebihan, dan _kekurangan _gw_._ Kehadiran orang kaya lu, yang bikin gw pede untuk melakukan hal ga masuk akal."

Sejenak, kami bertukar pandangan. Terus mendadak, dia ketawa lagi. "… Hahaha. Kayanya, semua tergantung prespektif." Bales si Armor Rider.

"Yup. Dan.. Rokai emang kuat. Tapi bukan berarti.. ga bisa dilawan."

"… Emang deh, lu ga ada takut-takutnya, ya?" Yah, itu adalah pernyataan yang salah.

"Takut sih, sebenernya. Tapi, ya gimana? Kalo ga gitu.. yang ada, kita harus ganti rugi."

"OOHH! Bener banget, sob! Ga! Ga bisa dibiarin itu sih! Alasan utama kita berjuang!" Nah, itu dia. Moodnya udah balik kaya semula. "… Gw ga rela keluar sepeser pun akibat kesalahan lu!" Eh..? Tunggu.. ternyata dia masih inget, kalo gw penyebab ini semua. Demmit!

.

.

Selepas dari ruang ganti, gw nyari spot duduk yang enak. Dzofi bilang, dia mau nonton sambil nemenin Sabilla aja di ruang perawatan. Yaudah, sendirian deh gw. Mana si kuya kampret masih meriang pula.

"Hai, Lake." Tetiba, suara salah satu perempuan yang gw kenal, menyapa. Gw berpaling, untuk memastikan. Mengenakan baju pasien ruang perawatan, rambut putihnya tergerai. Mata biru itu, masih kaya langit, biarpun dihias plester, menutupi gores luka di wajah. Di sebelahnya, hadir si Armor Rider berambut hitam. Memapah perlahan, pas gadis itu jalan agak lunglai.

"S-Sabilla!?" Sontak, gw terperanjat. Soalnya ga nyangka, liat dia yang baru siuman, udah jalan-jalan. "H-hai juga! Ngapain di sini?!"

"Ngotot pengen nonton langsung, katanya." Celetuk Dzofi, keliatan ga setuju ama keputusan gadis itu.

"Beneran? Apa ga sebaiknya, banyakin istirahat dulu?" Tanya gw.

Kepala bermahkota putih itu, menggeleng, "Mana mungkin aku lewatin kesempatan nonton Kak Ulfa lawan Elka."

"… Okelah. Nih, duduk sini aja." Ujar gw, seraya berdiri, dan ngasih spot tempat yang gw dudukin. Asek.. kurang gentle apa coba, ya kan?

"Iya, makasih ya."

"Ga masalah. Oh ya, ada pesan dari Elka. Katanya dia mau minta maap, udah berlebihan pas lawan lu." Gw berkata. Hampir lupa, untung sempet inget.

"… Iyakah?" Sorot mata Sabilla, keliatan ga paham, seusai denger pesan yang dititipin Elka barusan, "Hmm, aku ga begitu inget apa yang terjadi, sebenernya."

Hah…? Jangan bilang, kalo apa yang dilakukannya di duel ketiga tadi, murni di luar kesadaran. "Kok bisa?"

"Aku sendiri, ga bisa kasih jawaban pasti. Hal ini, pernah juga terjadi.. dan bisa dibilang, ga berakhir baik bagiku, maupun temen-temenku." Respon dari Sabilla, memicu reaksi Dzofi. Dia memicing ke gw, tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Menyiratkan kesan untuk ga bahas masalah itu lagi.

Tapi, seolah pura-pura bego, gw tetep dilanda penasaran. Memutuskan untuk ga peduli picingan sepasang mata hitam. "Emang, lu bener-bener ga inget apapun, saat duel tadi?"

"Ga sepenuhnya. Hal terakhir yang kuinget, saat Elka melayangkan tendangan ke kepalaku. Abis itu…" Sabilla menutup kelopak mata, kalimatnya terhenti.

"… Nge-blank?" Tebak gw, asal.

"Bukan." Kelopak mata berhias bulu mata lentik alami itu, kembali membuka. "Lebih tepatnya kaya.. lagi mimpi. Kesadaranku.. berdiri di tepi kolam yang dalem banget, atau laut, atau danau, atau.. entahlah.. semacam itu pokoknya. Saat 'itu' terjadi, aku menjatuhkan diri, tenggelam perlahan, tapi makin dalem. Di sana gelap. Tiap bernafas, keluar gelembung dari mulut dan hidungku. Semakin fokus, semakin dalam juga tenggelamnya, sampe ga bisa liat permukaan lagi. Berbagai potongan gambar, berkelebat cepet di depan mata. Ga ada aturan pasti. Itulah kenapa, aku ga bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi.. karena ga yakin bener kejadian, apa engga. Potongan-potongan gambar tersebut, terlalu acak bagiku." Jelas Sabilla, panjang lebar. Gw jadi terpaku karenanya.

"Wow.. itu-"

Dia menoleh pada gw, dan senyum tipis. "Aneh, ya?"

"… Ahha, ya. Sedikit banyak. Gw ga begitu paham. Tapi, ada bayangan dikit."

"Kemampuan turunan. Ga ada yang bisa kuperbuat buat menolaknya." Ucap si Infiltrator bermata biru, dengan senyum imut merekah di bibir pink gemesin. Uuuuu.. jadi pengen nyubit-nyubit unyu.

"_Kemampuan turunan.._" Perkataan Sabilla, cukup membekas lho di hati- eh.. pikiran, maksudnya. "… _Mungkin, berlaku juga bagi gw._" Batin ini berujar, sambil menatap kelingking tangan kiri yang patah di duel pertama.

"Aaarrgghh! Bisa ga, kalian berhenti ngomongin hal aneh yang susah dimengerti, dan fokus ke duel!?" Ketus si Armor Rider. Lha? Kenapa dia jadi sewot? "Udah mau mulai nih!"

**"Oke, para pemirsa! Saya yakin anda sudah lama menanti, duel berikutnya antara; Elka Nordo melawan Ulfa Hardji! Saat ini, kedua peserta, sedang melangkah masuk ke arena. Elka, masih dengan sebilah pedang tipis dan sebuah handgun, terlihat tenang dan tidak gentar, Bung Kus."**

**"Ya, Bung Binder. Kita tahu, kondisi setelah dia berhadapan dengan Sabilla Roseblood, benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap ringan. Saya harap luka yang ia terima dari duel sebelumnya, tidak menjadi penghalang, walaupun waktu pemulihan tergolong singkat."**

**"Setuju, Bung Kus. Ulfa Hardji, merupakan Hidden Soldier berpangkat Royal, yang artinya lebih senior, lebih berpengalaman. Duel kali ini pun, nampak akan sulit untuk prajurit muda seperti Elka."**

**"Tapi, memang menarik untuk melihat, Bung Binder. Apakah pengalaman dan keterampilan, mampu membendung kemampuan mentah yang masih berpotensi untuk berkembang?"**

**"Jawabannya tentu sesaat lagi, Bung Kus. Karena kedua peserta, kini sudah saling berhadapan!"**

Senjata pilihan Royal Ulfa, adalah sebuah Shotgun berwarna dominan cokelat gelap, dengan aksen keemasan di sepanjang larasnya. Waduh, antisipasi dari keragaman kombinasi serangan Elka, ya? Dia bakal mikir 2 kali, kalo mau mendekat.

Suasana di arena, agak beda dengan duel dengan Sabilla. Kalo tadi, tensinya bener-bener tinggi, terasa dari awal ampe akhir, kali ini agak santai. Saling senyum tipis, biarpun, Force dari tubuh mereka berdua tetep merembes keluar, pertanda antusiasme sama sekali ga padam.

"Apa kamu bener-bener udah lebih baik?" terdengar Royal Ulfa bertanya, pelan, tapi masih bisa kedengeran. "Aku beneran sungkan lho, nembak lawan yang masih dalam kondisi kurang fit." Dia berkata begitu, bukan tanpa alasan. Itu karena liat perban melilit lengan Elka, kiri dan kanan, dari pergelangan tangan hingga melingkar di bahu.

"Kan saya udah bilang, Royal. Anda ga perlu sungkan." Bales Elka, sesopan mungkin.

"Iya, tapi tetep aja.."

"Oke, kalo gitu.." Sembari berujar, Elka merentangkan kedua tangannya yang megang senjata, "… Gimana kalo kita duel tangan kosong?" Tantang si prajurit wanita yang lebih junior, lalu melepas genggaman pada pedang dan handgun, jatuh gitu aja di atas permukaan arena. "Seengganya, anda ga perlu nembak orang yang _kurang fit._"

"Hoo.." Seringai penuh makna, terpapar di bibir Royal Ulfa. Haduh, suasana bisa memanas kalo gini caranya. "… Kuakui, kamu emang prajurit yang menarik. Biasanya, junior itu segan lho, ama atasan. Tapi kamu, beda." Lanjut Hidden Soldier senior, seraya membuang shotgun ke belakang. "Ga keliatan sedikitpun keraguan di matamu. Oke, kuterima tantangan itu, Captain!"

Haha, bener banget. Itulah Elka. Ga pernah ragu, dan suka tantangan. Kerap kali menguji diri sendiri, di tiap kesempatan. Bertolak belakang banget.. ama gw. Zzz.

"Wah, Kak Ulfa keliatan lagi semangat banget." Sela Dzofi.

"Iyalah, dikomporin gitu." Bales gw pendek.

"Emang, Elka selalu gitu ya?" Kali ini, Sabilla ikutan nanya.

"Ga juga sih. Kondisi tertentu doang."

"Kondisi tertentu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kalo lagi pengen doang." Tukas gw, sekenanya.

"Baiklah, kedua peserta sepakat untuk melanjutkan duel, dengan tangan kosong. Menurut aturan yang berlaku, ketentuan ini sah, asalkan memang ada persetujuan dari kedua pihak. Maka dari itu, dalam duel kali ini, saya nyatakan; Tidak diperkenankan menggunakan senjata dalam bentuk apapun, kecuali yang bisa dihasilkan dari Force sendiri!" Seru Conquest Borr, kasih penjelasan. "Kedua peserta, silahkan saling beri hormat! Dan… MULAI!"

Akhirnya, duel antara dua wanita berambut cokelat, dimulai! Royal Ulfa langsung sigap pasang kuda-kuda, kedua telapak tangan mengepal sedikit lebih rendah dari dagu. Yang kiri, berada lebih didepan dari yang kanan. Kaki kanannya, setengah langkah di belakang yang kiri. Dia udah siap!

Tapi.. baru sampe situ. Belum ada gerakan lebih lanjut, karena Royal Ulfa liat Elka… masih belum masuk mode tempur, alias belum menyiagakan kuda-kuda. Si Infiltrator junior, cuma berdiri biasa sambil mengarahkan pandangan tajam pada Royal Ulfa.

"Hmm.. Kenapa Elka cuma berdiri? Apa dia ga denger tanda mulai?" Tanya Sabilla bingung. Dzofi di sebelahnya, juga ga kalah heran. "Kok ga pasang kuda-kuda?"

"…" Kalo baru pertama kali liat Elka berantem tangan kosong, "Yaaaa... Itulah kuda-kudanya." Jelas gw. Wajar sih, mereka ga paham apa yang terjadi. "… Sebenernya, Elka ga pernah pake gaya beladiri tertentu, dalam situasi satu lawan satu. Kalo kata orang.. mungkin gaya bebas, atau gaya petarung jalanan."

Kedua pasang mata mereka, melebar. "Yang bener!?"

Gw mengangguk, untuk kasih respon. "Dan caranya berdiri itu.. dia kasih nama 'kuda-kuda netral'."

"… Kalo dari sini, emang keliatan seolah dia sama sekali ga siap. Tapi, pas lu berhadapan ama dia, hawanya bakal beda.." Gw melanjutkan, mata tertuju ke arena dengan serius. Posisi Royal Ulfa, pelan-pelan pindah. Ambil beberapa langkah hati-hati, ke kanan. Lalu, beberapa langkah ke kiri. Mata cokelat Elka, otomatis ngikutin sang lawan, dalam diam. "… Kayanya itulah kenapa, Royal Ulfa belum nyerang. Dia waspada, soalnya ngerasain tekanan Force Elka, udah siap tempur dari tadi."

"Heeee…" Gumam Dzofi agak panjang, "… Lu tau banget ya, seluk beluk Elka? Co cwit bingit." Katanya, pake bahasa 'anak muda yang lagi trend tapi sebenernya melenceng'.

"I-iyalah.. kita kan temen deket." Hampir tiap hari kaya perangko, ya wajarlah kalo gw _sangat _kenal ama tu cewe.

"_Temen deket, _hah?" Sahut Dzofi lagi, "_Percaya_ gw mah." Wuut? Tampangnya ngeselin abis. Nyindir, kaya berlawanan antara kata yang dia ucap dan makna dibalik itu. Alis gw terangkat, liat reaksi si Armor Rider. Apa coba maksudnya?

Kembali ke arena. Liat belum ada pergerakan dari lawan, Royal Ulfa ambil inisiatip buat buka serangan. Menerjang maju, dan sedikit narik tangan ke belakang, ancang-ancang mukul tepat ke muka. Lumayan cepet akselerasinya, tapi tetep belum bikin Elka gentar.

Perempuan berambut cokelat pendek, sekedar menatap kepalan tangan seniornya, yang meluncur tanpa halangan! A-apa dia ga ada niat ngindar?!

Tepat sesaat sebelum kepalan tangan kanan itu mendarat di muka, Elka mengelak. Miringin kepala ke kiri, lalu bersiap antisipasi serangan selanjutnya! Lutut kanan Royal Ulfa, udah ga sabar nunggu giliran buat menghantam tubuh Elka.

Serangan itu dipatahkan, dengan segera. Siku kanan Elka, menyikut kuat bagian atas tempurung lutut Royal Ulfa, dan membuatnya sedikit goyah. Tapi serangan sepupunya Dzofi, ga berakhir di situ. Dengan cepet, memulihkan keseimbangan, dan melakukan tendangan tinggi sembari muter badan di udara.

Elka menunduk, terus langsung angkat kaki kanan, karena setelah tendangan putarnya ke bagian kepala dihindari, Royal Ulfa melanjutkan gerakan itu dan berputar sekali lagi untuk menendang tumpuan sang lawan. Niatan itu, gagal.

Royal Ulfa masih terus mendesak, dengan kombinasi 3 pukulan, yang diakhiri tendangan kuat. Coba menjatuhkan Elka, dalam tiap serangan. Tapi belum ada satupun serangan menghantam Elka, di antara gencar pukulan itu.

Jarak masih ga melebar, bahkan makin deket. Sejauh ini, si Infiltrator baru melakukan maneuver hindaran doang. Belum balas nyerang, barang sekali. Mungkin, karena Royal Ulfa belum juga kasih celah baginya…

Ah, ga juga. Celah sih ada, biarpun kecil. Gw yakin kalo Elka, pasti akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Tapi, pasti ada alasan lain.

"Apa Elka ga akan bales serangan?" Tanya Sabilla tiba-tiba. Kayanya, pikiran kami ga jauh beda. "Dari tadi, dia cuma ngindar dan nangkis. Beda banget pas lawan aku."

Yang kepikiran di kepala gw tuh, kondisinya belum pulih bener. Tapi, diliat dari gerakan-gerakan barusan, kayanya kondisi _ga menghambat_ pergerakan Elka.

Ga. Bukan gitu. Dia pasti lagi mikirin sesuatu. Pasti dia lagi… mengamati. "… Dia bakal nyerang, kok. Bentar lagi."

Kaya yang gw bilang pada mereka, Elka ga menganut gaya beladiri tertentu. Dia tipe orang yang akan cari cara buat ngadepin sesuatu, dengan menyesuaikan kondisi pas udah di lapangan. Gw yakin, tiap serat kehidupan di tubuh Elka, lagi focus buat mengamati gerakan-gerakan Royal Ulfa dengan seksama. Elka lagi belajar. Makanya, dia belum nyerang sama sekali.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, ga ada ukuran pasti. Tapi gw yakin, kita bakal tau, kapan dia selesai 'belajar'.

Royal Ulfa, keliatan agak emosi, liat serangannya satupun ga ada yang masuk. Merapatkan gigi, selagi nyerang bertubi-tubi. Bagi kebanyakan orang, Elka keliatan tertekan. Apa yang mereka ga tau, adalah sebaliknya.

Mendadak, serangan Royal Ulfa berhenti, kemudian ambil jarak beberapa langkah. Dadanya naik turun, ngatur napas yang mulai terengah. "… Kenapa kamu.. ga balas nyerang?" Ia bertanya, mengunci pandangan pada Elka. "Jangan bilang, kalo kamu ga serius.." Raut wajahnya, keliatan ga suka sama apa yang dilakukan sang lawan.

"Saya pasti udah kalah dari tadi, kalo ga serius." Dengan tenang, Elka menjawab.

"… Omonganmu, ga sama dengan tindakan." Bales Royal Ulfa. Ga heran sih, kalo dia ngerasa diremehin. "Seengganya, tunjukinlah keseriusanmu! Serang aku!" Seru Prajurit yang lebih senior.

"Saya baru mau nyerang…" Kaki Elka, berganti posisi pijakan! Ini waktunya! Dengan segenap gaya pada betis, si Infiltrator meluncurkan tubuh pada sang lawan. Royal Ulfa keliatan kaget liat akselerasi Elka yang tiba-tiba, sehingga ga siap nerima serangan! Perempuan berambut cokelat pendek, membenturkan dahi ke pelipis perempuan dengan gaya rambut ponytail! "… Tapi anda keburu berhenti."

"AAAKKH!" Keras, benturan itu. Kepala Royal Ulfa sampe tersentak, dan terdorong mundur! Pelipisnya, langsung terluka, dan ngeluarin sedikit cairan merah. "… Fuhh, serangan ga terduga, ya? Licik juga." Ucapnya, sambil nyeka cairan hangat yang ngalir di sisi wajah, dengan punggung tangan.

"… Maaf, Royal. Saya agak egois, dan kekanakan, kalo masalah kompetisi." Biarpun sudut bibirnya sedikit senyum, tapi tatapan Elka tetep tajem. "Dengan segala hormat, anda ga bisa melaju ke semi-final." Ebuset dah! Ini anak, udah gila kali ya! Itu senior lu, woi! Ga ada takut-takutnya!

"Heh!" Perkataan tersebut, memancing semangat Royal Ulfa, lebih keras lagi. "AHAHAHAHA!" Eh, terus dia malah ketawa. "… Ga ada duanya! Ternyata aku salah, kalo mikir harus pake sungkan-sungkan lawan kamu, Captain Elka Nordo!" Dan langsung menerjang maju.

Elka ga bergerak, cuma menanti serangan datang dari titik ia berdiri!

Kepalan tangan kanan Royal Ulfa, mendarat telak di perut Elka! Membuatnya sedikit tertunduk, pas menyerap tenaga pukulan itu. Posisi mereka kini bersebelahan, dan hampir nempel, dengan tangan si Hidden Soldier, masih bersarang di perut si Infiltrator.

Gw, Dzofi, dan Sabilla, terbelalak. Ga percaya kalo dia nerima mentah-mentah, serangan barusan. Keduanya, sama-sama menggertakkan gigi! Keduanya, sama-sama nampak kesakitan. Ta-tapi.. kok bisa? Yang kena serang kan, cuma Elka?

"Ke-kena.." Desis Sabilla.

Gw nyoba untuk perhatikan lebih seksama. "_Apa yang kena?_"

Lu-lutut! Lutut kanan Elka, sedikit terangkat, dan berada tepat di diafragma Royal Ulfa! Ternyata kalo diliat lebih teliti, mereka bertukar serangan! Biarpun sekedar ngangkat lutut, tapi karena momentum yang dimiliki Royal Ulfa lumayan gede pas menerjang tadi, gw yakin itu pasti berasa.

Demmit! Bisa-bisanya manfaatin serangan lawan, buat serangan balik.

"U-uukh.." Perlahan, tubuh Royal Ulfa mulai bergetar, dan goyah. Pas udah mau jatoh ke depan, Elka menahan dagu sang lawan, dengan telunjuk kanan, dan ngasih dorongan biar dia kembali tegak. Dia pengen mengunci kemenangan!

Serta-merta, ngasih pukulan telapak tangan –palm strike- tepat di dagu Royal Ulfa! Bikin dia gontai, dan makin pusing tujuh keliling. "Sekak.." Belum usai, kesempatan ini ga dilewatin gitu aja. Oh sial… dia serius… Memusatkan berat badan pada kaki kanan, untuk ngeluarin tenaga tendangan yang luar biasa! Elka membawa tubuhnya, mengambang di udara, dan berputar searah jarum jam. Telapak kaki kanannya menghantam rahang bawah Royal Ulfa tanpa halangan, tepat di sisi kanan! "… Mat."

Sukses! Langsung bikin Royal Ulfa terjerembab di permukaan arena, dan.. dan.. ilang kesadaran..!?

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k…" Yang paling syok diantara kami bertiga, siapa lagi kalo bukan si teknopat. "K-KAK ULFA!" Serunya, sigap berdiri.

"Ulfa Hardji, tidak mampu melanjutkan duel. Pemenang duel kedua putaran 8 Besar; Elkanafia Yeve Nordo!" Pengumuman dari Conquest Borr, sontak bikin stadion bergemuruh dan bersorak. Elka masih belum beranjak sedikitpun. Ga ninggalin lawan yang pingsan, begitu aja.

Setelah Royal Ulfa ditandu, barulah dia jalan keluar arena, mengepal telapak tangan kanan, dan diangkat setinggi mungkin. Memapar ekspresi seneng udah raih kemenangan.

Astaga.. dia menang K.O 2 kali berturut. Bahkan, yang pertama, ampe bikin Sabilla masuk ruang operasi. Kali ini, seniornya dibikin pingsan juga. Dan yang lebih parah, gw bisa jadi korban berikutnya.. cakep.

"Lake, titip Sabilla ya! Gw mau liat keadaan Kak Ulfa dulu!" Seru Dzofi, langsung lari ke ruang perawatan.

Ti-titip Sabilla!? Wuut!? Lu kata barang!? Seenaknya aja! Yang dititipin, cuma nyengir ga bersalah. Nambah dosa karena terlihat begitu menggemaskan! "Hihihi, maaf ya jadi ngerepotin. Dzofi emang gitu."

"A-ah, ehm.. Gapapa kok, beneran." Aduh, jadi kegareman –salting- kan, liat cengirannya. Garuk-garuk pala aja dah.

"Dia selalu sayang banget ama Kak Ulfa.." Ucap Sabilla, pandangan tertuju ke bawah, seraya menyibakkan rambut tergerai di sekitar telinga, agak ke belakang. "… Makanya, kalo Kak Ulfa kenapa-napa, pasti dia yang paling galau." Hehei.. cemburu nih, ceritanya? Biarpun, gw heran, kenapa juga dia harus cemburu ama Royal Ulfa, yang notabenenya sepupuan?

Ah, mungkin gw yang sok tau.

Gw jadi inget, kalimat dari mulut si Armor Rider, pas Sabilla dan Elka baru aja masuk ruang perawatan. "_Kadang, suka berharap lebih baik gw yang mengalami semua itu, ketimbang harus liat mereka yang gw sayangi, bersimbah darah._"

"… Gw yakin, kalo lu yang kenapa-napa, diapun bakal galau juga."

Pandangan mata biru langit itu berpindah, ke gw. "Kenapa kamu begitu yakin?"

"Entahlah.." Jawab gw, seraya senyum lebar. "… Karena Dzofi emang gitu, mungkin?" Dan balikin kata-katanya yang tadi.

"… Pffft. Dasar aneh." Hal-hal kaya gitu, bakal lebih berarti kalo Sabilla tau sendiri, langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

Lagi asik bercengkrama, tau-tau Elka muncul entah dari mana. Dia udah berdiri di sebelah gw, senyam-senyum penuh makna. Dia menekan dada gw, dengan telunjuk tangan kanan. Terus, masih belum ilang senyum polos itu, tangannya bergerak ke arah leher, dan kali ini ganti pake jempol, ngasih liat gerakan mengiris leher sendiri, ke gw.

"… _Ah, faak!_"

_####_

_"We're not so different, that is why i prefer to live under the shade. To keep my light dim, so there won't be any eyes on me." - Lace (Ch. 31)_

* * *

**A/N: **Ya, saya nyomot judul chapter ini dari Rebuild of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Jujur, ini chapter yang susah bagi saya (akibat kena writer's block sejak update terakhir :p). Makanya, butuh waktu lama buat update. Setelah sesi brainstorming beberapa hari, untung bisa kelar, padahal sebelumnya masih blank page. Lel. Mohon maaf bila sedikit mengecewakan, saya sendiri kurang puas. Tapi untuk sekarang, saya cuma ngerasa sanggupnya begini.  
Makasih banyak buat semua yang masih ngikutin cerita ini, atau kalian-kalian pembaca baru, kalian luar biasa! Yang udah bosen liat Bellatooo mulu, atau yang nanya-nanya kelanjutan cerita dari Arc Ether, atau pengen liat Corite/Accretians in action, dll.. Please bear with me, Arc Festival olahraga ini udah mau selesai kok. Hehehe.

Respons and critisism are always welcome! Ada button PM, ada button review, bisa di-abuse 24 jam sehari :)

Regards,  
Mie


	37. Behind The Explosions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 37: Behind The Explosions

Entah apa yang bikin keadaan begini. Duduk diantara dua cewe cakep, mungkin bisa dibilang, impian para Hamba Johones. Dan gw lagi merasakannya saat ini. Awalnya, gw duduk sebelah Sabilla, setelah Dzofi nitipin dia tadi. Terus mendadak, Elka muncul ga tau dari mana, dan langsung ngambil tempat di sebelah kiri gw.

Abis ngalahin Royal Ulfa, si cewe berambut cokelat jadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Gw keheranan, liatin mukanya. Pasti ada hal ga beres yang lagi kepikiran di balik tengkorak itu. Dan gw agak ragu, untuk menyelidik lebih jauh.

Ternyata, ga cuma gw yang merasa ada kejanggalan, Sabilla juga ikutan menoleh ke Elka, dengan muka polos tapi penuh tanda tanya. Gadis berambut putih colek-colek lengan gw, dan nanya berbisik, "Eh, dia kenapa?"

"Mana gw tau." Bales gw, berbisik juga.

"… Bukannya kamu harus nanya, ada apa ke dia?"

"Uhh, untuk saat ini, gw bahkan ga pengen tau."

"Oke, kalo gitu, aku aja yang tanya." Bisik Sabilla kemudian.

"Sebenernya.. lu ga mesti-"

"Heyy, Elka.." Terlambat. Dia terlanjur melakukannya. "… Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Perhatian Elka teralih oleh pertanyaan Sabilla. Dia menoleh, seraya masih tersenyum, lalu mematung, menatap mata gadis berambut putih dengan potongan pendek, selama beberapa detik. Tau-tau, Elka menarik lengan gw, "Kenapa ga bilang, kalo _dia _di sini?!" Intonasinya tertahan, biar ga kedengeran orang.

"Hah?" Sekarang, gw ikutan dibikin bingung. "Emang lu ga sadar, siapa yang dari tadi di sebelah gw?" Si Infiltrator menggelengkan kepala bermahkota cokelat. Wew, yakali. Segede gini, ga keliatan. "Ya bukan salah gw kalo gitu!"

"… Kenapa malah bisik-bisik?" Gegara pertanyaannya belum dijawab, Sabilla nanya lagi.

"Ah, Sabilla. Ga ada apa-apa kok." Elka langsung menjawab, "… Seneng aja, berhasil sampe sejauh ini."

"Ya, seneng dan ga sabar pengen bikin gw babak be- UGH!" Haiish! Sikutnya sigap baget mendarat di rusuk, buat mencegah gw selesai ngomong.

"Oh ya, maaf.. aku udah kelewatan, pas duel kita sebelumnya." Dengan lihai, Elka mengalihkan obrolan.

"… Iya, ga masalah. Lake juga udah nyampein pesanmu, kok." Ucap Sabilla, "Kamu hebat, Elka…"

Pujian dari gadis berambut putih, bikin senyum Elka makin merekah. "… Makasih."

Mereka bercengkrama sedikit lebih lama. Biasalah, obrolan cewe. Cekikikan sana-sini. Cuman topiknya agak belok aja, jadi lebih ke teknik berburu, senjata, sampe ke cara nembak. Bukan topik yang biasa jadi bahan gossip deh pokoknya.

Dan di sinilah gw, merengut jenuh, bak dilupakan. Padahal, berada diantara mereka berdua. Tapi situasi ini ga buruk juga sih. Masih bisa akrab setelah melewati duel gokil, seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Jadi bikin orang mikir dua kali kalo mau macem-macem ama mereka, kan?

Ga kebayang sampe sehebat apa Elka bisa melakukan sesuatu. Dihajar abis-abisan saat duel ketiga, ga bikin dia mundur atau gentar, malah sebaliknya, masih bisa menang ketika dirasa udah ga ada harapan. Udah gitu, dengan waktu pemulihan yang terbilang cukup singkat, dia sukses membuat Royal Ulfa pingsan. Kadang, ngeri juga kalo dikira-kira.

Hasil latihan keras yang selalu dilakukannya, berbuah manis. Gw masih inget jelas, pas dulu Elka ngasih latihan neraka, 6 bulan sebelum lulus dari Ranger Corps. Ugh, latihan yang bikin gw berharap ga pernah dilahirkan.

Ga cuma latian fisik, ngomong-ngomong soal cara nembak, Elka juga pernah ngajarin gw untuk jadi lebih baik pake busur. Kala itu, kami masih Kadet tahun pertama di Korporasi. Seperti yang pernah gw bilang, gw bukan penembak jitu. Tapi kalo masalah ngabisin amunisi, boleh diadu.

…

-4 tahun lalu-

…_Bellato's Headquarters, Ranger Corporation's Shooting Station…_

_Matahari Novus yang indah udah terbenam, langit mulai tertutup kegelapan dari ujung cakrawala. Dua Satelit alam Novus mulai menggantikan matahari, ditemani milyaran titik kecil kelap-kelip di seluruh angkasa. Udah ga ada satu orang pun di tempat latihan menembak milik Korporasi, selain gw. Memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama, supaya dapet waktu ekstra buat latihan. _

_Beberapa minggu lalu, kami diperkenalkan tentang cara penggunaan berbagai senjata jarak jauh. Dan udah beberapa hari belakangan, porsi latihan berkutat di busur dan panah. Coba tebak siapa yang punya skor paling buruk? Yup, seorang pecundang bernama Lake Grymnystre. _

_Bayangkan aja, dari sekian banyak percobaan, tembakan gw ga ada yang kena target! Faak! Emang gw segitu buruknya, apa? _

"_Kampreeet!" Sangking keselnya, mulai membabi buta. Mulai nembak secepat yang gw bisa. Terasa sentakan adrenalin mengalir di sekujur lengan, sampe ke ujung jari. Lusinan anak panah, meluncur ga beraturan tanpa jeda. Berharap ada satu aja, yang kena sasaran._

"… _Stop." Suara perempuan, menegur gw. Suara yang ga asing sama sekali. Gw berhenti melakukan tembakan, menoleh untuk melihat sosoknya bersandar di pintu masuk. Berambut cokelat diikat ekor kuda, dengan poni panjang, sampe nutupin mata kanan. "Lu bukan senapan mesin." Katanya._

_Sedikit kaget, soalnya gw kira, dia udah balik ke Mesh. Gw tanya, "Ngapain kemari?"_

"_Nyariin elu lah.." Dia menghampiri gw, "… Tadi gw ke kamar lu, tapi pas masuk, ga ada orang."_

_Oh ya, gw ga bilang-bilang mau tetep di sini sih. Harusnya tadi- Eh.. tunggu.. "Gi-gimana bisa!? Kartu pass-nya kan ada di gw!?"_

"_Udahlah, ga begitu penting lagian." Ucapnya santai. Kaya ga punya dosa.. astaga. "… Ngomong-ngomong-"_

"_Iya, ngerti. Tapi ga tau kenapa, gw ngerasa ga bisa membidik target dengan tepat." Samber gw, sebelum dia selesai bicara. "Makanya gw mikir, mungkin bakal lebih baik, kalo mengasah kemampuan nembak cepat ini."_

"… _Ga ada gunanya lah." Kata si perempuan berambut cokelat, "Liat tuh." Dia menoleh ke arah target latihan nembak jarak menengah, mata gw ngikutin arah pandangnya. "Rentetan tembakan lu, berhasil kena apapun.. kecuali bidang sasaran."_

_Lusinan anak panah hasil tembakan gw, menancap di langit-langit, di permukaan lantai, maupun di beberapa titik tembok. Tapi, kaya Elka bilang, ga ada satupun yang nancep di target. Gw berusaha mengelak sambil garuk-garuk pala, "Ahha, yaaa.. baru tau kalo gw bisa melakukan tembakan cepat hari ini, jadi.. ehm.. masih harus dipoles."_

"_Seengganya latihlah akurasi lu!" Elka menyelak, memijit kening sendiri, "… Buat apa nembak secepet itu, kalo ga ada yang kena?!"_

"_Kalo gitu ajarin gw dong, kasih tips dan trik, atau apa kek gitu.." Rengek gw padanya. _

_Ranger perempuan itu terdiam, terus melangkah ke bagian slot penyimpanan senjata, dan mengambil sebuah busur beserta beberapa anak panah. Abis itu, melangkah ke spot kosong di sebelah gw. "Oke, gw akan kasih beberapa tips."_

"… _Lu harus tau, beda busur ama senjata api tuh sangat jauh. Gw perhatiin, lu lebih suka busur. Kenapa?"_

_Sejenak, gw perhatiin busur di tangan kiri, "… Senjata api terlalu berisik. Gw ga suka."_

"_Hmpfft.." Denger jawaban barusan, dia langsung nahan ketawa._

"_Apa?" Tanya gw menyelidik, "Ada yang aneh?"_

"_Ga. Jawaban itu emang cocok, kalo keluar dari mulut lu." Elka malah senyam-senyum. Pasti dia ngerasa jawaban gw aneh. "Oke, denger ya. Gw udah bilang, lu bukan senapan mesin. Dan busur jelas bukan senjata api. Makanya, cara nembak pun ga bisa disamain."_

"_Penggunaan busur, harus dilakukan secara tenang, nyaman, dan rileks.." Dia berdiri sedikit menyamping, posisi kaki selebar bahu, keliatan anggun dan keren. "… Kalo senapan mesin, bisa membredel sasaran puluhan kali perdetik.." Tangannya mulai memasang panah pada string busur, dengan 3 jemari menarik string, telunjuk, tengah, dan jari manis. Tarikan tersebut dilakukan sepanjang mungkin, sesuai panjang lengannya, "… Busur ga mungkin bisa begitu, tapi.." Matanya tajam, focus ke target. Tangan kiri yang megang busur, diluruskan kedepan, guna menghindari sabetan string, dan supaya laju panah lurus sesuai bidikan. "… Berpotensi buat melancarkan serangan kritikal dari balik kesunyian." Ketiga jemari yang megang string, lepas dengan santai. Secara ga langsung, string busur menyentak dengan sendirinya. Seluruh tubuh dan anggotanya tetep diem sampe panah kena sasaran, tepat di tengah._

_Gw tau yang dilakukan tadi adalah dasar-dasar memanah, pernah juga diajarin ama instruktur pada para kadet lain, tapi karena Elka menguasainya dengan sangat baik, gerakan dasar pun jadi keliatan super mantep. Gw menyadari sesuatu, selepas tembakan tadi. Dia ngambil selangkah mundur. Jadi gw tanya, "Kenapa mundur?"_

_Dia tersenyum tipis, "Karena gw berhasil.." Seraya nunjuk kearah target. "… Ini tipsnya; kalo lu gagal di percobaan pertama, berdiri lebih deket, dan tembak lagi. Kalo lu berhasil, ambil selangkah mundur, dan tembak lagi."_

_Gw terdiam sebentar, nungguin, barangkali ada tips lain yang mau disampaikan. Tapi, udah beberapa saat, ga ada lanjutan dari kalimat itu. Intinya, tembak lagi, dan lagi. "Udah? Gitu doang?"_

"_Ya. Dalam melakukan segala hal, ga ada yang lebih baik dari bener-bener menguasai dasar-dasarnya. Mungkin terlihat sepele dan membosankan, tapi hasilnya bisa jadi di luar dugaan." Ucap Elka, seraya ngambil sebuah anak panah lagi, "Perbanyak latihan, sampe tubuh lu inget apa yang harus dilakukan, tanpa dikasih perintah. Jadilah busurnya, rasakan anak panahnya, dengan begitu, lu bahkan bisa nembak tanpa harus liat target.." Alih-alih focus ke target, kali ini dia malah menatap mata gw, dan… melepaskan anak panah._

_Mata gw langsung liat ke arah target latian. Perempuan ini bener-bener melakukannya! Kemudian, balik menatap Elka. Jelas gw tertegun sejenak, menatap mata cokelat itu. "Pidato yang keren, tapi lu meleset." _

"_Akkh!" Pekik Elka, abis liat hasil tembakan tadi. Melenceng jauh dari sasaran. Haha, lucu juga ekspresinya. "… Uhhh, masih harus latihan lagi." Tetiba, moodnya berubah, jadi lesu-lesu gitu._

"_Hahaha." Gw jadi ketawa lepas, "… Tapi makasih lho, tipsnya."_

_._

_._

Sejak itu, gw mempraktekkan ajaran Elka dari hari ke hari. Dan kemampuan memanah gw mulai meningkat. Ga jago-jago amat sih, tapi ga cupu juga. Di pertengahan aja, haha.

"Ahh, berikutnya giliran buff hoki lu, bukan?" Pertanyaan Elka, bikin lamunan gw buyar.

"Ehm, iya-"

"Buff hoki..?" Sabilla jadi penasaran juga. Duh, kenapa sih, Elka ga bisa berhenti nyebut Wizard berambut pink itu dengan 'buff hoki'?"

"… Salah satu temen gw, Meinhalom namanya." Gw menjelaskan.

"Wow, kamu kenal ama Meinhalom?" Si Infiltrator berambut putih, nampak sedikit kaget. "Si mempelai wanita sang lidah api?" Terkenal juga ya doi.

"Uhm, ya, kami pernah kerjasama pas misi ekspedisi Ether." Jawab gw, mengingat kembali peristiwa yang gw lalui bersama Mein. "Kenapa keliatan kaget gitu?"

"Yaaah, ga nyangka aja, ada orang selain Royal Oritzi, yang bisa berinteraksi dengannya." Wuut? Serius? "Dia _selalu_ menghindar dari kita-kita yang pengen kenalan.." Ahaha, tipikal Mein banget emang.

Di kepala gw, tergambar adegan saat dimana Sabilla yang ceria, mencoba berkenalan ama Meinhalom, tapi gagal, karena orangnya udah keburu panik, terus kabur nyariin Oritzi.

"**Oke, Bung Kus! Kita sudah semakin mendekati puncak festival! Duel kali ini, melibatkan lulusan terbaik kedua, jebolan Spiritualist Akademi! Satu-satunya Wizard yang hanya menguasai satu Force, namun memiliki segudang mantra berdaya hancur besar! Meinhalom Karkas!"**

Setelah disebut namanya, Mein tampak memasuki arena. Tapi, langkahnya keliatan ragu. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, kaya orang lagi gelisah. Hmm, apa ada sesuatu yang bikin dia ga tenang? Perasaan, sebelumnya, dia ga begini.

"**Cukup menarik di sini, Bung Binder. Karena yang akan jadi lawannya adalah, skuad leadernya sendiri. Seorang Armor Rider dari salah satu tim yang tergabung dalam Divisi ke-4 Artileri, Oritzi Istoris. Dia adalah pilot tangguh, Bung. Terbukti dari keberhasilannya bertahan sejauh ini tanpa MAU."**

Kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut cepak burgundy dengan tekstur kasar, melangkah tenang. Jadi.. kali ini dia akan melawan Oritzi, ya? Seru juga nih. Penasaran apa yang bakal dilakukan Mein untuk menghadapi orang yang paling deket selama ini.

Saat mereka berdua berhadapan, raut muka Meinhalom makin ga karuan. Dia menggenggam tongkat berwarna merah bercorak kuning di depan dada, dan memalingkan wajah ke sisi kanan.

"Kedua peserta, harap mendekat, dan saling beri hormat!" Seru Conquest Borr, memberi instruksi. Dan Reaksi Meinhalom tambah pucet, plus gemeter.

Oritzi, yang sadar akan hal itu, langsung mengangkat tangan pada Conquest Borr, minta ijin, "Minta waktu sebentar, Conquest." Lalu berlari kecil menuju Wizard yang hampir nangis itu.

Si Armor Rider berambut burgundy, sekedar menatapnya, lalu mendekatkan telinga pada si Wizard. Meinhalom berjinjit, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Oritzi. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan kayanya, kalo diliat dari reaksi pria itu.

"Kenapa harus bisik-bisik dulu sih?" Celetuk Elka,

"Mana gw tau."

Abis terkejut, Oritzi langsung tersenyum lembut, sembari mengusap-usap rambut pink yang dikuncir dua, lalu berpaling pada Conquest Borr. "Saya mengundurkan diri, Conquest."

Mulut gw ga bisa nutup, kelopak mata terbuka makin lebar, denger kalimat itu. Yang bener aja! Belum mulai, kok udah mundur!? Ada apa ini!?

"Hah? Hah? Hah? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?" Sabilla juga mulai bertanya-tanya.

Jawaban yang sama, gw kasih. "Mana gw tau!"

Desas-desus penonton juga mulai meningkat, akibat tindakan Oritzi. Mereka semua terheran. Ga ada satupun yang mengira hal ini.

"… Apa anda yakin, Oritzi Istoris?" Conquest Borr memastikan sekali lagi. "Keputusan hasil tidak akan bisa berubah lagi, setelah saya umumkan."

Meinhalom tertunduk, menarik-narik lemah ujung jersey yang dikenakan Oritzi, seolah pengen mencegah, tapi ga mencoba yang terbaik untuk mencegah. Si Armor Rider yang lebih senior, menoleh sekali lagi, pada Wizard di belakangnya, dan berkata mantap. "Yakin!"

"Baiklah, Pemenang duel ketiga putaran 8 Besar; Meinhalom Karkas!" Teriakan Conquest Borr menggema. Agaknya, ga sedikit dari penonton yang kecewa karena duel selesai sebelum dimulai. Tapi, gw yakin, pasti mereka punya alasan sendiri. Alasan yang mungkin ga kan bisa dipahami orang lain.

"Apaan tuh? Ampas amat."

"Dih, nyerah? Gitu aja? Ga laki."

"Sebenernya, mereka niat ga sih, jadi peserta?"

"Triplek bangunan setengah jadi, bisa-bisanya lolos sampe raungan ketiga.."

Cemoohan terdengar di sekeliling gw. Orang-orang seenaknya menilai, dan menghina, tanpa tau ada makna apa dibalik hal tersebut. Kesel sih, tapi gw juga ga tau apa yang lagi terjadi, sehingga ga bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sekedar membela.

"Wooo, ga seru ah! Kami menuntut aksi!" Elka ikutan menyoraki kedua peserta yang jalan keluar arena bersama. Wei, wei.. kenapa lu?

"**Ahh, nampaknya duel sama sekali tidak berjalan sesuai yang saya perkirakan, Bung Binder."**

"**Wahaha! Tentu, Bung Kus! Tiada diantara kita yang mengira, akan berakhir sebelum mulai! Tapi itulah festival olahraga! Hal tidak terduga, selalu menunggu di tiap putaran! Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Kalau begitu, untuk sedikit mengobati rasa kurang puas, langsung saja kita beri, duel antara Baydzofi Hardji melawan Rokai Leiten!"**

Dan di sanalah mereka, memasuki arena bersamaan, membawa persenjataan masing-masing. Rokai cuma bawa sebuah tongkat, sedangkan Dzofi.. hmm, sedikit lebih rempong. Dia masih memakai alat yang disebut Gravity Nullifier di tangan kiri, dan di tangan kanannya, kini terpasang sarung tangan lain. Bentuknya hampir mirip, cuma beda warna. Kalo Gravity Nullifier berwarna cokelat terang, dengan suatu bulatan yang mengeluarkan sinar biru muda spiral di tengah, yang ini punya warna lebih gelap. Tapi memiliki sinar spiral yang sama.

"_Peralatan aneh apa lagi itu?_" Batin gw bertanya. Di pinggangnya, terdapat dua tas kecil. Entah isinya apa, gw cuma bisa tebak-tebak.

"AYO DZOFI! KAMU BISA!" Teriak Sabilla, ngasih dukungan.

"Wauw, teriakan yang bagus." Celetuk gw, usai denger semangat Sabilla.

"Hehe, harus dong! Biar perasaanku sampe ke dia."

Sirat ketegangan, tergambar di wajah si Armor Rider berambut hitam, sangat berlawanan ama ketenangan yang dipamerkan lawannya. Tapi biarpun tegang, gw yakin, dia lagi berusaha menelan mentah-mentah perasaan tersebut, dan mencoba kasih liat sedikit keyakinan buat berdiri di hadapan calon Holy Chandra terkuat sepanjang sejarah Federasi.

Tapi, apa lu bisa merasakan itu, Dzo? Masih ada orang yang mendukung di belakang lu. Ga cuma Sabilla, gw juga. Jangan setengah-setengah! Lakukan yang terbaik buat ngalahin dokter sinting itu!

"Kedua peserta, silahkan saling beri hormat!" Perintah Conquest Borr.

"Heyy, Sab.. Apa lu tau, peralatan apa yang dia pake di tangan kanan?"

"Mm? Hmm.. Aku ga begitu inget. Padahal kalo ga salah, dia pernah kasih tau." Jawab Sabilla, agak ragu. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan ama Gravitasi gitu deh."

Gravitasi? "… Nullifier?"

"Bukan. Kalo itu, yang dia pake pas raungan kedua. Yang bikin kita bisa lompat tinggi banget." Infiltrator berambut putih, lanjut menjelaskan. "Yang itu pasangannya, Gravity apa gitu.."

"MULAI!" Seruan tanda dimulainya duel, otomatis membuat perhatian kami kembali ke arena.

Dan segera setelah Conquest Borr berseru, Dzofi ambil inisiatif serangan. Maju menerjang sesigap mungkin. Rokai ga bergerak. Tangan kirinya, begitu cepat diselubungi warna oranye, dan langsung melancarkan mantra Force api yang sering ia pake, "Ignite!"

Gumpalan api, meluncur deras ke arah Dzofi, dan meledak ketika membentur lawan, menghasilkan suara keras dan dorongan kuat. Si Armor Rider sekedar menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah, buat bertahan. Tapi sekali lagi, gumpalan oranye udah berada di depan matanya. "UGH!"

Kedua kalinya, suara ledakan tercipta, disertai asap dan debu berterbangan di dalam arena.

"Ignite!" Tanpa ampun, si Holy Chandra terus menghujani lawannya dengan mantra ledakan api. Biarpun Dzofi berusaha ngindar ke samping, tapi Rokai sigap mengikuti pergerakannya, dan sekali lagi, "Ignite!"

KABOOM!

Dzofi berlari, mencari celah dan cara, untuk bisa mendekati Rokai. Tapi, si Holy Chandra terasa begitu susah didekati, soalnya begitu Dzofi nyoba menerjang, segumpal bola api langsung menyambut, diiringi ledakan lagi setelahnya.

Duel ini keliatan berat sebelah, akibat Rokai yang terus-terusan nyerang, dan ga berbales dari sang lawan. Dzofi belum bisa melancarkan serangan, baru sebatas maneuver menghindar.

"Dzofi.." Bisik Sabilla, di sebelah gw. Kedua tangannya berpagut satu sama lain. Berharap Dzofi baik-baik aja. Mukanya keliatan cemas betul.

Sebenernya, Dzofi punya satu kesempatan menang. Kalo aja dia bisa menyentuh Rokai dengan tangan kiri, dan menghilangkan Gravitasinya, udah jelas keadaan bakal lebih gampang. Kaya yang dia lakukan ke Royal Ulfa pas coba merebut headband gw.

Mungkin Dzofi tau akan hal itu, makanya dia nunjukin cara nyerang yang terbilang ngotot dan nekat.

Ga ada suara lain, selain 'KABOOM, BUMM, DUAAR', yang memenuhi arena. Rokai bener-bener ga nunjukin keraguan! Tapi.. ada satu kejanggalan yang terpikir di benak gw. "_Kenapa cuma pake Force api?_" Terlebih lagi, dari tadi mantranya ga ganti-ganti. Ignite terus.

Permukaan arena, mulai keliatan ga rata, dan berlubang di sana-sini akibat diledakin ama si dokter sinting. Napas Dzofi terengah, dan mulai bersimbah peluh. Kali ini, gantian Rokai menerjang ke titik Dzofi berdiri, kemudian melompat sedikit.

Dia menarik tangan kiri ke belakang, tongkat masih pasif di tangan kanan, selimut api membungkus lengannya, dan dia berseru kesekian kali, "Ignite!"

Diantara ledakan yang udah terjadi, kali ini paling besar. Bebatuan kecil, retakan tanah, dan debu langsung berhamburan.

Untungnya, Dzofi masih bisa bereaksi, walau kelelahan. Dia melompat mundur, dan menjauh. Ngambil napas untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Apa dia meremehkan Dzofi?" Ujar Elka, di tengah duel ga imbang. "Dia Spiritualist yang menguasai semua Force, kan? Cuma pake satu Force pas duel, bisa dibilang dia ga serius melawan."

Gw agak terganggu juga, apa iya, Rokai kaya gitu? Bukannya sok bisa baca pikiran, malah, nebak-nebak jalan pikiran 'orang itu' hampir mustahil. Tapi masalahnya, sorot mata tersebut, bukan sorot mata meremehkan orang lain.

Rokai melangkah, mendekati Dzofi, dan mendadak melancarkan serangan yang sama lagi. Si Armor Rider kembali mengangkat kedua lengan untuk berlindung, "Uhuk, uhuk.." Dan terbatuk karena asap ledakan.

"**Ohoho, Rokai Leiten sama sekali tidak menunjukkan belas kasih, Bung Kus! Membombardir Baydzofi Hardji dengan banyak ledakan, menyudutkan sampai sejauh ini! Aliran duel ini, benar-benar berpihak pada Rokai. Kelihatan sekali."**

"**Setuju, Bung Binder. Baydzofi jelas kesulitan menghadapi lawan macam Rokai Leiten. Dari awal, memang sudah jelas tidak berimbang. Satu-satunya cara agar duel ini imbang, seharusnya Armor Rider diperkenankan menggunakan MAU."**

"**Kalau sudah begitu, bukan festival lagi namanya, Bung Kus! Bukan Festival lagi!"**

"**Ah, anda benar juga, Bung Binder."**

Walau begitu, Dzofi belum lempar handuk putih. Dia masih berdiri, dan ga ada tanda-tanda bakal mundur. Rasa optimis, serta tekad yang kuat, masih berkobar di mata pemuda itu. Di tengah kepulan asap, dan debu, dia mengusap sedikit keringat. Ga menghiraukan memar dan luka yang dihasilkan mantra api.

Sayup-sayup penonton di sekitar gw pun, mulai berpikiran sama. Dan mulai ngeluarin komentar racun.

"Oii, oi.. apa ga lebih baik nyerah aja sekarang? Daripada dijadiin bulan-bulanan"

"Ahha, mau gimana lagi? Apes sih dia, lawannya Rokai."

"Pemandangan yang kurang enak diliat ini sih."

Sabilla terlihat jengkel, akibat komentar-komentar ga bertanggung jawab tersebut. Tangannya meremas baju ruang perawatan yang ia kenakan, sambil gigit bibir bawah menggemaskan.

Di lain sisi, gw liat Rokai, masih tenang dan tajam. Dengan ekspresi datar dan serius. "Gw rasa, dia ga meremehkan Dzofi sama sekali." Ucap gw, bales kata-kata Elka tadi.

Rokai emang suka arogan, sadar kalo dia jenius, dan berkemampuan hebat, kadang suka menyombongkan diri dengan cara menyebalkan di depan gw. Tapi.. kalo lagi tarung, dia bukan tipe orang kaya gitu. Fokusnya, determinasi, menekan lawan secara ga langsung, sekuat mungkin. Dia ga pernah menahan diri. Di balik ledakan itu, ada seorang pria yang siap melakukan hal gila buat ngancurin lawan, ga peduli siapa aja.

"Justru sebaliknya, dia nganggep Dzofi sebagai pesaing. Itulah kenapa, dia ga tanggung-tanggung, ga kasih celah sedikitpun bagi Dzofi untuk balik nyerang." Gw berpendapat. Tapi, sekedar asumsi doang. Ga bisa berspekulasi lebih jauh. "Emang, dia cuma pake satu mantra, tapi satu mantra itu bahkan lebih kuat dari beberapa mantra dari Spiritualist berkemampuan rata-rata."

Dan bisa jadi, dia lelah abis melakukan mantra es Ulkatoruk di duel pertamanya lawan Alecto.

"HEEAA!" Sementara serangan Rokai makin gencar, ga bikin Dzofi patah arang! Dia kembali maju, serangan frontal dari depan, gigi menggertak, membelah kepulan asap, diantara debu dan pasir. Ga diduga, Rokai ikut melesat maju, bersiap mengonsentrasikan Force di sekujur lengan kiri. Mereka akan saling beradu!

Mantra Ignite kembali menghasilkan ledakan besar! Tepat di depan muka Dzofi, asap dan udara panas langsung ngebul! Oh Shite! Bisa gosong tu anak!

Sabilla menjerit, dan bangkit dari tempat duduk. "DZOFI!"

Tapi, kecemasan itu ilang, begitu liat Rokai cuma meledakkan sepotong jersey. Ya, entah gimana caranya, dalam jarak sesempit itu, Dzofi berhasil melepas jersey yang ia kenakan dan menghindar, ke samping.

Tangan kanan Dzofi meraih tas di pinggangnya, dan ngeluarin beberapa bola kecil terbuat dari alumunium. Dia lompat untuk menjangkau tubuh si Holy Chandra, dan melempar bola-bola tersebut padanya. Ayo, Dzo! Tunjukin ke mereka! Buat mereka makan kata-kata mereka sendiri!

Mendadak, bola alumunium yang dilempar si Armor Rider, mengeluarkan ledakan kecil! Kepulan asap langsung membungkus seluruh arena, menghalangi pandangan para penonton. Gw juga udah ga bisa liat, apa yang terjadi di balik asap bergulung-gulung itu.

Di dalamnya, tiga ledakan lagi terdengar. Entah apa penyebabnya, apakah mantra Ignite, atau hal lain. Gw sama sekali ga bisa memastikan. Cuma kilatan kecil yang keliatan, semacam sekelebat cahaya yang dihasilkan ketika granat meledak.

"Death Gale!" Sontak, angin kuat berhembus dari arena, bikin asapnya tersingkir! Kami jadi kembali bisa liat apa yang terjadi. Rokai berdiri, memutarkan tongkatnya ke sekeliling. Dan yang bikin gw tercengang, keliatan luka-luka bakar di lengan Holy Chandra, serta kaki. Dan di sekitar kakinya, terdapat 3 lubang kecil yang dangkal, tepat dimana gw liat sekelebat cahaya tadi.

Setelah merapal mantra Force angin, dia menoleh ke sisi kanan. Seraya serabut, dan tumbuhan hijau, langsung muncul dari tanah, menjalar melalui kaki, dan menuju kedua lengannya yang terluka. Membalut luka-luka tersebut, yang terdapat di kaki, lengan, dan bagian tubuh manapun, bak pengganti perban. "Lumayan, Specialist. Tapi belum cukup."

"Ahaha, gw tau.. menghadapi lu itu susahnya bukan main.." Dari balik kepulan asap tersisa, Dzofi berdiri, dengan tangan kiri terangkat tinggi. "… Bahkan, buat mendekat aja, keliatan mustahil.." Bercak darah dan debu bercampur di tubuhnya, menodai kaos daleman putih, dengan noda tanah. "… Makanya, gw akan coba segala cara yang kepikiran di kepala, untuk menjatuhkan lu.. Rokai Leiten."

Sisa asap yang masih ada di arena, perlahan memudar. Ngasih liat pemandangan yang bikin kita tercengang! Pecahan-pecahan batu berbagai ukuran, mulai dari ukuran kerikil ampe lumayan besar akibat dari rentetan ledakan kreasi Rokai, melayang di atas kepala si Holy Chandra!

Jangan-jangan, itu emang rencananya dari awal! Lari-larian tanpa pola jelas, dan dari serangannya yang terkesan nekat.. rela terus dibombardir, demi satu kesempatan ini? Bukan untuk menyentuh tubuh Rokai?

"Biar gw kasih tau sesuatu, Gravity Nullifier adalah salah satu penemuan kebanggaan gw, yang udah di-acc Maximus Khortenio.." Ujar Dzofi, sambil ngasih senyum percaya diri. "… Alat ini berfungsi untuk menghilangkan gravitasi dari benda apapun, yang gw sentuh.." Tangannya yang satu, menunjuk ke sarung tangan di tangan kiri. "… Dan yang ini, Gravity Grip.." Dia nunjukin tangan kanannya, pada sang lawan.

"…" Rokai mendongak, untuk liat bongkahan-bongkahan batu melayang, siap menimpanya kapan aja. Tapi tetep tenang, dan ga nunjukin reaksi berlebihan.

"… Fungsinya agak berlawanan, dari gravity Nullifier.." Lanjut Dzofi, "… Dengan ini, gw bisa melipat-gandakan gravitasi.." Tangan kirinya diturunkan, gantian tangan kanan yang terangkat. Di udara, dia mengepalkan telapak tangan, lalu melakukan gerakan membanting! Seketika, semua bongkahan batu yang melayang, jatuh serentak. Hendak menimpa Rokai, yang belum bergerak ngindar. "… Oh ya, ini masih purwarupa."

Bagus! Kalo ini berhasil, dia pasti menang! Memanfaatkan celah diantara kelengahan lawan, yang mungkin ga nyangka langkah inilah bakal jadi penentu hasil duel!

"Pas di raungan kedua, gw ga memperhitungkan lu, sehingga lu punya kesempatan buat ambil headband. Tapi gw janji ga akan melakukannya lagi, supaya siap menghadapi segala macem siasat yang mau lu lakukan." Rokai berkata, "Biar gw kasih tau sesuatu, Specialist.." Memindahkan pandangan pada Dzofi, "… Butuh lebih dari tanah dan batu, buat menjatuhkan gw.." Bongkahan-bongkahan batu berbagai ukuran tersebut, mendadak berhenti di udara gitu aja, pas jarak tinggal beberapa inci di atas kepala Spiritualist berambut hitam. Seolah ada sesuatu ga kasat mata yang ngalangin lajunya! "… Gw harap lu ga lupa, lagi berhadapan ama Spiritualist yang bisa manipulasi semua Force elemen."

"Si-sialan!" Seru si Armor Rider, meluapkan rasa frustasi ke bawah, sembari tertunduk dan megang kedua lutut. Gimana ga frustasi? Abis Semua usahanya untuk melakukan satu kesempatan serangan, dipatahkan tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Kaya bukan Dzofi, sampe luput tentang kemampuan Rokai. "Sialan! Sialan!"

"Ignite; Raze!" Dengan satu sapuan tangan dari bawah ke atas, Rokai mengirimkan banyak gumpalan api, untuk meledakkan semua batuan melayang, sekaligus! Batu-batu tersebut, terurai bentuknya, menjadi serpihan, dan pasir yang jatuh ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada.

"Sekak mat, ya?" Gumam Elka.

"_Ugh.. Dzo.._"

"Belum.." Tukas Sabilla pelan, "… Belum."

Dia udah keliatan keabisan napas. Cape, dan sakit kebakar terus. Apalagi, liat luka-luka Rokai udah tertutup pelan-pelan, abis dibalut ama akar menjalar.. bikin semangatnya makin redup, pasti.

"Tegakkan badan lu, Hardji!" Rokai berseru pada Dzofi yang tertunduk, sembari menyalakan kembali api di tangan kiri. "Duel kita, BARU DIMULAI!" Keras kata-kata itu, menusuk telinga.

Bagi dia, iya baru mulai.. lah buat Dzofi, yakali. Dia udah nyoba kemampuan terbaiknya dari tadi, dan bisa dibilang kehilangan kesempatan buat menang. Bukannya itu agak berlebihan? Bahkan, Rokai ga tau kan, lawannya masih bisa melawan, atau engga?

"Ga perlu dikasih taupun, gw tau.. ini belum selesai." Dzofi kembali angkat kepala! Urung untuk nyerah! Gokil juga tu anak. Si Armor Rider mulai melangkah, dari jalan, jadi lari. "Gw ga akan nyerah, GA DI SINI!"

Rokai ga beranjak, biarin Dzofi yang datang menghampiri, bersiap untuk meladeni. Barangkali bakal menyelesaikan dengan satu serangan. Tapi sayang, belum juga sampe di hadapan lawan.. lututnya menekuk, keseimbangannya goyah, alhasil, tubuhnya tersungkur 2 meter di depan Holy Chandra berambut item. Dia jatuh dalam keadaan tengkurep, "Uugghh!"

Api yang udah tersulut, tinggal menunggu dilempar, padam kembali diantara ruang kosong. Kayanya, Rokai sendiri ga nyangka, hal ini bakal terjadi. Keliatan dari keterkejutan di garis wajah.

Liat salah satu peserta terjatuh, Conquest Borr berniat mengumumkan hasil duel dengan segera. "Baydzofi Hardji-"

"S-saya masih bisa lanjut!" Langsung dipotong ama yang bersangkutan, "Duel ini, belum selesai.. ga akan selesai.. sampe di sini.." Dzofi masih berusaha keras buat bangkit, menopang badan pake kedua tangan yang udah gemeteran. Napas udah pendek ga beraturan, ngos-ngosan parah. Badannya keangkat sedikit, tapi kemudian langsung tumbang lagi. "Aargh!"

"… Tapi kamu sudah jatuh, Baydzofi Hardji. Kalaupun masih kuat lanjut, kamu telah kalah." Kata Conquest Borr.

"Kkkhh.. saya.. saya cuma ga pengen berakhir memalukan begini.." Dzofi mengepal kedua tangan kuat-kuat, menggertak gigi, namun tetep menempelkan dahi ke lantai arena, belum mampu berdiri. "… Saya cuma ga pengen kalah gara-gara keserimpet kaki sendiri."

Dzo.. Gw tau, biarpun dia berusaha nyembunyiin fakta kalo tubuhnya udah ga kuat, tapi dia tetep punya keinginan untuk terus maju. Dan di mata gw, itu bukan kekalahan yang harus dianggep malu-maluin.

"Baydzofi Hardji; Jatuh! Pemenang duel terakhir putaran 8 Besar; Rokai Leiten!" Akhirnya, pengumuman hasil absolut dari duel ini, dikumandangkan. Rokai menang. Dan tanpa mengucap apa-apa, dia berbalik, langsung keluar arena. Dzofi ditandu keluar, dan ga pake lama, dibawa ke ruang perawatan.

"Aku mau nengokin Dzofi dulu." Sabilla berkata.

"Gw ikut, ya?" Dia mengangguk, tanpa balik badan. Ikut sekalian jagain Sabilla. Dititipin sih, ama doi.

Elka juga ikut berdiri dari bangku penonton, dan menepuk-nepuk celana di belakang paha, lalu ikut langkah kami ke ruang perawatan.

Di ruang itu, Dzofi terbaring, sambil menerima perawatan luka bakar. Sabilla jadi pengunjung pertama, yang masuk kemari. "Hai, Dzofi."

"…" Denger suara Sabilla, dia langsung tutup muka pake bantal.

"Lho, kok gitu? Ntar ga bisa nafas.." Kata Sabilla, seraya menyingkirkan bantar tersebut.

"A-ah.."

Gw jalan ke sisi ranjangnya, dan bilang, "Perjuangan lu mantep banget tadi."

"Lake.." Dia nyebut nama gw, dengan penuh kekecewaan. "… Maaf, abis obrolan kita di ruang ganti, gw kira bakal punya kesempatan menang. Yang ada malah.. malu-maluin." Tangan kanannya, menutupi dahi sendiri.

"Itu-"

"Engga!" Baru mau nyanggah, Sabilla membentak. "Kamu ga malu-maluin! Itu adalah duel paling keren, yang pernah kutonton!" Wew, bisa bersikeras juga ternyata.

Dzofi terperangah, liat reaksi Sabilla. Sempet bisu beberapa detik, dan kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, ga pake ngomong. Sadar kelamaan saling pandang, si Armor Rider memecah kebisuan, "M-ma.. Makasih, ya.." Sembari buang muka, dan tersipu malu.

Sabilla juga, pipinya merona merah, makin gemesin aja deh. "I-iya.. sama-sama." Udah sih, jadian sana.. Keburu disamber orang nanti.

"Liat kan? Ga ada yang nganggep perjuangan lu memalukan, bro. Justru harus berbangga." Tukas gw, meyakinkan.

"Ahaha, tapi kalah tetep kalah. Selebihnya, gw cuma bisa menitipkan semangat ini pada lu." Dzofi ngangkat tangan kanan, dengan telapak terbuka. "Janji ya, menangin buat gw juga."

Gw menghela napas. Dia udah berusaha sekeras mungkin, tapi gagal. Bener kata Sabilla, itu bikin dia keliatan keren. Selanjutnya, gantian. Gw juga harus berjuang dengan segala yang gw punya. Membawa genggaman tangan padanya, dan mengucap satu janji, "Menang buat lu juga, janji."

"Ha.." Elka, yang dari tadi diem di deket pintu masuk, mulai bersuara. "Janji yang manis. Bakal lebih manis lagi, kalo gw ratain di semi-final nanti."

"Tsk. Lu tuh ya, hobi bener rusak suasana. Heran." Omel gw, eh dia malah ketawa kecil.

Dzofi dan Sabilla, serempak menatap kami berdua. Terpaku, dan keheranan. "Semi-final?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Elka balik bertanya.

"Eh..? Emang kalian ga tau?" Sabilla menambahkan rasa penasaran gw. Ada apa dengan suasana membingungkan ini?

"Ehem.. Ga tau apa dulu nih?" Kata gw, sembari berupaya senyum maksa. Firasat jadi ga enak gini.

"Gini bro, ga ada yang namanya final, atau semi-final. Acara puncak raungan ketiga, disebut 'Orang Terakhir Yang Berdiri'.." Oke fix, perasaan makin terganggu. "… Dimana 4 orang yang lolos dari babak 8 besar, bakal berada di arena, dan bertarung satu sama lain dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Haaa.. Jadi, ada kesempatan buat lawan mereka sekaligus? Seru nih." Elka malah terdengar seneng dan menggebu.

WUUUUUUTTTTT!? Gw langsung membeku di tempat, denger informasi dadakan tersebut, masih tersenyum, tapi panik dalem hati. 4 orang yang lolos dari babak 8 besar, berarti gw, Elka, Meinhalom, dan Rokai, bakal berada di arena, dan bertarung satu sama lain dalam waktu bersamaan. FAAAK! Dan gw kira, gw udah cukup apes harus ngadepin Elka, sekarang ditambah dua orang abnormal!?

Kenapa ga ada yang bilangin gw lebih awal tentang ini!? Mati weh, mati!

_####_

"_Fear is the easiest thing to be remembered by our brain." – Rokai (Ch. 24)_

* * *

**A/N: **Kemampuan menembak Lake sebenernya parah, pake banget. Tapi makin membaik dari waktu ke waktu. Di chapter-chapter awal, biar kata kemampuannya pas-pasan, Lake sempet pake busur sebagai senjata utama. Dan saya emang sengaja 'menyimpan' kemampuan 'Rapid Fire'-nya. Eh, ga taunya kelamaan disimpen, baru dijelasin sekarang. Lake punya 5 indera yang lebih peka dari kebanyakan Bellato. Karena pendengarannya peka, dia ga suka sesuatu yang terlalu bising, termasuk senjata api.

Meinhalom punya dua sisi berbeda, yang satu mengidap social anxiety. Artinya, dia selalu ngerasa takut, gelisah, dan uring-uringan kalo harus berinteraksi dengan individu di sekitarnya. Sangking gelisahnya, Meinhalom punya cara bicara yang terbilang aneh. Susunan dan pemilihan katanya ga biasa, dan tiap 3 kata, dia selalu ngasih jeda (makanya saya sering menandakannya dengan koma (,) dan titik-titik (..) kalo ada bagian dialog Mein). Si Wizard cuma ngerasa aman dan nyaman, saat berada dekat dengan individu tertentu. Dalam kasus ini, kakaknya yang udah ga ada, dan Oritzi. Bahkan dia masih agak gelisah-gelisah unyu terhadap Lake. Yang satu lagi, The Flame's Bride. Lebih pemberani, tegas, dan keras, cenderung mengekspresikan maksud lewat gesture dan raut muka, tapi ga pernah mengucap sepatah katapun, kecuali mantra yang akan dia pake.

Diantara ke-4 Force yang ada, Force Tanah (Terra) jadi favorit Rokai. Force Angin (Wind), favorit kedua. 'Ignite' adalah mantra Force api yang paling sering dia pake. Mantra itu cukup sederhana, cuma segumpal api yang dilempar sekuat tenaga, menghasilkan ledakan berdaya hancur lumayan gede dan tenaga dorong pas nabrak sesuatu, atau sampe pada jarak tertentu.


	38. The Last Person Standing (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 38: The Last Person Standing (Part 1)

_Dear Elka,_

_Kalo lu baca surat ini, bisa jadi, gw udah pergi selamanya. Masih terlampau banyak waktu yang pengen gw habiskan bareng lu. Tapi apa daya, gw ga dikasih kesempatan lebih lama buat tetep bernapas. Tolong rawat barang-barang peninggalan gw ya. Jangan sampe ada yang ketinggalan, begitu ada penghuni baru yang gantiin gw di mesh. Maap, gw ga bisa menepati janji untuk terus berada di sisi lu._

_Oh ya, titip salam buat si Kuya, bilang dia, makasih udah menerima diri gw apa adanya…_

"… Blablabla.. Blablabla.. Salam hangat, Lake Grymnsytre." Suara Elka terdengar lagi mendikte tulisan yang gw buat sepenuh hati. "Apaan nih? Ngapain lu tulis surat? Gw kan di sini."

Gw duduk bersila di lantai ruangan Dzofi dirawat, ambil secarik kertas, minta pulpen ke petugas medis, dan mulai merangkai kata sejak beberapa menit lalu. Elka penasaran, dengan apa yang mau gw lakukan. Jadi dia berlutut, dan baca surat itu dari balik bahu gw.

"Kaya yang lu baca, ini wasiat. Jaga-jaga, kalo... ehem... gw keluar dari arena dalam keadaan... ga utuh dan gosong." Jawab gw memperjelas. Yaiyalah! Wajar kalo merasa ajal makin deket, pas lu harus berdiri di satu arena bareng prajurit-prajurit gila!

"Astaga, lebay amat sih. Lu ga bakal kenapa-napa..." Sanggah Si Infiltrator berambut coklat, sambil bangkit dari posisi berlutut. "… Lagian, apa juga yang mau lu tinggalkan? Lu kan ga punya barang berharga."

"Heyy! Gw punya barang berharga!"

"… Kalo yang lu maksud berharga itu, tumpukan komik bekas yang dibeli di pojok terminal, gw ga akan segan buat menolak." Ledeknya.

Ni anak, pandai betul keluarkan kata-kata sakti buat menusuk hati orang yak. Heran gw. Sabilla masih ada di ruangan, masih menemani Dzofi yang udah menerima perawatan luka bakar tingkat menengah. Mereka memerhatikan gelagat kami, sejak gw mulai duduk bersila.

"Hahaha, lu berdua, kaya bukan calon lawan aja dah." Celetuk Si Armor Rider, "Kocak liatnya."

"Hihi... setuju." Timpal Sabilla.

"Yaaa, gw akan menikmati saat-saat damai ini, selagi masih bisa." Balas gw, melirik nyindir pada Elka yang ikutan menyeringai.

Sehabis berdiri, gw ambil langkah menuju pintu keluar, sambil lipat secarik kertas di tangan.

"Sabilla, Dzofi, duluan ya." Kata Elka.

"Lake!" Dan terhenti, pas Dzofi memanggil. Alhasil, jadi balik badan lagi. "Jangan lupa, menangin buat gw juga!"

"… Ahha, gw akan coba semaksimal mungkin." Sebenernya, gw ga punya keyakinan terhadap janji yang udah terucap. Tapi, tentu sebuah janji adalah hutang yang wajib dilunasi. Makanya, gw menolak buat mundur kali ini!

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tempat Dzofi dirawat, kami masih jalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti. Mikirin perkataan Dzofi tadi, mungkin bagi orang lain, ini aneh. Kita bakal berhadapan nanti di arena, tapi malah kaya ga ada apa-apa yang jadi penghalang buat sekedar bercengkrama, atau bercanda.

Soalnya bagi gw, Elka tetep Elka. Semenakutkan apapun orang bilang tentang lulusan terbaik Ranger Corps, gw ga bakal bisa anggap dia sebagai musuh. Lagian, ini cuma Festival Olahraga, kan? Persaingan bukan berarti bikin kita jadi musuhan.

"… Jadi, lu mau pake pedang?" Tanya Elka, selagi jalan. "Emang tangan lu udah sembuh?"

"Harus dipaksakan. Gw harus keluarkan kemampuan lebih dari terbaik kalo mau kalahkan lu pada." Jawab gw, sembari meregangkan jemari tangan kiri beberapa kali. Masih timbul rasa nyeri.

Denger kalimat barusan, Elka berhenti. "Coba yang terbaik sih boleh, asal jangan terlalu maksa."

"…" Langkah gw ikutan berhenti, dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang padanya. "Iya, iya. Udah ratusan kali lu ngucapin itu."

"Takutnya lu lupa." Abis itu, dia jalan lagi.

"Oh ya, Ka..." Belum 4 langkah, gw teringat sesuatu. "... ada satu hal, yang mau gw minta sama lu." Posisinya kini pas di sebelah, Elka ngadep gw yang belum beranjak. Nunggu hal apa yang bakal dia denger. "… Di arena nanti... tolong, jangan lindungi gw, apapun yang terjadi." Raut muka gw, serius mengucap kalimat, "Gw _benci_ itu."

Di dalam hati, ada keinginan buat sekali ini aja, berjuang tanpa bantuan darinya. Untuk sekali lagi, berhadapan dengan Rokai secara langsung, dan mengalahkan dia dengan segala yang gw punya. mengalahkan orang hebat, yang bilang mau makan gw, prajurit yang jelas beda kasta, hidup-hidup.

Gw udah paham, dan beberapa kali rasakan secara langsung, sehebat apa dokter sinting itu, dan gimana dia ga pernah nanggung-nanggung pas berantem. Gimana dia suka napsu, serta gampang kebawa suasana.

Semua ketegangan, dan luapan emosi tersebut, pengen gw balikin mentah-mentah, langsung ke muka orangnya! Juga untuk kalahkan rasa takut yang sempat menghampiri pas dia memojokkan gw.

"Benci... ya?" Elka terperanjat, sepasang mata cokelat itu melebar, menatap ga percaya begitu denger apa yang gw bilang. "… Maaf, gw ga tau lu segitu _ga sukanya_ kalo gw melindungi lu." Katanya, dalam nada lesu. "Gw tau, karena malu-maluin, kan? Sebagai seorang lelaki, yang terus ditolong perempuan? Gw ga pernah sadar akan hal itu, sampe detik dimana kata-kata tadi terucap. Gw ga pernah mikir apa yang lu rasakan..." Tatapannya jadi agak nunduk, dan membentak ke lantai, "… Tapi gw ga bisa, Lake! Lu mau benci, oke, bencilah! Gw ga bisa! Maaf kalo lu harus malu, gw cuma ga bisa liat bahaya mengancam nyawa lu!" Etdah, kenapa jadi ngegas gini?

Keras bentakan itu masuk ke sepasang telinga, dengan cepat gw mendekat, dan adu jidat tiba-tiba. Menghancurkan keadaan yang mendadak jadi intens. Elka sedikit kaget, seraya tutupi dahi sendiri, pake kedua telapak tangan. Melenguh, "A-Aw!"

"Lu ngomong apa sih?" Tanya gw heran, alis kelabu terangkat sebelah. Dia angkat wajah, masih pegang jidat sambil balik memandang, ga kalah penuh tanda tanya. "Bukan itu. Gw ga pernah keberatan terima perlindungan dari lu, dan gw ga anggap itu sebagai hal memalukan." Mata ungu dan cokelat, ga bisa lepas dari satu titik temu, "… Gw benci itu, soalnya, siapa yang tau? Satu saat, itu bisa menyakiti lu, Elka." Lanjut gw mantap. "Dan kalo sampe sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada lu, gegara menerjang bahaya demi keselematan gw..." Untuk sedetik, mata gw pindah fokus ke bawah, ngumpulin segenap perasaan, dan nyoba menyusunnya jadi sebuah untaian kata bermakna jelas. Dan balik bertemu tatapan Elka, "… Gw ga bakal bisa maapkan diri sendiri."

Ucapan gw meluncur seadanya, namun diikuti harapan, semoga terpatri di benak perempuan ini. Kita berdua, sebenernya sama. Saling butuh. Dan keinginan untuk selalu saling menjaga, ga bisa disangkal. Kalo dia pernah bilang, ga mau ditinggal sendirian, gw akan bilang, ga sanggup liat dia berkorban begitu banyak.

Elka terhenyak sebentar, kemudian lempar senyuman. Ada rona merah timbul di mukanya. "… Ampun deh." Sembari berapa kali ngusep dahi sendiri. "Mengucap kalimat barusan buat perempuan, tanpa ragu. Pake muka kaya gitu... pantesan si rambut hijau suka sama lu." Pasti maksudnya Sirvat. Ehem... kenapa jadi bawa-bawa dia?

"Muka 'kaya gitu'?" Emang gw melakukan hal istimewa dengan muka begini? "Kaya gimana?"

"Kaya menunjukkan kasih sayang, kepedulian, dan rela mendahulukan wanita, daripada apapun."

Wuut? Ga salah ni anak? Kesambet setan apaan, topiknya nyerempet ginian? "Ahha, kalo bukan gw, siapa lagi yang sayang ama lu? Sampe rela kamar gw, hak privasi, diterobos terus-terusan."

"… Ya, bener juga." Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum lembut. Bikin gw ikutan senyum juga. "Rokai ada di level mematikan, dan berpotensi jadi sangat destruktif. Selama lu bisa bertahan dan melawan, gw ga akan melakukan apapun, tapi..." Raut wajah Elka, seketika berubah tajam. "… Kalo dia sampe kelewat batas, gw ga akan punya pilihan selain ganggu 'kencan' lu. Oke?"

"Oke." Sekali anggukan kepala penuh keyakinan, gw beri. Tapi... ugh... Sumpah! Kalimat terakhir, terdengar gay di telinga gw. "Ga usah pake omongan yang aneh-aneh kenapa! Ambigu, tau!" Omel gw terhadap perkataannya.

Dia ketawa kecil, dan melangkah lebih cepat sambil menutupi kedua telinganya, tinggalkan gw di belakang. "Ga denger, Lalalalala~"

Beuh, suwe. Coba aja kalo kelakuan lu kaya gitu terus, kan jadi ga bikin orang panik di lapangan.

Sepeninggal Elka, gw ditegur oleh seorang lelaki. "Ah, Lake. Ngapain berdiri di situ sendirian?"

Gw menoleh, untuk liat sosok yang menegur. Pria berambut burgundy, lagi asik makan cokelat batangan. Di balik punggungnya, kaya biasa, ada perempuan berambut pink dikuncir dua. "Tadinya sih ga sendirian, tapi ditinggal temen, Royal." Ujar gw, lalu beralih menyapa Meinhalom, "Hai, Mein."

Ga ada kata terucap dari bibir si Wizard. Dia merespon dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan kepala. Oritzi mematahkan satu petak dari batang cokelat, masukkan ke mulut, lalu menawari ke gw sisanya, "Mau coklat?"

"Uhm, ga usah, Royal." Tolak gw halus,

"Hmm, beneran? Coklat enak lho ini."

Uh, mau seenak apa kek, mana bisa gw makan? "Ahha, beneran. Tapi makasih udah nawarin."

"Baiklah kalo begitu." Gw memperhatikan mereka, Si Armor Rider menghadap badan pada Meinhalom, "Kamu mau lagi, ga?" Si Wizard berambut pink mengangguk-angguk. Lucu deh mukanya, kaya anak kecil. Keliatannya, dia udah lebih baik, ga kaya tadi di arena, gemetar dan gelisah

"Royal Oritzi..." Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenernya terjadi, gw bertanya, "… Tadi, kenapa? Kenapa mendadak anda mundur sebelum duel dimulai?"

Armor Rider senior menatap mata gw, dan menghela napas sebelum menjawab. Dengan senyuman, dia berkata, seraya kembali menoleh pada Meinhalom. "Karena Mein menolak untuk lawan saya."

Gw sedikit terhenyak, "_Hah?_"

"Dia ga mau melawan saya, apapun yang terjadi. Dan saya ga akan biarkan dia mundur karena hal itu." Oritzi menjelaskan lebih jauh, "Tanpa MAU, ga mungkin saya menang dari Mein. Dia lebih pantas melaju ke babak berikut. Makanya, lebih baik saya aja yang mundur."

Ternyata itu penyebabnya. Meinhalom menolak melempar mantra pada orang terdekat selama ini. Bukan karena Oritzi, yang penonton bilang 'ampas'. Dia melakukannya demi Meinhalom juga. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Si Wizard, sampe segelisah itu pas tadi di arena. Apa mungkin dia takut akan potensi skenario terburuk bisa terjadi?

Gw masih ingat, cerita Almarhum Ulkatoruk yang menderita luka bakar hebat, membekas di sekujur dada ampe leher, abis sparing dengan Meinhalom. Cuma sekedar asumsi gw sih, tapi barangkali, dia khawatir kejadian yang sama terulang lagi pada Oritzi.

Tanpa sadar, mata gw perlahan tertuju padanya. Dia sadar akan hal itu, dan balik melihat. Ga diduga, Meinhalom mendekat, dan ragu-ragu menjulurkan tangan kanan. "Nanti.. berjuang, bersama. Ya.. L-La.. L-L..Lake..?"

Gw cengo, ga tau kenapa. Terpaku liat uluran tangan mungil perempuan berambut pink. Dia masih terbata nyebut nama gw, dan menunggu gw balas, tapi karena diam rada lama, dia salah tingkah. Tatapannya jadi pindah haluan kesebelah kanan.

Cegah rasa canggung, tangan kanan gw menyambut tangannya. Dan begitu kulit kami bergesekan, terasa suhu yang lebih panas memancar dari balik tangan itu. Bukan panas yang sampe bikin gw kelojotan, dan melepuh pas dibawa terbang ama dia, lebih tepat kalo disebut hangat. Ga bisa dipercaya, emang. Mikirin gimana tangan mungil ini, yang jadi penyelamat gw di raungan pertama. Begitu kuat menahan panas dari api yang kerap melahap sekujur lengan.

Ya, benar. Selain Rokai, dan Elka, Meinhalom pun termasuk dalam kategori merepotkan. Gw membalas ucapannya, "Pastinya!"

"Selamat berjuang! Saya doakan, semoga kalian berdua dapat hasil terbaik." Oritzi melingkarkan lengan kiri dan kanan di bahu kami, dan mendekatkan kami dalam dekapnya.

.

.

..._Arena Serbaguna, Ruang VVIP_...

Ruang VVIP yang ditempati Archon Croiss, dan kedua wakilnya, kedatangan tamu ga terduga. Pintu mekanik tersebut, terbuka selagi mereka bertiga tengah berbincang. Otomatis, hal itu mengalihkan perhatian Kirxix bersaudara, dan Gatan. Ketiganya langsung berdiri dari sofa, begitu liat sosok berambut cepak magenta, dengan luka bakar di sekitar mata kiri, sampai leher, melangkah masuk ruangan.

"Maximus Khortenio." Sapa Croiss, sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. Menunjukkan rasa hormat sebagai sesama prajurit.

Ga ketinggalan, diikuti juga oleh kedua Wakil Archon, Gatan dan Izcatzin secara serempak. "Maximus."

Pria itu jalan menuju Croiss, menepuk bahu Si Berserker, dan bilang, "Ga perlu kaku begitu, toh jabatan kalian kan diatas saya."

"Tapi anda tetep senior kami, Maximus." Balas Croiss, mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hah! Yasudah. Kalo emang itu yang kalian mau." Jawab Khortenio santai. "Kalian punya spot yang enak betul di sini." Mental Smith berambut Magenta, menelusuri seisi ruangan VVIP yang emang didesain senyaman mungkin untuk kepentingan petinggi Federasi.

"Anda dipersilahkan untuk gabung bersama kami kapanpun." Ujar satu-satunya wanita di ruangan ini.

"Hahaha, terima kasih. Tapi saya lebih suka kantor Komandan Sains dan Teknologi yang berantakan dan bau oli." Khortenio melempar candaan, berbalas tawa kecil dari ketiga lawan bicara. "Oh ya, semoga kalian ga keberatan, kalo saya pinjam Gatan sebentar."

Sejenak, mereka bertiga bertukar pandang, penasaran atas tujuan Khortenio datang ke ruangan VVIP. Mereka berspekulasi, mungkin ada suatu hal menyangkut kepentingan Federasi, "Apa ada hal penting yang perlu kami ketahui?"

"Ah, engga sama sekali. Cuma mau berbincang aja ama kawan lama."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Croiss dan Izcatzin menoleh pada Gatan. Sentinel berambut spike biru kehitaman, balik menatap mereka, terus mengangkat kedua bahu. "Tentu. Saya sih ga keberatan." Katanya.

"Mari bicara di luar, Bapak Wakil Archon." Goda Khortenio, pada Gatan.

"Ahaha, tolong jangan begitu! Serius!"

Selagi Gatan dan Khortenio keluar dari ruangan, Izcatzin dan Croiss memandang kedua pria tersebut, sampai tubuh mereka terhalang pintu mekanik yang menutup sendiri.

...

"Jadi, mau ngobrol apa kita?" Tanya Gatan, ketika berjalan di samping Khortenio.

Kedua kawan lama itu, menuju stand penjual kopi, agar lebih santai berbincang lebih lama. Stand sederhana, dengan beberapa meja serta kursi.

"Hmm? Entah. Ngobrol apa yang enak?" Pria paruh baya berambut cepak Magenta, balik nanya.

"Haha, ayolah. Saya tau, pasti tentang anak itu." Tebak Gatan asal, tapi sok yakin. "Buat apa lagi, anda tetiba menarik saya keluar saat festival masih berlangsung?"

"Tajam seperti biasanya, Gatan." Khortenio menyindir, soalnya tebakan asal Gatan, ternyata tepat sasaran. "Saya nonton apa yang udah dia lakukan sejauh ini."

Ketika mereka menemukan meja kosong, dan duduk di sana, pelayan langsung menghampiri. Gatan memesan kopi hitam setengah cangkir, pake gula seujung sendok. Sebenernya, dia lebih memilih untuk pesan bir, bila ada. Sayang, stand ini ga menyediakan bir. Dan untuk Khortenio, segelas air hangat.

"Lalu, menurut anda?"

Khortenio mengutarakan pendapat dari dalam hati, "Jujur, saya ga nyangka dia bisa sampe acara puncak."

Senyum tersimpul dari bibir Gatan, "Bukan cuma anda yang merasa begitu."

"Tapi dia ga buruk pas pake pedang yang kutempa, _untukmu._" penekanan intonasi pada kata tertentu, mengindikasikan kalo untuk kesekian kalinya, Gatan disindir oleh Komandan Divisi Sains dan Teknologi.

"Masalah itu lagi?" Si Sentinel, keliatan terhenyak, dan muter bola mata. "Anda membuat pedang itu untuk saya, hak milik bukan di anda lagi. Bebas dong, mau saya apakan aja."

"Hey, hey, saya ga mempertanyakan keputusanmu."

Di tengah adu argumen singkat mereka, pelayan datang membawa pesanan. Setengah cangkir kopi dengan gula seujung sendok, dan segelas air hangat. Pesanan yang aneh, emang. Tapi pembeli itu raja, bebas request sesuai keinginan selama tersedia.

"Udah ga minum kopi lagi nih?" Tanya Gatan penasaran, melihat gelas berisi air hangat di depan Khortenio. Karena seingat Gatan, pria paruh baya ini, kecanduan kopi.

"Kopi sama sekali ga bagus untuk umuran saya, dan ga ada minuman yang lebih menyehatkan dari air mineral." Jelas Khortenio, sembari menenggak sedikit air hangat, "Kamu juga, harusnya mulai kurangi minum bir, atau apalah yang aneh-aneh."

"Hahaha, nanti saya pertimbangkan... pas udah seumuran anda."

Mereka berbalas kelakar sedikit lebih lama lagi, berasa udah lama banget ga ketemu dan bicara 4 mata.

"... Kamu tau, saya pikir, dari awal dia lebih mirip Ayahnya, ternyata, salah besar." Usai berapa menit, Khortenio kembali ke topik awal. "Dia dan Actassi, sama sekali berbeda."

"Bagai dua sisi dari sebuah koin?" Gatan menyelidik.

"Ha, dua sisi dari _dua buah koin_." Tegas Khortenio. "Tapi agak mewarisi kegilaan Ibunya. Bener-bener kombinasi yang aneh dari mereka berdua."

"Setuju, selain dari rambut kelabu, dia emang beda banget dengan Sang Ayah." Ujar Gatan membenarkan, "Saya ga pernah tau, siapa istri Maximus Actassi, ngomong-ngomong."

"Kamu akan tau, kalo udah waktunya." Tukas si Mental Smith, kembali menyeruput air hangat. "... Ketimbang Actassi, dia lebih mirip denganmu, Gatan."

"..." Wakil Archon terdiam, sedikit tersenyum, ada juga yang sadar hal itu selain diri sendiri. "Itulah alasan saya melatihnya, dan mewariskan pedang pemberian anda." Kata Gatan, mata biru gelap tertuju pada mata Khortenio. "... Saya seperti liat diri saya yang dulu, dalam diri Grym."

"Anak itu jelas kagum padamu, dan menganggap kamu panutan. Karena dia ga punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk membimbingnya supaya ga tersesat. Sedangkan, itulah yang sangat dia butuhkan..." Khortenio bilang, wajahnya ga kalah serius dari Gatan. "... pastikan kamu melakukan hal yang tepat, sebelum dia beneran tersesat."

"Tentu, dia titipan terakhir panutan saya..." Jemari Gatan, yang melingkar di cangkir kopi, agak menegang. Sebentar, langsung melonggar kembali. "... Ga mungkin saya sia-siakan."

"... Lega dengarnya. " Khortenio bangkit dari kursi, selepas abisin air hangat tersisa. "Saya harus balik ke kantor sekarang, makasih atas waktumu, ya."

Ketika Pria berambut cepak magenta hendak keluarkan Dalant buat bayar, Wakil Archon mencegah. "Kapan aja, Maximus. Dan izinkan saya yang bayar."

"Wah, sekali lagi, makasih kalo gitu. Padahal saya cuma pesan air hangat." Liat tawa renyah Komandan Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, Si Sentinel jadi nyengir lebar.

Khortenio berjalan menjauh dari meja, pas jarak diantara mereka sekitar 3 meter, Gatan memanggil, "Khortenio..." Dari raut wajahnya, seolah ada yang belum disampaikan oleh Wakil Archon Federasi, "... 15 taun lalu, saya diselamatkan seorang pria bernama Actassi Grymnsytre. 15 taun kemudian, giliran anaknya yang menyelamatkan nyawa saya." Dia bilang. Mental Smith berbalik menghadap Gatan. "Apa menurut anda, itu kebetulan?"

Yang ditanya, ga langsung jawab. Lebih dulu menghela nafas, sembari memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Begitu sepasang mata itu kebuka lagi, bibir memapar senyuman, bareng jawaban, "Kamu kan tau, saya ga percaya dengan yang namanya _kebetulan_." Dan berlalu, tinggalkan Gatan dengan kopi yang belum dihabiskan.

"_Semua terjadi berdasarkan hukum sebab-akibat. Keberadaan kita semua di sini, pasti punya penjelasan tertentu, biarpun kadang kita belum bisa paham penjelasan-penjelasan yang ada di depan mata._" Dalam benaknya, Gatan melanjutkan kalimat yang pernah diucap Khortenio bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika ditanya pendapat tentang konsep 'kebetulan'. "Oh, ya... saya lupa." Gumamnya, tanpa ada seorang pendengar pun.

.

.

"**Kini kita sampai pada babak puncak raungan ketiga, babak puncak Festival Olahraga ke-23, dimana keempat peserta tersisa akan bertarung dan mengukuhkan posisi sebagai juara! Luar biasa, luar biasa! Tahun ini banyak aksi tak terduga lahir dari keringat para peserta! Mulai dari yang membuat kita tercengang, sampai yang mengecewakan pun tak luput jua! Satu dua kata dari anda, Bung Kus!"**

"**Ya, sebelumnya terima kasih, Bung Binder. Akhirnya kita sampai pada acara puncak. Hari yang singkat, namun terasa panjang. Dan betapa saya harus bilang, bahwa ini adalah suatu kebanggaan bisa berada di samping anda, dan memandu pemirsa sekalian, baik yang menonton langsung, ataupun yang berada dimana saja."**

"**Sama-sama, Bung Kus! Saya pun merasa bangga bisa mendampingi anda hari .Para peserta nampak telah memasuki arena, Bung! Peserta pertama; Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon Spiritualist terkuat sepanjang sejarah Federasi, Rokai Leiten! Sudah berkali-kali kita jadi saksi akan kemampuan Spiritualist ini, yang seolah tanpa batas, Bung Kus. Dan satu hal yang ingin saya tekankan, pemirsa. Begitu menyaksikan kemampuan Rokai, jangan tertipu oleh tipikal Wizard yang sering kita jumpai, karena dia adalah seorang Holy Chandra."**

"**Peserta kedua; Masih Spiritualist, Meinhalom Karkas. Bila Rokai Leiten adalah Holy Chandra yang mampu memanipulasi semua elemen, dan hampir menguasai beragam mantra Force, maka Meinhalom adalah Wizard yang hanya bisa memanipulasi Force Api. Eitts, tunggu dulu, Bung Binder. Biarpun begitu, Meinhalom merupakan master Force Api. Kehebatannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Rokai Leiten, dan jangan harap anda menemukan air yang bisa mendinginkan atmosfir di sekitarnya dengan mudah." **

"**Selanjutnya, ada nama baru, yang untuk pertama kalinya ikut serta dalam Festival Olahraga; Elkanafia Yeve Nordo! Infiltrator! Perempuan dengan kemampuan yang tidak bisa dipercaya! Lolos setelah menjalani duel maut dengan durasi terlama melawan Sabilla Rosseblood, dan menumbangkan Ulfa Hardji tidak lama setelah itu! Saya masih tidak bisa percaya dia melakukan itu setelah menerima perawatan sekadarnya."**

"**Dan yang terakhir! Tak lain tak bukan, peserta lainnya yang baru pertama kali ikut Festival Olahraga juga, lelaki yang membuktikkan bahwa semua kemungkinan bisa terwujud jadi nyata, selama masih punya asa, dan modal nekat! Sentinel yang tidak diunggulkan, Lake Grymnystre!"**

'Tidak diunggulkan'? Wuut? Iya, iya, gw tau... gw paling culun. Tapi Seengganya, jangan bilang itu pake nada semangat dong!

Di arena, udah berdiri 5 orang; 4 peserta yang disebut tadi, plus Conquest Borr yang bertindak sebagai wasit. Kami berempat berdiri, dalam posisi membentuk belah ketupat. Di depan gw, tepat berdiri Holy Chandra berambut hitam. Sedangkan, di arah jam 3, Meinhalom menghadap pada Elka.

"Para peserta, harap mendekat!" Conquest Borr memberi instruksi, "Peraturan duel tidak terlalu berbeda. Indikator kekalahan, tetap sama. Yakni bila lawan terjatuh, tidak mampu bergerak, menyerah, dan keluar arena. Peserta diperbolehkan bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan peserta tertentu, ataupun bila 3 peserta mengeroyok 1 orang, itu sah. Bila ada satu orang yang terjatuh, maka dia harus keluar dari persaingan, dan duel terus berlanjut sampai hanya tersisa satu orang yang berdiri di atas arena ini. Paham?"

Serempak, kami berkata, "Paham."

"Baiklah, keempat peserta, silahkan saling beri hormat!" Masing-masing dari kami, menegakkan badan, dan mengepal tangan kanan di depan dada. Gw perhatikan satu-satu wajah mereka, Elka udah memamerkan muka tukang jagalnya, Rokai kaya biasa, sangat fokus, serta penuh determinasi. Dan Meinhalom, kelopak matanya mulai sedikit turun. Tatapannya sayu, Force merah disertai hawa panas, sedikit demi sedikit merembes keluar dari tubuhnya. Ohh Shite... udah on-fire aja. Mampus dah gw. Gimana nih? Apa yang akan gw lakukan? Untuk mengurangi ketegangan, gw menelan ludah. Tapi ga pengaruh. "MULAI!"

Segera setelah pengumuman mulai duel, hal buruk di imajinasi gw yang paling ga pengen jadi nyata, terjadi. Elka dan Rokai, bersamaan, menerjang ke arah gw! Dengan Force membunuh pekat!

"Ebuset!" Otomatis, gw langsung panik, dan satu-satunya hal yang kepikiran adalah; lari. Gw coba hindari terjangan mereka, dengan berlari di pinggir arena. Wah, sarap! Ngapain mereka incar gw duluan sih!? Kaya ga ada target lain aja! Kenapa mereka ga saling lawan aja!? Kenapa harus gw!?

Menghadapi satu monster aja udah susah, ini lagi, dua. Umur gw bakal beneran jadi pendek yang ada! Elka mendekat lebih cepat dari Rokai, tanpa ragu, melayangkan tebasan pedang tipis di tangan kirinya, yang sukses gw tangkis pake pedang di tangan kiri juga, di detik-detik terakhir.

Bunyi berdenting, nyaring banget. Tenaga Elka terasa terus menekan! Gw sampe harus menopang pedang di tangan kiri yang melintang horizontal, pake pedang biru di tangan satunya. Di tengah peraduan, mata kami bertemu. Sepasang mata cokelat itu, serem abis. Tajam menyayat nyali.

Dia berujar, keliatannya serius bener. "Berhenti lari, dan lawan gw."

"Kkkhh!" Emang ini lagi ngapain, kalo bukan lawan lu?!

Pas Fokus lagi tertuju ke Elka, dari sudut mata, gw liat Rokai memukul tanah, kirim gelombang Force dari kepalan tangannya, menuju permukaan arena.

Mendadak pilar Force muncul dari tempat Elka berpijak, membuat gadis itu terlempar ke udara.

"Dia makanan gw." Kata si Holy Chandra.

Terlempar, ga bikin Elka gentar. Dia menembakkan peluru dari handgun di tangan kanan. Yang jadi sasarannya, Rokai. Kesel kali, udah diganggu.

"Counter Re-arm!" Tapi sia-sia, karena begitu Rokai selesai ucap mantra, dia langsung dilindungi 3 bongkah batu berukuran lumayan, yang melayang, mengorbit di atas kepalanya. Peluru-peluru Elka, mentah gitu aja.

Ahh, mantra itu! Kalo ga salah, dia juga pake pas pertarungan pertama kami. Mantra menyebalkan yang melindungi si pemakai, dari serangan.

Rokai belum selesai. Kini, dia angkat tongkatnya tinggi, dan dihantam ke tanah kuat-kuat.

"Quake!" Tanah bergelombang, membuat jalur berbatu ga rata tercipta dari bawah kakinya, dan cepat banget menuju gw! Hampir seketika itu juga.

Gw lompat ke samping, nyaris aja. Kalo telat sepersekian detik, pasti kena tadi. Tapi, kayanya gw terlalu cepat senang. Kerasa sinar matahari, terhalang sesuatu dari atas. Sebuah bayangan, makin lama makin dekat. Saat gw mendongak, udah telat buat mengelak! Elka berputar di atas kepala gw, dan melancarkan tendangan sekuat tenaga!

Pasrah, harapan terakhir gw cuma menyilangkan tangan di atas, berharap benturannya bisa diminimalisir.

DUAAAAG!

"FAAK!" Dia memusatkan seluruh berat badannya di satu tendangan itu, ditambah gaya gravitasi, tenaga yang dihasilkan... buset dah... bikin nyeri lengan gw yang menahan kakinya. "_Shite, dia serius._"

Serta merta, gw dorong kakinya ke atas, dan bersiap balik menyerang! Berhubung Elka lagi berada dalam jangkauan kedua pedang gw saat ini.

3 tebasan gw layangkan ke arahnya, 2 ditepis dengan pedang, dan 1 berhasil dihindari. Parahnya, bukan cuma menghindar, dia berhasil menemukan celah di gerakan ketiga gw, dan langsung menutup jarak diantara kami. Lututnya, menghujam deras perut gw! "UHUG!"

Momentum dari kecepatan terjangannya, masih tersisa banyak, dan itu semua diserap perut malang gw yang belum diisi apa-apa dari pagi. Kaget, napas sampe rada sesak. Mau atur napas, tapi keburu ingat, dia masih di depan! Bisa tambah dihajar nih, kalo ga menjauh dulu! Karena udah kenal Elka terlalu baik, gw yakin, abis ini dia akan melancarkan serangan lutut lagi, ke arah muka...

Benar aja, kerasa bagian belakang leher gw, ditahan kedua lengan Elka, sehingga gw ga bisa angkat tubuh bagian atas. Sigap kedua lengan gw, lindungi muka dari hantaman lutut Si Infiltrator, dua kali. Dia berniat melakukannya tiga kali, tapi sebelum yang ketiga terjadi, saat satu kakinya terangkat menuju muka, gw dorong tubuhnya menjauh sekuat-kuatnya.

Elka tersentak, dan sedikit hilang keseimbangan. Peluang itu ga gw sia-siakan, dengan lompat sejajar tinggi bahunya, dan melakukan tendangan gunting ke sisi kepala! Dia melakukan blok dengan tangan kiri, untungnya tendangan gw tetap bisa bikin dia goyah.

"Ukkh..." Gw bisa dengar dia sedikit meringis, sambil mempertahankan keseimbangan, lalu ambil beberapa langkah gontai ke samping. Semoga, gw ga terlalu keras menendangnya.

Abis berakrobat dikit, kedua kaki gw kembali injak tanah. Lepas dari rahang satu monster, langsung masuk ke rahang monster lain. Yapp, Rokai udah menodongkan ujung tongkat perak metaliknya ke gw, seraya diputar searah jarum jam.

"_Ah, sialan..._"

"Typhoon Bane!" Tongkat yang tadinya diputar searah jarum jam, tiba-tiba menyentak ke belakang dengan keras! Melepaskan dentuman angin yang ga bisa ditangkap mata telanjang!

"AHHGG!" Proyektil ga keliatan, bikin bingung harus menghindar kemana. Alhasil, bahu kanan gw jadi korban, terdorong setelah kena benturan kuat dari proyektil angin tersebut. Gw ga tau bentuknya kaya gimana, tapi yang jelas, rasanya ekstra pedas! Kaya ditembus anak panah ga keliatan yang kekuatannya berlipat ganda. "Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..."

Gw megangin bahu kanan, dengan tangan kiri. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit, biarpun tau, harapan itu kosong. Kesempatan buat atur napas, emang datang, tapi dibarengi luka pembuka. Bangke! Yakali, baru 2 menit, gw udah wajib keluarkan usaha ekstra buat tetap berdiri! Dengan menopang beban pada pedang di tangan kanan, guna mempertahankan posisi.

Terasa sakit yang cukup menusuk, bak menyebar dari bahu, ke sekitarnya. Rokai berlari dari depan, dengan tangan dominannya, berbalut si jago merah. Di kiri, ada Elka yang udah kembali bersiap melakukan serangan lanjutan.

Gw penasaran, kemana perginya perempuan yang tadi bilang 'ga bisa liat nyawa gw terancam'!? Arrrgghhh!

"Ignite; Raze!" Balutan api di telapak tangan, berubah jadi banyak bola api, begitu dilempar seluruhnya ke gw!

Jujur, gw ga bisa mikir. Kaya ada yang menghambat kinerja otak. Entah itu panik, pasrah, tercengang, kicep, pengen nyerah. Yang jelas, pas pupil ungu gw perlahan dipenuhi warna oranye akibat refleksi bola-bola api, gw ga kuasa bergerak.

Jadi gw menutup mata, untuk menunggu bola-bola itu hasilkan ledakan, dan menjatuhkan gw ke dasar jurang kekalahan.

"Azrath... Rathrion... Sintosh..." Di tengah pemandangan gelap, gw dengar suara Meinhalom, tepat sebelum terjadi ledakan. Barulah sedetik kemudian, suara ledakan berantai memekakkan telinga. Tapi, ga ada satupun yang menabrak badan. Gw buka mata, penasaran apa yang terjadi.

Dan di depan mata, tampak punggung itu. Punggung kecil Meinhalom, yang terasa begitu kokoh meredam gempuran mantra api. Dua kuncir rambutnya berkibar akibat hembusan angin panas, ketika dua mantra Wizard dan Holy Chandra, saling beradu.

Gw dan Meinhalom dikelilingi 3 lidah api berbentuk cincin, dengan diameter yang awalnya kecil, dan terus membesar. 2 cincin api menyilang satu sama lain, dan di antara titik temu keduanya, ada satu lagi cincin api dalam posisi mendatar.

Elka dan Rokai, terpaksa mundur.

Silau merah dan oranye, saling menjilat, melahap satu sama lain, dan rangkaian ledakan mantra Rokai, ditahan semuanya. Panas, terasa panas sekali di sini. Keringat langsung mengucur ga karuan. Meinhalom berbalik, Dihias kobaran api di sekitar tubuh, dan sejenak memandang gw serius. "…"

Lalu, jalan mendekat. Ga tau deh, mau ngapain ni anak. Entah apa tujuan dia menghalau Rokai dan Elka tadi, antara mau mencegah mereka, bantuin gw, atau barangkali dia ngincer gw juga, dan pengen menyingkirkan gw dengan tangannya sendiri. Bodo ah, sekarang udah ga penting lagi, kan?

"…"

"Lakukan, Mein. Ga perlu ragu." Ujar gw pasrah.

Ga ada kata keluar dari mulutnya. Karena Meinhalom lebih pendek, gw menatap ke bawah buat liat tatapan sayu yang khas. Tau-tau, Si Wizard menaikkan tangan kanan, dan dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah, menyentuh dahi gw dengan lembut. "Heat... Addict..."

Lapisan energi panas, menyelimuti tubuh gw. Suhu tinggi di sekitar, yang tadi terasa menyiksa, tetiba menimbulkan rasa nyaman, dan adiktif. Tubuh gw kaya pengen mencari lebih banyak sumbernya. Ga menduga, dia bakal melakukan hal tersebut. Dia bantuin gw, ternyata. Merapal mantra ini, supaya tahan terhadap Force yang bersifat panas.

"Lu ga harus menolong gw, sebenernya." Karena emang gada kewajiban untuk itu. Lagian, kalopun kita menyingkirkan yang lain dulu.. pada akhirnya, kita harus saling menjatuhkan juga.

Agak bimbang juga sih, setelah apa yang gw bilang pada Elka... tapi nyatanya, masih aja selamat berkat ditolong orang lain. Ditambah lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Wizard berambut pink inilah yang bertindak jadi penyelamat.

Dia menghadap badan ke arah dua peserta selain kami. Di tengah ekspresi bimbang yang gw tunjukin, Meinhalom tetep ga berkata apa-apa, melainkan cuma menyeringai tipis ke arah Rokai dan Elka.

_####_

"_I won't mind if you want to protect me, and I don't consider it as a shame. I hate it, because who knows? At some point, it might hurt you, Elka. And if something bad ever happen to you for the sake of protecting me, I can never forgive my self." – Lake (ch. 38)_

* * *

**A/N: **Woop! Woop! Arc finale is here, at last!

Warna api Meinhalom adalah merah terang, mendekati pink, tapi ga sampe pink. Sedangkan api Rokai berwarna oranye. Tapi ketika apinya membakar benda lain, warna api mereka jadi sebagaimana pada umumnya.


	39. The Last Person Standing (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 39: The Last Person Standing (Part 2)

Api Meinhalom menjalar, namun ga membakar tubuh sendiri. Nyala terang, dan sedikit bikin silau. Mata gw memperhatikan dia sejenak, yang lagi mengamati gerak-gerik dua lawan lainnya di arena ini, berdiri di hadapan kami. Terus, ikut-ikutan Si Wizard, menatap Rokai dan Elka.

Setelah terpental akibat mantra cincin api Meinhalom, ga ada tanda-tanda mereka bakal mundur, atau sekedar merasa gentar. Sebaliknya, malah makin kerasa buas kayanya.

Jujur, agak lega Meinhalom bersedia bantu. Soalnya, gw ga bakal sanggup kalo harus hadapi mereka sendirian. Rokai dan Elka saling pandang, kemudian balik memandang kami. Dan keliatannya mulai paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. Pertandingan Royal Rumble, bakal mengarah jadi tag team. Dua lawan dua.

"Apapun yang mau lu lakukan, dia 'mangsa' gw." Ujar Rokai, pada Elka.

"Engga, kalo gw yang kalahkan dia duluan." Oke, ralat, mata mereka bukan mengarah ke kami. Lebih tepatnya fix ke gw.

Abis bilang gitu, Si Infiltrator berambut coklat langsung menerjang. Gw membalik cara megang pedang di tangan kanan, dan pasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menerima serangannya. Pertarungan gw dan Elka, bakal masuk ronde dua!

Ditandai benturan antara pedang biru di tangan kanan gw, dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. Rrrrggh! Sakit akibat mantra Force angin Rokai yang pas kena bahu, kembali terasa menyengat gegara adu tenaga.

Gw coba balas serangan, gerakan menusuk pake pedang di tangan kiri. Tapi sial, dia bisa baca niat itu! Elka sedikit menurunkan posisi bahu kanan, yang jadi target tusukan, lalu sigap arahkan moncong handgun tepat ke bilah pedang berwarna merah dari bawah.

"Ugh!" Satu peluru dimuntahkan oleh handgun tersebut. Tangan gw jadi menyentak ke atas, soalnya ga siap tahan gaya ledak tembakan Elka. Celah di pertahanan gw pun kebuka! Dan Elka ga buang kesempatan buat nyabet pedangnya secara diagonal, sukses menggores luka lumayan panjang.

Jersey putih dan base layer hitam yang gw kenakan, jadi sobek juga. Untungnya dalam keadaan hilang keseimbangan, gw masih sempet mundur, sabetannya ga terlalu dalam deh.

Dia ga berhenti di situ. Mata coklat Elka masih menyorot tajam, ga melepas 'mangsa' di depannya gitu aja. Pedang itu kembali menari di hadapan gw. Faak! Gerakan perempuan ini, gesit bener! Untuk menangkis serangan-serangan yang datang aja, gw harus susah payah. Padahal, dia cuma pake satu tangan buat ladeni permainan dual pedang!

Gigi ini merapat, dan ludah yang terkumpul di dalam mulut, reflek tertelan. Gila ni anak! Terus aja mojokin gw. Kalo gini, posisi gw bener-bener ga untung banget. Sesekali, coba menghindar. Itung-itung hemat tenaga. Capek juga nangkis mulu, karena harus sigap ikuti pergerakannya yang ga karuan.

Di saat fokus dengan gerakan-gerakan tangan kirinya, tau-tau, ujung handgun Si Infiltrator udah menmpel di bahu kanan gw! Tepat di titik yang sama dimana kena serangan Rokai tadi. Sialan! Ternyata permainan pedangnya itu dipake buat pengalihan!

Nyaring suara senjata api, ga terhindarkan. Elka sama sekali ga ragu tarik pelatuk.

Sesaat sebelum itu terjadi, tangan kiri gw sukses mendaratkan tinju sekuat tenaga, buat ubah arah bidikan. Terhindar dari laju peluru sih emang, tapi bagian nyeri akibat patah jari kelingking, jadi kena akibatnya. "ARRGH!"

Yah, mau gimana? Namanya ga sempat mikir, hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Elka sampe tersentak, dan handgunnya terlepas. Tapi, dia langsung pegang erat pergelangan tangan kanan gw, dengan tangan kanannya yang udah ga genggam senjata.

Pedang di tangan kirinya, kembali menghujam tubuh gw. Sialan! Masih getol ternyata! Lagi-lagi gw ganti cara megang pedang di tangan kiri, jadi terbalik, dan menahan hujaman Elka. Sekarang, kita sama-sama saling mengunci dalam posisi yang rada canggung.

Bahu kiri gw, dan bahu kanan Elka saling bersinggungan. Kami saling dorong, berusaha menekan satu sama lain, sekalian berusaha melepaskan diri pas ada kesempatan.

"Gw ga nyangka lho, lu bakal melakukan itu buat terhindar dari tembakan." Ujar Elka, pas kami lagi saling dorong.

"Gw juga ga nyangka, lu bakal _nembak_ temen lu sendiri!" Balas gw rada sewot. "Kenapa lu berusaha keras buat bunuh gw?!"

"Ga sampe bunuh juga, wey! Ya… paling pingsan lah.. dan bonyok dikit."

"Wuutt?!"

"… Pokonya, ini demi kebaikan lu! Kalo lu kalah dari gw, seengganya lu ga perlu berhadapan ama Rokai."

Waduh, bener-bener dah ni anak. Yakali, itu alasan yang cukup ga masuk akal. Dan gw jengkel, karena dia ga menepati ucapannya sebelum duel dimulai. "Hey! Lu bilang, ga bakal ganggu selama gw masih bisa bertahan dan melawan!"

Terus, dia kasih satu respon yang ngeselin, pake ekspresi meledek, "Jangan salahkan gw karena berusaha keras buat menang, dong. Itukan hak tiap peserta."

Uhh.. kalimat itu, suka ga suka, harus gw terima. Bener juga sih. Fakta kalo Elka salah satu peserta di duel ini, ga bisa disampingkan gitu aja. Dan mengingat sifatnya yang suka berkompetisi, wajar kalo dia melawan gw sekeras mungkin. Ga bisa disalahkan juga.

"Frost Path!" Tanpa peringatan, seruan keras si Holy Chandra terdengar. Dia udah berdiri di arah jam 12, dan merapal mantra Force es ke arah kami! Seiring ayunan tongkat perak metalik dari bawah ke atas, muncul semacam batuan panjang dengan duri-duri yang terbuat dari kristal es.

Tapi tentu, gadis lain yang ada di arena ini, ga bakal mau ketinggalan buat pamer kemampuan. Meinhalom berada ga jauh dari gw dan Elka, dan udah bersiap merapal mantra. Tongkatnya mengarah ke jalur es itu. Lima buah segi lima kecil berwarna merah terang, mengorbit di ujung tongkat Spiritualist spesialis Force Api.

"Firefall; Straight Array.." Dari tengah ruang kosong diantara kelima segi lima tersebut, tercipta pilar api besar, dalam posisi horizontal!

Force api menabrak Force es dari samping! _Impact_ yang dihasilkan, ga usah ditanya, mengejutkan! Cukup buat bikin kita lepas kuncian. Hawa ekstra dingin, ketemu suhu panas ekstrim, menimbulkan kepulan asap putih dalam sekejap. Gw bahkan udah ga tau lagi, mana suhu yang lebih dominan. Karena udah melebur jadi satu.

Gw membentangkan lengan kanan di depan wajah, buat lindungi pandangan dari hembusan udara disertai asap yang memenuhi arena. Elka keliatan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dari balik kepulan asap putih, Rokai mengibas tangan kiri, untuk bersihkan pandangan. Begitu liat Meinhalom, dia kembali bersiap. Kali ini, sekumpulan lembing es berukuran kecil mulai terbentuk, dan melayang di balik punggung si Holy Chandra berambut hitam. "Frost Shards!"

Dengan satu komando, diiringi hentakan tongkat di tangan kanan, Rokai mengirimkan puluhan.. engga, mungkin ada ratusan lembing es pada Si Wizard berambut pink! Meinhalom ga bergeming, sekedar menatap sayu pada serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Di kesepuluh ujung jemari, muncul titik-titik api. Oohhh, ini nih.. dia ga berniat lari! Melainkan serang balik!

"Fireflies; Reign of Flames.." Mein meniup ujung jemarinya, melesatkan titik api berjumlah ga kalah banyak dari lembing es kecil kreasi Rokai.

Kembali, kedua Force es dan api beradu. Berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain. Proyektil-proyektil api dan es, saling menghancurkan. Ga biarkan satupun lolos untuk melukai perapal mantra. Luar biasa tingkat konsentrasi mereka, sanggup kenain target yang begitu kecil, tanpa meleset satupun.

Ledakan hawa panas dan dingin, terasa lagi. Biarpun ga sebesar yang pertama, tapi masih ga kalah sengit! Hempasan udara hasil peraduan mereka, bikin gw dan Elka terdorong mundur. Kami cukup terhenyak nontonin aksi Rokai dan Mein, sampe berhenti sejenak dari pertarungan. Hal ini berlangsung sekitar 2 menit. Dalam kurun waktu itu, ga ada yang ngalah! Kemampuan mereka sama kuat.

"Destructo Disc.." Belum abis ledakan terjadi, mendadak, Meinhalom merapal mantra ketiga. Dua buah cakram api bergerigi dengan diameter cukup besar, terbentuk cepat di telapak tangan si Wizard. Sekuat tenaga, dia melempar cakram tersebut ke Rokai.

Mata hitam si Holy Chandra, keliatan melebar. Dan menunjukkan sedikit raut muka ga nyangka. Tapi cuma sesaat, sebelum kembali tenang. Bunga-bunga es berkumpul, membentuk lapisan es yang terkonsentrasi di berbagai bagian tubuh Rokai. Beberapa helai rambut, leher, lengan, dada, pinggang, sampe ke kaki. Dia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri pake kristal es. "Frost Guard!"

Rokai memantapkan kuda-kuda, lalu menghentak kaki kanannya, satu langkah di depan kaki kiri. Di depan si Holy Chandra, langsung berdiri kokoh sebuah dinding es ekstra tebel! Transparan, dan gw bisa liat sosok Rokai jadi membias melalui dinding tersebut.

Tapi…

Cakram api Meinhalom, memotong dinding es Rokai tanpa kesulitan berarti. Hasil potongan horizontal yang bener-bener rapih dan teratur, kaya pisau super tajam memotong tahu! Rokai ga bergerak, dan biarkan cakram api itu lewat di sebelah kiri. Pinggirannya yang super panas, menggores, serta melelehkan lapisan es di tubuh Holy Chandra berambut hitam.

Hah? Apa lemparan Meinhalom sedikit meleset?

Cakram api itu belum berhenti, sampe membentur pembatas arena, dan tenggelam lebih dari setengahnya ke tembok yang dibangun dari beton solid.

"…" Kedua Spiritualist itu terdiam. Lapisan es yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh Rokai tadi, mulai mencair. Lantai arena pun jadi basah karenanya. Jersey yang dikenakan Si Holy Chandra, sobek di bagian rusuk kiri dengan tanda gosong! Serangan Mein ga sepenuhnya meleset, ternyata.

Ekspresi kesal, terpapar di wajah Rokai. Apalagi, liat Meinhalom yang menyeringai tipis padanya. Perempuan berambut pink tersebut emang ga melakukan apa-apa, selain pamer tatapan sayu ciri khas. Tapi… itu kan sama aja kaya udah merasa menang dari Force es yang dipake lawan.

Meski Meinhalom jadi yang pertama mendaratkan serangan pada pesaing sesama Spiritualist, tapi bukan berarti kedepannya bakal gampang. Emang sih, Force andalan si Wizard ga bisa dipadamkan gitu aja pake Force Aqua, yang alaminya musuh dari api. Masalah utamanya, adalah kapasitas Force.

Gw udah pernah lawan Rokai, jadi gw paham, sebesar apa kapasitas Force yang dimiliki si dokter sinting. Belum lagi, dia punya stamina yang bagus banget untuk ukuran Spiritualist. Ya, arti lain; dia sanggup melempar segala macam Force ke lawan bertarung, sepanjang hari. Beda dengan Rokai, yang masih keliatan bernapas normal, Meinhalom udah mulai terengah.

Walau masih menyeringai tipis, tapi naik-turun di dadanya ga bisa disembunyikan. Dia mulai lelah. Wajar sih, mulai dari raungan pertama aja, udah terlalu maksa diri sendiri.

Karena mereka ga adu mantra untuk beberapa saat, asap putih yang memenuhi arena, mulai menipis.

"Buff hoki lu boleh juga." Bisik Elka, di belakang telinga. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahu gw.

"… Ya. Emang." Jawab gw, tanpa merasa ada suatu hal aneh. Mata ungu gw, masih mengunci kedua Spiritualist itu.

"Tapi maaf nih, lu harus selesai di sini." Denger kalimat itu, gw langsung tersadar dari kelengahan. Liat ke bawah, kaki kanan Si infiltrator udah melintang di depan kedua kaki gw! Shite! Faak! Shite! Faak! Shite! Faak! Telat nyadar! Elka udah melanting tubuh, dan menjegal tumpuan gw buat berdiri.

Alhasil, gw terjungkal ke depan. Jantung kaya skip satu detakan, pas menatap jelas permukaan arena.

Ahh, mungkin emang ga bisa lebih jauh lagi melangkah. Dinding di hadapan gw, terlampau kokoh buat dirubuhkan. Mungkin, emang udah nasib kali ya. Sekuat apapun gw mencoba, ujung-ujungnya emang harus tanggung biaya ganti rugi.

Itu yang ada di benak gw, tapi di sisi lain, kepikiran juga tentang usaha orang-orang yang terus mendorong gw untuk bisa sampe di sini. Sial, gw emang orang paling idiot sejagat raya. Cuma bisa andalkan kekuatan orang lain, demi kepentingan sendiri. Harus berapa kali lagi ditolong, sebelum sanggup mengatasi semua secara mandiri?

Seengganya, cobalah buat bertahan lebih lama! Gw memanfaatkan tenaga bantingan Elka, buat memutar lebih ke depan, supaya bisa mendarat pake kaki. Dan usaha itu membuahkan hasil. Punggung gw batal ketemu tanah, dan tangan gw pegangan erat ama badan Elka, buat nahan gaya gravitasi dari posisi nyaris kayang.

"Jatuhlah! Ngeyel banget sih dibilangin!"

"Ma-maap, Ka. Gw belum mau…"

Mata coklat yang menatap gw secara terbalik, keliatan ga percaya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia mengangkat tatapannya itu, dan terbelalak. Terus, melepas tangannya dari badan gw, dan menjauh. Memudahkan gw untuk balik berdiri.

Sesaat kemudian, alasan kenapa dia lepas gw gitu aja, jadi jelas. Karena ada bola api merah berukuran sedang, nyasar ke arah gw. "Oh.. shite."

Bola api itu menabrak badan gw, dan menimbulkan ledakan kecil. Sialan, ditinggal sendiri buat kena apes. Teman macam apa itu?

Asal bola api itu, siapa lagi kalo bukan dari Meinhalom. Dia dan Rokai kembali saling lempar mantra buat menjatuhkan lawan. Kali ini, peraduan antara Force angin dan tanah, lawan Force api. Untung, efek mantra Heat Addict masih nyisa. Jadi walau kena bola api nyasar, ga terlalu kerasa.

"Chaos.." Mendadak, Rokai angkat tangan kirinya, dan kumpulkan segenap Force, mengonsentrasikan di telapak. Mata hitam itu geram, masih tertuju pada Meinhalom. Sambil maju beberapa langkah, dan melompat setinggi yang dia bisa, "… DUNK!" Tangan kiri yang terangkat, diayun ke bawah dengan gerakan membanting.

Untuk sekejap, langit memerah. Awan yang semula agak bergulung, mulai membuka. Dan dari atas… meteor gede… jatuh dengan cepat!

"Wah, sarap nih orang…" Rahang gw ga bisa menutup, liat batuan luar angkasa itu siap nmenghancurkan arena, kalo emang ga ada lagi penghalang. Gila! Apa dia udah hilang kewarasan!?

"Wohohow.." Elka juga dibikin kagum, seraya senyuman menghias bibir, liat kehebatan Rokai.

Suara gaduh mulai kedengeran memenuhi arena. Penonton dilanda kepanikan. Pandangan gw menyapu ke bangku penonton, sebagian mulai ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduk, dan pergi dari sini, takut ketimpa meteor! Tapi, masih ada beberapa dari mereka, yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Terus, gimana dengan pesertanya nih? Harus keluar juga ga ya?

Meinhalom mendongak, sepasang mata sayu pink itu tertuju ke arah meteor yang lagi dalam keadaan terbakar lapisan atmosfir, jadikan tubuh mungil Si Wizard sebagai sasaran.

Dia meletakan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya sendiri, lalu konsentrasi, dengan tongkat masih tetap tergenggam di tangan kanan. Perlahan, segumpal energi panas berwarna merah berbentuk bola, tercipta di hadapannya. Sekaligus menyerap sisa-sisa lidah api yang masih menyala di sekitar permukaan arena.

Dia sama sekali ga ada niat buat kabur…

"Ember's End.." Abis terkumpul maksimal, Mein melepas bola energi tersebut! Dengan kecepatan tinggi, bola energi merah melesat menuju meteor yang dijatuhkan Rokai. Kalo dibandingkan ukuran dengan meteornya, jelas kalah jauh! Bahkan bola itu cuma kaya upil di hadapan meteor.

Biarpun gitu, Mein tetep ga ragu. Tetep yakin pada apinya sendiri.

Benturan antar bola energi dan meteor, ga terelekakkan. Ember's End menelusup ke dalam meteor! Kobaran api dan warna kemerahan di permukaan batuan luar angkasa itu, langsung meresap ke dalam. Tali-tali api, seketika muncul dari dalamnya, dan ikat kuat meteor tersebut. Tali api tersebut meresap, dan akhirnya timbul ledakan dahsyat yang menghancurkan meteor Rokai berkeping-keping!

"Cih.." Serpihan kecil meteor itu, jadi kaya batu biasa. Udah ga ada lagi suhu panas, karena udah dinetralisir oleh mantra Meinhalom. Jatuh, di berbagai sudut arena. Kini, ketakutan penonton berhasil dilenyapkan. Tinggal gimana caranya terhindar dari batu-batu kecil.

Rokai dan Mein, belum bergerak. Si Holy Chandra masih menatap Si Wizard, sembari berdecih, Diiringi hujan serpihan meteor di sekitarnya. Meinhalom sekedar senyum puas, seraya atur napasnya sendiri. Ladeni permainan Rokai emang bukan perkara gampang.

"Lu emang bener-bener, Jalang neraka." Gunjing Rokai dengan nada ga seneng. "Tapi makasih, buat pemanasannya.." Si Holy Chandra, memutar tongkat perak metalik, dan berniat untuk serius. Tunggu.. jadi dari tadi, dianggap pemanasan doang? "Entangle!" Begitu dia merapal mantra, dari bawah kaki Elka dan Meinhalom, keluar akar-akar tanaman yang ikat kuat, dan ngangkat tubuh mereka.

"He-hei!" Pekik Elka kaget, pas akar-akar tanaman tersebut menjalar dari kakinya, dan langsung jerat tangan, tanpa bisa diganggu gugat. Dia nyoba buat motong akar itu, sebelum bener-bener ga bisa gerak. Tapi sia-sia, akar itu bahkan ga tergores barang sedikit. "… Apa-apaan ini, Rokai!?"

"Harus berapa kali gw bilang? Dia mangsa gw." Jawab si dokter sinting, sambil menunjuk gw pake tongkatnya.

"Cih, cara kotor begini.." Umpat Elka. Cara kotor apanya? Lah ga ada larangannya kok.

Tubuh Meinhalom keliatan bersinar, dan nyala api membara, membakar akar tanaman yang menjerat badannya. Namun, sama kaya Elka, usahanya percuma. Akar itu tetep aja kuat mengikat. Sekarang, dua perempuan itu ga bisa gerak, dan ga menapak di arena. Berada semeter diatas permukaan tanah.

Udah gw duga, tujuannya dari awal, emang menjatuhkan gw sekeras mungkin. Sejenak, gw memandang dua perempuan yang keliatan kesel gegara terikat, "Makasih buat bantuannya.." Terima kasih gw, ditujukan buat Meinhalom. "… Dari sini, biar gw berjuang sendiri." Kemudian, beralih ke Elka.

"Lake! Lu…?" Raut muka Elka, menunjukkan kalo dia lagi gelisah maksimal. Jadi ingat, dia pun juga kasih liat wajah itu, pas pertama kali gw berhadapan dengan Rokai.

Hela napas panjang, diikutin nyengir kuda tanpa rasa bersalah, "… Gw ga bakal kenapa-napa kok. Hehehe."

Dia ga bergeming, ga tau mesti ngapain. Karena emang ga ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan buat cegah gw. "Jangan sampe kalah.." Gumamnya.

Kepala gw mengangguk, dan di dalam benak, menyiapkan mental buat menghadapi Rokai, satu lawan satu.

"Akhirnya, tiba waktu buat _remukkan_ lu, Tulang flem." Ujarnya, dengan penekanan. Susah dipercaya dia masih keliatan seger, setelah adu kemampuan dengan Mein. Tekanan Forcenya belum ada penurunan sama sekali.

"Jadi.. cuma gw yang selalu ada di pikiran lu, ya? Manisnya.." Ledek gw sambil nyengir tipis, sekaligus buat penetralisir ketegangan yang terasa. "… Gw akan kasih neraka, sebelum lu melakukannya, Dokter sinting."

"Semoga lu ga mengecewakan."

"Ya, semoga." Seraya berkata, gw pasang kuda-kuda. Mata tertuju lurus ke pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri penuh determinasi. Detak jantung gw, melonjak drastis. Aliran adrenalin, langsung mengalir deras di seluruh pembuluh darah, deret gigi beradu atas bawah, "Accel.. Walk.."

Satu sentakan dari lutut, mengirim badan gw dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ga peduli semua rasa sakit melanda, yang kepikiran di otak gw cuma gimana cara biar semua ini selesai, ga pake lama. Karena cuma punya waktu 2 atau 3 menit, pas make Accel Walk.

Rokai menembaki gw pake Force api dan es secara beruntun. Tapi, gw bisa liat semua itu dalam gerak lebih lambat. Bukan halangan berarti, gw bisa ngindar ke kiri dan kanan, sambil terus menerjang. Ngerasa ga bisa ikutin pergerakan gw, dia mengguncang tanah tempat kita berpijak. "Land Wave!"

Permukaan tanah yang rata, jadi bergelombang. Akibatnya, lari gw jadi ga bener. Melambat, dan dia bisa menangkap posisi gw! Celaka! "Typhoon Bane!"

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Sialan! Lagi-lagi, gw kena hantaman projektil angin yang ga kasat mata. Kali ini, kena di bagian diafragma. Kayanya, itu adalah mantra yang paling susah dihindari. Biarpun waktu melambat, tapi karena ga bisa liat projektilnya, percuma.

"Lake!" denger teriakan yang keras, dan liat orangnya kesakitan, Elka menyerukan nama gw.

Gegara hentakan projektil angin yang kerasa kenceng banget nabrak badan, gw hampir jatoh. Belum lagi, makin berkali lipat kerasa pedih, akibat Accel Walk aktif. Untung masih kuat nahan pake dua tangan.

"Apa cuma itu yang bisa lu lakukan!? Lari ke sana kemari!?" Bentak Rokai ga sabar. "Entangle!"

Akar tanaman mulai muncul lagi dari bawah permukaan tanah. Kali ini, gw targetnya. Ga tinggal diam, kembali gw bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, biar ga tertangkap. Ugh, padahal, rasa syok dan kaget akibat kena serangan Rokai, belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Gw berlari keliling arena, akar tanaman itu mengikuti di belakang. Lumayan cepat

juga kecepatannya, tapi tetep aja lebih cepet gw kemana-mana. Sialan! Situasi kaya gini, perkataan Rokai ada benernya. Apa lagi yang bisa gw lakukan, selain lari-larian? Apa?

Duel kali ini, malah kerasa lebih berat. Soalnya, gw pake pedang, bukan busur. Artinya, ga bakal bisa nyerang sama sekali kalo ga mempersempit jarak. Udah gitu, karena dia udah pernah liat kemampuan gw, pastinya keefektifan Accel Walk, sedikit banyak berkurang. Dia juga pasti mikirin gimana cara antisipasi serangan-serangan cepet yang jadi kelemahan.

Sambil lari, gw terus mikirin cara biar bisa mendekat. 3 bongkah batu yang mengorbit di atas kepala Si Holy Chandra, jadi hadangan selanjutnya. Bebatuan itu akan otomatis melindungi Rokai, di kala gw nyerang. Akh, percuma! Apapun yang gw pikirin, ujung-ujungnya yang kebayang, gw yang kena serangan keras.

Udahlah, lakukan aja apa yang bisa gw lakukan dengan baik. Serangan _frontal_! Sembari ubah arah lari, genggaman kedua tangan di pedang, makin erat. Bersiap buat melancarkan satu serangan yang bisa jadi penentu… mungkin.

Dari arah depan, gw menarik kedua tangan ke belakang, ancang-ancang nyabet pedang. Dan bener aja.. jalan gw sigap ditutup ama 3 bongkah batu. Tapi ga masalah, soalnya dalam sekejap, gw udah pindah ke belakang Rokai.

"BFFFTTT!" Satu hal yang ga disangka, siku kanan Rokai udah berada di muka! Di-dia.. bisa liat gerakan gw!?

Momentum yang dihasilkan kecepatan gw, bikin Rokai ga perlu keluarkan tenaga ekstra supaya serangannya kerasa sakit. Bisa dibilang, muka gw dihantam kemampuan sendiri. Bercak darah, ngalir dari sudut bibir. Demmit!

"Gw tau lu dungu, tapi ga nyangka sedungu ini." Dia bilang, datar nada bicaranya. "Mau cepat kaya gimanapun, kalo terus melakukan gerakan yang sama, nenek-nenek mabok genjer juga bisa menangkis serangan lu!" Rokai berbalik, dan ngayun tongkat perak metalik sekuat tenaga!

Ga lama setelah usap-usap muka, gw langsung menangkis ayunan tongkat sihir tersebut. Dia dorong ke bawah, sedangkan gw dorong ke atas. Ngadu kuat, dengan segenap sisa tenaga yang kami punya. Dengan megang tongkat pake tangan kanan, di tangan kirinya, si jago merah udah bergulung, dan.. "Ignite!"

KABOOM!

Dari jarak deket, Si Holy Chandra berambut hitam meledakkan bola api di depan mata! Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yapp, gw terpental. Tapi, mental bukan tanpa hasil. Sesaat sebelum ledakan, gw sukses mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Bikin dia meringis nahan sakit, dan megangin pergelangan tangan yang netesin darah cukup banyak, "Ngghh.."

Di lain pihak, lengan panjang baju gw, kebakar, sekalian ama base layernya. Jadi tanpa lengan deh yang kiri. Sekarang, bukan cuma celana doang yang panjang sebelah. "Hah! Gw yakin lu ga nyangka bakal teriris begitu!" Seru gw, merespon ejekan tadi.

"… Ingat pertanyaan lu, yang nanya kenapa gw lebih milih jadi Holy Chandra, ketimbang Wizard?" Tanya Rokai, sembari masih menekan daerah pergelangan tangan.

Pertanyaan itu, bikin mikir sejenak. Ya, dulu gw sempat bertanya hal itu padanya. Tapi seinget gw, dia ga pernah mau jawab. Karena itu makin kesini, makin ga ambil pusing. Apapun keputusannya, bukan urusan gw.

Perlahan, tanaman rambat menjalar dari bawah tanah, menuju kaki, lalu ke pergelangan tangan Rokai. Beberapa kali memutar di daerah luka, dan mengikat. Tanaman rambat tersebut keliatan sedikit berdenyut, ngeluarin sinar kehijauan dengan interval rendah. I-itu.. hal yang dilakukannya saat lawan Dzofi. "Itu supaya gw bisa belajar mantra penyembuhan, supaya ga bakal kalah lagi dari lu."

Tenggorokan gw kerasa tercekat, denger pernyataan barusan. Berusaha alihkan ketidak-percayaan, dengan senyuman maksa, "L-lu bercanda..?" Tapi, ekspresi gw langsung berubah, pas liat tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata sehitam tinta itu, pertanda serius dengan apa yang diucapkan. "… Lu ga bercanda."

"Lu adalah orang pertama, yang bisa melukai gw pas duel setahun lalu. Itulah kenapa, gw ga suka sama lu. Dan fakta kalo lu yang jadi penyebab gw ngambil kelas Holy Chandra, makin bikin kekesalan gw memuncak." Kalimat tersebut, meluncur deras tanpa keraguan. Seolah emang dari hati banget ngomongnya.

Wew, kenapa sekarang jadi seenak jidat nyalahin orang lain? "Tapi gw ga melakukan apapun, Ro. Lu sendiri yang ngambil keputusan."

"Diam.." Ucapnya dingin. Sedingin es yang lagi dikontrol di tangan.

Astaga. Emang deh, gw ga akan pernah bisa paham ama jalan pikiran si kampret ini. Ga bisa dipercaya. Apa yang dibilangnya bener? Cuma demi alasan itu –yang menurut gw, rada sepele- dia memilih jalan sebagai Holy Chandra?

"_Selama ini, gw melarang diri sendiri untuk menggunakan Force badai._"

"_Badai adalah Force yang gw anggep hina. Gw ga sudi menggunakannya, atas dasar apapun!_"

"_Dan lu, diantara sekian banyak orang.._"

Untuk beberapa alasan, ucapannya pas raungan kedua berakhir, terngiang di kepala. Perilakunya ke gw, bisa dibilang macem orang brengsek. Dan gw hampir selalu mengumpat padanya. Entah apa emang dasarnya begitu, atau engga.

"Gunakan Force badai.." Ucap gw spontan, "… Gw bersedia terima semua kekesalan lu, kalo lu pake Force badai."

Udahlah, udah tanggung. Sekalian aja jadi kompor.

"Ga. Lebih baik gw mati, daripada harus pake Force badai! Bless of The Frozen hell!" Lambang raksasa Federasi Bellato, tergambar di arena.. Suhu udara, serta merta jadi rendah. Napas gw, langsung menghasilkan asap putih dari hidung dan mulut! "… Frost Point Icewrack!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, di arena ini, tebing es raksasa bakal tercipta!

Liat mantra es terkuat milik Ulkatoruk itu, ga ada lagi kecemasan dalam diri gw. Melainkan, ada kemarahan yang ga jelas asal-usulnya. Harusnya Rokai paling tau, dia ga bakal bisa menjebak gw dalam es macam Alecto. Mantra itu kuat, tapi ga cukup cepat untuk menjerat. Dan lagi, gw malah bersyukur dengan turunnya suhu lingkungan. Bisa sedikit dinginkan badan gw yang bekerja ekstra keras.

Gw langsung berpindah ke samping, dan menerjang Rokai dari sisinya. Tebing es segera terbentuk, tepat setelah gw pindah, menjulang sampe tribun penonton paling atas, dan menutupi sebagian besar permukaan arena, dengan kristal es.

Satu tendangan, udah mengarah tepat ke kepala si Holy Chandra. 3 bongkah batu, jadi penghalang. Gw ga peduli, tetap dorong terus! Sampe batuan tersebut ikut kebawa, dan menghantam penggunanya sekalian!

Rokai masih berdiri, tapi lunglai. Gw renggut kerahnya, dan mencegah dia jatuh. Mendekatkan wajah kami, gw jedotin jidat ke jidatnya sekali, dan teriak, "Jangan ngomong begitu, bajingan! Lu- dari sekian banyak orang! Jangan ngomong 'lebih baik mati daripada pake Force yang ga lu suka'!"

"_Dan lu, dari sekian banyak orang, membuat gw reflek pake petir!"_

"Asal lu tau, gw menaruh hormat sama lu! Dan gw bener-bener anggap kalo lu berada jauh diatas, sampe menjadikan lu perbandingan dengan diri gw yang sekarang, yang lemah, dan ga bisa apa-apa.." Mata gw, mungkin penuh amarah. Tangan agak bergetar, sangking kesalnya dengar ucapan Rokai. Seenaknya nyebut 'lebih baik mati' dengan begitu gampang. Emang dia pikir, kita punya berapa nyawa? "… Gw ga mau denger kata-kata itu dari mulut lu."

Tetiba, tinjunya mendarat di sisi wajah gw! Bikin tangan gw lepas dari kerahnya. Ga cuma sekali, tapi dia mulai memukuli gw berkali-kali, diselingi tendangan. "Lu pikir, gw pernah minta lu untuk jadiin gw sebagai tolak ukur? Lu pikir, gw pernah minta lu untuk menaruh hormat sama gw? Lu pikir, lu kenal gw? Tapi nyatanya engga, jenius!"

"_Seenaknya ambil kesimpulan, tanpa tau kenyataan. Lu pikir, siapa lu? Lu bukan siapa-siapa. Ga lebih dari orang egois yang nganggep dirinya tau banyak tentang orang lain."_

"Ya, gw ga kenal sama lu.." Senjata kami udah ga berada di genggaman. Entah sejak kapan, tergeletak di tanah. Gw tangkep satu tinjunya, dengan tangan kiri. Dan mulai bales pukulan bertubi yang dia beri. "… Karena lu ga pernah kasih gw kesempatan untuk kenal! Lu yang terus-terusan bersikap ga jelas, menjauhkan diri, angkuh, arogan, bahkan ke pasien lu sendiri! Dan lu masih berani nyebut diri lu dokter, idiot!? Gw cuma bisa _mikir, _karena emang sebatas itu yang bisa gw lakukan!"

Selepas melakukan mantra es barusan, keliatan kalo dia udah mulai ga stabil. Kesulitan meladeni pukulan, tendangan, serta dengkulan gw dari jarak sedekat ini.

Pas dia tertunduk, hampir nyusruk, gw berhenti. Dan bilang dalam hati, "_Ini bukan Rokai yang mau gw hadapi._"

"… Gw punya alasan sendiri, untuk mengutuk Force badai. Satu alasan yang ga perlu diketahui orang banyak." Kata Rokai, di sela napas ga teratur.

"_Karena, bila lu pernah dikhianati, diasingkan, dibuang, oleh mereka yang lu sebut 'keluarga', lu akan berhenti percaya. Lu akan mulai mengganggap hina segala tentang mereka."_

"…" Ga ada respon dari mulut gw, soalnya lagi mikir mau ngomong apaan. "Gw ga peduli dengan alasan lu." Ucap gw tegas. "… Gimana gw bisa kasih neraka, saat lu ga lawan gw sekuat tenaga?"

Sekarang, ga tau lagi deh, siapa yang mengecewakan siapa.

"Lu cuma jadikan itu alasan buat meremehkan orang lain, kan?

"Bukan.."

"Lu bilang ga mau kalah lagi dari gw, tapi lu sendiri yang masih menahan diri."

"Ga.."

"Gw bertarung sekuat tenaga, karena gw tau, lu lawan yang hebat. Apa harga diri lu terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar lakukan hal yang sama?"

"BUKAN!"

"Sekeras apapun lu menyangkal, ga akan bisa! Force badai adalah kemampuan lu, Rokai Leiten! Bukan seseorang dari keluarga yang membuang lu, bukan temen lu, bukan siapapun yang berada di Federasi, tapi milik lu!"

"…"

Dia ga jawab, tapi kemudian berdiri, tanpa suara. Keadaan kami sama-sama ga bisa dibilang baik. Darah mengalir dari pelipis, bibir, dan beberapa ukiran luka. Tanaman rambat masih melakukan tugasnya, untuk memulihkan luka di tubuh Rokai. Dia menatap gw, penuh napsu membunuh.

"… Lu bener-bener ga tau gimana cara tutup mulut, ya?" Ups.. ada yang marah nih. Percikan listrik, mulai merambat di sekitar tangan kirinya. Force badai! Gw menelan ludah, untuk sembunyikan ketegangan. Akhirnya, Rokai akan melakukannya. Dia berbalik, jalan 7 langkah, lalu memungut tongkat perak metalik. Saat itu, gw merasa udah melakukan satu hal yang bodoh, sekaligus bahaya.

Pasalnya, berbagai macam Force, ada di tubuh Rokai. Bunga es, mulai menutupi leher bagian kiri, sampe nyaris ke rambut. Di tangan kanan yang genggam tongkat, terbungkus api oranye. 3 bongkah batu, kembali mengorbit di atas kepala. Di bawah kaki, tanaman rambat mencuat. Dan di tangan kirinya… kilatan petir berwarna putih makin intens menyambelar-nyambar. "Oke, lu yang minta."

Angin kerasa berhembus makin kencang, seolah bisa menyayat kulit. Ugh, kayanya gw baru aja bangunkan monster elemental.

Dia udah pake mantra es Ulkatoruk 2 kali, dan kalo dipikir masih bisa kumpulkan Force sampe kaya gitu.. shite! Bener-bener ga bisa dipercaya. Badan gw juga hampir ga kuat sih sebenernya. Mungkin sisa sedikit waktu, sebelum Accel Walk ga bisa dipake lagi. Sedangkan duel ini, keliatan makin sulit buat gw.

"Heyy, Ro! Ayo taruhan." Usul gw tiba-tiba.

"… Kenapa gw harus terima ajakan lu?"

"Soalnya gw tau, lu pengen banget hanaem gw pake petir..." Jawab gw tanpa ragu. "… Jadi, gw ga akan bergerak. Lu bisa lempar mantra Force badai terkuat yang lu punya, dan gw ga bakal menghindar. Kalo gw tetap berdiri, lu harus melakukan hal yang sama. Lu harus terima skill paling paten yang gw miliki. Kita liat, siapa yang sanggup berdiri setelahnya." Lanjut gw, panjang lebar.

"Lake, apa yang lu pikirkan!? Lu udah gila, ya!?" Elka terperangah, denger perkataan gw.

Ga tau deh, masih waras apa engga. Tapi, gw udah memutuskan. Gw kelelahan, dia kelelahan. Kami udah hampir mencapai batas, setelah semua pertandingan yang terlewati sebelumnya. Dengan cara inilah kami harus selesaikan.

"… Boleh juga, gw setu-"

Belum usai Rokai berkata, gw potong kalimatnya, seraya menunjuk dia pake pedang di tangan kanan. "Taruhannya; kalo gw menang, balikin dompet yang lu sita. Gw akan beli soda seenak jidat, dan lu ga punya hak buat melarang-larang."

"… Gimana kalo gw yang menang?"

"… Gw akan ikuti semua nasihat, perkataan, perintah lu, tanpa punya hak buat bantah."

Rokai menyeringai, di tengah Force yang bergejolak dari dirinya, lalu bekata datar, "Setuju."

Napas yang keluar dari mulut, mulai gw atur lagi. Coba ambil kesempatan di moment ini, buat sekedar istirahatkan kondisi badan sebentar. Kedua kaki ambil langkah menjauh, pastikan kalo ada cukup jarak diantara gw dan Rokai untuk selesaikan persaingan diantara kami. Gw berbalik, menghadap pada Si Holy Chandra. Makin menakutkan aja sosoknya, setelah dia membangkitkan semua Force dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kedua tangan, gw rentangkan selebar mungkin, sebagai tanda 'siap' untuk diberi serangan.

"… Makan nih." Kilatan petir, makin intens di sekujur lengan kirinya. Ga segan-segan, dia menujulurkan tangan kiri, dengan telapak kebuka. Sebuah proyektil petir kecil, terbentuk dari banyak titik-titik petir, dalam bentuk bola, meluncur dengan kecepatan biasa, dari tangan tersebut. Gw menarik napas panjang, dan tahan di perut, buat siapkan diri terima serangan.

Proyektil itu terbang, dan mendadak berhenti pas sampe di titik gw berdiri, langsung membesar ukurannya. Gw jadi kaya berdiri di dalem bola, tapi belum ada efek apapun yang terasa. Makanya, untuk sesaat, kebingungan melanda, mata gw menginspeksi titik-titik petir yang melayang di sekitar gw.

Lalu, Rokai mengepal telapak tangan, proyektil kedua langsung melesat secepat kilat! Beda jauh dari yang pertama. Yaaa.. emang itu kilat sih. "Lightning... Crack!"

Proyektil kedua juga berhenti di tempat gw berdiri, dan langsung meretakkan udara! Meledak seluas area yang ditentukan proyektil pertama. Sensasi kejut tiada banding, seketika menjalar di seluruh tubuh gw, mulai dari ujung rambut, sampe jemari kaki.

"KKHHH!" Dengan napas yang masih tertahan di perut, kelopak mata gw tertutup, gigi menggertak, sedangkan badan ini rasanya kaya disengat ribuan lebah. Ga, mungkin lebih parah. Kejang-kejang, terbakar, syok, nyaris bikin jantung berhenti berdetak. "Hahhhhh…" Napas yang sedari tadi tertahan, gw buang seluruhnya, satu helaan.

Faak.. sakit banget. Rambut gw jadi jabrik semua nih kayanya, akibat kesamber gledek. Belum lagi, luka bakar yang tercipta di sekujur badan, kerasa perih bukan main. Asap keluar dari badan gw, kaya abis digoreng. Muka gw tertunduk, kedua tangan bertumpu ke lutut yang udah gemetar parah, kumpulkan tenaga, mengikat kesadaran buat tetap berdiri.

"Lu.. bener-bener.." Rokai tercengang, liat mantranya ga kunjung bikin gw jatuh. Force elemen dari badannya, luntur satu persatu. Mungkin, dia juga sama, bertaruh semuanya pada satu serangan barusan. "… Ga punya otak." Gw dibikin kaget, terhadap reaksi setelahnya. Soalnya, dia tersenyum puas.

Dasar brengsek, selepas marah-marah, sekarang lu senyam-senyum ke gw? Lu, yang selama ini ga pernah ramah, dan selalu kasih liat muka minta ditampol selama ketemu gw, memilih untuk senyum, sekarang!?

Faak..

Gw pasien lu, sekaligus temen seperjuangan.. apa yang bikin lu berlama-lama, untuk menunjukkan ekspresi itu? Ekpresi puas, karena udah keluarkan seluruh kemampuan, pas bertarung lawan gw.

Ya, bener juga. Kalo diingat lagi, gw punya motivasi buat berubah, abis lawan dia dulu. Mengubah diri, dari yang lebih suka menyerah, lari dari masalah, Dan sembunyi di balik sikap cuek. Ternyata, emang ga salah, menaruh hormat padanya. Gw angkat wajah, menatapnya sebentar, terus bilang, "… Giliran gw."

Kedua pedang kembar, kembali gw pungut dari tanah. Warna dari Force yang mengalir di bilahnya, bukan lagi merah dan biru, melainkan jadi putih. Begitu juga dengan Force yang perlahan merembes keluar, dari badan gw.

Tempo detak jantung, perlahan kembali naik. Accel Walk masih bisa dipake. Satu serangan terakhir... gw bisa melakukannya. Yakin!

Gw berlari secepat mungkin ke arahnya, sambil melakukan 8 gerakan dasar yang dilakukan berturut-turut, dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampe keliatan kalo dilakukan bersamaan. "8 Crescent Storm!"

8 tebasan, menyayat tubuh Rokai di saat hampir bersamaan. Terjangan gw, terus berlanjut sampe menembus keberadaannya. Holy Chandra itu memuntahkan darah, dan tubuhnya makin condong ke belakang.

Bunyi tulang-tulang retak, dari badan gw, langsung terdengar. Pergelangan tangan dan kaki, kena efek pelintiran paling dahsyat. Pas gw berusaha mendarat dengan kedua kaki, rasa sakit yang menyengat, bikin hilang keseimbangan, dan ga kuat menopang badan.

Gw langsung jatuh, dan terguling-guling beberapa meter, akibat kecepatan yang dihasilkan. Twin Razer Blades terlempar entah kemana, karena genggaman di pedang gw, udah tanpa tenaga.

Kayanya, Rokai udah hilang kesadaran duluan. Soalnya, gw liat kedua matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya makin ditarik gravitasi, dan akhirnya jatuh dalam keadaan telentang.

"Si-sialan..." Rutuk gw, seraya jedotin kepala ke lantai arena pelan-pelan, "Sialan... Sialan..." Ujung-ujungnya, gw kalah. Nyaris menang, tapi kalah.

"Peserta Lake Grymnystre; Jatuh pertama!" Pengumuman dari Conquest Borr, mempertegas kondisi. Kayanya masih terlalu cepat bagi gw, untuk bisa mengalahkan Si Dokter Sinting. "Peserta Rokai Leiten; jatuh kedua!"

_####_

"_Without MAU, I will never have a chance against her (Meinhalom)." – Oritzi (Ch. 38)_

* * *

**A/N: **Leon: Makasih banyak udah ngikutin cerita saya selama ini, sampe ninggalin beberapa review. Maaf buat masalah update, saya selalu coba buat 'secepatnya', tapi.. ya gitu.. realita berkata lain. Hahaha. Okey then, 'till next chapter!

Regards,


	40. Broken, Exiled, Recovered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 40: Broken, Exiled, Recovered

Ga ada pemandangan lain yang tertangkap mata gw, kecuali jajaran lampu di langit-langit lorong. Gw ditandu oleh 2 orang petugas medis keluar arena. Mengalami luka yang ga main-main abis melancarkan serangan terakhir tadi. Sakit, panas, perih, gw meringis, berusaha tahan semua itu. Bergeliat di atas tandu, nyari posisi enak yang ga bebankan tubuh.

Yakin, serangan terakhir yang gw lakukan bukan cuma berdampak ke Rokai, tapi juga diri sendiri. Sekujur badan berasa remuk, tulang-tulang gw pasti seengganya mengalami keretakan. Mungkin bakal lebih baik kalo pingsan aja daripada sadar tapi merasakan rangkaian sensasi ga menyenangkan. Bahkan, gw udah ga bisa bangun buat keluar dari arena tadi.

Mulut ga bicara, tapi pikiran sama sekali ga bisa berhenti mikirin macam-macam. Ah, ya... dimana si dokter sinting itu? Terakhir gw liat, dia juga ditandu keluar. Soalnya pingsan di tempat. Semoga serangan gw ga mengancam nyawanya.

Yah, gw udah berusaha yang terbaik buat ga menyayat dia terlalu dalam sih. Sisanya, tinggal berharap aja.

Gw dibawa ke suatu ruangan, di mana ada dua kasur disana. Dua petugas tadi pindahkan badan gw ke kasur secara perlahan. Soalnya, pas mereka menyentuh badan buat angkat gw aja, lenguhan kecil lolos dari mulut, "Ad-duduh.."

"Ah, maaf." Salah satu dari mereka, berkata.

"Ga apa-apa, makasih ya Bang." Bales gw.

"Yap. Oh ya, tunggu aja sebentar, nanti akan ada petugas medis lain untuk merawat lukamu." Anggukan kepala, gw beri sebagai respon. Dengan itu, berlalu lah mereka berdua dari ruangan.

Sepasang mata gw kembali berkeliling, menyelidik lingkungan sekitar. Sebenarnya pengen tidur sih, tapi rasanya badan kaya gini ga enak benar buat tidur. Satu hal yang ga gw sadar pas masuk sebelumnya, di ruangan ini udah ada pasien lain ternyata. Di kasur sebelah udah ada yang tiduran duluan.

Kepala gw sedikit nengok, buat identifikasi pasien itu. Dan ternyata, dia bukan orang asing. Malah faktanya, dia yang barusan aja lempar mantra Force badai. Siapa lagi, kalo bukan Si Holy Chandra paling ngeselin sejagat raya?

Jersey putih berkerah agak tinggi yang dia pake, ternoda cairan merah dari badannya sendiri yang dihasilkan ukiran kedua pedang gw. Terus udah sobek-sobek pula, ga layak pake lagi. Terdapat memar di muka, lengan, dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain. Mungkin bekas pukulan, dan tendangan gw yang mendarat telak. Kesadarannya juga belum balik. Demm, dia keliatan amburadul.

Beberapa saat, masuk seseorang ke ruangan ini, mengalihkan perhatian gw dari Si Holy Chandra yang ga sadarkan diri. Sesosok wanita berambut biru pudar, memapar senyum pas sadar kalo tatapan gw beralih padanya. Senyum itu yang bikin gw tertegun sejenak tiap kali melihatnya. Karena sampe kapanpun selalu menyejukan hati.

Astralist Rylit. Jadi, untuk kesekian kalinya kita ketemu lagi hari ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia lagi petugas yang bertanggung jawab atas perawatan gw dan kawan-kawan. Dia menyapa duluan, sadarkan gw dari keadaan beku dengan suara renyah. "Hai, ketemu lagi."

"Eh, i-iya Mbak." Jawab gw, dibikin gugup.

Perempuan itu mendekat, dan mengamati tubuh gw. "Hmm, keretakan akibat putaran spontan di tulang pergelangan kaki, dan penempatan gaya yang berlebihan di pergelangan kanan. Otot paha mengalami kejang, disertai nyeri. Otot betis begitu tegang, dan kesulitan untuk rileks. Persendian bahu pun hampir mengalami dislokasi. Luka bakar yang diakibatkan interaksi dengan Force badai secara langsung." Si Astralist kasih satu diagnosa cepat, tanpa nanya apa-apa, tanpa sentuh apapun. Murni cuma dari hasil mengamati tubuh gw beberapa saat. Dia agak terperangah, "… Wow, susah dipercaya satu mantra dari Rokai jadi penyebab ini semua."

"Uhm.. Bukan, Mbak." Gw bantah omongannya. Ini bukan gegara serangan Rokai yang gw terima mentah-mentah, melainkan.. "Ini gara-gara saya terlalu maksa."

Sembari keluarkan beberapa benda kecil, yang keliatan macam biji-bijian dari kantong baju dinasnya, Rylit membalas, beri senyuman khasnya yang bikin adem. "Biar gimanapun, fakta kalo luka ini bahaya bagimu, ga bisa disangkal." Terus, dia genggam biji-bijian tersebut, dengan kedua telapak tangan. Force hijau nyala terang dari genggaman tangan Rylit, "Plant Form..." Begitu mantra terucap, muncul tanaman rambat hijau berdaun lebat yang cukup panjang! Tanaman rambat itu menyeruak, dan ga bisa diam, "… Nature's Armor."

Seketika, tanaman rambat itu bergerak menuju tubuh gw, dan mulai menjalar dari kaki, terus ke balik celana, ke balik lapisan baju, melilit, melingkar tiap jengkal permukaan tubuh bagian atas diiringi nyala hijau yang berdenyut dalam interval rendah. Terus sampe ke leher, bahu, dan lengan. Bahkan, sampe muka. Biarpun ga menutupi semua bagian muka, tetap aja bikin gw keliatan aneh. Rasa nyaman luar biasa, langsung menghampiri.

"_Mantra itu.._" Sama kaya yang dipake Rokai pas di arena. Kurangi rasa sakit, yang dari tadi muncul berantai. Gw tutup mata, sangking nyamannya. Bau semerbak dedaunan hijau, menyapu indera penciuman.

"Nah, sekarang kamu akan merasa enakan." Ucapnya halus, lalu beralih pada pasien berikutnya.

Kelopak mata gw kembali membuka, perhatikan gerak-gerik si petugas medis. Sebelum mulai perawatan, dia melucuti jersey yang dikenakan Rokai, sekalian juga daleman yang melapisi, sisakan celana doang. Mengekspos tubuh Si Holy Chandra, yang penuh luka dan bercak darah. Dia tampak ga canggung sama sekali, buka-buka baju lelaki. Udah biasa, barangkali.

"… Kamu yang jadi penyebab luka ini.." Gw ga bisa sepenuhnya ngerti makna dibalik ucapannya, entah pertanyaan, atau pernyataan, atau perkataan yang ga butuh respon.

"I-iya." Tapi ujung-ujungnya jawab juga, biarpun agak ragu, karena merasa ga enak udah bikin sekarat teman Satuan Tugasnya, "Apa… lukanya fatal?"

Rylit membasuh tangan dengan alcohol, sekalian kapas yang bakal dipake. Sambil bersihkan bekas darah di permukaan kulit Rokai, dia berujar, "Kalo lebih dalam satu senti lagi aja... ya, fatal."

Deg!

Rasa tegang, seketika menghampiri begitu denger kata-kata wanita berambut biru pudar. Gw ga bisa liat reaksi Rylit pas ngomong gitu, karena dia memunggungi lawan bicara. Ugh! Gw ga percaya ama diri sendiri, bisa-bisanya hampir bikin kamerad tewas. "Ma-maap, saya ga maksud-"

"Sayatan pedangmu nyaris kena arteri di kedua lengannya, dan hampir tembus lapisan kulit di bagian ulu hati," Wanita itu memotong kalimat gw, bikin rasa bersalah lebih kerasa. "tapi dia akan baik-baik aja..." Mata gw memandang punggung Si Astralist, "… Saya percaya."

Kata-kata Mbak Rylit, terdengar... tulus. Seolah emang yakin, dengan teman sesama anggota Brigade Support Federasi. Liat reaksi-reaksi kecil yang ditunjukkan Conquest Rylit, mungkin ada indikasi kalo hubungan mereka ga seperti yang pernah dibilang si Astralist pas pertama kali gw dirawat. Lebih dari sekedar kenal sebagai kamerad di satuan tugas.

"Tau ga? Tadi pertama kalinya lho, saya liat dia berusaha begitu keras." Katanya, sambil menaruh dua telapak tangan bersinar hijau pudar di dada Rokai. Menyapu bagian tubuh atasnya sampe ke kaki. Untuk beberapa alasan, Rylit ga pake mantra yang tadi. "Dia selalu bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan gampang. Jadi, liat raut mukanya di arena tadi... cukup langka."

"Mbak kenal _banget_ dengan Rokai, ya?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya spontan, "Maaf, saya bohong padamu sebelumnya. Dia bukan sekedar teman sesama satuan tugas, dia adalah anak didik kesayangan saya." Hal itu dilakukannya sambil melilit perban, guna menutup sebagian besar luka yang diderita si Holy Chandra. Udah gw duga, ternyata emang ada sesuatu yang lebih diantara mereka.

"Ga apa kok, saya ga keberatan."

Masih melakukan pekerjaannya di tubuh Rokai, kali ini berlanjut ke prosedur penjahitan luka, perempuan itu kembali bicara, "Prajurit biasa aja seperti saya, jadi mentor dari seorang Spiritualist dengan bakat paling luar biasa yang pernah saya kenal... itu susah dipercaya."

Mbak Rylit berkata dengan nada yang disamarkan ketenangannya. Berusaha sembunyikan ketidak-percayaan diri dari beban yang ditanggung, yakni membimbing Spiritualist dengan kemampuan diatas dirinya.

Emang sih, kalo diliat dari kapabilitas yang dimiliki Rokai, kayanya dia udah ga perlu orang lain buat mengajarkan sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Conquest." Gw dan Mbak Rylit, dikejutkan oleh suara Rokai. Akhirnya dia sadar. Tapi, matanya masih tertutup. "Tiap pengetahuan baru yang anda bagi untuk saya, ga ternilai harganya." Perlahan kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka, perlihatkan sepasang bola mata sehitam kolam tinta, sedikit lirik sang mentor. "Anda lebih dari sekedar Prajurit biasa. Anda mentor saya."

Rylit tertegun sejenak, terus selepas jahit beberapa lukanya, perempuan itu menepuk lembut kepala Rokai, dan kasih usapan peduli. "Anak ini, selalu deh. Sebenarnya siapa yang perlu bimbing siapa di sini?" Dia senyum lagi, dan efek dari senyumannya pun bisa bikin Rokai beku ditempat, sama kaya gw dan Elka waktu pertama kali ketemu ama si Astralist. "… Kamu akan jadi Holy Chandra paling hebat di masa depan."

"Pasti. Karena Anda melatih saya dengan baik." Wew, gimana caranya tuh Mbak Rylit bikin Rokai jadi berkelakuan baik begitu?! Berlawanan betul dari sikapnya selama ini ke gw.

Setelah itu, ga ada kalimat apapun yang keluar lagi dari mulut kita bertiga. Hening tiba-tiba mengisi udara di ruangan ini, iringi gerakan tangan Mbak Rylit yang baru gw tau, diam-diam udah berpangkat Conquest, menutup luka demi luka di badan Rokai.

Kelopak mata gw terasa agak berat, rasa pusing juga belum berhenti menendang bagian belakang kepala. Jadi, perlahan gw menutup mata. Pengen coba tidur, tapi rasanya masih belum enak untuk terlelap. Beberapa saat kedua mata ini terpejam. Entah udah berapa lama, kesadaran gw ada diantara mau tidur atau tetap bangun.

Udah mau lelap, tapi kuping masih bisa menangkap suara, atau bunyi di sekitar.

"Ey..." Satu lelaki di kasur sebelah, bersuara. "Ey, Tulang flem."

Gw masih terpejam, dan malas buka mata. Yaudah, gumam aja buat balas panggilannya. "Hm?"

"Makasih..." Hah? Ga salah dengar nih? Dia bilang makasih? Ke gw? Karena heran, gw buka mata, dan tengok ke kanan. "… Makasih buat ga bunuh gw tadi." Lanjutnya ogah-ogahan.

Conquest Rylit udah ga bersama kami. Gw liat, badan bagian atas Rokai udah hampir semua ketutup perban. Dia ambil posisi duduk di atas kasurnya, sedangkan gw masih tiduran.

"… Ya, lu juga. Makasih udah menahan diri. Kalo ga, bisa mati gw kesamber gledek." Balas gw sekedarnya.

"Sebenarnya, gw emang niat bikin lu mati sih." Kata Rokai, seraya pasang tampang serius, dan nada bicara yang ga dibuat-buat.

"APA!?"

"Bercanda."

Gg-g… Wuuuutt!? Mata gw melebar, pas bertatapan dengan si Dokter sinting. Dia balas dengan muka datar dan sok ga merasa bersalah.

"Jangan pernah bercanda. Pake muka kaya gitu. Lagi." Gerutu gw. Njir! Jantung rasanya mau copot. Masalahnya, dia ngomong serius banget coba! Lu ga bisa seenaknya ngomong 'niat bikin mati' ke orang lain, dihias keseriusan raut muka! Ga bisa!

"Lu ga perlu sekesal itu, kan?" Dia nanya, tapi kaya setengah meledek. Yakali, siapa juga yang ga gondok digituin. "Oh ya, kayanya gw juga harus minta maaf, udah meluapkan kekesalan gw hari ini secara berlebihan ke elu."

Oke, sekarang rahang gw hampir jatuh beneran. Cengo, melototi Si Holy Chandra. Dia minta maap! Dia. Minta. Maap! Gw sepenuhnya ga percaya dengan hal ini. Bencana apa yang bakal terjadi dalam waktu dekat!? "Siapa lu, dan apa yang lu lakukan pada Rokai?!"

"Apa…?" Rokai keliatan kurang paham, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "… Gw Rokai, apa maksud reaksi lu itu?"

"Rokai yang asli boro-boro minta maap, justru minta ditabok abis melakukan suatu hal ngeselin!" Omel gw rada menggebu.

Sepasang mata hitam itu mengunci gw, coba mencerna situasi. "Dengar, Tulang flem. Gw ga suka lu, tapi _ga benci_ lu. Plus, gw ga serendah itu. Kalo emang sadar punya salah, ya gw akan minta maaf. Itu wajar. Lagian, lu ga berhak terima kekesalan gw sebelumnya tanpa tau apa-apa. Gw menyebut lu egois, tapi justru kata itu lebih pas buat diri sendiri."

Omongan barusan, kayanya omongan paling panjang lebar yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya, ya, terserah lu dah. Permintaan maap diterima." Balas gw, seraya mengalihkan mata ke langit-langit ruangan. Sejenak terdiam, dan ga gitu yakin mau nanya. "… Sekarang lu bahas hal itu... apa yang jadi pemicu kekesalan lu? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan… Keluarga?"

"… Kepo banget." Jawaban yang luar biasa.

"Heyy! Lu utang penjelasan ke gw setelah seenak jidat nyalah-nyalahin orang hari ini!" Kesekian kali, menggerutu hadapi sikapnya. Ternyata gw salah mengira. Dia emang Rokai yang minta ditabok, "Lu tau? Oke. Ga masalah. Gw juga ga mau dengar-" Tangan kirinya meraih Log yang ditaro di inventori, dan menodongkan ke muka gw, ga kasih kesempatan kalimat sampe selesai.

Di layar persegi panjang Log yang menyala, terdapat sebuah artikel berita hari ini, bertajuk, "_Generasi Baru Pewaris Perusahaan Spiralinx._"

Ga paham tujuannya melakukan itu. Heran sesaat, dan mata gw bolak-balik menyelidik halaman artikel itu, sampe gw dapat visi lebih baik terhadap foto pria yang disebut 'Generasi Baru'. Dia keliatan kaya versi lebih tua, lebih cerah, lebih berisi baik dompet maupun badannya, dari Rokai. Mata gw melebar sedikit, akibat rasa kaget pas sadar sesuatu. Gw balik menatap Rokai, minta klarifikasi.

"Yap, dia Kakak gw." Katanya, mengonfirmasi rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang…?" Gw nanya, agak hati-hati. Karena tau ini bisa jadi topik sensitif.

"Intinya..." Tatapan Rokai bertemu dengan lampu ruangan. Dia ga berkedip, biarpun tau, liat cahaya lampu bikin matanya pedih. "… Pengkhianatan, pengasingan, dan.. affair." 3 kata itu, dipilih untuk jelaskan masa lalunya secara keseluruhan.

"Apa?" Belum paham, apa maksud si Holy Chandra.

"Panjang ceritanya…"

"… Gw ga akan keluar dari sini dalam waktu dekat kayanya. Jadi... banyak waktu luang."

"Haha. Keparat." Rokai ketawa getir, sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu, memandang gw. "Mungkin, lu pernah dengar Perusahaan Spiralinx?"

Gw mengangguk. Seingat gw, itu perusahaan raksasa yang cukup dikenal namanya di Bellator. Kalo ga salah, bergerak di beberapa bidang. Tapi utamanya, di bidang manufaktur.

"Itu, adalah Perusahaan yang dikelola orang tua gw dulu." Dia ketawa getir, "_Dulu. _Karena apa yang lagi lu baca sekarang." Rokai menarik tangan kirinya, dan mematikan Log sebelum lanjut bicara. "Gw anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Punya kakak lelaki bernama Dyro, yang barusan lu liat fotonya, dan adik perempuan, namanya Aidy. Gw menyayangi mereka, sebagaimana saudara pada umumnya. Tapi kayanya, cuma adik gw yang membalas rasa kasih sayang itu."

"Tunggu, jadi lu anak orang kaya dong?" Sela gw.

"… _Dulu._" Jawabnya tegas. "Sekarang, ga lagi." Seraya helaan napas Si Holy Chandra yang makin berat, menggali lagi memori yang kembali muncul ke permukaan. "Sebagai anak kedua, tentu gw menghormati Kakak, yang akan jadi pemimpin perusahaan selanjutnya, gantikan Ayah. Itu yang selalu ada di pikiran gw dan Aidy, tapi nyatanya, Ayah selalu membicarakan gw, gw, dan gw. Membandingkan kami, bilang kalo Kakak gw harus jadi sebaik, atau bahkan lebih baik dari gw."

"Sebenarnya, gw bukan orang yang jenius, tapi cuma cepat belajar. Gw suka belajar. Menemukan hal baru, dan terus menggali untuk lebih menguasai sesuatu. Mencoba hal-hal yang belum pernah gw lakukan. Dan... semua selalu berakhir dengan gw menguasai hal-hal tersebut terlampau baik."

Uhh... Halooo!? Bukannya itu disebut jenius?

"Gw ga pernah kepikiran tentang mewarisi perusahaan. Urusan macam itu, ga bikin gw tertarik. Kalo emang mereka serius menurunkan kepemimpinan ke gw, tanpa ragu akan gw kasih ke Kakak." Dia hela napas lagi, "… Tapi kayanya, Kakak gw punya pemikiran yang berbeda."

"Entah apa yang dia bilang ke Aidy, tapi ga tau gimana caranya, adik gw dihasut untuk percaya, kalo gw berusaha untuk menyingkirkan mereka berdua. Aidy buru-buru datang mencari gw, untuk konfirmasi kebenarannya. Waktu itu, gw lagi di kamar, iseng bikin sebuah prakarya. Dan butuh waktu berjam-jam buat yakinkan dia, kalo apapun yang dibilang Dyro padanya... itu bohong." Matanya tertutup rapat, "Tapi kemudian, kecelakaan yang disengaja, terjadi. Dyro yang juga ada disana, mendorong Aidy ke arah gw yang lagi pegang gunting… hal selanjutnya yang gw tau, perut adik gw… tertusuk lumayan dalam."

"Yang paling luar biasa, orang tua gw ada disana untuk liat kejadian itu... _setelahnya._ Mereka liat Aidy udah tergeletak ga berdaya di lantai, bersimbah darah, dengan tangan kanan gw pegang gunting, yang berlumuran darah adik sendiri." Napas Rokai, perlahan jadi ga menentu. "Kalopun gw yang jadi korban, mungkin semua bakal sama aja. Adik gw yang bakal kena getahnya. Kakak gw cuma pengen memastikan ga ada yang halangi dia untuk jadi pimpinan perusahaan." Mendadak, tangan kiri Rokai memukul meja kecil yang pisahkan ranjang kami, keras banget! Sampe bikin gw terlonjak kaget. Dia ga peduli dengan keadaan tangan yang baru aja dijahit. "Kenapa?! Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu!?" Pertanyaan retorik, terucap penuh kegeraman. "Yang harus dia lakukan cuma minta, atau bicara, gw bakal senang hati minggir dari jajaran ahli waris. Ga harus kaya gini…"

Rokai menggeleng kepalanya, berusaha singkirkan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba. "Usai 'kecelakaan' itu… Aidy masuk rumah sakit, dirawat inap. Dokter bilang, dia koma. Sampe sekarang, gw bahkan ga tau gimana keadaannya. Sedangkan gw ga dianggap. Mereka ga percaya apapun perkataan gw. Kalopun mereka percaya… ga ada tempat di keluarga itu bagi 'pembunuh'. Dosa yang gw lakukan, bakal abadi, dan selalu diingat sebagai sejarah kelam keluarga Leiten. Jadi, gw diusir dari rumah, ga dianggap anak lagi, dan mengulang semuanya."

"Sayangnya, gw masih terlalu muda dan berpikiran pendek. Berniat mengulang semua, tapi ga tau gimana caranya. Ga punya tujuan setelah menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah. Satu-satunya tempat yang kepikiran di kepala gw adalah rumah Ulkatoruk…" Rokai berhenti beberapa detik, "… Lukta."

"Luk... ta?" Tanya gw.

"Itu nama belakangnya. Dia tetangga gw, terus pindah keluar kota ketika kami beranjak remaja. Ulkatoruk orang yang bisa dipercaya, tapi punya kebiasaan aneh untuk ga memberi tau nama lengkapnya ke orang yang baru dia kenal. Gw tinggal cukup lama di rumahnya, dan suatu hari liat formulir pendaftaran Prajurit untuk diberangkatkan ke Novus di meja belajar. Jadi, gw putuskan buat ikut bareng Ulkatoruk, tinggalkan Bellator, karena ga ada lagi tempat yang bisa disebut 'rumah' di sana."

"G-gw... ga tau lu sedekat itu dengan dia."

"Kami cukup dekat..." Rokai bilang, "… Dia yang mengajarkan gw penguasaan Force Aqua." Tangannya terlihat mengepal pas ingat tentang Ulkatoruk.

Gw mendengarkan dari tadi, dan lagi mikir gimana pendekatan yang tepat untuk subjek macam ini. "Uhm..." Masih ga yakin sih, tapi, yaudahlah... "Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kebencian lu terhadap Force badai?"

Rokai menatap geram, dan mematikan. Ugh, apa pertanyaan gw salah?

"Keluarga Leiten bukan praktisi ilmu Spiritual garis keras, tapi punya satu tradisi yang terus dijaga turun temurun. Biarpun kebanyakan dari Leiten ga pernah berkecimpung dalam bidang Spiritual, tradisi itu ditujukan supaya kami bisa menjaga diri dari serangan dunia luar." Rokai memandang telapak tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban. "… Kami diwajibkan untuk menguasai Force badai, biarpun cuma dasarnya. Itulah kenapa, gw ga mau memakai Force badai…"

"_Karena, bila lu pernah dikhianati, diasingkan, dibuang, oleh mereka yang lu sebut 'keluarga', lu akan berhenti percaya…_" Ohh, jadi itu maksudnya. Baru paham. "… Lu menganggap hina segala tentang mereka."

"Ya."

"Terus, apa yang akan lu lakukan kedepannya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah… uhm, sekarang lu tau Kakak lu yang jadi pimpinan Perusahaan."

"Itu pertanyaan dungu. Ya tetap jalani kehidupan yang gw punya... sendirian." Dia memijat batang hidungnya, dengan jari telunjuk, dan jempol kanan. "Gw ga mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka. Persetan." Napasnya mulai kembali ga teratur. "Tapi, kalo sampe liat muka Dyro secara langsung..." Rokai menegangkan otot kedua lengan, percikan listrik keluar dari lengan kiri, "… gw bakal bikin dia menderita."

"Jangan," Bantah gw sigap. Beuh, untung abangnya ga di Novus. 100% mampus yang ada, "lu bakal menyesal kalo melakukan sesuatu yang begitu radikal."

"Kayanya gw udah ga punya apa-apa buat disesali."

"Oh ya? Gimana dengan Conquest Rylit?" Tanya gw, "Dari caranya bicara, keliatan dia begitu peduli anak didiknya. Lu udah mengulang kembali kehidupan lu, membangun lagi jalan yang mau ditempuh." Gw tengok ke arah Rokai. "Lu punya pasien, lu punya teman –mungkin, ga yakin sih. Masih ada orang yang peduli sama lu." Sebenarnya, pengen berdiri dan pukul mukanya kaya yang gw lakukan di arena tadi, tapi keadaan lagi ga memungkinkan. "Jangan hancurkan jalan yang udah susah payah lu bangun ulang. Coba sekali-kali hargai diri lu sendiri, Dokter sinting."

Rokai terhenyak, dan matanya melebar. Dia buang muka, menghindar dari tatapan mata ungu. Kesunyian canggung, sempat kembali ke ruangan ini. Barangkali omongan gw terlalu sok tau, dan terlalu menggurui.

Entahlah, seengganya, itu yang ada di benak gw. Dia lebih baik dari itu, Rokai selalu tenang dan kalem menghadapi berbagai situasi. Pemikiran tadi lolos karena semburat emosi udah ga bisa tertahan, meruntuhkan dinding ketenangan yang dia punya.

Kemudian, dia mengumpat. "Faak. Lu sengaja melakukannya, kan?" Sambil menekuk sudut bibir ke atas, membentuk senyum tipis.

Gw jadi ketawa, "Hahaha! Ternyata lu masih ingat."

"Itu kata-kata gw, mana mungkin lupa." Rokai merogoh inventorinya, tampak mencari sesuatu, "Apa lu cuma bisa mencuri kata-kata orang lain? Tukang bajak."

"Apa yang coba gw katakan adalah... pikirkan lagi, oke? Sebelum lu tiba di level 'persetan'." Pandangan gw, balik lagi ke langit-langit. Dengar cerita Rokai, jadi ingat Meinhalom. Kalo ga salah, dia juga lari dari rumah, dan memutuskan buat meninggalkan Bellator, dan orang tua yang masih menyayanginya.

Mereka berdua, mengambil langkah besar di satu titik kehidupan. Ibaratnya, lagi ada di persimpangan jalan, dan harus berpikir cepat mau ambil jalan yang mana. Itu ga gampang, butuh keberanian besar untuk terima risiko yang bakal mereka temukan di depan. Tapi, itulah intinya. Lu harus berani. Karena tanpa keberanian, lu ga bakal punya kesempatan buat berubah. Mau jadi apa di masa depan, itu urusan nanti. Lu cuma harus menjalaninya semaksimal mungkin.

Sekarang, gw penasaran gimana kelanjutan duel antara Elka dan Meinhalom. Siapa yang bakal keluar jadi pemenang?

Pas lagi asik mikirin hasil Festival Olahraga, tau-tau dada ini kejatuhan suatu benda berwarna hitam, berbahan kulit yang udah lama ga gw liat. Dompet. Tepatnya, dompet gw! Rokai melempar dompet itu dengan tangan kanannya, dan jatuh tepat di dada. "Oke, gw kalah lagi. Tuh gw balikin."

"Tunggu, apa!? Heyy, bukannya gw jatuh duluan?! Lu lah yang menang!" Seru gw, dengan nada rada tinggi. Agak bingung dengan pernyataannya.

"Lu sanggup tetap berdiri dari mantra badai, bahkan sampe nyerang balik, dan bikin gw pingsan seketika." Balas Rokai, lebih santai sekarang. "Gw _benci_ mengakuinya, tapi kalah tetap kalah." Astaga, sebenarnya siapa yang ga punya otak di sini? "Lain kali, lu harus lawan gw lagi. Lain kali, gw ga ba-"

"Ga! GA! MAKASIH!" Ajegile ni bocah. Apa pemahaman orang jenius, emang beneran beda dengan orang normal?

"… Kenapa?"

"Lu menakutkan. Ogah berantem lagi lawan lu..."

"… Jadi lu _beneran_ takut ama gw?"

"Kayanya…"

"… Cupu."

"Sinting..."

"… Omong kosong."

"Banyak omong..."

"… Otak setengah sendok nyam-nyam."

"Tampang kaya arwah ikan gabus..."

"… Jenius."

"Idiot..." Gw balas ejekannya dengan ketus. Peduli amat. Kalo sering-sering ketiban meteor, kesamber gledek, kebakar, membeku, bisa mati beneran lama-lama. "Oke, gw akan ambil dompet ini. Dan karena ga sepenuhnya menang, jadi gw bakal tetap patuh terhadap _instruksi _dari lu... Dengan syarat; kalo gw ga merasa keberatan. Hahaha."

Rokai geleng-geleng, "Terserah."

Harus gw akui, tadi itu obrolan yang cukup menarik. Dibalik sikap menjengkelkannya, gw tau dia ga seburuk itu. Yang perlu dilakukan… ya banyak-banyak sabar aja menghadapi orang ini. Gw merasa, itu adalah obrolan terlama diantara kami. Selama ini, yang terjadi kan antara dia belaga sok keren, atau ga ada abisnya mencela gw.

Kami melanjutkan obrolan ringan, dari topik A sampe Z, biarpun Rokai orangnya agak hemat kata –Padahal, tadi nyerocos terus. Perlahan, dia udah balik ke keadaan semula. Aura ketenangan dan tekanan kalem di sekelilingnya mulai kembali. Bagus deh, gw rasa.

"Cie udah baikan..." Di tengah obrolan, Elka menyela. Si infiltrator berambut coklat berdiri di pintu masuk, dan tersenyum pada kami. Terdapat medali yang digantung di lehernya. Elka jalan ke sela kosong diantara dua kasur, hadap ke gw, dan nanya, "… Coba tebak?"

"Uhh... lu menang?" Pasti dia mau menyombongkan diri.

"Hehehe." Yup... dia menang. "Gimana kondisi lu?"

"Ga bisa gerak. Tapi udah enakan sih. Mungkin gw butuh istirahat."

"Bukan _mungkin_ lagi, tapi _emang _butuh." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, lu mengalahkan Meinhalom?" Kali ini, Rokai bertanya.

Elka berbalik, kali ini menghadap Rokai. "Yup. Hebat, kan?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Rokai, seraya angkat kedua bahu.

"Lumayan_…_?" Tanya Elka, dengan intonasi ditekan. Seolah ga terima. Astaga. "Mungkin lu mau rasakan gimana... _lumayannya_?"

Rokai membalas, ga mau kalah, "Apa itu satu _tantangan_?"

"Mungkin..." Perempuan itu masih lanjut, mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata hitam Si Holy Chandra, "… Tergantung_._"

"Ha, luar biasa. Gw suka gaya lu." Di luar dugaan, Rokai sumringah, "Ey, Tulang Flem. Harusnya lu belajar dari pacar lu ini."

"Yeeaa… Ga. Ga akan terjadi." Balas gw singkat. "Dan dia bukan pacar gw."

"Apa?" Pandangan Rokai berganti jadi agak terhenyak, dari gw, ke Elka. Si Infiltrator perempuan mengangguk. "Jadi, ga apa-apa kalo gw deketin lu?"

"APA!?" Sekarang, gantian gw yang kaget. Yah, kemungkinan besar Elka bakal menolak sih.

"Tentu. Gw ga keberatan."

"APA!?" Tapi justru sebaliknya, jawaban perempuan itu bikin gw syok. "Tunggu! Kayanya ga gitu cara _pendekatan _ke perempuan."

Rokai kembali beralih ke gw, dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Apa lu pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

"Uhm, belum."

"Kalo gitu tutup mulut lu." JDER! Omaigad... intonasi tajam nan datar, malah bikin efek kalimatnya makin sakit banget. Kaya ditembak pake senapan runduk dari jarak semeter, di kepala.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya gw keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi Conquest Rylit bilang, lebih baik kalo gw jalani perawatan lebih lanjut di tabung pemulihan untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Elka bawa gw keluar pake kursi roda. Dan saat lewati lorong menuju arena, di ujung sana ada suatu hal aneh yang menarik perhatian gw.

"Eh bisa ke arena dulu ga?" Tanya gw, pada Elka di belakang.

"Mau ngapain?" Dia balik nanya.

"Pengen liat aja."

Jadi dia mengarahkan kursi roda menuju arena. Dan betapa kagetnya gw, liat pemandangan di depan mata! Pemandangan yang beda banget dari pas terakhir gw di tengah sana! "Lu... lu hancurkan arenanya!?"

Ya, di tengah sana, bekas hangus dan kawah dangkal di berbagai tempat, sebagai pertanda ada pertarungan ganas terjadi. Arena yang semula memiliki permukaan rata, kini udah ga beraturan. Nyala percik api masih tersisa, kecil, di beberapa tempat. Asap keluar dari pusat kawah-kawah dangkal tersebut.

Ga cuma kawah dangkal, tapi ada juga tanah yang membentuk gundukan, dan keluarkan hawa panas dari dalam. Entah pertarungan kaya apa yang udah terjadi di sini, sampe bikin arena jadi ga rata lagi.

"Enak aja! Gw ga ngapa-ngapain! Itu kerjaan buff hoki lu, tau." Bantah Elka tegas.

"Meinhalom?!"

"Ya. Kayanya dia terlalu maksa, dan ga ingat kondisi badannya yang udah mencapai batas. Jadi ga susah deh buat dikalahkan." I-ini anak terlalu santai. Mein pasti mengeluarkan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, kalo bisa bikin keadaan arena sampe kaya gini. Tetap aja, masih belum bisa menang. Edan.

"Terus, gimana keadaannya setelah itu?"

"Dia pingsan karena terlalu banyak pake Force. Selebihnya, ga tau." Jawab si Infiltrator berambut coklat.

Hmm, gw harap dia baik-baik aja. Pengen liat keadaannya sih, tapi gimana? Kondisi badan gw sendiri ga bisa dibilang udah pulih. "Yaudah Ka, udah cukup."

Kemudian, gw langsung dibawa ke tabung pemulihan, habiskan waktu 5 hari lebih direndam cairan penyembuh. Mekar, mekar dah. Haha yang penting cepat sembuh. Oh ya, sebagai juara 1, Elka berhak atas hadiah Dalant tunai senilai 50 juta. Wew, mandi duit mendadak tu anak. Sedangkan, juara 2 hadiahnya 25 juta, juara 3; 12 juta, dan juara 4; 6 juta.

Lumayanlah daripada ga dapat sama sekali. Masih untung dikasih hadiah haha. Ini hari dimana pemulihan gw usai. Dan Elka bilang, mau traktir-traktir makan begitu gw keluar dari tabung pemulihan. Aseeek. Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Keretakan tulang yang gw alami, udah 90% sembuh. Masih sedikit terasa nyeri di beberapa bagian, tapi petugas medis bilang, itu normal. Cedera yang berhubungan dengan tulang, emang ga bisa sembuh secara instan. Butuh proses alami untuk bener-bener sembuh 100%, dan itu bakal makan waktu.

Kecuali… kalo Meinhalom yang menangani. Tapi… ogah ah.

_._

_._

…_Ranger Mesh, Kamar Lake…_

Pas lagi ganti baju, mau siap-siap ketemu di tempat janjian dengan Elka, mendadak pintu kamar gw ada yang ngetok. Pasti bukan Elka, karena dia selalu nyelonong masuk. Bukan Alecto juga, karena ketukannya beda. Siapa kira-kira?

Gw buka pintu, dan di hadapan gw, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dengan kacamata debu berada di dahinya. "Eh, elu. Masuk, masuk."

"Yo..." Balasnya suram, tapi maksa senyum. Beuh, kenapa ni anak? Ga kaya biasanya. "Ga usah, gw cuma menyampaikan pesan; Maximus Khortenio mau bicara empat mata dengan lu."

DEG!

Shite! Gw hampir lupa kalo masih punya satu masalah besar! Karena gw gagal keluar sebagai pemenang Festival Olahraga, hukuman dan ganti rugi kerusakan yang gw perbuat di kantor Divisi Sains dan Teknologi menanti. "U-Ugh, tentang itu ya..."

"Lu tau kenapa muka gw begini?" Dzofi nanya, sembari tunjuk mukanya yang ditekuk abis-abisan. "Karena pagi-pagi udah kena semprot."

GLEK!

Suara ludah tertelan. Mampus, nasib gw bakal ga jauh beda nih kayanya. Huff, terpaksa harus ditunda dulu bersenang-senangnya. Sial. "Ok… e. Gw kabari Elka dulu."

Tangan gw meraih Log misi, dan sembari jalan bareng Dzofi menuju kantor Maximus Khortenio, mengirim pesan teks pada Elka.

_Sorry nih Ka, mendadak ada urusan. Lu Duluan aja deh._

Ga lama, ada balasan.

PIIP.. PIIP..

_Urusan apa? Lama ga?_

_Dipanggil Maximus Khortenio. Ga tau nih. _

PIIP.. PIIP..

_Gw tunggu lu aja._

_Udah ga usah._

PIIP.. PIIP..

_Gw ga mau pergi tanpa lu._

_Hufft. Yaudah._

Dasar. Ada-ada aja. Kadang membujuk dia, ga jauh beda kaya membujuk batu. Apa boleh buat, emang orangnya sendiri yang memutuskan. "Kira-kira, bakal ngomel tentang apa ya, mentor lu itu?" Tanya gw penasaran.

Pertanyaan gw, malah bikin mood si Armor Rider muda, makin drop, "Lebih baik, nanti lu denger aja sendiri." Se-segitunya kah? Sampe kehilangan semangat hidup. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang lu lakukan udah hebat. Walau ga menang, tapi hebat. Lu berhasil mengimbangi Prajurit-Prajurit ga normal itu."

"Itu karena lu bikin gw berjanji, kan?" Gw bilang, "Gw udah usaha keras lho."

Dzofi menyungging senyum, "Ya, tau. Tanpa lu atau orang lain bilang apa-apa, gw tau."

Sesampenya di depan pintu ruangan Khortenio, keraguan menghampiri. Apa gw udah siap mental buat diteriaki abis-abisan? Gw terpaku beberapa lama, sampe pintu di depan gw kebuka sendiri. Di dalam, seorang pria berambut cepak magenta, lagi berjalan menuju dispenser, dan ambil air minum. "Semoga selamat. Kalo lu butuh gw, lu tau dimana harus mencari. Oke?"

Kepala gw, mengangguk perlahan. Si Teknopat berbalik, dan beranjak menuju ruangannya sendiri. Sekarang, tinggal seorang diri nih. Yaudah, biar cepat selesai, gw beranjak masuk. "Pe-permisi, Maximus. Saya hadir memenuhi panggilan Anda."

Dia berbalik, dan menatap gw. Matanya yang tampak seram, dengan bekas luka bakar di sisi wajah sebelah kiri, sukses bikin gw ciut. Segitu, belum disembur omelan keras ala Pimpinan Divisi Sains… Ahh, hancurlah hari gw.

Khortenio meletakkan gelas di atas mejanya, dan berjalan menghampiri. Masih mengunci pandangan ke muka gw. Dalam hati gw mengulang perkataan, "_Plis jangan teriak, plis jangan teriak, plis jangan teriak_." Macam orang dungu. Ugh, di kepala gw, udah kepikiran segala hal buruk yang bakal dilakukannya. Faak.

Tapi,

Semua pemikiran itu buyar pas dia melakukan satu hal yang paling ga terduga. Dia memeluk erat tubuh gw. Pelukan itu… gw harus bilang, terasa hangat. Kaya seseorang yang udah lama banget ga ketemu, dan kembali dipertemukan. Gw ga tau harus bilang apa, tapi ga melawan. "Ma-Maximus?"

Dia melepas pelukannya, sambil senyum tulus, dan bilang. "Kamu udah tumbuh jadi seorang Pria."

"Apa?" Yakin, muka gw pasti rada blo'on. Soalnya emang lagi ga paham apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, kamu keliatan bingung."

Iyalah! Jelas! Secara, gw dateng kesini nyiapin mental bakal dimarahin abis-abisan kaya saat terakhir kali berada di sini, dan ternyata... semua ga kaya yang gw pikirkan. "Uhh… ya."

"Silahkan, duduk dulu." Dia mengarahkan tangan ke kursi di depan mejanya. Terus, dia sendiri beranjak ke kursinya. "Oke, saya ga akan bertele-tele. Udah sejak lama saya mengenalmu sebenarnya. Bahkan, saya jadi saksi pas kamu dilahirkan."

Mata gw melebar denger pernyataan itu, "Hah?"

"Ya, kamu ga salah dengar."

"Tapi, gimana anda mengenal saya? Sejak lahir pula. Gimana dengan... kenapa tiba-tiba anda..." Sangking ga tau harus bereaksi gimana, respon gw jadi ga dalam satu kalimat full.

"Saya adalah sahabat Actassi dan Qahazari, Lake. Ayah dan Ibumu." Jawab Pria paruh baya itu.

"Ayah.. Ibu.." Gumam gw tanpa sadar, "Tunggu, tunggu Maximus. Apa anda manggil saya, untuk bicara masalah ini?"

Dia menenggak segelas air dari gelasnya, dan mengangguk sekali, "Ya."

Jadi, tebakan gw tepat. "Gimana dengan masalah... ehm... ganti rugi dan... hukuman... yang saya terima?"

"Hah?" Mukanya berubah keheranan. "HAHAHA!" Tetiba, dia ketawa keras. "Kamu beneran anggap kalo itu semua serius!?"

"Uhh…" Eh, apa!? Apa maksud semua ini?!

"Sebenarnya, saya cuma pengen mengerjai Dzofi. Karena itu cukup jadi hiburan tersendiri bagi saya. Ga nyangka, ada lagi yang ikutan kejebak... Hahahahaha!" Sialan. Jadi selama ini kita dipermainkan!?

"Tapi, gimana dengan-"

"Segala kerusakan udah ditanggung Federasi. Kerusakan kecil seperti itu, adalah harga murah yang harus kami bayar untuk kemajuan teknologi Bellato." Ucapnya mantap. Gw agak tercengang, karena dari tadi, dia belum teriak-teriak. Apa jangan-jangan, kepribadiannya ga kaya yang selama ini kita kira? "Lagian, kamu udah berhasil sampe final, dan menduduki peringkat 4. Perjuanganmu patut diacungi jempol. Itu ga bisa disepelekan."

Jadi… gw berjuang cuma demi bikin dia senang, ya? Kampret juga Si Bapak satu ini. Kesal sih, sayang, gw lagi ga berada di posisi yang bagus buat menggerutu.

"Hmm, sampe dimana tadi? Oh ya, saya mengenal baik orang tuamu. Dan saya pikir, udah waktunya kamu tau kebenaran tentang mereka."

"_Kebenaran tentang mereka…?_" Jujur, dalam hati, pengen tau lebih jauh. Pengen nanya-nanya seputar kedua orang tua yang ga pernah gw kenal, atau bahkan sekedar liat rupa mereka. Tapi… ga tau harus mulai dari mana. Kepala gw agak tertunduk, dan memandang jemari yang saling bertaut di atas kedua paha. Gw terdiam sejenak.

Khortenio tampak beri waktu, supaya gw bisa perlahan mencerna informasi, dan ga biarkan otak gw dibanjiri hal-hal baru yang datang dari segala arah secara mendadak. "Maximus, boleh saya tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apapun itu, tanyakan aja."

"Gimana rupa orang tua saya?" Tanya gw, sambil tetap nunduk. Pria berambut magenta itu, berdiri dari kursinya, dan jalan ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Saya ga pernah punya satupun foto mereka, jadi ga bisa kasih gambaran jelas." Dari balik dinding di hadapannya, muncul sebuah panel rahasia, yang merupakan alat scan sidik jari dan retina. Seusai melakukan scan, dinding tersebut membuka. Bertindak sebagai pintu masuk ruangan rahasia di dalam kantor ini, "… Apa kamu mau ketemu dengan mereka?" Pria itu bertanya santai, dihias senyum merekah di wajah.

DEGDEG!

Jantung terasa berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Bola mata gw seolah mau lompat keluar, memandang senyum penuh makna dari pria paruh baya itu. Terhenyak dengar pertanyaan itu. Gw ga salah denger, kan? "Apa?!"

_.::The End of Sports Festival Arc::._

_####_

"_Wait! I don't think that's a proper way to approach a girl."_

"_Did you ever date before?"_

"_Uhm, not... yet."_

"_Then shut your mouth." – Lake &amp; Rokai (Ch. 40)_

* * *

**A/N: **Wew. Akhirnya setelah makan 15 chapter, arc Festival Olahraga selesai! Saya sendiri ngerasa sih kalo itu udah kepanjangan. Tapi yaudahlah.. hehe.

Tujuan dari arc ini adalah pengembangan karakter Rokai dan Meinhalom, diselipin juga pengenalan lebih lanjut beberapa karakter lain yang ga terlalu disorot di arc sebelumnya.

Terima kasih pada semua pembaca cerita ini, atas kesediaannya meluangkan waktu untuk terus ngikutin naik-turunnya cerita yang saya tulis, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Terima kasih buat Bid'ah Slayer, Hafidz, dan Yugoslavic udah ijinkan saya make karakter mereka, biarpun baru Lace dan Lech, tapi siapa tau di arc depan bisa muncul yang lain. Haha. Terima kasih yang udah bersedia ninggalin feedback, kritik, dan saran supaya saya bisa terus belajar. Those were priceless!

Regards,  
Mie


	41. Reminiscence of Another Memory (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 41: Reminiscence of Another Memory (Part 1)

Oke, pertanyaan Maximus Khortenio cukup mengejutkan. Gimana engga?! Dia nanya, apa gw mau ketemu orang tua yang udah lama ga ada?! Apa si Bapak ini lagi bercanda? Kalo beneran bercanda, ini bukan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Maximus, apa maksud anda?" Tanya gw kebingungan.

Si mental smith berambut magenta, ga langsung jawab. Melainkan, melangkah masuk ke ruangan rahasia lebih dulu, baru kemudian ngajak gw, "Ayo sini."

Ga ada pilihan selain ikutin kemana dia pergi. Gw bangkit dari kursi, dan menuju ke ruangan itu. Ada apa di dalam sana? Pertanyaan tadi, ga berani gw lontarkan, karena masih meraba-raba keadaan.

Ruangan tersebut, ga terlalu luas ternyata. Ukurannya ga lebih gede dari kamar gw. Tapi, ada cukup ruang kosong buat meletakkan dua kursi, dilengkapi suatu perangkat kepala, terhubung pake semacam kabel. Macem kursi elektrik buat eksekusi mati yang biasa gw liat di tipi-tipi. Otak gw langsung mikirin hal aneh.

"_Ru-ruangan apa ini?! Apaan tuh?!_"

"Proyek _Reminiscence." _Maximus Khortenio nampak sedikit sibuk untuk mengaktifkan alat asing di depan gw. "Salah satu projek yang saya buat semasa muda. Dan terus saya kembangkan, secara pribadi. Alat ini, namanya Jembatan Saraf (_Neural Bridge_)."

"Jembatan.. saraf?"

"Ya. Berfungsi untuk menghubungkan sistem saraf dari dua individu yang duduk di sini, dengan menangkap impuls-impuls neuron di otak mereka." Maximus Khortenio coba kasih penjalasan sederhana.

"Menghubungkan.. system saraf?" Tapi, gw belum paham. "Gunanya?"

"Hmm. Begini analoginya; otak kita, terbentuk dari milyaran sel, ibarat super komputer paling canggih dengan milyaran kode. Ga ada teknologi yang mampu menduplikasi otak secara sempurna, atau bahkan sekedar 10% kinerjanya, sama sekali mustahil. Ga ada satupun yang diijinkan mengakses super komputer ini, kecuali diri kita sendiri, kan? Diri kita, adalah _administrator _super komputer yang ga punya tandingan." Kali ini, pria paruh baya tersebut berdiri, dan menghadap gw.

Sampe sini sih, masih agak paham. Jadi, angguk-angguk aja.

"Nah, gimana kalo seumpama, saya mau pinjam 'super komputermu'? Sedangkan, cuma administrator yang punya hak akses?"

Buat apa minjem-minjem 'komputer' gw? Kan dia udah punya sendiri.

Tapi, gw sih mikirnya, di sistem operasi bisa dibikin dua profil sebagai identifikasi. Gw, pemilik komputer, bisa login sebagai _administrator_, dan punya hak akses penuh buat menyunting, mengubah, modifikasi isi komputer sesuka hati. Kalo ada yang mau minjem.. "Uhm, login sebagai 'tamu'?"

"Hahaha, tepat!" Dia nunjuk gw, keliatan semangat banget. "Sekarang, duduk di sini." Terus, telunjuknya pindah ke kursi di sebelah kiri. Gw belum sepenuhnya ngerti ama ocehannya barusan. Yaudahlah, ikutin aja dulu apa maunya. Barangkali, nanti bakal paham sendiri. "Saya akan ijinkan kamu login sebagai 'tamu', di 'komputer' saya." Ujarnya, seraya ikut duduk di kursi sebelah kanan, dan memakai perangkat kepala.

"Apa…?" Tunggu, kalo analogi otak adalah komputer, berarti… "Apa ini alat untuk liat isi kepala.. orang lain?"

"Sederhananya, ya." Jawabnya singkat. Gw ga percaya, ada alat semacam ini. Udah sejauh mana peradaban kita berkembang? "Melalui proses penyatuan saraf (_Neural Handshake_), sistem saraf, pikiran, panca indra kita jadi satu."

"… Artinya, saya akan berada di kepala anda sebentar lagi." Gw ambil kesimpulan, dari penjelasannya yang muter-muter.

"Ya. Akhirnya paham juga." Apa bener, hal kaya gini mungkin buat dilakukan? Yaaa, gw udah pernah liat Rokai menjatuhkan meteor… jadi… ga ada yang ga mungkin kayanya. Tapi kalo bener, ini terobosan luar biasa! Ga perlu susah-susah interogasi lagi. Dudukin aja dimari, dan kita bisa tau semua yang mau kita tau. Tapi, tentu bisa bahaya juga kalo jatuh di tangan musuh. "Jelasin konsep mesin ini pake bahasa sederhana, kaya jelasin sains roket pake fisika dasar."

Boro-boro sains roket, fisika dasar aja bisa bikin gw kalang kabut. "Tapi, apa ga bahaya, kalo ciptaan anda ini jatuh ke tangan Kekaisaran, atau Aliansi Suci?" Tanya gw, sembari pake perangkat kepala.

"Tentu bahaya, makanya saya merahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Ga terkecuali Federasi. Cuma Actassi dan kamu yang tau." Jemari tangan kirinya sibuk menekan tombol yang jadi antar muka alat ini.

"Ayah.."

"Dia yang terus maksa saya untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini, apapun yang terjadi." Satu senyum tulus terpatri di bibir Maximus Khortenio, mengingat masa muda. "MEMULAI PENYATUAN SARAF!" Eh mendadak, dia berseru serius.

"Ingat Lake, ini bukan tanpa resiko. Jangan tersesat saat berada di arus memori. Ada kemungkinan kamu ga akan bisa kembali. Akses random bisa memicu gelombang otak berlebihan, banjir memori. Biarkan mengalir, jangan sampe tersangkut. Jangan hiraukan, tetap di jembatan, jangan sampe ikut hanyut. Penyatuan saraf harus tenang, dan terkendali."

"Hah!? Gimana!?"

"Penyatuan saraf dimulai!" Shite! Dia bahkan enggan mengulang perkataanya!

Seketika, pandangan jadi blur. Mata menangkap biru muda, yang jadi latar warna pada lingkungan di sekeliling. Segala macem perabotan, dinding, bangunan, hilang semua. Seolah di teleport ke antah berantah. Perlahan, muncul corak-corak putih, diantara padatnya biru. Gw celingak-celinguk, dan keresahan menghampiri. Dimana ini!? Apa yang terjadi!?

Berdiri tengah warna biru muda bercorak putih, ga ada bidang yang jadi tempat berpijak. Rasanya, bak menapak di tengah langit berawan tipis, tanpa daratan sejauh mata memandang. Perasaan ini.. hampir sama kaya bermimpi. Terasa nyata, tapi sebenernya semu.

Seketika, pemandangan di depan mata, berganti begitu cepet. Kilatan gambar, kehidupan dan kilas balik kejadian yang penah gw alami, semua terpampang. Dari waktu masih kecil, dirawat oleh paman, menjalani kehidupan ga beruntung berdua dengan Elka, masa-masa pendidikan akademi, Ether, Festival Olahraga, semua. Seperti mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang, dengan cepat. Yang terlihat adalah rentetan frame.

Ada satu ingatan yang mengalihkan fokus sepenuhnya. Ingatan hari meninggalnya nenek Elka. Kalo ga salah, waktu itu usia gw masih 7 tahun, dan Elka 8 tahun. Pemandangan biru muda bercorak putih, berganti jadi suasana upacara pemakaman di suatu sudut kota Bellator. Gw melihat mereka, Lake dan Elka kecil. Jadi di arus memori ini, proyeksi kesadaran gw adalah individu terpisah, saat liat kembali ingatan masa lalu.

Lake kecil masih imut-imut, berusaha nutupin rambut kelabu yang mencolok, dengan topi berukuran lebih gede dari kepala sendiri. Haha, lucu juga liatnya. Berdiri di sebelah Elka kecil, yang lagi menangis dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir di pipi, tapi ga ada isak tangis, atau suara apapun dari mulutnya.

Liat hal itu, tentu menghancurkan separuh hati. Masih inget betul, itulah penyebab gw paling ga suka liat air mata gadis itu. Liat dia berusaha sekuat tenaga sembunyikan pedih dari seluruh dunia biar ga ada yang tau, betapa sakit yang kerasa di dalam dada.

Lake kecil ga tau apa yang harus dilakukan saat itu, jadi dia pergi ninggalin Elka kecil yang masih tetep berada di depan makam neneknya. Gerimis mulai turun, semua orang mulai beranjak satu persatu dari sana. Mata Lake kecil ngasih lirikan terakhir, sebelum bener-bener ninggalin tempat itu.

Gw ngikutin langkah Lake kecil, menuju bangku di sebuah taman. Jadi tempat beristirahat sejenak setelah upacara pemakaman. Dulu, Elka adalah satu-satunya temen yang gw miliki. Tentu gw ga mau liat keadaan temen deket kaya gitu. 7 tahun masih terlalu dini untuk berpikir hal-hal kompleks, dan menangani peristiwa krusial di sekitar, bahkan saat peristiwa itu menyangkut diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang mengenakan mantel bertudung warna cokelat gelap, ikut duduk di sebelah Lake kecil. Dari leher kehidungnya, tertutup syal biru lusuh yang cukup tebel. Ah, gw inget orang ini. Pria asing yang kasih saran tentang apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap situasi yang menghimpit kami.

"Kamu keliatan murung, teman kecil. Ada apa?" Dia bertanya, dengan suara agak berat.

"Uhm.. Om siapa? Maaf, Pamanku bilang supaya ga bicara dengan orang asing." Jawab Lake kecil. Wow, gw sepolos itu ya dulu.

"Berarti Pamanmu membesarkan anak dengan metode yang tepat." Balasnya. Dia menatap ke bawah, tertuju ke permukaan beton yang mulai tertimpa titik air. Wajahnya ga jelas terlihat, karena ketutupan tudung mantel, dan syal. Tapi matanya, masih keliatan. Sepasang iris kelabu. "Saya bukan siapa-siapa, cuma pejalan kaki yang kelelahan." Lanjutnya lirih.

Curah gerimis yang turun, makin intens. Sedikit lagi bakal jadi ujan. Tapi, ga ada tanda-tanda Lake kecil dan Pria itu akan pindah tempat. Mata Lake kecil, berpindah pada pria bertudung, menyiratkan rasa pahit yang ikut dirasakannya. "Om.. temenku kehilangan orang yang paling dia sayangi hari ini. Aku liat air matanya. Dia pasti sedih banget. Kalo dia sedih, aku juga ikut sedih, Om. Dadaku sakit."

Tangan Lake kecil, menepuk dadanya sendiri, ngerasain detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku pengen melakukan sesuatu, tapi ga tau harus ngapain. Aku ga pengen dia sedih terus, aku ga pengen liat dia abiskan air mata. Nanti, matanya bisa kering." Gw senyum sendiri inget bagian itu. Sangking lugunya, gw ga tau apa air mata beneran bisa abis.

Si Pria terdiam, beberapa lama memandang Lake kecil. Matanya basah, entah air mata, atau karena gerimis yang makin deres. Di tengah tempratur yang makin dingin, dia bertanya, "Kamu peduli padanya? Apa kamu mau melakukan apapun demi temenmu?"

Tanpa ragu, Lake kecil mengangguk. "Mau Om! Mau banget!"

"Ada hal yang bisa kamu lakukan.." Kata si Pria bermantel cokelat. "… Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia sendirian. Berjalanlah di sampingnya, selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi kesedihan, atau kebahagiaan. Habiskan waktu selama mungkin bersama. Kalo perlu, jadikan dia tawananmu, supaya dia ga bisa kabur. Supaya kamu ga bisa melepas pengawasan."

"Jadikan.. tawanan..?" Gw yang masih kecil, mana mungkin paham makna dari kalimat-kalimat itu. Apa hal yang bisa bikin kita bahagia? Tapi Lake kecil keliatan udah tau apa yang harus dia perbuat, dan ga murung lagi. Lake kecil berdiri, dan membetulkan posisi topi di kepala. "Makasih ya Om, aku akan lakukan apa yang Om bilang!" Dia berlari, balik lagi ke makam Nenek Elka.

Si Pria asing, ga abisin waktu lama. Begitu Lake kecil berlari ninggalin taman, dia berdiri, terus jalan ke arah berlawanan, di tengah ujan.

Saran dari pria bermantel cokelat itulah yang selalu terngiang, dan bikin gw selalu berada di samping Elka sampe sekarang. Janji yang terucap pada Elka, adalah hasil perbincangan singkat kami. Gw ga pernah memikirkannya waktu itu. Rada samar juga, sebenernya. Tapi, inget-inget lagi kejadian ini, bikin gw mikir sekarang.. "_Siapa pria itu?_"

Tanpa sadar, gw ikut menapaki jalan yang sama dengan si Pria asing. Mau tau lebih jauh tentang dia. Atau seengganya, cuma liat muka pun ga apa. Namun, belum sempet ambil 3 langkah, lengan gw ditahan. "_Heyy, apa saya bilang? Jangan sampe ikut hanyut._"

"_Ma-Maximus?!_" Proyeksi kesadaran Maximus Khortenio, ga biarin gw melangkah. "_T-Tapi.._"

"_Ini cuma ingatan, Lake. Dan ingatanmu tentang pria itu, terbatas sampe di sini. Kalo mengejarnya, kamu bakal terhanyut arus memori, dan ga bisa kembali._" Maximus Khortenio coba meyakinkan gw, untuk ga mengejar pria asing itu.

"_Kenapa anda bisa tau batas ingatan saya?_"

"_Karena kita lagi terhubung satu sama lain." _Jawabnya singkat, dan padat.

"_Apa yang terjadi seandainya kita 'hanyut'?"_

"... _Seperti mengalami_ _Koma. Tubuh tetep bernapas, tapi kesadaran ga kembali._" Ah, shite. Agak nyesel juga udah nanya. Untung aja tadi dia dateng tepat waktu. "_Ayo ke 'jembatan'._"

"_Jembatan?_" Mendadak, pemandangan kota Bellator yang diguyur gerimis, kembali berganti jadi warna biru muda bercorak putih ga beraturan. "_Sebenernya, dimana ini?_"

"_Ini di dalam kepalamu._" Jawaban Maximus Khortenio, bikin gw terhenyak. "_Dan rentetan frame yang kamu liat, adalah arus memori._"

"_Apa yang anda lakukan di kepala saya, Maximus?_"

"_Bimbing kamulah, supaya ga nyasar._" Sesampainya kami di 'Jembatan', kami berhenti sejenak. 'Jembatan'nya kaya terbuat dari bebatuan yang bersinar. Bentuknya sederhana, layaknya jembatan yang ada di pedesaan, dengan pegangan di kedua sisi. "_Siap untuk melangkah ke dalam kepala saya, nak?_" Dia bertanya, sambil senyum berliku.

"_Oke.._" Pas kaki gw nginjek jembatan, warna biru muda bercorak putih, berganti jadi nuansa hijau pepohonan. Kalo tadi berasa kaya jalan di langit, sekarang kaya ada di tengah hutan lebat. Ada beberapa sudut yang lebih gelap dari sudut lainnya. Ga kaya tadi, rentetan frame ga muncul secara berlebihan, melainkan terkendali dalam genggaman Maximus Khortenio.

"_Selamat datang._" Kata Maximus Khortenio.

"_I-ini.._"

Maximus Khortenio menyentuh sisi kepalanya sendiri, dengan telunjuk. "_Di sini. Hahaha!_"

"_Wow. Ada pepohonan di kepala anda._" Celetuk gw, sambil terus liat sekeliling.

"_AHAHAHA! Kamu bisa lawak juga ya._" Ehm, padahal ga ada niat ngelucu sama sekali."_Ah, mari kita cari dimana orang tuamu._" Maximus Khortenio mencari ingatan tentang orang tua gw, dengan menggeser satu persatu memori di genggamannya. "_Ada beberapa hal yang ga boleh kamu liat, jadi saya di sini sebagai 'Administrator', akan nentuin hal-hal apa yang bisa diliat 'tamu'." _Isi kepala si Bapak ini, jelas lebih teratur dari isi kepala gw. "_Hmm, ini dia._"

Pemandangan hutan lebat, tiba-tiba langsung keganti dengan cepat. Dataran Anacade! Ya.. ga salah lagi! Bahkan, Benteng Anacade keliatan berdiri megah. Biarpun agak sedikit berbeda, tapi gw masih kenal bangunan itu.

"_ACTASSI! ACTASSI GRYMNYSTRE!_" Di depan Benteng Anacade, berdiri seorang wanita. Kalo diliat dari postur, jelas dia adalah Corite. Dengan mata merah rubi. Tinggi, dan langsing tubuhnya. Kakinya jenjang sekaligus ramping, dan kulitnya putih. Yang paling mencolok dari penampilannya.. rambut, panjang bener. Dikepang dua, menjuntai ampe nyaris mencapai tumit. Punya dua warna, cokelat muda, dengan helai-helai di sisi kepalanya warna kekuningan. Oh, beberapa helai di poninya, juga ada yang kuning. "_DON'T BE A COWARD! GET THE FUCK OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!_" Dia meneriakkan nama Ayah, berkali-kali. Biarpun lagi ada di depan markas musuh, dia ga peduli. Dan Anehnya, dari sekian banyak Prajurit Bellato yang berkumpul di hadapannya, ga ada satupun yang berani intervensi.

Dia ga pake Armor untuk melindungi bagian atas tubuh. Melainkan, cuma tanktop merah marun yang ga sampe nutupin perut. Sehingga mengekspos tato ungu di tubuh bagian kanannya, tato dengan bentuk yang ga bisa gw jelaskan. Semacam corak.. tribal, mungkin? Ga tau juga deh. Tato tersebut menutupi bahu, lengan, sampe ke pergelangan tangan. Juga bagian dada, dan pinggang, ga ketinggalan.

Penampilan wanita itu unik banget, dan dia belum berhenti teriak. "_ACTASSI! SHOW YOURSELF!_"

"_Siapa itu, Maximus?_" Tanya gw, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari wanita Corite itu. "_Kenapa dia teriak-teriak di depan markas musuh?_"

"_Sebelum jawab, boleh saya tanya satu hal?_"

Kedua bahu gw terangkat, "_Boleh._"

"_Apa yang kamu tau tentang Ibumu?_"

Gw nyoba inget-inget lagi, dari cerita yang pernah disampaikan Paman tentang Ibu, "_Berdasarkan cerita Paman saya, Ibu bernama Qahazari. Dia adenya Paman, seorang Wizard, tapi memutuskan buat pensiun dini pas hamil. Katanya, Ibu meninggal saat proses… persalinan._" Kepala gw jadi nunduk dikit.

"… _Ada lagi?_"

Gw menggeleng, buat jawab pertanyaan Pria berambut magenta. Cuma itu yang gw tau, tentang Ibu. Paman ga pernah cerita lebih banyak.

"_Oke, ini yang harus kamu tau. Ada beberapa fakta yang sedikit dibelokkan oleh Pamanmu._" Denger pernyataan itu, mata gw melebar. Dan berpindah fokus pada Maximus Khortenio, penuh rasa penasaran.

"_Maksudnya?_"

"_Pertama; Qahazari bukan nama asli Ibumu, melainkan Oeufcoque. Dia memutuskan buat ganti nama, setelah menikah dengan Ayahmu._"

Gw kaget dengernya. Jadi selama ini, salah mengira dong? Kok namanya ribet bener. "_Of- Ef.. apa?_"

"_Kedua; dia bukan Wizard, melainkan Warlock. Tapi bagian pensiun dini dan meninggal pas melahirkanmu, itu beneran._" Gw berhenti dengerin kata-katanya setelah kalimat pertama. Mata gw, tertuju dalam-dalam pada sepasang mata Maximus Khortenio, ga ngedip, menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"_Warlock…? Bukannya Warlock itu Bangsa…_" Maximus Khortenio senyam-senyum, sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. Pandangan gw berpindah dari Maximus Khortenio, ke wanita Corite tersebut, terus balik lagi pada Maximus Khortenio. "_Jangan bilang kalo…_" Telunjuk kanan gw, tertuju pada si wanita Corite berambut cokelat kuning.

Maximus Khortenio menunjuk gw, dan menggerakan mulutnya tanpa ngeluarin suara. Dari gerak mulut itu, keliatan kalo dia bilang, "_Ibumu._"

"_APAAAAA!?_" Serta merta, gw teriak sekeras mungkin. Kalo aja orang-orang di dunia ingatan ini bisa denger dan liat gw, mereka pasti bakal ikutan kaget juga. "_JA- Ehem, Ibu saya seorang Corite!? Saya SETENGAH CORITE!?_" Gw nyoba untuk tenang, tapi ga bisa.

"_Yang pertama, ya._"

Hal ini jelas mengejutkan banget. Ga pernah nyangka, kalo Ibu yang melahirkan gw, berasal dari bangsa yang harusnya kita perangi. Napas mulai ga teratur, dan rasa gelisah memenuhi dada. Gelisah karena udah ga tau apa lagi yang ga gw tau dari hidup sendiri.

Sekarang, rasa kesal dan geram, mencuat. Pengen rasanya nyalahin Paman atas hal ini. Kenapa pula dia harus bohong!? Kenapa dia ga cerita yang sejujurnya aja!? Ada kepentingan apa, sampe harus belok-belokin fakta!? Tapi percuma juga. Kekesalan ini ga bakal ilang, lagian, Paman udah ga ada. Ga baik nyalahin orang yang udah terlebih dulu ninggalin kita. Gw cuma bisa berkata pasrah, "_Jadi hidup saya adalah sebuah kebohongan.._"

"_Saya ga akan bilang hidupmu sebuah kebohongan. Cuma diplintir aja dikit._"

"_Dengan segala hormat, Maximus, perkataan anda ga bikin saya ngerasa lebih baik._" Seenaknya aja bilang plantar-plintir.

Gw mendekat pada wanita Corite itu, untuk menginspeksi sosoknya lebih lanjut. Dari ujung rambut, sampe ujung kaki. Dia lebih tinggi dari gw. Dan… wow. Ada sesuatu di senyumannya, yang bikin ga bisa berpaling. Telapak tangan gw mendarat di pipinya, coba buat nyentuh, tapi sia-sia. Tangan kanan ini langsung tembus.

"_Dia cantik, kan?_" Maximus Khortenio bertanya. "_Rambutnya alami lho, ga pernah diwarnain._"

"_Ya.._" Gw ga kuasa menahan senyuman, dan rasa haru setelah 22 tahun, akhirnya bisa liat wajah Ibu. Biarpun di satu sisi masih belum kuasa terima fakta yang baru disodorkan Maximus Khortenio, tetep aja.. di sisi lain, gw cuma seorang anak yang merindukan figur orang tua. "_Kalo aja saya punya rambut kaya Ibu, tingkat kegantengan saya pasti meningkat._" Rasa tertarik langsung muncul, di detik pertama gw liat rambutnya yang punya dua warna. Bener-bener unik.

Liat gw senyum, Maximus Khortenio berujar, "_Senyumanmu sama persis kaya dia. Begitu cerah dan lebar._"

"_Begitukah?_" Yah, gw rasa untuk sekarang, bisa liat rupa Ibu aja udah patut disyukuri. Walaupun moment ini cuma bisa terekam di otak, tapi rupa Corite paling didamba tentu akan abadi. Tiba-tiba, sesosok Bellatrean melangkah keluar dari dalem Benteng Anacade. Pria berambut kelabu belah tengah, lumayan lebat. Perhatian gw langsung teralihkan. "_Maximus! I-itu.._"

"_Ah ya, itu Ayahmu._"

Jadi itu Ayah? Dia keliatan sedikit mirip ama gw, tapi tatapan matanya lebih tajem, dengan raut muka serius. Bola matanya kelabu, senada dengan rambut. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari gw, tapi lebih kekar dan berisi.

"_Oh, that grey hair.. Finally!" _Ujar Ibu dalam bahasa Cora, sambil nunjukin seringai. "_Decided to crawl out of your damn cave, eh Grymnystre?_"

Dia menghampiri sesosok Prajurit yang udah ada di sini lebih dulu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Corite wanita. Prajurit berambut magenta, dengan potongan pendek. Versi lebih muda dari pria paruh baya yang menemani gw. "Kartea, kenapa dia meneriakkan nama saya berulang kali?" Tanya Ayah kalem.

"Mana gw tau. Apa lagi yang lu lakukan kali ini?" Maximus Khortenio muda, ga punya luka bakar di sekitar mata kirinya.

"Saya ga melakukan apapun." Jawab Pria berambut kelabu, sebelah alisnya terangkat pertanda ga paham maksud sindiran kawannya.

"Kenapa masalah selalu tertarik sama lu, sih?" Ledek Khortenio muda, kemudian ngeluarin Jade talk, dan memasang perangkat tersebut di telinga kanan. "Yah, gw akan coba bicara dengannya."

"Ati-ati, Kamerad. Corite itu berbahaya. Dia meledakkan semua orang yang mendekat." Seorang Prajurit Bellatrean, mengingatkan Khortenio muda.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa ga bales tembak aja sekalian?" Bales Khortenio.

"Kalo bisa, udah kami lakukan dari tadi.." Khortenio muda keliatan tersentak, "… Ada medan kinetis ga terlihat yang melindungi Corite itu. Serangan-serangan kami ga mampu menyentuh tubuhnnya."

Khortenio muda berjalan ke depan, menghampiri Ibu yang masih belum melakukan pergerakan. "_Alright, Corite. You are now in Bellatrean territory. We need you to put your weapon down, and explain yourself._" Berkat bantuan Jade talk, Khortenio jadi bisa komunikasi dengan Corite wanita itu. Biarpun… gw ga ngerti apa yang mereka omongin.

"_Fucking maggot doesn't deserve my explanation._" Raut wajah Ibu berubah geram, seraya mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya pada Khortenio muda. Setitik Force api hitam kemerahan, perlahan terkonsentrasi. "_Any last word? Nah! Just die!_" Eh tau-tau, mukanya berubah lagi jadi tersenyum remeh. Proyektil kecil meluncur cepet banget, menembus udara dan ruang kosong! Diiringi bunyi melengking.

"_Di-dia nyerang anda!?_" Ibu menembak Khortenio muda, tanpa mikir dua kali!? Si Mental Smith ga bisa bereaksi, cuma terpaku di tempat.

"_Dengan Force Kegelapan._ _Ya. Dia ngasih saya luka bakar ini, pas pertama kali kita ketemu._" Jawabnya santai. Proyektil kecil itu meledak di depan Khortenio, dan menghasilkan kobaran api hitam kemerahan gede bukan main! Diiringi suara ledakan yang bisa bikin pengang. "_Untung, Actassi cepet bereaksi terhadap hal itu._"

Ayah udah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sejak beberapa detik sebelum Ibu melempar mantra. Sayangnya, Ayah ga cukup cepat. Saat proyektil udah meledak, dia baru bisa menarik tubuh Khortenio muda ke belakang, dan membentangkan perisai besar untuk cegah kobaran api besar menghanguskan tubuh Khortenio muda.

"AARGH! MATA GW! BAJINGAN!" Serangan itu bisa diminimalisir berkat tindakan Ayah. Khortenio muda menggeliat, seraya megangin sisi wajah sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Ayah, masih menahan kobaran api, seolah ga ngerasain suhu super tinggi yang menjalar di depan perisainya, sampe padam perlahan.

Liat ada Prajurit diserang, yang lain langsung pasang sikap siaga. Dua Holy Chandra merangsek dari kerumunan, dan segera berlari menuju Khortenio yang terluka. Mereka langsung melakukan pertolongan. "Kamu ga apa-apa, Kartea?" Ayah bertanya, wajahnya datar hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"DIA MEMBAKAR MUKA GW, DAN LU MASIH NANYA?" Oh wow, yang ditanya malah murka. "Ya, ga apa-apa!" Dia membentak, dibumbui sarkasme.

"Bagus. Saya pinjam dulu ya." Kata Ayah, sembari nunjukin Jade talk yang udah berpindah dari telinga Khortenio muda, ke tangannya.

"Act! Kapan lu…?" Dia sama kagetnya dengan gw, yang ga liat gimana cara Ayah nyomot Jade talk tersebut. Cepet bener tangannya. Teriakan dari mulut Khortenio muda, ga terbendung. "… HAJAR IBLIS BETINA ITU! GA USAH BANYAK OMONG!" Tapi, yang diteriakin ga merespon.

Keadaan makin terasa tegang. Biarpun Ayah masih keliatan kalem, ngadepin seringai Ibu yang udah kaya maniak. "_Apa mereka bakal bertarung, Maximus?_"

"_Hmm, nikmati aja pertunjukannya, dan liat sendiri._" Jawabnya enteng.

"_Uhm, akan lebih baik kalo bisa disetting terjemahan dari Bahasa Cora. Saya ga ngerti apa yang mereka omongin dari tadi._" Celetuk gw asal, sambil garuk-garuk belakang leher.

"_Wah, bilang dong._" Awalnya, gw kira dia bercanda. Tapi, Maximus Khortenio menekan antar muka di genggaman tangan. "_Kan bisa diatur._" He? Emang beneran bisa!?

"Sayalah yang kamu cari." Ucap Ayah pada wanita di depannya. "Kamu ga perlu menyakiti yang lain." Wow, ternyata dia lebih kalem dari yang selama ini gw pikirkan.

Gw udah pernah ketemu orang kalem. Sebut aja Rokai, Maximus Croiss, Hash'Kafil. Sekalem-kalemnya mereka, tetep aja di satu moment, ada kalanya terasa perubahan sikap biarpun cuma sedikit. Tapi, Ayah berbeda. Kesan ini gw dapet dari pas pertama kali liat sosoknya tadi. Entah gimana bilangnya, kaya.. Dia beneran ga nunjukin gejolak emosi sama sekali. Datar, dan hampir susah banget nangkep apa yang lagi dia rasain dari kalimat yang terucap.

"Heh! Jangan salahin aku, kalo kawanmu bertindak sok." Wow, sekarang gw beneran bisa paham kalimat yang diucapkan Ibu! "Ga ada yang nyuruh dia bicara-"

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Corite?" Belum lanjut dia bicara, Ayah keburu motong kalimatnya.

"Meh, ga ada. Cuma pengen abisin waktu luang.." Jawab Ibu pake nada riang, seraya muter-muterin satu kepangan super panjang di tangannya. "… Dengan pertarungan menegangkan, dan lawan yang sepadan buat dibinasakan!" Tapi, ekspresi itu langsung berubah ganas. "Aku ingin menguji kabar burung yang bilang, kalo kamu adalah Shield Miller paling keras, Actassi Grymnystre! Aku, Oeufcoque Qardahal, menantangmu di sini, sekarang juga!"

"Auf.. apa?"

"Oeufcoque.."

"… Nama yang sulit, Q."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Sebelah alis Ibu terangkat. "… Kenapa kamu manggil aku 'Q'?"

"Qardahal.." Ayah menjawab, sambil ngeluarin sebilah pedang satu tangan dari balik perisai besarnya. "… Q. Saya terima tantanganmu."

"_Astaga.. mereka bakal beneran berantem!_" Seru gw, pada Maximus Khortenio.

"_Ya beginilah awal pertemuan orang tuamu, nak._"

"Hahahaha! Makan malam hari ini; kurcaci bakar bertabur pasir dan ampas ala Chef Oeufcoque!" Tanpa peringatan, Ibu langsung menghujani Ayah dengan rentetan mantra Force dari berbagai elemen! Ga tanggung-tanggung! Angin berhembus kencang, disertai kilatan petir. Belum lagi ledakan api memekakkan telinga. Daratan Anacade, sampe terasa berguncang. Ga kasih napas, wanita itu melakukannya. Ga ada lagi senyuman yang tadi dibilang lebar dan begitu cerah, adanya seringai sadis yang ga pernah gw sangka bakal keluar dari diri seorang wanita yang begitu cantik.

"_Astaga! Ibu saya gila!_"

"_BAHAHAHA! Liat mukamu!_" Eh, Maximus Khortenio malah ngakak liat reaksi gw. Kampret si Bapak ini. "_Itulah Ibumu. Harus saya akui, dia emang rada-rada. Tapi dia tetep wanita yang luar biasa._"

Pertarungan antara Ayah dan Ibu, masih terus berlangsung. Ayah belum nyerang sekalipun. Dari awal cuma pasang mode bertahan dari gelombang serangan dahysat! Mereka berdua dikelilingi kepulan asap dan debu hasil ledakkan tiada henti, halangi pandangan kami. "Ayo, Cebol! Buat duel ini jadi lebih seru!"

"_Actassi adalah Shield Miller paling kuat yang pernah saya kenal. Kuat dalam arti, tenaganya emang beneran melebihi Bellato normal. Dia ga pernah sekalipun keliatan ga berdaya di tengah pertarungan. Ga pernah, sampe dia berhadapan dengan Q._"

Suara ledakkan dan kilatan petir, baru berhenti 15 menit kemudian. Perlu waktu buat kepulan asapnya memudar. Dari balik asap itu, terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh, dan beradu dengan permukaan tanah. Kemudian, keliatan Ayah… bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya, di hadapan Ibu. Perisai serta pedangnya, tergeletak di tanah. Armor berat yang dikenakan, lecet dan retak, disertai tanda hangus. Sarung tangan kanannya, ancur.

"_Q_ a_dalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat Actassi, secara harfiah, bertekuk lutut._"

Semua yang liat kejadian itu kaget. Kecuali proyeksi kesadaran si pemilik ingatan, tentunya. Setelah digempur terus menerus, akhirnya tumbang juga. Pertarungan mereka, masuk kategori 'mengerikan' bagi Prajurit-Prajurit lain. Yah, ga bisa disebut pertarungan juga sebenernya, karena Ayah sama sekali ga nyerang.

"ACT!" Khortenio muda, menyerukan nama Ayah, sambil megangin sisi kiri wajahnya yang baru aja diperban ama Holy Chandra. "Ayolah, jangan bercanda! Gw tau rasa humor lu jelek, tapi bercanda di saat begini, bener-bener ide buruk!" Di antara semua Prajurit, dia yang paling ga percaya ama apa yang diliat matanya sendiri.

Ga ada balasan. Ayah terdiam. Mulutnya ketutup rapat. Di depan Ayah, Ibu masih berdiri, menodongkan tongkatnya yang udah ga ngeluarin Force lagi. Mereka ga bergerak, sampe sudut bibir Ibu menyungging senyum, "Hah! A- ku… menang.." Lalu keluar darah dari hidungnya, mata merah menjurus pink itu tertutup, tubuhnya ilang keseimbangan, dan jatuh ke depan.

Mendadak, Ayah langsung berdiri. Menangkap tubuh langsing yang ditarik gravitasi. Selain dari perlengkapannya yang rusak, dia keliatan baik-baik aja! Ibu yang ga sadarkan diri, jatuh dalam dekapan Ayah.

"HEYY! Lu ga apa-apa!?" Kekagetan Khortenio muda, belum berakhir. Begitu liat kawannya berdiri, dia menghampiri.

"Saya baik-baik aja, tapi dia engga." Jawab Ayah, seraya menyeka darah yang deres ngalir dari hidung Ibu.

"Kenapa lu ga berusaha nyerang balik!? Lu biarin dia nyerang sesuka hati!"

"Kamu tau alasannya, Kartea." Ayah berujar, bola mata kelabunya mengarah pada Khortenio muda. "Saya ga mengayunkan pedang untuk melawan wanita." Wow, kata-kata yang bagus.

"DIA BERUSAHA. MEMBUNUH. LU! ASTAGA, ACT!" Kini, kawannya sewot sambil garuk-garuk rambut sendiri.

"… Tapi dia gagal. Masalah selesai." Ayah menggotong tubuh Ibu di bahunya tanpa kesulitan berarti, kaya ga punya berat. Kemudian, melangkah menjauh dari Benteng Anacade.

Seketika itu juga, Khortenio mengeluarkan senapan serbu, dan ngarahin larasnya pada Ayah. Diikuti beberapa Prajurit yang juga bersiaga, "Mau kemana lu?"

"…" Langkah kaki Pria bermata kelabu terhenti. Dia menengok ke belakang, dan liat satu persatu muka Prajurit yang mencegahnya beranjak. "… Bawa Corite ini kembali ke tempat seharusnya dia berada."

"Lu ga bisa melakukannya!" Bantah Khortenio muda.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia udah seenaknya menerobos teritori Federasi, dan buat kerusuhan, sampe jatuh korban.. dan dia membakar wajah gw, Act!" Seru Khortenio muda dengan geram. "Tolong, gw ga mau lu ikut terluka." Tangannya yang megang senapan, agak bergetar.

"_Kamu tau? Saya sebenernya paling ga pengen mengarahkan senjata pada Actassi. Tapi, saya dan Kamerad lain ga punya banyak pilihan. Ibumu ga bisa dibiarkan bebas tanpa menanggung konsekuensi dari tindakannya._"

Liat gelagat ngancem dari kawan-kawan seperjuangannya, ga bikin keputusan Ayah berubah. Dia kembali menatap ke depan, sambil berkata, "Kalo kamu pikir itu bisa bikin saya berhenti.." Terus, kakinya bergerak. Lanjutin langkah yang tadi sempat terhenti. "… Silahkan coba."

"_Tapi, siapa yang coba kami ancam? Pria yang baru aja dibombardir petir dan ledakkan Force kegelapan, masih bisa menggotong tubuh Corite seolah ga terjadi apa-apa? Hah! Persetan dengan protokol._" Maximus Khortenio ketawa kecil, bernostalgia dengan masa lalu.

"Cih.." Khortenio muda menurunkan senjata, dia tau semua itu sia-sia. "… Ati-ati di jalan."

Faaaaakk, kereeen banget Kapten! Omaigad! Kapan ya gw bisa sekeren itu? Hahaha. Jadi senyum-senyum sendiri nih.

Tiba-tiba, pemandangan Sektor Anacade berubah jadi sebuah ruangan yang rapih dan bersih. Terkesan cukup mewah, dengan karpet krem bermotif segi enam hitam. Kayanya, ini ruangan Archon. Di depan meja sudah berdiri dua orang Prajurit, dalam sikap istirahat di tempat. Di hadapan mereka, duduk Sang Archon, mengenakan Armor lengkap dengan jubah berlambang Federasi di punggung.

"Berdasarkan berbagai laporan kejadian kemarin, kamu membebaskan penyusup dari Aliansi Suci begitu saja. Bahkan, sampai membawanya sendiri. Apa benar, Conquest Actassi?" Tanya pria itu pada Ayah.

"Ya, Maximus."

"Apa alasanmu melakukannya? Kenapa ga kamu bunuh di tempat?"

"Dengan segala hormat, Maximus. Corite itu sekarat setelah menguras Forcenya." Jawab Ayah mantap, "Dan saya Prajurit, bukan pembunuh. Saya ga akan pernah membunuh lawan yang ga bisa melawan." Para pemirsa sekalian, inilah Actassi Grymnsytre! Ayah sayaaa~

"Kamu tentu sadar kan, kalo lawanmu kemarin adalah Warlock Corite, dari Aliansi Suci?"

"Siap, sadar, Maximus."

Sang Archon menghela napas sejenak, memijit keningnya sendiri, "Menurut laporan, sebelum kamu datang, dia meledakkan beberapa Prajurit yang coba mendekat, hingga terluka parah. Kawanmu ini salah satunya." Dia menggestur pada Khortenio. "Saat Prajurit kita balas menyerang, ga ada serangan yang bisa menembus medan kinetis yang melindungi Corite itu. Kamu tau apa artinya?"

Ayah ga menjawab. Khortenio muda pun belum angkat bicara.

"Dia berbahaya. Dan kita belum tau apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Mungkin di masa depan, dia bisa jadi kartu mati bagi Federasi. Mungkin kamu bisa bertahan, tapi Prajurit-Prajurit lain, belum tentu. Melihat tindakanmu di lapangan, banyak dari Kamerad yang mulai meragukan kredibilitasmu, dan kata-kata 'pengkhianat' sayup-sayup mulai terdengar.." Khortenio muda, keliatan cukup tersentak denger perkataan Sang Archon. Dia melirik kawan di sebelah kanannya, dengan tatapan mengiba.

Gigi gw juga jadi menggertak, gara-gara Ayah dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Ternyata, kita pernah mengalami hal yang sama, pada masa kehidupan yang berbeda. Dasar, orang-orang ga tau diri yang kerjanya cuma menilai dari luar.

Dada gw dipenuhi amarah tertahan. Berusaha biar Maximus Khortenio ga nyadar akan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya percuma, kita lagi terhubung melalui Jembatan Neural. Dia bakal tau.

"Saya menghargai idealisme yang kamu pegang.." Sang Archon mengaitkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain, dan menumpu dagu sembari menatap tajam pada sepasang mata kelabu, mempertanyakan satu hal krusial bagi status keprajuritan Ayah. "… Tapi saya harus yakin, apa kamu benar-benar berjuang untuk Federasi?"

"Saya ga akan berada di sini, bila bukan untuk Federasi." Ayah ga mau kalah, membalas tajamnya tatapan mata yang menyayat dari Archon. Ga biarin dirinya ditekan lebih jauh.

"…" Sang Archon terdiam, tapi masih belum melepas adu pandang dari Prajurit berambut kelabu. Dia beralih pada Pria berambut magenta. "… Ada yang mau kamu tambahkan, Conquest Khortenio?"

"… Kalo ga ada dia, bukan cuma wajah saya yang terbakar, Maximus." Ucap Khortenio, coba untuk ga teriak atau tinggikan nada bicara. "Actassi bukan pengkhianat."

"_Maximus!_" Gw terkesan dengan ucapan itu, dan menengok ke arahnya.

Dia tersenyum, dan ngancungin jempol, "_Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan demi sahabat._"

"Baiklah. Dengan ini, Conquest Actassi Grymnystre akan dibebas-tugaskan selama 3 bulan, sebagai hukuman atas penolakan bekerja sama." Ucap Sang Archon tegas.

Khortenio muda, nampak ga terima. "T-tapi, Archon-"

"Hukuman bisa saja lebih berat, karena adanya indikasi berpihak pada Aliansi. Tapi, karena kamu bersaksi atas penyelamatan yang dilakukannya, maka saya memutuskan untuk kasih keringanan." Sang Archon membungkam Khortenio muda, sebelum sempet berargumen lebih jauh. Lelaki berambut magenta, merasa dikalahkan, dan ga jadi ngomong. "Kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan saya."

"Siap, terima kasih, Maximus." Kedua prajurit itu berkata barengan, memberi sikap hormat, sebelum balik badan dan berjalan keluar.

Kami ngikutin kemana mereka melangkah. Khortenio muda menundukkan kepala. Ayah sadar akan hal itu, jadi di tengah jalan, dia buka obrolan. "Kartea, terima kasih."

"Buat?" Tanya Khortenio muda.

"Udah percaya pada saya."

"Ha, ga perlu terima kasih untuk hal semacem itu."

"Maaf." Abis bilang makasih, sekarang Ayah minta maap.

Jelas hal ini bikin Khortenio muda keheranan. "Kenapa malah minta maaf?"

"Saya tau kamu marah dan benci pada Corite itu, karena udah bikin wajahmu rusak." Wajah Ayah sama sekali ga nunjukin perubahan ekspresi pas bicara. Gitu-gitu aja, kalem. "Dan saya malah bawa dia pergi."

"Oh, ya. Ini bakal membekas seumur hidup kayanya." Kawannya mengeluh, sambil memegang sisi wajah yang masih diperban. "Tapi mau gimana? Ga ada yang bisa gw lakukan buat mencegah lu." Katanya pasrah. "Lu melakukan hal yang lu anggap bener, dan gw bisa menerima itu. Ngomong-ngomong, lu bawa kemana tu Corite gila? Jangan bilang ke Markas Aliansi Suci. Karena itu berarti, lu sama-sama ga waras."

"Saya ga gila, Kartea." Sanggah Ayah, "… Pantai Crimson. Saya geletakin aja, berharap ada Corite lain yang lewat."

"Pfft.. apa?! Hahaha."

"Apa?"

"Ga. ga apa. Lucu juga ya lu." Gw dan Maximus Khortenio, sekedar menatap punggung mereka yang makin menjauh.

"_Ayahmu jarang banget tersenyum. Bahkan, selama saya mengenalnya, cuma sekali saya pernah liat dia senyum._"

"_Eh, beneran?_" Gw terhenyak, dan kurang percaya. Tapi, kalo diperhatiin sih, emang Ayah terlalu datar jadi orang. Dia ga nunjukin takut, atau resah, atau seneng, atau apa kek gitu.

"_Dia ga berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, penyendiri, ga banyak bicara, ga pernah marah, tapi juga ga pernah ketawa. Ga pernah dendam, ga pernah iri, ataupun menghakimi. Dia ga membiarkan orang lain liat emosinya. Dan saya ga pernah tau apa yang lagi dia rasakan. Entah apa penyebabnya, mungkin karena reaksi orang terhadap keberadaannya, cukup negatif. Sebenernya, saya tau dia ga suka itu. Dia udah melakukan banyak hal, tapi masih ada aja yang menggunjing cuma karena menyandang nama Grymnystre. Tetep aja, orang-orang itu cuma berani di mulut, ga berani mengonfrontasi secara langsung. Mereka masih sayang nyawa, hahaha! Susah berkawan ama Ayahmu, tapi cukup seru sih kalo kita udah tau selanya._"

"_Ahaha.. Makasih, Maximus. Udah mengenal Ayah saya dengan baik._" Seengganya sekarang gw tau, masih ada orang yang ga menilai Ayah dari luar, selain Maximus Gatan.

"_ACTASSI!_" Latar lingkungan kembali berganti, kembali jadi Benteng Anacade. Dan lagi-lagi, Ibu udah siap dengan perlengkapan perangnya, meneriakkan nama Ayah. Kali ini, dia keliatan kesal, sekaligus marah. "_FUCKING TWO LEGGED TWAT MIDGET! WE'RE NOT DONE YET, FUCKTARD!_"

"_Ibu.. lagi?!_" Ajegile, ga ada kapoknya. Gw geleng-geleng, ga abis pikir.

"_Hahaha! Ibumu cukup gigih._"

"_YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GO AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!?_" Ini mah bukan gigih lagi, tapi terobsesi!

Ga jauh dari Corite berambut cokelat kuning, Khortenio versi muda tepok jidat, dan ga pake lama menghubungi seseorang. "_Dia _dateng lagi. Buruan kemari sebelum dia meledakkan seseorang- BODO! Siapa peduli lu lagi 'dibebas-tugaskan'? Dan ga, jangan suruh gw ngomong ama dia!"

Sebenernya ga kebayang sih, gimana orang kalem bin pendiem macem Ayah, ujung-ujungnya bisa menikah dengan orang yang.. ehm.. gw mikir keras, cari kata yang lebih halus buat mendeskripsikan sifat Ibu.. –Uhm, eksentrik?!

Yang namanya jodoh emang ga bisa disangkal dah, misteri kehidupan.

_####_

"_You do know that I don't believe in coincidence." – Khortenio (Ch. 38)_

* * *

**A/N:** Actassi merupakan nama dari bahasa Chamoru, yang artinya lautan/laut lepas. Sedangkan Oeufcoque adalah bahasa perancis, _Oeuf_=Cangkang, _Coque_=Telur. Atau bisa juga diartikan sebagai nama hidangan, _Oeuf a'la Coque, _yang berarti _Boiled Egg_/Telur Rebus. Aslinya, Oeufcoque dibaca _Eufkohg_ di bahasa perancis (E-nya ga terlalu kedengeran), tapi saya pribadi lebih suka nyebutnya Aufkouk.

Oh ya, saya udah bikin visualisasi Actassi dan Oeufcoque di photobucket. Linknya bisa cek di profil saya. All else, thanks for reading and have a good day!


	42. Reminiscence of Another Memory (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 42: Reminiscence of Another Memory (Part 2)

Kantor Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, masih dengan bangunan klasiknya yang ga pernah dicat selain putih. Zaman Maximus Khortenio masih muda, segala macem peralatan yang ada di bangunan ini tentu belum secanggih di zaman gw. Tapi tetep aja, kesan sarat ilmu pengetahuan saat berada di sini, masih kental terasa. Ga bisa dipercaya emang, perkembangan teknologi yang terjadi selang waktu beberapa tahun aja, bisa cukup signifikan.

Seorang pria berambut kelabu belah tengah, berdiri di depan pintu baja campuran yang terbuka, ga melepas pandangan dari salah satu ruangan bengkel.

"Kamu lagi ngapain, Kartea?" Tanya Ayah, pada Prajurit berambut magenta yang tengah asik berkutat dengan suatu peralatan berbentuk kursi setengah dirakit.

"Lanjutin proyek kecil tempo hari." Jawabnya, tanpa memindahkan fokus.

Ayah melangkah masuk ke ruang bengkel Khortenio muda. Seraya meraih kunci pas di salah satu meja kecil, dia bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Denger tawaran bantuan, Khortenio muda bukannya senang, malah pasang muka kusut. Dia bangkit, dan langsung merebut kembali kunci pas dari tangan Ayah. "Ga! Ga usah! Gw ga perlu bantuan lu!"

"Kenapa malah marah-marah?" Ayah ga paham terhadap reaksi rekannya, melepas genggaman supaya kunci pas itu pindah tangan tanpa kesulitan. Ekspresi kalem yang ditunjukin Ayah, ga membantu buat Khortenio seneng. "Saya bosan ga melakukan apapun."

Tubuh Khortenio muda bergetar kaya nahan sesuatu meletup dari dalem. Si Mental Smith menarik napas panjang, ditahan beberapa detik, lalu dihembus perlahan. "Denger, Act. Udah berapa kali lu ancurin proyek ini, pas lu bilang mau 'bantu gw'?"

Ayah ga menjawab, sekedar menatap lurus pada rekan sebaya.

"Tepat. _Tiap kali_ lu kencengin baut, mesin ini langsung rontok. Dan gw harus membangunnya dari awal." Alis kelabu Ayah, terangkat sebelah kanan. Belum ada sepatah kata terucap. "Lu akan sangat membantu gw, dengan cara ga membantu. Oke?" Lanjut Khortenio muda.

Gw ketawa kecil gegara kalimat aneh barusan. Kirain, ada alasan apa dibalik kejengkelan yang dipamerkan Khortenio muda. Ternyata begitu toh. "_Beneran, Maximus?_"

"_Ya. Saya udah bilang kan, tenaga Ayahmu jauh melebihi Bellato normal? Tiap kali, Lake. Tiap kali dia bantuin saya merakit Jembatan Syaraf, pasti ada aja yang ancur._" Maximus Khortenio terkekeh di tengah penjelasan. "_Dia yang maksa saya buat menyelesaikan, tapi dia sendiri yang jadi penyebab mesinnya ga selesai-selesai._" Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Dia pun sama kaya gw, lagi menikmati kenangan ini.

"Oke. Kalo gitu saya jalan-jalan aja." Akhirnya, Ayah mengalah. Dan Khortenio muda melanjutkan kerjaannya yang tertunda, ga mencegah rekan berambut kelabu keluar entah kemana.

Sebulan berlalu setelah pertemuan kedua Ayah dengan Ibu. Selama beberapa hari belakangan, Ayah selalu ilang mendadak di waktu yang sama. Mungkin efek dari hukuman dibebas-tugaskan selama 3 bulan jadi penyebabnya. Kegiatan Ayah bener-bener dibatasi, ga ada misi, ga bisa berburu, dilarang membawa senjata-senjata tertentu. Ditambah lagi, rekannya ogah menerima bantuan dalam bentuk apapun. Keadaan ini, masih harus dijalani Ayah 2 bulan kedepan.

Batas ingatan Maximus Khortenio, ga mencakup infromasi tentang kemana Ayah suka pergi. Karena waktu Ayah 'jalan-'jalan', Khortenio muda selalu sibuk merancang Jembatan Syaraf, atau mengembangkan barang hasil penelitian. Dan dia juga ga pernah mempertanyakan hal itu pada Ayah. Ga mau terlalu ambil pusing, katanya.

"_Sebenernya sadar, kalo dia jadi suka pergi ke tempat yang ga saya tau. Pengen tau, tapi saya jarang nanya-nanya. Saya pikir, kalo ketemu suatu hal yang bisa dia lakukan, ya bagus dong. Jadi ga bikin kerjaan ekstra.._" Ujar Maximus Khortenio, menjelaskan situasi saat itu. "_… sampe suatu saat, 'itu' terjadi._"

Pagi yang tenang di suatu hari, Khortenio muda menyeduh secangkir kopi di ruangannya. Air mendidih, bertemu suhu rendah udara lingkungan, menghasilkan asap tipis dari dalam cangkir tersebut. Aroma kopi khas bagi sebagian orang menggugah selera. Hal itu berlaku juga buat Maximus Khortenio. Katanya, waktu muda, dirinya termasuk pecandu kopi. Gw? Ga usah ditanya. Laskar anti-kopi.

Lalu datanglah Ayah, menghampiri rekan terdekat selama ini. Masih dengan muka datar. Pas banget pria berambut magenta angkat cangkir buat minum, Ayah bilang sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan bagi si Mental Smith, "Kartea, kayanya saya jatuh cinta."

Khortenio muda bengong pas denger kalimat itu. Mata sebelah kanan, mengedip cepat. Tepi cangkir berhenti sebelum sampe di bibir. Diawali gumaman "Uuuuhhhm…" panjang, lanjut ucapan selamat, "Selamat buat lu."

Wahaha, harus gw akui, reaksi Khortenio muda cukup menggelitik. Kaya baru denger kabar paling aneh sejagat raya.

"_Bukannya ga seneng, tapi_ s_aat dia bilang gitu, saya bener-bener ga tau mau ngomong apa. Masalahnya, orang ini sama sekali ga pernah keliatan deket ama perempuan manapun selama di Novus, tau-tau bilang 'saya jatuh cinta'. Apa-apaan?_"

"… Siapa wanita itu?" Ga bisa lagi tahan rasa pengen tau, akhirnya pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Khortenio muda.

"Kamu tau kok." Jawab Ayah singkat.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"… Q."

"Q?"

"Qardahal."

"…" Khortenio muda beradu tatap dengan Ayah sebentar, penuh tanda tanya, sambil minum kopinya. Mikir-mikir, siapa wanita yang dimaksud. Seingatnya, dia ga mengenal seorang pun dengan nama Qardahal.

"… Corite gila."

"BFFFFFFT!" Wuahaha! Nyembur cok! Sengaja banget diarahkan pas ke muka Ayah pula! Faak, agak menjijikan sih sebenernya. "APA!?"

Ayah menutup kedua mata, dan ga bergerak dari titik dia berdiri. Dia menggosok area mata dan sekitarnya, pake lengan kanan. "… Ga ada yang keberatan kamu kaget, tapi ga harus basahin muka saya kaya gini, kan?"

Keliatan syok, Khortenio muda buru-buru menuju pintu, dan memeriksa keadaan di luar. Abis itu, pintu ruangannya langsung dikunci. Mental Smith berambut magenta, geser satu sofa kecil yang udah ga begitu bagus, mendekat ke posisi Ayah. Dengan jahitan kulit sofa mencuat di sana-sini, dan busa udah tipis warna kuning kusam menyembul keluar.

"Duduk!" Bentaknya, seraya mendorong tubuh Ayah, lalu berusaha menekan bahu biar Ayah duduk di situ. "Duduk! Buruan! Dud- uuuukkh..!" Mau sekeras apa didorong, ditekan, tentu usahanya sia-sia. Sama kaya liat orang nyoba dorong tembok ini mah. "Act, tolong. Duduklah sebentar. Tolong." Akhirnya nyerah dari dorong-dorongan, lebih milih minta baik-baik.

Ayah duduk di sofa bekas itu, terus langsung dapet hantaman telak di wajah, dari handuk terbang hasil lemparan Khortenio.

"APA LU UDAH GA PUNYA OTAK!?" Ga tanggung-tanggung, Khortenio muda berteriak depan muka Ayah! Bener-bener kaget, ga percaya, marah, campur aduk dah. Ahh, gw tau tuh rasanya gimana. "TOLONG BILANG KALO LU BERCANDA!"

Ayah ambil waktu beberapa detik buat bersihkan sisa noda kopi di wajah, dan rambut, pake handuk pemberian Khortenio muda. "… Apa muka saya keliatan bercanda? Ini muka orang jatuh cinta."

"_Muka lu_ itu, gitu-gitu aja, landak albino! Mana gw tau!" Seru si Mental Smith, "Mana ada orang jatuh cinta, pamer muka datar!? Baru lu doang!" Hahaha, lucu juga ya mereka.

"Apa barusan kamu nyebut saya-" Ayah sadar kalo tadi dikatain landak albino.

"OKE! LUPAKAN!" Tapi Khortenio muda ga kasih kesempatan topiknya keluar jalur. "Kenapa harus _dia_, Act!? Sekain banyak individu di Novus, sekian banyak Bellato wanita, kenapa harus _dia_!?"

"… Ga tau."

"Lu. Ga. Tau." Khortenio muda mulai uring-uringan, mondar-mandir di hadapan Ayah, sembari acak-acak rambut. "Cakep. Cakep!"

Ayah nampak masih menginspeksi reaksi dari rekan sejawat. Hal ini jelas baru bagi mereka, hal tabu juga. Entah apakah sebelumnya pernah terjadi cinta antar ras, tapi baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Khortenio muda, dia kenal ama seseorang yang terang-terangan mengaku.

"… Pernah ga kamu jatuh cinta, Kartea?" Pertanyaan Ayah, sukses bikin Khortenio muda berhenti.

"Tentu, udah lama banget. Tapi … Pernah."

"Kalo gitu harusnya kamu tau, ga perlu _alasan_ buat jatuh cinta. Kamu cuma perlu _merasakan_." Ayah suka bener kalo ngomong, tapi gaya ngomong ga singkronnya itu yang bikin orang lain –terutama partner sendiri, rada jengkel.

"Mantap. Sekarang lu menceramahi gw tentang cinta." Dibalas pernyataan kesal dari si Mental Smith. "Oke, gw punya _lima_! _Lima _alasan lu ga bisa jatuh cinta ama Corite gila itu!" Pria itu berbalik, dan merentangkan lebar-lebar telapak tangan kiri ke arah Ayah.

"Pertama, dia mencoba membunuh lu. Kedua, dia jalang gila yang _membakar_ wajah gw. Ketiga, dia mencoba membunuh lu.." Pada tiap alasan yang diutarakan Khortenio muda, jarinya menekuk satu per satu berurutan, mulai dari kelingking. "… Keempat, dia Bangsa Corite yang punya potensi jadi kartu mati bagi Federasi." Untuk alasan terakhir, dia ga menekuk jari telunjuk, justru menekannya langsung pada dada bidang Ayah. "Kelima, DIA MENCOBA. MEMBUNUH. LU! Harus berapa kali gw bilang biar lu paham!?"

"… Dia ga seburuk itu. Seengganya, kamu harus mengenalnya lebih jauh."

Yakali. Apa Ayah lupa, apa yang terjadi pas pertama, dan terakhir kali rekannya itu bicara pada Ibu? Perkataan Ayah, udah pasti bikin Khortenio muda tepok jidat. Gegar otak dah lama-lama, keseringan tepok jidat. Kemudian, seolah sadar akan sesuatu, dia kembali berujar, "Tunggu, jangan bilang kalo selama ini lu suka jalan-jalan ga tau kemana…"

"Untuk ketemu Q."

"APA!? KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG!?" Kesekian kalinya, Khortenio muda terkejut.

"… Kamu ga pernah nanya."

"Ugh, bener juga." Hahaha, Mental Smith berambut magenta, ga bisa mengelak dari kenyataan. "Jadi, apa yang mau lu lakukan? Federasi ga akan diam aja kalo hal ini sampe terdengar. Lu liat sendiri kan, tatapan Archon pas kita disuruh menghadap bulan lalu? Sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi."

"… Saya tau. Makanya, saya cuma bisa bicarakan ini sama kamu." Kepala Ayah, untuk sesaat tertunduk. Tapi langsung naik lagi, sambil bilang, "Saya mau kamu menikahkan kami berdua, Kartea."

Seketika itu juga, Khortenio muda bak kehilangan fungsi motorik tubuhnya. Membeku, dengan mulut setengah kebuka. Matanya ga berkedip, melotot selebar mungkin. Hening langsung hadir diantara kedua Prajurit berbeda kelas tersebut. "Otak lu beneran ga berfungsi, kayanya." Ucapnya tenang. Dia melangkah menuju meja kerjanya yang cukup berantakan, lalu menyingkirkan beberapa barang dari sana dengan hati-hati. Begitu ada spasi kosong di permukaan meja, dia jedotin kepala! Keras banget! Menghasilkan bunyi benturan yang cukup bikin ngilu. Luka di jidat, mulai keluar cairan merah. Dia kembali menghadap Ayah, dan berseru, "Gw masih bisa terima perbuatan lu yang membawa Corite itu pergi setelah apa yang dilakukannya di Sektor Anacade..." Nada bicaranya beneran marah, dan agak ditekan, sambil nunjuk bekas luka bakar di wajah sendiri. "Gw masih belum sepenuhnya bisa terima kenyataan kalo lu bilang jatuh cinta sama Corite, dan sekarang lu malah minta gw menikahkan kalian!? Astaga, Act! Sadar ga sih, ama tindakan lu sendiri?!"

"Tolong…" Balas Ayah. Sepasang mata kelabu tersebut, menatap dalam-dalam pada Khortenio muda. Seolah ga dengerin berbagai penolakan yang dikemukakan si partner. "… Saya ga tau harus minta tolong ke siapa lagi."

"_Bener-bener ga abis pikir ama jalan pikiran Actassi. Sekian taun kami berkawan, tapi selalu aja ada hal mengejutkan ga biasa. Saya menyebut dia sahabat, tapi ga sepenuhnya memahami. Ketika itu kami beradu tatap, saya sadar, dia udah menjalani kehidupan yang cukup sulit. Udah barang tentu, sahabat mana yang mau membiarkan sahabatnya menjalani berbagai rintangan, tekanan... sendirian? Ga ada._"

"Maaf, tapi gw ga bisa." Jawaban singkat yang memupuskan harapan Ayah satu-satunya.

Ga ada satu garis kekecewaan pun di wajah Ayah. Dalam diam, dia mendengarkan, belum melepas kuncian mata pada Khortenio muda. Di tengah penolakan itu, Ayah bangkit dari sofa, dan bersiap melangkah keluar. Begitu mereka saling memunggungi, Ayah berkata, "Saya mengerti."

Deret gigi Khortenio muda menggertak, saling beradu. Tangannya yang mengepal, sedikit gemetar, "Ah, tepatnya… _Belum _bisa. Pertama, gw harus _yakin _kalo dia calon yang tepat." Membuat Ayah kembali menengok ke balik bahunya. "Lu teman terbaik gw, dan gw ga mau lu celaka ama calon istri sendiri."

"… Terima kasih, Kartea. Kamu satu-satunya teman saya."

Jawaban itu, sukses bikin Khortenio muda tertusuk tepat di dada. Mereka ga berhadapan, Ayah langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Gw agak terhenyak dengernya. Kalo aja ada orang yang bilang begitu ke gw, yakin, gw juga akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"_Seperti yang kamu denger, kalimat itu sungguh berarti, sekaligus agak mengenaskan. Actassi bilang saya satu-satunya teman, cukup jadi bukti kalo dia udah terlalu lama menjalani hidup sendirian. Dia butuh seseorang, untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama. Dia butuh seseorang, untuk mengisi lubang hitam yang udah terlampau hampa di hatinya. Simpati saya buat Actassi, seakan ga pernah abis. Sekeras apapun saya coba jelaskan alasan-alasan dia ga bisa bersama Q, cuma masuk kuping kiri, keluar kuping kanan. Ga peduli sebesar apa kebencian saya terhadap Q, mana mungkin saya tega jadi penghalang cinta mereka._"

"_Ayah… kesepian._" Ga kaya gw, yang masih punya segelintir sahabat untuk mengisi kekosongan, Ayah cuma punya Khortenio muda. Dia mengisolasi dirinya sendiri, dan harus membayar harga yang dibutuhkan untuk melangkah sendirian. Menanggung perasaan sepi, supaya ga melibatkan sembarang orang yang memandang rendah, atau sebatas menghakimi dari luar.

"_Ya, begitulah._" Ujar Maximus sembari tersenyum tipis.

…

Pemandangan kembali berganti jadi daerah perbukitan hijau, dimana terdapat dua sosok prajurit Bellato jalan bersama. Dataran tinggi Bellato, di sektor Anacade, jadi tempat janjian Ayah dan Ibu hari ini. Di telinga mereka, udah terpasang Jade Talk, supaya nanti bisa komunikasi dua arah ke Ibu yang berbeda bahasa. "Lu selalu ketemuan di sini?" Tanya salah satu yang berambut magenta.

"Ga selalu. Kami sering berpindah lokasi titik temu." Jawab Ayah.

"Corite gila itu… nekat. Gimana kalo ada pasukan patroli? Apa dia ga mikirin keselamatannya sendiri?"

"Q akan baik-baik aja."

Selepas berkeliling, dan memeriksa keadaan, yakin ga ada satupun prajurit Bellato selain mereka, Ayah memberi isyarat berupa siulan dengan irama tertentu. Dari balik salah satu bukit yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter, Ibu keluar dari persembunyian. Penampilan uniknya langsung mudah ditangkap mata. Ga banyak berubah, tetep ga pake Armor di bagian atas tubuh. Masih dengan rambut cokelat kuning super panjang yang dikepang dua.

"Cih." Melihat senyuman lebar dari sesosok Corite yang udah membakar wajahnya, Khortenio muda langsung menatap tajam, dan ga suka.

"Wow, kamu harus belajar tersenyum, belatung." Ledek Ibu, pamer senyum remeh.

"Jangan panggil gw belatung, nenek sihir!" Khortenio muda ga bisa menahan kemarahan. Dengan cepat, dia menyiagakan senapan serbu dari inventori, dan mengarahkan pada Ibu.

"Hoo!? Mau kubakar sebelah wajahmu lagi!?" Balas Ibu ga kalah kasar, dan mengeluarkan tongkat yang biasa dia gunakan.

Mendadak, Ayah langsung menyela diantara mereka, sambil memegang senapan serbu dan tongkat sihir yang dipakai dua orang itu. "Saya ga mempertemukan kalian buat baku tembak."

Genggaman Ayah cukup kuat, sampe bikin keduanya menurunkan senjata, dan kembali memasukan ke inventori 4 dimensi. Ibu membuang muka, sedangkan Khortenio muda menggerutu. "Gw tau, emang ide buruk ketemu lagi sama _dia._"

"Ha! Siapa juga yang mau ketemu sama _kamu_!" Balasnya, sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Cukup. Kenalkan diri kalian baik-baik, atau ini ga akan berakhir."

Keduanya tutup mulut, masih ogah mengenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Kayanya, mereka masih ga bisa merelakan kekesalan akibat saling hina barusan. Tapi akhirnya, Ibu mengalah. Dari awal, dia yang pengen memperbaiki keadaan. Jadi dia sadar, harus memperbaiki sikap urakan tersebut.

"Ch-Chamtalion Oeufcoque Qardahal, dari Komando Anti-Artileri Batalion pertama Aliansi Suci."

Khortenio muda terbelalak denger perkenalan dari Ibu, yang bilang dirinya memiliki pangkat tertinggi Aliansi. "L-lu… Chamtalion?!"

"Ya. Kaget? Jangan samakan aku denganmu." Jawab Ibu, teramat ketus.

Gw juga sebenernya ga nyangka, pangkat Ibu setinggi itu. Soalnya, ga keliatan dari penampilan. Tatoan, kemana-mana pake tanktop merah marun doang, pake sarung tangan aja cuma yang kiri. Ga kebayang deh pokoknya.

"_Apa itu Komando Anti-Artileri, Maximus?_" Tanya gw. Liat wajah Khortenio muda terkejut gitu, bikin penasaran.

"_Satuan tugas Aliansi yang dulu pernah ada sebagai antisipasi terhadap pasukan Artileri kelas berat Federasi dan Kekaisaran._"

" '_Pernah ada'?_"

"_Waktu itu, saya sendiri sama sekali ga tau keberadaan satuan tugas tersebut. Kayanya satuan tugas yang baru dibentuk. Menurut informasi yang saya terima, Ibumu bertindak sebagai kunci utama operasi. Dan saat dia memutuskan untuk mundur dari aktivitas militer, Anti-Artileri pun tinggal sejarah._" Jelas Maximus panjang lebar. "_Dibubarkan._"

Gw ga bisa bereaksi apapun, selain tercengang. "_Wew, Ibu sehebat itukah?_"

"_Dia istimewa. Ibarat mie rebus, pake telur plus kornet. Asal kamu tau, saya sedikit iri. Oeufcoque Prajurit termuda dalam sejarah Aliansi Suci Cora yang berhasil jadi Chamtalion di usia 24. Itu mengesankan._"

"_Serius? Jadi… usia anda dan Ayah, saat ini terjadi?_"

"_Saya dan Actassi 29 tahun, sedangkan Ibumu bilang, baru aja menginjak 26 tahun saat dia menerobos sektor Anacade._" Ujar pria berambut magenta.

"_Uuhh… itu 'luar biasa'._" Gw mengeluh, "_Kayanya saya ga bakal melakukan hal 'luar biasa' semuda itu_." Bukannya ga termotivasi untuk jadi sehebat Ibu, tapi semoga gw cukup waras ketika melakukan sesuatu 2 tahun ke depan.

"_Yaaa, siapa tau?_" Entah kenapa, Maximus Khortenio keliatan seneng, sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. Apa coba maksudnya? "_Bisa aja kegilaannya diturunkan padamu._"

Aduh, jangan dong.

.

.

Mereka bertiga jadi makin sering melakukan pertemuan rahasia. Biarpun Khortenio muda dan Ibu masih sering cek-cok, tapi di balik itu, mereka coba mengesampingkan gengsi buat saling mengenal. Sebagai orang yang sama-sama dekat dengan Ayah, mereka ga mungkin terus-terusan ribut, kalo mau membuat pernikahan terwujud. Ibu berusaha keras buat menekan sikap suka mencela, merendahkan, dan susah diatur, untuk menjaga perasaan calon penghulu. Biarpun keliatan susah banget baginya. Haha.

Pertemuan itu lokasinya berbeda. Kadang Ibu yang menyusup daerah territorial Federasi, kadang Ayah dan Khortenio yang masuk territorial Aliansi. Pernah juga di daerah netral, seperti Ether, atau Vulcanic Cauldron, untuk sekedar latian, atau menemani Ibu meluapkan energinya. Selain itu, acara makan siang bersama, ga bakal terlewat. Ibu sama sekali ga bisa masak, jadi urusan bekal, terpaksa Ayah dan Khortenio turun tangan sebagai penanggung jawab.

Suatu hari, mereka melakukan ekspedisi ke Gunung Buas. Dan, yap. Udah bisa ditebak, siapa yang paling menentang hal ini. Khortenio muda, sepanjang jalan ngomel aja kerjaannya. Tapi apa daya, dia ga kuasa melawan kehendak dua orang yang dicurigai udah ga punya urat takut.

Gunung Buas adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat berbahaya di Planet Novus. Gw aja belum pernah ke sana. Katanya sih biarpun lingkungannya lumayan indah dan belum tercemar, tapi diisi makhluk-makhluk agresif super nyeremin. Dan itu udah cukup jadi alasan gw ga bakal mau menginjakkan kaki ke tempat itu... kalo ga penting-penting amat.

Mereka ga pergi terlalu dalam sebenernya, cuma sampe daerah yang disebut Hutan Pemburu. Monster di sana, buset, ajib deh. Ditabok, malah bales nabok lebih keras. Beberapa Black Claw Warbeast yang kebetulan lagi ada di area itu, menyadari kehadiran asing, dan langsung beralih fokus pada mereka. Jumlahnya ada 5.

Pertarungan ga bisa dihindarkan, mereka harus melawan biarpun cuma bertiga. Ayah berada di garis depan sebagai tembok, sedangkan mantra-mantra Ibu merupakan sumber kerusakan paling utama, dibantu tower guard Khortenio muda. Party dua bangsa tersebut sukses menumbangkan Black Claw Warbeast pertama, setengah jam berselang.

Wajah pria berambut magenta tetep keliatan panik. Ibu menoleh, liat kepanikan itu. Dia berkata, "Hey, hey! Ilmuwan~ Mau liat sesuatu yang keren?" Ucapnya sambil senyum lebar.

"Hah?"

"Liat aku." Lingkaran merah tipis menyala di sekitar pupil Ibu. Aura ungu gelap yang pekat banget, keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia berlari mendekati salah satu Warbeast yang sibuk menyerang Ayah. Selimut aura ungu gelap tersebut, melambai akibat gerakan tubuh pemiliknya. "Waahuuu~, Blabla Black Blast!" Dia mengucap mantra, proyektil kecil hitam kemerahan, perlahan berubah warna jadi ungu tua sepenuhnya.

Proyektil tersebut meluncur deras ke tubuh Black Claw Warbeast, yang teralihkan oleh Ayah. Begitu bertabrakan, proyektil tersebut membesar seukuran Black Claw Warbeast, kemudian menciut dengan cepat, dan ilang! Monster itu ikut lenyap tanpa sisa! Tanpa ledakkan, tanpa kehebohan, tanpa bakar-bakaran. Seolah ikut terhisap ke dimensi lain. "Yaaahhh… gitu doang?" Sekarang, dia kecewa karena efek mantranya ga menimbullkan kembang api besar. "Kutarik ucapan tadi, itu sama sekali ga keren! Huh!"

3 Warbeast yang tersisa, merasa gentar akibat tekanan Force Ibu, dan memilih untuk kabur. Insting hewan mereka pasti bilang, ga ada gunanya terus melawan.

"A-Apa yang barusan… itu…?" Mengecewakan bagi Ibu, belum tentu bagi Khortenio muda. Si Mental Smith merasa ngeri liat Ibu pamer kemampuan.

Ayah, nampak biasa aja. Kembali memasukkan persenjataan ke inventori 4 dimensi. Mereka berkumpul, setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berurusan dengan 5 ekor monster ganas.

"Ayo balik! Ga ada gunanya juga lama-lama di sini!" Gertak Khortenio muda. Dia kesal, dan segera balik badan ke arah jalur yang mereka lewati sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, Khortenio. Aku… Aku…" Tiba-tiba Ibu memanggil nama si Mental Smith.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Akumaubicarapadamu!" Ibu berkata dengan cepat.

"… Yaudah. Ini gw dengerin."

"Berdua."

Raut keheranan sama sekali ga bisa disembunyikan oleh Khortenio muda. Jadi, mereka melangkah agak jauh dari Ayah, yang lagi duduk senderan di bawah pohon, menutup sejenak matanya.

"A-aku… mau minta maaf… udah membakar wajahmu." Khortenio ga bereaksi. Cuma menatap ke mata semerah rubi milik Ibu. "Kamu taulah, uhm… aku… aku ga sengaja. Yaaa, sengaja sih sebenernya… tapi niat awalnya ga bikin rusak wajahmu… melainkan membu- ah, bukan… bukan! Ehm, gimana ya?" Kalimat Ibu jadi terbata-bata, seraya memainkan jemari untuk mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Pikirkan dulu mau ngomong apa, baru ajak gw ngomong. Karena gw ga paham makna perkataan lu." Gerutu Khortenio muda.

"Hey! Ini pertama kalinya aku minta maaf! Aku lagi berusaha sebaik mungkin!" Ibu membentak.

Khortenio memutar bola mata, males nanggepin, dan beranjak pergi. "Kalo gitu lu harus banyak belajar, sebelum beneran minta maaf. Karena, bukan gitu cara bersikap saat minta maaf."

"Tu-tunggu! Oke, oke!" Ibu mencegah Khortenio pergi, dengan menarik lengannya. "Maaf. Beberapa hari ini, kita udah saling mengenal, kan? Kamu tau kalo aku punya kepribadian yang… ga begitu baik…" Kata Ibu, kali ini lebih tenang. "Aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, aku mau memperbaikinya demi bisa bersama orang yang kucinta."

"..." Khortenio diam sebentar. Mencerna tiap kalimat yang baru aja didengernya. "Apa lu serius cinta, sama Actassi?"

"Tentu!"

"Karena seingat gw, lu udah berusaha membunuhnya." Tatapan Khortenio muda, berubah dingin.

"I-itu…"

"Kenapa gw harus percaya ama omongan wanita gila yang melakukan hal-hal ga wajar, contohnya meninggalkan luka yang ga bakal ilang di wajah orang lain tanpa mikir dua kali, buat sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang?" Khortenio menekan Ibu lebih lanjut. "Apa lu pikir, ini semua permainan? Ini medan perang." Ibu makin dibalut rasa bersalah, akibat perkataannya. "Lu menganggap semua usaha keras kami, ga lebih dari penghibur di saat senggang. Lu pikir, gw bisa menerima gitu aja?" Wajah Ibu tertunduk, ga sanggup membalas. "Perilaku yang ga bisa ditebak, dan bisa berubah dengan cepat. Lu psikopat dengan masalah otak serius."

Ouch, kata-kata si Mental Smith tajam banget di telinga, serangan verbal bertubi-tubi. Ibu masih dalam keadaan diam. Mengingat perilaku Ibu yang susah diprediksi, gw ga tau apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

Tubuh Ibu bergetar, tanpa diduga, dia terkekeh. "Gila, gila, gila… Ihihi. Cuma itu yang kudengar dari mulutmu selama ini, Khortenio." Lalu, Ibu sedikit mengangkat wajah. Lingkaran tipis kembali terbentuk di matanya, "Kasih tau aku, apa definisi sebenarnya dari 'gila'?" Aura ungu gelap lagi-lagi memenuhi udara di sekeliling mereka.

Khortenio muda merasa terancam, dan mundur teratur. Dia tau, ga punya kesempatan buat bertahan, andai Ibu melancarkan serangan. "Ijinkan aku berbagi pendapat… Gila itu, menyia-nyiakan hidup sebagai bukan siapa-siapa, saat aku punya darah petarung mengalir di nadi. Gila itu, dipecundangi, dihina, terdampar di kehidupan hampa sebagai keberadaan menyedihkan, padahal aku punya monster dalam diri, dan kunci untuk melepasnya."

"_Huff, saya bener-bener berpikir bakal lenyap kaya Black Claw Warbeast tadi._" Sela Maximus Khortenio.

Gw menelan ludah, ikutan tegang jadinya. Ibu serem bener!

"Kamu pikir aku gila, tapi bagiku pilihan, Khortenio. Yang harus dihadapi masing-masing dari kita: untuk tetap rendah diri, miris, babak belur, terombang-ambing ga jelas kaya domba yang digembalakan takdir, atau… ambil kendali nasib sendiri, melepas monster yang terpendam dalam diri. Inilah keputusan yang kuambil. Antara domba, atau monster, aku memilih monster."

Khortenio muda sama sekali ga bisa berkata apa-apa, sangking tertekannya.

Mendadak, sikap Ibu berubah lagi. Sekarang jadi riang. Aura ungu gelap dan tatapan tajamnya ilang, berganti senyum cerah menggemaskan. "Tapi, aku rela menekan 'kegilaan' demi Actassi. Karena aku tau, perasaan ini nyata."

Lawan bicaranya cengo, dan kesekian kali dibuat ga paham oleh kelakuan ga terduga dari Corite wanita yang satu ini.

Ibu kuat, dan dia tau itu. Ibu punya pikiran yang ga biasa dari orang kebanyakan, dan dia sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, dia justru bangga ama apa yang dimiliki, apa yang mampu dilakukan, dan melampiaskan energi tersebut untuk jadi beda sendiri. Dia ga takut, karena selalu tau apa yang dia inginkan. Bebas, ga terkekang, ga ada yang mengatur hidupnya.

"Halooo? Khorteniooo?" Ibu menjentikkan jari beberapa kali di depan mata si Mental Smith. "Kenapa kamu?"

"A-ah… ga apa-apa." Padahal mah, sama sekali ga keliatan baik-baik aja tuh.

"Actassi… membuatku tenang, dan nyaman, saat berada di sisinya." Ibu melanjutkan, "Keberadaannya, seperti menetralisir 'kegilaan' yang terus berontak untuk keluar dari dalam diri. Biar bagaimanapun, aku hanya ciptaan Decem yang bisa salah. Mungkin pilihan yang kuambil udah salah dari awal, tapi satu hal yang kuyakin, kesempatan kedua selalu ada." Suaranya begitu lembut, dan tulus. Beda banget dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Karena itu, Khortenio. Aku minta maaf, atas _semua_ perbuatan yang ga mengenakan." Mata merah rubinya menatap halus. Khortenio muda ga pernah nyangka, perilaku Ibu bisa begini.

Khortenio muda menutup mata, dan menghirup udara. Menenangkan diri. Rona merah tersirat dari wajahnya.

"_Hahaha, saya ga nyangka lho, bisa dibikin merona ama Ibumu. Kalo aja ga inget Actassi, mungkin saya udah jatuh cinta juga ama Ibumu._" Serius!? Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah omongannya yang memojokkan Ibu?! Setelah semua ketidak-sukaan yang ditujukan buat Ibu!? Astaga.

"_Uhm… Apa anda harus bicarakan itu, Maximus?_"

"_Ga apa-apa dong, namanya juga intermezzo. Hahaha!_" Apa lu kata dah.

Selepas satu helaan panjang, kelopak mata Mental Smith berambut magenta terbuka, mulutnya berkata, "… Untuk saat ini, gw bisa memaafkan lu, Oeufcoque." Ujar Khortenio muda, pada Ibu yang terlihat sumringah. "Tapi belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya ama lu. Jalan pikiran kita beda, dunia kita beda, pemikiran gw tentang lu masih sama kaya sebelumnya." Sayang, kesenangan itu cuma bertahan beberapa detik. "Makanya… Buktikan kalo gw salah." Namun kelegaan mengisi hati Ibu, pas liat Khortenio memberinya senyum tipis.

"Uwaaa~ Makasih, makasih, makasih, Khorteniooo!" Dia menerjang Khortenio, memeluk sekalian cium dadakan! Di pipi… tapi… tetep aja…

Khortenio muda jelas ga siap untuk antisipasi serangan itu. Mengusap pipi kanannya sendiri, di lokasi pendaratan bibir kenyal Corite wanita. "U-untuk apa ciuman itu!?"

"Jadi tanda, kalo kamu juga termasuk orang yang kusayang. Hihi.." Pria itu terbelalak ga percaya. Udah ga sanggup menangani dinamika seorang wanita bernama Oeufcoque.

Kepala si Mental Smith menggeleng beberapa kali. Hahaha, pasti lagi mengurai betapa absurd gejolak yang dirasakannya.

.

.

"Saya menyatakan pernikahan ini, sah. Sekarang, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri." Ujar Khortenio muda, pada pasangan mempelai dihadapannya. Dengan gaya bicara formal.

Pohon rindang berdaun lebat, bertindak sebagai saksi bisu dari terciptanya ikatan abadi berlandaskan cinta. Asedap. Setelah Ayah mengucap janji suci untuk meminang sesosok wanita pujaan hati, Khortenio menutupnya dengan kalimat pengesahan.

"Wow, gitu doang? Kita suami-istri sekarang?" Selidik Ibu, yang ga terlalu yakin.

"Uhm, ya. Udah sesuai adat Bellato kok." Jawab Khortenio.

"Aku kira bakal serumit Bangsa kami."

Ayah dan Ibu, memutuskan untuk menikah di bawah hukum Bellato, dikarenakan satu-dua hal. Diantaranya, pernikahan Bangsa Corite ga sesederhana Bellato. Perbedaan ras aja, udah cukup buat Aliansi untuk ga menyetujui cinta mereka.

Pernikahan ini jauh dari kata mewah. Begitu apa adanya, dan ga dihadiri satupun tamu undangan. Cuma ada mereka bertiga, di bawah sinar mentari cerah dengan sedikit awan di langit. Ga ada gaun, ga ada kue pengantin. Ga ada satupun yang tau tentang kejadian ini, kecuali mereka. Untuk acara kali ini, pertama kali gw liat Ibu pake Armor lengkap Spiritualistnya, masih bertema merah marun yang dominan, dengan aksen biru. Ga kaya biasanya, Ibu mengenakan kedua sarung tangan, jadi agak menyembunyikan sebagian tato di lengan kanan. Biarpun tanpa gaun pengantin, dia terlihat sangat memukau. Anggun luar biasa, pesonanya terpancar banget dari dalam. Menghapus berbagai _image_ 'rada-rada', yang udah terpatri di ingatan gw sebelum ini.

Sama dengan Ibu, Ayah dan Khortenio pun memakai Armor lengkap. Ayah yang notabenenya udah gagah, jadi makin keliatan gagah hari ini. Apalagi didukung sikapnya yang kalem ga ketolongan, menambah kesan keren. Efek hari bahagia Hari Pernikahan, barangkali.

Alasan mereka ga pake pakaian yang biasa dipake pas pernikahan pada umumnya, karena enggan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Apa kata orang, bila mereka menyelinap ke daerah asing dengan pakaian formal? Gimana berantemnya, kalo pake gaun? Sebisa mungkin, mereka menghindari hal itu.

Ayah dan Ibu saling berhadapan. Ibu yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, harus menunduk supaya mata merah rubi dan kelabu bisa bertemu. Senyum keindahan, sama sekali ga bisa ditahan. Saling menggenggam tangan dengan lembut. "Aku cinta kamu, Actassi." Kalimat sederhana, dengan segala kejujuran. Mendayu diantara semilir angin.

Ayah mendekatkan tubuh, sampe saling bersentuhan. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Ibu, dan sedikit menarik kepala bermahkota cokelat kuning lebih dekat lagi. "Saya juga cinta padamu, Q. Terima kasih."

Selepas itu, kedua bibir insan yang lagi dimabuk asmara, saling tindih. Ayah harus berjinjit untuk menggapainya, dan Ibu mau ga mau sedikit membungkuk. Tapi tetep ga mengurangi esensi dari ciuman penuh kehangatan, dan terasa begitu dalam bagi siapapun yang liat. Bergerak perlahan dalam harmoni, menikmati tiap detik yang ga bakal terlupakan. Bertahan dalam kurun waktu setengah menit, Ayah dan Ibu terasa berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Kedua pasang mata tertutup, meresap sensasi kelembutan, mengalir dari syaraf-syaraf sensitif permukaan bibir ke seluruh tubuh secara maksimal.

2 individu, 2 bangsa, 2 kepribadian bertolak belakang, berbagi satu perasaan yang sama.

"Oh, faak. Bisa ga, tunggu sampe kalian di kamar?" Gerutu Khortenio muda, yang merasa jadi obat nyamuk.

BIlang aja iri.

.

.

-2 Bulan kemudian-

Pagi yang tenang di suatu hari, Khortenio muda menyeduh secangkir kopi di ruangannya. Air mendidih, bertemu suhu rendah udara lingkungan, menghasilkan asap tipis dari dalam cangkir tersebut. Aroma kopi khas bagi sebagian orang menggugah selera. Katanya, waktu muda, Maximus Khortenio termasuk pecandu kopi.

Tunggu… kok berasa udah pernah liat adegan ini?

Lalu datanglah Ayah, menghampiri rekan terdekat selama ini. Masih dengan muka datar. Pas banget pria berambut magenta angkat cangkir buat minum, Ayah nanya sesuatu yang cukup mengherankan pada si Mental Smith, "Kartea, apa kamu bisa menerbangkan pesawat transport?"

Khortenio muda bales menatap mata kelabu Ayah, ga kalah datar. "Bisa… Kenapa tiba-tiba…?" Mental Smith berambut magenta udah menciumnya. Masalah. udah apal pokoknya, atmosfir kaya gini, pasti lagi ada sesuatu di balik tempurung kepala yang tertutup helai kelabu.

"Q hamil."

"Beneran!?" Namun reaksi Khortenio muda, ga sama kali ini. Dia keliatan semangat, "Wauw! Keren! Lu bakal jadi Ayah, kerja bagus! Tapi itu berarti, dia ga bisa lebih lama lagi menetap di Markas Aliansi Suci, kalo ga mau hubungan kalian terbongkar. Kalian butuh rumah baru di suatu tempat."

"Saya tau. Makanya, kita harus bawa dia keluar dari Novus." Senyum bahagia Khortenio muda, terhapus dari wajah. Mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan. "Saya punya tempat yang aman baginya, di Bellator."

"Ga, ga, ga! Lu ga bisa bikin gw melakukannya! Lu ga bisa bikin gw mencuri satu pesawat transport, dan menyelundupkan _Corite_ ga cuma ke Hanggar Armada Udara, tapi juga ke Bellator! Ga. Titik!"

…

-Malamnya-

"Faak! Gw _melakukannya_! Ga bisa dipercaya!" Omel Khortenio, sambil memegang kemudi pesawat transport. "Ga bisa dipercaya, lu bikin gw melanggar 10.000 aturan Federasi demi ini! Bajingan!" Jelas jumlah aturannya dilebih-lebihkan.

"Wow, berhenti merengek, Ilmuwan~ Liat sisi baiknya. Kamu, aku, Actassi, mengarungi Galaksi! Yeaay!" Ocehan jenaka Ibu sungguh ga membantu.

Khortenio muda memutar bola mata, dan bergumam sendiri. "Gw ga daftar jadi Mental Smith untuk kekacauan macam ini."

"_Anda ga bisa bilang 'ga' padanya, ya?_" Tanya gw, diiringi senyum iseng.

Maximus ketawa kecil, dan mengacungkan jempol, "_Satu dari_ _Sekian banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan demi sahabat._"

_####_

"_Maybe the choice I made was wrong from the beginning, but one thing I believe, there's always a second chance." – Oeufcoque/Qahazari (Ch. 42)_

* * *

**A/N: **Leon: Hello. Maksudmu bapake _**Lake**_ mungkin? Anyway, masa mirip? Mereka ga ada mirip-miripnya, tapi kalo menurutmu begitu, ya ga apa-apa sih. Gen bisa skip satu generasi atau lebih. Gen mata ungu yang diturunkan ke Lake bersifat resesif, diturunkan dari garis keturunan Ibunya. Iya dong! Faranell adalah karakter paling manis luar biasa tiada tanding di fiction ini :))

Outlander: Hahaha iya gan, Proyek _Reminiscence_ awalnya terinspirasi dari Buku Harian Voldemort di _Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secret_. Terus biar ada kesan modern, saya gabung konsepnya ama _Neural Handshake_ di Pacific Rim.

All else, thanks for reading and the feedback! I really appreciate it :)


	43. Reminiscence of Another Memory (Part 3)

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 43: Reminiscence of Another Memory (Part 3)

Pesawat transport yang digunakan Khortenio muda untuk bawa Ibu dan Ayah ke Bellator, ga terlalu besar ukurannya, tapi cukup leluasa bagi 3 penumpang. Perjalanan ini bisa dibilang begitu mendadak, dan ga ada persiapan. Memaksa Khortenio dan Ayah buat berimprovisasi. Mereka 'meminjam' pesawat tersebut, dari Hanggar Armada Udara, ehem… secara illegal pastinya.

Khortenio ga sembarangan dalam hal memilih moda transportasi mana yang jadi kandidat. Dia memilih pesawat transport dengan fitur tambahan, yaitu mode siluman. Sebelum lepas landas, Mental Smith berambut magenta menon-aktifkan peralatan elektronik yang berfungsi memancarkan posisi pesawat. Salah satunya ELT (_Emergency Locater Transmitter_). Supaya Federasi ga bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Sekalian memasang alat pengacak sinyal.

Pesawat tersebut melintas ruang angkasa yang memiliki beragam cahaya kelap-kelip dari taburan bintang. Planet-Planet besar di sekeliling mereka, seolah jadi penonton tanpa suara, menyaksikan sebuah objek yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil, melewati satu-dua Planet dengan cepat.

Di bagian kokpit, Khortenio muda menekuk wajah, keliatan masih kesal dan gusar. Ditambah lagi, harus denger Ibu menyanyi semenjak keluar dari atmosfer Novus. "Kalau kau suka hati, tepuk tangan~." Ayah, yang duduk di kursi ko-pilot, ikutan tepuk tangan. "Kalau kau suka hati, tepuk tangan~." Ekspresi senang Ibu, kontras banget ama muka Ayah yang datar. "Kalau kau suka hati, mari kita lakukan~. Kalau kau suka hati, tepuk tangan~." Ditutup tepukan tangan Ayah dan Ibu berbarengan.

"Ini bukan piknik! Bisa-bisanya lu berdua pake nyanyi segala!" Omel Khortenio muda. "Faak. Ga bisa dipercaya."

"Kenapa sih? Dari tadi ga bisa liat orang lain seneng." Ibu balas menggerutu.

"Heyy, gw mempertaruhkan karir di sini, jadi sebaiknya anggap hal ini serius!"

Ayah mulai bertanya, "Apa kamu masih marah pada saya, Kartea?"

"Lu nanya, apa gw masih marah sama lu?" Alih-alih jawab, Khortenio muda justru balik bertanya. "YA MASIHLAH! Gw pengen mukulin muka lu yang ngeselin itu, sampe nunjukkin ekspresi!" Serunya dengan nada tinggi. "Tapi gw tau itu ga akan berhasil. Sial." Eh, mendadak pasrah. Haha.

"… Maaf, Kartea." Ayah menengok pada kawannya di sebelah kanan. "Kamu bisa memukul saya sepuasnya, setelah tiba di Bellator."

"Jangan dianggap serius, astaga. Udah punya istri, masih aja ga punya selera humor." Ejek si Mental Smith, yang alih profesi sementara jadi Pilot.

Ibu membunuh kebosanan dengan beragam cara. Salah satunya memandang keluar jendela, mengagungkan keindahan antariksa. Sinar kelap-kelip dan keajaiban sistem tata surya, membentuk refleksi di mata merah rubi yang melebar akibat terpana. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, untuk waktu cukup lama.

"Indah." Gumam satu-satunya wanita di pesawat ini.

Semesta yang ga terbatas, seolah ga berujung. Tanpa dasar untuk menapak, tanpa garis atau ruang untuk berperan jadi pengekang bagi siapapun yang berani menjelajah. Khortenio muda bertatapan dengan Ayah, selepas denger perkataan Ibu. Kedua ujung bibirnya menekuk ke atas. Dia ga bisa menahan senyum, saat Ibu memperlihatkan sisi lugu.

Sesekali, Khortenio mengaktifkan pilot otomatis. Gimanapun, dia juga butuh istirahat. Selama koordinat yang dimasukkan tepat, dijamin ga bakal tersesat. Perbekalan mereka terbilang memadai. Ayah udah mengumpulkan berbagai macam suplai jauh-jauh hari. Ternyata, perjalanan ini ga sepenuhnya tanpa persiapan.

Khortenio muda nampak kaget, dan langsung buang muka suatu ketika melihat Ibu baru abis mandi. Tubuh langsing berkulit mulus itu cuma ditutup selembar handuk, memamerkan tato ungu di sekujur lengan kanan. Rambutnya yang tergerai, keliatan super panjang, dan lebat. Dari kepala, hingga tumit. Ayah suka membantu Ibu mengeringkan rambut. Karena kalo dilakukan sendiri, cukup memakan waktu.

Setelah setengah bulan perjalanan, setengah bulan menghadapi celotehan Ibu yang ga karuan, akhirnya Khortenio muda bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Sebuah Planet berwarna hijau kekuningan mulai masuk jarak pandang. "Para penumpang sekalian, dengan Pilot anda yang berbicara, Conquest Khortenio Kartea. Harap periksa kembali barang bawaan anda, karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan memasuki atmosfer Bellator." Ucapnya, menirukan gaya formal Pilot beneran.

"Oh, oh, oh! Yang mana, yang mana!?" Tanya Ibu pada Ayah, dengan semangat.

Ayah menunjuk Planet yang dimaksud, "Yang itu."

"Lu yakin, mau menetap di Bellator? Planet kami punya gravitasi yang lebih berat, dan kondisi lingkungan yang ga begitu baik." Khortenio bertanya pada Ibu, saat mengaktifkan mode pesawat siluman. Altimeter saat ini menunjukkan angka 650 kilometer.

"Ha! Kamu meremehkanku? Sekedar info, Bangsa kami terlatih menghadapi kondisi yang sangat ga nyaman." Bantah Ibu begitu yakin. "Lagian, aku punya medan kinetis."

"Oke, terserah." Khortenio muda mengembalikan mode pesawat jadi manual. Kembali ambil alih kemudi. "Harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman, jangan berdiri, dan jangan muntah."

Mengorbit Bellator dengan kecepatan sekitar 8 kilometer per detik, sebelum melakukan pengereman udara begitu mendekat ke atmosfer terluar dengan ketinggian 150 kilometer, yang punya kepadatan gas paling tipis selama kira-kira 15 menit.

Hal ini bertujuan supaya pesawat transport ga serta-merta menghujam Bellator. Diperjelas juga ama omongan Maximus Khortenio, "_Gesekkan antara badan pesawat dan lapisan atmosfer, menghasilkan suhu yang tinggi banget. Biarpun dinding pesawat transport udah dilapis keramik anti panas, suhu yang terlampau tinggi tetep bisa menghancurkannya. Karena itu, saya harus hati-hati._"

Tangan Khortenio muda yang memegang tuas kemudi, menegang pas tahan getaran yang terjadi. Pesawat mulai masuk atmosfer Bellator. Ibu sedikit panik, karena seisi pesawat transport mulai berguncang agak keras. "Ilmuwan! Apa kita baik-baik aja!?"

"Tenang, turbulensi adalah hal yang wajar." Ucap sang Pilot dadakan, coba untuk ga terlihat tegang. "Dan diemlah sedikit, gw lagi berusaha pastikan kita bakal baik-baik aja!"

Sedangkan Ayah? Satu-satunya yang paling santai diantara mereka.

Gesekkan antara udara dan badan pesawat makin intens, seraya memasuki ketinggian 150 kilometer dari permukaan tanah. Tekanan gravitasi yang mereka alami, cukup kuat serta makin memusingkan. Ibu Menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan Ayah.

Di sisi lain, Khortenio muda menggertak gigi, dan komat-kamit. "Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah, ayolah! Jangan kecewakan gw, sayang!"

"Mau saya bantu, Kartea?"

"GA! JANGAN SENTUH APAPUN!" Si Pilot membentak.

Angka pada Altimeter, berkurang dengan cepat. Tadi menunjukkan 150, kini udah berada di ketinggian 122. Terus berkurang, berkurang, dan berkurang. Khortenio muda merasakan mual, tapi sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan. Belum lagi sakit kepala, dan denyut nadi meningkat akibat tekanan gravitasi yang luar biasa.

Ketegangan belum berkurang, sampe menyentuh ketinggian 70 kilometer. Pesawat tersebut makin ditarik gravitasi, melaju pada kecepatan 18.800 kilometer per jam. Khortenio muda mengarahkan tuas kemudi, agar lajunya jadi menyamping, supaya ga melesat ke tanah terlalu cepat. Berbagai peralatan elektronik mengeluarkan bunyi alarm, beberapa ada yang mati, terus nyala lagi. Suplai oksigen bersinar merah kedap-kedip, seolah dalam keadaan kritis.

"ILMUWAN!" Jelas keadaan ini bikin Ibu makin panik.

"GW TAU, GW TAU! KITA BAKAL SELAMAT!" Sahut si Mental Smith. "… Mungkin. Hahaha… mampuslah kita." Dilanjutkan ketawa getir.

Keadaan ini berlangsung sekitar 10 menit. Baru mulai normal lagi saat mereka berada di ketinggian 50 kilometer. Khortenio muda melakukan cek kilat buat memastikan semua kembali berfungsi, tanpa ada kerusakan berarti. Hembusan napas lega terdengar dari Prajurit berambut magenta. Resmi masuk kawasan langit Bellator dengan selamat.

"Cukup menegangkan." Ayah berkata, tapi ga singkron ama muka. Dia mengelus rambut Ibu beberapa kali, "Kamu ga apa-apa, Q?"

"Tadi itu…" Tatapan Ibu kaya orang yang baru lolos dari kematian, "LUAR BIASA! BISA KITA LAKUKAN LAGI!? AYO DONG, AYO DONG, AYO DONG!"

"Lain kali, Q. Lain kali." Jawab Ayah, sembari kasih lirikan penuh arti pada Khortenio muda.

Si Pilot dadakan mengacung jari tengah pada Ayah, udah males nanggepin omongan mereka. Terlalu capek setelah menghadapi keadaan tadi.

.

.

"Jadi, ini tempat aman yang lu maksud?" Tanya si Pilot.

Pesawat transport tersebut, terbang melintas Hutan Alcatra. Salah satu daerah yang terbilang masih jarang terjamah polusi, dan pencemaran lingkungan. Letaknya jauh dari kota terdekat. Bisa dibilang daerah yang cukup terpencil. Emang sengaja Ayah mencari tempat yang ga menarik terlalu banyak perhatian.

"Sedikit lebih jauh ke timur, ada rumah di sana." Jawab Ayah.

Dan bener aja, sebuah bangunan dari banyak balok kayu sederhana dengan nyala lampu, begitu mencolok di tengah lingkungan yang minim cahaya. Mereka tiba saat malam turun. Keadaan sempurna untuk melakukan pendaratan pertama. Di depan rumah tersebut, ada tanah lapang yang cukup luas untuk dipakai sebagai spot pendaratan vertikal.

"Tunggu di sini. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bantu saya." Kata Ayah saat menapakkan kaki keluar, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sang penghuni rumah membuka pintu, dan Ayah masuk ke sana.

Ibu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal, akibat terlalu lama berada di pesawat. Menghirup udara Bellator pertama dalam seumur hidupnya. "Huuuaaah! Seru juga ya, perjalanan ini. Hai, anakku. Kita udah sampe di Planet asal Ayah~." Dia berkata, mengelus lembut perut sendiri.

Gw tersenyum dengernya, kali pertama denger Ibu bicara pada gw yang masih dalam kandungan.

"Heyy, Ilmuwan. Kamu tau sesuatu tentang rumah itu?"

Sambil angkat kedua bahu, Khortenio menjawab, "Entah. Dia ga pernah cerita."

Di tengah tatapan mereka yang tertuju ke rumah itu, mendadak Ayah terlempar keluar dari pintu depan! Seketika, pintu rumah tersebut jebol, cuma tersisa sebagian kecil, diiringi suara keras akibat benturan tubuhnya dengan permukaan tanah.

"A-Act…?" Khortenio muda, nampak bingung bukan main. Yaiyalah, selama ini ga ada sejarahnya ada orang yang sanggup bikin Ayah terlempar begitu! Penasaran jadinya, siapa pemilik rumah misterius itu.

"_Siapa yang bikin Ayah mental, Maximus?_"

"_Liat aja sendiri._" Responnya enteng.

Ayah mengeluarkan perisai besar, dan menghunuskan pedang yang biasa dia gunakan, lalu kembali ke dalam. Tapi lagi-lagi, benturan keras terdengar, dan kedua kalinya sosok berambut kelabu belah tengah terlempar keluar, dari tempat yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" Khortenio muda ga bisa melakukan apa-apa, sangking herannya.

"Mana kutau."

"Bukannya kita harus bantu!?" Seru si Mental Smith pada Ibu.

"Kamu denger kan, kata-kata Actassi tadi?" Ibu ga menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik buat ikut campur. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bantu dia."

Dari dalam rumah, keluarlah sosok Bellatrean lain. Warna rambutnya sama kaya Ayah, abu-abu. Dibiarkan panjang sepundak, memanggul sekop di bahu. Kini, dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki rambut kelabu, saling berhadapan. Tampang mereka serius banget, dan udara jadi terasa mencekam.

Tunggu, kok mukanya kaya mirip seseorang yang gw kenal? Matanya hijau dedaunan, jubah putih itu, apa dia… ah, mana mungkin.

"Brengsek. Ganggu tidur orang, hancurkan rumah, dan bikin kotor jubah kesayangan gw malem-malem gini." Kata Bellatrean itu. "Udah berani, angkat pedang di hadapan gw? Lu pikir, bisa mengalahkan gw?"

Mata Khortenio melebar, pas liat sosok tersebut. Kaya baru sadar akan sesuatu yang penting. "Di-dia kan…"

Ayah dan Bellatrean itu maju bersamaan. Benturan antara senjata mereka dahsyat banget! Gelombang kejut sampe kerasa, begitu adu tenaga! Bisa dipastikan kalo Bellatrean itu bukan Prajurit sembarangan. Bayangin aja, dia ga gentar melawan Ayah dengan persenjataan Shield Miller lengkap, modal sekop doang!

Belum lagi, dia mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Ayah yang terkenal abnormal. Force dari tubuh mereka, mulai menekan udara, dan gelombang kejut hasil tiap kali beradu senjata, bisa menggetarkan daratan. Kawah-kawah dangkal pun terbentuk, pas senjata mereka sesekali menghantam tanah di sekitarnya.

Dentingan demi dentingan tertangkap telinga. Ayunan pedang Ayah yang terkenal amat bertenaga, berhasil diantisipasi satu per satu. Bergerak ke sana kemari, di tengah selimut langit yang gelap. Gerakan mereka sama gesitnya. Engga, Bellatrean itu sedikit lebih lihai. Mungkin karena dia ga pake perisai.

Pada satu kesempatan, Ayah melancarkan tendangan kejutan ke perut Bellatrean itu saat dia lagi menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuatnya terpental jauh menuju pepohonan di belakangnya. Empat pohon besar langsung tumbang, namun belum cukup buat menghentikan laju tubuh si Bellatrean berjubah.

Ga buang waktu, Ayah memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut buat balik menyerang. Bellatrean berjubah putih kembali bangkit dari tengah tindihan pepohonan, sorot mata hijau itu keliatan makin ganas dari sebelumnya. Pertanda belum mau menyerah.

Dia menancapkan sekop ke salah satu batang pohon besar yang tumbang di sebelahnya, dan mengayunkan pohon tersebut pada sumbu horizontal untuk menyambut Ayah!

Batang pohon itu terbelah jadi dua, pas Ayah membentang perisai ke sisi kiri guna memblok serangan. Tenaga hantaman pohon sebesar itu, ga bikin Ayah bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri! Edan, ini pertarungan dua orang yang punya kekuatan di luar akal sehat Bellato!

Tapi rupanya, serangan itu cuma pengalihan. Tanpa disadari, lawan Ayah udah berada semeter di depan, bersiap mengumpulkan momentum percepatan. Di detik terakhir, Ayah memindahkan blokade perisainya ke depan.

Satu hantaman sekop berputar dari Bellatrean itu, sukses ditangkis perisai. Tapi, karena hentakannya begitu kuat, pijakan Ayah sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Itu sama sekali ga normal! Sakti amat!

"Wow, lumayan." Puji Ibu, sambil kagum melihat dua Bellatrean unjuk kebolehan. "Boleh juga, bisa menekan Actassi."

"Iyalah. Wajar…"

"Mm?"

Ayah melompat, pedangnya terangkat tinggi, bersiap selesaikan pertarungan. Lawannya ga berusaha menghindar, malah membentang sekop di atas kepala, berniat menahan serangan langsung. Ayah mengerahkan segenap kekuatan, untuk disalurkan ke pedangnya! Pijakan kaki Bellatrean itu melesak beberapa senti ke dalam tanah, akibat menahan serangan Ayah. Debu dan butiran pasir terbang, permukaan tanah udah ga rata. Bebatuan jadi terangkat sesaat.

Senjata mereka masih sempet saling menahan, sebelum sekopnya patah, dan pedang Ayah berhenti tepat di atas bahu kanan Bellatrean itu. Beberapa menit, mereka terdiam di posisi begitu. Ga kehilangan waspada, dan belum menurunkan tensi. Sekalian atur napas barangkali.

"Mantap." Ujar Bellatrean berambut kelabu panjang, sambil tersenyum simpul, serta menjatuhkan sekop yang dipegang. Ayah menarik pedangnya, dan kembali menyimpan persenjataan. "Kuat seperti biasa, Acti."

"Kamu juga." Mereka berpelukan, dan saling menepuk punggung. "Pensiun ga membuatmu tumpul."

"Tentu, udah insting dari lahir. Hahaha." Suasana ga lagi mencekam, tiba-tiba jadi hangat antara kedua orang yang sempat bersitegang. "Gw liat, lu bawa temen kemari." Ujarnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang lainnya yang menonton aksi barusan. Keliatan banget garis kebingungan di wajah Khortenio muda.

"Ah, ya. Kartea, Q. Kenalkan, Kakak sepupu saya."

Tatapan Bellatrean berjubah itu agak sedikit kaget begitu liat Ibu, tapi langsung berubah lagi jadi ramah. Apa dia ga merasa aneh, liat Corite di tanah Bellator?

"Rentogarp Grymnystre, boleh dipanggil Ren biar singkat." Heyy, dia bisa bahasa Corite tanpa pake Jade Talk.

"Panggil dia Ren-Ren." Celetuk Ayah.

"Jangan! Cukup sekali. Ga perlu dua kali."

"Kenapa? Bukannya menggemaskan?"

"Itulah alasannya."

Gw cengo pas denger nama Bellatrean itu. "_Paman Ren!?_" Soalnya, seinget gw, Paman tuh rambutnya pirang, bukan abu-abu. Ditambah bukan cuma tentang Ibu, tapi juga fakta lain tentang kebenaran bahwa Paman juga seorang Grymnystre, sangat mengejutkan. Selama ini gw beneran dibohongin mentah-mentah tanpa alasan jelas.

"Panggil aku Qahazari." Ibu mengucap nama barunya dengan bangga.

"Nama yang cantik, untuk Corite yang cantik." Goda Paman Ren, seraya berjabat tangan.

"Aww, bisa aja deh kamu~."

"Co-Conquest Khortenio Kartea." Khortenio muda keliatan agak tegang pas mengenalkan diri, "Maaf, A-apa anda Maximus Ren yang itu? Mantan Archon dengan julukan Dewa Perang Dalam Legenda?"

"Ahaha, ga perlu terlalu formal. Masa dimana nama itu berlaku, udah lama berlalu." Paman Ren merendah. "Kini gw cuma orang pinggiran yang suka berkebun."

"Ya, panggil dia Ren-Ren."

"Jangan! Ren! Cukup sekali!"

Setelah perkenalan singkat, mereka memutuskan buat lanjut obrolan di dalam rumah. Paman Ren nampak ga asing ama kehadiran Ibu, yang notabenenya Corite, diantara mereka. Beda banget ama reaksi Khortenio muda saat pertemuan rahasia.

"_Paman Ren itu… mantan Archon!?_" Sumpah, gw kira Paman cuma seorang petani biasa. Daerah ini ga sama dengan yang ada di ingatan gw waktu masih kecil. Kalo ga salah, dulu kami tinggal di daerah pedesaan. Bukan hutan belantara.

"_Yupp, dia sempet menjabat satu periode, sebelum dinyatakan hilang pada suatu insiden. Semua yang ada di Federasi mengira, dia udah gugur dalam pertempuran. Eh, ternyata masih segar bugar di Bellator. Makanya saya kaget banget._" Jelas Maximus Khortenio.

Empat cangkir berisi teh manis, udah tersaji diatas meja ruang tamu berbentuk persegi panjang. Bagian dalam rumah kayu ini masih terekspos dari luar akibat hancurnya pintu depan. 3 Bellato dan 1 Cortie itu duduk di sofa kulit warna cokelat yang ada. Ayah dan Ibu, ambil posisi di hadapan Paman Ren yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan Khortenio muda.

"Jadi… begitu." Gumam pria yang gemar memakai jubah. "Kamu udah resmi jadi istri Acti, di bawah hukum Bellato?" Dari tadi, dia sekedar denger seksama penjelasan dari Ayah, Ibu, dan Khortenio muda. Ibu menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali sambil senyum lebar sebagai respon. "Huff, entah apa yang harus gw katakan tentang hal ini."

"Kayanya Anda ga keliatan kaget." Sela pria berambut magenta.

Paman Ren menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Yah, bisa dibilang… ini bukan pengalaman pertama buat gw."

Khortenio muda tersentak, "Maksudnya… Anda juga?"

"Ah- bukan, bukan." Dengan cepat, dia membantah maksud pertanyaan si Mental Smith. "Lebih tepatnya, salah satu _sahabat_ gw. Melihat kalian, jadi rindu saat-saat itu."

Ayah dan Khortenio muda, saling bertukar pandang sesaat. "Ada pasangan antar ras lain, sebelum mereka!? Siapa!?"

"_Beneran, Maximus!? Siapa mereka?_"

"_Entahlah, Maximus Ren ga pernah menceritakan detilnya pada kami._"

Paman Ren memejamkan mata, sejenak menghela napas diantara keheningan malam yang makin larut. "Gw ga bisa jawab. Itu rahasia." Salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum berliku. "Tapi ga pernah menyangka, sepupu gw akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apalagi sampe nekat menyelundupkan Corite."

"Saya ga punya pilihan lain, Ren-Ren." Ayah angkat bicara.

"Tapi istri lu ga bisa selamanya menetap di Bellator. Cepat atau lambat, bangkai pasti bakal tercium juga." Ucap Paman Ren tenang, tapi penuh keseriusan. "Seberapa keras pun kita menyembunyikan keberadaannya, suatu saat pasti bakal ketahuan."

"Oh santailah, Pak Tani. Ini cuma sementara." Ibu menyela pembicaraan. "Begitu anakku lahir, kami akan kembali ke Novus dan cari tempat tinggal baru."

Paman Ren keliatan kurang yakin, masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan diambil. Dia menatap Ayah, untuk sekali lagi memastikan, kalo keputusannya ga salah. "Oke. Kalian boleh tinggal di sini-"

"YESS!" Ibu bersorak gembira, diikuti helaan lega Khortenio muda.

"… Tapi gw cuma punya dua kamar." Lanjut Paman Ren.

Ibu dan Ayah, langsung menatap Khortenio muda, pake tatapan bujuk rayu. Dan kaya yang udah-udah, pria berambut magenta ga kuasa menolak. "Huuffff, iya, iya! Gw bisa tidur di pesawat. Atau di ruang tamu! Puas!?"

Kadang suka kasian juga ama Khortenio muda. Suka jadi imbas kelakuan semena-mena orang tua gw.

Dengan berakhirnya diskusi, maka dimulailah hari-hari baru Paman Ren, dapet tambahan 3 pengungsi Novus di rumahnya.

.

.

Paman Ren adalah orang yang lumayan kalem dan serius. Biarpun level kalemnya belum sampe kaya Ayah. Dia masih menunjukkan emosi di berbagai situasi. Punya hobi berkebun, dan punya kebun sendiri di halaman rumah. Beragam jenis sayuran, dan tanaman obat, dia tanam sendiri supaya ga perlu sering-sering pergi ke kota buat belanja.

Gw masih inget pas diajarin cara-cara menanam benih tomat waktu masih kecil. Tapi sayang, gw ga tertarik dan lebih milih ga memerhatikan.

Kehadiran Ayah cukup membantu dalam hal menggembur tanah. Tenaga dua orang Grymnystre jauh lebih baik dari pada satu. Dan bisa mencakup area yang luas juga. Selain dari sayur-mayur, asupan gizi mereka juga didapat dari daging. Dari mana dapet daging? Ya tentu berburu dong. Namanya juga tinggal di hutan.

Pintu kayu yang rusak akibat pertarungan singkat Ayah dan Paman, udah diperbaiki. Paman Ren ngotot Ayahlah yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan tersebut. Yaudah, ngotot juga nyuruh benerinnya. Yang melempar siapa, yang disalahin siapa.

Sesekali, Ibu ikut Paman berburu. Penasaran, katanya. Tapi bukannya bawa balik hasil buruan, malah Paman yang balik dalam keadaan gosong. Entah apa aja yang mereka lakukan di balik rimbun pepohonan.

Khortenio muda adalah tipe yang ga suka pekerjaan kasar di bawah terik matahari. Dia lebih suka mengurung diri dalam pesawat, bersama perangkat-perangkat canggih ketimbang menjalani hidup bak Bellato primitif. Tapi bukan berarti yang dilakukannya ga guna. Dengan perangkat seadanya, dia masih bisa memasang parimeter di sekeliling rumah, sejauh 5 kilometer.

Selain berkebun, Paman Ren juga pandai dalam urusan rumah tangga. Efek tinggal sendiri. Ibu belajar banyak kiat-kiat mengurus rumah dari dia. Mulai dari masak, mencuci, melipat pakaian, dan bersih-bersih. Memasuki usia kehamilan bulan keempat, tubuh Ibu mulai terlihat berubah. Perutnya membesar, diikuti juga membesarnya napsu makan. Porsi makannya jadi 2… err, bahkan 3 kali lipat. Membuat Ayah dan Paman maksa Khortenio muda untuk ambil bagian nyari sumber pangan.

Ada satu kejadian lucu, saat Ibu belajar masak. Dia minta Khortenio muda mencicip hasil 'eksperimennya' saat makan siang.

"GW MOHON, JANGAN! TOLONG!" Teriak si Mental Smith, seraya berlari dari dapur ke pintu depan.

Ayah denger keributan itu dari luar, dan bertanya pada kawannya. "Kamu kenapa, Kartea?"

"_Dia _mau bunuh gw! Tolong!" Dia menjawab, tangannya yang gemetar, menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, ayolah. Aku ga mau membunuhnya, tapi memberinya makan!" Ibu sewot gegara Khortenio muda salah interpretasi. Di tangannya ada sendok dengan cairan hijau pekat yang meletup-letup.

"Woot!? Liat _benda itu_, cium baunya! Itu limbah eksperimen nuklir yang mematikan!" Khortenio muda tetep teguh ama pendirian. "Gw ga bakal sudi _benda itu _masuk mulut!"

"Tsk, dasar Bapak paranoid. Apanya yang mematikan? Hap." Tanpa pikir panjang, Ibu memasukkan sendok ke mulut sendiri. Ayah dan Khortenio terdiam, Ibu terdiam, sebelum menjatuhkan sendok di tangan. "U-Uggh… Aku butuh kamar mandi." Lanjut perempuan berambut cokelat kuning, dan langsung ngacir ke dalem sembari menutup mulut pake kedua tangan.

Ada-ada aja dah. Kalo kandungannya kenapa-napa, gimana? Nasib gw bisa dalam bahaya walau belum lahir ke dunia.

Bulan keenam, bayi dalam perut Ibu –gw- sedikit bergerak dan menendang. Pengalaman ini begitu berharga baginya. Keliatan banget dari ekspresi yang sangat bahagia. Biarpun dia tau, berbadan dua bukanlah hal yang gampang dijalankan. Harus menjaga asupan nutrisi, harus membatasi diri dari kegiatan berbahaya, harus kurangkan aktifitas yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan, harus ini, harus itu, dan harus-harus lainnya.

Musim dingin membuat semua lebih sulit. Stok makanan harus dihemat, air bersih didapat dari mencairkan salju atau es, dan hewan buruan agak sulit dicari. Untung hasil panen sebelum musim dingin dari kebun paman, terbilang melimpah. Jadi ga perlu khawatir kehabisan sayuran. Tapi Ibu membuktikan perkataannya, kalo mental bangsa Corite emang terlatih menghadapi keadaan ga nyaman. Dia bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Ibu mengembangkan hobi baru, yakni merajut. Awalnya dia kesal, karena ga bisa-bisa masukin benang ke jarum sulam. Ujung-ujungnya malah memusnahkan peralatan rajut yang dikasih Paman Ren. Eh, dia minta lagi yang baru. Terus lama-lama asik sendiri. Sulit-sulit asik, katanya. Dia merajut 4 syal biru, masing-masing untuk Ayah, Paman, Khortenio muda, dan dirinya. Biarpun hasilnya belum bisa dibilang bagus, tapi mereka menghargai usaha Ibu.

Khortenio muda dan Paman Ren jadi sering pergi ke kota menggunakan kendaran ekspedisi darat yang dimiliki Paman. Belanja keperluan Ibu dan bayi yang begitu banyak, sekalian mampir ke toko-toko buku, dan perpustakaan. Sangking seringnya, orang mengira mereka pasangan… ehem… udahlah. Ga perlu dijelaskan.

.

.

Bulan kedelapan, Khortenio muda makin sering mengurung diri dalam pesawat. Begadang dari pagi ketemu pagi. Mereka liat muka Khortenio, pas jam makan doang. Selebihnya, nihil. Ayah tampak cemas, biarpun ga keliatan dari mukanya yang datar.

"Kartea." Pada suatu malam, dengan segelas kopi, dia mendekati kawannya yang sibuk membaca jurnal elektronik. Di beberapa sudut kokpit, berserakan buku, dan lembar-lembar kertas. "Kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Ah, makasih." Disodorkan kopi, tentu ga bakal nolak. "Belajar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Belajar apa?"

"Belajar semua hal yang bisa gw temukan tentang ilmu kedokteran, anatomi Corite, dan kalo beruntung, tentang ras campuran. Gen dan kawan-kawannya." Kata Khortenio sekenanya.

"Buat apa?"

Seketika, si Mental Smith mematikan perangkat, "Denger Act, Istri lu bakal melahirkan sebulan lagi. Gw yakin lu dan sepupu lu, ga pernah tau gimana cara menghadapi proses persalinan. Bahkan gw pun bukan ahlinya, karena istri lu bukan mesin. Jadi, setidaknya gw harus tau beberapa hal."

"... Terima kasih, Kartea. Atas semua yang sudah kamu lakukan. Saya berhutang nyawa padamu." Tanpa keraguan, Ayah agak membungkuk. Menunjukkan rasa terima kasih paling dalam.

"Wa-? Ahh- Uhm… Lu ga perlu bilang begitu." Khortenio muda salah tingkah, langsung menyalakan perangkatnya kembali. Agak tercengang ama perkataan yang dia dengar. Berusaha ga memedulikan Ayah yang duduk di kursi ko-pilot, sekadar menghabiskan malam terakhir musim dingin, memandang kilau milyaran gugus bintang bersama satu-satunya teman yang dia punya.

.

.

"Heyy, Khortenio. Bisa kita bicara?" Tanya seorang pria yang selalu memakai jubah putih.

"Boleh." Yang ditanya, langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran kertas di tangan.

Paman Ren duduk di kursi ko-pilot, dan meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak di bawahnya. "Gimana Novus memperlakukan Acti?"

"Ga terlalu baik." Khortenio muda ambil waktu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Banyak yang mencibirnya sebagai pengkhianat, atau terkutuk, atau darah haram, atau semacamnya."

"… Begitu." Paman Ren menimbang-nimbang buku tersebut di tangannya, "Yah, mungkin itu salah gw juga."

"Maksud anda?"

Pandangan Paman Ren, beralih ke Mental Smith. Sambil memaksa senyum, dia berujar, "Anggap aja gw melakukan kesalahan fatal di masa lalu." Di balik senyum itu, tersembunyi kepahitan. "Berdiri membela hal yang lu anggap benar, belum tentu bisa diterima oleh suara mayoritas. Gw tau itu terlalu egois, karena ga memikirkan akibat jangka panjang. Tapi gw ga menyesal."

"… Saya ga paham kata-kata anda."

"Lu bakal paham secepatnya. Toh lu juga melakukan hal yang sama." Kali ini Paman Ren memamerkan deret gigi putihnya.

"…" Khortenio muda mengangkat sebelah alis. Kayanya butuh algoritma pemecah kode, untuk menyerap makna sebenarnya di balik kalimat Paman Ren. "Boleh saya tanya sesuatu, Maximus Ren?"

"Silahkan. Dan ga perlu pake Maximus, gw kan udah pensiun."

"Hahaha, oke. Ren. Kenapa para Grymnystre kerap dapet perlakuan ga mengenakan?" Khortenio muda menatap serius pas nanya. "Actassi orang yang baik, anda orang yang baik. Ga sepatutnya mereka melakukan hal itu."

"Siapa yang tau? Keluarga kami memiliki sejarah panjang. Terlalu panjang untuk jadi bahan obrolan sederhana." Ujar Paman Ren. "… Kebanyakan orang, akan merasa takut terhadap sesuatu yang ga mereka mengerti. Mereka ga mengerti kami. Karena itulah, mereka takut." Raut wajah Paman Ren, berubah suram. "Ada 'mereka' yang membenci, ada mereka yang cinta. 'Mereka' yang membenci, memburu kami satu persatu. 'Mereka' mengincar sesuatu yang cuma dimiliki keluarga kami, untuk tujuan yang belum terbongkar." Dia mengepalkan tangan kanan kuat-kuat.

Akhh, ini… kalo ga salah pernah diceritakan juga ama Kakek Aet di Ether!

"Me-memburu Grymnystre?!" Pria berambut magenta tersentak, "Saya ga yakin, ada yang berani melakukan hal semacam itu! Maksud saya, anda dan Actassi punya kekuatan mengerikan! Siapapun pasti bakal mikir ratusan kali!"

"… Ga semua Grymnystre terlahir dengan kekuatan kaya gw dan Acti." Sanggah Paman Ren. "Kemampuan unik kami adalah manipulasi adrenalin. Tapi bentuk dari manipulasi adrenalin itu sendiri bervariasi."

"T-Tapi… tetep aja-"

Pria bermata hijau tersebut bangkit dari kursi ko-pilot. Matanya memandang ke bawah, dia berkata, "Kami bukan mesin perang, Khortenio. Mau sekuat apapun, pada akhirnya, kami hanya Bellato dengan satu jantung."

Khortenio merenungkan kalimat tersebut, dan merasa bersalah. Karena untuk sesaat tadi, dia menganggap Grymnystre emang terlahir cuma buat berperang.

"Ren! Pertanyaan terakhir!" Serunya, sebelum Paman Ren keluar dari pesawat. Pria berjubah di depannya berhenti, dan balik badan. "Apa semua Grymnystre selalu berambut kelabu?"

"Ahaha!" Yang ditanya, malah ketawa renyah. "Ga selalu. Tapi kebanyakan dari kami begitu."

.

.

-1 Mei 3614-

"HUAAA! SAKIT! SAKIT!" Ibu teriak keras banget! Sambil setengah berbaring di tempat tidur, dan meremas tangan Ayah sekuat tenaga.

"Atur nafas lu, atur nafas, Ouef- Qahazari!" Seru Khortenio muda. "Ren! Air hangat! Satu ember, dan handuk!"

Suasana mendadak jadi tegang, pas tengah hari bolong, Ibu merasakan ada yang aneh di perutnya. Kontraksi pertama! Seisi rumah panik bukan kepalang. Untungnya, berbekal pelajaran dan informasi yang diserap beberapa bulan ke belakang, kini Khortenio muda beralih profesi lagi jadi bidan.

"Nafas, nafas, dorong!"

"HNGGGGGGGG! NGGAAA! GA BISA, ILMUWAN! AAAAKHH!"

"Bertahanlah, Q. Kamu pasti bisa. Saya ada di sini." Ayah coba menenangkan.

Tapi percuma, air mata udah membasahi mata merah rubi. Pasti Ibu lagi merasakan sakit bukan main, sampe membuatnya nangis histeris. Keringat membanjir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bikin lepek kaos yang ia kenakan. Dia menggeleng, "Aku ga bisa. A-aku ga kuat, aku… aku… ga sanggup…"

"Kamu istri saya, kamu wanita yang kuat. Saya percaya padamu." Bisik Ayah, diiringi kecupan lembut di dahi bersimbah peluh.

Ga tega liat Ibu mengerang begitu. Bisa jadi, inilah perjuangan paling berat yang pernah dia rasakan. Menerobos territorial Federasi, dan melawan rentetan tembakan yang mengarah padanya, kaya ga ada seujung jari. Dada gw mulai kerasa terhimpit sesuatu. Ga sadar gw menggumam, "_Ayo, Bu. Ibu bisa…_"

"Lu harus fokus, Qahazari. Konsentrasi, singkirkan segala macem stress, jangan mikir yang macem-macem. Cukup dengarkan instruksi dari gw, oke? Kita akan coba sekali lagi." Perkataan Khortenio muda, dibales anggukan lemah. "Nafas, nafas, nafas, nafas, dorong!"

"AAAAAARRRRRGG!"

"Bagus, bagus! Gw udah pegang kepalanya! Teruskan! Dorong!"

"UUAAAAAAAA!"

"Astaga, ini lebih susah dari perkiraan. Kayanya gw bakal- Uhhkk… Pingsan…" Kata Khortenio muda, begitu liat tubuh bayi berlumuran darah, dan plasenta. Kasur yang ditempati Ibu juga udah basah ama cairan ketuban.

"Kartea, jangan pingsan dulu."

"Qahazari, satu dorongan terakhir. Ayo, satu dorongan terakhir. Bernafaslah!" Ibu yang udah lemas, ga kuasa mengikuti instruksi Khortenio muda. Genggaman di tangan Ayah aja, udah ga bertenaga sama sekali. Kelopak matanya hampir menutup. "Qahazari, denger gw! Pertahankan kesadaran! Demi anak pertama lu! Dorong!"

"Ini handu- ah, sial…" Paman Ren langsung pingsan begitu masuk kamar, liat tubuh bayi setengah keluar. Cupu banget njir. Ini nih, mantan Dewa Perang?

"ACTASSI! HANDUK!" Bentak Khortenio muda.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRKKKKH!" Entah Force dari mana yang bikin tenaga Ibu balik lagi untuk sesaat. Yang jelas, itu udah lebih dari cukup untuk membawa gw ke dunia.

Khortenio muda sigap menahan tubuh pemilik kehidupan baru, dan membelitkan handuk ke sosok mungil tersebut. Memotong ari-arinya, dan membersihkan bercak darah yang tersisa. Aduh, kok gw jadi ngilu sendiri ya? Tapi yang penting, semua lancar. Ibu tergolek lemah, kehilangan segala daya, dan merebahkan tubuh ke kasur. Langsung memejamkan mata. Dadanya naik turun teramat cepat. Napasnya masih ga teratur.

Ayah mengusap lembut kepala Ibu, mencium keningnya, dan berujar, "Kamu berhasil, Q. Saya cinta kamu."

"Mana… anak… kita?" Perlahan, Ibu berusaha buka mata. "Aku… aku mau…" Tenaga belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Gw memperhatikan bayi yang lagi dibasuh air hangat dengan ekstra hati-hati, oleh Khortenio muda. Senyum di muka gw, berganti jadi keheranan pas liat rambut bayi itu berwarna cokelat muda, dengan beberapa helai kekuningan. Perasaan, rambut gw ga gitu deh. "_Siapa bayi ini, Maximus?_"

"_Siapa lagi kalo bukan kamu._"

"_Tapi… rambutnya…"_

Gw menatap penuh tanda tanya pada proyeksi kesadaran Maximus Khortenio. Pria paruh baya itu, cuma merespon dengan satu senyuman.

"Ada yang ga beres…" Khortenio muda berkata, menghadap Ayah dan Ibu, sambil menggendong bayi itu. "Dia ga menangis." Raut mukanya keliatan tegang.

"_Apa?_"

"Apa itu buruk, Kartea?" Ayah bertanya.

"Umumnya, ya! Saat bayi lahir, bisa dipastikan mereka dalam keadaan menangis! Kalo diem aja kaya gini, berarti ada yang salah!" Seru si Mental Smith.

"_Ada alasan kenapa darah campuran sepertimu sangat jarang, biarpun perkawinan antar ras bukan hal baru. Karena sistem kekebalan tubuh Bellato, mengidentifikasi gen Corite sebagai ancaman._" Mata gw melebar selebar-lebarnya, terhenyak. "_Berdasarkan data dari berbagai jurnal yang saya pelajari, keturunan berdarah campuran punya kesempatan yang sangat kecil untuk bertahan hidup. Bahkan banyak banget kasus yang menyebut 'janin gugur dalam kandungan'._" Ughh… Fakta yang cukup bikin bergidik. "_Kalopun ada yang selamat, bayi keturunan campuran cuma bisa bertahan paling lama 3 bulan. Dan kondisimu saat lahir, sangat sangat lemah._"

Wajah Ibu, keliatan sedih banget, dan ga bisa terima kenyataan. Air mata kembali meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Ayah mengelus punggung Ibu berkali-kali, ga berkata apa-apa.

"Boleh aku gendong dia, Khortenio?" Diantara isak tangis, Ibu mengulurkan tangan. Khortenio ga tega liatnya, jadi dia ga punya pilihan lain.

"Dia laki-laki." Ujarnya, seraya menyerahkan pada Ibu.

"Dia laki-laki tampan, seperti Ayahnya…" Ucapan Ibu terdengar begitu lirih. Dalam dekapnya, dia membelai rambut gw. "Actassi, apa kamu mau mengorbankan apapun, demi anak kita?"

"… Kamu ga perlu bertanya soal itu."

"Syukurlah…" Ibu meraih tangan kanan Ayah, dan mengarahkannya ke kepala gw versi bayi, menggenggamnya pada waktu bersamaan. Dia memejamkan mata, mengatur napas, serta berkonsentrasi. Secercah pendar lavender, mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuh Ibu. Aura yang terasa halus banget. Beda ama aura ungu pekat waktu itu.

"_Kamu bakal liat keajaiban_."

Pendar cahaya lavender tersebut, berputar pelan memenuhi ruangan, sebelum merasuk ke tubuh gw. Perlahan, rambut cokelat kuning gw rontok semua. Ga meninggalkan sisa. Terlihat ada sedikit pergerakan dari tubuh mungil dalam dekapan Ibu. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah tangisan bayi yang melantun di telinga. Menghangatkan hati mereka yang dengar. Seiring tangisan bayi, Ayah mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh lemas. Napasnya memburu, dan tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"_Ibumu punya aura bio-kinetis. Dia bisa menata ulang gen di dalam tubuhmu._"

"_Ibu bisa melakukan itu?!_" Wew, keren juga kemampuannya.

"_Awalnya, saya ga percaya ama hal semacam itu, tapi hal itu terjadi di depan mata._" Jelas Maximus Khortenio, "_Q menekan gen Corite dalam tubuhmu, sampe pada titik 72% Bellato, 28% Corite. Rambut cokelat kuningmu rontok keseluruhan, dan nantinya akan tumbuh rambut kelabu kaya Ayahmu. Selain itu, dia juga memindahkan lebih dari setengah kekuatan Actassi. Sebagian kecil pengetahuannya pun ikut terserap._"

Ja-jadi gw punya lebih dari setengah kekuatan Ayah!? "_Tunggu, Maximus! Kalo apa yang anda bilang itu bener, kenapa saya ga sekuat Ayah? Lebih dari setengah itu berarti hampir sebagian besar!_"

"_Kan udah saya bilang, kondisi tubuhmu sangat sangat lemah pas dilahirkan. Jauh banget dari kata sehat. Bayangin aja, tubuhmu yang sekarang udah menerima kekuatan dari Ayahmu, masih terbilang ga begitu kuat, kan?_"

Tangan gw mengepal denger fakta yang dipaparkan Maximus Khortenio, deret gigi saling beradu, "_Itu berarti… saya emang dasarnya lemah_."

"_Jangan bilang begitu!_" Bentaknya. "_Ibumu ga akan senang mendengarnya._" Tatap mata Maximus Khortenio mengarah pada Ibu yang masih mendekap gw versi bayi erat-erat. "M_akin hebat suatu kemampuan, makin besar juga harga yang harus dibayar…_" Mata gw terbelalak, liat tangan kanan Ibu lunglai ke samping. Sepasang mata merah rubi, kehilangan sinar kehidupan yang sempat menari di sana beberapa saat lalu. Kelopak matanya turun, tapi ga menutup sepenuhnya. "…_ Kamu bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Itu udah cukup jadi bukti kalo kamu ga lemah._"

Gw mendekat ke kasur, kedua mata ini berair, perasaan sedih langsung meletup dari dada. Ingin coba sentuh wajahnya, dia ga bergerak, ga bersuara, ga bernapas. Cuma ada suara tangis bayi yang masih di dekapannya. Tangan gw bergerak menyentuh kening, lalu turun ke pipi. Ga bisa, tembus. Ga bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. "_Ibu…_"

Desiran air mata gw biarkan mengalir bebas. Membentuk sungai di kedua pipi. Ga ada niat buat ditahan-tahan. Gw mulai sedikit terisak.

Khortenio muda menghampiri, dan mengambil bayi yang belum berhenti menangis dari lengan Ibu. "Act, Q udah…"

Ayah berdiri, memandang wajah Ibu penuh kehangatan. Masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi yang jadi pembeda, tetes air mata jatuh dari iris kelabu. "Q…" Dia menggunakan telapak tangan kanan, untuk menutup mata Ibu sepenuhnya. Mengelus pipinya dengan sentuhan cinta, memberi satu ciuman terakhir di kening, sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Gw coba menahan isakkan yang makin menjadi. Ingatan yang terpampang di depan mata, begitu pahit, sekaligus begitu manis. Memilukan, tapi di saat yang sama, indah. Ampe udah ga tau harus bilang apa buat menggambarkannya. Sejenak gw pejamkan mata, terasa asin di mulut, pas air mata gw masuk melalui celah bibir.

Usia pernikahan Ibu dan Ayah, masih terlalu muda untuk dipisahkan. Masih banyak waktu yang harusnya bisa mereka gunakan berdua, tapi takdir punya jalan sendiri.

"_Heyy,_" Pas kepala gw tertunduk, tenggelam diantara duka yang ikut terasa, Maximus Khortenio menegur. "_Kamu bakal melewatkan bagian favorit saya._"

Gw angkat muka, buat liat Khortenio muda menyerahkan tubuh mungil dalam gendongan pada Ayah. Moment pertama Ayah gendong gw, sangat hati-hati. Tangan kanan menopang leher, sedangkan tangan kiri menopang tubuh. Dia menatap penuh kasih sayang ke bola mata kecil yang berusaha keras membuka, dan… dan… tersenyum… Ayah tersenyum begitu tulus. Si Mental Smith berambut magenta, ga menyangka bakal liat senyum kawan Shield Miller untuk pertama kali, selama dia mengenalnya.

"Kamu adalah cinta sejati dalam hidup saya. Semua yang saya punya, diri saya apa adanya, adalah milikmu. Selamanya." Katanya, diiringi kecupan paling lembut di dahi gw versi bayi.

Deng! Sensasi merinding dalam artian positif, terasa menjalar dari belakang leher, sampe ke ujung kaki.

"_Itu senyuman paling indah yang pernah saya liat di wajahnya._"

"_Itu… kata-kata paling indah yang pernah diucapkan seseorang buat saya._" Gw menimpali perkataan Maximus Khortenio, seraya berjalan mendekat ke Ayah. Tatapan lurus tertuju pada iris kelabu. Pengen banget rasanya, memeluk Ayah kuat-kuat. Gw melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekitar tubuh lelaki berambut kelabu belah tengah, dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Tapi, siapa yang coba gw bohongi? 100.000 kali dicoba pun, hasilnya bakal sama.

Ga adil, ga adil. Sosok Ibu dan Ayah yang selama ini gw rindukan, ada di depan mata, tapi terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Isak tangis yang tadi sempet reda, mulai dateng lagi. Kali ini ga kuasa tertahan. Maximus Khortenio menepuk bahu gw beberapa kali, "_Tiap _o_rang tua di dunia ini, adalah pahlawan sejati bagi anak-anaknya._"

_Sebuah kenangan tentang perjalanan hidup ini,  
Diisi hari-hari indah saat kalian yang menjalani.  
Senyum yang berarti sayang, anda pamerkan tiap hari.  
Diam yang berarti pertanyaan, ajarkan saya hidup setengah mati._

_Anda beri saya asa untuk dikejar._  
_Jadikan mimpi indah saat saya melihat anda hebat._  
_Anda sosok idaman yang membayangi saya._  
_Kerutan di wajah anda, goresan sejarah perjuangan kerasnya_.

_Perjuangan terakhir anda, adalah awal dari milik saya.  
Saya ingin melihat anda bahagia di sana, di Nirwana.  
Ingin anda tersenyum melihat saya di sini, di dunia.  
Dan tiap saat, do'a-do'a terkirim untuk anda.  
Darah yang mengalir di seluruh nadi ini adalah milik kita.  
Tiap tetesnya bagai do'a untuk anda.  
Alirannya deras, lambangkan semangat untuk hidup._

_Terima kasih untuk kisah menakjubkan ini.  
Selanjutnya, akan terukir kisah baru yang abadi.  
Cerita tentang kami._

_####_

"_You are the love of my life. Everything I have, everything I am, is yours. Forever." – Actassi (Ch. 43)_

* * *

**A/N: **Visualisasi Meinhalom udah ada di Photobucket. Link-nya di profil saya ya. Kredit to the artist! Dan juga Bid'ah Slayer/Baydzofi yang ngasih tau keberaaan gambar tersebut.

Terima kasih buat Hafidz yang udah meminjamkan Ren Grymnystre! Ditunggu update-nya!

Buat semua reviewers yang ga login: Terima kasih! I'm really glad you enjoy it that much! Pembaca puas, author lemas… *eh senang. Akhir kata, happy holiday, readers! Semoga taun depan Fandom RF Online makin rame. Wahaha :))


	44. What Tomorrow May Bring

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 44: What Tomorrow May Bring

…_Hutan Crawler, Sektor Solus…_

"Udah kubilang, ini ga akan berhasil." Ujar sesosok Grazier lelaki.

"Pasti bisa kok. Aku percaya." Balas kawannya, Corite wanita berambut ungu. Dia menembakkan mantra Force Air pada Kadet-Kadet Federasi yang sedang berlatih di daerah ini.

"Harusnya aku ga menyetujui 'rencanamu'. Bahkan, ini sama sekali ga bisa disebut rencana." Gerutu si lelaki.

"Gann, kalo kamu punya rencana yang lebih bagus, aku akan mendengarkan dengan senang hati."

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Menyusup tentunya, serta mengacak-ngacak Sektor Solus dengan harapan, Federasi mengirim beberapa Prajurit untuk atasi masalah ini, dan berharap salah satu diantara mereka ada seorang Sentinel berambut kelabu, supaya mereka bisa bertemu.

Semua ini adalah hasil pemikiran polos Faranell, karena dia ga bisa menemukan cara untuk menghubungi Lake. Tentu, dia ga pernah bermaksud melukai siapapun selama operasi berlangsung. Mantra air yang dia gunakan, cuma buat menakuti para Kadet muda Federasi. Tapi tetep aja, ini aneh.

"Aku ga bilang 'punya rencana lebih bagus'. Tapi rusuh di territorial Bellato, dan berharap yang terbaik!? Serius!?" Seru Gannza, "Liat tuh, mereka tetep ga menugaskan si uban kemari." Lanjutnya, seraya liat satu tim pasukan Federasi beranggotakan 4 Prajurit senior, tiba di lokasi.

Ekspresi Faranell berubah sedikit kecewa. Dari balik rimbun semak pepohonan, Faranell menarik lengan Gann, kemudian berlari dari tempat kejadian perkara, "Besok! Kita lakukan lagi besok! Mu-mungkin kita harus pindah lokasi, siapa tau area ini bukan tanggung jawabnya, mungkin kita harus menculik salah satu Kadet, buat kesepakatan, atau… atau- AWW!" Grazier wanita meracau sendiri, sampe tiba-tiba berhenti dan memegang sisi kepalanya.

Mengingat satu lagi alasan untuk bertemu dengan si cebol bermata ungu.

Sakit kepala yang suka mendadak menyerang Faranell, makin sering terjadi. Si Grazier berambut ungu makin sering liat simbol-simbol yang ga bisa dimengerti. Faranell udah menulis simbol-simbol yang dilihatnya, dan mempelajari lebih lanjut semenjak pertama kali sakit kepala menyerang.

Dia berasumsi, simbol-simbol itu adalah karakter dari sebuah bahasa yang belum dikenalnya. Tapi nihil, ga ada satupun buku di Perpustakaan Numerus yang menjelaskan, atau bahkan sekadar memiliki karakter seperti itu.

"Simbol-simbol itu lagi?" Gann mengelus punggung Faranell, nada khawatir terdapat di balik pertanyaan. Faranell juga udah cerita semua pada Gannza, tapi kebenaran tentang simbol-simbol itu masih belum bisa terpecahkan.

Satu-satunya yang dikhawatirkan Gannza, adalah simbol tersebut muncul diiringi sakit kepala yang begitu mengganggu. Faranell bilang, rasanya nyeri banget. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah seketika. Grazier lelaki ga ingin senyum manis Faranell berganti ekpresi kesakitan. Bahkan Innana ga kuasa jadi pereda rasa sakit itu.

Wanita berambut ungu mengangguk pelan, sepasang mata kuning tersebut menatap lesu pada kawannya sejenak, "Apa yang salah denganku, Gann?"

Merasakan kegelisahan, Gannza langsung memegang kedua bahu Faranell, coba menenangkan, "Ga ada yang salah denganmu. Kamu akan baik-baik aja. Kita akan ketemu dengan si Uban itu, aku janji." Kemudian, gantian dia yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Faranell, "Untuk sekarang, kita harus pergi dari sini. Kamu butuh istirahat untuk besok." Melanjutkan lari yang sempat terhenti, dan pulang ke Markas Aliansi Suci.

Ga disadari, sebuah lensa optik hijau milik Accretia berarmor hijau safari, tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik Faranell dan Gannza. Merekam aktifitas yang mereka lakukan di area Hutan Crawler beberapa hari belakangan.

.

.

…_Reminiscence…_

Setelah liat kenangan yang cukup menyesakkan, gw menenangkan diri. Maximus Khortenio ga berujar sepatah katapun, masih menunggu semburat emosi mereda kembali. Ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepala. Paman Ren bilang, Ayah adalah seorang Prajurit Federasi yang tewas sebelum gw lahir. Sedangkan, Maximus Gatan pernah cerita gimana Ayah tewas dalam misi penyelamatan Satuan Tugas Gabungan 15 tahun lalu, tepat pas gw berumur 7 tahun.

Banyak fakta yang disembunyikan dari gw. Fakta yang dibelokkan, entah karena apa. Kayanya, ini saat paling pas untuk meluruskan semua. Bingung harus mulai dari mana. Jadi, gw mulai aja dari pertanyaan sederhana, "_Maximus, kenapa Ayah meninggalkan saya?_"

Pria paruh baya pasti menyadari apa makna di balik pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya agak berubah murung, dan sedikit menunduk. Lama dia bungkam, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengganti latar pemandangan, kembali ke awal. Pepohonan hijau.

"_Maaf, Lake._ _Itu semua salah saya._" Maximus Khortenio menatap mata ungu gw dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan keyakinan buat bicara, "_Dan bisa dibilang, saya juga yang membunuh Actassi._"

Gw cukup kaget denger jawaban ga nyambung tersebut keluar dari mulut si Mental Smith, "_A-apa? Apa… maksudnya?_"

Pemandangan di sekeliling kami berubah lagi. Memperlihatkan gimana Ayah menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menimang bayi, "_Sepeninggal Q, Actassi merawatmu dengan baik selama setahun penuh. Sebenarnya hal itu cukup mengejutkan, mengingat dia seorang Shield Miller gagah yang punya kekuatan luar biasa, bisa jadi begitu lembut ketika kamu berada di tangannya. Udah gitu, ga ada yang nyangka juga, dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Saya liat perubahan dalam diri Actassi. Dia ga lagi kaya orang tanpa emosi. Cuma dengan melihatmu menggeliat aja, sesekali dia bakal tersenyum tipis._"

Suka-duka saat Ayah merawat anak semata wayangnya, kini terpampang jelas. Mulai dari kelegaan pas berhasil ganti popok, sampe penderitaan akibat gangguan tidur gegara gw yang suka nangis tengah malem. Kesulitan memberi asupan susu, hingga ke tahap gelisah pas gw jatuh sakit. Diantara mereka bertiga, cuma Ayah yang sama sekali ga pernah mengeluh dihadapkan dengan susahnya merawat bayi.

Sebaliknya, dia terlihat… begitu tulus. Dari matahari terbenam, sampai matahari terbit, dia rela lengannya dijadiin kasur, supaya gw nyaman tidur.

"_Saya sadar, kalo kita ga bisa terus selamanya berada di sini. Kita harus kembali ke Novus, kita masih punya kewajiban. Jadi, suatu senja saya bicara padanya, bilang bahwa Federasi membutuhkan kita di sana, dan kita udah cukup lama lari dari pertempuran._ _Tapi dia menolak. Actassi ga mau meninggalkanmu, atau membawamu serta ke Novus._"

"Liat dia, Kartea." Ucap Ayah, sambil terus menatap gw yang terbangun di dekapnya, mulai sedikit buka mata, "Bahkan saat ga melakukan apapun, dia begitu menggemaskan. Saya ga mau meninggalkannya."

"Kalo gitu bawa dia, Act. Tinggal di Novus. Gw akan bantu cari tempat tinggal buat kalian berdua."

"Saya juga ga mau membawanya ke sana." Ayah menegaskan.

"… Apa yang lu mau, untuk anak lu?" Mendadak, Paman Ren menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Biar gimanapun, dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Grymnystre, Acti. Cepat atau lambat-"

"Untuk sekarang, saya ga mau dia jadi apa-apa. Untuk kedepannya, saya akan biarkan dia memilih jalan sendiri," Potong Ayah, bicara tanpa menatap Paman Ren, "bila suatu saat dia menginjak tanah Novus, maka biarlah itu terjadi. Tapi itu ga akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

"Tolong, mengertilah," Khortenio muda masih berusaha meyakinkan Ayah, "lu sendiri yang bilang, perjalan ini cuma sementara, cuma sampe anak lu lahir, terus kita bakal balik."

"… Itu saat saya masih punya Q. Sekarang, dia telah tiada, saya ga punya siapapun selain Si Kecil ini." Agak lirih balasan dari mulut Ayah, "Saya ga punya alasan lagi untuk kembali ke Novus."

"_Lalu, keluarlah kalimat yang sampe sekarang masih saya sesali."_

"Lu bilang… lu hutang nyawa kan, sama gw?" Ayah menoleh pada Khortenio muda, yang buang muka ke sisi kanan sambil menggigit bibir bawah keras-keras, enggan bertatap mata dengannya.

"_Andai saya bisa kembali ke masa itu, dan membatalkan semua perkataan yang terucap…_"

"… Oke." Jawaban itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut pria berambut kelabu belah tengah, selepas beberapa saat, "Saya mengerti. Ren-Ren, boleh saya titipkan Si Kecil padamu?"

"Boleh lah. Lake udah kaya anak gw juga kali." Jawab Paman Ren enteng.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya datar, "Kartea, bisa kita berangkat besok malam? Saya ingin berangkat saat Si Kecil terlelap."

Khortenio muda mengangguk diiringi ucapan, "Besok malam." lalu beranjak masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Ayah yang ga ada bosennya menimang gw di teras.

…

-Besok Malam-

Di bawah titik bintang menghias gelapnya langit Bellator, dua Bellatrean pria bersiap untuk melakukan perjalan antariksa setelah hampir 2 tahun berada di Planet asal mereka. Khortenio lebih dulu masuk pesawat, untuk melakukan pengecekan terakhir, serta menyalakan mesin.

"Ren-Ren…" Panggil Ayah ketika berada di depan palka pesawat. Yang dipanggil menengok ke samping kanan, "… jangan sampai dia tau, kalo Ibunya seorang Corite. Jangan sampai dia tau, kalo kamu saudara saya."

"Hah?" Paman Ren balik bertanya, "Lu mau gw bohong pada keponakan sendiri?"

"Ya." A-Ayah…? Tapi… Kenapa? "Demi kebaikannya. Dia ga akan mengerti betapa rumit hal-hal yang terjadi di Novus. Dan juga, saya ga mau 'Mereka' tau keberadaan Si Kecil." Lanjutnya. Lagi-lagi 'Mereka' di sebut-sebut. Siapa sebenarnya 'Mereka' yang dimaksud? "Beri tau tentang Q, ketika dia paham situasi yang kita hadapi. Makin sedikit yang dia tau, makin bagus."

"Baiklah. Kalo gitu, gw harus warnain rambut nih kayanya," Paman Ren menyanggupi permintaan Ayah, seraya mengusap rambut sendiri, "tapi gw ga bisa kasih tau dia tentang kebenaran dirinya." Lanjut Paman Ren, sambil pindah posisi ke hadapan Ayah, dan meletakkan telunjuk di dada adik sepupu, "Lu harus kasih tau sendiri. Secara langsung. Supaya lu selalu punya alasan, untuk kembali ke sini, dan bertemu putra lu satu-satunya."

Ayah mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih." Lalu langsung melangkah menuju palka pesawat yang terbuka, melewati Paman Ren begitu aja.

Sebelum pria berambut kelabu belah tengah bener-bener masuk pesawat, Si Bellatrean berjubah putih bertanya, "Yakin lu, ga mau bilang sesuatu untuknya, atau melihatnya terakhir kali?"

Ayah menggeleng pelan, "Saya akan merasa sulit untuk berpisah."

Paman Ren tersenyum simpul denger jawaban Ayah, "Seengganya, lu bisa memberinya sesuatu, kan?"

Ayah terdiam sejenak, seraya memegang syal biru yang melilit di lehernya, berkibar akibat tertiup hembusan angin di sekitar mesin pesawat yang mulai meraung, hendak melepasnya, tapi ga jadi, "Ga perlu. Saya dan Q udah memberikan sesuatu untuknya."

Paman Ren memandang punggung Ayah penuh kebingungan, tapi ga mempertanyakan maksud omongan yang baru aja didenger, "Ati-ati di jalan. Gw akan selalu kasih kabar kalo suatu saat harus pindah dari sini."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Ayah menoleh ke belakang, dan mengangguk pelan.

Udah memberikan… sesuatu?

Begitu Ayah duduk di kokpit, dia langsung bertanya, "Kartea, boleh saya minta tolong sekali lagi padamu? Saya bersumpah, ini akan jadi yang terakhir kali."

Merasa ga enak udah bawa-bawa masalah hutang nyawa, Khortenio muda tentu menyanggupi, "Tolong apa?"

"… Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, selesaikan proyek itu."

Khortenio muda nampak paham, biarpun Ayah ga memberi detail terhadap Proyek apa yang dia maksud. Khortenio udah tau. Proyek yang selalu dipaksakan oleh Ayah, supaya cepet selesai, tapi ga selesai-selesai, "Tentu, gw janji akan menyelesaikannya. Apapun yang terjadi."

"_2 tahun lamanya kami meninggalkan Novus. Dan ketika kami kembali, tentu ga langsung disambut dengan baik. Buruk, malah. Berbagai cercaan, dan makian, menghujani kami secara bertubi. Dicap pengecut, karena lari dari pertempuran. Untunglah Federasi lagi-lagi bersedia meringankan hukuman yang kami terima karena rentetan pencapaian di masa lalu._"

"_Ya, gini-gini saya termasuk Mental Smith paten yang terlibat dalam banyak penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi terbaru, lho. Dan Actassi… bisa dibilang dia… dinding yang melindungi pasukan garis depan. Tapi, hukuman yang kami terima ga bisa dibilang enak juga, sih. 8 bulan masa tahanan, ditambah penurunan pangkat 2 tingkat. Semua kerja keras untuk naik jadi Conquest, harus diulang dari awal. Tetep, itu ga bikin kami patah arang, dan terus melangkah. Namun … ada satu hal yang luput dari pengetahuan saya, satu hal fatal yang bisa membahayakan nyawa Actassi._"

Pemandangan berganti, kini memperlihatkan Ayah berada di ruangan Khortenio muda, "Sini, gw periksa persenjataan lu."

Udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali Ayah menggunakan pedang dan perisainya. Bahkan udah lama ga pernah dikeluarkan dari inventori. Jadi, jelas butuh uji kelayakan.

Ayah mengeluarkan perisainya seperti biasa, tapi kemudian, ada yang aneh. Begitu keluar dari inventori 4 dimensi, perisai itu langsung membentur permukaan lantai dengan keras. Khortenio muda tersentak, sedangkan Ayah terdiam, tangan kirinya masih terpatri di balik perisai.

"Pelan-pelan, woi! Lantainya bisa hancur!" Seru Mental Smith berambut magenta.

Ayah mendongak, sepasang mata kelabu, bertemu dengan mata Khortenio muda, "Kartea, saya ga bisa… mengangkatnya."

"Apa?" Khortenio muda bengong sebentar, lalu senyum meledek, "lu becanda, kan?"

Dari balik perisainya, Ayah mencabut pedang yang biasa dia gunakan. Kaya tadi, pedang itu langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan keras, tapi masih dalam genggaman. Seolah tangan kanan Ayah sama sekali ga kuat menopang beratnya.

"Saya ga bisa angkat pedang."

Fenomena ini membuat Khortenio bingung banget. Perisai dan pedang Ayah emang punya berat jauh diatas senjata Warrior normal. Jauh banget. Namun, selama ini Ayah ga pernah kesulitan buat pake persenjataan tersebut karena kekuatan murni yang dimilikinya. Lagian, itu Ayah sendiri yang memilih. Bahkan Khortenio ga kuat sekedar mengangkat pedangnya walau udah pake dua tangan. Boro-boro mengayun. Tapi ini… liat Ayah berjuang keras untuk sekadar menyiagakan kuda-kuda, bukan pemandangan biasa.

Seketika, Khortenio muda menggeser sebuah meja kecil ke tengah ruangannya, "Act, ayo adu panco." Ayah menuruti ajakan Kartea. Meletakkan pedang dan perisai, dan meraih tangan Khortenio muda yang udah siap duluan di atas meja. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, "satu… dua… tiga!" Sesuai aba-aba, mereka mengerahkan seluruh tenaga!

Hasilnya bisa ditebak, Ayah lebih unggul… sedikit!? Sampe-sampe Khortenio sempet balas mendorong ke arah sebaliknya!? Adu panco yang harusnya bisa dimenangkan Ayah dengan gampang, jadi berimbang, "Lu ga… bercanda…" Gumam Khortenio muda, ga menyelesaikan pertandingan kecil yang berlangsung kurang dari dua menit tersebut.

"Saya ga bercanda." Bales Ayah, tetep kalem, tapi dadanya agak naik-turun.

"_Actassi kehilangan lebih dari setengah kekuatannya, setelah apa yang dilakukan Q. Dan saya ga pernah sadar. Ga ada seorang pun yang sadar, bahkan dia sendiri. Padahal, kekuatannya melemah drastis. Kebayang ga? Sampe saya nyaris mengimbangi. Kalo aja dalam keadaan normal, lengan saya udah lepas duluan di detik pertama adu panco dimulai._"

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Kita harus tenang menyikapinya. Jangan panik, jangan panik… hufff."

"Kamulah satu-satunya yang panik di sini, Kartea." Celetuk Ayah. Sempet-sempetnya ya, dalam keadaan kaya gini.

"Diem!" Seru Khortenio muda, "gw lagi mikir nih," lanjutnya, "oke, santai. Gw akan bikin senjata baru buat lu, yang lebih ringan. Supaya lu tetep bisa bertarung di garis depan."

"Saya ga keberatan, walau kamu ga membuatkan saya senjata. Asal proyek itu kamu selesaikan."

"Ga! Kesampingkan proyek itu, hal ini ga mungkin bisa dibiarkan! Lu bakal jadi sasaran empuk! Ga cuma Aliansi Suci, atau Kekaisaran, tapi juga Bangsa kita!" Begitu rupanya. Selama ini, meski kerap mengalami kejadian ga enak, tapi orang-orang di sekeliling Ayah masih segan terhadapnya. Segan terhadap kekuatan yang dimiliki Ayah, bisa juga takut… mungkin.

Bila mereka tau Ayah ga lagi kaya dulu… gw ga mau bayangin apa yang bakal terjadi.

"_Saya bener-bener ga tenang, dan mulai mikir yang macem-macem. Apa keputusan memaksa Actassi kembali ke Novus tepat? Apa ini ga berbahaya baginya? Apa saya masih bisa disebut punya hati? Memisahkan Ayah dan anak begitu aja, tanpa mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan. Saya takut. Takut udah melakukan suatu hal buruk yang ga bisa dibatalkan lagi._"

Rentetan _frame _memori dari Maximus Khortenio berkelebat dan memperlihatkan kehidupan mereka di Novus pasca menjalani hukuman 8 bulan masa penahanan.

"_Selain dari kekuatannya yang melemah, ga ada yang berubah dari diri Actassi. Dia masih sama kaya selama ini saya mengenal Shield Miller itu. Masih ga kenal takut, dan memegang teguh idealisme yang dia punya. Pengambilan keputusannya pun ga bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Tapi suka atau engga, dia harus mengubah gaya bertarung. Karena dia bukan lagi dinding yang dulu…_"

Pada suatu pertarungan dengan sesosok Punisher Accretia yang melakukan rangkaian pembantaian skuad latihan di Sektor Sette, Ayah terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, bahkan sampe terguling setelah menerima serangan-serangan brutal pada perisainya… "_Dia bukan lagi dinding yang ga bisa ditembus… dan perisai buatan saya, ga sekuat perisai miliknya. Sekarang, bukan cuma Maximus Ren yang bisa bikin dia terjungkal._"

Tapi Ayah belum menyerah sepenuhnya! Dia kembali bangkit, membuang perisai yang udah hancur setengah, memperkuat genggaman pada pedang, dan menerjang Punisher itu lagi. Pertarungan itu berlangsung keras, sedangkan para Kamerad yang lain, masih ragu untuk membantu.

"_Kaya kata Maximus Ren, sekeras apapun kami berusaha menyembunyikan bangkai, suatu saat pasti tercium juga. Sekeras apapun kami berusaha menyembunyikan fakta Actassi udah ga sekuat dulu, Kamerad yang lain pasti akan tau. Dan akhirnya, mereka tau. Mereka menyadari perubahan yang dialami Actassi dengan melihat pertarungan itu, dan mulai bertanya-tanya._"

"Act!" Teriak Khortenio muda. "Heyy, kenapa kalian cuma nonton!? Kita harus membantunya!" Setelah agak lama menonton Ayah melawan Punisher itu sendirian, kamerad lain mulai tergerak untuk membantu. Didorong oleh teriakan Khortenio muda. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga, cuma untuk menghabisi satu Punisher Accretia, dengan Ayah tetap berada di garis terdepan.

Mungkin itulah kali pertama, Khortenio muda… dan Prajurit-Prajurit lain liat Ayah terluka. Darah mengalir dari kepala, memerahkan beberapa bagian rambut kelabunya. Tangan kiri yang tadi pegang perisai, mengalami patah akibat tahan hantaman kapak Si Punisher. Biarpun sempoyongan, tapi Ayah masih berdiri. Khortenio bertanya dengan nada tinggi, "Apa lu udah ilang akal sehat!? Kenapa lu tetap melawan!? Lu bisa mati!"

"Itulah tugas Shield Miller, Kartea…" Jawab Ayah lirih ditambah napas tersengal, "… kalo bukan saya yang di garis depan, siapa lagi?"

"Goblok! Lu dan idealisme lu itu…" Cela Khortenio, "ada perbedaan antara beranikan diri, dan bunuh diri! Yang lu lakukan tadi-"

"Selesaikan proyek itu."

"Diem!"

_Actassi, apa kamu mau mengorbankan apapun, demi anak kita?_

"_Ayah…_" Demi gw… demi gw. Demi napas anak satu-satunya… dia ga cuma rela kehilangan satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai, tapi juga kekuatan yang pernah dimiliki. Rela merasakan sakit, dan ga takut menanggung luka, fisik maupun batin. Ga mengeluh, ga mengutuk, ga ada penyesalan. Menerima lapang dada, apapun yang dibawa hari esok. Semua itu dipendamnya, dalam diam.

"_Kami tetap mengabdikan diri untuk Federasi. Ga terasa, 7 tahun berlalu setelah kepulangan kami ke Novus. Dengan usaha ekstra keras, dan pengakuan dari petinggi Federasi, kami berhasil kembali jadi Conquest. Lebih baik dari itu, dianggap telah menebus kelalaian di masa lalu, kami dipromosikan jadi Maximus. Saat itu saya naik jabatan jadi Wakil Komandan Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, sedangkan Actassi, sebagai pemimpin Skuad 12 dari Resimen 1, Satuan Tugas Gabungan._"

"_Catatan misi terakhir Maximus Actassi Grymnystre… adalah Penyelamatan Skuad Patroli Federasi di Tambang Tengah 15 tahun lalu. Dia tewas… saat mejalankan misi tersebut,_" Maximus Khortenio keliatan berat hati menjelaskan, _"sebulan sebelum itu, Actassi sempat minta izin pada jajaran dewan untuk pulang ke Bellator, dengan tujuan bertemu kerabatnya. Bertemu kamu. Tapi tentu, dia ga pernah bilang siapa kerabat yang dimaksud. Dan kali ini, saya ga ikut._"

"_A-apa? T-tapi… saya ga pernah bertemu Ayah sama sekali, Maximus! Saya aja baru tau mukanya hari ini!" _Gw dibuat bingung denger cerita pria paruh baya berambut magenta.

Dia menatap gw, dan bertanya dengan nada rendah, "_Kamu yakin?_"

"_Sa-saya…_" Coba menyusuri lagi tiap ingatan yang ada, untuk meyakinkan diri kalo emang ga pernah sekalipun liat sosok Ayah. Sosok yang muncul justru Paman Ren dengan rambut pirangnya, yang merawat gw sejak kecil. Tapi mendadak, ingatan tentang pria asing dengan mantel bertudung coklat di tengah gerimis yang pernah gw temui di bangku taman, lewat di pikiran. Sepasang iris kelabunya, ditambah syal biru lusuh tebel yang melilit di leher. Gw terhenyak, dan sedikit menatap ke bawah, "_… saya ga yakin._"

Di satu sisi, gw ga yakin bener-bener ga pernah ketemu Ayah. Karena ga yakin, apa jangan-jangan pria asing itu adalah Ayah? Entahlah. Ga bisa dipastikan. Kenapa… tau-tau kenangan itu yang muncul?

Maximus Khortenio tersenyum, "_Mungkin ketemu, tapi ga inget. Karena kamu masih kecil._"

"_Mungkin. Ga tau juga sih._"

Pemandangan kembali berubah. Memamerkan ruangan baru Khortenio yang kini menjabat sebagai Wakil Komandan Divisi. Saat sedang duduk di depan 4 monitor, seorang lelaki dengan tanda pangkat Major melangkah masuk, serta memberi sikap hormat, "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Maximus. Tapi kami membutuhkan anda di pusat kontrol Satuan Tugas Gabungan."

"Hmm? Ada perlu apa Satuan Tugas Gabungan dengan saya?"

"Sinyal komunikasi Skuad 12 dari Resimen 1 Satuan Tugas Gabungan terputus, dan terblokir total. Penyebabnya belum diketahui," Ujar Prajurit berpangkat Major itu.

Mendengar Skuad 12, Khortenio langsung agak tersentak, dan bangkit dari kursinya, lalu melangkah terburu-buru, "Apa kalian udah coba frekuensi lain?"

Prajurit itu menjawab, seraya mengikuti langkah Khortenio, "Udah, Maximus. Tapi tetap ga bisa. Pesan kami ga bisa mencapai mereka."

"Gimana dengan meretas gelombang radio, untuk mengirimkan kode morse?"

"Kami udah coba segala cara yang memungkinkan…"

"Kalo begitu, ada kemungkinan mereka dalam masalah, Major."

Sesampainya di ruang kontrol, Khortenio disambut pimpinan Resimen 1 yang menjabat saat itu. Si Mental Smith langsung bertanya, "Klent, situasinya?"

"Skuad 12 telah menemukan lokasi penyanderaan, laporan terakhir dari pimpinan Skuad, mereka telah menerobos masuk dan dalam proses penyelamatan sandera. Tapi cuma sampai di situ. Komunikasi kami terputus, belum ada kabar lebih lanjut." Jelas Pria yang dipanggil Klent.

"Udah berapa lama komunikasi terblokir?" Tanya Khortenio. Raut serius terpapar di wajah.

"1 jam 40 menit, atau mungkin lebih sedikit."

"Ada sesuatu yang ga beres. Matikan semua perangkat keras, kemudian hidupkan lagi. Lakukan _re-boot_ penuh pada setiap perangkat lunak yang kalian pakai! Jalankan program diagnosa pada _frame _utama. Cek sambungan kabel komputer operasi, yang menyambungkan menara komunikasi! Pastikan jaringan kita ga ada yang terganggu. Perbaiki tiap error yang terjadi, dan perbaiki dengan cepat! Ini bukan latihan!" Khortenio mengeraskan suara saat memberi instruksi, seketika personil ruang kontrol mulai sibuk sendiri.

"Apa menurutmu ini-"

"Seseorang cari masalah dengan kita." Potong Khortenio.

Proses tersebut memakan waktu 5-7 menit, tapi tetep belum bisa menghubungi Skuad 12 di luar sana. Liat itu, Khortenio langsung turun tangan. Jalan menuju salah satu komputer operasi, "Boleh saya pinjam sebentar?"

"O-oh… silahkan, Maximus." Personil itu terbata, dan begitu kikuk pas bangun dari tempat duduk.

Jemari pria berambut magenta langsung menari di atas keyboard, dan memasukkan rangkaian instruksi dalam bahasa mesin yang sama sekali ga gw paham. Yang gw liat di layar cuma angk 1. Kode Binari, mulutnya sibuk menggumamkan bisikkan-bisikkan, "Ayolah, Act… gw harap lu baik-baik aja… jangan mati, jangan mati… tolong…"

Selepas beberapa menit, ada seruan dari personil lainnya, "Sinyal komunikasi telah kembali stabil, Maximus!"

Khortenio segera mengambil set mikropon, dan langsung melakukan panggilan, "Skuad 12, Skuad 12… Headquarter pada Skuad 12."

Semua yang ada di pusat kontrol terdiam tunggu jawaban. Harap-harap cemas, semoga bisa mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana. Ga ada respon yang datang dalam 30 detik, nyaris memupuskan harapan mereka.

Tapi kecemasan, langsung berubah lega, setelah dengar bunyi gemerisik radio, disusul suara lelaki kelelahan membalas panggilan Khortenio, "Di… di sini Skuad 12, ganti."

"Skuad 12! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kami bisa melakukan kontak. Frekuensi radio kalian mendadak terblokir selama 2 jam dan ga ada kontak sama sekali. Dengan Skuad Leader-kah saya bicara?" Khortenio tau, bahwa yang bicara bukanlah Ayah, tapi dia tetap saja mempertanyakan hal itu untuk memastikan bukan hanya buat dirinya, tapi juga personil lain yang ada di ruang kontrol.

"Bukan. Saya Sentinel, Captain Gatan Valsynvis. Anak didik Maximus Actassi Grymnystre."

"_Perasaan buruk menghampiri saya tepat setelah dengar balasan itu. Saya merasa resah untuk tanya hal selanjutnya. Tapi saya tau, mau ga mau, saya harus cari tau._"

"Gatan, di mana Maximus Actassi?"

Sunyi kembali mengisi ruang kontrol, Khortenio menelan ludah di balik layar komputer yang memproyeksikan bayang-bayang barisan kode di wajahnya.

Belum ada jawaban dari Gatan muda. Maka, Khortenio bertanya lagi, "Captain Gatan… kamu dengar saya?"

"Gugur… dalam tugas, Pak. Begitupun anggota Skuad lainnya."

Si Mental Smith terhenyak, punggungnya serasa lemas, dan langsung bersandar di kursi yang dia duduki. Dia ga bisa percaya apa yang baru aja didenger. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan di seisi ruangan, dan kegelisahan yang mulai menyelimuti tiap individu.

"_Saya bener-bener syok. Hal yang saya takutkan selama ini, beneran terjadi. Saya sungguh menyesal, tapi tentu, sebagai Wakil Komandan, saya wajib tetap tenang di depan Prajurit lain. Karena ini belum selesai."_

Khortenio kembali menegakkan tubuh dalam posisi duduk, "Laporkan status misi, nak. Apa cuma kamu yang selamat?"

"Misi… terlaksana. Seorang sandera berhasil diselamatkan. Butuh perawatan medis secepatnya."

Khortenio melepas mikropon, dan juga head set yang dia pake. Wajahnya tertunduk, melangkah menuju pimpinan Resimen 1, "Bawa mereka pulang, Klent." Ucapannya terdengar agak dalam.

Klent menanggapinya, "Dimengerti." Kemudian sigap mengambil alih komunikasi, "Baiklah Sentinel, tetap di tempatmu berada. Kirimkan koordinatmu agar pesawat kita bisa menjemput kalian berdua pulang."

Khortenio udah keburu meninggalkan ruangan kontrol, dan berjalan cepat sambil masih tertunduk. Di tengah perjalanan kembali ke ruangan sendiri, mendadak dia mengepalkan tangan kanan, dan meninju dinding lorong keras-keras. Ga peduli akan rasa sakit yang dirasa, dia berteriak, "FAAK!"

"_Ketimbang sakit, rasa bersalah lebih dominan di hati saya. Itu adalah perasaan terburuk yang pernah saya rasakan selama menjadi Prajurit Federasi. Bukan sekali dua kali saya pernah liat bahaya mengancam, atau bahkan kematian, tapi ini jadi yang terburuk. Sayalah yang memisahkan kalian berdua. Menghalangi keinginan seorang Ayah untuk tetap berada di samping anaknya. Untuk melihat anaknya tumbuh, dan berkembang. Bahkan, sampe membuat Sang Ayah tewas karena keputusan egois belaka. Saya pribadi paling buruk sepanjang masa._"

Khortenio tersentak, teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya berlari menuju gudang Divisi Sains, dan membuka terpal yang membungkus tumpukan rongsok. Peralatan berbentuk kursi rakitan yang baru setengah dirakit. Keliatan dari kondisinya, terbengkalai.

"_Kamu tau, apa lagi yang membuat kejadian ini makin pahit? Saya mengabaikan janji pada Actassi. Akibat kebuntuan dan ga ada progress dari proyek Reminiscence… saya ga berniat melanjutkan. Actassi ga pernah sekalipun marah pada saya. Dia mengingatkan saya, tapi sekaligus menerimanya hanya karena satu kalimat 'hutang nyawa' yang pernah terucap. Bukan begini… saya sama sekali ga mau ini terjadi…_"

"_Cukup," _Ujar gw, bikin perkataan Maximus Khortenio berhenti._ "saya rasa, ini lebih dari cukup, Maximus. Bisa kita kembali ke realita sekarang?_" Gw ga menatap Maximus Khortenio saat bertanya.

"_Oke,_" Jawabnya. Maximus Khortenio menyapu layar antar muka yang ada di telapak tangannya, "_mengakhiri penyatuan syaraf._"

Pemandangan hutan hijau di depan mata, berganti jadi warna biru muda bercorak putih tanpa bidang untuk menapak, terus perlahan biru mudanya memudar, memudar, sisakan corak putih yang lama-kelamaan mendominasi. Akhirnya, pandangan gw jadi putih semua. Hal itu ga berlangsung lama, sampe mata gw menangkap bayang-bayang perabotan elektronik, dinding, bangunan, bidang.

Gw mengedip berkali-kali dengan cepat, untuk memperjelas penglihatan yang masih blur, sesekali mengucek mata yang terasa perih.

"Kamu bisa melepas perangkat kepalanya. Udah aman." Ucap Maximus Khortenio sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Jadi gw ikutin apa yang dia lakukan, dan merapikan kembali perangkat kepala itu. Kita udah kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang. Masih terasa aneh, sih. Tapi mungkin butuh waktu beberapa menit buat terbiasa lagi.

"Lake…" Panggil Maximus Khortenio. Pas gw nengok ke arahnya, dia langsung bersujud di kaki gw! "Dari hati yang paling dalam, saya minta maaf padamu! Semua salah saya! Sayalah penyebab kamu menjalani hidup sendirian tanpa tau apa-apa! Maaf beribu maaf!" Wooot!? Ga… ga salah nih!? Dia merengek gitu!?

Reflek, gw berusaha membangkitkan tubuh pria paruh baya itu, "Ga… Maximus, saya mohon! Jangan lakukan ini! Anda ga perlu melakukan ini!" Ujar gw agak keras, untuk menandingi suara nyaringnya. "Semua bukan salah anda, sama sekali bukan salah anda!"

Kaget juga sih, ada orang yang segitunya pas minta maap ke gw. Apalagi, seorang yang berpangkat Maximus yang melakukannya. Tentu, gw jadi merasa ga enak juga.

"Kamu ga paham! Saya selalu dihantui rasa bersalah… bahkan sampai sekarang, saya masih sering merasakannya! Dari luar, mungkin saya terlihat galak, dan keras. Tapi itu semua cuma topeng." Maximus Khortenio melanjutkan keluhannya, masih dalam posisi kepala menempel di lantai, "Terutama pas saya bertemu denganmu setelah kamu meledakkan salah satu ruangan Divisi Sains… saya berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan perasaan ini dengan bersikap tegas padamu!" Uhm… itu sih bukan tegas lagi. Orang ini teriak-teriak depan muka gw waktu itu.

"Oke, oke! Saya memaafkan anda, tapi tolong, angkat kepala anda," Ada yang bilang, kalo kita makin berumur, perasaan kita juga makin sensitif. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan ama Mental Smith ini kali ya, "tolong… anda ga perlu sujud untuk dapet maaf dari saya."

"Kamu… memaafkan saya… begitu aja?" Dia bertanya, sembari gw bantu berdiri.

Sebenernya, gw ga mau menyalahkan siapapun. Lebih tepatnya, ga pantes menyalahkan siapapun. Ya, emang orang ini adalah penyebab utama Ayah meninggalkan gw, dan secara ga langsung berimbas pada masa kecil yang gw jalani. Tapi dia ga bisa dijadikan kambing hitam. Semua udah terjadi, dan menimpakan kesalahan pada orang lain, ga akan bikin Ayah hidup kembali, "Tentu, Maximus."

"Ga, ga, ga! Kamu harus hukum saya! Benci saya! Tembak saya! Buat saya melakukan sesuatu yang ga masuk akal! Apapun!"

"A-apaaa!? Ga! Kenapa saya harus melakukan itu!?" Gw coba melawan sengit segala macem perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Maximus Khortenio.

"Karena saya orang jahat, Lake," Jawab pria berambut magenta penuh emosi, "saya orang jahat, dan pantes menerima hukuman."

Hadeuh, situasi begini nih, yang bikin gw garuk-garuk kepala, "Salah, Maximus. Anda bukan orang jahat. Ya, anda galak, berisik, mengganggu, dan… saya sempet… ehem… takut. T-tapi saya udah pernah berada di kepala anda, dan saya tau, anda bukan orang jahat." Gw menurunkan nada bicara, supaya pembicaraan bisa lebih tenang, "Anda selalu ada saat orang tua saya membutuhkan. Baik saat susah, atau senang. Bahaya, atau aman. Rela membahayakan karir sendiri demi bantu sahabat. Anda berdiri di sana, diantara Ayah dan Ibu, ketika semua orang berpaling dari Ayah. Anda satu-satunya yang peduli. Saya ga mungkin bisa benci sama orang yang udah melakukan semua itu."

"Itu semua cuma kedok… ga membantu menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang selama ini masih bersarang, Lake. Saya harus menebus kesalahan masa lalu," Kata Maximus Khortenio, matanya bertemu dengan mata gw. Kami beradu pandang saat bertukar pendapat, "waktu seolah berhenti bagi saya, sejak hari itu."

Beberapa saat, gw menutup mulut. Mengiba pada Si Mental Smith. Selama ini, Maximus Khortenio adalah orang yang berperan penting dalam kemajuan teknologi tempur Federasi. Ide-idenya selalu berorientasi dengan masa depan. Berpikir tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan Bellato selanjutnya, dan mendorong inovasi lebih jauh. Tapi di balik itu, tersembunyi kenyataan lain. Perasaan yang masih belum bisa mengikuti langkah logika, menuju masa depan. Terjerat di masa lalu.

"… Untuk itulah, kita punya yang namanya kesempatan kedua." Tukas gw, abis jeda lumayan lama. Kayanya gw tau, apa yang dimaksud Ayah dengan 'udah memberikan sesuatu'. "Ibu percaya pada kesempatan kedua, begitupun dengan Ayah. Sebagaimana mereka memberi saya kesempatan kedua untuk tetap bernapas. Semua orang berhak mendapatkannya, Maximus. Semua, termasuk anda. Karena kita ga bisa mengulang kembali waktu."

Mata Maximus Khortenio agak melebar, "Kamu…"

Gw tersenyum, "Saya berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya, udah diperlihatkan kenangan yang menakjubkan. Biarpun ga bisa diabadikan dalam bentuk video, atau foto, atau apapun, tapi sosok Ayah dan Ibu udah terpahat di sini," telunjuk kanan gw, menyentuh sisi kepala yang tertutup helai kelabu tipis, "kenangan masa lalu anda akan jadi pondasi masa depan saya."

Setelah keheranan beberapa saat, Mental Smith berambut magenta tertawa keras-keras, "HAHAHA! Kamu tau? Saya selalu mikir kalo kamu itu kombinasi yang unik dari mereka berdua. Dan itu terbukti!" Uhm, apa itu pujian? Yaudah, gw anggap pujian aja deh. Untunglah. Keliatannya, dia udah merasa lebih baik. Maximus menepuk bahu gw, "Terima kasih, udah memaafkan saya." terus menarik tubuh gw ke pelukannya.

Gw memutuskan untuk ga melawan, dan keadaan kali ini ga begitu membingungkan kaya yang pertama, "Sama-sama," Balas gw, sembari menepuk punggung pria paruh baya itu tiga kali.

Pas kami berdua keluar dari ruangan rahasia menuju ruangan Khortenio, dia berujar, diiringi tawa kecil sembari bersiap menutup pintu ruang tersembunyi itu, "Dasar, Ayahmu itu. Sekarang saya tau, kenapa dia selalu memaksa saya menyelesaikan proyek _Reminiscence_."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia membuat saya jadi pembawa pesan. Bajingan."

"Pembawa… pesan?" Alis gw naik sebelah.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin dia udah tau suatu saat kita pasti bertemu… hahaha… dan dia mau menceritakan semua, dengan memanfaatkan ingatan saya sebagai medianya. Bener-bener deh." Beneran?! Wew, gw aja ga kepikiran ampe situ sih. Maximus mendongak, lalu mengepal tangan ke atas, "lu denger itu, Act!? Puas lu sekarang, hah!? Gw harap masalah ga ngikutin lu ke sana! Karena gw ga bakal bisa bantu lu dari sini!" Haha, ini gw harus marah, atau kasian ya…

Maximus Khortenio menutup pintu menuju ruangan rahasia, iseng gw bertanya, "Apa anda udah berkeluarga, Maximus?"

"Ya udahlah! Emang kamu pikir saya ini apa!? Jomblo abadi!?" Bentaknya. Ugh, balik jadi galak lagi nih.

Sukses bikin gw ciut, "Bu-bukan… saya ga mikir gitu, beneran…"

"Kenapa kamu menjauh begitu? Saya cuma bercanda, tau?" Ga. Ga tau! Mana ada yang bisa bedain lu bercanda atau engga kalo pasang muka serem begitu! "Saya punya dua orang putra di Bellator, mereka jauh lebih muda darimu. Dan sekarang tinggal di sana bersama Istri saya."

"Ohh… saya ikut senang untuk anda, Maximus." Ucap gw setulus mungkin. Untunglah, kalo dia bisa menemukan seseorang untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama. Jadi ga kasian-kasian amat kan.

Tapi ucapan gw justru dibalas tatapan tajam olehnya, "Apa maksud ucapanmu!? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, hah!?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Sumpah!" Haduh Si Bapak ini, sensi bener perasaan.

.

.

…_Markas Besar_ _Kekaisaran Accretia…_

Gabberwockie beserta kelima rekan tim barunya sedang berada di Ruang Archon kekaisaran Accretia, bernuansa gelap, dan abu-abu, untuk mendengarkan arahan langsung dari Warwick, terkait rencana invasi pasukan Kekaisaran.

Pertemuan ini bersifat dirahasiakan, bahkan dari Kamerad Accretia yang lain.

Warwick, Sang Archon Kekaisaran dengan zirah putih dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, dilengkapi jubah merah, berdiri di hadapan mereka. Melakukan scan menyeluruh dengan lensa optik pada masing-masing anak buahnya, "Seperti yang kalian tau, besok, pasukan Kekaisaran akan memberi salam pada Bellatrean, dengan menggedor pintu rumah kurcaci di Sektor Solus," Ujar Warwick, "kalian, sebagai pasukan khusus yang saya bentuk, tentu tau objektif sebenarnya yang kalian bawa. Semua persiapan berjalan optimal, tinggal eksekusinya," kata Accretian berzirah putih dengan nada rendah, "sudah terlalu lama kita berada dalam bayang-bayang Ultimatum. Ini saatnya Kekaisaran lepas sepenuhnya dari 'Mereka'."

Salah satu dari kelima Accretian di depan Warwick, yang memiliki nama kode Linkbuster bertanya, "Apa istimewanya Bellatrean itu? Sampai kita melakukan penyerangan ke Solus."

"Ohh, Linkbuster. Kamu akan tau, begitu membawanya kemari." Jawab Sang Archon tanpa memberi penjelasan, "Bawa dia pada saya, hidup-hidup. Jika dia melawan, buat dia sekarat. Tapi jangan bunuh dia. Jangan sampai 'mereka' mendapatkan tubuhnya duluan."

Seonggok Punisher memakai Armor biru navy, nampak ga mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, bahkan Ironall yang berada di sebelahnya, enggan menebak.

"Kalau begitu saya rasa, besok adalah waktu yang tepat." Ujar Linkbuster, "Scattershot juga sudah ditugaskan untuk terus memantau daerah itu."

"Besok." Ucap salah satu Ranger Accretian yang ga sabar dan mengeluarkan launchernya. Terdapat ukiran kata 'Crosshair' di sisi launcher tersebut.

"Cloudrake, kendalikan temanmu yang satu ini." Tukas Linkbuster geram.

Si Mercenary bernama Cloudrake, menyikut Accretia lain berarmor merah strip putih di sampingnya, "Gw enggan berurusan dengannya, Ironall. Lu ajalah."

"Sama." Jawab Ironall ogah-ogahan.

"Jika kalian masih ingin ribut, lanjutkan di luar." Tegas Sang Archon. Seketika, mereka ga lagi bersuara, "Bubar." Dengan perintah itu, maka keluarlah mereka dari ruangan Warwick.

Gabber masih ga berkata apa-apa, jelas di otak organiknya sesuatu sedang berputar. Mengingat kembali apa yang dia alami di Ether, ketika Bellatrean tua bangka menjelaskan semua keadaan yang diduga akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Ultimatum. 'Mereka'. Organisasi yang memburu klan Grymnystre sejak lama, berani menjalin kerjasama dengan Accretia, tanpa sepengetahuan bangsanya sendiri. Mungkin sebuah langkah yang salah, telah percaya pada 'mereka'. 'Mereka' menginginkan cebol itu, untuk diekstrak sebagai bahan untuk membuat Etheron yang baru. Untuk sekali lagi memicu perang yang pernah berakhir 215 tahun lalu.

"_Bellatrean tua itu ga membual, rupanya._" Pikir Gabber.

Warwick ga mau hal itu terjadi. Dia ga mau lagi mengikuti permainan Utimatum, sampai berani intervensi. Ini bukan lagi hal sepele. Itu, atau alasan kalau dia cuma terobsesi membuat si cebol itu menderita, seperti yang pernah diutarakannya.

_.::The End of Reminiscence Arc::._

####

"_I want to hear a Grymnystre srcreaming, crying, begging for mercy, struggling to catch his breath without being able to do anything. Every blood he shred, every fabric of his life, every bone, every inch of his skin, I want to do more than just crushing._" – _Warwick (Ch. 35)_

* * *

**A/N: **Halo internet! Mohon maaf update-nya super telat. Banyak skenario untuk kedepannya yang mondar-mandir ga karuan di kepala saya. Huff.

Seperti biasa, respons and criticism are always welcome! Terima kasih buat semua feedbacknya di chapter yang lalu, wahai kalian para pembaca yang ga login! Semoga kalian juga menikmati chapter ini. Untuk Ruch Chorzow, engga kok, ga ada hubungannya. Untuk Outlander, selamat tahun baru juga!

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Elka mengirimkan saya sebuah puisi untuk para pembaca sekalian, sebagai tanda terima kasih masih mengikuti cerita ini.

_Mawar merah, violet biru._

_Api panas, air sejuk._

_Blueberi._

Uhm… oke! 'till next chapter!

Regards,

Mie


	45. Blueberry Cheesecake

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 45: Blueberry Cheesecake

Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Maximus Khortenio, dengan segudang informasi baru dari ingatannya. Kaya apa rupa orang tua gw, _apa_ diri gw sebenarnya, sifat unik dari mereka, ga ada yang gw tau sama sekali, sampe hari ini. Lucu juga, gimana dalam satu hari, semua bisa berubah 180 derajat. Dan setelah tau kebenarannya, bingung harus ngapain lagi. Haruskah anggap ini hal serius, atau sekadar anggap ini ga akan berpengaruh dalam keseharian yang udah terlewati?

PIIP, PIIP, PIIP.

Log berbunyi, dan gw liat tulisan yang tertera di layar. Memandang beberapa detik, lalu bergumam sendiri, "Uhm… apa gw bakal mati?"

Di layar log terpampang, '27 panggilan tidak terjawab, 5 pesan belum dibaca.' Dari… Elka.

Ibu jari mulai berselancar di atas layar, buka pesan darinya satu persatu, mulai dari yang terlama.

_Lagi dimana? Kok ga diangkat?_

_Hei._

_Gw tunggu 5 menit lagi, kalo ga diangkat juga..._

_Oke, cukup._

_Mati lu._

"Yup, mampus gw." Agaknya gw lupa, janji makan-makannya ga jadi dibatalkan. Dia bilang, mau nungguin gw menyelesaikan urusan dengan Maximus Khortenio. Ga heran kalo dia bakal marah. Salah gw juga sih.

Ga peduli setinggi apa pangkat atau jabatan lu di Kemiliteran Federasi, ga ada hal yang lebih mengerikan di dunia ini ketimbang melewatkan 27 panggilan dari seorang perempuan.

Kalo udah begini, harus cari sogokan. Jadi, gw melangkah menuju toko roti yang terletak di sektor barat Markas Besar. Ingat toko ini, direkomendasikan ama seorang kenalan Berserker yang pernah bertabrakan di lorong Arena Serbaguna. Selagi jalan, beberapa orang berbisik seraya melirik ke arah gw. Apa lagi sekarang? Ga ada puas-puasnya ngomongin orang lain.

Berbagai pikiran negatif langsung meracuni otak gw, begitu liat mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Coba untuk ga peduli, dan masa bodo terhadap gunjingan apapun dari mereka. Tapi… pikiran-pikiran tersebut salah besar. Karena seseorang menghampiri gw, dan berseru, "Hey, Lake! Kerja bagus di Festival Olahraga minggu lalu!"

Jelas dibikin kaget oleh perkataan orang itu, "Hah? Uhm… ma-makasih," Mereka… memuji gw? Dimulai dari satu orang, lalu yang lain ikutan menghampiri. Tatapan mereka bukan tatapan menyayat kaya yang biasa gw terima, lebih menunjukkan kekaguman. Ugh, gw bener-bener ga terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, dan mulai resah, "i-itu cuma hoki kok. Lagian, ujung-ujungnya gw kalah juga."

"Kalah, tapi di final! Ga gampang untuk sampe final!" seru yang lain, "Pertarungan lu dan Rokai epik pula!" Sambung-menyambung, antusias, "Hey, boleh gw foto sama lu? Untuk kenang-kenangan?"

"Uh… tentu, kenapa engga." Baiklah. Ini aneh. Ga merasa cukup nyaman untuk berekspresi di depan kamera kali ini. Jadi, mungkin senyum canggung terpampang di muka, saat kilatan kamera terpancar. Begitu selesai, gw berkata, "Duluan ya, mau beli kue."

Mereka tampak paham, "Makasih! Dan tetap ga ada obat!" Wew, slogan macam apa itu?

Jadi… orang-orang mengapresiasi apa yang gw lakukan cuma gegara festival olahraga? Bukannya ga seneng sih, tapi lebih tepat kalo dibilang ga nyangka. Padahal, ikut-ikut gituan karena dipaksa. Yah, ga buruk juga ternyata.

Sesampainya di sektor barat, mata gw jelalatan nyari toko roti dan kue yang dimaksud. Daaan… ketemu. Sebuah toko kecil dengan papan bertuliskan Kroznan Kue dan Roti. Dengan dinding luar bercat krem muda, serta pintu kaca dihias tanda 'buka' menggantung. Pas buka pintu, terdengar dentingan lonceng kecil bersuara.

"Selamat datang." sambut seorang wanita dari balik etalase yang diisi berbagai hidangan roti dan kue. Bau hasil pemanggangan roti, dan kue yang menggugah selera langsung menggelitik hidung. Gw membalas sambutannya dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala, lanjut mulai liat-liat sajian yang ada di toko ini.

"Maap, Mbak. Apa toko ini menjual kue yang pake blueberi?" Tanya gw seraya masih terus menyusuri etalase.

"Blueberi? Ada," Jawab wanita itu. Dia menunjukkan roti isi blueberi, sama banget kaya yang suka dimakan Elka. Jadi di sini belinya. "kami punya roti isi blueberi, dan kue keju blueberi."

Kayanya, roti doang ga bakal cukup buat menyogok Elka. Lebih baik gw beli kue keju blueberi aja, "Kalo gitu, saya mau kue kejunya. Bungkus 4 potong ya."

"Kamu suka blueberi?" Di tengah membungkus pesanan, Mbak itu ngajak gw ngobrol, "saya jadi ingat ada satu pelanggan kami yang selalu beli roti dan kue bertoping blueberi. Ga pernah yang lain." Kayanya gw tau tuh siapa.

"Ahha, kalo saya sih suka semua yang manis, Mbak. Asalkan… bukan coklat."

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Coklat kan rajanya makanan manis." Tukas wanita itu.

Sambil garuk bagian belakang kepala, gw jawab, "Alergi."

"Ohh… begitu," Usai membungkus, dia menyerahkannya, "semua jadi 120.000 dalant." Gw beri uang pas, lalu mendapat senyum dari wanita itu, "Terima kasih, sering-sering berkunjung ya!"

"Iya Mbak, sama-sama." Bersemangat betul wanita yang satu ini.

Gw balik badan, diiringi langkah menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan ruangan yang diisi dengan semerbak aroma roti dan kue khas sambil menenteng kantung belanjaan di tangan kanan.

"Laaaake!" Ebuset! Baru juga keluar dari toko roti, sekarang gw ditubruk dari samping oleh seorang wanita berambut hijau pendek!

"Si-Sirvat!" Gw nyaris ambruk menahan berat badan Skuad Leader ini. Dia udah bisa jalan sekarang? Cepet bener. Bukannya lagi jalani masa rehabilitasi 5 bulan? "Kamu… ga pake kursi roda lagi?"

"Ehehehe, engga dong," ujar Sirvat. Dia menaikkan sedikit rok panjang yang dikenakannya di bagian kanan, "supaya makin cepet terbiasa dengan kaki baruku," terlihat bagian kaki kanan mekanik di bawah sana. Mengkilap dengan dominan warna perak metalik, "gimana menurutmu? Suka ga?"

Udah seminggu ga ketemu Sirvat sejak Festival Olahraga. Belum sempet jenguk juga bareng Ish'Kandel. Makanya, agak tercengang liat 'kaki besi' wanita ini. Masih jelas terekam gimana dia begitu cemas dan bimbang sebelum operasi, ragu antara iya atau engga. Keputusan yang sulit, emang. Sebagai wanita, di dalam hatinya pasti ga pengen terlihat jelek cuma gara-gara satu kakinya berubah jadi metal.

Tapi hati Warriornya pasti ga tinggal diam. Meneriakkan alasan lain untuk berani menjalaninya. Ga ada alasan untuk ga jujur dengan pendapat gw, "Wow, keren!" Reaksi gw jadi kaya anak kecil yang kagum, "Aku suka."

"Beneran?" tanya Sirvat. Gw menganggukkan kepala, "jadi resmi ya, kita pacaran?" Tukasnya, sembari merangkul lengan kiri gw.

"Wooot!?" kenapa jadi nyambung ke sanaaa!? Selagi meronta, gw bilang padanya, "Tu-tunggu! Kayanya tadi lagi ga ngomongin ginian!"

Berserker wania itu tertawa lepas, "Bercanda, abis reaksimu selalu lucu sih." Kemudian melepas rangkulannya dari lengan gw. Asem. Yang semacam itu sebenarnya ga patut dijadikan bahan gurauan. Sebelah alis gw terangkat sebagai respon atas tindakannya. Sirvat melirik kantung yang gw bawa, "Eh, beli kue ya? Pasti buatku. Mau dong!"

"Ah, maap. Ini buat Elka."

Gw liat sorot mata krem tersebut sedikit berubah, mendadak agak _down. _Sepatah suara terdengar dari mulut Sirvat, "Oh…"

Ehem… apa gw salah ngomong? Bukannya pelit nih, tapi kue keju ini salah satu senjata buat ngadepin raja terakhir. "Tapi… euh…" Sirvat mendongak dikit. Mata kami pun bertemu, "aku bisa belikan lagi buatmu… kalo mau."

"Yeeaay!" Si Berserker melonjak gembira, lalu buru-buru narik pergelangan tangan kiri gw, balik ke dalam toko, "Ayo, buruan!"

Sirvat memesan kue es krim coklat bertabur kacang, sedangkan gw pesan pie buah. Untung toko ini menyediakan meja dan tempat duduk, jadi ga perlu cari tempat lagi buat makan. Kami ngobrol banyak hal, sembari menghabiskan kue pesanan. Ngalur ngidul dari topik A sampe Z. Yaa… sebenernya kebanyakan dia yang ngomong sih. Gw cuma jadi pendengar, dan sesekali ngasih tanggapan singkat.

"Jadi begitulah, 5 bulan terlalu lama buatku. Harusnya mereka mempercepat masa rehabilitasi," oceh Si Berserker wanita, "sekarang aja aku udah bisa jalan. Ini lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan."

"Mungkin pihak medis ga mau ambil resiko," respon gw. Jemari yang megang garpu kecil, memotong pinggiran pie buah yang garing. "bisa jalan, bukan berarti bisa langsung kembali ke zona tempur."

"Tapi aku ga sabar untuk kembali menjalankan misi…" kepala bermahkota hijau itu tertunduk, "… udah terlalu lama aku ga melakukan apapun."

"… Ah, ga juga," Gw menyangkal pernyataannya, "beradaptasi dengan mekanisme itu juga sesuatu, kan?"

"Selalu deh, ketemu aja sesuatu untuk bales omonganku. Tsk." Sirvat berdecih, dan melahap satu suapan kue coklat di depannya.

"Ahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana cara menggerakkannya?"

"Hmm, berkonsentrasi lebih keras," Ujar Sirvat, "kata dokter, prinsipnya sama kaya menggerakkan kaki biasa. Tapi jaringan syaraf tiruan yang diimplementasikan, ga bisa menangkap gelombang otak yang terlalu lemah."

"Oh ya? Berarti rasanya bener-bener kaya punya kaki baru."

"Ya enggalah! Jelas beda! Biarpun bisa kugerakkan, tapi aku ga bisa merasakan apa-apa. Liat nih," Kaki mekanik Sirvat terasa bergerak, dan sesekali menyenggol kaki gw. Terasa dingin, "aku ga bisa merasakan geli, atau hangat, atau… apapun."

Tiba-tiba, kaki mekanik itu menginjak keras kaki kiri gw! Keras banget! "FFFFFA… FFT!" Gw berusaha keras untuk tahan umpatan yang udah diujung lidah, sambil mengusap bagian yang kena injak.

"E-eh! Ma-maaf, maaf!" Sontak, Sirvat menarik kakinya, "itu salahku… ga fokus, jadi ilang kendali. Ehehe…" Jelas sudah alasan kenapa dia belum diijinkan kembali bertugas.

Puas menyantap kue, kami melangkah menuju Mesh Warrior. Sangking baiknya jadi laki, mau-mau aja dipaksa buat nganterin Sirvat balik. Padahal masih kerasa sakit di kaki. Jalan aja jadi agak susah.

"Maaf ya, aku beneran ga sengaja." Pas sampe di depan Mesh Warrior, untuk ketiga kalinya, dia menyesal.

"Udah kubilang ga apa. Permintaan maap diterima." Ketiga kalinya juga gw maapin dia.

"Makasih lho, traktirannya… dan juga… udah meluangkan waktu buatku." kata perempuan berkulit lebih gelap sembari memberi gw satu senyuman, "Tadi itu menyenangkan."

Gw ga kuasa buat ga balas senyumnya, "Tentu! Ga masalah, Sirvat."

"Sampai nanti, Lake."

"Sampai nanti." Lalu kami saling balik badan, melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

Harus gw akui, kegiatan ngobrol sambil ngemil tadi emang cukup menyenangkan. Habiskan waktu bersama teman, biarpun cuma melakukan sesuatu yang ga terlalu istimewa, bisa jadi kenangan berharga. Apalagi kalo teman itu perempuan yang lumayan kece, yang menaruh perasaan pada lu, tapi lu sama sekali ga menanggapi perasaannya… ugh… kok rasanya gw jadi laki brengsek amat, ya?

Belum lama salam itu terucap, belum jauh gw melangkah, terdengar suara seorang pria bertanya, "Hoo, jadi itu, _mangsa_ baru lu?"

"Bukan urusan lu," Desis Sirvat ga senang, "bisa minggir? Lu menghalangi jalan."

Gw sedikit melirik, untuk liat siapa yang berani nyari perkara ama Berserker wanita itu. Sesosok lelaki bertubuh kekar, dengan rambut potongan cepak tentara berdiri bersandar di pintu masuk Mesh. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Diliat dari tampang, mungkin dia lebih tua dari gw beberapa tahun.

"Ayolah, jangan kasar begitu ke Pria yang _pernah_ lu incar." Ujarnya sembari menyeringai.

"Heh! yang bener aja," Bantah Sirvat, "lu aja yang _terlalu percaya diri_."

"Hey… jangan kira gw ga kenal tipe perempuan kaya lu, lacur." Nada pria itu berubah jadi dalam, dan menekan, "Gw ga kenal lu sehari-dua hari, dan bukan sekali-dua kali gw liat lu _mendekati_ lelaki."

Kaget langsung menyerang pas denger Pria itu menyebut Skuad Leader gw pake kata yang ga pantas. Apa-apaan dia!? Minta dihajar banget ini sih! Tapi kayanya, gw ga perlu ikut campur. Mengingat itu Sirvat, pasti dia bakal langsung menghajarnya sendiri.

Namun, dugaan gw melenceng.

Sirvat tertunduk, dan membiarkan matanya tertutup bayangan rambut hijau, "Apa yang lu mau, Honzo?" Cuma pertanyaan getir yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmm, ga begitu penting. Cuma mau mengingatkan, untuk kurang-kurangin kelakuan lu yang kaya _jalang_ itu. Ga tau malu, _menawarkan diri_ ke tiap lelaki yang menarik perhatian lu. Cih." Pria itu lanjut merendahkan Sirvat.

Tubuh Sirvat bergetar, giginya menggertak, dan kedua tangan mengepal makin keras, "Penting banget ya, harus ikut campur terhadap gimana cara gw menjalani hidup!? Gw bilang sekali lagi, itu bukan urusan lu!"

"Ga kapok, udah _cacat_ begitu!? Masih untung bisa selamat, bukannya berubah, malah makin kegatelan! Ga heran semesta memberi peringatan yang ga bakal bisa dilupakan selama sisa hidup lu!" Tatapan Sirvat menunjukkan geram yang makin menumpuk, tapi… setitik cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata wanita berambut hijau, pas meladeni silat lidah Pria itu. Ohoho, sekarang gw bener-bener ga suka keadaan ini. Lu ga bisa bro, seenaknya bikin perempuan meneteskan air mata.

Oke, udah kelewatan. Gw kembali melangkah menuju kedua orang itu.

Dengan cepat, Sirvat berbalik dan melangkah tergesa-gesa sambil tetap nunduk. Dia bahkan enggan menatap gw pas kami saling melewati. Tapi sigap gw cegah dia pergi lebih jauh, dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kamu ga perlu lari dari orang kaya dia, Sirvat." Gw berujar dengan intonasi tertahan, sembari menatap lurus pada Pria yang dipanggil Honzo.

Sirvat tersentak, dan mengalihkan mata ke gw, "L-Lake!?"

"Hmm? Masih belum pergi ternyata." Honzo berujar ketus.

"Maap atas kelancangan saya, udah menguping obrolan kalian. Sebagai lelaki, saya percaya kalo kita wajib menghargai perempuan." Gw merespon omongan Pria itu.

"Hah! Lu bisa bilang gitu karena ga tau tipe perempuan kaya apa dia!" Pria bertubuh kekar itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan jalan ke hadapan gw, berusaha mengintimidasi orang yang lebih kerempeng. Tapi, gw ga akan mundur, "apa jangan-jangan, lu dibutakan karena udah _merasakan_ tubuhnya?"

Sumpah, pengen banget langsung melayangkan kepalan tangan ke muka orang ini. Tapi masih nyadar diri. Pukulan gw ga sekuat Ish'Kandel, atau Alecto. Udah gitu, tangan kanan ini masih megang bungkusan kue keju blueberi.

"Lake, kamu ga perlu membelaku," Sirvat coba menarik gw untuk menjauh, "kamu ga perlu berurusan dengannya."

Tapi gw menolak. Salah satu ujung bibir gw tertarik ke atas, "Ga apa, Sirvat. Kamu pantes buat dibela."

Sepasang mata krem itu melebar, "Ah… dasar, curang…" dia kembali menunduk, tapi kali ini wajahnya dihias senyum simpul.

Honzo udah mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Mungkin cuma terpisah 5 sentimeter, menatap gw remeh, dan masih menekan, "Hey, lu belum jawab pertanyaan gw, cunguk!"

"Mencela seseorang, ga bikin anda lebih baik dari orang yang anda cela…" Gw menegaskan sambil pasang tampang paling kece sejagat raya, "… dan saya ga perlu meniduri Sirvat, untuk tau kalo anda _jauh lebih rendah_ darinya." anjay~

Tanpa peringatan, sisi kanan rahang bawah gw dihantam pukulan keras dari tangan kiri Honzo! "UGH!" Kampret! Akibat tampang gw terlalu kece nih pasti. Syok, dan ga sempet bereaksi. Pukulan tersebut terhitung cepat dan tanpa ancang-ancang, tapi tenaga yang dihasilkan jelas ga main-main.

Tubuh gw oleng, kesempatan ini ga dibuang olehnya untuk melancarkan satu pukulan lagi. Kali ini dengan tangan kanan. Pukulan kedua tepat mengenai tulang pipi sebelah kiri. Sukses bikin kepala gw pusing, dan akhirnya jatuh.

"LAKE!" Pekik Sirvat.

"_Shite! Kuenya…_"Plastik yang berisi kotak kue, juga ikut terhempas ke tanah. Hal pertama yang gw lakukan pas rasa syok memudar, adalah berusaha meraih kotak tersebut, dan mengamankannya. Berharap isinya ga berantakan.

Tapi Honzo punya rencana lain. Ga mikir panjang, dia menginjak-injak kotak kue di depan mata gw, "Banyak omong, bocah tengik! Lu kira, lu keren karena udah menceramahi gw!? Bajingan!" Kini, kotak itu remuk. Bentuknya udah ga karuan. Krim keju dan toping ungu tua luber kemana-mana.

Bangke! Kue buat Elka… faak! Bisa mati beneran nih urusannya!

"Bangun! Gw belum puas menghajar orang sok tau kaya lu!" Teriak Honzo. Liat gw kena pukul dua kali, Sirvat akhirnya ga tahan. Dia maju, kemudian cepat menginjak satu kaki Honzo pake kaki besinya itu, dengan tenaga yang keliatan berkali lipat ketimbang pas dia injak kaki gw, "AAARRGH! DASAR LACUR!" Pria bertubuh kekar itu mencak-mencak, sembari melompat-lompat satu kaki, dan megangin kaki yang terinjak.

Satu tendangan dari kaki perak metalik Sirvat ke sisi kepala Honzo, berhasil membungkam kicauannya, membuat Honzo ilang kesadaran seketika, "Humph! Cuma karena gw ga mau bikin lu babak belur, bukan berarti gw ga bisa." Haha, ternyata Sirvat tetaplah Sirvat. Si Berserker wanita langsung menunjuk beberapa Kadet Warrior muda yang ada di sekitar kami, "Hey, kalian! Bawa makhluk jadi-jadian ini ke ruang perawatan! Buruan!" Perintahnya.

"Si-siap, Caters!"

Gw berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk debu dan serpihan tanah yang menempel di jaket serta celana. Sirvat menghampiri. Garis kecemasan muncul di wajahnya, "Mulutmu… berdarah…"

"Ah…" lalu meludah, guna membuang cairan merah yang terkumpul. Pukulan pertama tadi nyerempet sudut bibir gw, juga melukai gusi rupanya, "ga parah kok. Tenanglah."

"Ayo ke kamarku, biar bisa kubersihkan." Ajak Sirvat. Tangannya udah mencengkram pergelangan tangan gw aja.

"Makasih, tapi ga usah deh. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Gw coba menolak halus. Mata ungu gw beralih pada kotak kue yang runyam. Abis ini masih harus beli kue keju blueberi lagi soalnya.

"Ga!" Serunya, seraya memperkuat cengkraman di tangan gw, "pokoknya kamu ga boleh pergi sebelum luka itu dirawat!" Perintah wanita berambut hijau ini terdengar galak, tapi kontras banget ama mata kremnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Uuuhhh… yaudah, apa boleh buat. Mau ga mau, gw turuti omongannya. Paling ga bisa deh dikasih liat pemandangan kaya gitu. Tsk.

Biarpun sifatnya cenderung tomboy, Sirvat cukup baik dalam urusan kerapihan. Kamarnya tertata apik, dan ga berantakan sama sekali. Satu set barbel tergeletak di bawah meja dengan sebuah laptop diatasnya. Dindingnya dicat putih, dengan satu kasur berukuran sedang, ditutupi bed cover hijau gelap. Nuansa kamar ini ga terlalu mencerminkan stereotip kamar perempuan yang serba cerah. Malah ga terlalu mencolok… tapi tetep nyaman untuk disinggahi.

Ga ada obrolan diantara kita, saat Sirvat mulai membersihkan luka. Kesunyian setia menemani kami di ruangan ini.

"Ssshh! " perih, kerasa kaya digigit semut pas cairan alkohol membasahi luka sobek di bibir gw.

"Tahan ya," Akhirnya, dia bicara, "sedikit lagi."

Gw mengangguk. Sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk bertatapan dengan Si Berserker. Tapi ga kunjung bisa. Soalnya, Sirvat seolah menghindar. Malah buang pandangan ke arah lain pas di satu titik mata kami beradu.

"Sirvat… maap." Ucap gw, "berlagak sok keren untuk menolong, ujung-ujungnya malah ditolong," jadi merasa konyol sendiri kalo ingat kejadian tadi, "aku ini idiot."

Dia ga langsung merespon. Melainkan, lanjut bersihkan luka beberapa saat, terus memasukkan kapas itu ke tempat sampah.

"Kamu tau, selama ini… aku emang selalu terbuka pada siapapun yang mendekat. Aku bukan termasuk wanita yang pilih-pilih dalam urusan pasangan. Karena itulah aku ga berdaya melawan perkataan Honzo. Karena aku yang paling tau, kalau itu fakta," Sirvat menatap gw, sendu. Berusaha untuk tersenyum, "tapi, pas aku liat kamu melawan Rokai pertama kali, ada perasaan berbeda. Perasaan yang bilang, 'aku mau Pria itu.' Hatiku memilih, Lake. Untuk pertama kali. Awalnya kuanggap itu biasa aja. Ga mau dibingungkan antara cinta, atau sekedar kekaguman lain yang biasa datang. Tapi… makin lama aku kenal kamu, aku makin yakin, suara hati emang ga pernah berbohong."

"Uhm… ma-makasih… t-tapi-"

"Kamu bukan idiot. Kamu Pria kedua yang pernah membelaku kaya tadi, selain Almarhum Ayahku," Kedua tangan Sirvat menyusur pelan di kedua pipi, bikin muka gw jadi panas mendadak, "kebanyakan dari mereka mengira, aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri mentang-mentang sifatku begini. Padahal, sebagai wanita, sesekali aku juga ingin dilindungi. Kadang aku mikir, 'apa aku perlu berubah?' "

Yup, Sirvat bener-bener ga jauh beda dari perempuan biasa. Ternyata itulah kenapa gw berani membelanya. Sebagaimana benci liat air mata Elka, gw juga ga tahan liat Sirvat berlinang air mata. Gw genggam satu tangannya, dan menurunkan sejenak, "Ga perlu. Menurutku, dirimu apa adanya udah luar biasa." Kata gw sembari senyum selebar mungkin.

Sirvat tersipu malu, bikin gw ikut salah tingkah juga liat reaksinya, "Aaah… curang. kenapa kamu bisa bikin aku jatuh cinta berkali-kali, sedangkan aku ga bisa bikin kamu jatuh cinta walau cuma sekali?"

Menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan diam, bukan hal sopan. Tapi sampe sekarang belum ketemu jawaban yang memuaskan. Senyum lebar di wajah gw, sedikit memudar.

Ya, pertanyaan bagus. Kenapa? Ada seorang wanita yang ga ada hentinya mengungkapkan perasaan ke gw, tanpa bisa terbalaskan. Apa masalahnya? Fisik? Sifat? Faak! Mungkin gw tipe Pria paling buruk sepanjang masa. Salahkah? Gw cuma ga mau terbuai napsu, sebelum bener-bener ketemu lawan jenis yang bisa bikin jatuh hati. Sekarang pun, kayanya perasaan gw belum berubah terhadapnya.

Sirvat tersenyum lagi, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gw, sehingga wajah kami makin dekat. Perlahan, dia mulai menutup kelopak mata. Ugh, jantung berdebar, ludah tertelan, dan mulai keringetan. Bukan pertama kalinya Si Berserker melakukan ini, tapi tetep bisa bikin deg-degan. Wanita berambut hijau pendek berhenti di tengah jalan menuju bibir ini, ga memaksa gw untuk melakukannya. Dia menunggu sebuah respon.

Udah diputuskan… sebagai permintaan maap terus menerus menolak perasaannya, untuk sekali ini, gw akan menerima. Mungkin gw ga bisa memberikan hati untuknya. Karena itulah, cuma bisa beri dia ciuman pertama gw dalam seumur hidup.

Gw memajukan kepala, serta perlahan tapi pasti mendaratkan bibir dengan lembut, di atas bibir wanita itu. Sirvat sempat tersentak, dan membuka mata. Kaget barangkali. Cuma sesaat, abis itu menutup kembali. Sama dengan mata gw, yang ikut menutup, serta larut dalam suasana.

Ciuman halus, dan ga terburu-buru. Napas Sirvat begitu dekat, menggelitik permukaan wajah gw. Mulut kami mulai agak membuka. Sehingga bibir atasnya mulai menyapu bibir bawah. Gw ga begitu tau apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Wajarlah, baru pertama. Rasa deg-degan di dada, terpacu lebih keras lagi. Bohong kalo gw bilang ga gugup. Sebagai wanita yang lebih berpengalaman, Sirvat nampak mengerti akan hal itu. Dia mengusap tangan kanan gw yang dari awal pasif, sebelum menggenggamnya. Mengisyaratkan kalo gw harus lebih santai.

Dia mencoba bikin gw nyaman.

Entah berapa lama ciuman kami berlangsung. Bah, mana sempet mikirin waktu, saat ada sensasi mendebarkan yang memenuhi kepala. Sirvat ga melewati batas. Seolah bisa baca pikiran gw yang ga mau kebablasan, dia berhenti. Membuat kegiatan ini murni sebatas base pertama. Napas kami jadi lebih cepat, begitu melepas pagutan pada bibir masing-masing. Biarpun bibir kami udah ga bertaut, namun Sirvat ga langsung menjauh. Malah sejenak menyandarkan dahinya, ke dahi gw. Memperpanjang moment kedekatan ini sedikit lebih lama.

Sepintas gw buka mata, guna memandang wanita yang baru aja jadi pengalaman pertama dalam berinteraksi intim. Gw bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya dari jarak segini, bersinggungan ama suhu tubuh sendiri, yang pastinya juga ikutan naik akibat aliran darah berdesir makin intens. Ditambah lagi semerbak aroma shampo dan minyak wangi, berbaur dengan aroma tubuhnya. Ga terlalu menyengat, tapi enak dan menenangkan.

"Aku ga akan menyerah…" Sirvat membisikkan kalimat tersebut.

Kalimat yang membuat rasa bersalah menyeruak. Resah. Resah kalo nanti dia malah kecewa karena lelaki yang disukai ga cukup dewasa untuk tetapkan jawaban. Sirvat adalah wanita mandiri yang hebat. Dan dia pantas bersama Pria yang lebih baik ketimbang gw. Pria yang bener-bener bisa melindunginya, ga cuma di mulut, tapi juga lewat aksi nyata, "Maap, Sirvat. Tapi aku- umfft!" Kata-kata gw terpotong karena dia kembali mengunci mulut gw dengan bibirnya. Ga mengizinkannya untuk selesai.

"Aku udah tau kamu mau ngomong apa, jadi ga perlu dijawab. Ehehe…" Ujar Sirvat, diiringi tawa renyah. Gw tertegun sebelum dia bertanya, "jadi, gimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya?"

"Ciuman pertamamu."

"Eeeehm…" ditanyain rasa, baru deh mikir. Sirvat menanti penuh ingin tau, "hmm… becek?"

"Bffft! Ahahahahaa!" Daaan… jawaban gw bikin dia ngakak, "becek!? Serius!? Dari semua kata di dunia ini, kamu pilih 'becek'!? Hehheahaha!"

Muka gw jadi memerah gegara menahan malu, terus sewot sendiri, "Ke-kenapa!? Emang bener kan!?"

Lho, ga salah dong? Rasa bibir pas saling beradu… ya apalagi kalo bukan tawar… dan becek. Kecuali kalo lu olesin selai kacang terlebih dulu.

.

.

Abis beli kue di toko yang sama, langsung balik ke Mesh, ogah kemana-mana lagi. Cape. Di depan pintu kamar, sempat terpaku beberapa lama. Ga bakal heran kalo Si Infiltrator itu udah menginfiltrasi ruangan ini. Pasti.

Pintu terbuka, usai menerima verifikasi dari kartu kunci yang gw bawa. Wew, gelap. Lampu kamar ga nyala. Ga ada tanda Elka di dalamnya. Nah, ini baru ga sesuai ekspektasi.

Kaki gw melangkah ke dalam, pintu kamar pun tertutup otomatis. Kemudian tangan kiri gw meraba-raba dinding tempat saklar lampu berada. Begitu cahaya menerangi seisi ruangan, terasa hawa mencekam dari belakang.

Penasaran, gw lirik ke balik bahu. Sesosok perempuan dengan mata coklat menyala, bak malaikat kematian yang siap cabut nyawa, berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan pintu. Sangat baik dalam menyamarkan hawa keberadaan, sampe gw ga nyadar sama sekali udah berjalan melewatinya.

Dia berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, "Lake Grymnystre…" ah, gw dalam masalah besar. Selama ini, Elka jarang banget manggil gw pake nama lengkap. Kalo dia udah begini, tandanya keadaan baru aja naik jadi siaga satu, "jelaskan." ucapnya pake suara setengah mengancam.

Sebenernya, ga ada perasaan tegang sama sekali yang menghampiri. Karena, saat gw berbalik guna menghadap sosok Elka, ada bayangan lain yang tergambar di depan mata. Bayangan Elka kecil yang menangis tanpa suara. Kenangan itu terangkat lagi dari benak gw.

Sebelum bertindak lebih jauh, gw meletakkan kantung yang berisi kotak kue di atas kasur, lalu mendekat padanya. Ga pedulikan mood perempuan berambut coklat yang lagi ga baik, gw peluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

Dia masih belum bergeming, ga terpengaruh ama pelukan ini, sampe gw bilang, "Gw ga akan meninggalkan lu sendirian."

"Hah?"

Sambil mendekap tubuh Elka, gw berkata di telinganya, "Gw akan berjalan di samping lu, selalu ada kapanpun supaya bisa selalu berbagi kesedihan, atau kebahagiaan. Gw akan habiskan selama mungkin sisa waktu yang ada bersama. Mulai sekarang, lu tawanan gw. Dan gw ga akan melepas pengawasan sedikitpun. Paham?"

"Lake… janji-janji itu…" Kata Elka terbata.

"Lu inget?"

"Mana mungkin gw lupa." syukurlah kalo dia ingat, "sebenarnya ada apa sih? Tingkah lu aneh hari ini. Dan luka ini? Lu berantem?" Ahha, emang deh paling susah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Infiltrator yang satu ini, "gw cemas, tau?"

"Cuma cekcok kecil," hal-hal dari masa lalu, dan masa sekarang bergelut. Gimana ga pusing, coba? "Dan… ya, tau. Gw minta maap. Lu bisa tidur di sini nanti malam." Elka sedikit mendorong tubuh gw menjauh. Mukanya keheranan. Dia meletakkan tangan kanan di jidat gw, layaknya orang cek suhu badan, "ey… gw ga sakit."

"Ya… lu kan suka ngomel kalo gw tidur di kamar lu. Sempitlah, panaslah…" Kata perempuan berambut coklat menyelidik, "ini lebih dari aneh."

"Boleh kan, gw aneh untuk sehari ini aja?"

Elka menangkat kedua bahu, "Yaudah, terserah." Terus, tau-tau sorot matanya berubah tajam, "Tapi inget, kita akan bicarakan tentang 'melewatkan 27 panggilan, dan ga balas satupun pesan'… nanti."

Ah, faak. Masih belum lupa masalah itu ternyata, "Ahha, yaaa… tentang itu… uhm… gw beliin lu kue!" Tiba waktunya untuk menyogok raja terakhir.

Elka melongo kaya orang blo'on pas kotak kuenya gw buka, dan memamerkan 4 potong kue keju blueberi. Kaya baru liat malaikat turun dari surga. Gw bersorak kegirangan dalam hati, liat dia menelan ludah. Sogokan sukses!

"Ini semua buat gw, kan?"

"Tunggu, apa!? Engga! Lu dua, gw dua!"

"Gw ga akan kasih sedikitpun buat lu."

"Serius!? Itu kue lumayan mahal, dan gw bahkan belum nyobain!"

"Kasian deh lu. Nih, gw bagi." Elka memotong seperempat bagian salah satu potongan kuenya, lalu meletakkan di piring gw, "itu salah satu hukuman lu."

Dasar pengidap sindrom maniak blueberi! Arrghh!

.

.

…_Ruang Wakil Archon, Markas Besar Federasi…_

Seorang Sentinel berambut spike hitam sedang duduk di ruangannya, asik mengutak-atik mainan rubik. Dua kaleng bir kosong ada di tempat sampah, penanda konsumsinya terhadap bir hari ini mulai berkurang. Sore ini, dia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang _dirahasiakan._

Perhatian Sang Wakil Archon dari benda kubus dengan 6 warna tersebut teralih saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut coklat agak panjang. Mata merahnya memindai ruangan Wakil Archonnya dengan cepat.

"Salam hormat, Maximus."

"Salam, Royal. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Si Sentinel.

"Anda punya ruangan yang bagus," Puji Prajurit dengan pangkat lebih rendah, "jadi, apa anda ada perlu dengan saya?"

"Oh, terima kasih." balas Sang Wakil Archon ramah, "Ya, benar. Kamu adalah yang terbaik dalam urusan mengumpulkan informasi. Saya ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu untuk saya."

"Melakukan apa, Maximus?"

Si Sentinel mengaktifkan layar komputer di atas mejanya, dan mengarahkan gambar yang ditampilkan pada Prajurit berpangkat Royal itu, "Saya mau kamu melakukan cek latar belakang. Saya ingin tau semua tentang Prajurit ini, dari hal terkecil, sampai terbesar. Masa lalunya, kehidupannya, apa yang dia suka, apa yang dia benci, apa aja yang udah dia lalui… semua."

Si Prajurit Royal tercengang melihat sosok yang ada di layar tersebut, seorang perempuan dengan mata dan rambut potongan pendek berwarna coklat. Merasa pernah melihatnya, "Tunggu, bukannya dia ini-"

"Ya, tebakanmu ga salah." Potong Sang Wakil Archon.

"Tapi… cek latar belakang? Apa profilnya kurang lengkap?"

"Saya cuma mau tau lebih dari apa yang bisa disajikan profil ini."

Prajurit Royal itu diam sebentar. Menimbang keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil, "Baik, saya akan melakukannya, Maximus."

"Saya tunggu laporan lengkapnya seminggu dari sekarang." Sentinel senior itu kembali memainkan rubiknya.

"Maaf, Maximus. Seminggu terlalu cepat," Tapi yang dikasih arahan, merasa keberatan, "saya butuh minimal sebulan untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Oke, 3 minggu. Saya akan kasih kamu waktu 3 minggu. Kalo bisa kurang dari itu, malah lebih bagus. Gimana?"

"Dimengerti." Prajurit itupun berdiri, dan memberi sikap hormat, "Mohon izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan."

"Izin diberikan." Kata Pria berambut spike hitam, "Oh, satu lagi, Royal. Jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang ini."

Prajurit Royal itu ga sanggup menahan senyum, "Siap, Maximus. Rahasia anda aman. Lagi pula, dari awal saya emang ga pernah ada, kan?"

_####_

"_Humph! Just because I don't want to beat the shit out of you, doesn't mean I can't." – Sirvat (Ch. 45)_

* * *

**A/N:** Guest1: Thanks! Selow, ga apa. Mau login ga login, yang penting anda membaca.

Guest2: Yup, kamu benar! Here, have some blueberry cheese cake.

Outlander: Sama-sama, berinteraksi dengan kalian para pembaca selalu menyenangkan bagi saya! Arc Gabber? Hmm… maybe, maybe not. Bffft! Thanks for your support!


	46. Third Encounter, Reunion

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 46: Third Encounter, Reunion

Lewat tengah malam yang sunyi, mata gw ga kunjung menutup. Padahal, niatnya pengen tidur cepat. Tapi kenyataannya, usai main catur 5 ronde sampe jam segini, masih belum bisa pulas. Elka gw izinkan untuk tidur di sini sebagai permintaan maap udah melewatkan 27 panggilannya.

Posisi kami menyamping ke arah yang sama, sehingga gw memunggungi Elka. Jujur, kejadian hari ini masih bikin pikiran ga menentu. Bukan cuma tentang fakta kalo gw punya darah Corite mengalir di nadi, tapi juga… ehem… peristiwa yang terjadi di kamar Sirvat.

Haruskah dia tau? Selama ini, kami selalu terbuka dalam segala hal. Kalo salah satu diantara kami punya masalah, atau sekadar punya pikiran absurd yang tersangkut di kepala, kami ga akan segan untuk mengutarakannya pada satu sama lain.

Tapi, semenjak kembali dari Ether, gw sadar, belum benar-benar terbuka padanya. Gw belum cerita tentang pertemuan dengan Gabber, dan Faranell. Serta tentang 'mereka' yang katanya berniat mengekstrak esensi seorang Grymnystre. Gw ga mau menarik Elka ke dalam lingkaran bahaya. Bukan ga percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, cuman ada rasa khawatir aja saat dia menerjang bahaya. Di lain pihak, gw yang paling tau, kalo ini mustahil buat diatasi sendirian.

"Ka…" Panggil gw, dengan volume rendah. Mau tau, apa anak ini beneran tidur.

Ga lama, terdengar gumaman, "Mm?" ternyata dia belum sepenuhnya terlelap.

"Belum tidur?" Gw bertanya tanpa ubah posisi.

"Lu sendiri?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Ga bisa tidur."

"Sama."

Akhirnya, gw bangkit dari kasur, dan kembali menyalakan lampu kamar. Elka sedikit mengucek mata, sembari duduk di pinggiran kasur. Dia mengenakan kaos longgar hijau dengan gambar emoji senyum besar warna kuning, dilengkapi celana olahraga pendek sebagai pengganti piyama. Rambut coklat pendeknya agak acak-acakkan, tapi ga bikin rupanya jelek.

Gw buka jendela kamar, supaya angin malam bisa mendinginkan ruangan. Karena malam ini, terasa suhu ga serendah biasanya. Tatapan gw kosong, ga tertuju pada objek tertentu yang ada di luar jendela.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiran lu." Sedari tadi, Elka sama sekali ga melepas pandangan dari individu lain di kamar ini.

Gw melirik ke dia, "Tau dari mana?"

Si Infiltrator menempatkan jari telunjuk kanannya, tepat di bawah kelopak mata kanan sendiri, "Mata lu." Jawabnya yakin, "Gw kenal betul tatapan itu." Dia berdiri, lalu menghampiri, "Gw di sini buat lu, Lake. Lu selalu bisa cerita tentang masalah apapun ke gw. Apapun. Dan gw ga akan pernah keberatan buat bantu…" Ujarnya dengan halus, "… tapi gw ga bakal bisa bantu, kalo lu terus menutup diri."

Shite. Perkataannya emang ga salah. Mungkin gw yang terlalu keras kepala, jadilah terbesit setitik rasa ga percaya dengan orang terdekat dalam hidup. Apalagi, Elka emang udah merasa kelakuan gw aneh seharian ini. Ga ada alasan sama sekali untuk sembunyikan apapun darinya. Dia, diantara semua orang, paling berhak untuk tau.

Gw tatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata coklat itu, "Seandainya lu tau, kalo diri lu setengah Corite, apa yang akan lu lakukan?"

"Apa…?" Sesuai perkiraan, dia terlihat bingung, "Apa maksud… lu?"

"Yaah, gw baru tau hari ini dari Maximus Khortenio, kalo ternyata Ayah menikah dengan Corite. Ibu gw seorang Corite, Ka. Selama ini, semua cerita Paman Ren itu kebohongan belaka." Mata Elka melotot selebar-lebarnya saat tatapan kami bertemu. Reaksi yang gampang ditebak, "Gw setengah Corite." Perempuan ini ga bilang apa-apa. Belum sanggup berkata-kata, barangkali. "Fakta yang cukup gila, kan?" Ujar gw sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela, "Sekarang ga yakin, tentang apa yang harus gw lakukan."

Beberapa saat, masih belum ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara. Ini gw lagi ngomong sendiri apa ya? Akhirnya, pas tengok ke belakang, mendapati sosok perempuan berambut coklat itu lagi genggam cutter yang gw taro di meja belajar, dengan tangan kanannya, "Uhm… Ka…?" Mata coklat tersebut ga berkedip, fokus ke depan, "Ka, hey… Elka." Beberapa kali gw jentikkan jari di depan matanya.

Si Infiltrator berkedip cepat, sebelum geleng kepala, "Ya?"

"Ngapain lu pegang-pegang cutter?"

"Engga. Gw ga pegang cutter."

Gw menunjuk tangan kanannya, tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Raut kebingungan muncul ga cuma di wajah gw, tapi juga di wajah Elka yang seraya angkat tangan kanan setinggi dada, menatap cutter terkait penuh curiga, "Kapan gw…? Kenapa bisa…?"

Kedua bahu gw terangkat, gestur ga tau apa-apa. Kenapa dia malah balik nanya? Mana mungkin benda tajam itu berpindah sendiri ke tangannya, kalo bukan gegara dia yang ambil. Dengan cepat, Elka mengembalikan cutter itu ke atas meja belajar. Biarpun masih dalam keadaan bingung.

Gw coba untuk anggap keanehan itu bukan masalah besar, dan kembali ke topik obrolan sebelumnya, "Lu dengar ga sih, ocehan gw tadi?"

"Iya, dengar. Kabar yang mengagetkan. Gw sempat ga bisa ngomong. Tapi… apa lu yakin, 100 %, kalo lu benar-benar punya darah Corite?"

"Sumbernya sih terpercaya." Mata gw tertutup, mengingat lagi kenangan orang lain, tentang siapa orang tua gw sebenarnya, "Gw yakin, itu emang benar."

Terasa sepasang telapak tangan bersentuhan dengan kulit leher gw. Begitu buka mata, gw agak tersentak liat Elka mendadak berdiri amat dekat. Kedua telapak tangannya udah melingkar di batang leher gw, meraba tanpa tenaga. Tatapan matanya persis kaya tadi, lurus ke depan tanpa kedip, "E-Elka? Lu baik-baik aja?"

Sekali lagi, Elka berkedip cepat beberapa kali, kemudian gelengkan kepala, "Ya, tentu…" Sorot mata Elka balik seperti semula, "… gw baik-baik aja." Masih tersisa tanda tanya saat dia liat tangannya sendiri berada di leher gw. Tempo napasnya sedikit naik.

Apa dia berusaha…? Ahha… ga, ga. Mustahil.

Ga ada perubahan sama sekali dari tekanan Force perempuan ini. Kalo emang pengen melakukan sesuatu, biasanya Force tukang jagal bakal memenuhi udara. Tapi, dari tadi ga terasa apa-apa. Gw bahkan ga bisa merasakan pergerakan yang dia lakukan. Lagian, ngapain juga dia….

Elka melepas rabaan dari leher ini. Jadi, kedua kalinya gw coba abaikan tingkahnya tadi.

Punggung gw bersandar, kedua siku bertumpu di bingkai jendela, sembari dongak. Helaan napas panjang, keluar dari hidung, sebelum berujar, "Gw sampe pada masa dimana sering merasa tersesat. Bukan cuma karena ga punya pegangan dari awal, tapi sekaligus terlalu banyak kebohongan. Gw mau marah, Ka. Pada Paman Ren yang sembunyikan kebenaran. Mau kesal, pada Maximus Khortenio yang terlalu lama menyimpan kebenaran itu. Juga… mau meluapkan emosi seluruhnya… pada keputusan Ayah yang lebih milih tinggalkan gw, anak semata wayangnya, demi Federasi. Tapi, semua percuma. Mereka ga patut disalahkan. Dan ga bakal bikin keadaan lebih baik. Kadang, gw merasa satu-satunya jalan terbaik, ya… semua dipendam sendiri. Tapi… ujung-ujungnya, jadi terasa pahit."

"Kalo lu mau salahkan orang lain, atau Federasi, silahkan. Gw ga akan bilang apapun untuk bikin lu berubah pikiran." Tanggapannya cukup ga terduga. Mata coklat dan ungu, saling beradu, "Tapi jangan lupa, Lake. Gw ga peduli lu setengah Corite, atau bahkan setengah mesin, atau… setengah apalah. Gw cuma peduli pada seorang yang bernama Lake Grymnystre. Bagi gw, fakta kalo lu setengah Corite, ga bakal mengubah jati diri lu yang selama ini gw kenal. Lelaki dungu yang gw sayang, yang udah janji ga bakal tinggalkan gw apapun yang terjadi." Elka berkata panjang lebar, "Cukuplah hal itu jadi pengingat, tapi jangan sampe mengubah lu yang sekarang. Jalani aja kehidupan seperti biasa." Dia memindahkan pandangan ke lantai.

"Tapi… gimana seandainya gw ga bisa… cuma jadikan itu sebagai pengingat ? Gimana kalo gw ga bisa lagi jalani hidup seperti biasa?" Respon gw terhadap omongannya, "Ga bisa menyangkal kenyataan kalo… gw juga menumpahkan… darah Corite… yang jadi bagian dari diri gw, Ka." Bahkan, kedua tangan ini udah pernah mencabut nyawa. Shite! Jadi ada pertentangan gini antara kewajiban sebagai Prajurit Federasi, dan suara hati sendiri!

Wajar sih. Waktu itu, pertama kalinya gw menghentikan napas seseorang. Ya, sebagai Prajurit, tentu kita udah kenyang menerima pelatihan untuk membunuh atas nama Bangsa yang kita bela. Mulai dari teori strategi, sampe ke simulasi pertempuran nyata. Tapi tetep aja, bagi gw pribadi, mencabut nyawa seseorang bukanlah pengalaman yang mengenakkan. Kita ga berhak tentukan siapa yang harus mati, dan kapan waktunya tiba.

"… Lu terlalu baik buat turun ke medan perang," Kata Elka, menyungging senyum tipis, "berhenti salahkan diri lu sendiri atas kematian Corite itu. Lu melakukan apa yang harus lu lakukan untuk bertahan hidup, dan tepati janji pulang dalam keadaan utuh…" Walau bibirnya senyum, matanya menatap gw dengan sendu, sambil menepuk dada gw sekali, pake punggung tangan kanan, "… Entah gimana, lama-lama lu akan menemukannya. Keseimbangan antara jadi siapa yang lu harapkan, dan jadi siapa yang lu butuhkan. Tapi untuk sekarang, lu cuma harus menerima diri lu apa adanya."

Yup. Ga mungkin dia berniat melakukan sesuatu yang ga masuk akal setelah liat gelagatnya lebih lanjut. Astaga, gw jadi merasa bersalah udah mikir aneh-aneh.

"Hey," Gw tersenyum dengar 'ceramah' Elka. Sedikit lega. Membawa tangan gw usap-usap rambutnya yang masih acak-acakkan, "Gw ga akan berubah. Janji."

Elka juga tersenyum kecil, terus langsung menguap, pertanda kantuk mulai menyerang, "Gw tidur duluan ya. Mendadak agak pusing nih."

"Ka…" Panggilan gw, bikin dia melirik, "… gw juga sayang lu."

"Uuu~" Elka berbalik, lalu mencubit kedua pipi gw, seraya ditarik ke arah berlawanan! "Manisnya." Dia nyengir lebar, tanpa tau kalo gw lagi menderita. Pasalnya, cubitan itu lumayan keras!

"Adududuh! Pipi, pipi, PIPI!"

Puas nyiksa, Si Infiltrator menghempaskan tubuh ke atas kasur, langsung setting posisi biar dapat posisi enak. Gw masih memandang sosoknya yang mulai pejamkan mata, sambil mengelus-elus bekas cubitan. Memikirkan lagi perkataan Elka barusan. Benar juga sih. Bellato, Cora, apa bedanya? Apa pentingnya? Gw dibesarkan sebagai seorang Bellatean, untuk hidup sebagai Bellatean. Dan sebagian Corite dalam diri ini, ga akan mengubah jati diri gw yang sekarang. Ga bakal mengubah jalan yang udah gw pilih. Ga bakal mengubah apapun.

Gw tutup jendela kamar, lalu beranjak matikan lampu, dan ikut merangkak naik ke sisi kosong kasur dengan ati-ati. Kami saling berbaring berhadapan. Tanpa peringatan, gw kasih kecupan di dahi, buat pengantar tidur, "Selamat malam, selamat tidur." Kemudian, gw langsung balik badan, kembali dengan tembok tersayang.

"… Makasih," Gumam Elka dari balik punggung gw, "selamat malam juga."

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi." Gw berkata, masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Mm?"

"Lu pernah ciuman ga, Ka?"

"Barusan kan lu nyium gw."

"Bukan, bukan ciuman macam itu. Maksud gw di bibir."

"Belum. Kenapa emang?"

Gw berbalik, dan menatap wajahnya yang masih pejamkan mata. Jarak kami begitu dekat, kalo gw jahat, udah pasti ga akan buang kesempatan kaya gini, "Apa yang bakal lu lakukan, kalo gw cium lu sekarang?"

Elka terdiam, buka mata, dan kasih tatapan ga senang begitu pertanyaan tadi terlontar, "Gw hajar muka lu sampe jadi kue dadar."

Buset dah ni anak, ganas bener. Kayanya lebih baik bicarakan lain kali aja, "Oke, gini deh. Anggap gw ga pernah nanya hal itu."

.

.

…_Sektor Armory 213, waktu bersamaan…_

Teritorial garis depan Accretia berada di tengah daratan berpasir, terlihat sibuk di antara kegelapan yang mengepung. Sesuai titah Archon, diturunkan lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, hari ini adalah hari yang ditetapkan, dimana mereka akan melakukan pendudukan di Sektor Solus.

Agendanya adalah tentang memberi tekanan lebih pada Pasukan Federasi di Sektor tersebut, dengan harapan Pasukan Kekaisaran mampu melebarkan sayap dari segi daerah kekuasaan. Tentu hal ini, bisa dipastikan ga bakal mudah. Negosiasi jelas bukan pilihan. Karena mereka tau, Federasi ga akan menyerahkan Sektor Solus tanpa perlawanan.

Pertempuran ga akan bisa terhindarkan. Oli mesin serta suku cadang akan berhamburan saat matahari berada tepat di atas daratan Solus. Tapi, Warwick, Sang Archon Kekaisaran, akan pastikan, bila akan ada juga darah yang mengalir dari pihak pasukan kurcaci.

Saat ini, Sang Archon tengah memastikan persiapan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa Satuan Tugas dari Pasukan Kekaisaran. Didampingi seonggok Ajudan yang berdiri di belakangnya, Cyborg berzirah hitam dengan strip hijau.

"Laporkan status saat ini, Darkmaul." Ujar logam berzirah putih.

"Siap, Legion. Hingga saat ini, persiapan telah mencapai 85%. Armada Udara telah siap diluncurkan kapan saja. Unit Bombard Kekaisaran perlu melakukan _maintenance_ ringan sebelum dapat beroperasi penuh. Sedangkan, Infantri Mobil tinggal jalani pengecekan ulang. Secara keseuruhan, semua sesuai jadwal, Legion Warwick." Jelas Si Ajudan lugas.

"Bagus." Balas Warwick, "Hari ini, akan jadi hari dimana Benteng Solus akan runtuh."

Si Ajudan menganggukkan kepala logamnya sedikit, "Hidup Kekaisaran!" Menyuarakan sanjungan pada Kekaisaran sebagai bukti loyalitas.

Sorakan Darkmaul semata-mata karena ketidak-tauannya tentang agenda terselubung yang dimiliki Warwick di balik rencana penyerangan ini. Yaitu, apa lagi kalo bukan menangkap seorang Bellatean istimewa. Grymnystre terakhir. Tiap serat kehidupan pada tubuhnya adalah bahan penciptaan Grymnystone, yang merupakan kunci kebangkitan dari mesin mengerikan. Sebuah mesin yang sanggup menghancurkan bintang putih, _Star Eater. _

Warwick telah hidup cukup lama, untuk memahami seperti apa kengerian _Star Eater_. Mungkin Sang Archon luput ikut ambil bagian dalam Perang Suci Sette 215 tahun lalu. Karena kala perang itu pecah, dirinya baru keluar dari pabrik. Tapi, dari database informasi yang dimiliki Kekaisaran, dia sudah tau apa aja yang bisa dilakukan mesin itu. Satu hal yang ga diketahui, yaitu keberadaan dari mesin pemusnah bintang tersebut.

Ada kemungkinan, _Star Eater_ terkubur di suatu tempat di Gurun Sette, tempat terakhirnya berada dulu. Terlupakan, berkarat, tertidur. Namun, hingga hari ini, teori tersebut belum terbukti. Mesin itu masih hilang tanpa bisa dilacak. Menurut hipotesis awal dari Sang Archon Kekaisaran, cuma pihak Ultimatum yang tau keberadaannya.

Mengingat organisasi tersebut bersikeras sempurnakan Grymnystone yang baru. Buat apa segitu ngototnya punya Grymnystone baru, tanpa _Star Eater_? Kecuali mereka tau di mana letak keberadaan dari objek terkait.

Bila Ultimatum berhasil meraih anak itu, bukan cuma Novus yang terancam, tapi juga Kekaisaran secara keseluruhan. Planet asal- bukan, bahkan gugus galaksi dimana Planet Novus, serta Accretia berada, akan ada di ambang kepunahan. Warwick ga bisa sekadar diam, dan jadi penonton. Kekaisaran wajib menyiapkan rencana antisipasi. Dan dialah yang akan jadi motor penggerak rencana tersebut.

Walaupun harus menyembunyikan secuil kebenaran kritikal dari sisa Pasukan Kekaisaran lainnya.

Dia telah hidup cukup lama, untuk melihat kehebatan para petarung Grymnystre yang melegenda. Para kurcaci buas berambut kelabu yang telah lama ditelan daratan Novus, kini yang tersisa telah kembali… menggelitik rasa penasaran Warwick lebih jauh.

"Legion Warwick." Serta-merta, di pandangan optiknya, muncul kotak dialog, menampilkan sosok Accretia lain, memberi salam hormat di tengah pemikiran Warwick.

Sang Archon berzirah putih memberi gestur pada Darkmaul untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Agar bisa bicara secara pribadi, "Linkbuster. Laporkan status."

"Intel terakhir dari Scattershot, belum ada tanda-tanda Federasi bersiaga di Sektor Solus." Jelas Linkbuster, "Dengan kata lain, mereka belum sadar apa yang akan menabrak gerbang utama Benteng Solus."

"Sesuai ekspektasi kita, Linkbuster. Saya harap kamu bisa memimpin tim yang baru dibentuk, untuk melaksanakan objektif spesial ini." Balas Sang Archon dengan nada rendah.

"Mereka kumpulan Prajurit yang agak susah diatur, dan liar. Tapi, saya yakin dengan kemampuan individu masing-masing anggota."

"Harus," Ujar Warwick, "Kemampuan individu belum cukup, kamu harus bisa buat mereka bekerja sama."

Linkbuster terdiam, berpikir sejenak, menimbang perkataan Warwick, "Itu, akan saya lakukan semaksimal mungkin. Demi kejayaan Kekaisaran, akan saya buat mereka kerja sama, biarpun harus preteli onderdil yang mereka punya."

"Sikap seperti itulah yang bisa mengukuhkan superioritas Kekaisaran di depan para musuhnya. Terima kasih atas laporanmu, Linkbuster. Kamu boleh mengakhiri komunikasi."

Usai kasih sikap hormat, Linkbuster memutuskan video call. Warwick sendirian, kembali mengawasi persiapan perang yang tinggal di depan mata optik ciri khas Bangsa beranatomi logam.

Pada pandangan mata optik Warwick, di sisi kirinya, terpampang profil lengkap dengan foto Bellatean berambut kelabu, yang jadi target operasi kali ini. Perhatian Warwick tertuju pada statistik kemampuan yang terbilang standar.

Tenaga : 4/10  
Kelincahan : 8/10  
Kecepatan : 10/10  
Force : 5/10  
Ketenangan : 5/10  
Kemampuan Tempur : 7/10  
Kerja sama : 6/10  
Stamina : 7/10  
Ketahanan : 3/10  
Signature Skill : Accel Walk

"Susah dipercaya, Prajurit ga berguna seperti ini adalah seorang Grymnystre, dan mampu merepotkan Gabber." Gurau Warwick pada diri sendiri, sedikit melecehkan, "Saya pastikan, kamu ga akan bisa lari."

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya Bengkel Armor di Markas Besar, Gabber tengah melakukan pengisian ulang tenaga. Seharian ini dia berlatih pertajam kemampuan tempur yang dia miliki, berharap bisa mencapai level lebih tinggi. Bahkan, sampai ketika pengumuman tentang diwajibkannya tiap anggota Infantri Mobil untuk istirahat bergema, dia seolah menolak untuk patuh.

Otak organiknya terus ingatkan diri sendiri, ga ada waktu untuk istirahat. Prajurit berpangkat Centurio tau, si cebol berambut kelabu itu lebih hebat dari data statistik yang dia berikan untuk Archonnya.

Entah apa ada kesalahan sistem pada Battle Record, atau memang sistem tersebut ga bisa dipercaya dari awal. Tapi satu hal Gabber yakin, dialah yang pernah menghadapi Lake, dialah yang tau pasti seperti apa kapabilitas Sentinel muda itu.

"Baru isi ulang, eh?" Salah satu dari anggota tim barunya, menghampiri. Accretia berarmor merah, yang paling dekat dengannya. Atau… sok dekat. "Benar-benar pekerja keras."

"Matikan prosesor suara lu, Ironall. Ga ada yang minta pendapat lu." Balas Gabber ketus.

Ironall terheran, masih aja partnernya bersikap asing pada sesama, "Geez, bisa-bisanya Kekaisaran membangun mesin penggerutu." Bikin Gabber mengunci optik padanya, namun Ironall tampak ga peduli, dan duduk bersila di sebelah Gabber. "Jadi, apa pendapat lu tentang tim baru kita? Gw ga suka dengan Crosshair, terlalu susah dikendalikan."

"Gw ga suka kalian semua."

"Entah kenapa, gw ga heran kata-kata itu bakal keluar dari prosesor suara lu." Ujar Ironall sarkas, sembari pukul bahu Gabber yang lagi ga pake Armor biru navy, menghasilkan dentingan logam beradu, "Seberapa kuat Si Grymnystre itu, sampe bisa bikin lu terus terpikir untuk melampauinya?"

Lagi-lagi, Gabber menoleh, "Apa lu bisa baca pikiran?"

"Ah, ayolah. Ga perlu kemampuan omong kosong itu untuk cari tau." Sanggah Si Partner berzirah merah, "Mungkin lebih tepat kalo disebut… intuisi."

"…" Gabber terdiam sejenak, "… Dia lemah, tapi sulit dikalahkan. Dan itu benar-benar bikin gw kesal." Tangan logam Si Punisher terkepal,

"Lemah tapi sulit dikalahkan? Apa sekarang logika lu mulai terkontaminasi virus?" Ledek kawan Mercenary, "Itu dua premis yang saling berlawanan."

"Terserah." Gabber ga tertarik berdebat, "Sebaiknya, jangan buang waktu lu buat istirahat, Ironall. Persiapkan diri lu untuk situasi ga terduga."

Ironall berdiri, ingin beranjak dari situ karena liat kawannya sama sekali ga ada niat berbincang lebih jauh. Dia berkata, sebelum ambil langkah berat, "Istirahat juga salah satu bagian persiapkan diri untuk situasi ga terduga, Gabber."

Logika tiap individu emang ga bisa dipaksakan. Bila ada individu lain yang berpikiran beda, itu adalah hal wajar. Asalkan tujuan akhir dari logika tersebut sama, hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Dan Gabber, sama sekali ga permasalahkan perbedaan pemikiran yang dimiliki Ironall. Membiarkan kawan Mercenary tersebut berpikir apapun yang ia mau, selama ga mengganggu logikanya sendiri.

.

.

…_Ranger Mesh, Kamar Lake…_

Terasa baru sebentar tidur, eh tau-tau sinar matahari mulai menyusup diantara celah tirai. Faak. Gw benci keadaan dimana harus menyesali waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu. Tumben, Elka masih terlelap. Biasanya, dia selalu bangun lebih pagi. Mungkin gegara pusing tadi malam.

Usai gw ngumpulin nyawa, cuci muka, buang air, dan sebagainya, barulah Elka terbangun. Duduk di atas kasur, sambil meregangkan tangan, "Pagi." Ucapnya, sambil menguap.

"Pagi." Balas gw singkat. Waktu di Log misi menampilkan angka 08.37.

Dari duduk, Elka kembali membenamkan wajah ke bantal kepala, "Masa gw telat bangun."

Gw menanggapi sembari sikat gigi, "Baru jam segini."

"Ini udah siang bagi gw. Uuh…" Haha dasar anak pagi.

"Mungkin lu terlalu lelah. Ngapain aja sih kemarin?"

"Ga ngapa-ngapain." Jawabnya singkat.

Tetiba, Log misi gw berbunyi. Menampilkan notifikasi misi dari Satuan Tugas Gabungan terkait kerusuhan yang dilakukan segelintir pasukan Corite di Sektor Solus, "Apaan nih, Ka?"

"Mm?" Elka membuka sebelah kelopak matanya. Gw sodorkan aja bacaan yang tertera di layar Log misi, "Ooh, itu. Berapa hari belakangan, ada anggota Aliansi Suci yang melakukan tindakan berbahaya ke Kadet-Kadet kita yang lagi latihan di Sektor Solus."

"… Korbannya?"

"Belum ada yang tewas. Cuma luka ringan, tapi tetap aja ganggu banget." Jelas Elka. Matanya balik terpejam.

"Terus, udah ada tindakan lebih lanjut?"

"… Pelakunya jago melarikan diri. Gw aja sempat kehilangan jejak mereka."

" 'Mereka'?"

"Ya, dari petunjuk di tempat kejadian, gw berasumsi pelaku sedikitnya ada dua orang."

Log misi bunyi kedua kalinya. Kali ini adalah instruksi bagi anggota Satuan Tugas Gabungan yang ga menjalankan misi, untuk patroli di daerah perkara. Supaya gampang jadi bala bantuan mengusir para perusuh Cora, "Kayanya, mereka bakal beraksi lagi. Gw ke sana deh."

"Emang luka lu udah pulih sepenuhnya?"

Sejenak, pergelangan tangan kanan gw putar-putar. Luka luar emang udah sembuh, tapi untuk keretakkan tulang, sebenarnya masih butuh waktu lebih, "Sebagian besar sih udah, tinggal nyeri-nyeri unyu aja yang masih tersisa."

"Boleh gw ikut?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian gw. Mata coklat itu ga lagi tertutup, dan dia ga lagi berbaring miring, melainkan udah berdiri. Ini nih. Pasti dia maksa pengen ikut. Tapi ya udahlah, udah lama juga ga jalani misi bareng Elka. Lagian, dia juga bagian dari Satuan Tugas Gabungan. Gw ga bisa melarang, "Tentu. Kenapa engga."

Ga butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Elka bersiap. Kurang dari 15 menit, Si Infiltrator udah balik ke kamar, mandi, mengenakan armor merah strip putih, lengkap dengan pelindung kepala dan sarung tangan, serta menyiapkan peralatan yang harus dibawa.

Kami tiba di teleport Solus melalui teleport utama di Markas Besar Federasi. Biarpun masih pagi, tapi keadaan udah cukup ramai. Para Kadet muda lalu lalang, berniat untuk melatih diri dan menyelesaikan misi. Distrik pertokoan biasanya udah mulai beroperasi sejak jam 7 pagi. Tapi masih tampak ada beberapa toko yang belum mulai cari rejeki.

Sebelum beranjak keluar Benteng, kita sarapan terlebih dulu. Lapar. Dari kemarin malam, perut gw belum diisi apa-apa, kecuali seperempat potong kue keju blueberi. Raut jengkel tergambar di wajah Elka, saat gw ambil satu kaleng soda. Dia diam aja, tapi udah cukup membuat gw batal beli, dan ganti sekotak susu stroberi.

Demmit.

Menurut laporan Log misi, tempat para perusuh itu beraksi ada di beberapa titik. Kata Elka, mereka berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tiap hari. Namun, ada satu daerah yang pasti mereka lewati. Yaitu, Hutan Crawler. Si Infiltrator sempat ditugaskan dua kali untuk mengevakuasi para Kadet ke zona aman, sekaligus menjauhkan perusuh Cora dari sana. Sayang, tukang santet tersebut belum berani menampakkan hidung di depan dia.

Belum diketahui apa tujuan mereka menyerang, tapi kali ini, kita yang akan sergap mereka sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa!

"Menara Kontrol Solus di sini, kami telah menerima sinyal permintaan bantuan dari salah satu Kadet Ranger Corps di daerah Hutan Crawler. Ada indikasi, penyerangan kembali terjadi. Bagi Prajurit-Prajurit Senior yang berada di lokasi terdekat, harap merespon panggilan ini." Log misi gw dan Elka, menerima instruksi yang sama. Gw memasang perangkat telinga supaya memudahkan komunikasi, juga berfungsi buat peredam suara.

Karena kebetulan kami lagi menuju ke Hutan Crawler, ya udah, gw jawab aja panggilan itu, "Di sini Captain Lake, dari Skuad pertama Resimen 18, Satuan Tugas Gabungan. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Dimengerti. Saya akan kirimkan koordinat suar diluncurkan. Keselamatan Kadet jadi prioritas utamamu, Captain. Pastikan semua Kadet Ranger, Warrior, Spiritualist, maupun Specialist yang berada di Area sekitar bisa kembali ke zona aman. Siapa lagi yang pergi bersamamu?"

"Captain Elka Nordo, Skuad ketiga Resimen 22, Satuan Tugas Gabungan." Jawab Elka sigap dari Lognya sendiri.

"Baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik, Captain. Kami percayakan para Kadet muda pada kalian."

Kami membalas bersamaan, "Siap!"

Sesampainya di Hutan Crawler, keadaan ga seramai biasanya. Masih ada Kadet Warrior, ataupun Spiritualist sedang berlatih, dan ga tau tentang peristiwa serangan yang tengah terjadi. Kami kasih peringatan ke beberapa Kadet yang kami temui untuk menjauhi daerah ini.

Ga sedikit juga dari mereka yang menawarkan bantuan. Gw hargai keberanian mereka, tapi… sesuai instruksi, keselamatan Kadet muda Federasi harus diutamakan.

Ada satu Kadet Ranger lari-lari dengan napas tersengal, "To-tolong, Senior! Kami diserang dua Prajurit Aliansi Suci!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Prajurit. Berapa temanmu yang masih di sana?" Kata Elka, ambil alih pembicaraan.

"Ti-ti-tiga… mereka… me-mereka…"

Gw ga sempat dengar kelanjutan kalimat Kadet Ranger itu. Soalnya, udah keburu aktifkan booster dengan settingan maksimal, dan meluncur secepat mungkin. Satu-satunya yang kedengeran… adalah teriakan Elka, "LAKE!"

Maap, Ka. Namanya ada yang butuh bantuan, mana sempat buang waktu dengar penjelasan terbata-bata begitu.

Bau bahan bakar booster, perlahan mulai memenuhi hidung. Diantara hijaunya pepohonan Hutan Crawler, gw menemukan mereka! 3 Kadet yang lagi disudutkan oleh dua Spiritualist Corite. Seorang Kadet Warrior, tampak di garis paling depan, berusaha sekuat tenaga jadi pelindung agar dua kawan Spiritualistnya leluasa merapal mantra balasan. Para Kadet itu kewalahan!

Kedua perusuh Corite tersebut ternyata pasangan Grazier pria-wanita. Salah satu diantara mereka mengendalikan Isis emas yang lagi beradu pedang dengan Kadet Warrior. Yang bikin gw ga percaya, adalah kenyataan kalo Si Grazier wanita punya rambut ungu dikuncir ponytail, dan wajah super lucu ga asing. Karena… dulu gw pernah ketemu dia… di Ether.

"_Faranell!? SERIUS!?_"

Dia menodongkan tongkat emas pada Kadet Warrior bersenjatakan Claymore yang udah kelelahan. Dua kawan Spiritualist di belakangnya keliatan panik, salah satu yang perempuan, meneriakkan nama Si Warrior, "DAGONET! MENGHINDAR!"

"_Flame…_" Faranell mulai mengucap mantra. Secercah pendar kuning kemerahan, terbentuk di ujung tongkat sihir itu. Shite! Shite! Shite! Ga bakal tepat waktu nih! "… _Burst._"

"FARANELL!" Gw teriak, dengan harapan bisa bikin perhatiannya teralih.

Dan itu berhasil! Dia menoleh ke arah gw yang mendekat cepat, lalu tersentak gembira, "_Lake!_"

Tapi… terlambat. Karena mantra yang diucapkannya, tetap membentuk bola api, dan masih mengancam nyawa Kadet bernama Dagonet. Arrgh! Apa boleh buat!

Serta merta, waktu berjalan lebih lambat, bikin otak gw mampu menyerap informasi lebih cepat. Mengamati lebih dalam keadaan sekitar, lalu ambil keputusan terbaik tentang apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum sampe sedetik. Kecepatan gerak gw meningkat drastis, dan mencabut keluar Twin Razer Blades.

Sukses persempit jarak sekejap, gw hantam tongkat sihir Faranell dari atas, pake dua pedang yang tergenggam di tangan secara bersamaan. Bola api tercipta dari udara tipis, meledakkan permukaan tanah di depan kami! Dataran hijau yang ditutupi rumput, seketika jadi gosong di titik itu.

"Lari!" Seru gw pada Kadet-Kadet itu, "Gw akan tahan mereka."

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Kenapa Faranell menyerang Kadet muda, yang bahkan belum lulus pelatihan, pake mantra api mematikan? Mata gw berpindah ke kawan lelaki Si Grazier wanita, ga jauh dari situ. Dia itu tempo hari pernah nyuruh Paimonnya nabrak gw. Ga tau deh siapa namanya. Faranell ga pernah kasih tau.

"_It's __**him!**__ Finally!_" Ujar Grazier lelaki. Raut kelegaan terpapar di wajahnya.

Dagonet bangkit, dan kembali menyiagakan kuda-kuda di sebelah gw. Tanda belum mau mundur dari pertarungan. Boleh juga semangatnya. Tapi, ga bisa gw biarkan, "Ga perlu melawan, Kadet. Bawa kawan-kawan lu ke zona aman." Dia balas menatap tajam, sembari geleng kepala satu kali. Cakep. Inilah yang gw butuhkan untuk selesaikan masalah. Kadet keras kepala, "Lu udah bertarung dengan baik. Tapi lu harus tau batas tubuh sendiri." Mata kelabu Si Kadet, menatap permadani rumput.

"Dagonet, ayo!" Seruan kawan Spiritualist perempuannya.

Pandangan Si Warrior muda mengunci perempuan berambut merah kecoklatan tersebut, lalu sejenak balik lagi ke gw. Sadar akan hal itu, gw beri anggukan kecil, "Ga apa. Pergilah!"

Akhirnya, dia beranjak dari tempat itu. 3 Kadet tersebut lari ke arah Timur, arah gw datang barusan. Gw tunggu sampe mereka jauh, sebelum bertindak lebih lanjut.

Begitu Kadet-Kadet tersebut ga keliatan lagi, gw berujar pada duo Grazier, "Oke, bisa tolong jelaskan…" Nada gw sedikit tertahan, "… Apa-apaan ini!?" Mendadak jadi naik, ditambah raut muka kesal.

Faranell dan kawannya malah tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan Jade Talk dari inventori mereka, "Tes, tes, satu dua, satu dua… ehem… apa alat ini berfungsi?" Ucap perempuan berambut ungu. Sebelah alis kelabu gw terangkat, "Tes, tes… heyy, cebol. Kamu paham ga sih? Gann, kayanya ini rusak deh."

"Hmm, mungkin. Liat tuh mukanya, kebingungan gitu." Kata lelaki yang dipanggil Gann.

Etdah, bisa-bisanya… udah lama ga ketemu, sekalinya ketemu langsung ngatain seenak jidat, "Uhm… lu kan termasuk cebol untuk ukuran Corite… jadi ga perlu ngatain orang lain cebol, okey?" Perlu diingat, tinggi gw sedagu Faranell. Sedagu! Ga beda jauh! Jadi ga pantes lah dia bilang gw 'cebol'! Grrr!

"Eh, dia paham! Alatnya ga rusak! Hehehe!" Faranell ketawa begitu renyah. Ahha, suka deh liatnya. Dia masih kaya dulu, rupa senang yang bisa bikin pria manapun muntah pelangi.

"Ugh!" PLAAAK! Gw menampar pipi sendiri sekeras mungkin. Akibat sesaat terbuai oleh ekspresi wajah 'paling berbahaya' itu.

Faranell dan kawannya terlonjak liat tindakan gw, "Ke-kenapa… dia?" Tanya Si Grazier lelaki.

"Aku ga pernah paham dengan jalan pikirannya," Sepasang mata kuning Faranell seakan ga bisa berkedip, seraya angkat kedua bahu, "dulu aja, dia pernah jedotin kepala ke lantai tanpa sebab yang jelas, waktu kami terjebak di dimensi lain." KARENA WAKTU ITU, LU BANGUN SAMBIL MENDESAH! FAAK! DAN KENAPA JUGA LU HARUS INGAT BAGIAN ITU!?

"Oke, stop! Ga perlu dibahas! Yang penting, apa-apaan lu berdua!? Main terobos territorial Federasi dan menyerang Kadet-Kadet muda!?" Nah kan, jadi rada sewot, "Apa kerusuhan kemarin-kemarin, gegara kalian juga?"

Kedua Grazier Aliansi Suci di hadapan gw, saling pandang beberapa saat, sebelum Faranell berujar, "Ya. Udah 5 hari kami coba melakukan kontak denganmu, Lake."

Kelopak mata gw melebar, "Tu-tunggu, apa!?"

"Faranell bersikeras untuk ketemu kamu buat bicarakan sesuatu. Tapi, kami ga tau gimana harus menghubungimu... jadi…" Kali ini, giliran Gann yang berkata.

"Jadi… kalian lebih memilih rusuh di wilayah Federasi, supaya gw mendatangi kalian…?" Tanya gw memastikan.

Liat mereka berdua mengangguk pake muka tanpa dosa, gw tepok jidat, sambil bergumam sendiri, "Dan gw kira, gw ini idiot…" Rencana macam apa itu!? Astaga! "Apa kalian ga kepikiran cara lain yang lebih baik, tanpa harus bikin celaka Prajurit lain, atau menarik perhatian Federasi!?"

"Rencana lain kaya apa, coba!? Dari tadi kesal terus! Coba kalo kamu jadi aku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan!?" Balas Faranell, ikut-ikutan jengkel.

"Ya mungkin… entahlah, lu punya Jade Talk. _Bicara_, mungkin bisa jadi ide bagus."

"A-ahh, euhhmm… i-iya juga sih."

Kawan lelakinya menyela, "Kamu kira, bakal sesederhana itu? Ga semua Bellatean mau mendengar kami, Lake Grymnystre. Kami ga bisa ambil risiko tersebut."

Ahh, benar. Perang antara ketiga Bangsa ini, emang menyulitkan sampe ke berbagai tingkat kehidupan, ya. Gw rasa, mereka juga ga mau repot-repot melakukan ini. Tapi, kalo segini niatnya, berarti apa yang mau dibicarakan Faranell, bisa jadi hal penting, "… Jadi, ada perlu apa dengan gw, sampe bikin kalian 5 hari rusuh di Sektor Solus?"

"Sebelum bicara lebih lanjut," Faranell sekali lagi tersenyum, manis banget bak gulali, sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan, "senang ketemu denganmu, Lake. Udah cukup lama, ya? Aku suka potongan rambut barumu." dan mengulang reuni dadakan ini dari awal.

Bikin gw terpaku sejenak, sebelum membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersipu, "A-ah, ya… sama-sama. Rambut lu juga bagus."

Mendadak, gw merasakan tekanan Force pekat! Grazier lelaki bernama Gann, menarik tubuh Faranell ke belakang, kemudian langsung panggil Paimon. Hmm, dia juga merasakannya. Suara senapan meletus bagai petir menyambar, terdengar dari jarak yang ga begitu jauh! Lengan Paimon yang melindungi Faranell, sampe tersentak kuat akibat kena Lightning Bullet. Gw kenal suara itu. Cuma ada satu senapan yang hasilkan suara seperti barusan, Pinvlad SVR-3, Lightning Strike.

Peristiwa itu terjadi amat cepat. Gw tengok arah datangnya tembakan, di sana Elka berdiri memegang senapan runduk hitam sepanjang 1550 milimeter yang masih berasap dari moncong. Di kedua mata coklatnya terefleksi tanda X dengan lingkaran tepi, "Membunuh dua Corite ga bakal makan waktu lama." Ucapannya begitu menekan, sembari mengokang guna buang selongsong peluru.

"Liat, kan? Itulah kenapa kita ga bisa sekadar _bicara_ dengan Bellatean lain." Ujar Gann, memperjelas pernyataan yang tadi.

Tatapan Faranell berubah panik seketika. Mampus dah mereka. Ehem… gw juga sih… kayanya.

_####_

"_Holy shite! My Mom is crazy!" – Lake (Ch. 41)_

* * *

**Lakeklopedia 101: **Elka punya 4 senjata yang biasa digunakan pada situasi berbeda. Senapan runduk (Sniper Rifle) bernama Lightning Strike, pelontar granat (Grenade Launcher) kaliber 50 mm; Ruth Redemption, sepucuk pistol (handgun); Guilty Pain, dan sebilah pedang tipis sepanjang 45 cm; Sinful Firefly. Adapun skill set yang dia miliki: X-Struck, Y-Trap, Zero/Z-Dive Resonance, Bullet Bending, Cloaked In Silence.

Sebagai pengingat, siapa-siapa aja anggota tim khusus bentukan Warwick: Linkbuster (LB-12), Cloudrake (CL-03), Crosshair (CS-271), Ironall (IL-01), Gabberwockie (GR-133), Scattershot (SS-101).

Pembaca baru: Wah ga nyangka ada juga yang perhatikan detail kecil itu. Mereka saudara sebapak lain Ibu. Ayahnya poligami hehe.

The next arc is underway! Shit is about to get real on Sector Solus! Well… kind of. Terima kasih atas kesabarannya, supportnya, dan udah bersedia meluangkan waktu kalian membaca cerita ini! Mohon maap super telat updatenya. Saya sengaja rehat di bulan Februari untuk melakukan hal lain selain menulis. Tapi tenang, itu ga akan terjadi lagi. Setidaknya ga dalam waktu dekat, hahaha. 'till next chapter!

Regards,  
Mie.


	47. SOS 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 47: S.O.S 1 (Siege On Solus, Initiation)

Kepanikan di wajah Faranell, sama sekali ga bisa disembunyikan begitu liat Elka mendekat. Pasalnya, Si Infiltrator berambut coklat menatap tajam Grazier wanita di hadapan gw, plus bilang kalimat yang cukup mengerikan bagi kedua Corite. Dari bahasa tubuh Elka, gw tau, dia ga lagi bercanda. Kalo dia bilang membinasakan dua Corite ga bakal makan waktu lama, ya berarti dia emang mampu melakukannya.

Grazier lelaki merasakan tekanan Force Si Infiltrator yang makin kuat, sehingga bikin dia makin waspada. Menyiapkan tongkat sihir, sedangkan Paimon miliknya masih siaga melindungi Faranell.

Suasana hutan yang sepi, bikin situasi terasa sedikit menyeramkan… bagi mereka. Bahkan serangga enggan mengorkestrakan paduan suara seperti biasa. Cuma terdengar gemerisik dedaunan terombang-ambing angin sepoi, dan suara sepatu Ranger Elka bertemu permadani rumput. Agak terdengar akibat bawa senapan runduk seberat 16.37 kilogram.

"Elka, stop." Tapi gw berdiri diantara duo Grazier, dan Elka. Berusaha mencegah pikirannya terkontaminasi napsu buas lebih jauh, "Gw tau lu lebih baik dari ini. Tenangkan diri lu."

"Gw ga pernah setenang ini…" Ucapnya datar, sembari kembali angkat senapan, "… minggir."

Ugh, ini buruk. Dia lagi gelap mata. Elka pernah bilang, kadang kalo terlalu fokus, yang dia liat cuma target doang. Sedangkan, hal lain di sekelilingnya jadi hitam. Kaya sekarang, mata coklat dengan refleksi X itu ga lepas-lepas dari Faranell dan Gann. Dia masih dengar suara gw, tapi seolah ga liat keberadaan gw di depannya.

"Jangan, Ka. Lu ga mau melakukannya." Kata gw setenang mungkin. Padahal mah dalam hati udah deg-degan parah.

"Prajurit Aliansi Suci itu musuh kita. Dan musuh, harus dieliminasi di tempat." Perempuan ini masih kukuh sama pendiriannya, "Jangan jadi penghalang."

Mata ungu gw masih tertuju ke mata Elka yang dari tadi belum berpindah dari kedua Corite. Karena masih ada tanda X, kemampuan X-Struck masih dalam keadaan aktif. Berarti, dia masih tahan napas, "Gw ga akan minggir, sebelum lu ambil napas."

Elka keliatan menurut. Satu hembusan napas keluar dari hidung, seraya menarik senjata ke belakang. Akhirnya, gw juga bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena semua ga harus pake kekerasan. Tingkat kewaspadaan pun jadi turun.

Tapi,

Agaknya gw terlalu cepat ambil kesimpulan! Untuk sesaat, kelengahan jadi musuh paling utama. Gw lupa kalo Elka menarik senjatanya ke belakang, itu berarti, dia bersiap buat tembak target tanpa mengenai penghalang yang ada di antara dia dan targetnya. Dengan satu ayunan kuat dari lengan kanan Si Infiltrator, senapan runduk hitam itu bergerak ke depan dalam sudut lengkung. Tanda X kembali muncul di kedua matanya. Dia berniat membelokkan peluru!

Sesaat kemudian, gw baru bisa bereaksi terhadap tindakannya. Tanpa ragu Elka menarik pelatuk! Bunyi nyaring begitu memekakkan telinga ini karena moncong senjata deket banget ama kuping. Bikin pengang, dan pusing. Begitu bunyi letusan senjata api terdengar, Gann dan Faranell reflek menunduk. Namun, tangan kiri gw sigap tangkap laras senapan di tengah ayunannya, sehingga muntahan peluru gagal mencapai sudut yang tepat.

Sekuat tenaga gw coba tahan gaya yang diberikan Elka. Gila emang ni anak, bisa-bisanya ngayun senjata berat gini!

"LU KENAPA SIH, KA!? SADAR!" Bentak gw padanya.

"LU SENDIRI SADAR GA, APA YANG LU LAKUKAN!?" Perempuan berambut coklat balik membentak, "KENAPA LU BELA MEREKA!? MEREKA ITULAH MUSUH LU, BUKAN GW!"

Mata gw melirik ke arah Faranell, usai dengar bentakan sahabat sendiri. Liat raut wajah Grazier berambut ungu yang tadinya lucu serta ceria, kini diselimuti ketakutan, dan penuh rasa khawatir dari mata kuning itu, "Bukan. Mereka bukan musuh…" Ujar gw yakin, "… mereka teman gw."

Sepasang mata Elka melebar, seakan benar-benar ga percaya ama apa yang baru aja didengar sepasang telinga. Ekpresi mukanya pun ikut berubah dari marah, jadi bingung, "A… apa?"

"Ka-kami… cuma ingin bertemu Lake. Kami da-datang dengan… damai." Ujar Faranell terbata. Justru bikin suasana makin keruh.

"Datang dengan damai…?" Malah bikin Elka mempertanyakan pernyataan Grazier berambut ungu, "Menyerang para Kadet muda, rusuh di daerah kami, itu yang kalian sebut datang… _dengan damai!?_" Nada bicaranya kembali mengeras.

"Elka!" Sekali lagi gw serukan namanya, serta menguatkan genggaman tangan kiri.

Dia balik lagi liat gw, setelah menatap Faranell dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus gw katakan pada lu," Rasa bersalah datang berkunjung ke dada saat kami beradu pandang. Rasa bersalah karena udah menyembunyikan satu fakta penting yang harusnya dia tau begitu gw pulang dari Ether, "dan sebelumnya, gw minta maap karena ga cerita lebih awal." Genggaman tangan kiri gw di laras senapannya, sedikit melonggar, "Kalo lu bisa menenangkan diri, gw bakal cerita semuanya."

Elka masih pertimbangkan _usulan damai_ tersebut. Tatapannya berpindah dari gw, ke duo Grazier, lalu balik lagi ke gw. Tapi ekspresi muka belum lepas sepenuhnya dari amarah, "Oke. Jelaskan."

"Uhm… yaa… sebelum itu…" Emang sih, udah lebih tenang dari yang tadi. Tapi, selama dia masih pegang senapan, gw merasa ga tenang. "… simpen dulu dong, senjata lu." Elka menghela napas berat. Setelah senapan hitam itu kembali masuk inventori, barulah gw tarik tangannya, dan berjalan menuju Faranell dan Gann, "Yuk, kenalan dengan mereka."

Keliatan banget dari gelagat Faranell, kalo dia takut setengah mampus ama Elka. Sedangkan, kawannya masih belum menurunkan kewaspadaan sedikitpun. Perkenalan ga berlangsung lama karena Elka udah meminta hal yang gw janjikan sebelumnya. Bahkan, dia ga sudi membalas uluran tangan Faranell. Kasian. Ga tega liat muka Si Grazier wanita jadi murung tiba-tiba.

Kami ambil sejenak waktu untuk duduk bersama di bawah kanopi alam agar terlindung dari sengatan matahari yang makin panas. Gw mulai cerita semua pada Elka. _Semua_. Detail-detail kecil yang perlu dia tau tentang gw dan Faranell, serta Gabber. Juga fakta tentang peringatan dari Kakek Aethelflaud, tentang ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawa gw. Kali ini gw pastikan untuk ga melewatkan satupun hal penting.

Sampe-sampe cerita tentang kemampuan baru yang gw pelajari di sana. Kemampuan paling absurd yang jarang didengar kebanyakan orang, tapi percaya atau engga, inilah kenyataan. Memotong ruang realitas guna buka celah dimensi. Dan juga gimana Faranell sangat membantu gw dalam melakukan hal tersebut.

Penjelasan gw tutup dengan peragaan cara kerja Dimensional Paradoks, "Sederhananya, ini kemampuan teleport jarak dekat," seraya membelah ruang kosong di hadapan gw pake pedang berselimut Force putih, sekat realitas terbelah dari atas ke bawah, membuka dua celah dimensi secara bersamaan. Satu di tempat gw berdiri, dan satu lagi terpisah beberapa meter, "untuk sekarang, gw cuma bisa menempuh jarak 18.8 meter. Lebih dari itu, gw pasti bakal langsung diserang kantuk hebat akibat terlalu banyak melepas Force."

Elka mengunci mata gw ga percaya, sambil menggeleng pelan. Gw pikir dia ga percaya masalah memotong ruang realitas, ternyata salah, "Bisa-bisanya lu sembunyikan semua ini dari gw…"

"Ah, i-itu…" Shite. Gw benar-benar enggan buat menatap sepasang mata coklat itu.

"Lu anggap gw ini… apa…?" Getir terselip diantara kata yang terucap makin bikin gw ga nyaman. Elka berdiri, "Gw ini sahabat lu dari kecil, keluarga lu! Yang paling mengerti diri lu, yang paling peduli sama lu! Tapi lu lebih milih diam ketimbang bicara! Kenapa!?"

Luapan emosi tumpah dari lubuk hati paling dalam Bellatean perempuan ini. Tiap kata yang tertangkap telinga diliputi kecewa yang tersembunyi dibalik keras amarah. Tapi emang dasar gw lelaki ga berguna, cuma bisa ulang satu kata tertentu buat balas argumen itu, "Maap." tindakan gw jadi terasa repetitif, "… gw cuma ga mau lu ikut terancam bahaya. Lu mengerti diri gw, kaya gw mengerti diri lu. Dan gw tau, kalo lu tau tentang hal ini, lu akan berusaha mati-matian lindungi gw apapun yang terjadi. Gw ga mau itu terjadi, gw ga mau lu-"

Kata-kata gw terhenti karena… sebuah tamparan. Tepat di pipi kiri. Kejadian ini juga mengejutkan bagi Faranell dan Gann. Dua Corite itu tersentak, tapi ga tau harus gimana. Jadi mereka diam aja.

Elka sering mukul, atau banting, atau plintir-plintir, namun dia ga pernah menampar. Ini pertama kalinya. Tamparan yang dia beri ga terlalu keras, tapi entah kenapa, sakit. Terasa lebih pedih berkali lipat. Gw ga pernah nyangka, ditampar perempuan tuh bisa sakit. Padahal udah pernah kena tusuk, kena bacok, ditembak, dibakar, disetrum Force Badai sampe hampir mati, dan itu semua ga sebanding dengan sekarang. Bukan di pipi, bukan. Tepatnya menjalar sanubari.

Jujur, gw syok dan ga bisa bilang apa-apa. Goblok! Goblok! Goblok! Diam mana bisa selesaikan masalah! Seengganya bilang sesuatu kek! Ayolah, wahai mulut! Arrgh! Rasanya pengen jedotin kepala ke tembok baja biar pecah sekalian.

Setelah puncak kemarahan itu, Elka langsung balik badan dan beranjak meninggalkan kami tanpa sepatah katapun. Faak. Ini situasi di mana gw harus bersikap layaknya Pria, dan mencegah Elka pergi. Harusnya. Sayang, kaki gw menolak untuk ambil langkah berani. Seakan dijahit ke tanah pijakan.

Faranell menepuk bahu gw dari belakang, "Ma-maaf… aku… a-aku… ga tau kalo bakal gini jadinya…" terdengar menyesali keadaan.

"Ga apa, Faranell. Ini bukan salah lu." Ini terjadi karena gw lebih milih ga percaya pada sahabat yang selama ini selalu ada.

"Lebih baik kejar saudarimu itu, Bellatean. Sebelum terlalu jauh." Kali ini Gann kasih saran.

Pandangan gw terpaku ke arah Elka melangkah, masih terlihat sosok mungil yang mengenakan Armor Infiltrator merah mulai aktifkan booster. Selama kepalanya masih panas, perkataan apapun ga bakal masuk akal baginya, "… Dia butuh waktu sendiri." Lalu gw beralih pada Faranell, "Jadi, apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"

Raut muka Corite wanita itu berubah jadi penuh curiga, "Sssht…" justru mendapati dia lagi menempatkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir sambil liat ke arah lain, "… kamu dengar itu?" Bisiknya pada kami.

"Dengar apa?" Tanya Gann penasaran.

Gw coba untuk konsentrasi, dan fokus pada indra pendengaran. Apa ada yang ga beres? Kalo iya, gimana bisa gw ga sadar? Walau udah pusatkan fokus di telinga, ga ada suara aneh tertangkap, "Gw ga dengar apa-apa."

"Tepat," Faranell membenarkan, "terlalu sunyi."

Benar juga! Kenapa ga kepikiran!? Keadaan mendadak jadi terlalu sepi di Hutan Crawler. Hewan-hewan liar yang biasa berkeliaran, ga menampakkan batang hidung sama sekali. Suara angin sepoi yang masih berhembus beberapa menit lalu, tiba-tiba berhenti.

DEGDEG!

Ugh! Perasaan apa nih? Jantung berdetak lebih cepat, seakan panca indra berusaha kasih peringatan tentang keberadaan misterius yang mengintai dari balik rimbun dedaunan. Gw langsung keluarkan senjata, diikuti Faranell dan Gann. Mata gw menyusuri tiap inci ruang yang masuk jarak pandang untuk cari sumber keresahan. Sesuatu, apapun.

Perhatian gw diinterupsi oleh suara ranting patah dari balik batang pohon beberapa meter di arah jam 2. Dari sana, melangkah keluar sosok pendek… yang ditutupi mantel hitam bertudung dari kepala hingga mencapai betis, "Ketakutan terhadap kematian, berasal dari ketakutan terhadap kehidupan. Makhluk yang hidup sepenuh hati, tentu siap untuk mati…" terdengar suara wanita, rendah… dan dingin. Bicara dengan aksen Bellatean jadul, "… kapan saja."

"I-itu… ga... gawat." Gajah makan kawat! Ekspresi Gann berubah kaya abis liat hantu. Apalagi setelah sosok misterius tersebut mengeluarkan tombak hitam… dengan corak tribal warna merah darah.

Ja-jangan bilang kalo dia… salah satu sosok bermantel hitam yang diceritakan Sirvat. Pembantai misterius pasukan Corite dan Bellato saat misi ekspedisi Ether!

"Lake…" Panggil Faranell diantara ketegangan.

Tampaknya, dia cuma sendiri. Kalo kami bertiga coba melawan, mungkin masih punya kesempatan! Namun tetap ga boleh gegabah. Meski ga pernah liat langsung dengan mata kepala, gw tau sosok misterius bermantel hitam ga boleh diremehkan. Mereka bisa dengan gampang membereskan pasukan Aliansi Suci dan Federasi. Kayanya, sebisa mungkin pertarungan harus dihindari, ga peduli apapun yang terjadi!

Kami bertiga berhadapan dengan perempuan bermantel itu, guna observasi lebih jauh. Gw bisa liat semacam tato pola anyaman warna ungu gelap di pipi kirinya yang ga begitu tertutup tudung.

Perempuan itu menatap tepat di mata, dan berkata, "Aku bisa mencium darahmu… darah Grymnystre." Gw tersentak dengarnya. Dafaak!? Mencium darah!? Mata kuning Faranell terlihat gelisah, "Ikutlah denganku, wahai kamu yang punya kekuatan untuk mengubah semesta." Tangan kirinya menegakkan tombak, sedangkan telunjuk kanan menunjuk gw. Astaga. Apaan lagi nih? Orang gila lainnya?

Dengar perkataannya, bikin gw dapet kilas balik sesaat ke setahun lalu.

Kata-kata tersebut… pernah gw dengar… di salah satu mimpi waktu itu. Kalimat yang pernah diucapkan sosok Bellatean berambut pirang panjang, dengan mata semerah darah. Mengubah semesta? YAKALI!? GW!? Apa coba artinya? Apa dia ga salah orang?

"… Gimana kalo gw menolak?" Tanya gw.

"Kalau begitu…" Dia menurunkan telunjuknya, dan sedikit menekuk lutut, bersiap menyerang! Gw, Faranell, dan Gann, makin erat genggam senjata. Tanpa peringatan, perempuan bermantel hitam menerjang dengan kecepatan yang ga bisa dipercaya! Bikin kami ga siap antisipasi!

Langsung mengincar satu-satunya Bellatean yang berdiri sedikit di depan tengah kedua Grazier, tapi masih di belakang Animus mereka. Ga pedulikan Isis Faranell, ataupun Paimon Gann. Ayunan pedang Isis emas menembus sosok tersebut bak menebas angin, sedangkan pergerakan Paimon lebih lamban, sama sekali ga bisa diharapkan buat jadi penghalang.

Telapak tangan kanannya membuka, dan menangkap muka gw. Ugh! Dorongan yang dia beri, terasa begitu kuat! Ya jelas aja. Karena dia emang niat banting kepala gw ke tanah! Tubuh gw ikut terjengkang ke belakang. Bagian belakang kepala ketemu permukaan tanah dengan cara kurang baik, "Aagh!" Faak! Emang sih, sebelumnya gw pengen jedotin kepala ke tembok baja biar pecah sekalian, tapi… itu cuma kiasan!

Di antara sela jemari kurus namun kasar tersebut, kilas ratap penuh napsu membunuh sosok bermantel hitam, menusuk tepat ke mata ungu, "… aku akan mematahkan semua tulang di tubuhmu tanpa terkecuali, dan menyeretmu kembali bersamaku."

"Menjauh darinya, wanita gila!" Seru Faranell, sambil memukulkan tongkat sihirnya secara vertikal ke tubuh perempuan misterius.

Niat sih udah baik, mau nolongin... tapi…

"UHUUGH!" Tiba-tiba, si mantel hitam udah pindah cepat dari atas tubuh gw, berdiri ga jauh dari kami. Sehingga tongkat sihir keemasan Si Grazier berambut ungu sama sekali ga menyentuhnya, dan malah perut gw yang jadi sasaran! Aduuuh, apes bener yak. Tau sendiri tu tongkat hiasannya lebih parah dari tongkat rikudo semelekete, "Ke-kenapa gw…?" Kenapa harus gitu sih mukulnya!? Kenapa ga diayun mendatar aja!?

"E-eh!? Ma-maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf!" Pekiknya, kemudian langsung berlutut untuk cek keadaan korban tongkat sihir nyasar.

"Gerakan aneh itu…" Gann menatap horror, "dia benar-benar salah satu dari para mantel hitam biadab di Ether!"

Gw berusaha berdiri lagi sambil megangin perut malang, "Siapa lu sebenarnya!?" Teriak gw lantang.

Perempuan misterius itu diam sembari meregangkan tangan kanan. Kepala agak tertunduk, helai rambut hitam kebiruan menutupi mata. Dia berbahaya. Padahal tombak itu belum ikut beraksi tadi, tapi gw udah tau kalo kemampuan tempurnya jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Siapa… aku?" Usai meregangkan tangan, wajahnya sedikit diangkat, perlihatkan ekspresi kejam tanpa senyum, "Aku adalah keputus-asaan, aku adalah ketidak-pastian. Aku adalah kematianmu, aku…" Faak! Sesaat setelah mata berkedip, dia udah berada di depan gw! "… Vednala." Tombaknya terayun sekuat tenaga, menghajar gw dari samping. Benturan yang dihasilkan benar-benar gila! Bikin tubuh gw melayang cepat. Di saat yang sama, dia juga menendang Faranell ke arah berlawanan.

"Uukh!" Si Grazier wanita tersungkur, berguling di atas permukaan tanah.

Satu-satunya yang menghentikan badan gw, adalah batang pohon besar. Geblek! Padahal serangannya tadi udah ketahan pake kedua pedang di tangan. Wanita yang menyebut dirinya Vednala, belum niat berhenti menyerang. Sekali lagi, dia melancarkan serangan tombak, menyapu area di depannya dari kanan ke kiri. Gw menunduk supaya terhindar dari sabetan horizontal tersebut.

Alhasil, tiga perempat bagian kanan dari batang pohon di belakang gw yang jadi korbannya. Hancur jadi serbuk kayu. Kehilangan sebagian besar tubuh penopang, pohon tersebut pelan-pelan miring ke samping. Gw coba balas serangan dengan tusukan mengarah ke rusuk. Percuma, serangan balik gw ditepis tangan kirinya yang dilapis pelindung tangan dari logam. Melindungi pergelangan tangan, hingga siku.

Vednala cabut tombak yang masih menancap di batang pohon besar, lalu melakukan kombo tiga sayatan, dan diakhiri satu tusukan. Kali ini, gw dalam keadaan yang lebih siap buat menghindar sembari mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Elak kanan, elak kiri, berputar sekali. Jadi ga ada satupun yang kena.

Cukup sengit kami bertukar sayatan! Mana bisa biarkan dia terus nyerang dari awal!? Suara nyaring antara pedang dan tombak, ga mungkin terelakkan. Tapi gw tetap sadar, kekuatan orang ini jelas jauh berada di atas. Jadi, ga mau ambil risiko terlalu sering beradu senjata. Karena ujung-ujungnya, tangan gw yang ga bakal diuntungkan pas harus serap benturan.

Otot di sekujur lengan gw menegang buat imbangi kekuatan sang lawan. Gigi reflek merapat saat kerahkan seluruh tenaga. Aliran udara hasil dari pergerakan tombak yang begitu bahaya, terasa ikut berdansa.

Pas perempuan bermantel hitam lagi fokus ke gw, Gann beri bantuan dengan merapal mantra, "Terra Split!" Seketika, permukaan tanah retak dan keluarkan bebatuan kecil namun tajam. Mencuat, dan tembus dari bawah telapak kaki, bikin pergerakan Vednala terhenti. Udah ga ada lagi Paimon, digantikan oleh Animus Wanita dengan busana merah bersenjatakan kipas, "Hujani dia dengan api suci Decem!" Sesuai instruksi, Animus Hecate mengibaskan kipas andalannya, munculkan proyektil panas dalam jumlah banyak!

Rentetan proyektil datang dari segala arah, mengurung wanita itu dengan balutan si jago merah. Namun Gann belum selesai. Grazier lelaki angkat tongkat, diputar dengan kedua tangan dua kali, lalu diarahkan pada sasaran.

"Barrage!" diiringi satu seruan mantra, dari ujung tongkat Gann menyala jingga makin terang, dan seolah berubah fungsi jadi senapan mesin! Soalnya, tongkat itu menembakkan peluru-peluru api tanpa jeda!

Selesai tongkat Gann keluarkan semua 'amunisi', kami pake kesempatan ini untuk ambil napas. Liat ke kobaran api, dan seka keringat di dahi. Wow, untung gw ga lawan wanita gila itu sendirian. Bisa modar, kapten. Gann bergegas menuju Faranell buat cek keadaan. Tampaknya, baik-baik aja. Biarpun tendangan yang dia terima cukup keras.

Faranell bertanya penuh kecemasan, "Apa _dia_ yang dimaksud Kakek Aethelflaud? Salah satu dari 'Mereka' yang mengancam nyawamu?"

Dinilai berdasarkan gelagat serta perkataan yang diucapkan Vednala, "Kemungkinan besar… ya."

"Coba kalo kita ga kunci pergerakannya, jalang itu bakal terus menari ga karuan." Ujar Gann.

"Ya." Balas gw singkat, "Makasih buat bantuannya."

Bola mata Gann melirik ke gw, "Musuh dari musuhku, adalah temanku." Dia tersenyum tipis, "Sama-sama."

"Uhm… Bapak-Bapak sekalian, kayanya urusan kita belum selesai." Waktu santai kami diganggu perkataan Faranell yang masih liat kobaran api kreasi Gann. Kami berdua ikuti arah sepasang mata kuning itu tertuju, dan kaget bukan main begitu Vednala membelah selimut api dengan tombak hitam bercorak merah darah!

Wanita itu keluar dari tengah api yang mengelilingi area sekitar! Asap mengepul di sekujur tubuh. Susah dipercaya, kombinasi api dari Gann dan Hecate cuma tinggalkan luka bakar ringan! Tapi seengganya, serangan Force _berhasil melukai_. Mantel bertudung hitamnya sebagian besar terbakar, pamerkan wajah bertato anyaman di pipi kiri, dengan rambut bob asimetris hitam kebiruan. Dia lemparkan sisa mantel hitam yang masih melekat di badan. Di baliknya, adalah armor kelabu gelap tipe Berserker yang… jarang gw liat.

"Masih minta jatah, rupanya." Sindir Gann sarkas.

Vednala menatap kakinya sendiri beberapa saat. Amati cairan merah merembes keluar dari sela sepatu akibat ditembus batuan tajam, "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Corite." Tunjuk wanita itu pada Gann, "Tapi karena kamu sudah menumpahkan darahku…" Dia berdiri menyamping dengan ujung tombak terarah pada Gann. Posisi kuda-kudanya makin rendah seraya corak merah darah di tombak tersebut… bergerak?

Merasa intensitas keadaan kembali tinggi kaya tadi, gw ganti kuda-kuda. Balik cara pegang pedang biru di tangan kanan, dan kedepankan pedang merah di tangan kiri.

"Atas wahyu dari Decem, keluarlah…" Lagi-lagi Grazier lelaki ganti Animus. Kali ini, dikeluarkan satu-satunya Animus paling kompeten dalam penyerangan. Salah satu yang tercepat juga, "… Isis!" Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di permukaan tanah, tepat di depan Pria itu. Dari sana keluar sesosok mbak-mbak lucu bertangan pedang, bawa-bawa kulkas raksasa di bahu… ehem… booster, tepatnya.

"Sun's Drop Struck…" Desis Vednala. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba, wanita itu udah berada di belakang kami! Ceruk jejak kaki tercipta di permukaan tanah tempatnya berdiri tadi, hasil dari ledakan akselerasi spontan. Ada bercak merah tetinggal di sana, "… Blood Gram."

Tubuh Isis milik Gann, langsung hancur di bagian perut! Begitupun dengan perut Gann yang dapat luka tusuk dadakan! "UAAAGH!" Teriak Grazier lelaki penuh derita. Tombak itu ga cuma menembus Isis, dan Armor Spiritualist, tapi juga lapisan kulit serta otot dari Corite lelaki. Mulutnya muntahkan darah segar. Dia berlutut, sebelum akhirnya tersungkur ga berdaya. Pendarahan juga terjadi di sekitar diafragma. Animus miliknya langsung hilang akibat terlalu parah luka yang diterima.

Vednala berbalik pada korbannya, "… darah dibalas dengan darah."

Tatapan Faranell, makin lama makin lebar liat darah Gann nyiprat ke mana-mana. Gw juga cuma sanggup menatap horror gegara sangking kagetnya, "GANNZAAA!" Wanita berambut ungu histeris. Kemudian ga buang waktu, langsung membalik tubuh kawannya biar telentang, "Innana! Kumohon!" Buru-buru panggil Animus penyembuh supaya dia tertolong.

Permadani rumput tempat Gann berpijak, berikut tanah ternoda merah seketika. Cairan kental yang berasal dari diafragma Si Grazier, dan terus mengalir keluar dari pinggang atas bagian belakang. Menggenang, belum sanggup terbendung.

"Bangke!" Umpat gw kesal. A-ah, Bellatean itu bahkan ga kasih gw kesempatan buat sekadar ungkapkan kekesalan. Dengan cepat, dia udah lompat ditambah menabrakkan badan buat jatuhkan gw. Twin Razer Blade lepas dari genggaman. Dua kali sudah dibuat tersungkur olehnya, tapi kali ini beda. Soalnya dia langsung keluarkan dua bilah pisau berukuran sedang, rentangkan kedua tangan gw, dan ga sungkan menikam telapak kuat-kuat! "AAARRRGH! FAAAAKK!"

Bayangin aja, sangking kuatnya, kedua pisau itu menembus serat daging di telapak tangan, sampe menancap begitu dalam di permukaan tanah! Memaku tangan gw seutuhnya. Nyeri. Terasa logam dingin diantara perih yang kian berdenyut dari tiap titik nadi. Pangkal pisau-pisau tersebut bersentuhan dengan kulit telapak tangan gw, pertanda tikaman barusan emang buat matikan pergerakan. Sulit buat lepaskan diri. Pas coba berontak sedikit, sakit langsung datang bertubi-tubi.

Sarung tangan Sentinel mulai agak basah, merah mulai isi kekosongan di sela-sela pisau dan luka.

"Tetap di sana," Ucap Vednala dingin, "aku akan kembali… setelah selesai berurusan dengan para Corite." Abis itu perlahan jalan menuju Faranell yang lagi susah payah pulihkan Gann.

"He-heyy, a-apa yang… apa yang mau lu lakukan…?" Panik mulai melanda kepala. Takut kalo bukan cuma Gann yang bakal jadi korban. Tapi perempuan bertato anyaman di pipi ga jawab, jadi gw teriak kali ini, "HEEY! GW NGOMONG SAMA LU, BANGSAT!"

Vednala berhenti sejenak, "… Menumpahkan lebih banyak darah." kemudian kembali melangkah.

Mata gw melebar. Ternyata dugaan gw ga salah. Dia bakal bunuh Faranell juga! "GA, JANGAN! GW KAN YANG LU MAU!? GW DI SINI! JANGAN SENTUH MEREKA LAGI!"

Perempuan keji itu ga peduli.

Liat usaha ga ada hasil, gw meronta. Coba lepaskan diri. Berharap tekanan dari salah satu pisau ada yang mengendur. Sia-sia, yang ada sakit sendiri. Salah-salah, tangan gw bisa kebelah dua. Akhirnya, mulai paksakan tangan kanan buat terangkat agar pisau yang menancap tanah tercabut. Arrrrgh! Ngilu! Tapi mau gimana lagi? Ga kepikiran cara selain paksa buat bebas!

Sebelum mulai angkat tangan kanan lagi, gw bernapas cepat untuk bersiap tahan sakit yang bakal menyerang pas melakukan ini. Setelah satu tarikan napas panjang, tahan di perut, dan mulai dorong tangan ke atas! "HEEERRHG!" Meringis satu-satunya hal yang bisa gw lakukan. Mata tertutup, gigi gertak, keringat mengalir di sisi wajah. Ah udel dinosaurus. Nikmatin ajalah. Kampret.

Perlahan, pisau tersebut mulai ikut terangkat. Anjiir! Ga usah ditanya rasanya kaya gimana! Perempuan keparat, faak lu! Faak Alecto! Faak Rokai! Faak kopi! Faak coklat! Faak obat! Faak Mie Rebus yang selalu jadi pilihan utama pas tanggal tua! Faak semua orang di Planet ini! Faak! Faak! Gw benci kalian semua!

Sepik. Kecuali untuk Mie Rebus, gw beneran ga suka. Ga sehat. Faak makanan instan penuh mecin itu. Manfaatnya cuma satu, bikin gw meratapi nasib. Dan obat… dan coklat… dan kopi…

Arrgh! Oke, cukup sumpah serapah pada sembarang hal yang lalu lalang di pikiran. Saatnya pusatkan tenaga serta niat pada satu sentakan! Sentakan yang cukup buat cabut pisau dari cengkraman keras permukaan tanah! "UUUGH!" Akhirnya, tangan kanan terbebas! Namun senjata tajam ini masih nyangkut. Tangan gw gemetar, dan agak lemas.

"Apa kamu takut, Corite? Saat _kematian_ perlahan berjalan menuju dirimu?" Suara perempuan itu terdengar. Gw tengok kiri, Faranell masih konsentrasi tangani luka Gann. Ga pedulikan pertanyaan barusan.

Ga buang waktu, gw arahkan telapak yang baru lepas ke mulut, gigit gagang pisaunya. Gigi dan tangan kanan, saling tarik ke arah berlawanan! Pisau itu bertindak layaknya penyumbat. Begitu penyumbat kecabut dari lubang luka, mengucurlah darah dari situ.

Tangan kanan langsung sigap menerkam pisau yang menancap di tangan kiri. Ga pake mikir dua kali, gw cabut gitu aja! Kali ini ga sesulit yang pertama.

"Kamu berusaha _melukai_ Lake, kamu _melukai_ Gannza…" Suara Faranell terdengar berat, dan dalam, "… semua kamu lakukan seakan itu hal paling benar di dunia ini…" Jemari lentiknya kembali melingkar di tongkat sihir keemasan. Dia berdiri menghadap Vednala, "… aku ga peduli kamu itu _kematian, _atau cuma orang kafir ga beradab. Saat ini, aku marah. Dan butuh pelampiasan." Innana milik Faranell masih bertugas pulihkan Gann.

Force kegelapan terangkat dari bawah telapak kaki Grazier berambut ungu. Aura ungu kehitaman yang pekat. Diagram sihir ungu muncul di hadapan Corite itu. Vednala ga bergeming, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan calon korban selanjutnya.

Perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan menekuk lutut. Kuda-kuda sama persis kaya pas di awal dia buka serangan.

Sial! Gw harus gerak cepat! Buru-buru nyari pedang kembar andalan, dan bersiap untuk bantu Faranell. Ga peduli tangan yang masih keluarkan tetes merah. Soalnya sehebat apapun mantra Si Grazier, kalo ga bisa ikuti pergerakan Vednala yang cepat, tentu percuma! Jadi, gw berlari untuk persempit jarak diantara kami.

Vednala menerjang! Akh! Apa udah terlambat!? Gw siapkan mental buat hadapi kemungkinan harus mencabut satu lagi nyawa. Karena kalo perempuan gila ini ga dihentikan, keadaan bakal jadi buruk. Kalo orang bilang, 'membunuh, atau dibunuh.' Parahnya, secara ga langsung gw melibatkan Faranell, dan kawannya.

Lagi-lagi pilihan nista! Ini sih namanya menentang apa yang gw rasakan kemaren-kemaren.

Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat! Ayolah, lebih cepat! Denyut nadi yang lebih tegang, bikin darah terpompa, keluar lebih deras dari luka di tangan, tinggalkan bercak merah di atas hijau rumput selagi gw berlari. Kedua pedang terarah ke punggung Berserker yang masih melesat. Kami sama-sama bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Entah apa serangan gw bakal kena, atau bakal tembus kaya sebelumnya, yang penting harus melakukan sesuatu buat melumpuhkan Bellatean misterius ini! Tapi karena kalah _start_, dia ga terkejar. Sialan!

"Semoga Decem masih menerima jiwamu yang kotor," biarpun dihadapkan terjangan dengan kecepatan ga masuk akal, diluar dugaan, Faranell tetap tenang. Padahal, dia kan minus banget urusan pertarungan jarak dekat, "Umbra Trigger." Faranell menjentikkan jemari tangan kiri yang tertuju pada Vednala. Wow! Usai mengucap mantra, seketika… ga terjadi apa-apa.

Demm. Jujur, gw berharap sesuatu bakal keluar dari diagram sihir itu. Animus jenis baru, atau lubang hitam, atau naga, atau… apa kek gitu.

Satu-satunya yang terjadi adalah… Vednala… hentikan serangan! Tiba-tiba aja, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Di tengah akselerasi dia berhenti, dan berdiri dalam sikap tegak! Sepasang mata amber Si Berserker misterius, berubah jadi tertutup warna ungu kehitaman seluruhnya.

Kejadian itu mendadak banget, bikin gw ga bisa batalkan serangan! Momentum kecepatan yang udah gw bangun, ga bisa serta merta direm. Alhasil, dua pedang biru dan merah menusuk punggung Vednala. Kali ini… pedang gw terasa benar udah kena sasaran. Ga lagi tusuk angin.

Gw cabut kedua pedang dari badannya, dan melangkah ke samping gegara liat Faranell ayunkan tongkat, "Hell Bless." Aura ungu kehitaman membungkus sekujur tubuh Vednala. Mantra kutukan itu… yang cegah regenerasi sel dan menyiksa target di ambang kematian…

Perempuan berambut biru kehitaman masih ga bergerak sama sekali, ga ada suara, ga ada reaksi. Pendarahan yang dialami Vednala selama pertarungan, ga bisa berhenti. Malah keliatan makin parah.

A-apa kita berhasil? Apa kita membunuhnya?

Napas gw masih memburu abis lari-larian. Sama dengan Faranell, yang langsung lunglai usai merapal mantra, "Faranell!" Wanita ini melakukan semua itu, sambil bagi Force untuk pertahankan keberadaan Innana agar bisa terus rawat Gann.

Gw sigap papah badannya supaya ga jatuh, "A-aku ga apa-apa."

"Ini bukan 'ga apa-apa' namanya." Ucap gw, seraya nyuruh Faranell duduk perlahan.

Si Corite terpana sejenak dengar ucapan gw. Kaya baru sadar akan sesuatu, bibirnya merekah senyum manis, "Dasar." Gw balas senyumnya. Mata kuning itu mengunci telapak tangan gw yang basah oleh darah, "Tanganmu pendarahan!" Pekiknya resah.

"O-oh, i-iya…"

Dia mengeluarkan perangkat medis, "Lepas sarung tanganmu. Biar bisa kujahit."

"Ga perlu maksain diri, Faranell. Harusnya lu fokus ke Gann aja."

"Hey, kamu meremehkanku, cebol. Jahit luka sekaligus membagi Force untuk Innana, terlalu gampang bagiku." Ujarnya bangga. Sombong, tepatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, kesombongannya ga terasa nyebelin. Malah bikin gemas, "Lagian, izinkan aku balas budi buat yang waktu itu…"

Apa boleh buat. Ga ada yang bisa gw lakukan buat cegah dia. Gw duduk bersila di depannya, "Iya, iya. Terserah anda, Tuan Putri." Selagi lepas sarung tangan, Faranell terperangah liat gw. Kaya baru liat hal paling aneh sejagat raya, "Apa?"

"Ke-kke-kenapa… kamu panggil aku begitu?"

"Apa? Tuan Putri?"

Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Iseng aja."

"Iiish!" Eh, dia malah cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Ni anak kenapa sih?

Keterampilan Faranell sangat keliatan dalam bidang perawatan. Terbukti, beberapa menit jemarinya begitu cekatan menutup luka, setelah sebelumnya diberi alkohol peredam sakit. Dia mulai jahit dari tangan kanan dulu, "Gimana keadaan kawan lu?" Tanya gw.

"Kritis, tapi kemungkinan selamat udah meningkat. Untungnya, Isis yang kena sebagian besar serangan tombak itu." Jawab Faranell. Mata kuningnya sempat melirik sebentar pada tubuh Gann yang masih tergolek lemah. "Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang yang mengincarmu, Lake? Kenapa mereka tega lakukan ini? Kenapa mereka bisa begitu mengerikan?"

"Entahlah." Gw sendiri pengen tau jawabannya, "Maap, Gann jadi terluka gegara bantuin gw."

"Kamu ga perlu minta maaf. Semua salahku. Gannza ikut kemari karena keegoisanku." Mukanya sedikit tertunduk, "Andai aku ga bersikap kekanakkan, dan ga terus-terusan menyeretnya menuju masalah… dia ga perlu sekarat kaya gini."

"Heyy, lu ga kekanakkan, okey? Uhm… mungkin sedikit. Tapi apapun yang lu lakukan tadi, itu keren." Gw coba hibur dia biar ga murung terus, "Mantra apa yang lu pake, sampe dia ga gerak sama sekali?"

"Umbra trigger. Salah satu mantra kutukan Force kegelapan. Aku mengekang kesadarannya, dan matikan kelima indra wanita itu dengan membanjiri Force kegelapan ke otaknya secara tiba-tiba." Wew. Terdengar jauh lebih menakutkan ternyata. Ogah dah nyari perkara ama dia.

Selesai jahit yang kanan, Faranell mulai pindah ke tangan kiri. Kami bercengkrama, bercerita, coba untuk melepas rindu, bicara lebih jauh. Dia cerita tentang keluarganya, Trinyth, yang punya adat kental Spiritualisme di Planet Cora. Dan keluarga Gann, Khadara, yang ditakdirkan sebagai penjaga bagi keturunan Trinyth. Sebenarnya dia ga suka akan hal itu. Punya penjaga bukanlah salah satu hal keren, melainkan tekanan.

Karena itulah, Gann ga pernah ragu untuk terjun ke pertempuran, apalagi kalo pertempuran itu terkait dengan keselamatan Faranell. Dia bakal lakukan apapun untuk emban tugas seumur hidupnya. Ugh, kayanya peradaban Cora punya sistem hierarki yang lebih rumit dan susah dipahami.

Faranell juga bilang, pas gw ditampar Elka, itu mengingatkannya pada diri sendiri. Dia pernah mengalaminya, ditampar sahabat dekat usai menjelaskan kebenaran. Bedanya, Elka marah karena gw yang terkesan ga percaya pada sahabat sendiri, sedangkan Faranell ditampar karena dianggap ga kompeten jalankan tugas. Perwira bernama Raharata, pacar dari Si Black Knight maniak Sada, pengen gw mati sampe segitunya. Astaga.

Faranell selesaikan pekerjaan di tangan kiri dengan balut perban, dan diikat rada kuat, "Makasih, ya."

Alih-alih balas ucapan terima kasih, Corite ini terus menelaah mata gw dalam-dalam. Bikin gw sempat salah tingkah diliatin perempuan yang manisnya melebihi gulali. Jadi mau ga mau, gw buang pandangan ke arah manapun selain depan. Duh, canggung nih.

"Lake, masih ada hal lain yang harus kubicarakan," Faranell merogoh inventori, lalu keluarkan catatan, "belakangan, aku sering banget liat simbol-simbol ini." di atas kertas tersebut, terdapat untaian kalimat yang ditulis pake karakter aneh dengan bentuk menyerupai m, n, dan u.

Gw agak kurang paham maksud perkataan Corite berambut ungu, "Liat… di mana?"

"Di kepalaku." Karena makin bingung, gw angkat sebelah alis, "Ma-maksudku… abis sakit kepala menyiksa, simbol-simbol ini pasti muncul be-begitu aja di pandanganku. Terus, terus, kalo sakit kepalanya datang lagi, mereka langsung hilang!"

"Ya mungkin gegara sakit kepala, lu jadi liat hal-hal aneh. Udah coba periksa ke dokter?"

"Iiiissh! Ini bukan sakit kepala biasa!" Dengusnya sok galak, "Coba tebak, sejak kapan aku liat simbol-simbol ini?"

"Mana gw tau, kenapa malah nanya balik?" Emang gw Bapak lu?

"Sejak pulang dari Ether." Etdah ni anak… nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri, "Sebelum misi ekspedisi Ether, aku emang pernah alami sakit kepala, tapi ga sampe liat simbol ga dikenal begini."

Dengar penjelasannya, gw jadi teringat pas awal-awal kami terjebak di kediaman Kakek Aet. "Mau tau apa yang gw pikirkan?" Tanya gw padanya, "Itu terjadi karena lu pegang pecahan Grymnystone." Gw masih ingat gimana semacam kilatan listrik muncul ketika jemari Faranell bersentuhan dengan pecahan batu tersebut. Sempat menjalar di sekujur lengan, sebelum hilang sama sekali.

Faranell menatap gw dengan seksama, sembari gumamkan kalimat Kaket Aet, "Batu yang merupakan energi mentah, menyimpan kekuatan, kejernihan, kebijaksanaan, pengetahuan…"

"… batu itu berbagi pengetahuan dengan lu, Faranell." Gw lanjutkan potongan kutipan tersebut.

"Kalo gitu, aku harus tau makna 'pengetahuan' ini." Ujar Faranell mantap, "Aku udah melakukan penelitian kecil untuk selidiki simbol-simbol ini. Kesimpulan awal yang bisa kutarik, ini bukan karakter Bahasa Cora kuno. Karena ga ada satupun buku, atau perkamen di Perpustakaan Numerus yang pake simbol ini," Telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas kertas di permukaan tanah, "Grymnystone dibuat oleh para ilmuwan Grymnystre, klan asli dari Bellato. Keluargamu. Ini pasti Bahasa pendahulumu."

"Itulah kenapa lu ngotot mau bicarakan ini ke gw…" Dia berharap siapa tau gw bisa identifikasi, "tapi… masalahnya, gw bahkan baru pertama kali liat huruf aneh begini." Mata gw melirik ke atas pada Faranell buat liat reaksinya.

Si Grazier tampak kecewa, "Be-begitukah…?"

Duh, tolong… jangan pasang muka sendu begitu. Sifat buruk gw bisa terpicu, "Ehem… coba sini kasih salinannya, siapa tau gw bisa cari-cari info di Perpustakaan Federasi." Tuhkan, bener.

"Jadi… kamu mau bantu aku pecahkan arti 'pengetahuan' ini!?" Serunya antusias. Mata kuning Faranell langsung berbinar.

"Eyy… gw ga bilang 'bantu pecahkan', gw bilang 'cari-cari info'. Itupun 'siapa tau'."

"Makasih! Aaaa~ Akhirnya ada yang mau bantu. Tau ga? Ga ada yang anggap ini serius. Bahkan Gann juga. Katanya aku cuma terlalu lelah, atau apalah." Kampret. Dia ga dengerin. Tsk, sepertinya lagi-lagi gw harus terlibat masalah tanpa punya niat libatkan diri.

Tapi ekspresi antusias Faranell tercekat begitu nengok buat pastikan, apa sosok Vednala masih di tempatnya. Gw juga kaget pas liat ke arah yang sama. Jelas kami syok. Karena Perempuan bertato di pipi tersebut… hilang! Se-sejak kapan!? Ada jejak darah menuju sisi hutan lebih dalam.

"Di-dia bisa bertahan dari kombinasi mantra kegelapan tingkat tinggiku!?" Faranell berusaha kembali berdiri, "Auhk!" namun kemudian jatuh terduduk lagi akibat penggunaan Umbra Trigger.

"Tenang, Faranell. Dia kena Hell Bless, kan? Gw rasa, dia ga bakal melawan lagi." Gw coba yakinkan Si Grazier wanita supaya ga perlu ikuti jejak darah itu, "Yang penting, kita harus pindahkan Gann ke tempat yang lebih tersembunyi." Bagi Corite, masuk wilayah Federasi aja udah bahaya, ini lagi pake sekarat.

Mendadak, ledakan besar terjadi dari Timur! Arah Benteng Solus! Kami berdua kaget bukan main liat bola api menggulung tinggi ke angkasa. Posisi kami masih cukup aman dari jangkauan ledakan, tapi efeknya tetap amat terasa! Dataran bergetar, burung-burung beterbangan dari persembunyian mereka, meninggalkan habitatnya di Hutan Crawler. Beberapa monster juga terlihat melarikan diri.

"A-apa yang…?" Gumam Faranell terheran.

"_Ledakkan besar!_" Belum ada laporan dari menara kontrol tentang ledakan barusan.

Gw mulai khawatir terhadap impact yang dihasilkan. Berusaha untuk hubungi Elka, namun sia-sia. Panggilan gw ga dijawab. Shite! Semoga dia baik-baik aja. Semoga semua yang di Solus baik-baik aja.

.

.

…_Bellato HQ, Ruang Archon…_

"CROISS!" Seru Gatan lantang tepat saat pintu ruang Archon terbuka, "Siaga satu! Solus diserang para Accretian!"

"APA!?" Croiss geram, langsung lompat dari belakang meja kerjanya.

"Mereka langsung meledakkan peringatan di zona aman. Mengancam penduduk sipil dan Kadet muda!"

Archon berambut merah tersebut merasakan darahnya makin mendidih, "Kalo begitu, ga ada waktu lagi! Berangkatkan Divisi Artileri ke sana sekarang juga!"

"Mereka udah diperjalanan, dipimpin Izcatzin." Jawab Sang Wakil Archon berambut spike hitam.

"Gw akan tiba di sana dalam 3 menit!" Alangkah terkejutnya Croiss, saat melangkah, Gatan menghalangi satu-satunya pintu di ruangan Archon.

Si Sentinel ga tunjukkan tanda-tanda bakal kasih jalan. "Ga. Lu ga boleh tinggalkan ruangan ini." Ujarnya serius.

"Hah?" Croiss terheran, matanya mengerjap, "apa maksud semua ini, Gatan?"

_####_

"_Let me tell you something. The harder we're looking for, the further we will be drifted away from true power itself. It'll find it's own way, when the time is right." – Ironall (Ch. 35)_


	48. SOS 2

**Disclaimer: I o****wn nothing but the story and characters them self.** Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 48: S.O.S 2 (Siege On Solus, Hold Your Thoughts)

…_Bellato's HQ, Ruang Kerja Archon…_

Ketegangan memenuhi udara saat Gatan menghalangi jalan Croiss yang hendak turun ke medan pertempuran. Tajam mata biru gelap Sang Wakil Archon, menusuk tepat ke iris jingga milik Croiss. Sang Archon sempat dibuat bingung oleh tindakan Wakilnya sendiri.

Maka Croiss bertanya, sembari coba redam emosi panas, "Lu ingat kan, kalo gw adalah Archon Federasi?"

"Tentu," Balas Gatan tenang, "dan itulah sebabnya, lu ga boleh tinggalkan ruangan ini."

Si Berserker berambut merah melangkah lebih dekat ke hadapan Gatan. Kini, jarak diantara mereka cuma terpisah hitungan sentimeter. Belum juga ada tanda-tanda mengalah di antara peraduan dua pasang mata tersebut.

"Solus sedang diserang, Prajurit-Prajurit di bawah Komando gw tentu lagi bertempur untuk pertahankan wilayah kita," Croiss mendorong dahinya pada dahi Gatan, dengan sedikit tenaga. Namun Si Sentinel tetap ga gentar, "sebagai Archon, ga mungkin gw tetap berada di sini, selagi mereka sekarat di luar sana."

"Justru karena lu Archon, kita butuh lu di sini. Untuk tetap memberi Komando dari garis belakang." Balas Gatan kemudian.

"Jangan bercanda. Gw ini Berserker. Lini depan ibarat rumah kedua bagi gw." Walau perkataan dari mulut Croiss masih terdengar wajar, tapi tangan kanan udah keluarkan sebuah tombak bertongkat merah, dan tersemat baja kejinggaan di bagian kepalanya dari inventori. Tombak kebanggaan Berserker terkuat sefederasi, Infernova, "Kalo lu tetap bersikeras, gw ga tanggung atas apa yang akan terjadi dengan lu… dan ruangan ini."

Kedua Pria dengan jabatan paling penting ini udah cukup lama saling kenal. Si Sentinel udah hapal banget tabiat kawannya, yang punya julukan sebagaimana nama tombak itu, Croiss 'Infernova' Kirxix. Bahkan Gatan sendirilah penyemat julukan itu. Bagi kebanyakan orang, Croiss emang sering terlihat lebih kalem dan tenang ketimbang kakaknya, Izcatzin. Berbeda bagi Pria berambut spike hitam. Selalu menganggap Si Kepala Merah bak bom waktu yang siap meledak tiap kali pecah pertempuran.

Gatan mundur satu langkah, sejenak melirik ke tombak Infernova yang tegak berdiri melebihi tinggi Sang Archon. Lalu balik menatap Croiss, "Inilah kenapa gw pernah bilang, lu dan kakak lu dasarnya adalah orang yang sama."

"Gw ga sama dengan Izcatzin." Bantah Croiss mentah-mentah, lalu memaksa lewat.

Biar gimanapun, Gatan tau, sulit baginya untuk cegah Croiss yang bertubuh lebih kekar dan tinggi. Perbandingan tenaga diantara mereka jelas terlalu jauh. Jadi dia bergeser sedikit buat kasih jalan.

"Lu selalu berusaha tetap terkendali, tapi sebenarnya ga jauh beda dengan Izcatzin. Sama-sama pemberang." Ujar Gatan saat posisi mereka sejajar. Croiss sempat menghentikan langkahnya, "Gw tau lu kuat. Salah satu yang terkuat diantara yang pernah gw kenal," Sementara Croiss tetap menatap ke depan, Gatan menoleh padanya, "tapi kita belum tau motif dibalik penyerangan ini, seberapa besar pasukan Accretia yang diterjunkan, atau keadaan lebih jauh di lapangan. Dan belum apa-apa, lu udah turun langsung ke garis depan." Diiringi satu helaan napas, "kita ga bisa ambil risiko kehilangan Pemimpin paling dipercaya seluruh Rakyat Federasi."

"… Lu lebih baik dari gw dalam urusan macam ini, Gatan. Dari dulu gw cuma hebat saat mengamuk di depan." Ucap Croiss datar.

"… Salah. Anda sudah bukan lagi Berserker yang dulu." Si Sentinel masih enggan mengalah dalam adu argument, "Biarkan Wakil-Wakil anda yang turun, tunjukkan kepercayaan anda pada kami, _Archon_." Dia menekan intonasi pada kata terakhir.

Gantian Si Berserker berambut merah hembuskan napas berat. Dari segi tenaga, dia boleh unggul jauh di atas Gatan. Tapi kalo udah debat pendapat, harus diakui, Gatan sulit digoyahkan. Perkataan Wakil Archon satu ini ada benarnya.

"Kadang gw bingung, harus menyesal, atau bersyukur udah pilih lu buat jadi Wakil Archon." Gerutu Croiss, sembari memasukan tombak kembali ke inventori, "Gw mau ke ruang kendali. Setidaknya, gw harus tau segala yang terjadi di sana."

Reaksi Croiss menimbulkan segaris senyum tipis di bibir Gatan. Lega karena Croiss mau terima perkataannya.

Di situasi darurat yang belum usai, derap langkah tergesa, tertangkap telinga kedua Prajurit senior tersebut. Adalah Alecto, anggota Badan Intelijen Pusat, dengan napas cepat, berlari ke ruangan ini. Mukanya dihias ekspresi gelisah, seolah lagi dikejar hantu.

"Maximus Croiss!" Serunya tertahan. Tapi ketika liat Gatan juga berada di sana, dia agak terperanjat, "Ma-Maximus Gatan… kebetulan anda di sini juga!"

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam dulu, Captain Adastan." Gatan kasih saran, "Katakan, ada apa?"

"Kami dapat sesuatu. Saya rasa, anda berdua harus liat."

Kedua Pria berjubah putih di ruang kerja Archon saling pandang beberapa saat. Kemudian Gatan menggangguk pada Si Hidden Soldier muda, "Tunjukkan pada kami."

Hal yang dikatakan Alecto, terdapat di ruang kendali. Pemuda itu membawa Croiss dan Gatan ke ruang kendali utama Markas Besar, di mana operasional untuk keadaan genting biasa berjalan. Aula besar dengan satu monitor raksasa, ditambah dengan puluhan monitor lebih kecil yang dioperasikan beberapa operator dalam satu waktu.

Di sana, Khortenio telah menunggu mereka. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Hal ini ga biasa, mengingat Pria paruh baya itu senang sekali mengurung diri di ruang kerja Divisi Sains dan Teknologi.

"Maximus Khortenio," Panggil Croiss, "seberapa parah kerusakan sejauh ini?"

"Belum ada korban. Ledakan awal terjadi 2 kilometer dari zona aman. Diduga ini sebagai peringatan dari pasukan Accretia." Jawab Khortenio lugas.

"Intel di lapangan menunjukkan adanya aktifitas Armada Udara Kekaisaran dalam jumlah cukup besar, datang 17 kilometer dari Utara." Alecto melanjutkan laporan keadaan pada Sang Archon. Layar raksasa menampilkan gambar peta Sektor Solus, disertai beberapa titik merah berkedip sedang mendekat.

"Di mana pasukan darat para kaleng? Mustahil mereka menyerang tanpa pasukan darat." Sela Gatan.

"Kami masih berusaha untuk melacak keberadaan mereka, Maximus." Jawab Si Hidden Soldier muda.

Croiss menelisik lebih dalam pada layar raksasa, dan kasih instruksi, "Kalo begitu coba lebih keras, Captain Alecto. Intel seperti ini ga akan banyak membantu. Kita butuh lebih banyak informasi."

"Ba-baik." Ditegur langsung oleh Archon, udah cukup untuk bikin pemuda berambut denim agak resah, "A-ada satu hal lagi, Maximus."

"Barusan, pihak Accretia berhasil meretas jalur komunikasi tersier, dan mengirim pesan pada kita. Berupa video langsung dari Archon Kekaisaran." Sambung Khortenio, lalu menggestur ke salah satu operator untuk memutar video yang dimaksud.

Seketika, layar raksasa menampilkan sosok Prajurit mekanik berzirah putih, lengkap dengan jubah kebesaran Archon Kekaisaran, seolah menatap langsung pada mereka, "Salam, Kurcaci lembek." Video itu dibuka dengan hinaan. Seonggok besi tersebut bicara dengan Bahasa Bellato, bikin tangan Croiss mengepal keras.

"Warwick…" Desis Si Berserker merah kesal.

Kualitas dari videonya sendiri ga terbilang bagus. Karena masih ada _glitch _dan garis-garis frekuensi. Namun, udah cukup jelas untuk menyampaikan pesan.

"Saya yakin kalian telah menyaksikan kapabilitas kami dalam hal ledakkan. Dan kami tau, kalian makhluk berdaging begitu menyedihkan, hingga harus sibuk melindungi sesama yang lebih lemah, ketika tiba saatnya berperang. Maka, kami memberi kalian opsi, untuk segera menyerah tanpa perlawanan, dan berikan Sektor Solus pada Kekaisaran. Atau, berikan anak ini sebagai ganti dari nyawa Rakyat kalian." Seketika, layar raksasa itu menampilkan gambar seorang Bellatean berambut kelabu dengan berkedip-kedip, dan agak cepat, "Jangan lupa, kami mudah saja membantai penduduk sipil Federasi… bila memang harus."

Tapi, itu udah cukup karena mereka mengenali siapa Bellatean itu. Gatan tampak agak tercengang menonton video itu, "Grym…?"

"Mereka mengincar Solus… dan anak itu?" tanya Croiss memastikan, "Tapi… kenapa?"

Liat tayangan tentang salah satu kawan dekatnya, Alecto menelan ludah. Mendadak, dia sadar sedang dipandangi oleh Komandan Divisi Sains dan Teknologi, "Apa kamu tau sesuatu, Captain Alecto?"

"Sa-saya…" Tenggorokan bagai tersumbat ketika fokus ketiga Pria yang jauh lebih superior tertuju padanya, "saya… ga tau. Dia… ga bi-bilang apapun terkait hal ini."

Si Mental Smith berambut magenta bertukar pandang dengan Gatan, " 'Mereka'."

"Siapa?" Sang Wakil Archon tampak bingung.

"Pernah dengar bahwa ada pihak tertentu yang memburu keturunan Grymnystre?" Lanjut Khortenio. Dapat reaksi beragam dari lawan bicaranya, "Sama seperti 15 tahun lalu…"

Bola mata Gatan melebar ga percaya, "Pengkhianatan terhadap Maximus Actassi…"

"Kasus yang dulu pernah melibatkan Izcatzin… maksud anda, para pengkhianat itu masih terus beraksi sampe hari ini!?" Tiba-tiba Croiss jadi geram gara-gara ingat kakaknya pernah jadi korban penyanderaan Pasukan Accretia, yang juga bekerja sama dengan pengkhianat Federasi.

"Sayangnya, ya. Ada kemungkinan. Satu kesalahan kita, ga mengusut kasus tersebut sampe ke akar karena menganggap semua petunjuk habis terbakar." Khortenio menutup matanya sesaat. Benaknya memutar ulang kenangan saat kehilangan salah satu sahabat yang dia percaya.

Namun ada satu orang lagi yang terlibat langsung di lapangan kala kejadian itu, dan _dia_ masih ingat betul, nama-nama para pengkhianat yang mengincar kepala mentornya, "_Montago, Yehkur, Diggwar…_" Gatan beralih pada Alecto, "Adastan, tolong bawakan berkas-berkas terkait tindak pengkhianatan 15 tahun lalu. Berikan pada Maximus Croiss untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Kasus ini harus dibuka kembali."

"Si-siap!"

"Dan? Gimana denganmu?" Tanya Khortenio pada Wakil Archon yang hendak angkat kaki.

"Mustahil pertimbangkan pilihan Accretia sebagai jalan keluar. Kita ga akan menyerahkan Sektor Solus, ataupun Grym. Jadi kita harus _sapa_ mereka." Ga ada keraguan sedikitpun terdengar dari kalimat barusan. Di saat seperti ini, Wakil Archon paling santai seantero Novus selalu menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya.

"Laporkan status terakhir dari Captain Lake Grymnystre." Perintah Croiss pada salah satu operator ruang kendali.

"Sentinel, Captain Lake Grymnystre sedang menjalani misi bantuan mengusir perusuh di Area Hutan Crawler, Sektor Solus. Bersama dengannya, adalah Infiltrator, Captain Elkanafia Yeve Nordo." Jawab Si Operator.

"_Cakep. Saat gw pikir keadaan ga bisa lebih buruk, tu anak ada di zona tempur._" Keluh Gatan dalam hati, diiringi tepok jidat sendiri.

"Belum ada laporan lebih lanjut mengenai detail misi terkait dari yang bersangkutan. Suar tanda keadaan darurat dari Log misinya juga belum terpancar."

Pikiran Gatan mengolah informasi tersebut dengan cepat, sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kendali. Kesimpulan yang diambil, anak didiknya masih baik-baik aja. Dia siap. Sentinel senior ini siap turun membantu Izcatzin pertahankan Solus, serta anak didiknya.

Dia menghadap ke Croiss, dan minta izin, "Izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan."

Yang segera dibalas, "Izin diberikan." Sebelum Sentinel Senior itu melangkah keluar, Croiss memanggil, "Gatan…" Bikin Wakilnya sempat berbalik terakhir kali, "tolong… lindungi Penduduk Bellato…" Kata Croiss dengan tatapan agak melunak, "… dan Izcatzin."

Pria berambut Spike hitam itu menepuk dada kiri dengan kepalan tangan kanan, "Dengan nyawa gw." Balasnya mantap.

Dia rela mati demi sesama Bellatean.

Langkah kaki Gatan, diikuti pula oleh Khortenio yang mengantar sampe lewati pintu. Dia ingin pastikan sesuatu. Karena melihat sikap Gatan yang agak beda dari biasanya. Bisa jadi, akibat kemungkinan penyerangan ini ada kaitan dengan kejadian tewasnya Actassi.

Begitu mereka berada di luar ruang kendali utama, Khortenio berujar, " Kamu begitu peduli pada Lake, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, Sang Wakil Archon terhenti. Dan sedikit menatap lantai. Dia berusaha mengelak, "… Saya peduli pada keselamatan semua Prajurit."

"Ya, dari dulu saya juga tau itu. Tapi _dia_… lebih. Setidaknya sedikit, kan?"

Si Sentinel bungkam beberapa saat, "… Haha, benar." Jawabnya getir. Pertanyaan dari Khortenio membawa kilas balik dari masa indah yang pernah dia rasakan, "Dia… bagai anak yang ga pernah saya miliki."

_Heyy, Madu. Kira-kira, nama apa yang akan kita beri untuknya kelak?_

…

"_Ah, iya… Kayanya lebih baik kamu yang kasih nama, Pyrra. Lagian, ide-idemu selalu luar biasa."_

_Gatan bukanlah seorang perjaka tua seperti anggapan Lake. 10 tahun lalu, dia pernah punya keluarga. Seorang istri yang ramah, lagi sopan bertutur bahasa. Pyrra Miko, namanya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa sampe saat ini dia selalu terlihat sendiri dan ga pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan wanita lain… karena hati Sang Wakil Archon belum sembuh dari luka ditinggal pergi selamanya._

"_Tapi adalah kewajiban seorang Ayah untuk ambil bagian dalam penamaan Anaknya, kan?"_

_Menikah di usia muda, dan kehilangan seorang yang dicintai di usia muda juga, cukup jadi beban mental yang berat baginya. Apalagi, bila seorang yang dicintai tersebut, sedang mengandung hasil buah cinta mereka._

"_Hmm iya, iya. kalo gitu… dia lelaki, gimana dengan Arsart?"_

_Hidup memang indah, tapi di saat yang sama, ga kenal ampun. Hal itu dirasakan sendiri oleh Gatan. Saat sedang menikmati waktu-waktu terindah bersama keluarga kecilnya, Istri tercinta mendadak terserang penyakit saraf langka nan mematikan, yang disebut GBS (Guillain Barre Syndrome)._

"_Arsart Valsynvis… nama yang terdengar kuat. Aku suka." _

_Layaknya penyakit saraf kebanyakan, GBS menyebabkan tubuh melemah serta hilang kepekaan. Penyebabnya adalah daya tahan tubuh berlebih yang menyerang susunan saraf tepi. Tanda-tanda awal dari penyakit ini kesemutan, pegal-pegal, kehilangan kemampuan membedakan tempratur, pusing, muntah-muntah, hingga melemahnya kemampuan sistem saraf motorik._

_Penyakit menular? Penyakit keturunan? Bukan. GBS bisa menyerang siapa aja, dan kapan aja. Baik tua, atau muda. Ga pandang bulu. _

"_Ya. Karena dia akan tumbuh jadi anak yang kuat."_

_Penyakit menyebalkan yang senang meledek penderitanya. Karena gejala-gejala tersebut bisa hilang dalam beberapa minggu, dan penderita ga merasa perlu perawatan. Atau… sulit menjelaskannya pada Ahli Medis untuk minta perawatan lebih lanjut karena gejala akan hilang saat diperiksa._

"_Kuat dan juga berbakti pada orang yang dia cintai. Seperti Ayahnya."_

_Perawatan Pyrra ga sulit bila penyakit itu bisa dideteksi dari awal. Cuma… penyakit yang dideritanya… sulit dideteksi. Ketika udah positif terkena dampaknya, semua terlambat. Kelemahan yang menyerang otot, telah menjalar ke saluran pernapasan… merenggut hak Sang Istri untuk hirup udara kehidupan… untuk menatap anak dalam kandungannya menangis saat kelak disambut dunia… untuk tetap berada di sisi Gatan selama sisa usia._

…

"Maaf," Lamunan Gatan buyar akibat sebuah tepukan di bahu, "saya bikin kamu ingat hal yang ga ingin kamu ingat."

"Bukan, Maximus. Sebaliknya, saya menolak untuk lupa." Jawab Sentinel senior, seraya angkat wajah, dan tersenyum, "Ada baiknya juga sesekali ingat masa kelam. Supaya kita bisa bersyukur atas masa-masa indah. Dan saya masih menunggu masa indah yang belum kunjung datang."

Khortenio terhenyak.

Seolah ga percaya betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Pemuda kemarin sore di depannya udah tumbuh jadi Pria bijak dalam menyikapi cobaan hidup. Ranger ingusan kerempeng yang pertama kali datang padanya minta dibuatkan senjata anti macet, dan selalu bisa digunakan tanpa amunisi… Ranger ingusan yang selalu mengekor ke mana Actassi melaksanakan misi, kini lebih dari pantas berdiri di depan pasukannya sendiri. Memimpin mereka untuk melalui neraka kehidupan yang disebut peperangan.

Mental Smith berambut magenta balas senyum, masih menatap jubah putih berlambang Federasi Bellato yang tampak terlalu besar menutupi punggung kecil Gatan, lalu berkata, "… Cepatlah. Mereka butuh kamu."

"Yaaa, kalo bukan gara-gara anda, saya udah berangkat dari tadi." Sindir Gatan sembari kasih raut muka meledek.

Perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba, bikin Khortenio bersungut-sungut, "Masih aja kurang ajar."

Dengan itu, berlalulah Sang Wakil Archon menuju medan pertempuran.

.

.

…_Suatu lembah…_

Seorang wanita bersimbah darah, berjalan gontai di suatu lembah antah berantah. Sepi, tanpa ada orang lain untuk diminta pertolongan. Potongan rambut bob asimetris berwarna hitam kebiruan, tampak kusut, lengkap dengan dedaunan kering tersangkut di sana.

Napasnya begitu cepat, dan pendek. Akibat luka berat yang ia terima setelah melawan kombinasi dari Ranger Bellato, dan Spiritualist Cora. Tangan kanan menekan dua lubang di dadanya akibat ditembus pedang dari belakang, ga ada henti keluarkan darah. Mata nyaris ga bisa liat apapun, telinga serasa dibuat tuli. Bahkan, indra penciuman wanita itu udah ga bisa cium anyir darah sendiri. Ditambah lagi, regenerasi selnya masih diblok oleh mantra kutukan. Apapun yang dia lakukan buat hentikan pendarahan, sia-sia.

Vednala berjalan tanpa arah. Ke mana pun kakinya sanggup melangkah, ke sanalah dia akan berada. Rasa sakit di telapak kakinya makin menjadi. Padahal, saat bertarung tadi ga terasa apa-apa. Adalah keajaiban dia masih bisa bertahan. Kalo bukan karena kemampuan Purge yang ditanamkan ke alam bawah sadarnya, bisa dipastikan dia masih terkunci di hadapan Bellatean dan Corite itu. Tapi tetap aja, kemampuan Purge tersebut hanya sebatas _mengurangi. _

Dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya makin dingin. Pandangan berkunang-kunang, serta makin susah pertahankan keseimbangan.

Serangan fisik yang seolah ga bisa menyentuhnya, bukanlah apa-apa saat dihadapkan dengan serangan Force kegelapan. Dia ga pernah menyangka, mangsanya akan bekerja sama dengan pengguna Force kegelapan yang begitu mahir.

Membuat Sang Pemburu, malah berakhir jadi mangsa sekarat.

"Ke-ke… paa… rrr… at…" Sekadar mengumpat aja kesulitan. Tenggorokannya seakan terhimpit, sulit bernapas. Dia terbatuk, dan muntahkan darah kental. Efek Hell Bless yang datang dan pergi, saat ini sedang berkunjung ke tubuhnya. Vednala mendengus, "Gra… zier… kepa… rat." Dia bersumpah, ga akan pernah lupa wajah Grazier berambut ungu yang udah bikin menderita.

Akhirnya, setelah bertahan selama yang dia bisa, Berserker wanita itu tumbang. Menanti ajal di tengah penderitaan mendalam, "_Betapa ironis._" pikirnya.

_Apa kamu takut, Corite? Saat kematian perlahan berjalan menuju dirimu?_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada Grazier itu, Vednala ga menyadari, bahwa dialah yang sebenarnya sedang _didekati_ perlahan oleh kematian. Ga pernah terbesit sekalipun dalam pikiran wanita itu, bahwa _kematiannya_ akan mengambil wujud wanita Corite rupawan tanpa cela.

Keadaan semakin buruk saat sedang sekarat, malah dihampiri seekor Brutal Ace. Monster serangga hijau raksasa dengan dua lengan berbentuk sabit tersebut, tertarik pada sosok Bellatean ga berdaya di sisa masa hidupnya.

Panca indra Berserker wanita itu belum benar-benar pulih sehingga belum sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Bahkan telinganya belum bisa menangkap suara apapun. Samar-samar, pandangan Vednala mulai membentuk bayang Brutal Ace menaungi tubuh mungilnya.

Monster hijau berurat merah tersebut mengamati terlebih dulu sesosok tubuh yang diselimuti kehangatan tirai merah, sebelum memutuskan untuk merenggut kehidupan dari raga Vednala.

Wanita itu pasrah. Walau pandangannya buram, tapi dia tau kalo Brutal Ace tengah mengangkat sebelah sabitnya, dan hendak menghujam serangan.

Yah, paling engga, pikiran tentang _kematiannya _yang mengambil wujud wanita rupawan, ternyata salah.

Sabit dari Brutal Ace meluncur turun, berusaha membunuh Bellatean wanita itu. Ga ada yang bisa dia lakukan buat menghindar, atau menahan kali ini. Dia udah putuskan, ga akan melakukan apapun selain terima nasib.

Tiba-tiba, suara ledakan senjata begitu nyaring memenuhi udara. Sebuah ledakan dari pelontar granat langsung menghancurkan lengan sabit Si Brutal Ace, diiringi cairan hijau menyembur bak air mancur, "SHRIIEEK!" membuat monster serangga keluarkan suara aneh bak jeritan.

Di hadapan Monster itu, telah berdiri sosok bermantel hitam lainnya. Dengan pelontar granat terarah ke depan, dilengkapi asap yang keluar dari moncong senjata. Brutal Ace yang makin marah, mendesis padanya. Tapi sosok mantel hitam yang baru muncul, tampak ga terpengaruh.

"Boom." Ucapnya santai, bersamaan dengan tembakkan kedua, ledakan granat memecahkan kepala Brutal Ace saat masih mendesis. Jadilah serpihan kepala serangga yang menjijikan.

Tubuh serangga hijau raksasa tanpa kepala tersebut langsung tumbang tanpa sempat melawan.

Si mantel hitam yang baru muncul, perlahan mendekati tubuh Vednala. Lemah, tergolek ga bergerak, tapi masih hembuskan napas. Dia mengamati Si Bellatean wanita, "Cih, kamu terlihat seperti setumpuk kotoran." Terdengar suara lelaki dari mulut sosok itu. Postur tubuhnya pun ga terbilang tinggi, menandakan dia juga Bellatean.

Vednala berusaha sekeras mungkin fokuskan tatapan pada lelaki itu, tapi indra penglihatannya belum pulih benar. Sehingga cuma hasilkan bayang pudar. Dia berusaha bilang sesuatu. Menggerakkan bibir, tapi belum ada satupun kata terucap. Lehernya terasa begitu sakit setelah batuk-batuk tadi.

"E-Ez… nik…" Kata Vednala ga lancar, seraya coba rentangkan tangan kanan, seperti susah payah hendak gapai tubuh bermantel hitam yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Force kegelapan. Maaf, sayang. Aku tak bisa menolong." Lelaki itu mengembalikan pelontar granat ke inventori, kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemah Vednala ke bahunya, "Inilah akibat terlampau percaya diri, biarpun pertarunganmu tadi terbilang cukup menarik." dia bawa pergi Bellatean wanita itu, entah kemana, "Berdoalah _dia _bisa melakukan sesuatu." Lelaki itu bak bermonolog. Karena walau dia bicara pada Vednala, namun sebenarnya indra pendengaran si lawan bicara masih ga kuasa menangkap suara.

.

.

…_Bellato's HQ, Teleport Utama…_

Hiruk pikuk di depan mesin teleport terlihat makin meningkat seiring diumumkannya kondisi Siaga Satu Solus. Gatan masih sibuk kasih instruksi pada beberapa anggota Resimen 1 Satuan Tugas Gabungan.

"Saya butuh 3 atau 4 skuad untuk prioritaskan keselamatan penduduk sipil. Terutama wanita, dan anak-anak. Berpencar, lalu cover area 2 kilometer sekitar Benteng. Pastikan jangan ada yang tertinggal. Selebihnya-"

"Maximus Gatan!" Tetiba sahutan dari suara seorang wanita menginterupsi. Sentinel senior itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hijau pendek berlari mendekat, ditemani pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan. Dia mengenali mereka. Keduanya merupakan anggota Satuan Tugas Gabungan. Setelah kasih sikap hormat, Si Wanita berkata, "Izinkan kami ikut pertahankan Solus!"

Sekilas, Gatan menginspeksi keduanya. Dan kasih perhatian lebih pada Berserker itu dari atas sampe bawah. Dia udah mengenakan Armor kelas Warrior, dan pelindung kepala. Sejenak berhenti menatap kaki kanan mekanik wanita itu, Sang Wakil Archon berujar, "Maaf, Mess'Ennera. Saya ga bisa kasih kamu izin."

"Ke-kenapa, Maximus!?" Sirvat tampak ga terima, "Saya siap kembali tempur!" Sorot keyakinan terpancar dari sepasang mata krem.

Gatan tau betul bahwa Prajurit wanita di hadapannya punya semangat ga kalah dari Prajurit-Prajurit Satuan Tugas Gabungan yang lain. Meski sempat mengalami kejadian pahit di Ether, tapi dia terus tunjukkan tekad kuat untuk kembali ke barisan terdepan. Sebenarnya, Gatan ga ingin menolak keyakinan yang diperlihatkan Sirvat.

"Kamu masih dalam masa rehabilitasi. Masih butuh waktu beberapa bulan kedepan sebelum fit untuk tempur." Ujar Gatan tenang, "Lagian, timmu juga-"

"T-tapi… saya lebih dari siap, Maximus! Saya udah bisa melakukan banyak manuver dengan kaki mekanik ini… dan… dan... saya masih punya tim!"

"Mess'Ennera, perawatan yang dilakukan terhadap kakimu, ga akan beroperasi secara maksimal bila dipaksakan sebelum waktunya," Balas Gatan teguh, "maaf, tapi keputusan saya ga berubah."

Dengar hal itu, Sirvat masih ingin maksa. Namun kali ini lebih lesu dari sebelumnya, "Ma-Maximus Gatan, saya-"

"Maximus, saya mohon. Teman kami berada di sana," Ish'Kandel langung gantian membujuk, "Ibu saya… juga... Jadi… saya mohon…"

"Heyy, Udahlah! Kalian ga dengar, kata Komandan!? Sekarang, pergilah! Kami ga punya waktu untuk dibuang-buang!" Celetuk salah seorang Prajurit Resimen 1. Kayanya jengkel gegara Sirvat dan Ish'Kandel menyela brifing mereka. Bikin Si Shield Miller dan Si Berserker makin tertunduk, hilang harapan.

Alih-alih merasa didukung, Gatan justru menatap dingin pada Prajurit Resimen 1 tersebut, "Jaga mulutmu, Prajurit. Mereka Kamerad kita juga. Hormatilah."

Prajurit itu kaget, dan jadi gagap mendadak, "Si-siap… Maaf, Maximus." Kelakuannya sukses disekak mat.

Biarpun berpangkat Maximus, namun Gatan ga pernah menganggap dirinya jauh di atas anak buah. Karena itu, dia paling ga bisa liat bila ada Prajurit terkesan merendahkan Prajurit lain cuma karena pangkat, berada di Resimen atau Satuan Tugas yang lebih elit.

_Medan perang adalah tempat paling kejam, neraka kehidupan bagi siapa saja di dalamnya. Ga ada cara untuk melewati selain saling melindungi._

Ajaran Actassi berhasil terpahat abadi di dasar hati anak didiknya.

Bila liat kebulatan tekad layaknya Sirvat dan Ish'Kandel, sebenarnya Gatan selalu enggan cegah mereka dari kebebasan memilih. Pilihan untuk bela darah yang mengalir di urat nadi, demi Bangsa sendiri, adalah hak tiap Bellatean.

Tapi kembali lagi, gimanapun ga sukanya, seperti saat cegah Croiss… segala kemungkinan harus jadi pertimbangan.

Kondisi Prajurit yang prima, serta tim yang solid juga jadi penentu hasil maksimal. Bukan cuma dari segi pencapaian Federasi, tapi juga keselamatan Prajurit yang menjalani. Skuad pertama Resimen 18 cuma tersisa 3 orang pasca insiden ekspedisi Ether. Ditambah lagi, salah satu dari mereka tengah jadi incaran pasukan Accretia, dan lagi berada di zona merah.

"Oke, Mess'Ennera. Skuadmu bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam evakuasi penduduk sipil di Solus." Ga diduga, ujung-ujungnya Si Komandan berubah pikiran. Serentak, Sirvat dan Ish'Kandel terhenyak, dan langsung tukar pandangan. Beberapa anggota Resimen 1 lainnya juga ga menyangka, "Tapi ingat, saya kasih izin untuk ikut _mengevakuasi_, bukan ikut _bertempur_. Paham?"

Sirvat mengangguk haru, "Paham!"

Dibalas senyum tulus dari Sentinel itu, "Dan ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah."

"Siap! Terima kasih banyak, Maximus!" Seru mereka serentak.

.

.

…_Sektor Solus, Hutan Crawler…_

Usai ledakkan besar yang terdengar dari arah Timur, gw dan Faranell segera menggotong Gann ke tempat yang lebih tertutup, di balik semak. Ga nyangka, ternyata Corite lelaki ini lumayan berat juga. Atau… emang gw aja yang kekecilan tenaga… dan badan? Ah bodo amatlah.

Ga bisa deh berhenti khawatir terhadap Elka. Karena dari tadi panggilan gw ga dijawab-jawab. Berkali-kali cek Log misi, siapa tau ada panggilan balasan, atau seengganya pesan, tapi nihil. Layar Log misi sama sekali ga menampilkan apapun kecuali pesan dari operator yang ngingetin tagihan listrik. Faak! Harus sekarang, ya!? Ga tau diri.

Perubahan raut muka dari resah ke jengah, rupanya menarik perhatian Faranell, "Kamu kenapa?"

"Ehem, ga. Ga apa-apa," Gw coba sembunyikan fakta, "cuma agak khawatir dengan Elka."

"O-oh…" Dengar kata 'Elka', Si Grazier agak tersentak. Menggigit kuku jempol sembari buang muka ke arah lain. Ah, iya. Pertarungan dengan Vednala bikin gw lupa dengan kejadian sebelum itu.

"Apa lu takut padanya?" Tanya gw.

"Ah, uhm… engg… ga-ga begitu… sih." Bohong.

"Lu ga pandai berbohong, tau?"

Lagi-lagi Faranell tersentak ga percaya, mata kuningnya agak berair saat bertemu dengan tatapan gw, "A-abis… dia serem banget. Dari mata aja… aku tau kalo dia serius dengan ucapannya."

Haha. Emang ga bisa disangkal. Gw aja yang ibaratnya paling dekat, masih suka dibuat geleng-geleng gegara insting tukang jagal Si Infiltrator.

"Yaaaah, sebenarnya dia baik kok…" Sanggah gw, coba memperbaiki imej Elka di mata Faranell, "… kalo lagi ga buas."

"Bu-buas!?"

Benak gw memutar memori saat dulu dikejar Warbeast. Waktu itu kami masih jadi Kadet baru Ranger Corps. Tahun pertama menginjakkan kaki di Planet Novus yang penuh monster-monster buas ga karuan…

…

"_WOII, KUYA! TOLONGIN DONG, BAJINGAN LU!" Teriak gw seraya lari pontang-panting dari kejaran seekor Warbeast, dilatar belakangi auman keras. Kami sedang jalani misi berburu Lunker akibat populasinya yang mulai meledak di sekitaran markas besar. Tapi tanpa alasan yang jelas, Alecto, si anak sableng malah mancing… iya, mancing. Mancing keributan dengan Warbeast, "ARRGH! FAAK, GW BENCI LU! GW BENCI LU!"_

_Keadaan diperparah dengan jumlah anak panah gw yang udah menipis usai berburu Lunker. Jadi… ini terpaksa gw lakukan. Yang bikin heran, kenapa dari 3 orang, cuma gw yang dikejar!? Kejar Elka kek sono, atau si kampret itu!_

"_Waduh, amunisi gw abis nih. Gimana dong?" Eh, tu anak malah kaya ga punya dosa. Minta dislengkat banget kan._

"_GIMANA DONG PALA LU RENGAT! TUMBALIN BADAN LU LAH!" Akibat sibuk ngomel-ngomel, kaki gw keserimpet sendiri, dan tersungkur teramat ga elit. Muka duluan nyerempet tanah, "AAWHFFFAAAK! SHITE! FAAK! SHITE!"_

_Gw balik badan dalam keadaan masih terduduk, Warbeast itu seakan ga kenal kata menyerah. Masih berlari, dan mencoba yang terbaik buat menerkam. Kalo ga salah, itu pengalaman menakutkan pertama yang gw alami di Novus. Dan ngeselinnya lagi, pengalaman itu terjadi karena kelakuan seseorang yang gw sebut sahabat!_

_Di tengah terjangan makhluk buas yang makin dekat, tetiba Elka lompat, lalu mendarat di ruang kosong antara gw dan Warbeast. Waktu itu, rambut Elka masih panjang dikuncir ekor kuda, dengan poni turun sampe tutupi mata kiri. Dia menyibakkan poninya ke atas, kasih liat dua mata coklat. Hanya berdiri sambil menatap langsung ke mata monster tersebut._

_Warbeast itu ga langsung berhenti, melainkan lanjut menerjang. Pas jarak diantara mereka terus terpangkas sampe amat dekat, sekitar satu langkah, barulah Si Warbeast seketika berhenti._

_Ada kali semenit mereka dalam keadaan itu. Berhadapan, sekadar bertukar pandang. Ga ada satupun kata dari mulut Elka, ga ada satupun auman, cuma sebatas suara dengkuran dari mulut Si Warbeast. Mereka sama-sama diam. _

_Kepala Elka mengikuti ke mana kepala Warbeast itu bergerak tanpa melepas kuncian mata. Saat kepala Warbeast itu ke kiri, Elka akan ke kanan. Saat kepalanya ke kanan, Elka akan ke kiri. Bak refleksi cermin. Perempuan itu memastikan sepasang mata coklat jadi satu-satunya objek yang diliat oleh monster buas tersebut, terus berada di depannya selama semenit penuh. _

"_Apa yang dia lakukan?" Alecto berbisik, seraya jalan mendekat, hendak bantu gw diri._

_Gw menggeleng tanpa alihkan perhatian, "Entah." _

_Lalu, hal mengejutkan terjadi. Warbeast itu… dekatkan kepala ke dekapan Elka, dan… bermanja-manja!_

"_Gadis manis." Perempuan berambut coklat itu tersenyum manis, kasih usapan-usapan lembut atas perilaku lucu monster yang disebut-sebut berbahaya._

_Ajegile! Serius nih!? Gw dan Alecto dibuat ternganga. Penasaran gw tanya, "Wauw. Gi-gimana… gimana lu bisa…?"_

"_Yaaa, anggap aja sebagai perempuan, kami saling memahami." Waktu itu, kami sama sekali ga paham dengan makna dibalik jawaban Elka. Satu hal yang kami mengerti, kalo ternyata itu Warbeast betina._

"_Rupanya Warbeast bisa jadi lucu gini ya." Kata Si Kuya. Abis bantu gw berdiri, dia menghampiri Elka dan teman barunya. Mau coba elus juga._

_Tapi, pas Alecto mengulurkan tangan, Warbeast itu langsung menggeram. Disusul auman keras tanda enggan dipegang orang lain. Bikin gw dan Alecto syok setengah mampus, dan langsung ambil langkah seribu, "FAAK! JAUHKAN MONSTERS ITU DARI GW!" teriak pemuda berambut denim._

_Tinggalkan Elka yang kembali menenangkan Warbeast pake usapan di kepalanya, "Dasar lelaki. Ga paham perempuan."_

…

"Yupp. Kalo lagi ga buas." Kata gw pada Faranell, berusaha tersenyum maksa sembari manggut-manggut karena ga abis pikir bisa-bisanya Warbeast itu jinak di hadapan Elka.

"… Aku berharap bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat." Balas Faranell, kali ini sambil menautkan jemari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya, "dia… orang yang penting bagimu, kan? Aku… aku… berharap dia bisa perlihatkan kebaikannya padaku juga."

Dengar kalimat dari mulut Corite wanita ini, bikin gw agak terkejut. Kembali mengingatkan gw akan sifat Faranell yang cukup unik. Dari waktu pertama kali ketemu di Ether, dia selalu kaya gini. Dengan suara yang cenderung nyaring dan nyaris ga terkontrol, selalu kepo, dan ingin tau tentang diri lawan bicara lebih jauh. Baik, dan mudah aja memaapkan perbuatan ga mengenakan yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu.

Kalo Elka pernah bilang gw terlalu baik buat jadi tentara, terus Faranell apa kabar? Gw malah merasa dia lebih parah. Tapi… kemampuan Force kegelapannya oke banget.

"Jangan cemas, Faranell." Gw coba menenangkan kegusaran Corite ini, "Gw yakin dia akan membuka hatinya buat lu juga. Saat itu terjadi, lu bakal sayang banget ama dia."

"Be-beneran?"

"Tapi butuh waktu yang lama," sambung gw lagi, "bisa jadi… sangat, sangat lama."

"Yaah! Kok gitu sih!?" Seru Faranell dadakan. Akibat suaranya, gw langsung tutup kedua lubang kuping sendiri.

"Astaga… ga usah teriak-teriak juga kali."

Dia cuma garuk-garuk kepala, "Ehhe, maaf."

"Oke. Gw harus pergi sekarang. Ledakan besar itu bisa jadi pertanda serangan." Gw berdiri, dan balik badan setelah pamit.

Tapi ga bisa beranjak gegara pergelangan tangan kanan gw ditangkap tangan berkulit super halus, "E-eh!? Sekarang?" Tanya Si Grazier ga percaya, "Kamu mau tinggalkan aku di sini berdua dengan Gann?"

Pertanyaan yang bikin gw rada merasa bersalah juga sebenarnya. Tapi, percuma gw di sini ga bisa banyak bantu. Jari telunjuk, dan jempol gw memijit batang hidung sendiri. Berusaha nyari jalan keluar.

"Apa ga bisa panggil bantuan dari Aliansi Suci buat jemput kalian berdua?" mengingat kondisi Gann yang bahkan belum sadar.

"…" Si Grazier berambut ungu terdiam sesaat, "kamu gila, ya?" Ettdah, kasih masukkan malah dikatain gila, "Aku dan Gann ke mari tanpa persetujuan ataupun izin dari atasan kami. Tindakan yang kami lakukan… sebenarnya illegal. Ma-makanya… memanggil bantuan mungkin bukan ide bagus."

"Ya itu namanya lu yang gila." Gw balas celaannya tadi.

"Isshh! Bukannya bantuin cari solusi, malah menghina!"

"Heyy, bukan gw yang pertama mulai! Dan bukan gw juga yang pertama menyusup tanpa izin dari atasan, atau rencana cadangan untuk keluar dari territorial lawan!"

"Tapi kamu kan terlibat juga! Aku melakukan semua ini juga karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan nyawamu, tau? Liatlah lawan kita tadi, orang-orang yang mengincarmu bukan Prajurit biasa!"

"Oke, makasih sebelumnya karena udah melakukan semua itu untuk gw! Tapi seengganya kalo bisa terpikir buat masuk, pikirin juga buat keluar dong!"

"Sama-sama! Maaf kalo aku bukan orang jenius yang pandai merangkai rencana! Karena yang terpikir olehku cuma gimana bisa melakukan kontak denganmu! Lagian, aku khawatir, tau!? Gimana kalo misalnya masih banyak orang-orang bermantel hitam itu disekitar sini!? Dan kamu berkeliaran di luar sana seenak jidat tanpa mikirin keselamatanmu!"

"Lu ngomong apa sih!? Ya tentu gw peduli keselamatan diri sendiri! Lagian, liatlah keadaan! Siapa yang harus lebih dicemaskan di sini!? Teman lu sekarat, dan lu udah menguras banyak Force untuk pertahankan keberadaan Innana! Sekarang, kalian kesulitan cari cara pulang! Gw juga khawatir, makanya dari tadi belum pergi-pergi juga!"

"Jadi intinya kita sama-sama khawatir!? Terus kenapa harus berdebat sengit kaya gini!?"

"Mana gw tau!? Lu duluan yang mulai ga nyantai! Kenapa harus tinggikan suara sih!?"

"Ga tau! Haruskah kita berhenti!? Ini mulai ga jelas!"

"YA! Berhentilah!"

Napas kami sama-sama terengah akibat adu argumen yang cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Tapi ujung-ujungnya… ga menghasilkan solusi berarti buat permasalahan yang lagi kita hadapi. Mata ungu dan kuning saling menatap. Sorot mata Faranell… benar-benar terasa menembus sanubari. Bikin gw bengong sesaat, sebelum buang muka usai sadar inti perdebatan kita tadi.

Dia… susah payah membahayakan diri sendiri… supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan… dia juga sukses memukul mundur Bellatean gila yang mengincar gw itu.

Gw melirik sedikit buat liat dia lagi, ternyata, dari tadi masih aja belum lepas tatapan 200% serius biarpun gw buang muka duluan. Setelah itu, gw langsung melirik lagi ke arah lain. Kenapa dia harus ngeliatin terus kaya gitu? Apa itu kebiasaan para Corite? Terus aja menatap lawan bicara, padahal lawan bicaranya udah enggan melanjutkan. Bikin salah tingkah aja.

####

"_It is good to remember bad times once in a while. So that we can be grateful for the good times. And I'm still waiting that good times yet to come._" – _Gatan (Ch. 48)_

* * *

**Lakeklopedia 101: **Bagaimana mengucap nama mereka?

Actassi : Aktassi  
Oeufcoque : Aufkoh  
Grymnystre : Grimnistri  
Izcatzin : Izkatzin  
Kirxix : Kayersiks  
Elkanafia Yeve : Elkanafaya Haiv

Walaupun punya gen Cora, Lake memiliki tubuh kecil karena lahir dan tumbuh di Bellator. Gravitasi Planet yang lebih besar, menekan pertumbuhan tulangnya, dan mencegahnya untuk tumbuh sebagaimana Cora pada umumnya (Cora dewasa bertinggi sekitar 180-195++ cm. Sedangkan Lake 162 cm). Tapi meski begitu, dia tetap terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran Bellatean. Biarpun posturnya emang rada kurus. Lake selalu kesulitan untuk naikin berat badan akibat penggunaan Accel Walk. Tiap kali berat badannya naik, pasti langsung turun lagi. Karena pas Accel Walk aktif, tubuh Lake membakar kalori dalam jumlah sangat besar.

Di sisi lain, Faranell termasuk pendek untuk ukuran Cora. Dengan tinggi 171 cm di usia yang udah menginjak 21 tahun. Seperti Rokai, Faranell juga menguasai semua Force inti. Bedanya, daya hancur dan kapasitas Forcenya jauh di bawah Rokai. Spesialisasi Faranell lebih kepada pengendalian Animus, dan Force kegelapan.

* * *

Hiatus author: uhm... halo! Kayanya reviewmu belum selesai diketik. Tapi terima kasih udah baca!


	49. SOS 3

**Disclaimer: **Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi penulis. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan penulis semata. Bukan demi kepentingan komersil. Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini. Enjoy :)

P.S: Play that freakin Welcome to The Jungle song by Guns and roses when you see this sign (*).

* * *

Chapter 49: S.O.S 3 (Siege On Solus, Believe)

…_Sebelum Vednala Menyerang…_

Marah, jengkel, gusar, gondok. Kira-kira demikianlah yang lagi dirasakan Elka. Dia ga percaya bisa-bisanya Lake sembunyikan fakta-fakta penting darinya. Ga ada hal lain di dunia ini yang lebih dia pedulikan dari keselamatan Si Uban ga tau diri. Tapi liatlah balasannya. Kebiasaan buruk Lake yang selalu memendam semua masalah sendirian, seolah ga percaya pada perempuan yang udah lama jadi orang terdekat.

Kenapa Lake malah melindungi kedua Corite itu? Kenapa Lake menyebut mereka sebagai 'teman'? Dia ga tau jawabannya.

Booster masih aktif di balik punggung Si Infiltrator berambut coklat. Meluncur beberapa senti di atas permukaan tanah, menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilalui bersama Lake. Berniat untuk pulang ke Markas Besar, dan menjauh untuk beberapa hari dari Sentinel junior tersebut. Keinginan dari hati kecil Elka sebenarnya sederhana. Ga lebih dari Lake supaya percaya, dan berbagi beban dengannya. Biarpun harus melawan dunia, dia ingin agar bisa berdiri di samping Lake untuk membantu sekuat tenaga. Hanya itu.

Apa terlalu susah buat jadi nyata?

Yah, apa daya, lelaki itu selalu berpikir dengan cara yang aneh.

Di balik kekesalan yang sedang dia rasakan, ga bisa ditampik kalo masih tersisa kecemasan di sudut hatinya. Lake sedang diincar oleh pihak tertentu. Pihak yang belum jelas profilnya, berniat mengekstrak esensi tubuh Grymnystre guna menciptakan kembali Grymnystone.

Siapa? Siapa yang berniat melakukan hal tersebut? Kenapa hal ini ga diselidiki lebih lanjut?

Saat asik melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada diri sendiri, baru sadar kalo jalannya dihadang oleh sesosok bermantel hitam dari kepala sampe bawah lutut. Elka tentu terkejut, dan langsung matikan booster. Kedua kakinya langsung menapak tanah lagi. Dua mata coklat menatap sosok itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa?" Elka penasaran. Udah cukup tau dari berbagai film koleksinya, kalo ada sosok misterius pake mantel hitam bertudung muncul, pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu ga baik.

"Kamu telah tumbuh jadi wanita menawan, Yelana." Ujar sosok tersebut. Bibirnya menyungging senyum berliku.

Mata Elka agak melebar, alisnya terangkat sebelah, kurang paham terhadap kalimat yang dilontarkan lelaki itu, "Siapa yang lu sebut 'Yelana'?"

"Memang dengan siapa lagi aku bicara?" Dibalas dengan pertanyaan sindiran dari sosok bermantel hitam, "Ah, tampaknya kamu lupa. Izinkan aku mengenalkan diri," Tangan kanan lelaki itu menyampirkan tudung dari mantel hitam yang ia kenakan, tampilkan wajah yang punya luka sabetan senjata tajam berupa dua garis diagonal di mata kanan, berambut coklat tipis, "namaku Eznik, _Proyek Reaper_ dari Ultimatum. Dan kamu, Yelana, juga salah satu dari kami."

"Ulti… matum?" Elka ga bisa percaya gitu aja dengan orang yang baru dia temui. Dia ga ingat pernah bergabung dengan organisasi tertentu, apalagi yang disebut Ultimatum. Ga ingat pernah bertemu orang ini, dan terutama, ga ingat ada yang pernah memanggilnya Yelana.

"Ya, dan aku di sini untuk bicara tentang rumahmu. Tempat asalmu… _Yelana_." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kusam dari balik mantel. Buku berwarna merah gelap, dengan gambar 3 bintang terbalik di tengah sampulnya.

"… Yelana, Yelana, Yelana. Gw ga tau omong kosong apa yang lu beberkan," Perasaan ga suka mulai mencuat dari dada Si Infiltrator. Ditambah lagi, gelagat Pria ini mencurigakan sekali. Ga buang waktu, dia keluarkan pedang tipis _Sinful Firefly_, dan pistol _Guilty Pain_ dari inventori, "nama gw Elkanafia Yeve Nordo… berhenti manggil-manggil gw dengan nama yang salah," Ujar Elka dingin sembari mengarahkan moncong senjata pada lelaki itu. Ibu jari kanannya menekan kunci pengaman senjata api hingga bunyi 'klik' terdengar, "dan lu ga bakal tau apapun tentang rumah gw."

"Ohh, yang kumaksud bukanlah Kota Yazpen, atau kediaman Rune-Bailot Nordo," Pria itu tau tentang rumah Nenek Elka. Bikin Si Infiltrator mengernyitkan dahi, makin waspada, "melainkan… rumahmu _yang lain._"

"… Dari mana lu tau…?" Lagi-lagi Si Infiltrator dibuat terheran karena Pria asing ga dikenal ini tau kampung halamannya. Dia membentak, "Siapa lu!?" Muak dengarkan omongan Eznik yang makin ga jelas, Elka kuatkan genggaman, dan bersiap menyerang duluan.

"_Daybreak._" Tapi niat itu batal akibat telinganya menangkap kata-kata aneh keluar dari mulut Pria itu, "_Sin._" Elka tersentak, dan seakan ga tau harus berbuat apa, "_Nightfall._" Kata-kata itu… seolah menusuk indra pendengaran. Ada sesuatu… ada sesuatu yang berusaha berontak dari balik tengkorak Si Infiltrator.

"U-uuuggh! Aaaarkkh!" Dia menggeleng cepat, coba usir segala sensasi menekan dari dalam kepala, "S-stop… stop…" Sebelah tangan Elka menekan kening, namun permintaannya ga digubris. Eznik masih melanjutkan.

"_Focal._" Gendang telinga serasa terbakar. Ga tahan, Elka langsung menerjang. Pedang di tangan kiri, menebas tubuh Eznik. Tapi serangan itu mudah dihindari cuma dengan bergeser ke samping, _"Initiation._" Perempuan itu merasa makin gelap mata. Penglihatan menghitam, sisakan beberapa obyek sejauh mata memandang. Napas jadi kian berat, dia merasa ga seperti biasanya. Ga lagi tenang, dan terkendali.

Serangan Elka makin membabi buta. Marah, gelisah, tertekan, berbaur jadi satu. Refleksi X dengan lingkaran tepi, muncul terang di lensa coklat, "_Surge._" Bak hewan buas lepas dari rantai belenggu, menggeram, rapatkan gigi, dan menembakkan pistol di tangan kanan tanpa arah. Dia ga bisa kenai target sama sekali. "_Derilium._" Padahal, Pria itu ga butuh usaha ekstra guna menghindar sambil terus merapal kata-kata asing.

Semua itu akibat serangannya banyak yang ga efisien, serta membuang gerakan percuma.

"_Visage._" Pada kata kedelapan, tetiba Elka berhenti sepenuhnya. Perubahan prilaku yang sangat mendadak. Refleksi X di mata perlahan hilang. Meski napas masih terengah, namun udah sedikit lebih tenang. Kesadaran ada di batas abu-abu. Alam bawah sadarnya memaksa untuk berhenti, dan menuruti perkataan Pria itu.

Tatapan Si Infiltrator berubah datar, dan seakan tanpa jiwa, tetap lurus ke depan. Dadanya sedikit naik turun atur napas, "Apa perintah anda?"

Eznik yang berada di sampingnya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia melangkah dekat ke telinga kiri Elka, dan berbisik, "_Mission Code; one, nine, one… six, null, seven._"

"Dimengerti." Si infiltrator merespon datar tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Belum ada perubahan dari sikap berdiri.

"Untuk sekarang, segitu dulu, sayang. _Release._" Begitu kata asing terucap lagi, Elka langsung jatuhkan kedua senjata di tangannya, sepasang kelopak mata spontan menutup, dan tersungkur lemas, hilang kesadaran. Eznik berlutut, lalu hendak kecup lembut kening perempuan yang pingsan tersebut seraya membisikkan salam perpisahan sementara, "Sampai ketemu lagi, Yelana."

Belum sempat bibir Eznik mengecup kening Elka, sebuah panah diselimuti aura kehitaman meluncur deras. Pria bermantel hitam sadar akan hal itu, lalu segera menarik kepala guna terhindar dari tembakan tersebut. Kecupan gagal terjadi.

Dia menoleh ke kiri, arah datangnya panah tadi. Perlahan, sosok tubuh Prajurit Bellatean menampakkan diri dari kemampuan kamuflase. Diawali dari kaki, terus ke ujung rambut kecoklatan agak panjang. Mendapati todongan busur hitam dengan pahatan sayap di kedua sisi, berhias ornament biru gelap.

Mata merahnya keliatan begitu tajam, "Apa yang lu lakukan padanya?" tanya Lace dingin.

Prajurit anggota Skuad Taktis Rahasia ini sedang mengemban tugas dari Gatan, untuk cari info lebih jauh tentang Elka. Dia udah mengikuti perempuan ini semenjak pergi bersama Lake menuju Hutan Crawler.

Udah barang tentu dia liat semua aktifitas Lake dan Elka di sana. Gimana mereka bertemu dengan dua Corite, bertegur sapa, hingga cek-cok diantara mereka. Sedikit kaget, emang. Tapi Lace pun kerap melakukannya. Dia juga punya koneksi di Aliansi, dan menganggap hal itu bukan hal tabu. Jadi, dia memilih tutup mulut untuk sekarang, dan berpura-pura semua itu ga terjadi. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah kumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Si Infiltrator yang sedang ga sadarkan diri.

Dengan mata kepala sendiri, Lace memerhatikan dari awal. Bukannya enggan menolong, tapi dia sekadar penasaran, apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya, usai rentetan kata aneh dari Pria itu terucap. Di saat semua dirasa udah terlalu ga beres, barulah dia putuskan untuk ambil tindakan preventif.

Meski masih ada satu hal yang dia khawatirkan… gimana kalo pencegahannya sedikit terlambat?

"Berbincang." Jawab Eznik singkat. Seringai misterius masih terpatri di wajah, "Tak perlu pasang tampang menyeramkan begitu, _Phantom_. Dia baik-baik saja. Malah, _lebih baik_ dari sebelumnya."

"Jadi lu juga tau tentang gw?" Lace menyanggah cepat. Ga nyangka pria ini tau tentang nama kodenya. Biarpun begitu, Prajurit berpangkat Royal berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"Kamu cukup terkenal untuk ukuran Prajurit yang tak pernah ada." Pria bermantel hitam ini masih terkesan santai. Sikapnya justru bikin Lace gusar. Kedua Pria Bellatean itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu Si mantel hitam berkata, "… Ingin sekali berbincang lebih lama denganmu, _Phantom_. Tapi sepertinya, aku harus pergi. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi."

Ga pake mikir dua kali, Lace keluarkan tiga panah sekaligus dari inventori, dan siagakan busur, "Jangan harap, bangsat!"

Tanpa ada aba-aba, jemari yang menahan senar busur hitam kebiruan tersebut lepas, mengirim tiga panah sekaligus pada Eznik. Namun, lesatan panah-panah itu mudah saja dihindari bak permainan anak-anak.

Pergerakan Eznik yang ga biasa, sempat membuat Lace terkejut. Namun, dia ga berhenti di situ. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat kembali keluarkan amunisi. Luncuran panah Force lepas lagi dari busur hitam berukiran sayap. Kali ini tembakan berturut-turut yang dikeluarkan, sambil mendekat ke posisi Elka, berusaha menjauhkan ancaman darinya.

Dan usaha tersebut berhasil. Sang lawan mulai ambil langkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

Musuh sama sekali ga keliatan niat untuk balas serangan. Yang dilakukannya murni menghindar. Bahkan, dari tadi ga juga keluarkan senjata, atau apapun. Dua panah yang dialiri Force sukses menyerempet sisi mantel hitam, ciptakan dua garis sobekan lumayan panjang. Namun ga lebih dari itu. Sisanya, sukses dihindari dengan mulus.

Panah bergelimpangan, menancap ga cuma di permukaan tanah, tapi juga batang pohon yang berada ga jauh dari lokasi perselisihan kecil ini.

Dua iris merah belum hilang ketajaman, sedikit melirik Elka di tengah gencar tembakan yang lagi dikerahkan. Cuma mau liat apa ada luka serius, atau engga. Pasalnya, Lace menyaksikan sendiri sepak terjang Juniornya saat Festival Olahraga tempo hari. Gimana dia bisa merebut 5 headband secara solo, cetak K.O beruntun saat dua kali berhadapan dengan Prajurit anggota Divisi Artileri di Raungan ketiga, sampe mengalahkan Meinhalom di Final… setelah Rokai dan Lake jatuh terlebih dahulu.

Karena itu dia ga percaya, betapa gampang orang misterius ini bikin Elka tumbang hanya dengan kata-kata. Tapi tetiba, Eznik udah ga ada di tempat begitu pandangan kembali ke depan. Sekedip mata pemuda berambut coklat mengalihkan perhatian, hilang sudah.

"Cih," Kesal. Kenapa bisa perhatiannya teralihkan di tengah pertarungan? Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Lace saat ini. Sekali lagi ia melirik Prajurit yang masih tergeletak, lalu berlutut. Telunjuk serta jari tengahnya menekan sisi jakun Elka dengan lembut. Nadi perempuan ini masih berdenyut. Lace menggendong tubuhnya, berniat bawa Si Infiltrator perempuan kembali ke Benteng Solus sembari hubungi seseorang dari Log misi, "Lamia, kayanya gw butuh bantuan."

.

.

…_Hutan Crawler, setelah ledakan + Vednala menyerang…_

Faranell. Lugu-lugu ngeselin, kerap melibatkan diri dalam masalah yang seharusnya ga dia dekati, tapi… baiknya bukan main. Kadang gw lupa, kalo anak ini adalah Corite dewasa. Satu-satunya yang jadi pengingat, ya tampangnya itu yang rupawan tanpa cela. Plus Armornya yang… ehem… seksi.

Apalagi pas meditasi. Kalo kebanyakan orang duduk tertatai, beda dengan perempuan manis ini. Dari dulu senangnya bersimpuh. Kedua mata tertutup, tongkat sihir keemasan melintang di atas paha. Walau terdapat peluh, dan sedikit keringat, wajahnya tetap terlihat begitu anggun lagi menawan. Aura yang dikeluarkan mampu bikin orang-orang yang liat dia ikut larut dalam ketenangan. Ini bukan pertama kali gw liat Faranell meditasi. Dulu pernah, waktu kita terjebak di kediaman Kakek Aet. Perasaan tenang itu… kembali menghampiri.

Entah harus bilang beruntung, atau apes terjebak di mari bareng Si Grazier berambut ungu. Yaaaa… biarpun gw ga tau pasti apa yang lagi kita tunggu. Pasalnya, dibilang apes, tapi sekarang gw bisa liat penyebab utama kebanyakan Pria muntah pelangi. Dibilang beruntung, tapi kita udah kena serang oleh perempuan gila. Faranell bermeditasi guna kumpulkan kembali Force yang udah terbuang setelah pertarungan tadi, dan juga setelah pertahankan keberadaan Innana dalam kurun waktu cukup lama di dimensi ini.

Ya, bagi para Grazier, harga yang harus dibayar untuk pelayanan dari Animus mereka adalah Force.

"_Animus adalah Prajurit-Prajurit andalan Decem yang diutus untuk membantu para pengikut setianya dalam pertempuran. Mereka makhluk dari dimensi berbeda dengan kita, perwujudan asli dari Force kegelapan. Bentuk original mereka sebenarnya ga lebih dari gumpalan energi. Untuk pertahankan wujud di dimensi ini sebagaimana yang biasa kita liat, mereka butuh Force dari Masternya._" Itu kata Faranell.

Akibat penjelasan itu… jadi bikin gw mikir. Gimana dengan Isis merah yang dulu pernah dilawan oleh gw, Almarhum Jizzkar, dan Maximus Gatan? Kalo ga salah, ga ada tanda-tanda Master Si Isis terlihat di sekitar TKP. Tapi, Animus lepas tersebut ga hilang-hilang keberadaannya.

Sebelum dia meditasi, gw sempat iseng tanya-tanya tentang cara kerja Grazier dan Animus. Itung-itung sebagai bahan obrolan, daripada diem-dieman kaya kambing conge, "_Heyy, gimana cara lu kasih perintah ke Animus? Apa cukup bicara biasa? Maksud gw… apa ga tertukar kalo dipanggil dengan nama yang sama?_" Nanti bisa jadi judul sinetron.

"_Pfft… kamu kaya interogator._" Dia malah bilang gitu. Bikin gw bersungut-sungut sejenak. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dijelaskan juga sih, "_Aku ga 'memerintah' mereka, melainkan 'meminta'. Bagiku, Animus bukanlah bawahan, atau budak, atau bahkan senjata. Tanpa Animus, aku cuma kerikil di pegunungan. Kami berada di posisi yang sejajar. Kata-kata biasa ga akan membuat Animus melakukan permintaanku begitu aja. Kalimatku bisa didengar oleh Animus karena dibalik kalimat tersebut, disertai kontak batin. Keyakinan, kepercayaan, keteguhan, tanpa keraguan…_"

"… _kami ga pernah takut Animus akan tertukar satu sama lain. Di mata orang, mereka boleh berpenampilan sama, tapi bagi para Grazier, tiap Animus punya karakter berbeda. Dan… ini rahasia diantara kita ya. Sebenarnya… se-sebenarnya… aku punya panggilan sendiri untuk Animusku. Ehehe._"

"_Jadi… mereka bisa bicara? Gw kira-"_

"_Tentu. Bisa dibilang kami bicara dengan kekuatan pikiran._" Jawab Faranell sambil menempatkan jari telunjuk dan tengah kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala, ditambah ekspresi muka polos nan lucu, "_Mereka bisa dengar suara dari luar, tapi suara mereka cuma bisa didengar oleh Masternya._"

Faranell keliatan begitu antusias menjelaskan apa yang dia tau tentang Animus. Padahal, gw ini kan Prajurit Federasi. Ya harusnya, dia lebih waspada dong. Kan bisa aja gw pake informasi ini untuk tujuan-tujuan lain. Tapi, engga. Ga ada sedikitpun kecemasan terpancar dari gelagat Si Grazier. Apa segitu besar kepercayaannya pada gw?

Sesaat mata gw menatap hampa pada dua telapak tangan yang diperban olehnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dari awal kita ketemu sampe sekarang, dia selalu begitu?

"U-uh…" Lenguhan Gann di tengah kesunyian, bikin Faranell buka mata, dan menghentikan kegiatan meditasi. Perhatian gw juga jadi teralihkan dari telapak tangan. Pemuda Corite ini akhirnya sadar dari keadaan kritis, "Faranell… Faranell…" Lirih suara terucap dari mulut.

"Gann!" Pekik Faranell, langsung tahan tubuh kawannya yang berusaha bangkit, "Aku di sini. Jangan berdiri dulu, lukamu masih-"

"Ka-kamu… kamu baik-baik aja…?" Dibantu Faranell, pemuda Corite itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Gile juga ni orang. Masih sempat mikirin orang lain, padahal dia yang hampir mokat.

Tatapan mata kuning Faranell mengiba. Mungkin terselip getir liat kelakuan Gann lebih pentingkan dirinya ketimbang diri sendiri. Dia berusaha akhiri kekhawatiran dengan satu senyum tipis, "Ya, aku baik-baik aja. Kami berhasil atasi Bellatean wanita itu. Jadi… tenanglah."

"Syukurlah…" Si Grazier lelaki hela napas teramat lega, "Syukurlah… Puji Decem, puji Decem…" sampe diulang gitu ucapan syukur pada dewa mereka.

Liat keadaannya masih lemas, gw keluarkan sebotol air mineral dari Inventori 4 dimensi di paha kanan, dan sodorkan botol ke dia, "Butuh minum?" tapi malah dibalas pandangan heran beberapa detik. Njir, masih untung ditawarin, "Tenang, ga pake sianida kok." celetuk gw asal.

Tanpa berujar, tangan kanan Gann ambil botol di tangan gw. Langsung ditenggak airnya banyak-banyak hingga terbatuk. Nah kan, ga santai sih minumnya. Kaya dikejar MAU.

"Lake…" Panggil Gann usai menyeka air di sekitar mulut, "… seumur hidup, ga pernah terbayang di kepala… kalo aku akan bilang ini pada seorang Bellatean," lanjutnya terengah, "terima kasih. Terima kasih udah… lindungi Faranell." ucapan yang bikin gw garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Soalnya, hal itu kurang tepat.

Terkejut sih emang. Soalnya, ga nyangka bakal dapat makasih dari seorang Corite. Cuma bisa senyum dengar ungkapan dari Gann, "… Terima kasih lu salah sasaran," Sanggah gw kemudian. Ogah terima pernyataan tulus, kalo kenyataannya bukan gw yang melakukan semua itu. Pandangan gw perlahan pindah ke wanita berambut ungu, diikuti juga oleh Si Grazier lelaki, "justru dia yang berperan besar, gw cuma bantu sedikit."

Mata Gann melebar takjub, "Fa-Faranell…? Kamu yang…?"

"Ah, ehm… engga kok. I-itu… uhm," Lah, malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Kedua ujung jari telunjuknya saling diadu, "itu… berkat perjuangan kalian juga. Mampu memberiku keberanian untuk-"

Omongan Faranell dipotong bunyi tembakan teramat nyaring. Untuk sesaat, rotasi Novus serasa berhenti di sumbunya. Stagnan. Atmosfir sunyi menyapu tengkuk seketika.

Rasa sakit baru datang sedetik kemudian. Penuh perasaan tegang, gw lirik ke paha kanan, "Ha-hah?" Ada bercak darah di satu titik. Cairan merah yang harusnya ada di dalam tubuh, mendadak keluar tanpa diminta. Paha kanan gw ditembus peluru! Mata gw seolah mau lompat keluar, "UUAGH!" Alamak! Tega betul, main tembak seenaknya! Spontan, tubuh langsung hilang keseimbangan, dan jatuh. Faak! Perih! Panas! Tersengat! Noda merah mulai tampak makin lebar.

"Oh, Decem! Lake!" Faranell panik. Dua Corite yang ada di dekat gw ini ga kalah kaget.

"Musuh! Keberadaan kita diketahui!" Timpal Gann seraya susah payah berdiri. Tangan kiri Grazier Pria itu masih menekan luka tusukan tombak di perut sebelah kiri, "Faranell, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"T-tapi, gimana dengan dia!?" Ekspresi Grazier wanita diliputi kegelisahan mendadak. Sedangkan gw masih meringis kesakitan sambil coba hentikan pendarahan dengan menekan sekuat mungkin area sekitar luka tembak pake dua tangan, "kita ga bisa tinggalkan dia di sini…"

"U-ugh… ga apa, pergi sana. Gw… gw bisa panggil bantuan." Peluru tersebut ga bersarang di antara serat otot, melainkan _tembus_. Ciptakan dua lubang kecil di bagian depan dan belakang paha.

"Ga! Kamu ga meninggalkan kami, kami ga akan meninggalkanmu!" Bantah Faranell tegas. Dia berlutut, dan keluarkan pisau kecil. Memotong bagian kanan celana Ranger yang gw kenakan dari lutut ke bawah. Agak panjang potongannya, dan langsung dililit kuat-kuat pada luka tembak.

Huff, untung ga jadi ditinggal.

Sial! Dari mana? Dari mana arah tembakannya!? Semua begitu mendadak, gw sempat ga bisa mikir. Benak kosong, dan ga tau harus gimana. Kaki adalah bagian tubuh paling penting untuk bertahan hidup. Ibarat kata, gimanapun caranya, penopang tubuh ini harus selalu kokoh. Harus selalu _lebih_ kokoh dari yang lain supaya kita bisa terus melangkah, atau berlari hingga tujuan tercapai.

Kalo gini ceritanya, gw ga bisa berlari! Bajingan!

"_Primary target; Lake Grymnystre, engaged._" Suara parau terdengar menyebut nama gw di antara lebat semak yang berada di sekitar. Sinar lensa kehijauan seolah meremehkan, ga takut ekspos keberadaannya. Sosok Prajurit besar yang terbuat dari kaleng warna hijau terlihat arahkan senapan pada kami. Plis, jangan bilang kalo gw juga diincar Accretia, "_There're 2 Corites with him aswell. One of them is badly injured. Triari Scattershot awaits for further instruction._" Accretian itu bicara dengan bahasa asing sambil jalan mendekat. Bisa jadi kasih laporan dari alat komunikasinya.

Di belakang Prajurit Kekaisaran berzirah hijau safari itu, semak dan juga pepohonan terbelah. Dedaunan terhempas begitu saja ke segala arah. Dua-tiga pohon tumbang kaya digilas bulldozer. Ada dua Accretian lain sedang buka jalan! Yang satu mengenakan Armor Merah, bersenjatakan perisai dan pedang. Yang satu lagi… yang sa-satu lagi… Gabber?

Kami menatap mereka penuh keresahan. Faranell mengenali salah satu Accretian lain yang baru datang itu, dan langsung gigit bibir bawah agak keras, "Kkh…"

"_Hold your fire, Scattershot._" Ucap yang zirah merah sambil menurunkan laras senapan kawannya dengan pedang, "_You've done well._"

"_Thank you, Centurio Ironall._"

Keseimbangan Gann bertumpu pada tongkat sihirnya, sedangkan gw coba berdiri agak goyah. Nyeri masih terasa banget dari luka tembak. Apalagi pas pusatkan berat badan di kaki kanan. Beuhh… perihnya ga ada obat.

Di antara kami bertiga, cuma Faranell yang ga alami cedera luar serius. Ga tau deh gimana keadaan Forcenya. Semoga aja udah lebih baik. Kalo harus bertarung lagi lawan musuh yang masih fit, bisa dipastikan, kami bakal mati konyol.

"Faranell, kita harus mundur, sekarang." Sekali lagi, Gann berusaha mengajak Faranell. Kali ini sambil menarik lengan wanita berambut ungu.

Namun, Faranell belum bisa tergerak dari tempatnya berpijak, masih menimbang berbagai kemungkinan, "A-aku… tapi..."

Telunjuk besi dari Si Merah memijat sisi kepalanya, "Oke, begini kesepakatannya, lu ikut dengan kami…" kemudian menunjuk tepat ke gw. Wew, bisa tiba-tiba ganti bahasa gitu, "… dan kami ga akan macam-macam. Atau, kita bisa pake cara keras."

Tuh kan, ah elah! Kenapa belakangan ini banyak yang ngejar-ngejar gw!? Dan ironisnya… gw masih aja jomblo.

Lagian, kenapa juga Accretia ikut-ikutan masalah ini? "Gw udah menolak ajakan wanita sebelum ini, tentu gw bakal menolak tawaran dari kaleng macam lu pada!"

"Kamu benar-benar terkenal, rupanya." Celetuk Gann. Udah luka-luka, masih sempat aja meledek.

"Kampret! Siapa juga yang mau jadi target berbagai pihak begini!?" Gw ga pernah minta untuk terlibat konflik menyebalkan! Sumpah!

"Masih belum berubah, heyy Cebol?" Gabber yang sedari tadi belum bersuara, mulai bicara, "Apa lu masih lemah seperti saat terakhir kita duel?"

"Se-setidaknya… dia lebih kuat darimu." Faranell menyela omongan Gabber setengah ketakutan.

Dan itu membuat Si Punisher naik dar- ehm… oli? Serta merta tarik keluar Spadona cyan andalan. Masih segar di ingatan gw, gimana Spadona itu terayun penuh napsu kala di Ether. Seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin. Sekarang, kembali kami saling berhadapan

Dengan Spadona teracung ke arah Faranell, dia membalas pake nada jengkel, "Ga ada yang bicara dengan lu, Penyihir cengeng. Pulang, dan berdoalah pada dewa yang kalian puja berlebihan itu."

"Heyy! Jangan sekali-kali kamu menghina Decem, dan Faranell!" Bentak Gann dengan suara seraknya.

Namun Gabber keliatan ga peduli, "Kenapa? Gw benar, kan? Apa lu marah? Apa yang bisa lu lakukan? Minta pertolongan pada _Dewa_?" Si Punisher masih terus berkicau, "Percuma, _Dewa _kalian ga bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapan superioritas Kekaisaran."

Deret gigi kedua Corite ini makin rapat, menggertak penuh kejengkelan. Ya sedikit banyak gw paham sih perasaan mereka. Dasar robot ga berotak. Nyindir orang lain belum berubah, padahal sendirinya juga ga berubah. Masih aja belagu kaya dulu. Pandai provokasi pula. Kayanya, ga bisa bayangkan diri gw bertarung di sisinya untuk hadapi ancaman seperti yang pernah dibilang Kakek Aet. Gw masih ga suka gayanya.

Telapak tangan Gann terkepal keras, "Besi rongsok keparat… ga bisa dimaafkan…"

"Heyy, heyy. Udah, jangan saling hina," Sela gw, sok-sokan meredam tensi yang makin tinggi, "kalian mau gw, kan? Gimana kalo coba bujuk gw dengan kata-kata manis," Kedua tangan udah genggam dua pedang kembar andalan dari dalam inventori, "dan aksi yang memukau? Barangkali bisa bikin gw berubah pikiran."

Para kaleng itu terdiam seketika. Sedangkan, Gann dan Faranell cengo.

"… Hoo? Jadi lu lebih memilih pake cara keras?" Tanya Accretia berzirah merah, "Entah apa lu udah gila, atau emang pasrah…"

Lagi-lagi dikatain gila. Salah gw apa coba? Kedua bahu terangkat, "Yah, banyak yang bilang gitu sih."

Gw juga ga yakin, apa ini emang jalan keluar terbaik? Dengan kondisi kaki kaya gini, mustahil bisa andalkan kecepatan, dan kelincahan seperti biasa. Tapi… dari dasar hati terdalam, ada yang berbisik kalo gw harus melawan. _Dia _lagi, ya?

"Apa kamu serius…? Kamu baru aja kena tembak!" Seru Faranell, "Kumohon… berpikirlah sebelum bertindak."

"… Yang mereka mau itu gw, bukan kalian." Jawab gw sekenanya, "Dan gw udah pikirkan. Antara pasrah atau gila, gw pilih gila."

Begitu gw maju dengan tergopoh, Faranell cengkram kuat bahu kiri, dan ga ada niat mau lepas. "Dungu." bisiknya.

Sejenak, gw bungkam. Memilah rangkaian kalimat kaya gimana lagi yang bisa dipake buat meyakinkan perempuan ini. Dia ga akan biarkan gw melawan Gabber dan kawan-kawan. Mulut gw cuma bisa haturkan satu kata, "Lepaskan."

"Kamu… udah pernah ampuni hidupku, menyelamatkanku, bawa aku kembali dari dimensi lain…" Gw sedikit menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kepala Faranell tertunduk, "aku… a-aku… ga bisa biarkan… kamu berjuang sendiri terus-terusan."

Kembali kata yang sama terucap, "… Lepaskan."

Faranell angkat wajah supaya mata kami beradu pandang. Pas liat keteguhan di mata ungu, dia terhenyak, dan mulai mengendurkan cengkraman. Sadar kalo ga ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengubah keputusan seorang Bellatean berambut kelabu.

"Ahh, kenapa kamu selalu begitu?" Tetiba, Faranell malah sejajarkan posisi di samping gw, lalu tawarkan sebotol cairan hijau, "Tapi… sisi itu yang kusuka darimu." dia… tersenyum amat anggun. Ekspresi paling anggun yang belum pernah gw liat dari semua wanita selama ini. Kemudian, tatap mata kuningnya berpindah pada Prajurit Accretia, "Minumlah, ini ramuan penghilang sakit. Biarpun cuma sementara, tapi setidaknya bisa cukup membantu."

Mata gw melebar saat dengar pernyataan Faranell. Satu kalimat yang bisa bikin tiap lelaki di sudut Novus paling gelap sekalipun terperanjat. Tanpa pikir dua kali, tangan gw meraih pemberiannya, "Ehm… uhm… Ma-makasih, gw tersanjung." Kata gw sembari tersipu malu.

Sekali tenggak, efek ramuan itu langsung terasa. Sakit yang begitu menyengat tadi, perlahan… makin berkurang sampe ga ada lagi. Wow, manjur banget nih.

"Ternyata kamu benar-benar bawa pengaruh buruk untuk Faranell." Suara serak Pemuda Corite terdengar dari sebelah kanan. Gann terkekeh pelan, "Boleh minta sedikit? Kayanya, aku butuh juga." Dia habiskan sisa ramuan tersebut, menyeka cairan yang merembes dari sela bibinya, lalu berseru, "Dengar, cebol! Kalo sampe Faranell celaka, aku akan timpakan semua kesalahan padamu!" Oi, oi. Yang benar aja. Itu kan kemauannya sendiri. Kenapa jadi gw?

"Udah belum? Kami bisa karatan menunggu kalian." Celetuk Accretian berzirah merah. Tampak siap dengan pedang dan perisainya.

"Maap menunggu lama…" detak jantung gw meningkat dengan cepat, ga berniat bicara lebih banyak, dan berharap semua segera terselesaikan, "… gw akan ladeni kalian pake tempo kilat."

Saat Si Zirah merah hendak menerjang, Gabber menyilangkan Spadona di hadapannya, "Dia lawan gw."

"Oke, oke. Terserah lu lah." Respon kawannya santai.

Diantara kami berenam, gw jadi yang pertama maju. Gann dan Faranell juga ikut, tapi sambil tetap jaga jarak. Gabber juga ga mau kalah. Kecepatan gw udah di atas rata-rata. Jauh lebih cepat dari Si Punisher. Darah berdesir teramat deras, denyut nadi bak ga tertahan. Kinerja seluruh otot dibuat ekstra keras. Ramuan pemberian Faranell cukup ampuh untuk meredam sakit di paha kanan, sehingga sangat memudahkan gw saat berlari.

Begitu jarak kami kian terpangkas, Gabber menusukkan Spadona ke depan dengan penuh tekanan. Gerak lambat dari Spadona besar berwarna Cyan, sama sekali ga sulit dihindari. Cukup ambil selangkah ke kanan. Di mata gw, sampe keliatan aliran udara tipis bergerak di sekitar Spadona tersebut. Pertanda betapa besar tenaga yang digunakan kaleng satu ini.

Usai menghindar, gw ga berhenti. Malah makin cepat berlari menuju pinggangnya. Pedang biru dan merah langsung menyambar sisi kiri Gabber saat gw lewat. Hasilkan bunyi metal tergores. Posisi kami jadi saling memunggungi. Kaki gw menekan permukaan tanah dengan begitu keras guna matikan kecepatan.

"UGH!" Otot paha terasa berdenyut hebat akibat deselerasi mendadak. Duh! Katanya, efek ramuan ini bisa bertahan beberapa menit, kok baru berapa detik udah kerasa sakit? Apa gegara pengaruh Accel Walk juga?

"Awas! Dia tau!" Pekik Faranell.

Seolah ga peduli abis kena serang, tanpa menghadap lawan, Si Punisher berarmor biru navy langsung ayunkan Spadona ke belakang. Tepat ke titik dimana gw berpijak! Dia udah baca gerakan gw rupanya! Tapi, dari awal gw pun yakin, dia bukan kaleng tanpa isi. Gabber adalah Punisher dengan kemampuan tempur yang cukup berbahaya. Makanya, gw juga udah menduga dia sanggup prediksi tindakan tadi.

Ayunan penuh niat menghabisi, datang tanpa halangan. Ukuran Spadona yang besar dan panjang, bikin jangkauan serangnya jadi cukup luas. Membelah udara, dan ditujukan buat potong tubuh lawan dalam satu kali serang. Tentu gw ga tinggal diam. Dengan segera menekuk lutut buat kumpulkan momentum. Masih memunggungi lawan, satu sentakan kuat gw paksakan, sembari tahan rasa sakit yang kian menjadi. Membawa tubuh gw mengambang di udara dalam posisi rebah, serta terhindar dari ayunan maut Spadona Gabber.

Tanah sedikit terbelah saat Spadona tersebut gagal menyentuh target. Merasa serangannya meleset, Gabber menoleh ke belakang, tapi ga liat ada apapun di sana. Cuma debu, dan bebatuan kecil.

Jelas aja. Karena lompatan yang gw lakukan udah lebih tinggi dari badan Accretian itu! Di udara, gw memutar tubuh dalam posisi siap serang balik, "Shadow Turn!"

Seraya tubuh gw ditarik gravitasi, putaran cepat diiringi 3 sabetan vertikal sukses mengiris bagian bahu mekanik. Sebenarnya, gw incar kepala. Tapi Si Kaleng ini sempat gerakkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga serangan jadi agak melenceng dari tujuan awal. Dentingan besi, dan percikan api tercipta dari tubuh Gabber akibat teknik barusan. Tekanan yang diterima, bikin Si Punisher berlutut. Sedangkan kedua kaki gw kembali mendarat di permukaan tanah dengan cukup mulus.

Wew, keren juga ya gw. Biarpun kaki udah kena tembak, ternyata masih bisa lakukan gerakan akrobatik kaya tadi. Haha, jadi memuji diri sendiri.

Tapi… apa itu cukup? Ah, ga mungkinlah! Ancaman belum selesai! Gw ambil langkah mundur, kembali jaga jarak sambil amati lawan. Gabber masih berlutut, dan lensa optik merahnya masih fokus ke mata gw. Hah, sialan… dia beneran ga niat kalah di sini.

Gann dan Faranell juga sibuk. Saling bahu-membahu lawan dua kawan Gabber yang lain. Animus Isis Mereka tampak kesulitan ladeni pertahanan keras Mercenary. Belum lagi, serangan kritikal yang dimuntahkan senapan Accretia penembak jitu ga bisa dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Gerakan yang bagus, Cebol," Ujar Gabber sembari berdiri perlahan, "tapi masih ga terasa." Dia memanggul Spadona di bahu, serta berlagak sok kece. Yaiyalah ga berasa! Badannya kan mekanik gitu. "Menyerahlah, ga perlu buang-buang tenaga. Lu ga akan menang di pertarungan ini."

Kampret. Ternyata benar, gw masih ga bersahabat kalo berurusan dengan mesin. Denyut nyeri yang terasa di paha berusaha gw tahan. Sebisa mungkin ga mau kasih liat kesakitan di hadapan lawan.

"… Prosesor suara lu itu harus diseting ulang biar ga banyak omong." Masih ada harapan! Kami bisa pukul mundur mereka, "Lu tau? Gw ga pernah keberatan untuk lari dari masalah, atau udahan setelah ga bisa menggapai tujuan. Biarkan orang lain senantiasa selesaikan segala hal yang harusnya gw tangani sendiri. Benar kata lu, gw lemah. Individu tersesat yang ga punya tujuan hidup. Tapi, gw punya satu kebiasaan buruk. Kalo disuruh menyerah, gw justru bakal melakukan sebaliknya..." Tangan kiri gw angkat, menunjuk Gabber pake pedang merah, "… maju lu, biar gw kasih yang ada _rasanya_."

Gw akan berjuang, dan bertahan hidup!

…

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Faak. Oke, gw nyerah." Ah, suwe. Setelah kalimat super keren itu terucap… kenapa harus ini yang terjadi? Matilah awak.

Kondisi badan yang terlampau letih, ditambah efek ramuan penghilang sakit dari Faranell udah abis, bikin sekujur tubuh gw susah bermanuver. Alhasil, gw jadi bulan-bulanan Gabber. Usai terima serangan beruntun dari Spadona Cyan tersebut, gw geletak pasrah di atas permadani rumput. Menatap awan-awan di langit yang bergerak pelan.

"Apa lu tolol? Udah gw bilang, lu ga akan menang." Pemandangan awan tertutup oleh sosok metal besar. Gabber berdiri gagah, menatap ke bawah. Dia meraih kaki gw, dan langsung memanggul gw di bahunya.

"L-Lake…" Rintihan Faranell terdengar beberapa meter di samping. Dia dan Gann dalam keadaan yang ga jauh beda, tersungkur ga berdaya di hadapan lawan masing-masing. Wajah ayu yang tadinya putih mulus, kini terdapat noda tanah, dan terukir segaris luka di pipi dengan sebercak merah.

Gw menatap sepasang mata kuning wanita itu. Berkaca-kaca, penuh kelelahan. Setitik peluh mengalir dari sisi kening Faranell, terus turun ke dagu. Tinggalkan jejak anak sungai di sana.

"_Lu ga akan menang._"

"_Entah apa lu udah gila, atau emang pasrah._"

"_Aku akan timpakan semua kesalahan padamu._"

Shite. Lagi-lagi keputusan egois gw melibatkan orang yang ga seharusnya terlibat. Niat hati pengen mereka menjauh dari permasalahan ini, malah bikin mereka menghadapi konsekuensi karena bertarung di sisi gw. Inilah kenapa kadang gw lebih suka memendam berbagai hal.

Selama ini gw udah belajar gimana caranya untuk ga acuh terhadap apapun yang sifatnya terlalu mengusik diri sendiri. Berbagai hujatan, hinaan, cemoohan, pandangan menusuk batin dari orang-orang yang gw sebut 'Satu Bangsa'. Ga peduli, bukan berarti terima gitu aja. Gw _benci _itu.

Tapi… di balik semua itu, gw pun belajar… gimana caranya untuk perjuangkan hal yang gw anggap penting, dan ga bisa digantikan sampe kapanpun. Segelintir orang yang percaya pada gw, dan gw percaya… pada mereka, sepenuh hati.

"Yah, gw udah usaha yang terbaik. Tapi usaha terbaik gw ga cukup baik." Balas gw pasrah, pake kata-kata andalan Alecto. Ya udahlah, mau gimana lagi? Udah ga bisa melawan ini mah. Bawa dah, bawa.

Begitu Si Punisher baru ambil 3 langkah, dia berhenti. Gw penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Eh ternyata… jalannya dihadang oleh… Faranell.

Napasnya terengah, dia berdiri sempoyongan. Kedua tangan direntangkan selebar mungkin, sedangkan tongkat sihirnya entah di mana, "Aku… aku… ga akan biarkan kalian… membawanya." Terbata kalimat itu, di sela-sela tarikan napas. Sorot matanya menajam walau keliatan jelas abis stamina.

Jelas hal itu bikin gw terheran. Dia… sampe segitunya?

Teman Gabber yang berzirah merah melengos, "Haha, boleh juga tekad Corite ini."

Sedangkan yang pegang senapan dari tadi ga banyak bicara. Sekadar mengamati seksama.

"Minggir, Cengeng. Jangan melakukan hal yang ga perlu." Perintah Si Kaleng sembari lanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti. Gabber tau, gw juga tau, ga ada yang bisa dilakukan Faranell untuk mencegah langkahnya walau sesaat. Dari awal keadaan sama sekali ga memihak kami.

Saat jarak Gabber dan Faranell makin dekat, tangan dari logam tersebut terangkat, hendak mendorong kasar wanita berambut ungu supaya tersingkir dari jalannya. Faranell masih ga bergeming, kasih tatapan tegar, dan enggan beranjak. Sesaat sebelum tangan Gabber menyentuh Si Grazier, tetiba 4 lingkaran sihir dengan warna berbeda muncul dari tanah! Emas, merah, hijau gelap, dan hijau terang. Lingkaran sihir seperti yang biasa muncul pas Grazier memanggil Animus! Ja-jangan bilang kalo dia mau…

"Fa-Faranell! Jangan lakukan itu!" Seru Gann di sisa tenaga.

Faranell tersentak, bagai sadar akan sesuatu. 4 lingkaran sihir tersebut langsung hilang. Batal melakukan apa yang mau dia lakukan. Kini, dia cuma bisa silangkan kedua tangan di depan wajah seraya tutup mata, menunggu hempasan tangan Gabber.

*Mendadak, dentuman intro musik sangat keras mengganggu segala hal yang tengah kami lakukan. Gw kenal lagu ini… lagu Selamat Datang di Hutan, karya band legendaris Senjata dan Mawar. Diiringi deru mesin kendaraan roda empat yang menuju kemari.

Di belakang kemudi kendaraan ga beratap tersebut, keliatan ada sesosok Lelaki berambut hitam ga karuan akibat tertiup angin. Mengemudikan mobil militer dengan gaya songong tingkat Bellatean langit. Tangan kiri di kemudi, tangan kanan bertumpu ke pintu. Kacamata dengan frame hitam persegi panjang bertengger apik di batang hidung lelaki itu.

Kendaraan tersebut melaju kencang, ga ada tanda-tanda pengemudinya menginjak rem! Makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat! Buset! Apa dia niat menabrak Gabber!? Tapi kan gw juga ada di sini!

Liat sebongkah kendaraan ga berhenti, Gabber lompat mundur. Terhindar dari tabrakan. Sedangkan Faranell ga bergeming sama sekali, namun jarak dari terjangan mobil dan tubuhnya cuma terpisah beberapa inci.

Setelah itu, lelaki berkacamata lompat keluar dari mobil, mengenggam tongkat sihir di tangan kanan, dan langsung merapal mantra Force api! Dari sekujur lengan kirinya, segumpal warna oranye terkonsentrasi. Perlahan bergerak ke telapak tangan, "Ignite!"

KABOOM!

Ledakan spontan di depan Gabber ga bisa terhindarkan. Membuatnya jatuhkan tubuh gw supaya lebih mudah mengelak. "Aww! Auch! Auch!" Aseem! Seenaknya aja buang-buang badan orang! Mana gw juga sedikit kena mantra api itu pula!

Musik latar masih terdengar keras dari audio mobil militer yang tadi dinaikinya. Mengiringi tiap gerakan serta mantra yang ia gunakan.

Si Mercenary berarmor merah berniat bantu Gabber, namun hal itu dicegah oleh mantra berikutnya, "Death Gale!" Hembusan angin terlampau kuat, sukses bikin Accretia itu mental jauh ke belakang.

Dari titik buta Si Holy Chandra, dua peluru dimuntahkan laras senapan Prajurit Accretia berarmor hijau. Tapi sia-sia, serangan tersebut dihadang oleh 3 batuan berukuran sedang, yang langsung mengorbit di atas kepalanya setelah menghentikan laju peluru.

Mata hitam pemuda itu langsung menajam, tertuju pada penembak tadi. Percikan kilat perlahan tapi pasti, muncul di lengan kiri.

"Zip!" dia merentangkan tangan. Satu kilatan petir menyambar dari sana, menuju Kaleng Hijau, "Zap!" dilanjut dengan gerakan menarik sesuatu dari atas ke bawah. Sambaran petir lagi-lagi muncul, tapi kali ini dari langit! Kilatan putih terekam jelas di mata gw, dan betapa gw cengo liat dia lihai banget pake Force yang dulu begitu dibencinya, "Zipzap!" terakhir, secara bersamaan, petir menyambar dari tangan dan langit, tertuju ke satu titik!

Semua serangan Force Badai tersebut diterima mentah-mentah! Jelas, mana mungkin lu bisa menghindar dari petir!? Asap serta percikan akibat koslet langsung memercik dari tubuh Accretian pemegang senapan. Entah gimana keadaannya, tapi sinar kehijauan dari lensa optik itu belum keliatan redup.

Kali ini, giliran Gabber yang kembali menyerang. Dia melompat, Spadona cyan terangkat tinggi dengan kedua tangan besi itu. Berniat bikin gepeng lawan yang baru aja datang.

Lelaki itu tetap tenang, dan malah memukul tanah di tempatnya berpijak. Satu pilar tanah raksasa mencuat, dan balik menghantam tubuh logam Gabber dengan telak! Bunyi benturan yang dihasilkan ga bisa dibilang pelan. Karena cukup terdengar oleh tiap-tiap telinga kami.

Si Kacamata berlari di pilar tanah tegak lurus itu, manfaatkan tekanan angin topan kecil yang terbentuk di tangannya. Setelah sampe puncak, dia lompat menuju tubuh logam Gabber yang tengah melayang. "Ignite; Raze!" Bola-bola api langsung terbentuk di hadapannya, dan terlempar semua ke arah Si Punisher!

Gabber ga bisa berkutik di udara. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melindungi tubuh sebisa mungkin dengan kedua tangan… dan Spadona. Tapi hal itu ga banyak membantu. Ledakan berantai tetap tercipta! Hempaskan tubuh logam berzirah biru navy lumayan keras ke tanah.

Usai melancarkan serangan, Si Holy Chandra melirik ke gw yang masih tiduran. Tersisa lidah-lidah api di lengan serta ujung tongkat sihirnya, "Lain kali kalo minta tolong, kasih info yang jelas. Gw jadi telat gara-gara pesan lu cuma huruf asal, plus tag lokasi." katanya ketus.

Sebenarnya, emang ga yakin kalo pesan yang gw kirim secara masal ke semua kontak Log misi yang gw punya, pas kaki kena tembak bisa dipahami banyak orang. Kalopun ada, ga nyangka orang tersebut adalah orang dengan tabiat paling nyebelin. Yah, seengganya usaha buat ulur waktu sampe bantuan datang… ternyata berhasil.

Gw acungkan jari tengah seraya senyum simpul sebagai balasan ucapan tadi, "Tokai lu, tukang pamer."

_####_

"_Let me share some thoughts. Insanity is… wasting my life as nobody when I have the blood of killer flowing in my vein. Insanity is being shit on, beat down, coasting through empty life as a miserable existence when I have a caged beast inside me, and the key to unleash it. You think I'm insane, but for me it's a choice, Khortenio. That each of us must face; to remain ordinary, pathetic, drifted away like sheep herded by fate, or… take control of our own fate. Unleashing the caged beast. This is the choice I made. Between sheep or beast, I chose beast._" – _Oeufcoque/Qahazari – (Ch. 42)_

* * *

**Lakeklopedia 101: **Ever wonder why Elka is so damn strong? :)

Ada dua tipe mantra Force kegelapan. Mantra kutukan, dan mantra penghancur. Faranell menguasai mantra kutukan seperti Hell Bless, dan Umbra Trigger. Mantra tipe ini kurang ampuh saat berhadapan dengan Prajurit Accretia. Itulah kenapa Faranell keok di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan tipe penghancur contohnya mantra Black Blast milik Q.

Rokai cuma bisa menggunakan Force badai dengan sisi dominan dari tubuhnya, yaitu lengan kiri. Hal ini disebabkan karena dia ga pernah melatih Force tersebut semenjak mempelajarinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan sebenarnya, dia mengidap rabun jauh. Lol.

* * *

Halo internet! Terima kasih udah menyempatkan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk baca cerita ini. Respons and criticism are very welcome, dan jangan lupa bahagia :)

Oh ya, bentar lagi bulan Ramadhan. Mari beribadah secara ikhlas, dan sepenuh jiwa. Semoga saya, dan para pembaca yang menjalankan, segala amal ibadah di bulan yang penuh berkah bisa diterima secara utuh. Amiin.

Regards,


End file.
